The Hellsing War Chronicles
by EZB
Summary: With the death of one of their best, The Hellsing Organization returns to England. Fresh troops, with fresh attitudes await their training, but can the talents of the words greatest fighters and Hellsing stand up to the shadows of the Umbrella Corp?
1. Two Years Past

**The Hellsing War Chronicles**

**Part One, Time Trouble**

The World was at chaos. Two years ago Britian had been almost completely destroyed; heads of government assasinated, and millions slain. It was little known that a small group of people, modern knights, known as 'Hellsing' had ended a conflict that could has caused a third world war. The second 'bombing of Britian' had been a disaster, but it didn't end with a continuous slaughter of the world.

Only one year afterwards, in America, a supposedly dissolved 'Umbrella Coporation' took over a lightly populated town within the United States, claiming it to be for 'genetic experimentation'. One special agent was dispatched, but was said to have met great resistance. It was only until the fore mentioned 'Hellsing' intervened that agent Leon Scott Kennedy was able to end the occupation by means of force.

Thirteen months have passed since the attacks in America, and the world has setltled to an uneasy peace. Still, humanity has seen history repeat itself. It was only a matter of time until another shadow emerged and blood began to spill.

* * *

A small town, by the name of Fortcheril rested quietly in englands countryside. The smaller, less populated town had a night of fog and mist. Stars could not be seen from the streets. To the north of the town, a quiet river ran by, not daring to make noise. Only a lone dog barked in the distance. Finally, a brisk wind blew away the permeating clouds and mist, and exposed the town to its hills and forest surrounding it.

The Town had tall, steep hills covering its sides. Forest circled the town and its hills, which went on for miles. On top of one hill, sat Slit Tree slope. It held a dark history, which involved witch hunting, dark trials, and hangings. The old, ancient tree sat next to the mansion that had come to be built on the hill.

The mansion recently had seemed to come back to life. Not two days ago, some villager boys claimed to have seen a man walk up to the mansion. Yet, nothing particular stirred this night. Then a loud clap of a gunshot tore through the silence.

"Rest easy," Seras Victoria raised her Rifle again at the oncoming ghouls.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

She walked easily past blood stains on the walls, her yellow military-esqe uniform with scantily short mini-skit stretched across her curvy form. She pushed a tuft of her blond hair away from her face as she glanced over the body while making her way down the corridor.

Two, three, four more headless zombies fell to the ground. Her rifle was as powerful as ever, yet she still felt that lust to use her raw power; her arms to rip ghouls apart, to split them into pieces, to drink their blood. She had refrained from drinking blood for many of the trips. In fact, it had been a year since she had a single drop of raw blood- and that was in America, and as Alucard so bluntly put it, American blood these days were 'so less refined'. She could feel the hunger rising, and her powers weakening.

Seras had, in all aspects, reverted back to her previous behaviors before having her eyes cut open and her arm removed, being, at least in her mind, forced into vampirism. She refused all blood, except medically packaged ones, which she constantly told others did not hurt her conscious because they are in fact, donated. And this, as Alucard told her constantly, had her powers wither. "To take ones blood", he once told her," on the field of battle has much more meaning than to receive blood from one who never knows that his life's donations are yours." He did explain that when one also willingly gives their blood away, they grant enormous power, but this power will only be sustained if kept with fresh blood.

She shook her head. "No, no. Think about the target." Treading up the wooden stairway, she heard low groans… ghouls.

She had been able to track this vampire, who had so skillfully outwitted and outrun her to this town. Only because a local bunch mentioned strange activity had she located his new base of operations. Moans, screams, and strange laughter had brought up the rumor that the area was now haunted. Yet, to much of Seras's surprise, not one villager was missing. Alucard called it a wise-sucker, which were rare these days.

"Let's… go!" she rolled out of the stairway, blasting the rifle as she went. These ghouls where armed, but also very slow. Their aim was terrible, and even with automatics in their hands, they seemed incapable of even landing a scratch on her.

"Amen." She lifted her rifle up, diagonally crossing her body. Not a single ghoul stood as she searched the hall. Seras Victoria searched each room, kicking open each door she passed for a glance inside, trying to spot the target.

"He's not here!" She pounded her fist against a wall, that dark anger flaring up. "Come out coward and fight!"

_**Why don't you corner him, police girl**_**?** She grimaced. Alucard could hear her all the way from the other side of the house. Even though she clearly knew that he could easily hear her voice, his interjecting always freaked her out, so powerfully dark and confident in its nature.

"Yes sir," Seras grimaced. Alucard had decided to use her former profession as a means for nickname, to only annoy her in his pleasure. She, in his eyes, still had problems drinking blood and accepting her vampiric un-life. She kicked open another door, only to find another empty room. When out from the shadows, a figure appeared at the end of the hallway. As she whipped her gun around to fire a shot, the shadow darted away, evading the bullets.

"Damn!" she ran after the shadow. She had finally found him, the vampire.

_**Good work, policewoman. **_

"He's heading upstairs!"

_**I know.**_ Even his mad laughing was heard in her mind.

On the other side of the building, Alucard raised his huge pistol and blew the ghouls apart. He didn't even look at their bodies as he stepped on a remaining head. It groaned before it burst into goop.

_**How strange… they continue to function even after such extensive damage?**_ He fired at two other ghouls who had stumbled out of a nearby room, blasting their heads into dust.

"What a bore,." He said quietly. To him, ghouls that didn't die only meant more work. Ghouls were mere interruptions. In his mind, they only stalled the inevitable. So, they should die and get out of his way when they are beaten. These ghouls, as he was finding out, stayed alive as long as the head was intact; head severed, body still moved. So, he would actually have to aim, which was something he tried to save for the more interesting fights.

"Damn annoying. You just can't stay down where you belong, can you?" He shot though the wall next to him, blasting apart a ghouls head. Only after saying this, did the other doors open, and more ghouls, now armed, raised their guns. He growled, and re-loaded.

"Hm. Lets get this over with." He fired away, his own lust for violence displayed only with a slight grin. All the same, he completely destroyed them. Nothing was left but dust and guns. _**Such a waste of time.**_ He kicked a machine gun out of his way. Then he noticed something. Some bodies were moving in a darkened room: ghouls, several wearing lab coats. There were no scientists in this town, at least if there were, not of this amount. They were enjoying the remains of what appeared to be the remains of a fellow worker.

"You boys enjoying a meal?" he smiled, "Dinner's over." _**This vampire must like smart ones**_. He smiled, the coming violence teasing his mind as the ghouls turned to him, lunged to attack, and were instantly met with his bullets.

Seras crept up another staircase, watching each step she took; they were light, fox like. She knew it would take more than a human to hear her. After this thought her mind sourly reminded her that she was fighting a vampire, which counted as much more than a man. Subconsciously growling, she finally reached the top of the stairs. Oddly enough, the air was cold. She was at the top of the house, the hottest place in the building. Yet, it felt like she had walked into Alucards dungeon. The end of the stairs started the last hallway of the house. The top floor had a master room, which served as an observation lounge, with a large glass window wall to see the surrounding countryside. The hallway before that was connected only by the stairs she had just left, and the opposite stairs, which Seras knew Alucard would be walking up in due time.

She couldn't wait for him. Seras's approach was different from Alucard's anyway. He would have simply blasted the doors away and shot the room apart- The Dramatist, in her mind. She would '_cunningly_' and '_sneakily_' break into the room, and find the vampire to put a bullet in its head.

She felt a twinge of hunger, and she ran to the door, kicking it open.

She grimaced at her sudden charge._ So much for the 'sneaky' approach_. She glanced through the room. It was mostly empty, save for a single desk by the window, and a chair turned away from the doors which had just been kicked open.

"It is about time you showed up." The voice was in the room. She raised her rifle, aiming right for the chair. It still hadn't turned, which gave her suspicions. It could be anything, or anywhere.

"Yeah, I got tired of waiting."

"Then it seems we are both in need of patience," the voice replied. She started walking carefully to the desk. She had some questions to ask him, and then she would rid the world of another spit of darkness. "It is such a nice night out." A hand lazily waved from the side of the chair. "It makes me want to dance."

"Dance with the devil then. Who are you?"

The chair shook, and then turned, only briefly outlining the side view of a man, with short, black hair, short slightly curved nose, and thin eyebrows. When he fully faced her, all that was visible was his outline from the moon, and the two red orbs of his vampiric eyes. _Another dramatist_, Seras thought.

"My name, as you should know, little girl, is Edward Towers." He didn't rise, but a shift in his position directed her view to a man, dead, lying in a puddle of his own blood. The clothing matched a single, missing person from the village. It was the owner of the mansion.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Why did you kill him? Why…" her mind recalled the unusual sights of ghouls in lab coats, stirring questions," What's with all these people here? There's only one missing from the village! Who are they!"

He took his time to respond. "Well… former friends, colleagues, co-workers. You see, these people owe me a great deal, so I call them, and they repay their debt. In blood. And, after all, humans are such easy creatures to be granted life, and… to take away."

"You're sick." She was just about ready to shove her rifle down his throat.

"But a good dancer." She slowly raised her gun, but before it was level with his head, he raised a hand. "Sadly enough, I don't see you as that great with your feet, so…" he snapped his fingers, and the man in the puddle of blood leapt inbetween the fired bullet, taking it in the shoulder. "Do what you came here to do, dog of Hellsing!" he motioned the ghoul over with his hand, so lazily that it seemed effortless. "Step in time with ghouls!"

His black outline was outshone by his demented smile. With a motion of a finger, the ghoul fired its gun, which Seras dodged. Then, the ghoul ran, actually ran, after her, shooting as it went.

"You see, dog," he said, lazily watching, and controlling the ghoul with one hand," I can subconsciously control these ghouls. I see, hear, smell, feel what they do. Well, not feel."

"Shut up!" she shot one of its arms off, but it gave her a claw across her face, drawing blood.

"But, if I focus all my attention on one, or a small amount, actually, they become filled with my focus, allowing me to use them to their fullest extent!" He explained, passion mixing with sadism. Seras was getting really tired of his voice.

In a clever move, she dodged a swipe, positioned the rifle so that the end of the barrel would be at the ghouls jaw, and fired. She flipped back, the ghoul sprawled away, blood gushing from the hole in its head. She didn't give the target a chance to move, and sprinted to the desk. Putting a foot on the edge of the wood, she forced it against him, and placed the gun against his forehead.

"Your dance is done, freak."

She could now clearly see him. Several black bangs fell at either side of his face, along with the thick stubble of a beard; it all improved the image of him being a wild animal. Then, he laughed. Madly, wildly, gleefully, insanely, he laughed, all while having a gun in his face.

"You, my dear, can really quickstep!" he clapped his hands, applauding her. "You far exceeded my expectations. And…" his mad look fell, looking slightly apologetic, "and I see it was wrong to call you a dog. I apologize."

"Aww, thanks for that." She said sarcastically, while pushing the gun harder against his head. "But I get that all the time. So, apologizing wont-"

"Yes, the right word, is RODENT of Hellsing!" he laughed madly as kicked the desk back, knocking it into her and pushing her gun away. He leapt up, jumping away from the chair as it tumbled away, and landed on his feet. "So, let's start up the beat again. Only this time," he raised both hands," faster!" he snapped his fingers.

On either side of her, Seras saw movement. Many ghouls, at least fifty, stirred from the shadows. It caused her to pause, and to leap back. For the most part, they were unarmed, but a second glance showed that some had all sorts of weapons drawn. Several shotguns, pistols, automatics; a few of them had serious firepower.

"These weapons…" she glanced at each side, unsure of her next move.

"Contributions from former friends. Now die, little girl." He clapped his hands together once, and the ghouls started to shoot. At first for Seras, it seemed simple enough. A ghoul from each side would only fire once, easy enough for her to dodge.

They were also avoiding other ghouls. The Vampire, Towers, was attempting to minimalism the damage done to his other ghouls, and she used it, constantly retaliating with a shot to the head. But slowly, the ghouls lost their careful aiming, and all started to blast away at her, forcing her to move faster and work harder. And even with her enhanced reflexes, she would feel the sting of a bullet scraping her every so often.

What was more, they hurt her. She had let it become no secret to others that she was now much stronger, passively, as a vampire. Before drinking the blood, she could have been hurt by just about anything like any other human. Now she could regenerate faster than almost anything, aside from Alucard himself. But these bullets not only hurt her, but they caused her harm. One struck the very top of her shoulder, and steam briefly shot up. Silver bullets. Concentrated Silver bullets were being shot around her from all directions.

She had no alternative. She let go herself. She stopped holding back the dangerous traits within herself she had been hiding the entire night, and started after the ghouls. And the first thing she did was impale one's head with her rifle. After that, she simply sped around, tearing one after another apart, smashing their brains out, ripping them into pieces. It all looked like water balloons popping, filled with red, rotting paint.

Finally she stopped, the last ghoul in her hand, her clutch around its head. So, in a mocking of the vampire, she turned, displaying her mad smile, and when they made eye contact, she crushed the zombie's head with a slow balling up of her fist.

"Dust. Dirt. These things won't- can't- stop me. You should also watch who you call 'little girl', freak." She kicked up her rifle, catching it in midair, then reloading. "No more places for you to hide."

"Hide!" he glared back at her, the mad smile replaced with anger. "Are you calling me a coward?"

"See any ghouls fighting for me?"

He growled at her, slowly reaching into his jacket. Now that he was in the light, and standing up, Seras got her first look at the man. The coat he wore was that of a semi-closed lab coat, with a pair of glasses tucked neatly in its breast pocket. He wore dirty pants and black dress shoes, which gave the impression that he had been in an accident within a lab. Withdrawing his hands, he pulled out two small pistols.

"Maybe I should show you why I don't _need_ to fight you." He prepared to charge at her, pushing his foot back.

"If you can," she prepared herself as well," try not to get any of that disgusting blood of yours on my clothes."

"Oh, shut up and die!" he ran at her, completely in the open. She smiled as she casually lowered her rifle down, and shot at him.

But he proved much faster than she had ever anticipated. He almost vanished for a moment, only to be seen out of the corner of her eye, flying in the air, the two pistols aiming for her. He returned two shots.

She spun around, avoiding the bullets, also swinging the gun back to point at him, and then he flashed again in that incredible burst of speed. She turned quickly around, only to receive a kick to the face. It pushed her back, but she recovered, cart wheeling around and then flipping in the air, readying her gun.

But he again had disappeared.

"Check-mate." He whispered in her ear, directly behind her. One gunshot later, blood shot from Seras's mouth. An open wound in her chest also dribbled out crimson liquid.

After pushing her away from himself, the vampire advanced on the former police woman, firing off two more rounds into her back. Finally, after gasping with each shot, she collapsed on the carpet, blood trickling into a bloody stain.

"You are a good dancer, but when I really move," he reloaded the guns, then slipped them back in his jacket," I don't wait for others. If they can't keep up," he bent down, staring at her face, which had a distance, worn apperance," they had better stay out of my way."

He got back up, not caring if she were dead or not. He was pretty sure he had only seriously wounded her, but he was also sure she wouldn't have any chances of getting back up after him. So, he got one glance back at the moon, and started for a bag lying against the desk.

"You can't be done yet?" A much deeper, darker, sinister, and excited voice reached him. Twirling back to the girl, he also saw a figure standing in the hallway. He wore a long red duster jacket with red fringe on each shoulder, black pants and inner jacket, along with white shirt under it all. It was finished off with a red tie, tied in an elaborate bow, a wide, red hat, and a pair of dark orange tinted sunglasses.

It was the strangest display Towers had seen in a very long time.

"Who, or what, the hell are you?" After thinking for a second, he quickly answered himself. "So, Hellsing sent another dog to fetch me, did they?"

"Dog? Fetch?" The Man in red advanced forward, taking each step leisurely, a wide smile on his lips. "What makes you think my master would stoop so low? Brining back trash into her home; what a disgusting thought. Dog, yes. But I am no dog to play fetch with."

"You're a vampire aren't you?" The man in red smiled again. Before Towers had another thing to say, he whipped out the guns, and unloaded two entire clips on the man, each shot having the man step back. He moved away until he hit the wall at the end of the hallway, and stumbled down, slumping against the wall.

"But even we die. Everything dies at some point." Putting one gun away, he looked up, thinking. "Well, not everything. I still have yet to find an expiration date."

"How about tonight?" Towers eyes shot to the side of his face, and he drew his gun out again. The girl had gotten back up, and now held her rifle in her arms.

"You… healed those wounds very fast. Wounds from silver bullets." He scratched his stubble, considering the accomplishment that was. "I suppose it was wrong not to aim for the head or heart. May I know you name?"

"Seras Victoria, Hellsing Vampire Exterminator. Remember that," she aimed her gun again," because it will be Hellsing that ends your life."

"Sure. Right." he prepared himself once again. "Ready to dance with me again, Miss Victoria?"

"It will have to be very elaborate. With three people, you can't expect it to be simple." She was smiling gently, as if telling a child why a squirrel runs from him.

"What? Three way-" he recalled the short lived entrance of the man in red. "You know, he's sort of-"

"Dead?" Edward Towers spun around, almost having a heart attack. The voice he had heard was rough, and evil. Shadow, or something like shadow, was recollecting around the body of the man in red.

But Towers now knew what the man's name was. "You… you're…"

After the man got back up, he reached into his own jacket, and drew out a surprisingly long pistol. Almost two feet of a barrel attached to a normal sized handle was withdrawn from the red billowing jacket. Glistening, and shining with the words ".454 Cassul Auto", the man pointed it to the ceiling, and brought it down in the pocket of his inner elbow, having his arm act as a support.

"Yes, say it!" his smile was crooked, and full of sadistic evil. "Say my name!"

Edward Towers almost shook with fear.

"The Vampire Lord Alucard!"

"Now, die with the name burnt into you mind, filth." Alucard's red eyes flashed through his glasses, presenting to Towers the monster he faced.

In a masterful maneuver, Towers shot both at Alucard and Seras, having them both go off-balance, and then he spun around, and ran for the huge window. He quickly placed both guns away, and as he ran, he pulled out a small round object. Just before he reached the windows, he grabbed the package next to the desk.

"That's right! Run away filth!" Alucard re-aimed, and shot him in his side just as he crashed through the windows and tossed the small object back.

"Adios, Hellsing dogs!" was the last thing he said before disappearing into the vast forest beneath them. But before Seras could jump after him, the object fell feet from her. It was a flash bang grenade tied to a Fragmentation grenade.

"Seras!" Alucard knocked her out of the way, catching her and holding her underneath his jacket as both grenades blew up, pounding the area with light, sound, metal, and a shockwave.

Seras held her ears for what could have been minutes before she felt Alucard begin to rise. Her eyes opened, and saw that he had his bored look back on. He got back up again, and turned to the now shattered windows, exposing his badly burnt skin and shredded jacket to her eyes. In fact, as Seras now realized, most of the room had been blasted and burnt up from the blast of the grenade.

"Ma-master…"

"Flash bang grenades… how clever," he muttered, easily rehealing his wounds She got back up, looking over at the ghouls. She still couldn't help but wonder were he had gotten this many people from without taking them from locals. "They were Umbrella Corporation men." The now deepend, less excited voice said. Her eyes shot back to Alucard, finding his back healed and his jacket in one piece.

"What?"

He stared at the moon, which had traces of red etched into its color. "I'm sure you recall the men who devoted their time into creating the perfect zombie in The United States. These men all had same jackets from the said corporation." As he was turned away from her, she noticed that the wounds again had recovered.

"Yeah, I remember them, with the secret agent." Seras and Alucard had never met that man in person, but they had witnessed his ability to wreak havoc on his enemy's plans, and they had come to respect that man- a complete mortal. But her thoughts recalled something strange about the vampire they just faced. "This vampire is obsessed with dancing."

"Oh yes, he seems to relate the art of movement with war. Such a beautiful comparison."

Seras looked into Alucard's eyes, which still were locked on the moon. "Alucard?"

"It's been a while since I can say I have been really entertained."

"What?"

He turned to her. "You were right. This man, Edward Towers, as he called himself, is a worthy fight. Not the usual scum we come across. No, he is the next generation of dirt." He laughed at his own cruel assessment of all artificially made vampires. He turned again to her. "Seras, we may now have an enemy we cannot give advantage for our skills. He, from what I have witnessed, not only knows our powers but knows how to get around them; effectively, a true foe."

"Then," Seras responded, now rather surprise, and afraid, that Alucard would praise such an enemy," What do we do now?"

"What do you think?" Alucard finally faced her, satisfaction swimming within his eyes. "We do what my master ordered. We hunt."

* * *

On a small jet plane flying over the Atlantic, a young, blond Twenty four-year old awoke with a start. Outside, a storm raged around the plane, almost drowning the sound of the turbines.

"What… was that all about?"

The man carefully repositioned himself. It was late, he had woken up from a dream he could have swore was real, and was on a plane. In the air.

Two things he hated to put together and be with- planes in mid-air, and bad dreams.

That dream though, had been filled with blood, and people getting maimed, shot… all in England; his very destination. "So much for peaceful sleep." He lifted a large fang around his neck, tied by a thin metal chain, up to his face. The canine was about two and a half inches in length. "I wonder what I got myself into this time."

He let his eyes feel heavy once more, considering the weaponry he secretly had with him, including his sword and revolver. And before long, the thoughts dragged him into sleep.


	2. Results

**Chapter 2: Results**

England was currently in a time of rain. Almost every other day it poured, refreshing or downright drowning the inhabitants of the land that were caught in such a rise of moisture. Large meadows still glistened on the grey day that had arisen. The kind of morning that Hellsing Manor was used to seeing during this season.

Hellsing Manor had undergone extensive rebuilding in the past two years, recovering and renewing itself as many building companies came, adding their own touch to the mansion. The broken walls and exteriors had been repaired, and the inside was again shining with the same ancient feeling that the mansion had had for ages. Traps were reset, passages re-managed, and new technologies now present.

It had been a lot of work, for a lot of money. But finances were not the Hellsing Organizations trouble. Soldier numbers were.

In the past two years, vampire attacks had decreased dramatically, but still had been present. Even within the first year only ten attacks occurred, and Alucard and Seras had to make up for the Vatican's loss of Iscariot, section 13. Without the help of the Catholics fending the rest of the world from 'unholy' creatures, the two signature vampires had been tossed to all over the world. Alucard on one occasion admitted to being homesick over the phone. Later he swore he never said such nonsense when asked.

So, four months previously, the Organization, Under the permission of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and careful watch of Walter C. Dornez, started searching for new recruits. The results would be coming that day.

Walter C. Dornez, who had recently found himself lacking of things to do, was looking through the library. He considered that fact that he was bored out of his mind, but that feeling had never struck him in over twenty years. Without any untidy individuals living in the manor, his skills had become generally uneeded of late. The library would have something for him to do. A book misplaced or a particular area needed dusting, he would occupy himself.

Finally passing one shelf and entering the center of the library, he spotted a stack of books that were piled up on the center table.

He smiled, glad to have something to do. "Now where do you go?" he checked the side of the book, only to discover that they didn't belong to the Library. "Hmm… just who do you lot belong to?"

Checking the Titles, then the back description, he immediately knew that they were Seras's. Integra did not read such graphic 'romance' novels.

"I believe I should remind Miss Victoria to keep such material in her personal quarters." He collected the books, being a little careful not to see the title of any of the books. Just as he started for the distant exit, he caught the sound of another coming to the library. Gerald Wishfield, one of the remaining employees of Hellsing, also the communications and information handler of Hellsing, was running into the Library.

"Gerald, are you alright?" the man in front of Walter now was a average built man, about five eight, and slightly bald head. His dark brown eyes were wide with exhaustion.

"W-Walter!" he finally stopped by him, out of breath. Grabbing his knees, he heaved for air.

"If you came running about another phone call-" Gerald was known in Hellsing for overreacting when it came to important things. He once burst into Integra's private quarters when receiving a call. The caller turned out to have the wrong phone number, and Integra had not been pleased.

"The information for the 'auditions' for Hellsing," he took a long breath," just came in. I thought you wanted to know." He handed a large folder, packed with several files on certain individuals. "I thought you should present them to Sir Hellsing, rather than me."

"That is a good idea, Mr. Wishfield." As he walked out of the room, he briefly paused. "Take a break, would you?"

"Sir?"

"Read a book. They can be very relaxing." Walter passed him the books in his arms, then passed from sight of the Library, leaving Gerald to think about taking his suggestion seriously.

* * *

Integra Stood outside of a balcony, stationary. Her very long blond hair stirred slightly in a gust of wind that whipped past her. She wore her usual dark olive suit, and being outside while the rain lessened, she wore a dark grey trench jacket. Only a black umbrella kept the gentle rain from putting out the cigar between her lips.

She, for a long time, had been stuck inside her office. When work was finished and complete, it seemed like an anomaly. But in the recent days, that sense of a long term objective known as hard work seemed distant, and being in her office with nothing getting finsished or done seemed like a fruitless waste. Even outside, in the rain, she seemed to feel like something was done apposed to the inside office.

"You can't stop the rain." She told herself, peering into the dark clouds of grey. Only after she said this did a section clear, far off in the distance, creating a moment of sunlight to shoot through, illuminating that area.

"Alucard… what is taking you so long…" the patch of sunlight faded as the clouds closed around it shortly after. She only comforted herself with a drag on her cigar.

"Sir Integra?"

Turning, she found herself looking at a half-bowed Walter just inside of the building. "What is it?" she asked to the retainer and butler of Hellsing.

He bent up, to speak, and stalled himself with a glance to the clouds. "Perhaps you would like to seat yourself in your office? As much as I ask you to get time outdoors-"

"What do you have?" She saw the large folder tucked in on arm. "Are those the-"

"The new employee information is in," he confirmed. She took one final glance at the meadows surrounding the front of the mansion, and then walked for the doors to the office. She handed the umbrella to her butler as he took off her coat, and walked over to her desk, pulled out the seat, and neatly sat herself.

"The results?" she asked, watching him neatly placing the coat and umbrella by a stand over by the door.

"These files contain full information on the twenty five members coming in two weeks time." He finally place each item away, and strode over to the desk.

"Fourty? And we set up-"

"Forty audition posts around the world." He finished her assessment, still a pleasant smile with him.

"That… is a small number for a job of such importance." In her mind she would not dare to insult the butler's capability, but the small numeral had her hopes slightly crushed. _Only forty? How could they possibly expect to do a better job with forty human additions?_

"Well, of the actually account that signed up for us, the number was over two hundred and fifty. We certainly drew attention, which was most prominent in America." He placed the folder in front of her. Her eyes however stayed to his figure, intent on finding the purpose on such a low number.

"Still, twenty five doesn't come close to the needed numbers-"

"On the contrary, I believe at the moment, these numbers in particular are just what we are looking for." She eyed him through her glasses, which she just realized still had drops of water hanging on the lenses. She took them off to clean the water off.

"Oh? How so?"

"Considering," he handed her a clean handkerchief for the glasses," that the majority of those who asked for part were simple citizens who knew what a gun looked like, rather than knowing how to use one with expertise, we had to filter more than half."

Integra sighed and opened up the folder. Inside, the first page she came across was that of stats for the numbers; how many showed up, how many had experience, who was the best, and reasons for not entering.

"Still, half of that-"

"Then, considering the geological differences, religious practices, medical exceptions-"

"That lowers it down to… forty." Her finger was located by the number, indicated the number that were qualified to enter.

"Correct."

"Forty… Only forty?"

"Sir Integra," he politely smiled again," I made it so that only the best would ever make it into our ranks. Not that we aren't allowing less experienced men and women to enter, but from the last encounters with enemies, simple numbers aren't enough against what we're up against. I based this off of our last hired group of men, as you recall were simple mercenaries; they went from around sixty to three in one night. We needed individual ability to enhance our own collective strength."

"How so? What sort of individuals did we get?" Her eyes thinned as she stared at Walter. "These numbers are almost indecently low, so why, Walter, did you come to face me with this information? Unless…" she stared at him some more, giving him reason to smile at her thoughts," you haven't told me something."

The butler's smirk came close to being mischievous. "If you would turn the page to number three…"

She looked to the files, and flipped past the contents page, and to the first on the list.

The first thing her eyes were drawn to was a picture of a man, in his late mid or late twenties, slightly long brown hair, reaching past his right eye, blue eyes, and hard, experience look. He was a veteran, she could tell.

Leon Scott Kennedy

Birth Date 1979

Height 6'2"

Weight 209 lbs

Skills and Experience- Started Career in Raccoon City Police Department on the day of Raccoon City viral outbreak. Survived to gain experience and work for American Special services to protect newly elected president's family. Noted for search and rescue of Ashley Graham, discovery and eradication of Los Illuminados terrorist group, and alerting the American Government of former Umbrella Corporation involvement of said incident. Noted practice with almost any firearm (legal and otherwise) and knife combat. Impressive athletic skills and acrobatic/combative ability.

"Leon Kennedy?" she looked back up at him, a stare of slight disbelief in the form of a smirk. "So, Leon Kennedy turned up for our 'auditions'?"

"A funny thing," Walter Adjusted his monocle," about him. Apparently, he caused a little too much collateral damage during his most recent assignment, which as you recall we helped him with, and the American government simply discontinued his work with them."

"They fired _him_… of all people. They must be more thick-headed than I thought." She glanced down at his record again, still unsure of her own reaction. Although they hadn't received the number she had been hoping for, gaining Leon Scott Kennedy as a subordinate felt like a charm. He was experienced, well trained, adaptive, and not bad looking. Even if they had gotten ten new trainees and Kennedy, she would have been happy with the selection.

"Walter, I can't believe I doubted you in the first place." He smiled again at her comment, but pointed again at the paper.

"We aren't done yet." She flipped the paper as he directed, but instead of finding another agent from another country, she saw another face.

A young man's portrait was in the same area that Leon's had been. Rather than a Kennedy's face however, an unknown man stared back at her. Dark, unorganized, yet straight blond hair, almost resembling Leon's, roughly fell over half the man's face. The slight stubble that had grown gave the man further looks of a slacker. His thick eyebrows and less pointed face gave him a northern European look.

But what caught Integra's attention were not these features, but rather the eyes. Bright green, wild, fierce, and full of life. Even as one was partially hidden behind some fallen bangs of hair, it seemed to penetrate the dark blond hair, as if light were shining from the eye itself.

Zohall Mercer

Born 1984

Height 6'5"

Weight 218 lbs

Skills and experience- Noted for assisting Leon Kennedy during the R.C. outbreak; a noted sharpshooter. Has demonstrated potential pistol skills and a mastered art of the sword. Weapon of choice: modern .357 modified desert eagle firearm (10 inches long), and a double sided long sword. Blade 48 inches long, 12 inch curved handle boasting one and two handed grip.

Walter's handwriting gave the pictured man a name. Zohall Mercer. Integra wondered; was it the facts that had her eyes fixated on the man, or the eyes?

"Walter… tell me about _him_."

The grin finally faded with a distant stare of curiosity. "He's… a strange case."

"Oh? How so?" She lifted the picture out of the files, holding it up to her eyes.

"From what I know, he's only been recorded in one incident; the Raccoon City Outbreak, as he also told us. And even then, his personality is less than what we call formal. Much like the late Pip Bernadotte. A young man still to have grown up." He looked back to Integra, focus in his eyes. "Yet, when he 'performed', I doubt I've ever seen… such speed from an individual on tape. His skill with a sword, aside from being extraordinary, is almost beyond belief, again for someone so young. It would cause a pause with Paladin Alexander Anderson's vigor, that is if he were still alive. The recording of his 'audition' was astounding to the point where I knew he was a must, so I added him to the list."

"Is he really that good?" She had rarely heard Walter give such praise of someone's skill. Even when it came to Alucard, it was hard to get Walter to make anyone sound that impressive. He might compliment on their abilities informally, but-

"He will be a powerful ally."

"Walter, I'm not sure how you got these two men on our side, but I'm glad I let you take care of it." She placed the picture back in the files, however with a twinge separation by doing so. "What of the others."

"Among the new men and woman we have, the two I have just shown you are with out a doubt the most impressive." He again indicated the files. "However, the others too are impressive. For example, Jack Willson, and another, Amber Fiona Nichols, both specialize in certain weaponry, and are far worthy of being in this organization."

"Walter-" she started, loosing her firm locked face to a sudden relief that gave her smile.

"A thanks is all that is necessary, Integra. I am a butler after all."

"…thank you, Walter. I don't think I could have produced such results."

"Don't doubt you own capabilities. You might have tried a different way, but I think you would have found similar results." He scratched his chin absent mindedly as he said this. "Besides, I, as you reminded me, had much to do at the time than hiring rookies for our use. But, I just happened to get lucky, and then-"

"Hire some of the most skilled humans on this earth?" she smiled, just as he shook his head jokingly.

"I'm not sure about that. However, quality over quantity has been my motto in this kind of search."

She closed the files, now filled with pride in what they now had at their backs. Alucard and Seras were incredible, and now they had even more at their backs. Finally, she felt like she had an organization back, not a small fighting group.

"When do they arrive?"

"Ma'am?"

"The 'recruits'. One week?"

"Much less." He glanced at a clock in the room. "In two hours actually. I'm afraid I will have to leave and pick them up, being that one just arrived-"

"All arrive today?" she jumped up, startled at the news. "Walter, are we prepared to accommodate-"

"Only two, yes."

"Two?"

He held out two fingers. "Just two. Those two," he started for the door," are the same who you first saw within those files."

"You mean- Kennedy and Mercer?"

"Quiet so." He finally opened the door. "Before I leave, I should probably tell the others that we will be expecting some new members…" just as he started to leave, and Integra started to rise form her chair, he stopped, and looked back in. "You should try some of the new tea that came in yesterday. I will bring some up before I leave." Finally he left her to her thoughts.

"So, we have more members. Finally some company of that other than blood drinkers." She smirked, and turned for the balcony, and saw that outside the rain had stalled. "…Why not." She walked back outside, and took in the afternoon sight.

_Zohall Mercer… Leon Kennedy… all of you… I hope you know what you get yourself into by joining us._ At this thought, another, more humorous image danced in her head. _I wonder what sorts of trouble Alucard and Seras have gotten into._ And she smiled to herself again as a cloud parted slightly, giving birth to another ray of golden sunshine.


	3. The First Two

**Chapter 3: The First Two**

Leon Scott Kennedy. Once a rookie, then a survivor, concluding to a hero. Then enters U.S.A. government and make him a secret agent. Then all they way back to nothing._ Well, at least one place in the world can use a good shot. The Hellsing organization, that's what they're called. Well, if they want a good shot, it's a good guess they got it. _Leon though this as he lifted the several cases of his things over the luggage claim. He had flown cross-Atlantic for several hours, and was fairly tired. But awake enough to recall where to go. Passing through the sparse crowds and few people that actually were at that airport that day, Leon Kennedy exited the small airport nearby London.

Once he walked through the doors of the main 'lobby', he was hit with chilly cold and moisture. It had rained on his flight, and outside was soaked to the point of considering the storm a downpour. The cold air seemed to refresh him, as the wet ground beneath his feet firmed his sense; he felt fully awake again. And as a gust of wind picked his light brown hair from his face, he felt rejuvenated.

Finally, noticing a bench by the street, but not close enough to the street to have passing cars splash tides of water on the seats. It was surrounded in a glass box with metal grating, to protect it from most rain that fell by or on it. So, aside from the other man sitting on the Bench, it was inviting to the former secret agent, former police rookie.

Before even moving to the seat, he checked his watch. _Hellsing shouldn't be picking me up for another ten minutes… side of the road sounds good_. So, with his many weapons stored secretly within the various bags he had taken with him, he made his way to the seat. Checking only for a moment if the seat was wet, he finally sat down, and placed his luggage next to him.

The street was relatively vacant, at least for a medium sized airport. Only so often would a car pass by, leaving a wake of water in its path. The grey skies gave little to comfort his mood of boredom, so in a last effort attempt, he tried for the man next to him.

Turning to face the man, he noticed the person's features. He was slightly taller than Leon, just by a few inches. His hair was only a few shades lighter, more blond than brown, and it was longer in the back, reaching down his neck but not to the shoulders. It was disorganized, but not tangled. He couldn't see the eyes or other facial features of the man, but still felt little resistance from the man for not looking back at him.

"Hey." Leon tried the Universal greeting. The man did little to respond, as he was reading a medium sized book, his face glued to its contents. He simply grunted, sending a less than enthusiastic response back. "What you have there?" The man sitting adjacent to him, looked away, acting similar as if he was just interrupted while re-drawing the Mona Lisa. Not looking at Leon, he held the cover of the book to him, which read, **Myths and Mysteries of Our World: A Perspective on Beings Beyond Our Imagination.** The cover showed an image of the loch ness monster in the lake, a werewolf in the moonlight, and several other illustrated monsters

"Sounds like an interesting read."

"Yup."

Leon heard the voice. The average voice was not deep, but not anywhere close to squeaky or soft. It was firm, slightly determined. It sounded familiar to him, a lost memory.

"Like stuff like that?"

"Research."

Leon thought of some response, and held his mouth open slightly at the odd response. "Right."

The man brought the book back under his face, and apparently continued to read, leaving Leon to wonder if this was a silent code for 'get lost' or 'and…'. He decided in either case that he would solve his problem of boredom, and press the conversation.

"Who're you waiting for? Friends… family?" This seemed to catch the original client of the bench a little more; he tilted his head ever so slightly, and glanced at Leon. It was a simple stare, but its purpose was a mystery. Was it a gesture of 'None of your business' or a motionless nod to continue. But through this look, he saw something. Those eyes. Green, wild eyes. Leon bent a little closer, trying to catch the glimpse again. But again, like the voice, stirred something in his mind- like a lost memory. The stranger didn't turn again, and Leon did not get another glimpse.

Leon however had a secret weapon- a little persistence would do this man in. So he kept staring at the man. He knew this man was good at ignoring, but everyone has its limits, and invading ones personal space always broke silence. He had been staring hard for a good while when-

"Alright," he slammed the book down, and faced Leon completely. "If you want to talk soo badly, why don't you-" he stopped shouting as his eyes widened.

Leon's eyes too widened. He knew the person who sat next to him. He had met him many years ago. A friend; a brother- from Raccoon City. The man sitting next to him was a grown up Zohall Mercer.

"Holy crap- Leon?"

"Zohall?"

They both stared, bemused at each other for a few seconds. Then in mirror action they both exclaimed "Whoa! It is you!"

"Man, you look old." Was the first thing Zohall said before giving Leon a half-arm hug across the shoulders.

"I look old? Who here was fourteen at the time, kid?" Leon smiled as he re-used the old nickname for Zohall as they broke off of the hug.

"Oh god, you still remember that damn name?" Zohall eyes narrowed with misery as the memory of his hated name was brought forward. Zohall hated being considered young. Even though he was, in many respects, older, people through out his life commented on how immature he would behave, which was something he constantly considered a personal insult.

"Yeah, I do. And I don't think it will ever leave you, kiddo."

Zohall groaned in disgust at the remark.

"So, Leon what have you been up to- oh wait, lemme guess- Secret agent still right?"

Leon smirked. _Same Zohall; always knowing more than he aught to_. "Maybe."

"Sure," he spoke in a mocking tone," I heard all about Spain!" _Wow. He's gotten better at it too._

"Kid, you never know when to stop looking into dangerous stuff, do you?"

"No, and you don't know when to stop calling me kid. So, what happened? I heard about Umbrella starting to work as an underground corporation. Was it them? Was it Umbrella?" Zohall started up strongly, each word sounding more ready for a coming war against the former corporation.

"You seriously got to have eyes and ears for everybody I come across. How do you get all this info?" Zohall snorted, and gave a very corny and sarcastic wink to Leon, and just continued to smile. "What about you, Zohall? Where have you been? I mean, you've been gone for… years?"

The Blond man's grin was shaken off quickly, in place with a concerned look in his green eyes. They glazed over, recalling something Leon could not see.

"I've… been traveling." Zohall's face was perfectly blank; a poker face.

"Oh? Let me guess: A search for spiritual and mental discipline?" Leon's teasing worked, slightly.

"Maybe."

"Fine. What are you doing here in Britain?" This had Zohall break his poker face to respond.

"Well, I've been looking for a long-term, good paying job. And I just got one!" Leon brain clockwork just made a loud 'twing!' as the kid said this. Zohall sitting here, same bench, same airport. He has similar background as Leon's, and similar skills. _Was it possible to have wound up…?_ Leon knew it was time to sort these ideas out.

"Sounds great." He waited for a car to pass, and then in a sudden burst, he said," You ever hear of The Hellsing Organization?"

Zohalls reaction was one of the most comical things Leon had seen in a long time. As he said this, Zohall, who was busy tightening his shoes just a bit more, had a double take, slipped and jumped off the seat, hitting the nearby stop sign full in the forehead. Leon would have roared with laughter had it not been his fault Zohall hit the sign. Instead he made it out to be a hacking cough. "Are you ok?"

"How… ow… they hired you too then?" Zohall got up, rubbing his face, and quickly figured out how Leon knew his next employees.

"Yeah."

"So, then those bags are-"

"I wasn't sure what to pack for this job," he motioned to his several packages," so I brought all my guns." Inside the four actual packs, suit case, and two other carrying cases, Leon had secretly store four hand guns, each with a particular firepower, his riot shotgun, his bolt-action sniper rifle with two scopes, his T.M.P, Mine Thrower, Rocket Launcher, and Thompson machinegun he dubbed 'Tony'. "I hope I brought enough."

Zohall stared at the many packages, only Imagining the amount of destruction possible from the simple packages he had. "You just might have."

"Yeah," Leon glanced to Zohall's two cases and backpack. "What about you?"

"I got a new Desert Eagle, and I brought Gleam." He padded a longer case, about six feet in length.

"Nice, Zee. Very nice." What Leon knew about Zohall, at least what he thought he knew, was that Zohall never went anywhere without his prized five-foot sword, Gleam. The monstrously long straight sword had a handle and hilt similar to a Katana but was curved and one fifth the size of the entire sword. The blade itself was one of the strongest metals Leon had ever come across. It could withstand bullets, even parry them, deflect or just block them. With it's two sides, Leon constantly made references to it as a 'light saber'. However, if that was a light saber, Zohall was a Jedi. He could actually be fast enough to dodge bullets completely and do some amazing things.

Leon was not sure what was more dangerous: him armed to the teeth with every weapon in his arsenal at his disposal, or Zohall and his sword. The blade was named Gleam due to it shining through the air brightly whenever he swung it, even in dim light.

"You been practicing?" Leon started, staring at the bag, and then noticing the more muscular body the man next to him had gained since 1998.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Lifting?"

"No, hunting… stuff." Zohall glanced to the book he was reading, catching Leon's glances to it as well. "I just picked that up. I heard some strange stuff about Hellsing, so I decided that I should start… reading more."

"So you looked up a book centering the Loch ness, Dracula, and the werewolf?" Leon said, raising his eyebrows with each word.

"Hey, I had a twenty, I was bored, and I saw this, ok-" Zohall stared down the street, watching something heading down their way. "I think our ride is here."

"Oh, how so?" Leon stared too down the street the direction Zohall had been staring at.

"I haven't seen any expensive limo's driving by with small flags on it with that "Hellsing" thing on it 'til about now. And I just guessed." Leon rolled his eyes and checked his watch. It was a few seconds to two in the afternoon. And within seconds, the watch hit two, and the car pulled to a stop right by them.

"The driver has got some good timing." Leon said, as they exchanged looks.

"No doubt about it." As Zohall said it, he got up with Leon, and slid slightly on the sidewalk, nearly collapsing again, just catching himself in time. _Klutz_ was all Leon could think.

"Mr Kennedy and Mercer?" an elderly man with a ponytail of relatively short hair, yet with still jet black hair, stepped out. Leon would have glanced to Zohall in amusement, but he thought that rather strange, as this person was the real 'Alfred' man. A single shiny monocle in front of his left eye which had a string connected to his ear, wearing a white shirt under a black vest and red tie, complete with blue dress pants and black fancy shoes made this man the perfect looking Butler. "My name is Walter, The Hellsing family retainer and butler."

"Hi Walter." Zohall said cheerfully, approaching him as he would anyone. "Nice to meet yah. I'm Zohall Mercer." Still smiling broadly, he extended his hand to the wrinkled man.

"Very nice to have you working for us, Mr. Mercer." Walter grasped his hands, and for a split moment, Zohall's eyes widened. Either in pain or surprise, but Leon was sure he could hear the leather gloves on the older man stretching slightly in what must have been a very strong grip.

"Yeah. Can't wait." Zohall said, looking unchanged. As soon as the handshake ended, Walter turned for Leon, and extended his hand. Behind his back, Zohall silently screamed at his hand in pain, holding it in the air, and dancing in agony.

"Leon Kennedy. Also a pleasure to have you a member of our organization." Leon kept glancing over to his friend and the butler, nervous about the hand.

"Yeah, thanks." Firmly taking the hand, he had a perfectly normal handshake with the 'family retainer' of the Hellsing organization, whatever that meant.

"If I may," Walter bowed slightly, indicating at the many bags Leon had.

"Oh, its fine- if you could just open the door-" Leon started, picking up the many bags.

"If you insist. But do remember, I am a butler and are expected to do such things." He walked right past Zohall, who had immediately changed his squirming figure into a perfectly straight one, and got back into the car, starting the car back up.

"That handshake- Christ!" Zohall said, shaking his hand in the air, trying to fan it from pain.

"What?"

"That guy must be- seventy? And he has that hard of a grip?" Zohall stared into the car, yet not so much to look awkward.

"Try lifting," Said Leon, going to the back of the car to place his stuff away," rather than hunting rabbits and ducks. You get more exercise." The lid popped open as quickly as Zohall's mouth fell open in the insult he had received.

"It wasn't rabbits and ducks…" grumbled Zohall as he lifted his own things to the back, and shoved them inside, grumbling something about "like to see you try" back to Leon. Once they had their things in the back of the car, they got into the back of the car, and it peeled away from the small, wet airport to wherever they were heading. Past medium populated suburbs, through rural communities, until they reach almost unpopulated stretch.

"Nice view of the countryside, hu?" Zohall said, looking out the window he had his head almost pushed up against.

"It looks like it rained recently." Leon said back, lazily looking at the grim looking sky above, filled with grey clouds threatening to bring torrents of water.

"It's nice to see the countryside." Zohall said, more to himself than Leon, but the former agent picked it up quickly.

"I thought you said you were hunting?" Zohall's eyes could been seen widening in surprise in his reflection, and as he turned to face Leon, he did little to hide that surprise.

"Yeah, so?"

"So then you were hunting in a city parking lot?" Leon had the sudden and humorous image of Zohall in a camp tent in the middle of a large New York parking lot, chasing pigeons and squirrels with his long blade.

"No, I wasn't anywhere close to the city. Or any large city in that matter." Leon still stared at him, glanced to the front seat, were Walter drove on, then back to Zohall.

"What have you been up to kid?"

"Kid again?" Leon stared down at him. "Fine. I said I was hunting. For two things though- first a job. Second, what came with the job."

"And that was, or is?" Leon asked again, now interested in what his younger friend from Raccoon had been up to.

"Well… at first when I found out that Umbrella was still out there-"

"You did go looking for them." Leon finished, exasperation and knowing in his voice. Zohall had a personal grudge against the company that brought death to the city he grew up in, and still seemed to hold that grudge. "How stupid is that? You actually expected to find them by yourself?"

"I thought they weren't hiding; you know, out in the open. By the time I got to some remote mountain passes in Asia… it occurred to me that might not have been the case." Zohall said, disappointed and angry. "But that led me to another job."

"And that was…?"

"Well, not that you would believe me… monster hunting."

"Right." He was right, Leon had trouble taking him seriously.

"Or something close to werewolves. There was a village, in some remote mountain, being terrorized or something by these wolf-men, and I just got rid of them. Was an easy pay job." He shrugged as if it was a daily chore to rid remote villages of monstrous creatures.

"Then how'd you get into-"

"On my perilous way back to civilization," began Zohall again, taking a dramatic tone of voice," I found another 'Looking for Soldiers' thing. So I signed up, some guy camera'd me, and I just did what I do."

"Same thing here. I was recommended to them though. The government isn't completely heartless apparently." Leon said bitterly. Zohall laughed slightly at this comment, and yawned. "Jet lag?" prompted Leon.

"Bad case of it too." He looked forward to Walter. "Hey Walter," the old man tilted his head to the back, listening," when are we going to reach wherever we are going?"

"In about an hours time, Mr. Mercer."

"'Kay, thanks." He looked to Leon. "I'm taking a nap. If you see the mansion, hit me, ok?"

"I have no problem doing that." Leon smiled as he commented.

"Jerk." Zohall kicked himself slightly across the long seat, giving him room to stretch and rest. His eyes closed, and as he began to ignore the shaking and bumping of the car, he drifted asleep. He felt bright light on him. Even with his eyes closed, bright white light shone on his closed eyelids, making it uncomfortable to rest. "Leon, turn off that light."

Nothing. No response, no bump of the car, no muffled sound of passing countryside. Nothing. Opening his eyes, he gasped, shocked out of his mind.

He was in what could have been the inside of a enormous light bulb. White light, not blinding, but prominent to want him to blink as his eyes focused, surrounded him in all directions. Even the ground, which he assumed was ground only because he stood up off of it, emanated the light. There was air present, either that or he didn't need to breathe. He was still dressed at least.

_What the hell… Is this a dream? I'm sure I fell asleep… but what the hell is going on?_ He couldn't lay his finger on it. _Must be a mishap of an 'out-of-body' experience._

"Not really." He whipped around, now standing up, at the direction he thought the voice emanated from. It sounded… german-ish. Slight accented, but only the lightest of an accent. It might have sounded pleasant, but it was flat, sounding bored.

"Hello?" he looked around, hoping to catch someone in the semi-bright light. "Where are you?"

"I am right here." The voice again said, now clearly German accented, but no figure of any kind appeared as Zohall spun around, looking for the source of the sound. It felt like it was everywhere, and every time he spun to where it sounded it was concentrated, it seemed to fade off elsewhere. He was spinning around in circles like a top, looking like an idiot.

"Where? Or- wait, why am I talking to someone in my drea- wait…" he paused again, this 'dream' of his wading further away from the kind of dream he was used to," I can choose what words to say… and then know that they may have not been the best choice afterward?"

"You know this is no dream, don't be foolish. I don't have the time for silly games."

_Silly games?_ "So, are you saying this is real."

"What? What are you talking about?"

_Oh yeah, real helpful lady_. "Is this a dream of mine that happens to be particularly realistic, or something else?"

"Why would you ask such a stupid question-" he sputtered 'stupid' as she continued," when you know perfectly well that you can fall into this place any time you wish."

"What are you saying?" he looked around, now sure he saw something in the distance. "Who are you?"

"Oh no…"

"Hey, you ok?" He waited for a response, and got none. "Hello?" _God, she is no help-_

Screams burst painfully in every direction, seemingly piling on top of each other, and building up to the point where he had to change his constant cringe to actually clasping his ears tightly.

"Hey!" Screams still echoed. "BITCH, WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Still no response, until in one direction, he heard a loud crack. A small black… thing seemed to have come out of nowhere, now growing. And as he looked closer, still wincing at the screams, he saw it to be a black tentacle breaking its way through the floor. Then everything went blood red, looking like waves and waves of blood flowing around like a vortex. Then it all stopped, coloring black, and millions upon millions of red eyes opened from the surrounding and-

"GAH!" Zohall jumped up from the seat, smacking his head against the roof of the car.

"Strike number two. You ok kid?" Leon seemed to be keeping tack of the mishaps that Zohall did.

"No- stop calling me that, seriously."

"Sorry, you just seem to carry that with you." Leon said as if reminding him of an obvious fact.

"You seem to carry that!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Leon said, slightly taken aback at the sudden flair of anger.

"Nothing." Zohall irritably responded. "Bad dream."

The ride must have taken thirty more minuets before Zohall started to realize just how far away from the urban areas they were- they hadn't passed a car during most of the ride through the countryside. Finally, after a few more minutes, a large field, blocked off by rows of trees on the side of the road showed a very long driveway, also having the trees following it down the dirt driveway. Large, and relatively new looking black metal gates blocked the way as the car pulled in, but they did not stop- as they car approached, the gate moved aside, and the car moved past them.

Looking around, he noticed they were pulling up to a large manor. Front the front of the car came the butlers voice, "Welcome to Hellsing Organization Headquarters, gentlemen."

Many voices were speaking at once. the dimmed room cast only moving portraits of people. The general chat was one of mingled curiosity, excitement, and fear. A door creaked open and the busy voices fell silent as a tall, slim man walked around the table where they were seated. The figure shrouded in darkness finally found his seat, an elevated platform. Lights were cast, and the man's face was shown: unshaven stubble was growing rampant, red-ish brown eyes, short black hair, his pale skin splattered with dirt- he quite looked savage.

"Thank you all for so kindly attending this conference. I assure you, it is of great need you all be here. But first, I would like to thank each and every one of you; you all who have worked so hard with limited recourses and constant pressure and of course, the development of quicksilver rounds. They were what allowed me to be here today. So, an applause for our hard working scientists!"

There was a general light applause that trickled up from the darkness of the room.

"Yes, and a second one for our watchers; who if not had supported us, we would certainly be having this talk behind bars, or worse as not only do countries search for us, but so does a particular organization."

Some laughter met the end of this sentence, and one man from the seated got and gave a dramatic bow.

"Yes, and lastly, for the U.U. The Umbrella Underground has given us the privilege to work in some of their more hidden laboratories, and the constant reach of their previous research has been most helpful."

A louder more enthusiastic clapping arouse for the occasion this time. The standing, illuminated figure simply smiled and waited for noise to die down.

"And so we reach the point of this meeting and why I called you all to this gathering." The members seemed to hold their breath, this is what they came for.

"I must regrettably inform you all that no one here will receive mentioned accreditation of the subjected research or payments for such research." Instant outrage met these words. He stood there, lapping every word of how unjust or unfair this was to them.

"Towers, is this some sick joke? We helped you all the way through this, and this is what you give us? Nothing!" shouted one man who nearly kicked his chair over when he shot up from seating.

"We get you Ghoul T-Virus; controllable ghouls with vampiric strings-"

"Edward, this is an OUTRAGE! We will not stand-" the other words were drowned away as many other figures stood up and shot volley after volley of words.

Edward Towers stood at the platform, waiting for a silence of some sort to fall. When it did not, he raised his hand. The shouting slowly degenerated to irritated mumbles.

"Dr. Blane, you are mistaken. I give you all the best prize I can offer here tonight... Your lives stay intact."

At first a shocked silence sunk the room into a noiseless hole, then the Dr. Blane who spoke before, started to laugh.

"What sick joke is this Towers? Going to kill everyone of us to keep the prize? All Sixty eight of us against you and a few guards?"

Others laughed, some shouted, and others threatened to simply leave. These words now shouting around were the ones he had been waiting for. Not many noticed, as they simply were to angry to notice any change going on, his eyes began to darken and steadily redden; then he looked to his right- two guards waiting in the shadows saw his nod and left for the door. Without a single man, save for Towers, noticing their departure, they exited the room, and closed the doors behind it.

Outside the door, the two guards began to lock, shore and block the door- the only way in and out for humans in that room- with the pile of objects collected from a nearby scrap yard.

"Hey, I'm not so sure about this. These things don't look that strong." The other guard looked back at him.

"Listen, we are getting paid to stop the scientists from getting out. Not body builders, not soldiers. Scientists. They couldn't open the door if we leaned against it."

"Then why did Towers say to block it up nice?"

"I don't know, but I also don't care. Let's do this, get paid, and leave, ok? These woods give me the creeps."

Once the doors was closed, he faced the angry mob of scientists again. _Time for some fun, and a refreshed army._

"Fellow friends, I apologize. I didn't realize how much this meant to you all." This new approach took the mob by surprise. "So, as a token for what we did together, I will bestow you all with one great gift. Please be seated."

"As many of you knew, I have been pursued by agents of an organization that has sworn to 'protect the world from evil and darkness'. I have run across forests, around rivers, through two cities, just to be here for you all, for the new vials-" he pointed to the package, now open and displaying several flask containers, filled with various green liquid," and I give you my utmost gratitude for putting up with my tardiness."

"I'm sure some of you were expecting a cash reward. But this is your gift for helping me come closer to my dream." He reached inside of his jacket, and withdrew a single glass vial, green liquid inside the vial, surrounding a spiral separate vial within the confines of the primary vial. The room had blast of shocked silence, he had one; one with him- Enhanced T-Virus. Not the final project- but bad enough. Still, its airborne life was short, but inside this concealed room, longevity was not important.

"I offered you the best reward I could, to walk out alive and functional. But some seem to want more in their life." He aggressively knocked the stand over and walked closer to the edge of the platform, everyone now watching with fear. "Green T-Virus, type V-08, our prototype, the new breed."

"I will miss you all." He pulled back his hand holding the vial like a baseball and...

"WAIT! We can talk this out towers! Don't do something you might regret!" Edward towers angered flared up at the last comment- he had no more regrets. He only had one thing left to loose, and as long as he had 'it', he would not loose it.

"Tell me, doctor," he leered, giving his cruelest and most evil face he could," you have told me you can dance rather well on several occasions. But can you catch?"

Edward Threw the Vial, full force at the man who spoke up, and it shattered full in his face. Green fluids splashing all around.

"I fear nothing. I regret nothing." His eyes steadily grew redder and redder as he stared at the ground, taking his time to think.

"No... everybody get out of here!" One in the crowd had given the order and they launched themselves at the barred doors. It wouldn't budge.

"Only the dead are allowed to leave this place." Edwards still stood at the edge of the platform, and turned to the man he'd hit. It had only been 20 seconds or so... he would be his soon to use. To control, to manipulate.

"Towers. We're all dead because of you. And while we turn into more zombies, I plan to make sure you pay more than the rest of us!" The raging scientist launched himself at the silent man on the platform. Then a flash of speed, the portrait man with now red eyes vanished for a split second, only to reappear behind him, his arm looped around the formerly charging man, his hand placed at his heart.

"That was," he forced his way through the chest and pieced the man like a knife through hot butter," very stupid". Crimson rained down for a bit, and then in a disgusting display, he sank his fangs into the neck of the dying man. Those few who were ready to support the attacking and now dead man watched, petrified.

"You-a... not... no" one slowly walked backwards, only to wander into the freshly reanimated scientist still covered in shattered glass, and had a chunk of his skin ripped out from the neck by the reanimated zombie.

The feasting vampire finally lifted his head, his smile stained with blood. He dropped the cold, bloodied corpse. "I... am VAMPIRE!" this shout got every crawling man to turn around and see what was about to happen to them. And even as they did, two more simply collapsed- the air born virus doing its job well. Everyone pushed their backs against the closed door, watching as now 5 reanimated bodies rose in a line facing them, and in the background, the vampire simply grinned. He gave them one command.

"Feast."

From outside the hidden complex in the forest, screaming could be heard for miles.


	4. Bold Eyes and Bloodied Ties

**Chapter 4: Bold Eyes and Bloodied Ties**

After leaving the long black car, the newest members retrieved their luggage, and proceeded to large front door where the butler stood by, waiting for them. The door itself was massive, and immediately reminded Leon of Salazar's castle, however he expected something else than crazed priests inside waiting to maim him. As the old butler pushed, it surprisingly moved faster and easier than either recruit had expected, trading with each other a glace of surprise.

_That has to be a light door, or machine motorized. This old guy can't be that strong do open it that fast with one arm._ Leon stared at the open door, then to his friend and now co-worker, wondering if what he said about the strength of this man was true. Even after a closer look at the door it seemed like it would require Leon or the kid both arms to push them out of their way.

Leon never seemed to be able to stop calling Zohall by that nick-name Claire had given to him over the walkie-talkie when she heard Leon with company. He had only been fourteen or fifteen at the time and seemed to live up to the nickname involuntarily; fun-loving, hyper, and quick to jump to conclusions, Zohall had never been able to fully argue that he was not a kid. But Leon did see on several occasions that child in him disappear. Whenever something was around and going after them, Zohall lost this personality and replaced it with vigorous concentration. When this happened, Leon always saw those tense, wild eyes shining through the mess of hair that had covered his face on many occasion.

"Our front doors," Walter said, snapping Leon back to reality," are motorized due to the decision to fortify them since the last assault this building had." Walter pointed to several cameras outside, and then behind the doors as the closed. "They are assisted by several powerful computers that with the help of these, can detect who to assist through the doors or not. Only Hellsing officials can open and close this door."

"That's pretty cool." Zohall said as Leon mentally slapped himself for not noticing the cameras immediately as he felt he should have. "Now this is a BIG room!" he said, having the sound of his voice echo around the large area they now stood in.

A large 'lobby area' surrounded them, two staircases on either side leading up to a second floor which was also seen. Suits of armor filed on either side of the room, silent and still guardians of the main entrance. A large crystal chandelier hung in the center of the very tall ceiling, flooding the room with reflected light. A large drape fell from the second floor, displaying a crest.

The crest, which took up most of the draping other than a large statement below it, had yellow outline. Inside the crest, a checkered color of black and red vibrantly shone in the light. In both red checkered sections, something was displayed in yellow; on the top left read 'We are a mission from God' while the lower right red checkered section showed a medieval tower rather than words. Atop it all, just below the yellow line above, sat the name "Hellsing."

Below the crest read "In the name of God, impure souls of the living damned shall be banished into eternal damnation, Amen." As Leon looked over the yellow, black and red crest, Zohall read the words out loud.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living damned… guess they mean zombies… banished into eternal damnation." He crooked his head to Leon. "I guess that's where our job comes in."

"That, Mr. Mercer," Walter spoke aloud," is the Family crest, and motto, passed down since the founder of this organization started it." The wrinkled man turned, staring at the large draping as well. "This draping was added recently, and I and the head both agreed that this seemed appropriate for this entrance."

"Hu." Leon grunted, paying little attention. He could see that his was more than a drape, something was behind it, just out of sight.

"The Creator? Who's that?" Zohall said, looking at the older man.

"Our current head's ancestor." Walter said briefly, then he turned to the left, walked away from the other two, prompting them to follow. "Please follow me."

He took them through several darker corridors, each with its own unique surprise of open doors giving views to large rooms or paintings of important British men and women that Zohall couldn't identify. Finally, they reached a larger pair of doors.

"This is the round table conference room." Walter pushed open the doors for them as they walked inside, glancing around. "This is where you will wait, if you could be so kind."

"We meeting the others?" Zohall said, dropping his luggage next to the huge table, still looking around with his mouth slightly open.

"Others? You two are the first to arrive, and only to arrive for a good deal of time. At least two weeks will pass until any other newer members start to arrive." Walter said, then bowing briefly. "I will return shortly with you new boss."

"Oh, oh ok." Zohall said, slightly distracted as Walter left the room, the door closing shut with an echo behind him. As soon as the door clicked, Leon kicked a chair out slightly, and took a seat, his legs around the back of the chair and his chin lowered against the top of the chairs back. Zohall, instead of sitting on a chair, closed in on a suit of armor. The stationary suits surrounded the room next to the walls.

"I wouldn't do that," Leon said, catching Zohall of guard about to touch part of the suit, without even looking behind him," if I were you kid." His tone was brimming with the 'I know what I'm talking about' confidence.

"Seriously," Zohall turned, annoyed at being caught at something casual and being called 'kid' once again," when will you stop calling me that?"

Leon could only think of the most cliché response possible. "When you grow up."

"Yeah. Right." Zohall turned around again, closely observing the suit with fascination and amusement, checking its every aspect and shape. Leon, still watching him from the corner of his eye knew that it would happen. He wasn't sure when, but he was almost positive that it was going to happen.

Integra stood looking down from her balcony, looking to the limo which she had seen pull in and allow three men out and into her home. First to emerge had been her butler, followed by two young men. She had recognized Leon Kennedy, as she had seen several files of incidents that concerned him, and of course one of the few survivors from Raccoon City. The second man seemed to puzzle her.

He, in the picture, had seemed calm, focused, and determined. Seeing him live and walking around gave her a second opinion. He, in all her perspectives, was younger than he was; the cocky smile, his surprise from the unexpected that Hellsing had in store, and possibly Walter's 'greeting'. This train of thought was briefly interrupted by the footsteps in her room.

"Walter, analysis." Integra said without turning to face the Butler now behind her.

"Both with certain potential. Both past friends, exhibiting bonding close to family. Mr. Kennedy seems to most likely to take authority in a situation than the other; firm, strong minded, diligent, and willful. Add that to what we have heard about him, he is everything a soldier here needs to be- adaptive, vigilant, and strong."

"What about Mercer?" She said, now walking back inside, bored with the grey sky and slow breezes.

"Helpful member or Solo-worker. He exhibits traits that imply his desire to be dependant on those he knows, yet independent of those he does not. Slightly over-reactive, full of energy, and certainly young in many aspects, he's one man still not grown."

Integra could not help but realize the irony of Walter talking about 'grown men' when he himself had once been physically altered to be many years younger than he really was. She decided not to bring it up, the Millennium incident was a strong hurt in Walter's mind. "Were you aware of Mercer's habits?"

"Madam?" Walter asked, confusion and uncertainty in his voice.

"This job is one of absolute importance and seriousness. Men, women, children, anyone who works here and does not take this seriously I cannot completely approve of." She looked to the large painting of her Father hung on the wall. "Regardless of this man's skills, I wish to greet him myself Walter."

"Wonderful, because I had planned on bringing you down to-" Walter's relived response was cut short. The sound of something heavy, made of metal, and over five feet tall that had fallen, rocketed through the building. As Integra slowly looked at Walter with expectant, almost bored eyes, he clapped his hand around his eyes.

"I think it's time you took me down to meet my new members." She said with cold letters that if had been spoken to anyone but Walter, would have frozen them on spot.

* * *

"Oh… shit. Shit. Shit!" Zohall was currently above a mess of a metallic figure. Leon's prediction of something like this happening was correct. Zohall had been circling the one statue for a while, and when he had found something that had not belonged on it, he had tugged to remove it, only to find the figure to collapse.

Zohall had already stared dying a thousand deaths before it came. Rubbing his hair, his neck, his wrists, his hands, he was feverishly staring at the damage he had done. "god… damn it." The kid's eyes flashed to Leon, who had been staring lazily over at the scene, smiling with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. "Wanna help before someone comes?"

"Yeah, like cleaning it all up would work." Leon said, barely opening up his mouth.

"What?"

"The sound it made could have awoken the dead. No pun intended," Leon smiled to himself, as Zohall groaned exasperatedly, unsure if he could put it all back to geather," even if you did get it all back in once piece, they would have heard something happen. Kid, just let it-"

"Seriously!" Zohall said, anger now in his voice." Stop it with the KID!" With the angry step he took, he stood on a piece of the statue which had fallen. The strange surface had him loose his balance, and fall back. "No, no!" in a last ditch effort to stop himself from falling onto anything more, he grabbed out widely. What he grabbed was another statue, which as he fell back, he pulled down with him, resulting in another equally loud bang. The second statue had crashed apart as well.

Leon could not help himself, he just started laughing out loud. Before he had stopped himself laughing due to his composure. But even a hard, experienced soldier would laugh at this. It was mediocre, and at the same time completely unintentional.

"Ow…" Zohall glanced around as he got back up, rubbing his head and back. "God damn… Stop laughing would you!" he spotted his friend almost belly laughing at his face, when it had been looking through the scattered material, had resembled a bullfrog with bulging eyes and huge gaping mouth in surprise. Adding to the expression was the red blush of embarrassment and anger, along with torrents of nervous sweat. "Damnit, damn it… damn!"

"Creative." Leon said, finally calming down enough to reestablish his sarcasm.

"What do you think he'll say when he finds out about this?" Zohall said, nerves shaking the words in his voice as he turned back to the fallen suits of armor.

"Zohall, its not a-"

"_She_ would want to know who you are, and what in god's **bloody name** are you doing to make such a racket!"

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing marched into the room, eyeing both of its inhabitants. First her eyes located Leon Kennedy. He was sitting in a chair, his legs out and apparently watching his friend go through a panic stroke. The facial features appeared the same in the picture- strong blue eyes, light brown hair which partially covered his right eye, and general hard features. He wore a brown leather jacket and black shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans with two black sneakers.

Then she saw the other. Zohall Mercer, the currently blushing twenty-four year old standing in front of a pile of de-constructed Armor suits. His front was facing away from her so she could not see what face he had, but he had a similar build of that to Leons, but slightly taller, and lighter hair. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt along with black baggy cargo pants and dark black belt to go along with it. _Slacker._

As soon as Zohall heard her speak, he had gone rigid, almost locked in fear. To him, the words sounded ten times for frightening than the growl of a thousand zombies shambling towards him. The red flush from embarrassment drained away to become a shade of pale that resembled paper; if he was any whiter, he would look dead. She then noticed something else.

_The eyes… they don't seem the same_. The eyes of the man, who had turned to her shaking so bad that he looked like clockwork, were not a shade brighter or darker, they seemed weaker. More innocent. Younger was the word someone could have chosen. They did not captivate her as the picture of him had. They did not shine of the rare confidence people had these days.

"Mr. Kennedy. It's nice to meet you in person." She extended her hand to the tall man who had just stood up at her appearance.

"Thanks. Nice to meet the guys who put their necks in the line of fire for my help." He still favored them for sending their agents to his help. "That's two I owe you guys now."

"We needed American debts- the last cases we had would have gone much more smoothly if we had help from other talented individuals. That was the primary reason we sent them, however when we heard an agent of your stature had been sent in, we were sure it was a good idea to gain favors in the American government."

"You got mine." He nodded respectfully to his new boss, now escaped of the humor that had possessed him while Zohall had been acting up.

"And this must be the cause of the noise." The flush returned on the young man's face as Integra mentioned him. "Welcome to Hellsing."

Zohall smiled, nervous about every move he made. Stepping over the mess he had made, he established what confidence he had and pushed out his hand. "Hey. Sorry about that." He looked back at the mess he had made, still clattered across the floor behind him. As he turned back, he continued. "My name's-"

"Walter has already informed me who you are," her words were cold, harsh and brutal," Mr. Mercer." His hand felt like it had gained twenty pounds of weight and fell from its hopeful gesture. "What he failed to do was warn me about the noise level you could make when left alone." Again, the color in his face seeped away.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about this- I just-"

"Mr. Mercer," she interrupted, walking past him, and starting around the massive table in the room, talking as she went," The Hellsing Organization is devoted, solely devoted in removing the darkest creatures from the face of God's pure earth- quietly. One of our top aspects of operating is secrecy." Walking past a suit of armor, she flashed him a deadly look in her eyes that would have cut his face. "This noise you have made demonstrates to me that you seem to have trouble being alone, which you might have to do during espionage missions. You can't knock over every metallic body of armor in every mission you are assigned."

Zohall's head, while he was listening had been slowly drooping. In the little face he had visible from behind the tufts of hair in front of his face, he displayed sadness.

"Look, I'm really sorry about-"

She cut him off. "Walter told me also that you perform with unprecedented skill with a sword you have. This is something we come to expect in Hellsing; that you will have incredible talents. But up against what you will be facing, shear skill may not be enough."

_It did once_ he thought defensively. "Yeah. But still-"

"Zohall Mercer." She had completed her walk around the long table. "Are you sure this is he job suited for you?" At this, Leon knew this had gone a little far.

"Ms. Hellsing, I don't know about myself, but it's because Zohall was with me that I'm still alive. He saved my ass enough times in Raccoon for me to consider a life-long debt. If there was anyone to count on, it's him." She did little to acknowledge that he had spoken, let alone was now next to her, angrily looking at her.

"Mr. Mercer, I ask again, is this job for you?"

He did not answer. Rather, he continued to look down, not at anyone's face. Integra waited for an answer, sure that her speech would have scolded him to the point of speechlessness. Finally, his head lifted up slowly, revealing a dried tear path that had fallen down one of his cheeks. Finally, his eyes met her, and she suddenly wanted to gasp and step far back, but she rather opened her mouth in a sharp exhale.

The eyes which she had seen hours ago had returned, but they seemed much more fierce in person. They scared her; even as she looked at his eyes, she felt as if it would hurt her. Yet she still stared, as if locked in fear as he had when she entered. The green eyes seemed a bit darker, stronger, more powerful. They had no simple emotion in them though; just a stare. No anger, no hate, just a look.

"Yes." it took her a second to realize that she spoke.

"Sorry?"

"I'm ready for Hellsing." He stepped up, getting closer to her, which made her feel vulnerable and want to retreat to a dark little corner somewhere. She stayed put as he got closer, refusing to show weakness. Finally, he was directly in front of her, and she realized, still staring deep into his eyes how tall he was. Or perhaps it was the intimidation of the green. Perhaps both. "Sorry for all that. I gave you a good reason to doubt my skills, and I'm sorry for that. I get bored at times, and I realize that wont be allowed to happen here." She could not tell if what he was saying was deadly sarcasm or what he thought was true. "I think though that personality and abilities are not directly tied together. Maybe for some, but not for me." Integra listened, and felt it hard not to look into those eyes, as if they magnetically pulled at her. "So, as soon as I can, I think I should work on these." He seemed a little less hard to not look at, as he turned and directed to the mess behind him, a pleasant look now with him.

By now, Integra felt exposed. She, who was so used to being in control of any situation, had the reigns of power snatched from her by a recruit. And what more, he was smiling gently. She wasn't sure what to do now, rather what made her feel comfortable.

"Well," she stated in the closest she could to a stable, calm voice, "That won't be necessary, yet. As you both have just arrived I would have you get to your rooms. This shouldn't happen again, Mercer." She handed them keys, both room numbers etched on them. The imposing figure gave a curt nod, grabbed his things and left, Leon on his trail, looking not sure of what just happened was real.

"Ma'am?" Walter said. She did not move.

"Please have them get to their rooms Walter." She sounded weak, almost fragile. Walter gave her a quick and almost fearful look and followed them to their rooms.

In the hallway, Zohall was at the lead, holding the longest bag over his shoulder, and his other at his side, as Leon carried several in each hand, unsure of what to say, just looking at his friend.

_Just like before, but way more intense._ _Jesus, is that were all his maturity went?_ Leon thought, staring at Zohall's back, still not sure of what to make it as. Before in Raccoon city, the kid had that happen to him during fights, where the frightening focus surfaced and the playfulness left, but it had not been this intense.

Zohall was smiling to himself. He had just 'slapped her face' without doing a thing. He felt great, enough to talk to Leon about. As he turned to his right, he could not see him. "Hey!"

Leon jumped slightly at the sudden burst of speech. "What?"

"Oh there you are." He turned fully, walking backwards to allow Leon time to catch up with him and to talk to. "Did you see that?" he smiled broadly, as if having accomplished something amazing.

"Zohall, what was that all about?"

"What?" he said defensively. "She was being all prissy about me knocking over stuff and then saying I wasn't right for this kind of job."

"She was right to say that stuff kid."

"Oh come on-"

"Listen," he interrupted," she had never met you, probably never even heard of you until now. And the first time you two meet is when you crash apart her suits of armor. Of course she's going to bitch like that, but you on the other hand-"

"What!" he said nervously, unsure of what he was now talking about. "I-"

"I don't know if she'll think of you the same after seeing that thing of yours. It looked like she was scared shitless when you walked up to her like that."

"Oh come on," he said, beginning to turn away from him, but still walking sideways," she wasn't that scared."

"Kid, I could see past that strong exterior. You had her downright freaked out."

"Really?" Red crept up his neck, both like heat and actually color. He felt bad after hearing that. He liked to have a practical joke now and again to scare someone, but when he did something like that and it scared someone, it made him feel alienated. "Well…" as he thought, he turned, and ran into the end of the hallway. "Shit-ow!" as he fell back, he held his face, trying to get back up on his feet.

"At least we know you're back to normal." Leon said smiling. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see the Butler following them.

"You gentlemen passed your room." He indicated the door they had just passed, and as quickly as anyone could open a door, Walter had opened it and bowed, indicating them to walk inside.

"Thanks Walter." Leon said, lifting his things again, and walking inside. Zohall followed, now slightly rocking back and forth from the impact of the wall. He roughly bowed to the Butler shortly, and walked inside after Leon. As Walter closed the door after them, he got one last glance at Zohall. With that, he hurriedly returned to the round conference meeting room where Integra still stood, not looking at anything in particular. The instant the door closed behind them, Integra moved tp one of the seats and quickly sat down. She felt faint- sick. Why she was, it didn't matter to her. She breathed heavily as Walter approached her hastily.

"Sir Integra? Are you feeling ill?"

"Walter," she had to say it slowly," did you… feel something when he started talking?"

"You mean Mr. Mercer? After or before you questioned him?" _Isn't it obvious?_ thought Miss Hellsing.

"After, when he came closer." She wasn't feeling like she had before. Was it something in his eyes? Magic? What was it that made her feel wretched after that little talk.

"Sir, the only thing I felt was awe. He was very much more respectable after your scolding."

"Walter, I feel like I've eaten something Alucard killed two years ago."

"Well, then might I suggest some time lying down and that tea I mentioned earlier?"

"What could have caused it…" She said this more to herself then to him.

"Perhaps you went too far, if I may say so." She looked up, Walter sounded factual, not judging. "You questioned the one thing he was brought here for, his substantial skill, and bombarded him in a bad timing. His way of staying in one piece was to collect himself in that manner."

It still hadn't answered the question, Why was she feeling like this? But that topic had to wait- a knock on the door grabbed her attention and she straitened herself out.

"What is it?" Gerald Wishfield had entered, looking fevered. Something was important.

"Ma'am, you have a call."

"Who is it then?"

"Alucard and Victoria. They have new information to relay." Integra stood up- whatever it was, it was important. A few minuets later, Walter and herself were in her workroom. "Alright, I'm listening." Then came Seras's voice.

"Is it safe to talk ma'am?"

Walter and Integra exchanged looks. "No Seras, we're in the streets with speaker on, all of Briton can hear you. Go ahead."

A pitter of a chuckle was nearly audible in response to the sarcasm. "We found the location the vampire had fled to, for the third time." _They are having trouble with this one._

"Report. What did you find?"

"We're in a forest, deep in mountains. We located a building of some sort. It wasn't hard to find- the smell of blood was everywhere" came the British accented voice over the phone," and what we found inside was unusual; a conference room of some sort. The inner door was drenched in blood, as was the floor, but it was mostly concentrated by the exit. We- hold on." She stopped suddenly; allowing both listeners to wait.

"Seras? What's going on?"

The voice returned, excited. "Alucard found something!"

Seras held the phone at her side as she ran to her former master. He was standing by the hidden side of the building, cloaked by shadow. As she got closer, she saw what he was standing by- a shaking man, rocking back and forth. He was mumbling something as she got closer.

"Sir, we found someone- alive."

"Who is it? What is he doing there?"

She looked down at the man. His face was white, his eyes bulging. He was wearing a black suit- he looked like a security guard.

"Subject in question appears to be a security guard, master." Alucards voice floated to the phone and promptly was responded to.

"Alucard? What-" but his master was cut off, the man had looked up, and had stopped mumbling. His eyes spoke his need to speak. Seras knelt closer to him, releasing him the need to speak loudly. His words were shaking, with fear.

"Sec- sec… Security? I was… yes. Hired for a lot, my buddy and me. Told to do our job and keep quiet." He was speaking, but directing to no one. His eyes drifted from place to place, not able to focus. "We were told… told to close- NO! Seal, lock, barricade door. We did- but… oh… oh god!"

He started crying, and mumbling a bit- they waited for him to get to the point he could talk again.

"What happened, Security man?" Alucards commanding voice hit him, and he spoke.

"The screams… so many screams. The people, the scientists, they slowly stopped, and began to groan. Then the doors… NO! They got through… those zombies…" He swore at the top of his lungs," they ate my best friend! And I ran, but I couldn't stop hearing him… then **he** came out… didn't see me… I…." he looked up at Alucard, unable to speak.

"That's what we know so far, master. I think-"

"You- your teeth… those fangs…" the man slowly stood up and was pointing a shaking finger at the man in red. "You… Vampire!" Without hesitation, pulled out a gun and pointed to the vampires face. Alucard smiled, he couldn't help it- the mans ignorance was amusing. But slowly, the man brought the pistol to his temple, and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot was audible from the speakers of the phone- Integra hadn't expected the man to attack.

"Alucard? Seras? Report!" there was silence for a brief moment. Then Seras voice returned, slightly deflated of excitement.

"The man is dead. Shot himself in the forehead." Integra was disappointed- the only survivor dead and they only got out what happened. They still didn't know where the Vampire went with his ghouls.

"Sir, we are now going inside. There's a lot of rusting materials around the door. My guess that's what they used to briefly close it. We are inside- oh… There's a lot of scratch marks on the door- we didn't notice that before… Alucard has found something by one of the upturned seats. It's… a broken vial?"

"What does it say?"

* * *

"One second Sir, Alucard is putting it together." Seras watched as Alucard floated each tiny piece of the glass to form a completed vial. It read-

Num. 45, T-Virus Enhanced.

U.U.

Blood type, V-08.

Prototype.

"It's a container for T-virus." Seras felt a littler nervous- T-virus. It couldn't harm her, but it still reminded her of what happened a while ago, back in America. Killing those people was so painful to her still.

"Interesting." Alucard said to himself as he took the vial, and placed it in his hands, only to break it again. As the blood rushed from between his fingers from the glass cuts, he took on piece, and placed it in his mouth.

"M-master?" Seras demanded, and with that, he bit down hard, having the glass break down further and it cut his gums from inside his mouth up. Finally, he seemed to swallow, and grin.

"Very interesting. This is no ordinary T-virus."

"How so?" Came Integra's voice over the speaker. "What did you find?"

"There are vampiric traits within its mixture. From the sample I have been provided, I cannot say to what extent, but I believe that the vampire we trace has the ability to control those zombies created by this strain of the particular virus." his grin grew wider until it seemed distorted. "He is a truly cunning foe! How remarkable to find filth able to enhance itself to such potential!"

"Alucard, is there anything else?"

"Only a trail to follow. He has left, and I believe he took what ghouls he created here with him."

"Damn. Then your orders are to continue searching. I have business here now, so only contact me if you come across something particular. Understood?"

"Yes, my master." Seras heard the phone sound its dial tone without being able to say anything more.

"You could have waited for me to say something." She said moodily, putting the phone back in one of her pockets. "I wanted to know if Walter found any knew members."

"That would not matter. Humans in this job end up either dead or working against our master. We have a job to do Seras. Get ready." He started walking past her and out the door as she placed her hands on her waist, still moody about the rude hang up.

_Get a move on, mon cher. _She jerked suddenly, angered by her surprise at a mental reminder by another entity insider her. "Oh shut it." she picked up her gun, and marched after Alucard as the sun set. They continued their hunt.


	5. Garden Fight and Friendship

**Chapter 5: Garden Fight and Friendship**

Warmth. Something almost any warm blooded creature craved. Warmth in light, warmth in love, in shelter, or in one particular case in a large bed within the Hellsing Manor, warmth of bed sheets. Zohall Mercer, half awake, did not care to even get up in the early morning, the pleasant and very comfortable bed having him in a state of semi-awareness.

Even as he enjoyed himself, just have woken up from a long sleep throughout the night, the door across the room, which had two other beds, each one able to fit two, several dressers, two desks, and some lights from the ceiling, opened and Leon stepped out, a towel over his shoulder, his hair wet, and a toothbrush sticking out from his mouth.

"Mornin'." Leon said while trying not to swallow his toothbrush, now brushing his teeth while moving over to his dresser.

"Yo." Zohall was amazed anyone was up as early as Leon was. It must have been six in the morning. "You usually up this early?"

"Yeah. It's seven." He started to put on a black t-shirt as Zohall groaned and started to struggle out of the heavy bed sheets. "You?"

"I try for seven… but it's usually ten for me." The kid pushed himself out forcefully from the sheets, winding up having himself actually fall out of the bed, and onto the semi-hard floor. "Shit its cold!"

"Walk it off. I can't believe you're still not a morning person."

"Well, some things never change."

"Like your age?"

"Screw you." Zohall got on his feet, sitting on his bead, rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his hair. "What do you think they'll have us do today?"

Leon turned, still brushing his teeth while thinking. "Considering we just got here, could be nothing. Then considering the type of job we're in, a tactics squad, we are called to duty when danger calls. Something could happen today, could be tomorrow."

"Random encounter. Love it." Zohall responded sarcastically. "I think they should just give us a two day introduction period. At least get used to the surroundings."

"First time in England, right?" Leon said, switching sides of the mouth with the toothbrush. Zohall didn't respond, looking at the ground, deep in thought. "Hey, you alright?"

"Just thinking."

"About…"

"The whole thing yesterday with the boss."

Leon frowned, now intent on listening to whatever he said, pausing in his brushing and combing of hair by a mirror to listen.

"It's been getting more potent." Zohall blurted out. Leon turned, facing his back, still bent over as he looked down at the floor. "Last time it was at the mountains I told you about, and that made someone actually back out of the room I was in. It… it isn't happening as much, but when it does, it's very strong."

"How many times since we-" Leon recalled how it, the strange eye brightness change occurred, had last happened, it ad saved their lives. During a ride down the huge platform, the strange creature had appeared, and Leon's and Zohall's skill were barely enough to beat it back. The strange thing had happened several times during their travels, around zombies and giant spiders and whatever else they found in the dead city, but when Zohall had been knocked back and Leon's neck being crushed in a grip around his throat, Zohall changed.

"Not much. Ever since Raccoon… it's only happened around ten times total."

"Ten times in about ten years?" Leon visualized the memory; loosing air and dying, and then suddenly in the beasts chest the sword pierced it, and from behind him, the eyes glowed magnificently, and if Leon somehow hadn't known that he was fighting it for Leon's sake, he would have been scared shitless.

"Yeah, about. But three of those happened this year alone. The others happened in random encounters with people who just were assholes. The three were when I was practically overwhelmed. And they… like the last one had profound effects on others." He turned to Leon, a look of plead in his eyes. "I don't know why it's happening, but I'm dead positive it's getting stronger. I just can't explain how it happens or why I can have it happen."

Leon stared at him even as he looked back at the floor. Finally his own thoughts carried his looks back to combing his hair and bushing his teeth. _He must be at least a little frightened. I would be at least, and he doesn't even have that much control over it. What does it mean?_ He couldn't find an answer, just like ten years ago when he first saw it happen.

The door that had not been opened, or the doorway to the hallway, had several successions of a rap or a knock. Both men turned, one still in his longer sleeping pants, the other in his boxers.

"Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Mercer?" Walter's voice was unmistakable through the door. Before it even opened, the two pictured the fully dressed and proper man standing there, the shiny monocle gleaming in what little light there was. And as the elderly man walked in, the glass did glint slightly, the pleasant smile still present with him.

"Morning Walter." Leon said, now putting his belt around the jeans he had already pulled around his legs and waist.

"Wonderful to see you two have taken the liberty of waking yourself. I'm used to having to wake younger members in the morning." He walked over to the beds, still ruffled, and began to sort them, and straighten them.

"Other members… who else works here anyway?" Zohall asked, deciding to skip the show and just get cloths on.

"We have several employees at the moment that are used for the Manor's usual and constant check, but in your particular field, we only have two others present, and they are off on assignment."

"No 'hello' until later, hu?" Zohall asked. Walter nodded his head slightly in agreement, still pleasantly smiling.

"Hey Walter," Leon said, now getting a gun holster around his body, tying it around his shoulders and tightening it in various straps," do you guys happen to have a range for some practice?"

"Yes, first sub-level, we have an underground practice facility for small firearms. However, if you would prefer to use larger weapon material, I would recommend the south firing range, just outside the back gardens."

"So, small indoor, big outdoor, hu? I'll find the indoor one then." Without another word, he whipped up his suitcase, clicked it open, and laid the open case of four pistols on his bed. Placing one on both sides of his chest, and one on each side of the legs.

"I'm glad to see you have your own armaments available." Walter appraised, looking through the weapons laid out in the case. Among them was an average pistol, a black, and slightly smaller and more sinister black-tail pistol, a larger revolver that may have been in place in an old American western, and lastly, and taking up much of the space, was a massive hand held pistol that was almost the size of Alucard's Cassul: a Smith and Wesson .500 revolver- The Handcannon. "I doubt you will need any kind of weapons from us aside form ammunitions. As part of Hellsing," Walter continued," we require special ammunitions to be provided to all troops."

"Yeah?" Zohall asked, still struggling to get a shirt on. "What kind?"

Walter took his time, allowing himself the pleasure of a dramatic pause. "Silver coated." Both Leon and Zohall paused, looking at him with question and curiosity. Walter smiled, entertained by their reactions, and walked back to the door, holding it open for Leon, who had just placed each pistol in their appropriate holster. He nodded in thanks to the England man, walking past, readjusting it as he walked down the hallway.

"So, uh… is there a place to practice with a… uh-"

"Sword?" Walter turned to younger man, who had picked up a very long case, and strapped it around his shoulder. "You are in luck. We do happen to have such a place."

"Great. Where?"

Walter ushered him out of the room, pleasantly smiling, even as the young man tripped while tightening his pants and correcting his shirt at the same time, colliding with the floor and quickly getting back up. "Are you an out-door type person, Mr. Mercer?"

"Wha- oh yeah. Forests mostly, but exotic places are cool too." He visualized himself jumping off various large tree trunks in a heroic fashion, seeming almost weightless, and jumping into a clearing of endless grass, running at his fastest pace, smiling at the sheer enjoyment of feeling alive.

Walter watched as his eyes shined over some fantasy of sorts, and his hands drooped to complete his zoning out of reality. "Yes, well it isn't the great wilds of Africa I assure you, but our back lots have quite an open space."

"Really?" Zohall said enthusiastically, now much more optimistic of his stay. "Just how big are you talking about?"

Walter walked on, having the younger dark blond man follow his steps. "Follow me and find out."

Zohall followed the man through many hallways, eventually leading down one level, to what he supposed was one level above the actual surface of the ground and the back of the huge mansion. He had turned with his leader at least three times down very long hallways, each with own various things to be distracted with. Not to unlike the room he and Leon had first been told to wait in, the halls had various decorations of metal suits of armor, or large and possibly expensive paintings of people the young man neither knew nor heard about. He lost count of how many of these decorations had passed before they reached a similar door to the front.

Smaller in size and looking considerably lighter, it opened with one firm push from the Butler ahead, revealing a marble porch the same level as the one they currently where on. The porch was effectively cut off from what was a large plain of grass further out by a large hedge maze that ran in front, stopped by the building on either side that cut out like a large 'U' shape. The maze had a path that went right down the middle, separate from the actual dizzying path of green and brown dirt, which led to what seemed to be a large sparring area. Several columns on either corner connected a tarp above, with several weapon wracks on either side, however they barred no weapons at the time.

"If you wish to the sparring center, take one of these stairs," Walter pointed," and do not enter the maze until you reach the very middle. From there you simply walk until you are at the center."

"What about the fields over there?" Zohall asked, peering beyond what must be an interesting grounds for skill enhancement.

"There are simple paths surrounding the maze that lead you to the opposite end, and then you are there. Nice and simple really."

"Great! Thanks Walter!" With that, he clutched his weapon tightly, ran for the short white stone wall dividing the walking area from the five foot drop to the ground. Just feet before he crashed into the marble, he leapt high, and over, somersaulting over, and giving Walter a thumbs up in mid air. He soon disappeared over the white wall, and landed, and took off for the center.

Walter watched this with interest and admiration. He had quite a lot of skills and seemed charmed by the simple idea of using his sword, even in practice. "What a truly interesting individual you are." The butler turned and headed for the door behind him, recalling that he had to get Integra up for her training.

And then, in mid-step, it hit him. She too had to train today, with her saber. She was probably awake already, but still he had to make sure. The idea of her practicing today, with someone perhaps made him somehow excited. She was going to actually be socializing outside of her usual work conditions.

Starting to hum some tune from when he was younger, Walter walked through the mansion, allowing time for both Integra to get more dressed or more so awake, and Zohall to get more situated with the training environment. Passing the hallway that lead to the dungeon doors, he glanced down, noting again the absence of two of Hellsing's most prominent members.

Finally, after passing his own room and Integra's office, he arrived at her private quarter's door. Knocking quietly, he opened the door and walked in, finding her already awake and pulling on her work suit.

"Good Morning Walter." She said dimly.

"I take it you have had some time to… recover?" Walter asked, looking at the disheveled bed sheets on her large bed. Her room was set up similarly to her office, a large four poster queen sized bed in the center, with several dressers and desks on either side, a wardrobe next to the door, and a private bathroom to the side. In essence, it was a copy, just scaled down to size.

"Recov- No. Dismal sleep." She said, having trouble putting on a dress coat. She mumbled angrily under her breath as Walter proceeded to straighten her white bed sheets. Moving over to her desk, she got a glimpse at the calendar, marking what she considered less formal events or sessions. "Training today?" she quickly turned, finding Walter already next to the bed, it completely tidy.

"Your fencing practice is today, Sir Integra." He walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled out a long box, about three and a half feet in length, but less than a foot in width. "You won't be able to skip this one either."

She blinked, tuning quickly to her desk, looking for work. "Yes, well Walter, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling good, and I believe," she tossed paper up, desperate to find something other to work on," I… had some sort of important… thing to work on-"

"You haven't needed to do anything concerning paper work for over three days. I've checked already. You've already skipped one, now please, would you come and-"

"Walter, I told you I don't feel well." She said, staring at him, not trying to fake anything, but showing him the glare in her eyes. He smiled, and her inner conscious sighed. It had not come close to working.

"No worries." From behind his back a small tray with a glass of water and small white pill lay each on a small napkin. "I have some perfect medication for whatever symptoms you may encounter." He walked forward, smiling as he did.

"Where… you had that the entire time you were here?"

His smiled grew a tad wider, and bent forward slightly, offering her the water and pill on the tray. Looking at it, and deciding that there really was no other way to get this over with, she sighed, took both and swallowed quickly. He nodded, turned and held the door open for her with one arm, he case in the other, extended out like an invitation. Yet she noticed the tray had vanished.

"Where did… oh never mind." She said aggressively, walking past him and grabbing the case.

They both walked down the hallways, until they reached the same white porch.

"Walter, you didn't say what a good morning it was."

"Oh! My apologies," he said, surprised by such a comment," but the idea simply passed me." She breathed in the cool morning air. Still slightly humid from all rain days before, it was neither cold, nor warm. Around the lower sixties. A perfect morning.

"I'll be done in an hour or so, then this practice can be done with, understood?" she said, holding the case tightly, and turning to scold Walter.

"That will be satisfactory." He bowed, and walked back into the building, letting her go on to the center. The bait had been set. Once she had started, he emerged again, watching her walk down the path, not wanting to miss this for the world. It had been almost forever since she had truly engaged with someone she didn't know as an individual personally.

Zohall was having more fun practicing than he had ever in a long, long time. He had his very long blade on his back, he was rather enjoying himself; testing his agility, jumping and dodging invisible opponents and retaliating with a series of kicks and punches. He flipped twice in the air, landed, and reached over his shoulder.

Gleam was an unusual sword at best. The five foot sword was almost indestructible, very light, and durable, and sharp. Those who knew of its existence questioned its origins and at the same time considered it one of the best swords in the world. But of the few that actually knew of it, hadn't seen many to actually compare it with. Its foot long handle was curved smoothly at a light angle, while the four foot blade section was perfectly straight yet had the point like a katana, one side being longer than the other at a straight angle. It's actually width was that of a katana, yet the structure itself was far from that.

Finally pulling it over his shoulder, he breathed slowly and calmly. It always felt good to have it in his hands. Holding the handle up so that the blade was directed upwards, despite being held at his side in neutral stance, he began practice in his defensive stance. Using the curved handle for quicker angle reaches, he swung it around his body, parrying and blocking other attacks from blades.

He then switched, the blade, held in front of him, was now pointing directly forward, even though it should have been pointed up at an angle. His offensive stance. Jumping up while spinning, he held the blade out, like a spiraling twister of a sword, and landed, brining the blade down. Quickly, he brought it under and stabbed back, impaling a zombie coming from behind. Slashing from shoulder to shoulder, he did a series of horizontal attacks, finally, he jumped back, and then ran forward, slashing sideways and dividing a crowd of invisible ghoulish soldiers in his mind.

"Ahem." Hearing this, he lost his grip on his sword for a moment, fumbled to get his grip, while looking all directions for the sudden burst of sound. He found it, at the entrance of the practice area. "I believe that this is my fencing area, Mr. Mercer."

Integra Hellsing, in a suit once again, but rather than it being completely closed, the jacket was let loose, having it open and less constricting to her movements.

"Ah- miss, I mean, Sir Integra! Sorry- I just asked Walter if I could… if there was anyplace to practice with a sword." He finished awkwardly.

"I see. And he let you here did he, to dance around with that oversized blade of yours?" If it were not for the position he had been put into, and her higher rank as his boss, re would have shot back at her for the sword comment, but he simply pursed his lips and nodded. "Well, please do make yourself scarce; I've been told to practice today"

"You… use a sword too?" he asked, then he saw the case in her hand. "Rapier or Saber?"

"Saber. Now if you would please…"

With a moments pause, he sighed, and walked out of the center, loosing the epic battle with zombies and menacing creatures as he walked out. "You know, I'll just wait until you're done then I'll start back up." He said, turning sharply as he just started to walk down the path, just as she took out the blade and had already stepped into the center.

"Don't get in my way." She said not bothering to glance at him. Nodding expectantly and angrily, he walked over to a small bench, and sat, laying the sword down. _Jeesh, what a bitch._

She stood, then raised the blade to her face, and slashed down, a signature move. Getting into position with one foot ahead of the other and the second foot at an angle, she stabbed, then stepped back. He found it amusing to see such static movements with little life in them. She went through moves, not actually executing them, simply practicing them.

It was getting very boring for him to sit and watch her do this very stoic kind of practice. "Is this seriously how you practice?"

"Please be quiet." He sighed again, and pointed at her clothing.

"You're going to practice in a dress suit?"

After a moments hesitation, she dropped the stance, marched over to one of the tables, removed her top suit and tossed it on angrily. She was now in a white shirt, which she rolled up the sleeves and dark pants. She looked like a swashbuckler as she once again got back into position, her long blond hair trailing behind her shoulders. However, he still watched, unimpressed with her type of practice. "You don't have much imagination."

"I thought I told you-"

"No wonder Walter told you to get some practice today." He finished before she could completely interrupt. "I was talking, sorry. My bad, it must be a sin," she let out an exasperated sigh, and continued to practice," I sure Satan is tallying down just how many words I'm letting slip from my mouth- 'god forbid anyone interrupt Sir Hellsing and her Fencing time!'" he said letting the anger get the better of him for a moment.

"Yes, because If Miss perfect comes to practice something, that must obviously mean she is perfect." She snapped back at him from over her shoulder. "Now quiet, before I pierce one of your lungs."

He laughed for a moment, and she actually broke stance to look at him. He was not laughing aggressively, tauntingly or forcefully, but amused. "You could never hope to even scratch me with the kind of practice you're using!"

"You think my form is-"

"There isn't a speck of fun in it!" he got up, holding his blade and turning to his side, demonstrating his words out. "There isn't any room in your kind of practice for improv. It's just routine moves. But if you've so muched as moved a blade," he turned to her, tossing the blade up and letting it spin before catching it with his left hand," you know there's more to it than simple sets of moves."

She had been watching, less angry and moody at his explanatory nature. "Well, that is very nice to know, but unless you have a suggestion, please let me work." She turned away again, having him stare at her back.

"Hu. Ok." He thought for a moment, still bored. "When I practice," she sighed again, stabbed the ground with the saber so that it stuck, and turned to face him again," I use a story to tell how I should practice. So there is a kind of environment to work with."

Her eyes narrowed, but not from anger, but form curiosity. "How so? I'm not the most vibrant story teller myself." He looked around, thinking. Then he looked right back at her, picking his sword back up.

"No problem, I got one." He started circling her, the sword at his side. "An agent for a secret military force is in an enemy base. She is literally a hallway away from getting to her objective." He pointed to the mansion dramatically and she tried not to smile, instead had it come off as a sigh of impatience. "She has gone through many rough fights to get here, but one last person is in her way. A young, strong, and of course handsome super second in comand for the evil crime boss has come forward to stop you." He jumped a few inches in the air, and landed as a character, smiling evilly and his eyes shining. "He circles you, his own sword sharpened. He is of course, charming and handsome," she again frowned to resist smiling," just as the heroine is intelligent and beautiful. A perfect match. He says to her,' I am sorry. I would rather not fight you, but I have been told you cannot go past me.' She then says in return…" he moved his hand to her, indicating it was her turn to say something.

"Sorry, but handsome and charming aren't what it takes for a woman to simply end her career. She always needs… something more." She enjoyed her short cameo.

"'Ah, but I can be more. I can leave, we can leave and forget about all of this. Together. But, this is of course fantasy, so I must at least try to stop you.' He raises his sword…" he raised his sword, smiling still, and she too got into pose," and he than struck!"

He ran forward, slicing down at her. Integra parried and stepped aside, having him run past her, and she return blows by thrusting for his back, just as he turned to side parry the stab.

"Oh, this story looks very interesting. I bet he would say,' Oh, feisty. You really are a woman of my dreams.' And of course, he attacks again!" this time swinging up, he horizontally struck at her, just as she stepped aside, slashing for his face, just as he leant back, avoiding the blade.

"And then she says, 'easy to carve and mold with a sword, just the way I like it.'" Integra added. She now had a mischievous smile on her face, and felt truly amused and entertained in his presence. "What happens next?"

"Oh that's easy. That's the part where little talk happens. It's just a flurry of attacks, parries, blocks, dodges, etcetera. Just to show the audience how very awesome they are." With that, they both started truly fighting. Integra's saber was long, but the sheer size of his sword completely overpowered her own, so they both had different tactics of skill.

Integra idea was to get close and stay close. Once inside, he could unleash the very power sweeps he would use against her meeker sword to have her forcefully dodge. His size was both blessing and curse, being that if she got close, he too had to dodge.

His idea was simple; play.

From a hedge just against the fencing area, Walter sat on a bench, listening the entire time. He was smiling and was happier than he had been in a long time for her.

At first, it seemed like what he feared. She could have pushed him away with her dominating attitude and he would have seen that as aggression and they would have had a rocky relationship at best. But it had worked, his hopes that his playfulness would get to her worked like a deadly poison. She was dying of his lighter nature and she seemed to be loving it. he could not see it, but the conversation before the simple clang and clash of swords indicated that she had gotten into the feel very easily.

Smiling, he looked back up to the Manor, and to the porch, where he saw something that made him jump. Leon was looking out, and heading down the stairs that lead to fencing area. Whatever it was about, Walter did not want it to interrupt the moment these two were having.

Leon had been looking for Walter. Having already gotten board of small arms, he wanted to take a break to larger weaponry, only to wind a battle going on in a hedge maze. Walking down the center path, he was sure he recognized the long flash as Gleam and the happy laughter as Zohall, but was unsure as to who the second was. As he got closer however, he saw that it was-

In a flash of movement, Leon was grabbed from a side opening in the hedge and tossed from the main path. He landed with a thud and groan that was loud enough to have pause in the fight between Zohall and Integra. The continued as Zohall made more reference to story structure form a pause, and they started again.

"Please, I would ask you not to interrupt the two at the moment." Walter said apologetically, bowing low over Leon in apology.

"Walter… why- what is going on?" he got up, rubbing his rear and back of his head. "You scared the crap out of me."

Walter paused for a moment, trying to word simply what was going on. "Have you ever tried to get Mr. Mercer on a Date?" With that Leon looked up at him, misunderstanding in his eyes. Only a minute or two later, they both where back at the closer position, now looking through a piece in the hedge at the battle, Leon smiling as widely as Walter.

"Ha!" he leapt back, evading a stab from her sword, and jumped onto one of the columns, and pressed off, having himself fly at her, his sword readied for attack. Integra saw the attack, and too jumped back from where he brought the sword down in a slash/stab. The blade stuck into the ground, just as he hopped onto the handle, and then simultaneously jumped back and pulled it out as she swiped at his face with the blade.

"You seriously can't be giving it you all, can you?" Integra asked as they both stopped for a moment, their stances leaving in a moments pause.

"Naw. Wouldn't want to kill you." He said, looking away, and placing his sword on his shoulder in a slight pose.

"You doubt my skills, Mr. Mercer?" He turned back to face her, his eyes lessened of their playful nature. They seemed to actually have a piece of that force they did the day before, the same feel that almost had her loose her lunch.

"No, not at all. I… I only go all out when I…" he sighed, and again, prepared his sword in his left hand," it's a long story, but just keep this in mind- I'm right handed, and this… this is a two handed blade."

With this in mind, she understood what he was talking about, at least what she was sure he was trying to prove. He was using a one handed sword with one hand- his weaker hand. And he was proving a match to someone who could slice apart a veteran vampire Nazi, something that not many could brag about doing. Integra's respect for the man increased just slightly.

"Ready, Sir Hellsing?"

"Sir Integra, if you would please."

He grinned, and they both charged at one another, blades clashing in the classic image, their faces close to one another as the two very sharp swords below their heads scrape and scratch as sparks erupt from the force. She too felt like grinning. Which a second later after breaking from the cliché pose, Integra realized it, and felt shocked for some odd reason.

"Sir Integra!"

A far off shout interrupted the second charge, startling both fighters, having Integra stumble and slam into Zohall, who lost grip of his sword, and it flew into the hedge, where two very scared and shocked voices shouted in exclamation of the blades sudden entry. Gerald Wishfield was running down the path waving at them, or more directly to Integra. In his hand a paper was billowing as he ran, and slipped just before he got to them, having him cry in anger and chase it in mid air for a moment, until he grabbed it and stepped up to them, heaving.

"Sir Integra, gah… we- we have some information from, ugh… agents one and two…" while bending over in an attempt to get more air into his lungs, he handed out the paper to her.

"Thank you." She took it turned, and her eyes began scanning its contents. "Mr. Wishfield, I don't believe that you have met one of our newest members, Zohall Mercer?"

"P-pleasure." He held out his hand in gesture for handshake. Zohall took it, staring in concern for the heaving man below.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. You ok?"

"I- I've been better." He sat down slowly, finally getting some air, and calming down. "It was important, so I decided it should run the entire way here rather than walk to avoid missing Sir Integra while pra-"

"Yeah, you just lie down ok?" Zohall said, eyes wide from surprise and concern, and looking back to his boss, who still was silently reading the paper. "What's it about?"

"Very important news… not only does he have containers… but he's heading…" she turned to Zohall, her better side gone, and the vicious and trained side returning," It seems we will have more important things to do rather than training. Pack your things again." She turned and started for the manor again.

"Uh… why?"

"Unless you want to travel with only what you have on your body, I recommend it. We're going to Tokyo." She added at the end, still having the feel that she hard started to like him enough to grant him a kind enough response. "Tell Mr. Kennedy that while I go find Walter to inform him of such. We will leave by the end of the day. Mr. Wishfield!"

"Coming Sir!" They both continued walking away from Zohall, who was still standing awkwardly, amazed at how quickly she went from near light hearted to powerful leader. Just as he thought about it though, she turned, still with a firm face. "How would the fight have ended?" this caught him off guard, but he still thought about it.

"Well, I guess the villain would be defeated and the super-guard would return in a sequel as a romantic love interest…" she raised her eyebrows at this, and he caught the weird comment he had just made," ah- but that-that's just hypothetically speaking! I mean… in the story, thing."

She stared at him for a moment, and then turned away. Zohall swore though he saw her mouth twitch a grin.

Zohall watched both figures leave, staring in something of admiration and acknowledgment. In his mind, she was still a superior, and she knew that apparently. Turning to sit down, he realized she had left her Jacket behind. He scoffed as he saw it. "Guess you aren't absolutely perfect, Integra Hellsing." He picked it, deciding to give it to Walter later, and as he turned, he saw his sword still impaled in the Hedge, and he recalled something.

As he lost his smile, he marched over, grabbed the sword, slashed down, then flashed it up, dividing the green before him. Leon on the opposite side's left, and Walter on the right, they both stared at him, Leon with uncertainty, and Walter with curiosity.

"Hey Zohall… how are you?"

"What the hell are you two doing back here?" He rounded on Leon, sure that he would get some sort of response. "Having a nice view?"

"We were talking about… weapon ammunitions."

"Alone in a hedge maze? Sounds a little-"

"Shut up."

Smiling at himself, he turned away, and allowed both to follow, as Walter followed, still staring at him with curiosity.

"Tell me, how was your practice?"

Zohall wasn't sure what to say. He shrugged, placed his sword back in its case, and slapped it over his shoulder and onto his back. "I… it was fun." He wouldn't say it, but he hoped that he could continue his story with Integra.


	6. Destinations

**Chapter 6: Destinations**

Brisk air, still chilled with the cold rain that dominated the weather of London this time of year, filled the young man's lungs, briefly letting his long unkempt hair to fall past his eyes, as he sighed, letting the air escape him. Zohall started walking again, walking down the wire-fenced path that lead to a private air-field, owned by Hellsing.

He had put back on his travel clothes, despite having changed already that day. Wearing ragged and torn jeans, a pair of black sneakers which could have years of dirt and mud crusted on it, a black t-shirt under a black leather trench coat that fell to his knees, and finally a brown leather belt around his pants, holding tight to a gun holster just under the jacket. The Jacket, which sported two pockets near the bottom and many missing buttons on the sides, was one of Zohalls few remaining things from his journeys to find Umbrella that he had still intact. It had seen its fair share of dirt as well to the sneakers, but received much more prompt attention than they had.

Both his weapons, the Sword Gleam and his Desert Eagle dubbed 'Hawk', were locked in the six foot case. The case was similar to a hold for instruments, but had little width due to holding a very long yet thing weapon, and then a large pistol.

He re-adjusted the strap absent mindedly as he continued down, still unsure of just what was on that note from the other member of Hellsing. Just as he focused his eyes back up, he spotted the landing strip, and the small white jet that sat still, boarding stairs open and seemingly unattended. Behind the pavement, a green stretch of forest which was dark as it was green.

Once he arrived at the open jet, he stopped. Looking up at the large vehicle, it felt odd for him to be the only one present.

"Hello?" he said, glancing up past the stairs into what he could see in the jet itself. No one seemed in there, but the lights were on. "Guess I'm early."

He quickly took off the case and set it down by the open set of stairs leading into the jet. Quickly sitting down on the first set, Zohall turned to face the very path from where he had come from. Far off, about a ten minute walk was the manor, much smaller than it had been, the gardens behind the mansion still visible.

Boredom quickly set in. Without anything to do, let alone walk to now, he glanced around, looking for something to fix his attention on. The sky, blue and absent of white blotches offered little to be interested in. The mansion was truly amazing, even at the distance, but it too bored him. Glancing form side to side, he spotted several hills with to his right. They were gated, black and harsh, the metal that encompassed the hills were very tall, and totally intimidating.

"Eh… Why not." Zohall, pushing his weight off the step and standing up, started for the curved landscape nearby.

The patch of woods next to him as he walked disrupted his vision of the hills as we walked, having him guess what could be waiting.

"It can't be… no way…"

Staring past the gates with shock-widened eyes, Zohall stared at a graveyard spanning for almost half a mile. He felt the bars in his hand, and pushed close, not pressing his face into the metal, but close enough to see several names. But the names didn't really concern him. It was the fact that the Hellsing Organization had a personal graveyard, and from it seemed, all for the workers.

"Looks like I found the job with the perfect insurance policy."

These stones were numerous. Not to the point of over-packed, but still presented the many who died in this organizations service. And a vast amount seemed to be new. The closest ones displayed various names, all who died in two-thousand and five.

Zohall had heard of the London bombing. Displayed as the worst act of terrorism in history, the world had been astounded when it's culprits had been revealed- former Nazi soldiers from World War Two. From the many information leaks around the world, the name or identity of those who beat back the attack and prevented the use of Nuclear weaponry on London varied from who you heard it from. 'Saviors of remaining souls in London remain mystery' many papers read. Others put the badge of heroics on the combined military force of Britain, France, and the United States- who had also been attacked during the terrorist bombing.

But there was claim of a group that used some sort of weapon, one that looked human, or at least acted similar to one. Eyewitnesses also say by the time they arrived to what was left of the Millennium group, there was only traces of several bodies. The only thing identified were a strange number of catholic priests, many armed, present at the war zone. The papers hailed the identified bodies as heroes who died trying to evacuate as many civilians as possible while fighting back the attackers, even if that cost them their lives.

Afterwards, in the past two years, London had received more financial aid and assistance from other countries than any other single year to date. A recorded three hundred trillion dollars had been sent to help with medical aid, rescue, putting out the massive fie that had started, clean up, and then the eventual rebuild and revision of the structure of London. With physical work and financial aid from over twenty countries put together, the incident hadn't created a 'Third World War', which was what the news reported as the terrorists intentions. It had brought the world together closer than ever before. London had been completely re-built in one year. After that, nations conversed to plan on how to prevent such an event from happening again.

"It was Hellsing!" Zohall whispered to himself, the realization of who he had signed up with now truly dawning on him. They were the modest soldiers who fought back and left the scene before being detected. And they seemed to have paid with their courage in bodies. "And… I'm working with them."

Zohall guess that everyone present in this graveyard was a member. And that was what freaked him out the most. The simple idea that all these graves belonged to those who had died in this 'job', the same one he was currently employed in, just scared him. All but a small portion seemed to have survived. Walter he could imagine not being present at the battle, his old age forcing him to aid Integra in tactical, both far from the battle- which meant that everyone else must have been dead or dying by the end of Hellsings brave help during the battle.

"Looks like I also found a good way of getting myself killed."

Leon had finally come to the landing strip. Glancing around, he spotted the dark blond standing over by the fence. Curiosity claimed another victim, and he walked over to se what it was 'the kid' was staring at.

"Hey, what are you-" Leon started, and before finishing, was stricken of words. He saw the graveyard. "We have a good retirement planned I see."

"These must have been the former members," Zohall said, his enthusiasm purely sarcastic. "No wonder they needed the best; either you are good or you're dead."

"When has it ever been different?" Leon proposed, still staring at the mass of graves away from the fence. Many had slightly dried flowers; simple yet respectful in purpose; the dried and dying flowers however seemed to cry out, a sad tale of being forgotten. "It's always been the world against us."

Zohall nodded his head from side to side, half-heartedly agreeing. "Life sucks like that, hu?"

Once again, another figure had approached the Small Jet. Walter, rather than being puzzled at the lack of individuals, turned and spotted both new members standing over by the fence.

"Mr. Kennedy, Mr. Mercer?" Walter called after the two, directing their attention now to him. Leon nodded in response and started for the elder man and the jet. Zohall turned one last time to the graves, and with a sense of anxiety in him, he too walked to the jet.

"Hey Walter," Leon said once he arrived. "So are we leaving now?"

"Not quite," Walter assured them both. "As much as I have spoken against it, sir Integra too shall be joining us in our flight to Tokyo. We await her, and then Mr. Wishfields final set of information I assigned him to acquire."

"About what?" Zohall asked, now looking to the Mansion.

"We have little information of our targets objective nature, final location he should wish to acquire. Mr. Wishfield was asked to find what he could on these topics as soon as possible." The Butler turned and walked up into the plane, leaving both men outside of the jet.

"So if he didn't find it, we're on a wild goose chase," Leon remarked, feeling that the organization had been having little luck with the person dignified a 'target'. Next to him, Zohall turned, the sound of displaced pebbles flying out as Gerald Wishfield ran, pell-mell, down the path to the jet. Just before reaching them, he slowed, stopped, and let himself go limp for a moment, breathing for all his worth and holding his knees.

"You ok?" Zohall asked the man, who nodded quickly in response.

"Yes… I just need to- to tell Walter that the Coffins have already been brought aboard-" he let out a light cough, still holding to his legs.

"Coffins?" Leon and Zohall both responded wildly, having been caught off guard by such a strange reason to run at top speed from Hellsing manor to the landing strip.

"Yes…" finally he got up, yet still breathing heavily, just as Walter re-appeared.

"Ah, good. Then they are in the compartment?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Gerald." Walter left the plane and started for the Manor once again, leaving the three to stay behind. Finally catching his breath completely, Gerald Wishfield turned back to the two newest members.

"We haven't met formally, right?" Zohall turned while Leon simple turned his eyes to him. the second butler held out his hand. "Gerald Wishfield, butler in training."

"Zohall Mercer, sword for hire. We sorta said 'hi' in the hedge maze." Zohall nodded to him, as Leon stretched his hand over.

"Leon Kennedy."

"Yes- I've resear- heard so much about you!" the excited second butler spewed in a hurry. "Is it true that you did escape Raccoon City just in time?" Leon turned to Zohall for help.

"Yeah, it's true. We got out." Zohall said nodding slightly.

"What about in Spain? I had heard that you single handedly escaped with the presidents daughter while you had been against hundreds of infected-"

"No." Leon stopped him firmly. Gerald halted immediately, unsure if he had somehow insulted a man he saw as a true hero. "No, I hadn't been completely alone. Three others had helped me get out. One died, one still works for the government. And…" Leon trailed off, unsure what to say.

Zohall noticed the uncertainty, even just by the tone of the voice before it had faded. "So… we don't have a choice to take a plane?"

"No." Said a firm woman's voice brimming with British accent, as Integra, with Walter behind, now approached them. "We are going to a privately owned landing strip outside of Tokyo. As much as I prefer to keep as close to the target as possible, if he gets wind too early that we know of his movements, we could loose him entirely."

"I was afraid about that." Zohall said, anxiety in his eye as he peered at the ship.

"Not to worry!" Walter added confidently from behind Integra," we have very little chance of loosing track of him with our top agents tracking him as we speak!"

"No… I just hate… planes."

It had been several hours since the plane took off; nothing unusual so far. The private Jet sure had its way of making one comfortable- even if their destination would lead to blood. Leon pondered the last times he had been on a plane. Flying from D.C. to Madrid in Spain and later from D.C. to London; he still remembered how that first weekend turned out to be. The experienced mind of Leon Kennedy was uneasy; shouting silently of coming danger. It seemed to happen wherever he went these days.

"Hey, you ok?" Leon asked to the man next to him. Zohall was as green as when he saw the first zombie walk up to him- or maybe greener. His entire body was pushed up against the seat, his hands clenched tightly at the arm rests, and his eyes were wide.

"Could you please close the window… thing?" Leon looked to his left, and saw his window shade was up. _Oh, he's afraid of heights_. He closed it- but still Zohall was still green. "You feeling sick?"

"Uh- yeah." Zohall turned to him. "I think its planes. Flying in planes gets to me somehow."

"So let me get this straight. You can handle thousands of rotting," Zohall turned away, looking slightly disturbed," cannibalistic," Zohall closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything," monsters, shambling towards you, but you can't handle sitting still while flying thousands of feet in the air going-"

"YES!… just stop with the description please…"

Leon mentally sighed; _at least it's not infectious_. "Well, look on the bright side. When else will you be on a plane?"

"On the way ba… oh crap," Zohall said, gagged, took off his seatbelt and hurtled down the plane to the seats in the back all in three seconds.

"Sorry!" Leon shouted behind him.

Integra watched as Zohall ran by. He hadn't averted those eyes again since they left. His hand was over his mouth, and didn't even notice her and Walter as he ran down the plane.

"Ok Walter, what do we have so far as our target is concerned?"

Walter pulled up a leather case from underneath the seat. "Surprisingly enough madam, there aren't that many vampire clubs in Japan at all." He opened the case and pulled out a sheet- an advertisement for a nightclub- 'Nighty Bites's Bedbug Club'. The cover had a large black beetle with fangs dancing with a woman in a red dress as many colored lights flashed all around.

"Nighty Bites's Bedbugs Club," Walter continued," is the only club absolutely open to vampires and humans alike. Nighty bite," he pulled out a picture of Japanese man," is the owner and founder of the establishment. Also a vampire. It is one of the most successful vampire clubs in the world too. It has over 10 major dance rooms, 200 workers, and on usual nights, get over 3,000 customers. 70 of the human attendants leave non-human, or don't leave at all."

Integra growled- a vampire establishment turning people willingly into bloodsuckers. It was going to be stopped one way or another. "Then the vampire-"

"Edward Towers." Walter pulled out another sheet. The sheet itself had several stats on Edward Towers, but he pointed to the top right corner, which was obscured by a worn photo. The picture showed several men, all in white lab coats, in front of a white building with black windows, one story tall, blue sky's above, green bass and garden behind, and on the wall showed off a large octagon shape of red and white, with one word underneath it- Umbrella.

"He's a former umbrella member?" Integra asked, taking the paper and staring at the paper. "No wonder he somehow acquired t-virus samples so easily."

"He was one of their top researchers just before the Raccoon city accident. Described as brilliant and overconfident, he is assumed to be one of the few who had leaked out samples of T-virus to black market bidders, and shortly after vanished from all public and private deals. This is the first time apparently he has re-surfaced at all from whatever he has been doing."

"Becoming a vampire." Integra bluntly put it.

Walter smiled and nodded. "That would seem to be what he has been doing."

"So… what's he doing, going to Japan; to this club? It must have something he wants." She turned to Walter, expecting a full-detail answer. He frowned in thought.

"I can only assume information or assistance. Miss Victoria mentioned in the message that they had been easily dispatching all the ghouls they came across that got in their way. While he has had success in staying ahead, he has had none trying to hinder our movements. This could be a distressed move on his part to look for help. He has after all, moved from England to past China going eastward in only three days."

"How does he do that…?" She looked up and saw the back of Zohall, and as soon as she had seen him come back from the bathroom, he turned and ran back the hall again, hand over his mouth.

"I think, Sir Integra, after all this is done with, that we should take a boat home."

"More like find him something for this irritation of flights. I hope the modern marvels of the world can cure as much as an irritation of height." She once again turned back to Walter who was half way through sighing. "Have we heard any other news from agents one and two?"

Walter paused, re-adjusting his monocle in thought. "No word yet, Sir."

She looked down. It was expected for them to be busy- getting to Japan from their last location wasn't easy- even for vampires. They had to stay undetected, get their weapons across many countries, and then find the one vampire. But Alucard has experience, and Seras is no rookie anymore. They wouldn't fail her. Zohall walked past them again, his hand on his stomach. He looked terrible.

Zohall was walking back to his seat- after two trips to the bathroom, he had nothing left to loose. He tried not to look at any open window. It was one his 'never to do EVER' list. Look out a window and he might as well start punching himself until he started to vomit blood. He was feeling dizzy enough to just collapse on the floor, but he had to get back to his seat before he fainted. He tripped over his feat again. When he caught himself with a chair to his left, he looked- and saw the window, shade open to his horror. And it went white.

_White… oh no not again._

"Hey- you still there?"

It was the same room he had dreamed a day ago on the ride to Hellsing estate. White all around, not blinding but certainly annoying. He waited for that same voice- German, soft, a woman's voice.

"So, two times the visit, same time the charm."

"You should know." Responded the same voice again, rather cold in tone.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be here. But then again, I hate being on planes."

The voice snorted. _At least it's got some sorta personality; I was afraid it would be one of those odd omnipotent creatures that have no expression._

"Why do you keep coming back?" he questioned her.

"Why do you?"

"I asked first."

"But only you can answer that."

"Whaaat? What is that suppose to mean? What is with all these questions?" he knew the answer before it even came and wanted to hit himself.

"I could ask you the same. You were the first to voice a question here, and defiantly the on to ask more." '_Here'; there's something to know _Zohall thought.

"Where is here?" _Please don't came back with another repeat. PLEASE!_ He pleaded to the woman silently.

"Here is anyplace were you want it to be. After all, you made it."

"What? Really?"

"Oh yes."

The voice sounded official. And it hadn't lied before… yet. "How did I make this?" He asked curiously.

"You… uh…" She, for the first time, sounded puzzled," never told me.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you insist on play this stupid game, at least try my proposal out. Think of a location."

"Ok, so if I would... want this place to be like… a beach?"

The instant he finished the word beach, the scenery changed- white became white sands, blue ocean, blue sky plotted with white fluffy clouds. He gasped- it was a nice beach. A little simplistic, but good enough.

"Sweet! So what is it you want to talk about?" He wanted a towel and umbrella so he could just relax a bit; and they simply appeared before him. So he lay down in the shade and awaited an answer.

"You, us… where you've been for sixty years perhaps?" It came directly from his right he gasped, and looked in amazement.

A second towel and umbrella had been placed next to his without him knowing it. A girl, a woman by his guess was laying next to him- in a dark violet swimming top and bottom. He couldn't see the face of who it was- the shadow was unusually strong around her head and upper torso. He saw a dim glint of light- a chain was around her neck and whatever was at the end of it was lying on the other side of her body was bright, almost luminescent. Looking up to the umbrella, it read "Sumson's Drugstore' in white and black letters, with a small red heart following after the name.

"Geh! Umm… hi."

She didn't turn, apparently watching the waves gently hit the shores with great interest.

"Its so strange," she started," that you would pick the ocean."

"Hu? Why's that?" _At least she's distracted about the sixty year thing._

She waited to answer, almost choosing the right words. "It was the last place I was when I was… alive you could say."

Zohall was startled. She was if anything quite frank with him. Still, for all he knew this was another strange dream. _Great_, he thought, _I'm placing personality for a girl in my dreams._

"So… you're dead?"

She stilled stared at the ocean, observing it. The time it took for her to respond, he could not help but notice the petit feministic beauty he lay next to. Luckily for him, she took her time to respond

"You could say that. In a matter of speaking, I was dead for a long time… but you knew that don't you?

"I- wait… I knew?" This new information didn't help him at all. He thought for an instant that maybe this was just a dream, but the woman, the same woman had come back in this dream, and he was surprised. In a dream, for him anyway, everything seemed to happen as if it was planned out. Here, it was strangely real; almost unexpected in a way.

"You did."

"Wait… I did… are you saying… like I lost my memory, or something like that?" He voice barely skimmed the line of annoyance.

"No… but you did know I was dead. You said it yourself. 'You are more dead to me than the men under your feet!' remember?"

"Uh… I don't think I did." He could not recall ever saying something that harsh to anyone. At least to anyone who was a girl, and was German- and the people who he had met who fit this description in his lifespan was currently zero.

"But you said it to me. To my face. I thought you would at least apologize for what you said those years ago."

"Who are you?" He made it simple. Not an order, last time he gave such a thing here, she shot it back at him. This time, she started to support herself as she got up. He watched, with fixed curiosity- who was this person? If she had a face- it was someone he could identify just a little more with- a human like him. Just as her head began to touch the edge of light, the object at the end of the chain fell over with a jingle, and the last thing he saw before the blinding flash of light was long dark hair and reflection from two glasses where the eyes should have been.

"Are you ok?"

Zohall opened his eyes- faces looking down at him. Leon, Sir Integra and the butler were all watching him with fixed expressions. He started to feel sweat collect on his face- the safe security of that beach ended abruptly and the terror of a lying plane instantly brought back.

"Hey. Someone wanna help me up?" His bosses hand was first to come get his. He grasped it, she was surprisingly strong. As he was lifted up, he muttered a short 'thanks' and went with Leon back to his seats. Just before they made it the Pilot spoke.

"Excuse my interruption, but we are going to receive some unexpected turbulence. If you all could just get back to your seats and-" The rest of his words were lost to Zohall, a sudden shake and bump, he was sent three feet into the air, screamed, collided with the ceiling, hit the floor with an 'oof!' and then saw Leon safe in his seat.

As the plane soared away, anyone within a mile could hear a very angry voice yelling "I HATE PLANES!"

* * *

Far off in the Sea of Japan, a small fishing boat made its way peacefully to the harbors of Japan. The small boat, its yellow paint peeling, was the perfect example of a ghost ship. No lights were on, loose chains and fishing materials clanged together lightly in the breeze of the ocean, and a dense fog clung to the boat and surrounding waters.

His large hat somehow clinging on to the long black hair, Alucard stood on the side of the boat, staring at the lights that were Japans many harbors. Standing straight, he had removed the tinted sunglasses to watch the world around him. It had been awhile since he had been on a ship, at least like this one.

Behind him, Seras had just climbed onto the deck. She was tired, much more tired than he was; the effects of not sleeping in her coffin were setting in much quicker than it was for him. Her eyes had began to develop dark sags, and her hair seemed to droop, a quiet signal of her terrible stamina conditions.

"You should be resting," Alucard called out to the sea, having her turn her head to him.

"I can't get any sleep. It's like sleeping on a rock!" she said, very tired and exasperated. "I'd do anything just for a nap in my coffin."

"Oh?" He turned to her halfway, his jacket swaying in the air dramatically," I recall a time where you shuddered to sleep in such a thing."

"Shut it." She walked over to him, rubbing her eyes, uncomfortable as ever. In her years with Alucard she had began to understand him much more than initially, seeing past the long speeches and his confusing ideas to their cores… at least for most of them. "I really want to know how he gets around without a coffin."

"Another fact to learn before putting a bullet into his head. Which reminds me," he glanced to her," you sent a message to-"

"Well yes!" she growled, her frustration getting the better of her," I'm dead tired as it is- oh quiet-" Alucard sneered at 'dead tired'," and this has been going on for almost a week! I-"

"Sit."

"Hu?"

Alucard didn't face her, still she knew that he was focusing on her. "Rest momentarily. While you cannot regain your power, you still contain muscles in that human form- which require even the slightest rest. Sit."

She spotted a large bundle of wires, and quickly sat down. Still wanting to talk, she pressed on. "And what's more, he's been able to stay ahead of us. Three days to get here without being noticed by anyone but us!"

"Curious, is it not?"

"What do you think!" she snapped, just wanting his input.

"What do I think? Well, if you must know…" he finally faced her completely. "I cannot say with absolute certainty as I usually do. This first seemed to be your lack of skill," she wrinkled her nose at him," but he certainly has something planned. These samples of T-virus, his movements, knowledge of powers, and now going to Tokyo… it appears that he wishes to infect a highly populated area with the virus."

"That's what I told Sir Integra." Seras seemed happy that her suspicions were confirmed, nonetheless unhappy at the notion of what it meant. Then Alucard surprised her. He took of his hat, revealing his face, deep in thought.

"No. This doesn't seem like any ordinary attack on humanity. He knows us, Hellsing. He knows then that we are stationed in England, and that is our home. If he would have been attacking us or humanity as a whole, he would have struck London. Tokyo promises him something any other city does not."

"Then… what?"

He looked to her, and she was surprised to find him actually attractive without the sadism or evil happiness buried deep in the skin of the vampire lord. But her thoughts betrayed the single moment as he detected them, and smiled just as sadistically.

"Why, I never had it put to me quite like that, Police girl."

"Shut up. What were you going to say?"

Placing his hat back on, he stared at the dark outline of land, far in the east. "Japan has changed much since I truly paid much attention to it. A land of history, future, and present. Technology and tradition. What he searches for could be anything, as this land just about offers everything to him. But I would imagine something… a method of travel, allies, something stronger. Perhaps a means to escape us- I can only guess." Again, he stood up, the breeze sending shivers down Seras's skin. "Get some rest."

Knowing that it was easier said than done, she turned and started for the back of the ship, to head down below in one of the hammocks. Alucard continued his observation. He too felt the weakness beginning to take him. Six days without proper rest, and not a single hour of sleep. He if this went of for more than a few more days, he would not be able to release his powers past level four. They needed to hurry.


	7. Nighty Bites, Part One

**Chapter 7: Nighty Bites**

It had been several hours after they arrived in Tokyo, and one hour since they arrived at the hotel. It was elegant- elaborate and fancy. The kind of hotel someone with a lot of spare change would stay at.

On the eleventh floor, an elevator opened, revealing a small group of individuals and many cases behind them. First to step out was Integra, her long blond hair tied back, and wearing a slightly tight blue oriental dress, transforming her from the western formal appearance to a traditional Japanese outfit. Even with Walters assurances that disguise were needed to avoid complete detection, she was furious at the way she presented herself, feeling very much more exposed than normal in her mind.

Second to come out was Walter, in his usual butler uniform, carrying two cases at ease. He had his polite smile on, and was trying to think of the tactical plan they would use on the club later that night. He had insisted that he only carry a light package to the rooms, to again present the illusion of not being Hellsing operatives.

Leon came next, one case on his side, another on his back. His average stuff and weapons. He was bored- fancy didn't suit him. He wore a light yellow wind-breaker with his usual jeans, and had yellow glasses over his eyes, looking like the perfect tourist. Although he openly spoke up about being dressed as much, Walter, in the same fashion as he did Integra, assured that secrecy was important as ever, and accepted it.

Last to exit was Zohall, shaking uncontrollably and struggling to carry the ten suit cases he had been assigned to carry. He was sweating and the pile of things he was carrying obstructed his vision; drastically. The only reason he didn't need to change his outfit was others knowledge of his existence was little to none. And to present the cocky attitude of superiority of not having to change, Walter presented him the task of carrying all other cases left behind, to speed up the process of moving in and avoiding attention.

He would never say this, but the Butler was thoroughly amused on how they all looked together.

"Walter, did I really have to wear this dress?" Integra turned at one of the rooms to poke her butler with the question.

"Sir Integra, I believe that it was appropriate to dress in such a manner. You look less, how should I put it… masculine." Turning quickly, she glared at him for a moment. "Well, less formal." He succumbed to the glares, and she let a scoff before continuing down the hallway.

"Yeah! And why did we ha-aaave to bring so mu- much stuff?" Zohall had stuck out his head from behind the massive tower of tilting things to get some sympathy.

"Because you work for me." Integra said, shooting him down as quickly as he had poked his head out.

"Here's a question for the two of you," Leon added," where's our room?"

"Right here, Mr. Kennedy." Walter declared. Integra and Walter had come to a stop at room 209. Leon followed to a stop, but Zohall, who could not see anything but the things in front of him, continued past them, completely missing them and the door.

"Uh… guys? Where's our room?" He was still staggering down the hall, three rooms over when he realized he hadn't bumped into anyone yet and stopped.

"Mr. Mercer, will you stop fooling around and get that stuff into the room?" His boss shot at him, and he turned quickly around to find the source of the comment. He turned, however too quickly, as the tower began to twist and turn. He stumbled back and forth trying to catch the almost falling things. Just as he put it all straight and smiled, the tower fell back on him with a crashing thud.

"Please sometime this day, Mr. Mercer?" She said as she entered the room, his twitching arms and hands visible sticking out of the spread out junk covering the floor.

"So cold..." Zohall whimpered under the luggage.

They entered the large hotel room- it was complete with a large bathroom, kitchen, living area and dining area, three bedrooms, and a balcony. The three continued inward, examining its many features.

"If you two don't, mind, I'd like to rid myself of this thing and take a shower." Integra then went for the mini hallway that lead to the bathroom and shower. As she closed the door, the phone rang. Walter went to pick it up as Leon sat down and turned the T.V. on and tuned it to anime.

"Walter?" Seras Victorias voice flew through the phone and hit both Walter and Leon by surprise. How'd someone, or in Walters case Seras, get this phone number?

"Miss Victoria! How did you-"

"Get this phone number? Umm…" she paused for a moment," it just popped up in my head. Alucard said that it would work if I wanted it to. Hahaha." She laughed, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Who is that? How did they get this number?" Leon had jumped off the couch and ran to the phone, but Walter held up his hand to quiet him. Leon wasn't aware of any other members of Hellsing knowing their number at the time, especially no other women.

"Miss Victoria, what do you have to report on?"

"Is your side of this conversation safe?" Walter glanced at Leon, who shrugged.

"Safe as can be. Just myself and Mr. Kennedy."

"Who?"

"Ah yes. I believe you recall a certain agent who we sent you to aid in America Miss Victoria?"

"Yes?" Seras responded, sounding over the phone slightly distracted, either Alucard was talking or she was concentrating hard on the event Walter described.

"We have our new members with us, on this mission. I suppose you will have it explained one way or another." Walter said, shrugging to the experienced agent next to him, who was watching with focus.

"Oh… well ok," her deep breath was audible from the other side of the line- she was going to say a lot, at once. "Alucard and I have made it to Tokyo, and are tracking the vampire. We disposed of the ghouls he had with him; he let them stay and try to slow us down. It worked; we fell behind by two hours. We still don't know much-" the statement was interrupted by the door banging open and Walter and Leons attention directed at the door to see Zohall carrying the pile of things through the door. She continued after a few seconds of quiet," we still don't know much about him, or his motives, but these facts. His name is Edward Towers, he's a former Umbrella Lead Researcher, he's going to this club, and now he's one tough vampire."

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a shower, ok?" Zohall blurted out, not noticing the attention the two figures were focused onto. He shrugged, and turned to the pile of things he brought in, rummaged around for an I-pod, and plugged it in and started playing Celldweller, just as Walter told him Integra was already taking a shower. Walter mistook his bobbing of his head to the beat to an irritated nod.

Zohall walking slowly down the hallway, listening to the sharp beats and techno rage pounding in his ears. It had been one of the bands he found able to listen to anytime, as long as it wasn't a formal conference. And at the moment, he needed to phase out of 'reality'. It had been a harsh several days. Not only two planes in two days, but he had a boss who was possibly sadistic towards him, and Leon apparently found it hilarious.

"You are the last ooone, fiirst booorn…" he hummed to himself, terribly off tune with the actual song.

He tried not to think about it. He just wanted to shower. He couldn't hear anything, he loved having the volume max; just to drown out the noise and become completely separated from the real world. He finally reached the door to the bathroom and pushed it open. The instant it was wide open he felt humidity hit him like a sheet. He looked through the mist coming from the bathroom, trying to make out what happened. He saw a body in the Shower, washing herself.

_Oh… my… god_. He was watching his boss, Sir Integra Hellsing, take a shower. _She doesn't look so bad_… he admittedly thought to himself. _Wait, what am I thinking? This is my boss! _ She didn't notice him until a few seconds after the door was open. She stopped, half way through washing her arms, and looked back at him. One of the more awkward moments in the world ended a few moments later.

As she slowly stepped out of the shower, and her head was now visible, Zohall was, for the first time in a long time, absolutely terrified. Medusa had just walked out of the shower in his mind- her hair tangled and wild in the water and her face blotched red in embarrassment and anger, she looked less like a gorgon, but threw their deadly glares nonetheless.

"Miss Victoria, do you and Alucard have a plan of action?" Walter asked, unaware that a certain recruit's life was in danger.

"We were going to attack as soon as you give the word. We think we've found him, only he's moving constantly."

"We're wasting time as it is just relaying this all, as it is." The Deeper, annoyed voice of Alucard shot through next to Seras.

"What of you?" Seras asked. Walter glanced to the shower, unsure of Integra had a plan yet, then to Leon, who half-heartedly nodded. Just as he was about to open his mouth. However, a cry shouted out from the hallway leading to the bathroom, and Zohall was literally seen being thrown out, flying backwards, until he hit the wall ending the hallway, and was imbedded into the side for a moment, then fell down, groaning ripping chunks of wall out with him. The bathroom door slammed a second later.

Eyes wide, both Leon and Walter watched the whole thing happen, exchanged looks yet again, and said to the phone in unison," We're working on it."

Somewhere in a wet, dark Tokyo area, several massive bouncers guarded the small entrance of a infamous underground club. The neon lit sign above showed a red beetle with fangs dancing with a woman in a red dress as the words 'Nighty Bites BedBug Club' shone underneath it, also in neon lighting.

This was what the man who just walked out of the shadows had been looking for.

Edward Towers walked across the street, water splashing lightly in each footsteps. Nodding to one of the bounces, they nodded back and let him pass into the small and un-impressive door. Past the entrance, there was a large, long stairway leading down. Smiling at his wise choice, he continued down, closing the lab coat he still wore to hide his weaponry and remaining viles of dangerous biological hell.

At the bottom of the stairs, a young couple, laughing in their drunken state, walked past him, leaving the door open as they walked up the stairs. The Music already pounding before the door was open, Towers was taken aback at the many people dancing their lives out in the fast-paced techno beat.

Walking past them in slight disgust that this chaotic movement should ever be called dancing, he worked his way past the initial main, and very massive, dance floor to the bar, where several barmen were serving. "I'm here to talk to Bite." He said to one. The barmen he addressed, who like all the attendants wore black and red outfit, turned.

"Boss doesn't see-"

"Tell him Edward Towers is here to pick up some things." The glare the deadly vampire gave the barmen, who was most likely a vampire himself, worked in the convincing. He placed the two glasses in his hands back, and started walking to a sign reading 'Members Only' while motioning him to continue.

Once past the door, Towers found himself beholding yet more things that curled his nose. Nighty Bite, and several lightly dressed women all laid on the ground, all giggling and about to 'start the fun'. Night Bite, an overweight and slightly balding Japanese man, was currently chuckling while chasing several of the girls, before he paused, catching sight of Towers, standing above him, looking down with dissatisfaction.

"Ah, Mr. Towers," The man, dressed in an open jacket and short pants hurriedly got up, but still unabashed at being caught in such a time," glad to see you have made it. Do you wish…" Towers stared at him angrily, and the owner of the club quickly got the idea and nodded. "Right. Come with me." He turned, and walked for a side of the wall, and sliding it aside, revealed the secret passageway leading to his office, above the main dance floor.

"Mr. Towers," Said the owner, turning to face him only when he had reached the other side of his desk," I am curious why you need something as unimportant as… well a location."

"Information can be more valuable than gold. Besides, You advertised it. The well that leads to a place before technology, before America was ever present, before any of this; five hundred years back correct?" Towers said, growling slightly at the sight of the dance floor below them.

"Yes. Market campaigning. Something like 'when you buy our products, you may get this'," Bite said, waving his arm lazily in the air, sitting on the desk, his legs cast over it," no one ever came for that, just because I'm such a good businessman."

"I pre-ordered the things, but now I want the information you advertised."

This statement took the club owner by surprise. Towers had contacted him to hold items of importance that he would not disclose about, this was common and good for business. But no one had ever asked him about the Well seriously. Not yet.

"You want to know, do you? Such information is not a cheap-" Towers pulled out from his jacket a roll of cash," I like the way you think, Towers. Direct, right?"

"You never know with me. My dance is intricate," Edward Towers responded.

Night Bite took his feet off the desk, and pulled one drawer out. Reaching inside, he withdrew a small map. "This is Tokyo, as it is now. Here we are, and here it is," he had his finger follow a red line, leading to a small drawn circle," about ten miles west. Smaller section of Tokyo, a more school like district."

"Go on." Towers felt a twinge of fear suddenly. They were getting close.

"Before I was… rich… before I was this," he lifted the finger, talking openly," I was nobody. A weak, homeless man. Mortal and fragile. But I was blessed with vampiric natures, and then I began getting stronger in this," he pointed to the area of town with the circle," area, and then I found… it."

"What?" Towers asked hurriedly, the owner mistaking the haste for interest. Smiling, the vampire slowly turned over the map and showed a copied map of older Japan, read Japan -500 years. Towers could not believe it. It was true.

"Why do you want this?"

Towers slowly looked up at the man holding the map to the desk, and the club owner shrunk back slightly. The eyes staring at him struck what little heart he had with fear- he was selling a complete madman this map. "I want… many things. Revenge…" he reached in his pocket, and quickly withdrew a handgun," re-establishment," in a flash move, he pointed the gun to the other vampire's head," and resolution. I want to make them pay, and then feel as I once did."

He wanted to kill the man. Rid him of his sights, and make him feel a little better. But that twinge of fear struck him like a needle in the back of his neck. Damn… they already know I'm here… I guess I'll just have to settle with the knowledge that he will not leave this place again. Towers smiled to himself. Even in danger, this knowledge was now a triumph of absolute nature. He was now many steps ahead of Hellsing, or the pursuers not a mile away now. So he lowered the gun.

"Uh… you- your payment?"

"Yes. Here is ample pay." He pulled out two more cash rolls, and tossed them on the desk. "I need to get going, so if you don't mind…"

"Yes, of course." The dealer smiled, and rolled up the map, closing into a map carrier. "I hope this isn't the last time we do business, Mr. Towers."

The powerful vampire laughed cruelly, again causing the club owner to shrink back in fear. "I need the things I ordered."

"Yes, just in the back. I can have a-"

"No. I can get there on my own. Hope your dance floors stay clean… Bite." Towers smiled as he pushed open the back door, escaping from the studio just as he felt their presence at the front. And now, his mission was set. He would win in the end. He was sure of it. No vampire could stop him.

Down in the dance studio, the beat had changed to a slower, more rhythmic tune, evoking slower dancing and less noise. Then there was a loud gunshot at the front entrance, and several stopped their dancing to stair at the source of the noise. Two bouncers, now with automatic weapons in their hands, ran for the entrance, just as a falling apart body fell down the stairs, its form becoming dust.

Once the bouncers looked up, two more bullets shot each in the eye, blowing their brains out. The crowd screamed and ran for the other exits, leaving the employees and other general vampires to remain and stand ready for whatever was coming. And the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs heralded the arrive of two figures as one kicked the doors out of the way. Alucard and Seras stood, viewing the three decaying bodies under their feet.

"Disgusting. Such a foe would stoop so low for help? I must have been blinded by his style; he is still slime as I thought he was."

The vampires surrounding the two growled, loading their weapons, and holding them at the two, their fangs bared in many hisses.

"Shooting gallery. I love shooting Galleries. Always a fun sport." Alucard grinned evilly as he looked around at the remaining figures, their eyes glowing red in anger and unholy power. "I wonder who's turn it is?"

"Master, you shouldn't frighten the children." Seras said mockingly, adding to the performance. "They don't have to know that they will die like this." She kicked her boot up slightly, spraying ashes forward.

"You two…" Nighty Bite stood behind several, eyeing them with fear and anger," why have you come? I have done nothing you could possibly-"

"Where is Towers?" Alucard interrupted him, his tinted glasses shining through the still going techno-lights. "We have unfinished business with him, similar to your business with him."

Nighty Bite looked around, and smiled. "I suppose you will never see him again, or anything to that matter. Kill them." He snapped his fingers as every member with a weapon pulled their triggers and started shooting for both Alucard and Seras.

They took each bullet, each shot, being blasted apart as the speed and deadly rain of bullets plastered their blood on the ground and stairs behind them. Even Seras let her body be blasted apart. Alucard and Seras fell back, and the others stopped, no thinking of needing to reload.

"Haha! Hearing so much about them, I figured them to have something-"

"Else!"

Bite rather than staring, turned and ran for one of the other rooms, ordering the other members to kill them. Alucard and Seras both had begun to rejuvinate, just as the other vampires reloaded.

"Want to make it a game? Who makes the most mess wins?" Alucard asked the draculina next to him, as he pulled out his pistol and she pulled over her rifle from her shoulder.

"No, lets just kill them." She smiled, equally to him, and they both leapt to the side, dodging new gunfire, and began their fight.

Leon was driving the small car down a dark street. Zohall, sitting next to him, was shaking his head.

"Look, I like the idea of keeping our boss out of danger, but isn't going ahead… to a den of vampires… at night… sorta dangerous?"

"We've probably dealt with worse." Leon assured him, turning to another street by a quick turn of the wheel. "I don't need to remind you what we had to deal with nine years ago." Checking his mirror, a large truck passed by them with wrapped objects in the back.

"Yeah, slow moving, but impossible to really kill. I hate to tell you, but we're up against something we don't know what it can do. For all we know, they're like zombies. Or hell, they're all undead supermen that suck blood." Zohall glanced back at the car, missing the weapons in the back seat.

"Look," Leon turned to face Zohall," we'll be fine. I'm a secret agent remember? And you're-"

"Yeah, I know. Super-swordman or whatever."

Leon looked back, and smashed his foot on the breaks as hard as he could, but too late. The car collided with a man with bright red eyes. A crowd was running right past them, all screaming about the devil or for help. Leon and Zohall, both stricken about hitting someone watched as the man got back up off the stopped car, stumbled and stopped.

"Ow." The red-eyed man collapsed.

"Was that a-" Zohall started.

"Still think they're supermen?" Leon asked, watching the people run past them. "I think that's the club." He pointed to a red-colored door that had been kicked partially off its hinges. "And someone beat us to the punch."

"Right. Let's get the good stuff out."

They both got out of the car rental, which had the dent of the impact still imbedded, and walked around, avoiding occasional stampeding people as they fled from whatever scene it was.

"Think it must be bad if this many are running for it." Leon said as he undid the lock in the back, and pulled the lid up.

"Crowds are dumb. Maybe the power went out so they're looking for a new club to screw in." said Zohall as Leon pulled out several cases. Opening them, Leon pulled out his pistol, his Smith and Wesson 357 Revolver dubbed 'Harry', and the powerful riot-gun shotgun dubbed 'Kenneth'. "You really think-" Zohall began, eyeing the shotgun Leon had pulled out and was currently loading with shells.

"Hey, I arrived in Spaniard hell thinking I would need just a pistol. I ended up using what?" Leon responded, cocking the gun with a quick thrust of the pump. "You?"

Zohall smiled, opening the long, six foot case, and then expertly kicking it up. The sword flew up, spinning wildly, yet as it came down, the blond man caught it expertly, spinning it over his head, and landing it over his shoulder. The strange curved handle, the katana-like hand guard, and the four feet long straight blade was the signature Zohall had. "That answer your question?"

"Yes, it does. At least bring a pistol with you. We don't know what will kill these things. Even if they're hurt normally, it's safe to be prepared." Zohall nodded, and placing Gleam over his shoulder strap, he pulled out his modified Desert Eagle, cocked it, and placed it in a holster in his long leather jacket. "Ready?"

"Yeah." They immediately ran for the kicked in door, staying to the side, in case of possible incoming fire from the club. Leon quickly reached the far side as Zohall stopped on the near, stopping just short of the entrance itself, staying to the side and out of sight. Leon nodded to him in an expert motion, then quickly ran inside, leaving Zohall bewildered at what just happened.

"Hey!" Zohall said. Leon stopped running down the stairs, blinking.

"What?" turning, he saw Zohall motioning him back up with a urgent wave of his hand. Confused and surprised, he ran back up, and shoved himself up against the same portion of the wall as he had before. "What is it?"

"What was that?" Zohall said, wide eyed.

"What?" Leon stared at him, then around, looking for something that could have been in the air.

"No-" Zohall mimed the nod," **that**. What the heck does that mean?" Leon stared at him for a moment, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Are you joking!" the Agent hissed at him angrily. "All this time you never seen-"

"Yes! Yes I was joking. I just thought you should see this." Zohall smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, then adopting a serious look, and kneeling down. "Look here." He picked up a large bullet shell. "This thing is massive." He flicked it like a coin, and Leon caught it. The shell itself was larger than an entire Handcannon round. He returned Zohall's stares, which now looked concerned. "I wonder what kind of gun shoots that, especially a hand-held one."

"Whoever beat us to the punch has got some size issues. I can't imagine anyone human trying to keep their hand intact after shooting something like that off." Leon stared down the stairs, unsure. "Hey- ZOHALL!"

Zohall was snickering, trying to hold back at the sentence 'shooting something like that off'. "Sorry. It just sounded so awkward." Leon smacked him over the head with the back of his gun. "OW!"

"Focus. Come on, before someone mistakes that large bump on your head for a target." Leon said, and held heis gun close by his head as he walked down the stairs. Zohall grumbled as he rubbed the spot where the gun made contact.

Leon, finally reaching the last step, stopped and was surprised to first see piles of ashes on the stair ending. After avoiding the piles, and finally looking up, he stopped, unsure if he was back in Raccoon City. Blood was covered in the walls, many puddles filthy and looking congealed with the dust and ashes that seemed to cover large areas of what used to be a dance floor. Guns, their wasted ammunitions lay near these piles, blood also smothering them.

"Leon? What's wron…" Zohall stepped up next to Leons left, his eyes even wider than Leon's. "Oh… man."

"Yeah." They stood for a moment, trying forcefully not to remember the sad past. "There's two ways." Leon pointed to directions, one heading right and the other left, but at an angle, like a fork in the road. "Looks like there are two of them as well." Leon spotted a line of rifle shells lying on the floor heading right. The left direction had rows of the same massive pistol shots. "Well, which way…" They exchanged glances. "Right?"

"Left." With that, they passed each other, not before pounding their firsts together. "Good Luck."

"You need it," Leon responded, his gun up, and each step he took getting quieter.

Leon walked down the long room that was many dance floors divided by pairs of walls, marking which rooms where which. However, the color and lights that all gave these rooms individuality were coated red, turning the place into an actual bloodbath.

A still wet puddle caught Leon off-guard, and he slipped, sliding silently an inch forward. Only through his expert training was he able to resist crying in surprise and panicking, rather than placing his foot out and then flipping over the crimson liquid. Satisfied, he smiled and stood up. But as he did, he heard many rounds of gunfire, from a semi-automatic. Possibly an Uzi. In a flash, he was behind a wall.

Waiting for the sound to end, he poked his head around the wall, and saw what seemed to be a girl, not too tall, with very untidy, blond hair that stuck up in odd angles standing in front of a man. The man, or vampire as it seemed with his light red eyes, was holding an Uzi to the girl, who was standing, facing him but away from Leon. She wore a tight and short yellow skirt that was stained with blood at the moment, and matching yellow army-suit, apparently suited for her form. The girl had a weapon in her arms, and as the man shook in fear, a small chuckle was heard to escape her lips. A loud gunshot; then a large red whole appeared on the man's head, while a large splash of red splattered the wall he had been sitting against.

The former agent wasn't sure why, but he felt very uneasy with this situation. What was more, he felt like he had already exposed himself, despite having remained hidden all this time. And as that very thought flashed, the woman quickly turned around, her massive rifle raised, and he ducked back behind the wall as she fired several loud shots. The rifle in her outstretched arm followed Leon, even as he ducked each shot, predicting the next one as he saw the previous get closer and closer to him, as if she could track his movements from the other side.

_How the hell is she doing that!_ He readied his gun as he heard a heavy cartridge fall and hit the ground. _Do it now!_ With that he sprinted out of cover, leapt, and while in the air, honed his sights for the woman's shoulders. Bang, Bang. Each bullet hit her shoulders, and she seemed unaffected, still re-loading and not even looking up to see the attacker. _What the-_

Again, the blond vampire- he had seen the eyes- fired at him, each bullet shooting past the wall, and getting closer, even in his constant evasions from the other side of the wall.

_How… how is she doing that?_

Now getting frustrated with the lack of true cover, he leapt over a metal overturned table that had many bullet dents covering it. As he landed, metallic thuds sounded the stopping of the rifle shots. However, the shots continued, and the table was being bent like aluminum foil, and it was anything but. Again, the stopping of gunfire allowed him to look over his temporary cover, and he spotted a large industrial pipe above the woman's position. In perfect timing, he knew what to do. Getting up, he shot the pipe, and started running at the girl, his pistol away. He would do this the messy way.

The thin wire holding the piping up snapped, and the girl gasped and looked up just in time to dodge the swinging down object. As it passed before her, he continued to run, and as he did, he undid a strap by his chest pocket, and threw this knife at her, aiming right for her forehead.

Again, dodging his attack, she bent backwards so far back, that her hair actually touched the ground; she actually watched the knife hit the wall and stick with a silence thud. Smiling at his failed plan, she bent up, only to see a large shotgun pointed right into her heart.

"Sorry," He sighed.

He pulled the trigger, and she was lifted off her feet and tossed back near the knife, but rather than sticking, her body hit the wall and slid down, a massive hole in her body.

Leon watched it and closed his eyes. He hated killing, even when necessary. But she was going for the kill, and it was him or her. But his plan had worked perfectly. Walking up to the wall and over the body and fall rifle, which he saw as also very large, he wrenched the knife out of the wall, leaving a mark.

One down. Leon started walking away, but still felt as if he was at a disadvantage.

"Where…" He stopped, whirling around to see the girl getting back up, the hole in her chest closing somehow, and while picking up her rifle again," do you think… you are going?".

While being surprised that she sounded very British, he finally got a good look at her face. A small, pointed nose, large shining eyes, and slightly pointed chin. If her eyes didn't shin red and hate and her mouth was grinning of evil, he would have said she didn't look have that bad, if not cute.

He still hadn't gone far, and at a distance, he knew he was better off dead than trying to fight. So, in a split second, he came up with another move. Placing his pistol in its holster while secretly drawing another weapon, he fired the shotgun once again, having her step back, her hand up in instinctual protection from the attack. Tossing his riot-gun to the side, he tossed his knife in his left hand, and ran at her again.

She was ready, just as he thought. She grabbed his left hand, and was about to twist, when she heard a heavily click. There was a massive 10 inch long barrel of a revolver sticking to the side of her face. The 357. was loaded, and Leon hoped for the sake of his left hand that she realized how powerful of a gun that was. It wouldn't just blow her head clean off, but most of her collar bone area and chest ribs.

"I hope that shot you have is silver." She said, again the thick British voice of a young woman sounding powerful yet strained as there was a gun in her face capable of a lot of damage. "Nothing else will harm me."

"Yeah, I guess that much. But from what I've seen, you vampires aren't all that unkillable. I just happened to hit one at fifty miles an hour and he was out." Leon said, also straining from the tight grip on his left hand. It was strong for someone who looked so young, even younger than Zohall maybe, perhaps the same age. "Do you really want to test that?"

The Girl growled slightly, angry at having the gun still in her face.

"Tell you what," Leon started calmly," you let go, and I put this away." Leon felt it before it happened, she would have torn his arm off. Smashing her arm with the butt of the gun, he freed himself from her grip. But she knocked the gun form his arms, and again tried to grab him. "Don't underestimate," in timing that only Leon S. Kennedy could have, he grabbed her arm, twirled around her, and pressed the very same arm against her back, and forced her to the ground," the power of unarmed combat."

"Oh… if I had my sleep, you would know by know I know very well the power of unarmed skill…" Leon raised an eyebrow at this response, but still remained unchanged in position.

"Well, until the others arrive…" he couldn't help but realize again how pretty she actually was, even straining and on the ground, her hair seemed perfect for her. "What's your name?"

"Once I get up, your worse nightmare! OW!" he pushed down on her further. "Seras!" Leon stopped. She stopped, but couldn't see that his eyes had widened.

"Seras… Victoria?"

"What- Yes! And that name will be your last you know!" spotting a chance of retuning the favor, she kicked her foot back, and actually kicked him up in the air, releasing his grip over her, while she jumped and tackled him to the ground, landing with her over his waist. "Gotcha! How do you like it now, creep?" in her rage, she grabbed a bunch of his longer hair, ad pulled it back. Leon groaned in pain as she forced him to follow her hand with his head. "Before I suck your blood, What's your name?"

"K-k… let go!" she lightened her grip. "Kennedy."

"Kennedy…" Her grip loosening even more, her eyebrows dropped, and frowned in thought. "Kennedy…"

"Leon Kennedy."

Seras Victoria instantly stopped all movement. Moving erratically like a broken child's toy, she slowly bent low to look at his face, her eyes so wide they seemed close to actually expand off her face. This continued for possibly minutes. Until…

"AAAAAAHH! IM SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY!" Aside from screaming, leaping into the air, realizing she had kicked him in his 'armory' while jumping, then picking him up only to have him keel over and onto his face in pain, then actually hitting herself with the end of her rifle in anger with herself, falling down from the impact, then getting back up again… she screamed again. "OHH! PLEASE! I'M SO-"

"I Get it! You're… sorry… I think I am too." Leon wheezed between each of his breaths, and she began to calm down.

"You're… why are you here! We were supposed to go ahead to clear out any danger to new recruits to keep them away from this sort of danger…" Seras said in curiosity, still completely shocked, embarrassed and ashamed that she had attacked and tried to kill not only Leon Kennedy, not only a gorgeous guy, but a Hellsing official!

"Look, we decided to get here earlier-" he started.

"We? Who's we?" The vampire asked, looking around for the second member. Leon finally stood up, shaking in pain.

"Me and… another- Zohall's his name. We decided to come ahead and get some stuff in before the attack, crucial information or a jump attack."

"Where… did he go left?" Seras asked him, the shock of what had happened being replaced with realization that the other really could be in danger. "Because WE didn't know anyone would be here!"

"Who's we?" Leon asked, recovered and picking up his weapons. "I know there were two types of ammunition left over, but who-"

"Your friend may find Alucard… He's a vampire like me, except he prefers to kill on the spot. If he finds your friend-"

"If Zohall is provoked, he'll-"

"We have got to go get them before they destroy one another!" they both shouted in unison and began to run back to the entrance.


	8. Nighty Bites, Part Two

**Chapter 8: Club Hell**

A light wet clop of a sneaker echoed slightly. Even with still going multi-colored lights flashing, it was eerily quiet. The footstep had been made by Zohall, who quickly pulled back his foot, shaking the shoe in a vigorous attempt to remove the crimson liquid. To his utter disgust, the flailing only had two blotches of blood splash on his face.

"God F… damn." Walking over to an overturned table with many bullet wholes in it's form, he wrenched a blood-stained napkin and wiped off the blood with the cleaner side. "Such much blood… I guess vampires don't just drink in it, they swim in it."

Tossing the napkin aside, he continued down the hallway before him. Like the entrance, red was the new fashion statement of the entire place as the terrible substance had been splashed everywhere like paint in a pre-school class. Splotches, splashes, puddles; to Zohall, he seemed to have stumbled upon the perfect super-dark-gothic real-life painting of blood.

"Stinks… gunpowder." Spotting another blood puddle, he began to step aside, only then noticing several small shining objects next to the red; an empty shotgun shell, and then a massive pistol magazine. Picking up the shell, it seemed like any other shotgun shell. But, if the person who left the magazine was this close, they would have been blown in half. He guessed that the blood behind him was whoever was at the end of the shotgun shell. Perhaps the shotgun wielder had won…

_No… that can't be right._ Zohall thought as he glanced to the large magazine. _This_ _looks like the right size for the bullets outside._ Picking it up, he found it to be close enough to be the size, if not exactly. _So… whoever did this is using this massive hand held gun, not a shotgun… which also means that whoever used these_, he glanced to cartridge in his hand, got this far._ If I can find the bullet itself…_

Standing up again, he spotted a bent metal sheet in the wall that looked like a pebble, going at a thousand miles per hour, had smashed into it, leaving a terrible mark. At the bottom of the mirror-like sheet, a bent shining bullet.

"Gotcha." Walking over to it, Zohall picked the bullet to his eyes. _Weird… this isn't your average lead bullet, or any other tough metal… this is silver. _True to his thoughts, the bullet shined in the various lights, a very pure silver. _Walter said we used silver bullets…_ he stood up, _so whoever uses these is also in the vampire exterminating business._

Glancing around, he spotted several other similar sized holes in walls and other overturned furniture, confirming the one with the massive gun was against countless guns, and despite this, was able to fire off almost countless rounds, while many missed all together.

"What the hell kind of armor was this guy using?"

Zohall felt strange. This kind of scene he would expect Leon to be the result of. One man against many, and yet, from the evidence he had seen, been able to fight back against possibly much more powerful weaponry, and seeing as how the bullet shells and occasional magazine, they had been able to continue able to still fight.

What was more, he felt like he did that night. The night his life changed. The night the city became hell.

Similar to what he could only call 'glowing eyes', Zohall had a strange knack of feeling strange at times. In most cases, he shrugged it off, calling it paranoia or just something he ate, drank, smelt. But there were times where it was the perfect warning, and it came when things were going to get bad, or get even worse. The city had been the worse case in his life, actually feeling sick to his stomach, but rather than feeling sick, he felt very anxious. If he felt sick when his boss shouted at him, he now felt like he was facing a firing squad, with his arms and legs tied up.

Then, he saw why.

A patch of wall in the far room from him had a strange section of red that did not match the crimson blood that had showered the area. Rather, it was darker, sleeker and shinier. What's more, there was a strange red band around where a head should have been. Then the man in a long red leather trench coat turned.

"Well now," spoke the figure in red," who might this be? Stalking one such as myself… is such a fruitless game." The figure had a strong, confident voice, wreathed in darker tones. From the very first syllable, Zohall knew this man was not a good person.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound calm, and taking a step forward. He could not see the figure in detail, just red jacket, a very large red fedora hat with black wrapping at it's base, and then a pair of glowing orange-yellow spheres for eyes.

"My name is Alucard." He man laughed, and Zohall again had that anxiety double. The chuckle just sounded pure evil. "It is truly a pleasure to be able to introduce myself. I've been growing tired of people knowing who I am."

"Well… nice. What are you doing here, Alucard? This is a vampire club." Zohall, feeling not completely assured of the man, but at least not threatened, started walking to him. The feeling got stronger though with each step. "Are you a Va-" Zohall stopped. He was close enough to see details in the man's form.

Blood was splashed across a pale, pointed face. Eyes covered with a pair of tinted sunglasses, he had a strong pointed chin, long pointed nose, and several strands of jet black hair escaping from the confines of the red hat. Under the partially open jacket was a black charcoal suit, followed by black leather riding boots, and finally white gloves with black outline on his hands. However, what made Zohall stop, was the fact that there was a man's head, still moving, in the left hand. He was grasping the person's neck, having dragged him around to face the newcomer as well.

"Yes- I am. However, unlike this being here," the man called Alucard tossed the strangling figure forward with surprising distance. Landing feet from the young man, the man cried out in pain, grasping at his throat and leg, which sported a gun wound.

"Mo-monster! Freak! Get away!"

"What did you do to him?" Zohall walked closer to the man, in awe of his complete fear of the still standing vampire.

"I fought him. Killed his companions, who so foolishly tried to kill me. He is their third to last one."

"Second?" Zohall looked down. "Two others?"

A round of gunshots echoed from elsewhere in the building. An automatic sounding attack. The still squirming and crying man covered his face, terror catching him again as Zohall stood up, looking back. Was it Leon who was fighting?

"My mistake, in a moment, he will be 'second' to last."

And, as if by accord, a louder, more powerful echo of a gunshot railed out.

"Now, To continue with business." The figure smiled cruelly, catching Zohall's attention. Again, he was freaked out by this person almost to complete and utter disgust. This person, or whatever he was, just felt like raw evil.

The 'second to last' vampire decided it was now to take his chance and run for it. So, in a split second, he got up, hobbling on one leg at first, then ran for it, each step with his right leg causing him to yell. Zohall watched him go, not entirely surprised at the man's need to get out of the place, considering who was here. Yet, in a split second, he heard a click. A gun was cocked.

"That's right. Run. Savor me the pleasure of taking away your hopes of continuing your pathetic excuse of a life!" The Vampire had pulled out a massive shiny pistol in his right hand, and using his left arm as a support, aimed for the running figure, who was almost directly behind Zohall.

"W-wait!"

Yet the vampire smiled, and the eyes behind the glasses shone with happiness as the gun roared a deep resonating boom, the bullet soared out and started it's trek through the air-

Then a diagonal flash of light and the bullet was direct to the side, into a wall. The vampire Alucard watched, his eyes wide as the escaping vampire ran out, hobbling up the stairs. It sickened him that such a terrible excuse of a being escaped his purging. Switching his glares to the man before him, he found that a very long, shining sword was in his left hand, held loosely at his side.

"I don't really care about that guy. You could have killed him before when he was on the ground. But what annoys me, is that you would have blown my goddamn arm off, trying to get a man who I don't even know did anything bad!" The blond man raised the sword up, holding out at the Vampire. "What kind of bullshit is that? It's wrong!"

"Wrong… Perhaps. But he's gone, and now I'm feeling rather unhappy that he got away… by your doing." He again raised the gun up, now aiming for the man. "Your deflection might have been a lucky swipe, but now I'm going to show you why I got this far in this shithole!"

"Bring it!" Zohall leapt back, his sword in his left hand, defense position, just as he pulled out his pistol. Compared to the massive gun in the vampire's hand, it was a small meek gun for surprise attacks.

Alucard smiled. And pulled the trigger again, aiming for the main's forehead. And he watched the bullet, just like the man did; a mere human watching the progress of a bullet. And as he predicted, the sword was brought up, again directing the bullet away, up into the ceiling. Alucard hadn't been wrong- the human had exceptional skills.

"Hmm. So, you are luckier than I had thought." Alucard was done with his little project. He let loose with the gunfire, firing shot after shot of his massive ammo. Yet the man parried each shot, long before it ever reached him, feet away from his body. And before long, Alucard counted his magazines number, and let it slide out.

_Perfect!_ Zohall recognized the opportunity to take the advantage, and ran for the man, now reloading his gun. Sprinting, be close to the ground, he held his gun and sword back, looking like an arrow shooting to the man in red. And the man flashed another clip in, smiled and fired again; but the swordsman as prepared, and leapt aside. Even as Alucard followed his movements in air, shooting shot after shot at him, Zohall was able to parry each shot in mid air, even when facing away, the sword spun around him.

_Such acrobatics! Speed, strength, weapon choice; I wonder if he regenerates too!_ Alucard continued to fire at him, even as he still charged, the bullets being dodged, parried, avoided, and he was getting closer. Finally reaching Alucard, he slammed the side of the sword on the gun, knocking it aside, just as he whipped the handgun up under the chin of the vampire.

"Let's find out how good **you** are at dodging bullets, asshole." Zohall pulled the trigger, and the top of the man's head burst in a shower of red, and he fell back, apparently dead. Zohall could hear combat going on elsewhere, more of the same heavy rifle gunfire going off, with the addition of a smaller pistol.

_Leon!_

Zohall spun the sword over his head, about to slap it back into the shoulder position, when he heard the impossible, a chuckle. He heard it just in time to duck a bullet, roll to the side and leap again, dodging three more bullets, then retaliate with two of his own shots, each to the chest of the vampire, which had begun to stand back up.

"What the hell! I blew your friggen head off!" Zohall shouted as the man, after suffering two more attacks, continued to rise back up, but not shoot, as he was reloading.

"Yes… how does that feel like? You cannot kill the enemy with your most powerful weapon… what then? What will you do, boy?" Alucard straightened up, looking down at Zohall who still was sprawled out on the floor, having shot him, the gun still in his hand.

"Well, I guess your right… kinda. First off," he stood up, and placed the gun back in it's holster under his own jacket," this wont kill you- you're right. But here's where you're wrong," he tossed the sword up and into his right hand, and as soon as it landed, spun it even faster, until he stopped it, pointing up over his shoulder," **this** is my best weapon. I've fought things that can take a bullet to the head before. But so far, I haven't faced anything that can fight back after being completely sliced into pieces then separated far enough so they can't grow back."

"Then you will learn many things this night, boy."

Again the light blond charged the tall vampire, who took slight jumps back now to delay the time before the sword-wielding bull could reach him. Even as each bullet was fired in vain, Alucard found it highly amusing to play along with the scenario. His opponent showed no sigh of wearing down in his form or face, and a constant frown of vigilance marked his every look.

Alucard stopped just short of running into a fallen over light, still dangling from the ceiling, sparks bursting from several swinging wires. This stop, and slight distraction for Zohall to close in. Alucard was ready however, and he leapt to the side, however not escaping a slash to the chest, where a splash of blood was spilled; the vampire's eyes widened behind the colored glasses. He had not seen the attack.

And he had lost track of the man, a moment ago in front of him, kneeling down, the sword slowing down from its sweep, yet now Alucard felt him in the air. He had leapt over the vampire, just feet behind him. Swinging to his left, Alucard threw a powerful punch at the just landing man. Zohall dodged it, closing his eyes as it passed just to the side of his face.

"Strike one," A flash of light. Alucards left arm fell of at the elbow. Still not hesitating, the vampire aimed a powerful kick to the same person, who in the exact instant, sliced the very same leg off. "Strike two," Zohall jumped back just a slight distance, and brought his sword back up, slicing the vampire from the stomach up to his right side shoulder. "And you're out." Zohall stood up, watching the bleeding figure start to topple back.

Then the uninjured right arm lifted up, in mid fall, aimed for the standing man, and fired again.

"What-"Zohall dodged, parried another attack," you just don't die, do you!"

"It takes more than that to kill something like me!" The stub of the left arm suddenly grew, and a new arm, coat and glove, shot out like a weed. The leg too shot out as he somersaulted up and over, landing to face the man again. Right and left arm had left the leather jackets arms, and now protruded out from under the jacket, likely removed for maneuverability. "I doubt you could last seconds against myself If I were to show you my true form."

"Wanna bet?" Zohall growled back.

"I would, but that sort of power requires another's word on the matter." Alucard again re-aimed and fired. Rather than attacking, the man suddenly burst to the side, and ran around, avoiding the attack with a slight change in footing or sweep of the sword. Alucard was still surprised that the blade hadn't shattered or at least bent while blocking his powerful bullets.

Sliding to a stop, Zohall then decided to charge, avoiding another shot as he did. Alucard however leapt back, and kicked at him a large gas tank, and then shot at it, forcing the man to dodge. The tank didn't explode, but the tactic had worked, Zohall was temporarily defenseless. But he recovered, only in time to received a scrape on the shoulder from one of Alucards bullets.

"Hm. I can regenerate…" the man, seeing how the gun in Alucards hand was lowered, took the time to grasp the right shoulder in pain," but you cannot. Such a pity for you that I cannot wear down, but you can."

"Shut," he growled out of the pain," up." Again, they both straightened, Alucard raising his Cassul, and Zohall holding up his sword, holding it in both hands. However, the man closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "This ends now."

With that, he charged again, going faster than he had before, his eyes still closed. Alucard smiled, seeing this as a stupid attack, and fired. However, the man simply leapt over Alucard, dodging the attack, and landing just behind him, his eyes still closed. Eyes now wide, Alucard whipped the pistol around, and Zohall kicked it out of his with a fast jump kick, and then gun went flying away, far behind Zohall.

Alucard backed up, avoiding several slashes of the sword, now taken aback that he was being forced back. But being deprived of sleep, and now lost his own weapon, he had to dodge until he could tear the man apart with his own brute force. Yet, as he jumped back again, he felt hard wall behind him. He had been forced on a wall.

Taking one step closer, Zohall lowered the sword back, but still pointing up at him, and then slashed. Again and again, soon to the point where it was impossible to discern where the sword and hands where, Zohall attacked with speed that Even Alucard found impressive, for a human. Finally, he jumped back, leaving the vampire still watching him with surprise, and slung his sword over his back, still watching him.

"Bye, Alucard."

Alucard couldn't feel any damage to his body though. Moving his head, he checked his form. Legs, arms, hands, neck; all intact. Yet, his hat then fell off, cleaved in two. Then his glasses fell off, divided at the bridge of the nose. Bending down to pick these up, the vampire growled, just as his entire arm fell off, and splattered into a bloody mess of cleaved up material.

"Incredible." Alucard said, bending up, just in time to look at Zohall once more before his entire body collapsed, and became an unrecognizable mess of bloody flesh and cloth.

"Thanks." Zohall stared at the mess on the floor, unsure if it was really over. Nothing had ever survived that kind of attack when he finished it. And the man had simple fallen apart, and there was no way he could simple re-grow anything. His entire body was chopped up into tiny slices of a body. No brain, no heart, just chunks of meat. So, he turned, feeling it was over.

A cold shiver of a breeze stopped him. It was this feeling that stopped him, and then a hiss behind him. Eyes wide, his pupils tiny dots if fear, he slowly turned to see the pile of flesh to be writhing, as what seemed to be shadow and darkness of some kind swarming around it.

Zohall sputtered for a moment, as shadow and what was bats swarmed around the spiraling darkness. Bats began to disappear, as a new form began to regenerate inside. The mess under it disappeared as this regenerating form took shape as a man, his arms tucked awkwardly behind him. Then insane laughter rocked out, and the arms launched up, above the head, as long mess of hair followed.

"GOOD! Very good! It's been a very long time since someone has so utterly destroyed me as you have, Hahahah!" The red eyes glowed past the still spiraling darkness. "I never thought I would have to do this for a mere human, but I have no choice. My energy is lacking. I must destroy you before I cannot fight back at all." His right hand soared down, while his left shot far up, two white lights of the white gloves beginning to close together. "Be satisfied that you got this far in my powers, but now… your success ends here. So, what is your name!"

"Zohall Mercer," Zohall stated, sweat beads appearing on his form.

"Zohall Mercer, witness my power." The two gloves connected in a 'picture frame pose', as both hands were placed in a 'L' shape. He placed it over his glowing red eye, and suddenly, Zohall was reminded of a Dream. Red eyes opened out from the re-grown vampire. "Releasing control Art system to level three, level two, situation 'A' recognized-"

"Denied."

The grinning man stopped. Zohall turned around, seeing Integra Hellsing only feet behind himself. Aside from the usual round glasses sitting neatly on her nose, she had on a dark trench coat, not too dissimilar from Alucards excepting from flamboyant fringe and color. Under the dark grey was her usual outfit, but Zohall could spot a pistol just poking outside from under the cover of the coat, and he could make out the outline of her saber. Aside from this, she also wore dark military boots rather than dress shoes.

"Miss Hellsing! What are you- wait, denied?" Zohall turned back to see the darkness reducing, and falling back into the actual dark shadows of the club.

"My, my. Denied? I was just about to-"

"I am fully aware of what it was you were about to do, Alucard," Zohall eyes widened again, and he turned back to his boss, amazed that she knew his name," and you should know that this young man is one of the new recruits Seras was told about, and was told to tell you, in order to prevent something such as this." Zohall was shook his head slightly at the word 'young man', but non the less listened intently.

"He's… a Hellsing member?" Zohall asked after a moment.

"Alucard, our top vampire exterminator; that's correct."

"He's a vampire-"

"Under full restraint and control by our organization." She interrupted him, a frown on her face. "You and Leon decided to go ahead did you? I want answers, now."

"Wh-wh-wait a second-" Zohall stuttered, as he was reminded about the last time he saw her, in the bathroom, and her eyes still seemed to have that terrible glare," I, we, Leon and I thought it would be better to keep you and Walter- it was Leon's idea!"

Alucard chuckled, and the three turned to see Leon and Seras arrive. Seras ran to Alucard while Leon to Zohall, both holding their hands up, as if to divide up a fight already going on.

"Wait- Alucard, he's one of us!" Seras burst out.

"Zohall, don't do anything stupid; the Hellsing Organization uses vampires against vampires- don't start fighting… did you two go already?" Leon said, getting up, seeing multiple gashes in the floor and walls. "Holy crap," Leon tuned to the still smug looking vampire," he's good if he lasted against that."

"Yeah, you have no idea." Zohall said, glancing at Integra and Alucard.

"Mr. Kennedy, surprise to see you in my Master's organization." Alucard said calmly.

"Master?" Both Leon and Zohall turned to Integra, who pulled out a small brown cigar, lit it, and breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Correct. Alucard is not only our top member, master Vampire hunter, and possibly eldest vampire of them all, but is also the Hellsing Families servant. He does what we say to do, without question." Alucard grinned at this, As Integra held the cigar in her hand. "I tell him what he can and cannot do. However he can choose for himself as well, as you saw, Mr. Mercer."

"You fought Alucard?" Seras asked, her eyes scanning the young man. "From what I felt, he was just about to release his control system."

"Uh… yeah. That sounded like something he was doing." Zohall said distracted, and overwhelmed at the mass of information he was taking in. First, Integra shows up. Then he's working with vampires. And now his best friend shows up with a bombshell blond with breasts that could knock him out for weeks. _How does Leon do that?_ He thought, now forgetting the other more important details of the conversation.

"Zohall Mercer." Alucard walked up to the blond man, who was inches shorter than the towering man in red. "Mercer… such a name."

"Yeah. I could say the same about yours." Zohall responded awkwardly. Alucard no longer wore the sunglasses, and the red eyes pierced into the young man's like hot pokers. Then he held out his hand.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Zohall Mercer." Zohall stared at the hand for a moment, as did the others. Only Integra seemed unshaken by this move.

"Uh, thanks." He shook it briefly, which seemed to satisfy the vampire, as his hand drooped down, and he walked past the man, and too his master. "So, can we call it a draw? Tie?" Alucard turned again, and Zohall felt as if he had said something insulting. "No hard feelings?"

"Such a shame. You wish this to be the last time we cross paths in battle. I would cherish another chance to test myself against someone by the name of Mercer." Zohall was left to stare as the vampire turned to his master. "Do you wish for a report? Or may I return to my much needed sleep?"

"Report, then sleep… if it's a good one." Integra said, smiling through the cigar between her teeth.

"All vampires, but one, slain. Nighty Bite, owner of the club, has vanished."

"Vanished?" Leon exclaimed, taking a step closer to listen in better.

"Yes. The walls here," Alucard spun, facing back to the entrance," have their interiors lined with lead/silver mixture, preventing supernatural detection of individuals inside. Adding several crawlspaces, it is adequate to hide an group, or individuals from other vampires."

"So, he's cockroaching around in the woodwork hu?" Leon turned, scouting the walls. "How big was he?"

"Fat," Seras said bluntly.

"Ok…" Raising his pistol up, Leon fired one shot into the ceiling. The bang echoed, and finally silence fell again. "You're still here, and we will find you. The question is simple- do you want to be found dead, or filled with lead and silver? Come out and you can stay dead."

Zohall heard it first; a slight scuffling in the wall behind him. Alucard, Seras, Leon and Integra all turned to face the now obvious noise coming from the wall.

"You have three seconds. Three-" the noise got louder. Seras and Zohall both raised their weapons in preparation. "Two-" Leon cocked his pistol, aimed it, and pressed the trigger slightly to have the beam of red laser zip out and target the center of the tile moving the most," One-"

"Ahh!"

A small, overweight man fell out of the wall, the tile crashing to the floor and he following with it. "Oh…"

"Zohall." Leon ordered, which Zohall responded to with a nod. He walked over to the man, and shoved him further from the wall. Drawing his sword over his shoulder, he held It to his side.

"Ok, ok… hold on…" the vampire said, holding his hands out, then only to plunge one in his tight jacket, and whip out a revolver, only to be immediately shot out of his hand by Leon. The former agent made sure to make it obvious he was now aiming for the head, as the tiny red dot hovered right between the eyes. "haha, joke, right? Just a joke!"

"nice shot." Seras said, surprised by the instant reaction.

"Thanks. American training pays off sometimes." He again nodded to Zohall, who returned the nod. His hand grabbing the short black hair of the vampire, he pulled him up, and then slashed the sword up to his neck, and held it there, threatening to cut it open. "Don't move, or my buddy here will give you more than a simple make over." Leon added.

"Thank you Mr. Kennedy. Mr. Mercer, would you keep that blade where it is?" Integra stepped in front of the sweating vampire, staring at him with anger in her powerful eyes. "Nighty Bite, owner of this Vampire conversion club?"

"Oh, come on! I don't just turn people into-"

"You are-"

"Yes! I'm him!" the vampire responded, straining against the blade and grasping of his hair. "What? What do you all want? Why have you wrecked it all? My home, my coworkers! What do you want?"

"Oh, how he plays innocent," Alucard followed Integra over, acting as an obedient dog," he already knows what we want."

"Towers- why is that psycho so important! He's just a lunatic- just a-" Zohall pressed the blade against his throat, stopping a coming rant.

"You'll tell my boss what she wants to know. Or I can cut your head off." Integra nodded thankfully at Zohall.

"Why was he here?" She asked, intent on getting whatever she could off him. "Why does he need your help? What is it he came here for? What has he planned?"

The fat man glared back, considering his situation. After a moment, all resistance was lost and he fell limper. "Towers had several shipments sent here- we track and hold things for contracts at times. I got a lot of the money here from deals like that. He was paying so much money for this stuff- saying it was top quality and would not risk it damaged or discovered; never told me what it was."

"Go on." Integra asked, blowing smoke in a pause. Zohall looked down, looking as if about to sneeze, but was trying to avoid any of the smoke, and screwed up his face from the smell.

"Well, we took it obviously, and gave him a truck for all the crap. There was just no way he could get this stuff around without vehicle help... but… he asked for one of my old maps- for the market campaign I once had."

"Maps?" Integra replied.

"Yeah. A while back, I stumbled upon a place… a well that brings anyone to a different time. Japan- in feudal ages."

"That's impossible." Leon stated. "Time travel has been proved impossible like that- and this sounds like magic."

"Believe what you want- but I saw it. With my own human eyes I saw villages, men, monsters- magic? Magic isn't the only thing waiting on the other side of that well."

"Where is it?"

"Get one of my maps. You already broke into my office, just look for them in there."

"Now then, tell me what he's after." The vampire, still held back, considered.

"He never told me. Just said resolution and re-something else. I think it was revenge. That good?" Integra stared at him more, letting the ashes of the burnt cigar fall to the floor, singing the still wet puddles of blood. Slowly, she turned, and walked away.

"Mr. Mercer, Mr. Kennedy," As Zohall dropped the blade from the man's throat and let go of his hair and Leon walked over to Integra, Seras kept her aims on the recovering man. Integra reached into her jacket and pulled out two pistol magazines. "These are your new form of ammunitions. From this moment on, you will only use these blessed silver bullets for combat, understood?" they both nodded, and loaded their weapons. "Now, I officially give you your first order. Terminate threat 'Nighty Bite'."

Both men turned, their weapons aiming for the Vampires head.

"Shit!"

Leon fired once to the head, while Zohall aimed for the chest, and immediately stopped. The vampire jerked, shaking in pain, and suddenly fell apart, ashes and blood spraying in many directions.

"Wow. This silver works." Zohall said, holding the gun up, feeling the new power he had against vampires, and against Alucard.

"These maps… I hope he has more of these maps he spoke of. Leon, Seras!" Integra shouted, and both turned. "Find this office of his, and find the maps. We mustn't let this man slip away just as we close around him!"

"Yes sir!" Seras saluted, and ran as Leon watched, bemused that Integra had been called a 'sir'. Zohall watched them go for a minute.

"I… I'll see what I can help them with. I suck with paperwork anyway!" Zohall turned and ran after the others, placing his sword back over his shoulder. A strange quiet fell for a moment.

"Well," Alucard spoke, turning to the exit just as Integra glanced to him," It seems like Hellsing has grown a lot in the few days of my absence." He turned, stopping in his walk to face Integra," you made excellent choices for warriors; a strong young inexperienced man and a cunning fighter of an American agent. I am impressed."

"Walter made the choices, not me. I just approved of them." She responded, not sounding modest as her words made it out. "We need people who can survie this war we rage, and then will bring with them something new to this fight."

"Yes… like tight abs?" He grinned at her vein twitching in temple. "I suppose then I will miss the days when everything was so simple and yet fun."

"Alucard, your fun had millions dying at the same time. People of my countries, of her majesties countries blood spilling around like worthless dust. I will prevent another event such as that!" Alucard again smiled.

"Such determination… so provocative." He turned again, walking for the exit. "I will be back at your hotel. My sleep will be brief, so expect me to be awake."

"Alucard," Integra calmly said. He paused, listening to Integra. "Good to see you." He chuckled darkly, and continued on and up the stairs.

Integra watched him disappear, his red leather jacket the last thing to be seen flapping out of sight. After a moment's thought about how tired Seras must be, she then realized who had gone to look for maps, paperwork. Seras and Zohall were not the type to trust with such material.

"What was I thinking?" she then too ran after the direction the three left for, only sliding in the new puddle of blood, cursing, and almost hop-scotching across the puddles after them, trying not to slip again.


	9. Selective Understandings

**Chapter 9: Selective Understandings**

The Hotel room was dimly lit. Light shining in from the active city below was the major source of light in the room alone. The curtains pulled over the windows blocked more the available light that came in. The constant traffic sounds and quiet rumbling of the closed refrigerator did little to give the room life. Only a tall man, sitting in one of the chairs near a longer couch and TV, right next to the balcony entrance gave life to the dead room. Ironically, he was dead.

Alucard sat in the comfortable yet firm chair, sitting slightly laid back, his right foot lifted up on his left, smiling to himself as he gently turned the glass of wine in his hands. The dark red liquid churned in the bottle, reflecting what little light there was to catch. Pausing his spinning of the glass, he took a sip, feeling more rejuvenated than he had in a week.

Before retreating to the Hotel room he knew his master had rented, he had retrieved the two coffins from the small jet plane and brought them inside the actual hotel room, somehow avoiding being detected or noticed as he did. People who ran this building didn't know he could phase through walls after all.

Sitting in the dark, he contemplated what had happened so far; the message from Seras, his departure from Hellsing Headquarters, finding Towers, the chase across two continents, and now this. Among his many adventures he had, this had to be one of the strangest yet. What was more, the people who had come from this journey seemed equally interesting.

But his enhanced sense pulled him away from deeper thoughts as he heard the group walking down the hallway to the very door. Their footsteps, their hushed voices, their very heartbeats, he could make out it all as they finally reached the door.

Leon unlocked the room door and pushed it open, flicking on the lights without hesitation and then immediately turning to Seras. They both were red in the face; a fierce debate had been clashing since they found the set of maps in the office.

"Regeneration is believable! Things heal- and bioengineering can make things heal faster," Leon groaned, still not believing in what he considered to be 'magic'," but this thing is impossible."

"Yeah?" Seras responded, pointing to the spot that he had got her with the Shotgun," what about that? You don't think that had some sort of unexplainable thing happen to it to recover like this?"

Integra and Walter walked past the two, Zohall following them with a large but very flexible case. Rather than following his boss, Zohall walked to the fridge, convinced he was going to starve unless he devoured anything with high calories.

"I've seen worse," Leon scoffed, tossing Seras's last offensive to the wind. She shook her heard and walked over to the bar inside the kitchen, not thinking about what she was doing. Leon followed her around, going around the opposite side, still convinced that he was right. "No, I'm serious. I've fought things where you can blow their arms, legs, even heads off, and they just re-grow and try to kill you! Maybe not as effectively as you," he permitted, and she grinned, feeling an opening in his offensive," but still-"

"And how I knew where you were behind all those places, how I could dodge almost all your attacks-" She started, but Leon already was prepared.

"If your such a superior magical being, how come I was able to get you on the ground?" he grinned as she frowned.

"I need my sleep-"

"After all, Mr. Kennedy," Alucard said, having Leon double take at Alucard having sat there the entire time," she isn't superior. You are a human, and she is not."

"How'd you get in here?" Leon stared, his distraction giving Seras her chance to escape, passing Zohall who was busily dissecting the fridge, and proceed to the bathroom.

Alucard smirked. "Magic."

Integra entered the common room once again, looking distressed. "I'll be outside." Pulling a small cigar from her pocket, she left for the balcony and close the door, he blurred image smoking outside. Leon still stared at the man sitting comfortably in the chair.

"What about you? You think this well sends people back to the past?"

"I have no idea," he started, adjusting his glasses with a push from his finger," however it seems too incredible to be impossible. After all, our enemy is interested in it, and its authenticity thus proven to be at most a liability."

Leon nodded half heartedly, and decided to sit on the open couch, landing roughly but it still felt good for him to sit after so much stressed had passed. Staring at the ceiling in his tired stupor, he couldn't shake the feeling that Alucard wanted to talk. Glancing down at the vampire, he followed the stare to the kitchen, and to the man still struggling to loot any precious food.

"Mr. Kennedy," Alucard stared, now facing him," You are friends with that man, Zohall Mercer." Leon nodded, feeling awkward while being interrogated. "Would you do me the honor of telling me about him?"

"What, Zohall?" Leon asked, still unsure of the conversations purposes. "Well, alright. Zohall Mercer one of the survivors of the Raccoon city viral outbreak. I call him kid because he never acts mature, and he's good with a sword." Leon stared, hoping that was what had been required.

"Raccoon city…" Alucard continued, covertly prompting the subject to continue.

"Yeah. I had split up with a friend at the time, and I found him huddling with his own friend- the guy had been bitten, and Zohall was trying to convince him he wasn't going to die. It didn't take long for the guy to come back as a zombie. From there, he had to kill his friend, and I told him to come with me, and he told me he had to stop by the remains of the orphanage he came from. That's where he got his sword, and the rest…"

Leon's eyes lost their focus, and his mind was drawn to those events that night. He, younger and much less experienced than he was now, new in the police forces, meets this young kid, and he eventually met back up with him and Claire. But the events between, the monsters still shook him. They re-defined reality and the world. Things as bad as that were possible.

But Zohall had also proven something- even the most unlikely person was able to pass tests like that. Shocking Leon to no bounds, he had performed far above anyone with skills of a fourteen year old. Zombies were dispatched like toys and bigger, badder monsters Leon and he were cornered against faced the shining eyes of Zohall.

"So you have no idea then?"

Leon refocused on the room, and the vampire next to him. "What?"

"How he acquired these skills?"

Leon turned away, giving his answer considerable thought. "No. I have suspicions, but I can't prove any of them." He faced the vampire again, sure about something he forgot. "All I know is this- when that thing happens- when the eyes glow- he became a new person. Stronger, faster, focused, not afraid; he became completely resolved to the fight."

Alucard raised his eyebrows, then grinned. It sounded perfect to him- an opponent that could do something as that would be an interesting one. "So, you still have no clue?"

"Nope. Might as well ask him, but I think he knows about it less than I do."

Zohall hadn't noticed anything around him since he stuck his head into the fridge, hoping for food. But after his search through the almost empty cold box, he found himself disappointed with the options. So rather than braving the foreign tastes, he pulled his head out, grabbed his Ipod he had left on the counter, plugged them into his ears, and started for the bathroom, checking the balcony to see that Integra was still outside, smoking. He wouldn't risk another event like before.

Again feeling the beat of an alternative metal band, he started for the bathroom, craving a shower like never before. The last event had scared him from the area, but with the chances completely gone, he could recover in the warm shower. Reaching the same door he had before, he shoved the door open again.

He was sure it was déjà vu, or he was dreaming; once again a heavy blast of moisture and heat poured down on him from the bathroom, and he held up his arm in surprise. Seeing past the mist, he spied a figure in the shower, washing her hair and arms slowly. The form however was… curvier and more outward. Even as his instinct told him to run and hide, he could no but stare. Even as the shower curtain was pulled aside suddenly…

"No, our priorities are more important than a several petty hours of sleep- and considering the importance of what could happen," Integra growled to Leon and Walter, who both insisted that they get sleep and continue in the morning. Even after smoking her cigar, she was irritable- they were close to him, but he was still out there and avoiding them expertly.

"Sir Hellsing," Leon groaned, rubbing on of his eyes, sitting down still on the couch as apposed to Walter, who was standing slightly behind Integra," we're all tired; Zohall and I have been traveling non-stop for three days, and your vampires are as tired as we are! We can't do anything useful if we're falling asleep on the job."

"And while we sleep, that creature is plotting something that could send him into the past- what if he was to Alter history?" she proposed to him, firing up from the constant resistance.

"Even if that is possible," Leon sighed, exasperated," what makes you think he isn't needing that kind of rest too? And suppose he isn't- what do you expect us to do? I'm physically and mentally tired- both qualify for rest."

"Mr. Kennedy is making sense," Walter pleaded to his master," Please consider-"

"I cannot accept that we are helpless like this! This sort of behavior-" She began again.

"Hopeless?" Leon scoffed," We're helpless if we go out against him while we aren't able to aim straight! I'd rather give him a few-hour advantage and then come back at him at full power than a half hearted jump!"

"I will make that final decision, Mr. Kennedy, not you!" she stepped forward, nearly loosing her balance, and rubbing her face just as she too felt the effects of fatigue. Walter stepped forward, afraid she might topple over.

"Sir Integra-"

"I'm fine! Just feeling a little dizzy…" she started for the bar, wanting a glass of water. Just as she did, Zohall was sent flying out of the hallway again, much faster and harder than before, and actually stuck into the wall momentarily, only to fall back out and tumble to the floor. Seras stormed out in a march, her wet form wrapped in a tight pink towel, just as exposing as her actual uniform.

"Was it worth it, creep?" she asked, fire in her eyes and her mouth twitching in anger and embarrassment. For a moment, he simply stared back at her with dopey eyes. Finally after a moment, he came to, looked at her, and smiled, giving her a thumbs up. She proceeded to stomp his head rapidly, his eyes squirting tears and he groaned an 'ow' with each impact.

Integra, who had been caught completely off guard by this event, smiled. She smiled and chucked, weaving a hand through her hair. "I suppose it is late." She smiled at the two, and focused on Zohall only for a moment, sure that there was something beyond that immature person that captured her. Then she realized what she had just thought, and then retained her formal and hardened form. "I am going to retire for the night. At dawn we continue without hesitation." She blamed the strange moment of likening on her fatigue.

Zohall and Seras watched her walk into the room, their eyes as wide, while Walter seemed accepting to this change, while Leon watched it all happen with his eyebrows raised. After a moment, Seras noticed that Zohall was staring up at her, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"What did you do to her?" Zohall asked amazed.

"Excuse me!" Seras sputtered, feeling the accusatory tones.

"Did you hypnotize her or something? Because that was just cool…" she glared down at him, unsure how to respond, and simply turned around, and stormed back into the bathroom to finish the shower. Zohall slowly got back up, rubbing his head softly, looking at the shower room. He felt like he had been scolded for taking candy before dinner.

"Hey kid," Leon got up swiftly from the couch, leaping up," I'm going use the second bed in Walter's room. The couch is yours." He directed Zohall to the couch as if leading a king to his new thrown, bent low in mock respect. "Enjoy the comforts."

"What?" Zohall hissed in retaliation," why should you get the bed?"

"Elders always get the benefits," Leon said in a sage voice, and quickly disappeared behind the door, leaving Zohall staring at the blank door, fuming.

"Jackass," he breathed. Turning back to his new bed, Zohall spotted Alucard, still sitting and spinning the glass with interest. Momentarily pausing with discomfort, he walked around the low table to the couch, kicked off his shoes, and fell flat on the bed. Tired but not entirely exhausted, he reached over for a remote for the TV, and pushed the power button, flashing on the faint glow of the electronic box. News shows all in Japanese, strange entertainment shows, and other various channels passed by him as he surfed the selections.

"Leon tells me," Alucard suddenly said," you have uncertain skills." Zohall slowly focused on the vampire, unsure the purpose of the conversation or where this would lead to. "It is unusual for anyone to not know of their power's origins. Either it be technology, training, or faith. But you have none?"

"Why do you care?" Zohall said after a few moments.

"In all my years, I have yet to have found any one, vampire, human, or otherwise that astounded me as you did. I have been beaten before, but the speed at which you were able to force me onto my release powers was among the fastest yet," Alucard said, taking off the tinted glasses and revealing the frightening red eyes he had. "I am not surprised at your skills, but rather that you have no recollection on its origins."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I really don't know. I never had a clue, and I still don't." Zohall tried not to look at the vampire. It was very intrusive of this man to do what he was doing, even from simple curiosity, Zohall was not happy at all on how invasive he was being. "I just 'had it', ok?"

"Perhaps…" Alucard seemed to have the topic slide in his mind for the current being. "You have left America?"

Zohall sighed, beginning to feel the interrogations would not end. "Yeah. Since two thousand three to about a month ago, I was in the mountains in Asia. Mercenary for hire, you know?"

"You found something there." Alucard demanded the conversation to continue.

"Yeah. Wolf monsters. That answer your question?" the younger and now irritated blond said, casting Alucard a darker glare than before.

The vampire actually seemed to absorb this information and slow down, slumping against the chair. Zohall wasn't sure how, but he could feel the being in deep thoughts.

"You remind me of another at a time I thought was a prodigy at a young age," Alucard finally spoke, nodding to the door where both Leon and Walter had disappeared behind.

"Who?" Zohall asked, unsure of who he could be talking about. "Someone… in that room? Wait… Walter?"

"He wasn't known as the Angel of Death for nothing." Alucard grinned at the shock expression on the young man's face.

"Angel of death? Damn…" Zohall understood the rock-hard handshake from day one. Walter hadn't survived from staying far behind the back lines, but from skills. What skills he was yet to discover, but was interested none the less. "What made him so good?"

"Maybe one day," Alucard said as Seras walked out of the bathroom hallway, in a tied up bathrobe," you will see for yourself what is left of the death god; shinigami." Alucard stood up, nodding to Seras. "They are on the roof."

"The roof!" Seras groaned, spotting her case of clothing the others had brought from the mansion. "Alucard, of all places, the roof?"

"I'd would have preferred to have us not draw attention, as Walter so easily put it. Beside, it is a very good view tonight." He turned to the wall, and as Zohall watched, he actually stepped onto the wall with one foot, and as he stepped with another, he lifted himself off the floor, walking directly up the floor. Zohall stood up, almost sure he was seeing things; Seras then too walked up the wall and to the ceiling.

"I can't wait for sleep!" Seras, actually standing upside down on the ceiling, suddenly was pulled up, seeming to melt upward into the ceiling, as Alucard slowly followed action, disappearing up into the ceiling.

"I look forward to another chat, Zohall Mercer." The top of his hat vanished. Zohall again was unnerved by the man's strange personality, and was even more surprised when he glanced down and spotted the pair of glasses.

"Forgot the glasses," he stared up at the ceiling," so much for the super-" looking back down, the glasses had vanished. "Man this is getting too weird." With that, he started feeling the sleepiness catch up with him, and laid on the couch. "At least sleep is normal."

Alucard stood at the roof of the hotel. Seras had climbed into the coffin sitting meters behind him. His own coffin was right behind him, the white letters of his own summon graved onto it.

_The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my wings to make me tame._

Yet Alucard's mind was pulled and brought on one subject that puzzled him. Zohall Mercer.

This young man- so naive- so young; yet whenever Alucard looked at him, something kept hitting him. This person has something Alucard has rarely seen before. He couldn't put the mental pin on what power it was, but knew it was extensive. The power hadn't emerged- but if it did, Alucard would have someone to call a match with. He stood there, trying to fit together what it all meant- then the pain hit him again. He clasped at his heart, it was the third time it happened to him. It was as if part of his heart was trying to jump away from him.

* * *

After a moment of his eyes closed, Zohall already could tell something was wrong.

The bright white light had returned. Opening his eyes, he felt the brightness pushing back all around, again like in a weird space of existence.

"White… does it always have to be white? I liked the beach-"

The same beach appeared. White sands, dark-blue ocean with white-tipped waves with clear light blue sky appeared in front of him. Glancing behind him, he spied nothing but sand dunes all around with sections of green plants.

"Hey, I'm here… I bet you knew that though…" he stared around looking for that same being that had always been here. This kind of dream, although unnerving as always, felt less dramatic. If anything, it felt more normal. The heat from the sand felt real, it felt natural, and the wind itself felt just right. "What a nice day."

"You made it."

Zohall spun around, and spotted a figure far off in the sands. In the same one-piece bathing suit, the woman held up the same umbrella he had seen her sitting underneath before. Long ends of jet black hair stood out just by the back of the legs. The legs themselves, along with most of the body seemed thin, slender, and feminine.

"Oh there you are," he started walking to her," what is it now? I keep coming here and you're here, so what is going on? Hu?"

"Well, you certainly have changed pace," the German voice called out, still sounding like it emanated from everywhere," from last time."

"Well, some serious shit has happened since we had a talk… whoever you are." He stopped, close enough to make out the form behind the umbrella. "So, what do you want? I want my sleep."

For a while, all he heard was the waves, lightly breaking on the sands. "Look in the shack."

"Hu?" Zohall asked, unsure of what she really said. "What was that?"

"Look in the shack."

"Shack? What shack? Look in what?"

She turned, but still couldn't be seen; as soon as she face him, bright light from a sun behind her blinded him.

"I don't know. You where the one who told me after all."

His eyes shot open, and he was still on the couch. The ceiling above him reminded the strange scene of both Seras and Alucard vanishing upward.

"Something tells me," he said as he laid back down," that his is going to be one hell of an adventure."

* * *

"Hurry up Kagome!"

"Will you just relax Inuyasha? I need to bring these school things. I still am in school you know."

Sitting on her desk, Kagome Higurashi, a middle school student stood at her desk, stuffing books and supplies into her new massive backpack. In her usual green and white school uniform of a skirt and shirt. Her back-length black hair over her shoulders, she scolded the young man sitting awkwardly on her bed, crouched like a dog sitting.

Inuyasha had long white hair that fell past his shoulders and back even further than Kagome's, he had a pair of white dog ears protruding form the top of his head. Wearing red worn garments similar to a monks, but the cloth was rougher, being that from a 'fire rat'. To the side of a sash belt, a worn katana inside a sheath was tied to the belt.

Grunting his signature 'hu', the half-demon pointed his gaze to the window, deliberately drawing his attention elsewhere. "If you just left it all we would get around much faster!"

"This stuff," Kagome growled," is what is keeping me from failing school!"

The half-demon didn't get the point. "Well, if you failed then you could put all your effort onto getting the Shikon Jewel, right?"

Kagome grasped the strap of her backpack tightly. G_osh, does he always have to be up in arms? It's just four books! So what if they're over four hundred pages each- I need to study!_ "Inuyasha…" The half dog-demon could feel it coming; one of his worst fears. The terrible 'sit command'. He actually let out and audible gulp.

Once he did however, he caught something in the air. With that a rustling of bushes outside of the house caught both their attentions, Inuyashas' ears actually turning to catch the sound more efficiently.

"Inuyasha!"

"Stay put- I'll check it out!" as he leapt out of the open window, he couldn't explain why he felt this smell was dangerous. It just smelt weird. Like something dead. Slowly drawing his Tessaiga sword, which as it left the average sheath burst into light and became a massive scimitar and katana hybrid of an oversized sword. A large mess of light material at the blade guard, it was a strange sight to see someone hold it so easily.

What would have been even weirder was the fact that he was sniffing the air around him. Turning to the shack that led to the Bone Eaters Well, he spotted that the door was completely open. "Hu, great." Stepping down the short ladder that brought him level to the well, he found the smell much more fresh inside here; especially on the well itself.

"What is it?" Inuyasha glanced around, momentarily ignoring Kagome. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"…Nothing, just-" he stopped, noticing that she had followed him, dragging her massive backpack, that seemed a total of three, if not four, feet tall," No way!"

"What?"

"There is no way you can bring that with us! It will hold us down like a boulder, and If we want to-"

"Sit!" A necklace of violet beads around Inuyashas' neck glowed, and he was suddenly forced into the ground, face first like he had gained a thousand pounds. Kagome waited until he got back up, a nerve lightly twitching in her temple. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah! Sure!"

With that, they both vanished into the well, sliding over the edge, as a flash of light flashed off behind them. The shack was empty, and what was more, it was dark. Yet the two didn't realize that this would be the last time they could ever visit the past using the Bone Eater's Well.


	10. A Well On Their Way

**Chapter 10: A Well On Their Way**

Morning; the main lobby was a mixture of chaos organized in a constant flow. From the information desks and elevators to the entrance, the flow of individuals was constant but not packed. Men and women both walking to meetings, appointments, their daily lives, where they awaited a safe life or a life where they saw a life protected to a safe point. To the side of the main lobby, Integra Hellsing sat at a small table in the corner wearing a less formal version of her usual suit, watching the human traffic with curiosity and envy.

All her life, the term 'normal' had been burned from her vocabulary. Her father had constantly lectured that while people are blinded to the term of their lives as normal, it was only a delusion passed down from generations of stubborn refusal to see that the world is much, much more cruel.

_You cannot let this belief_, she recalled him telling her in a daily lecture,_ dull your sense of the world, Integra. Our world is not just imperfect, it is terribly flawed. And our family, my father, his father, even myself, decided to see this truth; you must too, Integra._

"Truth…" she mumbled to herself, still watching the people walk in their lives. "What is the truth…?"

_Truth, the truth, is that we must fight for our rights to live the way we wish. There is no other truth._ Her eyes narrowed in the recollection of what her father told her the first time she had asked.

Nodding at the fact that she had known all her life, she sat down again and readjusted herself, waiting for Walter's return from a printing room for more detailed information regarding the well that allowed time travel. Looking away, she stared at the elevators. But lack of activity drove her eyes back to the people.

They had normal lives. Lives where they could live the way they wanted to; monsters, no monsters, complex, simple, a life to choose. _What kind of truth do they live by?_ Integra Hellsing shook her head again, trying to recall the urgency of the situation at hand. Still the concept of truth nagged at the back of her mind, just enough to have her remove her glasses momentarily.

To the side of her vision, a red streak of color morphed out of the wall. Placing her glasses back on, she straightened herself up physically and mentally. Alucard would pick anyone apart who displayed the slightest weakness of character. After all, his job was to destroy.

"Alucard. I wouldn't have thought to see you up so early," she said, her words icy enough to welcome an unwanted corpse in her home. "Trouble sleeping?"

"A night of sleep is something I have not had for a long time. A day's rest, perhaps," he slid a chair roughly over to her, smiling slyly as usual. He sounded restored however. His smirk was at its fullest for him being up at this time. "But such thoughts betray one in this time."

"Missing the night? You must be more tired than I-"

"Truth." Alucard struck her hard in the conversation, enough for her to whip her head away and focus intently on the people still walking by, not realizing a man in red and black had just suddenly appeared. He smiled at his pinpoint accuracy. "Such thoughts are useless for one such as yourself. You are a soldier of your god; and I your servant. Truth is above our choice."

Again, focusing away from him as hard as she could, she stared at the people. But the words he filled with poison did slip into her hardened defense. She knew him to be right, but in her usual powerful and stubborn nature, would refuse to accept such a notion from the vampire who she commanded. Finally, she spotted Walter approaching them, a small folder under his arm.

"Walter, that had better be something more than tourist attractions to investigate. I won't tolerate any further delays," the young woman remarked dangerously as he took the adjacent chair from her, and sat down.

"Not at all, Sir. From the information I had gathered in the available maps, it was easy to pinpoint an exact location. Outside of downtown Tokyo, that didn't help too much for location, but still narrowed our search. Second, it mentions a small residentially owned Shinto shrine- which then brought the search to approximately two. One had been sold for public use, and has no well to speak of." Walter pushed around papers of web sites he spoke of, directing focus to each subject as they were brought up, eventually brining up a small map to a large residence on a map. It was labeled as Higurashi Shrine.

"You've managed to keep yourself busy I see," Integra said, glancing at the paperwork across the table from her. "Higurashi Shrine you said?"

"Higurashi…" Alucard mumbled, scratching the side of his temple, the smirk turned upside down in a thoughtful stare.

"You know of it?" Integra prodded Alucard's thoughts.

"Heard, yes. A little tribute of men and women who fought back demons in feudal ages. I believe Higurashi is the name of the family who has occupied it." Alucard yet again. "This sounds like fun already."

"The current occupants are ancestors of the original family. They have kept it as a home and permanent reminder of who they are," Walter finished, just in time to adjust his monocle, and tighten his soft expression. "Which brings up our problem. As much as we are in a hurry, I do not believe that it is a good idea to simply storm into a privately owned home looking for a well in a country far from the protection of our own."

"Oh, and I was looking for such a fun time," Alucard jested sinisterly, playfully rocking his chair back.

"Walter, I understand our need for secrecy. But if what we suspect is true, we cannot let our need for subtle movements slow us any further. We will get to this place, and we will proceed to find this well, if the family likes it or not. I will not risk what we have fought so hard to preserve to be ruined on one mad vampires strain for revenge on the world," Integra growled, straining at the urge to shout. It was getting hard for her to understand the need to play it safe when the something as fragile as the world was at stake. "Walter, today we will go, and I will decide on our actions of finding this well; but if the family tries to stop us, I will not hesitate to force my way in."

Walter stared, aware of how much she was pouring out likeness of her father, just as Alucard smirked at the ceiling. "Yes, Sir Integra. I will arrange our departure soon, and have the others readied," Walter said politely before standing up, bowing, and then walking for the elevators.

"Such force… such determination-"

"If you have nothing useful to say Alucard," Integra snapped at him, again flaring up," then say it. If not, shut it."

He grinned again, chuckling at her strength behind her words. "The well spoken of- unless it is a much larger well then expected, we will have to make it a short trip. The coffins will have to remain here."

Integra too had realized this. With the idea of a time limit against them once again, the idea of what to expect was only having her nerves flare up. Anxiety, anger, fear- she had a number of emotions to choose to fuel her determination.

Seras stood again in the shower, letting the warm water relax her body as it had the night before. Despite Alucard's constant reminder that the dead need no true form of hygiene, that they can choose to display what form they wish, she craved the feeling of a warm shower. In her mind, a weekends journey across several continents with ghouls at every stop was something that Alucard could never get tired of; she just wanted a bath more and more.

Finally after turning off the stream of water, she pushed aside the thing curtain, glad to see the door still shut. However, she reminded herself that she had ensured her safe retreat by tying a towel to the door to a towel rack and double knotted it. Moving out of the shower as she started to dry off her hair, she already felt the morning had changed.

Somewhere down in the lobby, Alucard sat with Integra, and his sadist and boyish excitement only told her they were heading somewhere dangerous or full of battle. Looking into the window she was reminded that vampires had no reflection. Yet as she frowned and thought of how to arrange her image, she felt a twinge of excitement from the night before. The blood, spilling around her, on the walls, past her, on her… it was ecstasy.

Recalling herself to the now, she shook her head. She had to restrain herself. Drying her hair and body, she cautiously undid the towel around the door handle. Draping her dark red bathing robe around her, she opened the door to face the cold. No young blond man stumbled away from her, giving her the chance to kick him again out of the hallway.

She did hear a small radio playing rock music in Japanese as she exited the bathroom. The sound of timed grunts caught her ears, only to be followed by the smell of sweat. She knew only her enhanced senses enabled her to hear and smell the things, but it caught her attention anyway.

Just poking her head outside the doorway, she spotted a small battery power radio on the table near the still off television. However the table had been moved away and where it should have been was Leon Scott Kennedy, pushing himself up in perfect push-ups. Her mouth actually fell open just an inch as she saw how defined his muscular body was, impressed on how someone who had seemed less than muscular in form hid such strength. She restrained a gasp as he started alternating one hand push ups of left to right.

Pulling her head back into the small hallway, she breathed, unsure if he wanted to be let alone for his exorcize, or if he would mind if he let her watch. Straightening herself out, she decided that she would just strut out, and inform him that the shower was available, and then quickly retreat into Integras' room so she could sneak to her coffin without being too distracted.

Stepping out in her tight towel, she stared at the man on the floor-

"Ok, now!" Leon said, standing up and in a karate stance, just as Zohall ran halfway up a wall, pushed off, and delivered a strong kick to Leon, who held up his arm in defense. Seras stared, just as Leon grabbed Zohall by the foot and tossed him at the couch. The young man landed, and the couch began to tilt back, but he balanced the piece of furniture and had it fall back just enough for him to jump back at Leon, which in turn knocked the couch over.

"Is this-" Zohall grabbed Leon's shoulder, and flipped him over while the agent regained balance, retaliating with a smash to his face," how you seriously practice now? What happened to simple 'punch'," Zohall evaded a roundhouse kick," 'and block'?"

"That never helped, as you told me," Leon said, kicking out again for Zohall, who jumped back against a wall," improvise training for optimal enhancement!" Leon again punched out for Zohall, who dodged just for the side. But the dodge was to little to slow, as Leon was able to grab hold of his shoulder, turn for the entrance and throw him just as he spotted Seras staring at the hole fight in shock.

"Wh- Seras!" Leon gasped as Zohall was thrown like a rocket at the ground just below the woman. Just in the blond man's terrible luck, he landed, slid on the carpet on his back, until he stopped just between Seras' open legs. Zohall, who had clenched his eyes in the pain of rug burn, winched open to the sights above, and felt his face burn like fire; he had a clear view up her bath robe.

Seras stood for a moment, staring down at the man. Then her face went dark, her eyes burned red fury and she bent down, grabbed the young man, let a war cry escape her lips, and tossed him at full force at the wall he had been knocked into twice already. It gave way, and his head stuck in like an arrowhead.

Beginning to calm down, Seras turned for the shirtless Leon in front of her, staring with fear of loosing a limb, or worse. She brushed several strands of hair. "Mornin," she said with a growl, and started walking to him. However, he shook his head as if she was about to rip his heart out. "What? I'm not mad at you-"

"Zohall, don't-" Leon said, just as he jumped out of the way. Seras turned in time to see the man literally fly at her, a foot at her face. The impact met full, and she was picked up and forced into the wall dividing the porch and the inside. It crumbled like tin foil.

Zohall glanced back at Leon, and the experienced Agent saw the green eyes had returned, burning like the woman's had. "Leon."

"I'll be in the shower," Leon quickly said; as a dark figure rose form the pieces of wall in the pile by the broken section of wall. He hastened his walk, disappeared into the hall, and the door was closed shut behind him.

"I'm going to…" Seras growled darkly from her position," rip your heart out."

She leapt from the mess, and grabbed for him. Only as soon as she felt like she had his face, she lost track of him. He had vanished completely in a burst of speed and she couldn't track where he had disappeared to. At least until she felt her other arm twist behind her back and force her to the ground.

"Gah! What is it with you and Leon with these arm holds!" Seras cried out as she felt fully forced to the ground, spying up to get a glimpse at his face. The grip on her felt unreal. Leon's from the night before was tough, but she could barely imagine moving it with her struggles let alone break free of the attack.

"I don't know if it's a habit where you think that you can just beat up every single man with bad luck with women," the powerful voice behind her shot, actually having her pause her struggle to listen; feeling like she had to listen," or if you have a short temper, or both, but you don't deserve to treat someone like that."

"Maybe when you aren't such a pervert," Seras yelled back, infuriated at being made the villain," I'll respect you!"

"You jump to conclusions so easily."

"Maybe you should let go before I-"

The door opened, and Walter, Integra and Alucard all stood at the opening, witnessing the sight within. Walter's eyes widened in shock, similar to Integra's, while Alucard simply grinned. Walter wanted to close to door and pretend he had opened the wrong door with their key, but he felt the anger in Integra boil up as a vein in her forehead began to throb terrible and her glasses flash dangerously.

"Would you two kindly tell me," Integra started calmly, only getting sight of the piles of broken hotel, and then loosing her composure, outright storming in and marching for Zohall, shouting all the way," What the hell you two bloody idiots are doing in this room we rented?"

Grasping Zohall, who had not glanced up, she forced him up and straightened him up. However she felt the same terrible glare she had received several days ago the first time she had met him. The Glowing eyes, the terrible, powerful, glowing eyes had come back and from the semi-expressionless face he had, he was in that strange position he had faced before.

"He was trying to peep on me!" Seras shouted as she got back up, preparing to go all out on the man who had just been pulled off of her. Turning around however, she faced something unexpected.

The first time she had seen Alucard come walking to her, totally surrounded by ghouls and held back by a vampire, she had a twinge of fear, uncertainty, and awful power about him. The vampire who had turned her, who she now saw as family, had given her a chill she had not felt since.

For the second time in her life, she felt a chill that rivaled the most powerful being she had come across. His eye that she could see past Integra's head was glowing bright green, and it sent a message in the glow; power. The eye glanced to her, and then faded, the glow subsiding like an anger retreating away from a silly argument.

Integra saw the light subside, unsure of what to say. From what she saw, the mess was at least both of their faults. But She recalled Walter's advise on what it happened. Being forced into a corner, trapped, and helpless is what supposedly triggered the sudden outburst of power.

"Seras," Integra said softly, not turning away from the confusion in Zohall's face.

"Yes sir?"

"Would be please repair the walls as soon as possible so we can be on our way," She turned away as Zohall stared at the ground, his mouth hanging out slightly in shock, or at least realization. Seras began an argument, only to rethink, feeling it awkward to continue any further resistance.

"Yes sir."

"I'll help," Zohall said quietly, staring into the floor," I mean, I did do at least some of the damage."

All but Zohall and Seras had left the room to prepare the weaponry for whatever travel they could. Seras had begun to work on the nearly crumbled and shattered wall while Zohall had started for the hole in the wall where his head had been. Seras had had little luck, never had being really skilful at fixing things. So far she had managed two larger pieces back into the wall, but they looked terrible still. She was frustrated, but still unsure about the man on the other side of the hotel room.

Getting a missing piece of glass back into the window, she let a fulfilled sigh out, only to watch it fall back out and fall into two pieces. Rather than shouting out she groaned and grasped at a clump of her hair. At this rate I won't finish until Towers has completely altered time.

"Here." Zohall surprised her by appearing at her side, picking up the two broken pieces and slid them together, and smeared a clear substance lightly on them from an unlabeled tube. "It should stick now, go ahead."

Seras, hesitantly glancing at his face which still looked away from her, embarrassment in the red color of his skin, took the glass and slid it to the mostly completed window. Placing it in, it stuck, sturdy.

"Thanks," She said, turning momentarily to nod to him awkwardly. He nodded back, and stood up and walked away. She listened to each step as she continued her work. With her tuned senses, she knew he had stopped only feet from her. Again, hesitantly, she turned to see him facing away from her, still standing. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… sorry," he turned halfway, his body turned away but his face still staring at her.

"You're-"

"You were right, I deserved that after what I did," he half shrugged. "I just thought you should know…" he began walking back to his work. However, recalling the event, she turned to face him, still sitting on the floor.

"What happened?" Having turned to face him, she saw him hesitate to walk back to his finishing touches on the work. "What made you do that?"

"The retaliation, or the 'crazy glowing eyes' thing?"

"The… eyes."

"Well, I can't tell you exactly how it happens, 'cus I don't know it exactly myself, but I know when it happens at least," he said, sitting down in one of the repositioned chairs. Brushing some hair from his face, he stared at the carpet, unsure of how to start.

"Well, it first appeared the day the outbreak occurred in Raccoon city. My friend and I were looking for anything like a safe place, but I just ended up having him get bitten. Leon arrived just in time to watch me become the last survivor of the orphanage. After that, I felt trapped. My home, my only other friend, my life, what was left of it, was gone; nothing was left but death."

"I just felt like… I had no other option. I would fight. I would not let myself die there. No way would I end and let everything that ended that day be forgotten. So I asked Leon to help me get to the orphanage, and like any cop, said hell no. So I went alone, and got my sword just as he found me again. It was then when he told me my eyes had changed."

Seras listened to the man tell his tale, oddly recognizing the sadness, the determination in his voice. She knew all to well what I was like to loose it all, to have something so close as a home taken from you.

"I had my family killed too. Before I was a police woman, I was in an orphanage. And then a vampire came and killed off the entire town I lived in." The moment after passed between them; sad mellow feel was in the air.

"Hey," Zohall suddenly spoke," past is past. It makes us what we are. I got something from it, and from the looks of it, so did you. But things like that wont help us get out of this mess," he nodded back to the piles they had left momentarily. "Truce?" Seras watched him extend his hand, the same one that had forced her to the ground.

"Truce."

Two hours after leaving the hotel and the coffins behind, the group had located the shrine which the maps spoke of. Finding a convenient alleyway only a block away to hide the two modified limos, they began their unloading; weapons, supplies, enough for a half a week of travel without any support from home.

Integra, whipping her coat around her shoulders while placing her sheathed blade in Walter's outstretched arms, was the first one ready to move. Walter, who had little to carry aside from two large sacks of supplies, was second, followed by Alucard, who again wore his daily clothing and accessories. Seras, Leon, and Zohall still were managing their weaponry; Seras struggling to remove her Harkonnen from the car's extended storage, while Leon began shoveling weapons into his carrier. Zohall had slapped his blade over his shoulder, placed his pistol in it's cartridge, and once she was ready, tossed Seras's rifle to her.

"Thanks," She said, having caught the rifle while placing the cannon over her shoulder. The case of large ammo in one hand and her rifle in the other, she lead the way while Zohall and Leon both followed, unsure about the weapon of choice.

"Miss Victoria…" Walter started, eyeing the massive weapon on her back.

"Yes? What is it?" the Draculina asked, surprised at Walter's confused stares.

"Are you positive that you will need such weaponry? You are not without strengths of your own, after all."

"I- but I thought we…" Seras had grown much more attached to the cannon than she had the first time she saw it, where she screamed at Walter for the idea of something that big be given to her. It was the safety in case of something got in their way that bullets wouldn't stop.

"Seras, I'm sure we have sufficient weaponry," Integra remarked, cold words piercing the air as she turned and started for the street," for this encounter. We don't need people to see a small European woman holding a Tank cannon. Please place it back." Walter started fallowing her.

"I- yes sir!" Spying Alucard's cocky smirk, Seras stuck her tongue at him, and walked back to the car and shoved the ammo and cannon back inside forcefully. Alucard turned and followed his master, and the two men behind him again exchanged glances and followed unsure of what to expect still. Seras soon caught up, looking as if a present had been taken from her until next celebration.

Walking on the street, the six were faced with few eyes from the public, as it was a school day and the streets had few to pass by at the particular time of day. The clear blue sky had only several spotted clouds, and the bright sun heated the asphalt streets, the heat rising like ripples of water on the hot day.

The large wall like rock surface they walked adjacent to was the only hint of the elevated ground that a approaching staircase directed them to. Integra stopped short of the tall steps, looking upward to sights of tops of trees and the top of a building.

"Myself," she started advancing upward," Walter, and Seras," the others listened as they followed her," will distract the residence while you three," she paused, turning to Alucard, Zohall and Leon, several steps below," search for a well of sorts. It could be indoors for all we know, but I believe that I would be outdoors. Seras, just follow my lead."

"Yes sir!" Seras nodded as they again followed the Hellsing leader up the stairs.

Finally reaching the end, an elder man, slightly balding with long silver hair tied in a ponytail, he was hunched over, his long moustache and beard pointing down as he brushed the stone floor with a bamboo broom, muttering irritably. Stepping onto the last step, the old man turned to the group, gave a nod, and continued to sweep. It was only a second after where he gave a complete double take and stumbled backwards, taken aback at the strange appearances.

"Wh-what- who are you all!" brandishing the broom like a weapon angrily, he stepped closer to the massive tree to the right of the steps. "What business do you all have?"

With expert timing, Integra reached in her jacket pocket, and pulled out a false wallet, held it out and let gravity open it up to a an I.D.

"Veronica Tallman, from the United Plumbing Safety Worker Association, incorporated," She said in a very official and rapid response, taking the old man off guard. "We are here regarding an uncompleted check up of piping in this area, particularly," she got closer to him, her cold eyes boring into the elder mans," this residence."

"Uh," he took a step back, blinking feverishly as he tried to think a response," you say you're all for… pipes?"

"Water piping," Integra continue, leaning back, and expertly adjusting her glasses," are very important for ones personal health. Many diseases such as" she whipped out a small notebook and flipped it to the first page," pneumonia, Influenza, small pox, Mad Cow disease, and even West Nile have been reported to grown within pipes that aren't treated with expert hands."

Leon and Zohall almost fell over listening to the list of things that would grow apparently. Integra either expected that the man she spoke too was dull and that her bluff would work like a charm, or she desperately needed to work on her bull-shitting. Seras expressed the same look in her face, Alucard stood rooted to the spot while Walter simply stared.

The elder man stood there, staring at the woman, who still pierced him with the frosty eyes. "Ah, well if it's that important… if it is free that is-"

"We are a non-profit organization dedicated to the proper treatment of public and privately owned residences, there is no price sir." Integra watched the old man grow a crooked smile and actually chuckle.

"Well in that case, please, come inside! My daughter in law will be delighted I'm sure to hear of health inspections!" As the old man turned, Zohall actually did fall flat on his face. Integra pointed to Seras and Walter, and they both nodded. Integra nodded to the others and pointed around; their work on investigating began now.

"I'm sure you don't mind if my men go to work on investigating signs of contamination, do you?" The Elder man stopped, and glanced to the tree and the small building to it's left, before turning to her. "It is standard procedure."

"Well, sure. But then you'll just have to purchase some of out," he reached into his pocket in his clothing and pulled out several small objects similar to jewelry," some of the families treasure we uncover from our past! It is a wondrous bargain, great for tokens for family at home!"

Integra stared at the open hand, her eyes easily catching the hidden manufacture labels just underneath the items. But as she was thinking of a response, the door they had approached open, and a woman in her mid thirties stepped out, pleasantly smiling, but surprised at the people at her front of her house, and the three who had began to walk around to the back.

"Grandpa, who are our guests?"

In the back of the house, Alucard, Leon and Zohall had made it past the house, and were faced with three options for searching, straight, left and right. Alucard upon stopping and viewing the large Shinto building ahead, made for the building.

"Where are you-" Zohall started out.

"I wish to pay respects to mortals. For those who die human but fight impossible odds are those to be respected."

Zohall and Leon watched him go, leaving them both only one option each. The two men turned to each other.

"Right?" Zohall said to Leon, looking to his right.

"Left," Leon nodded, and they parted, walking past each other and to the direction they picked. Leon walked around the house, looking around for ideas on what the well could look like.

Zohall watched him go. Leon would be better off, but he had no idea all together. A well?

"Start with basics… a well…" starting around himself, seeing Alucard just standing in front of the building, he couldn't think of any one place to single out. "God damnit a well could be anything!" Taking his word, he turned to his right and walked to the large tree.

"Trees need water. Maybe there's a well behind the-" getting around the trunk, there was nothing but the thin fence that surrounded the open area of the home. "Ok."

Sitting by the tree, and then leaning against its bark, he thought harder. But something prodded his mind. It was annoying; he couldn't think of a place to find a well, and the feeling in the back of his head didn't help either. How big? How tall? Underground? Old or new?

"This sucks." He loosened a little, staring back at where Alucard had been, as he had left to investigate elsewhere. His mind wandered from the task at hand to the annoyance in his mind. The bugging feeling, the sensation that he was forgetting something. "What is it I was suppose to remember… what was it!"

_Look in the shack._

His head shot upright, and he stood up, seeing the shack right in front of him. In his mind, he was raging a war of logic. This girl had said to him, not a night before, 'look in the shack', but had not told him why. Now Integra told him to look for a well. His head screamed 'what are the chances!' but his heart retaliated 'what is the risk?'

"This is too weird…" he walked to the front of the old, small building, where the entrance was two sliding doors made of wood. Pushing his hand to them, he slowly and gently slid one aside, only to be looking into a dark and descending room. A large dark circle waited at the bottom, telling him that he had found the well. The Bone Eaters Well.

"This is weird." He stepped down the small steps leading to the outward jutting cylinder. The well awaited ominously, as if it was waiting for him. "Now the way to use it…" leaning over the edge, he grabbed the very top, and received a sudden sharp jolt of pain. "Ow! Shit!" jumping back, he rubbed his hand, feeling like he had received a good few volts of electricity surge through him.

But staring back, a small shimmering light suddenly grew, and then faded.

"Whoa."

Moving back to the edge, he placed his hand over the well again, but received no shock; just a normal well. Thinking, he pulled out one of his newer silver bullets, held it above the well, and let it fall from his fingers, and it flew down. The light flashed on, and what looked like silver water momentarily appeared, and then disappeared. The bullet was gone, supposedly five hundred years into the past.

"Great, guess I have to go get it…" climbing just over the edge, he sat on the top, his feet dangling in, unsure if to jump. Rather, he reached into his pocket and drew his phone. Doing so, a cloud of dust was spewed into his face, having him tense up, sneeze, fall over slightly, and toss his phone to the entrance, and then plummet feet into the well, only to grab himself before falling any further.

"Crap! Crap!" Trying to climb back up, the inner stone walls proved very frictionless, acting close to a lubricating surface. Pushing himself up just a little, another cloud of dust was stirred. "God…" he sneezed and let go," damnit!" Falling back, he felt something surround him like wind. Lights, blue and white swarmed around him like glowing stars soaring past, and all the while, he felt himself feeling fainter and fainter.

"H... help… Integra… Leon…"

Alucard stopped, suddenly loosing track of Zohall on his mental scan of the area. No scent, no sound- Zohall had suddenly disappeared right over by the strange shed. The one where he was sure some sort of presence lurked. But he felt the disappearance even stranger. It was like the man had been snuck off the face of the earth itself.

* * *

White. White all around him, surrounding all sides, all angles, every fiber of his body feeling the light and its heat. Zohall returned from the loosened state of mind he drifted to, and opened his eyes. He was once again, in the dreamland where the woman always was in. Yet, as his eyes scanned, he found something odd about an area past the back of his head as he stretched his neck back to see further. It got darker, and darker; past a perfect shade of grey like a line, until pure black was far behind him.

Getting to his feet, Zohall stared around him. Something felt strange. It didn't feel like his dream. It didn't belong to him somehow. It wasn't responding to his need for a beach, or cliff overlooking an ocean. It remained stagnant, with a faint humming all around him, like a wind chime. Light footsteps sounded in the darker side of the grey line, which as he glanced at it, seemed to span on as far as the sides of it did; forever.

The footsteps got louder until finally, he saw the outline again; the same person who he had seen before. The woman stood on the other side. The only thing he could actually see were two shining lights, inside the head portion of the outline. Reflection of the glasses, from where Zohall could actually see himself in the reflection, staring at him as he did the figure.

"Hey," he piped up, after a moment of silence.

"How did you know?" She posed at him, an unbeliever asking a magician how he did a trick. "You must have known- I must know how. Was it a vision? You saw this and told me-"

"Whoa, whoa-"

"How did you know about this! Forty years ago-"

"Stop, Stop!" Zohall held out his hands, demanding time to think. "What? Forty years? Know? What the hell are you talking about?" His words echoed around, and for the first time, he heard her breathing. She was actually frightened momentarily, his shouts either having caught her by surprise or simply he had scared her. He waited, but she eventually saw her shining glasses shake, back and forth.

"No, no, no… you're just lying. You knew. You must have known about this- how else would you have been able to tell me!" she sounded scared, if not unsure about what was going on, confusion reeking her voice.

"Lying about what?"

"You told me, to tell you about the shack! The last time we met-"

"No, the last time we met," he growled, again flaring up in all this accusatory abuse he was receiving," you told me about this place!"

"The last time we met in person!" she screamed at him, desperate.

"What? What the hell does that mean- oh why should I care," he suddenly recalled," you're just a dream girl. For all I know you're just a really good figment of my imagination that happens to be really good at guessing-"

"Why are you insulting me!" he turned, ready to shoot her down again. "You act as though we never met! Why, WHY!"

"Would you stop telling me that!" he outright shouted back at her. "I don't know you! I never have until the ride to Hellsing manor! I never met someone who thinks they knew me forty years ago, or for that matter, anyone who knew me before umbrella! Face it!" he continued," I am not the person who you think I am!"

"But, but-"

"No! I am not him!"

He watched her, sure she would accept it, hoping beyond hope that he had made his point across to the woman who had woven herself into his dreams without his knowing how. Yet as he watched, a drop of light fell from one of the reflections. A single tear.

"You are Zohall Mercer. Even you cannot say otherwise." He stood there, having been given an undeniable fact. And his stability snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" she took a step back, the reflection getting darker.

"Wh-what?"

"You! You came to me! You found me first! I never wanted to find you! I don't even know you! I never have! What is it you want! Just say it and leave me alone!"

"What do you mean?" she sounded caught up in her throat now, some words he shouted hit her brutally. He never noticed in his anger.

"That's right! I just want this to get over with; you just tell me that we've met, act all cool, and say things that make me look damn inferior! What do you want from me! Tell me and-"

"What do I want!" she shouted back, three more droplets of light falling to connect to the black floor below her, her footing was off, and she stumbled back, removing the glasses, and rubbed the face, still hidden by darkness.

"Yes! Tell me so I can get away from you-"

"Zohall!" she screamed, dropped her glasses, and ran to the grey line, but stopped short. He still stepped back, his anger shaken from him like a fire being put out. She was sniffling, and for a moment, bright blue eyes shone out form the darkness. As soon as they had appeared, they had disappeared, and the tear shining eyes moved away and out of sight, as the figure moved back to the dropped glasses.

"uh…"

"I want… you to…"

"What?"

The figure sat down, started to place the glasses back on her face, and then they fell forward. She trembled, and began to softly cry.

"Love me."

The words hit him like an arrow.

"Wh-what?"

"I wanted you to love me!" she said between several sobs, each one making Zohall feel worse and worse. "I wanted you to stay! I loved you; I would have come with you- why didn't you let me come! I loved you, I still do! Zohall, why couldn't have just said… why…"

She couldn't continue, the words eating away at her struggle, just as the arrow's wound in him had caught him like nothing else in his life. Of zombies, and monsters, and Vampires, and even Alucard, this scene was the strangest thing he had ever come across in his life.

He was watching her, felt like he was forced to watch her. His feet moved him, taking him step by step closer to the grey line. But as he got closer, the effort to get closer seemed to intensify. Like a magnet apposing one end and pulling another closer, he could feel himself being forced away from the grey line. He even pushed fully, but it felt like pushing away a wall. Eventually, an idea came to him. Reaching down, he grabbed the line itself, which moved like a ribbon, and forced the grey up and over, allowing him to crawl underneath it.

Walking over to her, he stopped, just short of the glasses, which she had apparently let slide away from her. Grasping them, he walked over, and sat down to the black figure, which he still couldn't see any better than he could while on the other side. She didn't notice him until he held the glasses out to her, and the same blue eyes shone out, shining in tears, but of shock.

"How did you-"

"I'm no expert on the subject myself," Zohall said," but I think anyone deserves to be loved."

She stared into his eyes, the same blue eyes staring into his, and then they closed, and he felt her tense up, and the grasp him, crying into his chest, her body against his own. His was surprised, but still allowed it. He didn't know what pain she was suffering, but if this helped her, he was ready to help her get through it, if it meant one hug at a time.

* * *

Edward Towers walked on, the mist surrounding him, his small band of fresh ghouls carrying his supplies and many crates behind him as he traveled down the path in the forest; trees on every side. The dirt path the grey sky masked the open sun elsewhere, and Towers knew all too well that it was unnatural to some extent.

A strange bee buzzed by him, its stripes yellow and purple, its eyes bulging red. It looked disfigured, and evil. He stopped, as did his ghouls behind him, as he watched the insect fly into the trees.

"I know you're here," Towers said, nodding to the Zombies to lay down the things. "I'm here, offering a deal to the one known as Naraku."

A whoosh of air flashed above him, and a white top appeared, still in the mist. A large feather began to descend down, masking whatever was atop it. Finally as it came closer to level with him, a young woman with black hair tied back, red eyes, earrings, and wore a multi-layered kimono of red and white. As she landed, a second figure, a small girl of white skin, hair, and dress landed with her, holding a small mirror her arms.

"Good evening," The black haired woman stated, flipping out a fan in her hands, covering most of her face with it. "What business do you have with Naraku?"

"I could ask the same with you and myself," Edward retaliated silkily," after all, your little bugs were following me around."

"A precaution," said a higher voice behind him," in case you would try something. But you are surrounded." A small boy, looking around eight or nine walking past the ghouls, carrying a large Pole arm as a weapon; A Naginata. "I wouldn't try any of your powers now, demon."

A swarm of the same insects that he had seen before began hovering around them all. Behind the trees, Towers also spied eyes, evil and terrible, glaring at him.

"So it seems. But I still stand and say, I offer the being Naraku something he can only get from me."

"Is that so?"

Sinister, evil, dark, and deceiving. Somehow, the first three words were filled to the brim with these adjectives, and fitted all the way. Edward towers would have assumed that Alucard himself had suddenly appeared, but the voice was not as deep. It felt like it belonged to a perfect planner, the man who would always plan ahead perfectly.

A figure descended ahead of the small boy. Black shoes of some sort, followed by a strange outfit, similar to an open suit in the style of a kimono, followed the strange dress was spiny circular armor looping around the man's shoulders, while a large red eye was centered in the man's chest. The man had long black hair, along with dark eyes that were also red however etched with a sickly green.

It was Naraku. Towers knew it.

"You undoubtedly are strong, Naraku. But I can offer you something that no mortal, demon or otherwise has."

Naraku scoffed, but continued to smile. "Go on."

"Immortality. For your aid, I offer absolute undeath that cannot be broken."

Naraku continued his glare, not having to blink at all.

"You believe you have such power?" the demon laughed harshly. "I can see you are no where near close to immortal."

"Yes, I am not as perfect as I wish. But, with what I offer, and what you already have, the gods themselves wouldn't be able to stop you," Towers smiled at his bait being set his fangs showing in his sneer.

"You expect me to believe you?"

"Yet I control the dead as you would any servant… why not give another man who shares your ideals a chance, Naraku?"

Naraku stared, his mind at work. Yet, he walked forward, and bent low, allowing his neck to be shown. His servants seemed alarmed by his action.

"So, you know what I am about to do then?"

"Vampires are not well known, but shadows of their stories are heard from the occasional traveler." Towers advanced, grasped one of the demon's shoulders, and grinned. He had already won. He was now unstoppable. And then he bit down on the neck.

The blast that ricochet out when the skin was pierced tore trees out of the ground. From a bird eye's view, a mushroom cloud had suddenly appeared, and only those in that little patch of forest seemed unharmed. Wind swirled around as the mushroom cloud halted its growth, and began to retract, as if told to reverse motion. Inside, Towers got back to his feet, having been knocked over from the sheer power of the blast. Staring ahead, the figure Naraku was hovering in the air, his armor shattering away and reforming, growing darker in color, just as his eyes became pure black aside from the pupil which remained green and red. The black faded away, and red outline of the eyes itself remained, the dark tribute to the vampire now flowing in his veins.

The minions too had been floating; Towers had not expected that. They too were changing, but not in form. He could feel the energy pouring from them, as they couldn't contain the sheer amount that was the combination of vampire and demon. Finally, they all returned to the ground, however Naraku was the only one who didn't collapse to their feet, gasping for air.

"Excellent… you weren't lying," Naraku sneered as he looked down at the man feet from him. "Who would have assumed that not only the vampire effect would assert itself to my total form, but all by individual demons and my offspring as well… what a great benefit."

"Now… Naraku, you will do as I say, understood?" Towers said smoothly, getting back to his feet, brushing off the dirt on his clothes and shoulders.

"You think that?" Naraku suddenly had his hand around Tower's neck, and it was squeezing. "I don't." Tighter and tighter, the hand squeezed.

"Oh!- I wouldn't- do that!" Towers pulled at a mental safety straight, and suddenly, Naraku let go, straining at his chest. After coughing in pain, Towers stood back up, staring down at the gasping demon/vampire. "You see, when a vampire is turned, they become connected. Mentally, like a family is connected in blood. In my case, I control how much you get from your new vampire blood. But if I should be killed… all that power will fade instantly, and you would become temporarily weaker than you were before I met you."

Naraku stood back up, the pain evidently fading form him. He looked livid.

"Understand? You will do as I say, like we bargained. For exchange, you get this new power." Towers smiled cruelly, aware of the hatred boiling within the opposite man. "You… are now _my_ servant."


	11. Tide Turns

The cloudy day in feudal Japan would have seemed like any other. Not a streak of blue in the sky above, yet greenery of forest, hills of rice and fields of grass painted an almost perfect picture. _If only it had been sunny_, thought a young girl in a small village. About five hundred people lived in the single village, and among them were several 'special' individuals. And this girl was one of them.

Kagome Higurashi, still a high school girl, had a strange life, and even stranger secret. Her family, who lived in an ancient shrine, concealed a secret of a small well- The Bone Eaters Well. She, and only one other to Kagomes' knowledge, could leap into this well, and advance or fall five hundred years into the past or future. She had been swept into a world of kings, demons, Priestess's, and worse.

"What's taking her so long?" She heard an irritated voice float out from the other side of the building she stood behind. A small vein twitched dangerously as her concentration was focused, trying to fix her bike. The bike in question had been broken by none other than the voices owner, Inuyasha.

The man was in fact not a man, but a Half Demon; his blood containing traits of both Human and Demon traits. He stood tall for someone who looked about sixteen or seventeen, with waist long silvery white hair, with bangs that came down past his shoulders. His powerful black eyebrows added to his dog-like yellow eyes. He was after all, the son of a dog-demon. His clothing consisting of perfect red robe, similar to a monks, yet made of a fire-rat, allowing for amazing protection from flames. Hanging around his neck was a necklace, consisting of many small beads and several fangs- known as the Beads of Subjugation.

At the waist was his weapon. A sword, or more specifically a Katana, by the name of Tessaiga rested with the half demon. The beaten, worn looking sword was possibly the most powerful weapon the group had ever encountered. While resting in its sheath, it stayed in its worn state. When it was removed and used, its true form is revealed- a huge curved, sword resembling an oversized scimitar. White fur stood for the hilt and while the handle remained the same, the blade itself became an oversized monster of a weapon.

Fixing her wheels as best she could, she stood upright and started to walk to the group, pushing her now second class-looking bike with them. As she walked, she paused, spotting her huge backpack filled to the brim with books, and attempted to lift it up with one hand. Rather than it coming up, she came down. The bike fell aside, its wheel popping out of place again.

"Ow…" rubbing her head from the fall, she spotted her bike, and her head fell down. She felt defeated, more so than embarrassed. "I need some more time!" she called out as she brought the wheel back and the bike over to herself.

"Take your time, Kagome," responded Miroku, using his pleasant and soothing voice. Kagome knew all to well that the voice itself was a mask for the lecherous, perverted Monk he really was. Inuyasha's signature 'Hu!' followed the statement. The black haired Monk always had a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes.

Miroku, a Buddhist Monk, was another in the group of five. He was the fourth to join the group, and on unusual circumstances at best. Initially he had tried to steal not only Kagomes soul shards and bike, but had enjoyed a view of her while she bathed. Wearing a blue and violet monks robe, not too dissimilar from Inuyasha's, the monk also wore a piece of cloth wrapped in a pearl beads on his right hand; his cursed hand; the hand that concealed a hole which would suck in anything it wished. The Wind Tunnel was the Monks curse as well as weapon- as one day the tunnel would expand and engulf the monk himself. The groups primary target, the Demon Naraku, was the giver of this curse. Yet aside from this weapon, he used an array of 'holy' weapons, including his staff and spell scrolls.

The third one who had joined the group was the youngest. Shippo, the young fox-demon had also tried to steal the jewel shards from Kagome. Rather than for profit like Miroku, he wished to avenge his father, who had been killed by other demons. Small, and roughly the size of a seven year old, his ability to pick apart Inuyashas pride was uncanny. Even as it usually had him get a whack on the head by the half demon, Shippo was cunning for someone so young. He had light brown hair tied in a bow, blue baggy pants, a teal shirt decorated with small white leaves, and a brown fur jacket, along with light green eyes.

The last to join the group, and the only other female in the five, was Sango, the demon Slayer. Her usual outfit consisted of a pink and purple dress and green skirt. In battle however, a tight black cover with pink armor plates in joint locations such as her knees and shoulders are worn. Her back length dark brown hair accompanied her dark brown eyes. Her weapon of choice- a ridiculously large boomerang called Hiraikotsu. Aside from possibly being close to fifty pounds of force, it had the sheer power to rip bodies apart as it soared.

After a few moments of struggling to force the wheel back in, Kagome heard a gentle pop, and the bike was fixed. In fact, as she glanced at it, her bike looked better than it had before it broke for the second time. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, she again stood up, and pushed the bike along as she walked to the others. Wearing the same green school uniform as she did when she came to the Feudal age, she approached the others, all standing just outside of Lady Keades home.

"Ok, I'm ready now," Kagome stated, stopping in front of the others.

"Are you sure that will work?" Sango pondered, just behind Miroku, as she stared at the still banged up bicycle.

"Uh-hu!" Kagome nodded enthusiastically," it got me this far didn't it?"

"Hu," Inuyasha state, turning away already, his eyes shut in a state of superiority complex," like that thing will get us anywhere. Its more like it will just slow us down!" The vein that had twitched before throbbed in Kagome's forehead. Yet Sango, Shippo and Miroku only seemed able to notice it.

"Inuyasha…"

"Where'd ye all be going?"

Lady Keade, the village elder stepped outside of her home. Wearing priestess clothing of white top and red pants, the old woman had graying hair, slightly wrinkled face and a beady single black eye, as her right eye was covered in a black eye patch. Eyeing the wincing Inuyasha, still standing yet terrified of the teenager in front of him, she immediately knew what happened before.

"Lady Keade," Miroku addressed her," we need to get going again. Naraku is still out there, and even with our escape, he still could be getting stronger as we speak."

"This is truth, Miroku," the elder Priestess spoke back," yet do you have an idea on where to begin?"

"Naraku stopped hiding himself today," Inuyasha spoke up," I can smell him. He isn't too far away. I guess that coward has something up once again-"

A shockwave ripped past them all, kicking up dust and causing a brief wind to make trees bend and homes creak. Villagers in the rice field lowered themselves, trying to ground themselves. The wave itself seemed visible, like a ripple of light in air, as all it passed seemed to bend slightly.

"Wha- what the hell!?" Inuyasha cried out, whipping his head behind him, to the direction the blast wave came from.

"That was no ordinary wind," Sango started. She then spotted villagers running to the hills next to the village, "Where are they going?"

"They're pointing at something!" Shippo said, getting back to his feet, being as the wind knocked him off of Miroku's shoulders. Kagome saw as well, one a villager got close to another, they pointed ahead, in the same direction the wind came from.

"Something isn't right," and before Kagome could cry out his own name, Inuyasha leapt and started running after the villagers, who were converging on one hill in particular.

"Inu-," Kagome, got on her bike, completely forgetting about the massive sack of books behind her," lets go!"

"Right!" Sango agreed, quickly nodding. "Kirara!" a small cat-like mammal jumped out form the bushes. With two tails with black rings around them and roughly the size of a kitten, it meowed once before hissing. Fire erupted around it, and the cat disappeared, replaced with a fierce two tailed cat the size of a small car. Black ears, red eyes, and fangs like a saber tooth, the cat stood still as Miroku, Sango and Shippo all leapt onto it. As Kagome peddled away after Inuyasha, Kirara started running, its paws pushing them into the air and it began to fly upward.

"Hey- ye all are forgetting me!" Keade waved after the others, and began a hobble to the villagers herself.

Kagome never really got used to Inuyasha suddenly running off to see or do or fight something. Yet before he had run, she spotted something in his eyes she rarely saw. Shock. Inuyasha was cocky, strong willed, and had a tough constitution. Even if he was hot headed and quick to judge, he never seemed shocked, even in defeat. He just got back up and continued to fight to the death. And as much as that always scared her or angered her, he being shock came close to terrified her.

She peddled until she reached the back of the crowd, stopping, and letting the bike fall back. Inuyasha was in the front, his white hair standing out in the crowd of black and brown. "Excuse me! Sorry! I need to get-" pushing forcedly through the crowd, she finally found herself next to the half demon in red. And with the front seat, she saw clearly what was distracting the entire village, and Inuyasha.

Far off, a huge black cloud spun like a hurricane forced into a semi-sphere. Trees were being uprooted fifty miles away, and the cloud grew and grew- becoming a mountain of vortexing energy. And as the sky darkened, Kagome felt it- demonic energy. From fifty miles away, she could feel it. She usually felt the soul shards, but now, she could easily feel the evil that was mixed with the wind passing through the country. Inuyasha stared, his eyes open and scared.

As soon as the cloud had formed, it began receding, the darkening sky receding away with the retreat of the cloud coverage. The evil too seemed to retreat back with the lessening wind. Finally, the mountain of spinning air faded away completely. The villagers all turned, and ran for their homes, shouting in fear. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the three on Kirara, who was just above, remained.

"I believe ye would head that way to find Naraku," Keade remarked, walking up the hill slowly until she reached the others. "But I warn ye, that kind of evil I have not felt in ages. I cannot say that would even be Naraku."

"We're going to find out," Inuyasha growled as he bared his teeth, his two large canines displayed.

"I can't imagine what caused that though," Miroku started," that sort of power is unlike-"

"So what!?" Inuyasha clenched his hand harder," we're going there, and we'll kill him regardless how powerful he is!"

* * *

Zohall now sat next to the darkened individual. The sight of the watery eyes had disappeared, and they simply sat next to each other, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You have changed so much," the woman said again, the light German accent still audible. Zohall sighed lightly, unsure of how to respond to the comment.

"Good or bad?"

"You're more innocent."

"Meh," he shrugged. _Comment, not a compliment._

He felt her head leave his shoulder, and he turned, unsure of what she was doing. She had turned to face him, or at least that what he could make out in the outline of white around the form, like a glow or reflection from the white side, still shining tens of feet away.

"What?" he implied, unnerved by her silence.

"I'm just so confused," she started, moving very little," your looks haven't changed much- you look younger, but you act act the same… and yet you have no memory of me."

"Right…" he waited. His mind was a tangled mess for this topic. He not only didn't have a clue on how to approach it, he wasn't sure how to fix it. "Well, all I know is that I've lived since 1984, born in Raccoon City Hospital, and now I'm here. Most of my life was 'hate umbrella, look for it, join anti-umbrella, stalk them through Mexico, Asia, and then be happy when they fall apart'. I can't say I was ever in Europe until I came to Britain."

"I can't explain. Its just so frustrating…"

"Yeah really," he breathed in response. And a light bulb flashed in his mind. "Hey," she lifted her head up just so slightly, as she had just been hugging her knees and resting her head on her chin," maybe you met… well, a relative of mine."

"Another man who goes by the name Zohall Mercer?" she asked skeptically.

"It's possible!" he defended himself," I don't know anyone else of my family, or hell anything about my family! And there have been people to name their children after themselves."

"Who carried the same sword you do?" He paused, as this was new information to him.

"If he died, maybe he passed it on to me? Like a family heirloom… thing?" strangely enough, while she cocked her head to once side, still skeptical, he felt more assure of what he was getting to. "It's possible, right?"

"Who looked exactly like you?! Down to the last detail of-"

"OK!" he held up his hands," ok, its really, crazy, insane, super, freaking unlikely," he didn't see it, but felt a smile," but lets just have a 'what if' discussion. What if he was my father? Wouldn't that make more sense? Or maybe my grandfather since you said forty years ago?"

"I don't know. Living- well, existing as long as I have, I forgot 'what makes sense' really means."

This shook him slightly away from his excitement. Her words were drenched in sadness, and loneliness. Her meaning however struck him. How long had she been alive? What things could have happened- things she witnessed, seen, that made her forgot what logic really meant.

"What was… 'he' like?"

The question spurred her, as she shot back to stare at him. "What?"

"He. Him. Me. The person who seems so much like me, yet who I say I cannot be. What was he like?" Zohall decided to take a new approach; if they couldn't agree on one side, they would compensate.

"He was-"

"I know he was like me, continue," he said quickly nodding briefly to move on.

"He was nice. Sarcastic, but not too often really," she paused, a hand going to an unseen hairline, as it scratched in thought. "He never took advantage of anyone. He was smart and wise. Yet he was young somehow… so lively and energetic. He loved to teach me-"

"Wait, wait, wait- teach!?"

"He was my Lehrer."

"Which is…" he continued, waving his hands like an invisible juggle, awaiting a response.

"Teacher. In German."

"Oh."

"He taught me so much- How to dance…" he caught a glimpse of a glisten from her eyes," how to shoot, how to fight back; how to stand up for myself. He was my teacher… and mein herz."

"And… what?"

"I loved him!" she snapped, and he back his head up slightly. "He taught me more than school did, or my so called friends, or my father did! He was my teacher, one of the greatest Krieger I ever met, and an ever stronger Druide-"

"A what, and a what?"

She stared at him, intently and almost annoyed. "You cant guess what it is I'm saying?"

"Uh… no."

"Kreig is to war, and a Kreiger is-"

"Oh," he got the first one quickly," he was a warrior. Well," and he thought of his own skills," I guess that comes in the family line. So what else did you say he was?"

"A druide."

"… I got nothing," his mind was lost in ideas of what that was supposed to mean."

"He was a druid."

Zohall Mercer lost all words he had planned for thanks. Rather it came out in a terrible jumble. "Oh- whoa, WHAT?!" Of all things to have described for his father, or grandfather. Fighter seemed natural, and if anything, warrior he would have expected, but Druid? All he about druids were that they were in video games and lived with animals and did magic. Of all the unexpected things to have a relative called, Druid was not on the list. He even expected 'genetic experiment' over the name druid.

"A druid. He was my teacher, and he taught me how to be one," she continued as the shock felt in. The shock was empty however. He had no idea in truth what it meant, just that he had not expected that at all.

"What… does that mean… exactly?"

"It means he had been around for ages and ages. He healed wounds, he could use nature against his enemies, and… he was the best there was," he paused, and a gleam of light shimmered of grinning lips. She was smiling as his astonishment. "And I was his second student he had."

"Well- who was his first?" he pondered, now more than ever interested in this woman.

"I'm not sure," she started, thoughtfulness in her words," I never met him, and he only spoke badly of him. He told me a story of him, and that his pupil was a traitor to everything that he stood for. He didn't like to elaborate on that man."

"He was a druid… the best?" he asked again.

"With out a doubt. He saved me, and I once hoped I could do what he could. If not, better. But… another ideal got in my way."

"What was that?" she took her time, and a long stretched out paused settled over them like dust. It was only a few minutes after that she spoke.

"I… don't like to talk about what I did. I've changed much since I've died, and I regret my choice."

He stared at her. Again, he was transfixed by this mysterious woman. Someone who he barely knew, yet felt so at lax with her. He could spill his deepest darkest secrets to her, and felt as if they would be locked down with her till death. Or whatever happened to her, seeing as she had said she was dead already.

"So he told you to tell me-"

"No!" she suddenly said, excitedly," he said… he said,' you want to do something right? A long time from now, we will meet. I want you to tell me 'to look in the shack'. Don't ask why- just tell me that, ok?'"

Zohall's stable state of mind was shattered with this sentence. But the shack drove him back to the mission. He had been with her for… a while, and the mission and the well where still out there. Had he died and now stuck here with her? Or was he unconscious, and fallen into another dream state? Yet, he already knew this was no ordinary dream- the world didn't respond to his needs. So much confusion, so little answers.

"I need to go," he stood up and headed for the division, knowing to go under the slip of a ribbon, perfectly grey, to get back to the white side," the others may be waiting for me."

"Oh… ok." He head the disappointment in her voice.

"Look," he turned just before going under the string like ribbon," I'll be back. I think we need to get our facts straight, right? He smiled broadly at the mess of information they now had, and he felt a warmth creep up him that told him she was smiling. So he stepped underneath it, pushing it above his head like a construction tape or 'crime scene' tape. "Oh wait!" he stopped, and whipped around to face her. "I wanted to ask what place this is. This-" he pointed to the light and dark areas," is different from before. Why is that?"

"Well," she started, stepping up and walking closer," I always came to you. But… I think you came to me. Or I suppose, to him."

"Who?"

"My master's realm. Everything here," she lifted a arm and waved around the black mass," is all that is his. And I guess all of that is yours."

"Oh… ok." It confused him even more, yet he would have to ask about it later. He needed to get back. "We'll see each other again," walking away, he turned around once more," right?"

"I hope so," she was close enough for him to see a very faint smile, and a pair of gleaming blue eyes that were as bright as the top of the sky on a sunny day.

And so he thought, and thought. Thought of a way out, a way back, a way to become awake. And he felt faint. The lights seemed to return- swirling and flying past him as he soared back into the time travel he was supposed to have been in the whole time.

* * *

"Well, you see," Integra smiled falsely to the middle aged woman in front of her," we were assigned here recently as our companies first establishment in Tokyo. We decided to start with the older residences first, and make our way to the newer ones as more and more members arrived."

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi said, "You all seem well… prepared."

Integra's confidence on the matter drowned instantly. She had probably spotted one of the three walking around the back of the homes, possibly carrying firearms. If anyone, Alucard would have been first to start causing havoc, his gun destroying more and more without hesitation.

"All these people are yours?" she nodded hesitantly, and caught both Seras's and Walter's glances. "At least you are well prepared for anything then," the mother smiled pleasantly. Integra's confidence in keeping their objectives unnoticed returned, and she was half tempted to let out a long sigh. Yet as the woman smiled, Integra could not help be think this person was much smarter than she was letting on.

"Y-yes," Seras suddenly added," and I think," she stood up, her eyes wide enough for Walter and Integra to feel concerned," we need to start this right away, isn't that right Mrs. Hallman?" Seras, now smiling wide enough that it was awkward, lifted both Walter and Integra to their feet, and started shoving them to their door. "Don't mind us, we just need to get a move on, so much to do and so little time, haha!"

"Miss Victoria," Walter said out loud before they were even out of the door, surprise and indignity clouding his voice," what has gotten into-"

"After all," she continued louder," I just remembered that our boss wanted us to inspect all backyards immediately!" she stared at both as she said this, trying to communicate something dire. "So we need to go, NOW!" pushing them both out of the door, she turned and faced the woman and smiled as cheerily as possible, waving goodbye. "Thank you so much! We'll talk to you later! Good bye!"

Finally, she closed the door and turned to face an unpleasant looking boss and butler.

"Alucard said Zohall disappeared!"

The three had run to the shack where Seras pointed out. Alucard was already waiting there, along with Leon, who was loading not one, but two pistols. Alucard had taken off his tinted glasses, and was inspecting them with the sunlight. Just as the three arrived, Leon pulled back and released the slide of his Blacktail Pistol with a satisfying click.

"He was here. And then he was not," Alucard simply put it, as if explaining a simple math problem.

"Where is he now?" Integra glanced around, looking for a trace of a struggle, blood, gashes in the ground, anything that would signal where the man had disappeared to.

"Nowhere." She turned to face the Vampire, still wiping the lenses of his glasses absentmindedly. "He went nowhere, just sometime."

"What's that supposed to mean??" Seras demanded, her mind trying to furiously work out what he was saying.

"He disappeared. Not to somewhere, but sometime…" he turned to Leon, who didn't need another cue to act. The former agent grabbed one side of the sliding door, and forced it quickly aside, stepping in; both pistols pointing forward and ready. Stepping down the short stairs that led to a stone well, he glanced around for anything else.

"Found the bone eaters well, and I think Zohall was here before we were," he said, bending down to look at several foot prints made deep in the dust and dirt surrounding the well. "He may have fallen in."

"Fallen in- more like plummeted," Alucard stated as he descended each step like a king walking down from a throne. "I expect a man of hi strange talents would have the luck to stumble on our target and deliberately leap inside."

"I'm going," Leon said, and he placed both guns in their holsters. "You wanna come?" he asked the others as he got on its edge, stood over, and jumped.

A flash of colors and lights splashed out as Alucard felt Leon disappear from the earth as well.

"This is indeed our target," he said as Integra walked up to him.

"Then we're going. I wont let this vampire cause damage to history- under no circumstances can we let him do what he has come to do. It could change the course of history!"

"Yes- yes sir!" Seras said, before jumping into the Well. Integra followed, and soon Walter followed action, each leap being followed by a flash of light and color that brought every edge of the Shed to life. Soon Alucard was alone, and staring into the Well itself. He was curious of its power, and what was more, what awaited on the other side.

"Perhaps I will have to see myself young again," he smiled as he recalled his 'younger days'. Taking a single step up, he then leapt over the ledge and dived into the well.

* * *

Yes, it is short, and rather rushy-tushy feeling, but I have DEADLINES!!. IT SUCKS.

So, now that I have the basic cast of Inuyasha started up, now all that awaits is the actual action… damn I hate waiting. Oh what am I talking about, I'm the damn author! I could… too tired.

Leon: you say that everyday you don't want to write.

I'm too tired to hear you Leon, so sorry.

Seeya next chapter!


	12. Lady Kaede

Splash of lights surrounded the agent turned Hellsing operative. Wind, or perhaps rushing water, whipped past him. Blackness seemed just past these lights, as he peered around himself in a three hundred and sixty degree view. Even turning around as he flew, he spied that he was heading in one direction, wherever that could be. Gravity didn't seem to hold him- yet he didn't feel weightless. Suspended was the word, perhaps in the speed he was going. He was worried; not for himself though. This thing, this well, had Zohall in it possibly, and he could not locate the younger man, drifting or flying himself in the swirling colors. _Zohall! Where are you?_ He tried to shout, yet the words only formulated in his head; it seemed too hard to talk for him, like a pressure being applied to his lips or jaw that refused to budge. Finally facing the 'forward' direction, he saw what was the end- a bright white light that grew and grew like a dark tunnels exit.

And then he found himself climbing of a well. Blinking in confusion, he glanced down at the darkness below him. How did he get up here? Shouldn't he have ended up at the end of the well? Yet, as he stared down, he saw nothing but blackness, and decided that something just allowed him to end his trek in the exact spot he ended up. His ears had begun to pick up other sounds- insects chirping, some bird calls, and a slight gust of wind. Realizing his grip was feeling rougher by the second, he pulled himself up, feeling leaf and bark as he pulled himself out of the wooden well by vine.

The first thing he saw was blue and white from the clouds directly ahead. And as he finally poked his head outside of the well, Leon rested his head on the top, and sighed. It had been a rush- lights, climbing, and now, as he opened his eyes, a grassy clearing in a forest. Pushing himself up and using his leg as a support, he jumped off and landed a few feet away in the grass.

"Ki-" he coughed, his throat was dry after all the sensations from the well," Kid? Hey Kiddo!" His voice echoed around the trees outside the clearing, and remained unanswered. "Zohall!! Where'd you get to…" he thought for a moment, trying to consider where the young man may have gotten too. Then a light cough forced him to turn around to the well.

"L-Leon?" Seras forced out a hand and began to push herself out of the well, and as Leon ran over to her, she spotted sweat covering her entire face. "Leon! Are you alright? You look fine-"

"Yeah, I'm good," he held out a hand for her, and pulled her easily up and over. He noticed as she landed, her breathing was tense, as if she had been frightened. "You alright?" She turned, her eyes wider than it had been a moment ago.

"The ride was… bumpy," she uncertainty.

"What?" he asked, unsure of the meaning. "I had no problems getting over here-"

"Well then you missed a hell of a lot Leon!" she cried out as she pointed to her hair. He hadn't noticed, but her usual messy, yet tamed hair, looked tangled, matted, and ruffled. "I had to fight my way out of here, and I didn't even know what it was I was fighting!"

"You… fought?"

"YES! It felt like hands were trying to grab me, and a bad memory happened all over again- so I just ran for what I could, ok?"

"Uh…" he stared at her anger. Either from envy of not being attacked by unseen forces, or simply not understanding her, Leon didn't know what really troubled her. _Maybe both_, he reasoned silently. And as his eyes traveled around during his thoughts, they spotted a hand and arm on the other side of the well. Forgetting her anger for a moment, he sidestepped twice, and found Zohall, sitting against the opposite side of the Bone Eaters Well, slump but looking unharmed. "Zohall!" he ran for him, stopping just in front of him. Kneeling quickly down, he saw the man had his eye closed as easily as if he were asleep.

"He's… napping?" Seras asked as she followed Leon over. "How the bloody hell could he be asleep after going through all of that?"

"Maybe the ride through the well is different for each person," Leon considered, turning to face her. "But I don't see Zohall getting out of anything like that, like Time Travel, and then going to sleep."

"Then… how did he get out if he was unconscious?" Seras continued, stepping closer.

"Got me-"

A sigh and hand popped out of the well. As Integras well dressed hand and arm stretched much like Seras's had, the young vampire rushed over to help her boss. Pulling her a little rougher than Leon had, she managed to drag Integra out and onto the grass, dragging her coat across the ground as she did. Integra, finally being let go opened her eyes just in time to see Seras fall back on her own misbalanced step, and collapse.

"Before we continue Seras," Integra hotly put, standing up and brushing off dirt and loose grass," you will learn to Properly HELP others out of a well rather than stretch out-"

"Sorry sir!" Seras grimaced as she still sat, closing her eyes briefly as she felt herself being told on," but I thought you might have had a, well, dodgy trip?"

Integra stared at her for a moment, unsure of the meaning. "Dodgy trip?"

"Yes, like something bad happening while going through the well," Seras added, now watching Integra with as much intensity as the young Hellsing stared at her with.

"No, nothing unusual happened while I was in there. However," her eyes softened for a moment," are you saying something happened to you on the way through?"

"Well," Seras slowly stood, up, brushing off the dirt and grass that had gathered on her clothing," I felt like the ghouls from the hallway, two years ago; it felt like I was back in that situation sir. Like I was-"

"Seras I want a full and detailed explanation, later. Now," she glanced around, viewing the surroundings," it seems that the well might have done what we thought it could. The problem is," she stared at the well," when exactly in history are we?" Her eyes turned in the direction, she spotted Leon kneeling to a unconscious Zohall. Her imagination and worries getting the best of her, Integra quickly walked to them, her eyes wide and fearful of a casualty. "How is he?"

"Asleep," Leon put it," and I don't see how he managed to fall in such a deep sleep in the two or three minutes that we were separated."

"Then we may be dealing with something that works in time distortions," Integra answered, and Seras's eyes lost all focus at the words 'time distortions'.

"What- what does that mean!?"

"While we have five minutes pass on one side, maybe an hour passes here. How long ago did you get here?" She directed to Leon and Seras.

"About two minutes ago. It must take time to get from one end of this well-thing, but I don't think it could be like that-"

Without warning, Zohall suddenly shot up, and got a perfect head-butt on Leon's face. The Agent actually flew several feet from the impact, a trail of blood in the air from the broken nose hanging in the air only for a moment. Landing roughly, Leon cried out, his eyes wide in pain, and forced a hand to his face as bloody trails began to leak down his chin. Zohall, who hadn't noticed while rubbing his hurting head, blinked and looked around. Seras was running over to Leon, who was sitting about two meters from him, his eyes wide in pain and shock. Integra watched the whole scene just left of Leon and Seras.

"Whoa- what happened?" Zohall asked bleakly, yawning. His eyes in focused, he quickly spotted a dangerous glare from Leon. Zohall rubbed his head once again before realizing the source of Leon's nose breaking.

"You happened, Mr. Mercer," Integra slyly said, offering him a hand and helping him to his feet. "You falling asleep caused much more of a result that I anticipated."

"I was… asleep?" Zohall glanced to Leon, who seemed to have calmed down, however Seras had taken his anxiety and absorbed it herself, as she was complaining why he was opening up his attache case. "I… something happened," Zohall recalled it, him drifting from consciousness in the well," when I fell in."

"So Alucard was right," came an elders Voice. As both Zohall and Integra turned, Walters hand reached out, grabbed the side of the well, and before any of the others could start to him to offer help, he gracefully flipped out of the well like an acrobat, landing perfectly next to Integra. Bowing , he continued," It seems Alucard has his eyes on you, Mr. Mercer."

"Ah… yeah, cool. I guess," Zohall said, the image of him walking down a darkened street under dim lamp posts with Alucard stalking him from the shadows was just too creepy for him to reply correctly. But Walter hadn't noticed, his eyes landed on Leon, who had pulled out a canister from his case, and sprayed it at his nose. "Alucard is coming, right?"

"He will follow us," Integra walked closer to the edge of the forest," I know him enough for him not to turn away for an opportunity to fight something, even if it means a strange travel."

"What is that?" Seras asked, staring at the canister Leon was putting back into the case. The blood had stopped, and he discontinued pinching his own broken nose, and actually began slowly putting back in place.

"My owb liddle cogogsion," Leon moaned through the pain," Herbs I bicked ub. I like do hab exdras, jusd id case." Seras was holding her mouth tightly shut, not trying to laugh at the powerful agent who had been forced to resort to baby talk all from a head-butt. "I'ds dat fubby?" he asked, surprised yet smiling as she burst out in laughter, falling to her side, only staying upright from her arm catching her fall.

"Seras!" Walter suddenly shouted. Seras and Leon both whipped to the stern and concerned looking Butler. "Could I see you for a moment?" Glancing once at Leon, who shrugged back to her, she got up and followed the Elder Butler closer to the well. "I won't have you do anything to that poor man while blood is dripping across his face."

"Yes Walter- hold up," she suddenly cried, a tone higher than before," what do you mean 'do anything to'? I haven't done anything to him!"

"You haven't felt any of your urges for blood?"

"I-" Seras suddenly stopped, her thoughts completely shoved aside. She hadn't felt a single bit of an urge when blood shot out from his nose. Not a single bit of craving, nor desire; not even the acknowledgment that warm fresh blood was being spilled right next to her, able for a good drink. She found it so surprising that, even with her currently restored powers, that she hadn't found Leons injury an opportunity. "I didn't… I never did." Walter stared at her, his light blue eyes piercing her own.

"That's… unusual. However," he smiled and she felt reassured," it isn't anything to be concerned about! After all, a little control is good for one to mediate themselves."

Screams, amplified and terrible blasted through the air, so loud that nearly everyone present cover their ears and step away from the well, where the noise was coming from. A moment after the screams began, torrents of red and black shot out like a geyser. It shot for hundreds of feet, and once the spray had exited the well, it collected in the air like a ball of living liquid, and fell back to the ground, slowing down and slowly forming to become Alucard, the black forming first as an inner outfit of tight shirt and pants, followed by red splashing around him like water, then recollected to be his glasses, coat, and tie. The glasses, slightly fallen on his nose, where pushed back up by the smirking vampire, who then reached below him, and lifted his hat which had formed just below him, and placed it back on his head.

"Am I Late?" he smirked, an inside joke for himself made him chuckle. "And we are all present."

"M-master-" Seras started, and Alucard turned to her, his eyes noticing her ruffled condition.

"What a fun ride. Such excitement and… and fun!" he sneered at Seras, who frowned at his obvious comfort.

"Alucard, explain yourself," Integra intervened as Seras was about to retort. "I would rather like to know why it was you needed such a violent entry, or exit. Or should I have left you to watch the well form the other side?"

"Ahh, simple enough, the well seemed to have put unnecessary strain on the millions within that reside within. I doubt this little well was ever meant to accommodate that many at once, if ever." The Nosferatu shifted his gaze, turning back to see the well. "It does not appear to like being such as myself. I would imagine," his yes shot to Seras," that you had a… rough time?"

"Yes, I did."

"So," he turned fully, his wicked smile stretching his face," the well has trouble accepting those with darker powers…"

Zohall watched the mad man only for a moment. Facing away, he glanced around. The clearing wasn't completely inside a forest, rather a small intersection of forest and plains. Staring at a clearing through the trees, he spotted a far off mountain range, separated from them by a deep valley. Walking closer, he saw what lay at the bottom of the valley. A small Japanese village, with many small huts and dirt paths, surrounded by fields of rice and other various vegetation, sat peacefully at the bottom.

"Miss Hellsing," he said, drawing the attention of the others," look at this." Integra, followed by Walter walked over to the drop of a hill. Staring down at the village, her eyes focused, and she began thinking.

"I believe it is in our best interests," Leon and Seras walked over as well, Leon wiping off his blood," that the men and women inside the village will be able to provide us information concerning the country."

"So we're going to pay them a visit?" Leon said, nose clear and his voice restored," I'm not sure they'll bring out a feast in out honor."

"Speaking of reaction," Zohall started, staring at his dirty sneakers," how are we going to walk into that village dressed like this?"

"Simple. We find something to wear," Integra reached inside her pocket and drew out a cigar. Placing it between her lips, Walter lit it with an extended match he pulled form one of his own pockets. "The real question, Mr. Mercer, is where does one find ample clothing to wear."

"Wait, we're going to steal some ones clothing?" Zohall asked, feeling awkward at stealing from someone who lived in the past, and then wearing something that didn't belong to him in the first place.

"Perhaps not," Walter responded, smiling pleasantly as he did whenever he had a solution to something. "Small villages such as these usually had a supply line, or somtimes traders who would visit occasionally to sell what they could to the inhabitants. I would not be surprised that if we find a road, we would find a merchant on that road. If we get lucky, a person who sells clothing."

"What's the chances of that happening?" Zohall said. Alucard snorted, catching the eyes of the others. He was amused.

"Luck then seems to have traveled with us today." He pointed glove covered hand to the forest. "Such a merchant is coming down a road, not five minutes from us to the village. Should I-"

"We will gain the clothing from the man without using force, Alucard," Integra shot out, started to walk in the direction he pointed to. "I want to minimize the risk of anyone detecting our presence. This is the past, and we are, not only foreign, but from a different time altogether. We will," she put a powerful emphasis on 'will'," avoid all unnecessary attention. Unless the vampire tries to intervene with history itself, we will not do anything of the sort. Clear?" she turned glaring at the others. Seras nodded, Alucard smiled, while Leon and Zohall quickly exchanged glances. "Good. All of you, come with me. We're going to make a show."

* * *

A dirt path, medium sized for its time, stretched through the peaceful forest, the only sounds coming from birds or insects. Yet a mildly aged man, close to forty five, walked on with his horse at his side, pushing along a wagon. The wagon was built like a small tent, fabric along all sides expect the front, where it parted aside to display various folded clothing, signs for sales prices, and other materials he might sell. The man wore a worn button green jacket of leather, and baggy white pants, just as worn as the jacket. A belt around his waist held up a sheath, the wakizashi inside clanging slightly along with the hooves of the horse. Pointing out slightly from one pocket were several thin pieces of paper, each with Japanese symbols on them; Demon Warders. His sandals clopping with each step he took, he rubbed the back of his hand on his forehead, wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

Just as he reached the top of a small climb that showed the village below, he spotted a man in red. Slowly coming to a stop, he let his tied hair flow as a breeze shook the trees. The man in front of him looked strange; looking down at the ground where he stood, his hands limp on either side, standing perfectly straight, and an odd hat on his head, wide and flowing, as red as the jacket the blew in the wind.

Instinct for the traveler took over. Directing his horse quickly aside, he ran to the center of the path, his hands ready to draw the blade. "Whoever you are, please move away! I must reach the village!"

The man in red didn't move. Another breeze blew, and strands of black hair fell from underneath the red hat.

"Move now!" the merchant drew a portion of the blade out, hoping to intimidate the man. "If you are a thief, or bandit, I won't let you take my belongings! Leave!"

"A bandit?"

The merchant froze. The person's voice was terrible. Deep, cold, and confident, the man characterized the being in red as sounding evil. The head slowly tilted up, and two orbs of red shone in the sun.

"Wh- what!? What are you!?" the man fell over in horror. Struggling to back up and yet get to his feet. "A- are you a demon!?"

"Demon… no!" the man in red started advancing, each step he took closer to the poor merchant echoed hauntingly. The sky and surroundings started darkening with each echo.

"M… monster!" finally getting to his feet, the merchant drew out the papers. "Be gone!" he shouted as he tossed one, which flew out at Alucard like an arrow, and stuck to his chest. The vampire glanced down at it, and as soon as his eyes focused on its form, energy surged through him, arching around his body like he was a broken power pole, electricity sparking from his body. Yet it stopped as soon as it had begun, and the papers burned. The papers actually burned and their ashes flew away into the wind to the horror of the poor merchant.

"How? Those… they should have stopped you!" he fell back again.

"Ahh, so… you wanted to make your last day alive extra special?" Alucard sneered, his smile resting on the same characteristic as his voice," you wanted to fight back at me before I drained you of every drop of blood?"

"Wh, what? No! NO! Please, I- I-"

Alucard spotted movement from behind the wagon. Leon and Seras stepped through, and waved to Alucard. Smiling wider, he extended his hands up and over his head. The shadows around them all got darker, the sky grew red, and the man cowered now, shaking uncontrollably. Eyes started to dot out from the shadows, red eyes, all staring at the one man. Leon and Seras took the signal, and walked quickly over to the wagon, and started glancing through, taking what they could grab.

"I should warn you, human, it will not be quick. I will make sure you suffer enough before I enjoy my snack. And then all of those below, they all will suffer as well! What a lucky monster am I!! Such a feast!" Alucard finally spotted Leona and Seras running off, clothing piled into their hands. And so with only the slightest disappointment, realized his time to wrap it all up. "So, are you prepared? Prepared for all life as you know it to end? All of everything you know!?"

"Are you!?" came a brave shout from up in a tree. Alucard, in perfect acting, turned suddenly, a hissed at Zohall Mercer.

"You again!"

"Not today, Monster!" Zohall shouted in a very cheesy yet heroic voice before leaping from the branch he stood on. Drawing his sword as he was mid-air, he landed, and prepared to attack. "Abra-Kadabra!" he stabbed at Alucard, who in perfect timing became a flurry of bats and flew away, over the tree tops. "That takes care of that," Zohall sighed, placing the sword over his shoulder once the bats had disappeared. Turning to the man, still on the ground, he gave him a thumbs up sign. "All good! He won't bother you again!"

"That was amazing young man! Are you a demon slayer? You must be! You defeated him with such ease-"

"Oh yeah, I'm a devil slayer or whatever, but I have to go and save someone somewhere else, ok? Ok- bye!" Zohall quickly turned and darted into the foliage, not daring to risk coming scoldings from his boss for intermingling with people from the past.

The merchant stared in amazement. "Such a bold, brave man. Who would ever think-" he turned to his wagon, which looked as if it had been ransacked. "WHO DID THIS!?"

Zohall made it back to the small section of woods they had decided to meet up at. All aside from Alucard and Walter were present, the dark trees possibly hiding their positions. Leon was examining a typical martial arts style Hakama, white and light brown in color. Seras was glancing through sets of clothes like one might do with food in a fridge; anything she didn't like she tossed aside with a simple 'no'. She paused, and lifted up a red Yukata of red with golden lace on the sides. She smiled and quickly left for the trees, her excitement of wearing such an expensive looking dress almost distracting as she ran off cheerfully. Leon watched her go, nodded to his own picking, and walked slowly in a different direction, pulling off his shirt as he did. Zohall stared at the clothing for a moment, and felt assured he would be allowed the keep his own clothing on.

"Well," Integra question him," aren't you getting into something?"

"Uhh…"

"As much as you might enjoy that… look," she said, her eyebrows raised to his general untidy look," I will not accept anything other than this lands clothing choices! We look odd enough just being from what they could consider the mainland, but to wear something like that-"

"The guy thought I was a demon slayer," Zohall pleaded," maybe they dress similarly. You know, with western looking clothes. So, maybe I should keep this on…" he hoped beyond hope she would buy it.

"I would imagine the term 'demon slayer' would bring up attention, Mr. Mercer," Zohall frowned, beginning to feel down staged every time she called him that," which is exactly what we don't want."

"Beside," Walter said, stepping from the bushes," these clothes aren't all that… terrible." Walter was wearing a Hakama similar to Leons. Rather than white all around with touches of brown, the black with gold lined outfit was longer and had an extra cloak around it, giving it a unique stance of formality. "Mr. Mercer, I would recommend you pick something, unless you should wish to stay behind."

"Oh come on Zohall," Seras's voice agreed from behind," you don't want to stay behind do you?" the gradually getting annoyed Zohall turned to face Seras. Her dress was almost exactly the same as her other one- aside from the color difference. The end was short cut, and her bust stretched the limits of her top. Leon came next, glancing once at Seras before staring at Zohall, who still hadn't put anything on. "Oh and Walter," The butler turned to Seras," you look smashing."

"Thank you Miss Victoria."

"Zohall, what's up?" Leon asked, staring at him.

"The clothing… are all for women."

"Hu?" Seras moved over to the pile, still sitting on a patch of grass. She began to look though each one, a curios look on her face.

"Zohall, we collected at least fifteen sets of clothes," Leon assured him. "There has to be-"

"He's right!" Seras shouted out, two sets of fabric in her hands. "Nothing here would look good on a man."

"Then make him a woman," Alucard gloated as he stepped into their clearing. He was wearing a loose, black, long sleeved shirt, with red ornaments on a necklace around his neck that could have been shards from his glasses. Pants, baggier than his shirt yet also as black hung to him. Over the shirt, a red fur jacket hid his holster. A bright red and slightly shredded sash held the hair out of his face, as his usual sneer was present. "I bet that won't be too hard."

"What- what the hell does that mean!?" Zohall shouted back at him, his cheeks flaring up in anger. "What did you call me?!"

"Oh come now," Alucard laughed at his anger," being a woman is not a terrible crime. I myself enjoy a change of body once in a while." Zohall could not think of a reply, or hell even what to say. Not only did he confuse him, but Alucard had completely thrown him off track. _What the hell is he talking about?_ "A disguise, Zohall Mercer, is what I mean." Zohall slapped himself mentally for forgetting about that annoying ability. And Alucard laughed at the vision in his head.

"How though- I mean, people can tell if you're a man or woman usually," feeling the opportunity for an insult, he quickly added," I've got fricken stubble for cry out loud!"

Integra suddenly smiled. And even though Zohall was turned away from her, he somehow felt her do so. He whipped around, and she was smiling; a kind of 'this is going to be very entertaining' smile that one would do to another being pranked. And she looked to Seras, who frowned, and then smiled as well. Again, Zohall turned to feel that smile forming on the Draculinas face. Zohall now was terrified. Scared for his life.

* * *

"What… are you smiling about… hu?"

The village was quieter than usual. The little commotion coming from the fields, now re-occupied, was masked by the merchant who had arrived not thirty minutes previously, a frightened look in his eyes and a desperate tone in his voice.

"Yes, yes its cheap now just buy it! Please hurry, I must get going!"

A group, all in clothing similar to the ones being sold on the wagon, walked past the man, who spotted them. The group had three pairs, three men and three woman, all walking like couples, their arms linked. He paused half way through accepting some money, and stared. Those were his missing clothes. But just as the thought of running after them and retrieving the clothes, one with long black hair turned and gave him a stare of red eyes.

Integra heard screams and turned behind her. The same merchant they had taken clothing from was tossing clothing at the villagers, taking what money he could from them, seemingly scared to death as he picked up his entirety of things, packed it away on the wagon, stuffed the horse itself on the wagon, and stared running up the hill while pulling the wagon with him, screaming all the while. She turned to Alucard and swore she could see a tiny fraction of a grin. "What is so funny, Alucard?"

"Oh, I swear," a strange looking woman said, dirty blond hair combed back, green eyes colored with make up, the same with the lips, and a terrible and dangerous vein threatening to burst," if you say a god, damn, thing, I'll-"

"Oh yeah, you're talking," Leon said, his eyes refusing to look anywhere but ahead. He was the one paired with the strange looking woman. "Never in my life, in my LIFE have I had to do something as weird as this. Walk with a cross-dresser."

"Leon, want to die? Then SHUT UP." Zohall Mercer said with the most poisonous tone he could possibly muster in his current look. "I'll need all that money from this job just for life-long therapy."

"Oh just think," Seras said, amused at both of their expressions of disgust," you'll be able to look back at this and Laugh!"

"Or puke. But I don't think I'll have to wait for that," Leon added.

"I'll just kill myself if I remember this in a few years still. Then I won't have to suffer."

"Quiet," Integra whispered, as her eyes caught the stares of others along the sides of the path they walked on. "We can talk about your suffering another time. Right now we just need to find the head of this village."

"What's the approach?" Walter inquired.

"Allow me," Leon said, more of a plea than a request. Before Integra could even respond, he separated himself from Zohall, and walked to one group of villagers. "Excuse me," he promptly interrupted them, and they all turned to the source," I was wondering if you could point in the direction of your head of village." Leon felt awkward saying this- being that the last time he addressed people like this, they turned out to be much more than simple villagers.

"Well," the closest started, looking nervous, if not scared to be talking with someone obviously not form the village," I suppose if you wish to see our head, speak to Lady Kaede . She's just that way," he pointed to his left, indicating a small hut, similar to the surrounding homes.

"Thank you." Leon returned to the group, but kept himself a good two feet from Zohall, who glared at him for the act. "I am not holding your hand though this; you should bring your own Japanese clothing."

"Asshole."

"Leon," Integra hissed to him, actually bending closer to him, invading Seras's personal space, as the vampire backed up slightly," you will resist the urge to do such actions! We cannot, will not, interfere with any sort of linear time line unless necessary!"

"And if I didn't ask, we'd be wondering around for hours," Leon replied," and people would be suspicious and ask us anyway. My way was just a little faster, that's all."

"Leon-"

"Is that really where the head of the village is?" Zohall asked, trying to bring them both away from a coming argument. "It's not exactly where I would expect to see a leader. Just look at it! It's smaller than the rest of them!"

"Oh no, this is the place." Alucard had slowed, and eventually stopped. The others watched him, who was staring around at the air, as if he were watching bugs. "Such a strange aura."

"Aura?"

"Yes," Alucard turned to Seras," can't you feel it?" She said nothing, but her eyes narrowed. "Yes, you can sense it. The air is mingled with light power."

"It feels like… like when the paladin first attacked," Seras said, nervously.

"Oh no… to one so young, like yourself, this could be mistaken for a holy aura." Alucard took a deep breath," this is pure spiritual energy. Like a smell without a taste, or a color without a shade; Simple, pure, spiritual energy. But if you would go so far as to use color as an analogy, it would be white."

"So you're smelling... white?" Zohall asked, again confused by the strange man.

"In a way."

"What are you saying Alucard?" Integra said before turning around.

"The Leader of these people has Spiritual Energy."

"Stop Demons!"

Just outside the door of the small hut, an Old Woman, possibly in her sixties, stood out, a red bow in her hands. She held no bows however, and an eye patch was clearly visible over her right eye. The group stopped, yet Alucard was the only who did not seemed surprised by the sudden reaction. Zohall tried to jump back, but tripped over the tight dress he wore, and collapsed. Leon had reached for his pistol inside his jacket, but not drawn it, while Seras simple took a step back her hands held back, ready for an attack. Walter had stepped in front of Integra, who was staring at the Elder woman with displeasure.

"If ye think ye can harm these people," she held the bow out at them," ye will be advised to leave, at once!"

"Always the warm reception," Leon groaned as she aimed for Alucard, who smiled back at her, his teeth bared.

"We are not here to pick a fight," Integra said in absolute reassurance. "We wish to speak with you. Unless that is, you want to start a fight with us."

"I'll wish no conflict," she spoke to Integra, then her eye focused on the Vampire still grinning," but this one reeks death!"

"Death," Alucard said, tilting his head to one side," is my calling card. I cannot dispose of it, much as you can not dispose of your eyes- but then again, you already mangled that, didn't you?"

"Alucard!" Integra openly shouted at him.

"Ye insults cannot harm me, you hollow heart cannot reach me."

"She sounds a lot like-" Seras started, staring at the woman, who then turned to face her as well.

"Don't try anything if ye wish to keep a head!"

"Zohall," Leon said, turning around to speak with him," why don't you- Zohall?" the young man had again disappeared, no longer on the ground.

"Please," Seras asked, her words kinder then they had been moments ago," hear us out? We've come a long ways, and we want to have a word with you!"

"If you won't hear us," Integra spoke again," we'll leave. We wish no fight or harm to you. We're looking for someone dangerous. And we were hoping you might know where someone would go who wanted power."

The woman stared, the bow still held up. After a moment of glancing at the group, she let the bow fall to her side, and beckoned them inside. Integra held a hand to Leon and Seras, while She, Walter, and Alucard, his smile still as broad as before, proceeded inside. As Leon and Seras sat down outside, unsure of how long they would be outside, Integra peered around inside the building. There were Simple wooden walls all around, a low hay bed with simple covering of a sheet. A small table, with a large sack, bulging and strangely enough, looking very much like it was from modern times, sat in the center, with several herbs and mushrooms to either of its side.

"What is that?" Integra asked, unsure if she could actually see zips on the bag, and several name tags.

"Oh!" the elder woman hurriedly moved between the bag and young woman," that is nothing! Something… I had made long ago- it aids me in collecting medicinal supplements!"

"Oh," Integra said, unsure bye the answer. "I see…"

"Now," the woman cough, and eyed them wearily," ye all be searching for a demon looking for power?"

"Yes. A dangerous one. He's been outwitting and outrunning us for almost a week. We've followed him all the way here and I had hoped you may know of a place someone like a… demon might go?"

"Ah, there be a simple, and sad answer to ye question." She paused, her eyes closed in sadness. "Naraku."

"Nara-who?" Zohall stumbled inside, wearing his normal clothing. He froze at the stares from all four. Integra had hell in her eyes, Walter had fear, perhaps from Integras reaction, The Lady Kaede had shock in her eye and a gaping mouth of surprise, and Alucard was simply amused.

"Your timing, if not stupidity, rivals that of simple insects, Zohall Mercer." Zohall never heard Alucard's taunt, he was staring at the other three, afraid of what he had just accidentally done. Only a moment later, Leon came running in with Seras, and they too both froze, still in their disguise form, yet still afraid of what had just happened.

"Ye said ye had traveled. From where?"

"Look," Zohall rushed over to her, plead in his eyes as he desperately wanted to absolve the problem he had stared before Integra killed him," we need help. We need to find a man, Edward Towers, ok? He's willing to kill people, many people, hundreds maybe, and gain something! Now, unless you're willing to let this man do these terrible things, please help us! It doesn't matter where we came from, just-"

"Ye boy," Kaede interrupted, and Zohall feared the worse. "Who be ye?" It took him a moment to register that he had not just been asked 'Are ye from the future?'.

"Who be- oh. My name's Zohall Mercer."

"Come here," he waved him close her hand held out and up as if expecting something to be place in her hand. "Give me ye hand." Hesitantly, he moved his hand to hers, and she took it quickly, turning it up, and running fingers down his palm. After a moment of eyes widening and closeing, she returned his stares. "I would speak to ye after I have addressed the young woman."

"Ok. Sure." He stepped back, unable to look at Integra as he moved over to a wall, and leant against it, placing one heel against the wall as he slid down slightly.

"Now," the Kaede spoke to Integra," if this creature would want power, he would join the ranks of Naraku. He be a demon of power that has plagued our lands, seeking out what he can to make himself stronger. And if this 'Edward Towers' is to offer him something like this, Naraku may take it. Ye say he be strong?"

"Tough. He's crafty, at best," Alucard growled as he recalled the many times he and Seras came close to terminating the man, chasing him now not only across the planet but across time. "If there is a place for him to exploit, he will take it and use it."

"Then he and Naraku may not conjoin forces," the old woman said, scratching her chin in thought. "Naraku is similar, the devil uses ploys and traps to harm his enemies, rather than brute force. He cannot stand up to the powers that fight against him, but if he would become stronger, that could change."

"Where is he? This sounds like something Towers may already know of…"

"Ye would head north east. A strange disturbance happened, not to long ago today that shook out peaceful countryside with dark magic. If Naraku has a plot, it is that way he plans it."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Integra nodded sideways to the door, and the others followed. Zohall watched as they all left, but he didn't miss a strange look from Integra, a mingle look of anger and disappointment.

"Zohall Mercer." Zohall turned to his name, and the woman walked over to him. "I am interested in ye skills."

"Oh… really?"

"May I ask how old ye be?"

"Twenty four. Why?"

"Ye has strange talents, Mercer." Zohall stared at her. She was talking about things she hadn't ever seen. Possibly his eyes, or his speed, or perhaps both. He felt invaded for a moment- that someone had been able to guess, or know something about him that he seldom ever spoke openly about. One of his dark secrets was that easy to spill out into the light.

"Whadaya mean?"

"Zohall Mercer," Started, staring into his eyes, even as slight fear settled into his heart as she did. "Would ye be a druid?"

Zohall was sure that for one moment, his heart stopped beating. But he had not died, she had just said something beyond belief to him. Not because of a accusation, or the even title of the accusation, druid, but of how ridiculously incredible it was that she asked. Not a few hours ago, he had been in a strange state of consciousness. One he could not explain, and several facts he learned from that encounter he could not either. She, the strange shadow girl had said his father, or the person she thought was him, had been a druid; and a powerful one at that. And here, in real life, with someone he had never met, he himself had been asked if he was a druid. This was no coincidence or simple lapse of logic he could ever explain.

"S…s…Sorry??" he asked, nearly unable to form the words in his own mouth, the shock troubling him to no ends.

"Would ye be a druid?" she repeated.

"A… druid?" he decided, rather than answer in a simple yes or now, to investigate," what exactly is a druid?"

"A druid; one who wields nature as an ally, its magic as a second nature, and his principle being nature, and balance of it as a moral. A druid, Zohall Mercer, are ye one ye self?"

"I… can't say I am."

"Yet ye power says otherwise."

He stared at her, unable to say anything. She was scaring him unlike anyone else had before. Someone was telling him who he was, and it frightened him worse than Integra did with those terrible eyes. "I… need to get going." He left her behind, moving as quickly as a walk could take him. Stepping outside, he found the others waiting for him. Integra was the only one who had not turned immediately at his return, and only until he walked over to leon and nodded, his face pale, that she turned slightly. "We can go now, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Well," Alucard started, observing the pale face," did the old woman frighten you?" Zohall didn't turn, or even respond. He just started walking in the direction the old woman had pointed to. Leon watched him go, worry in his eyes. That pale face scared him. Not as much as it had the first time he saw it, but it made him worry about Zohall. Integra watched Zohall's each step, unsure of what unnerved him.

"Let's move," She said, and then tugged at her own Japanese suit," I can't wait to get this bloody thing off me."

* * *

It had been hours after Inuyasha ran the direction of the swirling cloud. The group had been moving all day, and still they had not reached the site of the event. Yet the sky had begun to dark, stars had started to come out, and Shippo terrorized Inuyasha until they unanimously agreed to stay the night next to a small river. It had been half an hour since they set up camp, and Miroku and Sango had already fallen asleep. Shippo too had fallen asleep. Only Kagome, sitting by the fire, and Inuyasha, who was lying on a tree branch above her remained awake. He had his hands under his head as he stared at the sky above, his face calm, thoughtful. Yet Kagome poked at the fire, he eyes reflecting the fire, and deep thoughtfulness. Almost an hour since they left the village, she had felt something strange, something she had never felt before.

"Hey!" Kagome, shaken from her stares, looked up at Inuyasha, who still didn't look at her, yet was still talking to her," stop frowning like that would ya? It's too good of a night for bad thoughts!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said looking up at him still, her eyes still reflecting a concern. "Can you come down?"

"Hu! Why should I-"

"Please?"

Inuyasha looked down, confusion coveting his face, as he watched Kagome, who too looked frightened.

"Fine." He would have to mask his own concern for her, as he leapt from the branch and landed next to her by the fire. "What is it? If there is something bothering you, spill it out!"

"Inuyasha," she continued, her voice fragile," I feel worried. Or… I don't know. Something has been bothering me-"

"Don't worry about Naraku!" Inuyasha punched out in the air in hopefulness. "With this new jewel shard inside Tessaiga, we'll be able to beat him no matter what! I know it!"

"It isn't about Naraku," Kagome hushed, as she sat down by the fire and poked a small log with a stick. "A while after we left, I felt something. Something weird. I thought I sense a jewel shard, but it wasn't that, I'm sure-"

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Inuyasha growled, angered that she had been holding back on herself.

"I- I thought I was just nervous about leaving my books behind. But… Inuyasha," she said suddenly, realizing what she had felt.

"What?"

"You know when you go through the well? How you get a feeling?"

"Yeah?" he nodded.

"I felt a very small sense of that, but it wasn't me who felt it- I'm sure!" she jabbed harder at the fire.

"What do you mean it wasn't you who felt it?!" he pushed her further, getting more confused than satisfied. "Only we can go from time to time! The well only lets us through!"

"Yeah… I know," she frowned, her feelings getting the better of her," but it was like feeling for someone else for a moment. Almost as if I was in the well, seeing something happen, but rather feeling it! I… felt like something had happened to the well. Or nearby it." Inuyasha's eyes were locked onto her, unsure of what to make of it. It was weird, and he had never heard of something like this. Not only unsure of what she completely meant, but what she was trying to say, he decided on a response.

"After we find out what's going on, we can see what's going on with the well, alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure though it's just me!" she smiled a fake smile, and Inuyasha saw through it. He was now as perplexed as she was worried.

* * *

Not a few miles away, the group of six had also taken camp. While Seras and Alucard were night creatures, their energy was getting sapped as they spent it in the day. Alucard was sure he could refrain from using such things as sleeping bags or tents, which Leon had oddly enough produced from his attache case, Seras openly remarked her need for some rest. Intregra and Walter didn't argue, but Integra insisted they get up early to continue as soon as day allows. Walter and Seras had gotten to sleep, and Integra had placed herself in the same tent as Seras, unafraid of the sleeping vampire. As she began to undress herself she heard movement outside. Someone had come over and sat by their fire. The sigh presented was clearly Zohalls. He was squatting down at the fire, staring into the flames.

He hadn't spoken much since they met with the village leader, and his behavior had changed even more. The innocent, carefree man had been scooped away and replaced with a worried looking face. And somehow to Integra, this discomforted her. In a way, almost as much as those bright green, glowing eyes had, but not as extreme.

Another pair of footsteps came walking up. Through the light and shadows on the tent wall, Zohall had stood up.

"Hey," Leon's voice said as he walked past Zohall and apparently sat down in the fire. After a moment, Zohall sat down himself, cross legged. "Kid, what happened in there? You've been a ghost since we left the village."

Zohall didn't respond, and in the flickering lights, Integra could not see any movement.

"You can't stay bottled up forever. I know you- you tried that remember?" Leon continued, now assured of what he was saying. "You always needed someone to talk to eventually."

"Leon," Zohall finally said, louder, and then softer," I… I don't want you to tell this to anyone. At all, I don't care who- this is between you and me got it?"

"What? Are you going to tell me your crush or something?"

"Shut up and Listen!" Zohall responded harshly, actually leaning forward, closer to the flames. Integra listened carefully, and saw the shadow turn towards the tent, trying to determine if anyone was still awake.

"Kid…" Leon said, startled," you ok?"

"No. No I don't think so." He was breathing quickly, she could hear him doing so. "Ever since that day Leon, ever since they all died," Integra guessed he was talking about the Raccoon City Incident," I wondered what was so different about me. I was so fast, so strong, and amazing with a sword! I never could find an explanation! Simple luck could never explain all of what I did. And genetics- what the hell could explain glowing, green eyes that only showed up when I went fricken alter-personality!?"

"Zohall, what happened?" Leon seemed to voice Integras thoughts, as she was almost as concerned as Leon sounded.

"Nine years I've been wondering what am I? Who am I really? Wondering what the hell have I become; ya know?"

"And…"

"Ever since I came here Leon," he stopped suddenly," I take that back, just before I came here, to Hellsing, I started having dreams. Dreams I couldn't explain. Dreams that were so real, yet so unreal. The first seemed just like a dream, yet slowly they seemed more and more to be real. I mean it was as if I was in a different place when those dreams came up."

"You never said anything like this," Leon said, concern and slight anxiety in his tone," how come you didn't tell me?"

"What was I going to say? 'Hey Leon, I had a bad dream, tell me a story so I go back to sleep and get some warm milk?'" his tone shocked even Integra; it was harsh, almost brutal. "Leon, I needed to find out what was going on. But nothing in these dreams were making sense-"

"What were they like?"

"They… were always the same," Zohall started, leaning back on his back, and his shadow disappearing from the tent. "A white space, like a room that goes on forever, right? And then at first it was a voice. A German voice. She's got a soft voice, but it always seemed soo tense when I came, like I was unwelcome. Yet I never decided to just 'arrive' there, it just happened whenever. I happened on the plane here, and the night at the hotel, and…" Integra watched as he leant back up," when he came through the well, it happened again. Except it was a place of black and white, like one side was all black and another all white, right?"

"Uh hu." Leon responded, listening with every fiber of concentration.

"And she, this woman in my dreams, was there. It wasn't like my dreams though. It was like being in a place outside of your control, or a cross-section. You know, she was the one who told me to go to the shack."

"What?"

"Yeah, this person said 'look in the shack' the night before we went to the shrine. I had no idea what she meant until I got there, and there was a shack I hadn't looked into. I… I don't know either about something."

"Yeah, what you've said is making me confused," Leon replied.

"She told me someone she knew, possible someone she thought was me-"

"Wait, wait, she thought you were someone?"

"Well… it's complicated," Zohall summed it up easily.

"Obviously," Leon commented.

"She thinks I was someone she knew once, someone… she loved. But I think something happened. She said this guy left her alone, and all she wanted was to be loved by this guy. Oh, she also says she's dead."

"That's kind of disturbing."

"Yeah, so the last time we met, today, this person and I, she told me that this person, who I think my be a relative of mine, was a warrior, and a druid." Zohall paused, thinking. The fire crackled on, but was begning to fade in light. "And today, at the village, the Kaede person told me, well, asked me if I was a druid."

The impact hit not only Leon but Integra who resisted gasping or making a sudden noise.

"Zohall, normally I would say our bullshitting me, but from what I see, this sounds to crazy to be a simple crappy prank."

"Yeah. And I don't know if there even is a punch line."

The two, and three with Integra sat in silence for a while, the fire slowly dying. Zohall sat up and blocked most of the light for a moment. "Leon, thanks."

"Zohall, if this still happens, tell me, ok? This is weird, but I think it's explainable. It may be complicated or complex, but there is something behind all of this. Talk to me ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Zohall sounded satisfied. "Hey, I'm going to try to get some sleep, ok?"

"Sure. Night, Kid."

Integra sat down. What she had just overheard was so unusual, she couldn't say it just concerned her. It unnerved her. Zohall Mercer, the young, innocent, and very lively man had been keep a dark secret from all the others, and hadn't until now made any signs of letting up. This just made her amazed at the man. For someone she held in unusual regards, he had a much darker side than she had anticipated. She knew that he had some strange things, but she had never heard him open up like that. And what he let out worried her. Visions of people while he slept? The well affecting him? A constant figure in the dreams that told him things before they happened?

_This is, with out a doubt,_ Integra thought as she laid down and closed her eyes, _the strangest time in my life; without question._

* * *

Oh yeah Integra, life is weird when you got vampire servants, a nutty little boyfriend, and a secret agent all as co-workers-

Integra: Excuse me, did you just refer to Zohall Mercer as my-

MOVING ON! (eyes her nervously as if she might hit him with a golf club) I think this chapter turned out good, don't you? It was cool and all, and added about 100 more details than were in the original story. Alucard's becoming more… interactive with the young man. Don't worry, if you're wondering OMG why is Alucard-kun being such a bitch, well itz cus IT WILL BE EXPLAIN LATER LOL XD

So, if you haven't got an idea where this is heading, or if you haven't read my original version, I hope I caught your interests. Zohall's future/past is hinted and possibly expanded on, so now, we wait for some Dead on fun action coming next chapter. Why? Does action ever really need to be questioned? Lol, well if you really wanna know, cus some forces will clash HA. So, enjoy-

OMG I almost forgot! A good fellow writer, and a good one at that, has come up with a story known as 'The Big Hellsing: The Forks Affair' starring obviously the typical cast of Hellsing, but also Zohall and Leon! Aside from being very entertaining and funny, it has an original character and a badass Capcom character! So, go there and love it, because I sure as hell did!

Now, farewe-

Leon: Hold up.

What?

Leon: how long have you known about Zohall being like that?

… I'm the writer! So let me see… forever?

Leon: You knew?

I AM THE WRITER OF COURSE I KNEW!!

Seras: Leon, (an anime style large sweat drop forms on her head) I think you're forgetting the fact that he's the actual author of the story. He plans everything, so nothing is a surprise to him!

Yup. Thank you Seras.

Leon: So, wait a moment, you planned Zohall having to be dressed up like that?

Yes.

Leon: and that I had to be next to him??

Uh… yesss…

Leon: YOU'RE DEAD! (pulls out his RPG launcher)

HO SHIT! (runs the opposite direction. Leon aims perfectly, and hits the writer as he runs away)

(BYE.)


	13. Crossroads

Mist crowded the streets of a once populated town. Smaller than a busting populace but far larger than any simple village could ever be, the once fishing village had been on the verge of becoming a market town, able and willing to trade with others close by, or in rare cases, far. That was the hopes and dreams of the townsfolk, who all lived in hopes of turning their homes into a peaceful land. That was until the mist appeared. Once that happened, every village was gone. Inuyasha knew it.And felt felt this had to do with Naraku and that strange event the day before.

"This is no natural mist, that is for sure," Miroku commented, peering through the clouded air. "Such an environmental change is not uncommon for Naraku's tricks."

"So he's here then?" Sango stated, having changed into her battle armor, of pink plates and black back-clothing.

"I would believe so. What do you think Inuyasha?" The monk turned for the Half Dog-Demon.

"I don't know. This mist stuff is his, but I can't feel Naraku nearby," Inuyasha sniffed the air," It must be this mist! Like it hides his own power!"

"But, you said he was here before," Kagome stated worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm positive!"

They had approached the village at Inuyasha's request. Demand was a better word, but at the threat of Kagome's order to sit, he rephrased himself to 'ask' hurriedly. His reasons were simple; he could smell Naraku and feel him, and then something was strange with the village. He could tell at a first glance that it was a good sized town. Yet he could not smell a single living being within the buildings, the streets, or even the surrounding forests. It was if they had been removed instantly. So they had entered hesitantly, ready for a fight; each ready for battle. Inuyasha had his massive Tessaiga out and resting on his shoulders, Kagome holding her bow and arrows strapped to her back, Miroku held his staff our as usual, and Sango had strapped her armor and Hiraikotsu was being held behind her. Kirara had become the ferocious demon like cat she could transform into, and Shippo rode her back.

"Have you had a scent of any villagers then?" Sango also asked Inuyasha.

"No! And I'm beginning to think that this mist has something to do with it!"

They stopped for a moment, possibly at the center of the unknown town, two larger roads crossing each other. The mist had grown so thick they could not seen past ten feet clearly, and anything beyond was a blurry dark image. Inuyasha growled as he glanced at each direction they could take.

"Now what?" Kagome too was unsure of what was going to happen.

"Our problem is no longer just fighting Naraku," Miroku answered swiftly. "We now have the task of searching the entire area for him, each building. And I'm sure that he knows if one of us would find him, he would be able to kill us quietly and quickly before any of us would come to aid."

"Hu!" Inuyasha lifted his sword up and brought it down before him, pointing in his battle stance; the blade forward and both hands gripping it. "I don't want to waste time looking for Naraku! I say we just plow the entire place apart and find him when he runs away from my Windscar!"

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome grabbed his shoulder, in attempt to halt his destructive readiness," people live in these homes! We shouldn't just start to blow them apart like we want to!"

"Like there are any people living here!" Inuyasha spat. "If Naraku got here first, it's a good guess that he killed them all!"

"But why?" Kagome said.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha growled, a grin slowly growing as he began to realize something," Without others around him, we can easily take him out and use our full powers to our extent! He has nothing to hide behind now but empty homes-"

"Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha turned to the Monk, and he was surprised to see Miroku looked concerned.

"That doesn't sound like something that Naraku would do. You know as much as I, If you would stop and think for a moment, that Naraku would never kill people if he could use them for his own gain. I doubt he would ever slaughter something if he knew he could profit off of them." Miroku brought a hand to his chin, and thought. "It's more likely that he is hiding the Townsfolk inside each building perhaps, and the mist is hiding their scent from you. It is hiding his own scent and power, isn't it?"

Inuyasha's grip lessened for a moment. "No, I can't…" he growled and he slammed the sword into the ground," Damn you Naraku! What are you up too!?"

* * *

"What is going on there?" Integra Hellsing asked, peering down the hill they just finished walking up of.

"A small town to be precise, with a population close to several hundred I would suppose," Alucard stated, to her left as Walter was to her Right. Seras was just behind Alucard, Leon and Zohall were to Alucard's left.

"I didn't ask for a census, Servant," Integra added bitterly, tasting Alucard's lack of real answers," What is happening?"

"Oh? You want the weather report?" Alucard sneered back at her, and she threw a glance to him that meant daggers. "The mist is certainly unnatural, created by something with no lack of power. It is a strange mist. While I can see through it, it prevents any kind of scent, or even… scent coming from it's enshrouded area." He nodded at a general summary. "A clever way to hide a fight."

"Is it our vampire?" Leon asked, pulling out a pair of Binoculars, and peered through at the town. "I can't see anything through that."

"I doubt Mr. Towers would be able to pull off a stunt like this one. Even with it's simple nature of concealment, it's powers are… unusual." Alucard again stated.

"What is in that Town," Integra posed.

"Someone is there," Zohall added, to Integra's, Alucard's and Seras's stares. "I- hey, I just guessed!"

"While being so unspecific, he is correct. Four taller individuals, a strange creature, and a young boy… with a fox tail."

"Oh boy," Walter raised an eyebrow," what a Deja-Vu this brings up. Wouldn't you agree, Alucard?"

"If you haven't forgotten, Angel," Alucard smiled as he placed the Orange glasses back on," that being had ears of a cat, not a tail of a fox."

"Oh yes, I suppose."

"Wait! Sir Hellsing," Seras suddenly pointed beyond the shroud of mist and fog. "Crowds are walking, no wait-"

"Shuffling is a better word for it," Alucard corrected her as he too stared in the direction she did.

"Yes, and they… I think they're ghouls!"

"Ghouls?"

"Ghouls, Zombies, Whatever!" Zohall shouted in exclamation. "They're going where? Are they coming to us?"

"Uh, it looks more like they're heading for the center of town, where the-"

"Where the crowd of people are at!?" Zohall again interrupted her.

"Stop that, would you!?" Seras growled to him, who cringed back slightly, but none the less stared at Integra.

"We can't just sit here if a bunch of Zombies are going to tear those people apart!" Integra didn't look to him. She stared out, at the village, smoking a Cigar she had lit only a few minutes earlier. She took a drag and blew out the smoke.

"Alucard, how many people are inside this town again?"

"About six if you include the animal-demon," Alucard said.

"You said-"

"If I had been allowed to elaborate, I would have stated that the population would have seemed to have been reduced itself to little more than six." Alucard pointed to the possible center of the mist. "That is the army of ghoul's destination."

Integra stood still, thinking. Her face was blank. To her surprise, A flash of light caught her left eye. Zohall had drawn out his sword, Gleam, and was holding it in his left hand. His eyes were glued to the Mist like Magnets. "Mr. Mercer," his eyes barley turned to her direction, flicking once in annoyance," you will consider the effects that could be applied if we even do a simple action such as-"

"Screw the timeline right now!" He shouted, and then started running to the town, Integra actually dropping her Cigar out of her mouth as her mouth dropped in shock. "This Vampire may have already fucked it up back enough! Where do you think the Zombies came from? You can sit back and plan all you want, I'll be at the front lines trying to do something!!"

"Zohall Mercer! You will return-" she heard a gun cock next to her, and turned to find Leon readying a large rifle with a red lease of a scope attached. "I think shooting him would be a little extreme, Mr. Kennedy."

"I'm going to provide support if he needs it," He turned for a tree, and jumped for the lowest branch, and pulled himself up. "I don't think there's anything you can do right now, unless you want him to act as your emissary for Hellsing." He sat down, his feet dangling from the branch, as he pointed the rifle at Zohalls direction. "And he's getting far, so you had better hurry." With a flick of a small switch on the side of the scope, a tiny machine whined as it turned on, and Leon saw through heat vision.

"But…" Integra, although she was glad Leon wouldn't blow one of the young mans legs off, was disappointed he too was against her on the decision to engage the enemy near those from this time. "The hell with it I suppose! Alucard, Seras, circle around and see just what is our battlefield is. Walter and I will continue on to the center, understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Seras said, and like a true servant, she jumped right into action. Her left arm became a jutted flurry of shadow substance, twirling and spinning like tendrils. Like a giant wing, it flapped once; she was launched into the air, and began around the right of the parameter.

"Yes… Master!" Alucard grinned happily as he became wrapped in shadows like a funnel and suddenly disappeared, a flurry of bats flapping away around the opposite direction. Integra watched him go, hoping that he wouldn't cause to much unnecessary damage.

"Let's go Walter. We might have to explain a few things." Integra took one last drag of her Cigar, and tossed it aside.

"Yes, Sir Integra." With that the two started walking down the hill, Zohall beginning to disappear far below to nothing but a small dot. Leon, still in the tree began to scope the entire area. The undead had begun to do something he had not seen before. They were not just moving like a crowd, but separating in two. While they were still coming from the forest on the opposite side of the town, the stream of walking bodies had divided into two, and were surrounding the small group he saw in the center. All seemed armed with unusual weapons, one weapon in particular was a massive sword that was even larger than Zohall's Gleam. And as he passed one, he stopped. The young girl had a school outfit and skirt on, something Leon was sure only existed during modern times.

* * *

"Who the heck are you?"

"Inuyasha-"

Miroku stopped, as he heard the groan as the others did. Inuyasha turned, just having spoke to Kagome about it not being the time to talk about the strange feeling again, and saw the source of the creepy groan. A lone dark figure, alone in the mist had begun to walk closer to them. With Inuyashas good vision, he saw immediately that the walk was unusual. It was unbalanced, very uncoordinated, erratic. But it didn't take Inuyasha's enhanced demon sense to see that the figure had glowing blue purple eyes. And as it took a step closer, and groaned again, Inuyasha smelt it. No human could ever smell like that, no one walking upright, even one that could be injured.

"Hey!" Kagmoe waved her hand to the walking person. "Are you alright?" after no response she took a step closer, and Inuyasha immediately tossed his arm in front of her. "What's up Inuyasha?"

"Something… Isn't right about it."

"What?"

"What do you mean?" Shippo retorted, ready to question Inuyasha at any point. "He just looks injured!"

"Or under the influence of Ale," Sango added.

"No, everything about this guy isn't right! The way he walks, the noise… his breath," and as it took a step closer, a shuddery, raspy breathing was obvious. "And he Reeks! He Smells nothing but of Death!"

"Then he might be one of Naraku's Demons!" Miroku reached quickly inside his robes, and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Be gone Demon!" an with a quick flick of his hand, he tossed the slip of paper like an arrow, which hit the walking body and stuck to it, flattening out and having the Japanese symbols glow quickly. Without ever seeing what was attached to it, the walking figure was shocked with a powerful surge of electricity equal to a ten second fork in a socket. And for the moment it was illuminated, the others saw its features, and Kagome gasped, and averted her eyes. And as quickly as it had begun, it dropped to the ground, not moving.

For the moment the being was lit with the attack, the group had all seen its form. Shippo was the one who had wished the most he hadn't. A mangled arm, broken and twisted around completely that several places it had torn at the elbow, and hung limp and loose. One leg had lost most of its skin and muscle, exposing a wound that a bear could have made if it had taken a hungry chomp. But the worst came from the face. It was the face that told them it hadn't been a human. One eye had been torn up, a long gash racing across the face from the closer eye, being nearly torn off. Half of it's jaw was crumbled, like it had suffered a blow from a bolder. But what was worse was the eyes. The eyes were just color, but in the attack, they had flashed yolk white. It was dead long before Miroku had fried it.

"What… what is it?" Sango had trouble fighting her shock to allow words to express it. "Was it dead?"

"Yes, without a doubt!" Miroku shouted, his voice louder in his fear," I just can't see anyone suffering those kind of wounds and being able to walk about like it was nothing!"

"It was a zombie…" Kagome stated, her hands covering one eye, the image still burnt into her mind. "A zombie. A zombie…"

"We heard you!" Inuyasha yelled at her," so what the hell is a zombie?!"

"They're people who died, and come back to eat other people." The idea shocked Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who each gaped at the idea of someone who should have passed on coming out from the grave solely to consume others. Inuyasha was fathomed little.

"Ha! Sounds just like a demon in the body of a dead body if you ask me! Just weaker and-"

"If you are eaten by them, and if you have enough body left," Kagome continued quietly, and Inuyasha turned to face her," then you become one yourself." Inuyasha gaped this time as well.

"Then we don't have a choice!" Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga up around him, twirling at the wrist, and brought it to a stop in front of him, in the same pose he had taken before. "We got to kill 'em each time we find them!"

"If they are as weak as the last one was," Miroku state, pulling out even more slips of paper," this should not be a problem if there are more."

"Look!" Kagome pointed past the smoking corpse. Several pair of glowing blue purple eyes shone through the dark mist. Soon after, the same kind of hobbling shadows were slightly visible. "Miroku, I think you had better-" she gasped as then more walked out form between buildings, each with glowing eyes.

Inuyasha was staring at them, and was pretty sure where the villagers had gone to before they came. And as he focused, he heard a step to his left, and a quick intake of breath. The moment after, a load roar echoed out of the dark building as a zombie stumbled forward quickly and tried to bite his left arm. He spun to his right, just avoiding the falling zombie, and swung his sword as he spun, brining it down on the zombies waist, splitting it into two. Yet it still gargled, and tried to pull itself to his feet. Inuyasha took a step away, shocked that it was still mobile. A pink flash blasted the remaining zombie's head clean. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, who had taken a new face; determination.

"Aim for the head, it's what kills them faster."

"But an enchanted demon charm-" Miroku protest, but Kagome turned to him, and he caught her look, and fell silent.

"It fried him, so course his brain was cooked! But in case you run out of those, aim for the head, or just sever it completely. We can't let them touch us!"

"So, just destroy it, or sever the head?" Sango repeated, raising her far oversized boomerang to be in front of her.

"That's it." Kagome took aim for one closing distance, pulled an arrow back as it began to glow with pink light and energy as she put focus into her shot, and let loose her grip. The arrow shone, leaving a streak of color behind it as it struck the first zombie in the head and continued one, illuminating further and further. Then it stopped, and fell dark.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo shouted from Kirara, who had begun to hiss and look around them. "Shoot one up! I think I saw something over there." Kagome, thinking like a flare, shot one arrow up, piercing mist far above. If it was from her own special spiritual energy, or the simple fact that her bows were very bright, they didn't know- but the light shone through the mist. And as soon as they realized it, they all wished they hadn't. In front of them, a wall of coming zombies all approached, many baring horrific wounds. "Ahh! They're all around us!" Shippo was not wrong, even in the fading light as the arrow's light faded, more and more undead were visible through the cloud of fog, just as same numerous as the first crowd. Just before the light faded completely, zombies began to walk or crawl out from the sides or from within the homes.

They had been prepared for the group.

"Damnit! Naraku did this!" Inuyasha picked the first group, and pulled his sword up above his head. "Then I'll just use WIND SCAR!!"

He swung his sword down, and a wave of energy blasted forward, crumbling up the ground as it went. It hit the first few who were ahead of the crowd, tearing them apart like leaves, and then hit the main crowd. They seemed to disappear in the light, but as it faded away, most of them remained, the four-pronged attack not have working at further ranges. Four long gashes in the earth however told the world of the devastating attack used.

"Let 'em come close! I'll just blast them apart!" just as he prepared yet again, another zombie, this time from his right grabbed his arms, and like the one previous, moved in to bite at him. "Shit!" he pulled away, tossing the thing to a wall, where its head made a sickening crunch.

Miroku had begun tossing his slips of demon wards as quickly as possible. Frantically, it became obvious that there weren't enough for however many they were up against. Some were close, too close to toss one at anyway. So he tossed his staff up into the air, and caught it, and like a war hammer, brought it down on the closest one to him. It's head split and became a pulp of bloody pieces. As it fell back, he swung to his side, and smashed another in the side of the face, breaking it's jaw clean off and it's head caved in slightly.

While Miroku began his fight, so had Sango began her own. Planting her feat firmly within the ground, she shouted the name 'Hiraikotsu', and threw the fifty pound boomerang directly at a zombie. Even as it was not the closest, tit struck its target, and blasted it to pieces. Hitting two more the same way, it met its turn, and swung back, heading right for Sango, who had a zombie quickly closing distance to her. It clawed out to her as it was sliced down the middle by the return of the boomerang.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted to large fox creature, which turned to face her quickly, almost tossing a distracted Shippo away. "Take off and keep him out of danger!" with a loud roar that sounded like a cougar, the demon bounded into the sky, its feet leaving footprints of flame behind it.

Kagome was switching from direction to direction, aiding other with her shots. So far however, she had been forced to aim in her own direction, the way they came from, which meant they were now all around them. She let loose two successive arrows, each flying to their targets. She was beginning to realize just how many they were up against. Even with their various powers, they just scratched the surface. Every time some were defeated, more would simply come. An endless wave of zombies moved to them. Even as they pushed back, it seemed as if it was too much. Even those who fell, and should not have had the remaining mass to move continued on after them.

Inuyasha leapt again. "WIND SCAR!" in the air, he swiped his sword diagonally, and the four pronged energy blast struck downwards, erasing more zombies. In the air, he now realized just how many more they had to face. Even with the relatively small size of the village, there seemed to be thousands present. A real army had come, and was slowly closing in on them. His mind grasped for ideas, and one came. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" with a similar slash, his sword instantly was coated with cracked diamonds, and then launched them at the crowd, a storm of shining death. Each shard the size of a saber, all impacted with the force of a grenade. Those unfortunate to be hit directly were destroyed, and many more were torn apart by the blast. A more effective way of fighting was then discovered.

And then an arrow shot past him from the crowd, scraping his shoulder. "What!?" Then three came straight for him in the crowd of zombie. Swinging his sword three times, he sliced apart two, and one made its mark. It hit him in his gut. With an angered cry, he fell back to the earth, clutching at the arrow. Once he landed, he ripped the arrow from his body and tossed it aside. The wound meant nothing, just a temporal pain to deal with. But it wasn't the pain that made him sweat; these zombies were supposed to be stupid. Or at least he had guess so; they had allowed themselves to be slashed, hacked and beaten down like dolls. Now they could fire back with bows. "At least you all aren't fast!" he decided to reduce the risk of injury from arrow. But to do that, he did something possibly even stupider. He charged the zombies head on, his sword ready.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" another swipe of diamond hail struck loosened the front lines to enable his attack. He dived for the first one, cleaving it in two as he swung upwards. Sliding to a quick stop, he spun around, he sword extended as he hacked all the close surrounding ghouls' heads in two. He spotted another diving for him, evaded and countered with a smash of his claws, tearing it's head off as he stabbed another in the head with his sword.

"Come on! WINDSCAR!" another blast, this time closer caused much more severe damage to those the blast touched. Many were torn apart as the massive attack plowed them into dust.

Pain flared behind his back as he felt his skin sliced across. A quick grunt, a twist, and stab to the attacker showed that he had been slashed at by a ghoul with a small dagger. Growling, he brought the sword down, tearing the body into two below the waist, and the chopped the head off with an aggressive retaliation. Now he knew what was going on. They don't just try to eat you, they want to kill you, or at least these ones did. He growled again, as he quickly parried another attack by a similarly armed zombie, but with a katana. He cut the sword into pieces as well as the zombie. One grabbed him quickly from behind, stabbing his arm with a knife. It was a small boy, dead as the rest, put without a scarred face.

"Get lost you little squirt!" grabbing the young man ghoul by the head, he tossed him far up, and prepared to slash it to bits when it came back down, prepping like he had a baseball bat. Then two more sets of hands grabbed him. A half remaining zombie from one of his Adamant Barrages had crawled its way over the bodies and grabbed his feet, and began to drag itself closer to his ankle. At the same time, one had grabbed his robes and pushed itself closer to his neck. Feeling the off-balance, he fell back, kicking the torn zombie below him up and away, and brought the standing one down with him. Extending his claws, he slashed at its face, turning its head into goop. It fell aside, unmoving as the body next to it.

He was about to stand up, pushing himself back up to get away from the stinking bodies, as the zombie boy he tossed up fell back on him, smashing him into the ground. It grabbed his neck, and with surprising neck began to squeeze, its glowing eyes now transparent to a white eyed face. Inuyasha began to tear at the hands, hoping to gain freedom, but the boy's mouth was open, it was getting closer and closer to what available neck Inuyasha had displayed. But it shifted from his neck to his face.

"Aww shit!" was all the demon could say just as the mouth was inches from his face.

Blood shot out from the open mouth as a blade spouted from the back of its mouth. Just stopping centimeters from his face, it began to lift the limp body of a young boy up, and away from the downed demon. Inuyasha peered past the dead body, and first saw to feet, dressed in blue jeans, ragged at the bottom, with two shoes similar to ones Kagomes had in the modern times. As the boy slowly moved up, a dark jacket that fell to his knees of black leather was clearly visible as it flapped in the previous movement. A holster was visible under the jacket, along with the leather belt that held it fast. Black T-shirt came last, and finally the man's face was in view.

Dirty Blond hair fell partly past his eyes, and even with the obvious straight hair, it stuck up in places, untidy yet organized. Eyebrows sat, thinner near the bridge of the nose, and thicker as they moved away, two pairs of bright green eyes laid beneath them. The slight amount of unkempt stubble came before a blank mouth, devoid of emotion. Yet the eyebrows were brought together, and pity was etched on the face.

"You should have just died," the blond man said, holding the strange blade. Almost as long as Inuyasha's Tessaiga, it was as thin as any other Katana, however straight with an angled handle and circular guard. Holding the handle at a downwards angle, the blond man lifted the body up a little more, and then flicked the blade to the side, throwing the body lightly away. "Your death will not go-"

"HEY!!" Inuyasha yelled at the man feet from him, who turned, his eyes wide in surprise. "You going to just stand there all day?!"

"Calm down, can't somebody give some respect to the dead?" the blond man spat back, surprised anger clear in his eyes.

"If they're trying to kill us, NO!" The tall man sighed at this comment.

"Fine, give me a minute."

Turning away from Inuyasha, the unknown man flicked his sword up quickly in his left hand, producing a flash of light bright enough that it actually surprised Inuyasha, who held a hand up to temporarily shield himself from the light. When he dropped his hand, the man pulled his sword back, to an attack posture, and then vanished. The zombies all around too seemed puzzled, glancing lazily around to spot where he had vanished to. Then, slash after slash, each zombie instantly had many cuts, almost as if each were made of light on their bodies, each one baring a wound to the head or neck. After a moment, what could have been fifty zombies stood, and then feel like a loose jigsaw puzzle. The man stood behind them all, his sword clean but for a single drop of blood by the tip of the blade.

"Holy crap!"

"Yeah, that's what I say every time," The man walked over, staring at the now distanced line of zombies. They had stopped for the moment, and with the momentary pause, the man turned around and walked over to Inuyasha. "You ok? They didn't bite you did they?"

"Hu! What difference does it make if they-"

"Did they?!"

Inuyasha spotted the sword in the left hand still, and it rose to his face. "No! They're trying but they haven't!" This satisfied the person, who smiled briefly and lowered a hand for Inuyasha. He grunted and ignored the gesture of good will, instead climbing to his own feet. "I can take care of myself!"

"Oh yeah… I noticed." In usual circumstances, Inuyasha would have retorted, but his vision raced back to his group, who had all been fighting the same fight he had been. Turning he found them just as he thought he would- still fighting back the waves.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran without a moment's hesitation.

"Hey! Hold on a sec!" The white haired man didn't listen, or didn't hear. But his mind was too focused on trying to make sure his friends wouldn't die. So he leapt again, his sword high above his head. Spotting Kagome, he aimed for the closing crowd beyond her.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

The wall in front of Kagome was dissolved. The young girl saw the destruction as a moment's pause; letting her hand drop for a moment, she turned to see the half demon land next to her. Miroku and Sango still fought, but the wall of undead still hadn't gotten close enough. Kagome then spotted Inuyasha, and that there was blood dripping from behind him. "Inuyasha! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" he repeated, getting annoyed with all the concern he was receiving. "one just slashed me with a sword, big deal!" Kagome sighed. He hadn't been bitten or slashed. "What is it with you and the guy with me being hurt!?"

"Hu? Who?"

Not a beat missed, a flash of a body appeared above them all momentarily. Landing in front of Sango's direction, the Dirty Blond man faced the crowd of unlively sorts. The four turned, three surprised by the appearance, and one getting annoyed. A long blade in his left hand, the other reached inside the jacket, and pulled out something. Shining in the little light that the mist was creating, only one knew what it was, and Kagome gasped because of what it meant. He had pulled out a modern pistol. Placing his hand with a gun behind his back, and his sword ahead of him, he jumped forward. Four ghouls instantly decapitated with one slash; five more with jagged sweeps; three stabbed in the head; in a matter of time, they all fell.

Inuyasha was watched with the others. This person, whoever he was, had skills not to be underestimated. But he heard a growl behind him. He turned, but too late, the monster had already lurched out for him, and then-

It's head exploded as an echo blasted like lightning around the surround. The man paused for a moment, all but one zombie remaining in his tracks to se what had happened. He smiled as he saw the now safe body fall to the ground. "Nice one Leon-" the zombie behind himself also tried to bite his neck. Without ever turning to see the undead, he whipped out the pistol, stuck it between its teeth, and pulled the trigger. The back of its head exploded, red blood and chunks flying away in a gory ending.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, sure now there was something strange going on. Zombies show up, someone with a pistol and modern clothes; it was strange beyond words. Yet he turned, smiling.

"Zohall Mercer. Nice to meet ya," he nodded slightly at the young girl. Then spotted what she wore, and his eyes widened. "And… who are you? I don't think anyone from this time exactly wears that-"

"Uh…" Kagome would have responded with another question, likely among the lines of 'where'd you get a pistol from?' but then she was distracted. All four of the group, and the fourth stranger named 'Zohall Mercer' turned as an odd whipping sound started to grow louder. Through the mist, a figure darted across the crowd, zigzagging like a pinball in the air. Seras Victoria arrived, and was using her formed arm like a knife, carving into the crowd as she flew closer to the group. Her assembled body was finally visible as she stopped, landing on a zombies head, then kicking off it, sending it far out of the city as she landed close to Zohall.

"Sorry I'm late," she started, her British accent shocking Kagome," But I had to make sure no more would interrupt us, you see!"

"Sure," Zohall nodded back to her," just help us ou…" he saw the face Kagome had, and leaned out to his right, getting a better view. Seras saw the unusual behavior by Zohall, and turned to see the group, all staring at the pair. "Integra is going to have a field day with us."

"What is going on here?!" Kagome shouted, causing Inuyasha to cringe; his natural defense he had adapted to during the years of being told to 'sit'. "How do you have a pistol? Who are you? Why are there zombies here!?"

"Who are you?" Seras asked the young Japanese girl, in a school uniform, also in the feudal ages.

"Oh dear, it seems that your arrival already caused some chaos, Seras Victoria." Said a voice Seras knew all too well by now. The mist began to fade away, revealing a wall of zombies from all around, each side backing away now. "My apologies, but I just don't want my crew to be any more injured than you already have them. They aren't even completely trained!"

"You!" Seras spat as her red eyes flared in anger.

Edward Towers stood atop a tall building, possibly as a watch post; Edwards choice of dramatic flare- landing on a Tower. Wind was blowing, and his hair was whipping like his lab coat, which he still had present. This time, all five stared. Kagome was just about ready to faint from all the surprises happening around her, Inuyasha guessed already that this man was partly responsible, Miroku and Sango listened carefully, ready for any information to be revealed, and Zohall stared at what was their target.

"Seras, is this him?"

"Yes, That's Towers."

"Hm? Talking about me with myself standing before you? No manners, no manners at all…" his eyes lingered on Seras before moving to the group of four," you… I was warned about you four. An annoying presence to be rid off, that's what he said."

"Who!?" Inuyasha shouted back," was it Naraku?"

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"Ah, I was getting tired of the wait," he bowed briefly," I am the leader of these troops," he pointed to the dead bodies and moving zombies lying about," My name is Edward Towers; Vampire, former Umbrella Corporation scientist, and Immortal."

"Yeah right."

Towers eyes rose at the comment. Turning to the source, he saw the dirty blond Zohall Mercer staring back at him, anger sketched in his eyes.

"Hmm… you are a new face. Another Hellsing Member? So they can't beat me with their top two, so the send their grunts in hope of scraping me to the wall? And by the looks of it," he sneered at the young man below him," a snotty, stuck up brawly who couldn't walk out of a bar without breaking some noses," Zohall opened his mouth, ready to retaliate, but reconsidered, as he was not that insulted to bother responding," Your leader needs some work with Logic."

"How about you work on your sanity, that sound good?" Zohall Mercer spat back; At that moment, the talk of Integra being anything but a good leader pissed him off to no ends. Towers stood up slightly, anger getting the best of him for a moment. He clenched a fist as his red eyes glared down at the green eyes, staring back just as angrily. And the vampire then laughed bitterly.

"My, my, what a feisty little mortal we have here! But you would never land a scratch on me. My steps are too quick, too precise. Not even the great Nosferatu Alucard could wound me efficiently enough to stop me!"

"Who? The young group of four asked all in unison.

"Well, that's good for me, 'cus I'm not-," Zohall spat back.

"Alucard?" Like a charm, a shadow passed over all of them, and stopped, dead center in the group of four. They all looked up, except for Seras, who frowned.

"You're late, Master," Seras grumbled at the terrible sight.

Laughing, laughing that made the hair on Inuyasha's neck stand on end, began. The four, staring up, saw that a crowd of bats, all squeaking and squealing independently had settled above them, and then fly straight down for them. It was only Inuyasha's quick movement that saved Kagome from getting swarmed by the creatures of night. The bats spun, like in a whirlwind in the center of a street, and began to disappear, and a body began to form. Hunched over in insane happiness, it reared back as it let out a cackle of joy, its arms extended to the heavens as in worship. The bats disappeared, and Alucard stood in his usual form.

"What Luck! What LUCK INDEED!" Alucard cried out to Towers, who's confident grin had faltered slightly. "You came to us! Oh how have I longed for that to happen- for the chase to turn! The prey to fight back! No," he reached inside his jacket, and the group of four watched as he brought out an even larger pistol than the dirty blond had out," I've just wanted to see your face as I put a silver bullet in it!"

"Alucard… you always act before you think?"

"Oh?"

Tower's smile had returned. "Do you really think I came here without protection? From them," he pointed to the scattered youths around Alucard," from those two," he pointed to Zohall and Seras," or even from you?"

Alucard cocked his gun, and took aim. "Let us find out, Scum!" he fired his silver bullet. The shot raced and hit something before it got within five feet from the vampire. A purple ripple or something had blocked the shot, having it bounce away from the intended target. Towers was smiling, his eyes wide as his grin, and he waved something over from behind the building he stood upon. Something began to float above him, becoming more and more visible per second. Strange, tendril like armor, shining black, long black hair, black and red eyes, and a smirk to match Alucards, Naraku ascended above Edward Towers, and chuckled.

"So, this is what you have had to face," the sly sounding being spoke," I'm surprised you made it here in one piece-"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha ran several feet closer. "Are you with him!? Is all of this your doing?!"

"Yes, all of it, Inuyasha. But the thanks cannot all go to me," he directed a hand to Towers," without his blood within my own veins, I'm sure none of this would have happened as easily as it could have."

"What?!"

"Yes, it's true," Towers answered," I bit him. I infused the traits of a vampire with that of a demon as powerful as him. And now he works for me," he extended a hand, and created a fist," Hellsing! Leave and live, at least those who aren't already dead. And those who stay, by all means prepare to die-"

"I've heard enough!" Inuyasha growled. Holding his sword tighter, energy began to flow from himself and his sword like steam. It was visible to all, even as red markings became visible on his face, and his fangs elongated and Tessaiga began to glow blue vibrantly. The same cracked diamonds grew, and he slammed the sword to the ground. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha remembered that last time he had tried this, he had broken through the insides of a monstrous demon with the infusion of a Windscar and Adamant Barrage. Naraku had retreated from that attack, and Inuyasha knew that he couldn't have survived if he had done it before.

The diamonds flew up, and seemed to erase the pair by the building, destroying the building completely and all around it in a wave of absolute destruction. The ground shook until it faded, and all that was left was dust. It faded, and revealed the purple shield still present, untouched by the attack, Towers still standing on a piece of the building preserved inside the bubble. Naraku smirked at the attempted.

"What?!" Inuyasha gasped as he saw the unscathed men, staring down on him like an annoying child doing bad.

"with this infusion, my strength is far beyond your own, Inuyasha," Naraku started, and then chuckled at the increasing anger. "Do you see now, Inuyasha? You can no longer harm me," he raised a hand, as it began to glow like the sword," maybe I should show you-"

"What a pathetic play, Towers."

All eyes turned to the man in red trench coat. Alucard was staring up, directly at Towers. Towers could see the absolute hatred in his eyes, but those around him never needed eye contact for such hinters of the Nosferatu's mood; the air was warped, seeming to 'bend' around him, the atmosphere darken, and dark vibrations of energy seep into the earth, creating an eerie vibration all around.

"What? Did I upset you, little Alucard?" Towers asked.

"You've run a cowards run," Alucard began, his pace hastened, his pitch low with loathing," you used every available means to prevent myself and the police girl from getting to you, and now, and now… you do THIS!?"

"He warned me about you as well," Naraku glared at the shouting vampire, his nose turned away from him in attempt to not smell whatever foul odor the creature might give off," The dangerous, impossible to kill, harm, hurt, destroy, vampire lord Alucard."

"You're name, Abomination," Alucard practically sprayed the air with spit in disgust," is not worthy of the very shit from wherever you crawled from! Once, perhaps, I would have seen you as an enemy, another monster to dispose of, but now you have become worse! A slime! No longer fit to even call himself mortal! A useless piece of-"

"A demi-god," Naraku kindly corrected him, only stacking Alucard's fever; and for a moment, it seemed the constrained monster would snap, go running blindly off after the two, all his powers unleashed against them. He bent forward, grabbing his chest, laughing like he had before.

"Demi-god!? GOD?!" Alucard's twisted contortion of an open jaw frightened those around him as he laughed to the faces of his enemies. "Oh you really are worse than my last enemy! They, mere mortals, got closer than ever before to destroying me. And now, I face a being who calls himself a half-god? No, no! You are weaker than the previous! The good man did some serious handiwork and came inches from his goal- all in his blessed mortality!" his laughing lessened, as he seemed to have some sort of giggles. He raised a hand, pointing to the demon-vampire," but you, you! You can never defeat me! Only a mortal could ever defeat a monster!" Naraku's eyebrows rose as Alucard lowered his hand, his face somber. "It is the fates of all beings like ourselves; to be bested by those 'lesser' than ourselves." Not one spoke for several moments.

"Alucard, servant of Hellsing," Naraku burst out, his usual calm and controlled level of volume present as always," I will make it my second priority to prove to you my truth. You are wrong, and I will destroy you from what I am, and that power is something to control and use to control others. So, let a battle-" Naraku's eyes glowed a dark violet, shimmering with dark energies that rivaled Alucards. Yet Towers thrust a hand in front of the demon-vampire.

"Not now," Towers butted in, . "We have work to do."

"Then perhaps," came a direct, powerful voice," you would educate us on your intentions, Edward Towers? Or do you intend of fleeing as you always have?"

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Walter C. Dornez, And Leon S. Kennedy were marching down the main street, each with their weapons drawn. Walter seemed unarmed, but Zohall was sure he saw something in the light, but wasn't sure what. Leon still had his rifle out, and Integra had her pistol on one hand, and her saber in the other. She had a death glare on Edward Towers, who's eyes were wide with glad surprise.

"Amazing! The leader herself comes after me? Hellsing herself?" he tilted his head, staring past the trio, looking to the field of broken bodies behind them," Ahh, that is really annoying. That's now three villages I will need to infect to replace those numbers." He redirected his eyes back on the still advancing woman. "So you got tired of your servants botching up your orders, so you came to do it yourself, is that it?"

"I came for the satisfaction as we kill you," Integra spat on the ground," I wouldn't have you change history because you're insane."

Towers grinned again, staring at the two behind her. "Your body gaur-" he stopped, staring at Leon," but no, that one I know. How is it that I even gain the attention of former Agent Leon S. Kennedy to my plans? You must still be angered with my actions in America…"

"You tell me," Leon spoke back, unsure of what he was referring to," I just screwed up whatever it was you did before, did I?"

"Towers-"

"I know, Naraku." Towers turned and addressed the groups against him. "I'm afraid business calls for another meeting, seeing as I have to go and finalize my base of operations. So, I'll end this another day, so enjoy what time you have left before it all disappears forever!" In a flash of purple light, they both disappeared, along with the zombies.

"Wait!" Inuyasha took a step forward; hopes of chasing them denied the instant they disappeared. He stopped, his sword fallen to his side, fangs bared and fists clenched. He yelled after them, a scream of anger and annoyance. "Even when he's a challenge, he just runs!"

"Who," Kagome switched Inuyasha's vision as he turned to stare at her, confused; she seemed barley able to speak," who, who… what is GOING ON!?" Her frustration echoed loud and clear as her intentions for explanations. Integra, who seemed to have just spotted her after her scream, shared the half-demon's former confusion as she stared at someone she would have guess to have originated from the modern times. Zohall had ducked his head at the ridiculously loud screech feet from him like the others around her.

"Walter," Integra started, staring at the young woman, black hair whipping around as she spun to face Integra, her young looks contorted with anger," am I seeing things, or does it look like someone else has beaten us through the well?"

"Perhaps we should have guessed that a family run well might have had family run through it…" Walter guessed smugly.

"Hu…" Zohall breathed out, trying to consider if Walter was just being smart or he had known at some point this could happen. "…Um," any words the young man could have said were lost. The air teemed with uncertainty, and the silence surprised even those too immortal to know just how awkward of a situation they had landed themselves into. "This is…" he looked to Integra," orders sir?"

The Hellsing leader sighed. She would have to do this the formal way rather than let another chance for the young man to run off and cause havoc with rough translations of what they did. Like her father, straight forwardness had always been in supply.

"My name is Integra Hellsing," she started out, staring at the group of teenagers, who all looked well under twenty," I am the leader of the Hellsing Organization. These people around you are my ser-" she stopped, halting on the idea of Zohall or Leon ever standing for her to hold a leash around their neck," my workers. We are a group of Knights, set out to purge the world of all evil that can threaten her Majesty-"

"Or the world," Zohall added quickly, catching another deadly glare from the woman who only a minute ago tried to picture him in a leather leash.

"… or the world. We've tracked the Vampire, Edward Towers-"

"You mean demon?" Miroku asked, unsure of what 'vampire' was.

"Well, I…" Integra was stumped for a moment. "I suppose, yes…" she turned to Alucard, begging for aid. He decided to smash her pride, as he knew all too well how to explain it properly, but decided to stand by idly and let her be tortured. "Yes," she faced the monk," I believe so-"

"Did he say YOU were Leon Kennedy?" Kagome asked, suddenly feet from the agent turned Vampire hunter. He too seemed shocked that she had covered tens of feet in a matter of moments. "The Leon Kennedy right? With the Anti-Umbrella group?"

"Yeah, I am I guess," Leon was shocked that anyone actually knew his name that wasn't a government official from the pentagon or some former Umbrella worker. Never would he have guessed some girl to know 'The Leon Kennedy' as some sort of an icon, as he had never seen himself on news titles or T.V. headlines that spoke of his fight with the others against umbrella. "How do you know me?"

"Modern History class; we talked about corporate life spans and what mistakes some-"

"You know," Integra jumped slightly, as Zohall had suddenly appeared to her left without her notice," this is going to take a lot of explaining. Maybe even a day or something."

"A day and night I estimate," she sighed, rubbing her eyes," this is going to take most the coffee we brought… and one of my better cigars."

* * *

SMOKING KILLS, INTEGRA! Don't you know that!? That's why you crashed your car in England! You couldn't see where you were going with all the smoke- (spots Integra's now infamous glares) … ANYWAY! 'Cus I've got a semi-erratic schedule going on I'm going to be late. But I said I would, didn't I? Meh, it could be worse I suppose.

Alucard: Oh? How so?

I could be over with the group in Men of War.

Alucard: Oh?

Seras: Now how is that worse than what is going on over here?

Seras, have you even kept count of how many times I've died over there? (all three lean out of current room, and peer down hallway to an adjacent door with the letters 'M.O.W.' on a sigh on the front. Puddles of blood have flown out from underneath it, as a combination of explosions, zombie groans, and curses pour out like a looping record) And to think I sleep in that room.

Seras: God. (Alucard slaps her) Ow! What was that for!?

Alucard: No foul language here.

Yeah right; Zohall's going to be using that silver tongue of his in the coming days… oh! And that reminds me, since the worst this story has to offer is blood, gore, action, random insanity and cursing, I decided to rate it a 'T' fic. The F-bomb will be most promiment in coming chapters, and maybe some other more… 'expressive' words will be used. But I was wondering if that should be enough to ramp it up to an 'M' rating?

Walter: You must remember, EZB: all of your basis for stories come from Mature rated media- Resident Evil has always provided horror and gore for the older audiences, Hellsing is if anything a bloodfest, Inuyasha is less of a raging war, but has its moments, and your fourth, which has yet to come into play, uses both of the initial two to become a truly terrifying experience-

I thought I told you not to speak of the fourth party.

Walter: Oh dear! Senior moment?

(several crashes echo from the hallway) Oh crap. (Berserker charges inside, yet narrowly misses EZB and crashes through the wall. All four look out of broken wall to a massive fall from a top level in the empire state building) Hu. I'm still alive.

Alucard: I had no idea we were this high up.

Nah, my imagination just runs wild ever so oft- (floor beneath EZB specifically cracks)SHIT. (The wood floor beneath him falls away, as he plummets down. All three remaining exchange glances.)

Alucard: want to use his computer to look at funny Sparta pictures??

Walter/Seras: I thought you'd never ask!!

* * *

K, now that the random scene following each chapter has passed, I'll say the serious junk. I neeed to know what you, the reader think of this chapter. While we are… well, occasionally paranoid, if not bipolar about chapters, I've never been so schizophrenic about one like this one in my life! I need some form of reassurance for one side? Was it good, needs improving, or plummets like an airborne Berserker from Gears of War? Tell me please!

Thanks for reading, as usual! Men of War should be out soon! (I hope :3)

EZB


	14. Campfire Confidential

"This certainly is an unusual story," said a young monk, sitting around a fire, his eyes closed and his hand to his chin as he reasoned.

"You have no idea," Leon looked to the other members of Hellsing as he moved slightly in his position.

It was late. Both groups resided in the forest outside of the village, a small camp set up in an attempt to lessen the abrupt shock of the day's events. The night was passing by nine, and the moon was nearly full. The star filled night had tints of red, only to Alucard's delight as it reminded him of simpler days, when he enjoyed simple thrills of being blow apart and then retaliating with even more deadly force. This comment had shocked even Inuyasha, who wrinkled his nose at the thought of sitting peacefully with someone who could be worse than Naraku. Integra had been going through cups of coffee light lightning, and was savoring the last one as much as she could. To her left was Walter, Zohall, Leon, the small cat creature and the fox-boy named Shippo; to her right were Alucard, Seras, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

While Integra had been able to retain her formal, dominating presence through her posture throughout the evening, she was beginning to suffer the effects of coffee, fatigue, and frustration of having gone over the same stories again and again. Her usual kempt wavy blond hair now had several tufts of blond strings poking out awkwardly. Her hands shook lightly, and her left eye had been noted to twitch at least twice. Walter would never dare tell anyone in front of the woman he worked so passionately for, but he found it very amusing that the one thing she struggled to do was relate to young blood.

Leon had spoken mostly to Zohall throughout the evening, partaking in something they usually did after a battle. They bragged. Shippo had been listening to them both, surprised that a human with no spiritual presence could ever present such an opposition; the fox demon hid his fascination well though. Alucard had stood the entire time, while all had eventually succumbed to the power of sitting near warmth.

"I'm just so confused still," Kagome again pointed out, and Integra's eye twitched to Kagome's fear," ah- but it's, it's ok! I can deal with being confused!"

"Walter…" Integra placed her chin on her knee, as she was sitting with one leg side down and one leg bent up," just pick someone else to explain."

"Yes Sir. Mr. Kennedy," Walter's eyes flicked to the caught off guard man," perhaps you should give you own views on what has happened?"

"I… don't really see how asking for a second opinion is going to help," Walter's eyes stared cleverly into Leon's unsure ones," Alright, I'll give it my views." Grabbed a stick, and tossed it into the flames. He placed two balled up fists against his chin and stared at the twig burnt away. "Kagome, right?" he asked to young girl in a Japanese school uniform. She nodded back to him. "You said you knew about Umbrellas rise and fall, right? You said you read it in a text book," Leon sniffed quickly, amused that he was old enough to be in a textbook," and that my name was somewhere in there?"

"Yeah," she nodded again," before I was involved with this, and the Jewel shard," she had explained while they built the fire about her purpose and reason why she came," we went over a section of American history in our classes. Umbrella was a big part for turn of the century corruption and the rise of biotechnology. That was what the chapter was called… I think."

"Well, after that was all done with, after Umbrella was finished, I was hired as a training government agent to work directly under the presidents command. I got in just as I was assigned to rescue the poor guys' daughter." He paused for a moment, the memories, and more distinctly, the nightmares of those days in Spain. "After I rescued her, I was able to inform our government that there was still T-virus out there, and that Albert Wesker was still at large. The man who-" Kagome nodded, and he skipped his introduction of the evil man," for a while it was good. Then we got a new election, new president, and things didn't work out as well as they could have you could say."

"What do you mean?" Kagome encouraged more.

"A small town was seized by a group who claimed they needed the town for biological progress on humanity. They assumed this was Umbrellas, or whatever was left of Umbrellas, doing. So they sent me. Those days were some of the worst I've had in my life. And that's when I got some help from these guys," he lazily bent his thumb up and waved his hand to point the 'blame' to Integra," and I suppose whatever career I had was gone. I was way in over my head, and After that terrorist attack, the former president called in Hellsings help, telling them they would be in his debt if they helped me, or something like that. The only good thing about that was I saw Claire again-"

"So we were sent," Seras piped up, now recalling the days," after that town. I think it was something like Aborsville or the likes… but anyway, we helped him and freed the town without ever meeting-"

"And made hell on those poor fools who had become the undead," Alucard added, a bitter grin etched into his face," and yet we were never expected. Officially, Kennedy caused all the damage to the town due to the fact he was the only one sent as a recorded order."

"Yeah, so I decided to lay low for a while, seeing how I was fired and media for a while questioned my sanity, seeing how all evidence pointed to me blowing up the entire town," Continued Leon, his voice filled with annoyance," then a friend told me that there was an organization hiring tough guns, and I guessed I could count as that. Next thing I know, I'm working for Hellsing and Zohall is too."

"It was a shock," Zohall stated as he poked the fire with a thin stick.

"That's all good, but I still don't understand how you are were able to get here in the first place," Kagome said once again as she stared at the two American workers of Hellsing. "It never opened for anyone aside from Inuyasha and myself."

"Hu?" Integra grunted as she was nearly awoken from a loss of conscious. "What do you mean exactly?" Kagome frowned, and reconsidered who to ask.

"Who was the first to come in? Who came into the well first?"

"Guess that's me," Zohall said, tossing his stick quickly into the fire as it had caught fire and had threatened to singe his hands. "I sorta… fell in I guess."

"That's… it?" Kagome requested, practically begging for a shred of evidence to denied that it was actually that easy to walk into a well across time itself," nothing strange happened before you fell in?"

"Well… wait," he slowly recalled his finding of the well. "I was shocked. Yeah, and there was a sudden light. I couldn't explain it really, but I assumed it was some kind of… initiation?"

"Ha!" Inuyasha barked and tilted his head away in disregard," if that thing shocked any of us, we wouldn't be using it as much! At least I wouldn't."

"That never happened to us," Kagome said, staring across the fire to Zohall. "The well never did anything like that to us. It… well it took me I guess."

"Took you?" Leon asked, blinking in confusion. He got the sudden image of the well growing arms and forcing her into the opening as she struggled to stay up, only to be eaten by the well. His strange and slightly disturbing idea was broken as he heard Alucard chuckling lightly.

"It seems not to be just another object with power, but to have a conscious. What a wild ride it gave us when we crossed time."

"What? Wild time?" Inuyasha stared again, not masking his simple annoyance with the other man in red. "The well is just a simple jump through! There isn't anything wild about it!"

"Hu?" Seras was now the one to respond, confused more than before. "That's- That's not right! When I jumped in the bugger well it was like swimming through masses of moving bodies!" Kagome actually leaned back in surprise and put a hand near her mouth, while Leon and Zohall also leaned away, eyebrows raised in surprise. At least Leon knew why she looked so terrible when she came out.

"Thus more evidence that it seems to differ in opinion per individual," Alucard rephrased his previous words," It let Towers in, and it let Mercer inside, and of course it seemed to have a parade just for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Almost every way I could have been destroyed through human possibility occurred inside the well," he stated as if remarking on the weather. The campfire found a single moment where all, but Alucard, experienced the idea of being destroyed by every possible human way. It would have been a picture show of guts and blood with Alucard's still smiling face among the gore. "It was rather interesting to experience. I had forgotten of many of those methods; I'll have to try some on our enemy."

"Right…" Zohall continued," so I fell in, and woke up on the other side. And," he paused for a moment and exchanged a glance with Leon. "That's all."

"You fell asleep going through?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"No! I… think I was knocked out somehow."

"To be honest," Kagome stated," No one aside from Inuyasha and myself have ever gone through the well in either direction, so all this is new. I don't really know what to say about it!"

"None the less," Miroku added, and as Zohall noticed, he seemed to have moved just a few inches closer to Seras," you are here, and you have made it clear that we have the same enemy."

"Yes," Walter said, taking over for what Integra would have said if she didn't feel like she was dying," as our enemies seem to share a goal, it of course is in our interests to cooperate. From what we saw this afternoon, this could be a complicated fight we are getting into, more so than we believed when we first started tracking Mr. Towers."

"What ever are you talking about Walter?" Alucard sneered as he asked, and the butler turned halfway. "It's still a simple fight. We'll have just bigger and more disgusting pools of blood to mop up afterwards. Towers has said nothing that makes me feel any different about our pace, aside from that I'd rather be after them at the moment."

"Shut up, Servant," Integra mumbled as she took off her glasses. Alucard took no offense; rather he grinned wickedly at her.

"Now as I was saying," Walter continued, afraid that Integra may try to continue from where he was," we have enough knowledge of our vampire opponent. He is manipulative, cunning, mad, and dangerous enough that he caught our attention… slowly. He knows not only how to run but to hide temporarily. But now seeing as he has obtained a body guard of sorts, his need to flee as he usually has in the past may become reversed. With this 'Naraku's' power at his command, I feel he may try to directly approach us rather than try to lure us into some form of a trap, as he might have done before."

"What makes you think Naraku is committed though?" asked Sango, who seemed preoccupied with glancing occasionally at Miroku. "He's used many people before in the past to do his dirty work."

"Yeah," Kagome said, adding to the new profile of Naraku," of all the things Naraku has been, its evil. Edward Towers sounds a lot like him; he uses people, he runs when he can, he wont directly fight unless he thinks he has the power to completely win, and he doesn't care who it is that he kills to get what he wants. But he has never worked for anyone without taking advantage of them later."

"You believe he may have other intentions?" the butler asked kindly, surprised at the young groups ability to contribute information.

"Ha!" Inuyasha leaned closer to the fire," Naraku will never work for anyone unless he can gain something from them in return! I'll bet while he's working for that towers guy he's up to something else! With the power he now has, all he has to do is kill him and then he'll be free-"

"Such ignorance."

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha leapt up, fists clenched as he stared at Alucard, who smiled with the entertainment.

"You know little of the vampire world," the Nosferatu began, his fangs shining as he spoke with vigor," such things are much beyond you little circle of wisdom! I live in the filthy slime of the vampiric world, and its secrets are no more than simple facts to myself! Edward Towers is the threat here, not his little servants. Yes," his now demonic smile grew just a fraction as Inuyasha blinked like Kagome had," I felt more of them, similar to this 'Naraku'. They all now are the mixture of your demons and our version of a 'fake' vampire. Yet the combination is one of terrible forces, such that even I cannot accurately predict where their limits are, if they even exist. Naraku can prevent such fearsome damage it seems, and move forces as easily as his own hand! But Towers, Dear, Doctor, Towers," Alucard let each word slip out like he was writing out a personal letter to an old time colleague," he is the source of it all. With him, he works the hands of fate in this force he has summoned. Aside from the fact that I could not annihilate him after four attempts is one thing, but now he has this, and it is… perfect."

"Perfect!?" Inuyasha spat in annoyance. "You want to fight something you can't win?"

"Perhaps."

Inuyasha stared at the opposite man, whose red eyes were concealed by the glasses he wore, each orange and yellow in coloration. The young half demon sat after a moment, sure that he would not like this man, yet would have to deal with it if he wanted the others safe and the help to beat Naraku.

"So," Miroku coughed into his hand, and placed it back down," before we continue, I would like to ask something of you-" he had begun to turn to his right, and suddenly was caught in the face with a very powerful backslap. It was strong enough to actually send him bouncing back into the thorny bushes, where he stopped, his head on the group, and his body suspended in the air by the leafs and branches. "Ow!" Surprisingly enough to the group, the hand that had slapped him did not belong to Seras, but to Sango, who had several twitching veins throbbing horribly as her hand, still shaking in anger as it had when she slapped him, was suspended where his face had been.

"Miroku," she said with furious command," I think we need to collect more firewood." She stood up slowly, the fire on the ground nothing to the inferno in her eyes. "We'll be back in a while."

"But," Zohall said, pointing to a pile of already chopped up wood. The glare Sango cast to him would have impaled him if it had been one degree colder. "Take you time!" he said, smiling and waving in mock happiness as he cheered for them to leave.

"Wait!" Miroku cried as he was forcefully dragged through the first bush by Sango, who had grasped the neck of his robes," Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippo! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!" he was already out of sight, and his cries for help were still coming as the bewildered group still watched in the general direction. "AAHHHhhhh…".

"Is he… going to live?" Leon asked quickly.

"Sango is usually like that," Shippo stated, his arms crossed," it's whenever Miroku starts acting lecherous that she actually does something to him."

"What exactly did he do?" Seras asked, who hadn't realized still that he had been a mere inch or two from her by the time Sango acted.

"He probably would have tried to fondle you," Inuyasha thought out loud.

"HE- WHAT?!" Seras exclaimed.

"Or asked you to bare his child, something along those lines," Inuyasha continued, picking at the bridge of his nose distractedly as Seras twitched in horror that she had sat next to a perverted young man for well over several hours.

"More than meets the eyes," Leon smiled and shook his head, letting his hair fall across his face," but at least it doesn't get past her. Why was she so upset anyway?"

"Who? Sango?" Kagome responded," oh, it's because they're engaged." At that, Seras actually collapsed back, Leon squinted at her to see if she was pulling his leg, Integra coughed on air, and Zohall leapt up, as he realized that part of his jacket had burst into flame from the fire. Running around in the forest slightly off, only Leon seemed interested that he was partially on fire, and thus stood up, and started to chase after him with a pitcher of water.

"Young love," Alucard tilted his head, an 'attempted' sweet smile on his face, which only turned out to be another leer," how it has been long since I saw such a case of true love."

"You call getting yourself dragged away in the night after being accused for being a pervert 'young love'?" Shippo asked.

"Oh believe me, it only gets… better with marriage," Alucard laughed as Walter chuckled at the hidden pun. Shippo had no clue on to what was being implied, so he simply shrugged and turned to Kagome.

"Can we eat some of those packages now? I'm starving."

"I left the backpack at the village," Kagome recalled leaving the home of Lady Kaede with the group in a hurry the previous day," We'll just have to cook something up."

"Right!" Inuyasha, knowing what was needed, leapt from the spot over the fire and its inhabitants, and raced into the darkness. Almost as soon as he left though, several stomachs growled. Seras glanced around, feeling cast out of the 'hunger circle'.

"I hadn't heard that in a long time," she stated as Zohall returned, water splashed over his face and his coat bottom singed. Leon sat back down with him, looking apologetic.

"So what do we have to eat anyway?" Zohall asked, drawing Integra's stare and then surprise as she spotted his wet head. "Don't ask."

"He caught on fire," Leon said, trying not to laugh. "And I didn't want to loose the cover of the forest." This comment earned him a good punch to the side of the head via his sitting friend.

"Asshole."

"We didn't assume we would be away for… well this long," Walter started, his eyes shining with concern," the idea was that this would be over today. What we didn't expect was that our enemy had not only been able to find himself allies, or even servants, but be able to cross that much of a distance, on foot."

"We brought a week's worth of coffee," Leon asked, furrowing his eyebrows," but a day's worth of food?"

"Actually," Integra started, her voice as cross looking as her expression," WE brought enough food for a week, but YOU two ate the WEEKS worth in ONE day. Does that make any sense?" Both Leon and Zohall's head were bent in shame.

"Sorry," Leon apologized.

"My bad," Zohall added. Integra was satisfied with their apologies, yet as she turned slightly away, the two got one quick frown to one another, who both thought the amount of meal that had been brought would have supported one person for a wee rather than a whole group of hungry people.

"Now," Integra leaned back, her hair falling back on her shoulders as she stargazed," where did the white haired kid leave to?"

"He's going to get some fish," Kagome said, yet her eyes seemed disappointed at the man who had raced off without a moments notice. "He had better come back."

"So we're eating fish?" Zohall asked, sounding slightly disappointed as he had never liked the smell of fish, but could handle its taste. "Isn't there anything… else? Chicken… a bird…"

"Mr. Mercer, if you truly wish you may resort to cannibalism, if you cannot find anything to help yourself to," Integra said, actually slurring her words. Zohall blinked and turned very slowly to face her, afraid that she had grown fangs, become a zombie, or worse, gone mad. She was smiling; it had been a joke. So his fears were concerned, she was going mad. "Please tell me you have some sense of humor inside that peripheral cranium you have." Zohall did smile slightly, Leon chuckled.

"Zohall used to have a crazy sense of humor, actually," Leon started, looking directly to Integra. Zohall watched Leon carefully, unsure where he was going to take this conversation to," his idea of getting out of a bad situation involved acting out as the ghouls."

"What?" Kagome asked with a smile as Integra laughed," you? Zohall, that guy who came in and practically diced one hundred zombies in a few moments, without any kind of special weapons?"

"…Yeah." Zohall lifted a thumbs up to her, and a weak smile added to his slight shame.

"Once actually," Leon recalled, leaning back with both hands as he eventually came to rest on the ground," he tried to distract us with his best impersonations of celebrities, and he wasn't that bad," Integra, slowly degrading in her ability to act as formal and contained as possible, leaned closer to Zohall, seeing if this was the same man Leon spoke of," sherry loved it…" Leon's smile faded, as well did Zohall's.

"What is it?" Seras asked, well attuned to the change in emotion.

"Wesker."

Alucard tilted his head as the rest of the surrounding campfire fellows each exchanged a glance to Leon, who was darker than before. He stared at the fire, his eyes unmoving as the light flickered in his eyes. Seras stared hard, and was sure that memories stirred in the surface of the reflected night, visible to her like any television show. But emotions filled her rather than visions, feelings of anger, loss, and hatred. This name, Wesker, brought up some terrible things.

"He's the last big threat to the anti-umbrella force before it disbanded," Leon elaborated," we are sure he was the top, or next to the top of genetic research for the Umbrella corporation. But he later became a Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, or S.T.A.R.S., captain, and with a few friends of mind under his wing of command, he was assigned to investigate a mansion. There, he betrayed S.T.A.R.S., and now has something else on his mind. But ever since three years ago, he's become untraceable. While he was damn hard to track, before we had an idea of what he was up to, or at least a list of things he would want to get his hands on. Then, everything we suspected suddenly vanished. His personal agents stopped appearing, thefts halted, everything just stopped. We think he's dead, because we had an idea that he wanted to revive Umbrella again using new biotechnology, and then rise to power using this new force. But since his threat seemed to disappear from anywhere, we tried to settle back to a real life."

"I'm sure he's not dead," Zohall said moodily," he's like a cockroach."

"This girl, Sherry," Leon continued," was left with the military after Raccoon city was destroyed. But we haven't heard from her since, and we've always thought this guy was behind it."

"Sounds like quite a villain," Walter reflected.

"If the Airport incident hadn't happened," Leon stated," I wouldn't have been sure of what was going on. But I think they lost track of her somehow. At some point, she disappeared."

"Our life sucks, doesn't it?" Zohall said, a crooked smile hanging unsurely. "But that was a while ago, we've got newer, more present problems to deal with."

"Like?" Integra asked.

"Uh… this?" Zohall wove his arm around, motioning to the circle of the campfire. "Them? Us? Hellsing? 'In the name of god, waste those fuckers' kind of stuff?"

"Ah, of course," Integra shook her head shakily, her hair flowing gently back and forth. Zohall for a moment was transfixed at the sight of Integra loosened up enough to make a mistake and yet look… attractive, but shook himself from the image as soon as some bushes behind her rustled. Inuyasha leapt back out, a handful of small river fish of various colors within his grasp. Each still slightly wet, like himself, he jumped over the flames again to Kagome, who sighed at his return and took the fish from his grasp.

"It's hard to catch them at night!" Inuyasha seemed angered with himself, perhaps that he had taken the amount of time that he had," you try catching fifteen of these bastards at night without any fishing supplies!"

"It's ok, Inuyasha," Kagome said," no one is judging you. But now we at least have something to eat!"

"Ah, fish over a campfire," Walter said with mild surprise," and here I had thought I had tried all delicacies the world could offer me." Kagome began to place each fish on a wooden stick with Inuyashas help. Yet as she placed the sticks over the fire, she looked to Integra in thought.

"Can I ask a question?" Integra faced her, but nodded," what really happened on the night of the Bombing of Briton?" Integra sat up straighter, and glanced to the other three survivals of the encounter. "I'm sure you know what really happened," Integra had begun to rub her left eye subconsciously," and I was wondering if you could tell me."

"That…" started Integra, who was hesitant on revealing the case from two years ago, or simply having to think about it all," is a complicated part of our pasts. I may tell you some day, but as of now, I am tired, hungry, irritable, and bloody tired. Maybe another-"

"And you want our help!" Inuyasha growled at her. "I don't see why we should trust you if you can't share a little information!" Zohall's instant reaction surprised Integra.

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Listen smartass!" Inuyasha glared at him now," we aren't telling you to be buddies with us, it just turns out you have the same baddies to deal with as we do, and that they want all of us dead, or worse! You want to be friends, start with you manners!" Zohall only realized that he sounded very patronizing and nagging after saying what he had.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha got back up, and actually motioned for his sword, which had Zohall flash up and grab the handle of his own blade over his shoulder," And what will you do when Naraku comes to get you and you can't break through his barrier without our help?"

"Your help?"

"Oh, so now the great half demon," now Alucard stepped up, between the two, his red eyes shining gleefully through the glasses," is able to break through the little wall the 'Naraku man' made? How fortunate. And you," he now turned to Zohall," you should now your place- you are after all things but 'grateful' for allies. After all, you ran off-"

"Alucard! Zohall!" Integra yelled.

"Inuyasha! SIT!!"

With sudden change, Inuyasha was shocked as his necklace shone with color, and pulled him to the ground with a resounding thud, actually engraving his body into the dirt enough for a full body impression. Zohall and Alucard both stepped back, surprised with the ferocious kind of control the girl had over him.

"That was impressive," Integra complimented Kagome," where can I get three of those?"

"Three?" Kagome asked, smiling slightly to Integra.

"One for him," she pointed to Alucard," him," next to Walter," and especially for him." Zohall was the last to be pointed at, which was enough for himself and Alucard to dart back to their spots, while Walter looked on rather confused.

"I need a leash?"

"No, just a necklace."

"How did you survive that?" Zohall whispered to Inuyasha, who growled through the ground at him.

"I do wish I could convey to you what really happened," Integra restated, slightly apologetically," but our lives revolve around secrecy. Even with your knowing of our existence is an infringement on out codes. Do not take this wrong, but if you were anyone else, anyone not in the same water as us, I would have you silenced."

"Silenced?" Kagome asked.

"Forced to be restrained on our whereabouts and knowledge, or-"

"Killed," Alucard summed up.

"What?" Inuyasha and Zohall both said, turning to face Alucard.

"I didn't read that in the fine print," Leon said, shaking his head. "Just when did this anti evil force become a dictatorial group?" An Awkward pause was made by this comment, and Leon noticed it, closing his eyes in regret for even commenting.

"Mr. Kennedy, Mr. Mercer," Integra suddenly stood up, bolt straight, "I will have a word with you in private." Both men exchanged glances yet again as they followed her into the forest. She walked considerably far from the campfire, both men following in her wake. She turned, reaching a smaller clearing similar to the one by the camp site. "I would like to inform you very quickly; so make this a new rule if you should wish to continue working with us."

"Sure," Leon said evenly, not putting any kind emotional response into his thoughts. Zohall nodded, his eyes cold.

"You will refrain from ever speaking out against me in front of others, even other Hellsing members, when I am expressing a thought. Is that clear?"

"Sir?" Leon asked, unsure if he heard right. Zohall too thought similarly, his mouth had dropped open slightly.

"I will not have my own soldiers appear like insubordinate ones! This is a sub-military organization, and I am your commander!" she furiously shouted at them. "It is your duty to comply with what I say, regardless of you feelings or thoughts on the matter! Even if I'm just talking to another person, a child, you will restrain yourselves in the event of something happening like this. Understood?"

"You can't-" Leon started.

"Understood!?"

Leon stared at her, and then nodded. "Yeah. Yes, _sir_." Integra watched him start walking back to the camp site, which was now hidden by the multitude of trees and vegetation. She turned to Zohall, and suddenly she felt revolted with herself. The look he was giving her was one with such anger and disgust that she almost flinched. Rather, she addressed him next.

"What? Do you have something to say, Mercer?" she said, sounding very unsure of herself, and gathered herself by the end. He however grunted and tossed his hands into the air quickly, turning away to walk back.

"Oh no. No, I'd never speak out against her majesty; oh wait," he turned back dramatically, bent over slightly," are we, poor little grunts, allowed to speak with you regarding you orders now?" Integra breathed heavily, suppressing her anger at being mocked.

"You have a comment, Mercer?"

"Am I allowed to 'engage conversation', sir?"

"Bloody hell yes! You have a comment against what I said?" She flinched now, as he actually whipped out his blade, and tossed it into the ground, his eyes boring into her own.

"No Fuckin' SHIT I have a problem with it! Are you kidding me," he took several steps to her, now up in her face. "Leon told me we were guns for hire! And when we got here, it turned out to be 'Guns working for his lord' and things like that! Now its," he made a Nazi salute," 'Heil' all of a sudden! You growing a mustache around here or something?!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't- don't bull-crap me!" he again flared up, his voice getting louder and louder. "You fight against the forces of evil, don't you?" she didn't respond," No?"

"We fight those who would appose our lord, our country, and our majesty, the-"

"OH right, so if all those would turn out to be corrupt, cruel, and evil, you'd still support them?"

"That is beside the point!" she shouted back, and he stood upright, still glaring at her, and nearly towering over her. "We are not here to decide what is right, but what is necessary! People's lives are ruined when they find out about the most vile of all legends being true! And part of our job is to make sure that they will never know about it, no matter what! It makes many sad enough that humanity was stupid enough to create the perfect bio-weapon, a genetically engineered ghoul," Zohall rolled his eyes," but if people should find out that worse exists, that Vampires, Werewolves, monsters, demons; when you were young, I am sure you lived in fear once that they lived in the dark?" he continued to stare, but his gaze had lessened in anger, and he was now listening. "Adults know that they don't exist! But what if they suddenly learned that? That the world had to live in fear of those that could kill them and worse? Do you know?!"

"They'd be like me," he said, and her eyes widened like never before, as his own shone with sadness," they'd be stronger, more prepared, and ready to die like they should, fighting, rather than running from the unknown."

He turned and walked away. His footsteps softened by the grass; his arms pushing away the leaves of bushes; his clothing brushing off each other gently as he moved; his sword swooshing as he wrenched it out of the ground and slung it over his shoulder; he actually turned and walked away from her. Integra was broken. Had this man, this person said something that she had never heard? Something that shook her own faith, just for a moment, and scared her? But no, that was not why she didn't move; why she didn't even blink. He hadn't just decided to return to the camp, but leave, openly decided to get away from her, and she had felt that. It hit her like a weight in her chest, a shadow pulling her down, making her feet feel weak.

"Wait," she whispered, and slowly began to run," Wait!" she pushed bush after bush away, all signs of her loss of composure thrown to the winds," Zohall! Wait!" She pushed open on final bush to see him standing, facing the other way," please listen! I'm sorr-"

"Shh," he hissed at her, and she was taken aback. Stepping up to him, he shot out a hand to his side, telling her to stay back. "This isn't right."

"What? What is-" she saw past him a white blanket of mist past the trees in front of him, shrouding all in its cover. Turning to him, Integra saw Zohall with eyes of concern. Not the green, powerful eyes that gripped her every time she saw them, but still it intimidated her to see him like that. "You think this is the work of the Demon Naraku?"

He turned to her, surprised she had even asked him a question while sounding… slightly feminine. "What did you say?"

"I said it looks like something the Demon Naraku has done," she repeated, or so she hoped. He stared at her only for a few more moments before turning to the mist.

"I really don't like this," he gripped Gleam over his shoulder," but we have to get back to the camp. There could be trouble."

"Really?" Integra sarcastically said, before marching into the Mist, Zohall at her side. Once inside, they could not see clearly past ten feet of them. Each figure in the mist could be a tree, or deadly foe poised to attack. Yet each one marched, passing shadow after shadow, possible advisory after possible attack. "Zohall," she stated, her powerful voice returned," I wish to apologize about earlier." He smiled, but shook it off before turning to face her. "What I said to you and Leon before was rude of me. While it is what we do, we never really practice it in such extremes. Will you accept-"

"Don't even ask it," Zohall continued on walking," or I'll know you aren't Integra."

Continuing on, they searched for the site, and Zohall was just about ready to complain that they were lost, when a figure, moving closer to them appeared just past the visual range in the mist. Zohall brought the blade down, and was in a stance ready for a fight. Integra brought out her gun from her coat, just as Zohall shouted to the figure.

"Whose there!?" no response. At least directly after.

"Well, well," a sly, woman's voice called out, cool and as calm as Naraku," I hadn't expected to find the leader of our enemy with company. Did I interrupt a date?" Both Zohall and Integra blushed, and shouted back to the figure.

"Show yourself!"

The mist began to dissipate slightly, enough to reveal a young woman, just a little taller than Seras, with black hair and red eyes lighter than Seras'. Wearing a three layer Kimono of red and light pink, a pair of ear-jewelry of stringed together light-green beads, and a small headdress of two feathers, she began to step slowly closer, the sounds of sandals clopping as she went. As she got closer, Zohall noticed with confusion that she had pointy ear ends. Finally coming into view, the woman flicked open a Japanese fan in front of her face, as she smiled at the pair.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress. And for you," she added, moving her fan down from her face," your death."

"Well, she's either honest," Zohall said," or an idiot." He looked at her for a moment, scanning her for a weapon," she doesn't even have a sword or something."

"Zohall, don't be an idiot," Integra warned. "Alucard and Seras can do more damage than one hundred men could with automatic weapons. Don't judge her on appearance."

"You sound like that fool, Inuyasha," Kagura said to Zohall," thinking that because I have no obvious weapon that I am of no harm? What a fool you are. But step aside, and let me kill her," Zohall glanced back to Integra, who stepped back, balancing her stance," and I may let you live."

"I don't respond well to threats," Zohall smiled as he taunted back, and whirled Gleam over his head, and brought it ahead, ready for a fight.

"So be it," Kagura gently said, slowly brining her fan behind her head," then DIE! Dance of Blades!!" she slashed her fan at an angle, and a barrage of crescent shaped blades, each made of light and energy spinning to Zohall and Integra. Zohall countered, slashing twice at the tree next to him, then kicking it so it fell onto the attack, preventing them from reaching their targets.

"You want to kill her," Zohall said once the dust had parted enough to see their opponent," then you'll have to get past me, you bitch."

"Where are they?" Leon said, as he just arrived to the Campsite. Sango and Miroku had returned, and were currently eating the fish Kagome had cooked. Inuyasha was moodily eating the fish, while Kagome had respectively decided not to eat in front of Seras and Alucard, after they had explained they can only drink blood, or in Alucard's case, the occasional glass of wine. Walter had been sitting uneasily, unsure of their return. Alucard too seemed uneasy, as he was leaning against a tree peering into the night surrounding them. "They haven't come back yet?"

"No, you're the… well, third I guess," Kagome said, looking to Miroku, who supported several large bumps on his head. Sango was peacefully eating her own meal of fish, but still looked rather dangerous as she glanced several times at Miroku. Seras was still taken aback at Sango's frightening response to a little, and possible, accidental perversion. "But we were wondering when you would come back. Would you like some fish?" Leon looked to the samples of food, and seeing how he would have considered them all well burnt, he shook his head and smiled.

"Never was big on fish," he smiled through his lie, as he instantly recalled eating near raw fish from a sewage line while being in Spain. "Walter, do you-"

"Silence yourself," Alucard shouted loud enough for all of them to shrink back in surprise. "We are not alone tonight." Taking out his pistol, he took several steps away from the tree, facing the darkness. Mist swirled past him, and around the camp, spilling in like a flood. Snuffing out the fire, all at the camp got to their feet, Shippo cried out in panic, and leapt onto the now transformed Kirara. Inuyasha had pulled out the Tessaiga, and Walter had leapt up. Leon turned immediately, whipping out a pistol.

"Zohall!" he shouted as he ran back through the trees.

"Mr. Kennedy! Wait!" Walter stated as he too ran after the agent.

"Lets go, they could be attacked!" Miroku shouted as he grabbed his Staff and ran with Sango and Kirara, Shippo still on her back. Alucard, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all that were left. At the camp site.

"So, armies of darkness turn on their master?" Alucard stated as he grinned, and pointed his pistol forward. Inuyasha and Kagome both gave him a look as Inuyasha gripped his blade. "So be it, you all will be punished for your insolence," Alucard laughed as countless snakelike demons appeared from between the trees, spilling through like rivers of writhing, hissing flesh. And Alucard shot wildly with fanatic glee as Inuyasha began his attack.

* * *

Ahaha! Wait, why am I laughing? I've been gone for a REDICULOUS amount of time! WHY!! School, as usual is raging a terrible war, yadda yadda yadda. You've already heard that one hundred times so I'll just skip it- but it is still there. But last week I was a little ill, so the delay was even long than usual. So I had to sporadically work on this chapter, and I hope desperately that it works out juuust fine!

But what about this chapter? Huuu? For those of you who read it before I 're-made' it, you should notice that it is a… wee bit different. By that I mean the little chat ENDS WITH AN ATTACK!! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN BEFORE!!

Seras: Calm down, you're going to faint- you're still not completely fine!

Shuddup! Aside from the CRAZY directional talk that was happening before Integra and Z had another little spat was just driving me wild! It was like every sentence went ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! But that's ok, because it sounded natural with all the wild emotions of concision. But since this little conversation of both sides of this coin have yet to finish, they'll be a part two to this scene, simply 'Campfire Conclusions' or some crap like that.

Seras: Did you just come up with that on the spot?

Yes?

Seras: What about this chapters Title?

Yes.

Seras: And the one before that??

…yes?

Seras: There's no thought in it at all?

Well, sometimes I need to think… for five seconds, and then-

Seras: Was Miroku going to grope me?

WHAT??

Seras: I think you really wanted him to grab my breasts! Didn't you!? (she begins to hound on him, getting closer and closer with demonic rage as Miroku, in the background, is pummeled into the floor by Sango who is using a giant wooden mallet)

No! If you want to know, I never had you attacked by Miroku originally- in the first version I mean- and then a friend gave me some helpful advice by saying "Spice it up! Make some pairings" so I made Miroku like to-

Seras: Making that perv want to grope me is like asking a cow to eat GRASS! (she creates her own massive war hammer, this time made of Luke and Jan Valentine corner segments from Hellsing Manga all crumbled up and turned into metal, and begins to smash EZB around his room)

AHH!! Wait! I said I'd make pairs! So I made some pairs! (Seras stops just after hitting him, and he flies through the window, as she jumps over to the computer and begins to read chapter by chapter, looking for clues of pairings)

(EZB walks through the door, perfectly fine and walks past Miroku, still getting clobbered by an enraged Sango)

Kay, so as a final note, Men of War is officially postponed. It is for the good of the story and my own good. While I do love my child, aka MoW, I think I need a break from writing it. Aside from the idea of being able to use information from Trailers, videos, and leaks from Gears of War two to make it much more accurate, I need a break just from writing it! Like all things, writing needs some moderation. Do anything too much and it will become boring and bland. Men of War, while being an incredible story, filled with action, mystery and other awesome crap, is relatively boring to write for me right now BECAUSE I KNOW IT TOO DAMN WELL! So, no hard feelings, but if you want another way, go read my statement on my Profile. It restates what I just said. So I suppose I'll have to take all the torture, and death from the side notes that would normally show up in MoW and put them here.

… Which is not a good thing. (points to a crowd of 100 people in the streets outside of the window, who are all Japanese) ohhhhh shit faced lucky ducks who're blind.

Leader of Crowd (in Japanese): There he is!! (Crowd screams and runs to the entrance of the home)

…Well this sucks.


	15. Campfire Conclusions

"Hold on!"

Integra grabbed his jacket as hard as she could as Zohall leapt clear from the new wave of attacks. Kagura was laughing at them, watching them run away from her attacks as she sent another barrage of spiraling energy blades to them. Again Zohall leapt clear from the danger, using the trees as easy jump points, leaping from trunk to trunk while 'carrying' Integra with him. The Blades had now begun to slice easily past the trunks of trees, rather than simply colliding with them and exploding, and now Zohall and Integra had run out of Places to hide.

"Please tell me you know where you're leading us!!" Integra shouted as she turned and shot two rounds from her pistol back at the chasing Kagura, who lazily avoided the attacks direction.

"Do you want to drive?!" Zohall cried as he made a giant stride into the air, and landed, allowing them both to run as more blades from her dances smashed into the ground. "I'm more than willing to let you learn to walk!"

"I can tell!" Integra shouted, and then held him back just in time as another Dance of Blades struck the earth, just feet away from them, picking up dirt and grass as it exploded. They both yelled in surprised and where tossed back in the sudden blast. Kagura, landing smoothly down on the ground as she jumped from the tree branch, stared at the mounds of fresh dirt now surrounding her, wondering which one held the pair.

"Hiding form me won't get you to safety," she said, as she turned to one pile, and flicked her fan, attacking her new target. The pile of earth was blast apart, revealing nothing, unless she had destroyed those underneath it. So again she picked a target, another pile, and struck. Again and again, she waved her fan.

Integra was listening as she hid behind one of these piles, separated from Zohall. She peered over once to spy on the raging sorceress, who had suddenly decided to blow up the piles next to her. The blond woman ducked just in time as another, lighter rain of pebbles and dust fell on her, and then again, as the one on her other side was blown up similarly. Integra knew that her attacker would pick her own spot for another target, and was torn between waiting for the announcement of the attack or the actual sound of the energy blades slicing towards her to leap away and try her luck elsewhere.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shouted, pulling her fan back to strike again. From the canopy of the tree, the tall blond man leapt out, changing her direction of the attack from the pile to the attacker. Integra took her chance and dive out, only to realize that she was in less of a situation than before. Facing the battle, she watched Zohall spin in the air, narrowly avoiding the attack and landing just feet from her.

"Come on!" Zohall shouted as he stabbed at her with a broad, powerful thrust. She caught it with her fan, and pulled it forward, directing it easily past her, pulling it from his hands and forcing it into a tree. With quick thinking, he punched out at her, and as she ducked away, tried again with a cross kick, which again she avoided with another leap. Grasping his blade, he ripped it from the tree, and turned. "God you're really annoying."

"You getting tired already?" Kagura sneered as she flipped the fan out to be placed in front of her face. "And here I was thinking that you were something special; avoiding my attacks with such speed, I was sure there was something special about you."

"I said you were annoying, where the hell did all that come from!?" he sprinted, each step pushing his heel far into the dirt as he charged yet again. Kagura whipped her fan to either side and her blades cut two tress down, each falling to the charging man. "Gimme a break!" he jumped to the closest, slicing it into two again with a slash, and repeated with the second falling tree. Kagura struck out once more as he landed for a moment, but he could not avoid the attack.

"Zohall!" Integra screamed as she loaded her pistol, but watched as one, two, three impacts caused dust to explode like fire. "You… you fucking cunt!" Aiming with eyes that would make an eagle proud, Integra fired past nearly fifteen trees, grazing Kagura on the shoulder, and gaining her attention. Two other shots flew to her, and where narrowly avoided, as Kagura had to anticipate the aim of the attack rather than the actual bullet, being that it was just too fast to dodge for her. "Don't-Run-From-Me!" Integra blazed forward, still firing past tree after tree.

"Dance of Dragons!" Integra stopped, awed by the effect three words had. Two huge twisters appeared in front of the Wind Sorceress, tearing trees out of the ground like loose weeds and tossing them as easily. As each twister spun around the other, Kagura was seen behind the two, smiling sinisterly at the leader of the Hellsing Organization. "Now feel my Power!!" Kagura swiped the fan down at stopped, pointing it directly at Integra, and so each funnel of raging air churned and twisted, angling themselves to smash into Integra. Her eyes grew wide as the air actually cracked with energy; she could not hide, or move in awe, in fear. Alucard had power, even Walter surprised her as a human, but this, this ability of wind manipulation, shocked her. And it hit her.

The spiraling energies crashed into her, picking her up with whatever else was in their path. Rocks smashed into her, branches whipped her as chaos spun all around, and the ground seemed impossible to find. And as soon as it began, she was tossed yet again, slamming painfully onto a tree, where she actually broke through the thick trunk, snapped it into two, slid onto the ground, and finally stopped, bleeding and more broken than ever before.

"Bloody hell…" she coughed and felt her ribs. They weren't broken, or at least to the point where she felt terrible pain. But her left leg was torn up along with her left shoulder, where she had landed on the ground the hardest. Integra eyed the ground, placing a hand where she would suppose she would gain good balance, or enough to stand up. Yet her mind was still shaken, and she slipped and fell back, feeling the dirt on her face.

Only a few minutes ago, less than an hour ago, she knew that her cause was brighter than ever, with allies and new powers at her back. Now her newest member, and second youngest only to Seras had disappeared and seemed gone beyond her hope. She picked her heard up; Kagura was walked slowly to her, playfully twirling the closed fan in her fingers as she smiled at all the damaged she caused so easily.

"Once that would have taken effort," she stated, her red eyes boring into Integra," but that was as easy as slapping a newborn. Almost as easy saying… you're finished."

Leon had heard the destruction, even seen what could have been tornadoes ripping through the vegetation, but was not certain. What ever was going on was madness. Walter was just behind him, and just behind him was Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara, each trying to keep up with the unusually agile America. Leon was using every ledge, every branch like a gymnastics champion would, sometimes flipping over each like they were nothing. Walter displayed similar agility but his age seemed to slow him down slightly, as he watched with envy the man in front of him.

"Come on! They're in more trouble than we think!" Leon shouted as he stopped momentarily, letting them catch up a few steps. He turned, ready to continue, as a massive flash of light ripped through the trees and leaves like cardboard. Leon jumped back, first out of surprise, than easily landed back, next to Walter and the others. "What the hell?"

Standing by the beginning of the attacks path was a small boy, with white hair, pail skin, and haunting purple eyes. Wearing an outfit similar of Inuyasha but of white and grey, he clenched a Naginata which was glowing of the same light the attack had been, a wispy silver. The weapon was pointed forward and was in the ground, as it had lead a wave of power that would have easily killed Leon if he had not turned to see it.

"Surprising to see you all knew of your master's danger," the cruel, yet soft sounding being said as he let the weapon rest on his shoulder. The Naginata, being nearly the height of a man, was easily two or three times his height, but he held it easily as a toy. "But this is a far as any of you will go-"

"Get out of my way kid," Leon growled as he slowly drew two of his pistols, ready for a fight. He would not let anything happen to the two ahead of them.

"Sadly no," spoke the boy again.

"Hakudoshi!" Miroku shouted, drawing both Leon and Walter's attention. "He's one of Naraku's minions! But… I was sure that we-"

"Killed me?" the white child said, the same light-purple eyes gazing at them," why you did. But Naraku does not see fit in simply letting us go, you see? So he brought us back."

"Us?" Sango asked, afraid of what she thought that meant.

"Kanna, Kagura, and myself have returned. And with his own powers being enhanced, so have ours." The boy spun his weapon around, and brought it down to face them. "Who want's to help me test my powers first?"

"You little-" Leon started, yet before he could charge, a hand grasped his shoulder. Walter pushed himself a step ahead of Leon.

"That is enough, Mr. Kennedy."

"W-walter?"

"I believe you are needed ahead. Go on," Walter nodded, a glint of excitement assuring Leon.

"Sango, take Shippo and Kirara," Miroku said, as he pulled out several sutras," I'll help him out."

"But-"

"Go." Miroku stared at Sango once, enough for her to turn and leap onto Kirara. "I'll be with you soon enough."

"Come on!" Leon had already taken off, running easily through the brush like before. Kirara, with Shippo and Sango on her back, flew just behind him.

"How noble," the boy said again," letting those go. But an old man and a monk against myself? I see this as a slight unbalance of power… maybe I'll go easy on you just for fun."

"Such a nice boy," Walter said back, bowing to him, surprising both the demon and Miroku," perhaps you would appreciate an introduction?" Walter took a step forward, and as he stood upright, the young offspring of Naraku saw the old man's face. Wide, grinning, excited, full of narcissistic happiness filled the wrinkled face of the elder man to the point where it initially frightened him. The eyes seemed stuck on the young demon, their targets confirmed and locked on. "My name is Walter C. Dornez. Butler, Cleaner, I wouldn't put it past as aid for Sir Hellsing… what else was I forgetting?" he paused, still smiling as he scratched his nose. "Oh yes!" he readjusted his monocle. "Former Master Vampire hunter!"

Miroku didn't have the time to attack with the elder man. He was just too fast. The old, wrinkled, and kind man from the fire was gone, long gone, and the beast now charging for the enemy was truly a nightmare. Even as Hakudoshi backed away from the first attack, a few open kicks and punches, he was simple scared at the man now in a frenzy. Walter's face was dark, his monocle shining from the moonlight, and was pushing the former assault back.

Hakudoshi leapt far up into a close, but incredibly tall tree, staring down at the older man, and then Miroku, who had now just decided to help. _So, this is my new enemy?_ He thought as he gripped the weapon tighter. There wont be any going easy then.

As Walter ran to the trunk, Hakudoshi ran down the tree as Walter ran up it, surprising the demon and Miroku. He was scaling the tree, somehow able to stay on like it was running on flat ground. Hakudoshi decided not to care; he yelled and stabbed out with the Naginata, stalling Walters constant advance. Again and again the grey child struck out, and again and again Walter avoided the attack, until they both were on the ground, and Miroku joined the fray. His staff caught the blade end, and blocked it's attacks as easily as it stuck out. Three combatants, two on one, yet easily balanced. Walter for a moment delayed a parry from Hakudoshi to Miroku, who had swung down onto the boy's head. The delay was long enough for the hit to be true, and it split the head into two, allowing murky flesh to fly off, and the body to go limp for a moment.

But only a moment. The arm continued it's attack, forcing both to jump back in surprise.

"Damn!" Miroku heaved, worn down with all the close combat," I thought that actually might work!"

"He is certainly talented for someone who looks so young," Walter said," but then again, I was similar when I was this young… or maybe a little older…"

"Are you done talking?" Hakudoshi's head had returned. "It's time to step up the movement!"

He lunged forward, catching both Walter and Miroku off guard. Two slashes, both avoided by a fraction of an inch or so later, Hakudoshi was now in between the two, as each looked back to one another, having jumped in opposite directions. So the grey demon turned to Miroku and slashed his weapon, causing another silvery attack, like a river of fast moving fog, with shapeless faces and forms. A river of silver light nearly crashed down onto Miroku, until-

"Wind Tunnel!" the attack began to disappear into the hand of the monk, which had what looked like a lodged black whole inside. And just like a black whole, anything near it was being sucked in, at least while being in front of the hand. A strong wind whipped out, making anything loose enough crash into the hand, where it simply disappeared. Eventually the attack disappeared, but Miroku blinked, and fell back, clutching his chest. "Wh-what? What is this? Miasma?"

"No," The Grey boy said as Walter ran past him to help Miroku," you see, I recall how my last death happened. So I wanted to make sure that in case I would learn anything new it would be this. What you have witnessed is a culmination of pain, from those who I have slain by this blade. While my sword does not absorb their souls as I would wish, it records their suffering like a book, allowing me to fuse it all into an attack. _Sufferling_ is it's proper name."

"Wave of… pain?" Miroku coughed, and grasped his chest again, like someone had just stabbed him.

"Normally, those who are unprotected by my attack will have those sufferings applied to their body, slashing and tearing them apart as I did to those who I slew. But since you absorbed the attack, it will rather have you feel those pains slowly, over time. Maybe… a few hours of it, unless your body somehow comes over the effects."

"You filthy little bludger," Walter said as he stood up and faced the young man, who stood and smiled at the two. "What a dirty little trick."

"Perhaps… you would like a taste then?" Hakudoshi said, before he grasped his Naginata again and swung it at Walter and Miroku. "Feel its name! Feel its wrath! SUFFERLING!!"

The Silver light again erupted from the movement of the weapon and were shot out at Walter. For the brief moment that Hakudoshi saw Walter, his face was illuminated, and he saw an expression he did not expect. He was smiling, and seemed to be somehow prepared. Hakudoshi heard something light, almost too faint to seem real. Looking just slightly to his left, he saw that something tiny had caught the light of his attack, momentarily reflecting back to him. And without warning, as Walter pulled both hands from above his head to the ground, over twenty massive trees were sliced at the trunks and slammed into the ground, crashing into Hakudoshi's own attack.

"What… what was that supposed to be?" the demon thought back to what he had seen, he was sure he must have been mistaken. And as he thought deeper and deeper, he saw clearer and clearer. They were wires; tiny, almost impossible to see wires that had sliced through the bark of trees as easily as their leaves.

"Are you shocked?" The British voice called out through the clouds of dust. "This is my weapon. All of them." He whipped one hand, and the dust cleared like it was being siphoned away. Through the faint light, both Miroku and Hakudoshi saw what he was inferring about, or heard the light swish of each. Many of those wires, hanging loose on either side of Walter as he stepped forward over the fallen trees were reflected in the moonlight for very short moments. Walter smiled again, and whipped both hands back to chest height, and the wires came to life, spinning around like snakes or live creatures, extensions of the old man's hands. "Unnerved that I could have such a card to use in this game?" He smiled again, changing his hand's poses every few moments, as if constantly stirring the wires. "Now, we will have to see how well you can heal that body of yours… that is if I don't decide to use it against you…"

"You really are just a weak human."

Integra hit another tree as her head gained another wave of pain and a desire to rest. But she had to fight that need; looking up to the advancing woman who had just tossed her, she pushed up off the tree, standing back up.

"So persistent. But so futile!" Kagura slapped her in the face hard enough for her to fall to her knees, yet no tears fell from the attack. As soon as Integra felt hands on her long hair, she prepared for the coming assault. And Kagura yanked her head back, using her hair like rope as she not only pulled, but dragged her back to the center of the clearing where the battle had mostly taken place. "You're nothing more than another human with powerful weapons. So just die and end you-"

Integra took advantage of the distracted woman- being held up by her hair up to Kagura's neck, she grasped both hands, and stuck the sorceress with an elbow in the stomach. As the woman lurched forward in surprise and pain, Integra punched down on her, bruising her face and forcing her to the ground. Even as she was still bleeding from cuts all over her body, Integra lifted her foot up, and kicked Kagura in her sides, lifting her feet away as she cried in pain.

"You should use your mouth for better things- no I take that back. You should just not use it at all!" Integra turned and ran back, looking for her gun. She heard Kagura coughing, and trying to stand back up to continue her assault on the human leader.

"I'll tear you apart!"

"Just try it!" Integra shouted over her shoulder as she looked around for her weapon, sure that it was around here somewhere. "Where in the name of-" a glint of light caught her eye, and she reached out and found not her gun, but Gleam. "Zohall!" looking around, she found not a single trace of him, not blood, not sounds, nothing. Before she could even stop herself, before the masculine side could stop her, a large tear fell, and struck the blade, as it rang softly. "Thank you," she said softly, as she turned, ready to pick up the sword to her use. Strangely enough, it was heavier than she expected, so she grasped it with both hands, and since her height was nothing to his own, it was like holding something of her own size. Awkward as it looked, she held it firmly.

She came back, marching to a just standing up Kagura, who had a new look of loathing in her face that was matched with Integra's.

"Let's go!" She yelled as she took a pose she saw Zohall take once, feet wide, one forward, one back, sword handle back, the actual blade pointing ahead and ready. Kagura took noticed of Integra, and gave a pose of her own, the fan held just above her face, as she took one step back, her other hand just under her fan.

"Let's!"

Integra started running, putting what strength into her charge. Each step seemed to make her heavier and then sword feel more like a rock, but the memory of it's owner and her need to win pushed her on. Closer and closer she ran, her torn jacket blowing in the air as she darted faster and faster, her glasses blazing in the moonlight, at her target, which just whipped her fan to her. More light crescent objects spun at her, and she had no time to react, all her energy placed into a run, and she felt cuts all over her; her arms, legs, shoulders and then chest, cut by the attacks. And her strength faltered, and she fell, tripping over her own feet into the ground.

"So this is your end," Kagura stated. "Time for your body to be tossed into the winds!" the funnels of wind spawned behind her. "So die, Die, DIE!! DANCE OF DRAGNS!!" Integra watched as they went around their controller, and started right for her, and she saw light. The ground shook, the air whipped her, and tore her loose jacket off of her and into a tree. She held tight to the sword, unsure if it was the last thing she would feel. They closed in-

She was in the air, but in some ones arms. She looked up, but before she could see who it was realized the sword was gone. Integra panicked and glanced back, as the twisters chased after the two.

"It's ok, I got him!" She knew the voice. That same voice that had defended her only minutes before. He had several large scratches on both of his shoulders, along with a gash on his face, but nothing seemed too terrible. Zohall was leaping from tree to three, running from the coming attacks. "FUCK these things are annoying!" With the sword in his left hand and Integra suddenly on his back, he sliced up as many trees as he could as he ran past them, but each one was turned into tree confetti as it was torn by the attack. "Come ON!"

"Zohall. You're… you're…"

"Shuddup! Don't talk now! We can have a smoochy thingy later, okay? Right now, we have to run!"

He spotted Kagura, watched the two in that same clearing. And an idea came to him, a tactic. He would have to find out if she could use both attacks at once. So he leapt from the closest tree, and landed, charging at her, his sword ready. Kagura noticed the charge, and whirled her arm, her fan opening. Behind him, Zohall felt the tornadoes gone, and knew something was coming from the front.

"Dance of Blades!"

The same attack that had gotten him came again.

"Zohall!"

Integra watched as they came, and he stopped, his sword up. One, two, three, four impacts stirred up dust yet again. But Integra was still there, along with the young man. He had actually been able to block each attack with his sword, but rather than deflect them, he simply blocked them. So he jumped back, staring at her. Only after landing from his giant leap, did he kneel, and let Integra fall slightly to her knees.

"Stay here, okay?" he said, his eyes full of promise. "I'll be right back."

"You fool," Kagura said, anger causing her eyes to look like they glowed," I'll end you both with one attack! I've grown tired of this play without any results!!" She tossed her fan into the air, let it come back down into her hand, and than as she spun like a dance, she whipped it out. "DANCE OF THE DRAGONS!!"

Again the same attack blasted out, but roared with force and deliberation. It tore up the ground as it streaked for it's target path, Integra and Zohall. Yet Zohall stared down the coming danger, his eyes full of focus, so much that with a strange moment, he closed them, and gripped his sword tightly with both hands. He opened his eyes, and Kagura was shocked, and scared out of her wits for a second. What she saw was bright green light pouring from his eyes, but what she felt was unexplainable. Like another person, another soul was there with the initial boy who was pulling his sword slowly back. And the face growled, baring it's teeth as Zohall, which both hands, Swung the sword at the attack with all the power he could put into a swing.

What followed would put a mark on both the woman's memories. An arc of nothing, sheer air disturbance, like warped space, flew out from the attack. Like a clear cut, soaring out against the spiraling tornadoes, it silently cut the twisters into two, and then continued, actually slicing more and more trees as it continued, causing havoc as it soared for Kagura, who was only sure that she could dodge it. She leapt high into the air and evaded severe damage as the seemingly invisible attack continued. Her Dance of Dragons had been stopped by a simple but incredibly potent move.

"What are you? No mere human can do that-" she said, but reconsidered that statement, as Naraku had once employed similar humans with capacities like such. But none had that kind of power with a mere swing. But as she looked back to Zohall, the green glow was gone, and he had dropped the sword in his hands, and was breathing heavily, but still looked at her with contempt.

"You're always talking about," he adopted a high pitch and whiney voice," 'no human could do that, it's impossible!' could you shut up for five minutes about that!? If it happens, IT'S POSSIBLE!!"

"…Perhaps," she said, the fan again in front of her face," but you seemed to have used up that amazing energy you had earlier. Or was it my attacks that caused you such… pain?"

"Everything about you is painful; Even looking at you makes me want to cry-" Zohall said out loud, and smiled as he got a perfect reaction from the woman in front of him. She didn't even retort, just raising her fan to attack-

A small cylindrical object fell just feet in front of Kagura from the bushes. Zohall and Kagura watched its progress as it descended and realized what it was. A Flash-bang Grenade.

"Look away!" Zohall said as he turned and leapt from the object about to explode. As soon as he heard the ground hit by the object, a flash of light and explosion of sound blasted just from behind him. Kagura screamed in surprise and agony, having not turned away from the near blinding power of the explosion. Zohall turned, lying on the ground only feet form Integra, who too peered at the newcomer, as he had just leapt from the tree above. Leon had arrived- jacketless, and not a moment too soon.

"Sorry I'm late," Leon said, not facing them," some kid held us up. Walter is taking care of it."

"Walter-" Integra cried, trying to get up, yet wincing in pain as she grasped her wounded shoulder.

"Zohall-"

"Right!" Zohall didn't need another hint from Leon. He got back up, ran quickly over to Integra and helped her away from the fight about to take place. Leon watched the woman who he had temporarily blinded as she struggled to grasp something to give her balance. She swung her hand left and right, looking for a branch as she had one arm in front of her eyes, and she grunted in pain.

"I- I can't see! What is this?!"

"A grenade. Flash-bang to be specific," Leon stated as he drew out his simple handgun, attached with laser pointer and all," blinds those who look anywhere near it as it explodes. I don't think you even turned away, or even put a hand up to block some light. A smart move on your part-"

"Dance of Blades!" Leon ran quickly into the thick brush again as Kagura sliced out in his direction, sending those same blades out against him, and to Zohall and Integra; Zohall reacted perfectly, grabbing her and leaping away from the blind attack. Kagura listened to the rustling of leaves, slicing out in many directions, a hailstorm of energy crescents slicing out all around. Yet she stopped, and slowly removed her arm, blinking very lightly. She could see, but she had lost track of the newcomer. "Did you run away already?" she listened carefully, but nothing came. "I'll have to tack them then-" another cylindrical object fell in front of her, bouncing several times before it stopped. Not thinking about it this time, she shoved up both of her hands in front of her face, and closed her eyes to the green grenade.

A sheer blast of metal fragments and a burst of flame and heat tore at the temporary silence that fell from the Fragmentation Grenades landing. Kagura shrieked in surprise as she was pelted with poker-hot fragments of the grenade and the fire, and she was tossed back from the explosion, slamming into a tree before sliding to a stop on the ground, leaning on the trunk.

"You have no idea what it is I just tossed at you, do you?" Leon said, stepping forward from the a different spot this time, his gun again drawn, and this time aimed for her heart. "Grenades are thrown explosives, all of them however won't have the same effect. That's known as a frag grenade, the basic explosive made to take out soldiers or multiple targets. I'm really surprised you even intact from being so close to the explosion."

"Naraku made sure we were tough when he revived us," she hissed, stepping back up, ignoring her now torn clothing," and then the vampiric after effects that came to us helped us even more!"

"Sounds like another day at the job for me… if I can't kill them the first time, I can't the second…" Leon slowly reached back for the other type of grenade he had," but I wonder if you could survive a third?"

"Like I'd give you a chance! DANCE OF DRAGONS!!" the experienced agent had anticipated an attack. He turned and ran from the attack of powerful tornadoes, while placing his gun away, and drawing two of the red grenades he store with him. Turning once while jumping back, he tossed the two Incendiary grenades. On the opposite side of the twister, Kagura saw two more similar grenades fly out past her, just a foot on either side of her standing form. "You missed-" two massive blasts of pure heat shocked her as she turned to see a blazing inferno eating away at the vegetation behind her. She whipped her fan at the flames direction, closing in on her, and the twisters turned, spiraling towards her and to the flames. Turning around to avoid her and advance on the flames, the twisters picked up more and more debris.

Kagura got another shock as her attack struck the flames. Her tornadoes burst into flame, the constant air fueling the fires and the massive dry wood easily catching ablaze. Leaping further away from her own attack, she closer her fan and silently ordered her attack to stop. The funnels of wind died down, and the flames became mere burning logs, each tossed aside like twigs, each turning to ash. The wind sorceress had never seen such tactics used against her- many had used flames against her, but fire like that, that stuck to it's target, was new. And before she could even move, she felt a knife on her neck.

"Don't move." Leon had his own blade ready to cut, and held her, making sure there was no element for error on his part- she could not escape.

"Damn you!" she spat ahead of her, in fear of the final blow.

"I'm sure you don't mind of I ask you a few questions, right?" he asked, taunting her with suppressed enjoyment.

"Like I'd ever talk to a-" the sharp edge was pressed closer, and she grinded her teeth in anger at being held captive like this, like Naraku had once," ask and be done."

"Thanks for the cooperation. How did you know of our location? Who told you?"

"Know of-"

"Yes. We're deep in a forest that goes on for a long while. Unless you actually searched the entirety of the country for our location, you found us from someone or somehow. How did you-"

"You fool!" Kagura stated, know laughing in amazement. "Do you think Naraku would ever need to drop to such low measures!?" Leon listened, allowing her to continue. "He knows where you are- close to the village, a small group of men and woman, and a powerful being that reeks of evil such as himself! You were not hard to find!"

"You… used Alucard to find us?"

"Find you! HA! It was as easy as looking for a bright torch on a dark path- we just had to walk there-"

Another explosion tore the temporary rant by Kagura and Leon's perfect stance off. Over where Walter and Miroku were battling the boy had been where the explosion had been. Leon knew however a second too late that he had let go of her, and she realized just on time. Kicking back and away from him, she reached up to her head and withdrew a feather as she leapt away, even as he chased after her with his knife out. A burst of wind tossed him back, and as he landed on his feet, he saw her rise into the air, riding a giant white feather like a magic carpet.

"This is not over. We are called back- but please remain here, we'll be back soon enough!" She turned and soared away. Even as Leon pulled out his pistol to take aim, he spotted several other sights soaring away- the endless horde of demons and a strange sphere of pink light with a small figure inside flew in the same direction as Kagura had.

"He- well, she who fights and runs away…" he watched them all disappear; annoyed as always to see his enemy leave with him having more questions than answers. Turning back to the former battle circle, he placed both his gun and knife away, reached inside one of the bushes he had hid in, drew out his leather jacket, brushed it off, and spun it back on, walking over to Zohall and Integra, who had been joined by Sango, Shippo and Kirara.

"How are they?" he asked, glancing over the various wounds both bore. Zohall and Integra looked like hell to him.

"They don't have anything life threatening," Sango stated, placing an ointment onto one of Zohall's larger cuts," but they shouldn't do any fighting for a while."

"They must have been crazy to go up against Kagura!" Shippo said, concerned and amazed on how they both survived. "How could they have expected to win against her?!"

"That's not the point," Zohall said, looking back at the battle sight, torn, smashed and scarred," sometimes you don't fight to kill or win. You fight to survive."

"But she could have killed you both!" the young demon shouted again, sure he was right," and-"

"Shippo," Sango quietly said, pointing to an unconscious Integra. Shippo turned, spotted the woman, and let his argument fall away.

"Kid?" Leon asked, looking at Zohall, his head sitting on his knees, his face expressionless. "What happened?"

"_It_ happened." Leon registered the response as 'the eyes came back'.

"What's wrong then?"

"I screwed up."

"What?" Leon chuckled at Zohall's seriousness. But his smile faded as Zohall was not shaken by Leon's reaction.

"I'm supposed to protect her. I'm a soldier. I protect my boss. And she's practically dying over there-"

"She's fine," Sango stated after getting a 'help me out here' glance from Leon," she isn't dying anytime soon."

"She had to go it out all alone for a while," Zohall continued," and I couldn't come in until she was beaten and bruised to the point where she lost her ability to stand… DAMN IT!!" He punched the ground, not caring for the frightened stares from the others. Sighing once, Zohall turned to Integra. "I'll carry her back."

"But-" Sango stated, but Leon shook his head to her, and she fell silent.

"I fucked up, and she paid for it. I can at least… help some." He stood up, walked over and pulled Integra into his arms. Sango helped him get her comfortably with him, while Leon watched, unsure if this was a stupid idea on Zohall's part, or it was one of the most mature things he had done for a long time. Even as Zohall nearly miss-stepped as he bore her weight, he continued, walking back to the mist-less forest, heading to the dim light of the campfire which now was dimly visible. The three followed him slowly, giving him the space he needed as he walked on. Eventually they came onto Walter, who was supporting Miroku, who clutched at various parts of his body with pain. Sango rushed over to him, and took the weight from Walter, who suddenly spotted Integra.

"Oh my god-"He ran over, unsure of what happened. Yet he stopped at the sight of her breathing, and sat down, wiping his face with a white cloth. Leon told him quickly it was alright, she just lost consciousness, and then helped him up and continued after Zohall, who hadn't noticed anything as he continued to walk. Finally, they all came across the campsite. Alucard was again kneeling against one of the closer trees, Seras was watching them advance, while Kagome was watching over a ground-stomped Inuyasha, who had undoubtedly been told to 'sit'. As Inuyasha finally began to get back up, Seras noticed Zohall coming closer, Integra in his arms.

"Master!" she cried, gaining Alucard's attention as she ran over to Zohall, who took little notice of her coming.

"Well, Well," Alucard started, turning to face the group," It's about time you all arrive-" his smirked was wiped from his face immediately though at the sight of his master. His mouth hung open slightly, the glasses he wore shining from the flickering firelight. Zohall stopped, and let her down on one of the sleeping mats prepared before the fight had begun. As soon as he stood back up, Alucard instantly was on him, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and slammed him onto a tree.

"Alucard!" Seras and Leon shouted at the sight of Zohall being pinned against Alucard's fury.

"So you slacked off did you? Let your guard down and had this happen to _MY_ master?!"

"Alucard, Stop It!!" Seras ran over, and tried to stop him from crushing the young man inside his shoving, who had responded very little to the man's grasp.

"She's still alive-" Leon started, only to be interrupted by a another voice.

"Servant, you will refrain from killing him."

Alucard paused his constant attack on Zohall, who had now just regained his feelings at the sight of Integra awake and bandaged.

"Master…" Alucard breathed. He let go of Zohall, who slid down several feet on the tree, and walked over to Integra, and bent down in a bow. "Forgive me for acting so rashly…"

"You will defend the perimeter… that is an order… understood?" Integra spoke with weakened, but deliberate tones.

"Yes, my master." Alucard sat up and walked off into the darkness of the tress, fading away like a shade of darkness. Seras watched him go, and kneeled down to Integra.

"Master, are you alright? Is anything painful?"

"Don't be stupid, everything is painful. But I am fine otherwise," Integra smiled lightly, her right eye bandaged and her face still scratched, but her will unshaken. "Where is Mr. Kennedy and… Mercer?"

"They're here-" Seras motioned them closer; Leon stepped closer and Zohall nearly ran over and slid to a kneel next to Seras. Behind them, the others from the battle had arrived, and Inuyasha and Kagome had begun to listen to the conversation. "Be careful!" Seras growled at Zohall, who had nearly run into them.

"Hey, you okay?" Zohall asked, his light and carefree voice barely hiding his worries. "You did great- I mean It took me a while to realize that you had my sword, but-"

"Apology accepted," Integra stated, and closed her eyes.

"Uh… thanks." Zohall nodded to her, and decided that he needed what sleep he could get as well, and started for the closest tent. "I like the idea, sir. Sleep it is."

"Wait," Kagome said, holding up a hand. While Zohall stopped and turned halfway to her, Leon faced her, intent on listening. "That's the second time we fought together. I think that's all the proof we need that we can work together."

"Very good," Integra suddenly said from her still lying body, her eyes closed," then we will continue in the morning. Get some rest while you can."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! The commotion seems to have died down!" the small little demon known as Jaken said as he chased after the tall, white haired man. Lord Sesshomaru, a powerful demon and leader of the small group behind him had turned briefly to watch the events occurring not too distant in the trees below them, as the stood from the ledge of a cliff. Wearing an AshinukiHakama of white and purple with a special white, but thin, armored pauldron, he had continued on once the explosions and wind had died down. Following him was small fragile and green Jaken, an imp like demon who had followed the demon for ages, while carrying a large wooden staff of two heads, which could spew flames if necessary.

Behind Jaken were two humans, Rin and Kohaku. Rin was a small young girl of near eight or nine years old, with back length hair and a checkered kimono of Orange and white with a green belt. Her arms out to either side of her as she playfully walked along the edge of the cliff like a game. She had joined with the demon in front a while back, but only long after Jaken had joined his troupe. Just behind her was Kohaku, an older boy of about eleven or twelve, wearing a battle outfit similar to Sango's of black body cloth, yellow armor pads around his body with green lacing. He had a large scythe like weapon on his belt, with a long metal chain attached, allowing it be used effectively as a sword and ranged weapon. Also attached to the belt was a katana of similar green.

Sesshomaru continued his walk north as he had initially. His two weapons, Bakusaiga and Tenseiga, bumped into each other as he walked. Tenseiga was originally Sesshomaru's father's weapon, but once he had died, passed it to Sesshomaru as his will. The weapon surprisingly could not cut, or let along kill a soul. It was a weapon of revival, used to slash at the creatures that held dead souls to revive the dead back to the land of the living. Yet he had detested the sword he had received, seeing it as useless. His other weapon, Bakusaiga was a more recent addition to his armory, and his own. Bakusaiga had only come several months ago, after forsaking his need for Tessaiga, Inuyasha's blade that he gained from his father. The sword was able to cut and once the blow was given, the wound would corrode the victim until they rotted away to nothing. Aside from that, it had a very powerful attack that could easily overwhelm the Windscar ability ten fold.

"Rin, don't get so close to the edge," Sesshomaru said, not listening to Jaken.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru!" she happily said as she leap away from the edge and continued her routine of balance on perfectly normal ground.

"That must have been Kagome's group," Kohaku said, looking behind him at the large gaps in tree lines, where the battles must have been.

"Those foolish children!" Jaken continued," always creating ruckus whenever they feel like it! If Lord Sesshomaru was in battle, he would dispatch the enemy without fuss, and continue, not make such a mess of things!"

_That aura though_, Sesshomaru thought_, was not of anyone I know that would associate themselves with Inuyasha or his ilk. It was similar to that of Naraku, yet different on some levels. And those weapons I heard going off were no ordinary kind of firepower… who has come to this land with such extensive power?_

* * *

Naraku dismissed them both, and Kagura and Hakudoshi left, walking back into the bluff entrance into the caves. Naraku turned, and stood to face Edward Towers, sitting on foldable chairs he had brought with him, watching the horizon.

"They failed to kill off the Hellsing Leader," he reported, walking over to him. "The enemy did sustain wounds however, and are most likely to stay put for a while."

"No, no. Integra Hellsing won't let a few scratches or even a broken arm slow her down. 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger', after all," Edward stated, rapping his hands on the chair as he looked out off the cliff edge. They had come across a large island just off the coast of Japan, surrounded by Mist that without the 'leads' information, would have been impossible to get past. Just below them, wastelands and forests surrounded the large mountain of the majority of the island was comprised of. Towers sat with his chair on the tallest sheer cliffs, look out above the mist to the coast of the island, and far off to Japan. "I will be leavening to… procure information on how to tame this islands steel."

"Blackwind Island Steel is dangerous, and of all things unstable; where will you go?"

"I know of source that has the proper information to weld this metal into weaponry. And when I find him, we will have the knowledge of forging some legendary powers…" he stood up," you will escort me to the Japan coastline, and return here until I say otherwise. It was a mistake to let the lesser servants battle the enemy, as they now know a portion of our strength… but you must not fight them yet. When I say, you will bombard them with the very fires of hell if you should so wish, but you will wait until I give that command, understood?"

Naraku took a moment to respond, but nodded as he walked with Towers back to the entrance. The skies were dark as their plans, and no stars were shining that night.

* * *

BWAHAHAH!!

Vash the Stampede: BWAHAHA!!

BWAHA- hey what are you laughing at!?

Vash the Stampede: B- hu? (spots the evil stares from EZB) Uh… it seemed funny?

Yeah… well guess what readers!? Since I don't WANT to get my ass kicked by various methods, I now hired Vash the Stampede to be my personal bodyguard! And he doesn't even want money! (pulls out a box of donuts) just these babies! (tosses one powdered donut aside, and Vash runs off, yelping like a puppy to retrieve it) Ahh… but anyway, I actually got the chapter out o n time- Tuesday like I had expected! And I really like it. And for those of you who have read the 'previous' version (coughs) HACK HACK… Masta-HACK HACK HACK, the story will continue on it's 'normal schedule'. For a while anyway- like I say every other chapter, a lot of new material is showing itself this time around.

Oh and for those of you that remember saying that 'this is happening after the Anime series left off', yeah, just go a head and take that, and just FUCK IT. I take it back, I'm doing things like it was just before the ending of the series, but not entirely. Oh… yeah and I'm changing the rating to 'M' juuust to be sure I don't get any 'YOU RETARD THIS IS RATED T, WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU' kind of stuff. I dun like the flamers anyway (sad face)

(Crowd of one hundred Japanese storm into room, and maul EZB as Vash eats the rest of the donuts happily) OH SHIIITTT!!

Next chapter should be out whenver! Chapter 16 comes out around next Monday or Tuesday hopefully! Hope to see yah readin' then too!


	16. Meeting the Tribe

Mid-Morning; birds singing, crisp air, and a band of human, demon, and vampire allies all walked down the path suggested by the group monk not thirty minutes ago. Six adults, four teenagers, a child and fox-demon; or Seven humans, one young demon, one half demon with an attitude, and two nightmares. Even the path they stepped on as they advanced north seemed dewed by the morning. Only an hour after daybreak, the newly combined forces had been dragged well over thirty minutes delay by Zohall and Inuyasha, who had slept in and had refused to leave until Seras and Kagome both took their actions to personal insult, and forced them awake.

Even with the night's activities, they had easily recovered. Yet the wounds were still clear and evident. Miroku, who had no physical cuts or slashes kept rubbing his neck, occasionally wincing in pain, his only reason that he was sure Hakudoshi had decapitated many victims before. Integra, bandaged on her left shoulder down to her left knee still walked.

Even against Walter's commands to take at least an hour's rest, she was diligent enough to ignore the pain from the wounds of the previous night. Aside from the wound on her eye as well, which had been whipped by a branch as she had been tossed through the whirlwind of power, she looked undamaged. She even wore her glasses, which incited Alucard to tease her more than she would have liked. She limped, followed closely by Walter, and second by Alucard and Seras, with the others. Just ahead of them walked Inuyasha and Kagome's gang, and just ahead of them was Zohall and Leon.

He had been comparatively silent throughout the morning, aside from when Seras nearly tossed him into the dying embers to wake him. Even more than when he had carried Integra back to the campsite. Seras had inquired, mostly due to shock that she had little retaliation after letting him down, to Leon what had bothered him so.

"He said something along the lines, 'he feels he failed her as he failed his friend,'. I dunno what that means to be honest," Seras said quietly, responding to Integra.

"Failed… failed who?" She pondered, watching her feet for a thought, and then retuning her gaze upward to the individuals in front.

"He didn't tell me," Seras shrugged, and sighed lightly," but he said it's something important to him."

"I may know," Walter pondered, more to himself than to Seras or Integra. "During my research, or investigation I should put it, with Mr. Kennedy of his and his friends history, I came across Mr. Mercer's former home, or… well in any case, it was apparent that he was not the last survivor, and that Mr. Mercer had brought with him his last comrade, survivor, and friend from the center he was station at. When Mr. Kennedy had found them, the friend was dying already, being bitten long before he arrived, and was forced to destroy him after reanimation."

"So?" Alucard asked, scratching his nose as he counted how many large tree's he could spot in the distance.

"Zohall Mercer promised him that he would take care of him, no matter what," Integra knew it before she said it, or before Walter confirmed it.

"Apparently. Not only that, but had told him they would make it out together. Leon told him that ever since that, he had had a problem with seeing unnecessary bloodshed."

Integra remembered then; Zohall had been up in arms against the idea of silencing those who would speak out of Hellsing or against it with force. Not only that, that he had given her a look she never saw before in anyone she had ever met when she he had walked away. What had she struck inside his heart that made him act so cold, or so-

She shook herself mentally. She was acting strange, getting so wrapped up in an underlings problems? She had warned him that if he should speak out against her, as part of the Hellsing force, she would silence him as well. Why should she care? Why **did** she care?

Training her eye past the initial group to the current head, Zohall. _What is it about you that makes you so damn peculiar?_ She thought, her mind racing to get control of her own emotions, something that she had only need to do like this on rare occasion.

Integra knew she was cold. She chose to be cold. It was powerful, it was strong, and it was solid. Aside from the easy and ironic metaphors and similes that coated these words, she knew them to be true. Ever since she knew what it was like to be in command; to feel the pressures of being top dog, she had chose to be it. Damn cold, terrible, and controlling. Nearly six years ago, she chose this new look, this new feel to her persona that would enable her to lead one of the strongest, most feared underground paramilitary organizations on the planet.

She held her forces with a grip so tight they couldn't so much as budge without choking. Only those she 'trusted' or knew well enough that she was able to account for could she let slide out of this terrible grip. Yet sometimes she was sure that they slid out rather than letting them go on her own will. One way or another, her trust and faith was not one easily given.

Yet…

He had come. This man, this person, a human that was unlike anything she had ever seen. Like she had once said with Alucard, he was unique. Or at least she thought it of him. Never had anyone been able to cause her to loose her command so easily, no one had ever melted that terrible glacial death grip, and terrify her into a corner, only to walk away. Alucard had done it for two years, and had helped her into this icy form she held. She had too thought of him as unique. And now Zohall Mercer came, unlike anything before.

Like Walter Suggested, he was generally carefree, energetic, uncaring, and easy to annoy. A thick-headed, hyperactive, never grown up soldier who wanted a job so he could keep paying his cable bill. She had seen that in him when she first met him, easily enough that she knew exactly what to tell him to grind him up to what she wanted- all in one speech. And then he looked at her with those green eyes, those eyes that still she could not fully explain, and she was shaken.

"Master?" Seras asked, looking at Integra. She turned suddenly, so far in thought that it had seemed like a dream.

"What?"

"Are you fine? You were… shaking a little."

Integra never paused as she glanced down to her hand as she held it out. As she opened to a hand shake pose, it shook gently. Baring in teeth in anger, she clenched it back, and held it at her side, and continued her thought.

_So, now it's just the thought of it? WHAT_- she mentally sighed, _what is happening to me?_ Again she could not pin what was it about him that caused this huge change in herself. He was just… _so different._

Leon peered at his long friend walking next to him. Worries again filled his mind of his new actions of seclusion, and what to say to him to still them.

"Kid-" Already Leon felt he was on a bad start," Zohall. Don't be to hard on yourself for crying out loud. If you want to crucify yourself so badly-"

"I need to be hard on myself," Zohall interjected darkly," or else I'll fuck up again. I don't want that. What doesn't kill you-"

"Yeah? How about 'carrying the weight of the world'? You ever heard of that?" Leon retaliated, and Zohall scoffed, looking away into the forest. "Beside, you want to get better, I think you first need to loose the weight."

"That sounds retar-"

"You ever try to lift five hundred in one hand?"

"What?!"

"I said," Leon again stated, slower this time," have you ever tried to lift a weight of five hundred pounds in one of your hands?"

Zohall shook his head," duh, no."

"If you knew you could be twice as strong as you are now, as long as you lifted that much in one hand, would you?" Leon again stated.

"… what the hell are you getting at?"

"I'm saying that you're trying to not fuck up by lifting five hundred pounds of guilt on your back." Leon glanced one, looking past the still worried faces of Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, to spy on Integra for a moment, who too seemed distant in thought. "She is here to tell you that you screwed up. You are here to say 'yes sir!' and then follow orders. Isn't that what she said last night?"

Zohall slowly frowned, notions of logic infecting his emotional brain so that he could stare at Leon with surprise. "When did you become a therapist?"

"As soon as I became an Agent. I'll tell you another time." Zohall shook his head again, trying to refuse himself of whatever idea he had just thought.

"She already said she accepted your apology," Leo continued," there really isn't any reason to get your panties in a bundle anymore. Just relax and giver her reason to scoff at your immaturity."

"I- I'm not immature!"

"Yeah, who's been pouting for the past hour or so?" Zohall puffed his lip indignantly, and faced away, assured that he was mature. "Kid-" Leon suddenly stopped talking, along with his steady pace. His friend noticed his pause, as well as the group behind him, who all stopped.

"What?" Zohall asked, smiling at the weird look on Leon's face as he stared at the ground," you feel sick or something?"

"Something isn't right," he said smoothly, his eyes glancing around as he thought. Zohall would have asked for something more of a reassurance, but suddenly Inuyasha sniffed the air, twitched his dog-like ears, growled, and withdrew his sword. "Well what the hell is going on then?"

"Something is coming," Alucard stated, drawing out his gun in glee as he expected a wonderful fight with whatever being dashed through the vast forward half a mile away. Suddenly, Zohall could hear it too, or at least what he assumed what was being felt. A faint whistling of wind, high in pitch, almost like a scream soared steadily toward them all, and he spied ahead of them, as he heard Inuyasha grunt in anger.

"Oh great, what is he doing here!?" the half demon spat as he growled to the coming creature.

Finally, in full view of the entire group, a small whirlwind, larger than a tree but smaller than a tornado, was whipping toward them like it had a mind and it was trying to get to them with utmost haste. The young soldier slowly reached back to his sword but did not draw it, sure that he was not in the mood for more fighting at the moment. Finally, the wind being cast from it's movements spilled onto them, as it came to a halt just in front of Zohall and Leon. The twirling mass of air halted just as Leon pulled out his combat knife, just for safety.

A man, roughly the height and built of Inuyasha, stood before them. Black hair spilled from the roof of the man's head, as light blue eyes peered around in slight surprise at the amount of individuals. He was decorated in fur armor pads on his shoulders, wrists, and waist, as he also wore a plated armor on his chest. A large Katana was tucked in with the fur belt snuggly wrapped around him. The man, took his time to look at each person individually, and suddenly spotted Kagome.

"Yo, Kagome," Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe, said in a gruff voice full of peaceful intention as he waved to Kagome once. "Who're you're… friends?" he glared at Zohall and Leon, and then to the group behind her. "They weren't the ones causing all the-"

"Hey! Wolf!" Inuyasha yelled to the man.

"Hello Koga," Kagome said with mutual friendship, yet uneasy neutrality," what are you doing here?" Koga seemed touched that Kagome had even asked her such a question, and walked past the others to grasp her hands.

"I needed to know if you were alright of course," he said softly, staring into her eyes as Kagome closed her as she was put into an Awkward position; Inuyasha's skin color changed from light tanned to deep red.

"GET YOUR HANDS-"

"Oh, and you're still here," Koga calmly turned, facing the wrath of Inuyasha, who stared at him with terrible dagger like eyes," what was all the commotion last night?"

"We were attacked," Kagome stated, hoping to avoid more fighting if possible.

"Oh? You aren't harmed are you-"

"USE YOUR EYES, GENIOUS!!" Inuyasha yelled," Like I would ever let anything happen to her!?"

"Miss Higurashi," Integra slowly said, chewing on a new cigar she had been able to light as the man appeared," would you please explain this young man here?"

"He's Koga," Kagome said as Inuyasha and Koga began a head-butting/staring contest," leader of the Wolf Demon tribe. He's one of our allies, it's ok." Integra mentally took note of this while Alucard sighed in disappointment and shoved his gun away. Koga took notice of his name, and turned to the Hellsing group, his eyebrow raised as he pushed Inuyasha's face away from his own.

"Then who're you?"

"We are The Hellsing Organization," Integra started boldly, preparing a speech," England protestant knights, under her royal majesty's command, professional vampire hunter and paramilitary organization-"

"Wazzit?" Koga asked, his eyes out of focus as he missed eighty percent of what she had said.

"We're good guys," Zohall bluntly put it, not surprised at Koga's lack of understanding," and we hunt anything that isn't human and has a hobby of killing them for fun. Got it?"

"Oh, demon hunters," the demon shrugged," Yeah, sure, I got it Blondie." Zohall blinked at the new nickname he had just received, and became aware of how much he hated this one. Slowly looking to Leon, he was met with a wide smile that mocked his internal suffering.

"…Blondie!?" he hissed at Leon, who waved in a taunt or adding to the insult, smiling evilly as he know had something new to torment Zohall with.

"Koga, wait up!" cried more voices from beyond the forest Koga had appeared from. Two men, dressed similarly as Koga were running, followed by a pack of wolves, ran after their apparent leader. The only obvious difference that set them apart from their leader was obvious voice, which varied considerably from the deeper, much more masculine and commanding tone of Koga, against their higher, and somewhat nasally words; they also bore different hair styles. One had a single Mohawk of white spikes and the other had a large white streak of hair going down his head with the rest of his black hair. They looked perfectly like helpless tag-team followers who followed his shadow as much as they could.

"'Bout time you all showed up," Koga said out loud, turning only half way to acknowledge their presence. "Man, you guys need to get some speed going."

"You just need to slow down!" the one without a Mohawk said back, stopping and breathing heavily.

"I can't do that, what if Kagome had been hurt?" Koga added, to Inuyasha's piling fury.

"What… the blood 'ell is going on?" Seras asked, her eyebrows so low they almost blocked out her eyes as she tried to understand the situation that had become of their allies. She looked to Alucard, Integra and Walter, who had all stoo motionless, watching without need to speak or interrupt.

"The newcomer," Alucard responded as Inuyasha rounded back on Koga, and again started a competition of head-pressing and growling," has an affection for the Higurashi girl, just like the Inuyasha boy has a thing for her. This is the obvious result of him trying to make himself superior. Nothing more than two alpha canines arguing supremacy, perhaps for a ma-"

"Doodgee," Seras interjected, poking two fingers into her ears to ignore whatever else he had to say on the matter.

"Suit yourself, Police Girl," Alucard sneered.

"OH!" Koga suddenly exclaimed, slapping the back of his head, which produced a sudden yelp of pain. The watchers of this action gawked at the result, even as Koga continued," I wanted to give something back to you guys. Here," he pulled something out his hair the size of a small m&m that flipped its arms angrily and yelped with indignantly," I think he belongs to you all." He flicked it right into Inuyasha's face, who stood in surprise and anger again as it landed straight on his nose.

"Oh finally some blood worthy of one such as myself," the minuscule being spoke in an even more nasally voice than Koga's minions, and suddenly swelled to twice his size as he started to drain blood from the man's nose.

"Well, look who was brought back," Inuyasha slapped his face, and the same yelp that had been heard before squealed as the little flea like person was flattened, and drifted down in the air like a paper dropped from a height, until it landed in his hand," Myoga."

"Ahh… the… slap of… young master Inuyasha," the flattened flea-demon stated, twitching in the hand that Inuyasha held out for him," it is good to see you all in good health," he suddenly jumped back up, in perfect health, and started to scrutinize the newer faces to him," and I see you have friends who I have yet to taste blood of."

The awkward comment only went by Alucard, who realized it as a need for introduction. Yet Inuyasha and his group all raised eyebrows as the little flea demon dressed in tiny clothing suited for Japan Feudal ages, as he squinted back at them.

"I want an introduction," he stated, his high voice lower than it had been from anger.

"Fine," Inuyasha closed his fist, and the man squealed again," This worthless demon here is Myoga. He's a coward, an insect, and lives only to bite you for your blood."

"That's hardly what I call an introduction-"

"Then do it yourself!" Inuyasha tossed him over his shoulder, flying over Kagome, Shippo, and finally landed on Zohall's forehead. For a single moment, Zohall stared at the little man.

"Hmm," Myoga instantly swelled twice his size," what a tasty blood-"

"Get off me TALKING BUG!!" Zohall tossed his hands into the air as he ran around, struggling to remove Myoga, who had begun to panic along with him, tying to leap away, even as he became entangled with his longer bangs of hair, creating even more panic for the both of them. Leon watched with interest as Zohall began to run in circles, hitting his face as two voices shouted in fear.

"They seem to be getting along just grand," Integra stated, smiling to herself as she watched him circle.

"I found the little pest with my tribe," Koga started again, turning back to Kagome," we were sure there was something sucking the blood out of us, but it wasn't until I got the idea to force him out of hiding that we got him."

"You mean went crazy and started smashing boulders!" the Mohawk follower exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it worked didn't it?" Koga defended himself stubbornly as Inuyasha chuckled darkly.

"What's wrong Koga? A little bug bothering you?"

"WHAT?!" It was Koga's turn to round up on him," Why I aughta-"

"So you came to deliver us a talking insect?" Integra asked.

"I, what?" Koga stopped, just short of jumping at Inuyasha," Oh, right." His anger faded away, and his eyes concentrated with seriousness," Last night, we all heard some serious fighting going on south of us. It was heard for miles- and not just us- villages only a mile over in the mountains started acting like they were at war because of the things we were hearing. I'm guessing it was you guys, that's all."

"You assume correctly," Integra confirmed," we were attacked by the soldiers of a Demon known as Naraku."

"Naraku hu!?" Koga barked. "No wonder it was him-"

"I didn't say it was him," the leader of Hellsing interrupted," it was his minions."

"…but," Koga blinked, taken aback at such information," he was all alone last I thought… his minions-"

"Were brought back to life," Inuyasha gladly finished, either angry at the wolf demon or at the situation for them both," yeah, Naraku's become stronger with a new ally. These people," he poked his thumb back to Integra and the others," were chasing him when he got here."

"Hu… this sounds great," Koga turned and started walking back to his tribe, walking over Zohall who was still struggling to remove Myoga from his body. Stopping briefly, he turned and plucked the flea off his neck. "You better not annoy Kagome or any of her friends, or you'll have me to answer to."

"Bu-but i-"

"Hu!" Inuyasha barked aloud," if anyone wrongs Kagome, they'll have to answer to me, not you!"

"Suuure," Koga smirked, just before flashing in a burst of speed, stopping right in front of Kagome, kissing her left hand in a bow, and flashing off into that same whirlwind twister.

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!!" Inuyasha yelled, and started to run after Koga, before Kagome exclaimed 'sit boy' and was thirsted into the dirt below him. Zohall got up as soon as Inuyasha crashed down, rubbing his bump laden head.

"Oh yeah, Kagome," Koga shouted as his followers started to run after him," there's something that that bug wanted to tell you all! Something we found before we got here he found interesting, RIGHT!?" he shouted at the poor flea demon in particular. "See you!" he blasted the area with dust as he and his followers disappeared. All eyes slowly turned to Myoga

"Ahh yes," the flea bounced his way to Inuyasha, where he landed safely onto his shoulder," On the way to your location, we came across a small hut that had a strange scent according to Koga. It was neither demon nor human, but the smell of death was present. Yet only an old man seemed to live there. It was clear to me that this was something I should tell you all…"

"You say this scent was neither demon nor human," Alucard stated, advancing on the now terrified flea man," so what made you sure it was not some wild beast?"

"It was similar… that's all he said… but it was neither, oh I don't know!" Myoga panicked as Alucard was now towering over him, his red eyes glaring down on him like large x-rays, listening to his every thought.

"Master," Alucard turned away to Integra," it would seem he does not lie, assuming there was any reason for him to. But this place would be an interesting place to investigate."

"Whatever," Inuyasha growled, starting his walk already," if something is up, then we're going to check it out!" With Inuyasha already moving ahead, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara with Shippo all followed, each unsure what was waiting. Leon glanced to Integra, who nodded, and then he followed them as well.

"Fuck that was startling," Zohall groaned as straightened out his clothing, patting them to remove what dust and dirt had accumulated during his frantic barrel rolls to remove Myoga. Integra was staring at him as he faced her, and he paused as he was unsure if he had seen a smile on her face or if the sun had made her cringe up suddenly and he was being optimistic. "What?"

"Next time," Integra said, now walking up to him," a simple pluck," she removed a pebble inside his hair and tossed it aside," will do rather than reenacting world war two in the middle of the dirt road. Now please move yourself," she moved past him," we still have a job to do after all." Zohall stared after her, and spotted Walter who turned ever so slightly to him and winked.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES."

Thirty minutes had gone by of walking, and the small fox demon had taken to entertaining himself by annoying Inuyasha as much as possible before getting smacked on top his head. The groups had shifted slightly in position- Inuyasha and Shippo were in the front, Alucard just behind them, Integra and Walter just behind Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, and Leon was just ahead of Zohall, who had again not spoken, but Leon hadn't noticed that same gloomy depression that surrounded his persona- he was just in thought.

"Hey Inuyasha," Shippo asked again, mentally counting how many times he could get the spotted vein in Inuyasha's head to twitch before he was assaulted," how are you going to know which cabin is the one we're looking for?"

"The scent, obviously," he said through clenched teeth. Shippo fell silent for a moment, and the half demon began to treasure the lack of the young voice that pestered him so much. Then, just like a weather prediction, he was sourly disappointed.

"Inuyasha-"

"WHAT?!"

"How do you plan on fighting this being, Naraku?" the voice was absolutely not Shippo. Inuyasha turned to his right, spotting the red clad vampire wearing a hat and sunglasses as Alucard followed his pace evenly, a creepily pleasant smile planted on his face, as if he was enjoying the weather. "From what I recall, you plan to destroy him, and yet that unusual attack of yours could not reach him through that present shield."

"I'll get to Naraku," Inuyasha reinforced his own desires to slay the now super-powerful demon, even at all odds," even if I have to use my fangs and claws, I'll smash him to bits. Besides," Inuyasha grinned," that wasn't my strongest ability. I have one or two more tricks left before I fight Naraku- and I wonder if his shield will help him with them."

"You think you are that powerful?" Alucard asked, softer than before.

"Yes! There is no way I will ever loose to Naraku for good! He can run all he wants, but he'll never get to hide-"

"He will never have to hide anymore you fool."

"I- what?!" Inuyasha did a double take, unsure if the words had been of warning or not. Alucard did not face him, but stared ahead, looking into the distance.

"What you now face is no longer whatever pathetic little demon you had to fight before," Alucard continued, each word a burning mark of warning," a true monster, similar to myself. But he lives on different standards; If I were your enemy, you could tear me apart easily, shredding my into millions of bits, but know that I would simply reform myself a million times until I could return the favor to you. He… oh no… he fights to overwhelm you."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, eager to hear more.

"Simply, he is so outwardly powerful that he is now impatient. He wants his enemies dead as soon as he fights them- perfect, exact results. So he smashes them again and again until they are nothing, and then kills them. And what is more, he can do this without ever needing to worry of a retaliation. His shield will no doubt protect him from almost anything…" Alucard sneered," it should be a fun little brawl when we next meet…"

Inuyasha stared at this man, this vampire, this monster. Of all people he had met before, of all opponents, of all enemies, of all unlikely allies, he could understand and not understand him the most. His reasoning when explained to others seemed so logical. But the faces he made when he was happy, excited, or thrilled made him into something that even a normal demon could not hope to posses. The evil, sadistic, greedy, hungry, terrible emotion Inuyasha felt from him whenever that face was made scared him. Someone like this shouldn't have been an ally, or anyone to help. Yet he addressed Integra as master, and as such must be under some sort of forced submission. It was so odd to meet someone like this as enemy or ally.

"So… what is a vampire exactly?" Alucard turned to Inuyasha, who too was looking ahead and had not faced him.

"A vampire?"

"Yeah, what you are, and what that other girl with short blond hair; you're both vampires right?"

"Yes, we are the Nosferatus of Hellsing. We are vampires- but not normal vampires I assure you."

"What?"

"As you are probably aware, Demons have the capacity to accept a certain value and that value will decide their powers. A fish demon will obviously attack using water, or a demon of mist will use deception and misleading as it's weapons. Demons take the form of these abilities, allowing to be labeled. But vampires are different. The average vampire, lasting about one hundred years has the same abilities; super human strength, speed, agility, senses- all are the simplest. At least the average vampire. But as they progressively grow, their powers sharpen to who they are, like a demon. But personality, memories, and physical features play roles in the vampires maturing. Because a vampire has the ability to last forever or… longer, the limit is unknown how far their powers can grow to."

"But I, I and the Police Girl both are different. By choice or otherwise, we became Nosferatu. By luck, I was able to live for four hundred years before I was beaten, and then well… altered by the First Great Hellsing. After that, I was no longer a simple vampire, oh no… for those who knew vampirism, I was a monster, a perfection of Vampiric traits, the ability to become nothing and simply regenerate- I was set as the ultimate guardian for future generations of Hellsing. And Seras… she is my second generation. Even better than the first I suppose."

"She's better than you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Possibly. I have yet to know if she, being my newest generation will indeed carry my strongest traits over and become a stronger Vampire than I could. Only the future can tell, and if she embraces her new nature or if she denies it as she has. For one so innocent, it will be hard for her to be… well, deflowered," he chuckled slightly, his fangs exposed from the curled lips. Inuyasha felt it again, those evil feelings that made him want to spit on the ground, or to groan in disgust. Yet he noticed something that he had not before. An aura; being so close it was impossible now to not notice the Vampire's aura. Especially this one.

It was perhaps the darkest one Inuyasha had felt since he came across the greater demons or Naraku. Black or evil couldn't describe the terrible pulses of energy that seemed to be contained inside Alucard like a burning light behind a tree. Inuyasha traced his instincts to locate the source of the concealment, and found himself looking at Alucard's gloves out of the corner of his eye.

"Kid," Leon asked, bringing Zohall angrily out of his deep thoughts," what's up? You're quiet again. It's not like you to actually use you head."

"Asshole," Zohall said, trying to kick his back, but missing as Leon jumped to the side and booed at him," I was just thinking from two days ago…"

"Yeah, it has gone by fast hasn't it," Leon stated, almost throwing Zohall off course.

"Yeah- No! I mean what the woman was talking to me about," Zohall lowered his voice just a little," it's about 'it'." Leon stared at him, seriousness coming back to him. He slowed down, allowing Zohall to catch up just slightly.

"What about it?" You had another dream last night?"

"No, I haven't had any dreams since I got here… I guess that means whoever it was is one the modern side of that well. But, I've been thinking about the fight last night."

"What about them? You think they might be tracking us using… you or something?" Leon asked, guessing wildly.

"Nooo… but that does make me worried now that you mention it," Zohall responded," but it was during the fight. That windy girl was about to blow me and Integra to the land of Oz with all her damn tornadoes, right?" Leon nodded," Right, so I was between her and the evil girl-"

"Which one?" Leon grinned as he again cracked an unnecessary joke.

"Fuu-nny," Zohall sighed, but continued," and she was about to finish us up, and then the eyes came back." Leon lost his smile like it had been hit by a sports car. "I did something I had never done before with the eyes or otherwise. I slashed with Gleam, right?" Leon nodded again," and it was as if my cut was.. like, thrown out. Like an attack out at an enemy- ever see a cartoon where they slash with their sword and this light goes on, slashing anything that got in it's way?"

"Noo, but I get the image," Leon listened again.

"Well, like that without any light… I still can't explain it… it's-"

"Did you try asking them?" Leon indicated Miroku and Sango, just ahead.

"Yeah… no, no and no," Zohall rejected the idea altogether. "Asking someone else about this thing is just… weird."

"Fine. I'll be right back," Leon took several longer paces ahead of a terror stricken Zohall, and was instantly behind Miroku and Sango." Hey, I need to ask you two something," Sango and Miroku both turned suddenly to Leon, who smiled constantly," have you ever heard of something called a 'druid'?"

The question, being both direct and conspicuous, caught the attention of Integra, who lost her focus on where she was stepping less and what was being spoken about behind her, as she knew what Leon was talking about. She still recalled the strange discussion that had taken place two nights prior.

"Druid you say?" Miroku asked back.

"Yeah. You see, I heard in some strange legends that there were people called Druids that lived around this time… so do you know what they are exactly?" Leon asked, Nodding to Zohall, indicating it was safe for him to get closer.

"Druids are similar to zealots," Sango stated," they are religious fighters. Their religion though is… unusual."

"What? Why?" Zohall asked, worried about anything he might discover from them.

"They never really say what they do, but most assume that they worship the forest. Monks of trees some call them," Miroku added, staring into the forests around them," but I haven't heard or seen of any in years."

"But you have seen them before?!" Zohall asked, not realizing his forceful question.

"Well," Miroku started, taken aback slightly," yes, once. But it was years ago. My father, when he was alive, met a traveler who seemed to communicate to the forest, or something like that. I can't honestly remember it in detail- I had other memories bury that in their importance."

"Oh… ok, cool." Zohall was disappointed, but he at least they were real rather than some dead-girl's former lover. At the same time, it excited him, he was with people who knew of what the girl might have been talking about. Yet, it all seemed so uncertain still.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha called back to the others," we're here!"

Through a forest clearing, a run down shack, about the same size as half of any Hellsing manor's rooms, stood clearly. Made of wood that might have been salvaged from a large ocean vessel, of was made of curved wood, had a porthole next to an open door frame which was filled with several hanging rows of beads, acting as a tiny shield of the outside from the inside. Next to the entrance was a small pile of un-chopped wood, all broken off branches for the fire that possibly made the smoke coming from a makeshift chimney just on the roof.

"Ahh, so I was right," Myoga said, hopping onto Inuyasha's nose," this is the Home of captain Madurin."

"Of who? You know this person Myoga?" The half demon inquired.

"Yes, he is a old hermit who came from a distant land, claims to have been marooned here, but I believe otherwise. He came after all around the same time attacks were made on the coast by an unknown band of pirates just about forty years ago- and as soon as they disappeared he appeared! In fact that's why some of the local villagers I hear distrust him so much."

"So he's a foreigner," Miroku, like the others, wondered if this coincidence of appearance was simple or complex.

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything?" Kagome asked, to an instant response.

"Oh yeah, Koga was right. The same scent from that Vampire guy towers is here as well. He's been here in the past day or two, just like how I can pick up Koga's fresh scent," Inuyasha wanted to draw his sword, but resisted the urge, considering if anyone had lived here for over forty years, they would have become old with age. A voice suddenly floated outside from within the little hut.

"Ohhh more lubbers coming to ruin my day. One, two, three it just won't end ohh…" an old, hunched over man with balding silver hair, wrinkled face with beady black eyes, came stepping out, a bamboo cane in his left hand. Although he wore traditional Japanese clothing, Integra was positive he was European, just from the way he looked. "Well isn't this a wee unexpected… what a crowd…"

"Do you go by the name Madurin?" Inuyasha asked forcefully, in no mood to hear winding tales of things someone like he used to do.

"Aye, that used to be me name," Madurin responded, standing up taller. "Aint heard no one using it for ages though. Yeh looking for oldie, or creepy 'ermit?"

"Uhh-"

"Oh, yeh want the ol' sea captain eh?" Captain Madurin, turned away, waving for some to follow," rest of yeh' can wait outside."

Integra, Walter, and Inuyasha continued forward, leaving the others outside as they walked into the tiny sack where the former captain lived. Inside was a large shelf of various books next to a small rock oven or fireplace. A straw bed and bed post where an oil lamp resided both allowed the man sleep, or a temporary place to sit as he sat down. Integra was not impressed, but humble as she walked inside and spoke directly to him.

"Were you visited by a man who called himself Edward Towers?"

The old captain was taken aback that the struggled for a moment as he tried to rise for his kettle of hot water by the fire.

"Towers yer say?"

"Yes. Has this man come by?"

"Maybe," he walked over, and started to pour his water," what's it too yeh?"

"Hey old geezer!" Inuyasha got right into the man's face," We're the ones asking questions here! If you want to help us, then answer the questions!"

"And why should I want ah want the help any a yeh?" the old man gave a crooked smile as Inuyasha grasped his sword, ready for a fight during any instance.

"Yeh go back fifty years and yeh don't have a chance boy," the old man grinned, just as integra again took charge.

"Please, we need your help with this man. He intends to something terrible, and we need to stop this man. If you have any faith, in whatever it is you have that holds to you to this world, please help us." The old man stared at her, his mouth slightly lopsided.

"Yeh say… what holds meh to a woerld like this one?"

"Yes," Integra again said.

"Let me tell yeh what holds me to this world… Many many years ago in my life, I wanted adventure. Excitement, control over my own destiny. So I became one who robbed others at sea. It was fun for a while. We were successful, richer and richer by the day, and seemingly unstoppable. Until we got noticed by the kings and lords who wanted us, people wit power out of the way. We became high cost wanted criminals at sea. So we ran, but ran too late. A small fleet of sea bounty hunters found us they did. We drove them back, but they kept following us. My captain was killed in the first fight. I was the new leader. We ran, farther than any other had ever before. Finally we reached this place, and tried to hide. They, those damn money grubbing bounty hunters, still had followed us. And they found us. Chased into a reef of sorts. We needed a place to hide, to escape for a while and end them. We found a fog, and as we turned for it, we found ourselves in a dome of mist, and in the center was a large island. We could see out of the fog, out to our enemies, but they could not see in." He stopped, and let out several hacking coughs. Integra waited for him to start again.

"We assumed that they could see us at first, but they just kept going on and on, not see'n us. So we attacked them, right from behind. Blew them to bits. Afterwards we went back to the island and restocked. There we found some sort of iron. It was harder than anything I've ever seen. Yeh see, it turns out that many locals had died in the fishing villages, and their blood would wash off into the corals which grew 'roud the island. That blood made the weapons stronger somehow. My crew then took some of the ore on the island, black as night but as strong as steel, and forged great, but crude, weapons for us to raid the lands."

"You raided the local villages!?" Inuyasha growled, wanting this man even more pain than before.

"Aye, but remember, I was a fool from the beginning. It would not be until I was not a fool that I would do foolish things. So we began our pillagin'. We would take anything we wanted, regardless how how they needed it. Eventually, we became bloodthirsty, ruthless. The more blood we spilled, the more we wanted on our swords. I then realized that the swords musta been cursed from the start. They could cut an man down like butter; it could sent a large man flying like he were in a cannon! They were causing us to become worse then we started out as! Eventually the crew started to turn on one another, like hungry dogs all cornered, but all wanting ta live another day. But one day, the fighting got worse. The ship burned down, and everything we had was sent into the black depths by the coral reefs. I was the last one."

"So you know of this place?"

"Blackwind isle?"

"Blackwind?" Integra repeated.

"Aye, that be the name of the island. Such desolate beaches, and wind that I wouldn't be surprised sweeps to every corner of the world-"

"What was that!?" Integra nearly grabbed the man in her excitement as she realized something. "What do you say about the islands winds?!"

"That- that they could reach the world all over?"

"Then… that's it." She turned to Walter. "He's going to spread this new airborne virus into the winds and infect the world."

"My god," Walter was nearly as shocked as she was.

"So he needed to know a place to dispose of this virus, and you told him?" Integra again imposed onto him.

"No, he said,' tell me where I can find Blackwind isle,' actually."

"He… he knew about it before he came?" Integra was puzzled. Not only had she not heard of any island like this ever before, but the name itself sounded unlike anything she had heard of before.

"Aye, so it seems… I'mma guess that you want to find him too then?" the captain asked, getting back up and walking over to the bookshelf. "He never said of anything like this, so I'd guess the man never thought you'd find me as well, if he's gonna bring judgement day one week closer." Pulling a thick leather strapped book of the center row, he tossed it to his bed. "This will allow you to get inside the mist that protects th' island."

"What?"

"Well, the potions inside it will."

"This is a book of potions?" Integra asked flipping open several pages.

"Aye, taken' by a dying monk in on of th' villages. What you're a needin'," he said, flipping to the back of the book," be this." He pointed to the image of a vial, shining bright and light blue. "This is what we used constantly to get inside the island. So, what I ask for you," he dragged his finger down to the ingredients," are be three things. First-"

"Why are you so eager all of a sudden?" Integra again interrupted, suspicion clouding her hope. "One minute you didn't want us here, another-"

He stared back into the eyes of Integra. The whitening eyes reflected regret. "I told that Edward man where and how to get to it. So I will do one last thing in informing yeh how to break through the curse of Blackwind Isle." He glanced again to the ingredients list," Find this; find Winters Kiss and," he flipped the page over to another picture of a violet flower," Purple Lotus. Bring them to me with spring water, and I will create the means to break the barrier that hides the immense island. Bring me them, and I will help yeh save the world before I die."

"Before you die?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Aye. My days tick away, and if I've doomed the world tryin' to 'elp another soul, I'll do what I can to correct it. Do what you must to get 'em. I will crate it for yeh, only I can do it anymore."

Outside, the others had all regressed into the most comfortable positions while they waited; Leon and Zohall played war with a spare deck of cards, while Zohall grunted as he lost each round, Alucard and Seras leaned on the small shack, waiting for the others to come out. Miroku and Sango had been talking to Shippo about a way to find Naraku if he really can hide himself as well as they assumed, and Kagome had been watching the entrance, hopeful that Inuyasha didn't do anything rash.

"We're leaving," Integra's voice interrupted the separations, as they all came back to one group, Zohall fortunate about being not dragged into another game. "And we need some things," she turned, addressing the younger members," Purple Lotus, Spring Water, and Winter's Kiss. Do you know of the location-"

"They're in opposite directions," Sango exclaimed," if we head down that path," she pointed to the right of the shack," we'll come across a field in the mountains where Winter's Kiss blooms year round. But springs are over there," she pointed left, over to adjacent mountains," along with the Purple Lotus we need."

"We may not have enough time to go all as one team," Integra summed it up instantly, and sadly it meant dividing the power they had into two. "We'll just have to-"

"Alright," Sango picked up her Boomerang," I'll go to the Winter's Kiss. It's just past my home village, up in the mountains."

"I'm coming as well," Miroku stated rather quickly, walking by her. "We should hurry after all." Sango was currently twitching in anger, seeing now Miroku was secretly rubbing the curves of her rear gently. "I'm sure we can handle this alone-"

SLAP.

"Uhhh… I think I'll go with you two," Leon quickly interjected, seeing how Miroku had a red outline of a hand covering the right side of his face," that way in case you're attacked, you'll have a little more firepower than you're blessed stuff."

"Hey," Zohall started," I'll come too-"

"Zohall," Leon turned, staring at him deliberately, and lowered his voice," you wanted to… correct your mistakes right? Make sure you protected her?" Zohall halted, uncertain.

"You better not get your ass kicked then, or else I'll be playing battleship by myself."

"War."

"What?"

"It's called war- Battleship is not a card game."

"Oh… Well, good luck… ass," Zohall turned, smirking at the unending compiteition between the two.

"Jerkoff," Leon hissed after him playfully.

"Ehh," Seras started, her cheeks slightly red. "I… I'll be coming with you all!" she brought her rifle over her shoulder and ran after the others, who had turned toward her sudden choice.

"You sure?" Leon asked.

"Oh-" she suddenly froze," y-yes. Absolutely!"

"Great," Leon turned to see Shippo and Kirara already with Miroku and Sango," let's get going then." Even as they walked off from the others, Leon made sure that in his mind he wasn't babysitting, he was following subluminal orders from Integra.

Integra watched them go, one eyebrow cocked in amusement and surprise. "Walter?"

"Yes, sir Integra?"

"Would you be so kind to keep an eye on them?"

"Ah," Walter smirked, adjusting his monocle," I suppose I could. Are you positive that you will-"

"Alucard will be accompanying me to those mountains Walter. We will be fine. If not," she let her blue eyes star into Walter's who understood the message that she had more than his own protection.

"I will be counting on you Alucard, Mr. Mercer," the aged and sturdy Butler turned and proceeded to walk slowly after the group already far off.

"Of course, Walter," Alucard sneered.

"Got ya sir," Zohall nodded to himself, understanding the trust Walter had just given to them.

"Well come on!" Kagome said optimistically, surprising them all to the point of jumping back from the sudden noise," I know the springs over there! After all, we've been there at least once or twice!"

"I think we just found our compass." Alucard sneered slightly. Young people, especially women, never ceased to amaze him.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha ran to catch up with the already far ahead Kagome, who knew exactly where to go. Zohall looked at the pair remaining behind still, and ran after the other two. Alucard watched him do so, and then turned to Integra.

"This just might be fun." Integra turned slightly and began to walk after them. "Wouldn't you agree, master?"

"Alucard." She commanded him to follow, and he did so. "Tell me, are we doing fine so far?"

Alucard slowly let out a 'haa' of a hiss. "We are in the grasp of all life on earth turning into flesh craving, undead, mindless monsters who know to do nothing but what their vampire leader says. We are held back by something a little worse than for wear. Even with the chances we now have, the situation is just as dire. We are on the brink of total eradication, for if he should achieve his goal, we could possibly cease to exist. But then again, you should know what vampires do when the space is all but none."

She smiled slightly, recalling something her father said about vampires power. Their strength; it was the most simple of powers, but the most brutal. Once they got close enough, they'd impale Towers, and anyone who got in their way to him, in a silver stake. With this thought, she tossed the useless butt of a burnt out cigar away, and lit another cigar, and walked down after the others, who had stopped to wait for them. Alucard looked back once more; almost certain this was the last time he'd see this part of the forest in good condition, and then watched Integra march after the other three. He wasn't sure why, but something stirred within himself while watching her walk away. He shrugged off the strange feeling, and with that, he too proceeded down the path that led to the second of two pieces of the Key to Blackwind Isle.

* * *

Kool. Another character. (to Vash, who is picking his nose) so, what do you think?

Vash (accidentally jabbing his finger too far in surprise): GAAAAAH!!

Yeah, that's what I thought. So, not much to say about this one really, but I'm glad how much it improved from the- oh fuck it I said it a million times. Oh, readers, do you think that with all these swears in here that I should change the rating? I mean I'm sure I've had Fuck in here more than twenty times. Wadda yah thinkies?

Vash: I'll give you my opinion if you give me a-

Don't have any donuts Vash.

Vash (crying): b-b-but… but…

Fine! (pulls out a box reading 'spare donuts) HERE!!

Vash (with puppy dog eyes): Oh YEAH!! WOOHOO!! (Flies into a pile of flowers, and rolls around them in slow motion as he slowly takes a donut out of the box and takes a long bite out of it.) What the- (spits out the donut, spraying EZB with soggy bits) they're terrible!!

Well, they are a spare. I've been keeping them since I've started writing, juust in case. Hey wait a moment… (hears something outside of his closed and blinded window) do you hear something?

Vash: uhhh… I wouldn't open that!

(opens the window) OH MY GOD.

Chris Crocker (shouting through the window): _**LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!!**_

AHHHHHHHH!! (Skin melts away until head explodes in a similar fashion to Indian Jones from the first movie that… I just remember the title of)


	17. Getting to Know One Another

The light scraping of pebbles against the dirt path leading north was one sign of the small group who occupied it. In front, the violet and blue robed monk lead with the demon slayer. Miroku and Sango hadn't spoken much in the time that the group had begun to advance to the mountains, only for two short conversations that Leon had noted. In fact, Leon so far had most of his discussions with the small demon boy with a fox tail, who seemed curious than ever about him and humans from the 'future'.

"Kagome told us a lot about the modern times," Shippo started again," that the weapons there are different, but I didn't know they were **that** different!"

"People fight, and they want to get better without working for years," Leon answered without much thought into it," so they make their weapons better."

"Hu? But isn't that lazier than gaining spiritual powers?" the young demon retorted, his brows scrunched in confusion.

"Lazier… sure, I guess you could say that," Leon agreed," but you can get a lot more done with a gun with thirty shots from fifty feet than with a sword at ten. But even then it isn't enough."

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to train. With powerful weapons, you have to learn the complex way they work, how to use them, keep them in order- much more than making sure if a sword is balanced, sharp, and still intact," Leon flicked off the holding strap for his knife, and drew the sharp object out. "And still, some of us just aren't good enough unless we have it all."

"It all?" Shippo stared at the knife with unsatisfied eyes," I mean that thing can't compare to a sword! It's smaller than a-"

"Size isn't anything, trust me," Leon said, and like always when he said that, he always thought back to those many creatures and things that had made hell for him while being no larger than a domestic cat.

"But that doesn't make any sense! If I had a sword I would hit you before you hit me. It's pretty obvious about that," Shippo said, now folding his arms behind his head in assurance. Yet Leon chuckled, amused by the persistence of such a young boy. "What? I didn't say anything funny."

"No, you didn't. It's just you're right. But," he demonstrated a very impressive dagger juggle, tossing it up and catching it all while staring at Shippo, whose eyes had become hypnotized by the almost fluid movements of the small weapon," this can kill you just as well as a sword, can't it?"

"That was soo cool!" Shippo jumped in sheer amazement," can you do it again?"

"Sure," Leon, still walking with the others, now started using one hand to amuse Shippo, and then focus ahead. Just ahead, Seras was still walking behind Miroku and Sango, who still hadn't spoken much.

"I must say," Miroku's voice surprised Leon," you do have an impressive display of odd weapons. Much more so than others we have come across."

"Yeah, I like being prepared," Leon shrugged as he finished his dagger dance and placed the knife away.

"Yet, I can't feel that Shippo is right on some things," Miroku stopped for a moment, completely ignoring the surprised glance from Sango and Seras, and waited for Leon to walk up to him before continuing," you don't seem to have any spiritual abilities, or any particular talents that would allow you to fight what we're up against." Leon tried not to look to insulted, but Miroku could feel the anger boiling. "N-not that there's anything-"

"I never learnt any 'super powers' or 'spiritual powers'. I'm… well, I guess you could say I'm a warrior."

"Warrior?" Sango too asked, not stopping but tilting her head in curiosity," how so? You don't have a mean weapon do you?"

"Who needs a main one? And…" Leon responded," you're wrong. I do have one weapon that so far has kept my ass and those close to me alive." He pointed to his head. "this got me through hell and back at least three times in my life."

"So you rely on strategy rather than force?" Miroku checked, trying to understand this man better.

"Well, I can't say that I don't have a few gadgets that go boom when I want them too," he consciously felt the weight of all his firepower in the many slots and holsters surrounding his body," and I do work out."

"I noticed," Seras said, almost turning to face him, yet suddenly faced directly forward, her head lower than it had been before.

"Thanks," Leon said awkwardly.

"So you rely on your plans and weapons as your power," Miroku cleared up," but you have no other talents?"

"If survival was a talent… I guess I'd be god."

"Excuse me?" Sango exclaimed, not insulted but taken aback at such a remark. Leon had not fully taken in the power of religion and spirituality during this time period.

"You might want to explain that to them in one," Seras said, her head just turned enough to provide Leon some support. "After all, I'm… slightly curious myself…"

Leon let a sigh fall from his lips," Fine; I guess there's no escaping this." He took a moment, planning his words as best he could. "When I started my career, I was an officer who just started in a town known as Raccoon City." His mind again was lost, as the dark shadows of the past danced just behind his eyes," the first day of the job, the city went to hell."

"W-what?!" Shippo shouted, scared now of this tale.

"Not really," Leon reassured him," but if there ever could be a place closer than the gates of hell itself, that day was the moat that lead you to the gates." He paused, getting back on his tracks," First day on the job, hell first night in town, and already everything had fallen apart. People were dead, and things were burning. It was me and Claire, who was looking for her brother. We were it- the only two for a while in town still alive. Then of course came Sherry, and then Zohall."

"We shot, fought, burned, and blew our ways out of that city, but it was damn close. We didn't come out with style either; we just sort of stumbled out, just clearing an explosion and that sort of thing. I was close to death most of the way, but was only really injured twice. And that was from people who had plans of their own. But we got out, and only looked back once we got to a hill."

"A hill?" Miroku asked.

"It's a metaphor-" Leon continued," A few years after that, and after the official Umbrella corporation was destroyed, I was trained to be a special agent working for the president of the united states… the leader of my country," he said after confused stares from the three inhabitants of the feudal age," and learned almost everything I now know. Then, just after I get assigned to the newest president, his daughter is abducted."

"What fortune you seem to have," Miroku commented, only perceiving what kind of annoyances he had to go through.

"Stress is just another day on the job for me- well it was. So I tracked her down to rural Spain… another country, and things get bad the instant I walk into that small town where she was reported near. The people were all under the control of a parasite that was formed by a madman who wanted power, and intended to use the poor girl as leverage. Ransom for a leaders daughter is really high these days I guess."

"So I busted her out of there, scraping by, and nearly turning into one of them, to escape with her and a small little water jet," and before anyone could ask," and that is a small craft that is fast on water. After that, I was really tired of winding up with things related to Umbrella like that. So, just to my luck, someone unleashes the virus inside an Airport. Really good, because then they send me to dispatch the zombies with the help of the local authorities and some other operatives… of lesser ability. The only thing that really saved my ass is the help of Claire- she was there too. The one from Raccoon City I mean."

"Alucard and I were there too!" Seras exclaimed, walking back wards so she could partake in the conversation. "We were sent to help with an Agent who turned out to be Leon. We did a little damage though…"

"A little?" Leon recalled the massive explosions that rocked the building and caused it's eventual collapse. "It was like another army had shown up. Rambo couldn't do that much damage in a whole movie than what they did in maybe ten minutes." Again he gained stares from the others, aside from Seras, from using modern and pop culture references that made him a fish in the desert. "But still it was a close one. It's always been a close one for me. And it always seems like luck is the big hero of the day, being that everything else seems to fall apart, or it works out just as planned… in the worst case. And I get through. I wouldn't say I survive with fashion, being that to survive, you have to learn to get gritty. So, yeah; I'm a god of saving my ass, and maybe a few others."

"What a troubled life," Sango almost whispered," to have so much pain and suffering surround you like a curse."

"I wish it was a curse," Leon addmited.

"What?" the monk spurted," why on earth would you want to be cursed??"

"Curses can be lifted. But if it's going to be like this for the rest of my life, the only way to beat that is to-"

"Die," Seras finished, her eyes wide.

"I have no intentions of loosing my life," Leon finalized," I've fought death for nearly ten years, and I'll do it for seventy more if I have to."

Seras stared at him, as his continued, listening to Shippo as the young boy started to ask more and more questions, all while smiling with a face of pleasure. _This man_, she thought,_ has gone through hell alright. I just… he, he must have had help. No one could have been able to go through with all that and not want it to end. They just can't. _Yet as she thought of him, how he had been able to bring her down, a fledgling of Alucard down, in less than a minute without any special weapons or abilities, made her aware of just how persistent he must have been; how well trained he has become from any ordinary human. After all, if she had been any ordinary vampire, she would have been killed.

He surly wasn't a young, eager, and very energetic man like Zohall was. Yet he was still very young for someone who had gone through so much he acted so casually, so ready, and then so unprepared and so improvisational. _Like an older brother should behave_, she thought as she compared the two in her mind. He was cocky, if not, even more than Zohall was at times. Then he would look down on the younger man for acting so rashly, like any family member.

Then thought of him protecting his friends, through hell's fires or worse, gave the young vampire something she hadn't felt in over two years. A sudden flicker of internal warmth that she didn't even recognize flared for a moment as she pictured him helping others, all who were ready to work together… but her mind's image sharpened and it was not just anybody, but herself who was being helped by Leon to escape. The instant that became clear, her cheeks went bright red and she immediately bowed her head even lower.

"I'm scared of her," Shippo said after a few minutes of little conversation.

"Whaat?" Leon said, surprised as he followed his stares to the back of Seras's head. "Why? She try to bite you?"

"Uh- no!" Shippo shuddered at the thought," but she's, she's…" he tilt his head closer to Leon, and whispered," scary!"

"Really?" Leon felt as if he could relate," Yeah, she can be. But that's the same with anyone when they're angry."

"But don't vampires feed on the blood of the living?" Shippo pleaded, begging for him to understand he would be a bloodless demon by the end of the night," so, she needs blood from something! And we're all together, and, and I'm sure that the blood of younger demons like me will be sweeter-"

"You're now just making these up," Leon stated," besides, I wouldn't say that she's the kind to start gobbling down food at the sight of a table filled with food."

"Hu??" Leon had successfully confused Shippo," but what does real food have to do with-"

"To her, everyone is real food I guess," Leon continued," everything with blood is a meal. But I haven't seen her bite a single person yet. In fact, she only drank from those medical bags. Like I said, I'd be scared of her if she ate dinner at first sight. She has self control, so why should you be scared of her?"

"Well…"

"Well, there was that temper from before," Leon suddenly recalled those times when Seras had been interrupted while taking a shower by Zohall, who had eventually ended up implanted into the side of the wall, and then his first meeting with her," she has a knack for-"

"WHAT exactly," Seras said with a raised voice, causing both Leon and Shippo to straighten up like wooden boards," is it that I have," she put terrible emphasis on the word" 'Knack' for!?" Leon couldn't respond, unsure if it was that unnatural ability for vampires to read minds or it was her heightened sense of hearing that enabled her to overhear them.

"Well… I… uh-"

"I could hear you! And I suppose you're thoughts weren't hard to read either!" She said, her head higher, now staring at the sky in anger. "Well?"

"A knack for… being to observant?" He blinked as he felt terror drown him, as he was sure fire was being shot from the nostrils of the girl only feet ahead of him. Her turned figure was no help being

"Really?!"

"Please don't kill me," Leon flatly asked, now unsure of his ability to live further. She turned away, and his fear was lessened.

"What are you talking about? I can't kill another member of Hellsing," she said with a hint of warning, which Leon could only assume was a fair way of saying 'forget it, but don't do it again'. "Watch what you say Mr. Kennedy." Leon openly shuddered at the name. "What now?"

"Please don't… ever call me Mr. Kennedy." Seras turned once more, surprised to see a quasi-sick face staring back at her.

"…why?"

"All of my enemies call me that…" Leon felt this was worse than what he really thought, so he added before she could flare up," and it makes me feel old." She turned yet again, however this time to conceal a smirk. "Just call me Leon."

"Fine, _Leon_. In return however you will address me as," she stopped and faced him, forcing him to stop as well as her smirk grew," Seras."

"Ah," he resisted sighing with the tension now gone," that's fine with me." Surprising Leon, she genuinely smiled and continued walking. Finally continuing down the path, Leon spotted Shippo still staring at him. "What did I say? She's no monster." The demon looked no less convinced than before.

"Well then… Seras," Miroku suddenly turned on her, a pleasant yet concealing smile to great her," may I too have the honor to address you with this name?"

"Uhh-" Seras started, only too aware of the furious emotions bubbling up in Sango only less than three meters away.

"Seras," Miroku interrupted, now looking to her as if a true lover," your skin is soft, just like your heart," behind the scene Leon understood what the man was up to already," my I ask you to bear my-" WHACK. Seras had not moved, and Miroku was on the ground, a bump on his head the size of a large cat. "uhhh…"

"YOU… PERV!!" Sango, who had smashed him with the massive boomerang upside his head now reached down and began to drag his semi-conscious body down the path.

"And you worry about Seras," Leon told Shippo, who surprisingly enough was not concerned.

"She always gets like that when Miroku goes up to other women. Idiot," Shippo commented," asking others to bear a child while he's enganged to-"

"He was going to-"

"ASK ME TO BEAR HIS CHILD!?" Seras shouted, her face beat red as she nearly jumped in shock and horror.

"Don't worry," Shippo continued now that Leon and Seras had been warned of the apatite of the monk," he does that with just about everyone he comes across who's atleast half way decent."

"Oh thanks," Seras pouted, unsure if what Shippo had explained was a compliment, reassuring comment, or unintentional insult.

Leon slowed his pace. It was not a choice of his however, in fact he had no idea he was slowing. The past week was zooming past his mind, each event being a huge 'connect the dots' game he was part of. Life was fast for him, at least when it wasn't standing still. His life had been introduced with even more strange things than he had ever come across before. First of them was real vampires- ones told on fairy tales or in Dracula. Second was time travel, which the concept that he was five hundred years in the past hadn't totally hit him yet. And now he had a set of companions that would stick with him; not as hindrance or as trouble that would cause him to change his tactics- he had war companions.

He gazed ahead into the bright blue sky, taking in the beauty of the pre-industrial sky. Yet he felt it was somehow eclipsed by another perfect beauty.

"Hey," Shippo cried out, shaking him from his stare into space," Mr. Leon sir! What's wrong, you're coming right?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he continued walking, now unsure if he had been staring at the sky, or the blond woman ahead of him who had smiled to him earlier. He had been daydreaming and he knew it.

"Seras," Sango turned to the vampire, her eyes apologetic," I'm sorry."

"Ehh… why?" Seras asked, unsure of the need to apology.

"About Miroku. He's always been like that, even when after we became engaged," no anger was in her eyes or mind, but Seras was certainly unsure why these two were talking about marriage and being so young.

"Uh, Listen, it's not that I don't think anyone shouldn't be married," Seras began, being very careful not to press any undesirably tensions back into light," but don't you think that you might want to wait a few years before… doing anything like that?"

"Why? He's admitted his love for me," Sango stated, her face calm, as she explained the simplest math equation to Seras," and I love him as well. Why shouldn't we get become a married couple?"

"I… never mind," Seras gave up, feeling the assurance in Sango that she just could not change or hope to break. "But he does that even now? Being-"

"Oh he'll stop," Sango said, he voice dark and dangerous. "He'll stop."

Just behind them, all the males listened in on the conversation; Leon and Shippo with mutual interest, as Miroku did with fear.

"I'm worried I'll wake up dead now," Miroku said, trying not to fidget with his staff. "I hate it when I get myself in these predicaments."

"Then don't get yourself into them, or," Leon answered it for him," promise not to do it anymore and apologize as soon as you can and hope she isn't angry."

"It isn't that easy," Miroku replied," it's like a curse."

"Well, I've said it's better to be cursed than-"

"I remember what you said. But this is a life curse," he held up his right hand, which was covered in part of the robes, designed to connect to his middle finger, as a row of beads were coiled around it. "My family has been cursed by Naraku, to have a terrible weapon here until it consumes us all."

"Terrible weapon?" Leon asked, thinking of a mutant hand that could extend, or perhaps a steel first.

"Inside my palm is a hole, or what I call a wind tunnel. It essentially, when opened, sucks in anything that gets in front of it, regardless how big or how hard. IT creates a wind so powerful that it simply pulls it inside, and is lost forever. But if I keep it open for too long, it will pull me inside as well, and I will vanish, leaving nothing but a crater of destruction."

"That sounds a little to close to what a black hole is," Leon slowly said, frightened by such a terrible and absolute power. "What does that have to do with you being such a player?"

"A- what?"

"It means you try to get with a lot of women," Leon said.

"Ah… I need to continue my line," Miroku began again," If we cannot stop Naraku, eventually my wind tunnel will destroy me. And I must make sure that I will have a family to continue on my line, to stop at nothing to end such an evil."

"You said that this came from a relative… so wouldn't they be cursed too?"

"Yes, eventually a tear will open inside their hand, and it will form and grow until they too die, or Naraku is destroyed."

"You have one hell of a chore to do," Leon said, only now aware of how unusually honorable this man was. The perversion was the choice he had for his task, not a simple but deranged behavior.

"And then I have an issue where whenever I see a cute or pretty face, I just can't walk by without asking for-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Leon took back the idealistic honor he had given to Miroku. But he still had to feel somewhat amazed at the young monk next to him. he couldn't be twenty years old, and he already had to deal with a life and death situation that not only could and apparently will kill him, but others as well. And he didn't appear to be a melancholy person, if he ever was. Serious, yes, but not anywhere near dark or saddening.

"We've got a tough crowd tonight," Leon breathed," for the 'Tower's show'."

"And always expect the guest star appearance," Walter's voice floated in from behind him, catching Leon so off guard that he nearly pulled out his pistol and knife as he jumped around to Find Walter casually walking behind them. Shippo had a similar reaction to Leon, while Miroku turned pleasantly to greet the elder, and Seras too faced Walter.

"So you did follow us," Seras said," I was sure I heard someone behind us."

"I would have made a more direct appearance, but by the time I was asked to accompany you all, you had already sped off, and so I took a welcome opportunity to spread my legs just a little," Walter indicated a broken branch in the tree just behind him," at least until that one branch broke."

"You were following us from the trees?" Leon wasn't sure he was understanding the message. "Why?"

"I felt like it? does it really have to be that complicated," Walter continued, allowing the others to recover the sudden appearance.

"That feels a lot like the person who I fought aside last night," Miroku stated.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to know I still carry some vigor inside this wrinkled exterior."

* * *

Zohall wasn't sure how he had landed himself in such a bad situation, but he was regretting every second of it.

"So you're from Raccoon City?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Zohall answered.

"Huh. That sword any good?"

"Yup."

"Just how old are you?" Kagome now voiced.

"Twenty three."

"So what's your reason for being here with them?"

He never should have run to catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha, wishing that they would stop with '20 Questions', times twenty. "One- the asshole who we're going after is trying to cause the end of the world as we all know it."

"Hu! Old news for us," Inuyasha disregarded it, further angering the young swordsman.

"TWO- it's my JOB to do this kind of stuff."

"Again, Inuyasha metaphorically spat on the reason. "Is that _it_? Your job??"

Zohall lost all patience for the half demon. As it started, he had no problems with answering questions, but it had become an exam for him to know everything about himself just to answer what he could. "OKAY SMART GUY- here's a good reason for you! MY home, my home town was all fine and peaceful until the corporation he worked for infected it with a virus that turned them all into flesh craving zombies that killed everyone I knew in that town! And even after that, they decided to hunt those who survived down to conceal the truth of what they had developed! So until about four years ago, I was at war against an army of a corporation! So I have some thigns I want to say against this asshole! IS THAT ENOUGH!?"

Inuyasha and Kagome, both pushed back into a tree from the visible temper they had created, nodded. Zohall glared at them before turning and marching on down the path that lead to the mountains where they needed to be. While Kagome was still taken aback at the force of the man, Inuyasha wasn't so afraid of the shouting as much as something he had seen, something that had been there for a split second. _Those eyes looked weird…_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked; she had began to walk again, but was concerned that Inuyasha hadn't moved before she had.

"What?" he growled at her, now walking as if nothing had happened.

"Interesting," Alucard lightly put it, responding to Integra. "He does have a limit as anyone does Master, but I still am unsure I see what it is you are so worried about."

"I am not worried about anything aside form the mission. Yet I am concerned of his abilities," Integra said, still staring at the back of the marching man. "I was sure I felt that same feelings that I had felt before."

"So then it is simple," Alucard said, now walking ahead. "He has something hidden that I wonder if even fully understands."

"Hidden?"

"Or perhaps unlocked."

"Un… Unlocked?"

"Do not be perplexed by simple ordeals. Like anyone he has potential to do things, like you or I, or like Walter did. "Alucard turned, allowing his master to catch up," This potential exhibits itself it different ways per person. I am not terribly surprised to see that he has something like this after feeling his current talents first hand. Yet… I will have to look in on this myself."

"Alucard, you will do nothing to disturb the man, or pry into his life unless I am to say so, understood?" Integra declared.

"Ohh, and here I was just saying I was only going to keep a good watch on him-"

"Then that is all you will do."

"Perfect then, another list of things to investigate."

"Another thing? What else have you been shoving your dog nose into?" Integra asked, unsure if she was interested or not.

"I've had something odd on my mind. Quite actually as well; I have told you at least once of the state of mind inside a Nosferatu such as myself."

"Yes, yes, the familiar fortress of your mind."

"My Kingdom has been unchanged ever since your ancestor, Abraham himself came to modify it to near perfection. Yet two years ago, one fractured it's… well, walls I suppose. Ever since that disgusting German werewolf, I have felt a single rebellious being inside my own personal kingdom."

Of all things Integra had heard in the past week, this was most unnerving to her. Alucard, who rarely spoke in depth of his darkest secrets, which hadn't been fully explained even to Integra, had spoken of something she was sure was supposed to be impossible. She knew all too well from the lectures of her father on the power of blood and whoever owns it. Once one was killed by Alucard and he drank their blood, they belonged to them, body and soul.

"Alucard, don't toy with me!" she wanted to yell, but she somehow restrained herself. "This is impossible!"

"Is it? Ever since the war was over, I have paid close attention on this one. This single being has some strange things that I have yet to know. When I claimed the girl, she poured to me her secrets- her knowledge of Millennium. But, after I dispelled the Schrödinger entity, she, for all intents and purposes had become an unreadable being. No longer could her memories be touched, no longer could I order her as I did the others. The little girl has some strange talents to be able to resist me as she has. And yet…"

"Go on."

"Five times since this whole ordeal began, she has tried to temporarily escape my fortress of darkness. And four times has she succeeded."

"What?" Integra gasped," this familiar has been able to escape you? Physically?"

"No. I still own her blood, but she refuses to accept that. Which creates a paradox- while I can directly control her as much as I can as long as she permits, I cannot force her to anything anymore. If I do not watch her for a mere moment, she could easily slip away to something very peculiar."

"Alucard…"Integra had a realization," you never said anything of this. Could this familiar be connected to Towers? What if this is how he has been avoiding our moves so well?"

"While I would not put it past her to betray me, she does not seem to… well, now I am just guessing. Like I said, when I know more I will inform you. Now I believe I think we ought to continue before we are too separated from the others."

* * *

"Great. This oughta do it for the night," tossed several smaller pieces of wood into the fire. Being that the travel was surprisingly far, more at least than expected for either parties, the six of them had decided that stopping would be good. They would be ready for tomorrow and, or as Walter put it, wouldn't have to face the darkness of night and its denizens.

"Good work Mr. Kennedy. Your efforts are appreciated," Walter nodded to him.

_Yeah, considering you suggested I go alone to get firewood in the dark forest while you watch the camp_, Leon mentally criticized. "Thanks."

"Now that we are all present," Walter continued as the others slowly positioned themselves around the fire," I believe it is necessary that we assess what strengths and weaknesses we have in light that we be separated longer than planned. In case of battle, I wish we know our abilities to properly to allow our best possible performance in the likely chance we are attacked again."

"Strengths and weaknesses?" Seras questioned him.

"Well… in your case Seras, the most you will have to worry about silver bullets or weapons and perhaps blessed weapons. Would you like to… elaborate more?" Walter added, pushing her to begin the 'getting to know everyone's name' kind of circle.

"Well fine. Being a vampire, all I really have to worry about are silver weapons, blessed weapons, holy water, intense light, and… that's all I've ever seen really hold me back."

"You can't be harmed by simple weapons?" Sango asked, considering the chance of finding silver laden weapons to be next to none- and the power of the single ally sitting next top her.

"Simple? Like steel?" Sango shrugged," well no I can't. Fire can be annoying, but it won't burn we out- just hurt a like a-"

"Please continue Miss Victoria," Walter ordered, not permitting such language around anyone he considered young, which turned out to be Shippo.

"Okay! I've got my powers as my primary weapon, and then this," she pulled out her rifle from behind her," my rifle I use in usual missions. I would have brought my other gun," she glared into the fire thinking about how Integra had ordered her not to bring her larger weapon because it would endanger their mission of secrecy," but I couldn't. So this is it; silver rounds, about fourteen millimeter caliber rounds and enough for one hundred vampires." She turned to Walter," is that good enough?"

"You made me proud," Walter said, close to tears that she had she had not forgotten the specks of her first sniper rifle.

"Should I go now?" Sango asked, looking around for objection. When none came, she patted the human sized boomerang next to her leaning next to a tree," this is Hiraikotsu. It's my demon slaying weapon- the one I've had ever since I became an official demon slayer. It's tough enough to be a shield and will tear through any normal demon like a leaf. Aside from that," she motioned to her sack, where plates of armor and several other objects where noticeable," I have some gadgets; my wakizashi, some throwing daggers, several cases of demon luring agent, several types of poison and some masks for myself or others, and some chains for tracking."

"Your motto must be 'be prepared'," said, surprised that she carried so much, yet found it ironic that he would think such a thing considering he carried even more than she did.

"Shippo, it's your turn," Sango said kindly to the young demon next to her.

"Well, I have fox fire!" he said triumphantly, giving a thumbs up to the others being that he had been the one to light to campfire. "I have a few other things, like… uh, crying mushrooms, or my wooden snake," Walter and Seras glanced at each other, unsure if this was a joke or not," and my illusions are ok… and I can transform into some things too!"

"Ah, I see you will come in handy," Walter almost forced him self to say, refusing to look at Seras or Leon.

"Well, let me see," Miroku began," I do have several things that come in handy constantly. Aside from my staff, which is quite strong, allows a few tricks. Lets see," he reached inside his robes, withdrawing several papers," my sutras usually help out. And of course…" he raised his right hand almost hesitantly," my wind tunnel."

"You don't have to explain it," Leon helped out, pulling Walter's and Seras's attention to him," think of a black hole inside his hand that he can suck anything he wants into it."

"That will no doubt be- Pardon me!?" Walter hadn't realized what he had heard until a moment after, while Seras had turned to Miroku with shock.

"That's no ordinary power!" Seras had not heard of anything like that previously, let alone the prospect of a human having such a power.

"Yeah, all thanks to that demon man Naraku, who's helping out Towers," Leon explained. "That thing is useful, but it'll suck him in too if he uses it too long or too much. It's one of the reasons for going after Naraku… if he dies, black hole goes away."

"That's something you don't hear about every day," Seras said, still considering the power that he had in the hand.

"I'm up!" Walter said optimistically. "Normally I would say some good kicks," he joked," but from what I have seen, martial arts is a common skill-"

"Don't be so reluctant," Miroku said, remembering the battle he had with Hakudoshi and the amazing skills the old man his displayed," your hand to hand is amazing! I would have considered you to have used a weapon against a weapon, but unarmed in a battle of naginata and staff?"

"Well thank you," Walter bowed, feeling honored to have surprised yet another youth from his power," but you are also aware that that is not my strength. It is only a little thing I've trained with throughout my life. My real weapon," Walter flicked up one finger and the same sliver of light whipped up, along with the whole sound of something very light. Shimmering gently in the light was a single strand of the wire Walter used. Walter was further entertained from the others amazement, and so he kept it upright, holding it with constant motion from his finger, using it almost like a charmed snake.

"How strong is it?" Sango inquired, staring at the tip of the wire.

"Well," Walter flicker his finger over his shoulder, rapping the single wire around a thick branch. Which a pull of the hand the wire came back with a swish and the branch fell clean off as if it had never been attached. "Sharp and hard enough."

"Hell's dentist?" Leo joked. Seras snickered at the joke, trying to contain her laughter.

"What?" Walter turned, not getting it.

"Oh… never mind." Leon thought for a moment, trying to figure out the best approach for his turn. "Oh, guess it can't be helped." He got up, sure that the best approach was to let them use their eyes. "Here's my abilities." First he drew his knife, holding it up to let them see his knife. Once he had held it up, he placed it back. Then he drew his pistol, and followed procedure, letting them see it. Then he drew another pistol, this time smaller and darker in color. Then a larger, and ever darker in color. Then a shining revolver, followed by his riot gun, a long sniper rifle with wooden stock, three types of grenades, and then briefly pulled out his rocket launcher and Mine Thrower. As he had pulled out a total twelve weapons, the expressions of the others had grown progressively more surprised, shocked, confused, and startled.

"Where did it all go??" Shippo asked what was commonly being thought.

"I've learned over the years that you need to be able to hold anything and as much of it as possible. So… yeah, that's what I got," He ended feeling like he could have present it slightly better rather than confusing them. "Looks like we're ready for war," Leon thought of how much power they had at their disposal.

"Mr. Kennedy, didn't you know?" Walter said, closing his eyes for a second and smiling slightly," We are at war; so long as this vampire has the virus, we _will_ be at war with him and anyone that stands in our way to get to him. He must not be allowed to harm the past, regardless what he does." Silence met these words, and a wind passed them, making the fire flicker slightly. As it did, an evil smile lit the elder mans face, making every wrinkle look as sinister as the dark night itself.

* * *

The second group continued on through the afternoon, until it was too dark for the non-vampires to continue. They set up camp and most left to get fire wood, save for Kagome, who was sleeping already, and Zohall, who was over by a tree on a hill, watching the stars while leaning against the tree. The first to come back was Alucard, then Integra, both with some materials. Alucard was getting the fire started when Integra noticed the lone shadow of a man by the cliff-like drop of a steep hill. She nodded to Alucard to continue, and started over to the man observing the stars.

"You never struck me for the night owl, Mr. Mercer." He shifted his head over slightly to acknowledge her, and then stared back into the night.

"When I want to, I'm an owl," Zohall responded rather carelessly," but I've never seen so many of them."

"What?" Integra followed his gaze to the heavens. "Stars?"

"A long time ago," Zohall began," the orphanage would sometimes allow us field trips and stuff like that. Well, we're in the mid-west, so I guess I never thought at the time that if you just went twenty miles or so, that the night sky would be ten times brighter in the country than in the city. After the city was blown up though, we were in the desert for a while… those nights were cold, sorta like it is now… but it wasn't as bright as it is now."

"There are no dense utopias of mega-cities to block the stars in this age, Mr. Mercer." Integra pointed out a dim light to the east," the only lights people have are torches and bonfires. The moon and stars are much more than blinking lights for them."

"I guess I can see how we all once thought there was a heaven." Integra felt more in this message, and faced him directly now.

"Do you have any faith?" Zohall stopped staring into the sky for a moment.

"Why-"

"We are a message from god, Mr. Mercer, knights who fight with a holy purpose. Yet I feel you are now holy man, or let alone a believer."

"So what?"

"So what!?" She grew angry with his disregard of this importance. "You are an Atheist??"

"No-"

"We call them heretics; to denounce god is to leave those who would protect you from-"

"Can I please answer your question before crucifying me!?" She paused, breathing heavily. "I can't say I believe in god, but I would never say there isn't something in this world that I can always explain."

"Agnostic," Integra sounded bitter. "Cowards who cannot pick a side."

"Is that what you consider people who aren't sure what to think?" Zohall stared at her," but then I forgot- I'm so sorry."

"What?" Integra could feel something about to smash her.

"You just **tell** them what to think, oh that's right!" Integra found herself fuming now, growing with anger as he threw words from a night or two before. "Let me tell you want I think, right?" she waited, as she would retaliate after he had finished. "A whole town was destroyed in one night, every single living inhabitant, all but me, lived. And even worse, they died and killed anyone who was near them. I watched it happen, and I thought, 'god, let this stop! Do something! Help us!'. I hit myself because I had never gone to church, but that didn't matter. Everyone died; the men, the women, the children," he glared at her with those green eyes and she felt her anger nearly dissipate with sudden fear," all died. I wouldn't call it an act of god."

"Yet-"

"I'm not finished, hold on." Integra bit her lip lightly as she held back more words. "Yet I got out, along with Sherry, along with Leon, Claire… and a while after I found out that not only had we gotten out, but several others had as well." Again he stared at her. "God is merciful I thought. But it happened. And those who did it were punished. Just? I don't know if I'll ever say I believe in god, but don't get me wrong. I believe in something. After what I've seen, I know there is something more than humanity's logical and mathematical world, and then the simple religious one."

"What then?" Integra questioned. "What is it that you believe in?"

"…Life." The icy woman blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe in what life is capable of," Zohall's eyes now shone with something Integra had seen in those who saw something as they spoke, with a vision inside their head," what being alive means. What it allows you to do to the universe, and what you have to do with the time given to you." She could not refuse what he had said. With what she had seen, she could not help but agree with him. She would never agree with his logic on god, but with life…

"God decided something for you I think," she started, Zohall trying not to listen any more on god," he made a choice that would make you into what you are now. Everything happens with a cause, doesn't it?"

"I hope not," he said defiantly, picking up a small rock and tossing down the hill," otherwise life becomes predictable." He seemed pleased with himself, actually smiling," that was really cool what I just said, hu?"

"Yes, yes, very impressive considering your intelligence average," she insulted him back.

"HA, that made me laugh so hard I bled tears…" the bitterness that came with her retaliation wore off. "The forest feels really restless tonight."

"Restless?" Integra inferred, feeling the statement was rather odd. "How so?"

"Listen to it for a moment. Just listen to the sounds."

She paused, hearing nothing but the wind, and one or two noises from the village in the distant. "I hear nothing. It's a quiet night…" he nodded and she realized what he had been talking about. Yet in her mind a topic that had refused to leave her since they met was about to resurface. "Mr. Mercer, may I impose a question to you?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You have to stop calling me Mr. Mercer. It's almost as bad as calling me 'Kid'," he said. Integra was almost determined to ignore his demand, but deciding that she wanted to desperately know some answers, she played along.

"What happened the first time we met? And the same time with Seras?"

Zohall didn't respond for a moment. "Uh, you mean fight?" He smiled, trying to play dumb, but she shot a look as she craned her head closer to him, forcing him to be serious. "The eyes you mean."

"Please, I want to know."

"…Look, Miss Hellsing," he started," I'm sorry about all that from before okay? I don't have any real control over when it happens! I heard that… well, you didn't react very well to it- I, I… I'm sorry."

"Thank you Mr- I mean Zohall," She corrected herself," but don't you have any explanation? A clue?"

"Leon said something about it once…" he took his time," he said, uh, that it would happen when I'm really up against a wall, or with no other options left. Like, when I get into a corner, you know metaphorically, it just happens. But that doesn't happen much, at least in combat."

"You considered that first meeting combat!?" Integra felt shocked that he would connect it to war, but still was curious.

"Well you where hammering me into the ground! It was like being caught having dropped some milk onto a floor and getting grounded for a month!!"

"Grounded… I see," Integra thought, considering how harsh her father had been, despite being a loving father that cared deeply for her.

"I just… when it happens, everything slows down in a way, end options, plans, anything to help me out are at my fingertips."

"Wish I had something like that," Inuyasha said, revealing himself lying several feet below on the hill. Neither Zohall or Integra had noticed him.

"How long have you been there?" Integra demanded.

"Since he was talking about the city and people dying. You both were too chatty to realize I was just feet from you!"

"Why would you want that?" Zohall skipped past Inuyasha's distracting conversation and addressed what he had said before.

"I had something like that happen to me," the white haired half demon started," but it was a little different. Rather than getting control, I lost it. I became an animal, who could only fight and kill anyone who came close to me. It hasn't happened to me in a long time, but it was scary."

"Losing control?" Zohall asked," what- how does that help you exactly?"

"It did because I gained incredible strength and speed! My demon blood took over and made me into a monster!"

"That's crazy," Zohall tried to understand not having the ability to know what it is you're doing.

"Yeah, really," Inuyasha added.

"I… whoa," Zohall yawned widely," I guess I'm not much of an owl after all?"

"Get some sleep then," Integra ordered. "We're leaving as early as we did this morning."

"Ugh, I'm retreating then," Zohall leaned off the tree, and advanced to the camp, which now had a fire going as Alucard lurked over the flames. "Night!" he called back to Integra and Inuyasha as he disappeared into the tent. Integra too felt the dull sensation of fatigue taking over her body, making her heavier than it really was. So nodding to Inuyasha as a warning not to stay up, she too began to walk over to the campsite.

"Such a strange night…" he said as she stopped by the fire, letting it's warmth help her frigid limbs," such a strange night indeed…"

"You felt it too?" Integra asked, the weird restless comment by Zohall still fresh in her mind.

"Just remember, I am a lord of the night and all darkness. It is second nature to me to feel these things," he reminded her, stepping closer, and placing his glasses away. "Yet my senses are growing dulled again."

"Dulled?"

"I am tired. No sleep for two days is a deal to humans, and for an ordinary vampire is terrible."

"Alucard, you never complain of being tired!" Integra was again surprised by her servants newest stats. "I was under the impression that you didn't need sleep."

"Then you have been misguided, Integra," Alucard again started," for us, two days is like one for you. A full day of no rest is tiring, and it will only worsen."

"You have a tent-"

"A coffin is what I speak of," Alucard interrupted. "Only underneath my homelands dirt and surrounded by that ebony casing will restore myself. No normal bedding can ever give me true rest. Once I rest through I will be fully restored. But it will worsen. As long as it will not come to a week again, I will be able to perform like I will normally."

"Then we'll have to wrap this up in four days?"

"That would be helpful." Integra stared at the fire, watching the burning wood as she saw visions of coming events. Her mind knew they were all creations of her imagination and nothing more, but she still felt like this was building up. This was no longer a simple hunt anymore. The target had allies, a very, very big plan, and they all were in the past. Her mind knew something was bound to happen that would wrap all it all, in one, final struggle.

"Alucard, this is going to end with a bang isn't it?"

"Hmm, I would wish for it," he sneered as he too envisioned a drastic ending.

"So then," she looked back to him," this is just another game?"

"Oh no, this is a grand game! A truly GREAT game! So unique to me, so flavorful, so ready to burst from the fragile bounding that contain it all from an absolute war. What a fun little game if anything! Life and death," his maddening smile spoke excitement," a grand scheme to let existence become itself!"

"I'm going to bed," Integra called out as she began to vanish into her tent, surprising Alucard as he hadn't noticed her disappearing. "I got my answer, so good night."

* * *

Hmmm, well, since I'm cutting it here, I'd first better say sorry to those I promised this to be out earlier (M.o.t.B.). Sorry, but I got distracted as my retarted, new, not-repaired-but-said-it-was computer as I tried to get it back up and running, only to find out that it is FUCKED for good. So again, my bad guys. At least I now know I wont be switchin computers for a while.

Leon: Why is Vash the stampede here?

I wanted protection.

Leon: So you hired the most wanted man in the whole planet of gunsmoke?

Is that really the planet's name?? hu… (glances at Vash who is still munching on donuts) well that reminds me! I got a question to answer from a good reader! The person wanted to know how it is that Leon can hide all those weapons! And the answer is simple- he doesn't smoke.

Leon: what??

You wanna know why it is he doesn't smoke!? GUESS WHY?! Because he stores his weapons in a very 'personal' place. HIS AAARSE!

Leon (face burning red): T-That's Bullshit! And it doesn't make any sense!

Oh Really?? Oh is it!? Vash pin him down! (Vash shouts in a very cat like pounce and smashes Leon down to the ground)

Leon: HEY! LET GO!!

Noope. Hey readers, watch this! (draws out two medication gloves, snaps them on his hand, and pulls out a single cigar. He pulls out a match and lights the cigar before cramming Leon's mouth open with a wrench and shoving the end of the cigar into the mouth, and then closing it.) Vash, back away NOW.

Vash: Why??

Leon (shaking uncontrollably): Oh god no. (like a jet turbine, his rear begins to whir very loudly before actually blasting out flames, sending enough out energy to make him airborne) AAAAAAHHHH!! (goes flying through a window, and disappears out of sigh as Vash investigates the broken window)

Well, that ended well without me actually dying- (spots a incendiary grenade beneath him) hu. Well that isn't good. (Grenade explodes and everything around EZB bursts into flames) well… this actually isn't all that bad- (spots a wild rhinoceros at his door) okay, now that's just stretching it! (Rhino charges and smashes EZB through a wall, ending the newest chapter abrubt-

END.


	18. Keys for the Key, Part One

Days seemed like seconds, years were moments, and Zohall forgot the feeling of reality. But only for a moment; opening his eyes, he found himself in the now familiar white light he had come to accept as perfectly normal. Even though, as he slowly got up, he was positive that this sort of event was anything from normal, he had no choice in his mind but to allow it. Besides, he didn't mind it anymore.

He yawned briefly before standing up," Hey! I know you're here somewhere!" glancing around, he spotted no line of shadow or a single figure. "Helloooo??"

The light change in an instant; Greenery flash all around him as the scenery flashed into a dense forest, inside the tropics. He froze as the area warped around him as it changed, trees bursting up form the ground beneath him, one in particular carrying him up as he was standing on one of its branches. The rumbling of movement took him completely off guard, as he tried to grasp something in the air, resulting in him loosing balance. He started to fall forward, and he immediately threw his weight back.

The only problem was that the bark was slippery from the moisture in the air. He slid completely off the branch, tossing himself in the air, only to crash into the branch in a painful crack. Groaning in the pain, he forgot for a moment that he was now over forty feet in the air and still climbing, until he was already more than halfway off the branch and was about to enter a free fall.

"Oh shit-"

As he slipped off, one loose vine snagged his feet, and held him for a moment. But the supporting limb could not hold his weight, and snapped, now throwing him into a full spiral around the tree until he came into contact with another branch, catching the taught vine and forcing him to spin rapidly around, until he was tied against the branch.

"…That was really cool," he said, now trying to squirm out of the vine, which forced him to stare up ahead. Glancing around he spied the endless forest, all trees of equal size and type around him. Damp moss on the trees and branches glistened as much as the leaves. Different insect calls broke the silence, keeping him slightly entertained. "HEY! I know you're still there! Girl! HEEEY!!"

"What is it?" the same voice called above him from another tree. She again was concealed by shadow, being just under a large collection of branches, each thick and casting deep shadows; yet he knew this was somehow amusing to her. "What happened to you?" she laughed as he struggled.

"I got here and a forest suddenly grew up from underneath me. This must be why you don't leave steroids inside a rainforest," he joked, still pushing and prodding his way out, only to find himself still stuck. "It was really cool how it happened."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"It didn't just appear- like the beach had before," he added, still unsure of what caused the difference.

"So you used more thought into the image," she said, sitting down on her branch to watch him.

"Thought?" he responded after a moment of considering. "Yeah, I guess so. Just a few seconds compare to a moment?"

"Every little effort counts, like you once said," she said, only to sigh at his confusion. "I'm sorry, we already went through that, didn't we?"

"Guess so," he admitted, still confused as ever but glad to be off the topic," so, the more consideration and effort put into these… places, the more drastic they become?"

"Like a painting, or a performance. Anything with clear effort becomes clear in potency," she said, sounding as if she were reciting something.

"Really… I wasn't ready for it though, I mean I was caught off guard."

"Then you were too distracted by your own thoughts to recognize the place of your desires," the woman quickly said, standing up," happened to me once. But what were you thinking about?"

"Happen to- Uh, I was wondering where you were I guess."

"Thank you," she said, sounding very sincere as she put her hands behind her.

"What for?"

"For thinking about me."

Zohall tried to swallow as quietly as possible, trying not to blush. "Ahh, no problem. But when the hell can I get down??"

"Whenever you want to- remember this is all in your image, not mine. I have no real control over it- only the ability to be present inside it with you," she said, pulling out that same yellow parasol.

"So… I want the beach again…" he closed his eyes and thought as hard as possible for it all to change. For the trees to disappear and the vines to recede and the rainforest to vanish; all to be replaced with warm sands, backed up with a green bank of weeds and grasses, all with blue ocean and glistening water. And he opened his eyes, no longer hearing insects, but wind and waves. He spotted the blue sky and pearly clouds above him and the ocean behind him, but something was missing. There was no beach. And then he looked down.

He was still over forty feet in the air.

"Have a nice dive!" the woman called from the shore, already under the umbrella in the same swimsuit, waving cheerily to him as he plummeted into the cold ocean below him, screaming all the way. Once he had hit the water, she clapped and cheered, all for her own excitement. After a clear wait of several minutes, Zohall winded up on the beach, soaking wet and covered with several strands of seaweed.

"That stuff- gah! I hate seaweed!" after tossing the several clumps of seaweed, he let himself collapse on the warm sand, not caring about become a sand-man until he actually felt his body become covered in it.

"How does the sand taste today?" she asked as he stood up, blowing and puffing out entire globs of sand that had gotten inside his face and nose.

"Nasty," he replied, brushing off as much as he could before sitting next to her, in a similar umbrella and towel that she had as well. Only now did he realize that he was wearing swimming trunks and that the rest of his clothing had disappeared. "You want to taste some?"

"I'd rather not," she held up her hands to him as he offered her a handful of sand.

"I want to talk with you."

"What else is new?"

"Where have you been?" he asked. "We last had a conversation in that- oh and that reminds me- why is it different now? It's been all white, and then black and white, and now it's back to normal? What's going on?"

"It is soo weird to have you asking me questions," she said, sounding very honest," but you're right. It did change once. I'm not one hundred percent sure why, but I can only assume it's because of that 'well' you all went through."

"The Bone Eaters well? What does that have to do…" he paused, pieces of the puzzle sliding into place," it does something to this place, to me, to us. When I crossed it, it knocked me out or something like that. Leon, Integra, Walter, they all got through fine… Seras and Alucard said something was different when they crossed over. That did something to this place didn't it?"

"I think so," she said, sliding her hand up and down the parasol as she thought," it changed the rules of the Source so that you couldn't control them. The source, that's what it's known as," she said, noticing Zohall's stare to her," it's the easy way around the Dreamscape, or Ethereal world."

"Wait, this thing- this place," he said, looking around at all the scenery," is an actual place?"

"No," she tried again," what it is, is a… well, try to be as open minded as you possibly can. It's a dimension of space that only those who know how to connect to it can access it. Like a secret room, but only through sleep and an unconscious mind is able to access it. Here, the user has total control over everything, so long as others, if any, don't have an opposite view."

"Hey… how come you haven't changed anything in this place, this source?" he expected something such as 'I never felt like it', or 'what would be the use of that?' yet found himself waiting for her to speak. She had turned away, staring off into the ocean.

"You keep picking the same beach," she said ever so lightly, almost trembling. "The beach… the crossing between ocean and land."

"Why won't you change anything?" Zohall asked, inching closer to her, in hopes that he could see past the veil of shadow. She turned and faced him, taken aback at the concern in his eyes.

"It- it is nothing," she stuttered, holding her arms, as if she were cold. Yet something was not right. While the specific details of her figure where all distorted by the shadow, her skin had Goosebumps all over her.

"What's wrong??" he asked, perplexed with the odd behavior. "It's at least… eighty degrees. Why are you shivering?" And truth of his words, she was violently shaking as she held her arms close to her chest. Surprising Zohall even more, she let out a shaking breath, and clearly a mist escaped her lips as if she were in near freezing temperatures. "What… what's wrong with you? You haven't acted like this before!"

"It's different from before!" she cried out, still shaking with cold. "He's still stronger!"

"He? Who's this guy?"

"The one who owns my soul-"

"This- your master?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"No more secrets," he stood up, no longer feeling like this was a fluke, or some simple and easily dismissible cause for what he had done. He didn't like whatever was happening to her," What is this? Why don't… why can't I see your face?" he finally asked, tired of always trying to project a perfect image to someone who was always in the shadows.

"I… don't want you to see-"

"Then fuck it!" he growled, suddenly feeling his normal clothing back," I want to know; I don't care what I see!" She peered up at him, and he actually saw those blue eyes from before, blue and shining.

"I… don't want you to overreact," she said slowly. The shadows that concealed the majority of her body seemed to creep around her, like the invisible source of light that cast it was moving. Yet the shadows weren't just moving; they were forming. Slowly but surely, her image changed. The suit elongated and connected, the gentle fabric changing texture as it became harsh cloth which barely covered her body, and the shadows wrapping themselves around her wrists, neck, ankles; all connected by thick metal chains that clinked as the slowly began to solidify. Finally all but the shadows concealing her head had disappeared, and her looks had changed.

She looked like a prisoner.

"Oh my god-" he couldn't find it in himself to say 'fucking hell'.

"I never wanted you to seem me like this, I- I was just too proud!"

"Proud?? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PROUD OF?!" he couldn't contain himself as he found her words full of madness. "You're a fucking SLAVE or something for god's sakes!"

"I'm owned by my master, I told you that! And no matter what you do here that cannot change!" he stopped listening, so angry with her for concealing something as terrible as that," listen! I was proud! You told me it would happen, and I wouldn't listen, so I hid myself, and you from the truth; you were right, you were right!"

"What was I right about?" Zohall said very calm.

"Joining them would have me wind up here," she said, each word seeming to cause me pain. "Samiel came, on his mount of steel and madness. I was killed by him, just as you said; alone and without anyone to help me… I just-"

"Who killed you," Zohall piped up, his voice low, but dangerous.

"What?"

"_**Who**_," he turned and faced her yet again, his eyes wide with fury as his voice was dripping with murderous intent," _**killed you**_?" the girl recoiled slightly, those blue eyes ducking away from his green ones.

"What would that matter!" she cried out," I am forever his!"

"Bullshit!!" he retorted. "I don't believe that!

"Accept it, I cannot escape him no matter how much I want to be with you-"

"Nobody owns anybody else's soul, nobody," he growled, wanting this person to show up, hoping beyond hope to slice up whoever tormented this woman.

"Only when he is weak can I slip out to you," she said, trying to bring him to reality," but even then I can only ever be with you here; I'm dead!"

"Then I'll set you free-"

What could have been an oil tanker somewhere across the ocean, or a strange underwater creature suddenly sounded an incredibly loud horn or roar, actually causing them both to recoil, holding their hands up to their ears in the pain until it faded away.

"Oh no… he's found me-"

The woman suddenly was tossed feet ahead, off of the beach towel and into the sand; Zohall leapt up, staring for the cause. Yet he forgot to care, as he saw her being dragged closer to the ocean. So he ran, each step propelling him closer to her as she was continuously dragged, as he now saw by the chains attached to her body, closer to the ocean. He gripped her hands, which she had held out as she cried out his name.

"Hold on!" he dug his feet as hard into the sand as he could, and began to pull back with as much strength as he could. Yet those chains pulled with an innumerable force, and even though it was gradual, he made almost no difference in how she was moving. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIIITT! Hold on!"

"I… can't be here much longer!" she cried out, and he realized that it was she who was restraining the efforts of the chains to drag her into the depths.

"Don't leave!" He begged whatever powers there were, even as behind her the ocean began to stir as something from beneath its surface moved, and the skies darkened as the winds began to pick up. "Listen to me!" she was not looking at him, he could see her eyes closed," LISTEN!" finally her eyes bore into his," I swear, I sear to you I will get you out of this! Do you hear me? I'll go through hell and back if I have to but I'll break you loose of your master's grip! I SWEAR!" he screamed as she was thrown, yelling his name, into the ocean, flying so fast that she quickly disappeared over the now large waves that blocked out the horizon.

"Damn… damn!" he cried, standing up to face some creature that was now beginning to surface. "GLEEAAM!" he yelled, and like a charm, his sword appeared in his right hand, ready for action. "Come on!" he watched whatever monstrous beast slowly emerge, only to find out that the water itself was rearing up, in the shape of a giant man, a fist out and ready to smash him with tons of water.

"Come on you big shithead!" he ran, now the beach being near devoid of water, at the monster of water, which now threw it's fist at him. Either it be from the weight of the water or the sheer colossal size, it smashed just behind him, spilling out floods of water. The swordsman leapt, avoiding the now spilled water, and focused one hundred percent on killing this thing as he headed straight for its chest. Still flying, he let out a war cry as he thrust gleam as far as he could into it's chest.

The monster bellowed in pain. Zohall laughed viciously, yet could not draw back out his sword. It began to shake uncontrollably, as what seemed like dark light began to shine out from the wound, until a blast sent Zohall flying like a bullet from the monster until he landed on the sands of the beach. Using the blade for support, he got back to his feet, only to see the monster lowing itself until it's wound was level with the ground. Suddenly from the beast, a voice called out.

"How surprising, and unexpected. How… amusing," Zohall gasped as he instantly recognized the voice. And without a moment's hesitation, black boots, blood red dress and red trench coat with orange glasses and oversized Fedora hat all morphed through the monster of water, and he was clapping as he laughed. "Time to wake up, Mr. Mercer. We need to talk," The Nosferatu Alucard raised his hands up past his head, and the water all rushed past the two, blurring the rest of the dream until it was nothing but a swirl of colors and sounds, to the point where Zohall neither knew if he was dreaming or dying.

The sleeping man woke ready for a fight. Zohall literally punched the air as hard as he could, jumping out of bed in cold sweat. As he slowly sat down, watching his hands, he could not fathom what had just happened. His throat was dry and sore as if he had been yelling or breathing heavily. Placing a hand on the ground below him, he found the ground necessary to support himself further. But even as he wiped his hand across his forehead to clear the sweat, he felt the night grow colder. Around him the light casted from the fire was eclipsed, and he turned to Alucard's portrait.

"Come outside, little Mercer," Alucard teased, almost whispering," we have much to speak about."

Zohall didn't think; grabbing Gleam, he flung himself outside, still in his sleeping trousers and sleeveless shirt. Coming to a stop after a quick roll, he watched Alucard's still stationary figure star at him, the glasses shinning in the dim light to have the eyes appear to glow. Zohall's own eyes shone with a mixture of confusion, anger, and survival instinct as Alucard's watched with amusement, interest, and hopes.

"As much as I would cherish another battle with you," Alucard stated, still not having drawn out his gun," I want information first. Then we can _play_."

"Alucard, did you… did you-"

"Follow her into your little plain of reality?" he stated, cocking his head to his left in growing amusement as he drank Zohall's shock with glee," yes, and with style! I was beginning to wonder if she would go far as to help our enemy, but no; it was personal issues she wanted to work out? Or was it a little date you both liked to go on?" Zohall charged at him after he finished, missing narrowly as Alucard dodged to the side, forcing Zohall to leap over the fire, turned around for another fight.

"It was _you_ that pulled her away!" Zohall growled through gritted teeth," It was _you_ who she keeps referring to!"

"And yes," he said before he could ever voice it," It is _**I**_ who am her master!" he raised both his hands, one of his red eyes shining through the glasses as he laughed terribly at Zohall, who's fury grew at every word.

"You Fucking Dick! I knew you were damn messed up, now I know you're evil… and," he said, grinning madly as he positioned his sword for offensive attacks, the blade forward," now I have a reason… _**to kill you**_."

"Oh?" Alucard said, his smiling fading a notch," you needed a reason to try to kill me? So much for the perfect warrior-"

Zohall again flung himself over the fire, landing feet away from Alucard, who hadn't moved an inch. In perfect synchronization, he thrust the blade straight for Alucard, expecting the perfect result of a hit. Only the vampire had disappeared, and was now standing on the blade, turned sidewise.

"I'm not as weak as I was when we first met, Mercer," Alucard placed a foot easily on Zohall's face, and pushed, inching the now struggling mans head closer to the flames. "Understand this- while you are a powerful being, you cannot beat me as you are. Never like this, in such a stupid," Alucard lifted his foot and kicked to the side, knocking Zohall almost back onto his tent," blind rush with no preparation. Anger is a powerful agent, but you're letting it control you. Stupid boy!"

"F-fuck you! Let her go!" Zohall found his way back to his feet, his sword out again.

"Let her go? Let her go… Ah yes, you still think you can free her, don't you?" Alucard said,

"I swore I would!"

"Yes, and of course words and promises are as powerful as actions!" Alucard sneered as he now took the offensive, charging ahead to Zohall, who nearly flinched, but swung his sword to the attack. Again, Alucard dodged, sliding underneath the attack, and holding his hand up to Zohall's chin with his finger extended in a classic 'gun' pose'. "Bang. I win."

"Slow down!" Zohall leapt up, spinning twice as he slashed down at where Alucard had been, only to discover him now across the fires. "What?! What the hell is going on!?"

"I told you," Alucard said, taking off his glasses," didn't I? That night, when you so easily dispatched me? I was weakened? Remember? Or did you think that to be a simple excuse on my lack of ability- I practically let you shred me into pieces!"

"You… I-"

"Do you think yourself such a hero, Mr. Mercer?" Alucard said, now removing his had as he sat back down on a large log that had not been tossed into the fire," one who will save the day? One who will conquer evil, protect the innocent, and even steal the heart of a woman all in one sitting??"

"What-" Zohall stuttered," what the hell are you on about!?"

"You act such a hero, Zohall Mercer. Those eyes, always looking at your enemies as if they can be beaten, blazing with confidence as you brave the darkness that threatens your friends? Let me tell you," Alucard put it, the shadows becoming him, terrible evil swirling inside his body," you are a terribly misguided man than!"

"Who said I was a hero-"

"Words are nothing!" Alucard burst out," Words are merely tantalizing delays for the actions of the world! They ARE nothing without actions! And your actions speak to me HERO! But you are so misguided!"

"What…"

"Look at yourself," Alucard said, no standing up, his bladelike teeth shining through the fires," always trying to beat the enemies and then save the allies, always trying to keep the world intact. You are fighting a lost battle, a battle that was lost the instant you were born." Zohall stared at him, so speechless that he forgot he was even holding his sword. "The world thrives on change, on chaos. It lives off of the imbalances that make this world a place that constantly moves on, and regardless how hard you try, good people will die!"

"They will die no matter how hard you try! The good, the bad, all will die, no matter what their intentions of life are! Only those foolish, stupid, or," he glared into Zohall's eyes with anger," childish ambitions are those who let themselves be dragged into the immortal war that will never cease!"

"The immortal war?" Zohall repeated.

"You fight for a cause that is endless. There will never be an ending for it, as there really never was a beginning. If you choose to fight for it constantly, only your death will truly end it for you. Do you want to know," Alucard now said, his tone changing from preaching to teasing," Why I killed her?"

"You- what!?"

"Do you," Alucard said again slowly," want to know why I killed Rip in the first place?"

"R-rip?"

"Yes, that is what I call her now, and is her new name. " Standing again, he opened his hands," Two years ago, an insane man from the second world war decided to return and have one final fight with the world. That man was the head of an organization known as the Millennium Order, or formerly known as the Third Reich."

"Millennium!" Zohall recognized the terrorist name.

"Yes," a new voice said, coming out from the tent next to Zohall," they had been waiting for well over fifty years, building up their little army of one thousand vampires." Integra stepped outside, inside a night outfit, similar to her suit but white and grey in color. "They decided that since my father used Alucard and Walter against them during World War Two, that we should be their current foes. In the end, it was myself, Alucard, Walter, and Seras that survived. Everyone else, even the mercenaries that we hired after the first attack were slaughtered in the end- well, aside from three." She for the first time looked apologetic to Zohall, who's mouth hung open in absolute shock that she had been overhearing this, and had not stopped it yet. "I'm sorry I never told you, but your conversation with Leon two nights ago did not go unheard."

"Rip," Alucard began again," was one of their first lieutenants. Assigned to commandeer of British Battle ship Eagle and draw my attention to it. The purpose? To strand me on a broken, burning battleship in the middle of the ocean. Of course, I land, slaughter her underlings, and then fight her. Quite an unusual person too. She did no beg once, not once for her life." Integra looked on with curiosity at Alucard, who had never told this story in detail as Zohall listened with every possible bit of interest as he could possibly have. "No, she broke down at her coming death like many do, but she bolstered herself, and in the end tried once more to beat be back, to toss my lifeless body into the deep dark of the ocean. But oh no… I caught her and devoured her whole," he licked his lips as if savoring the flavor," such an unusual being I remember… or at least I think I do."

"Alucard, explain this," Integra ordered. "You think?"

"I cannot access her powers as much as I would so wish. You see, as you know full well Integra, all familiars are linked to me, mind and flesh. In order to have one, I must have the other. Yet this woman is able to deny me her mind. Where I do have total ownership over her, I cannot access any of her memories as I can the others. Like if you were to have one year permanently wiped from your mind, it would be similar to what I have now."

"I told her," Zohall said slowly, calmly but dangerous," Nobody owns anybody else's soul!" Alucard and Integra both stared at Zohall's sudden words. Integra would have asked, but her mind was interrupted by Alucard's laughter.

"You're right! They're won through battle! Through love! Through treaties, lies, souls are nothing but tokens-"

Alucard did not see it coming. Not even Integra could have possibly spotted the speed at which Zohall struck out. Alucard's eyes, which had been wide, widened even further as his entire torso split in two and his upper half collapsed behind him, and Zohall was seen kneeling near a tree, glaring back.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Zohall spat on the ground, as Alucard pulled himself back in one piece," You think it's so funny for someone to have hope?" Alucard's sinister grin faltered only slightly as he listened," My turn to say what I have to say- my turn to say why I say it! Here, let me tell you something I've seen!"

"I've seen a man who was blind save a child from getting hit by a car, dying to save someone he could never see, I've seen a rich man toss his entire wallet to a man sleeping in a cardboard box, I've seen a world that can live with good! You may have been able to bury it in your lack of reality, Alucard," Zohall started walking back to his tent," but the world may be too bright for you, and you've just been living in a rock to avoid it. So keep dying in your rock if that's what you really believe in!"

"She was a Nazi."

The words shot an arrow of coldest ice straight into Zohall's heart. He stopped completely, unsure if he had heard it right, or if he had even heard it at all. Slowly inching around, he turned to face Alucard, who was quite devoid of emotion.

"Did you forget? She worked with Millennium, former Third Rich, and thus, a Vampire Nazi… how does that make you feel, Zohall Mercer? Your bright world is as bright as you think it is?"

"Zohall," Integra asked," is this what you and Mr. Kennedy have been talking about? This woman?"

The young man could not answer. His mind seemed frozen as the feeling that slowly coated every vein inside his body. It was like the cold she, Rip, had felt from before had sunk deep inside his own body and was slowly making every burning ember that had powered his need to fight g dim. It couldn't be, his mind couldn't process it. She was German sure, but she had been anything from evil, cruel, narcissistic, a killing monster; she had gotten him here- through her words she had told him to find the shack. Through her words had he come to understand more of his family, more than he had through any other source.

And she was a Nazi; one who helped participate in the mindless slaughter of almost two million.

"Come on!" Seras shouted, just behind Sango. Walter, who was in the branch above them waved a hand to the slowest of the group as they climbed the hill. Leon, followed closely by Shippo who rode Miroku's shoulder, climbed the hill much slower than the two nimble women ahead. In the dense forest, this will had become an obstacle course. And it didn't help that from the night before Miroku had been caught sneaking near Seras's tent by Sango, who in her furious beatings awoke the others. The monk still claimed that he was warding off dangerous spirits.

"… well that's a first," Leon half chuckled," outran by woman and an old man. Guess that beats the old…" his mind recalled the millions of times that his name had been shouted for in the dead of night by a young blond college student in mortal danger.

"Are you alright?" Miroku suddenly asked," you look disturbed."

"Uh- unpleasant memories," Leon said, half sure he was right.

"Riiiight there!" Sango pointed, finally atop the hill, her finger directed to a large wooden palisade on a higher ledge.

"Oh?" Walter, still on the branch, removed his monocle, wiped it with a cloth, and placed it back on," oh! Yes I see!"

"Bloody 'ell," Seras sighed," you demon slayers put a lot of effort in hiding your base!"

"It was our village," Sango said, allowing Leon, Miroku and Shippo to catch up," for a very long time. Generations of demon slayers, each line trained to be the best, all grew up here. Our duty was to protect anyone who would pay for our help, and to defend an ancient shrine inside the mountain."

"Sounds very noble," Leon groaned, finally reaching their level, only to spot their destination. "Whaat? It's that far up!?"

"No, it's further than that actually," Sango stated, not noticing Leon collapsing onto Miroku behind her. "Once we get to the village, we have another climb to get to the field were Winter's Kiss grows. After that, we can head back and hope the others are already done with their part of the mission."

"You make it sound so simple," Miroku buckled under the weight of Leon and Shippo.

"Oh come on," Sango scolded, acting like a mother ordering her children to continue the journey," it isn't that far! We can wait for a while at the village for you to catch your breath!"

"Joy," both Miroku and Leon grumbled as they all continued their walk up on the incline. What could have been a short while after or days for those in pain, they arrived at the front side of a large wooden wall, completely made of upside logs. Just to their left was the gate, a group of four or five that pivoted to allow people inside or out.

"Home," Sango muttered to herself, leading the others inside the walled village. She immediately walked past the row of raised spots of grounds, yet While Walter walked past with a curt nod to the graves, Seras couldn't help but ask.

"These are the villagers?" she questioned gently, surprised that there were no names.

"Yes, all of those that died here because of Naraku," Sango replied, her open and expecting tone not deceiving either Walter or Seras, who from experience or from a sixth sense could tell she was still very emotionally broken about the area.

"They were demon slayers, all of them?" Leon asked as well, spotting inside the dark homes many piles of various weapons. "I take it those are…"

"Demon's bones," Sango stated," are very strong, and can be sharp enough to be weapons. If you can make it into your own, it becomes a powerful asset."

"Doesn't look like it was enough," Leon let it slip just a little too loud, and before he knew it, Sango had already crossed the distance from front to back and was in his face. "H-hey, it wasn't an-"

"These people were taken by surprise and had their best away when he sent his demons in swarms to kill them! Even with a weapon, how good is it to you if you aren't good with it? Some of them were children-" She turned away again, leaving him stricken with surprise and guilt. As the monk passed, he gave the experienced agent a 'careful what you say about this' look, and continued after the others. "Sorry," Leon said, staring to the graves behind him that they had all passed.

"He meant no disrespect," Seras started, reaching out kindly to Sango, but the demon slayer shrugged it off and continued, complimenting emotions of anger and sadness pushing her on.

A silent walk through the soulless place lead them to a path scaling up the mountains. Aside from being frighteningly steep, the skies had begun to darken as the distance from the ground grew. Only Walter seemed undisturbed by this darkening situation as the bright blue sky began to become shrouded by thick grey clouds. Seras glanced back to the others just as Sango reached the end of the path, making eye contact with Leon, who paused momentarily. 'This could end badly' was communicated from him to her, as he too felt something strange growing close.

"We are here; well, really just over there," Sango pointed past the newest clutter of trees that shielded a field from their eyes just slightly. "From there we will be able to…" her thoughts had been distracted just as the others. The skies were no longer grey, and no longer simple clouds. Above the area that would be the field, clouds began to twist and spin together, churning something ominous.

"H-hey!!" Shippo exclaimed as all five ran off ahead of him, preparing themselves for whatever combat would await them. "What's going on!?"

"Shippo, go find cover," Leon turned, still running with the others," this could become ugly!"

"But-"

"Listen," Leon turned, still keeping with the others, jumping off each step to keep up," if anything, I don't need the conscious that a kid could get hurt while we fight whatever is out there. Do it for me, ok?"

Shippo stared as the agent gave him a deliberate stare. "Okay!" With that he headed for another section of wooded ground.

Leon turned back to the others, who all had advanced into the forest, still running. Sango had her hand on the grip of the giant boomerang; Seras had taken out her rifle and cocked it with a grin.

"What's with that?" Leon grunted, jumping over a large group of roots as he spoke to Seras," and here I thought a vampire had better skills than marksmanship."

"I keep this with me for protection. For them," Seras grinned as she watched him pull out a pair of pistols, both black," so they are protected from me."

"_Predator_," Leon grinned as he instantly recognized the classic quote.

"Hu? I know I'm a vampire and all but-"

"Never mind."

Finally they all left the forested area, joining the massive field of a clearing. Swaying grassing and rocking leaves rustled as they slowed down at a respectable distance from the center to the line of trees. The Demon cat hissed and was suddenly engulfed in flames, surprising Leon and Seras momentarily as they hadn't seen much of the groups powers yet to be surprised with expected changes. The newly formed demon cat roared a mighty call as the now black spot in the sky cracked with lightning, spilling momentary light around the strange bulge inside the clouds.

Seras could see it well without the scope, and Leon's trained eyes could also make out what formation the bulge really was. A contorted face, screaming in agony with giant sockets for eyes had begun to stretch open its mouth.

"Here they come!" Seras exclaimed, raising her gun up to the mouth as the entire face split down the middle, and a stream of the same snake-like demons began to flood out from the same spot in the sky.

"I got it!" shouted Kagome as she pulled out a large purple flower form the steaming pond that she had waded her way through. "How many do we need of these?" she turned, waving the water flower in the air to the group who had decided to stay dry.

"Just one or two will do for now," Integra declared, still amused at how willing the young girl was to participate in all of this. Yet her smile faded for a moment, glancing past Alucard, who's eyes were painfully fixed onto the steaming water of the spring, to the blond man sitting on a collection of rocks next to a waterfall. Zohall hadn't said a word since he had last spoken to her or Alucard; and she was unsure if that face was of confusion, anger, or both. Something was deeply bothering him, and it distracted her not to have to chastise him for being too immature. She needed some time to get used to a less social version of him.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha barked," Let's hurry it up okay?"

"Why? The water is really nice," Kagome responded, beginning to climb her way out of the knee deep warm water.

"I just don't think we should be here too long," the half demon stated, sounding distracted, as he was constantly staring up into the sky. "We need to get moving, that's all."

"Ahh, what's the matter?" the Nosferatu leered, craning his head right at the sun," afraid of a little fighting? After all, he's been patient."

Alucard had been right on cue. Clouds of dark grey began to creep in from the horizon, turning the bright day into a hazy skylight, and finally into a perfect scene of attack. Alucard's grin widened as Inuyasha's anger grew, and slowly Zohall turned his head to a particular spot in the sky, where the clouds form all sides began to merge, spinning around one another as a huge reverse tornado began to form. The winds grew, tossing loose leaves like the dust, billowing effortless and whipping past the now mesmerized group. The winds however began to snarl, and snap. From the center of the clouds spat a ray of countless forms hissing and growling as they charged, throwing themselves hundreds of feet down, ready to strike out at those on the ground. The enemy had arrived.

And Alucard could not stop laughing.

"Would you shut up!" Inuyasha shouted as he ripped out Tessaiga, readying it to his front. "We've got some demons to kill!"

"Alucard," Integra stated, withdrawing her blade in her right hand while pulling out her pistol in her left," you will NOT give them any leeway. Not one inch."

"Ahhh, just what I was hoping for!" he snapped back at while watching the demons, still descending," I still wonder how they react to silver bullets!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, next to him, her bow and arrows readied," do you think Naraku his here as well?"

"Hu! If he is, then I'll hack him into pieces with the rest of his demons!" Inuyasha growled back.

"Hey," a voice behind Integra suddenly said," you ready?" the blond woman turned sternly, nearly knocking into Zohall. To her surprise he was not smiling, or looking up at the coming danger which grew louder with every passing second, but staring at her with a look she had yet seen. Concern, fear, or anxious determination was clear in his eyes as he stared at her. "This could get nasty, you know."

"Mr. Mercer," She said, turning away and brandishing her blade straight for the enemies," now you will find out what happens when I am ready for a true fight. Alucard, Attack!"

With one mad cackle, Alucard leapt high, soaring high into the air as he spun, his leather outfit spinning as his darkness began to pour out against the demons. And the battle began with a loud gunshot, tearing across the forest.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha took a good swing with his blade, sending his first move straight ahead, charging dead on with the still swarming monsters. As the large silver bullet took its first toll, ripping the very front demon practically in two, the Windscar crashed into the others, obliterating them. "Let's go!" he roared again as he leapt up, ready for more. Below him, Kagome pulled out one arrow, and quickly released it, only to have a pink light surround the wood and iron projectile in pure spirit energy.

"That I didn't expect!" Zohall cried as he stopped for a moment from his own attack, watching the arrow do it's own surprisingly potent damage. The horde, while being subjected to tremendous damage, was still unconvinced to turn around, or even to be defeated. The attacks themselves were swarmed over, and the bodies spilled around, diving for the three on the ground and also charging for those in the air. "Well, might as well give it a shot." Taking one step to his side, Zohall balanced himself, retrieved his blade with a impressive twirl, and prepared to attack, pulled back in his right hand. Yet he couldn't help but look back before he struck to Integra, recalling a certain promise he had made. And with that, he charged, running over to the same waterfall and massive cliff.

"Oh yes, we'll be fine over here, don't mind us!" Integra bellowed after him as he left her, a sudden spat of anger getting the best of her.

Ignoring the comments, the young American jumped, landing on the sheer drop of the cliff, and began to climb, running the whole while.

"Bloody show off," Integra grumbled as she watched only for another second, to turn back to Alucard, who was happily jumping on demons like a frog on lily pads, just to shoot others and then the leap away, his raunchy laughing filling the gaps where he would reload or pause to find a worthy victim. Inuyasha too was using the clumps of demon bodies as temporary stepping stones, all while bombarding the attackers with his massive blasts of energy.

But Integra had her own troubles now. The trainlike streams of demons had finally made it to the ground, and some had decided that she would be a good meal. So she stood, focusing on two on either side of her, trying to decide which would better profit her. An idea sprang to her mind as she spotted Kagome firing another arrow against a similar group of streams, and so she turned and ran straight for Kagome.

"Higurashi!" she shouted as the two demon chains became one," shoot at me!"

"W-what!?"

"Shoot!"

Integra spotted one rushing at the now distracted young Japanese girl. With all prayers she could possibly muster, she took one final jump, and stabbed the ground with her blade. Her momentum pushing her forward, she spun around with the sword, nearly parallel to the ground until she heard the twang of the bow; she let go and aimed quickly with her pistol, taking three shots at the single demon that stumbled and fell just feet from Kagome, who had just noticed. Her arrow had found the stream and was tearing away as it soared, just like the one with three bullet wounds began to steam and fade away.

Zohall had finally found combat. Just as he reached the tip of the waterfall, two disgusting monsters had come at him, and then four pieces of flesh had fallen to the waters below. Landing on the edge of the drop, with Gleam in his hands, he faced a now uncoiling beast.

"H…human?"

"Hey," Zohall claimed, his eyes wide with surprise," you freaks can talk to?"

"To think you have such reflexes and yet are still human," the dragon like demon stated, now revealing it's form, a collection of demon pieces all hideously pieces together to be a huge snake," is like heresy!"

"… well you just love making sense don't you?" Zohall responded, unsure where this was leading.

"This cannot be allowed, so die as a meal!" the snake struck ahead, it's disgusting head of many parts all squirming and writhing slamming into the ground where Zohall had been a moment before. Flipping over the head, he landed just at the base of it's neck. "What?"

"Not this man," Zohall said as he swung down, cutting through the entire body, severing the head completely. "Damn you smell like shit!" As the body began to fall limp and crash down, he jumped again, finding himself now on another beast that only noticed him as he landed. The welcome was short, being that it too was nearly divided, it's horned head falling far below. "Come on!"

"You done so soon?" the same hissing voice returned.

"What?" Zohall leapt up just as the tail end of the same snake whipped out, smashing into more trees as Zohall landed on solid ground. "Aren't you…" as he looked back at the body, he realized that rather than healing or regenerating, a new head had expanded, leaving a still bleeding stump of a neck, but now a stranger, and misshapen face pushing out on it's side,"… Frankenstein's monster."

"I am made of body parts!" the beast again roared as it charged out at him, grinding dirt and earth as it rammed its head against the earth," you really think that cutting off one will do?"

"Then the whole thing will have to-" Zohall ran out of time; he jumped just as the now elk-like head charged at him, and he drove his sword into it's body, running past it as he screamed, letting the sword sink far into the still charging body. From the front, it slowly began to fall into the two parts, each sliding away from each other as Zohall finalized his finishing blow. "Grow that back dipshit." He leapt away as the demon collapsed and split into two, it's carcass hissing with steam as it slowly decomposed. Zohall was not done yet. Now the massive storm of serpentine bodies had begun to separate, now each swimming in the air independently of each other. He landed on one briefly, just before decapitating it as well and leaping once again away. Behind him, two more chased, their jaws open in the desire to devour him. Slapping the ground to push himself back into the air, he bounced into a summersault, his gun firing seven shots before he stopped, finally slashing his sword as he leapt upward, killing the third demon that had tried to make him a meal.

He landed as gently as he could, but wasn't able to get a single breath; another similar beast lunged at him, snapping at where his head had been a moment before. "Whoa!" in a split reaction and battle plan, he tossed the sword back at the monster, impaling it's head dead on. Yet another monster, this time in the shape of a horned bear, swung it's massive claws at him, slicing the tree he had jumped off; following him until he retrieved his sword and sliced back without a single glance- effectively splitting it into two diagonally.

"Zohall!" Integra shouted as she and Kagome took several sprints closer, avoiding falling bodies as the remains of Inuyasha's and Alucard's fight with the airborne raged on. "You could keep to you job and protect us!"

"You seem pretty able," he retaliated, stabbing forward in a lunge that pierced a massive green eye. "This is one weird fight!"

Integra didn't give a warning to him. As he had stabbed, she just noticed a horned bear, sliced in two, now soaring for his head. Kicking up, she kneed him quickly in the stomach, catching him off guard, and then pulled him down along with Kagome.

"UGH!!" he coughed as his eyes nearly popped out in surprise and incredulous anger. Integra paid little attention to him as she turned, following the bear's path, to shoot a barrage of silver deep into it's skin. "If I wasn't supposed to protect you… I'd kill you…" Zohall growled as he spat on the ground.

"Save it for later," Integra said as she turned to Kagome. "Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," Kagome winced however.

"Your leg?" Integra quickly asked, wondering if she had been a little too forceful.

"No, I said I'm fine! I just have a headache… Ever since he started fighting…" Kagome tilted her head up, while Integra and Zohall followed her example, and found Alucard in a near blood bath, laughing maniacally as he tore, rip, slaughtered, destroyed and obliterated the lesser demons with glee that was twisted and torn in the terrible face he made.

Alucard however could care less what he was looking like. He was out of himself with happiness. All around him, limitless, mortal, yet non-human or earth born, enemies swam around him as a storm of flesh. His silver shining gun coated with crimson, he took a moment, tossing another empty clip aside as he slid a new cartridge in, and cocked it, biting down on the barrel, tasting the blood that was bitter.

"Demons never did taste as good as a humans blood!" his wild black hair billowed again as he leapt far up, avoiding an avalanche of attacks that nearly became a dogpile. Spinning uncontrollably as he soared, he let his arms loose, and fired bullet after bullet back down, a tidal wave of red just feet behind him as he continued upward. "Come now! COME!" He passed Inuyasha, in a struggle between a gang of massive demons, each about the size of a three story building. Although the half demon had no trouble gaining a strike, he was being forced to constantly dodge, weave away, or leap aside before finishing off one of the five he now battled. Turning his head just for a moment, he caught a glimpse of Alucard and his rocket of blood.

"Hu, I'm not sure if I really want to call this guy an ally anymore!" Inuyasha said, leaping back to the fight, slashing into one massive hand that tried to grab him.

The Nosferatu could care less what anyone thought of him at the moment. He finally landed, on yet another beyond huge snake like demon, which hadn't noticed him. The surrounding smaller beasts and creatures began to surround him from all sizes and angles as he closed his eyes and laughed. He let the Cassul slide from his grip, holding only onto one of his fingers as it rocked with his uncontrollable fit of amusement. "TEAR AT ME! TRY! TRRRYYY!!" He screamed as from all sides beasts and monsters swarmed in. One quick attack, he was completely covered by them, his body being torn and ripped apart as countless numbers ripped individual pieces of his anatomy away. He laughed even as his head was pulled away from his body, his bloody spine broken and snapped. Then his head too was bitten; a splash of blood and the laughted died.

It caught Inuyasha's interest, as well as the others; as the lack of Alucard's laughter was something very uncommon.

"He… he can't be!" Inuyasha cried, who not from disbelief that one of their allies had been beaten that he was so shocked.

"He was eaten? Oh no!" Kagome cried," he… is he dead?"

"Is he?" Zohall asked to Integra, who was the only one not staring upward, instead smiling to herself.

"Alucard," she said lightly, and in an instant, a pentagram of symbols and red lines flashed around her, demonic hissing emanating from the marks. "Stop playing around."

"As you wish," Alucard's voice replied from all around, deep and loud as if from the air itself. From the still devouring mass of demons, a black shadow began to form, like a black mist. And in a wind that began to swirl around the mass, it grew in speed, and eventually tossed them all away, and into the air. One by one, the demons began to cry, moan, or squawk in pain as the same black shadow broke free from their bodies, ripping past their skin and bones, collecting in the center of the column of air. Two sharp red eyes, dangerous and pure of evil watched the misfortunes of almost two hundred demons become torn apart from the inside with content.

As the winds and black mist died away, Alucard appeared again, perfect in form, minus the hat and sprays of blood. He was clean again, and seemed disappointed by this fact.

"What the HELL?!!?" Inuyasha bellowed at the sight of the reformed Alucard.

"I've… only seen a few others do anything like that!" Kagome said in a hushed voice as she tried not to vision another Naraku, laughing in sadistic happiness above her.

Zohall was staring at the back of Integra's head. "He really is a monster, isn't he?"

"Your point?" she replied, only turning her head so he could see the side of her bangs.

"He enjoys causing others pain, even at his own expense. A monster…" Zohall forced himself to look up at the being far up. "No, I can't even call him that. He's just… evil."

"He is the embodiment of a weapon. Made to slaughter," Integra said as Alucard began his continuous battle up ahead," only existing for his master's commands and to spill, drink, and consume as much blood or as many enemies as he can. To him, there is no other means of existence. He gave up any means of life, or conventional death, long ago. And now he exists, merely as my _sword_."

"You must be proud," Zohall said after a moment, having Integra turn to stare at him.

"What did you-"

"Never mind," Zohall said, turning away, and running as he again pulled his sword back up into his left hand.

"He hates him," Kagome said, almost reluctantly as Integra turned to face her. "He can't stand him, didn't you see the look in his eyes?"

Integra paused, only looking at the still distancing man. There had been no hate in his eyes. Yet there was something in that look he gave her that told Integra Kagome was right_. Sadness, or pity_? She couldn't pick; yet she told herself again, why bother? He's just a disobedient soldier who doesn't know how the chain of command works, and will be eventually disciplined… Yet that didn't sound good for her either. _Damn! Am I really this distracted over him!?_

A massive jaw was trying to clamp down on Alucard, only stopped as Alucard held it open by a well placed foot and gripped hand. With a smirk and flash of his red eyes, he thrust his gun inside and emptied his clip into the belly of the largest demon he had come up against yet. Once empty, he grabbed each side of the demon's jaw, now squirming in terrible pain, and ripped the upper jaw completely off, pulling it back against it's actual body, the spray of blood coating Alucard. That wasn't enough for him; he grasped the lower section still connected to the body, pulled it around him and began to spin it, smashing it's enormous body into surrounding opponents. He had found himself another meat shield aside from himself.

A bright light flashed out, violet and zigzagging as it struck from the center of the still spinning cloud, and struck the monster and Alucard home, exploding with enough force to rocket Alucard back to the earth. Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned immediately, instantly recognizing the source of power, or for Inuyasha, the scent that was flowing out. Zohall and Integra, on opposite sides of the battle field felt the impact of Alucard's crash, and turned, only to find themselves staring at something far up in the sky. A sphere of light pink light hummed as a body within slowly smiled.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, and before the demon ahead of him could even turn to respond, the Half Demon swung his sword high above his head, and brought it back down," ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" a storm of spear sized diamonds was blasted directly at Naraku. The monster of a demon, Naraku, merely smiled as his shield was smashed with crystal after crystal, each one shattering into dust as they made their impact.

"As I predicted, I will have to finish you all myself. It can't be helped," his eyes lingered on Integra, who continued to stare her hatred to him," but I plan to wrap this all up before Towers is finished."

* * *

(Very dramatic music appropriate for a cliffhanger)

Right, first of all, huge props for Master of teh Boot for practically outlying the entire first scene of this story without knowing it! Seriously, I said I would be using some of that because it was too good!

... (looks around) wow, I actually don't have much to say!

Oh! Next Chapter of MoW that will come out has some interesting material, being that it's the first anniversary for both stories next week I believe, so random excitement and mayhem will happen to those inside the completely unrelated story that will happen AFTER the related material. YAY!

Hope you enjoyed reading this!... and I hope you know what I'm talking about with MoW!! And again thanks for Masta!

EZB


	19. Keys for the Key, Part Two

"That guy," Zohall said, his eyes wide in realization and fear," isn't he the leader of these demons?!"

"Aside from Towers, yes," Integra closed her eyes as she thought._ He's come himself. What does that mean? They could be desperate, but in our current situation compared to their own… and his powers make that almost impossible. He is here though. He can't be that rash!_

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled from above, angered at the complete lack of attention to him, even after what should have been a powerful blow.

"Why Inuyasha," Naraku said, turning to peer at the half demon with as much false surprise as he could muster," I was wondering what sort of insect had hit my shield... It must have been you."

"Why don't you say that to my Tessaiga!" Inuyasha screamed as he leapt high and swung down on the shield with his sword.

"Be careful Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. The blade bounced off, having Inuyasha take a step back on the massive demon he and Naraku currently were using as ground. Growling, he smashed the large sword again and again onto the pink sphere to no avail. One particular slash, he was pushed far back, which Inuyasha used to focus on the sword, which in turned glowed red, and he charged again. He stabbed, this time causing a power splash of energy, crackling all around, to crash around them. Naraku chuckled again.

"Futile attempts, you fool," Naraku barley moved, he simply bowed his head but a fraction of an inch, and a blast of wind sent Inuyasha rocketing far off, crashing into another massive collection of demon bodies. "You must not have grasped my new level of power. Let me elaborate-"

Three silver bullets ricocheted off the shield, pausing Naraku, who then turned to the again airborne Alucard. Once, in well over two years, Alucard was pleased with himself for an opponent, especially one who could match his smirk.

"No, let me do the honors," Alucard jeered as he stretched his neck left and right. "A mixture of Demonic capability and Vampiric endurance working in one body, in unison, is a simple, but dramatic, fixture. When demons bond with one another, their powers double with each they consume; with a vampire, it becomes much more… being that a vampire is neither dead nor alive. Demons can regenerate, can use powers thought impossible; granted only to their own unique form, and grow in strength as they consume others. Simply meld that with the pros of a vampire, their durability, and you have a near perfect monster."

"Monster?" Naraku commented, closing his eyes at the word," more like god."

"…So sad, that you think yourself as god," Alucard said, his smirk gone. His eyes darkened in pity.

"You don't believe in perfection, Vampire?"

"For one to think themselves as perfect and still be of this earth is a fool who merely sets himself up to fall further than those who live knowing their frail imperfection!" Alucard growled, unintentionally unsettling Zohall far below with memories of the previous nights conversation.

"Why don't you prove me wrong, Alucard??" Naraku said, inviting him to battle.

"…So be it," Alucard said, removing his glasses yet again. "It occurs to me that no simple means of destruction could ever hope of felling you, so you will be privileged with a little show." Slowly, Alucard began to move his left hand down, and his right hand up above his head. "So listen closely and memorize my words," Alucard shifted movement, moving the hands closer together," as they may be some of the last meaningful things you ever hear!" he brought them to a close, his right hand in an upside down 'L' as the left was it's opposite, creating a perfect picture frame around his right eye. His body underneath his coat had faded to black and red swirling around in space.

"Releasing control art restrictions systems to level three… two… situation 'A' recognized, commencing with the Cromwell invocation… Unlimited restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered… silent." The raging skies and atmosphere became darker, the shadows deeper, and Naraku lost his smirk as he was watching something he had never before seen. Red eyes began to swim in the shadows cast by Alucard's terrible light; eyes all watching Naraku. "Don't be afraid, Naraku! This is just the beginning of the SHOW!!"

In a horrible change in shape, Alucard's form became distorted, jagged, misshapen as unnatural roars and hisses began to shriek out, heralding the power that was coming. His entire right side suddenly bulged forward as a misshapen and terrible dog launched itself to Naraku, snapping ferociously for something to be between it's wide jaws. Naraku moved, placing his hands up near his shields as the dog smashed into the pink casing, causing the barricade to be shoved back, shocking Naraku for all his worth. Another dog came at him again, smaller but with a pack of similar hounds, each one crashing into the light, and forcing it away.

"What is this!?" Naraku panicked for a moment, the sight getting the better of him as he swung his hand at a new wave of creatures, which were torn apart by the same energy attack he had used on Alucard before. Yet he smirked as his head simply emerged from the wound, cackling as he surrounded Naraku with a cloud of leathery bats.

"Guess whose blinder? You? Or the Bats?!" Alucard Said, his mass lower than his neck charging out against Naraku, who was thrown out of the cloud of Mammals while still retaining his pink protection. The same black and red matter began to circle the demon from all sides, growling and hissing as the eyes continuously trained themselves onto the demon. A quick decision had an energy attack rip apart one section of Alucard's infinite body, only to be retaliated with one of Alucards clothed arms to emerge out with his Cassul and fire repeatedly until that section of his body was blasted apart by Naraku.

_I have never witnessed power like this,_ Naraku worried in his mind_, he has not the power to destroy me, but he could indefinitely hold me here. I cannot be let into a stalemate while I am on such a tight schedule!_

"Don't panic yet, Naraku!" Alucard shouted from inside one of his hellhounds as it charged at Naraku, who again was forced to hold up his shield forcefully. "I want to savor all your fears throughout this battle!"

_What kind of being is this? I sure he had a finite mass only minutes ago, and yet he seems capable of endless regenerating like each inflicted wound never happened! I, I- _

Naraku's mouth thinned as his eyes squinted in anger. He would not be forced into such a position as one surprised and shocked. So he decided to stop playing. Placing one of his feet on the ground, he blasted forward with incredible speed, still inside the bubble, as he blasted through Alucard's body, shredding it like as cannon ball would through flesh. He turned slowly, letting Alucard regenerate. Now it was his turn to express power.

"Back!" Integra shouted as she literally threw Kagome out of the way, and then herself as a lesser demon crashed down just where they had been. "Stupid girl! Don't get distracted!"

"Sorry," Kagome groaned as she picked herself up, only to notice Integra's deeply cut knee," oh no! Are you alright? Can you stand!?"

"I'll say 'no' to both questions. Help me up," the blond woman ordered. "Behind us, I think you might want to shoot one of those arrows-"

Kagome gasped, noticing the same demon charging again, dragging itself against the ground as it blasted the ground apart in its wake. She dropped Integra, who fell to the ground in pain, and glared up at Kagome; she fired an arrow at the beast, which grazed its side. Nearly Split into two, it howled, but continued, spewing bits and chunks of meat and blood just as it reached biting distance.

"MOVE!!" Zohall shouted, almost flying from above as he landed, and chopped the upper jaw off, and then removed it's head all in two quick strikes. Kagome had fallen to her side, just short of Integra as he had landed. "You have to be quicker than that if you want to survive!"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said, exasperated. "I just-"

"Get out of here, and take Integra with you; she can't fight with that wound- at least not as well as she could without it," he quickly added, feeling Integra's bitter response.

"Fine, just… don't die!" Integra growled as she was led away by Kagome, who was flustered.

"Be careful Inuyasha," she said quietly, staying for a moment to watch Zohall turn away and leap back into action.

"And that was an order!!" Integra shouted, craning her neck as far as she could.

"Ha. That's my boss for ya," Zohall murmered," makin' it all official. Let's see what I can do around here," the young Hellsing operative said as he ran, jumping in between demon attacks all around him, forcing him to dodge. He kept his pace up well, not slowing at all; practically on a moving obstacle course. Finally, one found it's mark, and potted a head on collision with his own movements. Zohall noticed, and leapt, his sword below him, slicing the serpentine monster in two, as he spun clean above the attacker.

He passed the corpse, jumping again and again from potential attackers, all trying to disembowel him. One surprised him, spewing a corrosive green mucus that forced him to pause his most recent jump to ascension. The pause worked well with those in pursuit. A large cat clawed at him, while something resembling a rhino and elephant charged at him. Zohall jumped again, only avoiding being slashed apart by jumping onto the back of the hulking mix of beast, and jumping in a totally new direction. Blurs of colors, hisses and movements flew past him.

_She's a Nazi._

His upper lip trembled, as he stopped, landing on a massive bear, who had only just noticed his presence.

_She's a killer._

"Shut up," he told himself, or his mind, as he openly growled and charged at the bear, his sword ready to slash out. The monster roared, and thrust one of it's truck sized paws toward him.

_She betrayed you trust._

"SHUT UP!!" He shouted at himself, his eyes ablaze with anger as he easily slashed the paw apart in five ridiculously fast slashes. "JUST SHUT UP!!"

_And you loved her._

He screamed, loosing himself as he rushed the beast, who swung at him again. He no long cared. As long as he caused his enemies physical pain he didn't care. The paw was shredded again as Gleam performed it's job with perfection, and then was thrust deep into the Bear's left eye, only to be taken out, and shoved back in. Zohall, shouting with each stab of the eye, was gouging out the flesh in a torrent of blood, splashing all around him. He felt the bear loose it's support strength, and it fell back, crashing down like a seven story building. He stood on it's nose all the way down, feeling the wind scream by him as the nasty smelling liquid seeped into his clothing and skin.

Integra's eyes were wide. From afar she saw what had happened with Kagome.

"What's going on with Zohall?" Kagome asked, her eyes almost as wide as Integra's. "He's supposed to be human, isn't he?"

"What?" Integra turned, not understanding the question. "Of course he is!"

"I… then who is he?" Kagome asked herself, confusing Integra further. Through the blessing of detection that Kagome had, she saw more than others could. What she was seeing though was something she had not seen. Zohall, still standing straight, staring up into the sky, was glistening with some form of energy. All around him it seemed, he was coated with some source of power. But as she focused, she saw that the blade he carried was even brighter. Looking even closer, from a distance, it was as if the sword itself was made of the light…

Zohall opened his eyes, and turned around, facing the catching up demons.

"Who's next?" he swung Gleam absentmindedly, cleaning it of the filthy blood. He watched them all, running, flying, galloping towards him in thunderous power. He could only hop though that he feel a little bit better. It just seemed that after he felled the last demon, like it wasn't enough.

"WINDSCAR!" white light and furious wind struck the parade of demons from the side, crushing most of them instantly, causing Zohall more anger; he was not in the mood to talk to Inuyasha. "Hey! What happened to you!?"

"Don't ask me," he said darkly, remembering suddenly the mission. "Where's Aluca-"

A huge pink circle of light, cackling with energy smashed just meters away from the two of them, the dark red and black of Alucard beneath it. Naraku was still high above, his right arm at his left shoulder, indicating he just tossed something of enormous power down on the vampire. The light of Alucard was dim, almost weakened by the attack.

"What- Naraku!"

"Oh yes, you two," the monstrous demon replied to Inuyasha's shout. "Leave my sight before you won't be fixable." He swung his arm again, and the perfect circle of light left Naraku like a battering ram, twice the size as the previous It smashed with equal destruction, blasting whatever Alucard had begun to regenerate. Inuyasha and Zohall quickly moved aside, preparing for an uncoordinated double team.

Inuyasha, who instantly leapt up after dodging the attack, charged his sword again, seeing that Naraku was without a shield. Zohall took to the opposite side, again leaping off the abundant demons, while withdrawing his gun.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" Inuyasha screamed, swinging his sword once, then a second time for a silent wind scar, while Zohall fired an entire clip at Naraku. Each silver bullet struck the demon, yet bounced off.

"So futile," Naraku held up his hand to the mix of crystal and pure demonic energy, and his pink shield reformed, protecting him from the attack entirely. "That too," he again swung his arm, this time in the direction of Inuyasha, and the pink shield rushed and collided with the half demon, who cried out in pain as he was crushed back into the ground. Zohall couldn't believe what had just happened. _He was hit by the bullets… but they just bounced off!? What the hell!?_

"One down," Naraku turned his head to Zohall, who gripped his blade now with both hands, fear captivating him for a moment," one to go."

"Shiiit…"

Naraku again prepared for an attack, his hands circled by energy that began to build up around him.

_The best… best thing to do is move as much as possible. He can't hit me if he can't aim at me_! Zohall thought as me made the split second decision to jump away and dart around as much as he could, redirection his path as much as possible. After a few moments, he turned, seeing Naraku's eyes still on him. _That fucking pink bubble of death can't touch me… unless he can-_

Naraku flicked his hand, and a stream of smaller, but faster pink blasts shot out, and Zohall ran for his life once again, dodging between demons, changing heights and positions, doing everything in his power to stop the attacks. Yet he found himself against the scale cliff, and he turned, only to find the end of the attack upon him. A small cloud of dust shot up from the initial impact, but grew as more and more projectiles crashed into the same location. Strangely enough, he saw occasionally the rouge projectile, soaring away from the target. And then he felt it- a surge of power he could not have predicted, coming from the very source he was trying to eradicate. Naraku let his hand down, interested in the results.

"Oh shit," Zohall breathed, bloodied all over, shaking just to stand, his sword held up in his defensive position. The dusty air slowly settled, revealing the same figure struggling to stand straight. His eyes however radiated some form of energy Naraku could not identify. Not light, or spiritual, or demonic. But it seemed familiar to him. The sword was untouched; not a single scratch. However, Zohall had a large gash on his forehead, both shoulders, and several cuts all over his legs and torso. Finally one of his legs gave way, and he stabbed the ground, trying to stay upright. He had never faced anything like this before.

Nothing could be so unfair.

"So you survived," said a voice just as Zohall began to loose consciousness. "Very interesting."

"So?" Zohall said, getting up again as his blood splattered on the ground. "What's the point?"

"For anything less than a demon to survive that kind of attack, and have no claimed source of spiritual power… is interesting," Naraku continued, his wicked smile hiding the confusion behind his glare. He was sure he saw something fading away from the young mans eyes just as the dust settled.

"You're acting like I'm done," Zohall growled, shoving himself up and off the sword, again trying to stand up. "I'm not done!"

"Trying to be the hero again," Zohall's vision focused once more, seeing Alucard, in a strange form of leather clothing and straps before him," you are still too young to even imagine what that truly means. Sleep already and let yourself recover for another battle." Zohall couldn't resist, and fell backward, falling into Integra's and Inuyasha's arms. "He truly is annoying," he said to Naraku.

"Zohall," Integra said, trying not to imagine how badly he was hurt.

"So, this group does not have the power to stop me?" Naraku said, landing far in front of Alucard, his demons behind him. "What would you all do then if I were to-" his head jerked up for a moment, his eyes wide. "Persistent fools…"

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Police girl must be giving them hell again," Alucard taunted, smiling with mirth.

"Seras," Integra said worriedly as Naraku began to ascend.

"I hope I return to finish this. After all," he and his demons slowly climbed back into the whole of darkness in the sky. "If you cannot stop me, what makes you think those others can?" he vanished, the skies brightening as the clouds dissipated.

"Miroku, Sango- they could be in trouble!" Kagome said, panic flooding her voice.

"Shut up girl," Alucard laughed, facing away as his normal appearance slowly returned to normal. "Be careful who you call 'incompetent'."

"What did you say to Kagome!?" Inuyasha leapt up, ready to swipe at Alucard.

"Your friends will be fine. Naraku made a critical error in judgment. While he did choose the total younger and less experienced group to go after last-"

"Walter and Leon are there, Alucard," Integra said absentmindedly as she firmly applied bandages to Zohall. "What makes you think they're-"

"My age, in consideration, outweighs Mr. Kennedy's and Walter's any day. And even so, Leon is not that old compared to our own half demon," Alucard commented, catching Inuyasha off guard with his sudden knowledge of his age," but his error, as I was saying, is simple. Lack of experience does not mean lack of power. In fact, he will only be providing them with more of what they need- experience. A more current and curios matter much closer to ourselves," Alucard said, staring down at the asleep man," how did he survive that attack?"

"He just did?" Kagome suggested, not inclined to find out the real answer, not until he was recovered.

"So be it," Alucard state, walking back to the center of the clearing. "We will have to wait and retreat to the old man's hut until we hear from the others, isn't that right," Alucard spun around, his lips peeled in a grin," Integra?"

"We will go back, tonight," the blond leader did not rise, closing her eyes in the effort to resist Alucard's taunt," and only when I say we move, we shall move. Understood!?"

"Yes, of course, my master," Alucard said, his sharp teeth momentarily shinning in the light. Turning once again to face away from Integra, he honed his mental focus to his underling, who he felt was undergoing some amount of stress. Closing his eyes for a moment, he locked on to her image, deep inside a reservoir of black, and then opened his eyes to see around her. They had started around the same time he and his master had, and they still raged on. _Careful Seras_, he breathed into her mind with lack of his usual slick and deadly tones, _an opponent of true terror comes down your path. _

"What?!" Seras openly shouted, stopping for a moment from her shooting. The swarm of demons noticed her pause, teeth bared and ready to devour as the soared at her. "What do you mean, 'true terror'?!" she repeated.

_You will find out soon enough, and be ready. It could be the death of you and our allies by you. Do not let them die. _

She growled, not bother to continue her use of a rifle. She had held back for the sake of the youngest to avoid building terror in their minds of her, but the idea of something Alucard called a 'terror' coming their way, a scared kid or two was a sacrifice she had to take. Thrusting her left arm forward, she yelled as she let her hands meld away into the cold shadow. Sharp, powerful, and full of mass, she flung it like a spear of many ends, impaling and trashing her enemies apart like blades of grass.

"Seras, what was that-" Leon shouted, seeing the massive black shape above him in the air, nearby her," what in the world!?" he spotted her, whipping back the strange limb of a weapon, and was not sure if she had lost herself or not. Her eyes were wide with focus, their centers red as blood, and her face black with absence. He had seen this look before, but not as powerful and expressed; the willingness and readiness to fight with everything one had. The world didn't matter one bit to those who focused like that. Wounds, words, feelings, prayers, gods, devils, masters- it all melded away into a single red feeling of brutally that forced one to fight. The base will to fight to survive.

"Seras!" Miroku shouted, riding atop Kirara with Sango. "What's happen to her!?"

"Nothing," the vampire shouted up at them, as they quickly passed over her, the boomerang passing through several demons just above her," I just need to hurry this up before something bad happens!"

_So I was right_, Leon thought, his mind working furiously has he rolled back, his shotgun blasting three demons into pieces as he stood back up to blast four more. _She's scared of something. Maybe really scared. No one acts like that unless they have to, or have been freaked out. But by what? _His mind guess-timated again, as he drop-kicked his knife into the head of a charging demon, whipping it out as it crashed past him. "Did Alucard send you some sort of message? Are Hellsing and Zohall alright?" he shouted to Seras, who was pulling a large hippo demon's head off like a dolls plastic, but hollow, skull.

"W-what!?" she gasped, tearing the beast into two, only to toss it at several smaller versions of itself. "What makes you-"

"You're acting up. You're fighting viciously, that's all," Leon said, feeling another human back against his own. "Sorry about that Walter," he said, placing his shotgun away, to withdraw two pistols.

"Not a problem, Mr. Kennedy. Nice to see you are still breathing in this sill farce," the English gentleman said, his monocle shining like it had that night. His wrinkles taught like his skin, his eyes dark as his strangely black hair, considering his age. His hands brought up like claws, each finger bent evilly as he trust one hand in front and clasped his fingers together in the shape of a cone. Each wire whipped, slicing through the air in it's deadly path, ready to cut the life away from their victims. Only few could stand up against their strength and speed, and those being the toughest the world had to offer.

"Stay alive, could you?" Leon shouted as he ran past him, Walter running in the other direction," I have got to see you do other things with that aside from killing!"

"You commit yourself to perseverance, and maybe you may see how a man can still play a broken piano, without any keys," Walter promised as he seemed to fly through oceans of demonic blood and torn body parts, until he came across a particular foe, towering over him with a height of ten stories. "Dear, dear, this wont do," he grumbled as he felt a sphere of attackers close in on him, forcing him to literally lift a finger to have one of his wires spin around him like a wheel of blades, shredding those chargers without so much as a seconds thought. The blood could be washed out later after all. "Come at me now, if ever, demon of Japan!"

The beast, shaped like a misshapen dog on it's hind legs, only with four heads and each a different breed of dog, lifted one of it's feet and stomped where Walter had been point zero five seconds before. He was not on it's 'knee', staring up at it. "Come on, I'm right here boy. That's right, follow to old bone," Walter said, laughing inside his head as he taunted the dog, bounding back and forth between attacks; paw, claw and jaw all missing it's target. "I suppose this shall get us nowhere," Walter said, taking a moment to readjust his monocle and re-tighten his gloves. "But all good things," the creature slammed the ground with a closed fist, cracking hard ground like it was thin ice," do come to an end."

Walter had bounded up the arm, using as a means for height as he approached his next objective. He reached it's shoulder, and it slapped the bony area Walter had been; spotting him in mid air as he was falling back, but with a calm face and closed eyes. The many headed dog barked, and clapped it's hands, trying to smash the old man's body to a pancake of a human. Yet as the shockwave of the two hands colliding died, Walter remerged from the dust, his hands behind his back and ready for his own attack. One head snarled, and tried to pull the hands back to toss the man into the air; only the hands were tied together with many nearly invisible filaments. "These are mine now. And they will sit when I say," he whipped both hands out from behind his back, and each individual finger was sliced off, blood exploding out in a grotesque fountain just behind Walter," **sit**."

Two of the heads howled in shocking pain, leaving the other to bark and snap at Walter, who flung himself at the heads, his filaments propelling him forward as he used the massive clumps of hair all over the monsters body as grappling hooks. He twirled his hand once again, securing one filament around a neck, and then another and another. It was over and the demon didn't have a clue. Walter smirked as his eyes shone with bitter excitement, swinging himself back to the ground as he yanked his hand down. And like a charm, the necks and the heads were separated.

"Ahh, well now that was easy enough," the butler said, brushing his shoulders off as a flood of crimson splashed feet next to him. He didn't even glance up as he took several steps over, avoiding more splashes of blood, each like a momentary waterfall crashing down from the sky. Yet as he seemed ready to continue, he felt a very fain droplet fall on his white shirt exposed from the vest he had. And true enough, as he glanced down a small dot of red ruined his entire uniform. "Now…" a vein twitched in his forehead," _**that just wont do**_," he whispered with deadly venom.

Seras spotted a sphere of flying demon bits and then spotted an infuriated Walter, whipping his weapons every which way like he was swatting flies.

"He has a hard time getting blood out of clothing!" Seras said to a shocked Leon, whose jaw nearly fell out of his mouth at the sight of a Walter equally frightening as the demons around him. "I mean, when he rejoined Hellsing two years ago, one of his punishments was to clean my outfit," Seras continued, distractedly punching out with her arm to her side, slicing yet more demons," it took him months to get non-human blood cleaned out."

_Mental note number twenty three, do not get anything close to blood on any article of clothing of any kind. Period,_ Leon said, the idea of a Berserk Walter terrorizing him or Zohall for having a vampire's blood covering their clothing. He shook himself from the shock of the terrible fury of an elder man, and focused again on the raging battle. He had gotten himself in worse situations before. At least in his mind he felt much more safe than he had in other dilemmas. Not from the type of enemy; if anything this was among the worst kind of foe to be up against- one that is not in any way is, or was, human. But he had something he usually didn't when he was sent on missions; a fuck load of backup and allies. Not to mention that most of them had skills he just couldn't completely fathom still. The pistols blew chunks out of a group of attackers, easily tearing them down to bits. He felt an incoming attack, rolled to his left and fired back, splattering the ground with demon guts.

Walter had began to run over at Leon, who spotted him, and waved him over closer. "What is it?!" Leon called, unsure what Walter could be coming over for.

"Mr. Kennedy, we may have to-" Walter started, glancing once at the amount of ammunitions wasted on the ground and the few scratches on Leon. His message was clear, but Leon never got to hear it. He felt static in the air, and felt his hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "MOVE!!" Walter, whose eyes had stared up for a moment, shoved the agent as hard as he could, and whipped his filaments upward before disappearing in a flash of dust and explosion of debris and fire.

"Holy Shit! Walter!?" Leon yelled, spotting the limp body of the elder man rolling away from the area of impact. "God damn it!" back up on his feet, and started for the old man, only to see another flash of pink light blast the butler far off into the jungle, limp as before.

"WALTER!" Seras screamed, seeing the powerful man get tossed out of the picture as easily as a smashed bug. She stared up at the same black spot in the sky the demons had arrived from, seeing what Alucard had spoken about; _an opponent of true terror_. The man whore his usual garments of clothing and strange black armor that circled around his shoulder, glistening in the faint pink light that he was encased in. Naraku slowly floated down, the black and red eyes piercing as bullets and a smirk sharper than a blade. "You…"

"Naraku!" Miroku shouted, readying his wind tunnel hand, pulling away the necklace of pearl beads around his hand. An irritant buzzing stopped him, as he spotted thousands of strange wasp-like creatures around Naraku. "Poisonous insects again?!"

"Do you really think I would allow myself this form of power," Naraku spoke in soft, yet cruel words," only for it to be taken away by a human like yourself?"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, as she flung the massive boomerang with one toss. It soared through the air, smashing demons that got near it to bits, cutting an indestructible path of mayhem leading up to Naraku. Yet he smiled again, and held out his hand, and caught the weapon like he had a branch swaying in the breeze. "What!?"

"Toys should not be brought to a real fight," Naraku sneered as he took the weapon by both ends in his hands, and snapped it into two.

"NO!" Sango shouted, seeing her beloved and powerful weapon in pieces. Kirara roared and ran forward, ready to allow Miroku a chance at ending this.

"Stay back!" Seras shouted putting out a hand for them to stop. "He'll kill you all as easily as he broke that boomerang, just find Walter and get out of here!"

"What?!" Leon shouted from below.

"I don't know if I can beat him, just leave and we'll come back to this place when he's gone, or-"

"Or when you re-unite with your master?" Naraku finished her sentence. "Maybe with the help of Inuyasha? Or that rugged swordsman? Who will you call on for aid in this matter of a battle?"

"No, it's just you and me now," Seras growled, lowering her head slightly as she spaced herself out, readying for attack. "I said go!" she shouted at the others, particularly at Leon, who blinked but nodded in determination.

"Let's leave the immortals their fight," the agent yelled to the others, running for the trees and habitation," at least for now!"

"But she'll be killed by him!" Shippo shouted as Leon got closer, worry flooding his eyes.

"She doesn't need our concern; where's Walter?!" Leon again commanded, spotting the motionless body. "shit…" his mind wondered, he found several large wounds across the man's form, realizing that if he could not find some form of healing ointment or something just to stop the blood, they would likely loose him. I know something that could save him… but… could there be some in this area? "I'll be right back!" Leon got up from Walter's side and ran off.

"Where are you-" Sango shouted.

"I've got to find some herbs I know could save him! Just do your best to keep him alive and the demons away!" Leon shouted back as he disappeared into the dark forest.

"Leave that to me," Miroku said, holding a vertical pointed hand close to his face, and muttering several chants. "They wont find us. Now all we can do is wait for either of their returns."

"Miroku, do you think…" Sango tried to say, looking past the trees to Seras and Naraku, who still stared each other down at the battlefield.

"We can only pray for her to stay alive," he stated, his eyes still closed as he chanted softly, keeping up an invisible shield against demons and such foes," if that is we can call her 'alive'."

"I am curious that a Nosferatu like Alucard," Naraku said," would choose to make a child like you the same as he."

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself!?" Seras shot back.

"I should have, you're right," Naraku closed his eyes momentarily," the idea slipped me as I battled him nearly into non-existence."

"You… you're lying," Seras nearly whispered, shocked that anyone would speak about Alucard like that. "He was probably wiping the blood off his coat using your face!"

"His own blood, most likely. His dogs were very lively before they were torn apart," Naraku grinned at Seras, the evil eyes provoking her.

She didn't need, or want any more invitation; she leapt off of nothing but air, and flicked her arm, the stream of black mass soaring at Naraku, who watched with interest at what she was doing. His eyes and mind was relaxed, at least until she was a foot from colliding the attack into his shield. Only then did he feel the same kind of energy he had from Alucard. He held one hand up, and supported the shield as her shadow strike smashed off the pink bubble, shoving it back slightly. Getting closer, she again swung her arm boldly, whipping it out. It struck the side of the bubble, and Naraku lazily held his hand up.

She was close enough now, and she focused her right hand now into a massive spike, starting at the hand and making itself down to her shoulder. The shadows swirled around her as she smashed him again with her left arm, and punched forward with what used to be her right with all her might. He this time grabbed, actually grabbed her left appendage, reaching outside of the bubble with his right hand, which withheld against the sharp, jagged edges of the weapon. He wasn't a bit cut or scratched, let alone looking like he was in pain. With her arm in his own hand, he spun, whipping her around so he could toss her easily to the ground. He body flew and crashed with ease, allowing Naraku a moment to stare at the momentarily felled Nosferatu.

Seras leapt at him again, her teeth bared and her eyes wide with battle lust. Clapping both hands above her head, she formed one massive arm, and slammed it down onto his shield, which he held up with both hands, lazily propped up above his head, more shading his eyes from the sunlight than protecting himself.

_He can protect himself from my attacks that easily… he's…. stronger, far stronger than anyone I have ever fought against! Stronger than that captain_, she thought to herself as she back off for a moment, unsure of her next plans of assault. Sheer forced had failed like never before, merely entertaining her opponent rather than injuring or even taunting him. Only one man, one monster had ever come close to stopping her that easily; a Nazi captain she killed with the help of her first familiar, impaling him with a silver bullet through the heart. Yet he could be injured, he just simply regenerated like herself or Alucard.

"Try… this!" she darted around him, moving as fast as she could. Her new plan was simple- move fast enough to form a circle around him, and attack from all sides. She melded with herself, now trying her plan out, watching as many small attacks caused tiny ripples on the bubble, giving herself hope. Naraku hadn't moved, in fact, he hadn't tried to even follow her movements; standing very still and allowing her to circle him.

"So amateur," he said, reaching out again, somehow catching her by the neck. Her movements stopped, and she dangled by the throat, her hands at his own, trying to pry them away. She didn't need to breath, but she felt some form of energy at his hands, one that could injure her own abilities if she let him strike her like this. "Let me show you how it's-" she lifted her legs, and planted her feet in his face in a shockwave that would have easily broke anyone's head off easily. Yet he simply held his head back, straining at the strength of her legs against his face. "Sho bhe iht," he groaned out from underneath her heels.

Grasping harder at her neck, she felt her legs go limp, as he tossed her up above his head. He wasn't done though; he lifted one hand, and two black tentacles shot out from the armor, wrapping them around one foot. Smiling, he whipped the tendrils down, flinging her back at the ground. Even as her impact cracked the earth in many places, a crater caused by such an impact, he lifted his hand again above his head, drawing the powerful pink armor with it, until he held it like a bomb.

"One," Naraku counted, tossing it at Seras, who couldn't move away. The impact deepened the crater, more earth being tossed up in the air as she was smashed into the ground. Naraku paused, proud of doing such damage at such little expense. Of course, he had the jewel to thank, secure inside of him, excepting several pieces Inuyasha and Kagome had. His mind returned to the present; there was no benefit for him to think on the past any more than normal. Seras was struggling to get to her feet, tripping over herself in utter dizziness.

"Ow… ow, ow!" she felt her bones ache, something she had not felt in ages. As a vampire, pain had become something like second nature, bullets ripped her apart, swords sliced her apart, bombs blew her into pieces, it was all the same to them. But she had, despite literally being separated, felt connected to the rest of her body. She could feel her arm even when one pulled it off and used it as a club against her. Her mind was always connected to her body. But his attacks, they were different, like silver.

The metal had a property that disrupted the connection a body has with energies vampires have. If a normal vampire was shot in the arm with a silver bullet, that arm would be useless unless the bullet was removed, or until the arm rotted away, the lack of constant dark energies regenerating the undead flesh. If shot in the head or heart, the brain's, or hearts, supply of energy would be cut off, 'killing' the vampire, much like severing an artery. But Seras was no ordinary vampire, like Alucard. The works of the first Hellsing still flowed through his system and now hers, allowing a powerful 'resistance' against anti-vampiric weaponry.

But this kind of attack, these energy strikes were different, and similar. This form of energy hurt her, actually disrupting the flow of powers inside and around her body. It was bad, and she felt numb. She couldn't feel her arms.

"Bugger me," she groaned, falling on her back to see Naraku, staring down at her from far up. "Master, I… I…" She tried desperately to contact her beloved master, the vampire no one could defeat, but it felt like static was inside her head. "Help me master, help me," she moaned as she stared at Naraku, as he charged and prepared a finishing blow.

"So much for the apprentice of a Nosferatu-" Naraku began, only to have his arm blast by something very hard. Shocked, he stared at a bullet wound, more like a dent in his skin, and a smoking metal remain of a large caliber silver bullet. "Interrupting… humans have a knack for that," he turned to the forest, trying to find the single enemy that could use that, the one from Kagome's time, with weapons of moving metal that shot out thunder and fire. "Where are you-" another bang blast out; his head was whipped back as the same kind of silver bullet smashed into this forehead, nearly lifting him off his feet.

He pulled himself back up, his eyes glazed with anger. Somehow, he couldn't spot or feel where the shots were coming from. Staring into then forest, he was sure they were-

A small blue object floated up to his face, a cylindrical shaped thing, that came to a stop, and began to fall back down, only to explode in blinding light that Naraku had been in no way prepared for. He roared, covering his eyes with his hands, and stumbling away in mid-air, angrily shooting blasts of small pink spheres anywhere he could.

"Come on," Leon said, helping Seras up in one hand, and holding a bundle of green, red and yellow herbs he had found in his other," he's not a vampire like you, so I guessed he may not like that present I gave him."

"L… Leon," Seras muttered, her eyes off focused.

"Don't talk now," he whispered, fearing Naraku might recover faster than normal. "You can thank me later, ok? We right now need to-"

"How did… you fire that shot, but… I saw you sneak up as he was attacking me?"

"A.T.S., or automatic targeting system. It's a tripod I made when before I was fired while visiting the CIA. It spots certain signature features on enemies and fires on random intervals. Essentially, a second sniper while I rescue your ass."

"But… do you think it may mistake me for a-"

"Let's not wait for find out," Leon said, worrying that her strange heat signature could have the system see her as an enemy. "I still have been working out the kinks; it started out only recognizing the types of armor the enemy was wearing. Now it's got heat, size, and-"

Whatever else Leon could list was never heard, being that he and Seras were blasted off the ground and sent flying forward, closer to the forest. Leon landed, and rolled expertly, pulling out his massive hand cannon. Seras hit the ground and slid, not having the strength to get back up.

"Shit!" _she's really torn up_, he thought as Naraku growled up above them.

"Nasty tricks wont save you, or her," he hissed," death awaits you now, just like I thought."

"Yeah, try me!" Leon said, stalling for any kind of time, at least enough for a miracle to happen. "What makes you think I wont be tougher then her?"

"Don't make me laugh. She may react badly to my attacks, but one direct hit, and your body is nothing more than dust," Naraku laughed evilly at him, ready to torment.

Leon knew him to be right. Seras's may be unconscious because of the attacks, but he could be killed even easier. She had regenerated several times during combat, using all her skills against him, to almost not avail. Even Leon had tried several tricks which normall would have gotten them the edge in a fight, any fight. But… here it looked worse than bad. It was end game for them.

"I'm getting bored," Naraku said to himself, raising his hand again and charging up another pink bubble. "This was too much effort for too little, it should have been easier than this," he grinned yet again and peered at Leon, who was desperately thinking of something, anything to save them. "Farewell, enemies."

He swung his hand down, and blinding light swarmed the area; wind, light, and sound engulfing the entire area, and Leon watched, curious if this is what death looked like. Only he, the ground and Seras seemed to stay in sight, as the sky, trees, Naraku, all disappeared. Leon closed his eyes and hoped the real end wasn't painful.

But the light and sound was fading. As he opened his eyes, Leon saw that the landscape had been torn, and Naraku had lost his entire right arm, it's accompanying armor, and clothing. Something else had happened, but what was more, Naraku had been injured, badly injured.

"I thought I would find your rotting stench here," a new voice called, even and cool," Naraku." Leon stared on the other side of the battlefield, seeing a tall figure with flowing white hair. A dress of white and purple with similar armor was clad around the man who held out a katana to his side and had another tucked inside his belt. A large fur decoration whipped in the new wind that blasted around the opening, and the vibrant yellow eyes like Inuyasha.

"I'm surprised, but not shocked, that you would show up, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, addressing a long time enemy as he grew back his arm. "If you intend on fighting me, let me finish my last kill and I will be right with you-"

"Don't push me aside," Sesshomaru swung with the Katana, and the same huge blast of energy was blasted at Naraku, who's eyes grew huge. He held out both hands against the shield, and pushed with all his force to hold up against the attack. He was caught off guard by his appearance, but now he had his full power at his side. "I am here now, and I want to know what you consumed to gain this power."

"Curious, are you?" Naraku said, grinning at the full fledged demon still walking at him. "Perhaps you would want some of what I have gained?"

"Staining my blood and scent with the disgusting smell you reek; don't utter such words," Sesshomaru said, finally stopping in good distance, staring up at the monster Naraku above him. "Have you finally the courage to face me without fleeing, or is this some form of doll I have not discovered?"

"Why don't you find out… now." Naraku pulled his arm behind his should and shoved the pink bubble straight for the demon below. Sesshomaru did little to prepare, lifting the sword up against the attack. The impact against the blade sent a ground scratching shockwave all around, creating electricity that zapped all around as the bubble exploded. Naraku quickly re-grew his bubble, still staring down at Sesshomaru, who was unscarred, but had a new look on his face.

"Rin, Jaken, go help the two out of here," he lightly said, conjuring two small figures, one a human girl with red garments, and a strange imp like creature with a beak and staff, to pop out of the bushes on command.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru," they both said, the girl much more happily while the other more frightened, squawking awkwardly as he ran across the field of battle to help up Seras and Leon.

"Come with me," the little girl said, pulling on Leon's hand to guide him away from the clearing.

"Uh… yeah, sure," Leon said, staring at Jakens' attempts to lift Seras off the ground. "I don't think he can lift it on his own," Leon tried to say as he felt the little girl pulled again.

"Master Jaken, do you need some help?" the little girl asked kindly to the struggling demon.

"No Rin! I was charged with helping this young woman out of danger, and I must do so!" the little imp scolded her, turning to shout, and then turning back to try to pull Seras away.

"I think I'll handle it," Leon said, not minding kicking the mean old imp out of his way to help Seras over his shoulder," just tell me if Naraku is coming after us," he told the little girl named 'Rin'.

"Yeah, ok!" she said happily, turning to watch Naraku as she followed him.

"And you," he said darkly to Jaken," carry those herbs, and don't break them! I need them to help-"

"I don't need to listen to you, you miserable human! I was ordered by Lord Sesshomaru to get you off the battlefield, not to take order GAH!" Leon, with his other arm reached over and yanked him closer.

"I don't need to tell you what will happen if Naraku gets a clear shot at us, do I? Well, if I don't get these to a dying friend, you will have to worry about Naraku, but me as-"

"I will do it," said another voice. As he turned, he found a young boy, a older than Rin by far, but younger than Kagome and the others. Yet he wore armor similar to Sangos', but of green and black rather than rose red and black. His eyes were the same as well, and the hair wasn't that off as well, throwing Leon off for a moment.

"Hey… you look-" Leon started.

"Kohaku," the White haired demon said without turning to face him," please protect Ah-Un. Jaken," he addressed the imp as Kohaku nodded and returned to the strange sight of a two headed dragon," you will aid him with whatever he says."

"But Master Sesshomaru- EEP." Jaken the imp started to argue, only to receive a single deadly glance from his master, which ordered him to obey or suffer later. "Yes, lord Sesshomaru."

"Thanks!" Leon called at the man in the field, known as Sesshomaru," now carry these and follow me!"

Sango and Miroku had been watching the strange turn of events, all while trying to prevent as much blood loss on the old man as possible. They had seen Leon charge, fall back, get blasted, and now Sesshomaru show up and engage Naraku. The two fought furiously, circling and exchanging attack after attacks.

"This is crazy," Shippo said, his hands at his ears, trying to protect himself from anything that might hurt him. "We're… are we going to die! I just know we're all doomed this time!"

"Calm yourself Shippo," Miroku said, staring off into the battle with awe," we will survive this like we always have."

"Yes," Sango added on," we may get some scratches… some worse than others, but we always limp away and come back stronger-" she began to shiver angrily.

"Yes, and sometimes more closer than others," Miroku said, who was smilingly lightly as he absentmindedly rubbed Sango's rear. The result slap was easily heard even in the terrible battle.

"Pervert!" Sango growled, now sitting away from him.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood!" he tried explaining, rubbing the red mark across his face.

"I'm surprised there hasn't been a permanent scar yet," Leon said as he arrived, carrying in Seras, followed by Rin and Jaken, who surprised the others.

"Hello!" Rin greeted cheerily, waving at the others as she held the Herbs that Jaken could not, as he had been too nervous and began to rub his hands together, almost ruining the plants. "These are for someone whose hurt!"

"Here," Leon lowered Seras light down on a patch of grass, and left her side after a moment to help with Walter. "This should only take a moment."

"You left, fought Naraku, and came back for herbs?" Sango asked in exasperation, partially because she was still angered at Miroku.

"You of all people should know that plants can do many things," Leon said absentmindedly, taking the yellow and red herbs leaves off and placing them in his mouth," god I hate that flavor," he said darkly," these things have saved my life more than one occasion. In that trip to Spain… ah, never mind," he said, not in the mood to go through the entire story again. Another explosion ripped outside, tossing wide and light all around. "This is more than scary."

"Tell me about it," Jaken said, staring at the fight with wide eyes," I would never presume to doubt Master Sesshomaru, but the new Naraku seems stronger than we could ever have predicted. Sesshomarus' attack only tore off his arm, rather than blast him to nothing.

"Maybe you give your master too much credit?" Leon asked.

"How dare you!!" Jaken cried, turning on the spoke to shout at Leon. "I could never give him too much praise! He deserves every single fiber in this old body to worship the very feet he-Ghhgahhh!" Leon had moved forward and clamped his beak close.

"Like I said…" Leon tried again, but gave up, getting tired of meeting so many strange people in this time. Turning, he spat out the chewed paste of the red and yellow leaves, and placed them inside a larger green Herb, which he had rolled up into a makeshift plate. Rolling the strange mixture up, he pulled out his pistol, and smashed the goop several times. "that should do it, at least until I find a good source of heat to cook the rest of this."

"Cook?" Rin asked, smelling the paste that Leon was about to rub on Walter's wounds," do you eat this?"

"Not unless you get a stomach ulcer," he said, thoroughly confusing the others, again upset that he was thrown so far out of his own time that simple conditions were unknown. He hated looking like the oddball.

Naraku blasted again and again. Sesshomaru slashed and slashed. It seemed endless, worse than the battle against Alucard in a way. Alucard could be beaten back again and again, even at the cost of his own body. Sesshomaru protected himself carefully, and countered viciously. Naraku knew he could not allow himself to be slashed by the actual blade, for if he did, he could be destroyed like before. That was his fear though, a fear that had yet to be tested. Naraku felt his new energies pulse to life in his fear, but her still wondered; could he now withstand the power of Sesshomarus' blade?

He wanted to test it. He had to. If he could prove himself resistant even a little bit, he would see himself a true immortal, and undefeatable.

_**YOU WILL RETURN TO BLACKWIND ISLAND IMMEDITALY, OR FACE LOOSING MY FAVOR; IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?**_

Naraku held a hand to his head, and leapt far back from Sesshomaru, who paused in his continuous attack. The strange actions by Naraku caught him by surprise, but not nearly as much as Naraku had been caught by surprise by the roaring voice inside his mind.

"It seems that this battle will have to wait another day, Sesshomaru," Naraku began to float up to the sky, smirking as usual. "I have other things to attend to."

"Fleeing as usual, why am I… surprised," Sesshomaru said awkwardly," why would you flee from this kind of fight?"

"Like I said, I must attend to a matter I am called to," Naraku said, beginning to disappear in the black clouds, which here shrinking slowly into nothing. "Next time I imagine we will have a true battle on our hands."

"No. I just will put my full being into killing you," Sesshomaru growled, restraining from chasing the disappeared foe. He stood in the field, trying to consider what had caused Naraku to leave that suddenly. "He put his hands to his head. He was in pain for a moment…" his mind tossed the thoughts aside for the moment as he turned and walked back to the two headed dragon, not before calling," Rin, Jaken, we're leaving!"

"Coming Master Sesshomaru!" Rin responded, getting up from Walter's side, who had begun to recover from his injuries.

"AH! Wait for me master! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Jaken cried as he ran past Rin, who paused, and turned to Leon.

"It was very nice meeting you, Mr. Leon!"

"…Thanks kiddo," Leon said, smiling gently at the strange innocence. He watched her run off, and felt a twinge of regret to another youth who he had long since seen.

"Why did he show up?" Sango asked out loud, tending to a still dizzy Seras," did he just come to fight Naraku?"

"Possibly," Miroku, who was watching Walter carefully, "it isn't beyond Sesshomaru's known behaviors to show up just to engage someone he dislikes. It's good that Inuyasha went with the others though, if the two had met-"

"Why is that a good thing? Inuyasha could have helped out here. Why is it a good…" he paused, considering the likeness between the tall white haired demon. "They know each other, don't they?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers," Shippo said simply," but they hate each other."

"Oh, family trouble, I get it," Leon shrugged.

"They tried to kill each other more than once," Shippo continued," when Sesshomaru wanted the Tessaiga, and many other times when they crossed paths."

"Like I said, family," Leon said, still not registering the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hated each others guts.

"I… think I can stand," Seras muttered, looking at the ground.

"You sure? You took one hell of a beating-" Leon started, unsure how to treat someone who was already technically dead.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Seras growled, glaring once at Leon defensively, her voice hurt. "I'm fine!" She shook herself from Sango, who had tried to help her up.

"Sorry," Sango apologized lightly, unsure what Seras was so upset about.

"Miss… Victoria," Walter moaned. All the surrounding gathered around the now awake butler. "Ah… you are all still alive. That is just grand. Truly… splendid. Sir Integra will be pleased," he said weakly, his eyes off focus as they wandered from person to person. Finally he felt the herbal treatment on his battle scars. "I… what is that exactly?"

"On the house, Walter," Leon smiled, knowing that he would be fine. Those herbs had nearly brought him back from the dead. "A little 'get better soon' present."

"It smells horrid," Walter cringed as he sniffed the air, and found the herbal essence disgruntling.

"We should get out of here," Seras said, standing up to look back at the village. "We-" she lost balance, and fell into Leon's arms.

"We're resting for the night," and before Walter or Seras could say a thing," there is no way, in hell, earth or heaven, that we are getting back with you two in the shape you are in! Walter will be better by morning, and Seras you need-"

"I said I was fine!!" she shoved him back, stumbling forward, her teeth bared in anger. "I'm impossible to kill! Don't treat me like I'm an injured patient!"

Silence followed her words, only her deep heaving breaths punctuated the silence. Seras found the other's stairs, and realized what she must look like, behaving like this. She turned, and marched he way to the village.

"Mr. Kennedy," the still resting butler said," would you please help me up? I doubt my body will be able to make it as far as Seras's will."

"Sure, you old timer," Leon said, smiling that Walter was alive, and normal as ever. His body was light, which meant he really had lost a lot of blood, or that he had always been this well fit for someone his age. He fell behind in the ground, watching the backs of the others around Seras as they descended back to the deserted village. The only true excitable thing was when Miroku decided to give Seras a lesson on life, resulting him rubbing her rear. He first got slapped by Sango, and then punched by Seras, which resulted him flying off a large cliff and crashing into the buildings below. _At least we're going to need the rest,_ Leon thought, marching on behind them, taking his time with Walter, who had fallen asleep once again. _I wonder if we'll actually get it tonight._

_

* * *

_

Naraku fell to his knees, his powers being removed for a moment out of his body. "S-stop!"

"I told you to watch. Yet you disobeyed and threatened your existence for a measly fight! Now they not only have they necessary ingredients to get to the island, but-" Edward Towers was infuriated. His precious soldier, the strongest was almost overwhelmed, and wasn't doing his duty. He had granted him the powers he now had, and Towers had nearly lost his latest, and so far greatest experiment. "You will never do anything like that again, or..." he reached slowly, and pushed his hand inside of Naraku's chest, and pulled out a pink orb of a crystal, missing a small fraction o it's entirety," you loose this."

"I need that… give it back," Naraku groaned, feeling his powers waning further and further as he tried to maintain his continuous existence as the super-being with the now limited energies he had. Towers dropped the sphere in his hand.

"At least you distracted all my possible foes long enough for me to find that strange man who masters the forge," Towers said, walking away and allowing Naraku all the powers he had. "I now know how to make out weapons."

"Weapons?" asked Kagura, who was kneeling behind Naraku, along with Hakudoshi, and Kanna, who stood up due to her small size.

"…in the future, or my time, I have an ally, who spoke highly of a certain metal, a steel, found on an island that no longer existed. He called it Blackwind Island, and told me that if it's metals were used into weaponry, the resulting effects would be… impressive. I checked this with that old captain of an urchin. He too said that this islands steel is cursed. And now…" he pulled from a bag against the cavern wall, a large stuck," we have the correct wood for the right heat. My soldiers will collect the necessary metals and build a fire hot enough to make our weapons."

"What exactly are you going to make?" Hakudoshi asked, worried about his prized Naginata.

"Swords. Only when this metal cuts will it inflict the kind of… well, powers I wish to employ on our dear enemies." He stared out of the caver, and the massive whole he had been using to stare off into the distance. "That is all for now. I will inform you all later if I have more to tell. Leave," he wove his hand above his head, and the others left. In Edward's mind, he commanded the thousands of zombies he had quickly accumulated to begin their harvesting of materials. The demon blacksmith had been helpful… reluctant, but at the sight of weapons he could not dodge, he complied easily. The islands woods would provide the appropriated temperature, and the steel would be perfect. These he felt their immediate response to his wishes, and he smiled, remembering what the Agent had said about the powers.

The idea gave him shivers.

* * *

Yup, that's all folks, for this installment anyway…. Not much to say, but I'm tired, so I guess that explains why. No, if you aren't filled with action yet, got to Men of War in my profile and read my latest chapter. Or… you could go read my newest experiment. And by experiment, I mean it really is an experiment! Thanks for reading!


	20. Recovery

Hours had passed since two battles shook the countryside of Japan. Local villages had felt them, villagers taking to the defenses of their homes in the quaking of the ground, warriors planning to scout out and find the cause of the ruckus. The ideas of demons nearby struck terror inside the hearts of the inexperienced, and brought sweat across the brows of the hardened veterans.

Chishiki Village was among those who had the men and resources to do such. Ruled by a local warlord, the battle recently felt had stirred up the need to fortify and protect the areas around the warlord. Being that the ruler himself was staying in the village, the amount of soldiers was great. The large wooden palisade was patrolled constantly, and scouts routinely checked the local woods and farmlands. The villagers were scared.

"Do you think an army is coming?" one farmer in a larger group, all watching soldiers patrol their walls, asked fearfully. "Could a battle be coming our way?"

"If an army is coming, we may have to hand over the king to make sure we aren't harmed," another voice called out from the frightened group.

"But what if they don't care!?" another voice called out.

"What do you think, Uchideshi?" the first speaker asked, turning around from the wall to a leaning young man by a small hut. Uchideshi, the village blacksmith, was possibly the smartest of the village, or any of the soldiers by far. While being a private man, preferring the sanctity of his hut and armory, he was easy to temper, annoyed by other's inability to comprehend what he said.

"If an army is coming, one that caused such a commotion, it won't care about the warlord being held over. They'd loot everything they could- or they wouldn't do that either. They'd just eat our rotting bodies," the young man in light green vest and red leather pants said, now walking away.

"What do you mean? Eat our bodies??"

"I mean," he turned, impatiently eyeing them as he continued to walk away," those are no normal soldiers who caused that noise; only demons could cause it and be that far away." He smiled as he heard their noise grow as he grew in distance. It was satisfying for him to frighten them like that with the slightest ease.

But in his mind, the fear caught up with him. Whatever was making such a ruckus was a terrible being. If he was right, it was only a few miles away- not much time to get ready to flee. But the rumors of entire villages becoming deserted without a trace of any villager, blood or bodies, also scared him back inside the village. Sightings of huge rows of possessed humans, walking slowly, moaning in pain and agony as the shuffled for the coast had literally thrown all travelers into the closest safe village. Bandits had offered their services to local armies in hopes of increasing their survival. One madman had started shouting the end of all was near.

The people were scared. They felt something bad was coming soon.

And then, that crabby old man was near the fighting. He wondered if he was dead yet. The sun was setting, so he hurried back home. Then he could work on his newest plans for a blade.

* * *

Nothingness. That was all he could have called it, thinking back. His mind was chaos, his thoughts straining to recollect themselves like lost pieces of a puzzle. Zohall was having a hard time getting a grasp that he was still unconscious. All he could remember was nothingness, like he had just been born. But he had memories of recent past, and suddenly he knew where he was, surrounded by light.

Back in the Sourcescape.

He opened his mouth, but couldn't find a right choice to ask what he had always asked, 'where are you?'. Too many thoughts, too many questions flew though his mind.

"I'm glad to see you're fine," Rip's voice floated over to him. As he stood up, he considered turning to the direction of her voice. But something told him it was not worth it. "I was worried about you after the battle. I seriously thought you were dead… you didn't show up after you passed out," she continued. The words were important, but not to Zohall. His eyes had glazed over, focusing on a betrayal. One she never had done, but at the same time he felt so crushed by it. Alucard had never lied yet.

"Zohall?" she asked again, her voice louder, more direct. "It's not like you to not listen to others."

"I'm… thinking," he throatily said. His mind wandered again, and the light started to irritate him. The light slowly began to fade, but the white surrounding only took form, becoming darker and taller in spots as a huge snowy and windy mountain took form around him. He was back in the Himalayas, where he had been only a few months ago.

"Wow, this is something new," she said, appearing by a large iced over rock. She was wearing now a coat, similar to the blue one Zohall was now wearing. Fur coat linings blasted around in the gusts of wind, and she held the hood snugly as the wind passed, picking up flakes all around. "Where are we now?"

"Asia. Southern side of the Himalayas," he snapped, his tone surprising her, that it was as cold as the snow whipping past them. Although the same darkness clouded her face as it had before, he positively knew she was staring in confusion at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tenderly, carefully.

"I… need to ask you something," he started, his eyes stabbing into the dark space were she was.

"I understand," she suddenly said," You're just as persistent as I recall. And it means a lot to me. But I told you before, he is my master. I… well, I can temporarily escape him, like this," she spun softly around, her hands up in the snow all around. Zohall for a moment forgot his cold rage, watching her spin in the snow. "I want you to take back what you said though. It could get you killed. He's very strong, even as he is now in his weakened state, even though I can escape him. I… just promise me you wont go after him."

"Rip," he said again, and she stopped examining the world around her, turning to face him. "Are you a Nazi?" He felt a smile drop. His eyes never saw it, but he felt it fall. The cold air suddenly stung worse than before, the harsh environment becoming worse and worse, as if the warmth he had was being drawn away.

"W-what?" she stuttered. "I… Zohall?"

"Answer me. Are you a Nazi?"

"I…"

"Answer!"

"…Was."

It was his turn to widen his eyes, all hope that the man who he hated to be untruthful. His head rocked back and forth, shaking in disbelief. So he turned, deciding to climb down the mountain, and get away from something he didn't want.

"Zohall?" she called after him, her footsteps in the snow encouraging him to be faster. "Zohall??"

"I have to go," he tried to say, slipping suddenly and spiraling off a tall rock.

"Zohall!!" she leapt after him, finding him landed softly enough to be fine. Of course it was hard enough for him to be harmed in this world, but it was still possible. As he placed two hands down, she helped him up, scared for him. Only then did he feel her hands on his arms, and he jerked himself free and took several steps back from her. "Why are you acting like this!?"

"Because once I read a story about a man who said 'let me make a perfect world, but in order to do that, let me murder six million'," Zohall hissed as he glared at her. "That man led a country against the world. That man led a group known as 'Nazis'. They weren't content with killing people years and years ago, and only two years ago, decided to come back for round two!!" she stared at him, or at least he knew she was staring at him. "I… I can't believe… all the evidence was right in front of me: a German girl, taken by a vampire, Alucard- since when were there German vampire NAZIS walking around England? Alucard killed you… he killed you during the second attack!"

"Zohall, I've changed since-"

"PROVE IT," he growled dangerously, having her take a step back. "Give me one shred of evidence that… and you said that you were around for World War Two… so you've been a Nazi for- oh god," he turned away from her, his hand cupped to his mouth.

"Listen to me Zohall," she said, walking over to him. "I already told you, many things changed since… all that. I… I don't know what else to say," she said, having walked around to face him. Yet he shoved her hands away, and turned. She watched him walk away, and suddenly the heat of anger flared up inside her. "Why don't you ever LISTEN TO ME WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!?"

"What!?" he rounded, staring at her. Rip's hands were clenched, her blue eyes shining again, fixed with anger.

"Every time it seems you get frustrated or angry, you just tune everything out! Sometimes, you act like the whole conversation is about you! You aren't the only one in this talk! There are two sides to this one! But you only want yours to be answered! What about my questions!?"

"Your questions?" he repeated, as if the notion was ridiculous.

"I want to know where you went! Why you can't- why you never just forgive some people! Why can't you ever let someone do something that you don't have control over! You told me to discover myself! I DID! AND THEN YOU-"

"I through with this," he said, turning once again, ready to have this dream disperse.

"I'm not DONE!" she ran ahead of him, walking back in pace with him. "You never told me to do anything but discover myself! So I left, and you know I was gone for one year! And I figured it out; I wanted to serve my country, and… and I couldn't help that you chose to fight against GERMANY!"

"Stop shouting already!" he yelled at her, but she refused.

"NO! All this time," she said, on the verge of tears," I had to deal with a world without you, without my teacher to tell me what to do, what to try, what to watch out for! I had to listen to the Major, who knew nothing but war, and his love for death! You blame me for being as I AM?! Look at who you left me for!" Zohall didn't understand who this major was, but it still didn't matter enough for him to stop," I would have gone with you- I said I would! Why wont you LISTEN TO ME!" she shoved his shoulders, stopping him momentarily.

"Don't touch me," he said.

"Or what!?" she shoved again.

"I said-" she shoved him again, and he lifted up his hands in defense, catching her outstretched arms, and throwing her off balance. "Don't TOUCH me, you… god damn Nazi."

She turned her head up at him, staring to him from the ground. No move was made to help her up, or even to imply he cared about her body freezing.

"Ever since I met you… everything went downhill. I found this place. I can't fucking think straight! Every time I sleep, I'm afraid I won't get any sleep because of you and these fucked up stories! You, who keeps saying 'we met before!', or 'you were once this, and that,' well guess what!? I'm not him!! Give it up! You knew someone else, so go waste your… time in solitude without me! I have better things to do rather than feel sorry for a pathetic, needy, annoying little Nazi who's already dead!!"

The wind itself seemed to have grown silent. The her stares continued, and he watched her, infuriated that she was sad. She had no right to make him upset for wanting to be free of such a strange, uneeded, useless burden. He was now honest; he wished she would just disappear. Slowly, he body grew light blue, and a slow gust of wind tossed the pile of snowflakes that had taken her place. Cold; cold feelings swarmed in around him as he fell back, fell through the icy ground and fell, plummeting through icy waters and whipping winds, hoping to land in his bed, where he belonged.

* * *

Night sung all around the tents. As the leaves shook gently in a wind, stirring insects to an orchestra of harmony, Sir Integra sat by the fire the ground had set up, at the new campsite.

Alucard had gone off in the night like he liked to, Kagome had fallen asleep a while ago, and Zohall had been unconscious since the battle. His condition worried her the most, even more than being ambushed at the moment. If she was attacked, at least the others could awaken and fight back. If she lost what could be one of the best human soldiers she had ever had the blessings to call hers… it would be a misfortune. 'His lively nature won't allow that to happen,' Alucard had said after they let him rest in the first tent, bandages around him.

Integra stared into the fire, feeling slight shame for being so aggressive to Kagome earlier. Her experience with working around the strongest, fastest, and most fearsome on the planet had her forget how easy it is for someone to slip in the heat of a fight. Even though, Kagome had revived Integra's trust and respect when she easily patched them all up, including Zohall.

A piece of wood crackled and slipped down further in the embers of the flame. She saw much more than an aging fire. They hadn't put out the worse fire yet. One that she felt could consume this world. Although Towers hadn't entirely revealed his plan, her mind had already worked out several possibilities. None of which were any good for them or the world.

One, Towers could be after the world. Simple vengeance may have taken all sane thoughts and pushed the idea of turning the world into a world of ghouls up front.

Two, He could be trying to stop Hellsing. He may have something against the organization that fights against the darkness such as him.

Three, He plans to infect the real world. By starting to take many villagers back to the present, he could launch a fast infection of Japan, and then the rest of the world.

Four, he could have something bigger.

Her eyes closed at the idea of something larger than the world. It had happened before, and it was likely to happen again; for someone to try doing something so massive and cataclysmic, that the world itself was just in for the ride. Yet there was evidence for all four of her most liable choices. He had fled to a country with a huge population and tiny landmass, perfect for an infection. He had, at first, easily gotten the attention of Hellsing. He had also gotten even larger masses of undead in this time period, which he could easily bring back to the present. And yet… they could all hypothetically be smaller steps in a massive plan.

"I would worry less on such trivial matters," said Alucard, walking out from the trees," as long as he is destroyed, his plans are not relevant."

"If we are to understand his next moves, we need to know what his plans are. Then we can close in faster, counter his next actions, and slice out his heart," Integra replied simply.

"Yes, I suppose that is so," Alucard stopped just feet from the fire. His covered eyes stared at the dying flames.

"Alucard, what is it?" Integra posed, now worried at his sudden inactions. "More demons?!"

"No, I detect no presence of anything in the like. Rather… I see the fire," he said, still not looking at her.

"Yes Alucard, this is a campfire-"

"No… you feel it. To me… it is just a cruel illusion of warmth I could once feel," Alucard spoke softly, almost hypnotically. Integra watched, intrigued as Alucard reached out to the flames slowly, each second bringing him closer to the burning heat. Eventually his hand was touching the dancing flames. "Yet, I cannot believe a warm fire is here, beneath me," he pushed further, until his entire hand was obscured in the kissing flames. "Even now, all I sense, is pain."

"Alucard…" Integra was unnerved by his behavior. Even as he pulled out with his hand, which was still lit slightly with fire, she could not recall the first time he had said something like that. He turned his eyes to her, and shook his hand so that the fire was flicked off, like a one might shake a hand to remove water from it.

"Do not worry for Mr. Mercer," Alucard stated, now turning and walking away, back to the forest.

"Alucard, it will be my duty to worry for my underlings-"

"I would have you worry about myself and Seras," Alucard stated, at the edge of the darkness, his red eyes peeking back at her. "Time grows shorter. I predict my ability to be anymore than a simple Nosferatu will fade within the coming days. After that, myself, and most likely, the police girl will be unable to move at all during the day, nor use the abilities we have."

"Days?" Integra replied. "Alucard… what happens exactly if we can't end this in a few days?"

The Nosferatu didn't respond. He stared, tilting his head in thought. "I don't know." And with that he turned away and walked into the darkness of night as he loved to.

She watched him go, unsure if his sudden burst of sentimentalism was due to his loosing of powers, or that it was the time difference or what was going on. Alucard was acting stranger than usual, which was quite a thing to say considering he was the most sadistic, psychotic, slaughterhouse on legs she had ever come to know.

Zohall opened his eyes. They stung, and so he closed them. And at that moment, he figured he was still alive, or in some strange version of being alive. His eyes continued to sting even as he had them closed, and he groaned moving his hand to his face. Slowly he discovered everything ached. "Go back to sleep, that's an order," said his boss, from the campfire.

"Fuck… that," he gasped as he pushed up, feeling the taught bandages and sore body. "How long was I out," he said, blinking repeatedly, trying to force the annoying stinging away.

"Quite a while; I would say around eight hours. Miss Higurashi proved to be quite a field medic however," Integra said, as he slowly pushed away covers and felt the wounds around him," and you will be fine."

"Fine? That sounds- shit, it's cold," he gasped as he climbed out of the tent, only in his jeans, being that the other garments had been removed to allow better attention.

"Go back inside," Integra said, stronger than before," I won't have a speedy recovery turn into an even quicker cold." He ignored her, walking lazily over to the fire, and plopping down, letting the flickers of light and heat give him comfort. She spotted him standing adjacent to her, staring into the flames, looking sunken. She sighed before saying," if you are going to ignore my orders," he closed his eyes in exasperation, not wanting more lectures on authority," at least you could put on your fixed clothing."

"I… what?"

"Over there," she nodded to a tree with several low hanging branches. "Kagome not only has good medical skills, but her sewing is very promising. Your jacket looks just as it did; dirty and over used, so you'll feel just right," Integra finished as he got up to examine his fixed clothing. Indeed, several stitches were found on the same areas where he had been smashed by those strange pink attacks.

"Yeah, I'll have to thank her," he said as he slipped on his shirt.

Integra waited, staring into the fire as he got changed. Zohall was bound to make some sort of comment about the battle, either on Naraku, on what their next plan was, or to complain about the clothing being so cold. Yet she waited, and was surprised to see him come back, and sit back down by the fire without a single word.

"Zohall?"

"What?" he asked, not looking to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Integra asked, now concerned about the strange behaviors that were going around. First Alucard starts becoming emotional about fire, and now he won't even complain. Whatever was going around, Integra hoped she hadn't caught it, or that it wouldn't affect combat ability.

"Yeah… I guess," he shrugged, smelling the cold air.

It was as if awkward itself had become a weather condition, and it was a thick time of awkward as Zohall sat, staring into the fire, leaving Integra the challenge to survive such an atmosphere. Her eyes scanned, trying to spot anything to lighten up a darkening mood. Sitting next to his tent was his sword.

"I never thought I would find such a strong weapon," Integra said, drawing his attention for a moment. "Gleam, I mean; it is with out a doubt a very powerful tool."

"Yes. I guess so."

"I… I was hoping that when we get back, Walter could examine its metallic structure, and maybe we could use whatever kind of metal it is, and create some kind of armor. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure," he shrugged once again, now angering her. _Where's Leon to pull him out of such a stupor. What's with him this time?! He can't be depressed!_

"I'm no expert in psychology, but it doesn't take that much to tell you're upset, or that you're just damn depressed," she said, her voice rising in anger. "Just what exactly are you so disturbed by that you wont even complain about loosing a battle like that!?"

"We didn't really loose-" he replied simply, and she shot up, now even angrier.

"Don't you make up excuses! I need my soldiers to have a clear head in battle, and if we're ambushed during the night, I need all of us on the front page of things! So whatever is depressing you," his eyes met with hers," just spill it out!" she could hear herself breathing heavily over the fire. He stared, no expression of anger, or guilt, or anything at all. He just watched her as she ran a hand through a strand of her long, knee-length hair. At one point she scoffed. "I really should get it cut."

With that, he suddenly got up, and walked past her.

"Mr. Mercer, where are you going?" she said, forgetting about their little agreement.

"Following orders, sir," he said over his shoulder. "Going to go clear my head."

"You… but I meant…" she watched him disappear, disappointed and now guilty. Even though the last time he had called her 'sir' it had been with venom, the soulless address of formality from him seemed worse. She would have hoped he stayed and explained things rather than go off. "Don't get yourself hurt any further, that's an order!"

Zohall had registered her calling as he walked away, but not really heard her. At least, understood her message. Not that it mattered, he could only get help from one person, and that person was pretty far away. Leon was gone, his usual dose of truth and good feeling was absent, and he had to rely on himself for a few moments. Something he could do in battle, in fact, something he liked in battle, but outside of war… it was terrible.

He stepped by a large fallen tree. It was fresh, being that the leaves were still green, and that the snapped branches still bled sap and were rich in color. He listened for a moment, sure who was responsible for this. A large heave, slash of light and sound, and a nearby tree was sliced at the trunk. Watching lazily as the tree lost balance, he took several paces to the left, and let the tree fall all around him, not a single branch or leaf touching.

"Hu, I thought I smelt you up," Inuyasha said, lowering his sword in the sight of Zohall.

"You've got a good nose," Zohall said without much thought. "I guess that's one of those demon abilities, right?"

"Yeah, it is. What do you want?" Inuyasha turned away, preparing to slash out at another tree. For a moment, Zohall was perplexed. Inuyasha was training, he knew that much, but it wasn't the idea of the demon needing practice, but the way he was. He was hacking at trees. Just cutting them down, one by one. "Hey, what do you want!?"

"You're worse at practicing then Integra," he said softly, moving to sit by a branch.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha growled, turning and pointing his sword at him.

"I said, you're ways of practice are worse than Integra's. She can't cut down trees in one slash, but still, all you're doing is hacking and slashing."

"You got a problem with that!?"

"How does that make you better with combat exactly??"

"I… get outta here," Inuyasha turned around, facing at the tree, not sure how to retort to a man who struck him correct. Just as he swung the massive sword over his head, Zohall suddenly walked past him, holding a fallen branch form one of the trees. "What are you doing? Get out of the way!"

"Drop the sword," Zohall said automatically. "Lemme show you how you really practice." Inuyasha blinked at the large branch in his hand. He saw it as a joke; the wood wasn't even fresh. He swung quickly with the blade, and sliced it in half, having Zohall stare at his now useless weapon.

"There, I win. Go away."

"That took me a few moments to find," Zohall said indignantly. "Go find a branch."

"What?! What for!?" Inuyasha shouted as Zohall turned, searching for a new piece of wood.

"You won't get any practice with a sword that has you win instantly," Zohall said simply, now looking through the tree for a stronger, fresher branch.

"What are you talking about!?" Inuyasha spluttered, unsure if he was hearing right. "Are you being stupid? If I have a sword that has me win automatically, then of course I win!"

"I said practice, not win," Zohall said, still not turning to face him, now pulling off a large branch from one of the fallen trees.

"Who needs practice when you always win-"

"But you DIDN'T WIN!" Zohall shouted suddenly, the green eyes flashing suddenly at Inuyasha, who took a step back. "You couldn't beat them, they left, and we could have all been destroyed, so your 'instant win' sword is no longer as AFFECTIVE AS YOU THINK IT IS!!!" Inuyasha stared at Zohall, who was breathing slowly, his eyes dark, yet the color bright, and fierce.

"What… what's eating you?" Inuyasha said as carefully as a half demon could. Zohall threw at him a branch, which was easily caught. "what's with this??"

"Like I said," Zohall stepped over the tree, approaching the half demon," once a sword is perfect, once it is 'instant win', then the only thing that can become better is it's holder. A sword can only be so sharp, a gun so precise, an arrow so light, a mace so heavy. Once it's at the limit, the only thing you can grow to become stronger is the person using it."

"what's your point-" Inuyasha started, only to be surprised as Zohall leapt forward, and kicked out the massive blade form his hand, while at the same time striking him on the head with the branch. "OW! You bastard!"

"Here's the story," Zohall said, circling him. "I'm a demon slayer, who's come through hell and back to collect a bounty on your head of one million… yens. Or whatever the currency is here. Gold pieces, how's that??"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, now afraid Zohall had gone mad at some point, maybe the attack form Naraku had left him addled.

"You however know you were incorrectly labeled, being a good demon, and must fight away to gain you're freedom. But this demon hunter, Me, has you trapped. The only way out," Zohall pointed at Inuyasha's branch with his own," is with your sword."

"Have you gone insane?" The white haired man asked seriously.

"Shut up," Zohall said, his voice suddenly darker, as he continued to stalk around him, like a panther ready to pounce and strike. "Time for talk is over. The only things that speak now are actions!" Zohall darted at Inuyasha, catching him off guard. Inuyashas reflexes didn't fail him, but Zohalls strange antics were so distracting to him that he couldn't grasp at what was going on, even as he parried each swipe and stab and deflected each swing and slash, he had no chance to return a blow.

"Fight back coward!" Zohall struck down harder, aiming for the top of his head, and Inuyasha rolled to the side. Zohall easily evaded the return kick, flipping back twice so that they had gotten a good distance apart.

"You…" Inuyasha growled. He was damn ready to actually kill him.

"There's no time to talk!" Zohall jumped , ready to swung down on Inuyasha, his anger and frustration displayed in his huge burst of anger. "there is no longer time to talk!" he swung down, blocked by Inuyasha, but ready to strike again; he spun around while also back flipping swiping out for Inuyasha's arms. "The only way you get better is with more FIGHTING!"

"What's going on!?" Inuyasha was seriously scared; not for himself, but by Zohall's new burst of sheer rage. He had seen him upset before, but this man was going Berserk; striking as if he meant to kill, using every opportunity to scratch Inuyasha, to land a blow on him.

"I'll get better! Or you will!" Zohall roared," until we win! Then no one gets hurt, no one fucks up!"

"Stop it!" Inuyasha caught the branch that was swung at him. "What the hell ar you thinking!?" the flaring up red in Zohall's face seemed to persist for a few moments, and then die away as he took several deep breaths. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hu? Not entirely," Zohall lessened up for a second, letting the weapon loose. "This is how I practice."

"Really? You seem like you're really trying to beat me… and you seem a little more normal now," Inuyasha suddenly added, sensing the less tense, and more lively man in front of him. The swordsman blinked, let his eyesight fall to the ground. He had been acting up, but the sudden distraction with practice had him forget. . Then, at Zohall's sparkle in his eyes, it dawned on him what he was doing, "This is just a game, isn't it?"

"I needed some… warm ups-" Inuyasha got one successful blow on the side of his head, causing him to shoot tears from his eyes in pain, and spiral until he crashed into a tree. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"

"Hu! That's my line," Inuyasha said, staring down on him," you used me without even warning me, didn't you? You just wanted to vent something, so you came to me and just started a fight, hu?" Zohall got back up, rubbing the side of his head. He wasn't injured, but it hurt like hell. "You could have at least told me you needed to get out of the hole!"

"Get out of-" Zohall then understood Inuyasha's meaning. "Sorry man. I wasn't ready to start asking people I guess; I just wanted it to happen. No risk for a 'no'."

"Hu! What're you ticked about anyway?" Inuyasha asked, watching Zohall sit down on one of the trees. "The fight, isn't it?"

"I…" Zohall wasn't sure what to tell him. So many things struck him and stung him and simple made him madder than he had been in ages. So, he stuck with the one he could actually manage. "Two nights ago," Zohall said slowly, his eyes half closed," I screwed up big time."

"What'd you mean??"

"I'm a sword for hire, and a gun for hire. But in order to stay paid, my employer has to survive. That's always been a top rule for me in the past years. But Integra Hellsing is a permanent boss, and… it's now just a matter of her staying alive until the payment. And it's more than that," Zohall said, twirling the branch in his arm absentmindedly. "All my other employees sat back and watched me do their work. Like it wasn't their problem as long as I was between them and their problems. But Integra is different. She's gotta be the first who wont just wait for others to do it for them; she'll go out and fight along with them if necessary."

"So?" Inuyasha stated, now sitting next to him, having tossed the wood away, and relocated Tessaiga. "what's your issue then?"

"I screwed up first, thinking that she would stay back. I fucked up first as a co-worker. Then… as a fellow fighter. I forced her into a fight there was no way of her beating, and she suffered for it. I fucked up twice in one night. And now… today, I screwed up again, this time… what if I had been killed? I was sure Naraku would take us all out-"

"Idiot!" Inuyasha growled suddenly.

"W-what??"

"but he didn't!"

"but he could-"

"BUT HE DIDN'T!" Inuyasha shouted over him. "We all survived, even after you passed out. In fact, even though you fell asleep just as he left-" Zohall blinked, this new information startling him," you held him long enough for Alucard to come back and scare Naraku away."

"he… left as soon as I was gone?" Zohall said, eased with this information. No one else could have been hurt during his lack of consciousness.

"Yup. Gone to fight the others, that's what Alucard said," Inuyasha continued. "He said that the other girl with huge boobs, Seras I think," Zohall was glad the girl in question was no where near," would be fighting him, and he said they'd be fine."

"Alucard… I wonder if that's some sort of joke on his part; people will be," he held up two fingers as quotations," 'fine'." Alucard. That name seemed to dampen the two's spirited chat. "He's…"

"Alucard," Inuyasha started," is he more evil than Naraku?" Zohall turned to him, not sure if he could disagree. "It looked like he was enjoying every bit of that fight more than anyone could ever hope to. His powers… are all dark like. He… is he really a vampire? Just what is he?"

"You got me," Zohall said. "I think the only reason he won't kill us on the spot is because he has to somehow work for Integra. Like he's been cursed or something to serve the family." He kicked several twigs on the ground. "He's one of the few people who I…"

"Are scared of?" Inuyasha tried to finish for him.

"Genuinely hate." Inuyasha blinked, looking at Zohall. That glow of lively attitude had gone. The dark stare coming from him was absolutely certain of what he said. "I've only hated a few people… a few, terrible men and women who had done some bad, bad, terrible… things. But just being with this guy for about a week, I know I hate him. He loves to slaughter. He likes to kill. His favorite past time is to torture. His entire existence depends on the deaths of others…"

"Hu, you want to kill him?" Zohall acted as if he didn't hear him.

"I just can't get how Integra would hunt evil in this world, and use possibly the worst of them all as her number one card," Zohall said.

"Fight fire with fire?" Inuyasha guessed.

"I'm glad she knows how to control this fire," Zohall said, thoughts betraying his own mind," if this fire goes out of control… it could burn the world to ashes." Inuyasha stared at him, wanting something better to do now. Zohall tilted his head again to the half demon. "you know, you're smarter than you look. I thought you were just guts and instinct, but you're useful for some other stuff… "

"Hey," Zohall turned to the half demon's words," want to finish up that little game we had going? I want to fight this thing out," he placed the sword away and grabbed the stick again. "Or are you too tired with all those injuries?"

"Shut up, don't even try to convince me," Zohall jumped off the log, rolled over to the branch, and with a smile, tossed it up. "this guy is just getting warmed up!" he caught it and charged once again at Inuyasha. Their duel would be one of laughter and fun.

* * *

Leon couldn't rest. Aside it being a cold night, and the loud snoring from Shippo, who was right next to his head in the room he was trying to rest in, his mind was busy. They had gotten back to the village and decided to use some of less destroyed homes as shelter. Leon still couldn't sleep. Creaking of the wood, howling of cracks with wind, the occasional murmur of 'look out for that leek Inuyasha… he's got a carrot!' from Shippo I his mad dream, he was sure there were several individuals aside from himself who couldn't sleep.

He pushed himself up, and grabbed the lamp by the side of his mattress. Turning it on, he spotted Walter, quietly resting in his double layered sleeping arrangement, and then double checked to see Shippo hadn't been disturbed. A louder creak of wood turned his head to the door, and he saw a shadow outside his door with a large chest and particularly explosive hair. Seras was up, just as he thought. He sighed quietly as he got up, and made for the door quietly.

Pushing it aside, he spotted her in the same dress she had used when the snuck into the first village. She was looking outside the main hallway, to the doorway. She then pushed herself past his sight, and he crept out, sure that whatever she was going to do, it mustn't be very good; not many people need to act silent in a particularly noisy night. He knew from that she had a guilty consciousness.

Just as he closed the door, he heard several words spoken just outside, belonging to the young monk. A second later, loud splitting of wood frightened Leon, who forgot to be stealthy, and hurried to the entrance of the building. Miroku had been shoved through the floor, however seemed as stiff as he himself was made out of the same material he broke. It was as if someone had taken him, frozen his position, and then shoved him through the floor.

"Cword wou gwet mwe outwa hwere?" Miroku mumbled through the broken floor of the outside balcony.

"Yeah, sure," Leon reached over, and easily pulled Miroku out of the floor, who was dishevled.

"Ah, she's gone… and I just wanted to say what a lovely night it is," he said with disappointment.

"You tried to grope her didn't you?"

"Oh, no," Miroku shook his head jerkily," of course not… not deliberately."

"Not a smart move. Where'd she go?" Leon asked Miroku, who had sat back down, cross legged in a typical monk seating style. "She didn't run off, did she?"

"I don't know," Miroku said through closed eyes. "All I know is that one moment I felt… bliss, the next I was stuck inside three inches of wood."

"Yeah, life sort of works like that; can't touch the princess until you rescue her from the dragon, or giant monkey I guess," Leon added, memories of games of similar fashion coming back from the dead. "You may want to work on that hand with a perverted mind."

"I don't know, sometimes I think that the pain is worth it-" Leon smashed him atop his head," but then again not all t treasures are meant to be ours."

"I need to ask you something," Leon sat next to him, ready to wait for signs of Seras before making off after her.

"What is it?"

"Sesshomaru; who is he?"

"He's… well, I guess it's a long story," Miroku stated, closing his eyes again.

"I won't interrupt," Leon stated clearly.

"He is Inuyasha's half brother. Their father, a great dog-demon, had two wives, one being demon, and the other a human. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha for having half-demon blood, seeing him as a stain on his family. And when Sesshomaru got one of his fathers weapons, one which could not slay but heal, he hated Inuyasha further for having a weapon which he wanted. The swords Tenseiga and Tessaiga are like brother swords: Tessaiga destroys one hundred opponents with a single swipe, and Tenseiga saves 100 in a single swipe. But Sesshomaru wanted Tessaiga still, seeing how he wanted to destroy and not heal. But he's used it more than once."

"Later, he made a sword that could fight up against the Tessaiga, however that sword broke in a battle with a strong demon, and since then he's come to use his own weapon; the Bakusaiga. Whatever Tessaiga was, Bakusaiga can be ten times over. Even though Sesshomaru no longer wants the Tessaiga, they still hate each other. But they both want Naraku dead. It's the only thing that they agree on really."

"So, he's an older brother…" Leon thought about it the appearance. "Naraku was able to keep up with him fairly well."

"That's new; last time they met, Naraku had to flee from Sesshomaru. You see, whatever is cut by the blade will corrode until it decays to nothing."

"That's a hell of an ability. But still, Naraku didn't run off for a while."

"He's become much stronger. Before, Sesshomaru was the only one who could put fear into Naraku."

A massive squawking of birds brought the attention of the two to a section of forest, where a tree had just been tossed up. Seras's scream soon followed.

"I think that's your queue," Miroku said, staring at the concern on Leon's face. "I'll stay here and watch them, you go on ahead."

"Thanks," Leon got up, waved quickly back at him, and charged off into the cold air. The parting annoyed birds left an easy to follow track, and the wake of shifting leaves from the fallen tree were even more indications of where Seras had gone to. He reached a clearing, and spotted her through several trunks, tossing up another tree in rage. She shouted as she tossed it clean into the air, nearly forty feet, and as it came back down, kicked up at it, splintering it to pieces.

"I told you to stay still," Seras said, stopping Leon cold in his tracks.

"Merde!" said a familiar only Seras could see or hear. "Must you use me like this?" he puckered his lips together and mocked kissed the air. "My services are used much better elsewhere-" he yelled as he dodged another tree tossed at him. "Mon Cheri," Pip Benadotte suddenly spotted Leon. "you might wont to-"

"Be quiet." She growled darkly, scaring Leon slightly.

"Seraaaaassss…" Pip Bernadotte said eerily, as his invisible form popped out from behind one of the trees, trying to warn her of a coming male presence.

"I said shut it! I'm pissed enough without you being here!" Leon raised his eyebrows at her words made apparently to herself.

"I'm giving you advice, please try to take eet-"

"Listen!" she shouted, ripping out the tree he was hiding behind. "No more dick jokes! All I want is a little time on my own, ok!? I could have used you during the fight- I know I was tired, but you have just a little more freedom than the others, and you know that!" She growled as she found out Pip was dressed as Leon, from top to bottom, aside form his hair and eye patch. "Why are you dressed like that?" he smiled, and pointed around her shoulder.

"Ahem."

"Leon!" she suddenly turned, her eyes wide in shock and embarrassment as her vampire skills honed in on a newcomer to the clearing of forest. "Uh… good night?"

"You want me to leave?" he asked, peering through many falling leaves.

"I, uh, if you could-"

"'Ee won't leave," the experienced former captain said. "Ee's come to check up on his favorite soldier."

"Too bad. I know well enough that if someone is pissed enough to be punching trees into toothpicks, something's bothering them." He walked over and sat by one of the cleaved trunks, watching her heaving frame in the moonlight. He could not help but appreciate her beautiful looks in the night.

"I just need to relax, that's all."

"Won't be enoouuugh," Pip whispered, and as she turned to curse him. He stuck out his tongue in a grotesque fashion and vanished, leaving her to Leon.

"What's wrong? You were talking to somebody," Leon asked, afraid for her safety.

"Just… hearing my thoughts, right?" She smiled, trying to convince him of her sanity. It had quite a backfire effect; her smile scared him even more than the talking.

"You said 'be quiet'… just who exactly did you say that to? It's just you and me, isn't it?" Leon asked, peering around in the forest for some other person.

"I… I'm," she gave in, no ready or willing mentally to put up a silent fight," exhausted. And I shouldn't be!"

"Really? You fought against Naraku and he sure as hell put one damn beating on you-"

"He shouldn't have been able to!" she cried out, her frustration getting the better of her.

"Oh… ha, you're just like Zohall," Leon chuckled, accidentally angering her.

"What!? What's so funny!?"

"Hey, calm down," he waved his hands to her, trying to convince her of his innocence. "What I'm saying is that you two keep setting these boundaries for you both. Zohall says 'I can run one hundred meters in eight seconds'. If he gets anything more, he pats himself on the back and has a party. Anything less and he keeps doing it again and again until he gets it right."

"… are you saying I should go at Naraku again until I win?" Seras said, allowing Leon to realize his point was still in deep water.

"The opposite. People… just mess up from time to time. Call it fate, luck, or hell god's divine plan, things happen and the only thing you can say is 'next time I will be ready', right?"

"Sure!" Seras agreed.

"But what good will beating yourself over the head with the disappointment of failure do? It gives you a damn headache. You came out here I bet," Leon said, glancing around at the destruction," to let off some steam. But that changed. You started arguing with yourself, thinking back to the fight, when you 'should have done this', or 'if only this had happened'. But what good is that?"

"I…" Seras tried to explain, but Leon shook his head.

"It can't help. Giving yourself a headache is the complete opposite than clearing your head to be ready next time." Seras stared at Leon, who smiled gently to her. He spoke with truth, with some sort of wisdom that she felt might have also come form Integra, or maybe Alucard. Experience was a powerful helper.

"Ahh, he ee's right," Pip said, appearing behind Leon, speaking to Seras, who groaned slightly at his re-appearance. "Ee's a smart one, you know."

"Thanks," Leon said, nodding to Pip in a quick gesture of agreement," Now, how a-a-about…" Pip had blinked several times, and both he and Leon slowly turned their heads until they were face to face, full of shock. Seras watched with wide eyes, scared, amused, and perplexed. "Who the hell are you!!?" Leon said, jumping away form the fallen log.

"How the hell can ee' see me!?" Pip faced Seras, and then sighed," ah, our powers growing fainter every second..?"

"Powers?" Leon glanced to Seras, who shrugged. "You know him?"

"More than you might know, Monsieur," Pip bowed away from him, tip-towing closer to Seras.

"He's a familiar; I'll explain tomorrow, I'm… just too tired right now."

* * *

Zohall struck back, Inuyasha stabbed forward; A flurry of wood, all in a game of swordplay. Inuyasha was the stronger of the two, and Zohall the faster. Where Inuyasha could easily block or even catch simple attacks, Zohall would dodge them, moving a step back, and immediately pressing his own attack. The fallen logs acted as a catalyst to large fights, levels of combat now being used as they switched back and forth, trying to out-maneuver the other as soon as possible.

Finally, Inuyasha stomped down on a larger fallen tree, splitting it. The force was great enough that one half kicked up, soaring for Zohall in a strange flip. He rolled aside, avoiding the danger, but saw, too late, Inuyasha was on him, the end of his stick at his heart.

"Got you," the half demon chuckled.

"Yeah… but," Zohall patted the side of Inuyasha's inner thigh," you would no longer be able to brag about being male."

"Tie?"

"Nah, you win," Zohall said, getting up. "I'm dead. You're just a really girl Inuyasha, that's all."

"Ugh, I don't want to become like my brother," Inuyasha said, laughing at his own rude comment on his older sibling. Zohall frowned, unsure what it meant, but shrugged it off.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I want to ask you something."

"Just ask it then, don't want to-"

"With your sword, you can do those… energy attacks, right?" Inuyasha glanced to Tessaiga, then back to Zohall. "I want you to teach me how to do them."

* * *

Hmm, that's interesting. So, the tension brought up, let loose, fixed, and now we have some knew things to look forward to… So. I'm tired. And I think this is one of my best chapters, not because of action or violence… but it pushes a lot of my favorite characters in places they aren't often seen. Or at least I hope so. Tell me what ya think!

Seeya next time! (Sorry for being late; Exams are at me heels, along with SAT, AGAIN. And no words on MoW yet. :C)

EZB


	21. Burning Turn

The morning sun scorched the cold ground, waking up the inhabitants of the forest over the course of several hours. Those who belonged in the skies warmed up their voices, spreading their feathers in the warming light. The only place in this morning already up and about was a path that had been used two days ago by a strange looking group of young men and women. Or at least, they looked young.

If a villager, stumbling through the forest, lost and dazed, had laid eyes on this group of travelers, that villager would have thought two things. First, not to drink as much Sake has he had, and the second; he doubted he would ever see such a sight again. A young woman leading the group with knee-length blonde hair, wearing glasses in front of bold, hardened and icy eyes, complete with a dark olive green trench coat. Just behind her right shoulder followed her servant and vampire, towering clearly past two meters and possibly seven feet.

He wore even more elaborate clothing than the woman ahead of him; a blood red leather coat, flamboyant and matching color fedora hat with a huge rim that shaded his eyes from the sun, black leather boots and black suit, finished off with red tie strung like a bow and white gloves with a strange symbols etched on.

Behind him was a younger girl, with long black hair that fell past her shoulders to the center of her back, all in no particular order or neatness. A green and white Japanese school uniform was bestowed upon her, and her bright brown eyes stared behind her, where two young looking men exchanged conversation in low terms. One wore garments similar to both the red clad vampire and the leading lady; a long brown, but dirty and worn leather coat that fell just to the knees, blue jeans with tears and wholes all over, similarly dirty brown boots and a black and green t-shirt underneath the jacket.

To sum up the fiasco of oddities, the being next to him wore all red, like the vampire, but lighter and made of some form of cloth, monk garments of very baggy pants and upper clothing. Supplied with a beaded necklace of violet pearls and several fangs, the half-demon with white hair would intimidate any soft spoken villager, which seemed popular these days.

And if to add to insult to the perfectly normal morning, there were two groups like this, both heading in the same direction for the same destination.

"I told you, I don't think humans can pick it up just like-" Inuyasha snapped his fingers in mime like Zohall had done moments before. "It took me a while to learn one- it's not just practice like its some talent! There's usually something more involved than routine warm-ups."

"And it'll be faster- the sooner we start teaching me, the sooner I figure out how to do them, right?" Zohall interrupted, desperate for a better answer than the one he had gotten the night before.

"You don't even know if they're like a Windscar," Inuyasha muttered, growing tired of the conversation. He had hoped that Zohall would forget of it during sleep, but he awoke with a renewed persistence to get his approval for teaching. "For all we know, you just cut harder than you had ever before, and it happened to-"

"Slice tens of trees, and then two tornadoes made of energy??" Zohall asked. "What the hell kind of strength would be needed for that? And seriously; a slash? Just a slash? What the hell kind of slash would that be-"

"One that takes up all your strength," Inuyasha shot, hoping that it would finalize the conversation, "and leave you breathing heavily!" Zohall was struck for a moment, it was true that he had used up a lot of his energy just from one slash, and there hadn't been any kind of spectacular when he had attacked. It was just a massive slash. But…

"No," Zohall said, catching up with Inuyasha after a moments thought. "It was different than just a normal cut. I felt something. I don't know what, but I know there was something different with that slash than there had been with the others." Inuyasha tried not to look understandingly at Zohall, his stubborn blood refusing to give in. "If it's nothing, than we just waste a little time that we spend silently walking around. I'm not asking to jump out of a fight just to be taught-"

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbled very faintly, his own thoughts tugging in his head as he allowed Zohall to punch at the air in victory.

"Thanks! I promise I won't dick around, okay?"

Zohall hurried up, his pace open and faster than before, leaving Inuyasha to catch up with Kagome, who had watched the blond man go with a certain look of concern.

"Why is he walking like that?" Kagome inquired.

"He… wants me to teach him how to do stuff like Windscar," Inuyasha admitted calmly," and I said I would."

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome started, glancing to check to make sure they were both out of earshot from Zohall, who was busy smiling at Integra and Alucard awkwardly. "Have you told him it's just the Tessaiga that makes the moves? That, well, without the sword all you can-" she indicated to the handle pointing out from the sheath. While Inuyasha was the only one, aside from his brother, who could use the Tessaiga's abilities, he was held responsible for the weapons techniques, and while he would never turn away praise of honor, he would grow tired of hearing comments about 'his amazing abilities'.

"No, I didn't tell him," Inuyasha growled. "I don't think there is any chance of him doing anything like energy attacks anyway, but if he does, it will probably be with the sword."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked, still watching as Zohall started a cheerful talk with Integra about the weather, to the young woman's displeasure, being that she had run out of coffee. Her dulled, sunken eyes watched Zohall lazily as he animatedly spoke to her, clearly unaware that she felt like a zombie.

"He has something special," Inuyasha nearly whispered, staring too at the topic of conversation. "You know those times when he gets pissed off, and his eyes do that whole glowing thing? I…"

"What?" Kagome pressed.

"I don't know, but something tells me that it's a sign of… something," Inuyasha tried to convey a feeling in words, something he found hard to do. "It's just a feeling, but I just get the impression he has _something_ about him, and he doesn't even know!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted. "I think I know what you mean."

"Yeah?

"During the battle against Naraku," Kagome said, now turning to face Inuyasha, away from Zohall, who was now overreacting to Integra's lack of life as she shambled on, fearful for her; the possibility that she had contracted some disease had him jumping closer to her in worry, and then jumping away in fear that he would contract it himself. "There was something I noticed about him."

"What is it already?"

"He was glowing."

Inuyasha blinked at stared at her, and then back to Zohall, who was backing away from Alucard, who had arisen to defend his master from a hyperactive man.

"He wasn't glowing during the battle, I- I would have noticed!" Inuyasha said, his pride of demonic senses confirming that he never once saw Zohall glowing.

"I don't think anyone else could see it; Miss Hellsing didn't say she could see it either- but I know for a fact that he was shining energy of some sort. Oh! And so was his sword- almost as if the blade itself was made of light!" Inuyasha again peeked a glance to the man, and then to the sword. That strange blade, fit perfectly for a strange man. Straight edged, but a curved handle, so similar to its master.

"Mister Mercer," Integra dolefully moaned, rubbing her eyes as she marched on. "You by any chance didn't … eat the coffee that we were supposed to have, did you?"

"Nope, I just feel great!" he said, skipping one his words.

"I see…" Integra stumbled on, wishing she could locate the source of her continual and steady decrease of health. In the time she had left England, she had readily become more and more tired, gotten less sleep, become more irritable, and less prepared. She had almost forgotten her sword, if it had not been for a snide remark from Alucard. "There needs to be an energy transfer method... you must have enough hyperactivity to power six children… God I feel awful."

"Why's that?" Zohall inquired before Alucard could remark on the matter, leaving the Nosferatu slightly unnerved that he had been beaten to the punch.

"I think I miss my old bed, but I'm not entirely sure," she moan, rubbing the back of her shoulder blades, trying to stretch back and reach a rough spot. "Alucard, your orders are to give me a massage." The vampire, blinking slightly, bowed once, and moved behind her, and began to firmly pat and chop at her back. "That… just might do the trick."

"He, he, Alucard's finally being put to real work," Zohall sneered as Alucard glared at him through his glasses.

"Just what kind of drugs did you inhale this morning?" Alucard asked earnestly.

"Whatever you were smoking last night obviously," Zohall retorted, still very energy high. "Maybe if you didn't take a drag every five minutes you'd do better during fights."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't locate you on the battlefield anywhere near the actual danger, Mr. Mercer. Or were you too busy having troubled dreams to act up in a real fight?" Alucard shot back effortless, impaling Zohall right in the heart of his newfound energy. Zohalls spirit fell as if the balloons of joy that had been carrying him up had just been harpooned, and had crashed back down to the earth, but not before bouncing painfully on the rocky mountains. At least, that's what the Blond man with a crestfallen attitude imagined just happened.

"Fuck off," Zohall grumbled, still filled with energy, but strolling away, pouting and moving ahead of Integra and Alucard.

"Would you two please resist the temptation to rip each others throats out? At least do it on a day where I am not feeling so collapsed," Integra hissed, rubbing her temple. "This kind of fighting never helps a headache."

"My apologizes, Master," Alucard tipped his head forward slightly, grazing his hat gently against the very top of her head. "My tongue can be faster than my mind at times."

"Yeah right," Zohall growled, just above his breath.

"I expect a formal apology from you as well," Integra shot at him, her icy words forcing him to stand up straight.

"I… hm sury," Zohall mumbled, unintelligible.

"Louder. That is an order," she repeated.

"I'm-" Zohall stopped, staring ahead, a hand whipping for his sword. "Shit!"

"Apology accepted," Alucard sneered.

"Fire ahead! And it looks like…" Zohall ran ahead, darting for a far off tower of smoke, billowing out from the tree tops. "The hut's on fire!"

"What?" Integra called after him, her tired mind not registering the need to look up, or recognize the smoke spilling out could be located in the same area of that to the old man's hut.

"If that old fart dies," Inuyasha rushed ahead, Kagome on his back," then we may not get the information needed to find Naraku or Towers!"

Integra paused, her clockwork finally starting up again, now in overtime.

"Alucard-"

"Yes, my master," he readily said, flashing into a cloud of bats to get ahead, streaking past them. Integra for a moment considered walking her way there; the chance that the hut was burnt beyond all help was possible, but she still could not risk loosing any information necessary to stop Towers. Her feet picked up and she ran after the others, her sword clanking gently aside her.

Barely two miles ahead, past the burning hut and through much deeper woods, the opposite group grew closer and closer to the clearing of the forest. Seras, aiding the still wounded Walter, was separated from Miroku by Leon and Shippo, who walked between her and the perverted Monk. Miroku had too been carried for most of the morning, due to the fact that he had suffered yet more injuries after a clever attempt to grope her went horrible wrong, having his face land in her rear as he had tripped on a loose rock.

However most of the injuries could not be claimed by Seras, but the other female of the group.

Sango had decided to carry her boomerang out today, holding it steadily in her arms as she marched behind Miroku constantly, watching him for an signs of try to reach out and molest the large breasted woman. His eyes were closed, even as he walked carefully on the road, his sadness from such 'misunderstanding' stabbing at his heart. He couldn't help that he was so drawn to such ample… personalities. His hand however had a mind so different from his own, or so he pleaded every time before he was beaten, that he sometimes wondered if it was a side affect of Naraku's curse. It never worked with anyone who actually knew him as a person, but it was a clear winner to strangers when he mixed it with sad tones.

"Don't even," Sango quickly smacked the side of the monks head with the boomerang, spotting the hand twitch and move steadily to his left, closer to the side were Seras was.

"Why?!" he cried silently, mouthing the words to the sky. "Why would you send such a woman with such bosoms, just as I am prepared to steady myself to marriage!? What kind of sick torment is this!?"

"I think Miroku is seriously suffering right now," Leon whispered to Seras. "He's talking to himself some more."

"I can't say I blame him," Walter said in just as low a voice. "He was stomped enough times to have me loose count. And a butler has plenty of time to see how far he can keep counting. I believe I lost count at…"

"Three hundred forty nine," Seras mumbled, staring at the path.

"Oh dear no," Walter gasped," it was closer to two hundred-"

"That was the final," Seras continued," I could hear each contact- you would to if you had my senses!" she added in protest from miraculous looks from Leon and Shippo. "It was like listening to torture, and knowing that it was my fault."

"But he fell in your butt," Shippo added, adding a touch of red and pink in Seras's face.

"Yes, but I do believe him when he said it was an accident," Seras said, her eyes small in embarrassment as she recalled the shock of a face suddenly falling between… she tried not to think about it. "Sango is just so defensive about this whole thing. They're getting married for Pete's sake, and I feel like I'm messing it up somehow."

"Miroku always gets into these kinds of troubles," Shippo sniffed, glancing at the saddened monk," don't blame yourself for being grouped with a really lecherous monk."

"Yes, I suppose so," Seras tried to reason with the young demon.

"Oho," Leon suddenly said, looking at Shippo, who had been sitting on his shoulders," what ever happened to her being 'a scary vampire who'll suck your blood'?"

"I never said that," Shippo protested, his eyes widening slightly in concern. "I just said that she was scary."

"It's ok Shippo," Seras said out loud, catching the young fox demon off guard, to the point where he threw his hands over his head. "I'm supposed to be scary. Vampires are scary; we do those things you hear about. But who we do it to- if we ever do," Seras stared at the leaves above, spotting rays of sun peeking through," is up to those who become them. I mean, I may have to drink blood, but that doesn't mean it will be you who I will drain it from, you know?" Shippo watched the blond woman with a newfound respect similar to the kind he had for Kagome's wisdom.

"Told you before," Leon whispered to Shippo," she's not all bad, right?"

WHUMP.

"You… are… One… perverted-" Sango growled, her boomerang now balanced on a particularly large bump on Miroku's head," MONK."

"I wasn't even moving my hand in her direction!" Miroku said, tears streaming down his eyes as he pointed ahead, through a small clearing of trees. "I was going to say-"

"Smoke," Shippo said, sniffing the air. "It's coming from the hut!"

"What?" Leon and Walter said in unison. They all ran, Walter galloping behind Seras, to finally clear the forest cover.

"I'm sure he's just lit that fireplace he has," Walter tried to say to the others, finally managing to take his own weight, now following the others through the pain in his joints. "It really can't be all that-"

"Oh bugger," Seras and Walter groaned. They had come across the patch and opening in the forest where the hut was located. The surrounding trees and greenery had been set ablaze; branches falling down in their plight, leaves bursting into flame, the hut was putting up a good fight however, its foundries had yet to begin to burn.

"Hurry!" said a miniscule and whiney voice, coming from a bouncing dot. "You must save him, or at least what valuable information he has!"

"Myoga?" Sango asked as she spun the boomerang off of Miroku's head, which she had forgotten to remove from the entire time, and used it as a shield for falling debris.

"Quick!" the flea demon squeaked. "No time to talk now, just get him out of there-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled as he slapped the flea with the palm of his hand out of the burning area. "You're no use here so just go hide like you usually do!"

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga cried out as both groups congregated quickly before him.

"I'm going in!" Inuyasha said as he ran ahead, darting for the burning building.

"Leon, help me here-"

"Right!" Leon said, and without another word, he and Zohall began to drag as much burning material away from the hut, which was slowly succumbing to the flames. As the did, Miroku used the wind tunnel to blow out the flames above and remove smaller branches that might have collapsed on them, all while his bride-to-be tossed the massive Hiraikotsu at the larger burnt limps, removing them from the trees. Shippo began trying to help Leon, only to be surprised to see Seras run inside.

"Wait! Inuyasha has protection against fire, you don't!" he called after her, with little response. The leathery flapping of wings tossed Shippo's stares above the trees as a cloud of bats squeaked and cried as it spiraled into the slowly dying home.

"Walter!" Integra's voice called out, just arriving after the others. "Do what you can to keep the damn place up on its feet!"

"Yes sir," the Butler complied, tossing his hands up and out, tossing the wires around supports and then tying them around sturdy trees. "It is good to hear orders from you again. However I must say you look malnourished."

"We'll talk about it later," Integra growled, brushing some of her hair out of her sweating face. "Ow-" she slapped the side of her neck, hear a loud ouch. Her eyes wide in shock, she let her hand down, and glared at a nearly flat flea-demon, who was trembling at her sight. "Oh great, I've been bitten by a blood sucker."

"I'm sorry-" the tiny insect of a demon apologized," nervous eater."

"Out of the way!" Inuyasha cried, nearly knocking into Zohall, who ducked out of his path just in time. Carrying an slightly singed and weak looking man in rags out of the fire, he charged past the others, and laid him down, Seras following behind him, carrying a book in leather casing.

"Mah… things," the fragile being whimpered as he reached out, trying to look back to the home he once had.

"Alucard will be getting them," Integra comforted him, coming to kneel next to him. "We found the ingredients, when can you-"

"Jesus," Zohall hissed behind her drawing her attention. "Don't wait for him to catch his breath, he was just in a burning home."

"We may not have the time," Integra spat back, turning to face the old captain with a strong, but kind look. "We need your help still. Can you still do whatever you-"

"What happened??" Seras asked kindly to the still heaving man, gasping for air.

"Them lot wid' red eyes, Towers, his lot paid me a visit. He asked," where'd yah send them off tah?" and I said-"

"Towers… you told him," Integra finished for him, being that he was coughing terribly now," you helped us?"

"Aye… he was 'ere just a few mo' back… wanted yeh all dead," the old man continued.

"We'll have to start with the… potion as soon as we can then," Integra said hurriedly, almost begging him to help.

"Ah cannoh' now,"Madurin, the old sea dog croaked, coughing against the ground beneath him. "Ah no longer 'ave the supplies… nor the strength. And it takes days, tree days, and Ah only got minutes," he wheezed, staring interestedly at the others. "but yeh found what I told yeh to get?"

"Yes," Integra said, beckoning Kagome closer with the flower and samples of Spring water they had gotten. "What do we do? Please, tell us!"

"Ah… yeh need anotha," he said, raising a shaking finger in the direction of another path, which opened up to a large clearing of farmlands. "He'll be able to 'elp yah…Ah…"

"Who!?" Integra called, nearly shouting, trying to force every ounce of life from this man to help her. She would not be left in the dark, she refused to be. "Who do we need!?"

"Ah… a' miss 'im. Tell him, in the village Chishiki, that ah sent for him to help yah. You landlubbers… Ah… Aye miss tha poor laddie," and with that, his head fell back and he let out one last breath.

"Damn… damn," Integra pounded the ground twice with a clenched fist. "DAMN IT! GOD DAMN IT!"

"Oh shit…" Zohall muttered; the heat from the fires behind him barely registering. "It's not over is it?"

"He didn't give us a name, nothing to work with," Integra said angrily back," no instructions, no… we're almost back to square one! All we know is that Towers is here, and that he wants something in this time! We have no way to catch up with him, or hell where even that 'Blackwind' isle is!"

Behind them, a loud and resolute bang shot out as whatever remaining explosives from the potions blew up, having one final fire ball erupt into the air, and knock over Zohall and Leon, and topple over Sango into Miroku's outstretched arms. Through the flames, Alucards darkened outline stood out, walking casually through the terrible fire as if it were nothing. Yet as he came out, holding a large chest to his side, his face was revealed to be slightly disfigured, burnt and torn up from the final blast. His red eyes, glistening in the flames, along with his whipping leather jacket truly made him seem like he had just leapt out of hell itself.

"What a refreshing way to wake ones face up," Alucard mentioned, cracking his neck as he tilted his head left and right, his skin and face healing as he walked out of the ruins, the burnt, but intact case still next to him.

"Those are his supplies-" Integra began hopefully.

"Only half. The others are currently in the sky; they were the source of the explosion," Alucard said grimly, giving the case to Walter, who took it from him quickly and examined it, trying to spot and serious breaks.

"So… we are still in the dark," Integra felt as lost as she had moments before.

"Not really," Leon said, his mind putting together what the old man had been spluttering. "He said another could help us. In 'shishiki' village or something like that, and also gave us instructions how to get there," he too pointed to a serious of farmlands past the forest borders.

"Yes," the flea demon added, bouncing up to land on Zohall's nose, who in fright tried to back away," and as for Blackwind Isle-"

"Mr. Kennedy," Integra said resolutely, getting up to her feet, and completely ignoring the Flea demon, who defiantly began to shout at the others in anger." I have told you before my opinion on the matter with interrupting the time line. It's as bad as it is with Towers here, and-"

"We talked to Lady Keade, remember!?" Zohall shouted, finally tossing the flea demon off his face, and having had rolled his eyes at Integras refusal to interact with those in this time. "So what's all the freakin' out about!?"

"I am not 'freakin' out," Integra said, miming Zohall's actions in her anger, much to his own displeasure. "Lady Keade had already known about Kagome and her time period, so she had already been imposed on by her actions. There is nothing worse to be done with the woman, but an entire village suddenly being greeted by-"

"Perhaps we should disguise ourselves once again-" Walter began, still examining the chest.

"Oh no FUCKING WAY am I going in drag again!" Zohall shouted.

"Just a suggestion," Walter said, holding his arms up once he laid the chest down. "This chest is fine, and so I would assume are its contents," he said to Integra.

"Wait a moment," Kagome quickly said, getting between Zohall, Leon, and Integra. "I've been in many of the villages dressed as I am. I've never seen anything bad or… well, anything that might change history is any way because of that. Just as long as we say we're foreign, or that we're merchants passing by, they tend not to ask many questions. So, as long as we don't make much commotion, we should be ok until we leave Chishiki village, okay?"

Inetgra was glaring at Zohall, who returned the icy stare with a heated one. Leon was the only one who seemed to immediately register the words coming from Kagome. "You sure about that? I mean, I don't want to list names," his eyes flickered to Zohall, Seras and Alucard," but some of us will look awkward even if our story is that we're foreign Merchants from the other side of the world."

"What else is there to try?" Kagome pleaded. "If we look dangerous enough, people wont want to mix in with us-"

"But if we don't look crazy enough," Leon interrupted," then they start asking us questions. And if we look too dangerous-"

"They may openly confront us," Miroku added. "It is a threat, yes, but it is the best bet we have. It may take too long to find extra clothing for you all, and we may not have all that much to begin with."

"So, Sir Integra," Zohall coolly said," what's the _order_?"

"… We're going to try this village. But we do it discretely if possible. I want no fights," she glared at Zohall and Alucard," no interaction," she stared at Leon and Seras," and especially no showing off!" she nearly shouted this at Walter, Zohall and Alucard. "While I think Kagome may be correct about this, I still think it is a mistake to do all of this surrounded by villagers-"

"Who says we're staying!" Inuyasha huffed at her. "Lets just get the information and leave before they noticed we're demons and worse!"

"Integra," Alucard said darkly as the other began to talk amongst themselves. "The Monk is right. We don't have that much time. I am experiencing lapses of strength, and I think," Integra looked to Seras, who was staring at her and Alucard," so is the police girl. We may only have two full days until we are nothing but shadows of what we can be."

"That… could be a problem," Integra thought hard, trying to look for a way around the situation. But Alucard so far, and Seras, seemed to be the only ones who could really stand up to Naraku. If they both couldn't fully beat him back during the last fight, if he showed up in two days, they would be torn to shreds. They had to do this faster than ever, and from within the shadows. "We will continue to go as planned. This village may have our best bet, and I wont waste it at all. We're going, and when we get the necessary information, we're going to wrap this up and head home."

"What's drag?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, who blinked at glanced carefully to Zohall, who heard, and glared dangerously at Kagome. She whispered a less accurate definition while Leon inferred some new info in the closer half demon to Zohall.

"Wait," Zohall said, talking to Leon conversationally," Inuyasha has an older brother!?"

"He's the one who beat down Naraku until he left," Leon confirmed to Zohall's shock. Behind him, Inuyasha had begun interrogated Miroku and Sango if this was true, and grew even angrier when they too said it was true, completely forgetting about the disturbing definition of 'drag'.

"That bastard-"

"While I do appreciate a moment of rest," Integra said loudly, drawing their attention," we are going to have to go."

"But- hey!" the flea tried shouting again as he hopped up and down, trying to capture some form of attention. "I have information here you might want to hear out!!"

"Not yet," Zohall said slowly to Integra, nodding once to the still lifeless body of Madurin.

"Right," Leon said in agreement as he and Zohall both took hold of the dead man, and carried him into the still flaming ruins. "I guess we should leave him."

"Back in Raccoon," Zohall said, staring at the ashes now flying into the air," our group would burn the bodies whenever we could. If we didn't they could come back as the dead, and it seemed like… it released them. I mean, some of them wouldn't die even after a blow to the head, so it was kinda proper for them to be released into the air; to be freed."

"Amen," Leon joked with Zohall, who smiled grudgingly.

"Let's move. I'm now fed up with all this killing; Killing people just to hide tracks, killing to get closer to an objective, or hell, killing because you're hungry," the swordsman stated, turning for the new path.

After a grin from Alucard and a confirming nod from Integra, the group marched, unified once again, after the village that apparently held a man who could help them. Yet, as they walked away, Inuyasha, in the back of the group paused mid-step. His nostril sniffing the air, he wasn't sure, but behind all the ashes and burning wood, he was sure he could smell wolf. Yet as Kagome called for him to follow, he never got the chance to notice several tracks of human like feet and wolf paw mixed into one stampede that lead into the dark forest.

"Hold on, wait for me!" Myoga cried in panic as he bounced after them, not wanting to be alone in a dangerous forest.

* * *

And so, for those of you who have read to 'original' piece, the newest section of Time trouble will now begin. I won't say what happened in the original, because that stuff will still happen, it's just some things have to happen before hand. So…

Whadda think?

The next chapter (and this is addressed to those "Time Trouble" readers, who know wtf I'm talking about when I say original all the friggen time) will be completely original, so now, once again, this man is off into uncharted territory. Well, I know what the hell is going to happen, I've gone through this epic tale about a hundred times in my head. BUT this part has never been written down. So… I'M EXCITED!

Ok, and before I go, I have a question for ye faithful reviewers. Here's the question:

If I, or you, wanted to see an enemy show up, would it be-

1. A simple, but very potent creature with new abilities and monstrous sizes?

2. A small group of re-animated bad-guys from the Anime Inuyasha who had been through an entire season of Inuyasha?

3. A massive, collective, but somehow advanced horde of demons/undead that would attack?

I say this, because during some point, one of these three choices will make a stand against our Heroes, and I think it's fair to hear what you all think. Besides, whoever shows up doesn't really matter. Just dialogue might change, but the result of the fight with them will be the same.

So, say in a review if you could! Don't be shy!

EZB

PS: to those of you who read MoW, good news! I have removed my writers block of the story and plan to update as soon as possible.


	22. The Stubborn

The English language was something of a miracle. So easy to manipulate for those who are native to it, so utterly confusing to those foreign to it, and in some cases, a masterpiece. It had created some of the finest works of literary art; Shakespeare had done his works in English, although a very stretched formatting choice, Edgar Allen Poe had mastered the dark aspects of human imagination through English, and Emily Dickenson had created worlds within worlds within her own solitary confinement. Yet Zohall Mercer, in his understanding of his native tongue could not pick the appropriate expression to accurately summarize his state.

With each step he took, his head pounded. With each crane of his neck to stretch, his back ached. With every sigh of boredom he let out, his eyes watered. His mind was in shambles; the past week pierced him like a bullet, reflections from the blood allowing snips of images and phrases, desperately trying to formulate a complete whole. He felt like that bullet had struck him hard, and finally left a mark of how much was really going on around him. Only one thing could combine everything that was going on with him.

"Fuuuuck," he drew out in a long exhale.

"You too?" Leon asked, walking aside him.

"Yuup."

"Damn."

The full group had, like before, divided into the 'sub groups'. The two Americans were the farthest back, following their employer and her closer employees. In front of Integra walked the youngest group, leading the crusaders of light, justice, and a need to sleep on something more than sleeping bags to the village known as Chishiki. With this, conversation had rarely grown to anything but within these personalized parties.

"F-"

"Zohall, if you can't think of anything else to say, I swear I'll send you to school," Leon threatened, his eyes clamped shut with impactience.

"Chill out," Zohall raised an eyebrow, still wanting to finish what he began to say," don't get personal man."

"Speaking of school-"

"No. Not talking about it," Zohall interrupted Leon.

"You really aught to finish it Zohall," Leon prompted, to Zohall's dismay.

"I don't exactly have the time, nor the- just, no man!" Zohall argued, his anger flaring up with frustration.

"You might want to stop sounding, you know… retarded?"

"Fuck off," Zohall spat back. Leon laughed, but still wished Zohall would truly see his lack of proper education as a weakness. Zohall, being fourteen when Raccoon City burned to the ground, never finished what he started. Immediately following Leon into Anti-Umbrella groups, he forestalled all of High school and College; to Zohall's still deep, but hidden annoyance, would prevent him from getting almost any stable job despite being rather bright. "I'll finish school the day there's no Zombies, no Vampires, no-"

"A zombie could outsmart you, with the way your thinking this out."

"…god you're such a bitch."

"Don't blame him, blame me," Leon smirked, furthering his friends anger. Yet he felt nothing more could come out of the conversation, rather than a smack across the nose or face, and he fell silent.

"Leon…" Zohall started up, his voice even and low," I've been thinking about Hellsing."

"Yeah?" Leon asked, skipping the snide comments he could have pinned Zohall with.

"I… well, don't tell anyone I'm thinking this, right?"

"I promise," Leon said, holding a hand to his heart dramatically," that I will tell every single person I come across what you are about to tell me."

"Right, just so that we don't get a verbal S.T.D.," Zohall continued, only stunning Leon for a moment with his remark," Hellsing. I've been thinking about quitting."

"…You're serious?" Leon asked, peering ahead to allow the 'group' in question to gain more distance. "Why the hell are you thinking that?"

"Well, it's not like we're getting paid, like really getting paid," Zohall furthered on," it's more like become roomies with and live in danger every fricken day of your life."

"Zohall, you should know every day-"

"My life is in danger," Zohall and Leon finished in unison.

"I know that: but I also know that this job focuses the danger to be sharper than normal. Besides, we can't use any of the 'money' as we can. We have to ask- I mean, I feel like it's just some weird bank, you know?"

Leon frowned again. What Zohall was saying was true, but illogical. Hellsing didn't hand out hundred bills to everyone who worked with them. The job tendency was that you earned credit on your performance and job situations, and based on them, you are allowed certain privileges and allowances to use as you wish. While this didn't give many the great pride of waving wracks of hundred dollar bills in others faces, it was still income. And they were fed, free of charge, and all the other things in daily life needed for the modern world, were at their immediate disposal. Zohall knew this; Leon could feel that he knew.

"Zohall, don't bullshit me. What's bugging you really?" Zohall wasn't someone who cared about money as much as he said. While it was nice to tell someone 'I have enough,' Zohall never once stuck Leon as a miser of sorts.

"I, what? I just want cold… hard cash, right?"

"Zohall-"

"It's Alucard and Integra," Zohall said as quietly and as hurriedly as he could.

"What?"

"I said it's Alucard and Integra!" Zohall hissed, just above breathing it through his teeth.

"Alucard I think I can understand, but our boss?"

"Leon, I don't like her methods."

Leon stopped for a moment, considering what the young man next to him had said. Staring into the green eyes, he understood what he had said.

"Sure she's a little… anal about it, but Zohall, she's doing the world a favor-"

"Listen," Zohall interjected again," one moment, she could care less about other people, just as long as the world, England, and God are safe from evil. Then she switches, preventing the past from being altered, even though Towers could have done that already! She goes from being overly offensive to anally defensive-"

"Zohall-"

"And another thing," Zohall growled, anger getting to his head," how come she hasn't considered the past being un-alterable? You know? Like, if we altered past so that we never existed, how could we come back and alter it in the first place? How come she never considered that??"

"Zohall!"

"She acts so… so," he said, grinding his teeth," cool, confident, self assured little-"

"Calm down!" Leon growled at him, grabbing one of his shoulders for a moment. "Zohall, she's trying her best."

"I… what?!" Zohall rapidly said; his eyes wide with confusion.

"Zohall, how old do you think she is? How long has she been a 'leader'?"

"Uhh… maybe thirty five?"

"How many world leaders, or even better, leaders who are charged with tracking down and eliminating evil are there who are thirty, or under?" Leon asked.

"You think she's less than thirty years old??" Zohall asked incredulously, the main point flying above him.

"Look, she isn't older than me or you, and she's got a job that is practically four in one," he said, trying to prove a point slower this time.

"Whadda ya mean, four in one?"

"Look, we know she's the leader of an organization, that's the first. That's tough business there. You have people who take orders from you; you have to provide support, leadership and valor; tame those who disobey you," he gave Zohall a piercing look, which made the man shrink back slightly," report to those above her, and then some," he added with a dismal touch, disappointed with the anti-climatic ending he gave himself.

"One…"

"Two," Leon cleared his through. "She's a religious leader." This stuck Zohall harder than Leon had intentionally meant it. Although the affect wasn't what he had hoped for.

"Oh, yeah," Zohall said, his eyes darkening," I forgot about that one-"

"She can't be allowed to loose faith," Leon quickly intervened, trying to get back on track. "One hint of disloyalty or lack of faith could have those around her see her as weak."

"Religions…" Zohall grunted.

"Zohall, give her a break," Leon finally barked, still in a lowered voice. "You aren't exactly being the most helpful either." The young blonde opened his mouth reproachfully, ready to resists, yet slowly closed it, the conversation ending. "Why are you acting like this? PMS-ing again?"

"If you mean dream troubles, yes…" Zohall said, half shrugging, half grimacing so that it looked like someone had punched him in his kidneys.

"Okay, so, let's hear it again, in more detail," Leon decided to hear the non-abridged version that he had heard before burying the captain. "You fell asleep, and then there was that white room again?"

"Leon, I…" the blond swordsman began, now uncertain of wanting to dust off a topic he wished long forgotten.

"Best thing to do is get if off your chest," Leon encouraged.

"It's even more complicated than I thought," Zohall half sighed, addressing both Leon and the world itself," more than I could ever have imagined," Zohall's eyes hardened, his focus brining him back to what injustices that he felt had been done onto him. "During the first dream, I found out that she's real. Real enough anyway that she's part of Alucard somehow."

"Part of Alucard?"

"Something like that- I he said he owned her… just like she had said," Zohall still strained at putting the pieces together, even against his own will," Alucard somehow 'entered' the dream, like it was nothing- no, he said he followed her into the dream!" he gasped at some form of realization. "She was bait so he could find out what she was up to."

"And then you woke up."

"And I swore to him I'd kill him to free her-"

"You said you'd kill him!?" Leon repeated incredulously.

"Well… I swore to free her," Zohall reworded," but I think some promises are meant to be broken," he added bitterly. "After we fought that Naraku guy, I saw her again, and asked her if what Alucard had told was true. She was a Nazi."

"Right," Leon nodded. Zohall frowned in indignation; the concept of someone close to you, or at least in a strange way being something so terrible in his mind as a Nazi was just too bad to believe.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"She was a fricken Nazi!" Zohall nearly yelled, holding himself back from shouting. "People who killed millions of people for their cause- haters, butchers-"

"Zohall," Leon interrupted once again," you need to start learning that no one is truly perfect."

"Leon, she was-"

"And Integra is a perfect Leader, and Hellsing is pure, and the world itself is a perfectly lit and bright world," Leon continued, undeterred. "You know, I had a similar conversation with Seras last night. She sets her own expectations and ideals so high that even a vampire struggles to reach them. Especially when the vampire in question goes head on with a nearly immortal being. I told her you got that problem too. But you worry about others; she just beats on herself too much."

"Leon, please not another pep-talk…"

"You made a mistake about something. Yes, she may be a Nazi. But I don't think you're angry with her actually. You're ticked with yourself for not realizing so many things about her."

"I… that's besides the point Leon!" Zohall finally burst out, in perfect volume of the rest of the group, one or two heads turning to stare at him.

"You'll learn Zohall," Leon said, turning to walk on with the others," either through trial and error or with time that the world is not what you expect it to be. There are flaws. And sometimes we alone can't fix them." Zohall's pace slowed at this, allowing Leon to move ahead. Zohall eventually stopped, staring up into the sky. While mostly sunny, clouds blotted the sky sporadically.

"Shit… he's right."

"What were they talking about I wonder," Miroku contemplated, his hand at his chin.

"It's rude to interfere with others personal problems," Sango reminded, pulling his ear roughly closer to her.

"Ow! I wasn't- Ow- interfering! Ahh- just being curious-ow!"

"Is it just me," Inuyasha asked very quietly to Kagome, both being behind Miroku and Sango," or is Sango much more aggressive to him that usual?"

"Yeah, I've been noticing that too," Kagome added.

"That's because," Shippo began, unaware of the need for hushed voices," Miroku was trying to fool around with Seras."

"What?" Sango turned, perfectly innocent of what had just been said.

"NOTHING," Kagome clapped her hand around Shippo, and smiled as widely as she could. "Nothing at all!"

"Yeah, shut up Shippo," Inuyasha added, smacking the young demon over the head, adding more force than intended, and causing Shippo to burst out into tears.

"SIT BOY."

Integra watched with sleepy amusement as Inuyasha was plummeted into the dusty road by the strange enchanted necklace. The force crushed the immediate road around Inuyasha, leaving a comically perfect indent of where he landed. His twitching body further amused her once the dust cleared.

"Such power the young ladies have on the gentlemen these days," Walter added in mischievous knowledge. "It reminds of a more innocent youth…"

"You? Young?" Leon added, appearing next to the butler. "I thought you just lived forever," he kidded with the powerful former master vampire hunter.

"There are certain qualities that I prefer to remember, and those I am glad to have now that I did not before," Walter said, his all knowing voice returning.

"Like what?"

"I now have at least ten seconds more patience with my enemies than I did before. And disobeying orders is something of a crime these days, while before it was a past time."

"Thank god my father could turn a rebellious kid like you into a world-class butler," Integra said, her mouth chewing on air, habit and desire for a cigar between her lips causing her to re-enact the movements of smoking. Integra stopped, just short from walking on top of Inuyasha, who was still imbedded. "Please move yourself, Young Inuyasha. I think we have to be moving along and we cant sit here all day."

Inuyasha slowly craned his neck up, veins twitching in his temple. "H'm mobing!" he grumbled as he crawled out of the rubble, allowing those following Integra to move past. Only after they moved past did Zohall help up Inuyasha. "Hu, thanks."

"I guess Leon really was right," Zohall said with surprise, watching the back of the blond leader's head.

"Hu? About what?"

"You can't assume everything," Zohall said," about people. I honestly thought she was going to step on your head to continue on."

Inuyasha considered putting his own advice on the matter, but Zohall's stares seemed to captivate him for a moment. The way he stared at Integra confused him. Such focus and commitment was only expected from a loyal servant. But Zohall mercer, of all people, never fit the bill as Loyal, but resistant and rebellious.

"Why do you look at her like that?" Inuyasha asked in pure innocence. Zohall's cheeks flared up, his eyes widening in anger.

"Doesn't matter," he grumbled, walking on ahead. Integra turned her head just to stare ahead, slightly overhearing the conversation behind.

"He plans on leaving our dear beloved organization," Alucard contemplated to Integra. "It is not secret that he never saw eye to eye with us."

"I never ask my soldiers to see eye to eye. All I ask for," Integra reminded him, staring him down as he towered above her," I only demand obedience. That is all I question with him."

"Yet he openly questions you, my master," Alucard continued.

"Let him. Let him whisper about me, just as long as the words don't become dangerous."

"Let him lurk, so long as his daggers don't drip poison… my," Alucard stated," you truly are a member of your family."

"You knew that from our first encounter, servant," she said with a curved lip. "I expect you to retain memories better without the need to recite them every few years."

Alucard chuckled heartily. "Of course, my master." Yet the sneer on Alucard turned into a lopsided, but oddly thoughtful smirk," you plan on persuading him to stay?"

"What?" Integra coughed for a moment, nearly colliding with Seras, who lazily stepped aside in her excellent reflexes. "What on earth makes you believe I would need to convince one of my own soldiers to remain in my ranks?! If they wish to leave, bid them farewell and good riddance."

"Really?"

"Yes," Integra reinforced herself, straightening her coat," he has not been with us nearly long enough to be considered a possible threat if captured and interrogated. He only knows the location of the mansion; which I am sure with his personality, he has long forgotten how to get there in the first place."

"So he is no longer a liability," Alucard continued, suddenly turning his head to the forest, and sliding his glasses off. "How interesting…"

"He never was a liabil… Alucard?" She turned, discovering him feet behind, completely stopped. The others had not noticed, and she quickly turned to him. "Please hurry, I want to find this apprentice, or underling he spoke of in the village-"

"We are being followed," Alucard stared deeper, and then sniffed the air. "And we've already met them."

"Who? If they are spying on us, we will deal with them later," Integra further pushed, not waiting anymore. She turned and he followed pursuit, walking just behind her.

"The group of wolf demons are tracking our movements," Alucard detailed, his eyes switching between targets that could not be seen with a human eye. "It seems as they have changed their views about us."

"They have switched sides?" Integra asked again.

"Assuming they were ever on our 'side' to begin with, yes. The Inuyasha boy will be detecting their scent too in a matter of moments."

"Very well, we might as well inform them before they break the demons cover and are forced to strike at us," Integra said, hurrying her pace, leaving Alucard slightly behind. His eyes wandered, still peering into the forest, slimming first in his ability to track, only then to widen and whip his head around, staring even farther behind them, to the coast.

"This will be an interesting afternoon…" The Immortal then tilted his head to his side, and stared into the sky, clouds growing and continuously spreading," at least it will be a little more comfortable."

"Guys, I smell wolf," Inuyasha suddenly said far ahead, just before reaching a turn that should lead to the front of the village. "That damn Koga may be nearby..."

"Maybe he can tell us what's been going on then," Kagome said innocently. Yet at the idea of Kagome encouraging a visit from the Wolf demon, Inuyasha's face flooded with angry pink.

"HA! What does that stupid demon," he said, shouting at the direction that he knew the wolf demon was," know about anything!?" he waited, smirking, just anticipating the jealous look on Koga as he ran out of the forest, making a great fool of himself.

"Inuyasha, lets not start another fight with Koga- just because he-"

"I SAID," Inuyasha repeated, still smirking, but savoring the moment where Koga would strike out," He doesn't know anything!!" He stood, facing the woods his hands at his hips. He stood there in his punk-ish attitude, enough of an obnoxious way that the entire group stopped to watch, more blocked by his decision to stay put than in complete interest. Yet Inuyasha's smile began to fade after moments of no response. "Koga! Hey! Are you listening to me you Bastard!?"

"He seems to have adapted a new way of ignoring you, or has become incredibly more patient than when we last met him," Integra suspected as she walked past a now surprised and slightly shocked Inuyasha," or you are just smelling something from further in the wind. Hurry along, we're almost there."

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked tenderly, for some reason it struck her as a blow to Inuyasha that he would be rejected a name-calling fight with his best personal rival.

"He didn't show up," Inuyasha closed his eyes, and opened them, trying to work out something that was universally wrong. "He would never ignore me! Or you for that matter," he turned and nodded to Kagome. Yet he stared back into the forest, his eyes fixed to something inside.

"Inuyasha, are you afraid for him?" Kagome tried, only to get a new front of Inuyasha all together.

"Ha! Like I'd care about that stupid wolf boy! He can go ahead and-"

"She said," Zohall commented, creeping up from behind innocently," 'afraid of him', not care about him-"

"S-SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha yelled, stomping away from the two, leaving Zohall to look puzzled and Kagome to smile pleasantly. "Like I would even want to know someone like him!!"

"Are they relatives or something like that?" Zohall asked carefully, trying not to get on the bad side of someone who he hopped would teach him a special attack.

"Inuyasha and Koga? No, they just like competing with each other," Kagome explained. "They don't really like each other, but they don't hate each other. They just see the same problem from different angles."

"Hu… compete over… hu," Zohall stopped of commenting on competition; guessing that the object or reward was the person he was talking too.

"Come on, we're almost there," Kagome insisted, running to get ahead of the group, and with Inuyasha and the others. Zohall only took a moment before speeding up to catch the others.

"And here it is… well now," Walter said, rounding the turn with wondrous expectations," this is interesting."

Roughly a quarter of a mile away from the turn was the front of a wooden palisade ten meters up, lined with sharpened logs and bamboo poles. Smoke from controlled fires, possibly campfires or blacksmiths, drifted above, proving traces of eventual industrialization to the world. The wall itself was made of many lined vertical logs, all paved with a hard rock-like-plaster. Yet the most formidable sight in the entire view was the gated area. Taller than the actual wall with two watch towers just behind the actual gate, the wall was made of the same wood, tied up to the roof of the gated area, proving it to be a gate that was opened literally 'up'. At to top it all off, a moderate group of soldiers collected around gated area, and it was clear that patrols also scoured the perimeter, displaying an impressive military presence.

It was no town. It was a wooden Fortress.

"Damn," Integra stalled, turning away from the village. "This isn't what we needed. I planned on a more subtle entrance, not having to ask permission from a militant government."

"We could just sneak over," Seras suggested. "It wont be that hard to knock out the pacers at the wall, and then we can just sneak inside-"

"Or we could just kill them all," Alucard added. "that would be even easier."

"Or we can follow them," Leon pointed for the huddle of Alucard, Integra, Walter, and Seras to the others, who had not stopped at the sight of the wall, and nearly in sight of the guards.

"I- oh damn them!" Integra swore, and actually ran after them, panic in her eyes, sprinting as fast as she could, yet worried that if she shouted, the ruckus could attract the attention of those standing guard. She had to get to them before-

"Yo," Zohall said, stopping short from the guards, who all turned to face him, their weapons clinking in their movement. "My buddies and I wanna go inside the village, so could you open the door?"

"Hmm," the closest to Zohall raised his eyebrows, staring at the entirety of the five nearest. Only afterwards did his eyes linger to those trying to catch up with him. "Those too, behind you, are with you all?"

"What?" Zohall turned, spotting Integra, who had realized the soldier spotted her, and suddenly froze in even more dire panic. "Oh my god," Zohall laughed for a moment," oh yeah! They're our entertainment," he smirked very happy with himself," and we're looking for a place to chill for a night, you know?"

The guard tried his best to follow the strange sentence, only getting more and more confused. "Speak proper young man!"

"We want to sleep here tonight!" Zohall said again, slower and deliberately bitter. "Can you open the door, gate, whatever you want ta' call it?"

"I'm sorry," another Guardsmen in red colored armor said, stepping in front of the nearest Guardsmen before he could speak," but none are allowed to enter the town until we gain orders from our lord."

"Who're you?" Inuyasha piped up, his teeth bared at rejection.

"I am the Captain of the Guard, **Defukon," the red armored soldier said, his black eyes staring at Inuyasha curiously. "I am the head of the defenses here at **Chishiki village, and answer only to our lord, Hatarakide. He alone decides who goes in, and who does not."

"So, can you tell him he's got some people who want to pay him a visit?" Zohall responded sarcastically. Yet the result seemed to trigger a hidden demon detector inside the Guard captain to spring alive, for his eyes immediately sprung to Inuyasha's head, where his two dog ears sat, free, and twitching as they seemed to feel the mans gaze.

"As if he would ever allow demon collaborators inside his gates!" the man growled, holding his hand above his head in some sort of signal to other soldiers, who ran up, their weapons drawn, and ready. "And before ever getting to him, you'd have to convince me that you all aren't here to slaughter us like cattle!"

"You got a problem with me?!" Inuyasha threatened, flexing his hand as he stepped into a balanced stance, his knuckles cracking in willingness to fight.

"I have a problem with any demon!"

"Hey, we aren't all demons you know-" Zohall tried to say, only to be shoved aside by a anger stricken Integra, her eyes blazing with the terrible state this was going. She was determined to save this sinking ship even if it meant throwing off the current captain, Mercer.

"Captain, I am the official leader of this group," Integra began, her pace firm and ready," and I assure you we have no desire to cause trouble. We merely want to visit one man and then leave as soon as possible," She paused, noticing the skeptical stare from the Captain. "Do you not believe me?"

"Oh, from your first claim as the leader, I knew this was a joke," the leader laughed along the other soldiers, who all saw this as a joke. Integra restrained from a informing and cold fact, but at the sight of more coming soldiers and a stilled desire to enter without causing too much action, she held her harsh tongue.

"Yes, he is half demon, but he is perfectly capable of-"

"A half demon? More like a bastard monster!" one soldier called from behind the captain, starting roars of laughter from others. Inuyasha began to run, and was held quickly back by Zohall, Miroku and Kagome, each holding either one of his arms or in Kagome's case, a large clump of his clothing.

"Ohh, he's getting angry!" another jeer reached Inuyasha's ears.

"I'll tear you all apart with my damn hands!" Inuyasha barked. "Let go!"

"Look at him!" the Guard confidently said," he's no better than an rabid dog- your 'people' can barely hold him back from attacking our good men and soldiers!" as he continued to laugh, more soldiers showed up, from the sound of laughter, and then the commotion and sounds of struggling.

"We need to get inside," Integra tried again, trying not to shout, but at the same time manage to speak with the arrogant leader. "Please listen to us-"

"You honestly think I would let a group," the leader began, as the laughter began to dim, but not die away as Inuyasha still struggled," with raging Half demon mutts and women leaders inside out good village? HA!" the Gaurd Captain nearly spat in her face, instead getting very close to her own, glaring at her now deadly cold expression with satisfaction and confidence. "Now, get going, or I'll-"

He stopped talking, something very sharp and pointed directed into his throat. The pressure she applied to him allowed him to back up very slowly until he was standing, his arms raised in a plea. She stood, her shoulders turned as her arm was in a thrust-ready position to impale his throat with her Saber, still pressed gently against his throat. Most of the men had been shocked when he finally had backed all the way out, revealing the blade to his neck. Not one of them had heard her unsheathe it, or even see her reach for the weapon she now held against him.

"I will ask again, before I loose what little patience I now have," Integra breathed, her stares artic and piercing as her own blade," let us inside, or I will have my men and women here force us inside, drag out the man we seek, and then let your village burn to the ground."

"You little bitch…" the Captain hissed, but refrained from any other remarks at a prod from the sword. "Alright… We can settle this… the honorable way."

"I am listening," Integra agreed, yet didn't lower her weapon.

"Master, must we play along? I would prefer if we-" Alucard began.

"Shut it, Alucard!" Integra cried, her voice suddenly near breaking. She shook her head for a moment, and then cast her free hand inter her hair, feeling her scalp with a splitting headache. "What is the proposition you have, captain."

"It's simple, even for a women to understand," he said, finally backing away from the blade. "We hold a competition; a duel. I pit my best soldier against your best soldier. Whoever wins in this honorable match gets what they want. If you can prove that your best could kill our best, then we will not stop you."

Integra didn't like it. Everything that could have gone meeting this village seemed to have happened or was happened. And now he was leading it all to even more of a mess. A fight, she had nearly began, and she could not wish for anything more than to slice the man for calling her a bitch in front of Alucard, while she could not react to it. _Wait_, she thought_, that's wrong… prevent further combat_.

"What are the rules of this fight?" She regrettably asked.

"Simple. Two fight in a circle. If one leaves, they are disqualified from the fight and the remainder wins. No one from the outside can interfere, only one weapon, and no tricks of any kind. Simple skill versus Skill. You think your people can handle that?"

"Ha!" Inuyasha barked, shaking himself free from Zohall's and Miroku's Grip. "I'll tear you all apart in this fight-"

"SIT."

"Now," the Captain continued, completely untaken by the half demon being flattened into the ground via command from the fifteen year old girl," I will pick my soldier, I advise you pick your own." He turned away, not before giving Integra a menacing stare, and then walked into the group of soldiers, who all began to beg for combat.

"Sir! Sir!"

"Captain please!"

"At least they're won't have a hard time finding someone," Integra mentioned again deflated. The only thing good from this agreement was that it had less of a chance to become an all out brawl, which could turn to blood shed. "Now-"

"Integra," Seras asked, her eyes shining in concern. "Are you sure I shouldn't try to get inside, and you know, pillage around for the bloke we're looking for?"

"No. If they find you, even against their odds of doing so," Integra interrupted Seras's own interruption," they will outright turn on us. I wont allow that to happen, not when we've just been allowed a new chance to fairly beat them and be let inside."

"Assuming of course," Walter conjectured," they are true to their good words. I have a right mind to assume they are less than honorable."

"Then we're resort to plan 'D'," Alucard lovingly said.

"Plan 'D'?" Seras asked, staring at her master. "What ever happened to plans B and C?"

"We can't get to the island without this man, we can't sneak in, so, plan D is all that is left if all else fails," Alucard commented, folding his arms and tilting his head down in a smirk.

"Alucard," Integra asked," What the bloody hell is plan D??"

"Simple. Plan death; we slaughter them all at the risk of slightly altering the timeline in return of stopping Mister Towers devilish plans," Alucard laughed as Integra turned around, her eyes so heavily lined with frustration that she looked like they had sunken into the back of her skull.

"Alucard, I will finish what my ancestor started if you ever consider that plan again-"

"Father please?" Louder and louder the voices grew from the crowd.

"Alright!" the Captain returned, finally removing his Samurai helmet to reveal a shaven head and sharp features on his face. "My son,Mujitsu will be our fighter."

"YES!" the young figure in question, a barley eighteen and fresh soldier with new armor and sword ran out of the crowd, pulling his sword out and in front of him. "I'm ready!" his Black eyes, wider and younger than his father were partially obscured by his untamed dirt-brown hair, falling in waves past his right eye and back of his head.

"Just what we needed," Integra said, now rubbing her brow in near lost hope. _This is getting worse and worse._

"Master?" Seras asked, not helping but overhearing Integra's loud thoughts.

"He's chosen his own son, a personal attachment to him, to be their fighter," Integra explained," which means he is one hundred percent that they will win. "Either his son is a truly good fighter, or the captain has such lack of faith in my own troops that he throws his own son out for some fun little fist fight. But this is not good… if he's killed, we are definitively not getting in. He's not the kind of person to allow honor to stem a flow of terrible vengeance." She paused, Seras listening in on everything, several beads of sweat now on both of their heads. "If we win, we loose. If we loose, then we'd have to risk altering the timeline even more than we have already. This looks like a bad corner for us-"

"Hey! Woman!" Captain Defukon shouted," Are you scared of my Son?? Pick your own champion already!"

"Hold on!" Integra growled back. She peered around, seeing her options. _I don't know those children well enough to say if their good enough or not, and I'm sure my own troops are far better than them. It has to be one of them._

She considered Walter, her prized Butler, friend, and closest thing to father after her actual father passed away._ He is strong enough, fast enough, and surly capable enough. But no… an old man like him beating a small child would look strange. And his wires could be seen as tricks, and we'd be back to square one. No, it can't be Walter._

_Seras…_ She thought, glancing to the Blond woman next to her, who glanced back, just happening to listen to her thoughts. "Sorry Seras. You don't exactly have a weapon that could be seen as 'fair'."

Seras nodded and shrugged sheepishly, still proud of her powers; even if it cost her being disqualified from a match with Samurai.

_Leon's smart and possibly the most balanced of all of us_, Integra thought again. _He's observant, tough, fast, strong, he's like Walter but more sane… and young. But_, her mind recalled his devastating arsenal of weaponry, _anything like that they could see as magic or traps. And his knife doesn't exactly count as a weapon they could call fair…_

She was left with no option.

"I call upon my most powerful and feared soldier here, who has defeated many opponents on the Field of battle. He will be your combatant," she said, not turning to the smirking devil behind her.

"Yes, my master-"

"Zohall Mercer! You will be our fighter."

"Good luck Alucard," Zohall said with a cocky smile, hoping to see the vampire slashed to bits. Only after a moment of not seeing Alucard stride like a king into the field, he then recalled what Integra had actually said, he slowly turn to her, his mouth hanging open, and shouted," WHAAAT!?"

"Master," Alucard said, his eyebrows raised in surprise, and possibly concern," are you sure you aren't ill?"

"Zohall Mercer," Integra continued, completely ignoring the other two and other stares from her side of the gathering," is our toughest swordsman," she made a strong emphasis on the word sword, staring at Alucard," who rarely show mercy," she made again strong emphasis on mercy, this time glaring at Zohall," and you should pray he spares your lives. He has seen too many battles to recall, and if you were any other, your death would have come already."

"Integra, what the f-hell!?" Zohall hissed at her, almost running over to her in shock, still wondering what the hell she was on.

"Do you think I could let Alucard go out there and win while letting the damn boy survive, the vampire who likes to play with his food before spreading it across the dinner table in as messy fashion as possible!?" She spat back at him, further infuriated at his unwillingness to fight now of all times.

"But he wont DIE if he's stabbed, I WILL," Zohall explained, trying to underline the importance of mortality versus immortality.

"What a tragedy," Alucard said in mock sad tones," I hope your skills are competent to stand up to a child in new armor." Alucard grinned, staring at Zohall over Integra's shoulder. The glare met with Zohall', who's expression seemed to harden like stonework.

"Alright Integra," he said, making sure to speak to Alucard," I'll be your champion," he turned, and began to the encirclement, stretching his hands, arms, legs, anything he might need. He was very pleased now that he was the one fighting, and Alucard of all people had to be the one to stay one the sidelines. _Eh, I've never really met another guy with a sword, aside from Integra, who really could keep up with me. This should be easy._ He smiled as he got inside the supposed circle, only to be surprised as the guardsmen began to close it, taking the best places the could to get a good view, leaving him separated with his own allies.

The circle was approximately forty meters in diameter, giving ample room for Zohall. He would need enough room as possible to fight this one without killing the poor kid.

"You don't look that tough!" the boy named Mujitsu shouted at Zohall, his grin of readiness trembling in the aspect of being in a fight. "You don't even wear armor!"

"Slows me down," Zohall commented, reaching over his shoulder with his left hand, to pull back Gleam.

"HA! What kind of sword is that!" Mujitsu again shouted, staring at the massive blade that dwarfed his own. "A broken katana? Probably stole it off of a-"

"What are you doing?" Zohall asked, thoroughly confused by all this shouting from a kid who obviously didn't want to shout. "Can we just fight?"

"Fine then!" The captain said from the sides, grinning happily. "Begin!" he looked to his son, and yelled," Give him hell!"

"Yes father!" the boy shouted, jerking his head to the right, tossing the tuft of hair out of his face as he quickly rose his Katana, brought it back to his shoulder in an attack pose, and ran after Zohall, each step sounding of wood from his sandals. Zohall Mercer waited as long as he could, barley moving from his relaxed position, his sword at his side, and then smiled, and put his sword back. This kid was a complete novice at fighting, he could already tell from the way he struggled to run fast in armor. "Giving up!? Then die!" the boy finally reached him, and swung down, vertically slashing for Zohall's shoulders. Zohall, in perfect reflexes, dodged and stepped aside like it was nothing, not even turning to face the now stumbling boy as he fell on his face, loosing grip on his sword.

The crowd booed and jeered. Some even gasped as Mujitsu got back to his feet, rubbing the dirt and mud off his face as he got back up, found his sword, and shouted again, charging for the back of the man facing away. Zohall just listened, his eyes closed, waiting for the steps to be close enough and the grunt of another attack to tell him to duck. Yet caught a glimpse of sky before he closed his eyes, and noted how fast the clouds were moving to cover the still bright sky, darkening the area.

"Diie!" the boy roared and swung this time upwards diagonally. Zohall timed it again perfectly, spinning to the side, not even moving his arm out of the way until the blade was barley inches away from meeting it. His speed was so great that the turn allowed him to spin yet again, and grasp the flat side of the blade, and steal it from the still attacking boy. The fresh soldier ran a few more paces, and then realized, as he turned around, his sword was not in his own hands, but in his enemies own grip. "You… how did you steal that?" his eyes were comically wide, and Zohall could not help but smile as he lowered the stolen Katana, and toss it back to the man's feet. He stepped back as the blade landed harmlessly near him, yet he growled angrily and frustrated as he picked it back up.

"How about not charging me like an animal," Zohall suggested smilingly, both hoping to give this kid advice, and then provoke him to making other errors. "Your aren't fast enough when you are running. How about I come to you?"

"W-what!?" Mujitsu said, expecting a charge from his opponent. Rather, Zohall began walking easily and carefree to the shocked soldier, who was staring as much as the still shouting and jeering crowd.

"Well come on, lets see some nice swings of yours," Zohall prompted.

"Oh," the body growled, snarling," Fine!" he fixed his grip on the sword, and began to swing again and again at the man not three feet from him. Yet with each massive swipe, Zohall would easily dodge, moving his body expertly away from the reckless attacks as if he were made of air, letting the blade pass without any need to halt it. The Samurai however was growing impatient, and his swings were growing wider and wilder, and becoming easier to dodge let alone see coming. Finally the eighteen year old jumped back, and pulled his foot far back, and kicked forward at the dusty ground, kicking dust into Zohall's surprised face.

"HEY! ASSHOLE!"

Zohall stumbled back for a moment, rubbing the dust out of his eyes. Facing away from the kid, he opened his watering eyes to see his entire group watching from the inner crowd, having forced their way inside, most likely from Alucard and Inuyashas doing. Leon though was the most animated. "Turn around idiot! Licker at six!" he shouted, and Zohall instantly recalled the message, spinning around, dodging the thrust of Katana to his heart from the back of his head, similar to the way he used to dodge the attack of a dangerous and elongated tongue that was powerful enough to impale him. In one retaliation dodge, he then grasped the Samurais hand, chopped his wrist with a hardy chop from his own hand, and forced the Katana to fall from his hands. Still angered with the dirty move, he grabbed the kid's mantle, and pulled him close to his face.

"You want to plat dirty, hu!? Toss dirt in my eyes? How about I start taking this seriously with you and cut your god damn balls off, hu!?" he angrily spat into the terrified soldiers face.

"S-s-sensei! Help!"

"I don't care what his name is, but you had better-"

A loud step into the circle had Zohall turn his head away from the boy, who too stared at the new figure. Taller than Zohall, wider, and much meaner looking than any other soldier yet, this Samurai was decorated in usual armor, except that it had been customized with various white bones, each looking sharp and deadly like weapons themselves. The helmet itself was the upper portion of a large demonic looking Skull painted poorly red to give the impression of it being stained forever in its blood. Bright brown eyes glared out from the shade of the skull.

"Captain," the newcomer shouted, drawing the absolute attention of the entire crowd," I respectfully request to take the place of Mujitsu, being that his is no fair or honorable fight. I wish to atone for my Pupils mistake and engage the man here as it should be done," he said, bowing fully, getting on his knees and lowering his head to the floor.

"Who's he!?" Inuyasha yelled, outraged at a newcomer.

"Yes, Brother, you may," Defukon said quietly," and please discipline my son after you are done with this man."

"Brother!? Son!?" Zohall gasped, looking back to the man still in his grasp. "That means you're his Uncle!?" he stared back to the now approaching and imposing figure.

"Yes, I am his Father's brother, and his Sensei."

"Teacher, right?" Zohall asked, almost tossing Mujitsu aside to allow him to run into the crowd. "You must be proud."

"I usually am, he is promising. After all, this was his first battle, and he did not run, despite being overwhelmed by a totally overpowering foe," the man said, slowly pulling off the skull. Inside, similar brown hair stuck out, even more disheveled, but pointy and straight apposed to long and curly. A long gash of a scar ran down his face from his left brown to his chin, cutting into his nose and mouth. Yet aside from this scar, he appeared somehow perfectly pleasant. His bright eyes, rather than being imposing were relaxed, his mouth close to smiling; he barley seemed like a hardened fighter he obviously was. "I am Ikaikuntou. I am honored to fight with you," he said, bowing from a straight form.

"Oh… thanks," Zohall said, taken aback at the strange appearance of what could be seen as decency in the rough, rugged and cruel group of soldiers. He glanced only once at Integra before bowing in return, unsure if he was being mocked.

"I know you were kind to my pupil by not drawing your blade. But please, do not go easy on me. I would see it as a dishonor if you did not treat me like a true combatant."

"Well, hey, sure," Zohall said, again reaching over his shoulder with his left hand, and pulling out Gleam, the five foot long weapon. "But this thing is tough, you know."

"Interesting… I never had a good look at it," Ikaikuntou said, awed by the blade. "May I please have a closer look?" Zohall paused, now unnerved by the mans politeness, despite being ready to kill him. Zohall, after thinking it to be a clever trap, walked over and slowly handed it to the Samurai. "Very impressive," the soldier wielded it, holding it tightly with two hands. "Such a strange weapon, but I can see its abilities… posture," he felt the edge very gently, yet pulled back a cut finger," amazingly sharp!"

"Thanks… can I have my sword back?" Zohall asked oddly, becoming annoyed with the jeers from the crowd.

"Oh, of course," he smiled again, and bowed as he handed the blade back. "I'll have to be careful with you," he said, now smiling with a glow of confidence that seemed to radiate into Zohall," or I might get cut again."

"…I'll be sure not to cut too deep," Zohall said, legitimately smiling back, now understanding this mans forward enthusiasm and understanding. He walked back, trying as hard as he could to ignore the constant shouts from the crowd. He turned again, and now faced the soldier, who had placed the mask back on his head, and seemed to loose that warm aura around him.

"Are you ready?" the man asked, oddly frightening with his armor on again.

"Lets do it," Zohall agreed. And the speed demons began their dance.

* * *

Scout duty was never a popular position; especially when it meant scouting a creepy cemetery of fallen warriors. Even for two armed scouts, it was never fun. And it was getting darker and darker with the overhead cast of clouds.

"Please, let's just look around and head back, right?" One, a taller, skinnier, and weaker looking scout said to his partner, who was average size, and held a bow and cluster of sharpened arrows.

"You ever wonder what their souls do in the afterlife?" the average sized scout asked out loud, unaffected by the cemetery.

"Do you ever wonder if you're an idiot?"

"Sorry?"

"Forget it," said the taller, actually beginning to shiver from the new wave of cold. "Why is it this cold?? I swear it was hot enough to sweat this afternoon!"

"It's cold?" the other asked, suddenly clapping his hands on his arms, shivering. "Damn! It is- look at the sky!"

"Must be rain or something…" the other said, now hastening his pace between the gravestones.

"But there's no wind to push those clouds," Said the average sized one with a bow and some arrows. "No breeze, no nothing."

"This is getting creepy… a mist??" the first added in awe as a slow, white, and low hanging fog rolled in from all around the forest. "What is going on!? This… this isn't right!"

"I think you're right. It's not supposed to get this cold so fast-"

"Shut up idiot! I hear someone!" the tall one stated, drawing out a small mace, and a shield. "Stay put, I'll go check out what it was," and with that, he began to move between the ill marked tombstones of wood and rocks. Although it wasn't a fancy and perfect cemetery, it was large enough and filled with enough tombs beneath the earth that the two could easily loose sight of each other, just as they did. The dumber of the two began to worry, feeling like he was no longer alone, yet not around another human soul. So he crept forward, passing several stone marked graves, and several wooden ones.

A crow cawed behind him, and he fumbled to pull an arrow into the bow and turn to see the already flying crow. Sighing to himself, he turned again, now sure he heard something tapping. His eyes peeled around, looking for someone to be making this source of sound. Yet the sound seemed to be coming from one of the fresher graves. His fingers now completely trembling, he moved closer and closer to the unmarked grave, where he was sure a dead samurai lay, undisturbed. Another loud knock of sorts, muffled and erratic burst from the wooden cross above the fresher dirt. He stood by the grave, and rapped his knuckles against the cross in return, only to hear nothing for a clear moment.

"H…hello?"

Shuffling and crawling, scraping and scratching could be heard. He stood up, staring at the grave still, his fingers numb of terror. He turned and ran just as a patch of grass began to push slightly upward. He kept running, passing many graves he could imagine soon to be scratching and scraping in similar fashion. So he turned, watching the direction he came from, in case something scary beyond imagination were to follow him. And then a hand grabbed his should.

He turned, screamed, fell on his back in the turn, and stared up at his partner, who had just returned.

"Idiot!" the man above groaned.

"IDIOT!" the man below screeched. "You scared me to death!"

"Yeah, that's not a good thing to say around here-"

"We have to go, now, there's something-"

"Turns out that the sound was just this woman and girl with white hair coming to check out the graves. Paying their respects I guess… what did you say?"

"Over the-the-there…" he pointed and stared just as, through the mist and low hanging fog a figure slowly shambled into blurry view. He appeared to be injured, or at least harmed; limping badly from an arrow shot through his leg.

"My god-" the tall one turned, and held his shield up, watching the slow progress of the figure grow closer and closer. "Stop! Who are you? Identify yourself!" The still approaching figure did little to acknowledge that he even heard him. "Hey!" Again, nothing of response, only now raspy and guttural moans. "Hey, shoot an arrow near him, just short of his feet."

His partner took only a moment, pulling out an arrow, and placing it by the taught string, and pulled it back. Aiming with only one eye, the other closed, he shot the arrow into the air, just right so the man would have to stop, or be impaled by the wooden object.

"Hey! Stop!" the tall one cried, realizing the person still hadn't recognized the Arrow, or the two, and was walking faster, into the path of the arrow, which was just about to fall back down to the earth. "STOP!" Yet with a sickening 'splunch', the arrow struck the mans head, passing through the skull, stopping short from exiting, having the feathers protrude gruesomely from the eye socket as the arrowhead shot out from the punctured skull. The man staggered back, grunting from the impact, but not falling down. It collided with a taller rock of a gravestone, and stood back up, tilting it's head to show the perfect impalement that had happened, scaring the two scouts out of their whit and minds.

"He's… he's…"

"Lets go!" the taller shouted, turning away from the still staggering foe, right into a new figure, taller than even he. He shouted, seeing as the newcomer was decaying, and had lost all skin on his face, leaving a barren white skull with skin around it's sides to stare down on him. As he screamed, it grasped him, and suddenly punched at his chest with amazing force, impaling him instantly.

"By the GODS!" the dimmer of the two shouted, staggering away, watching as his partner was tossed the to ground, gasping out blood and coughing as he struggled to drag himself away; skeletal and decaying hands began to break the surface of the group from all around, leaving the injured man little place to go, but to be engulfed by the rising dead. "No, NO!" he turned and ran, leaving his partner, his horses, and his weaponry behind, anything that could slow him down he would leave back. Yet as he ran, a woman's voice cooed out from the back.

"Don't worry, little mortal. It won't hurt for much longer," the cool, dripping evil voice gently said as he heard his partner scream in pain and agony, followed by the sick sounds of someone being literally ripped from his organs.

* * *

Zohall ducked again and dodged to the side. Again, he rolled to the side, avoiding a stone crushing swipe from the man he now fought. As the katana he dodged struck the ground, it split a clear line for meters, showing its devastating power. Seeing his opportunity, Zohall swung back, which was promptly blocked by the Samurai. Yet he wasn't done there, the red armored man pushed forward, closing the distance between the two, glaring into his eyes.

"Is that it?"

"Not… close," Zohall grunted as he shoved him away, and got back to his feet, leaping aside. Yet the other fighter was upon him again, his blade flying upwards, going for a cut across the chest. Zohall parried, and retaliated, stabbing at the man's knees. This too was parried, and then they met again, both swinging their swords above their heads and quickly bringing it down.

"You must be toying with me," Ikaikuntou said darkly, the shade of this demonic helmet darkening the look in his eyes. "Before it was just one handed, but all you have done is switch hands," they pushed off one another, sliding away on the loose dirt. "I asked you politely to fight with all you have."

"Yeah, and you've been fighting with everything you have, haven't you?" Zohall reproachfully said. He was sure the man was also holding back. At least, he both hoped he was, and then hoped he wasn't. This man was good, very good. He was possibly one of the best he had ever seen. His speed, accuracy, ability to predict and see Zohall's movements all surprised him. But yet, he also had brute power. He had it all, and Zohall was sure he had more.

"Against young ones, I never try to kill them," Ikaikuntou stated, only lowering his sword momentarily. "I think they should have a chance to prove their power before they leave this world. Besides, you never asked for all I have… But if you insist," he said, holding his Katana once again, the armor itself straining from his own powerful hands grip," I will not hold back against you."

"Lets see then!" Zohall said, waiting for the attack. Ikaikuntou stepped forward once, and then was gone. Zohall's eyes opened wider then they had ever in years. He knew what had happened, and turned as fast as he could to block the attack coming to him from behind. "Holy shit!" he said, as a two handed slash was met with his block, and he was propelled backwards, knocked clearly off his feet, and sent rolling in the dirt.

"Zohall!" Leon cried, his eyes full of shock and Fear. All those on the Guard were now cheering, just as those from the future, aside from Alucard, watched with fear. Zohall was barley moving.

"Is he okay?" Shippo asked, his voice shaking.

"He's fine," Inuyasha said, his snide comment brimming with confidence. "He survived an attack from Naraku, he'll survive that."

"Damn…" Zohall said, getting back to his feet, scratched from his rolling around. "That was one fucking swing," he spat on the ground, his spit colored with dirt and dust. "And all that got into my mouth."

"Don't open your mouth then while rolling," the Samurai stated simply. "Here I come." Zohall this time wouldn't risk it. Although he would survive many more like that, he was too close to the circle boundaries to allow himself to be knocked away again. So, spinning his sword flashily, he started forward, running normally, readying himself for his speed-sprinting. Yet the Samurai again charged before he could react. Zohall brought his sword down to an upward slash, this time holding the sword with both of his hands. Yet he was still lifted several feet into the air.

The force of the upwards slash blasted loose dirt into the air, blinding anyone who was too slow to cove their faces, or wear glasses, in several of the Future visitors cases. Zohall, still in the air, spun rapidly, Striking back repeatedly with erratic cuts and stabs, each easily blocked by the man's sword.

"Damn!" Zohall said, as the man then leapt into the air, and swung down with his blade. Smashing Zohall into the ground. Again dust was tossed into the air as Zohall felt what it was like for Inuyasha to be planted into the ground. Yet just a person sized crater remained as the dust cleared, having the Samurai to look around for his target. Under his helmet, his eyes widened as he spotted a change in light above him, and held his sword up just in time to block Zohall's aerial attack. He had leapt high above and come back down.

"Fast, you're so fast," Ikaikuntou stated, continuing to analyze his combat habits. "Yet there is little strength in your strikes."

"Who needs power," Zohall grunted, not realizing that he was being held in the air by Ikaikuntou's single block," when you can just outrun them and close in before they even realize you're right there!?" Zohall placed a foot on the man's shoulder, and kicked to the side of his head before he could react, this time lifting him off his feet. Zohall flipped away, landing again, and ready for his favorite move. Yet the Samurai was back on his feet in no time, only rolling once before expertly jumping back to his feet. "Now you see me," Zohall said, lowering himself so his face was feet from the ground," now you _can't_."

Zohall put all his energy into his feet, and their ability to run as fast as they could. To him, the world slowed down, and the circle became much smaller, forcing him to make quick turns as he sped incredibly fast around the soldier. To those watching, several Zohall shaped blurry lines began to form inside the line, as only two or three could actually track him as he ran. Everyone else just saw streaks of a man, occasionally pausing for a single moment to turn or change direction. The Samurai watched, his eyes wide, his helmet off from the kick to the side of his head, as Zohall sped around him.

"Again, I see nothing but speed… if only you focused that into powerful attacks," the Samurai stated, swinging his blade, almost teasingly around, watching how each time he expected a clear cut Zohall dodged, parried, and continued to run.

"I see…" Alucard suddenly stated, his eyes following at an incredibly fast rate.

"Alucard?" Integra asked, feeling rather sick watching his eyes follow the sprints of Zohall. She decided to talk to him out from the corner of her eye. "What is it?"

"I understand Zohall's talents, or should I say, lack of, much more clearly," Alucard said. "At first, I was sure he was amazing, for a human anyway. But he lacked power, outright power. And now I see why…"

"Which is?" Integra again asked.

"He has no form at all."

"Alucard don't be ridiculous," Integra scoffed," I had a fight with him myself, during a practice session, and he was very capable of defending himself from me… I'm not sure I would stand up in this sort of battle, but still, he was very able-"

"Integra, watch him carefully," Alucard stated, still staring carefully at the fight, now Zohall using his speed to run away, and strike again, a more personal form of hit and run," he strikes, and parries, he blocks, but every time I see him do so, I see a flawed manner of it."

"He still-"

"He has no basic structure of how to fight, it literally is just pure speed," Alucard continued," he has no formal ability to make the same parry twice, or at least the 'best' kind one could use. He sees the blade coming, and in his mind, has enough time to easily, for him, place the sword in a defensive position. He's reflexes allow him to improvise a place to put the sword so he is not to be harmed. That's all he fights with, reflexes and instincts."

At first, this was a blow to Integra's respect in Zohall. He had claimed to be an expert with the sword. He had even gone further, he had been able to keep pace with her, keeping her at bay with one hand with that damn two handed sword. He had fooled even Walter that he was a master of the blade. Yet… her mind changed then to awe. If everything they had seen from him, his ability of accuracy, his talent of speed, his seemingly perfect strikes, parries, dodges; if everything he had shown them was instinct and reflexes, what would happen if he learned the structure of a swordsman? Learned the moves that were currently forcing him into a methodical corner?

Zohall fell to the ground, nearly missing a cut across the face. His sword fell away as the samurai had smashed it out of his hands. That same blade that knocked him down then came crashing down, and he rolled to the side, getting back to his feet to get his sword. Just as he reached down with Gleam in his hand, he turned, and found the point of a katana by his heart.

"Do you surrender?" the Samurai asked simply, no anger or resentment in his eyes or face. He was perfectly calm, and had barley sweated an ounce. Zohall stared at him, so completely taken aback by this man that he had no response. He turned his head to stare back at Integra and the others. She had her eyes glued to the scene; her skin was pale and sickly, but not as much as Leon's. Zohall turned back, a decision in his mind.

"I…" he held the sword up, in both hands to the Samurai. The soldier nodded respectfully, and reached for it. Just as he did though, Zohall dropped it from his grip, ducked and began to flip away from the end of the katana. All in another amazingly fluid move, he flipped, kicked the hand of Gleam, which directed it like a spear at Ikaikuntou, who expertly, but still surprised, blocked it away. Just as Gleam began to soar away, Zohall leapt for it, grasped it again, and landed, facing Ikaikuntou, with his sword ready to kill. "Don't surrender! It's… not my style."

"Rather die than loose honor?" Ikaikuntou asked, smiling supportively. "I like that; it takes a true warrior to die for his honor."

"No, I just think I can win, you know?" Zohall said, ready to strike again. Yet as the crowd again began to grow in its shouting volume, he could hear something else. Cries. Begging cries. He glanced to Ikaikuntou, who too seemed to hear it, being that he had paused from any kind of posture for combat. Sparse others had heard it, including Seras and Alucard, and Leon seemed to notice that someone didn't sound too pleased at the moment.

"Captain!!" a cut and scared man shouted, running out from the woods. Although the attention focused on him as he ran, the forest behind began to leak white fog, spilling out from the trees. "CAPTAIN!! They're coming!"

"Who!?" Captain Defukon asked back, pushing through the crowd to get closes with the still running man, barley out of the forest.

"The dead! THE DEAD ARE COMING-"

His own arrow, shot by a former partner, now long dead, cleared through the once living scout's neck, killing him instantly. Half of the guard cried out in panic, several running closer to see if he was still alive, just as a new barrage of arrows were launched high into the air, their launchers all hidden due to the safety of the forest. But to those foreigners, it was clear who it was. The one figure who had shot the first arrow stood out of the woods, his chest ripped open, blood having dried to show a horribly mutilated man, whose lopsided head groaned, "aattaaacckk."

* * *

:D

The stubborn, the assholes, the kind, _**and **_the dead all are seen in this chapter, but that's a sucky title for a chapter, methinks.

Well, now you can guess what the result is for last chapters question to you all. OMG the undead are coming, and they are not HAPPY. However… I don't think the dead are really EVER happy for some reason. Weird isn't it? Can't a dead guy be happy these days? I mean, sure, they're physically dead, but they can move and walk around and visit stuff and do things; why so glum!? (zombie bites and begins to kill EZB) OH MY GAWD!!

…

(after moments of being eaten, EZB rises, slightly corpsy) This sucks.

… oh the irony.


	23. The 13th Time

"RED FLAG!!" The captain roared immediately as the undead began their slow advance out of the forest covering. As soon as he shouted the word 'red', a single man, with a collection of rockets attached to his armor, ran to the gate and began to construct a quick and crud launcher. "SAMURAI!" the captain yelled again, running past the strange group who only minutes ago he was intent on embarrassing to the fullest extreme," Battle awaits!"

A ground shaking response from the surrounding troops hailed his call as they lined up with him, taking to a very neat and surprising formation without any other word. "Son, get the Chief!"

"Yes father!"

"HONOR!" Ikaikuntou shouted as he left the abandoned circle where Zohall still stood, perplexed. The crowd roared again, raising their weapons in response.

"HONOR!!" Captain Defukon shouted as well. The crowd once again shouted, and this time a line of spearmen in the front ranks lowered their weapons. On command, a flaring rocket was blasted into the air, and exploded high above the town, signaling many horns from inside the town.

"They may be ignorant, half-witted cavemen," Leon said, marveled at such tact," but they put one hell of a show up before a fight."

"Everyone," Integra called around, just as Zohall returned, slightly annoyed at being left behind," arm yourself! My orders are now this; we can no longer hope to hide ourselves or Towers. This town is under our target because of us, and we are to defend it to the death, understood!?"

"Yes sir!" Seras and Walter immediately spoke out. Leon nodded as Zohall glanced to the battle lines, anxious.

"Yes, my master!" Alucard gleefully cheered.

"You don't need to order us," Miroku calmly stated.

"But we will help you all," Sango continued.

"Hu! Anyone who fights Naraku who isn't us will get killed!" Inuyasha barked, and ran off. "Let's go before there's no one left to help!"

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome shouted as she and those in her group ran off to the other side of the wall. As Integra stared after them, the gates opened, and soldier groups, armed with various weapons began filing out, just as the sentry towers behind the walls began to outfit themselves with firepits, ready to set ablaze their arrows onto any enemy that got too close.

"Walter, Seras," Integra commanded," scour the perimeter of this town. Determine the strongest point of attack, and if it is not here," she indicated to the captain," you will assist the soldiers present regardless what they think of us! GO!"

"ARROWS!" Called the captain, and several hundred arches raised and fired their volleys into the still marching dead.

"Roger sir!" Seras shouted as she pelted into the sky and Walter ran, quicker than the arrows being shot, off to assist if possible.

"Stay safe!" Leon said, pulling out his shotgun and loading it. "Zohall," he turned, speaking to the still staring young man," you ready for this?"

"…It just reminds me of Raccoon."

Leon too could not help but feel a sense of dread from what was happening. Even as Integra and Alucard marched away, heading to the ranks of soldiers, still firing shot after shot of arrow, he faced Zohall.

"We'll make sure it doesn't," Leon assured him. "No one here will have to go through what we did. Besides, we have a head start."

"What," Zohall grimaced," a few hundred, or even thousand soldiers who can maybe fight well? And one or two exceptional?"

"We have Hellsing," Leon slipped one shell inside his shotgun, filled with silver buckshot," we have those kids," he cocked the gun," and we got us. In case you didn't notice, we're a little better off than we were nine years ago." Zohall smiled as he was assured, and let Leon go after Integra and Alucard. Yet, before turning away form that village, Zohall felt more dread than he could count for.

"Again! Again damn it!" The captain roared, frustrated with the nearly useless results of the arrow volleys. Some had become speared now on the weapons held out, and still squirmed, held in place. And occasionally a random arrow would fire back at them from an undead archer, but it let to no affect. The well armed soldiers were in good training for these loose, but numerous targets do too much damage to them. At least it seemed so.

"Captain!" Integra shouted, pushing herself through the Samurai with difficulty. "Captain!" finally she found herself next to the irritated man. "Pull your troops back, they can be of no use here without-"

"Get out of my face woman!" he growled, raising a hand. "Soldiers! SWORDS!" Around him, the sounds of unsheathing blades resonated.

"Captain! If you don't back up, your men will be torn to-"

"I SAID GET BACK-" he stopped, feeling a large cold object on his forehead, and finding a massive weapon of sorts ready to blow his brains out- But he didn't know that.

"ALUCARD!"

"I suggest you do as she says," the massive man in red happily remarked. "Or you may find yourself in need of a new skull."

"Put that away!" Integra forcedly pulled Alucards arm down. Of course he merely let her direct his limb away- his physical strength would not have been so much as tested with her own. "Captain, these are not just corpses who you can beat into a pulp! They are undead, and can only be beaten with-"

"Go fight you own battle," the captain ignored her again. "This is our town, our fight! We will win it OUR WAY! FORWARD!" After one final volley, the soldiers began a steady pace ahead, pushing and shoving their way past Alucard and Integra.

"God damn it," Integra swore," Bloody fools! They're lining up for a slaughter!"

"They don't seem to mind the idea of fighting a body of death so much, do they?" Alucard commented, reminiscent of those in Europe around this time. "Much better than those back home."

"Integra," Leon shouted, running over with his weapon ready. "What's going on?"

"They don't want to take advice from a woman," Alucard said simply and sounding rather bored.

"Great…"

The fight that was ahead of the three was going rather decently. The lined soldiers were doing a hell of a job picking off and cleaning the separated rotting bodies. Each one would be targeted by soldiers and then impaled, sliced, and decapitated. And to Integra's great surprise, it seemed to be doing the job done; the zombies, or ghouls, would remain down, butchered and beaten, and the group of men would continue on. What was more, there didn't seem to be a single casualty to the samurai yet.

"Something isn't right," Leon darkly thought. "This is too easy."

"Maybe these are just your run of the mill cursed undead," Zohall commented, slightly startling Integra at his silent appearance.

"Astute observation, Mercer," Alucard sneered. "These are no Vampiricly bitten zombies, or T-virus types. No, these were brought back through sorcery, or in this particular case of magic, Necromancy."

"Necromancy?" Zohall asked. "They make skeletons and… stuff right?" he continued, only knowing the name through occasional experience with video games he had come across in Asia.

"In a way-"

"That's not what I mean," Leon continued, getting the attention of the two, and Integra. "It's too easy. Look at them-" Leon pointed to the undead, who will still filing out of the forest," they're well armed, in huge numbers, and yet don't seem to be putting up a fight… at all!"

"The more numbers, the harder it is to control-" Alucard thought out loud.

"Not only that… Those ones that were beaten… they don't look like they're…" Leon stopped talking, walked up to the very first one slaughtered. Staring down at its half-decayed form, he raised his shotgun to it, and aimed at it's skull.

"KENNEDY!" Integra shouted, alarmed at his disrespect for the fallen, formerly undead or not. He didn't wait or listen; he fired the shell full of silver buckshot into its skull, and suddenly it reared, clawing at the air in pain as it seemed to dissolve into dirt and slime. "What on earth!?"

"If they can still react after getting shot like that, it means it was still in control of itself… or whoever controls it was still controlling it and I JUST killed it- holy shit," Leon's eyes widened, realizing what was going on. Integra hadn't been wrong, silver was still needed to hew them. Which meant that those still laying motionless on the ground, completely surrounding the soldiers, who had the bodies even below their feet, were still able to move and act. "GET BACK!!" Leon shouted at the closest soldier to him, who turned at his screaming.

"What?!"

"GET BACK!! IT'S A TRAP!!"

The one soldier who had turned was instantly transformed into a human shish-kabob. A crude wooden spear, held by one of the fallen undead thrust directly upward, stabbing the man completely through, impaling him from under his armor. As a token of undead charm, the other fallen soldiers suddenly struck too, slicing off legs and limbs, removing entire pairs of feet, and in several cases being lucky enough to divide a samurai in two. Yet with all the blood shed happening behind them, the front lines didn't notice until screams of shock and terror began to wail out as the other samurai realized that their enemies were still moving, and were underneath them.

Leon shot twice into the air, magnetically forcing the captain to turn away for a moment, just enough for him to spot the re-rising soldiers.

"Captain Defukon," Integra shouted," Get your men back immediately!" Woman or not, he saw the new bloodshed that was happening before his eyes, and that completely surrounded him.

"Back to the gates!" He shouted, grabbing a Samurai's armor to force him away from the front lines. "Back to the gates!"

"We can hold them here," Integra stated, loading her pistol as she turned away for a moment. "At the gates we'll have sufficient support to easily hold them off and beat them away to dust."

"I still would prefer to simply crush them all…" Alucard spoke, still somewhat let down at the need to fall back with the humans.

"What's taking them so long!?" Integra said, turning with a loaded gun to find the soldier ranks still in the same position. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake in judgment. Theses were human soldiers trained to kill. But what they were fighting they could not kill. And now they were surrounded by it; undead soldiers still rising to fight and kill. "They're going to be picked off-" From the side of her vision, she spotted a blur of human movement rushing to the lines of the humans. "ZOHALL!!" He did little to respond, his sword at his side, and he leapt high into the air, and brought down his first opponent, cleaving it evenly in two.

"Let us work, Integra," Leon suddenly added, running to catch up with Zohall. "We are soldiers against death; this is where we shine."

"But…" she considered trying to find a spare cigar she may have accidentally hidden somewhere on her, yet her mind was too sharpened onto the moment at hand," …Alucard," she spoke finally, resolving to the only option left to her. Alucard turned, his eyes glowed from underneath the shade of his hate, the evil excitement no longer held back by his suede personality.

"Search and destroy."

Words like that had not reached Alucard's ears with such sweetness in years. He almost considered letting a tear of joy sliver down his cheek. Rather, he slipped out his serpentine tongue, lathered his lips, and twisted his mouth in a smile that would bring a hardened criminal to tears, looking like the anti-Christ at his birthday party. "Yes, my MASTER."

Integra Hellsing felt the rush of leathery wings flutter and fly above her, the power she had just unleashed, this time with enthusiasm, would be hard to stop by anything other than her own words, or the demon Naraku. So, feeling the light weight of her sword allowing her blood rush, and so she marched after the other two who had run ahead.

"Left!" Leon roared as he blew two skeletons apart with one shotgun blast. Zohall reacted, leaping over him and then slashing the target, who was about to hack Leon's spine out with a small axe, into pieces. "Thanks!"

"Just get most of them out of the way," Zohall grunted as he kicked a charging one in it's rotten chest, then bashing it just as quickly with the butt of his pistol. "There's too many here to let die- it'll be more work for everyone to kill them again!" he finished, shooting the fallen undead between the eyes, letting it turn to dust.

"Get back! Come on!" Leon said, encouraging the remaining soldiers who still stole breath to retreat as he again sent a group of undead flying back with silver spheres imbedded in them. "Just run back!"

"Move you ass-bunch!" Zohall shouted, literally kicking two closer to the wall to save them from an attacking skeleton, and then pushing them closer to the gate.

"Move! Move!" Captain Defukon shouted once again, now pushing his soldiers again and again closer to the wall, all the while watching with amazement to prowess the two were making. His soldiers, filing past them, had seemed to make a great effect against the ranks of the undead. Yet for all their skill and training… it had done little to nothing- many more now lay dead, only to rise up later, to march against their former leader. Yet these two, young and strange looking men were seemingly killing these creatures with the slightest effort. It angered him.

"Ass-bunch?" Leon asked, slamming a target with the end of his weapon.

"Gets 'em moving!" Zohall defended as he continuously dodged and retaliated with a swarm of slashes and stabs.

"Seriously," Leon asked again, as casually as this conversation was taking place in a warm café," Ass-bunch?" He smiled once, shaking his head in humor as he tore a head off with the brunt force of his shotgun shell.

"Just shut up," Zohall quickly said as he held two attackers back with his blade, only to toss them back and place a clean shot between their eyes, or in one case, between its eye socket. "Where's that big guy-"

A shockwave like ripple tore through a line of undead ahead of them, drawing both of their attention. At the base of the attack stood Ikaikuntou, his katana imbedded into the ground with the impact.

"Of course," Leon and Zohall mumbled, and continued their way to him, destroying as much as possible.

"What manner of monster," Ikaikuntou evenly asked as the two Americans grew closer," are these?"

"Left-overs."

Neither men said this, and no sooner had this been said then a hailstorm of silver struck the area from high above, affectively destroying many quickly. With the loud bang of the Cassul, Alucard slowly descended, amused as he had gained the attention of everything, living or dead. The shining weapon in his hand, doing a terrifying job, collected the stares even from the dead it seemed. Finally he landed, softly as a feather, legs slightly crossed, his arms out in flamboyant display, and his head bowed. Only for a moment though- he stood back up from his landing, his hat falling away to let loose the wild mane of black hair that fell to his hip and covered half his face.

"Nothing but trouble," he raised his gun again, and continued, blowing off every head that came into his incredible vision.

"He… what is he?" the swordsman gaped in awe at such a weapon that would kill an enemy with only sound. "That weapon he weilds… is like yours," he motioned to the shotgun Leon held as he stopped by the armored Samurai.

"Alucard is good when it comes to killing people," Zohall darkly summarized. A gentle rumble drew their and Integra's vision to the east, or their back left. Light shone from near one of the walls as a very noticeable and recognizable Windscar tore apart even more undead.

"Walter was right," Leon regrettably figured," this really _is_ a war."

Integra stepped ahead of the three men, watching Alucard carefully. Though her eyes remained constant and focused, her mind raced with a tree of thoughts. Alucard looked successful, which was a good thing; if anything that could get done without doing any more damage, it was for the better. Yet after seeing what Leon had predicted, that these ghouls were so easily manipulated, what could come out of them? She had seen ghouls taught to march, fire guns, wear armor- even dance in on case years ago. But when a vampire saw the destruction of its drones, typically it tried to conserve them or return the fight with equal ferocity.

"Archers!" the captain shouted suddenly, back to the battlefield, just behind Zohall and Leon, who both turned to find the entire cluster of remaining soldiers preparing their bows.

"What exactly are you doing, wasting more precious ammo!?" Integra snapped at him, pushed again by his seemingly idiotic decisions and errors. "Haven't you seen enough to estimate that your men can do nothing against them!?" she pointed to the undead, who now held some familiar faces to the Japanese soldiers.

"We won't sit back idly and allow demons to run our land!" The captain roared back, equally angry at being approached by a woman who considered herself a leader. "I was charged with protecting the chief and the villagers here, and I-"

"You cannot help them by having more soldiers waste themselves out here! Go inside to your keep and defend your town, or can you not see," she glared at him from across the distance," that my soldiers can do far better than yours can!?"

"How DARE YOU-" Defukon rumbled, reaching for his katana. He would not allow an already wounded pride to be bled like a helpless boar.

"Brother, now is not the time for pride."

Defukon stared at the Samurai in Red. "What!?"

"Do as she says. She may be a woman," Integra's icy figure hardened further just a tiny bit," but her wisdom is not arguable." The captain, so turned away by not only possible help but by his own brother, fought to churn the feelings of betrayal and hurt into power.

"Back to the wall! Gain what we can and hold the lines," he turned and ordered them away," tell the lieutenants that they are not to fight unless the enemy gets too close to our town!" he turned once again, his hardened soldier's expression lax for a moment. "Be careful, Jikei."

"I will," the response was reinforced by a soldier's response to an order," Shatei."

"Did I miss something?" Zohall said, looking between Leon and Ikaikuntou," What're you calling each other?"

"My younger brother," Ikaikuntou said, his calm eyes reflecting light from under the helmet," he's a proud man. After all, he just became a captain."

"Explains a lot," said Integra hotly. "Novice ordering soldiers around… ridiculous."

"Heh," Zohall scoffed," so you say."

"What did you just say!?" Integra barked, turning halfway to shoot that icy stare that he had yet to get used to at him. Just as she did, he spotted a rouge arrow soaring right at her.

"Integra!" he shouted ready to dart ahead-

Without so much as turning around to find the target, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing whipped her arm around, deflecting the arrow in one move with the saber, then swimming the arm back, slicing the arrow again.

"Aside from you not knowing what you previously stated, not five moments ago, I would at least thank you for the warning. But I am pissed off…"

"Ehh," Zohall felt the necessity of taking a few steps back, but was rooted in place, needing to be near the battle.

"Zohall, let's go," Leon tried, attempting to pull the weeds away from Zohall that strangled him to the ground.

"No!" Integra ordered. "After all these… god damn sexist, idiotic, simple minded actions I have had to be part of, I want to fight a little. Stay back just for a moment," she finished, with a much cooler frequency, that gave Leon and Zohall the opportunity to stop leaning far back away from her.

"She really is pissed," Leon guessed. "Idiotic?"

"I guess so," Zohall added. "Sexist?"

"Women," all three stationary men grunted in unison.

Integra marched, each step she took a release of the energy she had built up. No amount of words, regardless of their deep and thoughtful meaning, could sum up her troubles as of now. Alucard was ahead, spaying blood all over the place as he usually did, and she felt a spark of excitement flare up at the idea of dismembering a few damned men. One ghoul lazily swung a broad-axe at her, hoping of splitting her down the middle from the head to the foot. Grinding her teeth together, she stepped back and stabbed, piercing the neck. Then, she retracted, sliced the thighs, closest arm, and then shoulder, all within a moment.

Turning away from the collapsed body, she spotted two coming enemies, each with a Katana- newer, fresher kills. Again, as she charged, she clenched her teeth together, and again growled in disappointment. She missed what used to be her favorite half-time treat: a very expensive cigar from a distant country. The closest to her swung at her first, wanting to lob her head off. She easily ducked underneath this, still moving ahead; but not before stabbing it twice in the head with surgeon precision. The second brought its sword clenched hand up, readying it to bring it down on her. She closed the distance faster than the ghoul could track, stabbing it in the exposed armpit, and paralyzing its right arm. Integra happily pulled out her gun, placed it against the forehead, and before the undead could so much plan to bite her, she blew its brains out.

It felt good to do something, to actually _do_ something. Not order others to accomplish a menial task or demand tea and a smoke. Of all the times she wanted away from practice back home, in jolly England, she wanted to fight, and now the rush of adrenalin was intoxicated. She smiled, bitter sweet at the realization of having some use other than to command. After all this stress- finding new soldiers, maintaining them and the peace between humans and darkness, hunting down Towers, trying not to tangle the course of time, and finally get a good god damn nights rest, she could not feel any worse, and so she felt pleasure.

Attacking another nameless grunt of a zombie, she clenched her teeth yet again. She noticed this time now ridiculous it was to hold her jaw tightly shut when there was nothing there to hold. Disgusted at herself, she realized her habit of smoking had a much larger impact than just irritation and feeling like crap. There was nothing to chew on during this fight. There was no smoky, sweet, flavor to giver her mind ease now; only raw anger and frustration. The thoughts racing inside her head started to affect her. Her slashes became crueler, harder and less controlled. Rather than to beat them, she only desired the feeling of winning.

"Don't get angry, Integra," Alucard warned playfully. "It's not good for your health."

"Shut up and kill, Servant!" Integra snapped back while gouging out an eyeball and splitting the same head into two. She heard an attack coming from the back, and spun to meet the attacker. She found a massive beast of a dead man, muscular and rampaging towards her. Even as she pierced it's neck, it managed to smash her once, lifting her meters away from the sheer impact. The return to the solid ground however didn't work too well for her. Landing on her side, she felt the air sucked out of her lungs. Eyes wide, she coughed again and again as she struggled to get back up on her feet. Yet the ground shook again, and she received a similar impact, this time a kick to her ribcage.

Gasping in pain and the second time having her wind knocked out of her, she rolled away, knocking over more and more undead. Dust was picked up as she rolled on and around, sliding to a stop against the cold earth. She felt fresh blood run from scrapes against her side, stinging from the cooling air and bits of dirt biting their way into her. Yet she rolled back to her knees, only to realize her sword was gone, along with her pistol. Again, without warning, the mountain of rot smashed her against the ground, this time pinning her with a massive fist. Her eyes watering, she spotted the monster itself was not just one creature, but many. It was a fusion of bodies, like a sewing project from hell coming to pay her respects.

"Dah… damn…" she couldn't let a single swear escape with the grip against her neck," Alu… Aluc…" she could hear his gunfire raining fury on those just out of reach to her. Could he not hear her? He had to. It was his duty to follow orders. It was his mission, his single reason for existing to serve her. _He had to…_ she found herself feeling numb. The oxygen in her blood was not low, but pressure against her neck was cutting off blood to her brain. Help… "SERVANT, I ORDER YOU TO SAVE ME!!" she shouted with every ounce of strength she had left. No bullet shot out to save her.

Yet the beast let go, roaring. If only she could hear it; she fell back again, regaining the full awareness that was needed to stand, or let alone do anything. The monster, flailing its arms desperately over its stitch lined shoulders, had something sticking clearly out of it's neck it had not before. Gleam, proudly piercing the neck, stuck even farther forward, but not before pulling all the way out, and then re-appearing to slice half way though the same neck.

"You're a thick one are you!?" Zohall growled, wrestling to stay on its shoulder blades, all the time trying to wrench out his prized weapon. "Integra, hold still for a moment!" He shouted once again, staring directly at her as he pulled it back out and re-balanced himself once again. With a reverberating battle cry, Zohall swung again, cutting through what he had been unable to previously. The Collection of bodies, all attached to one head, was removed from the needed control center of putrid flesh, and fell back. Its slayer, who had leapt up moments before it fell, landed just feet away from it.

"First of all," Zohall walked over to the still heaving Integra," I am not your servant." He glared down at her, and for a moment she was building the same fury she had before- he had the audacity to stare down at her, in this state?- Only to find a hand grasping her own to pull her back up. "I'm a co-worker. We are equals- well I guess you pay me..." for a moment he stared at her condition, and a feeble flicker captured his eyes; he felt the need to say something supporting," Alucard was busy keeping off the hordes that were going to swarm in on you, so… yeah," he nodded shaking his head roughly, removing the sweat from his face.

"Thank y…"

"No problem," Zohall nodded, giving her one more check to see if she was alright. He didn't like the look of the scratches around her, or the fact that she was bent over in pain. "Leon will get you- I'll get Leon to- I'll get… something… yeah," he added, ready to rush over to Leon for some aid. "Stay put!" But as he turned, he found himself face to face with the death end of the Cassul, pointed right at his left eye.

"I would duck if I were you," Alucard suggested in a bored manner, firing a moment after he said this and Zohall rolled aside. The ghoul ready to feast on the still weakened Integra then lost its cranium.

"What!? The?! Fuck?!?" Zohall shot at Alucard, who only turned and gleamed at him with vampire charm. "You do that again," Zohall got back and started for Leon," I'll cut your arm off and save her myself!"

"If only…" Alucard mumbled to himself, walking over to the still kneeling Integra. "Master," he spoke, a new form of kindness possessing his voice," please get back to your feet," he gently took her hand and guided her up," it is wrong to sit amongst such filth."

"Give me my sword," Integra firmly ordered. Alucard hesitated only a moment, and then turned to a fallen weapon of a saber.

"As you wish," he tilted his head down ever so slightly, and the blade shot back to his outstretched arms. She took it from his own hands, and felt it again, only then realizing a small trickle of blood flowing down from her hairline. "Master-"

"My father," she spat in defense," would NEVER give up in a fight. Not to these, not to vampires, not to the devil himself!" she, mimicking another's actions, jerked her head, allowing the long blond hair to flow through the air and the blood to fly elsewhere rather than into her eyes. "Let me bleed…" she mumbled, and then as Leon came over, a canister spray of some sort in his hand, along with Zohall," Let me bleed. I'm still alive."

"You can bleed all you want after this fight is done," Leon said forcefully, spraying a green mist almost in her face, furthering the pain in her head as the scratch was introduced medicinal herbs he had concocted. "Now though, you need all the mind you can have to get us out of here alive."

Although Integra, in her addled mindset, would not want to agree with him, she could not help but nod. But before she started back for the wall for a rest, she randomly raised her gun, and shot a zombie square between the eyes.

"That felt good," she said, walking to a fallen tree near the wall to sit and watch.

"Back to work for the loving Servant," Alucard monologued to himself, turning dramatically, and whipping Zohall in the face with his trench coat. Whether this was accidental or deliberate could be debated, as Leon frowned, and glanced to Zohall.

Zohall, who seemed to struggle with his desire to retaliate, closed his eyes, and began to mutter," he goes to hell, I go to heaven, I think… he goes to hell…"

* * *

Seras Victoria found it taxing, as she imagined Walter would put it, to use her rifle with such large numbers of ghouls. Sure, a rifle was powerful, and hers was no exception. Her gun could easily tear a limb off from the joint, or for that matter, split an entire body from the center of the spine.

Yet these ghouls, although slow like normal, had massive numbers on their side. Her bullets were limited, and she was no master at reloading like Alucard, who could unclip his gun, and then reload again so fast it appeared as if his gun just never ran out of bullets. Yet again she found herself wanting to go all out.

Ever since she had become a Nosferatu, Seras Victoria had found three struggles in her life twenty four-seven. The first was the most noticeable: maintaining existence as a creature of the night. Being no longer human had its bonuses, and then again, it had its weaknesses. Many things she as a human would have despised to do, she now missed. The simple life became complex and then complicated; It still unnerved her. The Second was her need to connect to a world now gone from her. Although all those in the village had died in the attack that had her loose her life, she could not let go of it. Even the bad memories in her early life she clung to, in hopes that one day she could find a balance in this chaotic world. One of the roughest ones she had to deal with was the inability to travel through bodies of water. Boats, planes, bridges- they all worked. But she hadn't swum in anything deeper than a hot tub or a four foot deep pool in over two years.

The third and hardest to see, but most dramatic, was for Seras Victoria to remain Seras Victoria. Not what she physically looked like, or how she acted, but for herself to see herself in the mirror- something that she was surprised about when see she could. More than once had she lost herself to a primal rage that she had never known. As Alucard had said many times, a dark part of the universe had made itself home inside her mind. She could only retaliate and blame him for giving that shadow to her in the first place, which usually was returned with a sneer, and a reply, "Would you have rather died?"

_No_, she thought many times. _I didn't want to die._ But she didn't like the idea being some sort of monster against humanity. Even after seeing her parents brutally murdered in front of her, she still wanted to help the human race. Her transformation to living death did not alter that desire. It only strengthened her on her quest. She wanted to save as many human lives, or human souls from the monsters out there, even if they didn't want her help to start with.

"Miss Victoria!" Walter shouted, listening to a rifle click again and again as Seras, cloudy eyed, shot a shambling zombie with an empty gun. "Would you like me to reload it for you??"

"What- oh!" Seras gasped, angered and annoyed for her thoughts tossing her battle prowess aside. She reached behind her back and from a sack pulled out a cartridge, and clicked it secure. Like Alucard, her ability to reload was uncannily fast, but still she fumbled for a moment to prepare the actual bullet. "Night-night!" she said as she easily pulled off a headshot, blowing the approached away. "Sorry Walter! Just… thinking a little," Seras apologized, rubbing the back of her head, her unorganized blond hair waving around her hand.

"Just please try to stay upright," Walter added, sidestepping an attack, only to pull the attacker's arm off with his bear hands," Sir Integra would not be pleased to hear you took a nap during a battle."

"Right," Seras agreed, only feeling slightly annoyed at having her excuse misunderstood. She repositioned her gun once again.

"Sorry old chap," Walter said, lifting his foot past his chest to hold back an attack that had yet to come from a pole-axe," too slow for me. You're too out of touch," and with a quick spin, smashed the side of the ghouls head with his other foot, splattering its brains in a crushed head.

_Bang_. She reloaded, feeling the recoil of the massive rifle flow through her, teasing a red feeling deep inside her. _Bang_, again she felt that something stir. She shook her head, not wanting to put any unneeded effort into the fight. _Bang_, this time the crimson feel touched the side of her vision, and she gasped as sweat fell from her chin.

She was tired. Over five nights of no coffin was taking a very heavy affect on her. She could feel it in Alucard too, but with her, she suffered much more severely than the ageless demon of a vampire. Her trigger finger quivered; she blinked, her eyes blurring. Seras held back on most occasions with her vampiric powers because she didn't like the memories that had become a blur. Rather she would allow those inept powers of strength and speed allow her victory. But in cases like these, outnumbered by many, she usually had no problem letting go. It was a prospect of time and speeding the process up.

But if she let herself go all out, she may loose the ability to do it again, or worse: not be able to control herself again.

_Bang_. Again, she spotted another closer to her. _Bang_. _Bang_. _Click_.

"Bugger," she hissed reaching into that sack. Her hand fumbled around, searching for another clip. "C'mon you stupid…" she grew frustrated, and ripped it to her front, tearing it open in hopes of the bullet cartage just spilling out. Rather, after the rip, only a torn leather object hung from her hands. "WALTER!" she cried, panicked.

"Yes, miss Victoria??"

"I'm out of bullets!!" She noticed on ghoul coming close to her from behind, and stepped around it. "Do we have any spares? Any of them with you?"

"I was under the impression that you had enough with you- several thousand wasn't it?" Walter thought as he tossed a ghoul from his sight. Seras stared, her eyes huge in the sudden realization that her only 'real' weapon had been degraded to a club.

"But… I don't want to have to clean my-"

"The put it away if it is of no use!" Walter again shouted, distracted with his impressive front flip and double kicks. Seras again stared, and plopped her head down in defeat, her club degraded to useless object. Only then did she notice how she would have to dirty her hands at the cost of loosing her last true Nosferatu like powers. And so she turned around to face the still lost ghoul, searching for the girl he had been about to strike, and thrust her arm through it's neck, and pulled off it's head. Instantly the feeling of blood, cold or otherwise, triggered the lust of violence within her. To humans, this could have been considered a sexual feeling, the need of more, more pleasure, more pain. But to her, it was beyond that- it was ecstasy without the need for lustful sex.

Tossing the head aside, she found a group of them, clustered together, ready to attack her. If she had not known they were dead, she would have sworn they stared at her sudden outburst of violence. Trying hard not to grin, she rushed forward, tilted at an angle from her powerful rush of speed. Before they could even point their sharp sticks and swords to her, she was upon them leaping up, her legs pulled back, and then sprung forward, splattering them into an unrecognizable mess.

Her vision was no longer blurred, or she could not tell. She saw more targets to pull apart and shower her yellow dress with red fluid. The thought of it alone brought more desire to maim. As she found another target, just coming out of the woods, she grasped its arm, spun it around, and tossed it far into the air, farther than anyone should ever be thrown by a single person. Just as the ghoul paused in the air, she jumped, her massive amount of power rocketing her to him in a second, fast enough for her to split it completely into two.

"I wonder if I should have encouraged that…" Walter said very quietly to himself, aware of how quickly Seras was loosing her control with the flesh being torn around her influencing her mind.

* * *

"Ah shit," Zohall grasped a spear that came to close to his heart and flicked it aside and retaliated with a swish of Gleam. "Denied!"

"So sure are you," Alucard said, directly behind Zohall, doing a good job himself. "I wouldn't count on winning yet-"

"I just beat _one_!" Zohall shouted back," can a guy freaking celebrate around here?!"

"Not while the dead march on him, no," Alucard slyly answered.

"You know," Zohall said, parrying two attacks separately, and returning the attacks with his own," I really would hope that you just leave."

"I can't at the moment. The best tactical position to bring targets down is right here."

"I mean me… alone," Zohall admitted.

"Aw, can't handle a little competition?" Alucard sneered, glancing once at him.

"I don't care about competing with anyone, you included," Zohall said," I just don't want to be next to a monster like you."

Alucard laughed harshly, still shooting those who he wanted. "A monster you say? What do you know about true monsters?"

"I know I can't stand them," Zohall darkly mentioned. "I can't stand you. And that I know one when I see one."

"Even a chained one gives you pause, Mr. Mercer?" Alucard asked. "You truly are a queasy human-"

Zohall stopped listening for a second. The ghouls started acting strange for just a moment, all simultaneously pausing for a moment halfway through their actions, and suddenly restarting their movements. Yet they didn't continue to idly march at him. All around him and Alucard they seemed to be more composed, marching rather than slumping closer to their enemies, actually upright and ready to fight. Rather, against what he knew of the actions of zombies, they seemed to be building a circle around him and Alucard, just out of his swords reach. But he saw it coming to late.

"Aluc-damn!" he said as they all lowered their weapons and charged forward. Zohall jumped on one and then away, but Alucard seemed oblivious to the coming attack, and just continued to shoot, only slightly surprised that even though several had been removed of important limbs they charged on him. He was impaled all over, sword, spear, and dagger sticking through him like a clay stature left to barbarians. His eyes wide in surprise that there was attack from behind, he soon smiled at the attack. With an impaled arm, he slowly reached to one, garsped it's entire head, and lifted it closer to his head.

"Give me a moments restoration I need…" he said to it, just before biting down on it's neck. From his wounds, black mass and shapeless limbs shot out, shredding those who had been lucky enough to impale or stab him. "Sickening taste, but it still will do," Alucard stated, tossing the body aside. The 'light' cast by the transformation gathered all human attention from that side of the town and battlefield. Soldiers gasped as it became plainly obvious that that being was not even close to being human. Not only that, but a terrible, inhuman demon, or monster.

"What… what-"

"He was stabbed, I saw it!"

More shouts of fear and terror traveled to Alucard, who from inside his hurricane of transformation laughed happily at his now one-man show.

"Releasing Cromwell restriction to level three… level two… one! REALEASED!!" he shouted, reappearing with his black and red leather outfit, bound tightly around him; his former red coat and other articles of clothing gone. His gun too disappeared, but the symbols engraved into his white gloves glowing evilly, just like his very eyes. "Now let me bring about the very last scene for the needed curtain call!" and he swung his arm ahead of him, and it stretched and morphed, becoming like those tendrils that had formed his new figure. The new arm smashed and tore at all it touched, a living, moving, tentacle like battering ram. But he wasn't done with just one, he looked the opposite direction, his eyes glowing like his gloves, and swung his right arm, repeating the effect with dramatic results.

"Jesus," Zohall gasped, no longer needed in this battle, watching the pure carnage Alucard was causing. "I know I said he was a monster," he continued, thinking to himself," but… what is he really?"

"He is a perfect killing machine," Integra said, next to him," on a leash. And that lease is Hellsing." Zohall turned and stared at her, unsure of how to think of her understanding of Alucard. Did she own him? Was he really a servant? How exactly did Alucard come to be in the first place.

Laughter drifted above the forest line. A woman's laughter, high above the trees brought all's attention from the battle to the forest. Slowly, a large white-ish, pink-ish object floated out, until it was clear that it was a massive feather. Riding it, like a ethereal surf board, was Kagura and a small white girl holding a mirror, Kana.

"Well, well, well. I expected you all to put up a fight," Kagura said, holding her fan up to her face," but when Edward Towers told us that the vampires would be weaker than last time we fought them, I didn't know you all would have that much fight in you."

"You again!" Zohall growled, recalling the woman who had nearly killed him and Integra last time they met.

"Ah, you all did survive Naraku's attack. But where are Inuyasha and his friends?"

"That is irrelevant," Integra commanded back to her," what is you purpose here? What do you want? I am sure that if you've shown yourself, that you have something you wish to say-"

"Don't be so naïve," Kagura shot back to her, her eyes staring down on her. "I have nothing to say for you, unless you will die on my command?"

"To hell we will!" Integra shouted.

"Ahh good, full cooperation," Kagura laughed back at her, only to feel a small tug on her dress from the small girl.

"Our duty must be done," the girl stated in a flat, calm voice that was ethereal and light as the feather she rode.

"Fine, I was just getting to that," Kagura complied dismissingly. "I just wanted to see your reactions when I did this…" from inside her dress, she pulled out a small dagger-like sword, and held it in her fan-less hand, and held up above her head.

"What is that?" Zohall asked, staring at the fully black object. Behind him, Leon felt the same bad feeling he had before the undead had unleashed their surprise attack onto the samurai.

"That's…" Ikaikuntou gasped, stalling a moment from his fight with several undead after blowing them away," it cannot be! The ability to forge such weapons has long since forgotten!"

"This is Yoarashi," Kagura stated," and she will demonstrate what power she embeds her wielder with!" placing the blade away, she suddenly flicked the fan at the ground, and started to laugh as the unbelievable started to take place. The undead, all of them, started flying to one spot, and landing onto one another, like rag dolls being thrown into a fire. Bits and pieces were neither spared nor forgotten; including the many soldiers from across the field of battle. All began to collect into a massive pile of bodies. Again, she whipped her fan, and even as the bodies fell like streams of water into the pile, the bodies began to fuse and re-arrange, starting from the ground up into a new form.

First it seemed a massive leg was being constructed. Then three more joined with it, roughly five feet thick and clawed like a lizard. The bodies continued to pile. A massive reptilian torso grew, blue with the bodies meshing together, and exposing massive ribs, spine, and hip bones. A tail followed, long and spiked at the end. As rotting flesh traveled up and around the bones similar to a frost in the morning traveled up a flower, a neck began to form, and then split into three separate, serpentine necks. At the ends of each, a head began to grown, made from skulls of humans all lined together. Each one had glowing eye sockets of blue, red, and green, and traveling from their eyes, a line of light raced down the neck until it met with flesh and promptly was hidden from the world. Yet its glow was still slightly visible, and then it stopped, and split into every other section of the body, magical arteries and veins springing throughout the bodies to feed the massive structure with arcane power.

"No fucking way…" Zohall said, shaking his head.

"BACK INSIDE THE TOWN!!" the captain shouted from far behind, fear easily detectable in his shaking scream.

"No FUCKING way!" Zohall shouted again.

"I wish it was a lie," Leon said, despair in his voice.

"It's been a long time," Alucard added, a pleasant smile stretching his lips," since I've seen one of these."

A full fledged, three headed dragon, made from the bones of the fallen and re-risen shook its heads and necks, and then pointed them at the still remaining troop. With a growl, two massive wings sprouted from its back, and the flow of bodies stopped. Three united roars, each slightly lower or higher in pitch announced its completion.

"I hope you enjoy," Kagura said, a satisfied look on her face," but I can't stay along and watch as it crushes you all into dust." Her feather turned and soared away, leaving nothing in the skyline but the massive Dragon, which had just began to rear up one of it's heads, a green light glowing from it's mouth.

"Get back! Find cover!" Integra ordered as she ran, pulling Zohall along with her to a collapsed log, and jumped behind it, along with Zohall. Leon too ran for cover, with Ikaikuntou, leaving only Alucard to stare at the beast, eyes full of memory. The head shot forward, launching a sickly green flaming mess of acid, striking the ground exactly where Alucard stood. He disappeared in steam and hisses as the acid ate a clear part of the ground until it dried up quickly and became ashes.

"That's one fucking dragon-" Leon shouted to the others. "Instead of fire, it just spits acid!"

"I doubt that- LEON MOVE!" Zohall shouted as he saw another head preparing to attack, looking right at the soldier in red and the American. As Leon ran aside and Ikaikuntou darted away from their collections of rocks, the blue glowing head shot forward and a deep howl shot out, and the spot where they had been a moment previous froze into a glacial hell. The rock became icicles jutting out, and the ground became a lake of ice.

"What the fuck _is_ right!" Zohall shouted, his eyes almost popping out of his head at the sight of two types of attacks. "Acid and frost- oh wait a sec," he quickly looked at Integra, and then at the Dragon's red head," you have to be shitting me… you're not!" he cried as he ran away from the log Integra had been at a moment ago, and the red headed dragon opened it's mouth briefly, allowing a jet of flames to strike the log and reduce it to dust. "Tell me we have a plan," Zohall asked, gasping for breath as he landed next to Integra. "You've got a brilliant, amazing plan like you always do, right? Integra?" he asked as she stood back up, watching the dragon.

Both all four of those still remaining on the battlefield had moved aside from the dragon's path, and it began to walk to the walls of the town.

"No," she admitted. "But that won't stop us!" with her blade back in her hand, she ran forward, catching Zohall off guard. He jumped back up, readied his sword and gun and ran after her.

"Leon! We have to do what we can!"

"I figured," he said, holding two grenades in his hands. He pulled each of their pins, and tossed them both at the closest limb of the dragon to him, its back leg. The grenades exploded, momentarily throwing the leg off balance. The red, on the far left, roared in surprise while the blue, the far right side, turned and prepared its icy attack for him. He ran closer to its tail, and dodged the freezing attack. Yet he misjudged its ability to attack, as he was knocked very high into the air from a bash of the thick tail. Fifty, sixty feet he flew, scared for his life. And he noticed how quickly he was falling back to the earth.

"No, no, NO!"

"I got you!" Seras cried as she dived for the catch, letting him hit her rather than the ground. She rolled in the dirt, along with him, until they came to a stop, Seras against the ground, and Leon atop her, almost fainted from the fall. Trying to push herself up with her elbows, she felt unusually heavy in her chest, and stared down. Her cheeks went deep, bright red as she discovered with detective like talent that Leon's head had landed between her larger breasts. He seemed to noticed to super-awkward place he had landed as well, being that he had not moved. "Um… Are you okay?"

… _careful how you word this_, Leon thought very quietly to himself. "I'm fine, thanks to you," he said, quickly pulling himself free from the weight of the two monsters who had taken residence on Seras's chest. He tried as hard as he could not to note the fact that as he freed himself, her bosoms shook and jiggled tauntingly to him. After getting back on his feet, trying as hard as he could not to blush, he offered her his hand. "That was a hell of a catch."

"Well, you know me!" Seras said, her ear-to-ear smile masking her blush and very nervous feelings," I always catch the good balls!" Leon stared at her, no longer able to hide his flare of red cheeks. Seras soon realized her mistake. "ERR- I mean I catch the good flies- I mean-"

"Let's go kill that dragon," Leon asked honestly, saving her from herself, being that he didn't mind being in the weird situations. Seras was displeased with herself however nodded and smiled happily to have mutual understanding.

"Right!"

"SHIIIIIIT!!!" Zohall screamed, tears streaming from his eyes as the dragon chased him in particular. It all began with him dodging not one, but three deadly attacks with Integra, flanking the Dragon, and then leaping up and bringing Gleam down on the center's head. Yet he soon made a marvelous discover, that Dragon's skin, either rotten or otherwise, were thicker than steel, and made specifically to resist hero swords. His sword was perfectly stuck lodged in the back of one's neck, and when he couldn't pull it out, two heads had turned around to stare daringly at him, until he made an executive decision- run like hell. "HELP ME! HELP, HELP, HEEEEELP!!"

"Where's Gleam!?" Leon shouted, dodging the still running Zohall, and then weaving away from the Dragon chasing him.

"HE'S BUSY!!" Zohall shouted, pointing at the back of the dragons neck. Leon couldn't see it, but he got the message. Seras on the other hand spotted the blade, sticking proudly out.

"Is he always that bold?" Seras asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's also that stupid most of the time- WOAH!" He and Seras again dodged the rampaging dragon chasing Zohall.

"I HEARD THAT ASSHOLE!"

"You two," Integra rushed to Leon and Seras, followed by Ikaikuntou and Walter, who had just arrived," while Mr. Mercer is keeping the dragon busy- we need a plan."

"To be honest, I like Zohall's idea-" Leon started.

"Not now," Integra. "No running. Not with a village full of people who have nowhere to run, only into death's open arms. We are going to stop this thing. I just have… no idea how."

"Then what?" Ikaikuntou asked. "I have slain enough demons to make armor perfect for combating them, but slaying dragons is a new thing for me."

"I believe that is a true statement for all of us," Walter said. "That does not change the fact that we must deal with it somehow."

"Not true, Walter," Integra said slowly. "Servant," Integra ordered," shows yourself." Behind Leon and Seras, a black shadow started to crawl from other, smaller natural shadows, and then rise into the air, building into the face of Alucard. "Is this all you can do now?"

"I am finding building myself rather harder than I anticipated right now. You called, my master?" Alucard said, his face looking demented and evil floating within the shadows. "Ahh," he added, spotting Zohall running as fast as he can from the Dragon," he's finally doing something helpful."

"Alucard," Integra growled at him," do not speak badly of someone while they are drawing enemy fire-"

"MAAMMAAA!!" Zohall screamed from far off, now dodging the dragon's heads as they each tried to take a bite out of him.

"…Even if they are acting rather peculiarly," Integra added, rubbing her eyes in embarrassment.

"You summoned me?" Alucard brought her back to track.

"Yes- you said you had seen dragons before, did you not?"

"I have. I helped slay one once. Long ago, before I was even such as I am, and then after as I am."

"How do you do it?" Integra asked, rushing for an answer.

"Usually," Alucard started," the dragon's heart is the best place to kill one. Being swallowed whole and gouging out the heart from the inside is good enough. But three heads is something rather rare- the best strategy remains however. Kill its heart, with this special case, with something silver. It still is undead after all."

"So… just attack it?" Leon suggested.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha's voice grew louder as he, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara with Shippo riding her joined the group. "That's a dragon!"

"Just do as much as you can to harm it. We have no idea how it will do against 'spiritual' attacks, so let's cross our fingers, our hearts, and hope luck is on our side," Integra finalized, turning to watch the dragon face the monster. "Walter, Seras! Do what you can to slow the Dragon down enough for us to mass some damage onto it!"

"Roger!"

"Understood!"

They ran off, Seras changing her arms into the same sharp looking mass of black material, and Walter began to whip his wires out. Leon, letting his shotgun aside, pulled out something he hadn't used in a very long time- a massive magnum dubbed 'Harry', a powerful homage to a movie with a gun of smaller size. Armor wouldn't be a problem- but he had yet to try on anything dragon like yet.

Ikaikuntou roared, charging straight at the dragon, his blade above his head in preparation. Once he was close enough, he slashed down, the powerful force again ripping through the air and ground to produce something of a shockwave. Just behind him, Inuyasha growled, and added his own attack. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha bellowed, and swung Tessaiga in mid-air. The dragon noticed the first attack, as the shockwave feebly dispersed from it's tough skin, but the Windscar knocked into the beast, shoving it back. The reptilian scales broke both attacks, but the energy from Inuyasha's attack left clear burn marks.

"Hey," Leon shouted to Zohall, who skidded to a halt as he just passed Leon, "Now's a good time to get him back," Leon continued as he steadied himself and took aim. "Go!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger, and let his arms momentarily jump above his head form the sheer force of the bullet. Zohall paused for a moment, but the area where the bullet struck certainly gave way, and purple blood splattered out. Zohall ran, still feeling unconvinced that the dragon actually felt the attack- it had done little to react to the wound. Again Leon fired to same results, but the Dragon ignored it.

"Here I come!" Zohall jumped, holding onto a leg of the beast, which had begun to chase Ikaikuntou. Again he leapt up, now landing on the back, which he then thought was a bad mistake- being that the back had the leg's muscles attached, making it a rolling landscape of moving flesh. He fell to his back, but was tossed closer to the neck from a well timed halt of the dragon. "Ahh… nasty smell," he noted, detecting the scent of death.

Something then grabbed his leg. After a startled scream, he whipped around, and found himself staring at a half-skeleton, who had taken upon itself to morph out and grab him.

"Get! Off! ME!!" he shouted, each kick landing on the skeletons faceless face. The last kick effectively removed the skull itself, and the arms immediately panicked, waving around in search for the missing piece. Zohall, not want to stay around or waste any time, leapt back up and ran to Gleam, shining in the dry slab of flesh that it was embedded into. And so he grasped it, and again tried to pull it out. It wouldn't so much as bulge. "Oh come on! Help me…" Zohall started, but halted, hearing more rattling from behind. He quickly check behind him, only to fully turn and face more skeletons, now fully rising from the body like they would from the grave. "…Help you HELP ME!!" he shouted again, pulling rapidly and as hard as he could. One close to him finally ran, charging down at him. Zohall moved aside, and the skeleton fell onto the blade, along the angle, and bounced the sword out, which fell promptly into his hand.

"…Nice one buddy," Zohall said thankfully, only to kick the skeleton off the Dragon, where it screamed until it crashed and splintered on the ground. Turning, Zohall now faced the still rising fleshless bodies. "Your turns." He held the blade up, and ran forward, charging again.

"This bastard won't notice me!" Leon shouted to Walter, who rushed by, all while sending his invisible coils around the limbs of the monster.

"Try different areas then!" Walter shouted back, still performing his operation.

"Alright," Leon sighed, and ran forward, his gun lowered. "Let's find out where to hurt you most…" Leon, finding Integra, Ikaikuntou, and Inuyasha engaging its three heads, he considered breaking the heads. Closer and closer he got, until he was finally under the main neck, aimed up, and fired four continuous shots up at it until it ran dry. Only several burning holes remained, but the head attached to the assaulted neck craned down at stared at Leon, not before trying to snap at him. He dodged, and flung a fragment grenade at it's open jaw. As it snapped again and again, the grenade bounced around; finally exploded, and blew several holes through the flaps of flesh, and burning the inside badly. Yet it did not do any catastrophic damage. It gave Leon however a good chance to back off.

"Heraaah!" Seras shouted, rushing headlong at the Dragon, her arms ready for combat. One head turned, and blasted it's icy mix; she ducked down to the ground and charged again. The next, fire- she ran straight through. Going for the throat of the center, she was sure that she had it. She was ready to feel the flesh break under her power-

And then all three heads bound together and slapped her, using the total thickness of all three necks to become a massive fly swatter for Seras- and she was crushed under the sudden force. The ground cracked and splintered, creating jagged terrain for hundreds of feet, actually tossing many off their feet from the earthquake sized shockwave.

"SERAS!!" Leon shouted, reloading the magnum again, and darting to her crater, weaving through the dragon as it side-stepped, following Inuyasha and Ikaikuntou. He reached her, and slid to a stop. She wasn't moving, and her eyes remained open and unfocused, never a good sign. "Shit, come on-" he grabbed her and lifted her up, on top of his shoulder, and marched over to the wall.

"She will be fine," Alucard assured, finally recovered.

"I won't take that chance. No soldier," he growled," gets left behind!"

Alucard noted his behavior for a moment, and then lost interest. He wanted a piece of that monster which had taken him off guard. Acid spewing, frost breathing, flame launching; three times the fun, plus several tons of flesh to back it up and the attitude of three komodo dragons who hadn't had a meal in a lifetime.

"This could be fun," he said as he disappeared into a swarm of bats. The bats then zoomed to the Dragon and began chirping at their high frequency squeaks, irritating the monster. The dragon started to swing its heads around, swatting the bats away if it could. "Master," Alucard's voice floated in the air, drawing Integra's attention," now would be a good time for an all out offensive.

"WALTER!" Integra shouted, and the butler complied. Stopping from his successful encirclement of the beast, he stopped, grasped the wires, and drew them taut. The three headed Dragon was rendered nearly immobilized, the tangles and webs of wires placed specially so that every movement counter-acted another. It would only be able to move very little. At least, hypothetically- the Dragon's strength was that of thousands of thousands of men, and Walter, regardless of how powerful he was or how strong his wires where, was still one man. He struggled to hold the Bone Dragon while not being dragged along by its struggles.

Integra saw it, and turned to Inuyasha. "Now!"

"Right! Now holding back," Inuyasha said to himself, holding the blade tightly with both hands. The same glowing pink object imbedded into his sword began to glow again, and markings on his face appeared. His eyes too turned from white and yellow to red and teal, and his fangs, claws, and hair grew in length. With his power at it's strongest, he again pulled the sword back, and slung it back down, screaming," ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" the blade was covered in crystals for a split second, then shattered at the end of the swing, and the spear-length crystals were rocketed to the Dragon. All along it's side the crystals imbedded themselves along the scales, stabbing, but not going through the monster.

Unlike the bullets from Leon's gun, the Dragon noticed the impact, and all three heads bellowed in agony or rage, done with the bats, which still tormented the heads. The Dragon turned all three heads at Inuyasha, who was ready for it. As all three heads of the dragon charged their attack, so did Inuyasha. Once the acid, frost and fire mixed into a massive blast against him, he swung his sword again.

"BACKLASH WAVE!!" he roared, as a spiraling twister of what could have been seen as a Windscar, but with much different movement and power met with the three attacks, halted them, mixed, and shot back at the dragon, who was overwhelmed by the attack, disappearing for a moment in the light created by the attack. Even Zohall, still fighting on it's back, felt the mass of power barley miss him as he battled, nearly blind, with the skeletons.

"Damn," Zohall said, after slashing apart another," that's something new… I think…"

Yet as the light faded, all three heads still stood. Damaged, cut in various places, the dragons still remained. Ikaikuntou smiled victoriously however, and ran for the closest to him, the frost spewing one, and slashed at an open wound. The neck received the powerful slash from the sword, and it gave way, and the neck fell limp, along with the head. The other two noticed the loss of control, and howled in agony and loss.

"My turn!" Zohall shouted, double kicking away two charging skeletons, and turning to run at the fire breather. A large cut encircled the base of the neck and he new this time he had it. Jumping for the added strength, he soared down and slashed, bringing all his might into one slash onto it's neck, cutting it bones apart. Like the other neck, the neck here snapped too, but fell off completely. "HAHA!!" Zohall cried in victory, only to be thrown off as the dragon, it's last head frenzying in fear, reared high into the air. He tumbled and spilled on the ground behind it, sliding into a tree stump where he hit his head very hard. "Nice…" he said, spotting Walter digging his feet as far into the earth as he could to stop the dragon from going any higher.

"Now…" Alucard said again from nowhere," the bats lowering their position to place themselves at the wounds of the last neck, and then sped up. Each bat began to tear and bite as much as they could, still circling the neck.

"Yes… we might still win this!" Integra said, the realization dawning on her. "Kagome, now would be a good time- while it's chest is exposed!" Integra shouted to Kagome, staring at the dragon on its hind legs.

"Okay, here goes… nothing!" Kagome said, pulling back and firing one of her sacred arrows. The pink object soared, and stuck it's target going completely through the cursed flesh, leaving a gaping hole in the target. And the Dragon moaned and wailed as the hit was true. Yet it didn't fall as Integra expected Rather, it roared, angrier than over, and flapped its wings, throwing Walter off completely, and blowing those close to it further away, including the swarm of bats. After being airborne for a moment, and landed atop the broken off neck, and gripped it with the lizard talons.

"What… impossible," Integra said, not believing what was happening. Standing upright, it's wings folded open, the many thousands of corpses began to glow with a dark blue outline, turning the Dragon of unearth into a neon jigsaw puzzle. But what truly shocked Integra was the sudden movement of the broken necks. The one which had been completely torn off melded seamlessly into the leg that stood above it, become a moving bulge of mass in the body as it traveled upward. The other broken neck receded; fading away until it was completely gone, merging with the other bulge just underneath the last neck. With that, the two bulges slowly started up, swelling the size and thickness of the center throat, healing the wounds caused from Inuyasha and began to reinforce the scales as well. Finally the bulge reached the head, where it disappeared- but the last skull crackled, expanding in size to be nearly four times its normal size, now complete with three sets of eyes, and two massive horn-like-antlers, a strange likeliness of a moose's, but with the dangerous appearance similar to a bulls. The three heads had combined, and now a massive, single entity roared again, stronger, louder, and more impressive than before.

With the roar itself shaking the ground the ground, those watching struggled to stay upright, aside from Alucard, who watched with amazement as from within the dragons open maw began something he himself had shivers from. A tiny ball of black light grew between the tip of its jaws, growing as particles from the air flew around and allowed the same small sphere to grow larger and larger. Once the New Dragon had finished its roar, it brought it's head down and the ball exploded, casting a violet beam of energy straight at the very walls of the town.

Those soldiers lucky enough to have started running from the gate were thrown off their feet and tossed hundreds of feet away. Those who had just began to run were killed instantly. The blast first tore the gate easily apart, and then vaporized whatever remained from the wreckage.

"My god," Integra breathed, watching fires start up as the villagers began to panic inside the walls. "What kind of power is this… ALUCARD!!" She roared, determined to stop this now," ATTACK! SEARCH AND DESTROY!!" she waved her arm in same style she had adopted from her father, a wide sweep to signal soldiers to attack," SEARCH AND DESTROY!!"

"GLADLY!!" Alucard said, his body becoming amorphous once again, and striking against the still upright dragon. A sharpened tendril struck at its neck, scratching, but not wounding it. The monster retaliated, charging up a smaller version of the pervious attack, and firing it at Alucard, who darted to the side, weaving closer and closer to his target. "Come, my terrible combatant!" He shouted, spotting Ikaikuntou and Walter charging as well. "Let us fight to the end of either of us!" He spun in a giant leap, allowing his arms to spiral and build power before shooting them forward like a spear, only to stab the belly gently, not causing any more damage than he had before. Ikaikuntou ran to the leg and struck it with a massive swing, cutting a large portion of flesh off, but not coming close to scarring the monster.

"Alucard, conserve yourself!" Walter urged, using the same wires like Tarzans vines, swinging higher and higher and with one entire hand, sent five of the microfilaments around the entire neck and pulled. Blood flowed from the cuts, but he didn't cut anywhere near enough to cut into it.

"Keep it there Walter!" Zohall shouted, running up the back as fast as he could. The nearly vertical charge was nothing for him, but again, the body changed as muscles and skin rippled and moved with the bodies movements. Avoiding a potentially dangerous step from the Dragon, he jumped again, and thrust his sword into the back of the Dragons upper arm, and used Gleam as a stepping tool, getting him closer to the shoulder. Landing at the base of the neck, Zohall brought his sword to his side, and charged, swinging the blade into the already made lacerations and deepened them as much as he could, swinging again and again, chopping it like a tree made of blood and rot.

A massive talon stopped him from getting more than six slashes, and he was knocked off with the huge collision and rocketed into the ground behind the dragon.

"Zohall!" Integra shouted to no response.

"Take this you SON OF A BITCH!" Leon roared, pulling from his side, a massive object, cylindrical with many knobs and several sights. At one end was an exhaust port for the massive flames that would be created at the launch of the object in the front- a modified rocket-propelled grenade. With a moment to aim at the head of the beast, which had barley noticed him, he pulled the trigger of the RPG, and let the rocket go, it's payload that of three RPGs in one.

It struck however the wing of the Dragon, which had folded it across its body in temporary defense. It's fleshy shield held, but a burning hole was created from the huge, fiery explosion that had a slight aftershock.

"Damnit! That was my only one too-" Leon said, tossing the now useless metal tube aside.

"Where did you get that from?" Integra asked as she ran past Inuyasha, who was now charging the dragon.

"Made it just now- had it in pieces, just in case we needed something extra- look out!" He cried as he jumped forward, knocking her aside. Inuyasha, who had been sent flying back at them collided with Leon, whose eyes bulged in pain, and was too pushed far off, scratching the dirt roughly. She watched as they both slid away, their eyes closed, their bodies not moving.

"No…" She muttered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running for the unconscious half-demon, whose facial markings had faded away, and his sword shrunk back to the old, worn Katana.

"Get those two out of here!" Integra shouted at Kagome, who had no need to argue, rather helping Inuyasha and Leon to their feet and away from the fight. "Damnit… that's three-"

Another large roar and shaking of the ground tossed her attention back to the fight. Kirara, Sango, and Miroku flew around the dragon, helping Alucard and Walter battle the monster with Ikaikuntou, who was dodging tail sweep after tail sweep on the ground. Not thinking any more about it, Integra ran forward, pulling her sword with her off the ground, and ran to help Ikaikuntou.

"Ikaikuntou- Look out!" Integra screamed as a foot rose up above the oblivious soldier, who spotted the shadow above him, and rolled away form the massive stop, into the tail that he had been dodging. Integra ducked just in time to miss his body flying past her. She heard him groain in pain, and assumed he was alive, but she couldn't have cared less. There then was only six left.

"Sir Integra!" Walter said, dangling on the Dragon's chest," please leave, now! Get the women and children out of here!"

"We are going to stop this thing here!" She shouted back to her butler. "I order it!"

"Kirara, watch out!" Sango shouted, one of the claws coming dangerously close to the three in mid air. The demon fox roared and fly higher dodging the slash. Yet another slash came at them, and another dodge. The monster even tried snapping it's jaw at them, but Kirara was just to small and maneuverable for the massive limbs to touch them. Sango continued to launcher her boomerang, supported by Miroku, tossing as many slips of enchanted paper as he could, each one meeting the scales and bursting into flame. Yet the weaving dogfight met a tragic end as the huge right wing, undamaged, flapped once, forming a whirlwind of air to collide with the three.

"No… no!" Integra said, loosing feeling in her hands as Kirara plummeted, along with Sango and Miroku. Her eyes turned to Walter, who had just been plucked off the Dragons chest, and literally thrown at the village wall, where he met the wood with a sick crunch. Alucard was now all they had left. And he was moving as fast as he could, whipping his shadow mass again and again, furthering the slow progression of damage on the monster as much as he could.

"Sir Integra, Run…" Walter gasped from the wall, landing just feet from the sharp spikes that had been lined around the outer walls.

"Alucard!" She shouted, no longer aware of what order to give. She could not retreat, he could not kill…

They could not win.

Alucard, feeling a sudden flash of despair from his master paused, whipped his head around to stare in disbelief at Integra, who let a single tear fall. The dragon used this pause to full effect. A quick rise of a foot and stomp removed the Nosferatu from Integra's sight, leaving her all alone.

Her sword was lost from her grip; her fingers were trembling too much to realize what she had been holding on to was lost. Her entire body shook with fear. Not once had she met a monster her servant could not destroy. Her allies too, with the aid of her strongest soldiers, were unable to beat the Dragon, which again lowered it's head, and shot it up, roaring a terrible rumble. Her knees gave way. Never once had she lost hope as she had here. Someone had always told her what to do in a situation so dire that it meant all could be lost. When her father was on his deathbed, he told her to find Alucard... when she had to fight ghouls for the first time, Alucard had been there to show her how to hold the gun to do her job… Walter had been there to giver her paperwork-

The same black and violet sphere began again. And she stared up at it, her knees in the ground. This was how it was to end- beaten by a monster from the past.

"Miss Hellsing!" Kagome shouted, running up to her. "We need to go! We'll die if we just stay here!!"

"And go where?" Integra asked dully, not moving despite Kagomes tugs," it's not like it will stop with us. It will continue… follow us, kill those in the town… this is over… I've lost."

"No!" Kagome yelled back. "No we haven't!" she stood back up, and pulled a bow from her satchel, and aimed up at the still charging blast. Her eyes focused with determination, "Take this, you oversized Gecko!" letting go on her arrow, pink light shone as the small object erupted light all around, illuminating the area in its pink magnificence. It struck the sphere, and it stalled, both energies halting against each other, creating a fireworks show of electrical discharge- until the pink arrow suddenly cracked and burst into dust. "What?? No way…" Kagome cried, turning to look at a just waking up Inuyasha.

And the Dragon snapped its jaws, and the beam again was unleashed.

"NOOO!!"

Blinding black light covered Integra and Kagome, moving them from the world they once knew, and taking them to a newer, colder universe. Yet, a single, quick flash of green caught their eyes.

An obscured figure swung his blade upwards, screaming like he had not in years. The ground that was close to the blade split feet down, and the purple and black energy was split into two perfectly, a visible air-ripple moving up the attack until it reached the base of the sphere, and met with it. The beam crashed just to their sides, cutting deep into the earth with it's raw power, sending dust everywhere. The explosion actually threw the dragon off it's feet; crying in surprise, it fell to the earth, rocking the very ground. Integra watched it happen, her eyes brimming with tears of shock, fear, and wonder. The figure standing before her, bloodied and bruised, yet seemingly victorious, was not who it could be, had to be.

"Integra," Zohall's voice floated back, as he did not turn to face her. "Get back. I don't want to see you hurt any more."

"Zohall, let me see you," Integra spoke quickly, scared out of her mind. "Tell me it's you, and this is not a dream, or purgatory. Or hell itself- tell me this is real!"

For a moment, the figure watched the dust clouds rising high into the sky from the collapsed dragon. Yet eventually he turned, his eyes closed. And when he opened them, a brilliant light shone out, greeting Integra for the second time.

"This is real. But we're here with you- to the death," And then he smiled, the power of what he had done warmed her unlike anything had in ages. His word suddenly had more weight to it than any others, and she clung to them. He had come to giver her instructions. "Please get Kagome out of here, I'm not sure what I'll be able to do, but I think it's going to be one hell of a show, so just get as far away as you can."

Nodding in response, Integra rose and grasped Kagome, and guided her to Inuyasha, whose mouth was wide open in what had just happened in front of him.

"Alucard," Zohall said quietly," I need your help now."

"You?" Alucard said, materializing behind him. "You seemed to have everything under control."

"No. I just knocked it over, that's all," Zohall continued, watching the Dragon get back up. "But my sword isn't silver. It can just end the lesser undead. This is anything but lesser. We need those silver bullets of yours to end this, and now, or you loose a master and I loose a paycheck."

"I will help," Ikaikuntou called, running over. "This fight is not yet over, and if you two want this to end now, I will help you with my very life!"

"Yes, after all," Alucard said, staring at the back of Zohall's head," we all have some questions to ask after this is over." The American Swordsman turned to Alucard, his glowing eyes seeming to leak the same green vapor as the glared at the red eyes of the Nosferatu. "Hmm… never mind. But still, a talk will be necessary-"

"Shut up and heal up," Zohall barked, switching back to face the Dragon. "I'll see if I can get you a clear path to its heart- then you'll do the rest. Got it?"

"Give me my red carpet, American," Alucard ordered.

"Fine then," and with a kneel, Zohall vanished in speed that even Ikaikuntou found hard to trace. Zohall reappeared above the still rising Dragon, ready to dive down and begin battle. "Ikaikuntou! Do as much as you can to distract it," Zohall yelled as he slashed off an entire finger from a massive hand that had tried to grab him.

"Understood!" Ikaikuntou responded, suddenly clamping his helmet back on, and holding the blade with two hands. Red energy strung itself out from the bone-like armor, and finally the Katana hummed of red and sound. "Taaake this!" Ikaikuntou shouted, tossing the Katana itself at the base of the tail, where it imbedded itself deep in the scales, and then exploded. Half of the tail's base was burnt away, and the rest was left scratched and torn, leaving the massive tail immobile.

The Death Dragon realized the attack and howled in anger, clawing again and again at the still airborne Zohall, who seemed to float in the air, but rather used his speed to leap again and again from various limbs of the reptile and return to the air. Finally the beast opened its jaws, and then snapped down on him, sealing him shut inside its mouth. Yet it couldn't imprison him, as he stuck Gleam easily through the bottom of the jaw, cutting through the flesh and escaping easily. He fell to the ground, rejoining Alucard and Ikaikuntou.

"Alucard, your ride is almost up!" Zohall shouted, holding his sword again behind him in preparation. He knew this time the dragon would not hold back on anything it would try to do. Again it charged its massively powerful attack, and Zohall waited, watching as the sphere got bigger and bigger, until it masked the entire cut and ripped dragon head. The beam shot down, vibrating the atmosphere around it and the ground itself, nearly uprooting nearby trees in its journey to the waiting swordsman. "Not this time, not again, not EVER!" Zohall shouted, holding his sword back still.

From the far back, Inuyasha watched as he spotted something he couldn't have believed if he hadn't seen it. Around the blade, just before it moved, a tiny sphere of light was built at the hilt.

He knew what that was, eve as a half-demon. It was spiritual energy being built up, just like that of the dragons. Zohall then swung again the blade up and ahead, again splitting the massive attack into two, diverging the attack into the ground with massive results, crushing every earthy particle into dust. Yet he was no longer feeling the invincible rush he had before; he swayed just as the attack faded, feeling beyond tired. But he was not done. Realizing his chance, he charged one more time, and with every available amount of strength, jumped high into the air, and performed once again. Only this time he was feet from the base of the neck.

"THIS IS OVER!!" Zohall shouted as he again cut with his blade, putting enough force to actually create a wave of air to knock him backwards. The entire head, neck, throat- everything fell away, split into two, three, diced by the seemingly imaginary attack. After he swung and the sword Gleam rang triumphantly, he began to fall to the ground, unable to try to continue to fight.

"Now," Alucard said, taking his place, his Cassul back in his hand, as he plummeted to the open wound, which squirmed with moving ghouls, all compacted inside and underneath the scaly skin. Yet he grinned and stuck his hand as far as he could deep down, feeling the cold, but beating heart. "Be gone, and DIE."

The gun fired once, twice, many times. Again and again he shot the blessed silver through the mass of ghouls and into the heart, each impact causing a unified wail and screech from the collection of bodies, a strange purgatory of pain all created by Alucard and a deathly mountain. Yet he ran few of bullets, and his gun found itself clicking; he was empty. And, with the loss of balance the dragon suddenly had, Alucard leapt away, watching as it fell forward, decaying into dust. As Alucard landed, the massive pile of dust and ash fell away, blowing past Alucard, who began walking to the ground embedded Zohall.

"Very impressive, Zohall Mercer," Alucard complimented to the heaving man, laying flat on his back.

"Coming from a weakened super-vampire?" Zohall asked, his eyes back to normal. "I don't think that means much, but sure…"

"YOU!" Zohall felt a very strong, hard slap ran across his face.

"OWW!!" he cried, feeling tears well up into his eyes from the stinging. He just beat an undead dragon, maybe fifteen seconds ago, and already he was being abused. "What the fuck was that for?! Hey, you need to… Integra?" he ended, staring up disbelievingly at his boss, who had tears sliding down her face still.

"You god damn," she slapped him again, not in the face, but now at a random frenzy," renegade! Childish, immature, un-disciplined, rude, disrespectful, American! You… you…"

"Anything else you want to slap on me, or have I been labeled enough as 'hero'?" Zohall asked sarcastically at Integra, who still shook her head in his response.

"Get up so I can-"

"HELL NO," Zohall said, holding his arms above his head, hoping she wouldn't try anything close to stomping. Suddenly a large amount of weight fell past his arms, and he found himself being hugged by a woman. Zohall couldn't find anything to say to what was happening. The long blond hair flowing down him was not his own, but he could not believe that the body it was attached to was his cold-hearted boss. She, Sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing, 'bitch', and Vampire slayer was hugging him. "…Thanks…" he said, still weirded out, but thankful for some amount of caring. "Integra, do you mind if you could… get up? I think I hurt my back a little-"

"ZOHALL!!" Leon's voice shouted. Both he and Integra looked past Kagome, who had been watching with wide eyes. Leon, limping over with Seras, suddenly bolted, almost jumping like a broken rabbit as he sped closer to his fallen brother. "Integra MOVE!" he nearly shoved her off, her eyes indignant for a moment, only to see Leon hug Zohall tightly.

"Leon-"

"You stupid kid," Leon said, grabbing his head to stare directly into his eyes. "If you ever do that again, I will have to kill you myself!"

"What? Defy death?" Zohall grinned, now over pleased at Leon's emotional response.

"YES! It's pissing me off that I have to worry all this much and that it's always for nothing!" Leon sobbed happily, hugging him some more. "You god damn kid."

"I thought I told you to not call me that!" Zohall grimaced.

"And I'll stop calling you that the day you grow up," Leon chuckled getting back up, and holding a hand for Zohall, who grasped it and slowly rose back up. As Zohall got up, after opening his eyes from the pain, he stared around.

The area had been converted to a massive war zone in less than ten minutes. Blackened scars, a thawing icy wonderland, massive incisions as if the god had performed surgery on the ground itself were scattered all around. Trees were uprooted, some burning on the ground, many as well frozen solid. The towns buildings closest to the wall were slightly burning, attended by rushing villagers. Walter had returned, a trail of blood fallen past his face, yet not obscuring the polite smile on his lips as he stood slightly behind and next to Integra. Seras was helping Sango with Miroku, who seemed to have gone unconscious. Kagome and Inuyasha were talking quietly near the massive ash pile, slowly blowing away in the light breeze. Even Alucard seemed humanly pleased that the fight was over as he spoke to Integra, his words not heard by Zohall, whose eyes finally focused on Integra.

She was looking at him, staring at him purposely. And he stared back, letting a pleased smile out. To his amazement, she returned one, just ever so slightly, more of a relaxation of her constant frown than a smile- but he felt it more than saw it.

"You," the kind voice of another took Zohall off guard, just as much as the sudden heavy slap shook his back, causing him to gasp for air," are no ordinary soldier," Ikaikuntou said, smiling immensely. "It has been ages since I met such amazing fighters, it really has!" he suddenly adopted a serious stare, and then bowed slightly, still standing. "It would be an honor to have you as an ally."

"Hey," Zohall said, reaching for Ikaikuntous hand, and grasping it in a handshake," I think we were allies as soon as there was a lot of dead guys walking around with swords pointed at us-"

"There!" a newer, commanding voice shouted. "Surround them!"

Soldiers began to storm out from the town, walking through the smashed gates and at the group. Hundreds of samurai were surrounding the four groups quickly, keeping their distance. Ikaikuntou stared at them, his eyes now full of worry.

"Lower!" the captain shouted, and the surrounded groups suddenly had spears and swords pointed under their noses.

"What… Defukon," Ikaikuntou gasped, as only he was free from weapons being drawn.

"Brother, join ranks and follow orders!" the captain shouted again. "We have to finish what he started."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted along with Leon.

"Figures," Zohall remarked, a spear inches from his throat," we save the day. We kill a dragon that only we could kill, and then we get a nice dagger in the back. WHAT THE FUCK," he roared suddenly, enraged that all his effort had not secured them a place inside the town," IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? I JUST SAVED YOU ALL FROM DEATH, AND THIS IS THE BEST WAY YOU-"

"This death you speak of," Defukon shouted back," was not a random encounter. We have had demons yes, but you brought us this."

"Bullshit," Leon spat, glancing only once at the weapons around him.

"You can't prove it-"

"The woman who created the dragon from the dead," Defukon started again," spoke to you all, not us. You were her enemy, and our town, our men, our soldiers paid for it! You brought this death to us like a plague of bad luck!"

"But still-" Integra pleaded.

"No- not only demons did you bring with you, but him-" Defukon pointed dramatically at Alucard, who turned to face him, an eyebrow raised," and that one-" next he pointed to Seras," and finally…" his eyes lingered on Zohall, but he did not point to him. "They are less human than the half-demon bastard child!"

"Say that again-"

"You say to be our allies? Want to enter our town?!?" Defukon shouted over Inuyashas rage," You have just as bad creatures as that dead monster, inside your own ranks! I would see you all to hell before I let you any closer to this village!! Ikaikuntou," Defukon ordered again," take ranks!" The red armored soldier stood, staring at the ground in thought. Something told Zohall that he was now more on their side than theirs.

"Master," Alucard suddenly spoke up," perhaps you should explain to them that because both I and the police girl are monsters just as the Dragon, and that we are as hard to kill as the monster we just slay for them," Alucard smirked at the soldiers realization that they had surrounded a being that could easily change form at will, and it was as deadly as before.

"…What he says is true," Integra said, brushing aside fallen strands of hair from her face," and I cannot guarantee that the two you mentioned will stop if I am in pain, or dead. Rather, you may just create a new problem that cannot be stopped," she warned, no quiet serious. Although Seras had no idea what she had meant by 'cannot be stopped', it had caused Alucard to smile widely and open his eyes madly.

"I must protect my village," Defukon said again," and that means taking risks-"

"That is enough!"

All the soldiers around them started murmuring. Almost all at once, they dropped their weapons to the ground, and got to their knees, bowing into the ground in respect of a now coming figure. Even Ikaikuntou bowed in respect at his knees.

"Chief Ichibannori!" Defukon gasped, bowing directly at him. We did not expect you to-

"It matters not, said the grey haired man. Taller than Captain Defukon, the man wore a mixture of armor and expensive traditional garments. Two teal plates stood firmly atop his shoulders, but the rest looked like it came from the same designer of Inuyasha and Mirokus, but with a great design of a dragon and a panther, clawing at one another. He had sharp features, his long graying hair was tied back into a pony tail that fell far behind his back, and two long strands of a moustache that fell past the face, evident of his age and leadership. His eyes were black, but seemed to look at someone as a hawk might, able to spot you a mile away.

"Tell me captain," the chieftain started," I was watching the battle from my tower, and say these young people beat away a monster, of course with help from the brave Ikaikuntou," he added nodding happily at his prized soldier," and saved our town from extinction. So why do you bring our weapons against them?"

"I- I… my lord, I have reason to suspect they were the ones to bring this army of death to us-"

"Ah, that is something, isn't it?" the chief said, stroking his hair. "But, are they not still alive?"

"My… my lord?" Captain Defukon asked, puzzled. "Yes, they are."

"After slaying the dragon?"

"Yes- which they brought here!"

"Are you quiet sure?"

"Of course- the woman who summed the dragon had-"

"No, no," Chief Ichibannori said again, dismissing the former statement with a wave of his hand," are your sure they are quiet alive?"

"What? Yes I am very sure!" the captain said again, frustrated with his own leader not trusting his judgment. "My lord please, let us execute them- they caused so much damage to our town-"

But the Chief was no longer listening, and had moved off, leaving his personal guard behind, along with the captain's son. He wandered over, stepping around the still bowed soldiers until he reached Seras, who was watching him with curiosity. Once he stopped in front of her, he immediately dropped his head to her chest and stared at her breasts.

"HEEY!!" she shouted, pulling herself away and upward, shielding herself from him.

"She seems very alive," he said, smiling to himself. Next, to the captain growing bewilderment, he went to Leon, and flicked him upside the nose, who rubbed it off. "Him too," the chief stated. He turned around, and stared as his captain. "And you think it is a good idea to have these fine warriors killed, after slaying a monster that could have ended us all?"

"I do sir!" the captain repeated, bowing to him.

"Hmm… well perhaps it would show the other bastard leaders out there who I am… but no…" he started, spotting Zohall, and moving closer to him. He continued to walk, almost pushing past Leon until he was inches away from Zohall, staring at his eyes.

"M-my lord!!" Defukon said, not sure to restrain him from all these strange antics.

"No…" Ichibannori said again, examining every aspect of the man's optical organ. "They will live."

"Yes- BUT-"

"Do as I command," Ichibannori reminded his captain teasingly, waving a finger at him. "I say these men and woman will stay with us. Until our wall is re-built, we are vulnerable. And this sort of group look like the perfect candidates to make up for that lack of defense. They will stay as long as they wish- or until I say so!" Ichibannori laughed cheerily and turned away from Zohall, leaving him utterly confused and scared. "Order your soldiers back to their posts, and so they may enter my town!"

* * *

*Yawn*.

Yes, that's what I have to say after writing this thing! I started last Wednesday, and 16 thousand fucking words later, I finish. OH MY HANDS!!

Honestly, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It went through a huge amount of editing, but it pulled through like a good patient. This is now the longest file I have written yet- surpassing anything so far by almost four thousand words- so I'm pleased. But As for character development, actions, battles- lets hear what you great readers say! After all, I'm writing this for you all!

And if you think this chapter was getting you on your edge with Integra loosing her will for a moment, and death being all around, just wait until… four? Maybe five- six chapters from now… (laughs evilly)

Glad you read this!

EZB


	24. Misery Loves Majesty

Standing feet from the sheer drop that was inside Blackwind Peek, Edward Towers faced the massive drop, his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his back. Behind him knelt Kagura and Kanna, both only arriving minutes ago. Hakudoshi and Naraku stood behind them, watching with something less than interest, but more than sadistic pleasure.

"That is an very colorful story," Edward said flatly; he felt the pause from Kagura's tale had been dragged out enough.

"Her mirror will show you if-" Kagura began, traces of desperation inside her voice.

"I have no need. If I hear a story from a subordinate- no, from a servant," Towers began again, his anger growing," I would not want to see a RE-ENACTMENT OF THE SAME SCENE!!" he broke his stillness, and marched to a truck sized rock, and began to punch at it with each word he spat," YOU! ARE! TO! FOLLOW! MY! ORDERS! TO! THEIR! EXACT! DETAIL!" By the time he finished and whipped around, half of the boulder had been chewed away, and his knuckles were barley scratched. "WHAT PART OF DON'T OVER-USE THE WEAPONS DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?"

"But you never said what their limit was!" Kagura loudly responded, not daring to argue with someone who held off her power in his hand. "You told us your weapon was perfected-"

"MY weapon- MINE!" he shouted again, brushing forward, and pulling out a cutlass sword. It was crude- the blade itself still held the bruises of a powerful hammer. The handle had been stolen from a skeleton found on the beach, ripped away from a former similar blade, and easily attached to the weapon now drawn. "I ordered mine to have no flaws- but the demon could not guarantee your owns perfection!" standing in front of her, he slashed across her face, just thinly cutting her skin enough for blood to be drawn. Yet she screamed, crawling away while holding her face.

"AHH! THE… PAIN!" her eyes bulged as she tenderly felt her fingers around the wound.

"The cut will heal- so long as you stay put here," Towers shouted, placing the sword away.

"But… why does it feel so…" Kagura, realizing that tears had been produced involuntarily from the sudden pain, glared angrily up at him. "Terrible?"

"It's what makes this one soo… perfect," Towers smiled as he ran his fingers over the blade's handle. "I ordered that my sword have abilities similar of my own- vampiric like abilities. But that wasn't enough- strong, light, very sharp, nearly indestructible- I've heard… and seen weapons that match this type," Towers again turned, this time watching the sun slowly fade from the sky. "No. I wanted something that would make mine stand out. Something that would make it… me." With the words dripping with venom, he turned. His voiced was flooded with loving for a weapon he could not stand to be separated from. "When the blade inflicts harm onto others, or when it cuts flesh, the normal amount of pain caused by a cut is doubled. Or, more specifically, the magic inside this blade," he pulled it out, lovingly examining it," will track down the closest nerves on the limb it cuts, and forces them to feel pain."

"Then…" Kagura felt her face again, recalling the terrible burning feeling she felt the millisecond she was cut.

"But you… wasted your blade." From inside of Edwards jacket pockets, he pulled out the only remains of Kagura's weapon- the hilt and handle. The rest of the blade had began to 'melt'. It slowly rusted in front of their eyes until it had become dust. "These weapons are meant to be taken care off, and slowly developed. But you, Kagura," Towers said tartly, throwing the handle by her feet, where it bounced and fell motionless next to her," must make do without one. Now leave."

Kagura, still tenderly rubbing her face around the cut got up, and walked away, along with Hakudoshi and Kanna. As the three faded into the blackness of the interior mountain, only Naraku and towers remained.

"What is the use of this then?" Naraku pulled from behind him a Katana within it's sheath. The wood seemed to have once been black, but red splotches or either blood or paint obscured the pure black outside. "What… is it's name?"

"Makaze," Edward Towers said," perfect weapon for you, isn't it?"

"Makaze…" Naraku lifted his hand testily, and slowly withdrew the blade itself. The silk fabric was tainted in stains of blood and filth, and did much to enhance the actual blade. Rather than a Katana's usual curve, a jagged edge, like teeth of a saw, riddled the edge. Along the flat side was the indentation of a dragon's maw, opening wide, it's fangs reaching out into the blade edge. The blade guard looked like a miniaturized version of a hurricane, or a blurred 'yin-yang'. Altogether, it was a nasty looking weapon, with a bite to go along with it. "Built with a dragon's fangs?"

"And more. But what makes it isn't important- it's what it can do," Towers said slyly.

"Which is?"

"Go ahead and see."

Naraku held the blade loosely at his side, considering a method to test the sword with. Yet it became simple as he ran to the cliff edge, and slashed the sword down. A huge whirlwind, with elongated dragon-like energy danced and raced it's way down the mountain, ripping up earth as it traveled. Slamming down on the earth itself, it exploded, sending all the collected debris everywhere in a massive dustball sphere. Naraku watched, very satisfied. Yet he was again satisfied as the dragon shaped energy stream soared back, it's white brilliance flying into the sword, which vibrated enough to ring, until it faded.

Only then did Naraku feel a part of him suddenly wake up. And it made him feel good enough to smile wickedly, inhale, and cackle.

"Yes, the power that it takes from other sources energizes you… but remember, it's ability is limited- so use it sparingly. You should be strong enough to defeat the now weakened Hellsing Vampires now, and with Makaze, you'll find that they'll be no match."

"Yes, no match." Naraku turned away, and started down the same way his detachments had. Yet he could not help but recall the words 'no match' had come back before to haunt him.

* * *

The Chief in-command, Ichibannori, the leader of the Dawn Samurai, sat at a comfortable chair, next to a large table. On the table were many mixed maps and plans of battle, or defense. His eyes drifted over them, only thinking about each one for a moment before gazing upon another. But these in his mind were less important than what was to happen the following night.

"Have this desk removed," he stated to a seemingly empty room. But immediately, four muscular servants, all in simple red garments walked in, bowed, and began to removed the table, along with it's contents. "And prepare a banquet. I want the Great slayers to feel welcome!" As the men moved through a larger door to replace the massive desk with chairs and long-cast tables, his captain rushed in, dodging the men as he entered the room. "Ahh, Defukon! What brings you here at this late hour? I was under the impression that you wanted to oversee the reconstruction of our good walls?"

"Sir," Defukon said, kneeling quickly and getting back up," is it true? Those people are- we are going to be eating in their honor??"

"Eating in their honor? Not to my knowledge," Ichibannori said evasively, scratching the side of his chin. "They are simply eating to their fill so we all have a good-"

"They are eating with us though?! In this court?!" Defukon said, waving around the massive throne room that had become vacant of a throne weeks ago.

"Yes, that is correct. And I would like them to meet the royal family- even if it is just for one night." The elder man said, stroking his hair. "I would not want to see such a celebratory night go to waste just because we are having a revolution!" Defukon frowned at this leader's cheerfulness, who was openly smiling. Sometimes he considered some sort of age brought disease that made his leader so careless, but he was far to wise at times for this to be.

"As much as I would love to see our royal family be allowed out of their rooms," Defukon admitted," I… must object to allowing such newcomers into a sacred place."

"You… object to it?" Ichibannori said, sounding shocked. "My, it has been years since you ever spoke out against me! Not since we moved against his majesties will and-"

"I don't want them to get any closer to us then they already are."

"Ah, well that's easy!" Ichibannori replied, smiling widely again," they are living with us, so they only way for them to get closer, would be for them to share our beds!" Ichibannori gave a raunchy chuckle, now giving his captain something new to fear.

"Yes… Well," Defukon cleared his throat and continued through his lords laughter," shall I post guards around the building and the family during the dinner, since I know you will not go back on a plan once you fully think it out?"

"Hmm… yes, armed guardsmen will do. Just for show, of course. They will not try anything against us-"

"My Lord!" Defukon interrupted Ichibannori quickly," we must not think like that! They could turn against us- what if they are cleverly disguised ninja's… or perhaps a large demon puppetry group… or-"

"Defukon," Ichibannori said calmly, but dismissively," you have a strong imagination. But is it too beyond your great sense of color to even think that they…" Ichibannori walked aside, pulling his captain along, allowing his servants to place the tables around," are on our side?" His captain glanced away from his lords eyes, refusing to even consider anything of the such. In his gut, he knew these people were more dangerous then he could even imagine. "Now," Ichibannori continued, walking over to a recently placed high chair," I will not keep you here anymore, captain."

"Yes, my lord." The captain turned, but halted from moving, a quick consideration. "Shall I have our servants prepare the newcomers?"

"Oh, no matter, I have already told them to do such. They should be having nice, relaxed cleanings over by our hot springs. Just enough for them to be ready within a few hours. Oh-" Ichibannori recalled a note," please have the kitchens prepare for the feast as soon as possible. I want our best foul ready to be served."

"Yes, my lord." Ichibannori watched as Defukon finally moved out of the building, through the massive front doors, now being crammed with servants, who pulled furniture in and out of the building. Evan as he relaxed on the chair however, Ichibannori could not help but envy those who were being washed down, backsides washed, toes scrubbed, all at the palace's expense. He was sure they were having a wonderful time.

* * *

Leon watched as Zohall panicked. He was surrounded, just like Leon and the others, in an ocean of bodies. They moved him away, he yelled even harder, trying to get back to those he trusted.

"THEY'RE TAKING ME SOMEWHERE!!" Zohall shouted as several bathmaids tried to calmly ease him into a changing room. "GET THEM AWAY!" The building they were in was slightly next to, and below the massive palace in the center of the city. A classic place of relaxation turned into it's own personal hell as one new visitor had freaked out. The large wooden building had been built around a hot spring that provided the local royal family, or any lucky peasant, a nice place to relax. This idea

"Zohall-"

"You honestly never heard of this before?" Integra asked, walking with their own pair of servants tasked to them, to the women's changing rooms. "Having a public bath before some sort of ceremony?"

"He never had the chance to study up on that sort of thing," Leon stated, watching Zohall literally cling onto a wooden support to the building.

"I will NOT MOVE UNTIL-"

"Relax, Mister Mercer," Walter said calmly, passing between Leon and the women. "This is meant to be a relaxing experience. To be at an authentic Japanese hot spring is something of an honor really."

"This… is not what I call RELAXING!" Zohall shouted back, now horizontal as those servants now were fiercely determined to get him into the changing rooms even if it meant trying it all night. "Give me a freaking TV, an Xbox, and a bag of chips!"

"Zohall," Leon said again, slightly embarrassed by all of this. "just-"

"Okay, okay," Zohall, still holding onto the wooden frame," maybe it's a little early to be talking about… wild technologies," Zohall apologized to a furious Integra, who was glaring at him from her hallway for the mention of TV," but if anything… I! WANT! TO! CHANGE! ON! MY! OWN!" He shouted in correspondence to each tug his group gave him. "Strangers tearing off my own clothes is not relaxing; it's rape!"

"Zohall Mercer, would you rather change with Leon?" a sinister, cool, voice floated out from another changing room. "I'm certain you would rather be left alone in his presence…"

"Alucard… what?!" Zohall and Leon both asked the thin bamboo wall that divided them from the Nosferatu.

"I was merely implying that you are more comfortable around those of your same gender… is there anything wrong with that?" a sudden female giggle floated out from Alucard's room, assuring Leon that Alucard, and his deadly charm, had already began to seduce and hypnotize helpless young women in this time.

"Wait… what are you saying?" Zohall asked, his face becoming more and more wooden in appearance, as his projecting imagination worked furiously.

"Oh, I was under the impression that you were a homosexual," Alucard said innocently. Leon was not fooled; he had known from his very first encounter with the kid that he was very straight. Considering the first time Zohall met Claire, Leon had caught the kid giving her occasional stares that were not just of concern. Zohall on the other hand, almost lost his jaw. His mouth fell open, his nose curled, and altogether he looked as if his very soul had just been blackened by the comment.

"You thought I was GAY?!" Zohall shouted. Immediately the women holding him parallel let go, looking away as innocently, yet intently as they could, afraid that looking Zohall in the eye could infect them. Slumping first to the floor, he glanced back, surprised with their reaction. "Are you just being an asshole Alucard, or-"

"You always hung around Leon after all-"

"Okay, I'm going to leave before this gets awkward," Leon declared, and marched away, passing by his own assigned women, who he politely held a hand up to, telling them he could handle his own.

"Oh come on!" Zohall shouted as Leon found his changing room, down a wooden hallway," he's like my BROTHER! Brother! Bro's by blood!... ya know?" Just before Leon slid into the room, he glanced back once to see Zohall struggling to get back the care he was so desperate to shed only a minute ago. "I'm not GAY!"

"He just doesn't learn to shut up," Leon said as he slid the door closed behind him, muffling Zohall's resigned words of 'doing it himself'. "Alucard," Leon said loudly, well aware that the vampire could hear him," you know he's not gay. You can read minds, can't you?"

"Minds change, and some hide secrets others cannot always read," the darkly velvet voice was accompanied by several moans, and Leon shook his head in regret. "Is there something wrong with some… company, Leon Kennedy?"

"Just keep it to yourself Alucard," Leon said, thinking twice about undressing. It was hot, humid and musky, so he reconsidered, and quickly undressed. The same clothing he had worn for roughly four days felt like a second pair of skin. And taking them off, he imagined, must have felt like shedding to a snake. He was roughly thirty pounds lighter, and his skin drank every bit of the moist air it could. Walter had been right, the hot springs truly made you feel relaxed.

"I CAN CHANGE ON MY OWN!!" Zohall's voice again floated out from some distant changer. It sounded more desperate, and Leon almost knew that he was being forcedly removed of clothing by those seven or eight maids. Smiling to himself that Zohall was still fit enough after fighting that dragon only two hours earlier, he wrapped a towel around his mid-drift, and found the door that led to the enclosed springs. He pushed open the door, and felt his sock freed feet hit the rock floor. Again his senses went in overdrive, re awakening and turning back on like they had not in days.

"If you should require anything," Leon ran backwards three steps,"… we can provide you them." Feet next to his door on either side of him, two servants bowed at his entry. He had not spotted them, and the surprise of being naked save for a small bath towel around his privates did not confort his feelings.

"Ah… thanks. Can I be left alone. To myself?"

"Oh course. But if you should need anything," the other servant said, smiling at him kindly," we-"

"_Will_ help you," the other ended, a look of lust possessing her eyes. He stepped out to allow them in. The one to his left walked quickly past, but before the right walked, Leon felt a quick pinch on his behind, and he resist yelping in surprise and anger. This was temptation central. Worse than it had been once for him in Spain. Yet he was now alone, and before him was a pool sized, semi-shallow spring of hot water for him. Steam floated out, playing for him devilish performances of his imagination. Stepping up to the water, he glanced once behind him, scanning all around for anyone who would be watching him. And finally he removed the towel, and leapt into the water.

"This really is amazing!" Seras said as she slid into the hot water. "I'm so glad that this doesn't really count as 'bodies of water'," she let herself slide just a few inches deeper, the feeling eating her up. Her smile was water and lax, just like the rest of her body.

"It's a very healthy thing to do once in a while," Kagome said as she slid in next to Sango, who was washing Kirara, who gently doggy paddled in shallow water," believe me. I would just die of stress id I didn't get to relax once in a while." Seras laughed at her comment.

"You'd hate my job then. In England, it's pouring all the time… and stress is a good friend of ours," she opened her red eyes, and splashed water into her dirty hair. "We had washrooms at Headquarters, but nothing quite like this!"

"Where is Miss Integra?" Sango asked, turning from Kirara, who was scratching her neck roughly, splashing the small area.

"She'll be here soon… I think," Seras said, pushing her head just up enough to look back at the building, upside down to her field of vision.

"Why hasn't she come out yet??" Kagome asked surprised, finding a gentle place to sit down.

"Well…" Seras suddenly sat upright, and looked around. Kagome and Sango both noticed the size of Seras's chest, and a flush of envy was hidden by the fog-like steam that engulfed the area. "I've been thinking that Integra's been going slightly… well, she's been acting a bit unusual, that's all… sometimes being very formal, and other times very personal… and I think it's because she's learning something about herself-"

"What's that?" Kagome asked, now interested in what Seras was gossiping about.

"Well… ever since Alucard and I came back from North America, she's been acting different. Something I think she just started to realize. See, she has a job as her life- I mean, she IS Hellsing. The Hellsing organization is run primarily off of her. But for a while, things haven't been happening for us when vampires are concerned. Lot's of threats, a few trips, but not as much as it was two years ago. So she's been sort of 'empty handed'."

"You mean she's had nothing to do?" Kagome asked again.

"You mean a vampire slayer who had no vampires to slay?" Sango inquired after Kagome.

"Well, usually she doesn't do the slaying- she's the one who orders the slayers around. But I think she's been really bored for a while, so she's had some changes of mind about things here and there, or I don't-" the door to the woman's changing room slid open, and Seras slammed herself back against the pool slope, and giggled very girlishly and superficially," and I was thinking that if London had some of these around here, that would be amazing!" Kagome and Sango both stared at Seras's open, happy, and very girlish face, not sure what caused this new personality to appear from out of the steamy blue, until Integra's blurred figure hovered on the horizon.

"Oh yes!" Sango agreed, smiling as well.

"Absolutely!" Kagome said as well, going so far as to closing her eyes and laughing with them.

"What have the three of you been up to? Laughing already… I guess one of you were talking about something I am not supposed to know about," Integra said cleverly, shutting Seras up immediately. However from her stone-cold deadpan, Sango and Kagome laughed even harder, masking the silence of Seras. "I suppose not…" Integra did not come closer. She seemed to be sitting on one of the rocks that had been carved specifically for spa usage.

"Sir Integra!" Seras said, recovering from her deadpan, and waving through the mist to her master, who even she could barley see. "Come join us! The water truly is amazing!"

"I'm not so much of a water person," Integra said plainly.

"Come on Integra!" Kagome encourage, waving her over; even going so much as to slide over for her to have room in the massive pool of a spring. Integra did not respond, merely tilting her head away.

"If I can handle it," Seras stated defiantly," you can too!"

"Very well then," Integra confirmed, sounding like she had just been challenged to some sort of duel of honor," I want no horseplay, or childish behavior!" she scolded, not realizing she was only digging herself a deadly trap.

Finally coming into focus for them, Integra melted into view. Yet she was no longer the suit and jacket clad women who looked like a manager of a company from hell. Her body, in all it's toned but not muscular form, slid down carefully between Seras and Kagome. Her long, waist length hair dipped into the water, and Seras detected Integra was trying very hard not to give any signs of enjoyment. What had Kagome and Sango surprised was that Integra was no flat-chest herself. She, if anything, was just as deadly attractive as Seras was, down to the last curve. If not, she was even more attractive as a mature woman than the three others put together.

"What were the three of you talking about before I joined you?" Integra asked, smiling very lightly, nothing more than a general chit-chat.

"Weather or not to do this!" Kagome and Sango said as they both splashed Integra with the hot water. Integra in a dash of surprise, actually let escape a giggling laugh, and splashed back.

Leon could hear the commotion from three pools away.

"What I wouldn't give to let my eye fly around," He said as he rubbed a soaked hand through his still stiff hair," and see something that I could be killed for." Yet in his mind, he found it fully justified.

The sun had finally retreated from the sky, and now all the light given was candle source. It was still very quiet for him, and he loved it that way. Quiet enough for him to become sleepy and tired. The splashes were muffled, and Zohall had either given up, given in, or been gagged and forced to enjoy a spa. Alucard had not said anything, and Leon imagined that he was enjoying himself more than Miroku would have, if Sango hadn't tied him to a tree to avoid meeting any of the women present. He had not seen Walter or Inuyasha since they separated into their changing rooms, and he was not exactly disappointed to be alone for a minute.

"Ironic," Leon said gently, splashing some water on in his face," I could have swore that a month ago, I wanted some 'god damned company'," he said, considering his feelings on how he had been living so far; literally living with age groups of all sorts- teenagers, adults, immature adults, seniors who refused to act old, and immortals. In the past week, he had become the third oldest in a group fighting to save the world, which was something that had not happened before. Saving the world he had accomplished once before, but now he was feeling older than ever being surrounded by those who were almost a decade older than him, or in five cases, actually were a decade older than him.

"But those four were born more than five hundred years before I was," Leon laughed as he forgot he was far in the past. "Time travel… so fuckin' weird," he began to count things he had done," zombies, zombie dogs, zombie monsters, just plain monsters, parasites, parasite monsters… and now there's dragons, vampires, and undead dragons. But time travel," he rubbed half of his face, opening his mouth to stretch his skin," this is still so unreal."

For a moment, Leon considered something he felt he should have days ago. Whenever he fired a bullet, the bullet's shell would be left behind, littering the ground as metallic remains. But nothing like that had been discovered, to his knowledge around this time period. He may inadvertently caused a shift in history because of leftovers from a fight. "No…," he said to himself," if something in normal time changed, it would change us, and then it could changed time even more because… it's just impossible," Leon said.

To Leon, the notion of changing history with something from the future was impossible. If you change the future, he would argue, then you, from that future, would be altered as well. So if he had been altered because of a 'shift' of reality five hundred years ahead of the current time, he would have changed as well, and possibly added even more change because of his changed personality. It could lead to a completely different time- but it was impossible to him. If they were in the past, to those in Japan, in the year two thousand and seven, this had already happened, so it couldn't have changed.

"I'm history," Leon chuckled, dipping his head into the water, allowing his now moist hair to be completely soaked.

"Leon…"

A voice called from inside his head; a very familiar voice from the past.

"Are you okay?..."

"Damn kid," he said to himself involuntarily. It was a younger Zohall, who was worried, scared, and kneeling next to him as he bled from a bullet wound just above his left wound and below his heart.

* * *

"LEON!"

"I'm…" Leon spat out, just managing to push the frightened fourteen year old away from him. "Get a grip!"

"'G-get a GRIP'! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!" The young Zohall Mercer shouted, Gleam placed next to Leon.

"And shouting really is going to help me clot the blood, isn't it?!?"

"It… it will?" Zohall asked, surprised in the new information.

"No, you idiot… just… ow, that hurts like hell!" he tried to move his right arm to try and stop the bleeding, but the torn muscle and possibly broken ribs hurt too much. Around him was the concrete corridor that moments ago, he and Ado Wong, the sly, cunning, and attract Asian women had been walking in. A sniper had taken several shots at Ada, before Leon jumped and pushed Ada out of the way, but not before being shot himself, and passing out. Zohall had just woken him up, and he was not feeling up to this worried kid.

"Do… do you want me to help you up?" Zohall asked, unsure of what to do.

"No, just… let me stay down here," Leon said, watching Zohall push a large group of hair strands out of his face in fear. His hands were shaking, his face sweating, and his entire body trembling. "Zohall…"

"Yes?! What!?" Zohall scooted closer, his face pale. "You aren't dying are you? Come on, be- be strong!" Zohall said meekly, almost forceing Leon to laugh from his ridiculousness.

"You said once you could do… impersonations," Leon started.

"Uh… yeah, I… I guess I could," Zohall admitted again," well, the others at the orphanage said I could anyway-"

A sudden pain forced Leon to gasp, and again Zohall shot up in Alert.

"Do- do you want to hear some??"

"Who can you do?" Leon asked, sounding weak, but just fed up with all the misfortune that had happened in one day.

"I… um," Zohall's eyes flickered around, and suddenly widened, and then focused on Leon," okay, here's one!" he rocked back, getting into character," HALLO! HAJAJAJAJAJA! Velcum too Cawlifornia! JAJAJAJAA!"

"Arnold Schwarzenegger," Leon laughed slightly," how nice to meet you."

"Yes, eets wonderful to be HERE!"

"Do another," Leon said, gulping again in the pain," just get my mind off the pain."

"Oh, okay!" Zohall gasped and thought again. "Alright! Have one!" he shook his head vigorously, and adopted a lecturing, saggy face. "Junior?" he said in a very low Scottish accent. "And that's a boot up yer' ass, Boy!"

"Who's that supposed to be?" Leon asked curiously, not familiar with the voice.

"That's Indiana Jones's dad," Zohall said innocently. "I don't know the actual guys name though-"

"Sean Connery," Leon confirmed, his quick browsing of famous Scottish individuals leading up to the eventual guess of the 'Rock', or other famous movies. "That actually was nice, I just didn't know who it was… sorry kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Zohall defended half heartedly, annoyed still, but very aware of how hurt Leon was at the moment. "I'm fourteen man!"

"That's still being a kid in my books," Leon said, now pushing himself up against the wall, despite the pain. Zohall helped him straighten up, only turn whip around at the sound of footsteps. Claire had arrived.

* * *

Leon opened his eyes, actually feeling like he had just been there. A slight twinge of pain had him reach up to his chest, his hand splashing as it broke the surface of the water. That gunshot was the first of several, but it was the one he remembered the most. And that night- that crazed night… He was half wondering if he hadn't been in a hot spring if he would have woken up in cold sweat. The pain was intense, just like it had been all those years ago, but just like it always was for his dreams of the past. During that night, he swore Ada had died, and that all of the terror would end…

And yet T-virus, and worse, still plagued the planet.

Cupping his hands, Leon tossed more water into his face. Of all times, this was not the best to recall the bad past. He was supposed to be relaxing, enervating himself. He had to think of something that would cause him to relax and let the heat do it's job and tenderize his muscles. Or at least that's what his mind figured.

Closing his eyes again, he swore he wouldn't drift off like that again. He let visions of people drift though. First, and foremost, was Zohall. The kid however had recently caused him trouble enough and was still probably resisting those tasked to him, so he pulled the lottery bar, and another picture came. Ada Wong. Again he pulled.

Claire. He pulled again.

Money. He pulled again and again, letting vision after vision spin through his mind like he was at a casino. Finally one solid vision came to him.

Seras Victoria. The Blond Warrior of Hellsing. The Hot Vampire Nosferatu. Double D extraordinaire. Titles for her seemed endless, but his mind only seemed to cling to 'Seras Victoria'. He focused his mind on the image, letting himself slide a little more into the water. He found a scenario for himself. Back at Hellsing Headquarters, he was in Integra's office, but she was not there. He had walked up there to give her a report on a recent zombie-extermination movement. _No_, he thought, _more like… weapons stockpiling_. And so his vision changed, and in this vision, he walked to her desk, and angrily tossed down the papers he needed delivered to her. In the dream, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Turning around expectantly, he found himself staring at a scantily clad Seras. _It's__Unlikely_, he thought to himself, _but dreams are dreams_. He made a sexy, and very smooth comment, to which she reacted perfectly, moving closer to him, removing one article of clothing after another as she closed the distance. Now all she had to do was remove his clothes and it could be a colony of nudists-

The door behind Leon slid open, and Leon almost flew out of the pool. Realizing he was sporting something more than a simple erection, he desperately grasped for his towel, wrapped it as tightly around his waist as he could, before turning to see who had come. Walter, in a European style bathrobe, gently closed the door behind him. He took several steps before stopping and spotting Leon.

"Oh! Mister Kennedy! I wasn't aware this one was taken."

"You didn't spot my clothes inside the changing room?" Leon inquired. He was exactly what could be called messy, but a molehill of clothing was certainly noticeable inside the changing room.

"No, I simple passed through," Walter said, walking over to a wooden bench near the pool," never gave much thought to the contents inside the room. I simply wanted a place to sit without having wild youth reject me."

"Inuyasha kicked you out?" Leon asked aghast. Inuyasha was stubborn, arrogant, and disrespectful, but of all things Leon did not seem him as that rude to those who he saw as allies.

"Oh heavens no," Walter reassured him," but I was sure that to such a man, my person being in his proximity would be not fruitful."

"…what?" Leon asked, not getting his message.

"He was acting moody," Walter said plainly. "and so I told him I would leave him to his thoughts."

"Yeah…" Leon said, staring at the water between his legs," the heat sure does get to your head around here."

"No, I believe he is upset about the previous battle," Walter said, and then without so much of a warning about a new topic said, "Yes… Poor mister Mercer," Walter confined in Leon," he never can find a balance between those absolutes can he?"

"Yeah- what?" Leon asked again, still confused about Walter's ramblings.

"He never seems to find the middle ground for a situation, something you are able to do. You obviously were discomforted with the idea of changing around others, but did so in a discrete and polite manner. Even Inuyasha handled it better than Zohall-"

"He threatened to gut anyone who took his things away, and marched away before Zohall realized that those people were there to undress him," Leon argued.

"Ah… I suppose that is true," Walter admitted. "But still… the way he talks to many… it seems the only one he can act in balance around his Alucard."

"WHAT?!" Leon asked, very sure what he had heard, and what he heard he understood. He was positive however that he had misheard.

"Oh come now, Leon," Walter scoffed," don't tell me you never noticed tension between the two of them."

Leon blinked. He never knew Walter to be so observant, it also surprised him with his candidness.

"Well, yes. Its no secret to me that they don't like each other," Leon stated, and with a gazing look from Walter, added," ok, Zohall does anyway."

"No, I think you right," Walter confirmed. "Alucard may hide his feelings from others with his narcissism, and his violent tendencies that he has buried his true self underneath, but I know Alucard too well.He has his ways of showing his dislike for someone."

"Yeah… killing them I bet," Leon said dismissively.

"Oh no, he does that with more than those he dislikes; his enemies mostly. But he doesn't have to dislike them for them to be his enemy- more like his meal. But for those he truly does not enjoy, he usually torments and tortures, but keeps alive. But in Zohall's case, this is hard for him, being that he is under the wing of his master. So you to watch those subtle things he does only to mister Mercer."

"Like… when he slapped him in the face with the jacket?" Leon inquired.

"Precisely. Alucard loves theatrics, attention, and loves to place fear inside many. But from the short time I have been with Zohall Mercer, he does not seem to be one who has fear put into him. Alucard cannot torment him, cannot make him fear Alucard, and so, Alucard has very little power over Zohall; which Alucard, in his mind, hates above all things."

"Yeah… I might have to argue with you there," Leon breathed to himself. He still remembered Zohalls worried chats about the 'dream girl', who apparently is being help by Alucard somehow.

"Besides," Walter continued, not hearing Leon," Alucard won't be able to do anything drastic without Integra's official permission. Or at least enjoy it without her permission."

Without missing a beat, a very loud and angry yell shook the area.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE YOU PERVERT BASTARD?!?"

"Oh dear, I fear for poor Mister Miroku's well-being," Walter grimly said. "He just stumbled upon Integra in a bath."

"What?! That sucks…" Leon said, now listening to panicked cries, followed by an outright scream of terror, and a sudden boom. A wall somewhere had been broken. "Hey Walter… are you sure that's Miroku getting trashed out there?"

"Whatever do you mean? Who else has such luck with women as that poor boy?"

"Well, contestant number two isn't nearly a pervert as Miroku, but… well," another crashing boom announced another breaking of a wall, and a massive boomerang crashed above the building, displaying Sango's anger as well," his luck with other people in bathrooms is among the worst kind of lucks I have ever seen."

"Who's are you talking about?" Walter inquired.

"They aren't chasing Miroku," Leon said definitely. "They're after Zohall."

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!"

The boomerang crashed through one of the walls near Leon's pool, and flew to the opposite pool, crashed through that wall, and began it's flight back. Zohall, running out of the first wall, narrowly dodged the backtracking boomerang, and fell into the pool with Leon. However before he could re-surface, Leon held him down, watching as Integra and the other women ran in, all wearing bathing robes. He noted how wet they all were, but removed any thoughts of perversion while in the presence of several very unhappy and one very good mind reader.

"Where did he go!?" Integra demanded, her eyes ablaze in the hunt.

"That way," Walter lazily pointed to the crashed wall, and the women ran to it, Sango readying another toss at the boomerang. Once the group of stampede women charged through the wall, Leon removed his hand, and Zohall, still in bathing robe, shot up and gasped for air.

"I… you…"

"A thanks is all you need to say," Leon chuckled, pulling him over to the slanted area so he could sit with him," or would you rather have them found you?"

"I could have drowned!" Zohall spat out a column of water in Leon's face, who blinked and shook it away.

"Or you could have been mauled to death by four very angry-"

"Okay, okay, thanks!" Zohall gave in, and began to stomp out of the hot spring. "Whoever said these things were relaxing, I'm going to pay them a nice punch to the frickin' head. What a load of bullshit that is-" Sounds of the returning women had Zohall suddenly panic, and leap into a bundle of mature bamboo. "I'm not here!" he hissed to Walter and Leon, and tried as hard as possible to look 'natural'. Integra was the first to return, a sour look in her face, followed by Seras and the others, who all looked equally displeased.

"You told us he ran through that wall, correct?" Integra asked, like a crusader quizzing a captured heretic.

"Yes, that's right," Leon repeated. "But this is Zohall we're talking about, he can be a lot faster if he wanted to-"

"Yes, yes, but I would find it very hard to believe," Integra said, walking closer and closer to the edge of Leon's pool," that you wouldn't put your neck out for the boy if he hadn't found himself in some serious trouble."

"Where are you hiding him!?" Seras demanded, sounding like a police girl should.

"…I'm not hiding him," Leon said truthfully. Although Seras seemed perplexed, most likely due to his honesty and her ability to detect it, Integra on the other hand immediately had a pulsing vein in her temple. She wasn't buying it.

"Leon, how long," she said, now bending down into his face," can a human being hold his breath for??"

"Roughly… a minute and a half- at least by their own will. If forced, more like four."

"But that's your average human," Integra said again, now nose to nose with Leon, which surprised him, considering he was below ground level by now," so, what about someone like Zohall Mercer?? How long could he hold his breath for?"

Leon wasn't sure how to respond to her by now. She was fixated on blaming Leon, the closest person Zohall had to family, for their loss in the pursuit. "Honestly, I don't know. Never really tried to drown him-"

"Grab him!" Integra ordered, quickly bending back up, just as Seras, Kagome, and Sango reached down. Leon, for a split second had no problem with proving Integra wrong in this little spat. However, at the end of that split second, he spotted the small towel that he had used to wrap around him on the other side of the pool. Terror gripped him like it had never done so before in a spa, and he almost dived for the clothing, but the three women had already seized hold of him. He doubled his efforts, audibly straining to get his cloth. "You don't sound as innocent now, do you!?" Integra barked, assured of her victory. Walter, from the side, watched with open eyes, one hundred percent sure what was about to happen to Leon. Zohall on the other hand was having a hard time not bursting out laughing for Leon's troubles.

Finally he was wrenched out, and forced to stand. Integra, only scanning the pool, noticed that Leon, to her absolute bewilderment, had no trousers, underwear, clothing of any kind hiding the women's eyes from his privates. She gasped and turned away, he cheeks going even redder than they had already in the heat, along with Kagome and Sango. Yet, without ever turning, Leon felt Seras's eyes gazing, just for a moment, before realizing that it was appropriate to turn and act ashamed.

"Well," Leon spoke, breaking the awkward minute or so, now feeling the need to be as open and as un-bashful about being nude as he could for revenge. He strode around the pool, making long, graceful steps, bent slowly down, picked up the towel , and lovingly tied it around his waist," I'm sure you'll find him at some point Integra, even if it means flaying a few innocent victims." Integra could not speak, rather, Kagome and Sango, turning, but not looking anywhere near him, apologized again and again for causing him to be in such a scene.

"S-sorry," Seras said very quietly.

"Sure," Leon said, again no longer afraid of getting in their faces, wanting some payback," but you know," Leon spotted Zohall's silent roaring of laughter, and his need for bloody vengeance grew," you should always look in the undergrowth," without making any sudden movements, he grabbed a quarter sized pebble, and from the lack of eye sight that the women provided him, slung the pebble right at Zohall, smacking him dead between the eyes.

"Ow!" he suddenly gasped, still halfway through laughing. He halted all movement, and felt cold. His mouth and facial expression mimed that of someone being impaled through the rear by a very sharp object and left there for hours, if not, days. The women all turned, very slowly, and once their eyes spotted the human shaped outline, Zohall swore he saw deadly red glares x-raying at him. "Ah… shit."

"Well, I'm going to go change. Enough relaxation for me," Leon said, walking away from the act of carnage about to take place.

"I'll come with you," Walter said, not in any mood to be caught in between the bloodbath.

"I… uh…," Zohall watched, terrified as Leon and Walter abandoned him to his fate," I surrender!"

Lord Ichibannori could hear the impacts onto a misfortunate young man inside his hot springs. Shaking his head, he reconsidered his desire to go back to his youth and enjoy the hot springs as often as he could. "Perhaps I will stick to the good meals three times a day and naps I get in between… yes…"

* * *

Poor Zohall. Hehehe, but don't we love to see his sufferings brought on by his own actions? I know I do. After all, he was the fricken hero last chapter, so… now he's human again! Only human again! Du du duu, du de de daah… (fail at producing music with 'D-enter random noun')

So, next chapter we will have a royal banquet in Hellsing's name, and see if Zohall survived the brutal onslaught enough to join the others. But what did you guys think? (as always, I ask this) It's quiet a switch from the dramatic life and death to the insanity that can come without warning from these characters. But really, what did you think about the extra 'scene' I put in there? For those of you who have played Ye olde Resident Evil 2, you know what had happened just before he was shot, and etc, etc. Hopefully now I can get some local inspiration to write in a new chapter of Men of War, because it's been almost a month, or two, since I added. It feels DEAD! NOT GOOD!

Anyway, thanks for reading, as always!

EZB


	25. Majesty Loves Misery

The night began as chaos, but eventually the entire group found themselves before a large front gate. The palace doors to be exact, and they were as grand and impressive as palace's came. Decorating the wooden wall was an elaborate scene of a large red and green dragon, coiling around each other, but facing away from one another. Around them, animals seemed to hiss and strike at the dragons, which were able to fend them off, yet seemed to do it reluctantly with the other dragons help. The group staring up at the scene however, was an incomplete group; standing on the last steps of a path that wove it's way up to the castle like palace.

"That is an impressive mural," Walter commented, dinking up every inch of the work of air like a parched man lost in a desert of art. "I have not seen something like this in ages."

"Walter," Integra said with a smile," we haven't been away from Hellsing Manor _that_ long."

"I know, but it is a rare treat to be graced by such… wonder," Walter said, sounding in awe that his eyes could ever touch such great things.

"So what?" Inuyasha grunted, still slightly heated from earlier that day." There's plenty of stuff like that, in fact," the half demon stared up at the wooden figures," this one isn't even that good!"

"Give the man a break," Leon said quietly to Inuyasha, who spun around, ready to face him.

"Oh yeah!? Why should I?"

"Because, he's old. I don't think he has a long as you to see art at it's finest. Especially when it's this new," Leon too had a fascination, realizing that they all were living inside a great piece of history, and that seeing something like that on the gate would not come every day," you want to remember it."

"Yes, it is incredible," Integra commented. "But we will be late unless the girls show up soon."

Lacking in the group was Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Seras. Miroku had been almost forced away from the hot spring after hearing that near naked women were chasing after Zohall. Yet the man who had been beaten so severally too was not present, being that he was steadily recovering. Leon had thought his luck had taken a turn for the worse, but he knew faithfully that Zohall would recover. He always did. And what was more, Leon knew Zohall had a strange case of bad luck when it came to washrooms and bathrooms. Whenever he was inside one, he seemed to attract the worst possible cases that could happen to a single individual like a strong magnet in a hardware store.

"I still say I would have been able to resist myself," Miroku protested still, somewhat moody that he had been forced to not enjoy the warm waters. He too was still dirtier than the others, and it only worsened his feelings.

"I might have believed you if I hadn't seen that one smile," Walter defended himself. He had been the one to first warn Integra and the girls that Miroku had plans to exploit the many young maids to his own perverted mind.

"I was just happy to see we could finally relax-"

"If you had come, you would have taken it a bit beyond relaxing," Walter said. Behind Integra, Alucard suddenly sneered and adjusted his glasses. Integra shifted her gaze to stare accusingly at Alucard, but said nothing.

"Don't worry master," Alucard purred into her ear. "No harm has been done."

"Says a man who may have raped those…" Integra hissed back, not facing him. "You had better hope I don't remember this, or there will be some method of punishment when we return to Britain."

"Ohhh…. I look forward to it," Alucard teased back.

Leon watched, his senses noticing a near silent conversation between Alucard and Integra. When she said something, with more anger in her tone, he chuckled, and returned the comment. It was strange, but Leon was sure that he felt like he was watching some strange version of small talk. They were speaking to each other, and dragging more and more emotions into the conversation- he could have sworn they looked like they were a couple of sorts.

"Hey."

Leon turned around, and spotted a droopy, sullen, and otherwise very unhappy Zohall. He seemed to be limping his way up the hill and just had come into speaking range. His usual untidy hair seemed even straighter than usual, but his face sported several bruises, including one black eye that had blossomed sometime after Leon abandoned him for his fate.

The entire group, aside from being Cleaned, had been groomed once they were done with the spa like pools. Hair straightened, faces cleaned, backs washed, toes scrubbed; the cleaning process was vigorous and rough. Integra had predicted that they would be required to wear some sort of ceremonial dress to the occasion. Yet nothing but a good cleaning had awaited them. Although Zohall had it the worst, being that he was most likely, aside form Alucard and Inuyasha, who both were not human, the most untidy and unclean of the group. The bangs that had usually dropped down in front of his face had been combed back hard enough that very faint red lines could be traced from the scalp of his forehead.

Leon thought that if Zohall had to suffer a little to look mildly civilized, and possibly attractive, he aught to do it more often. He was surprised that the man walking up to him was really Zohall. The face and eyes gave it all away of course, but the way he looked, clean and organized, was just not him.

"Well, well, well," Alucard laughed at the newcomer," aren't we just a spot of sunshine this evening?"

"Stick it up your ass Alucard," Zohall muttered.

"You okay?" Leon asked, worried that this new look would have serious side effects to his personality.

"Yeah, just really sore," Zohall pulled his arms down and directed to his groin, and Leon groaned with remorse. They had gone for his sweets after all. Zohall had noticed that Integra had not noticed him at all, or for that matter turned to see him. She looked very deliberately away, with dragged his mood away from dark crimson to deep blue.

"You look dashing, Mr. Mercer," Walter commented, true to his words. Zohall had to return a quiver of a smile, and a quicker 'thank you', but also noticed Walter's wear. He had either tidied up his outfit so that it looked fresh off the hanger and drier, or he had found himself and exactl replica of his very same outfit. Even his shoes seemed to sparkle. "Oh!" Walter noticed Zohalls stares. "I am a butler after all. Cleaning is just one of my fortes. But when I need to make things look good, let's just say I prefer obsession of procrastination."

"Meaning…?" Zohall inquired.

"This is something that we cannot afford this to end up on the floor- a royal banquet in our name is something we cannot waste. If we do, we may end up back were we started."

"Why are we here again?" Zohall asked Leon, who turned and stared at him with no hope.

"Captain Madurin sent us here for a man who apparently knows what to make of the book," Integra answered harshly, still facing away from the others. "I too have given a look over the book, and it is very complicated Alchemy. I didn't understand a word of what was in it, but I am sure that this person, whoever he is," Integra said rather hopelessly. "We still don't know his name, or how to find someone with the type of talents we need. That is why we need to royal family, or at least some sort of support in this place; we cannot do this alone." Although her actions seemed passive at best, the strict voice could not conceal the still bitter feelings she held towards the blond Swordsman, who bowed his head an inch lower in sadness.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Kagome's voice carried as she and the others finally arrived. Following her closely was Sango, and next to her was Seras. "It took forever to straighten her hair!" Kagome apologized, indicating Seras. Her hair, once poking out and unorganized, was now perfectly straight and loose, falling gently onto her shoulders and across the sides of her face. Her cheeks reddened at a realization that she was receiving stares from almost every male occupant. Ironically, the only one not looking at her was Miroku, who had gone to protest his innocence and anger for being rejected from the spas.

"You look delectable, Police Girl," Alucard complimented, his eyes enjoying a new sight to behold.

"You sound like you want to friggen eat her," Zohall shot at Alucard, disturbed by the tone Alucard had used.

"Oh, but I already have before," Alucard replied, now causing Zohall to curl his lips in angry confusion.

"Okay… freak."

Seras, who still was blushing, seemed incapable of telling Leon that he was staring at her still. "Uh… um-"

"What is it?" Leon asked, unaware of how terribly he was making her awkward.

"How… long have we kept you all waiting?" Seras tried, still unable to fathom a coherent sentence that wouldn't burn Leon down to the earth.

"We haven't been allowed into the building yet," Walter said, drawing Leon's eyes away from Seras, who felt as if a burden had been removed from her. "Either they have reconsidered their offer, or they haven't started yet."

"They are about to start," Alucard answered for Walter," any moment. I wonder what exactly an eastern banquet will be like," Alucard pondered, his only important experience with anything eastern was from before he was a vampire, during crusades. "This will be quiet an interesting experience." No sooner had he said that then the doors creaked and light poured into the dimly lit path. A large central hallway with impressive wooden structures dove into their sights, the columns coiled by the same two dragons that were seen on the mural. However, only one side had a dragon; the left bore the red, and the right the green. The floor was padded with majestic carpet, and poking out from the sides of the long path of fabric was pale, reflective wood that seemed to glow as much in the light as much as bounce it elsewhere.

"That's pretty cool," Zohall said, nodding in approval.

Immediately in front of them were two ceremonially dressed guards, their armor matching that of the side of the dragon they were on. Both held long pole arms similar to that of Hakudoshis weapon, a naginata.

"Welcome to the Imperial palace," the soldier dressed in green spoke authoritatively.

"Please follow us," the Red Guard ordered, in the same deep, resonating tones that the green had used. Not hesitating, Integra nodded to them, and shook her head to the others, nodding to the internal fortress awaiting them.

"Let's not keep the emperor waiting," She said simply. This had all those under the age of twenty four halt, dead in their tracks, including Inuyasha, despite his much more impressive age.

"THE EMPORER!?" Zohall gasped, his throat suddenly dry.

"Another word for king around this time period. There were plenty of Emperors during Japan's feudal age- it won't be for a while until the land unites and forms a single powerful emperor under the grace of their gods. Just think of him as a local leader," Integra explained, yet continued after the guards. Not wanting to be left behind, the others followed suit.

"Zohall," Leon said very quietly," no misbehaving."

"Dude, what!?" Zohall demanded. "When have I ever misbehaved??"

"Whenever you're in a situation you don't like?"

"Yeah right-"

"Seriously," Leon said, deadly serious," no screw ups, no knocking over suits of armor- nothing, nada, zip, zero. Understood?"

"Why're you being such an ass all of a sudden?" Zohall asked confused with all the use of 'nothing'.

"Because if I don't, she'll be ten times worse," Leon finalized, darting his eyes to Integra and then back to him to make it clear that if he messed up here, he may not live through the night. Zohall considered how angry his boss already was, and then how much stress she might be when approached by those in the top command and he felt something close to pity, but also fear. He already was sore all over from the beatings, including from that of the dragon, and wanted nothing more to do other than eat, and then sleep in some nameless inn with straw and hay as a mattress.

"Okay, mister angel here," Zohall assured him, spinning his finger above his head in a mock halo.

"Good to hear it," Leon said, just as they began to climb a massive set of stairs. They had left the column filled entrance, or gather hall, and were moving into a separate section of the palace, even higher than the rest of the building. To either side of them were open widows, section of wood carved out majestically and artistically to provide the climbers with a view of that outside and below. They were hundreds of feet up now, and the town below, surrounding the palace on a large jutting hill, flickered with dim lights and torches of patrols and guards. The white Marble steps of the stairs echoed each time a food was pressed against it. The last door far above was that of pure jade rock, a precious commodity. It was not as large as the front gate, but just as elaborate. Carved out from the gate this time was a larger dragon, being conjoined by the two former, different colored dragons, and apparently flying high above many human worshipers, who saw the many horrible demons being chased away by the sight of the new dragon.

"Enter and take your seats to the right. Sit however you would like, and be quiet," the Green guard said once they reached the carved door. Reaching for the polished bamboo handles, he and his copy pushed the who doors aside and stepped away.

"Hoooly c…cow?" Zohall said after two poison dipped stairs almost hit him.

Inside was a room about half that of the main hall with the columns. An immediate floor was made of flattened bamboo, but decorated with a scene of what could have been the emperor combating a ferocious demon that had slain the new dragon, whose body lay at the front steps of the room. Many smaller tables, about knee height had been brought together to form three very long tables. Two sat parallel to one another, face each other while the last table, which was on the higher are of floor in the room. Many people had taken the left table, who looked like powerful soldiers and some smaller, meeker individuals. Sitting on the edges of the tallest table were the captains, including Defukon and his non-captain brother Ikaikuntou, and closer to the center was the apparent leader of the community, Chief Ichibannori. Some others had taken the furthest of the right table, including someone who had not removed a small blunt hammer from what could have been a blacksmith apron.

"Ah! Mistress Integra," Ichibannori greeted them cheerily, forcing all the eyes in the room onto the group," welcome! Please, have a seat! We want that food as soon as possible, don't we?"

"Yes, we are very hungry for you cooking," Integra replied respectfully, trying to ignore that he had used 'Mistress' rather than Sir.

"Yeah," Inuyasha hissed so that only those in their group could hear," because you made sure we didn't eat anything today-"

"Or drink," Zohall could not help but add.

"So that we would love the banquet," Inuyasha angrily ended. "This had better be some good grub!" he said, louder and clearly in the earshot of many in the room aside from his group.

"Ah, the Inuyasha boy!" Ichibannori said, nodding in recognition. His cheery disposition was not shared by others, who glared angrily at Inuyasha for doubting the ability of the cooks in the palace. "I take it demons can consume more than humans on a regular basis. Is that really true?"

"No, only when eating humans," Inuyasha replied honestly, horrifying Integra out of her mind. She wanted to slap him for saying something like that, but found it unwise to do so; Ichibannori was laughing heavily from this comment.

"Please have a seat, what are doing like this, spending precious time to talk when we could be stuffing our faces!" he laughed and again pointed to the empty seats. The tables were all lined with silk cloth, but had no plates or silverware of any kind. Silverware was not to be expected, being that this was Japan, and not Europe, but at least plates, or so Zohall Mercer thought.

"They gunna to bring everything out at the same time?" Zohall asked Leon hopefully.

"I guess so. I really can't say," He responded back.

"Hope it's good stuff," Zohall wished, finding a sitting mat next to Leon and Kagome.

"Don't worry," she said, not helping but overhear his worries," the emperors of this time usually have the best cooks in the land. It won't be as good modern day, but you can eat it and enjoy it." Zohall nodded in appreciation to her, trying to be as helpful and kind as possible, since he had seen the devil inside each of the women present.

"Alucard," Integra said seemingly to herself. She spoke to her Vampire servant, even though Alucard was sitting on the very opposite end of the table, closest to the door, and she sat next to the man with blacksmith equipment still one, closest to the Captains. "Do your best to look like you are eating and enjoying it, even if you have to vomit it up later." She glared once over at him, and caught him smiling, which was an acceptance of her order.

From behind the smaller but higher table, a helper suddenly received a nod from Ichibannori, and picked up a large fabric covered mallet. He strode over to a closed door in the shadows, where a large oriental gong awaited him. Swinging it quickly, he knocked the loud instrument, and called," The Imperial family comes to dinner! Bow in respect!" all around, the residents, the blacksmith, and the captains, including Ichibannori, bowed low over their table. Integra followed suit with little hesitation, which prompted the others to do so as well. Inuyasha bowed the lowers however, more like hunching over in rebellion.

"Leon."

"Yeah?" Leon responded to Zohall.

"This is really weird."

"_Deal with it_," Leon said through gritted teeth, "_You aren't the only one who is being forced to stare into the face of a table_."

"Fine," Zohall grunted, glancing up for a moment to see if anyone had noticed his talking. Indeed, several others were sneaking quick, forceful sudden stares at him and Leon. "I think we pissed them off-"

"SHUT IT!" Integra hissed, sounding like an angered Bear with a snake in its mouth. Zohall quickly followed orders and bowed his head low again, only to smack his forehead into the table. He groaned in pain, getting then a smack from Leon that was so quick it was a blur of color. As soon as Zohall had finished staring angrily at Leon and continued to bow, four well dressed individuals, followed by several more servants, strode into the room. The first was an older man, around his later forties with a long straight beard and moustache, wearing bright blue robes decorated with various flowers. He had a sense of urgency to him, or at least anger to the way he moved twenty feet in possibly five strides. He wore a long black hat, which possible announced him as the Emperor. His dark eyes, wide and powerful, scoped the area before quickly getting to his seat with his family.

Following him was his wife, dressed similarly without the hat. She had a light blue dress, tighter and more poetic in its image of rivers and flowers than her husbands' robes. She was younger than her husband, but only by a few years. Wrinkles that had begun to appear in his face had yet to even grow seeds in her own. Her hair, tied into a large knot behind her head, could have been longer than her husbands if it were let down. Her face was kind, but knowing, as if she knew the secrets of those all around her. She lowered herself before her husband did, who acted like a hawk staring for prey. Following the mother were two younger individuals, the children.

Both had similar wear to that of their parents. The older, a daughter, wore a bright yellow dress that shone in the light. She too looked kind, but rather than her mothers experience, she showed tenderness and innocence. Also like her mother, she wore complicated face make-up, turning her apparently light tan skin pale like sand on the beach. Just behind her was the son, who looked just like his father, but more outward, likely to his desire to follow in his father's footsteps. His black hair was shorter, spikier than the rest of the family, and his eyes were even sharper than his fathers, like a switch blade would look like to a broadsword. Both sharp, both lethal, but one much smaller than the other.

"Where is he!?" the Emperor demanded as he paced around. "Where is the traitor!?"

"I am here, your highness," Ichibannori said pleasantly, raising his head at his title.

"You will leave this feast at once! I have no want or desire to eat beside you or you ilk!" he gave several nasty glances to specific captains, who could not react due to their consistent bowing. Zohall and several of the younger ones of the group had begun to lift their heads as they watched the scene unfold. "I said leave!" the emperor roared again, stomping and shoving his finger at the door.

"I will not, your grace!" Ichibannori roared back, taller than his leader. "This not a feast for you, but our heroes who saved our skins-"

"May I remind you who saved your peoples ignorant skins years ago!?" the emperor shouted, pointing now to the dragon on the floor. "My Grandfather brought this land together, and now you look at simple demon slayers as heroes!? Ichibannori, you really have gone mad!"

"These are no mere demon slayers!" Ichibannori protested, distraught that his guests were being insulted by the host. "They did far more than our entire army could-"

"His blood that flows through my veins-"

"They did more than anyone could have ever imagine my lord!"

"You really expect me to believe anything that you, who stabbed me in the back, you tell me-"

"Uhh, excuse me?" A dark, ringing silence followed these words, as both the Emperor and Ichibannori slowly turned to Zohall, who had raised up all the way, and was looking rather hopefully at the two of them. "I know this isn't the best time in the world to argue with one another… you know?" he said, trying to solve an argument he was not part of. "So… can we just, like, eat already? We're hungry enough as it is."

More silence, but the air had changed. It felt like someone at a wake for a lost friend had just gone up to the body and removed an expense watch from the casket, off the very arm itself. Zohall couldn't detect it, but he had possibly dug himself a bottomless pit. Even Alucard could not bring himself to smile, being that he was 'ohh'ing to himself silently. Seras had clapped her hand to her mouth at the thoughts the Emperor had once Zohall had stopped talking. Leon had gone pale in the face, while Integra was now blood red all over. The teenagers and half demon of the group had all turned simultaneously from their bows, although still lowered, to stare at the now doomed man. Only Walter seemed to no despair, unchanged in appearance.

"Who is he!?" Demanded the Emperor furiously. "Get up here boy!"

"Uhhh-" Zohall lost all ability to communicate.

"Bring him up here!" The Emperor ordered to the two guards who had brought them up there in first place. They began to walk to Zohall, who turned and hissed to Leon.

"Shit. Dude, what do I-"

"Don't do anything, just go with it. If anything bad happens, we'll get you out of there quickly," Leon said back, as Zohall let the two men lift him up and march him up and over to the Emperor. Although Leon knew one hundred percent that he would try and get Zohall out of anything life-threatening, he wasn't so sure about the others. Integra, for one, was probably beyond anything close to simple anger with Zohall at the moment. Everything so far, when it had come to getting in contact with those native to this land and time seemed to go down the drain al because of her lackeys.

"You," the Emperor commanded," I asked you for your name!!"

"I'm Zohall Mercer," Zohall said quickly, blinking in the rush of commands.

"You would disrupt my words for your petty questions? What sort of man are you- and a foreigner for that matter! I would have you killed for such impudence," the emperor saw the fear in Zohalls' eye and mistook it for Fear of the godly men before him," but I will have mercy on you. I will simply throw you out of this feast-"

"I cannot allow you to do that!" Ichibannori suddenly cried, getting on his knees instantly and bowing to the floor.

"What did you say?" The Emperor said, almost aghast.

"This man," Ichibannori said, still to the floor," did your people a great service. He, and the man at the end of this table," he quickly nodded to Alucard," were able to beat the massive bone dragon you thought would kill us all, with the help of Ikaikuntou. He was the one who beheaded the unloving, undead, unworldly monsters' head with the very sword on his back! It is what allowed that man to destroy it's heart!" The Emperor had stopped listening however, and was staring into the Eyes of Zohall, trying to find something he was sure he saw. A flicker of light, fleeting and as quick as a passing sprite.

"Green…" the Emperor mouthed, and then stared at Alucard. "Red." His eyes widened, as thoughts flooded his mind.

"My lord?" a captain asked. Suddenly the Emperor, who had been acting like his usual self, was shaking in his sandals.

"Their return marks the end…" The Emperor quietly said, turning away from Zohall. He then turned back to the general floor. "Ikaikuntou is right, Let us eat to our fill and return to our beds. Return to your seat young man," The Emperor said wisely, as Zohall, after being thoroughly confused, made his way back to his seat. "Bring in the food!" Right away, doors on either side of the room swung open and rivers of tray carrying servants marched in, trays, buckets, plates; tables' worth of food.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Leon asked Zohall, who was staring at the large cooked chicken that had been placed in front of him. Yet he didn't move. Kagome beat him to the punch, and removed some meat from the meal, and began to eat while Zohall simply stared.

"I… don't know man," Zohall replied slowly. "It wasn't like it was with Integra when I first met her, but he acted like it had happened. He was scared for a moment, but then he looked at Alucard…"

"So?"

"SO!? So that means it's not just me he's scared of. And he said something," Zohall recalled," something about red and green… I don't know!"

"Just eat then," Leon decided, taking some of the chicken away with his bare hands," it smells good you know. You can still smell, right?"

"Yeah it smells okay."

"So, Mistress Integra," Ikaikuntou called to the blond woman, who huffed just for a moment at being called mistress again," what do you think of our food?"

"It is wonderful," she complimented.

"Tell me who you are exactly," the Emperor chipped in suddenly, aware that there was a woman leading the ranks of strange dressed people.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," Integra impressively said with a commanding presence that the Emperor noticed. "I have left my home in search of a deadly creature who looks human and goes by the name of Edward Towers. He is in the area, so we stopped at this village. We were unaware however of a great ruler being present- it is a pleasant surprised," Integra stopped, sure that she had placed in enough ass-kissing to have them warm up to her.

"Yes, Ikaikuntou does no justice for my name," The Kingly ruler said, with the slightest grudging look at the man sitting next to him," Despite me still being his ruler!"

"You never said," Defukon suddenly asked," how you came across our village in the first place. You couldn't have easily stumbled upon our gates at random," he continued, some of that mistrust and anger from before rising up from the depths of the day. "There are forests all around us that even hardy merchants or travelers are not willing to pass. Who told you of this place?"

Before hand, Integra would have wished that she and her soldiers kept with the story that they had indeed stumbled into this place by accident, and it was a stroke of good luck. But with Defukon's words, she had to change tactics. Even if she explained that her talented warriors could handle almost anything the woods had to offer, she doubted it would be as effective in getting some more trust than the truth, which was far fetched as it is.

"We came across a man who swore to help us against Edward Towers. Is name was Madurin, he was an old hermit who-"

"Captain Madurin!?" Ikaikuntou exclaimed, happily surprised. The Emperor however had gone sour again. "He told you the way here!?" The man next to Integra shifted slightly in his position, eating quietly.

"Yes, he told us that here we could find help against Towers. We came searching for someone who he knew-"

"Well, we knew him all right," the Emperor clarified, anger returning to him," he is the one that started this hole rebellion, and I was the one who banished him from my lands!"

"This is no rebellion!" Ikaikuntou pleaded. "This is a simple house arrest for you!"

"A house arrest for one graced by the gods is known as REBELLION!"

"There they go again," Zohall sighed, picking at his fish and chicken. Only then did he realize there was no drink. "Hey, did you-" Zohall said, turning to Kagome, who was busy flushing down her mouthful with a long sip of the glass she had gotten minutes ago. "What the heck!?" Zohall turned to Leon, who also had a drink. "How come I didn't get one!?"

"You were too busy with the big boys to let the servants take your orders," Leon explained, pointing to several women carrying trays with various pitchers and glasses.

"Damnit! Hey!" he said, waving over and snapping his fingers at one of the still up women. She noticed him and quickly walked over. "Can I get some… uh," he thought about what he could want to drink, but could not pick. "I'll just have… whatever the most ordered drink is. Okay?"

"You want-" she asked, smiling curiously, as if there was a hidden joke to what he had said.

"Yes, please, thanks," he quickly said, smiling and nodding as he glanced at the two at the top table, still arguing, now shouting about how Madurin had brought many far-fetched ideas to the people.

"Even the way we eat now was his custom-"

"And is it not a good way to eat?! You see your attendees better, and they see you in your glory!"

"And then my people want me to protect them more than they want my protection!" The emperor roared back," he and his ridiculous ideas of 'the people'! I am of the gods will; as if the people really matter!" Zohall and Leon, both born in a country where the people were top priority, stared at the Emperor for almost a full minute, not sure what to make of his comment.

"Just let it go you two," Walter said for Integra, who was having trouble figuring out how to eat without getting her outfit messy. "In a few hundred years he will be proven wrong, don't worry."

"But he won't be there to see it, will he?" Leon said, taking a large gulp of his drink, while biting down hard on his chicken leg.

"You want the fish?" Zohall said, pointing to Leon's plate.

"Take 'em."

"Sweet," Zohall said, gnawing into the side of the cooked meal. As soon as he swallowed, the woman returned, pouring a white liquid into a small brown cup for Zohall. "Thanks for the milk," he said, surprised that Milk was the most placed order.

"Oh, that's not milk," she said quickly as Zohall quickly took a sip, and then stopped, his eyes wide," that is Sake."

"Hmkh?" he mumbled in his mouth, filled with the white alcoholic drink. His face was that of shock, but he recovered, smiling at the person, his mouth still filled with the drink. She nodded to him and walked away, and once he was sure she could no longer hear him, he spat it all back into the cup.

"I thought you didn't drink," Leon stated. Of the many things Zohall didn't like to do, drinking was one of them oddly enough.

"I DON'T. Why'd she bring me this??"

"Kid, you're eating with us, but look in front of you," Leon smartly said. To his orders, Zohall reproachfully turned from him and stared at the roasted chicken.

"I see… a dead chicken."

"Across the room dumb ass," Leon said, pointing to the soldiers. They too had the same kind of brown cup, and were laughing loudly with one another as they passed along joke after joke about sex, fighting, and fun. "I bet they all ordered Sake, and that's roughly one third of everyone here. You said you wanted to go with the flow, well, it's raining Sake today. Enjoy it," Leon took a swig from his own glass of water.

"Share!" Zohall demanded, grabbing for the water glass, which was moved out of his reach.

"I don't need your dirty mouth fluid in this good, crystal clear, spring fresh water," Leon refused, tormenting Zohall with every word he could.

"You stupid son of a-"

"So you did get the Sake," the warm voice of Ikaikuntou came from behind, and Zohall received a large slap on his back," I wasn't sure you were the type to try the Royal Sake, but I suppose I can be proven wrong."

"I didn't-"

"So, are you going to drink it?" Leon spoke through the side of his lips, looking away. Zohall turned sharply to Leon, realizing the challenge. "I'm sure a tough fighter like you can drink it without any problems." In response, Zohall stared accusingly at Leon for a moment, before turning quickly to the glass, and drowning it speedily, and slamming the glass down, sounding like a snake.

"Wow," Zohall said, shaking his head.

"How is it? Ikaikuntou laughed.

"Goood," Zohall gasped, his voice sounding like he had eaten a balloon of helium. Ikaikuntou roared with laughter again, and move away, moving to the other tables with his fellow soldiers. After a moment, Zohall dropped the plastic smile he had given to the former soldier in red, and mechanically turned to Leon. "One day," he said through a raspy voice," you are going to seriously pay for doing that to me."

"What're you talking about? I just back at your for making me worry about you AGAIN. Almost executed by the emperor… man, recount your blessings!"

"My blessings are sucky these days-"

"But they are still blessings, right?" Leon interrupted, shutting Zohall up. The younger man turned to his meal, and moodily poked at it, rubbing a bump on the back of his head that had suddenly become very painful again; a particular injury Seras had given him via a ripped out bamboo tree.

"I'm going to go outside," Zohall decided, feeling queasy. "I still am going to get you back for that shitty drink."

"Not my fault you drank it all in one," Leon mumbled with food in his mouth. Zohall quietly left, and as soon as the door closed, Leon nodded to a servant for more Sake.

"Where is he going?" Integra asked past Walter to Leon.

"He had a problem," Leon explained simply. When he checked if Integra had understood, he met her continuous stares, and he swallowed his food. "Throwing up; isn't so good with the drinks."

"He left to throw up!?" She asked.

"Yeah… you want him to throw up here?"

"At least then he would have a reason to leave after he did- now it just looks suspicious. And I can't say that the Emperor is enjoying our stay any more than Captain Defukon is," Integra thought out loud, watching the seeming lively Emperor combat Ichibannori in sentences.

"We only need one of them," Walter reasoned. "Although The Emperor is indeed the royal subject, he isn't the one in power so far as we've seen. I would go far as to reason that Ichibannori actually rose against him in favor for the people, at least from the way the two behave with one another. All we need is someone who knew the captain and then we can find out more about that book."

Integra listened, but felt movement on her other side. The blacksmith had suddenly risen as well, without saying a word to the others, and quickly headed for the door.

"Uchideshi," Ichibannori suddenly called to the blacksmith," going so early?"

"Forgive me, my lord," the blacksmith quickly turned to him and bowed," but I must be going. I have projects I must finish, and I need sleep or I will have many more flaws in the morning to fix." Integra spotted the blacksmith give her group one final glance before leaving in a hurry.

* * *

Zohall, using a well placed guardrail on the side of the very high path, finished puking what looked like a lives worth of meals. Wiping saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand, he turned back to the massive palace. It was really impressive that people could build such places without the technology of the present. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the burn of the alcohol yet again. He was desperately tired now. So much stress had come to him since he started working for Hellsing. Before he was a moving Mercenary who lived as he went along, but things had changed now. He moved still, but he lived by Hellsing standards which drove him insane.

He barley noticed a man almost running out from the still open front doors. Yet he turned his head just in time to spot the end of a blur. Spinning around to follow the figure, he saw the blacksmith heading down for the town below.

"Hey!" Zohall called, halting the Blacksmith in his tracks," everything okay?"

"Yes, or course! Why wouldn't it be!?" he replied shakily. Zohall watched him leave, puzzled by the strange behavior. He blinked again, trying to force away the waves of sleepiness that washed over him. The wind helped, but it gave him no real retreat from the onslaught of fatigue that had begun to attack him. He walked away from the edge of the path, and moved over to the steps right by the front gate. Sitting down, he let his back rest against the strong wood, and a sigh slipped from him. It was all cold and rough, but it was better than standing in the wind. He figured a nap would be better, and let his eyes stay closed.

"Zohall…"

His eyes peeled open, looking around. No one was out in front of the building. He turned around; still no one around.

"Hello?" he asked loudly.

"This… wasn't supposed to happen," Zohall listened harder. It sounded almost like wind- shivers of words so whispy that he could hardly understand them. "Not like this!"

"Who's there? Stop screwing around and come out!" Nothing moved. Only a strong wind whipped the tops of trees. Yet he heard that same soft voice again.

"Zohall! I'm…"

The wind blustered past him, and he suddenly felt as if he was in a dream.

"I am so sorry!"

BANG! He heard the gunshot, loud as if it were right next to him. He stumbled back, grasping his chest, and suddenly felt the sturdy rail behind him. But he continued to fall back, and flipped over the rail, just managing to grab on to a pole. As if out of a trance, he suddenly realized where he was, and looked down.

"Mercer!" Integra's voice called from beyond his sight. She then moved to be above him, staring down at him, wide eyed. "What the bloody hell are you doing!?"

"Tell you if you let me up!" Zohall gasped, feeling his weight strain on his one hand. She lowered her own hands, which he grasped as well. "Just… something really weird happened, that's all."

"Knocked over by wind? To think you of all people being that uncoordinated…"

"It wasn't wind," Zohall shouted, angry that she, his employer, would doubt the one thing that kept his paycheck intact," it was something-" just as she pulled him up and away from the rail, his leg snagged momentarily on the very top. She could not support his sudden push, and she landed roughly on her back, Zohall landing atop her. "Unusual…" Zohall finished, his eyes wide with surprise and apology. "S-sorry about th-that."

She stared at him for a moment, at his attempts to look away while not making a big scene. Yet she knew perfectly well that there was no one around. He was embarrassed, and she could not help but smile.

"Why don't you start by helping me up now?" Integra said, giving a step by step blueprint on how to help someone up. He nodded, got off of her in a hurry, and then gave her his own hand. "Now pull-"

"I know how to help someone else," Zohall reminded her.

"Are you sure you weren't knocked over by a strong burst of wind- a gale, perhaps?"

"No, I heard a gunshot…"

"Towers?!" she exclaimed, staring around, hoping that he was close enough to attack; perhaps end it all right then and there herself.

"No, I heard a woman's voice, like-" he suddenly realized that he knew the voice perfectly well, and that it had a German accent to it. He maneuvered around telling her this, not wanting to return to such bad thoughts. "I felt like I had been shot right here; it's what knocked me over," he said, feeling the center of his chest," but…" he observed no bullet whole in his shirt, and felt no wound any more. It all seemed like a ghost to him.

"Strange. Are you sure of this?"

"No, I just wanted to go base jumping for a second. YES I'm sure!" Zohall said, his usual attitude returning. Integra scoffed, but continued to look at him.

"Don't you ever take anything seriously?" She prompted.

"Can't you take anything not seriously??" he asked in return.

"Why? Where is the good in that?" She demanded, the conversation heating up.

"If everything is always serious, where's the fun in living?"

"What 'fun' are you talking about?! Life is hard, and harsh, and cruel, and we need to fight to survive-"

"I survived Raccoon city, remember??" Zohall pointed to himself, acting like advertisements on the side of the highway. "Who else knows all that better than me!?"

"You… you so utterly confuse me," Integra finally said. "One moment you are split second serious, and the next, you're tripping over your own feet. Why is that? I don't understand it."

Zohall had never been asked such a question before. Leon had hinted many times about Zohall's strange antics, but never had the man actually been asked, in essence, 'why are you, you?'

"It's… just the way I am," he honestly returned, a fragile voice, almost as if he had been hurt personally by what she had asked. "I… just am. Can you blame me for that-"

"I'm not blaming you for anything," Integra sidestepped this, now aware of her own mistake. "I- oh never mind, just come back to the dinner. We can't all be absent or it will certainly look strange."

"You… came back… to ask me to come back to dinner?" Zohall said, warmth flushing up in his cheeks again.

"Yes? Is there a problem with that!?" she too had the same reddening in her face, but her long bangs hid her emotion well. He on the other hand had only darkness to hide the current color of his skin.

"Well… no," he admitted," I just-"

"Zohall Mercer," Alucard said, suddenly appearing from inside the palace, walking over to his master," Leon wishes to speak with you. The soldiers have proposed something to him and he wants you present. And since you seem well enough to walk-"

"Yeah, thanks," Zohall thanked him icily, looking only once at Integra before moving into the building.

"You know," Alucard seductively said, still moving to his master," if I didn't know better, I would be jealous."

"Wishing you were still human, Alucard??" Integra poked at him, weaving around his body to the palace gates. Yet he sidestepped her, blocking her yet again.

"Why no, not at the moment. After all, I am still 'alive' during this time period. But I think you know what I meant."

"And what exactly is that?" She asked, trying hard not to make it easy for him.

"I don't need telepathy to read his mind. I can see it in his eyes," He marked her, his eyes glowing," and in yours, do I see, perhaps, a little of that feeling, returned to him?"

"Don't be ridiculous Alucard," Integra spat back at him. "He's an underling to myself."

"And yet you tolerate his actions…"

"Do not question my reasons for what I do!!" Integra nearly shouted at Alucard, frustrated with his actions.

"Yet was that not what you were doing to him just minutes ago?" Alucard bit the bull's-eye. Integra struggled for retaliation, spluttering half-words in anger. He watched, both amused and disappointed that his accuracy had been true enough to reveal something he was not entirely sure he wanted to know. She grouped herself together after a minute of silence, and glared at him.

"You will obey your master and stand aside," She commanded fiercely. Smiling to himself, he took half a step aside, letting her brush against him in the effort to move away. Even as he felt continuous anger boil up inside her, he could not help but laugh at her actions.

* * *

"Kid!" Leon called, spotting Zohall coming back into the room. The former agent had been talking to several soldiers, including Ikaikuntou, in a small group away from the tables. The meals seemed to have been devoured, and many now talked with one another, their meals giving them much comfort for the night. "We've been formally invited to a late night party with these guys. What do you say?" Leon said, taking another sip of Sake from the brown glass he had stolen from Zohall.

"No, not for me," the kid replied, not in the mood for anything of the sort.

"Oh come on," Leon said, striding over and wrapping an arm around Zohall's neck. "It'll be a good experience for you. Builds up your tolerance to this stuff… sake," he had trouble for a moment finding the right word. Now that he was closer, Zohall easily noticed he small blotches of red in his friend's face, growing in his continuous drinking. "I'll invite Integra if that makes you feel better."

"Whoa, what!?" Zohall exclaimed, escaping the arm. "Integra of all people!?

"What? I bet she'd… you're right. She wouldn't like it," Leon reconsidered, miss-stepping and sloshing a large portion of his Sake on his jacket, which he flicked off. "Maybe Seras instead," he thought dreamily.

"Leon, go have fun. I may come later," Zohall said, shoving Leon to his soldier friends, and then moving back to his unfinished meal.

"Fine, you snooze, we'll booze!" Leon chuckled, assuring Zohall that he was getting very drunk very quickly without realizing it.

"We will be in the lords barracks if you do reconsider," Ikaikuntou informed Zohall, bowing shortly to him in respect, and then leaving. Zohall, in respect nodded back, watching them go.

"Um, Zohall?" someone said from his right, where Integra formally sat. He turned, finding Seras next to him now. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Well, sure. As long as it doesn't involve beating me or smacking me into a wall," Zohall said, recalling all the bad experiences he had with Seras. But her expression was anything but anger or rage; it was concern. "You okay? I don't think I ever saw you look like that since we had that fight at the hotel…"

"Could you go watch Leon for me?" She asked simply. It threw Zohall off his internal balance.

"Could I watch Leon??" he repeated. "He can take care of himself-"

"But he's been drinking, and I noticed how he's becoming more rash as he drinks. I don't think he knows how much alcohol is in Sake yet," she added, her eyes reflecting the light easily. For a split second, Zohall could have sworn she wasn't a blood sucking freak, or at least that image of her he maintained for vampires suddenly evaporated.

"Look, I don't like to 'party hard', but I'm sure Leon can take care… on…" she cupped her hands together, actually begging him. He disliked that she would go so far as to do it, but stubbornly refused still.

"Please, do it for me. It'll make me feel better that he's got someone who can watch him without getting into trouble."

"Seras, you're asking this favor to me!" He said again. "When have I ever not caused trouble?"

"When your friends need you?" she replied, stunning him. He considered just leaving her, or suggesting she ask Walter, or even Miroku and Inuyasha. But her persistence won.

"Fine!" he said, nearly slamming down the cup of water he had stolen from Leon. "But if he gets me into trouble, you had better be there to get our asses out of it!" he said as he left the room while looking back at Seras, knocking into Integra. She stumbled in his haste, but Alucard caught her easily. Zohall quickly mumbled an apology, and without a word of explanation, left the room. Integra, sure she had missed something stared at where Zohall had just left.

"He should watch his step," Alucard growled, taking a seat at the end of the table again, to poke at the cooling meat and noodles still present. Integra did not sit down just yet though. Something in the way she hit him seemed to have put her in a trance as she still stared at the exit.

"I don't care," Ichibannori shouted at his Emperor," that man had great ideas that could benefit us all! Think of going to other places, finding new people-"

"Leaving our great home for a worse world is nothing great! If anything, his ideas are cursed, and bring bad luck to those around him. Look what happened to his own ships, and his crew!"

"What do you mean?" Walter inquired politely. "He was a pirate was he not? Yet you hold him such a way that I would have thought him as a wise merchant."

"Oh he was a pirate all right-"

"He was anything but the sort!" Ichibannori argued, flabbergasted that Walter had called the man something as cruel as pirate. "He came aboard ships, true. His men were not the nicest, true. But his ideas were revolutionary!"

"His men ransacked six entire towns up and down the eastern coast!" the Emperor roared, disgusted that Ichibannori would defend that man's name. "He was the best of a crew that came from hell, but that still had him from hell!"

"He met misfortune because of his crew," Ichibannori explained. "You see, there is an island, nearby this very coast, that very few ever go to. It is even said to be cursed. The island known as Blackwind."

"Blackwind Island?" Integra spun around, snapped out of her trance. "You know of it??"

"Know of it!? Of course!!" Ichibannori waved his hand, preparing to tell the old bedtime horror story. "It is a legend that has been around for nearly three hundred years. There was once a great village, just like our own-"

"Without a rebellious man," the Emperor interjected, but was ignored.

"That wanted to go other places. You see, they had become so large so fast somehow that they wanted to leave the land for other places. But their Emperor said against it. But his people, in secret, began to build many small ships to escape the land for an island that they always had been able to see far in the distance, much to far to swim, even if a week was spent doing it! But the very night they decided to use the ships and travel to the island, the Emperor found out, and ordered a soldier to bring him a sorceress. With this sorceress he ordered them to be cursed to not leave the land. Yet…" he suddenly yawned

"This was his big mistake," Defukon continued," his soldier brought him a demon witch in the guise of the Sorceress he demanded. So, with his respect on her side, she did far worse than simply curse the young folk to the land."

"Yes," Ichibannori recovered," it was much worse. She let them leave the shore, and then she cast a spell. A great storm raged in a matter of minutes, so strong even the trees on the near shore were torn and broken. All the people on the boats were thrown out into the sea, and killed from the sharp coral reefs which are constant between the shore and the island. Sharks and dangerous inhabitants of the sea devoured them all as well, making sure there were not survivors. But the emperor was enraged. She had killed his youngest people, leaving him with old, frail, or meek in his command. Only his true soldiers, a few hundred strong remained. So, he ordered her execution."

"The Emperor ordered the witches execution?" Integra repeated.

"Yes. But she easily killed them all, until it was only the emperor and herself. With her powers at tow, she moved him and herself to the island now known as Blackwind, at that time an active volcano. She was going to rape and then devour the emperor, but he got to her first, using a jagged rock he grasped. The struggled between the two eventually had them both fall into the bubbling lava. What followed next was the volcano's sudden massive activity. It erupted; a blast that hollowed out the mountain apparently and sent fiery lava far into the air. The entire town was burned to the ground, and today only sand and ashes remain of that place."

"But what makes all of this cursed?" Miroku too inquired. "Unless then witch was really that powerful. Then her death may have brought a new aura to blackwind isle. Is that what happened?"

"You are wiser than I anticipated," Ichibannori commented. "Yes, her evil still persist in that island, but the land itself was not cursed. The metal in the rock used to knock her off the man was a special kind of metal, found only on that island. That metal since then was cursed not only with her evil, but the anger of those who died under her spell, their blood washed up on the shore along with their bodies. The metal is claimed to have deadly properties that would make it a perfect weapon. But over the years following this event, many went insane with the evil that was impregnated into the steel. No human could ever hope to have this weapon without loosing themselves to its evil."

"One ring to rule them all," Walter mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, we have a similar tale back home, but it will have to wait. Please carry on."

"Well, Madurin and his men found that island, and constructed crude weapons from the metal, and began a ten year scourge of the coast. But he never fought- he apparently never knew his men to be fighting. They simply returned with supplies they had raided and claimed to have traded it, and he believed them. But one day, his men went berserk. They started slashing at one another, and eventually he abandoned his own sinking ship and his doomed crewmen, and swam ashore. At first, we did think of him as a pirate, but then-"

"One way or another," the Emperor shouted," he is a man who brings misfortune to all those who come near him! He is not to be trusted!" Integra finally understood the Captains need to help them. Like herself, Captain Madurin had been a foreign influence on the land, and had accidentally caused so much suffering to those who natively lived here. His bitter actions and pessimistic views made since, considering what he had done.

"He's dead," Integra told the two at the top table.

"Who?"

"Captain Madurin died. His hut caught fire, and we assume that Towers had something to do with it," Integra explained, watching the shocked expression on Ichibannori grow.

"This demon… Towers… is he that terrible to murder an old man?"

"He is worse," Alucard stated, standing finally. "He would kill anyone or anything that he preferred, regardless of age or gender. He has come for something on Blackwind Island, and we need to stop him. And from what it sounds like, he plans to use the Blackwind steel to produce weapons for his lesser servants."

"He- what?!" The Emperor and Ichibannori gasped at the same time.

"His ghouls. He will create an army," Alucard continued, saying out loud his thoughts," of undead armed with dangerous weapons that should not be wielded by mortals."

"He then is the cause for the disappearances near the water! Entire towns gone empty, groups of merchants up and gone-"

"Yes, all his doing."

"You must stop him!" the Emperor shouted desperately, now directly whatever attention was left in the room to him. "I cannot allow such a monster to do worse than that pirate did! I may have lost my power, but I and my people are both alive still!"

Integra finally smiled. She had gotten the message across she wanted from the instant they spotted the walls of the town. They were no longer trespassers who had come to eat and take away what resources the town had to provide, but saviors. They came to save them all from a fate worse than death, or death itself. She triumphantly sat back down, and thought how easy this was now with the Emperors word on their side.

"Don't be so sure, Integra," Alucard suddenly said, looking at his hands. "I can barley read your thoughts."

"Excuse me Alucard?" Integra said, turning to her vampire servant.

"My powers are now at their lowest. I cannot engage In battle, or else I could be… permanently harmed."

* * *

WHUT!? Alucard cannot be hurt… oops, that's my bad for having a few changes in history (sorta).

So lets see… comedy… check. Drama- definitely a check. Romance… half check. Meh! Check. Horror…. Nope.

I guess that means I'll have to make up the romance I sorta promised next chapter when Zohall and Leon party it out with the Soldiers. But this chapter was a jam-packed mesh of history, hints, and whispers of things to come. We've all ready heard from Towers in the previous chapter what his blade can do… so what does that mean now? What of Zohall's strange half-dream? Guesses anyone? Predictions? I love to hear them!

Hey, I just realized how soon this came out in retrospect of those recently. Like… 100 percent times faster. Less than a week compared to two weeks! Horrah for a man with nothing to do!

This message is for master of the boot. So if you are not him, too bad. Your initial request may come up next chapter, but if not, will come up before they move on from the town; just to give you heads up.

Thank you a mill for reading. You guys are awesome and deserve a high five.

EZB

PS.

It's not really a post-script, but I figured that I'll carry on over a habit that I developed from Men of War. Time to die- randomly. (looks around semi-clean room for ideas) Crap… I'm out of deathly ideas at the moment. I guess I'll have to use the random button… again. (pushes a large red button with a white word 'random' in the center. Immediately, Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid jumps up behind EZB, grabs his jaw and back of his head, and twists, producing a serious of snaps)

Solid Snake: Hmm… (takes a quick drag on a cigarette in his mouth) job's done; time to get going. (pulls over a cardboard box and begins to shuffle his way to the exit. Only then Albert Wesker, the main antagonist of Resident Evil kicks the door down, dripping wet.)

Wesker: Okay, EZB. Last time you said It was impossible for one to walk across the Atlantic. So I swam in my wake, i hope you are pleased. Anyway, I hear you need a way to die… wait. (pokes EZB's lifeless shoulder, and suddenly whips out a massive magun handgun, a .45 caliber) Who is the fool that took away my glory!? (Wekser patrols around, failing to notice the Cardboard box that has just managed to shuffle out f the room) Damn you to hell!! (Enraged, he kicks the back of EZB's chair, smashing him, the chair, desk and PC computer through the wall)


	26. Party in the Feudal Era

"Okay, okay," Leon shouted amidst the crowd. "Another… bet. Another bet, another bet. Come on, another one!"

"Leon, seriously-"

"One more!" Leon shouted above his shoulder at Zohall, completely smashed. Outside of the general barracks, in the 'backyard', the massive gathering of soldiers, and the occasional male friend or relative lucky enough to be welcomed to the party, cheered once again at Leon's response to the re-match. Zohall had arrived nearly an hour ago, watching the events quietly from a four foot wall made of stone, making sure Leon made no errors of judgment. So far he and the wild crew had done good and only stuck to games which Leon had brought from his time and place in the world ranging from Irish Drinking songs, to which the Japanese soldiers could not seem to grasp, and beer pong, which was easily renamed sake-pong. They had eventually wound up playing a new game- knife toss.

Leon, now having removed his nice leather jacket and handed it to Zohall, had been using his own knife against a stubborn competitor- a meeker looking soldier, but seemingly convinced that he was the better knife thrower even though Leon had practically smashed his every attempt to beat him. The smaller man, scowling, had pressed for five rematches, and was now lining himself up to throw at a target.

"Hya!" The man tossed the dagger again, getting a line away from the bulls eye. Not stopping to drown himself in his sake, Leon lazily tossed his own blade at the target, not bothering to look at it. The thud and roar of entertainment told Leon that he had once again beaten his combatant.

"Okay… again?" Leon asked, swaying a little as he walked over, removed his knife and the other, and tossed the player's knife back to him.

"You must have cheated," the smaller man grumbled.

"Ohhh, why's that?" Leon asked playfully, ignoring the hisses of disagreement from the crowd.

"I'm the best knife-thrower in this entire army! And your dagger looks strange. I bet it was cursed to always hit it's target, and in place you got your bad looks-"

"You're making this personal now?" Leon immediately steamed up, falling for the meeker man's tactic. "How about we play chicken with the daggers instead of targets!?"

"Leon," Zohall half-yelled from his stationary position.

"Fine!" he called back, shrugging his scolding off. He glared into the insulter's eyes," Why don't you leave before I forget to not throw a sharp object at you."

The man, after glancing around the crowd, perhaps pleading for help or searching for friendly aid, decided to take his words with wisdom and leave. Sliding his small dagger away, he slid out from the crowd and left to the streets, not stopping for the boos from the crowd at his departure. Leon smiled happily at his insistence winning, and lifted his arms.

"Winner!" Another shaking roar from the crowd inflated his ego even more.

Zohall stared at the crowd sleepily, not noticing himself taking a small sip of his sake filled cup. _Why did I come again?_ He asked himself, unsure about why he would ever agree to come to such a place. For some reason, he never liked being in huge parties. He loved to celebrate, just like any other red-blooded American, but whenever he actually attended a large scale party, it never clicked with him. Something about the noise, or perhaps his constant bad luck in social situations, kept him away from the exciting eventful parties. Then again, he never liked the idea of drinking either. The orphanage he was raised in was run, primarily, by a nun, who spoke opening against bingeing on anything, especially, as she worded it, 'substances'.

"We are meant to moderate ourselves," she would say to anyone who asked," in food, water, even air. Too much of anything is a bad thing, and too little of it is also bad. We must learn to control which we need and want."

Zohall never had a problem with these words. But what really held his distance from the temptations of 'substances' was what happened on that single day. The day his life changed forever. Something about the idea of loosing yourself, becoming unable to control your actions, your body, your thoughts, memories- it scared him. The idea of dieing was bad, but as a zombie, you were worse. You were dead, but not dead, and you could hurt others without any decision on the matter; an empty shell only made for destruction. While drugs and alcohol certainly made things more fun at the moment, Zohall always feared loosing what control he had over himself.

And so he took another swig from his drink.

"Okay… more sake-pong?" Leon suggested, to more applause. Zohall watched, his eyes a shimmering surface of a pond, watched lazily as Leon set up a table for the game. Five sake cups on either side of a table, and two teams of five each tried to throw a small pebble into the cups one at a time. So far they were giving the table a neat polish of booze, and Leon's team seemed to have quite a reservation list to it.

"Excuse me," someone said quietly.

"Pass it here-"

"Excuse me." Zohall suddenly realized that the voice was being directed at him, and stared around for the source. "I… wish to speak with you."

"Who are… YOU!" Zohall jumped down from his perching spot, his right hand reaching quickly to his sword. The very same young man who had fought against him, Mujitsu, had walked over to him. _This guy was not only the son of an asshole of a captain_, Zohall thought, _but had the lack of dick to toss some shit in my eyes, and then go crying away_! "You're fucking mince meat, man…" Zohall rumbled with the intent to make this man shit himself.

"Hey!" Leon shouted angrily. "No fighting here! I don't want to taste blood in this good stuff!"

"You're one to talk!" Zohall accused his friend.

"Zohall! Mujistu!" Ikaikuntou also shouted, but with a fear of bloodshed. "This is a place of celebration!"

"I didn't come to fight!" the younger of the two desperately pleaded, now the center of attention, and also being towered by an intimidating, blond, infuriated, and superior soldier.

"What DID you come for??" Zohall demanded, his anger growing more just by his presence. Sweat was pouring down the younger man's face, his eyes wide with fear.

"I… came here to apologize."

"Really?" Zohall asked, not thrilled. "Fine. Go ahead and kiss your ass, here and now."

"W-what?" Mujitsu stuttered, completely take aback. Several watching chuckled.

"No, just kidding," Zohall sarcastically reconsidered, still not smiling as the crowd watching roared with laughter. "If you want my apologies, I want you to…" Zohall thought for a moment. It was clear by the young kid's look that he was literally at Zohall's mercy. He didn't want to give this guy a death sentence any more, considering he came to surrender with a white flag over his head, but her at least wanted to taunt the guy; something not dangerous, not lethal, but possibly embarrassing. "Right. I want you to touch your elbow with your tongue."

"You… what? You want me to-"

"Well?" Zohall interrupted, impatient for his wishes to be granted. "Let's see it."

Either the young man had no idea that the task was utterly impossible with an average human physique or he was so thrown back by the strange request that he naturally paused, trying to understand a possible threat to his dignity. But his apparent desire for forgiveness and restoration of honor proceeded any second thoughts. Grasping his arm, he pulled it as close to his face as he could, and pulled out his tongue as far as he could. With the amount of muscles contracting and flexing all at once, the young man gagged, but persisted, forcing his arm practically into his throat, trying to ignore the hell raising laughter behind him.

Zohall found it enough when the kid actually fell over in his attempt to force himself closer, only falling completely off balance, and onto his back.

"I- I can't do it!"

"You're forgiven," Zohall said, broadly smiling from his recent laughter recovery. "Now go do something else."

"What a fool!" One from the crowd roared.

"I bet it's easy to do that!" another yelled as Mujitsu walked away, satisfied with his forgiveness but still taken aback. The caller then tried the same task, forcing his elbow closer and his tongue out. Yet he too grew frustrated and found it impossible. Then another claimed to be able, and also found it undoable. Soon, the entire regiment present was trying to lick their elbows without any success, except Leon. He cockily stared at Zohall, let his tongue roll out, placed a finger on it, and then placed the finger easily on his opposite elbow.

"I win!" he mouthed to Zohall, not wanting to spoil such a moment that had been blessed onto them. Sighing in relief, the twenty three year old leapt up to the brick wall, feeling as if something inside his chest had deflated. He again felt tired, bored, but now with a lack of purpose to be here. Leon was clearly the party favorite, introducing jokes and games that quickly caught on like some sort of air born virus of fun. There was no stopping Leon's American leadership over a drunken crowd, and Zohall could already tell that if Leon wanted them all to walk to hell's gate, ring the door, and go hide in the bushes as the devil himself got doorbell pranked, they would go the distance, and then laugh about it later in eternal suffering.

Slumping back on the wall, Zohall watched Leon finally got the other's attention: Sake-pong tournament. He let out a long sigh, feeling empty.

"God… is this some sort of punishment?" Zohall asked, not honestly asking god, but certainly bored.

"No, only if you make it." Ikaikuntou walked over, spotting Zohall's apparent gloominess.

"Whatever," Zohall muttered, shoving his hand under his chin and holding up his head. He watched an alleyway that ran by the backyard of the barracks, giving a small glimpse into the lit, but inactive, town. Ikaikuntou turned and leaned against the wall as well, staring into the crowd.

"Your friend is quite the party head," he said.

"Yeah, well Leadership is something he got during his... training," Zohall said, after a moments pause. He wanted to avoid any more deeper thoughts of the world he came from. That's how he thought of it; not a different time period, but just another dimension, or another planet.

"Training you say?"

"Yep, training."

The two made no eye contact still, both watching the party, as outsiders. The lights from the paper lanterns flickered playfully as the men all enjoyed each other, joking about their job and games that foreigners play.

"Hey," Zohall suddenly thought up," I never really got what was with your armor, and your sword. It exploded, or something… never saw that before," Zohall honestly said. Ikaikuntou had left whatever armors he had been wearing before, and now wore simple Japanese garments and sandals. A large red sash was tired around his head as well, and a white bandage was tied around one of his arms, where a small blossom of dried blood added to his night blue and red robes.

"It is a mystery, isn't it," Ikaikuntou chuckled cheekily.

"A mystery doesn't freaking cover it."

"Oh?"

"I mean… I'm sort of new to all this magical stuff, but from what I've seen," Zohall began, his thought process pouring out," it's the special stuff that has the powers. When I saw Inuyasha use those moves at first," Zohall began, recalling the second Town the modern travelers had come across," I was freaked out. No weapons from my ti- er… home, ever looked, or acted like that.. Same thing with Alucard too- but that was something I had come across before. Regeneration, I mean. But those Energy attacks," Zohall's eyes focused sharply and stared at the night sky," I've never seen anything like that before. EVER; at least… before coming here."

"You have more wisdom that I had thought previously," the Samurai commented.

"Yeah… but your armor," Zohall continued, not wanting to guess if his commented was a compliment or a harsh statement on his first impression," and your sword are different."

"What can I say? Good fighters get good stuff," Ikaikuntou cast aside, shrugging lazily. Zohall finally broke the absence of eye contact, and stared at him, his eyebrows low in a fixated glare. Ikaikuntou finally, but only after a moment of silence, moved his eyes around to spot the intense look. Meeting his eyes, he adopted an innocent facial expression. "What?"

"Don't B.S. me," Zohall told him, smiling with the same tenacity that a man would if he knew the end of a story, and had the power to spoil it instantly to all his friends. He called Ikaikuntous bluff.

"You really want to know, do you?" Ikaikuntou resigned.

"YES. That's no normal armor or the sword-"

"Actually, the sword is normal."

"It… it is?" Zohall repeated.

"Oh yes. Well, it was. But that reminds me; I need a new weapon. I'll have to use two swords next time… or perhaps a polearm…"

"Off topic!" Zohall cried. "Seriously, the sword- the sword that was like a damn missi… I mean, cannon shot- was normal??"

"Well…" Ikaikuntou glanced at the soldiers, still having fun.

"I'm sure they know about whatever you have for armor."

"Oh, they do," the samurai responded to Zohall, nodding as he stretched an arm across his chest. "They just don't like the story."

"Scary?" Zohall asked," I've had my own share of horror stories."

"The weapons I choose are normal; it's the armor I have that is… different. You noticed the demon bones?" Ikaikuntou said, looking now entirely at Zohall, who nodded back. "They are not for decoration. They are true demon bones; bones which I have acquired in my past. You see, I was a demon slayer in my younger days."

"A demon slayer??" Zohall said, thinking of the only other admitted demon slayer he knew of, Sango. "But don't demon slayers use demon bones as, well, weapons and stuff?"

"Traditional demon slayers, yes. But my weapons were not as effective as others. So I adapted a new fashion of demon equipment, and I believe I am the only one who has thought of this idea so far. Demon armor."

"Uh-hu," Zohall skeptically commented," I'm sure." He doubted that this guy was the first to ever come up with such a simple idea, but none the less thirsted for more. "You haven't answered what it does."

"Yes, well I am getting there. Finally I made the best possible armor. The current set of armor was my best, and last. You see, these bones still have the ability to focus power from all around, and hone it, but I had done that with other armors," Ikaikuntou proclaimed, waving his arm dismissively. "What I needed was something that could control the power- a mostly complete demon skull. Wearing the skull not only worked as a means of defense, but ability to control the honed power to where I want it. It isn't as effective as many demons, but if it put all into one blast, or in a weapon, it can do some serious damage to a more powerful foe."

"…I thought so," Zohall said lazily. "Something along those lines."

"You really are a surprising man."

"Surprises are fun, aren't they?" Zohall said flatly, going back to watching Leon now that some of his curiosities popped.

"Tired?" Ikaikuntou asked, noticing the reddening face and dark eyelids on Zohall.

"No, just…" he struggled for a sarcastic simile," just… ah shit. YES, I'm tired."

"Then take a nap."

"I have to watch-"

"Leon has our backs if anything happens. And he is a very capable person-"

"Even drunk?" Zohall shot.

"Take a nap, or you'll fall asleep on the job anyway. You have had a long day."

"Dude, you act nothing like your bro… but that's good," Zohall too gave into the temptation, and slid down from his perch and lay against the wall, closing his eyes. "What's with you two? He's such an ass, and you must be ten times a better fighter than him."

"We have very different pasts… let's just say that," Ikaikuntous voice said distantly as Zohall faded further and further away from reality.

"Whatever…"

"Power…"

"You say something?" Zohall asked, being a little surprised that such a voice had come from Ikaikuntou.

"Such overwhelming power…"

"Hey… that's pretty creepy man," Zohall admitted, smiling while opening his eyes to order him to cut it out. What he saw he could not explain, at least for the first moment he saw it. "Oh great, this shit again."

He had wounded up in the Source.

Again it was dark, perfectly black and climate-less. Yet Zohall felt something here, and it caused him to drown in dread. This _is going to really be awkward… or just plain painful_, he thought as he just waited for that same German voice to come back. He had not dreamed of another encounter after his last talk with her, and had half hoped that then was the last time he would see her, especially after what he had said and done.

Yet something told him this was different.

Before he could say, or think, anything else, grey mist rolled in front of him. He him to step back, lifting an arm up in surprise as he watched the mist block almost all view of nothing from him. More the surroundings changed; the air became cold and damp. He could feel the salt in the air, and suddenly heard the dim sounds of waves breaking the shore somewhere in the distance. Yet he could see nothing- all of this was familiar, minus the cold, but the mist was new. Was this something she was doing? The mist in front of him then shot behind him, engulfing him in the low hanging cloud. It was even colder, and much more damp. But he felt the level ground beneath him jerk slightly, and he stepped again back to catch his balance, and almost ran into someone sitting.

He fell back, tripping over something made of wood. His landing sounded of wood and displacing water. As he pushed himself back up and spotting several piles of rope, he spotted the person once again. Sitting at the end of a long, thin, traditional Japanese boat, was the being, wrapped in a rough grey cloak. The hood of the cloak was looking into the water, specifically where two pearly white hands pushed a long pole easily through the water, pushing the small boat ahead.

"Who… hey?" Zohall tried, feeling both like this person could be the girl named Rip, but at the same time, feeling like this was a newcomer. The robed shifted it's gaze, and Zohall found himself looking at someone he couldn't place a gender for. Although the rest of the body was displaced by the cloak, the face had very pronounced features of both genders. The skin was fair and light, the eyebrows thin and gentle, and lacking of other facial hair. The lips however were rougher than a woman's, and the nose was thicker as well.

"We are almost there," the person said, sounding closer to man then woman. The person's voice vibrated, almost soothing. Yet there was something obviously sinister about the tone in which he spoke, giving Zohall a smirk of sadism.

"Almost… where?" Zohall said, standing up once again. "Where am I?"

"You are here," The cloaked person said, pointing past him to the front of the boat. Zohall followed the direction, turning away, and finding a sight from the parting mist. What looked like his once sunny beach now had a lack of green grassy dunes behind it, and the pearly white sands had become grey and cold looking. What was most noticeable, was the collection of small ships all around, with skeletal bodies around them. The grand prize of the beach however was a very impressive looking washed ashore ship of European ties. Compared to the smaller and very Eastern looking ships, the ships massive size dwarfed the other's two floors of cannons and a huge, but very worn and torn mast, dominated the landscape. "I hope you keep her happy."

"What the hell!? What is all of this-" he turned, and stopped talking, the cloaked figure completely gone. He stepped closer to the paddle, searching the fogged water beneath him for a sign of the person's departure. Yet the fog hung so close to the water that for all he could know the boat rode the waves of dense mist rather than an ocean. "How did he-" a sudden jerk tossed him again off his feet and he landed now off the boat. The sand was as cold as it had looked, the grey specs providing him no warmth at all. The boat had run ashore, and now gently rocked with the waves.

Zohall again stood up, brushing the thick sand off his clothing. Only then did he realize that he was back in his every day travel clothes, and not that of the party outfit. Surprised, but not perplexed, he decided to investigate. There was something here that had called out to him, to ask him here. So far he had not come to one of these places without some meaning, or desire for answers. Something had come out of each meeting- except his first encounter with Rip.

He walked past several scattered human bones, each with decayed clothing. Where some bodies were more complete, some seemed oddly positioned, less than natural looking. His hand bumped into the massive ship. Many bodies hung off the edge of the ship, still decaying with flesh attached, and looking much fresher.

"My newest collection," that same voice from before boasted a moment after his eyes lingered on the European vessel. Zohall whirled away from the large naval vessel, looking for the source. "And my personal favorite. So big, so vast… so many places to hide and play…"

"I hate doing this," he said, looking around for the person, now obviously female, who he could not spot. "Why does every person in this place have to go ahead a hide from me?"

"Then just give in… it isn't that hard you know," she suggested playfully. "Why don't you come up and pay me a visit?"

"Up there?" Zohall stared at the deck of the ship, not wanting to chase after anyone, but still curious.

"I promise to make it worth your while," the same silky voice promised. Zohall, shaking his head, but not being able to stop a smile, grabbed a loose set of rope from the side, and with it began to climb up. Each tug pulled the rope a little tighter, and by the time he reached the top, it sounded as if it would break. The deck itself was just as dark looking as the rest of the area. The wood was blotchy and grey, moss had started to grow with fungus and seaweed looked green and slimy as ever as it held a firm grasp on edges of the ship. He was facing the front, glancing through various broken pieces of wooden supports. "Nuh-uh, over here," the voice instructed again, pulling him to face the steering wheel.

He found his target: a woman in a flowing black dress of very thin silk. If it were not for the pitch black color of her dress, her pale skin would have been easily revealed, but the fabric did leave little to the imagination. She was thin, but very curvy. Her hips just the right width in relation to her body as well as her chest and breasts. Her body would have sold him if he had met her elsewhere. Yet her body was not without a face to top it off. Surprising him was a very pretty face, with thin, long and very dark eyebrows. Her lips were dark red, and her eyes shining black. Her small nose added to her endless feminine characteristics, but what really got him was her pose. She was clutching the steering wheel, bending over slightly, allowing her head and center-back length hair to flow with the wind.

"Hey sailor," she seductively whispered.

"He… hey," he choked, not sure if this was just a dream anymore. But the wind that tossed her hair around hit him, and the freezing cold broke his perverted fantasies.

"Naughty little boy, aren't you?" said the seducer, sliding her hands off the wheel and on her hips, now standing away. "Maybe you can live up your own little fantasies later, however." Zohall slowly began to drool, but stopped, blinking frantically. "So, are you going to do it?"

"E-EXCUSE ME!?"

"Ask my name?" she purred," From what your mind tells me, you have a habit for asking someone's name before doing things with them."

"I… sorry," He said, trying to put aside all the hints of sex in his mind," who are you?"

"I am Tsunami," she said, holding her arms above her head, and brining them down, her eyes closed as she slid them down her sides.

"Your name is Tsunami?" Zohall asked, surprised. "That's- well that's very unique."

"Ohh, why thank you," she said, walking away from the wheel, staring at him as she did," I got it rather recently, and feel it is rather interesting. But then again, it was a tsunami after all that allowed my very being, and my brothers, who you have seen here." Zohall watched her walk, following her progress as he stood. "But unfortunately, one of my brothers was just lost recently, so I was wearing this," she finally moved behind the main mast, and Zohall moved aside to continue their conversation in eye contact; yet she had vanished," to commemorate his death," her voice floated from behind him; he spun again, finding her just walking out from the smaller of the masts. "I was so sad that he had died, he had such talent. But his master used him too harshly at once… and he died."

"Masters?" He said unbelievably. _How many people in this damn place have masters these days!?_ "Sorry to hear that…"

"Oh, I doubt you are," she said knowingly, but holding the mast as she slid her back against it, moving up and down," after all, you called his own demise."

"I- what!?" he said, again amazed.

"Oh yes. His name was Yoarashi, and he was the youngest of us. And the one who brought you here; he is Makaze, the oldest next to me."

"That… hold on, that first name sounds sort of familiar," Zohall thought, knowing he had heard the first name recently, but couldn't put his mental finger on it.

"It matter's not. I would forgive you, if we can have a talk…"

"We're talking all right," Zohall said, nodding frankly as she smiled, gently biting her bottom lip and tipping her head down.

"I know… oh, keep looking at me," she said, looking right at him. However, his had a reverse effect, Zohall blinked at the immodest request, and thought of looking away. "Oh no, don't you blink," she ordered playfully, and he obeyed, but still felt exposed and awkward. "Those eyes… oh I could eat you…"

"Listen, um-"

"You want to know why I wanted you here?" the woman named Tsunami clarified. "Yes, you see, I know that we should work together."

"Together? What do you mean?" Zohall asked again.

"I mean," she said, slipping again behind the mast, and vanishing form sight," I know that you are very powerful. Maybe you don't even know it yet, but when I look in your eyes," she said from the floor below, speaking from a large open whole," I see enough power that I could just drown in… and I see you don't even know it yet, that you can't even _feel_ it yet," she said again, Zohall realizing she was on her back, as she rolled over and began to play with a piece of rope.

"Power? What the heck is all this power that people keep talking about?"

"I don't know… and I don't care," she stopped playing, and slowly moved up to sit helplessly, beating him with those thick eyelashes," all I know is that you have so much energy inside you… and I'm willing to help you get that energy out."

"You… what?" He said, kneeling down to hear her more carefully.

"Yes… my current master is sort of … well; I can't exactly help in his case. So artificial," she said disgusted, flicking her hand as if to toss slime from a frog off her skin," so fake, so self-absored in his own world to even really become anything great. But you," she stood up, now inches away from him, and he lowered himself to her, watching her every move," you are so innocent, so young, so selfless… even if you don't know yourself yet," she began inching closer and closer, almost breathing into his face," I could help you find out who you are."

"What… why?"

"Because." Her eyes were beginning to close, and her lips were centimeters from his own.

"What do you want from then?" he asked, so taken in the moment that he was transfixed.

"I want you…"

He closed his eyes, and suddenly he felt breathing next to his ears.

"… To kill my master."

He fell over in surprise, rolling just enough to the side not to face plant himself and turn to see her, now standing above him. She was lowering herself, following his slow crawl away. "Wait, wait, you want me to kill someone? Why?" Zohall pushed himself back, no longer convinced this was his fantasy- the idea of bloodshed never exactly gave him a hard on.

"Don't worry, you'll have to kill him one way or another," she said helpfully, hoping to ease him a little. "He won't exactly give up though. He may be snob, but he certainly is a powerful fighter."

"I've got current obligations," Zohall said, now turning away and getting up. Yet once he broke visual contact with her again, she appeared in front of him. "Jeez!"

"I am well aware of your obligations, and our two wants," she said, now completely lowering herself onto him, almost straddling him," will… _meet_."

"That's really nice," Zohall spat out quickly, sweating a hose of bullets," but you know, I really not ready for commitment like this, you know? I just want to get to know you and then we can maybe start something," he finally squeezed his away out from under her, and started to walk backwards, this time sure to keep his eyes on her or she would surprise him again. "So I'm going to go wake up and think about what you said… okay?" he was so throw off by this sudden person. He wasn't sure if this was some sort of demented trick or a strange twist of his fantasies in the Source. He wasn't sure of the properties of the Source, so he couldn't say for sure, but he knew something, and that he didn't like the idea of murdering someone for something like this. He didn't even know if he could trust her or not.

"Watch your step," She suggested.

"What?"

He lost his footing on the last step, and found himself falling back, rearing away into a section of missing railing. Once again though, as soon as he lost visual contact with her, she again appeared, this time holding onto his foot, and easily lifting him into the air with one of her thin arms.

"You know," she said as he was lifted at level with her breasts," even if you don't like the idea of killing someone, I will get hold of that precious body and do the job for you when we meet in person."

"…What did you just say?" he asked, no longer ashamed of being smothered by her bosoms, staring up at her intently," you never said anything about-"

"It's just the first step to intruding you to the real world, Zohall Mercer," she said, Firmer in voice and less sexy. "I can't trust a man to do a woman's job after all."

"Sorry, not interested," he firmly decided, reaching up for her arm, and to pry himself free. Yet her grip was very strong. "Hey, let go. I'm going now- do not want."

"You don't seem to realize," she dreamily said, her face lost of any seductive and flirty properties," you don't really have a say in the matter. When we meet, I know you won't have it in you to do anything about it. I am offering you a chance to… come peacefully, and without pain-"

"It's painful just being here, so I'm not interested," he said again. "Now, LET GO."

"I don't think I feel like it-"

He pushed himself up, and tried to place both hands on her arm. As soon as all ten of his fingers touched her skin, she screeched and let go, a crackle of electricity flowing through her body. Finally he fell, but was able to flip over and land on his feet, and turn to the ocean, intent on leaving either through the boat or just swim away until he left this place. Yet she walked out, anger writhing in her eyes from the side of the ship, her long hair now dancing in a wind she no doubted summoned.

"Don't do that!" She hissed, halting his progress with her pounding voice, becoming a powerful speakerphone of a being.

"Don't touch you? I don't plan on it, just don't touch me," he ordered back.

"Touch me?" she asked, suddenly laughing viciously. "You think that your hands caused me that pain? Your hands!?" Zohall listened to her laughing, growing more and more tired of this constant secrecy that others seemed to have. The Rip girl never had been totally honest with him, and now this person had secrets about him as well. It just boiled more and more until he decided to try a test. Marching forward, he grasped her cloth and held her up by her collar. "Oh, I didn't know you were into this sort of thing."

"If you really could read my mind, you'd know I'm not," he hissed back, angry that his plan had not worked. She seemed perfectly fine, aside form the fact she had been slammed against a wall of damp wood.

"You'd better go, or I may try something else against you," she warned.

"You're right, I'm leaving," he decided just to leave, not caring any more about this person. Yet again she appeared in front of him. "Jesus Christ you are annoying!"

"You can't escape me," she hissed lightly. "You… I… our fates are no more separable than our conversation."

"I plan on changing that last fact about now," Zohall decided, trying to shove her aside. He blinked as he was knocked back; she felt like she was thousands of pounds.

"It's not easy getting past a massive pile of bodies all fused into one, is it?" She teased meanly, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright… You won't let me leave," Zohall began to summarize," I need to get back to see if Leon hasn't burnt down the town already, and you didn't like it when I held you with my hands… wait a second… with both hands…"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, sounding very bored with his talking. Yet he no longer focused on her, or the world she had made from the Source. He realized what he had done that made her flinch. A single thought, a word, a name had caused her serious pain.

"Gleam." She shut her eyes closed instinctively, a flash of wind whipping up waves.

"Don't you dare," she growled, a demon of pain and anger.

"Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you over the sound of- Gleam!" he cried again, trying to focus the image of his precious weapon and companion in his arm. The woman Tsunami hissed, clawing at him yet stepping away.

"You really are an idiot! He may save you now, but I will, I WILL, HAVE, YOUR, POWER!"

"Zohall!"

"I SAID **GLEAM**!!" he roared as he woke up from against the wall, knocking into Ikaikuntous head as he had leaned down to speak to him. "SHIT- that hurts… hey, what's going on?"

"Ow- what was that all about?" the samurai asked perplexed at Zohall's sudden outburst. "You kept mumbling 'gleam'. You were dreaming about your sword?" he asked, glancing to his five foot blade. Zohall too looked at his sword, and realized that now his hands were securely wrapped around the blade's edge, yet no blood had been spilled in his sleep, something that he found a little bit stranger than coincidence.

"I… she said he…" Zohall mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to think again. But Ikaikuntou's presence made it impossible to think out loud, his best method for brainstorming. "What is it? You did make me up, right?"

"Well…" he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, forcing Zohall to spot Leon, still swaggering, talk back to a mountain of a man and his friends, which included the challenger from the dagger throwing competition.

"OH SHIT."

"Look here Mister Mountain," Leon gurgled, licking some leftover alcohol from his chaps," I really can't cheat when drunk. It's just impossible. Because I don't know drunken style kung-fu, or kung-gu. I know KARATE!" he exclaimed, expecting a resounding cheer from his friends, but they seemed divided at the sight of the seven foot tall muscle man towering over Leon. "what? No samurai here know karate? Bummer…"

"Leon, let's go to bed. You've had enough fun," Zohall said, grabbing up his sword, rushing over and trying to pull him away from danger. "Besides, this guy could play fucking gulf with your balls."

"But gulf hasn't been invented yet… has it?" Leon asked out loud, spoiling Zohall's attempt at side conversation. "I'll be the first one to invent it! ME!"

"How many did you let him HAVE!?" Zohall ordered to the crowd watching Leon faithfully. Many hands pointed to a large pile of used Sake glasses. "Holy fuck…"

"Listen to your friend," the rhino voiced man rumbled," and go to bed before I make you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep with you," Leon shot back," you're not my type."

A basketball sized fist was narrowly dodged by Leon, which came down and smashed the table next to him, spilling the rest of the drinks. The crowd gasped and started to step back, trying to form a circle, yet more and more drunkards began to knock into one another.

"That was good stuff!" One man cried.

"Leon must have cheated…" One behind the colossus guessed.

"Zohall," Leon groaned. He had landed almost on the floor, only being stopped by Zohall, who he had landed onto of," I think it's time we went home, whadda ya think??"

"Hold on, let me sort all this out first-" Zohall began.

"GET THEM!" both sides of the party simultaneously charged, running the short distance, or simply turning to the closest human being labeled 'enemy', and punching them square in the jaw. Zohall and Leon, both still on the floor, began to crawl through the forest of dancing legs and falling human bodies, some tossed feet in the air by the powerful punches and uppercuts of the massive man. Finally, they found a mild clearing, although still deep inside the rumble arena, where they could pop up from the floor.

"Lead the way my navigator!" Leon dramatically declared, pointing his right hand, which was cupped as if holding a sword, above his head.

"Shut up… Seras must see the future," Zohall grunted as he held back a fighter, who saw him as a potential partner in violence," you ARE trouble!"

"No I'm not," Leon whined, sounding twenty years younger. He suddenly gagged, and bent over to vomit just as another attacker from behind threw out a side sweeping claw of a punch. Zohall was unfortunate to not duck or walk aside fast enough, focusing on Leon's pained stomach. He fell away into the crowd, disappearing entirely as Leon stood back up, wiping his face. "Okay maybe I am acting… a… little… Zohall?" he asked, staring around for his friend, until he completely turned around to the man who had wanted to attack him, now holding his fist in pain. "Where'd Zohall go!?" the man responded with a punch on the bridge of his nose, knocking him clean into the blob of a crowd.

It was chaos, only contained to the fenced off area. Men of all sorts dived at each other like they parched for the feeling of a fight. The idea of sides, who's right, and best of all, who is of higher rank, disappeared faster than the spare sake containers did when the local human gorilla threw a man into them. Punches echoed all around, amplified by the walls of the surrounding buildings. Tables were used as displays or diving boards, depending on the man's style of fighting. The bar was a tripwire of fist-fencing, where combatants tested their skill of balance, speed, power, and the ability to not spill sake as they fought anyone else who dared challenge their great hill.

"Leon!" Zohall cried, tossing two fallen men off of him, and standing up. "Leon!" he started forward, only stopping momentarily to dodge a sideways dive punch, which had the attacker face-plant himself on the cold gravely dirt. "Le…on… man," Zohall said nodding as he examined the current area," all we need is some music." Shaking his head momentarily, Zohall again began his search for Leon. "Hey! LEON! CLAIRE'S NAKED!"

"WHAT?!" Leon sudden shot up, a rocket of pure hope and enthusiasm, with enough force to knock an entire table off it's feet, spilling the still fighting warriors above it. "WHERE!?" Leon began to peer through the crowd, forgetting about the men struggling around him.

"Here!" Zohall called, waving the man over from several distinctly strong fights. Leon, spotting his American friend, pushed his way, apologizing for interrupting them occasionally until he reached Zohall.

"So… what'd you want?" Leon said with empty eyes.

"Let's bust this joint. Too classy," Zohall said as a sake bottle flew inches above his head. "And too noisy.

"Yeah…" They finally reached the end of the crowd, and jumped over the walls, stopping to turn and watch the violence they had started. "We are definitely American… yup," Leon scratched the back of his head as he said this.

A hand grabbed Zohall on the shoulder from behind, which made him instinctively whirl around and bash the encroacher full in the face. Which may have arguably been the biggest mistake in his life, considering long blond hair flew up and a woman's exclamation, followed his action. He just realized he had punched his boss perfectly in the face.

"OH, FUCK ME!" Zohall shouted, grabbing Integra before she could fall completely over from his surprise attack. As he brought her back to level, he saw her holding her nose tightly, a clear sign of damage. "Shit, shit, shit, I'm soo sorry, really, I am soo sorr-" she returned with an even stronger hook to his face, from which he fell off his feet almost instantly.

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had gone into the extra room with her two newest recruits nearly half an hour ago. Her screaming at the two, including phrases like, "Two most irresponsible idiots," or, "Half-witted morons," and, "Drunken Lunatics," seemed to be endless as she told them off, in clear earshot of everyone in the nearest mile and a half, including of course the entire Anti-Edward Towers company listening to every word just outside the room. The large inn they all were staying in allowed them to buy out the entire top floor, allowing them to over six rooms; more than enough room for a normal party. Currently, all but the unofficial leader and those being scolded were in the largest of these rooms, an upstairs lobby or a makeshift family room.

"Could have killed many at that damn party- do you know the implications you could have caused for teaching them of future cultures- for god sakes, are you both imbeciles?!"

"Is she going to kill them?" Seras wondered out loud. She had sat down immediately when Integra dragged the two men, both by the necks of their shirts, into the room.

"I doubt… well…" Walter, who for once seemed taken aback at his Master's fury found it difficult to find a means for hope," let's just… pray." Seras continued to fidget as the others listened to plea's from Zohall, and Drunken complaints from Leon.

"He really hit her?" Miroku asked. He, although use to abuse and months of scolding from the female species, was also taken aback at her fury.

"Yes… filthy coward," Alucard growled, staring out of the glasses window, a cold breeze drifting through and slithering past the inhabitants. "I hope torture is still a useable means of discipline these days."

"Alucard, please calm yourself," Walter told him. "It is bad enough that we are worked up, but this… they don't even know the news yet."

"Come on," Inuyasha piped up," can't you just tell us, and then them? It can't be that bad!" he shouted indignantly. To this, Alucard grumbled even darker than before, and Seras became more frantic with her habit fidgeting. "Is it?" he dared to ask.

"Unfortunately," Walter spoke up again, his grim voice also affecting his appearance, causing him to seem far older than they had ever before, his wrinkles dancing heavier in the light from the lanterns hanging from the ceiling," it's nearly as bad as it could be."

"Damn Towers," Alucard hissed to the night air folding his arms together as he bared his teeth. "This hunt has gone on far enough… and now those two are causing even more delays!"

"Master," Seras piped up," I'm sure it was just an honest mistake."

"Ha! Those two… honest mistake," he meanly spat.

"Listen, I understand that this is important, but it is really late," Kagome yawned slowly," and if we're going to do anything tomorrow, like find that person in this book," she indicated the alchemy journal that Integra had slammed down before marching off for Zohall and Leon forty minutes ago," we need our energy." Again, it was something she said that caused a dramatic shift in the moods of those from England. Walter sighed, and placed his hand over his face, Seras outright clapped her hands over her eyes, and Alucard shot her a very nasty glare.

"You need energy, do you?"

"Watch the way you look at her, vampire!" Inuyasha jumped up, catching Alucard's murderous tone instantly, ready to defend Kagome. "Unless you want to try something…" Inuyasha tested, cracking his knuckles alone with his muscles in his hand. Alucard seemed angrier than ever. His eyes shone with rage, yet rather than continuing to fight a war of attrition, he swung his head back, and stared out of the window, surprising even Inuyasha.

"Perhaps another time."

"Something happened to you two," Sango guessed quietly, aware that what she said could have serious consequences," to your powers?" Alucard made no indication that he heard her, however Seras turned to her, and nodded solemnly.

"But it wasn't my FAULT!" Zohall's voice shouted out again, the third time he had said that. Integra again gave him a fierce tongue lashing, and finally silence fell.

"Yup," Leon slurred. Another silent moment passed before the door opened and Zohall, who sported a very dark black eye and was indignantly furious, and Leon, who seemed unaffected that he had been shouted at for half an hour, and finally Integra, deep red in the face and missing her glasses, coat, and had a array of tangled hair. "Okay, okay," Leon started as soon as he spotted everyone he knew in the room," I am very sorry… uh… for not inviting you all to the party…" Integra punched the back of his head, and he groaned," uh, for partying so hard that you-"

"He's fucking sorry, god damnit, okay?" Zohall said through gritted teeth. "He can't even tell where his feet are- just leave him alone."

"He needs to be taken account," Integra started up again, her internal inferno gaining more fuel," for his actions, regardless of how he is at the moment!"

"Then wait until he's sober enough to actually know you're a GIRL!"

"How dare you-"

"Shut up you idiots!" Inuyasha added to injury.

"You bastard!" Alucard made for Zohall or Inuyasha, who was quicker, and whipped his hand to Gleam's handle before Alucard could even move away from his spot.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

The voice, never heard before, did not come from Integra, who too recoiled from the terrible fury, but from Walter. He was breathing heavily, and his single monocle was shining in the dim light vibrantly. It gave him a demented soulless look, half his body covered in shadow, coating his other eye in darkness as his other in a veil of reflected light that prevented all others from peering into his soul. But looking into his soul was not necessary, they all knew he was mad as hell.

"We cannot start for each other's throats. Not now; not when we are at our weakest. This is the absolute worst time we could POSSIBLY want to start going at each other," Walter started, taking the seat that Seras had offered for him when he fell away from his almost constant upright stance. "At this point, we have come so close to ending this threat. We have learned so much, and yet we are so far away from any help. We are truly alone, and now, we are without two fighters that we usually had constantly with us."

"What?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Everyone's here!"

"Yes… but two of us have fallen so far from their former powers that it is ridiculous for us to ask them to fight… Integra?" Walter asked Integra, who had been a statue. She glanced at him, and turned to face the others.

"Alucard and Seras… have lost their Nosferatu powers. And I am ordering them, at Six o'clock of this coming morning, to head back to the Modern era and recover their powers."

* * *

Now that is what i call a cliffhanger. And you will want to hang on to that cliff with all you have, because guess what?

Next chapter we will discover what REALLY happened during the night of the Millennium attack. What I mean is, what is different from Hirano's version anyway. But holy crap, this chapter was jam packed with stuff! Some comedy, a lot of mystery, absolutely drama… so much STUFF! And to think that next chapter will also have more STUFF!! MORE I SAY!!!

Okay, so… this chapter was a bitch to write. It took forever for me to figure out what kind of character Zohall should meet, until I finally pointed it to an old stereotype. But with her, she will become much more. So, just mull her over for now, because believe me, this is not the first time we meet her. As for the end… well, I have even more challenging stuff to write coming up! The fricken battle scene from… well, in this story, 2005. Yes, I know that In the actual Hellsing, it is suppose to take place in 1999, but the first FF I wrote took place in 2007, and that's when this is taking place as well! So, meh.

Oh, and before I go, props to a very good person by the name of Lion in the Land. My master is so useful at times (she sew the seeds for my ideas on the newest character) giver her a good applause would ya?

And of course I need to die. (turns to Albert Wesker, who is lying on EZB's frameless bed, reading a strategy guide to Gears of War 2) Any ideas?

Albert Wesker: Why not get yanked into space by a sudden surge of dark energy? It acts as anti-gravity after all. (receives disbelieving stares from EZB) What?

Ha! What's the likely hood of that happening?

Albert Weslker: So be it. (throws down guide) I suppose I can just kick you hard enough that you are sent- (EZB suddenly is yanked through the roof, screaming in fear as he is pulled by a dramatic surge in Dark energy, and forced into space, where he will no doubt become a U.F.O. street pizza, also known as road kill) Oh damn. I need to stop getting my hopes up these days.

EZB


	27. Tale From Two Years

Silence stabbed at their ears. Someone had to speak, or it would kill them, eating away at their minds like a hungry parasite. Integra's words hadn't even stung yet, their meaning nothing more than a numbing loss before the pain set in. The party against a foe had just been surgically removed.

"Hu?" Leon swayed, finally, slumping against a wall. "That isn't what you said, was it?"

"Yes. It is." Integra's anger had faded in the minute that had passed between her announcement and Leon's faltered words. Her voice was grim, and her eyesight had weights, as she could barely bring herself to look anyone in the eye at the moment. Her strength, so pushed and prodded over this journey had given.

"But… don't you just need to sleep, or drink some blood?" Inuyasha proposed. He seemed to be, for the first time, frightened; something as powerful as Alucard should not have been able to become weak enough to _have_ to leave.

"I won't allow that," Integra finally looked to him, her strength returning," I refuse to. I have said again, and again, that it is bad enough that we have the chances to alter time itself on our hands, aside from disturbing people in their daily lives. But they already know we're different, and as soon as we go after blood, we may loose what hospitality we have gained."

"But then what's making you all weaker?" Miroku asked immediately. "It doesn't make sense for someone to be weakened if nothing is happening to you… right?"

"Well, this is rather the opposite," Walter helped Integra, who took the break to instinctively reached for her back pocket, and pulled out a ghost of a cigar, scowling, "Nosferatu need a constant place to rest and retain their powers. A coffin, filled with the earth of their birthplace is their only true place of rest. All other places are merely a mad haunting of what they received as humans."

Zohall looked to Seras, and realized with a slight shock, that she had become several shades paler than when she was in the modern era. The idea of her and Alucard sleeping, but not really resting, made him feel sick for loving the warm feeling of covers. _At least I had something that isn't exactly normal in my sleep_, he told himself in defense.

"Alucard and Seras both may be Nosferatu, but like anything with powerful abilities, need a place to rest it. There are very few things in this world that tire very little of being active, even with these two being usually inactive," Walter nodded to Alucard, still angered, and Seras. "Slowly, as they loose the hours of rest they would get in the day, or night I suppose, their powers begin to diminish and falter until it reaches a pinnacle point where they are no stronger than a normal vampire-"

"Hold up!" Zohall interjected, no longer so sympathetic," so, they just a few powers? But not everything?"

"Comparing Seras and Alucard's state to their fully rested form-"

"But they are sill as strong as vampires, so if I tried to have an arm wrestle with Seras or Alucard, they could still rip my arm off?" Zohall continued, looking around to see if his reasoning was not that revolutionary," come on! I hate to break it to you, but that is still considered to be 'strong' to some people! Why are they going back to the damn future when they can still fight, and probably recover-"

"Zohall Mercer," Integra hissed," _shut up_."

He turned to her, his mouth hanging open.

"What?!"

"Please, _SHUT_ _UP_."

Staring indignantly at her, he slowly sat down on one of the low sitting couches, where Leon decided it would be a good idea too, hoping Integra wouldn't yell at him either.

"Alucard is no longer able to regenerate his form completely. If we are attacked once again, and it is very likely that Towers will send something else foul after us, we won't be able to use Alucard as a weapon or we will loose him permanently."

"I see that," Miroku agreed," but is that not with the rest of us? I hate to proceed to open a already finished argument, but I agree with what Zohall has said. It makes very little sense to ask them to leave when we constantly risk our lives-" Integra's glare sent shivers down his spine, something that usually only Sango could do, and so he sealed his lips tighter than a submarine air lock.

"Alucard and Seras are precious assets to Hellsing, as well as members who hold my trust and I will not allow them to slip away because of a lack of sleep," Integra stated, shoving away far blond hair that fell in front of her.

"Maybe it would be better if you explained how their powers work," Kagome suggested innocently. "I'm sure if this is something to do with their ability or powers, maybe we can help with it."

"No," Integra sighed," I don't think so. A Nosferatus source of power is dependent on two things: First, the amount of lives they have absorbed into their body, and two, their own personal state of mind."

"When a Nosfertau is first 'born', they are not so different than your average Central to Eastern European Vampire. They gain tremendous strength, speed, a carnal lust for blood, immunity to most lesser damages, aside those by silver, blessed, wounds to the heart, or more drastic strikes such as those from the head or completely tearing them in half. What really sets apart a Nosferatu and other vampires is the ability to completely consume a defeated enemy in exchange for it's soul. When a vampire drains the blood of their prey, they can either change into a ghoul, or similar form, or join the ranks of vampires, depending of course the species."

"True Nosferatu's don't do this. In fact, it is the complete opposite. When a Nosferatu drains the blood of a victim, every last drop, they consume the entire soul of the person and add it to something my great grandfather discovered: The Blackscape."

"Black… scape?" Zohall asked, mind suddenly freezing, his ears sharpening, and his eyesight locking in on Integra. His memory, so flodded with events over the past week and several days, suddenly honed in on a name for a place in his dreams: The Sourcescape.

"We know that vampires gain many paranormal abilities. Incredible regenerative abilities compared to humans, power, speed, eyesight, reflexes, commanding creatures of the night; the list goes on. But there is something that even very few vampires can do- enter the blackscape."

"What is the blackscape exactly?" Sango asked.

"From what the first great Hellsing, Abraham Van Hellsing, wrote in his notes, we have bits and pieces of what he discovered," Walter filled in for Integra. "He discovered that there is something of a dimension that creatures in this world can access, if trained properly. Apparently, vampires of incredible power both physically and mentally can access this place when they so feel like it. Aside from that, we really don't have detailed notes," Walter finished, giving Alucard a quick glance. Van Hellsing found it hard to get more colorful notes on the matter, but we do know that it is not a corporeal world like ours- and that it depends on thoughts and decisions, but can also act like ours as a physical world…"

"Regardless, Nosferatus," Integra began again, not wanting to wander too off topic," Nosferatus like Alucard and Seras can use this realm to store the conquered souls they have acquired. They have a constant connection with this realm, and are able to accesses this place very easily, enabling them to use the souls with dramatic effect."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked," I don't ever remember seeing anything like people jumping out and attacking Naraku, or his demons."

"What you saw was a collection of bodies melded into a form: my Shadow hounds," Alucard explained levelly. "It can be much more useful to use huge amounts of useless men and women with no true talent who I have eaten and force them into the shape of more… effective appearances."

"Those Dog… arm… things," Kagome realized what he was saying," those were people?"

"Formerly; but they are mine, both in body and soul. They are what I say they are, and then comply without complaint."

"But what's the problem them?" Inuyasha shouted, still not understanding the whole problem. "You can use them right?" Alucard and Integra exchanged and feeble look, and finally it clicked with the fiery half-demon. "You can't use them, can you? Something happened to your ability to use those people."

"This is the longest time Alucard and Seras have been away from their coffins," Integra finally gave away," and now we know what happens. Not once have we had to distance these two from their place of rest, and I had hoped that there would be no serious consequences to their lack of sleep."

"Everything gets tried once in a while," Leon muttered, who seemed to be falling asleep.

"I admit I expected Seras to fatigue much faster than Alucard," Integra again admitted, apologizing with a nod toward Seras, who glanced with surprise at her," but Alucard I thought with his age and experience would be able to see this through… but I suppose-" she cut herself off, staring at Walter, who curiously returned her stairs.

"Suppose what?" Zohall provided.

"… Kagome, Inuyasha," Integra began suddenly, her stronger voice returning," Sango, Miroku, would you please leave the room for a while?"

"W-what!?" Inuyasha jumped up yet again.

"Hold on," Sango exclaimed as well.

"I cannot share classified information with anyone outside of the Hellsing organization," Integra pleaded with them to leave. "I'm sorry. For the security of my family organization I must ask you politely to leave."

"But-"

"WELL," Zohall said very loudly, stretching his arms as he sat up," I guess that's what she thinks! Time to go then!" he immediately rounded up the four of them and began to hound them out of the door.

"What the hell Zohall!?" Inuyasha again yelled.

"I'll tell you later what happened," Zohall whispered as low as he could to Kagome, who only turned her eyes to him in acknowledgement, and then helped pull Inuyasha out of the room after a defeated Miroku and Sango. Finally Zohall managed them out, and closed the door behind them with a bang. "Phew… stage is all yours," he nodded to Integra, who stood motionless for a while, thinking.

"Several years ago, two to be precise," Integra started, sitting on a step on the floor," we fought against a terrorist organization known as Millennium. They were warmongers, men without any real purpose to fight, Nazi's who used unnatural vampires as soldiers to attack and… rape London."

"Rape!?" Leon tried to stand, but spun around, running into the arm of the couch.

"They decimated an entire population of millions just for a blaze of glory, a night of fun," Integra began to breath heavily, the memories working her up. "But we fought them in the end, and won. But that night, we suffered many casualties, and our allies as well. That is the reason after all we decided to bring you two in," Integra nodded to Zohall, who sat next to Leon, who had drifted to sleep," and of course the other newcomers of this organization. But that night, I discovered something about Alucard and Seras that I had not ever been told about, and I had hoped that it would solve itself, this problem."

"What problem?" Zohall asked again, now the sole voice for questioning. "Something happened?"

"It… is rather difficult to explain," Integra, to Zohall's surprise, glanced nervously at Walter, who had gone pale and began to sweat. He seemed ill.

"Alucard was poisoned," Walter stifled," by the Millennium organization. They used a creature that could erase him completely from all time and existence, and for a while… it seemed to work."

"Creature?" Zohall asked again, his mind falling further and further down a whole he knew nothing about.

"Like she said… it's complicated," Walter said, his eyes drifting to a lantern to watch the flames dance and spin.

* * *

The sun finally set its wings onto the horizon. The sky, so dark and stained of red, finally felt the warmth of the vanishing darkness. The great city of London, among the top cities of the world, lay in ruins. Fires burned all around, blood spilled so far up the concrete that it was like a great giant, still a child, took a paintbrush and splattered the world in red ink. The streets crowded with bodies, shattered glass reflected the fires, and the remains of a battle between modern catholic crusaders numbering in the thousands versus five hundred Nazi Vampires still had yet to be cleaned up. It was hell on earth. Skyscrapers still stood, but slanted and tilted as they were shaken off their foundations.

Next to the torrents and rivers of blood that snaked through the streets, the largest unusual sight was a massive Zeppelin like aircraft, large enough to be a football stadium had descended into a large opening inside the chaos, and allowed two women to file inside. Yet on the outside, a vicious battle between two figures of death had raged. Walter C. Dornez, undergoing a massive physical transformation due to radical surgery done to him from being captive in the Millennium had begun battle with Alucard. The two had raged at each other long enough, until Alucard had changed his own shape to match the youthing Walter. Yet, Alucard had fallen for the bait- and absorbed the blood of warrant officer Schrödinger, and now had dissolved into strands of cloth.

"ALUCARD!!" Integra's cry could be heard from outside, above the raging fire, as the last sights of Alucard disappeared, leaving only a pattern of blood on the concrete that matched his gloves engraving.

Yet a hissing figure crawled between the ruins of iron and rock. Heinkel Wolfe, catholic nun, and Iscariot assassin, snuck quietly closer into clear sniper range. Her Target: the victorious Walter Dornez.

"Yeshh… yeshh… shtayy shtill," she breathed as she slid the high-power rifle under her body and into place, now against her face. Her heavy robes and clothing were dirty with dust and blood; dust form the world and blood from the vampires and her own. The stoic man, presumed to be the captain of the Nazis had taken upon himself to take a massive pistol against her check, and blow the flesh across her left check clean off. Now, with an semi-open wound that she had covered with slight medicinal wrapping, she fanatically told herself to kill the man responsible for her friends death.

"You'll dhie… you mussht die!" she said, spitting away the blond hair, now filthy with sweat and blood, out of her face as she took aim. It would be soon now. Walter was too distracted, laughing his ass off at Alucards defeat. She watched him catch a piece of fabric, still laughing. Yet he doubled over, clutching his chest, mumbling in pain. Now was her time to attack. She was trembling; the idea of bringing anything remote to pain made her feel heat. Yet she felt like her gun had fired without her permission. But her scope had gone black, and the ground had trembled with much larger force than her gun should have ever produced. Her maddening open eyes spread wider than before as she realized what had happened, and stared up.

A new player had entered the fray. From what she could see, he was roughly the same size as Alucard, maybe shorter, wearing a black cloak that covered all of his body. Yet the appearance she could have cared less about- whose side this character was on, she could not tell. Her troubled breathing seemed to give her position away as the figure turned, slowly following the sound.

"Agent one," a small radio called out, inside the cloak hood," what is the delay?" The voice was strange. Even as it came from some sort of radio and automatically affected the voice of the speaker, the voice itself was very strange. It was deep, focused, and had a sense of rumbling- almost like it was vibrating; a slight nasally voice, but nothing comical, but rather very sinister. To top it off, it had a slight British dialect. As the Cloaked figure turned, she finally got a front view, her mouth hanging open still.

The cloak only allowed the vision of a narrow field of vision under the black fabric; a dark green shirt of sorts was worn underneath, as well as black loose leather pants. Shiny black belts snaked their way around underneath the cloak, harboring an unknown amount of weapons. Yet, even looking up at the figure, Heinkel could not get a good look at this mans face. It was obscured by a very powerful shadow that seemed unnatural, only leaving an obscured mouth and jaw to the few with hawk eyes.

"Agent one, who is this person I see?" the same voice called again as the person called agent one stared down at Heinkle, who began to slowly back away. Fear did not driver her back, but she felt, either from her fanatical mood, or her experience as a soldier, that this was no ally. Apparently he had some camera on him that she could not spot.

"Heinkel Wolfe. Catholic nun, Iscariot Assassin; Noted for working with Iscariot Assassin Yumie Takagi," the agent said in a soulless, flat voice. This man seemed totally uninterested with this person, or the woman below him who had began to slink away. "I believe our satellites spotted her being killed."

"Yes, our local N.L.O. Satellite did spot her getting shot in the head by the Captain of the Nazi Letz Battalion, by a very powerful handgun. But she is still alive?"

"Yes. Half her face is gone however, mostly her left cheek. She's alive and well however," the agent clarified.

"Interesting… but unfortunate for her. We cannot allow anyone to know of your presence here, agent one. Please finish the job for the good Captain, agent one," the man on the intercom ordered.

"Understood," the shrouded man said. No sooner had the nasally voice left than the cloaked man started to walk briskly forward, learning forward in a direct attack; she knew instantly that he was going to kill her. She gasped, bringing the gun up and loading.

"Ghet Bhack!" she snarled as she fired once at the man's shoulder, and then another at his knee. First he staggered back, the high power gun blowing a hole clean through him. The second nearly tore his knee out, leaving half the flesh and bone that should have been there. The cloaked man however staggered, but still stood, stopping his movements. A hand shoved its way out form under the black mass and felt the wound at the knee. Green light hummed at the wound, and the Iscariot nun lost control of her mouth as it fell open. The wound was gone. He followed suit with the wound to the shoulder, and healed it just the same.

"Please stay still and die without a fuss," the man said as he stood up again, but did not continue his steady walk.

"Sh-shhiit!" Heinkel no longer cared for the butler. She could avenge her fallen comrades another time- but she had to be alive for that. Without pause she began firing again and again. Each shot hit only air- the man seemed to fade between the shots, moving at speeds so sudden and incredible that she couldn't keep up with him. Every time she aimed again, her target had moved away by the time the trigger was pulled. He wasn't dodging the bullets, just her aim. Finally he seemed to tire of this cat and mouse game. He re-appeared in a flash inches from her, lifted his foot, and stomped down on her gun just as she pulled the trigger. The barrel exploded, sending metal shrapnel into her arms. The explosion had her roll to the side, as she cringed in pain.

A powerful fist grasped at her throat, and she felt herself being pulled away from the cradle of bloody earth that she needed. Further and further she ascended until the man was a foot or two below her, staring up at her with a powerful grasp on her throat.

"Goodbye, Heinkel Wolfe," the soulless Agent said to her.

He threw her, tossing her now defeated form from his own hand into the air. With the same hand he grasped her with, he zoomed his fingers inside his cloak, and whipped out a nineteenth century Musket Pistol, roughly a foot and four inches long with Modern mechanisms added all along the form. He brought it back up, and fired the gun. The massive bullet ripped through her forehead, and continued through, not discouraged by flesh, bone, and brain. The triumphant return of the bullet to the morning air was heralded by a shower of blood, and it soared away, the power of the shot actually lifting the now lifeless body slightly higher into the air. Heinkle Wolfe was killed instantly.

And it only took one point five seconds to execute her.

"She is dead," the agent called into the unseen communicator. He stared at he still wide eyes, now wide with fear and awe, rather than hate and rage.

"Good, now please continue proximity monitoring. I don't want our wonderful benefactors work to go on without any result. When the opportunity should arise, please feel free to extricate anything that we may need for the coming years. Do you understand?"

"Completely," the agent said yet again. Turning away from the fallen body, he spotted something jutting out from the ground. A large, alone bayonet stuck out from the hard ground, slanted and weak looking. Yet the man paused, this sight striking him somehow. Pausing only for a moment, the man walked over to the bayonet, pulled it out, and slammed it back in, perfectly straight. Only then did he turn away and start towards the slowly burning Zeppelin.

"Just like I thought," the fat German mastermind mentioned to the two women in front of him," you'll be the one… that kills me."

Inside the massive airborne ship, the infrastructure had given away so drastically that only ten rooms really were accessible. The rest burned in a raging fire that stunk with death and blood. Inside the massive command center of the central Nazi aircraft, the final three seized each other. The Major of the last true Nazi Regime sat comfortably, knowing all to well that his death was soon. Across from him, a battered Integra Hellsing, saber snapped into two and one clip of bullets remaining inside her trench coat glared back. Next to the leader of the Hellsing Organization was the last Nosferatu, Seras Victoria, who too stared down the Nazi leader with distaste, her dress so soaked in blood that the yellow suit had converted to crimson. They glared down at him, as he still sat smiling well and able behind a bullet proof bubble of glass.

"I'm not the one who Alucard was going to defeat… if not me, then who defeated Alucard?" The madman riddled, his wide smile as crooked as ever. "Alucard was my Arch-enemy! How come today… I'm your arch-enemy?"

"You're… finished!" Integra growled with the resolution of her soul.

"Now come! Your enemy is here! RIGHT HERE!" the major gleamed, taunting her as a true foe. "You are standing there, and I am standing right here!!"

"Seras…" Integra breathed, her decision final," Finish him. Fire. Fire!" She brought her hand up again, religious zeal controlling her limbs, and swung her arm back down," SEARCH AND DESTROY! I REPEAT- SEARCH AND DESTROY!!" Seras, armed with salvaged weapons from soldiers she defeated, raised the huge rifle up, and lowered it directly at the major, who smiled ever to eagerly at the power in front of him. She pulled the trigger down again, and a hail of bullets met the glass, leaving marks yet not puncturing the case of seemingly impenetrable glass.

"That bastard Doc," the major growled as the glass still held, yet slowly began to crack," …made the glass to strong…"

Seras was not done. Tossing the ammunition-less weapon aside with her massive shadow arm, she slammed them back into the cracking steel floors, and pulled up a huge artillery gun, and held it directly at the major, who only registered more glee at the sight of impressive fire power.

"Acht, Acht, 88mm! Fantastic choice! I Love It!" And then she fired.

The huge gun tore at the air with a sonic boom. The actual artillery shell ripped through the bullet proof glass as easily as it were water, and proceeded to pass through the major, whose arm and leg shredded as well, leaving a mess of material as the fire in the area followed the shot out of then room, where it punctured the wall and disappeared from sight. Integra, not at all surprised by the firepower, stepped through the glass, and stood above the smoke engulfed major, whom she could not see well enough.

"This is the end, Major!" she growled yet again, wanting this creature to accept defeat.

"Looks like it. But no… not yet…" Integra stopped suddenly as the smoke cleared, and she found his mangled form below.

"So that is… _that_ is what you are, Major!" she cried. Below her, staring up at her with blood pouring from his mouth, the major watched her with a wavering smile. His guts were no where to be found, instead a pile of mechanical pieces and robotic internals spilled out, revealing his android being.

"M-machine!" Seras cried, suddenly placing a hand over her mouth as if to gag.

"What an… impolite thing to say, young lady," the major said lightly, like a dying toy running low on batteries. "I am absolutely human-"

"Bloody Abomination!" Integra declared. "You're _nothing but a monster_!"

"That's not true…" the major took a pause to breath deeply, while Seras still coughed, now holding her neck as if in pain, a hand over her bite scars. "I am human. There is only one quality that makes humans truly human… and that is their will." He mouthed to continue, but lost his voice momentarily, and coughed, blood splattering next to him from his violet spasms. Unseen to Integra or the Major, Seras continued to clasp her bite marks, moaning in pain. "For them-" Seras cried out in pain, this time drawing their attention. She was writing in absolute torture. Her eyes bulged as she clasped her neck.

"M-master! INTEGRA!!"

"Seras??" Integra asked, taking a worried step to the young girl. "What- what is wrong?"

"Its hot… it burns!!" And Seras pulled herself far back, arching over unnaturally so that she could see the ceiling and wall behind her. Her eyes began to grow dark, and a voice filed out from her. It was a mixture of her own voice and thousands, millions of other voices. Yet another, clearer voice stood out, which seemed to vibrate all around, not originating from Seras, or anywhere.

"Enacting the Blackscape mandate: Locking on to unwanted specimen-" Seras and the millions of voices cried in one. Women, men, children, aged, the voices were limitless. But standing out was Seras's, and the other, who Integra knew by heart. "Unwanted specimen found, requesting clarification of Hellsing Order Restriction Zero." Integra, so shaken by this sudden outburst knew only one thing to say.

"Level Restriction Zero granted!" she cried, staring around the ceiling as if speaking to god.

"Restriction Zero confirmed. Expulsion of intruder has begun." Seras began to have convulsions. Literally, grasping her neck harder and more desperate than before, she held tightly as a figure, about the size of a child began to slide slowly out of her shadow arms. "Expulsions… complete." The strange blond boy with cats ears, Schrödinger, fell to the floor, a bloody heap, and quiet naked. He lay unmoving, his eyes wide open in shock or fear. "Enabling whelp reconstruction," the voice uttered once more. Seras, finally, shaking and shivering watched as from her arm, a figure began to reappear. Like a million bricks soaring into one another to form a magically but dark home, the lord of all vampires was re-built before their eyes.

"I'm back, my master," Alucard said. He wore his unusual black leather outfit, comprising of straps and buckles. His eyes slowly opened, his crimson eyes glowing in his mighty revival.

"MASTER!!" Seras cried, near to tears that her master had truly departed.

"Alucard… I thought you were dead-"

"Not quiet," The Nosferatu claimed cockily. "But I'm afraid wounds will have to wait to heal… first," without warning, he pulled out his massive Cassul, and blew the motionless boys head cleanly apart. The bloody mess stayed perfectly still, so unlike the seemingly invincible cat-boy. "And now… for the grand fanale… eh, major?" Alucard turned, and along with all three, face the stunned Major, who had a single tear of blood fall from his still intact eye.

"All… all this work to end you… the endless years of planning to have my greatest enemy, my mortal foe- no, my IMMORTAL FOE!!" The man roared, suddenly beaming. "How is this possible? Everything we planned for went as we sought, just as we conjectured. Except this!"

"Because you are a fool, Major. Did you really think," Alucard grinned manically at his enemy," that my first master would allow me to be beaten the same way twice? Thwarted by similar methods he used? No! HE PERFECTED ME!"

"You truly are a god of war! So long as war exists, so do you? How eye opening you are… monster…"

"You thought you could kill me? With your demon army?" Alucard hissed. "Poison, would you? Very smart thing to do… to bad someone did it before, and made sure I would not fall to that again." The major stared at his hated enemy, and smiled again.

"So… Van Hellsing really was that much of a genius?" he asked, his last breaths coming soon.

"Oh yes," Alucard noted, his eyes boring into the dying machines," he was."

"Very well…" the major slowly stood, his one leg for support wobbling. "Let us end this…" Shaking, he withdrew his pistol, but Integra was too quick. She withdrew her own, and aimed. All her efforts and focus went to making sure this last shot she had was the last one she ever needed to use in this conflict. And before the major had fired off two terrible shots, she fired one between his eyes, causing him to jerk, and fall back down, spilling out more blood, oil, and robotic guts from his wounds. "Ah… it has been a good war…" he sighed finally, and stopped moving.

"People like you just need to die… DIE ALREADY!!" Integra bellowed in anguish, the realization of it being all over washing her blood soaked soul clean.

"What is wrong… what is wrong… what is missing!?!?" the Doctor of the Nazi vampires muttered madly as he rummaged around his paper and blood strew laboratory, halfway across the Zeppelin from where his leader was just killed, salvaging anything of use or importance. He began to cram it all into his large medical bag, from which he had removed anything medical related. "What should I do? What should I do? What is it? What is it…" he turned form packing up his things and moved to stare at a large hanging case the size of a table, suspended against the wall," I still haven't reached my goal! What is _wrong_?? What is _missing_!?"

"Doctor, please," a stale voice called from behind him. He whirled to the doorway, and found the one man he did not expect to see peering at him. The Cloaked Agent had come. "Pack up."

"Ah-ahh… you!" the Mad Doctor stuttered.

"I have come to escort your research out of here. Please hurry up," the man said without moving a muscle. The doctor blinked, and smiled nervously.

"Ah, yes, of course. We must go at once! I'm sure your leader will be more than happy to accept my knowledge under his leadership! Who else knows this information more than I do?? Of course! I will hurry-" a massive explosion shook the floors beneath them, stalling the doctor from continuing the job just a moment. "You know, at first, I was reluctant to receive help from outsiders- but his research proved useful in the end, oh yes. T-virus… very interesting! So revolutionary! But we must wait to discuss more on that. Ah, yes… just let me grab my gear and I will be ready to leave-"

"That won't be necessary."

The doc stopped his trek towards his travel gear, and slowly turned. The agent had repositioned himself next to the prized papers, his hand over the handle, ready to escort it; to steal it.

"You… you aren't taking… m-me?"

"You are irrelevant. Orders from my master are clear- take the information and leave no evidence or his, or my involvement."

The doc growled, he wanted to bite his finger again. Rather, he figured it would be better to use his surgical machinery to rip the man apart. He reached inside his jacket, grasping his remote to control the robotic arms, only to have his entire arm ripped off from the shoulder by a quick but powerful bullet from the agent, who used the strange Musket gun. The arm swung around in the pocket only for a moment, and fell out, all while being watched by the screaming doctor. He fell back, sliding on papers and his own blood.

"Before you die here, I was ordered to allow you a word with him," the agent remarked, pulling our a small stand. The stand, which seemed like metal antenna, folded out to become a small television screen, where a man in darkness appeared, sunglasses over his face and a pitch black leather suit covering his body like scales. "Please listen well."

"Y…you!"

"Yes… I am so sorry to have to leave you in the dark for this long, my good doctor," the man in shades said conversationally," but I never had high hopes for your so called leader. I just wanted to make sure your materials didn't go to waste with those fires that are spreading all over the place."

"But… but I can come! I will serve you- just let me continue my resear-"

"No. Your involvement with those creatures makes you a liability to my own goals. Even if I locked you away in a small room and just used you as a scientist… that would not be enough. You and your people should have died off long ago; you stand on the opposite spectrum of what I want… so no, you may not join me on my trek to the future… you must stay behind… and burn with the destruction you have caused. All I wanted from you is in that bag… When all this wonderful science you have created goes to naught but wasteful ends… what comes out of this night you have been planning for so long? NOTHING. You are all wastes of blood and matter; I will not allow grand schemes to burn away when I will reshape them on my own into a grand masterpiece."

"What gives you a just cause to criticize me!? I do it for science! For-"

"For a just cause you fool! What 'just' cause is this I see here? Flames. Bodies. Blood. There is nothing to gain with your ideals, but wasted energy. Wasted men, waste, waste, waste. My goals are so revolutionary compared to your own, that the idea of letting you ever inside to my citadels is mere ridicule… and so I say fare well, and may your blood be washed away in the coming day or else the good streets of London be stained forever." With that, the tv turned off, and burst into flames. The Agent, without any hesitation, grasped the flaming metal substance quickly, and tossed it at the bleeding scientist, whose jacket caught aflame.

"AH- WAIT! SAVE ME!" he cried again and again, to a man walking away from him, carrying his research. The doctor screamed again and again, his body and limbs, and hair all combusting, eating away at his life. "That! It's my life! IT'S MY LIFE!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY WORK!!!"

"Then die like you should," the agent declared, and pulled out his gun yet again, and shot the massive table like structure's support, which the doctor had crawled under, which it fell, smashing him like a small red and white berry. The flames slowly ate up the fabric around the box, and no one would ever know that the remains of Mina Harker were feet behind the Agent, who walked away from the burning wreckage, and left the hallway. And he almost ran into a new figure, Walter Dornez, blinded by the sweat in his eyes.

"Who… who the bloody 'ell might you be?" the younger version of the butler said before a hand was thrust deep into his chest cavity. The child gasped as the hand withdrew, the agent pulling out a microchip with various tiny super-thin wires from it's side. Walter stood, wide eyed, and fell back, his wound closing rapidly. Even as the agent placed the microchip in a pocket and turned away to the way he came in, he neither knew nor cared that the man he left behind him was quickly reverting to an aged body. He only cared for evidence and research material for his own leader. That was what he had been ordered to do.

With a massive explosion, Seras zoomed through the walls of the burning area, and found Walter, in his old form.

"No… no way!" she gasped as she held him up, clutching him up like a child. "Master! I've found Walter- and he's normal!?"

After hearing a declaration from Alucard about Integra's response in her mind, she followed the rest of her orders, and punched her way out of the Zeppelin, followed closely by Alucard, carrying Integra. Only seconds after they escaped, the entire structure collapsed, burning itself away, leaving behind a wrecked city, millions slain, and a hidden legacy never to be told.

* * *

"Jesus…" Zohall sighed, thinking of the scene. It reminded him of another, one much more closer to home. "That's one hell of a story."

"I was able to return due to a little program my first master had 'installed' into me. He constructed my ability to consume my enemies, rather than changing them into ghouls. Until I had been captured, I had always transformed my enemies into the undead; but this way is so much more convenient, and reliable. But to make sure I could not absorb something that could cause potential harm to me, or his family line, he created the Blackscape protocol."

"And that forces anything that you consume out?" Zohall asked.

"Yes, in a way. What can make an entity dangerous is either their personalities, memories, powers, or actual species. Some things I am not supposed to eat… or else I get much more than an upset stomach. This Protocol has a slight scanning process while the victim joins my ranks of familiars. If the object does not pass this scanning, it will be forced back out, much like you might regurgitate something nasty you ate."

"This is something that I only recently discovered some time after, when the Hellsing mansion had been rebuilt," Integra explained. "But the problem was that the boy Schrödinger was able to resist the protocol and cause internal damage to Alcuard's abilites. You see, Alucard had been erased for a minute, long enough for considerable damage to be done."

"He used my body to re-emerge…" Seras added meekly.

"Alucard had too. Or else we may have lost him for who knows how long," Integra admitted for the lord of vampires. "As far as I am concerned, this is reason enough to send these two back just to recover for a day. After that, we march after Towers regardless what he can find from this apprentice that had made his home here."

"In the day I will begin my search for this man," Walter offered. "I will not rest, well only after I get some sleep tonight, until I find him."

"Good. Now get some sleep," Integra ordered to her exhausted looking butler. The elder walked out of the room, only casting a strained glance at Alucard and Seras before leaving. "As for you, and him…" Integra growled again, the anger of what had happened earlier still with her," you are not to engage in any activity involving drinking, or parties until we are done with this mission and returned to London, UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes, alright, chill out," Zohall winced slightly, but Leon leapt up, and saluted, only to fall back and start snoring. "Don't get your veins in a twist… Jesus."

"Alucard, Seras," Integra finally looked at the two intentionally. "Pack your things. You will leave as quickly and quietly as possible. Remember, if Towers gets wind that you two are gone, this whole operation could be devoured in a night. So be ready to leave as soon as possible. Understood??"

"Yes sir," Seras nodded, and disappeared under the floor.

"Yes, my master," Alucard nodded with slight disappointment, but non the less also disappeared after Seras, leaving Integra to leave the room Zohall and Leon were using, who still thought about the story. Zohall watched Integra leave before sliding away from the couch to sit against the wall in thought. His mind was working furiously to process the information he had just been crammed. What he grasped easily was the idea that Alucard had millions inside his 'Blackscape', which sounded all to familiar with his own little experience with strange subconscious dimensions. Yet he remembered promising someone something, about freeing her from her masters grasp. But the only way he saw which would allow her to be free was if Alucard wanted to let her go… she had been right. Right from the beginning; she really was a slave to him.

"I wonder what else she's right about," he mumbled grossly, scratching his chin absentmindedly. With a surprise he felt those former whiskers had grown into a light, but noticeable beard. The first thing in the morning, assuming he could actually get some sleep this night, was shave.

* * *

Well, I've kept this one back a few days because I wanted to be good. And then life has been hell to me, but again, who cares. HEY! Another chapter done, and we finally know what really went differently. And for your sakes, I hope you have read up to that point in Hellsing or else your lost… dummies. Nah, I'm joking; never insult the readers. They have the powah!

And a warning to those who read the previous version and know a few more things than the other readers… don't you dare spoil it. Especially the Agent. I'm sure a few of you can guess who the man in sunglasses is… (looks at Wesker, still reading a strategy guide on EZB's bed), but as for the agent, pleas don't tell. You may ask, but I wont say. Cus I'm evil.

Albert Wesker: what if they never read the franchise of Hellsing before? The possibility for readers to be confused is rather high if they did not read it.

Dude, Wesker, this story has the name 'Hellsing' in it.

Albert Wesker: If you insist.

Yes… what the hell is that noise? (looks under desk for strange rattling, only to have the desk suddenly open up, and take a bite out of him, dragging EZB's body into the makeshift mouth, and swallowing him)

Albert Wesker: (casually looking up at the desk, and then back to the guide, again back to the desk, and finally back to the guide) I sometimes don't know why I'm even here- he's killed more times from his own doing then I could ever hope to-

Man-Eating Desk: BUUUUURRRP.

Albert Wesker: Oh shut up.


	28. The Apprentice

The dirt street was dark, and damp. Either mist or light rain had softened the hard skin of the road, or the mist had hung low enough to erode at the tough dirt. The patrolling soldiers didn't care, and those starting to awaken, to leave for the fields under the protective gaze of their guards or just to begin the town gossip were used to the morning. But stepping out briskly from the inn, Sir Integra Hellsing was not. Mist and rain was common for England, but it was the stillness that made her uneasy. Even in the British countryside, she always felt movement. Either it be Walter cleaning, Seras and Alucard arguing about non-human politics, or a distant car or truck rumbling by, there was something stirring that impacted the very ground.

Integra glanced around, looking at the serenity. A lump materialized inside her throat, but she fought it back. She had never, not once, seen or felt such tranquility. And by her very being there she threatened it all.

The first step she took from the platform from the inn surprised her. The gravel scraped loudly, echoing throughout the town. It actually caused her pause, something as minute as a footstep stalled her. Something so small caused such a loud racket. Yet she allowed herself another step, fully on the ground. She felt a nip of cold air creep up the jacket sleeve, and she was pleased with her own reasoning of clothing. Away she moved from the Inn, watching the soldiers eye her with suspicion and scrutiny, like she was a stray dog, or a person with a rare disease.

"Excuse me…" Integra turned, hearing the small frail voice. To her bemusement, she had to turn herself down to a trio of small children.

"Yes? How can I help you?" she asked politely. The closest girl blinked, apparently in surprise. Yet she took a step closer to Integra, peering at her face. "If you don't need anything, I need to be-" Integra continued awkwardly. She never had been taught how to interact with children.

"Are you really a girl?" the leader of the trio asked without shame. Integra stood fully up, taken aback and spluttering.

"E-excuse me!?" she demanded.

"Well," a smaller, shorter haired girl almost whispered," you stand and talk like a man…"

"But your hair is like a girls!" the leader exclaimed giddily.

Integra stared at them, her mouth slightly open. "Yes I am a women, now if you don't mind," Integra stated, turning away as the three girls parents showed up to escort them away from the dangerous stranger. She had said her words passively, tossing their observations aside like a dirty rag, of no importance. She had been taught that gender is nothing in a world like this on.

_You see Integra,_ her father once said, now a ghostly commandment in her memory, _we are all born into this world- by gods will or our parents, we are born here. The choices we make decide who we are, and some become stronger, and other weaker. Yet_, he had paused, his cigar embers falling away as his eyes were filled with that powerful stare, _we are all still born. Which means, as a rule of the universe, at some point we must die. And to make it worse, we are given the powers to take lives away... It sounds like god wasn't very smart, was he?_ He asked her.

_But father,_ she pleaded, a much younger and innocent girl sitting across from her father in his work room, _vampires_ _were people, and they may never die._

_Perhaps_, he responded, as the Modern Day Integra found herself looking at the broken gate, _but this brings me to one of the most important things you can ever remember. We are all born._

_I don't understand_, she said after a moment of trying to understand still.

_Let me ask you, Integra… the worst, most horrendous monsters known were, once, human. If all things human can die, this means that even monsters can be vanquished. So what am I saying, my dear?_

It had taken her a moment to guess the answer, but Integra smiled now, passing under the still rebuilding gate as she recalled the anwser. "We are all equal in some way."

_Correct_, her father said to the same answer years ago, _and that means, regardless of what people say about you, or me, or Walter, or anyone, we are all equal. And in this world, where there is light there is dark; meaning that each and every human on this planet is capable of becoming as great as leaders, fighters, poets, inventors as there has been in our time. I want you to remember this. This, you will find one day is very true…_

She had cleared the gate, and was now at the battlefield she had been less than a day before. The scars were still present, broken swords and pieces of armor were scattered like trash. The incisions the dragon had made, along with the others, had changed the landscape into an obstacle course of rocks, mounds of dirt, and torn hills. Her eyes traveled past, peering into the forest from where she had taken her new troop and come here.

"God… if this was just that girl's power, assuming this Naraku is truly the most powerful…" she frowned in thought, trying to comprehend the damage that might be caused if they attack with full force. But her ears caught footsteps coming behind her, rhythmic, perfectly timed footsteps belonging to a large boot. "Alucard, what is it?"

"I… must protest this action," Alucard started levelly.

"We spoke already, and I have decided on my actions. You, servant, are made to follow my orders without question, so I suggest you do so," Integra still didn't face him, her cold words matching the morning well. Alucard didn't speak for a moment, yet his steps continued until he was next to her, where he stood next to her.

"If I am to leave you, your chance of being harmed is much larger than that with me here, and the police girl-"

"You and Seras are so weakened now that you two could be considered run of the mill vampires. If I were to let you stay it would do little good than that of delaying a momentary death-"

"Integra," Alucard interrupted. The action had her actually turn to him, and he to stare at her, however still faced forward. "This is a risk that should not be… even if you just send me, the police girl will be able to fight well on her own… but sending us both would leave you in the open… and if Tower's finds out about it, then we may loose this in one night…"

Integra listened to him. She was angry, if not pissed at being interrupted by her own servant and weapon, but Alucard spoke reason, something that should be kept closely; he rarely used it. If Alucard did go, Hellsing's greatest assets, regardless of their strength at the moment, would be useless for a day. Hellsings' power would be diced if they were attacked. Yet, her argument still proved stronger.

"Alucard… if you stay here, along with Seras, there is a possibility you will be permanently erased, something that I can not, and will not, stand for."

"Master, I would rather die by your side than-"

"ALUCARD! We are going to WIN this!" she growled, now making him turn to her. "And if you and the police girl and destroyed, there goes a portion of Hellsing's fighting force! We become on par with Iscariot again, and they are practically nothing. The modern era will be at the mercy to those who we fight against…" she stared at him, a moment of silence while she felt his eyes on her," and I have soldiers here who can defend me well. Walter is well accomplished at doing this, and Mercer and Kennedy are no simple fighters either."

Alucard snorted. "Walter is aging… you can see it in him… and as for Mercer, his ability to defend is not amazing."

"Zohall and Leon fight well together," Integra rebuked," and so can I. Not only that, but we have the children who can fight as well… I wouldn't call them weak either-"

"Master Integra," Alucard started again, seemingly pleading," send myself or Seras, not both… at least let one of us be present to-"

"I told you I had decided… now, do not question me again, understood??" Integra barked. Her breaths were short and quick, and she glared at his glasses, peering at the barley visible glowing eyes underneath. His face had not changed from concerned, but had drooped slightly, a possible disappointment of not being able to convince his master otherwise. Yet her eyes pierced his until he recollected himself and switched to look at the woods.

"… understood, my master."

"I cannot have my agents, human or otherwise disobeying my orders any more. This has gone on for far enough…" she turned, her eyes peering back at a slowly dawning day. "Seras will be here soon, correct?"

"She had something she wanted to do before leaving," Alucard said with ease, scratching his chin in lack of caring.

Zohall peered into the mirror he mounted on the wall. Taken from supplies they had brought, the square mirror had him struggling to use the crude knife borrowed from the inn keepers. Its dullness did little than provide the rough sound of growing beard refusing to be cut. Grunting, he placed it down, and considered his other option.

"Heh, why not," he shrugged as he grabbed his sword from the couch, next to a sleeping Leon, and move over to mirror again, and began to save off that beard once again, with much ease. The large five foot sword however was heavier than a razor, and much harder to move slowly across the face, and a little twitch of the hand made a small cut across his face. Scowling at the pain, he splashed what should have been clean water in his face, moving away from the mirror just for a moment. Deciding to hold Gleam by the blade rather than the handle, he moved back to the mirror, ready to continue with the other unclean half.

"Zohall…" the ghostly voice from his memory teased, causing him to toss gleam away in panic. He glanced around, his eyes wide as they were in the mirror. Only a night ago did he hear that voice, from a silky, seductive and determined woman who wanted his power. But this was no dream, he was sure. The way he had been acting since he got, Leon's snoring, everything pointed to the real world. Yet… "Behind you dear." He was facing away from the wall, and a cold shiver went down his spine at the realization that the voice called him to the mirror. Yet, fear or some strange curiosity drove him to turn around, and he found the reflection.

But it was not a reflection of himself that peered back from the mirror. Tsunami was looking at him cleverly, holding the sides of the mirror like she were looking through a small window.

"Hello, Zohall dear," she said, once again in the seductive tone. This sound drove all questions he might have had for her, and rather fueled his want for her to leave.

"Get lost," he growled, remaining where he was.

"Aww… not a very good way to start a conversation-"

"I told you GET LOST." His stronger words put a pause in her beauty, she looked disgruntled venomous, like a spider dealing with a particularly stubborn fly ," I told you I am not interested in whatever you have to say-" Yet she recovered, with an equally poisonous smile that caught him off guard.

"I would listen to my words, considering you no longer can… toss me aside," she said, taking a step away from the internal frame of the mirror to examine her nails. "You see, I realized that you had little comprehension for what it is you can do, but not at the level where you are… you don't even know how to activate the Source yet…"

"Just shut the hell up already," Zohall growled, peering at the ghostly image," I don't care about these damn powers if they come with a 'surprise package' from a little annoying peice of-" she held up a hand to his insults, and he found himself silent for a moment.

"You want to know how I came here? Well… the ability to enter the source is inside us all… but for you, it's so easy that you can subconsciously do it. Yet, you have no idea HOW to… which allows a neat little," she felt the interior sides of the mirror," window for me. And I now realize that the source is so strong inside you that what is already present can enter inside your very mind, as long as they have the will and persistence. So… the offer is done, like I said. But rather, I'll simply watch your every move from your very own reflection."

Zohall blinked, trying to comprehend again all this new information. It was too much; the source, the dream world was 'easy' to enter? He hadn't even comprehended a method to actually going to that place, let alone with the actual desire to. And now, somehow, this woman had found a way to get at him without him even being asleep?

"I'm not interested in listening to you," he said again, trying to keep himself calm and level. This seemed to work for a moment, as her eyes narrowed and her lips curled angrily. Yet, she giggled and it caused his own lips to curl in disgust. He officially hated that sound.

"I see… not interested in this woman, are we? Well…" she paused with a thoughtful stare," I am speaking from inside you; I will eventually take that form from you… I might as well get used to it," she said, and before he could ask what she was doing, she tossed her head over, throwing her long black hair in front of the mirror for a moment. The long strands caught the mirror, and slowly slid off, revealing a character that looked like she had come from the movie the Ring. Yet, as the woman slowly raised her head, the hair seemed to fall away, as if the scalp itself was a wig being pulled away by gravity, revealing other colors underneath. Eventually the black hair was peeled away, and shoulder length, spiky blond hair peered back at him.

She had taken to his body. His entire form was that of a normal mirror, but the only difference was the eyes- a purple pink mixture. Amazingly, the new figure seemed to be feeling up the body, checking it's every feature. Finally it sighed, and said," just like I had hoped," in his own voice. And it was his voice, calling out to him that really scared him. It was not some other entity, it was his voice. It was like she was now molesting his body and his voice; his soul.

"Get the hell away," he growled angrily.

"Hey, hey… chill out!" the doppelganger laughed bitterly at the transfixed victim. "you know, this body isn't that much better than my previous… but I certainly has its benefits. I'll be much more adapt when the time comes again-"

"What do you want?!" Zohall finally muttered, ready to do just about anything to get this creature away from him. The Zohall look alike stared back at him, taking on a more serious look.

"It no longer concerns you. I've already won this fight you know."

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me," Tsunami said through his voice, taking a step closer to the mirror," I never need your permission, or now I see, to enter your mind… or else, how could I be here?"

"So… your fucking causing me to see shit in the mirror? Ha!" Zohall bitterly laughed, and took several steps aside, and passed away from the mirror. The image followed naturally, and the creature was left behind once he could no longer see his reflection. "Lets see how you like being-"

"Mirrors," said a dimmer reflection from a closed window," are not the only thing you get to see yourself in, dumbass. Oh, I liked saying that… dumbass, dumbass-"

"Goddamnit, leave me alone!" Zohall groaned with frustration. Tsunami turned back to him, no longer self absorbed with the new body and voice, and stared at him.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"What the- forget it," Zohall said again firmly, and turned away from that window, and into another, closer window," FUUCK."

"This isn't my mind you idiot, this is yours. You have control over everything inside it… right?" the mirror image said cheekily. "Don't you? Or are you insane? Lost in your own mind maybe? Or are you just going insane," the clone from hell hissed with radioactive evil. "So… if I am inside your mind, something you control… shouldn't you be able to reject me?"

"…get out."

"Or is it possible that you actually are in self denial," Tsunami hurried, its eyes glowing in excitement," maybe you WANT me to be here and convince you that you actually want what I offered-"

"Go to hell!!" Leon grunted lightly behind Zohall, barely catching his attention. "Like I would ever even want to hear you!"

"Like I said, this is YOUR MIND!" the reflection roared back at the surprised man. "how can I even talk to you… if you have total control over yourself? Which means, if you had half a brain cell inside you, I can only forcedly talk to you because you don't!" Zohall couldn't believe what he was listening to. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed he was going mad. Talking to his mirror image, who argued back at him that he was not in control over himself, and told him that the image would control the body soon? It was a physiological nightmare entangled in a weed of surrealism. "oh… you finally see it then," Tsunami said gently," that in your own mind… I rule-" Zohall two several long steps to the mirror, and without hesitation punched it hard.

Echoes of falling glass drowned the words reverberating in his mind. He had won this battle… but he had cut up his hand. Trying not to focus on the blood as much as the actual wounds, he fumbled in his travel bag for a clean shirt, and wrapped it around his knuckles, groaning. Yet all this activity had not gone unnoticed.

"Hey… what happened?" Leon sleepily poked, struggling to find balance enough to rise up.

"… nothing," Zohall quietly said, looking at the broken mirror. Yet from the corner of his eye though he spotted more reflections in the glass filled window, which seemed to swim in the glass itself two struggling images fighting for supremacy. He hadn't really won; he just beat her back for a moment.

"Don't bullshit me Zohall… Jesus, you couldn't sell me that one even if you didn't have a blood dripping rag tired around your hand."

"What?" Zohall glanced down, spotting the blood on the floor above his wounded hand. "Damnit," growling he grasped the end, and pulled it tighter, grunting a little. "It's a shirt actually."

"Someone attack? I thought I heard a window break…" Leon finally stood up, and in his changing stance spotted the broken mirror. "Hu… seven years bad luck for that…" rubbing his head, Leon blinked twice, and suddenly realized a miracle. "Wow… no hangover."

"That's just because Integra ate it all up," Zohall grunted as he walked over to sit by the couch. "Count your blessings though, I guess she's letting us walk away without an inquisition for a while."

"Hu? What for?"

"She doesn't want you to drink anymore."

"Ohh… oh yeah, I guess that little information never is put in the resume, is it?" Leon nodded thoughtfully, deciding to sit next to Zohall, collapsing easily. Groaning, he noticed the small cut on his face and his half shaved face. "You look great."

"Gay," Zohall immediately retorted.

"Yeah? Who's come up with knew fashion senses, like shaving only half your face?"

"Wha- oh yeah," Zohall remembered why he had taken his mirror out in the first place, feeling his perfectly clean face on one side, and then the unclean cheeks on the other. "Godamnit… now I can't shave," He realized with one of his hands temporarily out of commission.

"Why did you break the mirror anyway? Not liking what you saw?" Leon asked jokingly. Zohall's sudden reaction made Leon's thought process fall off track. Zohall convulsed violently, whipped his head at him, his eyes wide with shock and face white, and looked away. "Zohall? What's up man?" The Younger man shook his head, the long bangs of hair swaying back and forth while he shivered again.

"I… I think I'm really loosing it," Zohall darkly said. His eyes stuck to the floor.

"Really?" Leon nodded, uncertain what lay inside this coming conversation.

"Ever since I came here, ever since Hellsing, I've been having dreams," Zohall started distantly, thinking about everything that had happened," Dreams that I can't explain. It seemed like just normal weird ass dreams at first, you know? But… that changed over time. The same things happened again and again, but they weren't the same at the… same time- look it know it's confusing," Zohall sighed deflated as Leon squinted his eyes in confusion," just bare with me ok?"

"Talk away," Leon answered faithfully.

"Ok… and its been getting weird and weirder. It was voices first, then the owner of the voices, who has an owner. I still don't understand why I have these dreams yet. And now… I'm getting new ones," Zohall could not help but glance at a piece of broken glass, to where in his horror, the grinning and maddening image of his look alike stared back. "This new person in my dreams… it wants to control me." If the statement 'I think I'm loosing it,' didn't cause Leon to worry about his long time makeshift younger brother, this slice of bitter pie did.

"This person wants to control you, like, manipulate you?"

"I… honestly don't know. All it know is that…" Zohall once again dared himself a peek at the mirror fragments, only to quickly look away," I can't look at my reflection without seeing that person." Leon's eyebrows, which had been level throughout his speech, finally rose. In the years where Leon had been instructed to be a police officer, he would have had the man standing before him confined. Zohall really sounded as if he was loosing it; going bonkers.

"Hey, Zohall," Leon decided after a harsh moment or two of silence," I don't really care what you decide to do as long as it's… you know, 'good'. And after this, if you really want to leave Hellsing… that's ok."

Zohall laughed softly," I don't think the problem is Hellsing."

"Then what is the problem?" Leon asked earnestly.

"I-" a creaking footstep shut his mouth as he spotted Seras coming though the doors," I'll tell you when I find out."

"Find out what?" Seras asked innocently as she walked over.

"Eh…" Leon considered," nothing much. Guy stuff, you know…" He nodded as he tried to fool the young vampire. Zohall took the opportunity to grasp his shaver again, and try the blunt and less effective way, moving to the window now.

"Sorry for interrupting- what happened to the mirror?" Seras spotted the shining sparkles on the ground. For this, Leon had no answer, and looked to Zohall for help.

"Accidentally dropped it. Was trying to move it," the shaving man said, looking suddenly pained as he stared at his reflection.

"Oh… well, I was looking to talk to you Leon," Seras began again, halting in front of Leon.

"Sure, what is it?" He responded, giving Zohall on more cautious look that he made sure to mask as a scornful shaking of the head for breaking the mirror.

"Well… its just that, I am leaving soon," she said dumbly, looking into his face hopefully, almost asking him to understand. "And… uhh…" she began to struggle for the right sentence to allow escape from her lips. Yet in her editorial in her mind, nothing she could have said seemed innocent enough to hide something she wanted to deny for now.

"Is something happening?" He asked her. She had began to sweat gently, and breath gently but more frequently. Either this was something natural, or she still needed to breath even as a vampire, Leon wasn't sure. But she began to recollect herself, and took on deep intake of air, sniffing the room. And then she gasped, her eyes going deep red. In realization, she clasped a hand to her mouth and nostrils.

"B-blood!" she trembled, glancing at the floor at the nearby drips of fresh blood. Leon's eyes followed her gaze, and then to Zohall, who's hand was clenched hard as he stared at the window. "Someone… who's bleeding?"

"Kid?" Leon asked, worried about a possible threat. Seras needed rest, or as Integra said, a fresh dose of blood. While it wouldn't help her apparently, Leon new to well what happened to the mind of someone who's been deprived of something. That blood to Seras must smell ten times better than normal, and so he checked her, stepping slightly in front of her. He would not be able to hold back a raging vampire, but the sight of an ally could prevent the bloodshed. "Seras, just stay put… Kid?" he asked again, now disturbed at Zohall's glare at his own reflection. To Leon, he was just growling at himself, who returned the similar look. But he had not seen Zohall like this, let alone to himself. "Kid! ZOHALL!!"

"WHAT!?" Zohall shouted back, tearing himself away from the window to shout back at Leon. The snarling shout was enough to shake Seras from her trance, but the effects further scared Leon.

"Hey…" Leon started, taking a small step forward, his hands raised in peace. Yet Zohall gripped the wrapped shirt and tightened it, and stormed past him.

"Go ahead and talk! I'll not 'disturb you two' or anything like that!" he called as he marched downstairs and out of the building.

"What… What was that?" Seras asked tenderly to Leon. She had been shaken at his sudden outburst, and was even more worried about Leon's stillness. He hadn't so much as blinked since Zohall almost pushed him out of the way to leave. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No… I don't think _we_ did," Leon said shaking as he tried to imagine what was going though Zohall's mind. Now, more than ever, he was worried for his foster brother. "You… you wanted something, Seras?" he asked sadly as he turned to her. It took her again a moment to filer what she could and could not say. Finally though, she swallowed her pride and came up with a sentence or two.

"I want you to keep my Rifle," she said defiantly.

"You… want to leave it here?"

"Yes. Or until I come back. I mean, being with Alucard, I don't think we're going to be attacked while moving at our top speed… so I figured why take this with us, and you may need it," she said, reasoning more and more with him, trying to make absolutely sure that he would accept it. "So… just keep it, ok?" Leon, through his years of mysterious communication, had come to learn many hidden meanings through words of others. Her words only took him a second to figure out. He smiled thankfully and nodded. Seras wasn't sure if he was thankful or not, and decided to leave herself. He was probably shaken by Zohall's ridiculous outburst, and decided to leave him be.

"Hey, Seras," he spoke just as she reached the stairs. Fired on from a sudden flutter in her chest, she turned quickly; fast enough for her to loose her footing and collapse back. He moved quick, caught her, and held her steadily, grabbing her hand as it flailed about and pulled her back straight. "Thanks, and be careful yourself." Seras could only bear to look up into his face once for a moment, before ducking her eyes away and moving down the stairs faster, almost slipping again. If she had been 'alive' her cheeks would have flared up at his touch on her hands. Yet… as she touched her face, she felt flushed enough to color a rose.

Zohall marched through the streets. He had nearly run over Inuyasha, who had become infuriated enough that only Kagome's order to sit could halt his attack. Zohall was furious. For merely twenty seconds he had to endure that things rant without so much as a retort. Yet for all he knew, it was just him yelling at himself. He knew it wasn't the case, but at the same time, he was having trouble fully understand anymore what was 'real' and what was not. But as he stormed through the dirty streets now inhabited by villagers and guards, he failed to realized that as he walked many avoided his very direction.

"They're all scared of you, you know that?" the voice came from his left, and his eyes darted through a small cluster of young woman and to the window behind them, where his shape shifting enemy mocked him by not using his own current position, dancing around happily, weaving around passing reflections of villagers. As he stared, the group of women noticed, and retreated away, frightened by his dark eyes.

"Shut up," he breathed, and move away, stomping the ground in each step. This constant step and rock did not drown out the words of his internal bastard enemy, yet it did slowly draw the attention of the guards, who pointed at him, and smiled at one another, mocking the strange foreigner.

"Hey, swordsman!" One called within a group," you loose a bet with the rocks today?" He did as much to ignore them, yet their laughter had him stop and turn, his deadly eyes peering at them.

"Ohh… look at him, that's not a nice way to look at a soldier," another said as they chuckled at his reproachful gaze. Villagers made sure to clear a good twenty feet from the newcomer to the town, also avoiding the now advancing gaurds.

"Back. Off." Zohall growled with as much purpose as he could. He didn't want a fight.

"Oh come on, just kill them," the voice called from a small mirror by a shop. "they're just guards."

"You aren't ordering us to do anything, are you?" One with a spear said, lowing his weapon just under his chin.

"I think he is…" another said laughing.

Zohall's mind grew tired of this, and came up with the most logical way out. Ducking away from the spear, he weaved forward, breaking the weapon from the guards grasp, spinning it around, and smashing it as hard as he could on the man's head, knocking him over backwards.

"HEY! GET HIM!" another shouted, as the others drew their swords.

"Bring it," Zohall growled, mentally noting not to kill any of them without good reason.

"Look at them," a villager from the newly formed circle said to the other locals. "They outnumber the poor young man-"

"Don't feel sorry for him," another said," Dirty damn outsider-" the spear that Zohall had used for a few parries 'accidentally' flew just past the speaker's shoulder and stuck in a column of wood. The balding speaker cried in surprised and moved aside from the weapon.

"That was a quick disarming," a younger, self-assured man mentioned, pushing himself to the front of the crowd. He wore a long purple robe, with a blacksmith apron atop it, well decorated with various herbs, all surprisingly un-scorched considering the use he put the apron to.

"Uchideshi," the first speaker said, a man with thin eyelids and a relaxed disposition," what will happen? Will the guards kill him?"

"Obviously not, if they have half the intelligence they need to hold a sword well. They'll just beat him to the ground and then leave him there. After all, that man is now friends with the lord," the young, sharp looking Uchideshi spoke with firm words and calculating tones. His words was cold as his eyes, but his gaze was transfixed by the fighter. The blond man moved with speeds that easily out-matched the now six guards he fought. And now totally unarmed, being that he had no sword with him he was easily tossing one or two aside while then engaging and avoiding the others. He couldn't believe it, but this guy was beating down six Guards of the lord himself.

"Who is this man??" A woman cooed in the crowd while the others mumbled and gasped at his ability.

"Zohall…" Uchideshi whispered, his eyes opening in realization that he had sat next to the same man the night before. "So, this is who you are."

"Urragh!" the last standing Guard was easily thrown down into the gravel, face first, like all his comrades.

"Anyone else want to pick on me!?" Zohall called out, challenging the others to try anything, waving his hand out readily, now in the mood to fight. It made him feel better anyway- during the fight, he couldn't hear a word that Tsunami had said, assuming it had said anything. Staring into the crowd, he peered for anyone who seemed willing to charge out at him. Yet most eyes moved away with their respective bodies, as the villagers no longer considered themselves safe by staying around with a pissed off outsider who could take down six men without breaking a sweat. The guards too grumbled and retreated, pulling themselves away from the infuriated man. Zohall was further pleased to find that the image and voice had left all sight in the reflections he could find, and now he was at peace.

Yet suspicion tugged at the fabric of his thought, and he walked over to a window, making sure not to look into it. Once he got close enough to be sure he would see himself clearly, he turned and watched his perfect reflection. Nothing strange appeared, no movements without true cause, and so he was satisfied.

"I won't be away for long…" The voice called from the window. He peered away, not wanting to tempt it to re-summon, and allow himself to go mad. Yet as he glanced away, he found a figure watching him curiously, scrutinizing him with cold dominating eyes.

"What??" Zohall called to him. The man barley blinked, yet turned away and started to his shop. Zohall shook his head heavily, tired of his mood swings. Yet as his sight caught the fleeting feet of the blacksmith. They were not sandals, as he suddenly noticed that there was no clop or sudden scraping of the ground. Rather, they sounded more like shoes of a more western origin, having a soft impact on the ground. His eyes honed in on the feet appearing occasionally from under the robes, and realized they were leather like shoes.

Zohall wasn't a super-genius, but he knew that almost four days ago they had come across a westerner who claimed to have a pupil in this village. This man walking away from him may have the answers for him, and so he followed him hurriedly. Just before he could get into yelling distance however, he disappeared through the fabric covered doorway that barred away his shop. Stopping just short of the entrance, Zohall considered what could be waiting. Craning his head up, he spied the small stack of smoke trailing into the sky from a hidden chimney; a Blacksmith alright.

_Hope I'm right about this_, he thought as he pushed his way through the clothing and entered the smoky, fire-lit building. Either the man who worked here had to remove the windows to keep the heat in here good for his materials, or his wants shut out anything light oriented, or he was simply another dang-nasty vampire, Zohall didn't know. No windows cut holes through the walls to allow light to bleed in or the blatant smell of steel and powder to mix with fresh air. Either way, it reeked workaholic. Zohall moved past several cases of ready katana blades, several spear tips, rows of daggers all displayed in small cases. Yet on the walls just out of reach were locked cabinets, each looking well-used, but very secure.

"Hey…" Zohall called around, hoping to draw the attention of an assistant or the man he was looking for himself. Turning in his hopes, he found a rather long Japanese sword sitting lonely nearby. "Hellooo?" Eyeing it only twice before looking around, Zohall grinned happily and moved for it, almost anticipating its grip. Sliding a hand slowly around its grip, the blade was gently pulled from its rest. Yet Zohall was not prepared for it's weight, and as soon as he lifted it into the air, he struggled backwards while trying not to cut his face open. The massive sword was much, much heavier than he had thought, to the point where he thought he was lifting up an entire cabinet filled with Gleams. His feet danced around as he fought to spread the weight around, and finally bumped against a table behind him. The result was instant, beginning with a slow creaking of a warning, ending with the table turning over and spilling over a dozen blades to the floor and their needed equipment.

"Not again," Zohall groaned as he lifted the blade a little, shifting its weight.

"And that will be added to the bill," the cool voice called from another section of the building. Zohall flinched like a whip had slashed at his hand. The large sword tilted to one side and he followed, trying to get it back up, doing nothing more than just becoming a charging sword. He just managed to lift the sword slightly to avoid impaling an expensive looking book, thick and covered in dark leather. The blade stuck in the wall, and allowed Zohall to rush forward in the momentum and smash his forehead against the wall and flip onto his back. "So will the wall's construction… so thank you for coming."

"S… sorry," Zohall spluttered, rolling to get back onto his feet. It didn't occur to him how much he had broken, but if he wasn't mistaken, the man had a very clever look to him. "I thought you could help me."

"I'm no acrobat. That you have to learn on your own I'm sorry to say."

"What? Oh, yeah the swords- look," Zohall restarted the topic in his mind," I need someone to read a book for us." This was followed by the laughter of this man.

"You want me to read a book to you? And here I was sure you had the ability to read…"

"No, I can," Zohall said, getting frustrated with this attitude," I need someone to read a book with very complicated-"

"Words? Phrases? Sentences?" This guy was getting a real kick out of taunting Zohall.

"…Alchemical Mixes," Zohall said through gritted teeth. The supposed blacksmith did little to react to this comment; raising his eyebrows and scoffing.

"You want an alchemist, not a blacksmith. I've learnt how to mix and match the sword to the fighter, not flowers and grass to a potion."

"Yeah… I guess…" The blond wasn't sure how to get this guy to help him. He knew that he was the man they had been looking for, but not how to get him on his side. Zohall rarely had to convince strangers to help him in situations not immediately dire. This could be a challenge if he didn't take himself slowly and carefully. "I just heard that, uh, you're the sort of person who can help out with a lot of things." This seemed to help slightly, as the Blacksmith nodded in acknowledgment. Zohall had to continue or his act would loose. "And you were at the dinner last night… you know, sitting close to the Emperor. So it made sense to ask you for help with things like that."

"I see. That is a very nice story, but you don't even know my name," the blacksmith said plainly. Zohall gulped and hoped he had not lost this struggle. "My name is Uchideshi, and I am the man to come to… for the price."

"Oh great," Zohall sighed in relief and stepped closer to him, pulling the massive sword out of the wall and placing on the closest table," I was really afraid that you'd not help us out."

"Oh… 'us'?"

"Well… yeah," Zohall said, unsure of this sudden hesitation from him. "We could use some help here."

"Is that so?" Uchideshi pierced though Zohall's words easily, catching his concern like a master fisherman. "I have no desire to help your group and put my life on the line of those demons."

"We can protect you," Zohall defended," it isn't like we can't fight for ourselves."

"We felt your fights for days, you know that? And the most recent was outside our very doors with only ten or so men and women holding back the dragon from killing us all. What makes you think the next battle wont take place… inside our walls?" the sure words told Zohall something: this man was smarter, and far more observant than anyone else they had come across in this journey. He had smarts and likely talent, considering the blades in the shop were clones of those belonging to soldiers in the forces in the area. But his last idea, of the battle moving inside, was a warning.

"We can change that," Zohall stated, moving closer with hope. "The demons, Naraku's girl, attacked only because we were here. If we get what we need and leave, you all are left alone. Why would a demon army attack a village they gain nothing from?"

"Demons eat us. We'd be a meal they could laugh about later on."

"Maybe, but we're a concern to their leader. If we leave, their army follows us to make sure we can't get to him… right?"

"You obviously don't know demons-" Uchideshi began, mocking him.

"Don't," Zohall finally took a new tone with him," ever say I don't know about demons, undead, or shit that prefers helpless victims for dinner. Ever," he finished glaring into the man's eyes. For the first time, and finally to Zohall, the stone man seemed to falter. Either it was the facial expression, or his eyes were glowing again that fearful, mystical glare, Zohall didn't care- the affect was clear. Zohall was scary for a moment, and that seemed enough.

"What… do you want of me?" Uchideshi asked after a recollecting sigh.

"We have a book that's full of potion mixes, but we aren't sure how to start making some. So, we want some pointers," Zohall said finally.

"Were did you get this complicated book?" Uchideshi asked, turning for the back of his shop," different areas of our land call for different recipes."

"Really? Like… someone from the mountains does it differently than below it?" Zohall inquired with genuine interest.

"Oh course! Not all land is the same, just like water. You could never replace sea water with spring water unless you change the recipe," Uchideshi lectured, peering behind himself momentarily as he moved to a large desk covered in smelting materials. "But if this came from high mountains, we would need to alter the recipe to adjust the change in pressure." Zohall raised an eyebrow. This man was talking things that wouldn't be discovered, or at least validated, for hundreds of years like it was simple information.

"No problem there then," Zohall said nodding his head," we got this from three days away on level ground with this area, so no worries in air pressure, right?" Zohall said with a smile.

Uchideshi paused in his trek for materials in his desk. A stunned man, he slowly turned his head around to stare at him with wide eyes. "How… how did you I was talking about air pressure?" Now it was Zohall's turn to blink. Once again he had forgotten about the difference in culture and general knowledge of the land. What he had said differed from any average warrior, let alone understand the meaning of pressure difference in mountains to low lands.

"Well… I guessed?" Zohall begged him to believe him. Uchideshi moved closer to the blond, staring at his clothing more thoroughly, re-examining everything from his shoes to his jacket and belts. "Hey, look- can you, hey, just stop that!" he ended with a firm shove away.

"This sort of clothing… is very impressive. Convenient," the blacksmith now began to circle the worried swordsman," strong for simple fabric, and by the looks of it, comfortable. Your pants…" Uchideshi glanced to the jeans," also unique… and your belts are of incredible quality. You say you were on a journey for days? Well, with the dirt you have on you," he said with a impulsive brushing of dust off of Zohall's jacket," so you have been places… but your clothing look like they just left their owners…" Uchideshi finally stepped away, staring at his face finally," and your facial qualities remind me of… never mind," he said, closing his eyes painfully, and turning for his things. "I will find out where you are from," he said defiantly as he turned with a filled bag. "Until then, lead me to this book."

"Well… even if I did tell you now where I'm from," Zohall said surely," you would not believe it for a second. And… your talking about the captain, aren't you?"

Uchideshi flinched, tilting his head down in some reaction to the name. "There are many captains in this world. And I have always lived on the shore, so let us go," he said, passing Zohall roughly and heading quickly for the door.

"… Captain Madurin is dead." Zohall softly informed him. Uchideshi stopped instantly at the foot of his door, standing statue-like at the news. Zohall watched and waited, unsure of what this would do with regards to getting to the potion book. The Blacksmith slowly turned around, his face wide and ghostly, open and exposed in shock.

"He died?"

"Yeah, he was killed by Tower's servants, or by himself." Uchideshi's resolve seemed to tighten as he gripped tight enough on his sack's leather straps to produce sound.

"You are mine to use then, Uchideshi stated," for whatever uses you may. As Vernon Madurin's assistant, pupil, and… apprentice, it is my duty to help you end my master's murder."

"So you are his apprentice," Zohall mentioned after a while, breaking a long and meaningful pause. "Before he died, he said he missed you and told us to find his pupil… so he was talking about you?"

"Yes," Uchideshi confirmed, sounding stronger and angrier yet," I was in essence his son. No father to teach me, or mother to raise me… just him and his damn past to haunt me… but," Uchideshi paused, his eyes recalling the past," he did care for me. And he taught me blacksmithing and Alchemy. You know… he tells everyone that he took that book from a dead monk, but that's only the first half. Everything after that he learnt and added on his own… those recipes will be the ones he wants me to do, especially if he sent you all after me." Uchideshi then left the shop, forcing Zohall to hurry on after him.

"Why's that?"

"Because I was the only one who ever had a chance perfecting them… and reading his handwriting."

* * *

Hi readers! Long time no see- AHHHH!!! (is attacked by Albert Wesker, who easily pins him on the ground and his furious without his sunglasses on)

Albert Wesker: You waited this long (begins to perform a series of lightning-fast punches on EZB, knocking his head around and slowly into the hardwood floor) and held back my cameos, (Wesker gets back up and begins to lift his foot past his head and slam it back down on EZB's just as fast as the punches) just because of one, (he pulls EZb out of the whole in the floor and up into the air, kicking him in the gut) stupid, (throws him into the air above him) HIATUS!?!?

(in slow motion) Ughh… ow… it was nice being lazy for a few months- (Wesker jumps up, and Flying Jump kicks EZB's chest hard enough for a blast of wind to break the windows and send EZB flying away at hypersonic speeds)

Albert Wesker: Well… now that the narrator and writer has left the building, (places sunglasses one himself satisfied) I will be saying the news and informational tidbits needed at the end of these chapters. (sits in a chair that rises out of a dark pit on the floor expectantly) Now, EZB is obviously back, after several pratfalls, one major being the switch of Highschool to College life. He still is in the process of… getting acquainted to this new life, and so we will (sighs with pain) have to be patient as possible. Even though his college wont start until august twenty fifth, he refuses to avidly put his heart and mind into anything… lazy bastard.

Carnivores Desk: I am hungry.

Albert Wesker: Shut up. You are lucky enough that you made an appearance for one chapter; don't expect more than one hand out. (the desk whimpers sadly) Now, more on the stories at hand, Such as Men of War, for those of you who concern yourself with a story not including me, you may be happy to know that the next chapter is in the works. Depending on when EZB is satisfied with the return of The Hellsing War Chronicles, the next chapter may come sooner or later… Ah… as a little assignment to all those who are curious of the many original characters thoughout the story, if you want to know their meaning, If they are Japanese anyway, do yourself a little task, and look them up. A good site to do some searching is Freedict dot com. You'll want Japanese and English of course, and do have a 'fun' time looking those definitions up before I decide to end you all with Urosboros.


	29. Forging the Keys

Integra's mornings never really seemed to be good. They could be 'normal', where she received a call about a suspected paranormal attack, did some paperwork, and sent Seras or Alucard after the devious fiends. There were also decent days where it was a simple assault that was wanted done ASAP without the tedious paperwork. This day, a day where so far there was no paperwork in sight, and no vampire servants to assign to dirty jobs, seemed ironically like hell. Running through her conscious was a maddening slideshow of disapproving rebellious subjects and enemies of peace, stubborn Blacksmiths who somehow were convinced to aid them, missing subjects, a god-knows how large pile of work to be done back in head quarters, a group of maniacal demon-vampires hell bent on world destruction, and she was getting moodier and moodier without a cigar to drag on. A day without Alucard, Seras, and paperwork was hell.

"Let me see the items he asked for," Uchideshi demanded.

"Of course," Walter kindly provided the several samples of ingredients the aged sea captain quested them.

"Hmm… Lotus, Winters Kiss, and a vial of purified water… interesting," Uchideshi mumbled as he flipped page after page, his narrow eyes scanning the contents.

"Yes, this is all we were asked to provide," Walter said helpfully.

"Before he was killed and never explained what exactly he was going to create with all these cursed weeds," Integra nearly spat, her mood getting the better of her for a moment.

"These, Blondie," Uchideshi coldly remarked," are much more than just _weeds_."

"B-B-Blondie!?" Integra spat with rage enough to have Walter stand, and move aside from Integras' possible path of destruction towards her new favorite target.

"These are plants that each provide a very important role to play-"

"What did you _dare_ call me?!"

"Pardon me?" Uchideshi asked calmly, seeing very well his manipulative abilities had their affects on hot-headed women from foreign lands as well.

"Listen you Letcher," Integra stormed over as Uchideshi rose," you will address me as 'Sir' or 'Madam' and drop that disgusting tone of voice around me!"

"Or what?" he cynically provoked, finding all her rage a fun game. "You'll have me leave and do it yourself?"

"Or, by god, I will have you forced to do it under circumstances you will not enjoy!" While Uchideshi knew she would probably not follow through with her words, he'd understood the limits one could go with insulting anyone, especially women. But for the first time, he had a taste of an angry women with power, and was staring down eyes just as fierce as his own. This of course was when Leon decided to stumble down the stairs, his socks almost squeaking in the wooden floor.

"Good morning guys," he mumbled, seeing the brawl of gaze and easily sliding past the two to sit by a seat near Walter," any luck getting the recipe done?"

"What a good question Leon… well?" Integra repeated to the blacksmith/alchemist with satisfaction. The Japanese man scoffed slyly and sat back down to his book, reading through the recipes.

"No. Not at all unfortunately."

"Oh… why?" Leon asked lazily.

"Why?" Uchideshi repeated with disgust, sounding like he had tasted something rotten in the air. Leon nodded to his stares from across the room, and the alchemist returned the book with anger," Because I have almost nothing to work with!"

"Not so!" Walter clarified indignantly. "We retrieved-"

"You brought him back some rarer ingredients, out of a possible 153 possible recipes that include Spring Water, Purple Lotus, and Winters Kiss," Uchideshi growled," out of a complete total of 429 total recipes."

"…Still don't see the issue," Leon easily said aside, now burning an angry hole into Uchideshis' cold resolve.

"The issue is that 153 recipes inside this book," he spat, almost shaking the book," call for either Spring Water, Purple Lotus, or Winters kiss! And," he continued this before Leon or Integra could interrupt," I know all this because I had to memorize every single one of these recipes, and these three were impossible for him to get because of the demons back in his days."

"Again… what is the problem exactly?" Leon asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS GOING TO MAKE FOR YOU!!"

"Oh… that is a problem," Leon said, nodding to himself. Uchideshi watched him do so, and indignantly turned around, fuming.

"Let us back track…" Integra started. "This may help you find out what he wanted to make."

"… Sure. Tell me what you told him," Uchideshi gave in, regretting his vigilante attitudes from earlier.

"Yes… well," Integra thought back to their first encounter with the captain. "We told him we needed to get to the Island known as Blackwind."

"Blackwind Isle?" Uchideshi asked. "That place hasn't been occupied for a long-"

"Our enemy wanted to know how to get there from him. He made a mistake in lending him information, and now," Leon explained," It's their little sand castle of a fortress."

"So… that explains something," Uchideshi said, now turning the pages forward hopefully.

"Oh?" Integra asked carefully.

"Yes. He needed a curse remover. He told me all about Blackwind Island's secrets," Uchideshi continued to flip pages," and the first one is that you can never see it unless you have one of three things- a blessed ship, a person with powers to open a powerful ship, or powerful agents to destroy a curse. For your situation, he assumed you had no ship, and no monks or priests of powerful blessings enough to rid the curse of The Blackwind sheet."

"The Blackwind sheet?" Walter asked. "This is some kind of defense for the isle?"

"Yes, more than a defense actually. The island is constantly inside a vortex of hurricane. Only the strongest vessels could hope to enter the destructive winds that the storms create. However, the initial curse that creates these winds are not that powerful, just large in area. Which is why," Uchideshi continued, now looking through a single page at several varying potions," he needed fresh spring water. It will react with the cursed sea water very well."

"So… you can get started right away?" Integra nearly pleading in her voice. Once again it seemed like this long chase towards preventing absolute destruction was drifting closer to their favor.

"I will need to take this all to my shop," Uchideshi stated firmly while standing," from there I can made modifications to the Steamdrifter potion as needed. He did write the book for conditions similar to his hut, and this inn does not come close to the needed atmosphere for the mixes to react properly."

"But-" Leon started.

"Very well. Walter," Integra ordered," please accompany him back to his residence and assist in any way he may need."

"Understood Sir Integra," Walter said before bowing and continuing after Uchideshi, book in his folded arms. "Shall I report his findings?"

"No need Walter. We will be taking our things to the shop and watching directly there," Integra nodded to him after this, and Walter took his leave. "Mr. Kennedy," Integra barked, causing Leon to grimace and look up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Please inform Mr. Mercer that we will be exchanging buildings for our temporary stop," she ordered with a hint of venom.

"I'm sure he'll know eventually," Leon responded as Integra started for the stairs leading for the rooms upstairs. "He's not here now."

"What?" she spun, rounding on him. "Where is he?!"

"Knowing him in the mood he was in… practicing his swordplay," he said, trying hard not to sound too arrogant about his knowledge of his brother in arms. Integra's mind flashed back her small session with him, and his way and speed that she had trouble keeping up with.

"Find him if you would, and inform him of what is happening."

"…sure, next chance I see him," he responded moodily.

"Mind your tone with me today, Mr. Kennedy," Integra warned. "You've already messed up once on this job. Try not to add to-"

"Okay!" Leon groaned, getting up and leaving her before she could continue. "I'll get going before I'm sent to the witch trials already!" Integra stood for a moment, before marching over to the seat, and almost collapsing down. Leon's reaction if anything seemed to have a more sounding impact on her than it had with Zohall's consistent arguments with her about the way she operated. Rubbing her temple, she scrubbed away the emotions that seemed to wrap around her logical section of her brain, trying to make sense of her situation. But more than that, she felt annoyed with herself. Leon had proven to be more than an asset before he even joined her organization. He had served her nearly unquestionably and faithfully, going above and beyond any normal soldiers duty without so much as a smart remark towards her. All she ever did to acknowledge his work was by continuing to use him again and again.

And yes, she tried to reason, in this organization, there almost is no such thing as perfect. And when someone begins to perform in excellence, the most you can do is credit them with more work. The business of saving the world never waited for holidays or breaks. So… why was she, the women who had been trained from day one to become the ultimate boss in world-saving, seemed to be more tired then her workers?

"They're tired too… we're all exhausted," she spoke aloud to herself and sighed. "And only Leon and Zohall ever really got a time to relax… this one mission truly seems unique," she finished as she then stood up and decide to follow the Alchemist. Just as she started forward, she recalled once again the weight of the sword she used, the saber. Held at her belt on her suit, it clanked momentarily, until it fell still and silent. "…Fine." She decided, realizing that if she could not best her own workers without using magical enchantments, who was to say they would ever listen to her.

Leon half dragged himself to the forest where Kagome had told him Inuyasha would be with Zohall. His mind only read Integras' orders currently, feeding his fuming as he marched angrily forward. If he had known that he had become such a lightweight, none of that bitterness would have happened. He knew Zohall had always been a light drinker- but there was a time where every Friday or so he could go out drinking with his friends and enjoy a good nights fun. Now he could barley take in a few cups of sake and he was drinking in overdrive. And it wasn't like he had only been drinking while here… he helped plenty while in her so called army.

"_Mind your tone_… story of my life," Leon mumbled after a long pause at the gates. He spotted the small form of Shippo chasing a trail of butterflies at the forest edge and picked his direction. The child fox demon was certainly enjoying himself even as Leon came into his range of hearing.

"Mr. Leon!" he cried as he ran for the advancing American, who smiled easily at the child; Shippo seemed to have grown on him and vice versa. He leapt to his feet, scurried up his legs and back and came to a rest on the back of his shoulders. "You're awake!"

"You bet. Feeling better too," he nodded kindly to Shippo as he continued to the forest area.

"You're not sick from the sake anymore?"

"No, but I think my boss may be a little poisoned," Leon chuckled to Shippo, who at the mention of Integra crossed his arms angrily.

"That women is scary! And she's mean to people who do things for her. I mean, does she care for anything other than what she does?" he asked aggressively.

"Well, I'm sure she does kiddo," Leon reasoned as he walked over a log, and near a clearing where he glimpsed Miroku and Sango.

"Like what??"

"Well… I don't really know what a girl in her position likes to do in her spare time," Leon struggled to swallow the sudden images of Integra doing hobbies such as polo in full uniform, hunting in complete camouflage, swimming in a small bathing cap, painting with a French moustache, and participating in 'Dog Breeding' competitions with Alucard and Seras as her prize breeds," but I'm sure it… makes sense. She has been through a lot recently anyway from what I hear compare to her normal quota."

"Maybe, but would it kill her to lighten up just a little??" Shippo seemed to plead with him, putting Leon in the position as spokesman for Integras spare time.

"I guess so could… I don't know," Leon surmised that there was much more to Integras job than what he had seen, but in a way Shippo did make sense. But he had to wait for any more thought on Integra. Shippo jumped off him and ran ahead to Miroku and Sango, sitting across from another, chatting happily as Sango scratched Kiraras ears.

"Look who came to visit!" Shippo exclaimed as Leon walked in on the clearing.

"Hey guys," he said friendly to the others.

"Hi Leon," Sango responded with Kiraras mew of approval.

"Leon, you are feeling better I see," Miroku said as Leon came to a stop nearest him.

"Yup. Was wondering if you've seen Zohall anywhere?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, he's here," Kagome said, walking in on the others as well," good morning Leon," she added politely to him," he's been working with Inuyasha for a few hours."

"Really? Sounds like him… and doesn't. Where is he?" Leon stated as he glanced around the forest for a sign of his old friend.

"Right over there," Kagome pointed behind her to a large log, where a tuft of white hair was hopping up and down periodically over a few moments. Hanging on the tree next to this sight was Zohall's jacket and shirt, along with Gleam, which stuck proudly into the ground.

"…Inuyasha?" Leon called over to the top of the white haired half-demon.

"What is it?" he called back after a moment where he did not show up at all. Now his entire head was able to pop up for a moment, and disappear.

"Where is- uh… have you seen… where's- damnit," Leon tried again and again to get his question to the constantly disappearing half demon," What… are… you… doing?" he timed his words rhythmically, to get them over to the bouncing half demon in time.

"Training!!" Inuyasha yelled back, going higher, and yet still disappear.

"… he's training? Doing what?" he asked those around him, still watching the seemingly hopping half demon.

"He's not training," Sango clarified. "Just call for Zohall."

"…Kay," Leon supposed it was worth it. "Zohall!"

"WHAT!?" an exasperated call came back exactly where Inuyasha was hopping.

"… what the hell," Leon gave up trying to guess what he was looking at and moved closer," Inuyasha, where is Zohall?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled at the ground beneath him," Higher!!" and after several progressively higher leaps, it became clear Inuyasha was sitting down, cross legged on top of a shirtless, red-faced Zohall, who was not only doing a push up far enough to send himself a few feet into the air, but added to that Inuyashas weight. "Leon wants to talk to you!"

"I… am… soo… sick… of… this… crap!" Zohall puffed out each thrust up he could. "Leon! What… is… it??"

"…Well," Leon found himself dumbstruck at the enduring task only for a few moments," first off, what the hell are you doing out here? And secondly, Integra wanted to tell you we're moving our stuff to the blacksmith."

"That's… wait… what… do… you… mean..?"

"I, mean, we're, moving, head, quarters!" Leon taunted him in similar pattern. This caused Zohall to glare at him too long, and loose focus on the 'landing' part of his work out. With a sudden gasp from Zohall and a shout from Inuyasha, they both fell to the side and into a particularly pointy bush.

"OW!"

"DAMNIT!"

"I'm freaking done with this stupid-ass workout!" Zohall shouted as he rolled himself out of the pricks of the bush.

"What the hell are you doing- you aren't done yet!" Inuyasha called, popping his head out and then leaping out of the very same clump of leaves.

It was a match made in hell. The two of them were both hot-headed, angry, confident, and strong willed. Their bashing heads could have gone on for hours, yelling at one another for almost no reason. Leon, caught between the two of the two, glanced back several times to the others, who watched with equally un-impressed facial quality. Finally, Leon stepped closer to the two of them and swiped a hand upward, dividing their attention to him.

"Look, unless you two are going to do something with your time constructively, I need you to come back with me," he said, addressing Zohall. "You guys should come too-"

"We aren't done with training!" Inuyasha stated fiercely.

"The hell we are not!" Zohall growled, grabbing his shirt and jacket. "The only thing this 'training' has done for me is jack and shit, and jack fucking left town!" Zohall hissed, making Leon chuckle with such an infamous quote.

"You saying something about the way I train!?" Inuyasha began again at Zohall.

"I'm tired and don't feel a bit different! How many was I supposed to do anyway? I didn't hear you counting!" Zohall accused Inuyasha, as Leon tossed his hands slightly up, and moved aside, understanding nothing he logically could do would help this situation.

"What is the point in counting!? The goal was to get you tired to your adrenaline kicks in!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"You weren't COUNTING!?!?"

"LISTEN!!!" Inuyasha roared back. "If you want to be able to feel that sort of energy again, you need to feel like you're in battle! PART TWO! During that you should be soo tired that you either learn to use it…"

"Woah, woah," Leon stepped in again," I do not like this idea on bit. He either learns to use his so called 'ability' or what?"

"Or I get steamrolled," Zohall answered steamily.

"Killed, more like," Inuyasha said earnestly.

"Okay, this is stupid idea number one hundred, Zohall," Leon proclaimed, astounded," are you honestly going to tell me you're willing to risk life to get a 'super power', that for all you know doesn't even exist?"

"We're all in over our heads Leon," Zohall retorted, breathing slowly again. "We could be killed in this job at any time, so why shouldn't I try to risk a little more at one point so we have less chance of dying every other time?"

"That's why Alucard and Seras were sent back so they come back badass-"

"It may not be enough," Zohall said evenly. "Leon, trust me. I can take care of myself, ok? At least now Integra can't tell me we aren't working to help the situation," Zohall finalized, walking past Leon with Inuyasha as he grabbed Gleam. Leon turned to watch, only afraid to wonder what could possibly go wrong here.

"Okay, just be careful," Leon stated before heading back to the others. As he sat down, turning to face the two sword wielding opponents, Leon could only mentally slap himself in the head for not guessing something like this was happening. Zohall was pushing himself further than ever before, and his reason made sense. A superior demanded more, and he worked to get to that level of appease. Otherwise, he would be left not only in the dust of his boss and his co-workers, but his new expectations for himself. _He's growing so much faster than before coming here_, Leon thought as he watched Zohall swipe away sweat trickling down from his hairline.

"Inuyasha, are you sure about this?" Miroku also voiced as the two walked a good distance from each other.

"For the last time, yes!" Inuyasha barked back. "Remember the time I first learnt the Windscar? Every time I wanted to use it, I had to learn it from battle- not standing around doing pushups! This is the best way to teach him his power."

"Ready?" Zohall asked as Inuyasha pulled out the oversized blade and held it out.

"Hu! Keep that question for yourself!" Inuyasha barked back, now eyeing him carefully. Zohall knew at that moment, he was ready.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. The two stared at each other, waiting for the right moment to strike out and begin the fight. Leon never thought he would see something quite like this- as if watching a scene straight from an old samurai movie; the silent stand-off. The sound of approaching wind in the trees was their only countdown to when the first step would be made. As it got closer, Leon's focus got stronger. He did not want to miss the first steps. This was something important to watch, something that could determine how the next few days pass. And so the wind passed over; blades of grass whistled, tress bent and tilted, and leaves soared easily between the trees massive forms.

Zohall took one small breath, and charged.

The steps were almost too quick for Leon to follow, but his path was obvious- straight for Inuyasha. The half demon saw it coming first, and prepared for a horizontal slash, just as Zohall swung his blade behind his head and brought it down. The clash of swords was easily in Inuyashas favor, who slung Tessaiga to his left, having Zohall continue his momentum, still as sparks flew from the impact. Zohall was able to catch himself as Inuyasha came from behind with a snap kick to his back. Zohall, predicting the retaliation easily flipped backwards and landed only a few feet from Inuyasha, and proceeded to continue his slashes.

"Wow!" Shippo gasped as he watched with one eye, which was peeking out from hands covering his face. "They're both so fast!"

"Inuyasha has the advantage in this fight I believe," Miroku announced to the spectators. "Either Zohall's sword is not strong or heavy enough, or he doesn't have the power to hold up to Inuyashas demon strength."

"I'd call both," Leon agreed, watching Inuyasha kite Zohall easily around, his blows either having to be dodged or barley blocked, in Zohall's fear of being overpowered. While Zohall certainly was agile to the point of cat-like reflexes and speed, he could only hope to outrace Inuyasha as much as possible. There was little stopping the massive blade as it swung through the air, singing its deadly song. Even as Zohall leapt onto a tree, standing against the bark, parallel to the ground to gain support for another attempt at a slash, Inuyashas block was too much. Zohall jumped even higher as Inuyasha swung for the spot he had been a moment ago and easily diced through the tree.

"Can't touch me, can you?" Zohall gasped with a grin, leaping and ducking away from every swipe Inuyasha had for him.

"I'm not the least bit tired! We can keep doing this all day if we need to!" Inuyasha said easily, trying again and again to land a blow. Compared to Zohall, Inuyasha hadn't dropped a bit of sweat. All he had to do was continue to chase and swing his sword and Zohall had to continue to evade. Inuyasha's plan was working much more than he had expected. Inuyasha took the leap this time, and cornered Zohall just as he was ready to turn and lunge again. The blond man spotted the attack too late, just able to prep his sword up for a feeble block as Inuyasha brought his down. The impact actually picked wind up, tossing loose dirt past Zohall, who found his feet being imprinted into the ground, his legs buckling, and his arms quivering in the sheer strength that Inuyasha was easily able to pull off. Yet Inuyasha wasn't done. Again the mighty Tessaiga was pulled up; Inuyasha now on the ground as well, and with a small roar, smashed his demon fang against Gleam.

Zohall was tossed easily from his momentary stop. Flying through a set of branches which scratched his back and arms enough to draw blood, he skidded on the ground until hitting another tree with a thud. Groaning in the impact, Zohall thrust gleam into the ground, propping himself up again, still watching Inuyasha from where he had struck him. Something tickled the side of his cheek at the corner of his mouth. Wiping away what he thought was sweat he found a bloody streak across his hand. With a little shock, Zohall felt for the cut on his forehead, wincing as he felt his hand move across the wound.

"Shit… this isn't so good," Zohall mumbled as he again took his stance against the half demon," he's not only fast enough to counter, but strong enough to push me back. Damn it… think, think…" and he considered something.

Zohall again ran straight for his target, running as fast as he could without burning too much energy. Inuyasha watched his pace, tracking each step he took until he was in range for his blade. Yet, as Zohall got close to the trees he passed in Inuyashas attack, he jumped again, landing high in the branches, and pushed off as hard as he could at Inuyasha.

"What the-" Inuyasha cried as Zohall soared at him, his blade again over his head. Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga back for a sideways sweep just as he got in range. Only then did Zohall's plan truly work. He let his weight carry him over his head until he had flipped upside down, curled around, and had completely ducked Inuyashas supposed counter. With Gleam stuck in the ground as a pulley, Zohall slingshot forward at Inuyashas' gut with a powerful punch. As it landed, Inuyasha grunted and spat out whatever was in his mouth in sudden pain. Just as the wind had been knocked out of him, Inuyasha took to offensive stance again. Grasping the back of Zohall's shirt, he wrenched him out of his stomach, tossed him up, and with a jump, kicked him. The impact sent Zohall flying for the very same tree he leapt off for his attack. His back collided with the bark with a sickening whack, and Zohall's eyes shot out for a moment in pain, along with a cry of agony from Zohall himself.

"You done monkeying around yet?" Inuyasha cried at Zohall, who sat for a moment, hacking for breath.

"Not… yet!" Zohall spat as he struggled to get back up.

"Too bad!" Inuyasha cried as he gripped Tessaiga tighter. The spectators gasped as wind began to whip around the blade like frenzied snakes, preparing the coming attack.

"What the… hell…" Zohall gasped between breaths as he saw Inuyasha charging for his attack.

"It's now or never Zohall!" Inuyasha growled as he lifted the sword back over his head and behind his back. "You better feel like your going to die, because if you can't do it again, you will!" and with out a pause or warning, Inuyasha swung down his blade.

"ZOHALL!!" Leon yelled as he watched this, along with the cries of the others.

"WINDSCAR!!!" Inuyasha bellowed as the blinding light shot out, carving earth, grass, air- whatever it touched into debris, heading straight for Zohall. For the victim to be, the world slowed down once again. Thoughts flew his head faster than his feet could ever hope to match, and he saw the onslaught waiting for him. It was waiting for him, as easily as death awaited anything mortal.

"No…" Zohall grunted as he stood up, in the strange world he had now entered. It resembled the world before, but again, everything was slow, everything waited for his move, and it seemed so simple what to do. Even as Zohall watched a clump of earth become dust from the blast, which inched closer rather than roared towards him, he felt it. Not just the earth becoming dust, or the coming danger. But he felt the blade; Gleam, gripped tightly in his hand. Looking to his sword, he suddenly felt as if it was heavy. Not heavy enough to fall from his grip, but weighted, as if it was a long piece of fabric held down by water. It felt bloated, and it needed to be released. Not even sure what all these certain feelings were about, Zohall turned his head back to the incoming attack, and felt time growing slowly faster. But he was now ready, ready enough to survive, and maybe even to win this time. Gleam was swung down, and then back up as Zohall roared with the strength needed to pull the swords attack off in time, the weight added more stress to his arm as he felt that strange weight fly off itself.

Another current of wind, ten times more concentrated and linear than the Windscar, shot out from where Zohall had been before the blinding light of the Windscar reached him. An invisible force slashed through the mess of Tessaigas Windscar, dividing it easily into two and re-directing the assault past Zohall. Inuyasha was able to detect the attack just in time to side step with a leap, watching the wrath of the invisible attack rip open the ground perfectly, and continue into the tree behind Inuyasha, a single, deadly, straight line completely cutting through ancient bark all the way down the middle.

"…hoo-ly shit," Leon said, cupping Shippos ears just before uttering the swear. He was sure Zohall hadn't lied about what happened several nights ago with Kagura, but it still seemed unbelievable that it was like this.

"Did… did you see the way his eyes looked?" Shippo trembled as Leon's hands moved away from the sides of his head, unnoticed by the small demon.

"Yeah… it happens when he gets into a tight corner," Leon said without much focus. He was still taken aback at the sudden events. It only took a few moments, but it was spectacular. "I never saw anything like that one before though… he's told me about it, but- man!"

Inuyasha peeked through the shading of the trees, trying to make out the form of his target. Of all things considered that soared through the half demons head, being worried about his health seemed ironically the most distant. While that attack was invisible to the average eye, Inuyasha saw the attack as clearly as he could see his own. A single stream of unfocused energy being whipped off of the blade like water is whipped off of a branch in the aftermath of a storm. He had no worries as to his own health- Zohall had no target for him, just protecting his own ass at the moment. But, if what Inuyashas' experience taught him anything, it was that when someone had ability like that, it could be enhanced, or perfected.

"Hey," Zohall's voice called out just before his gleaming eyes appeared. His face was hidden away by bangs of hair as he leaned down, but the light shined out beyond as whatever power trickled forth light from his eyes. Like his souls were conduits for his energy, just leaking out his power to the world as he was unable to truly wield it. "Windscar's pretty damn dangerous," Zohall's head began a steady tilt back up," and though I'm sure you knew I would be able to stop it… what would happen if it hadn't?"

"Then you'd probably be dead," Inuyasha said without hesitation, watching the rising man and the glowing green light.

"Good, just glad we're on the same page then," Zohall said as he finally stood back up, his figure alone in the clearing fog, Gleam at his side. "Now then," majestically, Zohall slashed Gleam momentarily to his side, repositioning the sword at his ready- however not before cutting a large gash through a tree through the movement of Gleam," I hope your ready for your all go, because there is no going easy now."

"Hah! Just as I hoped!" Inuyasha yelled as well, grinning triumphantly. As his teeth shined, his grip on his sword hardened, and his demon marks once again began to appear. The purple lines across his face, the white of his eyes glowing red, his fangs and canines all extending revealed his transformation to a stronger, more dangerous form. Zohall watched this happen without moving a muscle until Inuyasha had finished. "Bring it!" Inuyasha cried as Tessaiga glimmered in the glinting sunlight. Zohall had already started his walk, moving though what was left of the dust in the air, his eyes dead-set on Inuyasha.

"Here I come."

Zohall, with a grip of his sword, lunged forward in two steps and closed the fifty feet or so in a second. Inuyasha barley had the time to react to his attack, but once again was able to parry it as easily as before. Zohall this time adapted, stepping back easily and quickly enough that he put well enough distance away from Inuyasha that the half demon could only wait for the next attack. Zohall charged more, flashing out of view for a split second, and reappearing behind Inuyasha, his sword pulled back for a stab. Inuyasha spun, hearing the steps needed for the attack from Zohall, and swung Tessaiga for him. Zohall didn't even parry; lowing himself away from the sword in a masterful evasion, and finally landed a blow on Inuyasha.

"Gah! Damn!" Inuyasha growled as he felt the very tip of Gleam cut near his gut, slicing his skin openly lightly. He swung again, but this time fast enough to fend Zohall off. "You didn't stab all the way!"

"It wouldn't help my progress if I killed you," Zohall answered simply.

"Hah! Like that could happen!" Inuyasha roared back, both bruised and cut. While he barley felt the flesh wound, his pride had taken a blow. Already he felt like Zohall was far faster than he could handle, even with the power added to him with the Shikon Jewel inside his blade. If this human, this man was to improve, and not kill Inuyasha while sparring, he would have to toughen up himself. So, he made his first choice of action- he took to the advance, and charged.

"Hmm," Zohall hummed thoughtfully as Inuyasha bellowed out in a massive swing from the sky. Yet he stepped aside, letting Tessaiga crash onto the earth easily. Inuyasha continued, pulling the sword through the torn ground like a drill until it was nearly under Zohalls feet, and wrenched upward. Zohall had to leap from the attack and was still in mid air when Inuyasha came from him again, now air-born himself. Tessaiga pulled back, Inuyasha horizontally slashed out at Zohall, who parried well, but was still rocketed away like a bullet towards trees. But Inuyashas eyes shot wide as he saw Zohall land on the bark of the tree, and then push off. The trunk splintered, but Zohall seemed relatively unharmed, and landed once again onto the earth.

"Huh! You sure have-" Inuyasha began, but halted instantly as he saw the same glow in Zohall's eyes as he had previously when he had used Windscar against him. They shined a bright green, intense and powerful that told him he was about to unleash something a bit stronger. As soon as Zohall came to a complete stop from his leap off the tree, he slashed diagonally with Gleam, and again a seemingly mystical, invisible, but very potent wave of energy was cast out and at Inuyasha. "Damn!" Inuyasha cried as he slashed back at the air, attempting to stem the coming attack with his own output of energy into the atmosphere. His plan worked well enough- the sheer incision attack was dulled enough to become a simple mess of a tidal wave, crashing into ground, branches, and tree alike as it split and deviated. "Can't do that again, can you?!" Inuyasha barked triumphantly, looking for Zohall, who had not moved since.

Zohall was finally showing signs of being tired, droplets of sweat coming off his face and temple, the glowing eyes trembling, his breathing harder to control. He had hunched over momentarily to get back some breath, and finally resettled to being upright. "What are you talking about… I got one more… trick on me." And without another pause, Zohall grasped both hands on his sword, and held it straight in front of him, his eyes hardened and focused.

"What… in the hell?" Leon gasped as he saw it clearly. Something up until now, only Inuyasha had ever seen. A minuscule, but growing sphere of green energy began to collect at the tip of Gleam, drawing a slight gust and sparkles of light towards it.

"I don't know exactly what it is I'm doing… but Inuyasha," Zohall groaned under some sort of strain," get ready for it! Here it comes!!" The long lines of collecting matter and energy ended and Zohall whipped the sword up; yet the ball of light stayed its position. And he brought Gleam back down just as Inuyasha roared, "WINDSCAR!", and two great lights burst into the world. Gleam, rather than dividing the blast of the sphere, seemed to splash it onto the edge for a split millisecond, and the blast it forward, like an extension of the actual cut from the blade- and so a crescent form of energy was created. It was no perfect form however- it shimmered and blinked, leaving a trail of sparkling energy behind it as it raced to meet the Windscar.

The meeting of two energies was effectively a bomb. A shockwave of wind was created, soaring out all around, tossing the observers off their rears, and dragged both combatants back through the ground. The remnants of the explosion fizzled and fumed in a massive crater, the size of a bus. Inuyasha and Zohall still stood, shaking and breathing heavily as they tried to see who would be the last one standing. Zohall's light was gone, and the marks on Inuyasha began to fade away slowly, like tattoos falling away from ones skin.

"…I… lost?" Zohall asked as his feet gave way, and he fell forward and hit the ground, Gleam clattering to his side.

"Hah. It's a tie, you dumb ass," Inuyasha huffed as he mentally switched off the extra power from the Shikon shard, and then followed suit with the sword itself.

"Zohall! Kid!" Leon shouted as he ran for his fallen friend, a medical herb at the ready. Reaching his fallen body, He reached under his arm, and slowly propped him up, and walked him to the area of grass. The others walked to Inuyasha, who was still recovering his breath.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked timidly, aware of the wound just below his chest, still bleeding.

"Just a scratch," he responded, taken aback, but very sure what he had seen moments ago.

"Inuyasha... you saw what happened, right?" Sango asked as Miroku examined the cut up earth around them.

"Of course I did… I'm still here!" Inuyasha proclaimed as he stomped where grass had been ripped away from the sheer blast of the two impacts.

"What is he?" Shippo asked with a trembling voice.

"More like, 'who is he'," Kagome asked again, watching Miroku getting down on his knees to feel and sample the soil around him. "I'm certain he is human-"

"Of course he's human," Inuyasha declared stoutly," he smells it alright. He can't be a demon, or vampire… or a spirit… and by what he know, he doesn't have a spirit or demon possessing his body-"

"It wouldn't rule it out Inuyasha," Miroku called from a few feet away. "The attacks he used, and the glow from his eyes are very impressive. And while it is not unheard of for people to be born with unnaturally large amounts of spiritual energy inside their bodies, or the ability to control it-"

"Are you saying Zohall is possessed?" Leon called as he also walked over. "What exactly do you know about possessions anyway?"

"Well… eh… I am a monk, Leon," Miroku said matter-of-factly. "I used to deal with them all the time-"

"And he abused his knowledge of it too," Shippo ratted him out, on Sango's shoulder for protection," going to rich lords of land for money and supplies for him to steal away!"

"Or to sleep with their daughters," Sango added with dripping venom. Miroku's shaky, unconvincing laugh informed Leon that he had not remotely been forgiven from his previous misdeeds and was still in dark waters with Sango.

"You're a monk? And you got away with all of that?" Leon questioned.

"The world rewards the bold and true," Miroku defended, his eyes closed and his index finger up to declare a fact. "But as I was saying, I do think Zohall may be influenced by some form of power; perhaps not demonic, but certainly a power of sorts." Leon waited as Miroku pulled out a small piece of parchment, rolled up around a bamboo piece. Unraveling it, he exposed a number of Japanese symbols and laid it onto the ground. "This is a demon ward that I can use against lesser or average demons. They use purified spiritual barriers that will harm demons if they get to close or get into contact with them. If Zohall's energy source was demonic, he would have probably sought out these and destroyed them, allowing him to experience his full power. Which means-"

"His powers are not demonic," Kagome answered. "But Miroku… what is his power then? Where does it all come from?" The monk paused, scratching the side of his face in thought.

"I'm not sure…"

"I think I know where he gets it from," Leon said a after a good minute. Suddenly years of unexplained ideas and methods all came to one conclusion. Zohall's powers, his abilities and super-human speeds, his occasional strength and seemingly untouch-ability all added up with miroku's hypothesis. "From what he told me, Zohall never had to fight before Raccoon City was destroyed. After that, his life became a struggle…" memories of Zohall in the city, in the sewers, in the police station, in the orphanage, in the science labs, all those hellholes he remembered distinctly along a near blood brother. "But he told me he had never been able to do anything like it until it all happened. And there was one thing that entered his life and has continued in his life since it all went to hell."

"What?" Kagome asked, enthralled with what could possibly be the answer for it all. Leon glanced back to Zohall, lying against a tree with the sword propped up along his shoulder, shining brilliantly in the sunlight.

"It's Gleam."

* * *

A good hour away from the commotion in the forest, and a few secret paths away from the blacksmith, a cluster of commoners began to huddle inside a secluded, secret bunker. Only known to few, this place began to slowly crowd with those under shroud and cloak, masking those sneaking their way unnoticed to the meeting sight. An armed guardsman waited outside until he seemed satisfied with the number that had snuck inside, and pulled a blanket shut from above the entrance, held up by two opposite buildings. Now covered, the guard nodded to the lead man, who stood atop a scavenged stage made of planks of wood next to a wall. At the nod, he raised his hands and drew attention to the crowd, roughly of fifty people.

"We cannot wait any longer for our time," Silence continued his words. "Before it was just the Emperor and his greedy ways that would leave us in suffering. Now… things are more complicated."

"At is all Ichibannoris' fault!" one from the crowd called out. General cries of agreement and outrage greeted this.

"Now there is no more protection for any of us- the soldiers have to watch their own backs!"

"Where are our leaders? Locked away!"

"Quiet!" Once again, the leaders words hushed the crowd. "We stand here all today… ready for all of this to end. With the Emperor away, and Ichibannoris' soldiers growing thin and weak, this is our time to take our place."

"But what of these newcomers??"

"Let me get to them…" the leader again paused, tracking back to where he had been. "With the guard and soldiers down in numbers, we are now in a position to finally reveal ourselves… and take our proper place as leaders of our own lives!" A few shouts of applause greeted him. "The Emperor has mistreated us, and Ichibannori sees us as sheep! We are MEN!" This produced cries of excitement and agreement. "These leaders all misuse or mistreat us! It is time we told them how we feel!" Finally the crowd began to shout wildly. His message was clear and ready. "Tomorrow… tomorrow at sunset we make our move!"

"I have seventy guards who are willing to follow us!" a member in the crowd cried.

"Some arches as well wish to join our cause!"

"What of our families?"

"If they wish to avoid the violence, keep them in your homes. If they want to be part of the revolution, have them join us… and we will take the palace for our own!"

"And the forigners?" This call out both quieted the crowd and had the air tense up. The newest members of the area were dangerous, powerful, and in league with their targets.

"They are a problem. One which we must solve by taking their leader away. Without her, we can order their departure, and lock her and the others away, or execute them. So long as we have the blond woman with longest hair, we have nothing to worry about with the others."

"And what of the demons? They could come to us any-"

"They are of no concern!" the leader shouted, stunning the others. "Demons now… they are nothing to what we will achieve. If this all goes to our planning, and we gain the palace… the surrounding countries could come under our power as well!"

"We will dominate the land!" An endless amount of cheers and cries began to rise from the crowd as the leader raised his hands to allow dramatic affect. They felt immortal, unstoppable. With their connections and ties throughout the town and neighboring lands, they could sweep across and take everything they wanted in a matter of months or years. But only two flaws would crack their mirrors into the future; the foreigners and the demons, each preparing for a coming battle to start with. Soon, the town, the once peaceful village would become a warzone.

* * *

I HATE THIS CHAPTER. No, not because I don't enjoy it. I particularly enjoy the fight scene between Inuyasha and Zohall, and Integra's fuming. What pisses me off was HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO GET THIS DONE!

God damn, college is just a bitch when you want to write something, and then friends come to steal your computer for a week playing Fallout 3… bitch, bitch, bitch. :P

But aside from all of that, how have you wonderful readers been? Its been a long ass time since I've updated (roughly two months I believe) so, I feel I owe you guys something. An explanation as to why I was gone would be nice… but honestly guys, I'm really sorry to say that I was just really not prepared for the amount of time college life sucks out of your week. In fact it hasn't been until the past two weeks when I realized how much I've left this great part of my life behind, along with my great readers and fellow peers. Once I get this freaking thing online, I plan to catch up with their material like I should have been.

And for you Men Of War fanatics who keep asking me when I'll update… who knows? Maybe if you hit me with some ideas I can use some inspiration and give some credits for you all! But until I get inspired once again, I will be writing primarily on The Hellsing War Chronicles and editing each chapter a day at a time until it is perfect.

One last thing- I don't recall asking this in any previous chapters, but I am very interested in others interoperations of my OC's. Zohall Mercer and Edward Towers are my biggest of the list, but Ichibannori, Ikaikuntou, etc. I would love, love, love to see a fanart or whatever you guys could throw at my face… honestly it would make my day enough just to say," fuck College today! I WRITE!!!"

Once again, I apologize to my friends, Boot, Lila, Ford, Haissan, everyone who likes to read and write, I am sorry for being such a lazy bum.

(Eyes Albert Wesker, who is examining a two hundred dollar Wesker Halloween Costume) … what are you doing?

Albert Wesker: Merely going over your wonderful selection in attire. It truly strikes my fancy.

…Right. Soo, you going to kill me or not?

Albert Wesker: Hmm… it is tempting… how about I just allow a hydra to consume your soul and body?

Eh, whut? (A massive hive headed monster with snake like heads bashes through the concrete wall and eats a screaming EZB alive, swallowing loudly)

Albert Wesker: Ah good… just like I expected. (hydra leaves, stomping away in a similar fashion to Godzilla) I truly hate having to wait for such long times until I am revealed to the viewers.


	30. Grandma and Grandpa

Villages from all over feudal Japan's coast knew about the rumors and stories relating to curses, demons and monsters that filled the endless seas. Many of these, at least half, were stories specifically made for a child's ears; as warning of the dangers in our world and that of wandering off into the sea alone. They served their purpose too well in many cases. Too many had limited views of fisherman who 'dared' to send themselves into the ocean for food. Some called it ignorance, others called it bravery, and some could have cared less as long as a big hunking fish was able to be sold and then eaten.

To these villages, the subject of Blackwind Island was anything but myth or bedtime story; it was worse. It was real.

People could see it in the far distance when traveling down the once dry ground that had since been converted to glassy beaches. When one passed, they almost always couldn't help but glance at the towering image of a dark island with strange weather, relating to the constant wind that seemed to reach anywhere across the seas and beyond. And almost as soon as their eyes fell on the cursed plot of land, a gust of wind would pick up from the see itself and blow sand in their face, pushing them away and back to their trail.

If it had perhaps not been storming currently, a passing traveler may have seen a strange object sailing very quickly pass the morning sun despite its apparent size to the island. A metallic ship, larger than any fishing vessel, but not incomparably large, battled wave after wave of sea with ease. It would have been ghostly to anyone watching, seeing something move like that without the wind or sails. But as told, the tip of the iceberg can't show how big is under the water.

Aboard the ship were still bodies, all lying against the interior of the easily constructed body of a modern day personnel transporter. The two floors, one well out of the water, the other battling the waves, were packed with these bodies, all almost motionless, but breathing terribly, all with a thick rattle or mucus induced wheeze. This truly was a haunted ship, made by the dead, for the dead. And the captain was well suited for the job.

Edward Towers gleamed happily at his little boat-shop of horrors, only too aware of the accomplishment of bringing all the smuggled materials he ordered with him and his ghoulish minions. Sadly those had long since passed during his last direct encounter with Hellsing, and the zombies laying still on his ship were 'fresh', right off the farm as he may sadistically put it. This was the last trip of the night which had conveniently worked out as he had hoped. With his last shipment of dead soldiers working their way to the island, he wandered how many he had total.

Twelve villages struck, seven of which he managed to bring the general populace to his whim, each consisting of a few hundred or more fresh bodies. Excepting that one city he hit… that time he ordered his minions just to march their way through the currents and get to the island on their own due to their massive numbers. Enough made it back through their underwater march to bolster their number well.

Seven successful raids; one city taken; No important casualties; thousands of zombies at his disposal. But then he forgot about Narakus' seamlessly ending demon armies. That would put his total strength, in human terms anyway, in the millions.

The vampire scientist grinned at the coming island, allowing the pre-charted vessel to take its path to the hidden cove on the far side of the island, taking him to the center of the inactive volcano. For a vampire he was perfectly calm on the water, even experiencing a little joy as the boat rode the waves easily as a tick could hold to a bucking stallion. Never before had Towers felt in power like he had before. And island fortress, a hellish army, an ocean moat to keep away vampires, and demon lieutenants strong enough to battle off entire armies on their own. He was in power, and wrapped in its entangling, addictive feeling.

The only thing that kept his ego from ordering a complete slaughter of Japan and its populace was his 'science days' training. Patience can be a virtue that brings better results than any forced field test. Aside from his training, his orders were solid._ Any deviation from what has been instructed will result in failure. Do not 'liberate' yourself, Towers._

Those words haunted him as his ghost ship sailed into calmer waters in the cavern makeshift harbor. Sliding next to the exit, his subconscious orders stirred his newest soldiers to wake. Their groaning disturbed the walls itself, eerily filling the cave with the song of the dead. Edward Towers leapt off the ship, ignoring the ramp his minions took, moving slowly and determined to join the army of zombies.

Passing through endless halls filled with rotten, but no longer decaying, bodies that still patrolled the darkness, Towers strode with enough ease that would leave a prince jealous. Towers was perfectly at ease and comfortable in his own domain. His destination was a massive cavern placed in the center of the mountain, no longer filled with magma but with undead laborers, just finish placing back together a large contraption the size of a fifties super-computer. The vampire lord leered at his easy-to-make mega bomb and biological storage container.

"Almost done. Almost…" he added with a feeling of unease for the first time. His pride had been smashed to the side with the news that his high powered energy cells could only power one of his machines. So far, he had enough energy to last several more days, but would soon run dry, and the dangerous samples inside the bio-containers would expire and become useless. With that said, he still didn't have the power to activate the bomb.

With a whirl of his lab coat, he spun away from his hell lab and concoctions of death, Towers started for his favorite lookout. Passing his newest, and most experimental piece of technology- the Electromagnetic Dampening Field. So far it remained inactive and incomplete, like his mega-bomb, but its creator knew that once it was working, it would be beyond suicide to attempt a full scale attack. At least for Hellsing. But he had his problems for now.

He needed batteries for his toys.

"How many times will he visit the mainland?" floated the exasperated voice of Kagura. "He risks exposing us for more of his puppets."

"They're useful, I think," Hakudoshi commented, sounding defensive. "They do the work he had us do before."

"Hakudoshi, do you really think he gained those numbers for us? He accumulates them for his own forces; we're just his lowly captains to him!"

"Kagura," Narakus' deadly cool and sadistic voice almost had the temperature change," we are his soldiers. Until I say so, we serve him." Kaguras' voice seemed stifled, and she grumbled as the sound of a fan being whipped out in front of her face.

"He may not care for us, but we do gain from him, do we not?" Hakudoshi again said. "I see no reason to even consider moving against him as long as he sees us as useful. His goals after all, are similar to ours."

"The death of Inuyasha and his allies," the frail voice of the albino-girl Kana confirmed.

"So why," Towers called with a raised voice as he stepped into their view," must I come out of the shadows to resolve any of your… thoughts of rebellion?" he said, staring into Kaguras' eyes, who glared back only for a moment and looked away.

"Do not be swayed by her," Naraku nearly ordered, only several tones away from being intimidating for towers. "Her spirit and heart is that of the wind itself. If anything, she hates being contained. Freedom is her only true desire."

"Which will leave her with only a broken heart and spirit…" Towers grinned cruelly as he passed through his ranking officers and leaving Kagura growling at his back. "I think you all should change whatever dreams you once had with… mine."

"Yours!?" Kagura hissed.

"Yes… mine, which in less than a week, will be fulfilled. At that time, the world will fall under my command, with the knowledge and power of the modern era. With that said, I will rebuild the world however I see fit." Towers grinned as he passed out of the underground passage and into the cliff. The rising sun annoyed his eyes and skin like a rash that could not be cured. "I once found comfort in your rays," Towers mumbled after a low growl. He felt the back of his neck, at the top of his back at his spinal column, where he knew a small microchip lay, monitoring his body status constantly while keeping his body altered from a normal human being. The scars had healed, at least from the surgery- vampiric regeneration was a very useful trait. As his days had passed and he grew used to his new abilities, he found his scars returning. Not in the flesh of course, but in his heart. He never was able to really feel warm again the same way, or cold, or devour a large meal and feel his taste buds working out.

What he had now was violence. Victory, defeat, and blood. They were his substitutes for the things he lost. Of course his new body and mind were far better than that he could ever have imagined, but still he felt like he had left whatever humanity he once had behind.

"And here I miss that weak shell of a body I once had… pathetic." Towers hissed to himself. Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned halfway to spy Naraku emerging as well. "I hope you too have decided to remove whatever former desires from your heart and replaced them with mine."

"My heart… that is a real joke," Naraku coldly replied. Towers laughed out loud at his statement.

"Yes, haha, we really are without hearts aren't we? Not that it matters really…" Towers continued his turn and started back for the cavern, done with the irritation he felt. "I need a source of power for my inventions."

"That is a problem, isn't it," Naraku stated as he turned and followed behind Towers as obedient as a reluctant dog.

"I need suggestions for energy; enough power to start up my machines. They need significant energy sources that I no longer have. Any ideas?" Towers asked, stopping to face the tall and darkly Naraku.

"I have a few… most of them take us to our enemies. One however _must_ take us to our enemies, but has the most to gain…"

"What is it?"

Naraku, after a pause while he stared at his master, pulled out from under his robes a small pink sphere. It was brilliantly lit and glowing, a magical object with untold powers and energy. Yet a small piece seemed to be missing, similar to a fracture or shipped shard of the sphere. The piece missing seemed to leak out energy almost as a whole in a pipe of water sprayed the pressurized liquid. The vampire stared at it, and then to the demon.

"You would hand me the Shikon jewel? Your greatest source of power?"

"I would grant you to borrow it. And you still don't understand the new bonding I've had with my… partner," Naraku spoke with a pride of a man with an army at his back. His eyes glistened as Towers glanced slightly at the blade he had made for him, and then back to his own. "Yes… it has cooperated with me, after some persuasion that is," Naraku concluded with a laughter that made Edward Towers cringe in anger. Towers had kept it to himself, but so far his own newest weapon, the Cutlass Tsunami, had ignored most of his attempts to use it, including the latest expedition on the mainland.

"You just make sure your newest enhancement goes to use. But as for the jewel," Towers turned just before leaving the sight of his servant," you can guarantee that you can provide me the power needed… and then continue to fight?" Rather than waiting for the answer, he turned and left the scene, allowing his servant to ponder the question while his footsteps echoed away along with the vision of his body.

"…of course," Naraku smiled, teeth bared as he finally found the loophole in his 'masters' plans," of course I can." Edward continued his waltz away, humming some sort of Hispanic beat while taping his feet with each step he took. At least until he heard Naraku grunt curiously.

"Something the matter?" Towers lazily asked, turning to glare at the Demom/vampire.

"Inuyasha… I feel his power… his is reaching us like it should…" Naraku murmured," and I feel… a newer one as well."

"Who? Alucard? Seras Victoria?" Edward spoke, becoming impatient with this sudden outburst. "Spit it out, what is it?"

"There is a new source of power… but two others are missing. Those that I have fought against, the two 'Nosferatu' vampires as you so put it, seem to have vanished."

Towers literally could not comprehend what he had just heard. Alucard, the great Vampire Lord, whom none could defeat, and Seras Victoria, the underling of the previous vampire, suddenly vanish?

"No… they couldn't have found a way to get here already…" Towers started to worry, his fingers trembled for a moment. "They… vanished?" _Could they have found a way to get to the island within a day?_ Sweat began to creep down his cheeks and forehead. Then a small demon insect buzzed by him, and came to a halt next to Narakus head.

"…Oh? Is that so?" Naraku questioned whatever the insect told him, its terrible bee-like features flapping its wings irritably. "What a coincidence…" Naraku turned to Towers, a maddening look in his eyes, one that made Towers himself feel like an underling for a second, "My spy has inform me that Alucard and Seras Victoria have disappeared. They left through a small well… and disappeared completely."

"They went through the bone eaters well??" Towers asked incredulously. "No… no way in hell could that happen…" And in his twisted mind he saw an image he loved soo dearly, he started to bawl in laughter. A wish he had, of his foremost enemy, now completely open and helpless "Little Inteeegraaa! Send away your warriors! Send them away, far away; they're only your best dancers! HAHAHA! Now who will step up to the stage against me!? WHO WILL YOU SEND TO FIGHT ME!?"

"What are you talking about?" Naraku asked politely. It took a moment for Towers to get off his knees from the laughing. His face was twisted, eyes too wide for his own sanity, his mouth wide enough to make a Cheshire cat jealous, and his hair strew in front of his face.

"My enemy has lost their best players! And all my worrying, all my concerns… ARE OVER!" Without warning, he let out another set of roaring laughs, bending over so far back it seemed like he would fall on his own head, or ass. "Now," he made it sound like a massive groan as he flipped himself upright with the arrival of the other demon lieutenants," Hellsing is as good as finished!"

"What do you propose then?" Naraku asked, rather excited with all the sudden madness.

"I want a direct assault from… you," Towers demanded hurriedly, not caring about the slight bit of spit that fell from his taunt lips. "I want you, personally, to attack and destroy Hellsing, and anyone associated with them during this time period; Integra Hellsing herself, your Inuyasha Friends, her newcomer soldiers, the town, EVERYTHING!! Leave nothing standing but a wake of ashes and blood, so I can swim in the streets and feel like a filthy, bloodsucking vampire should! And when Alucard and little Draculina come…" towers finally seemed to regain his composure, however his voice was raspy and deadly," we annihilate them."

"I understand. When do I attack?"

Edward tossed his head to the opening to the sky. "Tomorrow night."

"Why not now, or tonight?"

"My powers are weakest during the day, especially on a bright, cheerful, sunny day like this… and I must work on my toys," Towers overrode any complaints or suggestions from the others instantly, "with my distraction on such other things, you too will be diminished. Once I am sure this crystal you offer me will work, which will take today and tomorrow I believe… you attack. Besides, you make it sound as if we need to move on the instant. From here," Towers skipped and clicked the heels of his feet together," its smooth, classy, suave steps from here." For the first time, as Edward Towers walked away, Naraku could see, just for a moment, himself working under another. Yet that image was torn away as he then felt that same twinge of need for his own dream to be accomplished, regardless of how or what measures needed to be done for it to take place. Regardless of how inspirationally evil this man was, Naraku only saw him as a stepping stone to get that much closer to his goals, and having Inuyasha and Kagome out of the way.

* * *

Clash. The two swords again met, scraping off one another, producing sparks as two pairs of eyes glared at one another; Zohall's green, glowing eyes versus Inuyashas blood red ones. It had only been a good hour and a half since they both started again, and the others had moved off to do other things, and for safety's sake. This time things seemed dangerous. Zohall seemed to be getting faster and faster with his attacks and movement, including Inuyasha. However, the blond haired man seemed to relentlessly increase in skill as each fight happened. With his segments getting longer and longer with each fight, even as the sun passed over the mid-day mark, Zohall could maintain focus with his new powers for a solid ten minutes, a huge improvement considering his previous seven.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted as Zohall grunted in his own attack as the two parted, swinging heir blades at one another, shooting their attacks at one another once again. The same result from before, a massive explosion tore through the air as the two darted out of the dust cloud.

"Inuyasha!" Zohall called, blinking and letting himself relax as he 'turned off' his focused powers.

"What?!?" Inuyasha roared back from the other side of the forming crater.

"I'm hungry!" Zohall roared right back. "I didn't get a decent breakfast and its freaking lunch time!" Since the smoking cloud blurred his form, Inuyasha's twitching eye could not be seen.

"You want to get food!? IN A TIME LIKE THIS!? This _just_ started to GET INTERESTING!!" Zohall actually had to lean back slightly from all the shouting and screaming, afraid some of the spit coming out of the half demon's mouth would reach his face.

"Yeah, well you can stay here and do whatever you want! I'm calling this fight off until I get something delicious, or something passable as delicious!" Zohall called as he turned and started walking back to the town, leaving a fuming Inuyasha behind him. Even as he walked, Inuyashas rants to himself could be heard until a good minute and a half away, which then allowed Zohall to pick up on another familiar sound- periodic and strategic gunfire.

"Okay… lets see…" Leon called out to the bushes far ahead of him," throw!" A small crying mushroom with facial features was tossed far into the air away from the bush, and in a split second, Leon's pistol was out, it fired, and was back in its holster as the mushroom exploded form a bullet impact.

"Wow!" Shippo's head called as his head popped out from the very same bushes Leon had been calling to," that was such a cool shot!"

"Throw up more… faster," Leon asked, feeling his fingers along the sides of his gun.

"My, my," Miroku pondered as he walked over to the firing range," what is going on here?"

"Target Practice," Leon called after raising his hand in greeting. "I felt like I should warm up on a few things; you know all this practicing. And I haven't been using my pistols much. So I figured I get warm with them again."

"Well, don't let me keep you," Miroku stated as he sat down several feet behind Leon, and began to meditate.

"…It's pretty loud," Leon warned as Shippo smiled devilishly and rushed back inside the bushes.

"I am sure I can handle whatever loud noises that your weapons will make-" from Shippo's bush, a massive spray of weeping mushrooms soared out; not skipping a beat, Leon pulled out both pistols, his USP and Blacktail, and began to pick off target by target until he was out of bullets in both clips, with one spare mushroom, until he threw his knife and nailed it dead between the mushroom's eyes and pinned it to a tree," My Goodness!" Miroku shouted as he had fallen to his stomach, covering his ears in the hope of not going deaf. "I might have been wrong."

"You're good," Leon said to Miroku as he reloaded both guns and placed them back in their holsters.

"You're better!" Shippo can pelting out with Leon's tossed knife above his head in both hands. "That was amazing!"

"You sure surprised me, Kiddo," Leon admitted to the young fox demon as he carefully took his knife back. "But then again it did take a while to get where I am now."

"Yeah! It takes twenty minutes to get out here," Shippo confirmed, missing Leon's point entirely, as he ran over to Miroku and proceeded to play a version of hopscotch using Mirokus' body as boundaries where you cannot touch. Leon snorted softly, and turned to Miroku, who peeked out an eye to talk to Leon as he half meditated.

"I'm imagining that it really took you quite some time to get that talent down," he asked the secret agent.

"A few years with some of the best firearm trainers in the world did the trick," Leon confirmed as he whipped out his beloved USP pistol," this gun has gotten me through some serious stuff."

"But it is soo small," Miroku observed.

"Maybe… but you aught to feel a guns kick… maybe you'd know how strong they are," Leon spun the gun around his finger, and expertly held out the handle to Miroku, offering him a free first lesson. After a mental debate, Miroku stood up, and walked aside Leon. "Okay, so you place your hands here, and hold it out away from you. Two rules about this," Leon then said, a very serious look he adopted from his late teacher," never point this at yourself or anything you intend on not destroying."

"I understand."

"Good. Step two," Leon cocked the gun, loading the slide," you pull this back all the way and let it slide back," he then let go and the slide shot back to its resting state, armed and dangerous. "From here, you aim and shoot."

"Right…" Leon lent the gun to Mirokus steady hand, and stepped away. Miroku after a moment of hesitation, he held it properly, and aimed for a distant tree. Using his best front sights, he prepared the gun, and pulled the trigger. The gun roared its first triumphant shot, and startled the crap out of Miroku, who gasped and again and again pulled the trigger by accident, shooting wildly again and again into the woods, yelping slightly after each shot. Finally the slide shot back, resigning with an empty clip. Miroku breathed heavily, and adopted a sorrowful face. "I am sorry Leon," he turned and bowed in apology," I broke your gun."

Leon laughed while Shippo continued to hide behind Leon's leg, whimper in fear as a bullet might reach him from the berserker pistol. "It's just empty. You didn't break up, stand up already."

"I… misjudged this tool completely," Miroku admitted while staring at the shining metal weapon," it really is a frightening piece of machinery."

"Thanks to twentieth century engineering, and a few hundred years of perfecting the use of firearms," Leon proclaimed as he ejected the latest clip, reloaded and slid the gun in expertly.

"Heh, or just a lot of zombies to practice with," Zohall said, marching over, his hands in his pockets of his pants. "Leon, where is my shirt?"

"Gave it to Walter," he responded, glancing behind Zohall to a distant, but still shouting Inuyasha," going on a break, hu?"

"What gave it away?" Zohall sarcastically asked. "Well, why did you give it to Walter?"

"He's the _butler_, Zohall," Leon said defensively," it's his job to clean our stuff."

"Yeah!" Shippo said, taking to a similar 'hands at hips' pose that Leon was doing.

"Thanks kiddo," Leon told Shippo.

"Yeah-" Zohall turned to Shippo," quiet you-" he did a double take to Leon," whadda you mean kiddo?"

"Was talking about Shippo," Leon said honestly, but then got a clever smile going," but I suppose I could remind you who is the older of the two of us, kid-"

"I'm going to see Walter!" Zohall spun one hundred eighty degrees away and started walking back to town. "When I come back… you suck!"

"Try making coherent sentences next time kid!" Leon called after tauntingly.

"Yeah!" Shippo exclaimed happily. Zohall had barely gone a few minutes once again before hearing gunshots once again. "What does coherent mean?" Shippo asked after tugging on Leon's jeans.

"So much for being unique and the only man practicing today," he grumbled. Still holding Gleam in his hand, he spun it absentmindedly. The humming of the sharp edge in the air made for a nice change against the bird-less area now, seeing as they all had been scared away by gunfire. Even as he got into town, where he was seen as a troublemaker, the spinning of the sword just fun to do.

"Hya!" a voice called from an alleyway. In his walk to the blacksmith, he stopped and spun to the strangely familiar voice. He had heard it before, but it had been weeks ago since he had, at least in this state he heard it in. Another sound he could hear as he passed into the alleyway between two buildings was grinding of gravel and swooshing. Just before reaching the very same barracks that Leon had gotten drunk at, he spotted the source of the sound. Integra taking steps back wards, parrying an invisible enemy. However he speed was far more impressive than it had been the last time they fought. But this wasn't what made him smile.

"Have at thee!" Integra growled at this foe, cracking just a slight deviate smile as she stepped and lunged with a long step, getting close to the ground and thrusting to where an opponents gut or heart could have been.

"Someone has been improving," Zohall commented as he stepped closer, receiving a near impalement from her saber; his only protection her surprise and his sword parrying her stab to the side. "I like this new way of training."

"Mercer… do help me out for a moment," she ordered, as she pulled back her blade and immediately began to advance upon him, sweeping out unrelenting swipes at various targets. He could parry them, however her speed had increased drastically since they last fought, enough to the point where he was considering switching hands so he was sure she wouldn't be able to impale him. One particular sweep forced him to pull off an impressive dodge, bowing backwards considerably. In the swift movement, he immediately decided to switch hands, and so he for the first time, fight her right handed.

"You've gotten way better…" Zohall admitted, now advancing once again.

"Speak for yourself," Integra grunted as she used more footwork to try to confuse or get around Zohalls long reach. "I have been practicing since we left England every day before you all woke up, excepting the past day." Zohall whistled in surprise, just as he blocked a downwards slash.

"You've been practicing every freakin' morning?" Zohall asked as he stepped inside her fencing circle, and finalized the fight, grasping her sword wrist. "Its still not enou-" he shut up as soon as a perfect kick to the head was blocked by him.

"Hmph… what did you want, Mr. Mercer?" Integra asked coolly as she dropped her leg and hand, placing the saber back in its sheath; Zohall's wide, surprised eyes still watching.

"I… didn't want anything," he honestly said," I just heard some noises, and walked on over hear. Thought maybe some samurai were practicing and could use a break-"

"Where is your clothing?" Integra finally noticed her slight distraction as her eyes had wandered down just a slight bit, and her cheeks flushed the lightest color of pink before turning to work on her sword, avoiding more confusing stares from him.

"My clothi- oh," Zohall remember his missing shirt, and sat down, wanting a slight rest from that sparring. "Well I was practicing with Inuyasha, and gave my shirt to him. But I guess Walter came by, and then Leon gave my shirt to him, and I was looking for Walter… you okay?" he asked as Integra had not turned around since.

"Of course I am fine!" Integra barked sarcastically, her minds worries coming back to haunt her with the question. "Why shouldn't I be!?"

"Woah, hey," Zohall leaned back with his hands, taken aback at such a bursting out, "Jesus, I was just curious! What's with the craving for my head on a platter all of a sudden??"

"Oh please, enough with this insufferable American attitude for things!" She burst out, surprising Zohall by tossing down her sword and scabbard, the clanging and clinking of metal echoing around them. "At least try to act like we're in a bind! OF COURSE I'M NOT BLOODY FINE!!"

"Chill the heck out-"

"NO!" Integra roared back, as impervious to the slight growing of a crowd at the other end of the alleyway from all the shouting. "I will not 'calm down'… or 'chill down', 'relax' or blasted 'take a break'! I have a duty right now that I am failing, and you want me, ME, the leader of possibly the most important organization in the world to CALM DOWN AND RELAX!?!"

"…Yes?" Zohall asked and answered, not seeing her point.

"ZOHALL! Look at us, look at you!" Integra swung her hand through the air," we are so warn out, so roughed, so dulled we don't compare to Edward Towers allies; if they were to attack, we would be slaughtered in an instant, along with all hopes of averting the greatest crisis to the modern age, and this current backwatered land!" She finished, breathing heavily with her chest heaving. "Calm down? Calm down Mr. Mercer? Do you really think-"

"Yeah, I do." Integra blinked, and her open, wide mouth closed slightly in his sudden, sure response. "Honestly, I got sorta pissed when you went of a rant of shit that I had said apparently," he mentioned with a tone of taunting," but really… pardon me for saying it, but shut up." Integra watched, numb as Zohall turned and started for the crowd that had gathered. "Oh yeah, and for your information," Zohall turned around once more," I think we do stand a chance. But hey, I know why you think we don't- it's your faith!"

"My- my faith!?" She spat in resentment, ready to combat any words against her queen and country.

"You only believe in things once they're dead."

Integra lost all argument, all possible retaliation. What did he mean? Her goal in life was to protect the world of the living… how could he be right? And yet his statement was so bold, so sure, so full of itself she could not help but wonder, _what in the bloody hell did he mean_?

"Alucard is not the only one here who knows how to put up a fight!" Zohall proclaimed. "Leon, Walter, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango- all of us know how to fight, and yet your only two 'soldiers' you command with confidence are those who are UNDEAD! Sir Hellsing," he spat back, mimicking the tones she used for him when addressing him formally, and then dropping it completely," I want to say something that may impress you… but fuck it. What's the point trying to convince someone something who sees the world from the other side of the sword, eh?"

As she watched him vanished past the crowd and back to his original path, her fists, so loose since his final word to her, slowly clenched up. "Go ahead then… leave. Leave without giving me a chance you… you arrogant bastard!" she spat under her breath. With a fire burning in her eyes, she bent over, clutched the sword, and swung the scabbard off, and began to thrust harder and faster than she had previously with her training, or with Zohall. Her movements were a series of blurs, each zooming through vampires shouting at her 'coward', 'infant' and other such insults. "Mock me… mock me, do you?! You have no idea," she slashed, almost feeling as the blade sunk its way through their flesh with ease," no idea what its like to be ME!" Hacking and stabbing made her faster, speeding up her words in a rush of emotion she was tired of carrying. "I am a human who has always feared, always worried, and still must kill that which we all inherently FEAR! Try me, try to feel my weight, my responsabilities and you will be CRUSHED!!" she finally bellowed as she swung her blade down, slicing a wooden post in the alleyway into two.

Realizing that she had been cutting through pieces of wood post aligned with the wall of the barracks, she let her sword fall from her hands. Soon she wanted to fall from her knees as well. Yet, she stood, breathing slowly in sudden realization. And somehow, it created a crack of a smile.

"Damn that man… bastard shot a hole through me," she chuckled for a moment, only moving to pick up the sword once again. Swinging the blade again through the air, she decided to continue her practice, despite the momentary interruption. Just before stepping into pose however, something caught the sides of her eye. A long figure, cloaked in brown stood at the once crowded end of the alley, watching her. "Yes? Can I help you?"

As soon as she said it, the man jerked awkwardly, turned and left. With the strange scene put aside, she promptly continued her work, with a new thought she could still not fully understand.

Zohall on the other hand, after locating a freshly washed shirt and putting it back on, was much less happier than before finding Integra. Having to face her and fight her off again after running into her in a bad mood seemed to just be his luck with women these days, reasoning at least of women around his age. Kagome, Sango… well, those two at least generally have had little to no problem with him. Yet Integra seems to need to bite his head off at every instance she can. None of that seemed fair. He's only been working his ass enough to become stronger for her, and then all she can do is demand more? It was too unreasonable for him to cool it over.

"God damn it… god damn it… FUCK!" he shouted in anger, just leaving the town. "Why," he spun around, yelling at the town walls," can't you once, JUST ONCE, relax and realize how good you have it! You have a personal-fucking-army to do whatever you want them to, and you mope like you have nothing! GODAMNIT! IT MAKES ME SICK!" Zohall spat on the ground as he bent over, breathing in his own outburst.

This whole idea with Integra stuck in his mind like a shard of glass, bleeding away at his patience for her one little rip at a time. How could anyone be like that? Even as he grew closer to the area the others waited, he just couldn't justify her behavior. _Nothing like that should be coming from someone who people look up to_, Zohall consciously growled in his head. He could imagine her being in the middle of a zombie horde, screaming at her servants to do their jobs, yet doing nothing herself to assist.

As he himself then calmed down, he saw how ridiculous this was. Integra was a fighter herself. He had just walked in on her practicing with tenacity, and not to mention the dangers she faced against the Demon chick with wind powers, Kagura. She held her self off, not retreating or holding away- moving and counter-moving like a leader. _So…_ he thought as he spotted a faint glint of Inuyasha's sword through the trees, _what kind of leader is she? She's smart as hell, is a beast of a fighter, and can strategize well enough._ _Then she goes into this… bitch mode every time we hit a roadblock, _or-

"Hey guys," Zohall groaned as he exited the shaded trees.

"You alright?" Leon asked after several of them responded. "Step in a sinkhole?"

"You could say that," Zohall shrugged, warding away the negative criticisms for Integra that pestered his psyche. "Just ran into boss."

"Ah. That must have been fun," Leon said neutrally. Unsure if Leon had understood his pain or not, Zohall craned his head for Inuyasha. "He said he heard something nearby… he's not too far out," Leon said after a careful moment listening to the surrounding areas.

"Who- err, what?" Zohall walked past Leon and Sango, nearly trampling on Shippo as he tried to get a better view. As the tiny demon grunted in anger, Zohall quickly spotted Miroku and Kagome, both armed with their signature weapons.

"I don't think anything is coming to get us," Leon answered Zohall's thoughts as the young man barley tightened his grip. "We would have heard trees collapsing by now."

"And… why is that?" Zohall turned with a cocked eyebrow to Leon.

"Inuyasha," Shippo answered smugly.

"His battle form, if you noticed or not, is sort of widespread," Sango explained as she scratched Kirara's chin as it rested on her shoulder.

"Didn't seem like that one on one," Zohall mentioned softly as he turned back just in time to see Miroku move closer to the edge, and say something to the green.

"He's back," Sango told them, moving closer to the pair waiting by the forest. "Inuyasha, what was it anyway?" Moving closer, they noticed a figure behind the emerging Inuyasha. Yet the shadow grew large enough to be some sort of monster, until several figures emerged at once. A strange three-eyed mule, or ox like creature, with a thin, scrawny, old man with white beard and balding head riding atop it. Aside from a very ashy green stripped shirt and pants, along with a long metal pole with stone hammer at the end resting on the man's shoulder. With the emergence of disgruntled Inuyasha, the ox and his rider, who was rubbing a risen spot on his head, came another shadow and emergence.

"You?" Leon asked in shock.

"Ye have already forgotten to respect ye's elders?" Lady Kaede squinted at Leon, as she did the others.

"Lady Kaede, Totosai," Kagome greeted," where did you two come from? We're far away from the village near the well of-"

"Never mind that," the skinny elder said atop the ox in a throaty, yet fragile voice. "There is calamity coming to this land! There is a demon-type creature in the area named-"

"Edward Towers," Zohall Mercer answered, surprising the old man enough for him to nearly tip off his ox.

"Yeah, oh, and sorry Lady Keade for not coming back to tell you… a lot has happened since we left to find Naraku," Kagome again spoke up.

"It is of no worry if ye all wish to travel. Ye needed to search, and you have found, at least I hope," Kaede added with a piercing gaze at Inuyasha and the other men.

"Who's Totosai?" Zohall leaned over and whispered to Leon, not moving his face away from the three headed ox.

"No idea. Haven't heard him mentioned with these guys," Leon answered back, staring at the hammer and ox as well. "I suppose he's an ally, or at least accomplice." Leon then felt a scurrying up his back.

"He's the demon blacksmith who helped Inuyasha's father building his swords!" Shippo explained to the two blonds as the others conversed to the visitors. "He's helped Inuyasha with Tessaiga many times before."

"So grandma and grandpa have come to visit," Zohall said as he tried to wrap this in his mind. "What do they want?"

"A very appropriate question, young man," the elder named Totosai answered. "I am… movie north for now, and she has accompanied me-"

"You're running away from Naraku," Inuyasha translated coolly to the displeasure of the old man.

"Perhaps relocating is better in this harsh time-"

"Totosai, why would you need to run away?" Kagome asked.

"I had a particularly nasty run-in with his new boss… who forced a commission onto me-" Inuyasha leapt, grabbed the old man by the collar of the shirt, and yanked him closer,-" Uhh!"

"What did you make for him??" the half demon growled into his face.

"He somehow knew I was a master smith, and asked about Blackwind Steel! So…"

"So Totosai had instructed him not only how to forge the metal and ore into something of a weapon," Kaede summarized, clearly having heard the story herself," but then made five other weapons of power for this Demon, Edward Towers, and his servants. These apparently are strong enough to be compared with Tessaiga-"

"Oh please don't remind me," Totosai grimaced as Kagome gasped at the comparison.

"You're kidding right?" Miroku nearly scoffed. "But the power Tessaiga has is due to it being used from a powerful demon!"

"Yes… but this sort of Ore is infused with the power of countless souls-"

"At the dinner last night," Sango recollected out loud, having the others focus on her," the Emperor and Ichibannori told us the story of Blackwind Island. It must have something to do with the many who died at sea…"

"But they never died at the hands of a sword, or even the island itself," Miroku added.

"Blood is apparently the currency of the Soul," Leon repeated, having recalled Integra saying it once or twice. "If I was a soldier who was sent out at sea to fight, and died for a lost cause, I might be a little pissed off."

"So countless people die, and their blood gets washed ashore, where their undead anger powers normal ores into powerful spiritual weaponry?" Zohall tried to clarify. "Damn people in this land hold grudges," Zohall said aside.

"Says you," Leon added, which caught Zohall off guard.

"So that's what he wanted from you Totosai," Kagome noted," the information on how to turn this metal into a weapon."

"And… sadly, I gave it to him," the old demon said, removing himself from Inuyashas grasp. "I may not have been so terribly disgusted by myself if I had only made one… but even so, there is one among those I created that I am afraid I may have… perfected- at least in its own spiritual energy."

"Hu!! Like any of this matters," Inuyasha grunted and turned away, moving for Zohall.

"This 'Towers' now is in possession of it… and he is cunning enough to command Naraku like a servant- I do not know what could come of this."

"Shut up old man!" Inuyasha barked, turning around. "As far as I am concerned, this just means we're going to have to keep training! And besides, Tessaiga is still strong!"

"Before ye continue your training," Kaede put a hand on Inuyasha," I need a word with Young Mercer here," she stated, catching the young swordsman off guard.

"W-what?"

"Why is that?" Inuyasha demanded, only receiving a glare from the one eyed priestess. "Hu! Fine, he's yours for a few minutes- then we continue training!"

"Thank ye. Zohall, if ye could follow me this way. This is of a matter I think we must leave private," she said, leading him away into the forest slowly. Before following, Zohall turned once to Leon, who shrugged, unconcerned. Passing away through bushes and thicker areas of trees, they finally came to a rest near a more open area; a circle of tall, thick trees that shaded the area, aside from sparse beams of light through the branches. It looked medieval.

"Ma'am, what do you want to talk about?" Zohall started as she slowly turned, taking her time in her aged body. "If it's that important… shouldn't the others hear about it?"

"Perhaps ye can tell them if you wish, but for now ye will be the first to hear of what I must say," Keade answered. "This matter concerns you, and you only… for now."

"Well… what is it then?" he asked yet again.

"When last we met," Kaede stated crossing her arms behind her back and closing her eye," there had been doubt in my mind as if your powers had fully awoken yet."

"My- my powers?"

"But during my expedition here with Totosai, it became clear that ye had developed your abilities much more than I had anticipated. So I have come to-"

"Before you go _anywhere_ else with this," Zohall raised his voice this time and took several breaths," I want to know what you are talking about. You know… this whole 'power' thing? Inuyasha understands it, but can't explain it to me, and I'm not sure I trust the rest to get a thorough answer. I barley know who you are, but… I trust you know what this is all about. So… what the hell?" he ended lamely.

"Hell has little to do with it," she replied. "There is energy inside us all, every being has energy. Body heat, the ability to think, to love, to hate, to reason, to run, to swim; we all have energy. But some creatures are born with abilities that allow them to feel what most humans cannot feel, express, or even detect; this source of energy directly. They can see the results of it. Some call it magic, Chi, or just power."

"The force?"

"The… force?"

"Oh… right," Zohall mentally slapped himself. "It's a type of energy field in a story in Modern Times. Its used to levitate things, see the future, that sort of stuff."

"I suppose, yes. The force could be seen as a type of energy. But like I said, humans as a whole cannot feel this energy- only its results. Others who have better perception feel the hairs on the neck stand up, or get goose bumps. Simple humans see explosions and light and that is all."

"Right, I get it. Most people can't feel this sort of stuff- so they just call it magic. Okay… so what?"

"When I met you, I could feel an energy coursing through ye. This was still at an underdeveloped state, so you could not use it properly… but I see now that has changed. I feel inside ye a power that you can sense," she stated, stepping closer and holding his hand upward, to feel his palms.

"Ehh… control," Zohall corrected as he uncomfortably watched her feel his hand. "I can control it."

"Ye may think as ye wish… but there is still much ye have yet to understand and see, aside from a simple powerful slash," she said to his palm.

"What else is there- you… you weren't there," Zohall realized suddenly. "How could you have known what I can do?"

"Your hand tells many things…"

"Really?"

"Yes, it also tells me you have a fascination with small furry animals, and that your favorite time of year is winter," she continued, having Zohall loose much confidence in her abilities. Nothing she said there had been correct.

"Yeah, so I can attack with something that can stop a Windscar! And I can do it more than once; what else could there possibly be?" This actually had her drop his hand, and lightly bonk him on the head. "Hey-"

"Ye are too young to even understand what gift ye has. But as I was saying, as you left, I tried to understand, even with the energy inside of ye, how could ye possibly have so much power hidden inside of ye's body? And I realized something many hours after ye had left. The Blade in ye very hand has an aura."

"…What?" Zohall gasped with wide eyes after a moment.

"This sword of ye adds to your own energy, and it adds quite a lot. Even as you discover your own potential, this blade seems to… would ye let me handle it?" she suddenly asked.

"S-sure," he handed it to her after spinning it around so the handle faced her. With a light grasp and sudden shake of her hand, she grasped the sword before dropping it in an instant. Zohall already knew what was about to happen, as he caught her shoulders and lowered her to the ground as she lost her own balance. "What happened? You okay?"

"I needed to know for sure… and even know I cannot say," she spoke to herself, confusing Zohall even more.

"Know what?" he asked louder, nearly pushing his face next to hers.

"There is… incredible amounts of energy hidden inside yourself and this sword ye posses. And know I think I understand… it too has remained dormant until just recently, just like your powers."

"So… so when it 'woke up'- woah, wait a minute," Zohall stood up, holding Gleam up to his face," what does that mean??"

"There is a correlation between your powers and its own. Currently it has been dictating what you can and can not do… like a teacher-"

"Hey, Ma'am?" Zohall lifted her up onto her feet rather forcefully, feeling the same way he did the last time she had told him he was something like a druid," if your not going to answer my questions and just talk, I need to go practice with Inuyasha. Okay?" She stared at him for a moment, her cold eye deciding to say something she had withheld.

"Ye sword controls ye power. Without it, I cannot say if ye are anything else than the others."

Zohall's grip on the sword changed. Not in how he gripped it, or how he held it tighter or not. To him, it suddenly felt different. Inside his stomach, he felt a twist of pain, and a realization that she must be telling the truth. She had no evidence, not proof, but when he was born in 1984 in America, and was in 1507 in Japan, fighting demons and Vampires, the words proof and evidence just didn't seem to matter anymore.

"You mean… if I drop this sword, I'm useless? Just another person? That all this time, all this time I thought I had power inside of me-"

"Well, hold on there-"

"-All this time… there was just Gleam?" Zohall ended, a massive hole inside his heart. Several branches snapped, and Leon appeared behind Zohall, who did not need to turn.

"Everything okay here?" he asked. "Sorry Mrs. Kaede, but Inuyasha is getting hot-headed that he can't practice yet."

"That is no problem. We are done here anyway. I have said what I needed to, and will return to the village… has Totosai left to see your leader?" Lady Kaede said, standing once again while brushing off the dust.

"Yeah, Kagome left with him already."

"I see. That's good of Kagome," she walked towards Leon, stopping just past Zohall, who had not turned still. "There is yet hope," she said to Zohall, before moving past Leon, nodding in respect for him, as he returned it.

"You coming?" Leon asked. A harsh moment later, he moved forward to Zohall, and turned him around gently. "What did she say?"

"She pretty much confirmed your idea, and more," Zohall said flatly. "She knew there was something about Gleam, and… and thinks that it may all there is to me."

"Well good!" Leon said cheerfully. "If she's right, then you can still learn a lot about-"

"You're missing the point," Zohall interrupted quietly. "She meant that Gleam is all there is about my strength." He paused, Leon suddenly realizing what it meant. "Without Gleam, I was nothing." Leon watched him, feeling the newfound depression sink inside of his mind. And without warning, he slapped Zohall across the face, backhanded. "OW! What the hell was that for!?"

"You're an idiot. I knew about this hours ago… and I'm sure if you looked back through your life, you knew about this too!" Leon said after grabbing him closer to replace anything with depression. "You never let that stop you before! Don't let it stop you now!" after letting go of Zohall, who stumbled back and onto his ass, Leon turned and started walking back. "You coming? Inuyasha is still waiting for you. Or are you going to mope here all day?"

Zohall sat on the ground, feeling once again the blade in his hand.

"Yeah," Zohall smiled grimly," I'm coming."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR! …SHITFUCK I'M HOURS LATE! Sorry everybody, go home! (General groans of disappointment are uttered as the entire cast of Hellsing, Resident Evil, Inuyasha, Gears of War, Halo, and both Left 4 Dead video games slowly leave)

Francis: Well good! I hate parties anyway!

Wesker: I'll need to put that on my list of things you already hate. (Master Chief bumps past him) Watch it Tron-man!

Leon: Really, we only just started this party. Just give us another thirty minutes.

No, no and no. This was supposed to come out the hour of the new year!

Alucard: Doesn't this put this at year… three? For these stories?

Inuyasha: Hu! Hurry up and finish them why don't you!?

Well… for Men of War that may be a while-

Marcus Fenix: Fuck this. Guys, lets bust this joint. (The Men of War Cast leave)

Integra: What about us? We've been finished once- that only took a month.

And it was… amateur at best. I mean, it looked like something you'd find on the parody of this series!

Leon: So… how long will this take?

Well, I wrote it down! … most of it anyway. (Flips open blue college book filled with notes on HSWC) ok… we're only a dozen plus or so chapters on part one of seven of this story!

Cast of HSWC: WHAT!?

And then I've written down another hundred plus on the next two parts… then do the estimate math for the other four parts- puts us around two hundred and fifty chapters… guys? (all the doors slam, leaving EZB alone with the cast of Left 4 Dead one and two) and why haven't you guys left?

Ellis: I dunno. Jus' wanna sit down b'fore we have to go kill zombies 'gain.

Coach: And you got some good drinks here!

Fine… you go ahead and drink all the booze. I'll be reading anime upstairs if you need me! (As he heads for the stairs, a massive zombie with one incredibly bulky arm charges out from the stairs and grabs EZB as he continues his charge, going through the wall and through a very expensive black sports car with Wesker next to it, keys in his hands)

Wesker: Really? REALLY!? I KNOW I AM THE MAIN VILLAIN OF A SERIES THAT PRACTICALLY IS IMMORTAL, BUT REALLY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?

Nick: That's what you get for parking first… in the driveway… in a zombie infestation.

Wesker: Oh shut up and go be an ass to your teammates.

Nick: Whatever.


	31. The Timeless Question

As cliché as a morning could get, he heard a rooster cawing somewhere in the distance. Zohalls' eyes hadn't even opened, but he was certainly awake. Pushing himself off the couch as he had the previous morning, his feet landed on the cold wooden floor, thumping softly. Scratching his disheveled and dirty hair, the first to wake up in the morning shuffled over to the mirror like he had left from the day before. Getting a good look at himself, he paused, wondering if that same image from the day before would return; the same evil impersonator that had driven him crazy.

Satisfied after a moment of nothing, yet not convinced or pleased, he moved over to the window to catch a farmer waving goodbye to his family. "Maybe this isn't all different from back home…" Zohall said, trying not to really understand his own comprehension as to what 'home' meant. Currently it was just the right time period, two thousand and seven, not the feudal era for Japan. Yet in his adventures over the years, time had only meant so much to him. During the years were he tracked down the remnants of Umbrella and those who still fled judgment, he really had seen everything, from feudalistic societies, to modernistic technologies. But in the recent year, just before coming to London, his stay in eastern china and possibly the coolest place on earth, Bhutan, let him feel a world without the "American World".

Walking away from the window, he ripped away his shirt Leon was using as a teddy bear and slid his arms through the wholes, and thought about buttoning it up. But it was nice today, and he felt lazy enough just to keep his shirt undone in the room-temperature air.

"Am I really the first to get up?" he quietly asked himself.

"Not entirely," Whispered Walter, rising from the stairs with a pile of cleaned clothes. "Good morning, Mr. Mercer."

"You too, Walter," Zohall smiled. Somehow, of all the people he had met in Hellsing, he liked Walter by far the most. He wasn't a constant psychopath, or a demanding bitch, or a hard to understand complicated woman who was also a vampire. He was simple- at least he had been so far. Kind, considerate, smart, and welcoming; Walter really felt like a grandfather more than a Butler anymore. "Do you need help with any of that?" Zohall offered.

"Oh no, I am fine. Clothing never gave me a hard time… expect certain stains," he mentioned, cocking his head a little, thinking of the stains of blood he had to wash out over and over. "Once they are clean, they are just another chance to enjoy a walk."

"Okay," Zohall said, feeling his face again, satisfied with the small amount of facial hair he had for now. Only then did a bit of hair fall from his head, putting him at a sudden realization. "Damn, my hair is long."

"Oh?" Walter said, turning around from Integras' room. "Ah yes, it has grown since we left." After shaking his head like a dog to let his hair fall naturally, Zohall felt his hair scratching past his eyes.

"Man… how long has it been since we left anyway?"

"Eight days since London, and four days since we came to this time period. My, it has been a while since this all started…" Walter trailed off, and entered Integra's room.

Zohall considered that Integra was out practicing, and as he looked around, Inuyasha was either out, or practicing as well. Zohall was sore as well, feeling stiffness in his legs, arms and neck. It had been nearly an entire day of nothing but fighting Inuyasha. And then the occasional break, either to Speak with Integra, who had not said a word to since, or Kaede, who's conversation to him remained like a curse. Every time he thought back to what she had said, he felt a pain in his gut, like something important had been lost in a bet. Even as hard as he tried to push the thought out, it could not be helped.

"Hey," Leons' voice called out behind him," where did my snuggles go…?" Zohall turned and gave him a quizzical look. His eyes were still half closed, and his mouth wide open. Sneaking up on his sleeping brother, he bent low over his head, and whispered in his ear…

"Leon… ZOMBIES."

"WHERE!?" Leon leapt up, his hand in the position to hold a handgun, his chest heaving. After hearing Zohall's laughter, he swung his hand around, trying to hit the kid. "Ass!"

"Rise and shine beautiful!" Zohall sung as he side stepped his attack and moved around the couch.

"And… you're up?" Leon asked.

"Yeah… I either just defied all logic about myself, or everyone is sleeping in today."

"And I was having a fun dream too," Leon sighed as he sat back down on the couch, and sighed.

"About?" Zohall wondered. Leon's lack of response, and refusal to look him in the eyes told him it was both confidential, and a very good dream. "Well, lucky you. I got nothing to brag about last night. Just 'asleep', and then 'awake'."

"Well… that can't be that bad for you," Leon turned to him," Look at your past experiences with dreams recently." Zohall blinked and realized too that he had had a lack of dreams since the day before. Suddenly, Rip, the haunting Nazi girl, had ceased to torment him. As well as the strange creature known as 'Tsunami', which had not appeared since his practices with Inuyasha. "So… its not like its all that bad?"

"No… no it isn't. But I still want to know why they happened."

"The Nazi girl or the one that looked like you?"

"Either-both!" Zohall was getting steamed up, and along with his rise in anger was his rise in volume.

"Zohall, lets talk about it outside… it feels nice today, so let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside. Button up-" Leon called after Zohall, who was marching downstairs in a flash. Since yesterday, Zohall had become touchy about anything revolving around himself and things he could yet not explain. Walter had nearly gotten a particularly nasty response about how the practicing had gone that afternoon, and when Leon pressed about how he had been after dinner, Zohall just walked away. It was all reasonable considering what he had discovered, but something still didn't fit the bill in all of this.

As Leon had thought over Kaedes' explanation of Gleam, there was still much Leon couldn't push aside. Sure, ever since he'd known Zohall, he's only seen Zohall use his incredible speed and occasional strength with his sword on him. And with Kaedes idea, it seemed to click with Leon that a lot of power should flow through Zohall, making his eyes glow when he uses those powers. Yet it just didn't click with what Leon knew about his younger brother. Of all the things he knew, he was absolutely sure, one hundred percent that the sword wasn't the cause of his amazing speed. He couldn't explain where it came from or how he did it, but the same could be said many times. It wasn't the first time he had seen powers and things beyond explanation. It was just the first time they came from a perfectly normal human.

In fact the most recent case of this sort of power came from two-thousand four; from his former partner turned enemy Jack Krauser. Yet thinking on Zohall, Leon just couldn't imagine that the sword was responsible for everything. His mind and all the evidence pointed to the sword, yet something else told him it wasn't.

"Are you quite alright, Mr. Kennedy?" Walter asked, re-emerging from the room behind him.

"Yeah, just thinking," Leon replied quickly. "I'll see you later Walter," Leon said as he quickly got his clothing back on.

"And where shall you be going, in case I need to inform Sir Integra?"

"With Zohall… I guess. If not I'll-" A door from below slammed, and Leon, in his experience, moved to the window in time to see Zohall heading off to the gate to the forest. "I guess I'll be heading with you. You are heading back to Integra, right?"

"Ah… yes I am," Walter answered shakily. "She is however, in a rather unpleasant mood. Mr. Uchideshi and Integra don't interact well at all. Their progress with the potion has been unproductive so far."

"Great… well, thanks for the warning, but I'm coming with you," Leon declared," more brains on the job might be just what the doctor ordered." He would do his target practice with his last non-silver rounds later.

* * *

"I told you I know full well what I am doing-"

"And I told you I don't trust you to scrub the filth off my shoes, let alone attempt to foolishly improvise a alchemical recipe for something you are clearly not sure of!"

"And you, being a foreign, misguided woman, have little to say about my proficiencies-"

"What am I!?"

As Leon followed Walter through the entrance and into the Smith, the argument struck him loud and clear. There was no trouble or need to try to mistake the two distinct voices displeasure of one another. As he entered and gain sight of the interior, he noticed the shelves of armor and weapons had been shoved aside and replaced with a large bamboo carpet, where masses of various ingrediants lay. Ranging from roots to leaves, from hands to jars of eyes, five cauldrons of liquid, two of which were glowing, sat around the knees of Uchideshi. The five cauldrons, one of blue, a sea green, a murky reddish-brown, a vibrant pink, and a swirling and shining silver like substance, were all giving off various odors, from pungent to pleasant. Leon felt like he had walked into some sort of shop for wizards.

"Jeesh, it is crazy in here," Leon spontaneously cried as he waved his hand around his nose, trying desperately not to have the mix of smells burnt into his nostrils. "Good thing this sort of smell doesn't linger."

"Mr. Kennedy," Integra said, her temper still high and terrible," welcome to the lair of idiocy. Where when one becomes lost in a recipe-"

"I told you I know what I am doing-" Uchideshi groaned in exasperation from the floor as Integra paced back and forth behind him.

"They simply begin to go off the top of their head with ideas that simply won't work, because it doesn't follow true to the instructions!" Integra beckoned to the large Alchemy book also in front of the cool man, who was little but irritated by Integra's presence. "I am positive that if he had wanted you to do extra homework, he would have written it!"

"Muradin isn't like- wasn't like that," Uchideshi stated, turning only for a moment to Integra. "His experience taught him the best way to teach someone is to let them fail, and learn from that failure. And the bigger the loss, the greater the learning experience."

"I don't have that sort of time to have you going about failing just to get this damn tea ready!" Integra barked as she nervously pace back and force, mechanically grasping the tea Walter gave her. "Thank you, Walter. We can't afford to wait for you to make a life-long discovery just because-"

"Integra," Leon suddenly interrupted.

"Yes?! Oh… oh yes, Leon. What is it?" Integra corrected her speech with him, which almost made Leon fall over. Integra Hellsing? Correcting herself for anyone?

"Do you want to step outside for a minute? I need to talk to you about something," he pushed aside the fabric door, and motioned for her to follow. Glaring only once more at the working man, she decided to follow. Brushing her hair aside as she walked into the light and away from the noxious fumes, she sighed.

"What is it? I already known everything that man Totosai had to say. So what is it?"

"I have something important. I need you though not to have a panic attack. So first, take a deep breath," Leon instructed simply, but firmly. Only hesitating for a moment, she did as suggested. "… again, just to be sure." Integra chuckled, and once again inhaled, and exhaled, ensuring Leon that he had a calm audience- at least for the present. "Okay, you're ready?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"You're going to go through a severe meltdown that will kill us all if you don't calm down," Leon said. For a moment, Integra stared at him, her expression blank. Finally she laughed shortly, and scoffed. "I'm serious," Leon tried to remain as rigid as he could.

"Are you? Really?" she asked, sarcastic belief in her eyes, "Leon, really. If you wanted to joke around with me, I doubt you needed to drag me out and force me to calm down."

"Integra, I am not joking here."

Again, there was a pause as all the humor was slowly lost from Integra.

"…Elaborate then. I don't fully understand what you mean," Integra admitted.

"Okay… walk with me?" Leon suggested, finding standing still was not in good taste for a topic he was sure could lead anywhere, and could conclude in screaming, if not gunfire.

"Of course," she smiled however and immediately started forward, taking the main street towards the fortress.

"Integra, I want you to understand that I don't think of you really as anything other than a boss. And that professional relationship shouldn't change just because of our conversation," Leon started, placing a social safety belt around himself. "But I need to say this, right?"

"Oh this isn't a round table conference Leon. Spit out whatever it is you have to say," Integra assured him, her voice level and her movements calm.

"Well, with the way our lives have been going so far, as well as our mission, have been going down hill. Mostly we really can't blame ourselves for that though… the enemy has a damn good grasp on the land, and has a hell of a power at his back," Leon said, watching a much friendlier looking blacksmith of lower quality working on a katana, hammer clink by hammer clank. "But we've been having some troubles with someone in our group."

"Ahh… I see," Integras' eyes thinned as she imagined the leering image of her current emotional enemy poking fun at her. Not Edward Towers, but Zohall Mercer seemed her current psychological enemy. "This person has been… causing trouble?"

"No! In fact, this person has practically been incredibly helpful to our advancement in this mission," Leon laughed, turning to see a scowling Integra. "Ah- anyway, this person has been acting up however. One moment they're ready for anything… and the next they're about to break down and attack whoever gets close enough for their sword-"

"While I am sure Mr. Mercer has been having a troubling time," Integra cut in," I sincerely doubt he will 'snap' any time soon."

"Hu? Zohall?" Leon asked, stopping along with her.

"Yes… the man who you speak of. It is Zohall, is it not?"

"…No," Leon chuckled earnestly," I was talking about you."

"You were… me?" Integra asked, trying to settle in with all he had said previously.

"Integra, you have been a great leader, considering what you've had to deal with. Especially with your age and lack of experience, you're proved a capable woman in just too many things in life! But you have to slow down… and look at yourself," Leon moved over to a fence, pulling out a wad of mint chewing gum from one of his jackets pockets.

"What do you mean? When have I been doing something wrong?" Integra moved up behind him, just as he turned, leaning against the fence.

"Boss, Integra, you're our leader. You've been tired and upset for the past two days, and I hate to say it, but you're starting to affect your soldiers. You have to slow down and take a breath. I know life seems like if you so much as let out for breath you'll down… but that's why we're here and also why we make mistakes," Leon said, offering her a piece of gum. "Ten years ago, I was told by my Instructor that I was the top in my class, fresh out of school. My marks were top, and my skills were also beyond comparison. And his advice hit me harder than anything else I had learned in my year there. He told me 'make a mistake before you can't learn from them'."

"Make… a mistake?" Integra repeated.

"Couldn't believe it really; Who says that to someone who was top in the class? But… ten years later, and enough of those years filled with dark memories than there should be, I can see… what he was talking about."

"Which is?" she needed to know, and he grinned.

"I guess it's that a person understands who they are from how they correct themselves…," Leon ended, pushing his hair around his ear to give his face a fresh bit of air. Integra could not believe the amount of respect she had suddenly gained for Leon. There were not words, nor entire descriptions for her trust in this new soldier, who she had not known for two weeks. This man was something else, and finally she could see why Walter liked him so much. All the others on the file she had received, after interview, had had either considerable experience or a special talent, but the first two, Zohall and Leon, aside from a hell of a past together, had skills that any Hellsing officer should. Her own witness of his prowess and skill, along with his continual level-headed, ready for anything, strong, willed, and confident personality made him perfect for Hellsing. Thinking of the files however, she recalled the other officer she had been directly recommended by Walter…

"Leon… I have trouble understanding Zohall," Integra said, moving next to and leaning gently against the same fence. Leon turned his head to glance at her.

"Ha. Join the club," he chuckled.

"You mean he confuses you too?"

"No. He confuses just about everyone else to be honest. I've known him just about since the death of my normal life and the beginning of this one, and since then… I've been the only one he can't confound," Leon admitted.

"How so? One minute he is focused, another wild and excited, and then another he is depressed and-and, oh you must understand what I am talking about!" Integra ended hopelessly.

"You have to understand some things, Integra," Leon began," and the first one is perspective. You two are literally polar opposites in terms of where you were when you were born. From what I can tell, you started in the Elite of Britain, being in the Hellsing Organization since you were born, and had always been surrounded by wealth and power. You got respect and whatever you needed whenever you needed," Leon paused, presenting Integra the chance to interrupt if she needed. "On the other hand, Zohall was at the bottom. Born without family, friends, or money, he lived off of what others donated. And to top it off, his life got worse- any hopes he had of a normal existence were ripped away with Raccoon City's destruction. Now you've both seen the worst life can throw at you…" Leon absent mindedly pulled out his knife and began to fiddle with it," but he was bathed in it with no experience. I suppose someone taught you what is a vampire, and how to kill one… Zohall only found out how to survive hell by tripping and falling in its embers every chance he had with me…"

"So… he's had considerable more years of experience?" Integra asked, watching as Leon dreamily juggled the blade.

"Sure. But how this can make him hard to understand… Zohall struggles trying to balance a torn personality."

"Wait, he's schizophrenic??" Integra gasped with possible fear and awe.

"No! No… he's just had trouble understanding where the world is, and where he needs to really be. Being exposed to death so early changes someone. It can make them stronger, or disturbed. It made him stronger, and I can guess it made you stronger too."

"So… he can't decide if he should be himself… or be independent," she concluded.

"Not entirely, but yeah. And believe me, Zohall is anything but independent. He can live on his own, but his personality needs company. Still… having such a conflicting personality- a social guy, and life lessons that taught him to be fearful and independent don't mesh well. So enters his current, and probably permanent resolution; a personality that's usually boyish and playful, then next very alienating and weird, only to become strong and decisive."

"I'm not sure," Integra quickly added," about that. When his eyes changed the first time I met him, like you say, he did become strong… but it seemed easy for him… every other time I talk to him, it seems like he struggles somehow to remain in control…" after hearing this, Leon nearly swallowed his gum. While he would never betray Zohall in a hundred, thousand, million years, he was beginning to think it was a good idea to inform Integra about Zohall's strange dreams and apparitions he came across. "He can be aggravating, I'll say that much."

"Yeah… he's got a full plate," Leon said accidentally.

"…please explain to me how he has a full plate? Is he currently dealing with an aggravating Alchemist and Blacksmith who doesn't even know what he is doing??"

"…No?"

"Leon, what is going on with him? Is this something that I need to know about?" Leon wasn't sure about the answer himself.

"Maybe we should talk about it at the bar…"

* * *

The forest again had reached the level of tranquility it normally situated. Light breezes would roll in, tossing leaves gently around in a classic scene of timeless beauty. Yet the sounds of barefoot steps, rushing through the trees, interrupted the peace. A still, very motionless branch was unlucky enough to be caught in a quick, but very fast cross-fire of swords, swiping back and forth between a white haired man with dog ears, and a blond man running just behind him. Zohall wasn't having any trouble keeping up, he just needed to keep at pace with Inuyasha enough so he could engage as he saw fit. He was on the offensive, as he preferred.

Inuyasha kick-wheeled in his pace, spinning his sword quickly back at Zohall, who was forced to parry it away and halt his tracks. It was Inuyashas opening for his offensive; turning around and charging at Zohall, who blocked the attack, their swords above their heads. Inuyasha though pushed him easily forward, and, with his demon markings ready, swung Tessaiga.

"Windscar!"

Zohall quickly sidestepped, barely avoiding ruining his jacket. The flashing of light was enough for him to follow the still firing energy attack to the point of creation. Leaping onto a high branch, and then darting off it for a lunge, Zohall stabbed quickly at Inuyasha, who actually grabbed the blade with his claws. Zohall gasping in surprise, he was thrown away from Inuyasha, who followed up with his own series of powerful slashes of the sword. Zohall took the cue easily and darted to the side, beginning a chase.

Inuyasha ran through the trees, Tessaiga at his side. The massive curved blade bobbed awkwardly as the half demon peered through the trees, trying to keep up with Zohall. It only took a moment though for Zohall to leap out in front of him, and attack; A quick exchange of blades as they move across their directions, moving away, eventually sliding in opposite directions, ready to turn and face one another.

"Inuyasha," Zohall quickly said as he stood up, facing the half demon.

"Hey! What're you doing!?"

"Just a short break…" Zohall asked, almost pleaded, already walking away.

"Hu! Fine. You've been sucking today anyway," Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed the several markings on his face to fade away, effectively powering down. "What's up with you today?" he asked, spying Zohall by a tree, leaning against it with his head sunken.

"Just… ah, just fuckin' pissed!" Zohall growled as he couldn't define how he felt. "What Kaede said to me… it just pisses me off!"

"Oh yeah? And what did that old crow say to you?" Inuyasha taunted, his half demon side not allowing any sort of remorse for anyone aside from a close friend.

"She told- I- it doesn't- grah!" Zohall shoved himself off the tree angrily," she freaking told me that all the things I can do, but shouldn't be able to, are just because of my sword!"

"You got a point?" Inuyasha barked back.

"I'm pissed! I shouldn't known that it wasn't me- I've had this thing for practically ten years- how could I have not known it was just because of the sword-" Zohall began a long winded rant. Breaking off mid topic or idea to be angry about something else until it completely off track, going all over the board from Integra to lack of a night where he didn't dread about some sort of dreams. Inuyasha could only watch, actually relaxing as he watched Zohall storm about the same tree, occasionally turning towards Inuyasha briefly, until he finally came to an end with," Its just… it isn't fair!"

"Which part?"

Zohall looked at Inuyasha, and just fell against the tree and slid against his back until he came to a stop at the roots. "I just feel so stupid for not seeing that the sword was the cause of my strength. Before I ever had it I was just normal… so far as I can remember."

"From your viewpoint, life sucks doesn't it?" Inuyasha asked, leaping up and landing in a squat across from Zohall.

"Yeah! Wait… no. Not entirely. People and things can make life sucky, but life can't just be 'bad'," Zohall reasoned with his beliefs.

"Hu! Speak for yourself," Inuyasha argued, tossing his head to the side in disagreement," It's death that's supposed to be all peaceful and nice. Life is just packed with war and suffering for most!"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that," Zohall nodded, the massive over-boil of thoughts and troubles ebbing out of his mind slowly," but why should you of all people be telling me that?"

"Hu?" Inuyasha opened one eye, staring at him," what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're a demon."

"Half-demon."

"So… you're not immortal?" Zohall asked, trying to understand.

"No! I wanted to become a full fledged demon though… that would have made me immortal!" Inuyasha triumphantly declared.

"Why'd you stop wanting to become immortal?" Zohall asked with strange similarity that someone would use when speaking to a former drug user.

"It wasn't immortality! I just wanted to become a full demon like my father!"

"Why did you stop chasing that dream of yours?" Inuyasha glared at him for a moment, and stared back to the town. "Someone taught you the importance of being half human?"

"As if! I stopped because I wanted to!"

"Kagome?" Zohall asked, causing one of Inuyasha's ears to peak up. "Oh… I get you," Zohall smiled with understanding.

"Like you would," Inuyasha came forward suddenly with bitterness," loosing a dream because you care for someone… I couldn't control myself as a demon, and it put Kagome in harms way! I just couldn't keep doing it anymore. Especially since I got the shard in Tessaiga."

"Shard?" Zohall inquired.

"A piece of the Shikon Jewel- its how I use my demon blood along with Tessaiga. Kagome purified its evil so I can't control me," Inuyasha explained hastily, confounding Zohall completely. Yet the human swordsman had little to say then. He felt a little better, at least with his mind being at ease since he had let some of the things inside his head out. "I doubt you would understand!"

"Hu?"

"The desire to become a demon; you probably could never understand it," Inuyasha repeated.

"Well, no, not about a demon, but I can understand the want to be immortal," Zohall said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure! I'm certain every single human who's ever even heard of the word god or gods could understand that! Its just a desire for power," Zohall explained this time.

"Ha! Become a god isn't what I had in mind!" Inuyasha laughed brutally.

"I don't know… if Demons are supposedly immortal, or at least age wise, couldn't they be seen as gods?" to this, Inuyasha actually kept silent, merely 'hmph'ing. "I know in western cultures, gods were seen as immortal beings who made the earth, but some cultures thought they died regularly… and then were resurrected, but that's another matter. The point is, I guess, is that immortality is something that we all have wanted at some point or another."

"Even you?"

"Well… sure," Zohall admitted. "Being immortal would be fun. Or… actually, it probably would be terrible- no- err… it would be interesting."

"Just make up your mind," the white haired half demon demanded.

"I don't know what Immortality would be like, or if I would like it or not!" Zohall hissed back. "I can only guess what it would be like. And from that guess I have no idea!"

"Heh! Clueless!" Inuyasha barked.

"Well, it's called a timeless question for more than one reason," Zohall reasoned. "Personally I don't see how anything can be really immortal. But… I have been wrong before."

"Timeless? That's stupid! Everything changes in time!" Inuyasha spoke with ironic wisdom.

"Fine, you don't see anything as timeless??"

"As far as I care, the only thing timeless is a memory!" Inuyasha again put a mark on Zohall's conversation.

"Damn… got me there," Zohall said," still… just imagining… never dying. What would that mean to someone? Do they become reckless and take gods' place? Or do they become quiet about it, and live as anyone would? Could they even live normally… ah, what the hell. Why am I talking about immortality when my lifespan is probably another few days; at least at this rate-"

"You done ranting?" the half-demon barked as he leapt up from his squat and walked away. "Because I'm done listening. Oh yeah! And before I forget, if you think having a sword that increases your power is something to be ashamed of, then don't look into my face any more or I'll tear out your damn eyes!"

"Y- What!?" Zohall asked, bewildered.

"Tessaiga is the only reason that I can use Windscar! In fact it's the ONLY way to create a Windscar!" Inuyasha roared proudly, holding the massive weapon high above his head. "This is my weapon- and with it, I am stronger than any real demon I can come across!" And without hesitation, the half demon gripped Tessaiga with both hands, and again summoned the facial markings of a demon. Zohall could only stare. He had always thought it was Inuyasha who was the user of such devastating attacks. But… it made him feel better. Much better; ten times, a thousand times better. Zohall was suddenly giddy for battle and showed his enthusiasm with a whirl of Gleam, who suddenly felt the way it should in his hand.

"Here I come!" Zohall brought forth his sudden glowing of eyes and with a smile realized, it suddenly felt much, much easier to do.

* * *

"Sir Integra! How was your walk with Leon?" Walter greeted Integra cheerfully from the wall behind Uchideshi. To the blacksmiths credit, where there had been five cauldrons, there now were nine, each of a different color and look.

"It was… educating," Integra responded truthfully. "He ended up taking me to the bar, and I learned a thing or two about Mr. Mercer I had not know."

"Ah, that puts a little to the perspective about others, doesn't it?" Walter smiled encouragingly. "We have made startling progress so far, at least in the ability to create a mess."

"Please, do not interrupt me," Uchideshi hissed from the glow of one of the steaming liquids. "I know I am close with this one," he mentioned to the one he was staring at, a strange looking thing of wet clay looking texture, and yet sparkled easily," I just can't understand what else I can do with it without destroying its purity…"

"It looks anything but pure," Integra mentioned as she walked to Walter, who stepped closer. "Leon also gave me these before I left-"

"Ahh… Sir," Walter piped up," was it a good idea to leave Leon alone in a bar?"

"He said not to buy any alcoholic beverages," Integra said," and I trust him. Now, as I was saying," she pulled out a serious of colorful plants from one of her jackets pockets. "He was talking about how anything, even a lucky mistake can change your life, and handed me these. Said they had helped him more times than he 'wanted to remember'."

"May I see?" Walter observed as Integra handed them over. "Ahh… Herbs. I don't know the exact species or the purpose, but I assume they are medicinal in practice, being he had been a special agent."

"He just handed them to me. Honestly I have no idea what to do with them, but…" Integra would never admit it, but being with Leon for a few minutes was both like having an elder brother, and then having someone bestow an artifact upon you. She could see more than ever the relationship between Leon, the older brother, and Zohall, the younger, despite their obvious age.

"You truly have calmed!" Walter announced," he must have made an impression on you!"

"Only as much as a co-worker could. Walter, may I please?" she motioned for the herbs to be handed back; she would give them back to Leon later. As Walter handed them back, Integra missed on, letting the yellow plant slip past her thumb, and directly to Uchideshi, who was too busy to detect the coming projectile.

"Damnit! If I can't find out what to do with these," Uchideshi cried, slapping his hands over his face in despair as the entire herb flew into the first batch he had made, a sky-blue, misting and shining mixture," all of them will be ruined, and you might as well consider yourself-"

"Uchideshi!!" Walter and Integra cried, getting the Blacksmiths attention. Even as they both pointed to the cauldron, he didn't need their pointers to what was happening. The whistling the mixture was making was sure enough to tell something was about to happen. Faster than a startled cat, Uchideshi was off his feet, and behind Walter and Integra, who watched in awe as the one mixture began to continuously glow brighter and brighter, humming a soft, low tune, almost like a mother would softly sing to their child. And when it seemed the light from the outside world faded away, it disappeared. Opening their eyes, Walter and Integra were forced aside by Uchideshi, who hastily shoved all other cauldrons away, and, with the frenzy of a mad scientist, began to work on the now glistening gold tinted- blue sparkling mixture.

"I don't know where you got that herb, or why you just so happened to have it, or why the gods have smiled on us, but it worked! I need you both to remove the others before their aura corrodes the specimen I have here!" his eyes wide in enthusiasm, Uchideshi spoke with the defiance of a preacher," if you wanted a perfect way through Blackwind Isle's cursed defenses, this will do it!"

* * *

And so we come to another end. And while this chapter is considerably shorter than the previous monster (at least it wasn't like chapter 23- dear god!) there was honestly not much 'action' planned. And to be honest, that is my forte. When I plan something, I usually think in terms of 'what happens' and 'who fights who'. But when it's just another day that needs to pass, like this one, or chapter five, or- well… I can't explain it, but things like this seem to happen. Character development and building. But since I hate to boast, or come close to it, I will decide if it was good or not. It may be interesting to see how people like my writing when it happens at 3 in the morning.

And several up-dates!

Saw Sherlock Holmes! Liked it! IT WAS A PREQUAL!!

Also saw Hellsing Ultimate VII! DAMN SERAS BEATS THE EVER LIVING SHIT out of those Nazi Vampires! Worth watching on youtube!

Finally- being that Katsukon is in the MD area this mid-February, I am planning to attend two of the days! If you are planning on going, I hope to see you there. This will be my first time, but I am damn excited! Especially since I have a very uber costume to use. One day I am planning on going as none other than Ichigo Kurosaki (in Bankai form), and the next… (stares at Albert Wesker, who is reading "Pride Prejudice and Zombies")

Wesker: Can I help you?

I need you clothing.

Wesker: (raises an eyebrow)… is that necessary?

(Arnold Schwarzenegger bursts through the wall, naked)

HOLY MOTHER OF CHUCK NORRIS!

Wesker: Oh my.

Schwarzenegger: I need your clothes. Give them to me.

Wesker: Talk to the hand!

(Wesker and Schwarzenegger, who materializes his gear from 'Commando', begin to do battle, turning the small room into a war-zone)

Well! (ducks a missile) That's all for today! Stay tuned Saturday or Sunday for chapter 32, where things really start to get hot! (ducks yet more gunfire) Also! I challenge you readers, if you dare, to come forth with the meanings of as many of the Japanese characters as possible! I want to see how clever my audience truly can be! Ohh! A penny! (picks up a penny-face down) ah shit! Bad Karma! (another massive charger from Left 4 Dead 2 comes running through with the words 'Karmaa!' floating above its head, grabs EZB, and runs through the mass battle) CUUURRSSSE YOOUUU KAAARRMMAAA CHAARRGEERRRR!!!


	32. A Hellsings Arse

The time had come. Naraku, flying over the sea that separated the island to the mainland, could only grin as he felt himself coming closer. It was not day yet, but his timing had to be perfect.

Finally receiving his near-completed jewel back, he now was fully powered. The jewel had done what it needed to do, and now was back with Naraku. The explosives were fully charged, and the machine Towers had constructed to keep out the other vampires was also in place. Their defenses were perfect, and so Naraku could finally launch his attack tonight. Even as his cruel eyes spied the coming land, he realized that he needed to get rid of one person in particular first. "Once Inuyasha is out of my way," Naraku breathed excitedly," there should be nothing to keep me from destroying everything." His spies and demon puppets had effectly turned the town against itself, preparing a full-out riot on the same night he was to attack. Hellsing and Inuyasha were all alone, with no allies who could help them- and Naraku in the height of his power was coming to end the game once and for all.

"If only I had yet another shot against the Alucard vampire…"

* * *

Walter had done the job Integra demanded quickly and without incident. Immediately following Uchideshis success, Integra ordered everyone to return to the blacksmith; she needed to plan what they could as soon as possible before the enemy found out what was happening and realized the threat they now posed. She had waited as slowly people showed up, heralding the return of Walter with Zohall and Inuyasha, who both looked bruised and tired. Pacing in thought, she took several more steps as she watched the majority of the group, aside from Zohall the guys, sit down and she mentally started going over what she had to say, along with the Blacksmiths report. Yet as she turned and finally faced the crowd, she spotted a certain someone missing.

"Where is Leon?" she asked, glancing at Zohall, but placing the question mostly with Walter.

"He informed me he would be here in a matter of minutes. I am sure Mr. Mercer will be happy to inform him of whatever he misses," Walter answered while politely indicating Zohall, who grumbled a 'sure, yeah'.

"Alright then. Roughly one hour ago, through massive coincidence and luck, Uchideshi finally came close to finishing up the recipe for this potion we need so dearly. With the potion now in final stages, I believe it is time we considered a plan of action. Let me make this clear, as soon as this is done, we leave- end of story. This town has suffered enough with our presence here, and the last thing they need is for us to remain any longer without the reason as to why. But something I am sure you have all considered for us assaulting an Island off the coast, our means for transportation."

There was a whisper between Inuyasha and Kagome, which was shushed immediately by a look from Kagome and a quick 'later!'. Zohall looked confused, and so Integra decided to elaborate.

"It has been a rather interesting question as to how Edward Towers got to this island in the first place. Vampire transportation is a dangerous, and What I had planned for us was simple enough; get to the coast and ambush whatever transportation there may be. However, with Uchideshi's help-"

"The captain's ship was never destroyed," the busy alchemist said from behind Integra from within the shop," he merely hid it so that no-one would do anything with it. His sailors had killed each other, but he had returned and brought it back to the shore, and on that map," he pointed to a pulled out scroll of paper," you can get to his ship and use it."

"He is being kind enough to lend us his late mentors own ship for our usage. This means we can be sure to get to this island, by calculations in no less than two days. Once we're there, we don't stop until we find Edward Towers-"

"And Naraku!" Inuyasha added.

"… and his subordinates and eliminate them. We cannot afford to let them survive with their abilities and their devious desires to remain intact. And from what he can say," Integra again nodded to Uchideshi," this potion should be done by the hour or so. It is time to gear up and get ready to leave. My orders are that- prepared to leave. Any questions?"

"Yes," Sango quickly asked," what about Alucard and Seras? You said they should return soon, right? What happens if they come after we've left?"

"Alucard has enough abilities to detect where we are. If we get to the port before he and Seras arrive, we will wait until he arrives before leaving for the island. I don't wish to risk going to battle against such advisories without his and Seras's powers at our back. Any other questions?" Integra waited, and when no one spoke," right. Get to work then!"

"Right!" Kagome enthusiastically replied, nearly jumping up with excitement," we can finally leave! Lets get ready guys!" with a cheer from Shippo and mew from Kirara atop Sangos shoulder, she and the others, aside from Inuyasha, Zohall and Walter, who walked past Integra, left the premises to pack.

"Now there is just the issue of Leon," Integra spoke out loud, not directly making eye contact with Zohall, who seemed to be glaring at nothing.

"I'm sure he's up to something. I did inform him how important this was," Walter said from the map he was unraveling. "He was probably caught up in something important." Yet Integra couldn't help but worry and get suspicious. So far the only experience she had with Leon and bars was easy and direct; he got drunk and was hard to get to.

"Hu! I've got everything I need right here!" Inuyasha declared, and marched out," if you need me, I'll be waiting by the practice area!"

"Sure," Zohall called after him, still glaring at nothing.

"Mr. Mercer," Integra, as politely and softly as she could asked," are you feeling alright?"

"…golden," Zohall could only say in her presence. She could feel the anger vibes resonating from his voice and stare, and could feel the responsibility for his bitterness towards her. The last time they even spoke was her telling him it was hopeless and they had little chance the previous day. Now she was ready to march off to war, and was not concerned with the departure of Alucard and Seras; they would be returning soon enough. Yet, at the moment, she did owe him something of an apology. This would be more than a difficult chore however, being that she was just as, if not more, stubborn as he was.

"Look, Mr. Mercer," she tried," I understand if you still don't appreciate they way I operate, and I can tolerate that. But please, don't let our personal differences come between us professionally." Zohall blinked, and stared at her, his mouth open slightly.

"Yeah, understood, sir," Zohall responded. The response wasn't at all what she had expected or wanted.

"Yes… well I am sure you can be rid of my presence as soon as Leon comes back," she tried once more, turning to also peer at the map that lead to an underground port the Captain had used in secret for years. This got something closer to the needed reply she wanted, either surprise or pity.

"Yeah…"

Integra couldn't bare the silence between the two that followed, yet couldn't bring herself to end it. Like some sort of elastic band had been tied to one another; she wanted to be as far from this man as possible, yet couldn't go far without coming back or dragging him along for the ride. Something about him not talking, or even wanting to speak to her seemed unbearable. She had never felt that before, a need to maintain speaking terms with anyone before, let alone even care to. So long as they worked for you or allied with you, it was good. But once again, this man puzzled her.

"Mr. Mercer," she finally snapped the silence, the first name drawing his attention and weakening the glare," I need to speak with you. In private," she ordered firmly, walking outside.

"Sure," he replied, following her obediently. She was walking at a still pace through the streets, which were quiet and empty enough for a private conversation. "What do you want to talk about? Going to fire me after finally?"

"Zohall," Integra said, not hearing his words in her own thoughts," I want to know why you decided to join Hellsing."

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you audition for Hellsing? You clearly have no tolerance for authority, other than your own…" she stopped herself quickly, trying not to let her usual sternness get in the way with finally uncovering something she had wanted to know for some time.

"I needed money," he answered quickly. "Just that simple. Are we done now?"

"I don't believe you," she said, spotting the path to the bar, and turning to Zohall. "You don't seem to care that much about material goods or even money for that matter. Interested at times, I suppose. But never have you seemed someone who was actually interested in the money. So why would you join an operation where you aren't likely to survive the first few days, let alone the job in general?" Zohall watched her as she summarized and cursed himself for not trying harder. _She saw right through me_, he thought sadly. Before though he could say something, he felt something in the back of his mind. It was a similar feeling he had whenever danger was coming or when someone was close to danger. Without hesitation he turned and ran for the bar. The only thing that surprised him as he ran was the lack of screaming that he heard from Integra.

Bursting into the bar, he stared around for Leon, struggling to find the man who was in serious, terrible, danger currently. Yet he couldn't find him as he looked around. Moving for the drink seller, he quickly asked," Where's the other blond?!" the man, though looking shaken and surprised, pointed to a table in the far corner, where a man was slumped over against the table, snoring loudly, a pile of cups in front of his head.

"Oh… shit!" Zohall spat as he ran over for Leon, who was nearly snoring. He had a cup in his hand, which as Zohall fearfully sniffed, smelt of alcohol. "Shit, shit… Integra is going to have a field day with you!"

"FIELDS OF ZOMBIES!" Leon suddenly jumped up, eyes wide and bloodshot as he swerved. "Days of… Ashley and… Claire! And… hey bro!" Leon slurred as he was clearly shit-tossed out of his mind.

"What the fuck were you thinking!?" Zohall hissed at him, glancing back to the door where Integra would be entering any moment. "She told us no more partying… or drinking!"

"I didn't drink any alcohol," Leon pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Honest!"

"You smell like a fucking martini you dumbass; of course you drank alcohol!"

"Oh… well, I didn't order anything with booze in it… maybe they got my drinks mixed up," Leon slurred once again, finally sloping against Zohall. A paper scroll of what Leon had ordered was on the table, and as Zohall glanced at it, saw that indeed, he had ordered drinks like water, and certain juices, but in increasing number and size.

"None of those drinks should have had anything to get you like this…" Zohall suddenly feared he had stumbled on something a little worse. Placing Leon against the wall, who asked 'whu?' before spotting a window to stare out of, Zohall looked over to the drinks owner and several of his workers, who all seemed to suddenly fear Zohall's stare. He started over for them, determined to come to a conclusion.

"Zohall," Integra's voice immediately had him jump and turn," Next time tell me why you decide to run off! I was in no mood to run," she finished, cleaning her glasses. With the sudden realization that Integra hadn't spotted Leon, he tried another plan, remove her and himself as quickly as possible and come back to save Leon later.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to be sure that Leon was here so we could pack! Guess he isn't though!" Zohall immediately crossed the room, wrapped an arm around her, and turned her around, trying to move out of the building AS.A.P.

"Z-zohall! What s the meaning of this-" she demanded, her glasses getting knocked off one ear, and so she struggled to get them back straight and fight his own resistant pushing out of the bar.

"We need to get going anyway! Got to pack, and if Leon isn't here, we should obviously-"

"Hey! Integra!" Zohall nearly lost al control of his bowels as Leon spoke up.

"…I thought you said he wasn't here," Integra said with sub-zero conviction.

"Well, guess I was wrong," Zohall tried to cover over, and let go of Integra," you go on, we'll meet you up later-" and then Leon too wrapped his arms around the two of them, shocking Integra and nauseating Zohall. His older brother was in very, very deep shit.

"I'm happy to see you again! See, I was wondering if you guys would come up to say hello or not, and looks like you wanted to say hi, because you're here!" Leon slurred on every word, and Integra's stares at Zohall got colder and colder, until he was sure his eyelids would he solid enough to shatter if he moved them or so much as blinked. "You two look really nice together!"

"Mr. Kennedy," Integra spun around, tossing off his arm like it was a filthy rag," do you recall what I had said about you and drinking while on this mission??" her temper was on boiling point, and suddenly the atmosphere around the three of them seemed to be deadly.

"Kill on sight?" Leon tried quickly, creating a throbbing vein on Integra's forehead. He finally seemed to notice the danger he was in, and backed away.

"I told you," she hissed through her teeth," and I quote, 'not to engage in any activity involving drinking until we are done with this mission and returned to London', DID I NOT!?" she roared as her temper flared into an inferno.

"Look, Integra-" Zohall tried from behind her.

"SHUT IT!" she yelled, not even bothering to turn to him. "Leon, I needed everyone to be ready to leave by an hours time, and do you want to know why?"

"Uhh… sure?" Leon asked with fear, cringing with his answer.

"We finally got the potion done! Now we can leave this god-forsaken place, ONLY FOR ME TO FIND OUT YOU HAVE GONE AND GOTTEN YOURSELF DRUNK IN A BAR YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T!!" She again roared, actually shoving Leon suddenly, forcing him to stumble back and fall over a small chair.

"Hey!" Zohall shouted, trying to get between the two of them, even as Integra advanced on Leon in her rage. "I think Leon was drugged to begin with-"

"Leon is a former agent!" Integra barked at him. "He should have the know how to discern if the drinks he orders have alcohol in them!"

"I don't think-"

"I COULD CARE MORE ABOUT WHAT MY ARSE THINKS RIGHT NOW ZOHALL MERCER!!" she roared, causing Leon to laugh.

"Don't fuck a Hellsing in the arse," Leon suddenly began to use a weak British dialect as he spoke, further infuriating Integra. "It could bite!"

"Fuck me in the arse?" Integra quietly repeated, possibly the deadliest thing Zohall had ever heard her say. "How about," she picked him up, and gave him a powerful slap across the face," I show you what happens when you fuck a Hellsing in the arse!?" again she picked him up and shoved him against the wall repeatedly, resisting the prying from Zohall to get her away from him.

"He's too drunk to hear you Integra!" Zohall tried again and again to get her off as she beat him repeatedly," Just back off!"

"Piss off Mercer!" she cried, and without realizing what she was doing withdrew her sword and stabbed for Leon's shoulder. Only in a whoosh of wind and flash of light did she find herself not only parried, but shoved back and looking into the deadly eyes of Zohall, with Gleam right under her chin. She stared, for the first time in days, with fear into the now glowing eyes that Zohall had, and saw swirling light in the man who currently could pierce through her skull like it was warm butter. Moments passed without anyone saying a thing, just a constant look between the two of them, and Leon's sudden realization of what had happened. Yet while they all knew what Integra had done was over her head and was uncalled for, what Zohall had done next was way below the belt.

Slowly, Zohall lowered Gleam from under Integra's chin, and placed it back on his back. Yet he did not back away, even as the eyes glowing power faded. Yet with the light fading, Integra found it even more painful to look in those eyes that stared, unendingly into her eyes.

"Zohall-"

"No, you don't get to say it," Zohall interrupted quickly, shoving past her and leaving Leon for himself. "I'm done with this all."

"E-excuse me?!" she ordered him to turn around and explain himself without ever using the words.

"Let me elaborate for you, Sir Integra Hellsing," Zohall spat with hate," I'm done with Hellsing. I quit."

And as Integra heard those words for the first time in her life, she watched as Zohall stormed out of the bar and disappeared from sight.

"Zohall… didn't just do what I think he just did, did he?" Leon asked in his still drunk stupor. Integra couldn't answer, she couldn't move. As far as she had been concerned, there were several in the bunch she still had that could fight with the power and strength needed to pass these next two days and survive. She just lost one.

"ZOHALL MERCER!" she cried in exasperation, falling to the floor as she gave up trying to rationalized and reason fully what had just happened.

"I… I want to say we should get a drink," Leon tried," but…"

Integra closed her eyes, trying desperately to seal them shut until the need to cry angrily was gone. Once again she, in her mind, had been defeated in the argument by Zohall, who left once again before she could let herself explain… and it tore her apart and brunt the remains with kerosene. She couldn't believe that he just left like that, so abruptly, and so suddenly. Yet with his departure, her mind suddenly cleared. He had said the things he ordered had been...

She marched over to Leon's table, and pulled up the list of things he had ordered. Indeed, none of these should have been alcoholic; Water, several juices, and a bit of milk. Yet, as she turned, facing the Leon who was still fearful of her, she realized that there was more going on than one persons mistake. Someone had tried to drug Leon, and successive.

"Excuse me," Integra walked over to the trembling barman, her sword still in her hand," he only was ordering clean beverages. What is the meaning of intoxicating one of my soldiers!?" she barked at the owner of the place.

"I- I don't know what your talking about! There is no alcohol in his drinks! He must be sick, or something," the man ended shakily and unconvincingly, visibly sweating with Integra's presence. Without another word, she marched back to Leons table, picked up the last, unfinished drink, and brought it to the barman. Taking out her match box, she lit one match, and lit the drink easily. "Ahh…"

"Water doesn't catch fire," Integra spat, her argument won easily. "Why did you did this?"

"Hey, Binboukuji," a voice at the door called," is the foreigner out yet or…" Integra spun around, finding several peasants at the door with various tools, several with knives and swords, staring at the barman and Integra. "Ah damn. We've been found out."

* * *

Zohall was certain he was finished. There was no way he was going to put up with her any more. Hellsing, this organization, this all was done in his mind. As he got to the hotel and passed curious stares from the others as they packed, he knew he wasn't done with Edward Towers; he would finish him on his own. But Hellsing was finally done with him, and vice versa.

"Zohall?" Kagome asked as he shoved things in fiercely and quickly into his bag. "Are you okay?"

"I'm leaving now," Zohall told her firmly. "Done with Hellsing, and I'm going after these bastards on my own- unless you want to come with me, you guys?"

"Wait… you're leaving?" Sango heard and came rushing over.

"Yeah. Nothing you guys can say about this either that would change my mind. I'm done, and I can't stand her anymore. So… I'm off," he finally packed the five or so things he had to pack, and headed for then stairs. "I'll be with Inuyasha, and after that I am gone."

"Zohall, what happened?" Sango pried, having the blond man turn to her.

"She nearly killed Leon, who was DRUGGED, and than I just gave it up! I- oh I don't care anymore."

"You can't be serious," Miroku added, blocking the way behind him. "We're just about to leave, and move against Towers, and now you are going to leave us?"

"I'm not abandoning this fight," Zohall said again, his anger growing some more," I just wont fight under her damn command!"

"But she's lead us this far-" Kagome reasoned.

"I don't want to be NEAR HER!" Zohall shouted suddenly, causing Kagome to jump a little. "I quit Hellsing because I can't STAND HER!!" and with that, he left the building to the forest. Each step of distance bringing him more pain, more anger. He just couldn't understand his dislike for that woman, and yet everything it seemed about her just made him want to get away from her. She had all the power in the world and used it like a dictator. He was sure that he wanted to leave them for good. And so he left the town, just as the sun set, leaving a purple sky to cry for him clouds of red and orange.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted as Zohall marched through the bushes noisily. "About time you got here! It's been boring waiting for you all- wait, its just you!?" Zohall didn't want to deal with Inuyasha's antics.

"Yup, just me."

"Hu! You got here fast then, but not fast enough," Inuyasha was only beginning to realized that there was something wrong with the way Zohall was carrying himself, and the look in his eyes. "What's up with you anyway?"

"I'm leaving this all," Zohall repeated for the third time. "I'm not associating myself anymore with Hellsing, and god damn it, and I refuse to work for Integra!"

"What?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm up to here," Zohall tossed his hand above his head recklessly," with that woman and I can do more, and better without her breathing down my back with a vial of venom!"

"So that's it?! You're just giving up?" Inuyasha already was unhappy with having to wait for them all, but now he was hearing Zohall, so far the only other person who could easily match his demonic powers, was leaving because he had a spit with Integra? It just pissed him off further. "I thought you were tougher than that, not just someone who gave up and ran away like a child!"

"Fuck off, Inuyasha," Zohall growled. "I'm going against Towers, if you like it or not, alone. Or at least not under the command of Integra. You could come too… you and I are pretty damn tough together, you know."

"Hu! Like I need you to beat Towers or Naraku! I'll just slash them apart like I would normally!"

"You always were a self-centered asshole, Inuyasha," Zohall shook his head disappointedly.

"What did you say!?" Inuyasha brought out Tessaiga. "Lets see how you can say that with my sword in your gut!"

"I don't need to fight you," Zohall darkly said, suddenly sure of himself and a million times more confident, the rebellious feeling that he had appeased to while resigning from under Integras order giving him internal strength," I'm already sure I could beat you." Inuyasha lunged, swinging his sword above his head, and brought it down, being blocked with one hand by Zohall. The impact that surged through Zohall was enough to have buckle his legs and crack the earth beneath him; yet he could shove Inuyasha back and plant a double kick on his face.

"You… Bastard!" Inuyasha growled. "You're nothing more than a child!" It was Zohall's turn to charge forward, who was also blocked by Inuyasha as his stab was parried.

"Go ahead," Zohall cried as he and Inuyasha danced around, swinging their swords at one another," call me a kid again!"

"You're nothing more than a spoiled brat!" Inuyasha aimed a powerful sweep at Zohall just as Zohall too swung with a powerful slash. They met with a titanic slash that no normal sword could ever hope to produce, sending the two fighters back in an explosion of wind and light. Zohall stood up fully, done with this fight.

"I asked you to help me learn to use my abilities," Zohall called from the distance, even as Inuyasha charged at him," and you did that perfectly. Back down, before I show you what I can do."

"Ha!" Inuyasha laughed as he closed in on Zohall, who watched him easily. "You still can't use that attack unless you go into fight mode!"

"Fight mode, you call it?" Zohall asked, laughing as he grabbed the sword in two hands, and pulled it to the ground, and wrenched it behind his back. Inuyasha stopped his running, feeling the coming attack. "SURPRISE!!" Zohall roared as he flung Gleam around his body, destroying the ground as he summoned his so far only real attack like he would have days ago in his 'battle mode'. Inuyasha had little time to prepare for the attack, and was swallowed up by the energy. Screaming as he was tossed into the air, Inuyasha slammed into a tree, breaking it into two. As the light was diminished and Inuyasha peeked open an eye, he found Zohall staring down at him from across the battlefield.

"…Damn it," Inuyasha tried getting up.

"Caught you by surprise?" Zohall said, placing Gleam back on his should holster. "That I could do since yesterday… but I was hoping if I needed to, I would use it on you during a practice session, and catch you completely off guard. Looks like it still got the reaction I needed from you."

"Since… yesterday? You were holding out on me?" Inuyasha growled as he thought a human was actually holding back or could hold back when he had fought with his all.

"Thanks for training me, Inuyasha," Zohall said, nodding thankfully to him," but… I think I'm done learning from you." And with that her turned, and started leaving.

"Where are you going!?" Inuyasha roared after him.

"To battle, I suppose," Zohall called behind him. And finally Zohall felt the shade of the trees hide him from the eyes of all. It was now or never when he could really decide to leave it all and gun it alone, or he could turn around and return. Yet he didn't want to face them all, not after this, not after deciding to leave them all for the annoying bastards they were. Maybe not everyone as he thought. Walter was still a good enough person, and Kagome and Sango really weren't all that bad, the same with Miroku. And then of course there was Leon. Yet for those he was leaving behind, ironically the one he just couldn't see himself truly leaving was not only Leon, but Integra.

"Well, well… Inuyasha," a voice called from behind Zohall, which made him spin around and duck in the foliage," its nice to see you beaten by your friends. Its quite a nice change in how I see you defeated."

"Naraku!!" Inuyasha cried. Naraku had began a slow, descent from the sky. Apparently he had been there since Zohall had arrived, and only as he left, decided to appear. The demon/vampire smirked as he watched Inuyasha get back to his feet, and growl. "Come here to die already!?"

"To die? You make it seem as if I can be killed by someone as weak as you," the deadly being laughed.

"SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha charged, swinging his sword along with him as he raced for Naraku, who grinned as he charged. His pink bubble of a shield wasn't even up, leaving him totally exposed to attack, and he slowly withdrew a katana, worn and jagged like a deformed weapon of terrible appearance. As Inuyasha swung down on Naraku, the Katana he held not only blocked the attack, but sent Inuyasha flying back in a sudden burst of power. "What… is that? The weapon Totosai was forced to create??"

"Towers gave this to me as a gift… one which you have just seen its affect," Naraku held the weapon up again, revealing its color and true appearance. It appeared to be like obsidian that had become a powerful and scary looking sword. The blade almost appeared to be like a lightning bolt in its zigzag looking form. "It reflects and rebounds energy. So those who attack me with demonic energy feel the power reflected on them, and what I attack with this, I absorb into my body… it is quite useful I may say-"

"Shut up! I'll kill you anyway!" Inuyasha growled. Any moment, Zohall was ready to leap out and help- he knew that Naraku was too strong for Inuyasha to handle alone. Yet Inuyasha brought the demonic markings on his face again, and charged. "I'll slice you to pieces!!" Naraku could only smile as he again blocked the attack, but as he sighed, could not reflect Inuyashas power in his demonic form.

"I suppose I'll have to resort to my plan then," Naraku said, reaching inside his chest, where a hole opened up, and revealed the Shikon jewel.

"What the-" Inuyasha gasped and Zohall whispered. Without warning Naraku ripped a piece of the jewel off, creating yet another small shard. Then, with a quick slap on his sword, shoved the newly created Jewel Shard inside of Tessaiga.

"Now… you are my servant, Inuyasha," Naraku chuckled, watching as Inuyasha sent out a pulse of black energy. Growling in either pain or strain, Inuyasha began to seethe out purple energy, the ground hissing as more demonic power was released from his body. The red eyes Inuyasha had when in his demon form glowed even more out of control as his pupils were lost as his eyes completely changed to bright red, and he began to growl and roar, stepping away from Naraku, his sword emitting violet electricity.

"No Inuyasha!!" Zohall leapt out, and swung for Naraku, who's surprised eyes caught Zohall's entrance just as he surprised the demon lord. Naraku ducked the attack, and had Makaze, his terrible katana ready to use as Zohall spun around and lunged yet again. As Zohall slashed down at Naraku, the demon blocked again with Makaze, and was yet surprised to see no reaction from Zohall.

"Why… you must be one of the other humans I have to destroy… Zohall Mercer I believe your name was?" Naraku grinned as he and Zohall for a moment glared at one another.

"Inuyasha, fight it!" Zohall knew what was happening to him. Somehow, Naraku had taken a very dark and very powerful piece of himself and put it inside of Inuyasha's power; Tessaiga. It was corrupting him, trying to take over and mold him to a darker purpose. Inuyasha snarled and snapped in response, swinging Tessaiga through trees in his frenzy. "Shit!" Zohall darted to the side as one tree fell right where the two fighters had been.

"He is already under my sway, Zohall," Naraku grinned as Zohall watched with fear as Inuyasha continued to act uncontrollably.

"Come on Inuyasha!!"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha roared and charged for Zohall, who had Gleam up just in time to block Inuyasha's charge. But Inuyasha, after a moment, continued his charge, actually pushing Zohall against the dirt and slamming him into a tree.

"GAH!" Zohall finally pushed him off, and bent of, coughing. "Inuyasha… what are you doing?" Zohall asked after several coughs.

"I… w-work… for…. Lord Naraku!!" Inuyasha roared as his roar actually seemed to be some sort of attack, releasing a huge amount of energy that ripped through the ground and trees around him, forcing Zohall to back away. After the strange attack, Zohall jumped back, holding his sword now in two hands, peering into Inuyasha's eyes.

"C'mon! Inuyasha get real!"

"Inuyasha," Naraku began," your orders are-"

"FUCK OFF!!" Zohall turned and charged for Naraku. Yet he was blocked by an incredibly fast Inuyasha who flashed in out of no where. "Hey!"

"-kill Zohall Mercer, and continue to slaughter the rest of Hellsing and your friends," Naraku said, smirking with those cold, calculating eyes at Zohall, who could not believe what he was hearing," do you understand?"

"Yes… YES!!" Inuyasha roared as he shoved Zohall off, and pursued him with a serious of slashes and attacks. "KILL THEM ALL!!"

"W-wait! Inuyasha stop it!" Zohall begged as he was struck again and again by seriously powerful attacks in quick succession.

"Farewell, Zohall Mercer," Naraku grinned as he began to emit wind and energy," I look forward to seeing you in the afterlife. But I need to check up on the demon puppet spies I placed within the city walls. They should have started the uprising I needed them to… and taken care of your friends."

"What?!" Zohall gasped, trying to keep pace with Inuyasha.

"And if they have not done their job… I still can attend to your friends, and end this war. I am sure your leader will be most happy to have this all end as well," Naraku laughed as Zohall was tossed off his feet while Inuyasha slashed him with Tessaiga like someone would swing a golf club. And then, Naraku seemed to disappear in a blast of foul-smelling wind.

"No- INTEGRA!!" Zohall finally fully stopped Inuyasha, holding an attack back, though struggling to keep his footing. "Okay… okay… I showed you what I can do without 'fight mode'. Time to unleash a can!!" Zohall shouted as he focused and felt that same enormous amount of power swell through him. Yet Inuyasha swung again, undeterred. The two held their attacks, one with red eyes, one with green, as they stared at one another, ready for a terrible, brutal, fight.

"Ichibannori," Walter asked politely, moving to the back of the shop," how long until it is finished?"

"Soon, soon, old man!" the blacksmith cried in frustration. "Just give me more time."

"Of course, I meant not to rush you…" Walter turned at the sound of people outside the door. "there seem to be some customers outside."

"Tell them I will attend them tomorrow at my earliest convenience!" Ichibannori demanded as he feverishly attended the mixture. Walter nodded, and walked through the shop, suddenly realizing many of the peasants had torches, as the light was pouring in from the windows.

"Oh my," Walter said with mild surprise as he came face to face with a large mob of men, most shouting and angrily waving their torches around. "How can I help you gentlemen? I am sure you didn't come for weapons, now did you?"

"This shop belongs to the people!" one man with a butcher axe shouted.

"We claim the weapons in the name of the uprising," the leader of the group, a suspicious looking balding man with a small knife said. "And you will hand yourself and the other foreigners over at once, or we will cut you down were you stand!" Walter cocked an eyebrow at the group, not sure if this was really happening. On the eve of their departure, they were to be attacked by a peasant uprising.

"Well, I can't permit either of those things to happen," Walter steadily said, tightening his gloves. "There is a tedious experiment happening inside this shop, and as I do not speak for Sir Integra, I cannot 'hand us over'. So… I must ask you all to leave," Walter finished, just as someone threw an axe at his face. "Terrible choice of action," he said, catching the axe with his filaments, barely needing to inch his finger to catch it. The villagers gasped as what appeared to be nothing keeping the axe from falling to the ground. More men however rushed past the mob at the Blacksmith, and they continued on to the palace/fortress, more torches, and even soldiers in their midst. Several buildings began to catch fire, and smoke was rising in the distance from several locations.

"He uses demonic magic!!" the leader of the stationary mob cried. "Kill him!!" man after man charged at Walter.

"Oh dear… this will simply be messy," Walter sighed as he flung his hand up to the sky, like a conductor at the beginning of his orchestra, ready for a practice piece.

* * *

And that is the beginning of the end of Chichiki Village. I promised action would be coming, didn't I? Well, if you're action taste buds aren't satisfied, there's only another four chapters of this night long fight a-coming!

So, first a call out to Master of the Boot: I finally got the request of yours down and done, just like I had planned it! I wonder if this came close to what you were expecting? XD

And this chapter was ironically hard to piece together. It had so much I wanted to say in it, but all that had to wait: the coolest stuff has yet to come in this particular battle. But I came through, with yet another relatively smaller chapter, but with a lot more action. This will herald a very bloody chapter in Time Trouble (aka part one of HSWC), and is the ending of the middle section of Time Trouble. So we enter the last part of part one… wow that is confusing.

Now… lets go find out if the two have stopped fighting. (Opens a door to what was the rest of the house, now only a World War II battle scene between all of Albert Weskers forces, and all of Arnold Schwarzenegger's characters)

(closes door quickly)

This could be a while. (Bites into a beef jerky, and is suddenly attacked by the Sasquatch) AHH!! GET IT OFF OF ME!! (The Sasquatch throws EZB out of a window, who is heard screaming while falling even as the sasquatch sits down at his desk and begins to troll on youtube.)


	33. The Price for Chishiki

"Is that the best you got?" Integra shouted as she parried two peasants at once. She, dragging Leon around for the ride, had moved a brawl indoors to the outside street, where even more peasants awaited. It seemed they had been planning to drug Leon, and hold him captive, or kill him, and use him as bargaining chip to demand a change in government. One of Integra's fear had come to pass- they found themselves in the middle of a political upheaval. Already as she kicked and thrust away lesser men and their pitchforks, she could see fires beginning to start all over the city. It was going to hell quickly.

"Come on, get her!" one cried, causing another nameless man to rush out at her, and meet his demise. Integra spun him around with his own momentum in the club swing, and then stabbed him through the back, killing him quickly. No longer could these people be seen as allies, so long as they tried to kill her and her soldiers. Six swipes of the blade, six splashes of blood across the ground, and she had already spun a flower of red around her. The men fell, collapsing instantly to the terror of their companions.

"I've fought vampires with this very blade, that which you see before you," Integra flicked the blood off the tip of her saber quickly, and stuck it out, presenting her enemy their challenge," they can dodge bullets, cars, horses… and you all only have your blades and rocks to attack me with: do you honestly think you provide me a challenge worth dying for!?"

"Shut up!" the same man who came for Leon leapt at her back, two blades at his side like a pincer. Integra turned, parrying the first while dodging the other, leaning to her side. However Leon, in his drugged stupor, fell over, still in her grasp. The result was her being thrown off her feet and onto her back. "Come on! Fight!!" he cried again, spinning around just as she rolled back up. As he swung sword after sword at her, she easily parried, finally stepping inside a slash. The man's eyes flashed as he realized he was finished. Her blade was already sticking through his vocal cords.

"Follow my suggestion," Integra demanded to the crowd," retreat and leave, or follow him… and die!" she ripped the saber from him, have blood fly into her face and hair. As the gurgling man staggered backwards, Integra glared at the cowering villagers, eve as she grasped a handkerchief from her pocket, wiped most of the blood off her cheek, and spat once quickly. She continued to glare at the men, armed with axes and pitchforks, waiting for one of them to lunge again at her. Yet they began to back away further, some of them actually whimpering in fear at her… or as she followed their eyes, something behind her.

"Thank you," the supposed dead man said, as he reappeared over her shoulder, his eyes bright purple," for removing that blade. I doubt I could have regenerated if you hadn't!" with a sudden slap, Leon was sent flying at the crowd, where he collided like a bowling ball with the men, who seemed too entranced to even try to really dodge.

"You- you're a demon!?" Integra spun, stepping away for safe distance. The man had begun to spawn torrents of muddy looking tentacles from his wound, as the skin around his neck began to bulge and stretch terribly, possibly more tentacles willing to emerge. His mouth, also drooling muddy substance that Integra was horrified to realize was decayed blood. One of his hands had also begun to wither and twist erratically as the skin was torn and ripped, allowing the bones inside the be re-arranged into a large blade, covered and muscled in the same tentacles.

"Naraku's personal agent for the area," he claimed as one of his eyes suddenly began to drift and cease working. "I am the master demon-possessor."

"What do you want with us?!" Integra demanded, unsure if those behind her were still a threat. At least they were too shocked and scared to make any sudden moves.

"Everything that Naraku wants… in a sense, I am Naraku," he said, his smile twisting in a similar fashion she had seen Alucard do when talking about mutilation favorably. "He created me the day Towers needed a spy to infiltrate towns and determine if the population was worthy enough to kill and become the undead, and so Naraku created me," and with that, he again ran for her, his bone-sword hand striking at her with force she now could see as worthy force. "I corrupt and take control of anything I can kill, allowing myself to easily infiltrate enemy fortified areas… just like I did with the fortress, allowing a rebellion to being," he smirked, slashing at her again and again, licking his lips with several tentacles. He ran forward, stabbing at her.

Integra spun to her side, and slashed as he ran past, creating a spray of purple dead blood. He howled as more tentacles shot out, and actually raced at her. In a quick panic, she fell back, slashing at them with the saber. Only one grabbed her foot, trying weakly to tug her closer to the main demon. She cut it quickly, but couldn't get up quick enough to roll away from another attack. He stabbed at the ground again and again, scratching her shoulders and the sides of her arms as she parried the stabs as best she could. Finally, laughing insanely, the demon swung down on her with the blade, and she blocked, but now he was upon her, face to face.

"Let me inform you, Hellsing," the demon began," what you are up against! Aside form Naraku and his children, Towers, the demons at his disposal, which lay in the hundreds," one of the smiley tentacles slithered across her face, causing Integra to grimace in disgust," you also have thousands of ghouls that we have personally been brining back to the island with us to bolster our numbers, and chances of spreading the infection! You taste good, little Hellsing… you have no chance, just give up and be food-"

"You talk too much," Integra grasped the molesting tentacle and ripped it to the side. He yelped and fell with the pull, but not before Integra smashed him in the face with a very powerful punch. In the adrenaline she had, she witnessed as one of his eyes rolled away from the deformed face. He looked no longer human as he stood up, haunch backed, face falling off and squashed, skin peeling and withering, with one destroyed arm, and another slowly swelling with moving tentacles. "All I need to hear a demon say is their last, cursed, breath."

"You make some funny jokes, Integra Hellsing!" he again lunged, and she stepped onto his blade-arm, and sliced at his back, turning just in time to slice more tentacles. It would be a repeat pattern, and soon he would be finished.

"Gooo Integra!" Leon cheered from the crowd, under a pile of knocked-out bodies. The other villagers had chosen to finally run as soon as she kicked him off the first time, and now he was all alone, an alone arm sticking out widely the only sign of his presence. "Yeah! Fight him! Yeah!"

Aside from comprehending the unbelievable situation Leon had found himself in, Integra struggled to think as she battled the slowly emerging monster. How could something as nasty and foul as him be wandering around and not be noticed? Even now, as he slowly fell apart before her she could not smell the horrid scent that his body should have been leaking. He was a master at subterfuge all right, enough so that Naraku and Towers had known they were there… yet only now they moved on them? Something didn't add up: if they had an eye on them from the start, how could they not have used the opportunity to attack as soon as Alucard and Seras had left. That in itself didn't bode well for Integra. But as her mind pieced together the mess of a war she was raging, she came to several possibilities as she slashed off the unaltered arm, having a forest of flesh to chase after her.

One was that Edward Towers didn't know of the information until this very afternoon, and was racing to kill them off quickly before Alucard and Seras return. Two was that Edward was cocky enough to take his time and try a slower approach. The third was that he was working on something that required his mental state not on a battle.

_He's still working on something… but what!?_ She couldn't think what Towers would be working on still.

* * *

"Get the door closed!" Kagome heard Miroku say from the window. She and Sango, who had suited up once more in her Demon-slayer uniform, were dragging over all the available furniture in the inn they could to the doors, blockading them as quickly as they could. "They are gaining large numbers… and torches."

"What do they want with us?" Shippo begged for an answer, spinning in circles with his hands on the sides of his head, full panic mode on.

"Calm down," Miroku shushed him, watching the window from the side of the wall. "Kagome, we should gather the supplies and fly them to Integra and Walter once this is over."

"Yeah," Kagome nodded briefly, moving over to the backpacks that belonged to Leon, Zohall, Walter, and Integra. "Miroku, how many are there? What are they saying?"

"Hmm…" Miroku stuck his head out of the window briefly, looking down at the massive crowd, with weapons and torches.

"THERE THEY ARE!!" the crowd shouted with such tenacity that Miroku actually felt spit hit his eye.

"Come down!"

"You are no longer wanted in this village!"

"Come down or we'll burn you out!"

"I'll piss on your corpses!"

"You're demons!"

"We'll kill you all!"

"I will rape you!"

"…I think they want us to leave town," Miroku came back inside, turning to them, nonchalant.

"Hardly just to leave!" Sango scoffed. "It sounds as if they prefer that they want us dead!"

"Hu!! Wh-why would they want us dead?!" Shippo demanded now, hopping on the barricade, having Kirara watch him with interest.

"Shippo, calm down," Kagome pleaded, picking him up and moving him away for more furniture to be put in the stairwell.

"Yes, there is nothing to panic about," Miroku said from the window, moving away just a few feet. "I am sure that this all is just one big miscommunication between Inuyasha, or possibly Integra, and the villagers. It probably will be resolved in the hour or so."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Shippo hiccupped.

"Well, for starters, they haven't decided to try barging in-"

"Miroku, come help! They're trying to barge in!" Sango cried at the barricade, ignored by Miroku, who had begun the list of things that could happen.

"They could have started throwing things at us," he continued, lost in thought as a torch was thrown through the window and onto the carpet, which forced Kirara to retreat to the wall, hissing and mewing unhappily.

"Miroku!" Kagome scolded him for standing around, as a rock came within inches of her head, tossing her hair wildly.

"Or worse," he finally came to a dreadful conclusion," they could have lit this building on fire. Do you guys smell smoke?" he asked as five torches simultaneously were thrown through the window and landed at his feet, catching his robes on fire. "Geaaah!"

"STOP JINXING US!!!" Kagome and Sango cried as he struggled to put himself out.

"And I thought demons had bad luck," Shippo murmured to Kirara, who mewed in agreement.

"I think," Miroku said, finally coming to terms with the fact that they were not at all wanted in town," we should leave… now."

"Kirara?" Sango asked the tiny creature, who bounced over to her in several graceful leaps, "Do you think you can carry Kagome as well as myself and Miroku? Assuming we decided to take his dumb butt with us and not leave him as a distraction," she added in dark tones to her fiancée. A confident mew was used in response, and after several more hops away from her, Kirara hissed and burst into an inferno. The flames around her disappeared, and a massive Saber-tooth tiger demon wannabe stood, roaring triumphantly. Only now there was fire all over the room.

"I think it is high time we left," Miroku decided as Shippo gladly bounded on to the flying cat, sliding next to Kagome and Sango, followed by Miroku.

"Kirara, lets go!" Sango ordered. The massive cat roared once more, and began running on air once more, flying out of the window just as the building caught on fire. "My god…" Sango whispered as they finally got a good view at what was happening. Many buildings around the town had begun to catch fire. Many more areas seemed to be undergoing battle, were guards and samurai fought waves of angry revolting peasants. "this is terrible- ger!"

"Yes, but we must remember that as long as we remain calm and collected," Miroku said, unaware that his hand was sliding up Sangos leg," we can survive this-"

WHACK.

"You pervert!" Kagome cried.

"What kind of way to treat your future husband is that!?" Miroku shouted as one side of his face was now hotter than the flames below.

"What kind of time is this to start rubbing my butt!?"

"It's a nervous habit!!" Miroku begged as Sango looked like she might slap him yet again. Kirara began her graceful flying to where she was sure there would be trustworthy allies- the blacksmith. Each leap she made sent the further down the street where, low and behold, yet another group of villagers were gathering around a figure who had perched himself on the roof, and was waving one arm around gracefully.

"I say, have you all run out of rocks to hurl at me?" Walter asked, spinning several of his wires playfully, watching the still gathering crowd now resort to throwing larger objects, ranging from chairs to entire tables. Although every time an object was thrown at him, it was either return via wire-toss, or shred to pieces. "Come now, if you're just going to ruin good furniture to attempt to spite me, please go home already. I really hate to go ahead and start taking this seriously."

"Walter!!" Kagome shouted down to the butler, who looked up and smiled curtly.

"I see you all have made yourself safe!" he shouted back. "Where is Sir Integra?"

"We don't know, she wasn't with us," Kagome shouted back as Walter whipped his finger to shred another ablaze cabinet the crowd had thrown at the blacksmith from the corner of his eye.

"Damn… go find her and ask what her orders are! She may be anywhere! Do hurry!" he added as Kirara darted away being obscured by more clouds of smoke. Turning back to the crowd, Walter sighed inwardly. He didn't want to do what was necessary, but it had to be done. Leaping down in his stylistic, sophisticated self, he forced the crowd to scramble back, all aware that he could shred them instantly if he so wanted to. "I ask you one more time; go home."

"And we'll kill you to get the traitor Uchideshi!" someone from the crowd cried.

"Get him!!" another suddenly roared, and there was a stampede created, heading straight for Walter. He watched for a moment, with pity, as nothing but a massive hunk of meat charged closer and closes to him, moving closer to their doom. He tucked his chin down, eyeing them, hoping that he wouldn't have to give into his ageless vice at the cost of their lives… yet they came. A flash later, he was down, bending like a frog, and then lunging forward with the fierceness of a true tiger. The terrifying Walter C. Dorez had returned. Smiling, he disappeared into the crowd, forcing a torrent of blood and human body parts to be shot out and away from him like he was a rhino. He was an alpha wolf in a flock of sheep, poised.

The conductor of death began his work. Upright in pose again, he swung one arm up, heralding a concert of screams from the right side of his position, where five strung wires, twisted and tied into a maze around their legs was ripped up. Their bodies peeled and skin was flayed off easier than anyone could ever think. Then he swung his left hand around, twisting himself to a cross-handed pose, slashing another good fifty people in half, their faces all of shock and horror.

Arrows were shot at him, cascades of constant arrows. Most never even came close to him. With one hand he continued to slay, and another he caught individual arrows and cast them aside before they could hit him. He actually spotted several arches on the roofs, and sent them spiraling to the ground, pulling them off with a single finger twitch.

It seemed like there was nothing to worry about… only that they kept on coming. Or at least it seemed like it. Yet as Walter continued his symphony of destruction, a small ground had begun to sneak inside the blacksmith, carving through a wall in the back with tools and weapons. Again and again he evaded the sprays of blood. Lost was the pleasant smile he always wore, instead, a grim frown. To others, it may have seemed like a mere discomfort. But to anyone who knew Walter, they could see the truth.

Walter was in a world of pain.

His aged heart ached with each tremble of his fingers that caused more and more blood to spill. Every twist of the hand, every jerk of the arm, even the very pulse of his arm seemed to demoralize his spirit. Walter, through his years of death and gore never paid a second thought to vampire slaughter. He knew, both through experience of time and personal experience, that one who becomes a vampire deserves death. Yet humans, innocent humans in all their ability and use and strength, along with their fear, doubt and mistrust, did not deserve to die so needlessly. He couldn't even remember a clever line to say, let alone think. All he could manage was to keep his face straight and his eyes closed for as much of it as possible. He couldn't swallow their eyes anymore- lives stolen by an enemy who is in their existence unstoppable.

"Hey! Get out! LEAVE NOW- WAALTEERR!!" Walter heard the cries of help, and his eyes darted open as fast as his heart skipped the beat. Spinning around, he soared; legs moving faster than any seventy two year old man should even be able to twiddle his fingers, inside the building. Each twitch of his fingers sealed the entrance shut, slicing and crashing the foundations of the first half of the blacksmith. Yet just as he reached the young man, a sword was thrust through his chest.

"No!" Walter roared, kicking at the wielder hard enough at the head to sever his spine in sixteen places. The attacker fell away, limp, as another let go of Uchideshi, who fell forward in pain. The second man, who lunged at Walter punched at air, and had his entire hand diced into kibble. He screamed only for a second; Walter was able to spin around and crack his neck easily. "Uchideshi!" Walter was at the still breathing alchemist, blacksmith, and miracle worker before the other body had fallen to the ground.

"Well shit… shit, shit, shit," Uchideshi spat in gasps of air with bitter sarcasm," it seems like you all have quite a curse on you…"

"I'm sorry… you are going to die soon," Walter knew it was true, and nothing in this time could prevent the damage done to him.

"I… I knew. I knew even before those damn rebels got here that I was going to die doing this… but I had hoped it would be at the hands of the one who killed my teacher," Uchideshi coughed up a spray of blood, coating Walter's suit in crimson. He didn't even notice.

"Is… is the potion ready?" Walter asked kindly, seeing the lights in the young man's head slowly shut down.

"Oh yeah… ready, right there," weakly, he pointed to the cauldron, tipped over and spilt. "Don't worry, there's enough left for you to use… turns out all you need is a vial…" reaching inside his clothing, he withdrew a small glass piece," this aught to do it. Fill it up half way… and take it to Blondie."

"I understand," Walter tried hard not to chuckle. "You cannot understand the aid you have given us… how much you have helped."

"Also… take the book to her. I have left instructions as to what to do with that vial from here on out… they caught me writing it so it may be a little messy-" he gasped and vomited more blood," Damn! Well… just leave…"

"If… that is what you wish," Walter said, letting the man slowly rest on the ground, and standing up slowly.

"I…want you to not stop… not stop until that man, that Towers man… is dead. Dead for what he… Has… done. Sempai… I'll be seeing you soon," Walter turned, his only other thought from reaching Integra being how it seemed he could age forever, and it was the young and ready who died instead of him. "Justinian… I'll see you soon," and the Blacksmith stopped his breathing. Walter left through the ruined hole the attackers had used, and his wires at the ready with a dramatic flash, he was in the air. Integra needed to be helped.

* * *

Integra had lost Leon. Running through the alleys he had somehow found a way to slip away and disappear from her capable hands. But she had more things to worry about; being chased by a demon that seemed endless in its ability to regenerate was tedious, and she knew if she and what remained of her allies needed to escape this situation alive, she would need help of some sort. The samurai who allowed them inside the town may hate them, but at least she wasn't trying to rebel against their emperor: there was still hope for an alliance.

"Damn it all," she made a turn again, avoiding the open streets and burning buildings. Several injured soldiers on the ground grunted as she sped past, their wounds significant and possibly deadly. "Of all the bloody times to need a helicopter!" again she made a turn, and spotted hope. Amongst the flames and smoke was the palace and fortress. It too was under siege, but it was close enough that she may run into someone in charge. Her feet had stopped, considering what unearthly things the leaders of this town would say or demand. But considering Ichibannori, the one in authority was no one to jump to conclusions. He would have a solution, or a suggestion at least.

"Going… somewhere?" turning around, Integra knew she had heard that same demons voice. It was close, very close… yet looking forward and backward, there was nothing for her to spot as 'demon target'. One large splat of drool splattering on her shoulder later to her utmost disgust, she knew exactly where he was. "You're getting all dirty and tired… if you keeping running your meat wont be as tender… just lie down…" rolling forward, she spun around and felt her gag reflexes tested.

He was no longer in any shape human. His torso had been torn off, leaving his upper body scarred and split. Both arms had been removed, one still being the sword like appendage, the other a twisting entity of tentacles. His head now looked like a skull with worms crawling all around it. Only half of its skin remained, and one eye was all that was left. What was under the split torso resembled an insect. Tentacles melted and formed shapes that looked like carapace, and a massive body behind it of an abdomen.

"You look repulsive," Integra groaned as she had no choice but to continue to watch it, keeping her eyes on her target.

"A price to pay for this kind of power… it is quite nice, no?" he grinned, or at least half of his remaining mouth tried to grin. "The ability to regenerate endlessly?"

"You're just fooling yourself," Integra taunted back," I'm sure you have a breaking point on you. And its part of my job, starting now, to find that breaking point."

"Ha! I'll devour you!!" he charged at her, those ant-like legs turning him into a charging bull of putrid essence. Looking for options, she leapt against the walls of the alley, and got enough height to leap over it entirely, slicing it twice at the shoulder. It seemed finally he could no longer send those annoying retaliatory appendages at her from every wound. The only problem now was that he was in front of her destination. With a sickening crack, his head spun one hundred eighty degrees, and spied her with a twisted grin. "Hippidy hop all you want… you can't defeat me!"

Glaring at him in reproachful nausea, she could tell he was right. Her gun couldn't hope to get the appropriate shot to kill the monstrous creature before her. While her sword had been good at slicing him open, each wound she inflected seemed to have his mass increase; a complete opposite of what she needed from her attacks. In this space she had no hopes of out-running it. His body could easily out-maneuver her and close in for a kill. And while a direct approach would normally be great for her kind of sword, she was fighting something that needed to be devastated, not just harmed.

Her legs then were wrapped around by something. Speeding her eyes downward, she spotted a large tentacle protruding from the ground, just as it decided to lift her up quickly and toss her at the host. In horror, she lost grip of her saber and was caught by the hand of slimy, worming tentacles, and the pinned against a wall roughly. Her hands flew to her neck, prying worm by worm off of her.

"Now… when I said I would eat you… I didn't think I could get you this intact!" he jeered, licking her face repeatedly. She cringed, and gasped in horror and rage as she felt several more tentacles slid down into her shirt, and began to prod and tease at her breasts. "Maybe I can have a little dinner show before I really devour you!"

"SOD OFF!" she roared, kicking him back with all her strength, and landing a devastating blow against what was left of his face with her fist; He skin evaporated, and the entire body twist around, allowing her to escape and scramble back, retrieving her lost sword as she back away. "You will not touch me with your filthy body again!!" Yet the momentum stopped, and it reeled back at her, the exposed skull and jaw stretching in a gut-wrenching howl at her.

Again it charged, this time too close for her to dodge. Thrown to the ground, Integra swung wildly, trying to cut the storm of tentacles trying to grasp her. The beast seemed to finally have her where it wanted, hissing gently and hungrily.

"Hey dick-monster," a voice asked. Integra looked above her, spying a tall blond holding a grenade. "You're eating more than you can handle," Leon charged forward, pulling the grenade pin off just as he jammed it down what was left of the demons throat," now swallow that!"

"Get down!" Integra was able to get up, and wrench a still slightly disable Leon Kennedy away from the monster, falling with him as a massive fireball erupted from its center. They both lost their hearing, and as the world slowed, the being, now torn in two, burned and fell into two pieces, withering and squirming in agony. "You bloody fool! That could have killed us!" Integra tried to shout, still only hearing that high-pitched ring.

"Hu?" Leon asked.

"Get up!" she dragged him back up and away from the husk of the creature. It still seemed alive, but crippled beyond any realistic regeneration it could pull off.

"Finish him!" Leon roared. Integra glared at him, and he only blinked back. "…I thought it was appropriate timing."

"We cannot delay here! If the leaders of this town still have samurai under their control, he must contact them!" she tugged him as she began to run. Leon seemed to slowly be coming over the affects of the drugging, but still was no where in the clear with his mental state. He could keep up and keep pace though, and that was enough for now. Two more alleys, and a massive set of stone stairs, they finally came to the main street. On one end was the road leading to the palace, the other lead to the gate. Glancing quickly for anyone else who wanted her dead, she ran quickly into the open, spying for any resourceful allies. Turning towards the palace, she spotted someone at a large building. Next to the spas, it was made of stone at the base, allowing a good set of stairs to present rest for passers by. Someone in familiar armor had occupied these stairs, bending over. She had found Captain Defukon.

"Captain!" she shouted as she and Leon ran towards the still sitting man. With still no acknowledgment of their presence, she tried again. "Captain Defukon!" Finally she and Leon got close enough to see he was cradling someone.

"Those bastards cut him down," the captain answered shakily," those… rebel scum, who he swore to protect and aid… killed my son," Defukon was crying, holding his bloodied late son close to his chest. Suddenly he glare up, his eyes locking onto Integra. "It's all because of you!!" he stood up, his blade drawn.

"Calm down captain! We need to address the situation at hand!!"

"Calm!? There is no calm… not now-"

"Brother!" Ikaikuntou was running down the path, alone and mostly unharmed. "Brother we-"

"STAND BACK!" Defukon slashed at his own sibling, wandering away from the steps and to the other street in madness. "All of you… its because of this my son has DIED!!"

"We can mourn him as soon as we collect our forces and get new orders from Ichibannori-"

"No… no more orders…" Defukon tossed his sword aside, having it crash against the building he was stumbling to. "No more words… just… my son, my son-"

The wall behind him exploded, and a massive bone-like sword pierced through his body, and tossing him up into the air as the demon returned, not completely healed, but still better.

"DAMN HUMANS!!" the creature roared as he threw Defukon at the stone steps, smashing into them with a sickening crack. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!"

"He's still here-"

"Damn it all!" Integra again drew her blade, but already the samurai in bone armor lunged, screaming a bloody war cry.

"OTOUTOSAN!!!" Ikaikuntou raged, his demon blade glowing with fire itself as he charged forward, and swung his cursed katana into the demon, blasting into down the middle while splashing its flesh all around, like striking a watermelon with a pole. The demon roared in pain, and once again fell to the ground, withering. "Defukon!" Integra and Leon both watched as the raging samurai ran to his now dead younger brother. A single gasp of sorrow left his lips, and he glanced to his former pupil. "This… was never supposed to happen. Not like this," he turned, small tears in his eyes. "They were to lead us all to a safer… safer time," he sobbed once, and whipped the tears from his face. "Integra Hellsing… I hope you have a good idea on how to solve this."

"I don't-"

"Ikaikuntou!!" a young man in robes was running down the hill, blood covering his face from a cut across his forehead.

"What happened?!" the demon armored soldier demanded. "Where is Ichibannori!? Where is our lord!?"

"He's… they…" the messenger, or so it seemed, finally got enough breath to utter one word," dead." Ikaikuntou nearly fell off his feet. He stumbled around, almost as drunkenly as Leon had hours ago. "They were surrounded, and the Emperor… he killed Ichibannori, trying to gain the rebels trust… he's dead too," the young man sobbed as once again, his inspirational leader was lost for words. Everything they had every held sacred- the peace, the sanctity, the unity, the lives, their lord… it all came crashing down in one night.

"Hellsing," Ikaikuntou muttered," I cannot blame you for what has happened. I can hate you… but I cannot see you killed," his eyes burned at Integra, who was also on the verge of collapsing. So far, only one person who they called allies remained. "I will help you end this Naraku… and then I end my life."

"…Thank you," Integra managed.

"Hey… am I still drugged, or is a flying cat coming to us?" Leon asked distractedly. They all turned just in time to find Kirara, along with Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all in tow. They also brought, to Integra's astonishment, the backpacks they needed to continue.

"Is everyone alright?" Miroku quickly asked once he dismounted from Kirara.

"Defukon and Ichibannori are dead," Integra coldly informed him, anger suddenly flaring up. There was no source for anger, but it gave her strength, which was what she needed. "I take it we packed everything we needed?"

"Yes… Integra?" Kagome asked timidly, looking carefully at Integra. She was covered in blood, dirt, filthy purple paste, and her eyes were bloodshot," you have some demonic aura about you…"

"She was nearly raped by a demon," Leon blurted out, and then hit himself very hard for spitting it out.

"Yes…" she glared at Leon with furious temper," I was nearly killed by a demon, that particular one there," she pointed to the bloody mess behind Kirara, still squirming slightly.

"He's here," a small voice behind them all gurgled.

"I promise I can get it out," Walter had arrived. "…Integra," Walter began again, actually shocking her," Uchideshi has passed away."

And that was the over boiling point. Without hesitation, she turned to a part of the building behind her, a column, and began to punch it quickly and violently.

"God damn, god damn, god damn these bastards!!" she shrieked, feeling all the frustration she had held inside flow out. "All this time I had hoped we could stop time from being changed- now luck at us… covered in blood of those who lived here, and… and without an alchemist to get us past our enemies-"

"Integra Hellsing!" Walter spun her around, having stormed over. One quick movement, and-

SLAP.

"…Ouch," she laughed as she realized for the first time in a very long time, she had needed a slap to the face.

"Sir Integra," Walter calmly stated, pulling out the leather book," we still have what he knew. Before he died, he gave us final instructions… and this," he withdrew the vial, filled with glowing teal liquid," so not all is lost."

"He's here," the demon again said, a little louder, gaining the attention of Kagome.

"Then… we need to leave now," Integra decided. The town, the city, or Chishiki was no longer their concern. Even as it burnt to the ground behind her, and all around her, she finally had her entire being, and soul, focused on the mission. She felt rejuvenated. There is hope.

"What about Alucard and Seras?" Leon asked, for the first time, a serious question. "I don't think we can leave a not telling them we went shopping for vampires, and to meet us up at the movie theater."

"Alucards senses are strong enough that he can find us as soon as he gets here," Integra responded, once again feeling inclined for a cigar," along with Seras. She is smart enough and strong enough to follow and be fine with him. As for Inuyasha and-" she halted on Zohall's name," Inuyasha should still be in the forest."

"He's HERE!!!!" the demon screamed, finally getting them all to turn around. Integra felt her skin crawl, and her heart race as she saw everything that she didn't want to see summed up into one word:

"Naraku," Kagome trembled, her eyes shimmering as she watched the figure approach. Naraku, smirking in his usual clever way, was slowly descending from the sky, each step he took in the air a step closer to them. His garments dragged against the ground as he finally came to a stop, looking at them pleasantly. Chuckling easily, he looked straight to Integra.

"We meet again, Hellsing," Naraku greeted them like a businessmen of death. "It seems my spy has done its job magnificently… wouldn't you say?" he said, turning to the burning city and red skyline, as more and more buildings began to catch fire. Red embers began to fill the air as the palace on the hill caught fire. "It real number on this populace," he grinned as he reached out in the air, letting the embers pass through his fingers. Behind him, countless lesser demons of snake-like quality began to soar from the ash clouds above and descend into the city.

"N…Naraku," the defeated demon below him groaned," please… help me." Naraku turned to him, his cold eyes boring into what was left of the demon. He smiled and laughed gently.

"Help? You? You're job was to provide Towers a spy who could determine if a town was suitable for assimilation for ghouls… and then this. You served us both perfectly on either end…"

"Yes! So please… help me-"

"Your job is done. Disappear," Naraku ordered swiftly, bringing his blade out quickly and slashing at the air above the demon. A massive blast of wind and dark-red energy spiraled out, mimicking that of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. It roared and annihilated the remains of the demon and whatever stood in front of it, mostly being the row of buildings nearby. "Now-" As Naraku turned, Ikaikuntou charged. Integra shouted, ordering him to stop. He could get to Naraku before he was ready to parry his attack, and if he put every ounce of energy in the demon armor into one attack, he could kill him!

"RRAAAAGH!!" Ikaikuntou yelled as he leapt and slashed down with the demonic weapon. Yet in a surprise, Naraku turned, and swung back with his own sword, Makaze. The energy shot from the Samurai seemed to tremble and shake, shrinking and compressing into a small ball of red light at the edge of the Katana Makaze. With a smirk, Naraku pushed his blade forward, and all the energy used in the attack was bounced back. A huge explosion shot towards the group, actually tossing Kagome and a few others off their feet. Integra was the only who seemed to be able to remain perfectly still, watching in horror what was happening.

"You fool. My blade can repel any demonic energy attack that it wishes to. Your power would only be sent back at you, just like you have seen," Naraku stepped forward from the dust, holding up the soldier. Half his armor had been destroyed, most of the skulls cracked and crushed, and he had nasty wounds all over his body. "You are useless against me… but you can provide me a service at least. Become one…" Naraku clutched his neck, and pushed his head aside," with my body!" and Naraku bit into Ikaikuntou, drinking his blood.

"NO!" Miroku shouted as the others as well protested. Naraku was no longer just drinking his blood- it seemed as if he was completely absorbing the now dead man into his form, acting like some sort of amoeba. And with the last traces of the Demon Armored Samurai gone, Naraku inhaled, and sighed easily.

"So… are you all going to attack me at once? I have my orders, but I have all night to have fun," Naraku chuckled.

* * *

Uh-oh.

Wesker: Is that all you have to say for something like that??

Hey, I don't know what else to say really. I like this chapter, and its cool… but uh-oh.

Wesker: Your abilities at thought articulation are outstanding.

And your face is stupid. So guys, this is the third to last part of what I once called the 'newest' section of Time Trouble. Which is to say that things have heated up, and yet can only continue to rise in action. And this also was the first time I had to come close to use the M rating. I know fuck and shit are bad and all… but close encounters with the rapage kind are certainly worthy of an M rating. And since we have now run out of those Japanese characters that I made up, I will do them a privalge in their honor and spill their meanings.

(now this is all online translator, so probably not 100% accurate, what with having certain contexts)

Defukon: Defense Condition

Ichibannori: Leader of a charge/First to Arrive

Ikaikuntou: Court ranking and honors (like special commendation)

Uchideshi: Private Pupil/apprentice

Chishiki (the town counts damn it!): Knowledge/information

Mujitsu (he's the son of the captain who fought Zohall earlier): Innocence

Binboukuji (the bartender who spiked Leons drinks… mentioned once): Unlucky Number/ Bad Bargain.

And those are the names of the now departed. Of course there's like a thousand more dying but… I can't name them all -.-'

Wesker: You certainly are lazy.

Shut up before I stab you with cookies. Now, I have little to say that is significant, except there is more battle to come, and… (glances around) I saw this crazy video on youtube. It was like-

(a knock on the door)

…Who could that be? (opens the door to find a limp soldier in red uniform at the landing) who the hell- (the soldier suddenly shoots upright, eyes wide) WOAH!!

Soldier: I am penis cupcake. I will eat you. (looks at readers and smiles with the creep factor of a million slugworths*)

…HALP ME JESUS!! (is attacked by the soldier who proceeds to 'nom nom' on EZB)

Wesker: (cocks an eyebrow) The things you see these days.

[if you don't know, Slugworth was the freakishly creepy man in Willy Wonka In the Chocolate Factory who offers the kids money in exchange for samples of Wonkas 'Ever-Lasting Gobstoppers']


	34. Nine Circles of Naraku

"I'm still waiting," Naraku said, his arms crossed as they stared at him still. Minutes had gone by, and they all had been silent in thought, as well in fear. Integra couldn't believe the amount of misfortune that had come across and fallen onto her plate this night. It was a tragedy of untold proportions: people being eaten as demons descended, allies slain in their name, multitudes of mishaps all around her. And it looked like it was going to rain soon. "Are you all going to take me on at once? Or must I wait here until I get really bored of watching you all quiver in fear?"

"Fool yourself as much as you like!" Integra shouted, breaking the silence from them with resolution. "We shall bring you pain for your sins!" At this, Naraku laughed. After looking to Integra, all of the others, aside from Walter, pulled out and prepared their weapons.

"Do we have a plan?" Miroku asked quietly to Integra, loosening the cloth wrap around his right hand.

"We shouldn't take him on at once," Integra studied for the others," he may just use our numbers to our disadvantage; his attacks clearly do massive destruction to an area… so if we focus one at a time with what we have, we may be able to maximize our effectiveness against him."

"One at a time?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes… each one of us will deliver a blow against him, distracting him while another attacks. The constant attacks from each direction could leave him dazed enough that we can force him to retreat… or actually kill him," Integra planned further trying to recall each of the present fighters abilities. "Kagome, you stay here, while Miroku and Sango-"

"Sir Integra," Walter once again that night interrupted loudly," I request this first fight solely be mine and his."

"I-what!?"

"Oh?" Naraku grinned excitedly as he listened.

"You see," Walter explained, his eyes not leaving Naraku with neutral dislike," the last time I encountered this creature, he got off a rather distasteful ambush on me, handicapping me before I could even get a clear shot from him. Seras was forced to do my job… and now," Walter had moved to the front of the group," I must fill in for my mistakes. I request this first time to attack him; alone."

"Walter!" Integra ordered," we don't have time for you to get even with a demon-" Walter spun his head around and his eyes met hers- a seriousness that she had rarely seen from him in a battle, one where he was devoid of giddy-ness, but intent to really fight.

"Perhaps in the meantime you could instruct the others of a plan?" he suggested to her while his head was turned. "Besides," he again faced Naraku and began his lone walk forward," you may learn a thing or two about him in the fight we shall have."

"That's unusually brave for a human to stand up against me… and just as stupid," Naraku cracked a smile, displaying his finally dirtied fangs. "And old decrepit man, versus a demon embodied with the powers of a vampire?"

"You speak of yourself to highly," Walter shook a finger at him as he continued his advance," you are not a 'real' vampire that I should normally fear. You are the offspring of a synthetic vampire, one which I cannot say is as weak as the previous ones we have encountered, but cannot contend with a true vampire, let alone the Nosferatu type." Naraku raised an eyebrow to that, still not lessening his smile however.

"Different types of vampire… interesting," Naraku paused in thought as Walter finally stopped, fifty feet from him," but irrelevant. I think there has been enough time for us to speak… attack me, already."

"Attack you? Oh no…" Walter smiled, adjusting his monocle so that the light shined off the glass from the fires all around. The wrinkles showed, his smile twisted slightly, his furrow deepened, and once again, battle ready Walter was in the front lines. "Why should any old man let a youngster like you assume I will make the first call?"

"Youngster?"

"Surely you are not older than I?" Walter taunted. Naraku finally lost a smidgen of the confident and sinister smile he wore, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Perhaps I shall put you in your place then, human!" Naraku shouted, and struck. With a swing of Makaze, another swirling reddish mass of wind and energy was summoned, shooting straight for Walter.

"You fool… you really should have struck earlier," Walter said softly as he stretched his hands, steadily watching the wall of chaos get closer. and as soon as his hair was being lifted and tossed by the swirling winds did he throw a hand into the air, and the ground around the attack shred upward, sending massive amounts of earth and rock to the attack, disturbing it and eventually diminishing it until it was wind, passing by Walter as a breeze.

"You," Naraku breathed heatedly.

"I don't walk into a battle without the surroundings in check," Walter said, keeping the hand he had lifted in current motion. The deadly filaments attached to his fingers spun in various directions, hissing and whistling as they soared through the air. He kept his fingers fluid and light, allowing the nearly indestructible lines snake-like quality, actually managing to mystify Naraku.

"What… are those?" the demon vampire asked.

"Try attacking me again… and you may find out," Walter suggested cheerily. Naraku blinked, and then smiled his vampiric grin. Again he swung the katana and again the glowing wind was brought forth. Walter this time did not wait for the moderately paced attack to reach him, this time racing to his right. The others were currently not in the path of the attack danger, so he had no need to try and prevent the attack from hitting him. He could whisk himself away and continue his own tactic. Naraku saw his movement, and snarled, yet did nothing but keep his eyes on him. _What on earth is he doing? He sees me here, why doesn't he strike now?_ Walter thought as Naraku just stared. Finally, after the first energy attack was gone, Walter witnessed new information: the energy used in the attack that seemed to disperse began to flow quickly back to the blade, eventually giving it a light, subtle glow of red light. And as soon as it stopped coming to the sword, Naraku swung the blade at him again.

Walter leapt far into the air, guided by his wire filaments, and landed on a rooftop to the right, almost opposite to where he began. Naraku had not lost track of him, but again seemed to wait until the energy from the previous attack re-collected itself into the blade. Only then would he swing again. Walter swung several of his wires at Naraku just after the attack, yet Naraku was prepared. Just as Walter swiped at him with his wires, they clashed against the bubble of pink light, easily bouncing away and forcing Walter to stop, and back-step away from Narakus coming energy attack.

Walter finally had seen enough. He smiled as he leapt and dodged an attack for a third time, landed in the street, and lunged. Naraku just barley saw him coming, let alone had any time to prepared for a seventy two year old to out-speed him. Already, wires surrounded his ankles, wrists, and neck, and Walter had one foot on his chest, and another on his shoulder, standing proudly above him.

"Damn you," Naraku growled as he felt the wires tighten around his skin.

"You're an ancient Greek soldier," Walter stated easily, his clever eyes glinting as the Katana was now useless against him.

"What?" Naraku hissed.

"You fight with a powerful, body-encompassing shield, and a long, powerful, but heavy, spear. With one thrust," Walter pulled with one hand, moving Naraku's right hand up to display his weapon," you attempt to destroy your enemy quickly. If that fails, you rely on a powerful, neigh breakable shield for protection. A very useful, old tactic; use for hundred of years by various armies in the Mediterranean," Walter lectured, his knowledge and intellect annoying Naraku and allowing Integra a smile for the impress value he was for the friends of Inuyasha. "However… nor perfect. Your spear," Walter again moved a few fingers, directing Naraku's hand to a thrust," can only move in one direction, and so is easy to dodge. But unlike normal spears, it is heavy; meaning it is intended for one, perfect hit."

"You really analyzed me that much?" Naraku asked, now curious as to why Walter hadn't killed him already.

"Oh course, this means your attacks took a long time to recover- you couldn't strike again and again relentlessly. This is where you also have your shield. It completely covers you from nearly any conventional harm… however," Walter tightened his grip on all of the strings, causing Naraku to groan in pain," it as well slows you down… so, all I had to do was move between a thrust, and wait for you to try regaining your stance to move in for a kill." Naraku laughed, actually surprising Walter, who's interested look broke his desire for monologing. "What amuses you? You are in the grasp of death?"

"Is that so? For one whose friends are at my risk… you certainly seem to want to talk a lot," Naraku began, moving slowly against the restraints," as if you want to expose my tactics for the others…" Walter blinked. Naraku, underneath his inferiority complex and massive ego had also comparable observation and intellect. He saw right through Walter's speech. "what's more, you seem to think that is all I can do- oh… and the most puzzling thing yet you have, or have not done… is not yet killed me. These wires are strong… I feel them digging into my very skin… but I am sure if you wanted me dead, you would have tried- and I think… you did."

Walter had to move quickly; he could feel a new trick coming from Naraku any moment, and had to react. Immediately loosening his wires, he felt his feet land against the ground and slide a foot or two before coming to a stop. His eyes watched Naraku, who was massaging his wrists. He seemed pleased, if not excited, his deadly eyes lazily fixed on Walter like a cat would watch a mouse try to fight back.

"I am a Spartan, you called it? What of you? You seem to control those wires in such a fashion… almost like a puppeteer. Yet your puppets do not obey you," Naraku grinned and laughed savagely. "Come now, Butler... show me there is bite to your bark."

* * *

"FUUUCCK!!" Zohall hit yet another tree, his eyes watering in pain. As soon as he opened them though, he had to roll off the tree, just avoiding Tessaiga as it sliced its way through the entire plant organism. Getting his footing again, he turned, swinging Gleam back into position. Inuyasha watched him, his new eyes glowing red. "Godamnit… you aren't Naraku's slave!"

"I am his!" Inuyasha shouted as he leapt over the newly crashed tree and swung at Zohall again, using only one hand. The strength was enough to bash Zohall over to yet another trunk of a tree, and smack against his head. Zohall had lost the concentration minutes ago, and was at the mercy of a seemingly unstoppable Half-demon, hell-bent on his mission. "And what he says goes! And he Says 'Zohall Mercer'! And why aren't you using your full power!?"

"I got to save what I have left for Naraku! After I beat you I gotta head back to Leon and everyone or else they're screwed."

"Huh! As if you will live long enough to save them."

"…I think I liked you better a half-baked asshole," Zohall groaned as he got back up.

"Try saying that with no jaw!" Inuyasha roared and swung again at Zohall, who ducked it, and leapt to the left, getting around Inuyasha, who spun, and kicked Zohall across the face as he just got past his shoulder. The kick sent Zohall flying across the fallen tree, and into the grass, his face skidding into the dirt with on elongated moan of agony. One he stopped his legs, which had stayed comically into the air, fell and his face emerged, covered in dirt.

"That… was gross. Inuyasha, seriously," Zohall got back up as Inuyasha began to walk towards him," you hate Naraku. How can you just… reason this!?"

"There is no reasoning!" Inuyasha barked to the back of Zohall. "Its just the way it is! I must follow his orders!"

"And what about Kagome!?" Zohall turned, not giving up, despite the general beating he was getting. Inuyasha stopped, the contort of Inuyashas' mouth faltering slightly. "What about her? You going to kill her too, and the Sango? And Miroku, Shippo- every single person you care about you're just going to kill because of that crystal piece of his he shoved into your sword!?"

"SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha roared as he charged, enraged and willing to kill. He looked in pain at these names and Zohalls recalling of them. Zohall had to put all his thought into blocking Inuyasha's attack, and for a split moment, he found that energy within in, and just as Inuyasha swung at his chest, Zohall was able to block it, resulting in a ring of metal that seemed to bend leaves away from the scene.

"Think dude!" Inuyasha shook his head irritantly as Zohall tormented him," think of them all! Think of how you care about them! Do you want Naraku to ruin that all! To kill those you all care about!?"

"You- no- SHUT UP!" Although Zohall had felt that power come to him, it had long since left. And now with Inuyasha still at his fullest strength, he actually launched Zohall far into the air, and jumped after him, ready to stab him like a shish kabob. Zohall spun at the coming blade in flight, only getting a scratch at the side of his ribs, and rolled past Inuyasha, heading to the ground, but not before slashing at his leg, where he actually managed to cut him slightly. Inuyasha felt the pain, and grinned.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!!"

"Holy shit!!" Zohall shouted. Inuyasha actually smeared his claws in the blood form the cut, and suddenly lashed his hand at Zohall, who was unprepared for the barrage of sudden crescent-blade like energy attacks soaring at him in a torrents. The slammed into Gleam, who held out against each attack that Zohall swung to deflect, but each hit threw him faster to the ground. Like a bullet, he slammed into the earth with a rock splitting slam, blasting loose dirt up and rocketing soil into the air. Inuyasha finally landed, letting blood fall from his injury and his claws as he let his leg recover a little, all the while keeping his eyes on the newly formed crater. Zohall finally emerged from the dust, unmoving. He was sprawled, groaning as he tried to get back up, gleam a foot or two from him.

"Damn… you survived," Inuyasha declared with disappointment as he gripped Tessaiga once again. "I guess I can really end this, and go full out on you!" he began swinging the sword above his head like a whip, to the point where it was creating a whirlwind effect around his body. The blades path began to glow, and a strange cracking and splitting sound started; similar to glass or ice cracking. Finally Inuyasha stopped his whirlwind, and held Tessaiga vertically, displaying the sword. It was covered in crystals, each the size of a spear or arrow, and shined darkly in the energy being produced by the sword itself. "Taste this… ADAMENT BAAaaarrra…"

"...come again?"

Zohall didn't hear him. He instead watched as the entire world halted. It was like time and earth had been paused by the giant VCR of all reality. Even in his weakened state, Zohall was sure this was in no way normal.

_What… in the hell?_

"No, this is not your imagination," a familiar feminine, voice called to him, crisp and in all directions. "You just passed out. And just in time: my master and I are passing through the well and I need to relay a message," the German voice found a point of origin, allowing a thin, long-haired girl with a shadowed head to appear from behind Inuyasha, walking out in a suit while holding a yellow umbrella. "He says 'My Master had better be in good health, or your blood will become a remedy for her misfortune'. He seemed pretty serious about that."

"R…Rip?" Zohall asked, half aware of what was going on, due to his head swimming around in swirling colors. "How… I'm not asleep…"

"You just passed out… I had hoped you would be asleep, but this will have to do. My Master- oh I gave you the message already," she said angrily, seeming not to pleased to have to talk with him. Only after a moment as he tried to make out the suit behind Inuyasha did he fully come to terms with what had happened.

"…Alucard is coming?"

She sighed angrily. "_Ja_, of course he is! He is coming through the well right now… it's the only way I he is able to allow such a meeting with you without being asleep he thinks."

"Finally!" Zohall exclaimed with excitement. He hated to admit it, but Hellsing was in more of a bind now to not take any help than any other time. _Alucard's homicidal, maniacal, psychopathic, and all colors of crazy, but he's a hellishly good fighter,_ Zohall grinned as he thought finally having someone else around who would take Integra's shit. Only then he remembered what he had said to her. "I… I guess I had better head back to Integra then," Zohall said as he felt the world slowly speeding back.

"Yeah…" Zohall blinked as she said it. There was a slight uneasiness between the two. He felt it, but couldn't worry about it now. His life was in danger, and he didn't trust Alucard to leave him dead enough to fail his mission. "Oh- he also says that if you die on your mission, he will have the police girl bring you back so you can be his underlings-underling."

"Fuck. That. Shit," Zohall flatly said, standing up as Inuyasha's mouth continued to bulge in slow motion. "Thanks… Rip," he said as the woman nodded and turned. "I'm… err," he felt the air moving again, and he had little time to say anything," I mean to say… is… er- just, I… I'm sorry," he finished just as she seemed to warp out of reality and Inuyasha finished his attack.

"-AARAGE!!" Zohall smiled, his eyes glowing again he smiled with confidence.

Flash. Zohall stopped the attack; Gleam blocking the crystal attack before it was even shot forth- resulting in a massive splash of shards of diamond like glass and shiny crystal. Inuyashas eyes widened as he found his face invaded by Zohall, who still grinned.

"Peek-a-boo, bitch," Zohall whispered as he slung Tessaiga over, and kicked at Inuyasha. The rediscovered power gave him enough strength to send Inuyasha in lift-off, forcing him to fly away in his standing kick.

"Good! You're finally taking this seriously!" Inuyasha allowed energy to soar around his blade as he halted, watching Zohall.

"Yeah… I guess I needed to have the shit kicked out of me before something real could be here," Zohall said as he too began to pull on whatever energy he could, having the same green ball of light collect at the tip of his blade, ready for use.

"Time to die!!" Inuyasha shouted, surprising Zohall with the speed he could collect for his attack. "WINDSCAR!!"

* * *

Walter watched the insects fly around Naraku in similar fashion as Alucard would once use bats as distraction. Already Walter had been cut on his right hand, and his shirt and vest had been ruined. Across his face he had several smaller scratches, and his hair had fallen from its neatly combed and tied form, allowing several bangs new life. His breaths were slow, but his posture had changed, heaving slightly as he inhaled and exhaled. Integra watched him continue to resist the pain he felt, more than thankful for his sacrifice. Walter had not died, but his well-being had been compromised for intelligence about the enemy.

_His powers are similar to Alucards_, Integra thought as she watched the demon from afar. _He can summon those damn insects and can move fast enough when he doesn't have that blasted shield up. His energy attacks though, and of course the shield, are just enough to give him an edge… Walter was right, we need to wait for the right moment while pressuring him, and hit with something… but what!?_

Naraku turned slightly from the injured butler. The blast far off in the forest could be seen even from where he was. "Ahh, Inuyasha is doing his job easily," he chuckled as he turned back to Walter.

"Inuyasha? What does that boy have to do with this?" Walter demanded, trying to get feeling back into his hands.

"Inuyasha… I converted him to my side," He grinned as Kagome gasped, and Walter and Sango actually advanced slightly, their weapons drawn.

"That's impossible," Miroku shouted," Inuyasha has become stronger in the past weeks than you! Enough so that he knows how to avoid you corrupting him!"

"It's just more of your lies," Sango growled," Like all the lies you try to use against us!"

"Lies? Oh it's a million times stronger than a lie could be… can you not feel it? In the air?" Naraku took in a breath of air through his nostrils, allowing the ash to play with his lungs. "Ah… I feel his new, dark energy coursing through the night itself- A massive light shot directly at Naraku, pink and arrow-like in shape, Kagomes arrow actually had enough power that it held up against Narakus shield, which he desperately summoned, and managed to shove him back several feet. "You!" he shouted to Kagome, who held her arrow out, and her head down.

"Don't you talk about Inuyasha that way!" Kagome whispered with deadly breath. Her hair had also fallen in front of her face, and when she brought her head up, only one eye, one very angry eye, stared at him. "I won't let you talk about Inuyasha that way!!" she pulled another arrow out, and held it ready to fire.

"Kagome," Integra realized they now could defeat Naraku," I need you to shoot when I tell you to. We may be able to finish him instantly. You three," Integra ordered, catching Sango and Miroku's attention, and Walters ears," will give Kagome cover. Leon and I will provide extra protection for Miss Higurashi. Walter," Integra called out, this time getting the Butler to turn," …force him to his knees."

"Yes, Sir Integra," Walter nodded, and in a flash of speed, regained his powerful footing, his arms out, and his wires ready," I shall make you proud!"

"Kirara!" Sango called, and summoning the massive cat to her side. After a moment, she turned to Miroku who still faced Naraku. "Miroku?"

"Sango, go without me," Miroku. "We need to give him as many targets as possible…" yet he turned his head to her, and they exchanged one worried look before Sango and Kirara leapt into the air, ready for battle.

"Finally… something interesting," Naraku watched them all surround him. Walter was walking around one direction, injured; Miroku walked the other direction, younger, slower and less experienced, but just as dangerous; Sango and Kirara circling him high in the air; and finally three others in the back for support. "Yes, this will be a fun scuffle."

Walter and Miroku moved at the same time. Walter slashed downward with his hands, slashing at Naraku with his wires as Miroku prepared several demon ward papers. Naraku dodged the wires, which split and cracked the earth as they touched. Before he even touched the ground, Sango launched the massive boomerang at him, which smashed against the pink shield momentarily, halting his dodge. Walter moved again as the demon-boned weapon soared back to its aerial master, running around the distracted vampire-demon cocktail, every two steps slapping the ground with one of his paper wards.

Walter ran counter-clockwise around Naraku, keeping pace with Miroku on the opposite end of their enemy, keeping his eyes glued to the butler with is constant bombardment of filament lashes. Again and again Sango swept down and struck out with the boomerang, and each time it collided, and was rocketed back at her and Kirara. Finally Miroku completed his circle around Naraku; a perfect thirty foot diameter circle of paper scrolls, each put at a foot away from each other. Naraku had noticed before, but only now registered the completeness of the circle. Normally he could burn one or two of those wards easily with only his demonic aura. But there were thirty papers, each compressing and interfering with his ability to control his demonic magic.

"Clever," Naraku hissed with interest, and only a taste of growing anxiety. He had given them a chance, twice, and so far they seemed to be racing far ahead of him in terms of being able to counter his abilities. Constant pressure from all around, both physically and spiritually was preventing him from attack, let alone letting his shields down. "I suppose this is some way of not allowing me to attack?"

"Not entirely," Integra called from her safe distance. Naraku turned, watching her, ignoring the others attacks. "All I need to know is how strong you are and how this relates to your attacks… and then I will find a way to defeat you. Kagome," she raised her hand, and Kagome pulled back on the string of the bow, pulling along her arrow," Fire." The string was released with a strong sounding 'twang', and the arrow, which started at Naraku as any arrow should have, shone pink and brilliantly, sparkling and blasting away wind and dust as it honed to Naraku. His hands shot up against the shield just as the arrow collided with the barrier. Neither arrow or barrier blew up, or even passed through; they stood against each other, producing wind and debris to be blown away from all directions. Naraku growled angrily as he struggled against the weight of resisting the demon charms, the arrow, and keeping up his own barrier.

"Damn," Integra sighed as she felt the next event unfold before it even came to be. The arrow shredded apart, the demon magic overcoming the attack and vaporizing the wood. However the resulting destruction of the arrow caused a ripple in the shield, like a drop of water hitting the pink bubble. "Walter, Miroku! Prepare yourself!" She called," He's ready for retaliation!"

Naraku let his shield down instantly and rushed for Miroku. The Monk swung his staff at the coming opponent too early, allowing Naraku to lift his head up enough to evade the attack, and come in inches on him before suddenly halting. He grunted, and strained, feeling those same wires on his left wrist and both ankles.

"Where," Walter spat as he struggled to keep Naraku from crushing Miroku," do you think you're heading!?" he pulled back, and realized that several of his wires had missed their last target. Naraku laughed as his eyes shone with excitement, just as he spun around at Walter and swung the Katana at him again. The butler let loose his wires and dodged as quickly as he could, just coming to escape death.

"Naraku!" Sango quickly shouted as she jumped into the void of Narakus attention, giving Miroku a moment to escape further, readying more charms. Actually jumping off her aerial advantage, she abandoned Kirara, and went for Naraku with Hiraikotsu as a melee weapon, swinging at his side with a battle cry.

"Futile," he said as he turned and caught it easily with one hand, looking into her hatred filled glare with content.

"Damnit! Kagome," Integra realized the danger Sango had set herself into," fire another shot!"

"I can't- not yet!"

"Leon!?" Integra tried, finding Leon passed out only feet away, completely out of reach. "WALTER! MOVE IN!" She could no longer order and plan form the side lines.

Zohall never even finished the attack that blocked Inuyashas Windscar. There had been no attack to counter the massive swirling energy that should have torn him into a million pieces and tossed him all around as fertilizer. As the light slowly dimmed though, watching the massive attack trail off to his right, he found a new figure in front of him.

* * *

"Who's there!?" Inuyasha roared from the far end of the attack.

"Thanks for the assist pal, but," Zohall clasped a hand on the shoulder of whoever stood in front of him," but I can handle-" a head covered in very long silver hair spun around quickly, staring at Zohall with bright yellow eyes similar to Inuyashas' natural ones. The stare was comparable to that of Integra, and Zohall felt his generosity become iced over in indifferent fear. This guy creeped him out.

"Move you hand off me or I will be forced to decapitate it," Sesshomaru stated, his own blade flowing slowly up to his shoulder. Zohall zapped his own hand away, feeling almost privileged to still have that appendage attached. However this guy was, he had no love for Zohall.

"Eh… yeah, sorry," Zohall tried, finding only a literal cold-shoulder toward him. "Inuyasha?" Zohall shoved his head past the outline of Sesshomaru and shouted at Inuyasha," You know this dude!?"

"Who!?" as the light came to a close and the massive crater from Inuyasha was revealed to meet another, equally large crater from Sesshomarus position, the Half-demon growled with hate that Zohall had not seen yet. "Sesshomaru… damn you for stepping between this fight!"

"You called this a fight?" the cool, water like words of the full-fledged demon responded. "Having trouble defeating a mere human opponent? Especially in this enhanced form?"

"BACK OFF!" Inuyasha roared," He's no normal human! And I was just about to kill him, in case you didn't realize-"

"All I realize is that you are no longer yourself… and that once again I must put you down and force you to behave. I won't have father's blood besmirched by a betraying brat like yourself," Sesshomaru quietly declared.

"Wait… father?" Zohall looked between Inuyasha and the newcomer for a moment, and thought. _No way… the world is just too big for- but Leon did say he ran into Inuyasha's brother while fighting Naraku the last time… holy shit! The hair; the eyes; the attitude_ "You two are brothers!?"

"Ha! Like I could ever call him a brother!"

"As if I could see him as one of me, that half-blooded freak-"

Inuyasha rushed, forcing Sesshomaru to end his taunt sooner than expected. Tessaiga clashed against the perfect and normal sized Katana Sesshomaru held up, blasting the surrounding area with wind and energy. Yet it was Inuyasha was forced back, and the tall, fancily dressed Japanese demon who stood with grace and a strange strength that seemed so delicate.

"Human," Sesshomaru suddenly commanded, and Zohall shot up straight," you have done me a service for keeping my younger brother from doing anything disgraceful in this state. For that, I will refrain from killing you for gripping my shoulder."

"Eh… Gee, thanks," Zohall replied. He could only wonder why this guy, who actually was wearing a fluffy piece of fabric around his neck like some sort of gay-scarf could possibly want with Inuyasha, or for that matter, really be his brother. They seemed so similar, yet so different. "Look… you haven't come to kill him, have you?"

"He always wants me dead!" Inuyasha claimed, preparing an attack with Tessaiga, placing his sword behind his back.

"Ordinarily I would kill him now… but I refuse to without him in his normal state. I will force him to his regular form, and let him heal. Today," Sesshomaru also prepared his blade for an attack," he will not die by may blade."

"As if I couldn't kill you in this battle!" Inuyasha roared back. "WINDSCAR!!"

"Useless," Sesshomaru declared as he thrust the blade forward, and a similar attack, although clear white blast forth. The two energy columns met and exploded, ripping off nearby leaves and branches, as well as forcing Zohall to cover his face from coming small rocks and dirt. "Human," Sesshomaru turned suddenly to Zohall, who peeked an eye out from his two arm protection of his face," I believe Inuyasha's friends will be in better company if you join them…"

"But-" Zohall wanted to end this fight, but at the same time he saw an opportunity to escape Inuyashas constant attacks and get to his other job: saving his friends from Naraku. "Yeah… yeah, you're right."

"Be gone then," Sesshomaru declared as Zohall turned and ran for the trees. "Come Inuyasha; I will set your path straight yet again."

"You cocky bastard! I'll show you!!"

* * *

_Those two probably could fight all day_, Zohall considered as he darted through the trees, _but as long as Inuyasha is alive and thinking right after all of this, this should be okay! Naraku…_ he thought how on earth he was supposed to fight, let alone beat Naraku, when Inuyasha was strong enough to keep him back and away from his friends. _It… no, it doesn't matter. I have a chance at this… I have to help them! Walter, Leon… Integra- I'm coming!!_

"Six O'clock attack Walter; Miroku, help up Sango!" Integra demanded as she began an exchange of blades with Naraku. He had just left a death grip on Sango's neck, and turned in time to face Integra. While Sango had been left incapacitated, her attack had been of use- it saved Miroku and gave him enough time to make a second circle, larger and made with at leas three times the wards. Although Miroku was sure Naraku would erode their power, it would hold him relatively stationary for the time being. Walter finally flashed to behind Naraku, who punched at the air with an open fist, literally throwing an entire swarm of those demon insects at Walter. The wires made short work of the insects, but Integra was left to fend for herself.

"Hmm… and here I thought you had little actually experience in battle," Naraku curiously provoked her as their blades clashed and finally met. They held and shoved against one another, Integra struggling against his demon strength. Kirara shot out of no where suddenly, biting into an enraged Naraku with her massive fangs. Instantly however at his wounds black smoke shot out, blinding Kirara and causing her to roar even more as pain shot through her veins. But her jaw refused to let loose, biting further.

"Kirara, NO!" Kagome shouted.

"Kirara," Sango weakly said, watching from the sidelines, having been dragged away by Miroku, as they watched Kirara fight. Even Leon seemed to be coming to his senses with the constant pained hisses and roars that Kirara was emitting. Endlessly that black smoke shot out, and finally Kirara let go, her size slowly shrinking to that of her 'normal' size, that of a small domestic cat. Integra moved quickly and caught the small animal, and rushed away, allowing Walter to cover for them.

_Blast it all_, she swore in her mind as she lightly dropped Kirara next to Sango, who scooped her up and pet her kindly, _this is going terribly! So far that's three who are unable to fight, and Walter is not in shape enough to continue this for very long… all that blood he's loosing isn't very good, and Naraku-_

Even as she turned and spotted the demon, she was horrified to see the wounds were slowly closing. "Bloody Hell!!" she again gripped her sword and marched to battle.

"Integra!" Walter shouted. "No! This is my fight now," he ran in front of her, his wires at the ready in case Naraku would go for an attack. Just as Miroku had feared, the papers closest to Naraku had begun to sizzle and finally they burst into flame, all catching fire and lighting the surrounding ground ablaze.

"Walter, no, we tried that already and so far-"

"If I loose this," he reasoned," there needs to be someone who can fight in my place!" he turned and glared at her with meaning. "You are in better shape than I can hope to be… wait, and when I fall, rise up to the challenge!"

"Damn you," she whispered as he rushed away, ready to do battle. "Always gunning it alone."

"Finally, some more action," Naraku grinned as the wires were again sent for his blood. The shield did its job, preventing the wires from meeting their supposed targets. Naraku smiled as Walter slid to a stop, lowing his shield, and raising his sword. Yet he could not move it, and he glance down, and found again the wires gripping hold of him. "What!?"

"I am fully aware that I cannot harm you with that shield up. What made you think though I would let your bubble throw my weapons and tools into dismay," Walter began to slash and slap at the air with one hand, effectively slashing and cutting at Naraku over and over in his binds, actually drawing blood in several cases," when instead I could just give you the appearance that I had let them become thrown asunder, and do this!?" Walter clapped his hands together, and actually managed to lift Naraku fifty feet into the air, tossing him off his feet, and then smashing him into the street again, rocking the ground.

"Clever… and annoying," Naraku grunted as he clawed his way out from the crater. When he finally found his sight on Walter, he saw the old man sprawled in action again, moving his wires behind him, still facing Naraku. "But those wounds I… can…" Naraku had been graced the ability of healing that all vampires had, and with his demonic power, that was almost deadly efficient. He could heal almost any wound back… only, he felt the cuts and scratches recover at a much slower rate. Whatever those wires were, they were very efficient at leaving light damage. "And what are you doing exactly?"

"Showing you what a puppeteer does bets!" Walter moved his fingers and hands in mechanical twitches, and the building behind him suddenly collapsed, shredding into pieces. Yet parts of the framework didn't collapse, they soared up and collected, becoming arms, legs, torso, even head, or a massive fifty foot tall stone soldier, all in Walters Control.

"..My," Naraku chuckled at the feat of mastery," I wasn't wrong, was I?"

"A puppeteer isn't anything without a puppet I believe you said," Walter repeated, elbowing a little sweat off his brow," I suppose then it's a good thing I had one of these poor fellows just lying around for me." With two fingers being flicked and another six pulled, the massive stone man pulled its arm back and punched down onto Naraku, who held up his sword to the coming attack. The arm exploded with a massive band, showing the area with light-tan colored dust. The soldier was not done, for then he lifted his leg, and stomped down relentlessly- each stomp chipping parts away from its massive form.

"I tire of this trick," Naraku said lazily, and swung Makaze upward, and in a similar attack, used s thinner, more compressed version of its main attack, slicing the soldier into two. Just as it seemed to fall apart in opposite directions, it swerved its falling, and aimed right for Naraku to collapse. "Recognize your king, you man of stone!!" Naraku shouted, and quickly swung his sword again, blasting the rest of the soldier to rocks and debris. "Now, where…" Naraku realized too late his real enemy had disappeared. Just as he tried to spin around, every wire spun around him and wrapped around him completely, leaving his arms and legs useless," A diversion!?"

"A true puppeteers mastery happens not from the audiences view," Walter said, appearing behind him from the dust, his wires glowing in the faint light," but away from their sight. All you saw was a massive soldier, I saw a massive diversion to do this!"

"Damn you!"

"Oh… you called yourself a king did you not?" Walter mocked him, smiling happily," allow me to present to you… your burial!" he brought his hands outward and stretched the wires. Naraku felt each wrap sliced into his skin, each second passing cutting him deeper and further.

"MAKAZE."

Naraku's single word suddenly shot down from a sky a massive blast of lightning, rocking the ground enough and blinding Walter, who couldn't shield himself from the light in time. His hands went to his face, forsakening all other tasks at hand to prevent permanent blindness. The lightning seemed to go on forever, and finally, stop. "My blade," Naraku whispered to Walter behind," is named Makaze, and what I have been using is not its true power… that was," Naraku ended as Walter gasped. Glancing down, he saw the tip of the katana emerging from his chest, and fell forward.

"WAALTEER!!" Integra bellowed, running forward at Naraku, who spun, kicked Walter over Integra, and then charged at the halted women. He swung again and again at her, and she was able to dodge his attacks each with relative ease. "You filthy fucking insect! You god-damn nuisance!" She finally found her footing, and struck back, starting a spar between the two. "I'll see you dead! I'll see you crushed!!"

"Have I touched a nerve? Perhaps I should have done a more thorough job with that old man and pierced his heart," he snidely breathed at Integra, who rages at him with fury and considerable speed. Naraku could parry her attacks and keep up with her, but she was able to constantly push on his placement, and push him back, forcing him into retreat. He knew as long as he was in this masterful form, no normal sword could possible harm him. Nothing normal anyway-

And then she dodged and sliced up his chest, cutting deep into his skin.

"Wha-what!?" he stumbled back, aware of his sudden injury. She too had stopped, allowing the sight of his blood dripping off her blade to sink into his eyes. "That… that shouldn't have happened!!"

"This sword has been in my family since we have been hunting creatures like you!" She claimed, turning her wrist to a supinated grip to present the beautiful craftsmanship. "I do not even know what it truly is made of. I only know that it passes down the line, and so far has been indestructible, and kills whatever it touches," she tossed it into the air and switched hands," do you feel confident now, Naraku?"

"Bitch!" he hissed, turning his shields back on with a flash. It was one thing to have a weapon like that on their leader, but another for it to actually prevent him from regenerating his wounds. And yet, he felt his vampire and demon powers repressed on the wound she had left him grinding recovery to a near halt. "You won't get to me-" and she rushed at him again, and stabbed through the pink shield. "No! NO WAY!!" the tip of the blade stabbed into his gut, producing blood. She was not done with crushing his ego however; she slashed the blade down at an angle, cutting through the bubble like it was a paper, slashed to the side, and up at the opposite angle, creating a triangle hole. Without the support of the other section of the bubble, the cut area vanished, leaving a gaping hole for attacks.

"Don't call me a bitch," she said, victory flooding her veins. "Face it, Naraku. Your defenses mean nothing to me. Nothing at all-" He swung his sword at her, dropping his pink bubble as he rushed. She was able to parry the swing, but was unprepared for his standing kick that propelled her into the air. Her sword hand up, he saw his advantage, actually tossing Makaze past her into the ground.

"MAKAZE," he called again. With Integra passed the blade just as he said it, thunder showered down and hit the closest metallic object that was near the demonic sword- Integra's Saber. With a small gasp and shout, Integra was shot like a bullet away from the sword and hit the same staircase that Leon was resting on, promptly awakening him. Smiling to himself, Naraku walked over and picked up his blade.

"That leaves me-" he started, and stopped just as Kagome shot another arrow at him. Naraku again blocked it with his shield, the same results happening as the previous time. "That just leaves you, Kagome," he stated.

"Integra… oh shit," Leon struggled back to his feet, and turned to his boss, who was unresponsive to his shaking. "Hey! RISE AND SHINE! DEMON IS GOING TO EAT YOU!!"

"Go… fight… him," she weakly ordered. It was enough to hear her speak after whatever happened to her, being that he had no idea what just had happened.

"Right!" he tripped a little as he got back to his feet and ran between Kagome and Naraku, who halted at the sight of Leon. "Oh… shit," Leon turned to Kagome, who was resolute, but still terrified. "We're all that's left?"

"More or-"

"Less," Naraku ended, forcing Leon to turn, pulling out his Knife in one hand, his pistol in another. He eyed Leon's choice of weaponry, and laughed. "You can't be serious can you? After all I have seen- wait… wait," Naraku suddenly recalled Leon from a previous fight, him and the blond short-haired vampire," we've met before. You used some sort of trick to harm me while I was unaware… yes I remember now."

"Oh yeah, my tripod mounted rifle," Leon recalled his trick, only regretting forgetting about it until now, being that it was probably still in the same trees he placed it into," you liked my magic, did you?"

"Oh yes… but I am ready for it now," Naraku grinned, his sword up. His eyes fell once again on Leon's knife, and he burst into laughter," you really think with your weapons you stand a chance- _any_ chance?!"

"Weapons don't make the man," Leon replied, some of his battle-experience wisdom returning suddenly," it's a bond between the two." Naraku quieted himself down a little, and decided he was done playing. All the fun had left, and he only had a few hours before day returned. With one quick jump, he ran at Leon, who in his dulled senses could respond fast enough and-

"LEON!!!"

A massive explosion prevented Naraku from coming any closer to Leon, moving backwards and away from a sudden burst of light.

"Who… oh… no… impossible!" Naraku roared in anger.

Integra couldn't believe the one eye she had peaked out. Leon watched as the figure landed in front of him, and rose back up. One massive long sword in his hand, disorganized, long blond hair that had been cut by a large sword in the forest, dirt covered, cut in several places, and sighing in relieve, Zohall Mercer sighed and finally said, "Heya Asshole. Remember me; the guy you left for Inuyasha to kill? Well, there's been a change in plan. And that plan is this- you lay a hand on my friends, and I'll rip your asshole so wide you could shove your ego in and fit a second."

* * *

OHHH EEEEHH OOOH AHH AHH!!

Wesker: (reluctantly) Ding Dang walla walla bing bang.

Hey guys! Back for another chapter filled with- you guessed it- FIGHTING!!! How was it this round? Spicy enough? Savory enough? I don't know the average flavor for a fight…

Wesker: I would say sweaty and brutal, mixed with clever choreography and timing makes for a perfect recipe.

AND HOW DO I CONVERT THAT INTO A WRITING FORMAT!?

Wesker: Well to be honest, you really can't do that with writing, because you can interpret it one way, and another reader see it differently. The best kind of action for your genre would be for it to be animated, or at least drawn.

…I can't do either of those.

Wesker: Well, aren't you just fucked then?

Yeah… Well guys, I am excited to present something new. As an extra at the end of each chapter (skipping once in a while for the more serious chapters) I will have a random filled extra that has no connection with the plot or what actually happens in the story. Just consider it the madness of my mind being written out for… erm… therapy? Yeah- therapy! So, as a token for my appreciation, I present to you, my readers, the first ever Hellsing War Chronicles: Corner of Chaos!

* * *

Naraku watches the entire team of Kagome, Integra, Sango, Miroku, and Walter huddle across the street in secret, waiting for their plan to finally come to a close. Leon sleeps alone over by the steps, a bubble rising and falling from his nose as he snores.

"I have been waiting long enough… this manga here is not enough to keep me entertained," he says as he tosses away an edition of Shonen Jump, and blows it up with Makaze with boredom. "Hurry yourselves."

"Okay… I think I have a plan, for real this time," Kagome said in hushed tones to the others. So far, the plans for 'hit and run', 'leap in the air dramatically', 'power up and dye hair', 'throw amphibious blue Pokémon at him in bucket loads', and 'using the wrath of a techno Viking' had not worked.

"Alrighty, what is it?" Walter asked.

"Please, please pray to god that this will work," Integra begged, still having trouble removing the gel from her slightly spiked hair.

"There is a certain music I have on my ipod that no one can resist… its soo powerful, I commands anyone to follow along once the example has been made… I think it may be our only hope," Kagome told everyone. Walter scratched his chin in thought, hoping to god it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Okay… what do we need to do then?" Miroku asked quickly, eager to try another plan.

"Miroku, Walter, make a pair of massive speakers," Integra commanded.

"While we three will do the dance routine, helped by Shippo of course," Kagome added to the delight of the young demon.

"Alright!"

"…What kind of dancing?" Integra was not afraid to admit she loved to dance when the time called, but most of the world saw her kind of dancing old fashioned and boring.

"It's easy, just do this…"

Seven Minutes Later…

"OKAY NARAKU!!" Naraku turned his head around from a campfire where he was roasting all the O.C.'s that died last chapter, and exclaimed as he saw two mega speakers attached to an ipod, Walter sitting on one speaker with Miroku, who leaned against another, plugged in the Ipod. A cheery, upbeat music began to rock the air, and Integra, who looked about as pleased as a Lion in the Antartic, Sango, who looked confused, and Kagome, who was confident, all came in front of the speakers. As the music picked up pace, simulataniously the three girls placed both hands next to their heads, letting their palms and fingers drop down, and rocked their hips in one direction. As soon as the hips rocked, Naraku's eye twitched.

"VI UNDRARAR NI REDI ALT VARA MED ARMARNA UPP NU SKA NI FA SE KOM IGEN HVEN SOM HELST KAN VARA MED…" as soon as the lyrics, all in some exotic language, began, Integra, Sango, and Kagome, all began to rock their hips left and right to the beat, all while tossing their hands up slightly.

"Why… the… bloody hell… must we do…. This?" Integra asked as Naraku watched in disgusted fixation.

"Everyone dances to this music!" Kagome assured her. With a sudden flash, Naraku was next to Integra, doing the exact same movements and timing as the other girls, all together synchronized.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Integra shouted as Naraku seemed not pleased with his actions.

"Like I have any say in this," Naraku said darkly as he rocked his hips in a very unmanly fashion.

"Any say in this? All you have to do is-"

"GUYS!!" Zohall suddenly leapt into the scene," I'm here to… rescue you??" he stared at the scene, and even at Leon, who even in his unconscious form seemed to be flapping his hands and moving his hips in the same style, despite being against the stairs. "What in all that is right and normal in this world is going on??"

"If you speak of this to anyone outside of Hellsing and mention my name I will guy you," Integra growled, who continued the dance purely so Naraku could be transfixed by the music.

"I dunno actually…"

"… what?" Integra said in disbelief as Zohall seemed to bounce happily with the music.

"It is kinda catchy-"

"Oh no… NOO!" Zohall then jumped into the line, and as well began his rocking and flapping. "THIS IS A DISGRACE!!"

"My master… what interesting dance you have," Alucard materialized along with Seras just as Walter and Miroku seemed to be unable to prevent themselves from joining in as well. "Having fun are we?"

"Alucard, unplug these speakers this instant!" Integra ordered as the music was on loop. "We can kill Naraku now that you two-"

"Master… I… I am having trouble resisting- OH NO!!" Seras then, with a wide smile, jumped in next to Walter," It's just too happy and catchy!!" Integra and Alucard's mouth dropped.

"Really police girl?" Alucard demanded, as Integra watched in awe, yet still danced. "I will end this debauchery this instant."

"…Of all the things you call debauchery Alucard," Integra wondered as Alucard got closer and closer to the iPod, and the speakers.

"…Oh what the hell," Alucard said, and jumped in next to Kagome and Sango, also dancing.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" Integra shouted as then Lady Kaede and Totosai also jumped in.

"Aha! I have you Hellsing-" Edward Towers said, jumping out from the bushes with Naraku's offspring, only to be immediately sucked into the trance.

"What is all this ruckus-" Albert Wesker walks out from a building, and jumps next to Towers, also doing the dance.

"WHAT IS ALL OF DIS?!" Arnold Schwarzenegger too jumps into the fray.

"This… this has to be some sort of sick joke! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS STOP DANCING!!!" Integra roared as more and more popular icons and characters jump into the dance, making it several lines long stretching the entire street. "Oh, bugger it, I'm going to have some tea," Integra then left the line, done with the dancing and music, but not before dragging Walter out of the line by the ear.

"OWW- at least she didn't decide to play Rick Astley," Walter said as he was dragged away. Integra gets a foot away from the lines, and finds a man, alone watching with glee the entire scene.

"And who are you exactly? You seem pretty average for this sideshow of freaks," Integra asked.

"Oh… I'm just the author… wondering what I have done…" EZB says with a tear. Integra eyes him, wondering what on earth he was talking about, and continues to drag Walter away.

* * *

Yeah… so I'm tired :D and this time is when my imagination goes craaazy. And if you doubt me, see the example above.

Next chapter is 'Ivory and Ebony'. I'll only tell you that (and let the subtitle, or not, clues let you on in the rest).

I'll see you next time, and I'll be back in College this Sunday, so… who knows when I update now? :\ could be next week, could be Sunday!

Seeya!

EZB

*

For those of you who are lost in what the fuck just happened in the Corner, the song is Caramelldansen, a very upbeat (clearly) techno song that can be found just about everywhere on YouTube or the internet. If you haven't seen on of these strange dance videos, usually featuring an anime character or two, just glance at one to get a better understanding at what the hell Integra was complaining about. The Lyrics are also from the song, so… no copyright intended.


	35. Ivory and Ebony

"You," Naraku said with mild contempt.

"Meeee," the newcomer mocked, grinning at what he considered to be amazing timing," No one else to throw at me this time," Zohall said, Gleam pointed right at the demon. "Right asshole?"

"How did you get past Inuyasha?" Naraku questioned.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cried. "Zohall, what happened?! Where is Inuyasha? What does he mean-"

"Naraku did something to him," the blond swordsman answered, not letting his eyes off of Naraku. "When this gets started again… run."

"Run? What do you-"

"Inuyasha needs you now… so when he's got me to worry about, get out of here and run to Inuyasha," Zohall clarified. Kagome considered the possibilities that would require her aid to Inuyasha.

"I… I understand!" she finally said, preparing to make a dash at any second.

"Again… how did you get past him?" Naraku repeated, his voice rising slightly.

"What's it to you? Another white haired demon dude jumped in and told me that it was his fight… so I decided to make like him and interrupt yours."

"…Sesshomaru," Naraku hissed. Once again that demon found a way to diminish his plans of fun.

"I'm surprised you had a head enough to come back, you fuckin' dumbass," Leon grunted behind Zohall, causing the younger to spin around in shock, then to clench his fist angrily towards Leon.

"Fucking dumbass?! That's what I get for coming to the rescue for everyone here? I ran my ass off trying to get here before-"

"Which could have been avoided at the start, you idiot," Leon stated, slowly gaining his ground, the drugs wearing off. He could finally see straight, but his hands still felt slightly numb; even as he clenched his knife it felt much heavier than it should have.

"What? What do you-"

"Do you really think that if we had you from the beginning we'd be in this state right now!?" Leon began, his voice growing angrier and angrier. "Zohall, you aren't just some kid that can walk away- look at me," Zohall had scoffed and turned away from him at the word 'kid'. "You're an elite soldier for a secret organization! Tasked with handling some of the worlds most dangerous threats! You can't just walk away from that responsibility like you could BEFORE!!" Zohall watched, his eyes wide and his mouth trembling as Leon shoved him slightly; his head was swimming.

"Dude… I-I didn't run-"

"Don't try that on me… I know why you left. Why you ran after Umbrella like some kid chasing after his parents who took his favorite toy… you didn't want to take responsibility for it-"

"For what, hu?" Zohall yelled back, his cheeks flaring in anger," what was left for me!? What responsibility did I have back in D.C.?"

"How about Sherry? And Claire?" Leon barked back. "What about me, hu? You really thought that leaving us so you can take the world on your own made it easier for us!?" Zohall let his mouth hang, searching for an answer that he could not find. "What were you thinking?"

"Now? Or then?" Zohall asked, his head bent low in shame. After a moment of Leon staring, Zohall glanced to Naraku. The demon had been watching them the entire time, savoring ever word with pleasure. "I…" Zohall came to a balance somewhere inside himself, deciding to finally put some part of Leon at ease but not until he solved the problem at hand," I'll tell you after we kick this guy's ass."

"You two make quite the drama," Naraku laughed easily, his fangs showing in his leer. "Now hurry up and attack, or finish your side show already."

"Villain through and freakin' through," Zohall grinned, lowering himself for the attack. "Ready guys?"

"Guys? It's just me," Leon answered, also getting low, ready for the advance.

"What?!" Zohall grunted and spun to him, tossing himself awry in surprise.

"Take a look around." Zohall spun around and saw the casualties; Miroku tending to Walter's pierced chest, Shippo was tending to Sango and Kirara, resting silently behind Kagome, who was ready to run as fast as she could to Inuyasha, and finally his boss, who seemed to have been watching the scene with a strange, neutral face. As his eyes met hers however, she fixated them on Leon.

"Damn… he did a hell of a number on you guys…" Zohall nudged Leon and pointed to Integra," why's she all crispy?" he whispered in amusement as he stared at her hair. Leon stared at him, and placed a well deserved hand over his face just as Integra stood up, brushing herself off with a slight twitch in her arm. Marching on over, she took a stance right next to Leon.

"I believe I can continue my battle with you, Naraku," Integra started. "Mr. Kennedy, you will take the right. I-"

"I'll go left," Zohall spoke, guessing that whatever hell-bent anger she had towards his actions would have to wait. While he felt he did deserve the sever scolding that was coming to him, something about her ignoring him was even worse. "Last thing we need to give him is a chance to strike out at all of us."

"…so be it," Integra managed to respond, turning to Leon instead of him. Anything other than the core message from Zohall was more than she could swallow without considering 'accidentally' hitting Zohall during the fight. "I will charge down the center. Understood?"

"Got it," Leon nodded, and started to the right, away from Integra. Zohall stared at Integra, a plea in his eyes. He wanted at least an acknowledgement. He had come back, wasn't that worth something? To realize your mistake and come back? Yet her eyes never left Naraku while holding her ground, waiting for Zohall to move.

"…Let's do this," Zohall decided, his voice even, moving past Integra to the left.

"Come," Naraku sneered as each slowly marched to their marks. The city behind them hushed to the players of this game, the wind grew silent, and their heart beat roared as they stepped closer and closer to the point of no return. Each pace forward took an age, each second watching the enemy lasted a lifetime. Naraku stared at each one, and finally closed his eyes. The beat thundered, and the trio charged.

First to meet Naraku was Leon, followed closely by Zohall. Leon's slashed at Naraku, who blocked the knife with Makaze, following suit with Zohall's strike, actually tangling the two together. Then Integra struck, thrusting for Naraku's heart, only too to be halted by a well placed block. All four had met blades. Leon and Zohall however continued movement, pulling out their handguns and shoving them to Naraku's head. Naraku dodged Leon's pistol first, tilting his head back, and then around to avoid Zohall's. Just as the arms reached their fullest extend did Naraku open his mouth and chomp down where the arms had been moments ago. Zohall staggered away from a frantic withdraw and Leon slid back his arm just as quickly before joining the fray yet again.

Integra continued her swordplay with Naraku, slashes and stabs parrying and blocking one another. Leon ran for the side of Naraku, and gave him a kick to the face, which was halted by a quick pink shield, bouncing Leon away and off his feet. Zohall now took charge, shoving his gun away and tossing his sword to his right hand. Taking side with Integra, he aided her in what could have been an unstoppable slash downward. "KAGOME! GO!" he shouted as he strained to hold up against the monster.

"Right!" She ran past the three as Zohall and Integra continued their double fight against Naraku, Leon running behind Naraku, his gun at hand, firing shot after shot at the demon. Each bullet reflected back and away as the demon-vampire could seamlessly predict each shot fired and raised his shield accordingly. Also placing his firearm away, Leon charged, his knife at the ready. Naraku swung his left arm around and halted Leon's stab, allowing the blade to pierce his hand and not his heart.

"Now!" Leon shouted, looking at Zohall and Integra, who both acted; stabbing forward at Naraku. Naraku responded with bringing his left hand forward, tossing Leon actually over the two, causing Zohall to flinch, allowing Naraku to grasp Integras blade momentarily and shunt it aside. His landing was heard, and Zohall stopped entirely to turn and see Leon with a large gash across his leg where the knife had sliced it, laying feet away from him.

"Leon!" Zohall cried, only then to have Integra tossed over him. She landed roughly past Leon, closer to Walter.

"I'm okay-" Leon started as he tried to rip cloth from his pant legs, and tighten the wound shut.

"TURN AROUND YOU BLOODY FOOL!" Integra screamed. Behind Zohall, Naraku raised the blade above his head, pointing it to the sky in his signature use of the blade. Zohall spun just in time to see it.

"Lets end this."

Zohall shot his head around; he had to run, get away from this attack. But directly behind him was everything he had returned for. Everything he had misjudged, everything he wanted over everything he wanted to get away from was right in front of him, directly in the path of Naraku's attack. _You can't just walk away,_ he heard in his head.

Integra finally met his eyes willingly, and watched as Naraku slashed down with his weapon, and once again that massive storm of energy was casted at his enemies. Zohall was engulfed in the chaos, erasing him from sight and sound. She could hear Leon Zohall's name screaming in the background, possibly from his closer proximity, or maybe she just read his lips too well. He was gone, and the world was about to shrink to nothing. Her task had failed. She had failed. It would all be over in a second or two… only it didn't end. And then the red energy shot to the side, and a figure was revealed. Both hands on his sword, Zohall was diverting all the attack away from them, having it rush away and smash into the surrounding buildings.

"You… annoy me," Naraku managed, staring down at Zohall, who stared at the ground. "Just like Kagome annoys me… there is nothing particular about you; you are no demon, no vampire, no monster! Just a human, a human who can stand up to me… How?"

"Well you aren't biased at all, are ya?" Zohall spoke as he raised his head and stared back at Naraku, who blinked. Once again, Zohall's eyes shone. "You want to know a little secret though?" Naraku blinked, and with shock felt a single sweat drop fall from his cheek. Something about this kid shook him. "I probably couldn't have done that if I was behind you. If I had been anywhere else, I probably would have lost- but now I have what I need… to stop you," Zohall said in deadpan, his glowing green eyes crushing Naraku. Just as Naraku was forced away from a shove, he felt yet another surprise from this man.

_Spiritual… aura? No… it's much to concentrated… it's pressure… spiritual pressure!_ Naraku thought as Zohall swung up with Gleam, and cut across his chest.

"I'll break you then," Naraku growled back, angered with his sudden lack of resolve to destroy and lack of fun. The wound would heal, but his constant, evil resolve had been threatened. "I'll break you and everything you cherish!!" Naraku began an attack, and the two swung sword for sword.

"You don't get it do you!?" Zohall roared back. ""Still not getting it… fine, let me put it to you this way! You put those who I care about in danger, and I will stop you!"

"You think yourself as a hero do you!?" Naraku roared, slowly being forced away by Zohall's amazing reflexes and speed.

"I could care less what I am! If I can protect those who I care about, I will!" Naraku grew tired of his speeches. Zohall so far hadn't hurt him, but there was something that he lacked- physical strength. This swordsman had amazing speed and agility, but real brute power he lacked. Naraku took a moment to pull back, and swung horizontally at Zohalls center. The man seemingly flashed away, the green eyes leaving a strange trail of light where he went.

"Your speed is your strength… I must admit… it is even greater than mine," Naraku said, holding his sword to his face," but you cannot hope to contest my strength." Zohall stared at him, that same confidence annoying Naraku to no end. "So die!!" Naraku charged, giving another mighty swing towards his foe. Zohall again vanished, this time to appear behind him. Naraku spun quickly, finding him and again charging. Again and again he tried to strike Zohall, and each time he failed. "If speed is all you have-"

"Speed?" Zohall repeated, inches behind Naraku. Again he vanished as Naraku turned. "What difference does Strength make if you can't touch me?" Zohall appeared again, and again, disappearing his super-speed annoying Naraku. "Here's a trick I just learned…" Zohall said, and without warning appeared all around Naraku. Not solid images, but with a blink of an eye he would disappear in several places and reappear elsewhere, only to vanish again. "Like it?"

"What the-"

"Extreme-speed," Zohall again said from many places at once, his voice carrying around just like his eyes. "Now… my turn to attack." Naraku raised his bubble just in time before sparks began to fly from every direction the pink light was casted from. Zohall's sword couldn't touch Naraku, but the demon had no chance of lowering his defenses without being diced.

"Your power comes from your friends, does it?" Naraku suddenly chuckled, swelling the bubble suddenly to cast Zohall off, and then removing it. "Then let me rid them from my sight!" Naraku smiled cruelly to Zohall as he swung Makaze off to the side, and launched a very powerful energy attack straight for the onlookers.

"Shit!" Leon cried as he shielded his eyes, just missing Zohall appearing in time to halt the attack. Leon lowered his hand, watching his 'younger brother' hold back an attack that would have utterly destroyed him. "Zohall-"

"I… WONT… LET… THIS END LIKE THIS!!" Zohall roared as he shot gleam to the sky, dispersing the attack finally, and exposing a shocked Naraku. As wide as his eyes were, his mouth hung open, his facial expression could not hope to properly image the sheer level of shock he had. This human not only could avoid his attacks but truly stop his energy attacks as well.

"How-" Zohall flashed in front of him, Gleam still pointed skyward. Naraku could only manage to gasp.

"My turn."

Zohall slashed downward, and his own green arc of energy slashed through Naraku, from right shoulder all the way to his hip, dividing his body into two. The pink shield that Naraku had brought up just as Zohall swung down too had been sliced into two, and was slowly dissolving away. The faint look in his eyes of anger only met Zohall's defiant ones, staring down the demon until he collapsed backwards.

"Damn… it…" Naraku breathed.

Zohall sighed and stumbled backwards, his hand at his face. Managing to stop himself from collapsing over, he turned himself around, his eyes normal, but tired. His hair was disheveled and even messier and spikier than before, Gleam dragging at his side for a moment before being slung onto his back. He marched away from Naraku, victorious, but tired as hell.

"Zohall…" Leon breathed as Zohall walked past him. "Kid? Hey!"

Zohall finally halted at Integra, staring down at her, as she glared up at him.

"H-hey… what's going on?" Shippo asked from behind the unconscious Sango.

"We… won," Zohall managed to breath, not moving his eyes off Integra for a single second. "How do you like that… we beat 'em…"

"Zohall," Leon suddenly appeared behind him, pulling him away from Integra, who sighed as son as Zohall turned away. "You- I can't believe you did it!"

"Your leg-" Zohall started, staring down to the bleeding limb, a bloody rag tired around it.

"I'll be good. Just a flesh wound," Leon joked in a small English accent. "We have to get everyone out of here though-"

"Wait… wait a second," Integra stood up, watching the clouds. "What is that?" Getting Zohall and Leon's attention to the sky, they all watched a swarm of demons from the clouds glide as one massive snake-like appendage, soaring lower and lower like a tornado until they crashed down on the body of Naraku with an earth rocking bash. They each were torn apart, becoming a dark red mist surrounding the defeated monster. "As Alucard can heal any limb, any amount of body lost in combat with his power…"

"No… no fuckin' way!" Zohall whispered as a faint image began to stand back up within the spiraling column of demonic flesh.

"You really thought I was beaten already?" Naraku asked, his red eyes glowing past the spinning tower of demons. "I could heal wounds like that as a 'normal demon' you fools… or did you forget that I am now beyond a normal demon! Any battle with me is a battle of endurance!! Can you outlast my endless regeneration!? CAN YOU DEFEAT…" Naraku finalized his regeneration and the whirlwind halted," a god?"

"Shit," Zohall stalled his attack, glancing back at Leon and the others, and rushed forward several steps.

"You are Foolish to even try!" Naraku cackled at Zohall's exhaustion. "The amazing power you had used against me a mere minute ago has gone… or did you use it all up to crush my protective bubble as easily as you did? Either way… you now stand no chance against me," Naraku wove a hand around, and the demons parted back to the clouds. "Just surrender and die."

"I won't back down," Zohall quietly said, Gleam again in his hands. "Integra… I think I could use a hand here," Zohall asked behind him.

"You will be reprimanded later," Integra suddenly spoke to him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. She took a place next to him, her saber at the ready, Zohalls eyes going from her sword to her face. A moment later he smiled, a small weight left him in this sudden act of generosity. She finally understood; he would prefer a severe scolding for his actions rather than being ignored. And once more they ran to Naraku, diving head-long towards death.

Integra struck for his head, failing to reach his flesh and decapitate him. Zohall took initiative and swung down at Naraku, who had leaned to the side to avoid the attack. Naraku parried his slash, grasped his arm and tossed him past him away. Zohall yelped as Integra swung again and again at Naraku, her attacks growing slower and more erratic. She was running out of breath, fighting this monster was unlike anything she had ever come across before, but she could not surrender.

"I finally have you," Naraku hissed as he grasped her sword arm, holding it up high. "Time to join my demons-" Naraku grunted as Integra kicked for his side, just as Zohall was able to leap up behind him and land a powerful areal roundhouse kick to the side of Naraku's face, shoving him off Integra. He stumbled a bit, turning around with a very clear foot imprint on his face, his eyes filled with rage.

Naraku launched himself at the two, letting go of whatever former class he had. He was pissed off and wanted this fight over with. Using his empty hand to punch Zohall full in the gut, he swung with all his force at Integra, who tried a straight-on block. She was launched feet backwards next to a pained and finally conscious Walter.

"Sir-"

"Damnit!" Integra barked as she tried to get up, only to sleep back down to the ground.

After landing, Zohall rolled to the side as Naraku stopped hard enough into the ground to crack the dirt, right where his head had been. But he wasn't finished, grasping Zohall by the foot he spun him into the air, and found a perfect wall to launch him to. Zohall smashed into the solid wall, leaving several large cracks and letting a large gasp to escape him. Slumping off the crushed wall, Zohall slid down the steps, grunting occasionally until he made his rest on the gravel road.

"Even thinking," Naraku grasped him by the neck and tossed Zohall again back with the others, and casually followed behind him," you could stand up to me was foolish," he stopped on top of Zohall's chest, forcing a gasp of pain and loss of air in his victim." But I shall give you some credit… you lasted the night," Naraku summarized, Makaze back in his hand, pointed right at Zohall's face. The young man's chest cried for air, his eyes staring for some sign of hope. Only after Naraku mentioned it however did Zohall realize that indeed color in the horizon. Red, like the flames and blood of the night. "I told you I would crush everything you had… so I'll let you live as my demons devour your friends flesh and bones."

Zohall stared up at him, hate for this demon in every fiber of his being, but he lacked the strength to do anything now. He truly had lost to this beast. He had lost, despite all the work to become stronger, use the energy attacks… he had lost.

"Now, what do we have here?"

* * *

"Why don't you just die then!!?" Inuyasha clashed his glowing Tessaiga against Sesshimaru's blade, blasting forth wind and energy through the trees.

"You are stubborn considering you don't even want to do the task assigned to you," the elder brother stated, not a single change in voice or in facial expression as he battled. "You never fail to disappoint me; even now I see you misuse the weapon you stole from our father, to the point where you would turn it on your very allies."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shot out a wordless Windscar, sliding Sesshomaru backwards through the forest until he countered it with his own energy attack. "I have to do this! This is everything my head is telling me to do!"

"Fool. You have been compromised by Naraku's jewel shard. You of all people should understand what this means in terms of how you think. Or are you weak enough that you would let a tiny shard of power to change your entire being to a puppet?" Sesshomaru ran forward, his grace and prowess showing even as he charge straight into Inuyasha's own attack. "You; whose friends always speak so openly of heart seem really have discarded them as an feeble demon of a weak bloodline would have!"

"I'll kill you! And then-"

"Inuyasha!" In the midst of a clash between blades, Inuyasha heard the meek cry. His violet glowing eyes turning to the source he found an enemy staring at him with fear and sadness: Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru cried as Inuyasha spun past him and ran for Kagome, who watched, actually moving closer to him in small timid steps. Sesshomaru rushed forward, but Inuyasha was already upon her.

"STOP IT INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, wrapping her arms around him, his sword above his head as he was ready to slash her in half. "STOP THIS!! PLEASE! JUST… Stop this!"

"No… if I kill you the pain will go away!" Inuyasha growled at himself, spastically brining one hand down and around her neck. "If you die then the pain in my heard goes away!"

"No it wouldn't," Kagome tired as he slowly put pressure around her throat. "Remember Kikyo, don't you?" Inuyasha gripped her neck and lifted her into the air.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" He screamed tightening his grip.

"Naraku killed her… you want to stop Naraku because of what he has done… what would you think about yourself if… if I died… as… well?" her voice was reducing to a timid squeak, both from her emotions and the lack of air in her lungs. Inuyasha finally tossed her down, and dart for a tree, punching hard enough to clear a solid hole through the bark.

"I can't… let him take anyone else away!!" Inuyasha growled as he clutched as his heart. "I need this pain to stop…I…" Kagome appeared behind him, and embraced him. His gasping, his growling, the animalistic side slowly began to fade away. Sesshomaru watched, his cold eyes narrowing to the site as the dark glow of Tessaiga slowly reduced and faded, as Kagome herself seemed to let off a faint light.

"So… she still retains her cleansing powers," he stated. Sheathing his sword, he turned away. "Then it was meant to be." He knew they would be fine.

"M-master Sesshomaru?" the small imp by the name of Jaken timidly asked, stepping from a well hidden bush. "Are you going to leave those two like that? After all the fighting?"

"I could hardly call it a fight," Sesshomaru corrected him quickly, which caused the small imp with a tall staff to gasp, tremble and bow humbly.

"My deepest apologies my lord! Of course the fight was yours from the start!"

"So those two will be fine?" Kohaku, the young boy in demon slaying armor asked, leading the two headed dragon out.

"Of course Kohaku!" Rin answered happily from the Dragon Ah-Un. "Kagome will always be able to help Inuyasha out!"

"Er… right," Kohaku nodded, confused with the young girls logic, but followed the footsteps of Sesshomaru, who headed for the town. "Now where are we off to, my lord?" the demon slayer asked.

"Naraku has trifled with my family's blood for far too long. It's time I put an end to this farce of a war against Naraku."

* * *

From the ground, Zohall could barley believe who he thought he heard. But a whoosh of red and a step of a heavy boot told him he was not hallucinating. A white glove holding a massive silver handgun reflected in Zohall's green eyes as he followed the sudden limb to find black boots, black dress pants and shirt, red Victorian tie, long, black hair, glowing red eyes, pale skin, massive red hate, and a wide smile of razor sharp teeth.

"'bout time you got back," Zohall managed to say. The gun fired. Naraku stumbled back in agony, letting his foot off of Zohall, who rolled to the side as more gunshots roared. Again and again Naraku was pelted with silver bullets from the magnificent Cassul. Naraku finally stumbled and collapsed, groaning in pain as his wounds hissed of steam. Watching Naraku back off and collapse, the figure in red spun around, reloading his gun with a fresh silver bullet loaded clip, and walked straight to his master. Coming to a stop, he lowered himself in a bow.

"I have returned, my master."

"Well timed... Alucard," Integra grinned. "Where is Seras?"

"She will be arriving shortly," he answered, watching his master and looking up every wound and scratch she had received, "Putting together a little toy. You look like… you look like you did twelve years ago, in my dungeon."

"I'm afraid I could use your help once again, my servant," Integra spoke to him, ease and calmness returning to her. "I expect you want your orders?"

"Oh, yes, how wonderful… what are my orders, my master?"

"Destroy him," she pointed past Alucard to a rising Naraku.

"Yes," Alucard hissed with glee," My… master," he savored the title with pleasure, turning around and removing his hat.

"Once again you show yourself to me, Alucard," Naraku growled in anger," last time I recall being able to withhold your attacks. You got lucky with those bullets, but not lucky enough. None pierced my heart."

"Last time I was sleep deprived, my dear Naraku. You see, to a nosferatu, sleep is absolutely essential to our powers. And now that I have gained my strength again, I am at least five times stronger then when we last met." Naraku blinked and let one of his fingers tremble. Even Zohall, listening from the sides could not really comprehend the power that Alucard was talking about. _Five times stronger?! He was nearly indestructible before, he was able to last way longer against Naraku than I could with everything I had… what the hell could five times stronger mean!?_

"You," Alucard turned to Zohall, who stared up at the vampire lord with slight anxiousness. "You have done a rather poor job of keeping my master in prime, safe condition. Any servant, or soldier should know the commanding officer comes first. While she is still alive, and I see you have done well to keep him away… I am afraid I can only continue to see you as nothing but a lowly servant."

"H-Hey!? WHAT?! You stopped to talk to me just to tell me you think of me as a SLAVE!?" Zohall shouted with fury.

"Quiet," Alucard hissed easily back to him. "Be a good boy and return to your commanding officer." Zohall glared at him with sullen hate, only to crawl quickly back behind Integra, grumbling curse words all the way.

"Five times stronger…" Naraku repeated, grasping Alucards attention. "I sense no change in your power."

"My abilities, as I showed you, are released by gates that are locked inside my body, for each gate more power shall be released… but I will not need to use that much against you. I have other ways of enjoying myself."

"Don't talk down to me!" Naraku shouted as he charged forward, his sword slashing at him. Alucard bent backwards at his knees completely dodging the attack to look back at the rooftops. "I still am strong enough to defeat you!"

"Police girl, impress our friends and foes of your old toy." Naraku again shifted his eyes instantly to the roofs, where a strange, cylindrical object with a large hole stared at him.

"Yes master!" Seras shouted.

BANG!

Naraku's pink bubble was casted just as she responded, but it had little effect in preventing damage the weapon dealt to him. The Harkonnen projectile smashed into the pink bubble of energy, punctured it, and catapulted Naraku back through two buildings, which were leveled in the impact. Zohall and Leon both shouted curses at the sheer power of the 'old toy', and watched as Seras leapt from her resting position to just behind Alucard.

"Good shot, Police girl. Give him some fireworks now, perhaps for a good time," he ordered as she reloaded the massive cannon. The barrel swung open near the stock, shooting out the empty shell just as she slammed in another one, and aimed it at Naraku, who struggled to both get back on his feet and regenerate the impressive foot wide hole in his gut.

"Eat this you bastard," Seras said, and fired the incendiary round at Naraku. The massive bullet slammed through his face, ripping apart his entire upper torso just before exploding. The massive flames tore apart the remaining structures on Naraku's side of the road, and easily charred leveled others nearby.

"…I feel inferior just looking at the damn thing," Zohall said as he stared at Seras's massive cannon after a moments pause of watching the flames. Alucard snickered and moved forward, leaving Seras to watch mildly behind him.

"Is that all, Naraku?" Alucard asked as he stepped into the flames, looking around for his enemy. "Or have you fled?"

"Oh no… you managed to destroy my body. But remember," Narakus voice called from all around. "I can still steal away your allies." Demons shot down from the sky, catching Alucard and Seras's attention as more demons soared down at the others.

"Oh shit!" Leon stated as he got out his gun and heard a click once he pulled the trigger at the first target he spotted. "DOUBLE SHIT!" Inches from Leon, the massive demon horde exploded. A glimpse of light reflecting off a near invisible wire answered why Leon had been covered in demon guts.

"I'm afraid I can't… let you do that," Walter stated, one hand in the air as he cut away at anything that got too close to them.

"Walter, that was sick," Leon groaned as he tried to wipe off what he had been slimed with.

"Apologies, Mr. Kennedy."

"You all are persistent… too persistent," Naraku slowly took form again, the mass of demons converging outside of Walter's wires and past Alucard and Seras. He no longer had that confidence or suave. Long lost was his idea of savoring his prey; now he was at the long end of the sword, pointed at his heart. Not only had the humans survived, their vampire servants returned, but he felt a sudden loss of control over Inuyasha. "No," he spun around and his eyes grew even widen. Sesshomaru was marching at an even pace straight to him. "Damn you all…"

"Stay put and vanish from this world, Naraku," Sesshomaru ordered quietly. "I will not have you put a black spot on my family's bloodline any more."

"This… I'm not finished!!" Naraku roared as suddenly masses of demons swarmed around him.

"Running away?" Alucard questioned, slightly disappointed with this turn. "You can run… but we know where you hide."

"So be it then," Naraku announced in that magnified voice. "If you dare to even come to Blackwind Isle without the proper knowledge of how to get past its curse… prepare to die a painful death in the sea. Farewell, my hateful enemies. I doubt I will ever see you again."

"Really… he just scampers off like that?" Seras asked as the demons retreated into the clouds, and away, allowing the remnants of a night sky to shine out just as the sun rose. "Gah… and now the sun's rising!"

"Couldn't be happier," Zohall mumbled as he slid onto his back, watching Seras run over to Leon, unsettled with his wound.

"What happened to you!?" she almost cried immediately supporting him with her shoulder. Leon began his feeble explanation, unsure of how to tell out the story.

Integra finally stood up, and moved silently past Zohall and to Walter. "Ma'am?" he asked, just as she gripped the alchemy book, and once again stood up. Turning to Sesshomaru, she stared at his cold unwavering eyes with her own.

"I won't ask who you are or why you came here, but I won't have you following us."

"I don't need to follow you to get to Naraku. I came here to battle him… so I take my leave," the white haired demon turned quickly and left, nearly having Kagome and Inuyasha run into him. Kagome was helping Inuyasha along, supporting his walking with a shoulder.

"There you two are," Miroku said, moving away from Walter. "Are you to okay?"

"Yes… I'm fine," Kagome answered, glancing at Inuyasha sad eyes. "He'll be fine later," Kagome slowed down next to Zohall as he stood. "Thank you."

"Eh?"

"If you hadn't told me about him… he may have-"

"Ah, don't thank me, really," Zohall pleaded, still guilty with what Leon had said earlier. Only then did realization hit him. "Wait, we _all_ survived this through?" Zohall chortled, getting to his feet to count heads. "Sango and Kirara aren't dead, Walter… you look okay, and you two got back fine as well!? Wow… wow! Just… just wow!" Zohall couldn't fathom how lucky they were, not loosing a single man in the fight.

"It's a miracle, hu?" Seras added happily, smiling widely to Zohall, who grinned back. "Looks like Alucard and I arrived just in time-"

"What on earth are you on about?" Integra coldly countered, drawing their attention to her, as she faced the destroyed gate. "What about the people who lived here, do they count for nothing? What about the men and women who were tricked and killed and eaten by demons… for us?" the bodies of those who had died here still haunted her. The fires still burned and smoke still rose, but it was quiet; lifeless and void.

"We… can't stay here and give a proper burial for every single person who died here," Leon stated. "We don't have that sort of time with us. Boss," Leon started as Integra spun around to them all.

"I want each of us… EACH OF US… to give one minute of their time before we leave for a prayer; a prayer to those who lost their lives for a war they will never know, for a cause that isn't theirs, and a time that doesn't belong here. Walter… can you walk?" The butler nodded. "Then we leave within the hour-"

"What about Sango and Kirara?" Shippo timidly asked. Integra eyed the two, still sleeping, her sad eyes trying to remember her quest.

"Seras can carry Sango. I'm sure that Kirara can be carried by anyone of us-"

"I'll carry her," Miroku offered.

"Then… let us leave this damned place… I need to breathe air that isn't heavy with blood and ash," Integra sighed, walking to the gate, never to see the town of Chishiki again.

* * *

Oho spring break. How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

Free computer time.

Free TV time.

Free writing time.

Free plotting-diabolical-plot-to-take-over-the-world time.

Free… oh shit I have work to get done. :C (a very angry unhappy face)

So, I took to use of my free time for some inspiration and a lot of editing, considering I wrote this over a long period, and I no longer have any idea of what to expect with it. And I LOVE the fact that I can start writing for Alucard again. That and Seras… but she's not impressive enough to think up dialogue in my madness cranium. Still awesome though.

Anything else… oh, for those MoW readers I have been going over and doing a TON of re-editing to the early chapters. I'll get them online once 1 through 10 are redone to the best of my creative abilities/time allowance.

Wesker: Oh I hate long waits.

Bull-freaking-horse shit!

Wesker: What?

You're favorite thing to do is pretend to be beaten and then show up in a later game stronger and better than the last time. Like in resident evil one-

Wesker: SILENCE! (kicks EZB off the platform, which turns out to be a Starwars Desert Hovercraft above the Sorlac pit)

(Insert Wilhelm scream)

Wesker: No one tells me what I've done. I died to become this awesome. So… I am evil Jesus.

Random Chourus behind Wesker: EVIL JESUS IS HEEREE! (Wekser poses dramatically, allowing wind to blow past him, but not blowing his hair due to ridiculous amounts of hair gel)

P.S.- I finally found a Deviant page that accurately depicts Zohall's blade, Gleam.

.com/art/SWORD-46468139

If you can, look it up and image a Katanas hilt and grip on it. Also for those of you who have no idea what the Wilhelm scream is, just listen through all of George Lucases Movies- there is one scream in particular that is used over and over. Or…

.com/watch?v=cdbYsoEasio

Isn't the internet awesome? And that's all for this chapter. Thanks for the fun!

P.P.S.

I'll be deleting the previous chapter (cus its not a real CHAPTER!) as soon as this goes up. Apologies in advance to those who can't put a review up because they already had one for this chapters number. PM if you wany- I'll still read it and love ya for it!

Once again, EZB, signing out.


	36. Vampire Ship

Naraku fell to his knees, almost slamming them down onto the dark earth within the cavern. His eyes were fixed onto the ground below him, not daring to show his usual confidence. He feared. He feared the loss of what he had come to accept as his strength, his power. All it took was for the man in front of him to turn around, reach inside his chest and pull out the sphere of pink crystal, and he would be as weak as he once was, weeks and weeks ago. For once he truly had to submit, and face failure.

"I- I have failed you," Naraku stated as simplistically as possible.

"Yes… so it would seem," Towers responded from the machine. He currently was facing the odd contraption that had been completed recently. The strange machine held in front of Towers face a large electronic panel, complete with mock keyboard and electronic screen reading several power gauges and operating statistics. This was all attached to what could have been several boxes all welded within one another with metallic lining. It was something strange all right with the strange multi-pronged antenna on top it. "I wonder though, how did it come to result in failure?"

"I was overwhelmed… both vampires arrived, and Sesshomaru interrupted at the end as well," Naraku started, internally sure that Towers was preparing to reprimand him.

"I thought the dogs of Hellsing wouldn't have made it to the scene until dawn," Towers asked, turning his head slightly, yet still not facing him. "What held you from slaughtering those present until their arrival?"

"They… were persistent," the demon summarized. "They seem to be growing stronger as well…"

"Hmm…" Towers turned his head back to the panel, and continued his typing," so my mission to you, my strongest and most capable servant," Naraku clenched his jaw slightly," ended in complete failure?"

"The town was destroyed," Naraku reminded him coolly," and the survivors are beaten and bruised. I cannot see them even trying to come after us-"

"Ha!" Towers turned fully this time after a beep from the panel," I once thought the same, but to think that this will be any different would be foolish naïveté. I have evaded these fools for almost two weeks, over two continents, and through a five-hundred year portal. Hellsing… and so far your enemies as well, truly seek our blood. When one could not stop me, they sent two. When they could not catch me, they tried to trap my plans in the modern times. When that did not work… and here we are now."

"What do you mean?" Towers let these words flow through him. His mouth quivered and slowly grew to a crooked smile.

"I mean this is coming to an end," Towers began after a pause," we near the climax of this grand performance, and a curtain awaits us," Towers spoke without anger or hate; something that outright confused the demon who had failed in his mission. "The dancers are soon to gather around for the final, grand piece; one of fire, passion, and spirit. This will be where we all stand above the side cast; this is where we downstage the rest. This is where… _**I**_ _**win**_. You may go now," he spun and left Naraku to his thoughts. The demon stayed himself, pondering if this was really all there was the vampire wanted to speak about. It didn't feel right, but his suspicions would have to wait. He would not test the man before him who could render him weak and pathetic in only a hand gesture.

Naraku stood, eyed the in-human man before him, and finally turned to leave. Unless Edward Towers was positively excited about whatever the machine from another time could do now it was operative, he had just been toyed with. Him; the master demon of over a thousand creatures from hell itself, Naraku, being toyed with. Naraku growled darkly as he walked away, trying not combat the urges to leave and consume his current master immediately. He was sure that if he could get the jump on Towers and devour him quickly, he would be left free and independent. Yet there was much to gain with Tower's plans; he sought the end of many things that stood in Naraku's way, his quest, for power.

"Naraku," Kagura spoke, appearing from another tunnel as he passed by," What did he have to say?"

"Little, and none of which is your concern," Naraku snidely retorted, not bothering to turn to her.

"I want to know what he will have us do!" she demanded, staying behind him, but just out of reach of his arm. "Does he want us to attack again? All at once-"

"We are done with the offensive," he stopped, turning around to reprimand the demon-sorceress. Her eyes darted away and she backed a step as he advanced. "As of now we have all we need, or at least he leads me to believe. We will begin to martial the dead to our defense, and when our enemies finally reach us, they will find nothing but death awaiting them." Her eyes once again fell on him, and those red and purple eyes glared at her, devilish and cruel as the pits of hell. "Soon we will break from Towers, and the powers he instilled into me will be used for my own purposes. Soon I will recreate her with my powers and… then Towers victory shall be mine. Now… recall the dog demons, and go tell the others what I have told you. We have but a few days to wait before we leave."

* * *

Zohall walked through the ashes of what once was Chishiki. The fires had stopped, and the morning sun was peering half-heartedly through several growing clouds. Yet the atmosphere no longer needed the gloomy forecast of weather to have a depressing aroma. The ash from the fires fell around him and for miles as all the buildings were reduced to their foundations. Each step tossed inches of ash up into the air. It was like walking through light snow- only it smelled of wood and flesh. His feet stopped once he spotted a collection of bodies. Women and children, and feet from them were their husbands and fathers, who had died trying to save them; from the fire, or demons… maybe both.

The images in his memories came to life; people were running past him in the streets as others fell to zombies, and some ran towards these zombies from the past, to battle back the newly risen biological undead. His breath became uneasy and hastened. One mirage ran straight through him, allowing Zohall the view of an endless horde of flesh-rotting, cannibalistic craving zombies. Yet somewhere in this mix, his eyes met his own. Not a Zohall zombie but a man identical to him, with evil eyes; black instead of white with purple. "Your heart will belong to me, just like your life belongs… to them." The man smiled as the zombies hid him again, and he shook himself from that dream.

"Hey," Zohall jumped as Leon appeared behind him, grasping his shoulder. He also realized that he had leant down and been staring into an ash-covered mirror- the exact same one he had tried to shave with. "You're off in wonderland, kid."

"I wish," Zohall grunted," maybe then I could wake up and all this will be over."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just be lying alone in my bed, back at the orphanage, and everyone at home will be alive. All of this will have been just an ugly dream. Just one bad dream," Zohall picked up the mirror, and pinched some ash into his hand.

"What about people like us? Am I part of this bad dream?" Leon questioned. He watched as Zohall let the ashes fall from his outstretched arm, and felt pain rush through his leg. Walter may have done a damn good job at addressing the damage, but it would be hours before he was better. Zohall heard the intake of breath.

"You alright?" Leon nodded, and Zohall continued," No… I mean, if I could I want people like you to still be there. So I could still know there are heroes among us, right? But… they don't have to be heroes anymore because there aren't monsters killing people. Like… like this," Zohall stared off into the still ruined town.

"Heroes?" Leon asked.

"If there weren't any heroes… are there any demons? If there aren't any demons… would these people have died?" Zohall contemplated sadly.

"I don't think there are such things as heroes!" came a higher pitched voice from above. Zohall and Leon turned to see Seras sitting back on the remains of a building, rocking her legs as she stared at the sky. "I mean, not the way you're describing them. Heroes aren't some sort of weight for the world that has to be balanced, they're just people who step up to do something that someone else can't, and get it done!"

"Well coming from a vampire…" Zohall responded.

"Seras," Leon blinked as she jumped down," you come to get us?"

"Yes, Sir Integra wants us out now. We've done our job as is, anyway… there isn't anything more we can really do," she added sadly. Leon nodded and turned, but heard no footsteps from Zohall. He turned, and spotted the man kneeling down. "You coming?" with no response, he started walking away and then…

"God… I never asked a thing of you before. Not ever. I just want, for once, for there to be someone capable of stopping this all; someone who can be strong enough to protect everyone and stop people like Towers from ever doing this. This shouldn't have to happen to people just because for power. Never for power. So… yeah. Help us. Amen, thanks," Zohall ended, and got up.

"That was the most informal prayer I have ever heard," Seras remarked as Zohall turned to Leon and Seras staring. "I've given more tactful remarks about god than that in a bathroom."

"Shut up! This isn't like I ever did pray before anyway!" Zohall growled as he followed the two. "And when does a vampire learn to pray anyway?"

"With their fangs at night," Leon chuckled as he was the only one to catch the joke. Both eyed him as he limped ahead. Seras watched him go. Why couldn't he have been there when she was overwhelmed by the priest instead of Alucard? Her life would have been so very different. Although the chances were even slimmer of her having made it out alive if he had come to her rescue, but seeing what he can do, she had little doubt in mind that this was someone who defied her own reason. He was a hero.

"You totally like him don't you?" Zohall breathed to her, just allowing her sensitive vampire senses to catch that. She fumbled her step and nearly collapsed, instead spinning to face Zohall, who was watching her with interest.

"What makes you say that!" she hissed at him, her face hot.

"Well… you're blushing first of all, and you were watching the back of his head like it was some sort of-"

"Like I was going to eat him? Is that what you thought?"

"No… like it was something you never wanted to see leave," Zohall blinked at her aggressive defense. He hit it on the nail. "Sorry… your secret is safe with me."

"S-secret? There… there isn't anything to be kept secret about!" she declared.

"So it's ok if I tell him-"

"KEEP THIS TO YOURSELF," she roared under her breath to him, who stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her wrath. "GOT IT?"

"Y…yes. Understood, ma'am," he stumbled she turned around and they continued their walk back. Through scenes of death and scorched remains they walked back to the others, waiting by the gates; the only thing that remained of the town. Walter was first to notice Leon and the others.

"How does your leg feel, Mr. Kennedy?" he inquired, still sitting down next to a sleeping Shippo, who was holding unconscious Kirara close. "I do hope my skills of acupuncture have not gone dull over the years."

"They're working miracles," Leon nodded. "My leg's stiff, but I was sure it was a week off duty from my injury." Walter chuckled.

"That would be nice. But even with a broken leg you would have been forced to continue. We cannot allow such injuries to hinder performance of our soldiers, especially now."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Zohall asked to Kagome, who was stirring up ashes as she paced about.

"He's out by the forest," she quickly replied, barley glancing up to him. She had a sense of urgency, like someone who had a friend in the emergency room feet away.

"He's up and about? Recovers fast, doesn't he?" He grinned to Kagome, who didn't catch the smile. Zohall's smile faded as he turned away from her concern, sure she would mellow out over time. Miroku decided to appear from the other side of the wall just as Zohall sat next to Walter. "Heya monk. You feeling better?" to Zohall, now was a time as good as any to try to get on peoples good side as much as possible. He already had at least one person seriously peeved with him, so he decided it was time to act friendly as possible. Having at least more than Leon behind him meant if he did have to explain himself in detail, there were others to rely to.

"Better physically, but I'm worried about Sango, and about Kirara," he said as he walked next to Shippo, still sleeping. "Sango hasn't been able to really sleep yet since the battle, and she's too worried about Kirara to get a proper rest. Kirara after all inhaled a large amount of Naraku's poison fumes. She's recovered before… but he's stronger now."

"She'll be fine," Zohall said, demanding himself to be happy. Everyone was gloomy, aside from Walter, who was either polite or maniacal. "Naraku's tough, but that shit he spits out is just to scare people away. Kirara will be fine, I promise you."

"Yes… I am sure too," Miroku too smiled, convinced of Zohall attitude. "Are we going now?" Miroku turned to Seras.

"I found them, didn't I?" she asked. Miroku adopted a very serious look, and moved to her. She watched him carefully as he moved one of his hands to her shoulders.

"Thank you for getting here when you did, Seras," he spoke with absolute earnest that confused both American men. Seras blinked and was sure any second he would grope her rump or her chest. Yet he held his grip on her shoulder, and she caught a flicker of light in his eye. He was finally speaking to her as a person, and not a female who was to be molested at any chance he got. "If you had not, we would all be dead." She finally smiled in return and nodded.

"Grab those two," Integra suddenly commanded as she appeared on the scene, an obedient and ever pleased Alucard following her footsteps. He was carrying two massive coffins on his shoulder like they were made of cardboard. She indicated Seras off into the woods and Miroku to the sleeping two. "We finally have the means to end this damn conflict with Edward Towers, so lets be to it."

"Hoorah," Leon stated out loud as he lead the charge, hobbling past the gate. Zohall followed suit, allowing Walter a man to limp with. Finally Kagome followed suit, wringing her hands worriedly. Integra let the others pass her until she was the last one at the gates. She remembered the day she came here. They should have let the soldiers be, allowed them to carry on with their own business instead of trying to protect them… and consequently involving them. It should have been obvious though… death seems to follow those who help them, but when it comes to her and her true soldiers, death never seems to be able to touch them.

"Master Integra…" Alucard stated as he stared at her unmoving figure.

"Not even the dead see the end of my war…" Integra mumbled as her head tilted down, her hair flowing past slightly. She turned without another word and walked past him, not another word coming from her. He spun to her departure, and let his glasses shine terribly in the light.

Inuyasha was interrupted in what was one of his few self-conducted meditations. Since Kagome had left him be, he had felt lighter than ever before. The newly added, and purified shard in his sword, along with the other, seemed to have become blessings in disguise. While they had made him almost kill her, Kagome, they now gave him strength he was positive was enough to defeat even Naraku. Yet all it took was another shard for it all to become corrupted, would it be worth it to use his powers in battle at all at the risk?

"Finally leaving town are we?" he demanded as they started back for the road. Zohall glanced to him and nodded. "'Bout stinking time!"

"You're sure thankful," Zohall stated as Inuyasha grabbed his sword, slid it back into his sheath, and joined the others. The half-demons words seemed slightly venomous.

"Hey, I wasn't welcome into that town as much as they rest of you were, so sorry if I didn't bring flowers to this funeral!" Inuyasha barked. Zohall stopped his steps.

"Calm yourself," Miroku demanded peacefully of Inuyasha. "If you recall, we too were unwelcome from the start-"

"Well it wasn't you that Naraku decided to use as a puppet to kill you with your own powers, was it?" Inuyasha growled back. "I had it bad the entire-" Zohall was in his face before he could finish his sentence.

"You may hate 'us'," Zohall said as he bored his eyes into his," but you won't speak of shit like that again."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha shouted back, his demon instincts kicking in, never backing down from a challenge," or what!"

"Or we'll finish what we started back there."

"All this shouting," Alucard stepped between the two," is getting me rather excited. Are we going to have a fight here?" Both stepped back from Alucard's sudden appearance. His overwhelming figure glanced at the two, and coffins, whom seemed taken aback. They had been butting heads since he left, and his sudden re-entry to life was hard to get used to again. Inuyasha stepped away and turned, fuming. As Alucard watched him leave, Zohall stared at the town they left behind. It really was Raccoon all over again. He had been reborn into the feudal era the same way he had been in the modern times. "How about you, Mercer?" Zohall turned back to Alucard and glared at him.

"Lets keep moving," Zohall decided to state, moving away from the grinning freak.

Integra moved past Walter, who had now no one to cling to. "Erm, Integra?" She spun to him as the others finally continued. "Would you be so kind?" she sighed and finally cracked the faintest of smiles, or at least her grim frown loosened. "Thank you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Integra asked as soon as she supported him. "You always have more than one reason for me doing anything."

"I think you have a lot to think about," Walter began," after this is over. It's only been two weeks since we've had these two within our ranks… which reminds me, when we return to London we'll have the other troops to address, but anyway-"

"You think I need to reconsider our decision to have them with us," Integra finished. She sighed and took off her glasses with her spare hand. This topic she had both cherished and avoided in her mind. "I want to think about this when this is over," she lied. It had been two years since she had needed to depend on anyone who had not been trained under her eye, and the Wild Geese had been for defensive purposes, and occasionally espionage. Never had she relied on offence on anyone aside from Alucard or Seras, at least until now. No had she ever had to be on the front lines nearly as much as she had been in the past week. So much had changed just with these two… more had changed she felt in these two weeks than in those two years between Millennium and Towers.

"Well… just a friendly reminder," Walter covered easily. She knew that he knew about her thoughts. He had served too long with Hellsing to be fooled by such an easy lie.

"We're here," Seras shouted as they reached yet more remains; the old shack that had belonged to the former owner of the alchemy book. Now a small pile of blackened dust, it was that reminded them of whoever helped them ended up dead.

"From here," Integra consulted the back of the book to a crude map," we move due east. When we come across several spires on the coast, we'll find a large mountain. The cave leads to the ship he spoke of."

Hours passed, many hours of near silence. Shippo eventually woke up from his nap and move from Miroku to Seras as she carried Sango. Kagome eventually made her move to Inuyasha and remained glued to his side for the rest of the trip. Yet it seemed like forever. Even Zohall, who was used to the long journey cross country, was weary. The endless trees did little to promise any development or progress. Even as the bird calls changed and the air changed, it all felt eternal. Alucard finally got an idea. "We're right here," he spoke after he landed from his little glide. Only a minute from his scouting, Inuyasha broke from the bushes and found himself near a colossal sight- cliffs fifty feet high with pillars of rock off in the sea. Just to the north was a single lone mountain half carved away by the sea.

"WOW," Zohall declared as he emerged last.

"Tolkien has nothing on this," Leon said, eyeing up the epic sight.

"Ugh… water again," Seras groaned, Sango glancing at her. She had woken up minutes before hand, but still lacked the strength to go on her own. "I have had enough of the ocean!"

"At least we have something to pass the days with," Alucard said lightly, "We no longer have to worry about fatigue taking us over."

"Yay… a vampire boat," Zohall said enthusiastically to Alucard's coffins.

"I do believe that mountain is ours," Integra called out as she moved across the cliff towards the mountain. "I want to be on the sea before nightfall, so let us hurry." Again they moved, letting the constant blast of wind from the sea sting and breath new energy into them. It was refreshing, at least until they got to the cave where a sign read 'haunted' in English above its entrance, and Japanese symbols translating the message accompanied it above. "We're here." It was cold, wet, smelling of seaweed, and dark, at least until Integra smelled dry powder along the walls in certain rivets and lit them to reveal a snaking line of fire along the entire tunnel. At some point they found their exit.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Integra gasped as she found her sight. It wasn't just a small skipper tied to a rock. It was an entire crude and pre-modern docking yard of European origin built Japanese. Docks of bamboo held old crates that held untold items, and several small buildings of wood acted as an office of sorts. A shipyard that also held a ship. A large Galley floated easily as it remained in place as it had for many years, devoid of crew and care. It remarkably was in top shape. Ideal for immediate departure.

"I take it back, Vampire Ship," Zohall corrected himself.

"Blimey!" Seras cried. One by one they emerged and stared at the sight, aside from Alucard, who grinned and sat aside the two coffins, and moved down the side of the dock out of sight. Zohall finally burst out.

"AHOY YEH SCALLYWAGS!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. Everyone around hum ducked and slowly turned to him. "What? If there are still sailors here… communication?"

"You're two centuries early," Walter reminded him quietly as Integra began looking through the boxes.

"It's never too early for pirates," Zohall grinned back. Leon and Miroku closed in on the vessel, which was close enough to touch.

"This… this is finally something I know," Leon stated. "I mean I consider myself somewhat educated, but this is my past… these are things I can understand now."

"And yet it's all alien to me. I have never seen something like this before," Miroku said as Leon placed a hand on the side of the starboard side of the ship.

"I like it- Boss, what are you doing?" Leon said as Integra scrambled through another box suddenly, nearly ripping it open. Behind her, Zohall and Inuyasha began to lift a ramp near the Galley.

"One of these damn crates must have tobacco of some kind…" she mumbled crazily as she tossed another empty box aside by Seras and Sango. Kirara sniffed one near the buildings, which Integra honed in on, and ripped it open to find no smoking product. "Of all the places to find no cigars! Where pirates were!"

"Well they have booze," Leon spoke once he climbed onto the ship, ignoring the slow progress of the ramp, which Inuyasha and Zohall were now arguing about. "Oh wait, Boss there's some more boxes in here-" Integra rammed Zohall out of the way, shove the ramp into position, and marched onto the ship before Leon could produce a gut-busting laugh.

"She's… having an urge I see," Walter observed. "It must be the smell."

"She's crazy, that's what she is," Zohall replied from the ground, slowly getting up. As Seras pulled Sango and Kirara onto the ship with the ramp, Alucard returned in sight.

"The dock's gates are open, and we can proceed to leave once the ropes are undone," he declared, unaware of his masters crusade for cigars.

"Thank you Alucard, get the coffins onboard," Walter filled in for his Master," Zohall, Inuyasha, please remove the ropes. Then we may be on our way."

"…Sure," Zohall said before moving after Inuyasha. He saw only one flaw in this plan- did anyone know how to sail one of these?

Only a minute of two later was the Galley ready for departure with everyone onboard.

"Wait, wait, there are still boxes to uncover, I think we should-"

"You can smoke all to your hearts content once we are finished with this," Leon restrained Integra, who was ready to dive off the ship to search for more European cigars.

"THIS IS MY ONE CHANCE TO GET A DRAG-"

"Walter… how do we get this thing started?" Zohall asked as he slid past Leon and flailing Integra.

"Good question," Walter replied. "Alucard, would you assist us?"

"-OFF OF A DAMNED FAG, AND ALL WE HAVE IS BLOODY RUM-"

"Of course… It will bring me back to very old times," he smiled crookedly, and was into the air past the tied sails. Levitating only for a moment more, he landed atop the tip of the main mast. Moving his arms aside, his hair began to sway and toss as his jacket too tossed in sudden wind. Mist on the water began to form, and the ship once again moved itself out into the light slowly.

"Noooo! I want to go back! I want to go ba-ha-hack!" Integra bellowed as her last chance for having a final smoke were sliced. The rest of the group watched Alucard slowly descend; each time he passed a sail it unfurled with him gracefully. Landing in front of them, he slowly marched back to the wheel. After a moment, the silence and sudden sounds of the sea were added with applause.

"If you thought that was interesting," Alucard chuckled darkly," you should see me tie my shoes."

The day was short following their departure, but the island, or what the unanimously agreed was the island, was in sight. They could not actually see the island, but a swirling mass of storm surrounded one section of the island only, and it was assumed that to be the natural, or unnatural defense of the speck of land to ward of intruders. How Towers got there was a mystery. Even into the new hours of the night they could see the far off lightning clouds shimmering dangerously and beautifully.

Below deck Leon was become a war hero all over again. With Shippo asleep with Kirara in one of many hammocks they group had erected, Leon sat around a lit lamp, entertaining the gathered. Only four were missing, Alucard at the wheel, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Zohall, who all were on deck.

"He even had the gun in his hand… but this guy was- well I thought he was a zombie. From what Zohall told me he was crazy and wanted to eat him to pretend to be a zombie like everyone else… still sounds sort of sketchy-"

"You were talking about him running off," Integra interjected, still sour about not smoking, but now pleased with the accompaniment of familiar drink. Rum wasn't her favorite, but it was good.

"Yeah, so he mutters something along the lines of 'sword', and takes off. Now, me and Claire run after him into an open plaza on main street. And there is no one there. Dead silent, like a ghost town. Next thing you know, zombies are popping our left and right, coming out of houses and cars like cockroaches in the Grinch's teeth!"

"Those were termites, I will have you know," Walter called from a cabin room, lying on the only intact bed they found available.

"Sorry!" Leon called back as the others snickered. "As I was saying, they're swarming us two- just a pistol and a shotgun by the way. And BOOM!" he slammed the table, tossing Miroku and Seras out of their trance," a gas tank explodes. I'm on the ground and I can't get up. Those assholes are swarming around… and then 'swish'," he swung an invisible something," three heads lop off at once."

"He just comes back?" Seras asked.

"He helps me up and is cooler than I have been the entire evening; kicking zombies down left and right, slashing them into two with a sword larger than he was… it was crazy! But we finally get away from that scene and soon we're out of the street. Still not at the police station, but damn close."

Integra snorted, and felt sick. "Damn… I'll be right back." She left the table and oil lamp to the stairs to the deck. Stumbling once at the top from the rocking of this ship, she threw herself at the side, hoping not to vomit. Luckily the sea air did its job and she retained her composition. But she realized how nice it was outside, and told herself to remain out for a little bit. Turning to the wheel, she spotted Alucard vigilantly watching the storm, even catching his eye for a moment for a leer. She then spotted Inuyasha and Kagome together on the port side, talking quietly with one another. And as her eyes scanned for one other, she spotted him.

Zohall, alone and dangling his shoe-less legs out, sat on the hold for the front sail, the bowsprit. His boots and socks, in their still filthy state, were at the base of the bowsprit. She was entranced to see this man appearing so still and silent, enough so to decide to approach him. Stopping at his boots and socks, she lent over the edge, staring at the cloudless skies, and then the stormy areas far ahead.

"You seem rather silent for one who loves to speak," she called out to him, catching him by surprise. He spun his head around and looked around, trying to spot something. "What?" she asked amusedly.

"You're looking for something right, boss?" he stated. "I mean… you want something?"

"I saw one of my soldiers alone on a ship heading to hell and I thought you may want… company," she summed up, slurring a little at the end. He relaxed as he realized she was drunk. "How did you get up there!"

"That rope."

"I'm coming up." She tossed her own boots aside and began to march up the bowsprit. He turned and exclaimed just in time to catch her from being tossed into the sea from the bouncing waves. "Oh my!"

"Jesus, you clutz-" she jabbed him in the eye. "OW!"

"Don't blaspheme!" she ordered. "I may be curious as to why someone who loves to talk as much as you hides out here alone, but that wont excuse you're tongue." He stared at her, and then glared into the sea. She may have been drunk, but she could tell she was already pissing the man off. "Okay… we all do it a little anyway, I apologize."

"Accepted."

A wave smashed into the hull and water tickled their feet, yet Zohall showed no signs of reacting. Integra out of drunken curiosity stared at his feet and found herself shocked. They were scarred and callused beyond help. She glanced back up to him, who stared up at the sky and stars.

"I recall the last time we had a discussion while staring up at stars," she broke the annoying pause and had him glance to her. "Only I knew you were an unbelieving coward with no faith."

"And I knew you were a bitch with such a bible-banging attitude that you got a hard on for crucifixes," he replied. "Boss… I got to be honest I don't know anymore if I should be with you guys." She let him speak for once, yet he silence himself, sure of a retort. When none came he coughed and continued," yeah… well like I said, your tactics and mine vary. I like my own happy go kaplowey… gun ho stuff, and you're subtle and mysterious. I-"

"What do you fight for, Mr. Mercer?" She asked as she laid her butt down next to his resolutely, sure she was going to be here longer than expected.

"What do I fight for?" he asked.

"Yes. What… Do… You… fight… for?"

"I- I fight… for, well, I fight for… erm…"

"Give me an answer already!" she declared.

"Fine! I fight for-for those who can't! For guys who get trampled because people want to be so strong that they'll push and shove and kill people because they can! I fight for those who died for Umbrella! I-"

"The underdog… how very much an American noble you are," she summed up.

"I'm not noble. Or I am- I don't care. I just can't stand it when people are hurt and no one lifts a finger for them."

"Seras told me your prayer. It was rather interesting from what I can recall," she added, surprising him with this sudden bit of info. "Mr. Mercer, there are times I wish there was a Superman who could save the world every once in a while. But there isn't. There are just those of us who can fight off evil better than others."

"Bullshit."

"No, it will probably always be this way."

"Then I want to change it… even if it means I have to do the impossible I'll become strong enough to stop all this!" she was left stunned for a moment. He was very serious about it, much more than she had planned on.

"So why, in you honest answer, did you join us?" she had been wondering this for a while. He seemed to agree with their ideals, yet never with their tactics. If only she could find a common ground she wouldn't have to loose a good soldier.

"…Well, after early two thousand one I left America for Asia. I wanted to find whoever was left of main Umbrella high ups and gut them for what they did. But I found myself in a world were no one wants to know you. Not a tall English speaking blonde anyway. You wouldn't believe the lengths I had to go sometimes… anyway, at some point I was going to go to china, and got lost in the Himalayas. There I found a route to Beijing, and found your auditions. I wanted to be part of something again…"

"You wanted a family?" she chortled. "A family that slays vampires, monsters, and now demons?"

"Wasn't new to me," he added fairly," been doing that since age fourteen."

"This is sure a switch," she stated.

"What do you mean?"

"One lifestyle to another in two weeks must be very hard, Mr. Mercer," she thought out loud," well I have no room to speak there. I never had to do that myself so-"

"Well one day you had to become Hellsing's leader, right? Like your mother?" he guessed.

"She actually died during my childbirth," Integra stated lazily. "But for fourteen years it was easy I suppose, learning from my father to do what a son should have. But he died when I turned fourteen… and my uncle tried to kill me for Hellsing, so- I suppose I can speak for myself about lifestyle changes," she added as a footnote. Zohall stared at her. There was too much for him to compute in that sentence.

"Wait… so your mom died, and your uncle wanted you dead?" he grasped for what he recalled.

"That is correct," she said matter-of-factly.

"Damn… So you had to take over cus your dad was sick and your uncle… well he's either locked up or dead… "He paused, suddenly coming to like her much more," I bet your father is very proud of you, Miss Hellsing." He was thankful, too thankful to realize. He had found someone who had a glimpse of what it was like to live the life of the outcast; to live the life of someone who had been alone from the very beginning.

Her jaw muscle twitched. "I wouldn't know. Like I said he died the day before my uncle tried to kill me." Zohall cursed himself out in his head, and glanced away. And a question came to him, one he should have asked a long time ago.

"Boss, just how old are you?" he wondered.

"Twenty five." His mouth opened in awe.

"No! Bullshit!" she glared at his excitement. "You are way to mature for… this… seriously!"

She sighed. "I try to be my father as much as I can. After all," she poked and pinched a part of her knuckle," there was supposed to be a son of Hellsing, not a daughter."

Zohall punched her should gently. It took her a moment to realize he had done this.

"Did… did you just-"

"He's proud of you," he stated smiling pleasantly. She watched him turn to the ocean and sigh. "Better than my parents… but not by much."

"Do tell," she asked. It took him a little longer to reply than she expected him to. His eyes watched the waves of the ocean, deep in thought.

"I don't know much. From what I understand my father left my mother before birth and never gave the nurses her name, just mine; Zohall Mercer. Or, at least that's what they put down on the birth certificate. She was weak from some sort of attack and just managed to give birth to me before dying herself… All she had was Gleam and the clothes on her back." It was this time Integra too realized that she had found someone like her. "Boss, you probably should hit the sack if you want to be ready for battle tomorrow so we can go home."

"I hear you," she droned angrily as she slid down to the deck, Zohall following slowly. "But you will address me as Integra, like we agreed."

"What?"

"We made a deal a while ago that we would call one another by their names, correct?" she reminded him, pointing to the massive collection of stars.

"…right, Integra." She grabbed her boots and left him without another word.

As he too landed on the deck and collected his weavings, he glimpsed to the couple, and then to Alucard. He glared at the vampire once before heading to bed, wondering if the mysterious German 'Rip' would appear once again in his dreams. Zohall wouldn't believe it, but Alucard was thinking just the same.

* * *

It has been a very long time, my friends, since I have posted a chapter. Oh so much has changed, but hey, that's ok. And since I think I ran out of 'sorry' a long time ago, I'll just get right to it.

First a huuuge thanks to Master of the Boot for his inspirational use of Zohall. He too writes of Hellsing in the popular "The Big Hellsing: The Forks Affair", and was just too awesome to use Zohall as now a regular character in the series. A lot of the chat from Zohall and Leon is influence from his own writing, so thanks dude! So props to duo co-influential writing! I can't wait for the next chapter!

For MOW readers, I have yet decided if I will be removing all the chapters to make way with the new material or just deleting it and starting it anew, or just making another one and leaving the old as-is. That's right, with all the new material for halo and Gears of War, I have to re-write it, assuming I find the time this summer. You guys decide.

With this completed there are now only six more chapters of book one before part two begins.

Oh yeah. I just did that.

And for those who are truly nerds/nerdetts and geeks/geeketts, I will be going to Otacon 2010 at Baltimore. I'll most likely be prowling around as Wesker like when I think no one is watching. So if you are going, DROP ME A PM OR REVIEW! I would totally love to meet you guys in person for once! So once again, if you plan on going to Ota, lemme know!

I really hope I didn't let you guys down with my hiatus. Sorry but school royally kicked my ass. But I can start pumping these out by two or three a week again! YAAY!

And don't worry I'll read and review your stories if ya tell me to, it just may take me a while to get there.

Albert Wesker: Bitch please.

Wait what?

Albert Wesker: I have been hiding in the closet from your friends too long! I want to play some Resident Evil 5!

NO! I WANT TEAM FORTRESS TWO!

(super battle is held between Albert Wesker's forces and both red and blu team of TF2)


	37. The Dampening Field

Alucard watched the living man descend the deck after Integra. He cared not to glance at Inuyasha or Kagome, for his mind was busy. Something tugged at his mind now that he had returned. This irritable itch inside his head could not be rid no matter how hard he mentally scratched. The problem was he didn't even know the source of this strange feeling. As he had watched Integra and Zohall sit and engage and a conversation like normal individuals it struck him as strange.

No, that wasn't right. He himself was an aberration of normality, so this couldn't be it. Perhaps he was nervous that this man was dangerous and letting her too close could endanger her- no… again not it.

He could not bring himself to even consider thinking that he was feeling a long forgotten human emotion- envy. But this train of thought was interrupted as another strange feeling hit him, this time more familiar. A stabbing pain deep inside his chest, inside his heart, throbbed. He twisted his neck slightly, ignoring the pain. It only grew as a voice inside his head begged.

_Let me speak to him… let me try to understand if I was right about him, please_, his familiar begged.

Once again a mystery struck Alucard. Never in his many years as Nosferatu had he ever experienced a familiar who could openly speak to her master, or with others who were perfectly alive. Not until now. Only with Schrödinger had he ever had 'problems' with those he devoured, but even then he had the Blackscape Protocol to 'regurgitate' dangerous individuals. Yet… she could evade this scanning process. She could not resist her masters will, but avoid it temporarily.

Again his heart was stabbed by his terrible black magic playing tricks against him.

"Again you disrupt my balance… Mercer," Alucard muttered darkly as he stared up to the sky. And so he let himself go for a moment, the voice pushing away from his control, and into another realm.

It had taken Zohall Mercer longer than usual to fall asleep. With Alucard's return, he knew that the woman once again would reappear in his dreams. Or at least he worried she would. He was not afraid of anything she could do to him and yet he could not help but feel severely anxious when lying in his hammock, Shippo snoring feet from him and lowered voices of Leon telling stories from long ago. This dread was slowly overtaken by sleepiness, but even in his unconscious he felt tense.

But there was no white light flooding through. There was no blinding sensation that forced his eyes open. He was finally surrounded in darkness, able to close his eyes.

_Finally_, he thought to himself, shifting himself a little to get warmer_, a sleep filled night_.

Cold and wet hit his eyelid, like a droplet of water.

"Gah," he rubbed his eyes, annoyed with the ships leaky deck. "Fucking leak-" with his eyes opened he saw dark grey sky. Two walls blocked his view to his left and right, and he was suddenly much colder than he was on the ship. His back was now on cold dirt. Moving his head up, he was met with snowfall. "What the… This is new!" he shouted around as he stood up, brushing the snow off him. His words echoed around what appeared to be an alleyway between several old-fashioned buildings somewhere in Europe. The architecture was distinctive to central Europe, likely France or Germany. As he stood in the five inch tall snowfall at night, he waited for her to appear.

Voices called to him from the end of the alley. Shielding his eyes from the cold wind, he uprooted himself and carried on to the open street, where frozen signs and dimly lit oil lamps punctuated the streets. He could not make out the street signs from the ice and the strange language it read. Behind him was a tavern, where many voices jarred drunkenly.

"So what is it you want?" he asked again, trying the open streets in hope of now confronting her. A gust of wind shot up his ill-dressed shirt and he rushed past the tavern, unwilling to stand so exposed to the elements. Next to a pair of town homes he paused, rubbing his arms and legs. This was clearly different than anything he had experienced before. There were people here, none of which he recognized, interacting on his own. This didn't seem typical to his usual encounters inside this 'dreamscape' or sourcescaper or whatever she had called it. A couple, shuffling hurriedly down the street drew his attention.

"Hey," he waved, leaving the comfort of his retreat to speak to them. "Hey!" he shouted as they did not notice him. "HEY!" he screamed trying to shout over the wind and snow. He got a foot right in front of them; but just as he expected the man to trip over his leg, he passed clearly through him. "What… the hell…" he whispered. Was he a ghost? Did he somehow die on the ship- they crash from the winds and now he was in purgatory in some random place?

His troubled thoughts were distracted as a little girl sudden flew right through him, her long black hair tossing in the wind as she ran as fast as she could. Her bright blue dress had been torn at the bottom seams, as if someone had grabbed it too hard. "Hey!" he called, forgetting his ethereal predicament. Running after her seemed like a challenged despite his obvious speed and larger size. She turned again and again through alleyways and darker corridors beside buildings. And finally it seemed like she had lost him in one area with many bags of liquor bottles and trash when she re-appeared, back tracking her footsteps. Zohall only then realized he made none. Spinning in place he returned his gaze to her, and saw she was crying.

"So mean…" he girl whimpered in clear English, hinting at a German tongue," So… MEAN!" she turned and kicked a trash can causing a light metallic bang. Suddenly one of the bags jumped up shouting, causing both the girl and Zohall to scream like a little girl. The man who had jumped out of the snow, brandishing an old-fashioned but rather large musket pistol, too began to shout in fear.

"WHO! WHAT! WOAH!" He shouted as the girl tried running again, only to trip over the newly appeared man.

"Get away!" she cried as she struggled in the snow, her dress was caught on a broken pipe next to a building, keeping her in place. "Stay away from me!" she could have been only seven or eight, but had beautiful bright blue eyes with her light skin and dark hair. One particular strand of hair protruded from her forehead and curled outward in a gravity-defying style.

"Will you quiet down?" the man asked, brushing the snow off him which had covered him from head to toe.

"Yeah!" Zohall agreed, forgetting once again his non-existence. She finally stopped struggling after a minute of both men, one visible the other not, watching her with awe. Once again she started to sob. Zohall felt bad but annoyed for this girl. She had done such a good job at running away from whatever scared her only to just give up and cry.

"Eh… Hey," the once buried man started again easily, softly. "Look, easy… easy," he lifted her off her knees and hands, and removed the snagged piece of cloth from the pipe. He had a short beard of dark blond, and his wild hair passed his nose, color the same as his beard. He wore what appeared to be a cloak of perfect black that seemed like it should have stood out from the snow that had engulfed it. A breeze blew the cloak a bit back for Zohall to analyze the man better. His vest held man cuts and bullet holes, tearing the light green and dark brown leather up dramatically. His baggy cloth pants bore a type of sword, small enough to conceal, and a holster for his quite large musket pistol. Yet what caught his eye was not underneath the cloak, but what was poking out from behind it.

A grip to a blade, slightly curved, similar to that of a katana, poked awkwardly out from his back. This man was in possession of Gleam: Zohall's prized sword.

"No way…" he stepped closer as the snow-monster man, who seemed similar to Zohall's age, started brushing off the young girls shoulders, ridding her of the piles of snow. "I know I wasn't alive when this happened… so who in fucking hell are you?" The man finally brushed the rag of hair from his face and exposed two orbs of green. They shocked Zohall. He saw those eyes in the mirror all the time; his eyes, or his family's eyes.

"Are you okay?" the man asked softly.

"Y…yes," she answered through several shivers. "I am sorry. For waking you."

"What?" the man asked, turning to his former resting spot back to her. "Oh!" he laughed," that's okay. I needed to get up before it froze me solid anyway."

"Why would you sleep in the snow instead of your home?" she asked, with unexpected friendly open attitude. He blinked.

"Well… I'm not from around. I don't live anywhere near here, and with all the 'money' problems," he simplified for her ears," that Germany has, no hotel would take me in. So I figured I would take a nap… before the snow… hit," he finished while scratching the back of his head. "Guess that didn't work out as well as I had planned." He walked past her and glanced out of the alley. "But why are you here? Shouldn't you be home at this hour? Or are you also a traveler?" he asked her jokingly. She sniffed and rubber her eyes after a moment and he was quick to catch on, panic getting to him for a split second. He then grinned broadly and he raced to her, swooped her up, and placed her on his shoulders. "No more crying, okay? I… like my apprentice hate seeing children cry."

She, after gasping from the sudden movement, blushed and wrapped her arms around his forehead, holding onto him as he pulled the cloak's hood over his head. Zohall suddenly found the man harder to follow as he tracked them through the snow. The cloak seemed to wrap them in the darkness, keeping them out of sight. But he heard them converse and the very light footsteps allowed him to follow.

"Where did you say you live?"

"On main street," she answered quickly," with my father."

"Does he know you're out alone?" the Zohall-look alike asked. She paused, giving him a chance to guess. "Sorry. I'll talk to him before I drop you off, alright?"

"N-no!"

"It wont be bad. I've been told actually I can be a rather persuasive person," the man chuckled.

"But he would hurt you!" she cried in panic. "And what if he got angry with me talking with strangers!"

"Nah… it's okay. I promise it will work out. Okay?" he held a hand at his forehead, open for a hand shake. She stared at it, only to lightly shake it. "Hey… is that your dad?" he suddenly asked as he lowered his hand, spotting a group of men.

"I… I don't know," she asked, being let down by the man. As the hood was lowered, Zohall got a look at the man again. His eyes were stern, watching the group cautiously in a way he had only seen with Leon before. She started walking ahead of him. One inside the group tossed a man in the center against the wall and the girl shouted. "PAPA!" the group turned, even the slumping man suddenly watched his daughter run towards him.

"No! RIP, GET BACK!" he shouted. Before she had even got ten feet, the man in black was in front of her from nowhere, legs bent and arm outstretched in front of the girl. "You there, keep her away!" the drunken father shouted before receiving a knockout punch from one of the men while the others walked towards the other two. Zohall stared at the young Rip as she screamed in fear for her father.

"Well… we found his daughter then," the closest said, having seen the long black hair belonging to the girl. Zohall stood to the side, sure of what was about to happen.

"What business do you have with the girl?" the man with Zohall's eyes demanded in a commanding voice. The first chortled, but stopped in his tracks. The others lined up next to him as the first explained.

"None at all, but this bastard here hasn't paid his debts to us yet, and we're getting sick of waiting," he shook his fist, clearly still sore from socking the father in the face.

"And you see," one next to him started," it would be great insurance to us if we had his only remaining valuable," he pointed to the girl behind the man's hand," so we knew he could pay up."

"So, thank you for being such a gentleman," one started walking to the girl," and finding her for-"

Zohall couldn't believe the speed at which the man suddenly was in front of the approached. One moment he was kneeling down in front of Rip, the next standing tall before the debt collector henchman. His face was inches from the others, who backed up from shock.

"You won't touch her."

Those behind the first laughed harshly, taunting this figure, who even though Zohall felt no power from this man what so ever, had a strange bet on this person. He was powerful- very, very powerful.

"Or what?"

"Or I will have to force you all to bed… painfully," he warned darkly," young people like yourselves should be in bed at this hour." The five roared with laughter, unsure if the man was serious, messing around with them, or had serious mental problems.

"You? Against five of us?" The center laughed again.

"Better than the odds of my last scheduled fight," the man in the black cloak admitted," instead of a father who I can't harm but have to subdue… I have five idiots who I have free range over," he cracked his knuckles and reached for his sword, but halted. "On second thought… I'll go easy on you guys; Fists, and a few tricks only- no guns or swords. As long as don't touch her," he reminded cracking his neck. The one in the center again laughed, pulled out an early twentieth century pistol, and shot at the man. Zohall gasped, sure he would have dodged it. Rip screamed, and fell back as the man stumbled. "Ow… I forgot how much that hurts."

"Shoot him again!" one cried in awe that the cloaked man hadn't fallen, and another gunshot hit the man in black. Rip watched as five bullets hit him in the chest. Only then did the cheap pistol run out of bullets. But now there were people in the windows watching, eager to watch action and scared to participate or stop it. The man in black still did not fall back, hunched over, his hands at his chest. Zohall noticed a faint, green light emanating past the cloak.

"I take it back," the Zohall look alike said," since you cheated, so will I."

His hands shot out, the five bullets tossed at the faces of the five watching him. They recoiled, but the man in black was already moving, seemingly uninjured. He slapped the palms of his hands on the ground, and two waves of earth rolled away, producing a ball of ground, like an earthquake, rocketing at the two on the sides off against buildings walls or into the street. Before they were tossed into the air by this sudden attack, the Zohall look alike was already on them. The very center one was ignored, only having his gun smashed out of his hand. And in the time he had brought his hand up, the cloaked man and smashed the two next to him clean in the face, flipped over the center, and thrown the two next to him far down the street, knocking them out. Just as the last turned, so did the man in the cloak. He held his open palmed hand quickly and placed it inches from his opponent's chest.

"Seeya." A blast of sound similar to s cream catapulted the final fighter away and into a second story window across the street. Straightening himself up, Zohall counted the five gunshot holes, which clearly had drawn blood on the jcaket, now healed.

It all happened in less than ten seconds.

"What the hell are you?" Zohall corrected his earlier question. Almost as if he heard, the man in black turned to Zohall his eyes wide. Zohall blinked, watching the cloaked man come closer, staring at the exact spot where he was. He didn't pass through him, but instead watched, walking slightly to the side, keeping his eyes directly on where Zohall was. He glanced to where the fight had taken place, and then back to Zohall.

"Well I'll be… I wasn't crazy back then…" the Zohall look alike stated. Zohall was positive this man, like everyone else couldn't see him… but he acting like he had just noticed him. And what was more, what he said made no sense… what was this person? Zohall watched as the man scooped up the unconscious body of the father, placed him around his shoulder, and started for young Rip.

"Papa..?" she asked, near crying.

"Just asleep. You lead the way, and I'll get you home, okay?" they began their walk back to the street Zohall had woken next to, but he did not follow. His eyes caught a figure emerging from the alley across him, wearing a business suite and holding a very familiar yellow umbrella.

"This is a memory… isn't it?" Zohall finally guessed as he knew this person could see.

"This is one I have blocked out from my memory for so many years… along with many others, from my master as well," she stated. "This was something you- well… he taught me," she nodded, still in shadow, to the disappearing group. "Concealment and working in the 'scape."

"Who was that?" Zohall demanded. There was nothing in his mind that allowed him to believe that the man he had watched easily heal gunshot wounds, cause ripples in the ground, and blast people away with nothing but air, could be him. "Was he my father? Grandfather?"

"I once thought… He … was you."

And the world began to fall away. Literally, like the earth beneath the two suddenly gave away to endless black, the buildings and snow all began to shatter and fall into endless black like shards of glass. Zohall turned and watched Rip follow the three home, and before he lost sight of everything, he heard her cry.

"MISTER ZOHALL!" Shippo shouted as Zohall opened his eyes. He bounded off the hammock ungracefully and fell four feet onto the wooden deck, nearly crushing Shippo, who had leapt to the side off him. "Are you okay?"

"… yes," Zohall said as he stood back up, trying to regain air in his lungs. It was morning already. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to Shippo, who bounded on top of an empty barrel nearby. "I hate mornings- what's going on?"

"We're-"

A large wave tossed the boat slightly to one side. Zohall kept his balance, but the barrel Shippo stood on rolled over and on top of the young demon, squishing him numerous times as it rolled away.

"I take it we're here," Zohall answered for himself as he ran up on the deck, dressing frantically, forgetting his shirt for now. The dream was pushed aside in his head as he heard the thunder striking just outside. Once his foot stepped on the deck, he was hit with a splash of water and Seras, desperately avoiding the water. "DAMN!" he shouted as he was knocked over, slipping with the water. "Leon!" he shouted, spotting the older man hanging on the crisscross of ratlines. The agent turned, spotting Zohall and waving him. Struggling to get up as Seras rushed to Alcuards side, another wave smashed into the side of the boat, tossing him forward. "Jesus!"

"It's crazy isn't it!" Leon shouted above the wind and thunder. "But look at it!" Zohall did as told, and found himself looking at a miniature hurricane. He could only guess the island was inside this massive, swirling mass of cloud and mist, shooting bolts of lightning out at sea and the skies above. The sea thrashed terribly, rocking the boat and all its crew. "Boss had better find a way to stop this shit… soon," he groaned as he held tight to the lines," or I am going to need more rice for breakfast."

"Alucard!" Integra ran up to the deck, nearly slipping on the stairs to the steering wheel and captain's deck. Alucard was confidently navigating the ship around the larger waves as he traveled around the massive storm. "What on blazes are you doing!"

"Getting us to the island of course, or circling it until we can pass through that storm," he answered calmly, despite Seras gripping tightly to him for protection. Integra clenched her jaw slightly at the sight.

"Police girl, you can depend on your own. There is no need for such childish behavior," she reprimanded just before a massive wave splashed her off her feet, and Seras shrieked.

"She is right police girl," Alucard added as Seras crawled up a single rope to the masts. "So long as you don't fall into the sea you will be fine."

"I STILL DON'T WANT TO GET WET!" she shouted from above. It was Miroku's turn to run out on to the deck, and straight for Leon and Zohall.

"What is that?" he demanded as Inuyasha too arrived, followed by a confused and meek looking Shippo.

"That is where we are trying to get to," Leon shouted, then turning to Integra," RIGHT BOSS?" he shouted, catching her attention. "GETTING A WAY INSIDE THIS?"

"Right!" she shouted, leaping down from the captain's deck and rushing past Kagome, who seemed messily dressed more than usual and disheveled while supporting Sango.

"That took her a moment-" Zohall grumbled just before he noticed another wave about to hit the boat, both grabbing the side and ducking below to avoid the splash of salt water. All but Inuyasha ducked, who took it all in, unblinkingly. "Damn dude, that shit will fuck up your sight! Demon or otherwise."

"It smells…" he stated, his upper lip trembling in the same way an angered canine would when cornered. "like death here." Kagome finally reached the two, only then noticing how wet Inuyasha had become.

"Ew-" she put a hand to her nose. "Wet dog…"

"Can it!" the half demon growled," that's not nearly as bad as what I smell."

"Where is Kirara…?" Sango asked meekly.

"Below deck," Miroku answered, and took her from Kagome, who seemed bashful whenever looking at Inuyasha. "But where is Walter?"

"You needn't worry about me," he called from a mast hold far above Leon, balancing his two feet on the pole with the aid of only his hand on a rope. "I have recovered enough to handle myself."

"Awesome!" Zohall shouted, giving a grinning thumbs up to Walter. Shippo climbed up on Inuyashas back, watching the ocean with fear.

"We're… going in that?"

"Not looking like that we aren't," Leon reminded him. "Waiting on Integra."

"WAALTEER!" Integra cried from below deck. He leapt gracefully, slowing his fall with his micro-wires until he landed and raced below deck. Only a moment later did he return with an open crate in his arms, Integra close behind him with the alchemy book folded in her arms. She pointed to the group by starboard. "Get me a pitcher tied to a rope and get me some of that sea water, NOW!" Miroku and Kagome rushed to find a pitcher while Zohall stood atop the side of the deck, holding onto the same bouncing ropes Leon was rushing up. Inuyasha stared at him as he acted as a stand for Sango.

"What are you doing?" he asked Zohall with shock as Zohall began to stretch his arms.

"Leon!" Zohall shouted up to Leon as he nearly slid down the ropes, holding his loose rope.

"Nothing heroic," Leon stated, staring at Zohall with intent.

"You got it," Zohall pounded fist against Leon's, and grabbed Miroku's bucket, before jumping off the side.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT I'M NOT DONE TYING IT!" Leon shouted as he ran for the main mast, desperate to tie it down before Zohall had all the rope off the deck. Zohall ran down the side diagonally, and just in time felt the rope tighten. Thrusting the pitcher out, he gathered the sample, and started running back up, pulling himself as he did. Re-appearing on the mildly dry deck, he chucked the rope, accidentally tossing it into the face of Miroku before running off to join Integra and Walter.

"Salty water; check!" he shouted as he nearly ran over the crouched two.

"Give it here-" Integra ripped it from his hands, unplugged the vial of glowing liquid crafted by the apprentice, and dumped it all into the bucket. The sea water hissed steam and flashed bright yellow light as the two mixed and formed the key to defeating the demonic storm. Finally a dazzling bright version of sea water was stable, mimicking the color of shallow water near a coral reef, vibrant and lively. Without waiting for confirmation, she threw the pitcher with its contents over the side and into the sea.

"So much for that bucket," Zohall commented. Integra rushed past him and the others, her eyes glued to the water as she watched the reaction of the sea. The storm suddenly surged, the cloud and mist spinning faster, erratically increasing and decreasing in speed. The lightning too became more frequent- focusing in the area that the new water was dropped in. "Did… did we just piss of the storm?"

"We're killing it," Alucard commented, glancing to Inuyasha on the central deck, who was having a hard time watching the storm for some reason," so it is trying to fight back… and it is loosing."

The sea itself seemed to become lighter and lighter as that same quality of the potion began to spread through the waves, making an updraft in wind that cut into the swirling mist and clouds. And like a magic reality eraser, soon an entire tenth of the massive cloud was dissipating, effecting the rest as it all slowly became nothing but spent cloud and dying wind. The seas began to calm and the island was finally in sight.

"Blackwind Island," Integra breathed, eyeing it up. Grey, cold sandy beaches lined the initial island, parted only by pieces of what seemed to be grey rocks; beyond that were ghostly forests with small patches of green, only to surround one, massive, seemingly dead, volcano. The mountain itself was barren, but many small holes as caves lined its sides, allowing entrances deep inside. "We're finally here."

_I… I've seen those beaches before_, Zohall thought to himself, _It was in that dream with the girl who pissed me off… who said she wanted my power. She lives here? With…_

"…Towers," Zohall said out loud. Leon turned to him, curious of his thoughts.

"He's got no where to run this time," Leon reminded him. "His only mode of survival has been to avoid us, and now we've got him were we need him."

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled," we're going to end this very, very soon."

"Everyone!" Integra called, on top of the captain's deck, just in front of Alucard and Walter. She waited for their full attention, and for Seras to climb down from the ropes. "We aren't going to waste anything. I want everything we brought with us, regardless of weight or practicality to come ashore with us. For all we know, we may become stranded on this Island if Towers plans on capsizing this ship while we are on land. Everything we need to be able to survive a prolonged stay… and to demolish a mountain if necessary, are coming with us. Any questions?" Zohall raised a hand and smiled.

"Yes, madam president," he asked in a sarcastic version of a reporter's voice," did you have sexual relations with that man?" he dropped the sarcastic tone as Leon groaned. "This isn't a fuckin' press conference! Let's go and kick that god damned freak back to hell, along with his buddies!" Integra at first held back her scolding, only then to smile herself. He was on her side now, even if he mocked her for remaining formal and in command, he was with her on this one.

"Let us, indeed," she replied, leaping down to help with lowering the smaller row boat out into sea.

Minutes later, and a packing of two coffins, all twelve of the group, and Seras's Harconnen, most were afraid that even with four rowers, the large rowboat would capsize. Even Alucard seemed somewhat unnerved with the close proximity to the water. Seras was glued to Leon, who was totally unsure of how to deal with her actions.

"Um," he asked a little too loudly, drawing nearly napping Zohall's stares," I think you'd be safer hanging onto Alucard-"

"NOPE," she replied instantly.

"…Well then," Leon nodded in surrender, pleading with Zohall, who shrugged. Seras was honestly scared out of her mind that existence as she knew it was about to end. All she had to do was tip a little to the side and everything she had worked so hard to become and stay alive for would be over. Zohall tried his 'deal with it, lucky man' grin and wink combo, topped with a shrug.

"The ocean isn't so bad, is it?" Zohall asked to the others, pleasantly awake and ready to test himself some more on land. As Inuyasha spoke back to him, he stared back at the Ship.

"Once it's not full of demonic storms-"

"Or demons themselves," Miroku added.

"-then it is… fine," Inuyasha added huffily, unable to really rain on Zohall's parade as there were no demons or demonic auras around to detect. Alucard instead went for it.

"As a vampire," Alucard began, getting Zohall's weary eye," an ocean is equivalent to an open hell. Each bit of sea water would be akin to an ember from hell's flames, reminding you of how close you are from eternal suffering."

"You're doing a good job of handling it," Zohall pointed out, that Alucard was sitting, perfectly relaxed as he watched Zohall, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Walter row.

"For one, I know perfectly well that this boat will not capsize… I have been steering it after all," Zohall noted the faint mist along the sides," and this has not been the first time I ever was surrounded by sea… or I doubt the last."

"Wait… really?" Leon asked, not sure if his suspicions were right about what he said, but deciding to keep them to himself, he shook his head and turned to Seras," hey, its safe… don't need to squeeze the life out of me." He never came across a creature quite like the vampire Seras Victoria. She was deadly and able to rip men in half, yet was fully human in heart and mind. Even now he could see himself torn in half if she so wanted… but she seemed so weak at the moment. How could there be things so strong and so terribly feeble at the same time?

"She's asleep," Integra stated, watching the shore grow closer, drawing a glance from Leon. He stared, and looked back to Seras, and smiled. She had passed out in the days light, her grip not letting go, but loosening enough to be comfortable. He could deal with it, he supposed. Another thirty minutes of navigating the calmer waters and they finally hit sand and reached a safe enough point for Alucard to disembark, and force Seras awake. Leon regretted it just a little.

What had once been thought to be weird formations of jagged rocks were decaying boats of various sizes. Most were slightly larger than the rowboat that they had used to arrive and oriental in designed, but one was the same size as the galley they had used to arrive in. Zohall could not stop staring. This place had been in his dreams day before. And even as he stared at those remains, he saw that same body in his memory, a silky, seductive voice asking him to lend his powers to him willingly or else she would take it in due time. But the fresh bodies had been replaced with skeletons, still gripping holding their own weapons, ranging from rapiers and cutlass to katanas and spears.

"This place is a bone yard," Walter summed easily, following Alucard. Inuyasha picked up a sword from one body and sniffed it. "Uh… Inuyasha, my lad?" The half demon turned to Walter, who had paused," would you kindly leave those be?"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha cockily asked," like this guy will do anything."

"Ironically," Alucard added from the front," dead such as this are known just to do that." Inuyasha tossed the skeleton absentmindedly, but quickly, aside. "These men and women were cursed upon death by the island."

"So the story about the witch and the emperor-king guy," Zohall said," was true?"

"So it would seem," Miroku answered," or at least grounded in something that really happened."

"Please, the beach is fascinating, but continue on," Integra ordered from the back. "We have a war to end in the center of his island I believe."

"Sure, Zohall replied huffily as they passed into the dead trees with massive roots that acted like hills and miniature ravines," what is the plan then, we just rush in and butcher demons and vampires and zombies until we get to Naraku and Towers… and then we end it?"

"It won't be that easy," Miroku quickly stated. "Naraku may be confident, but it is an act. He is cautious enough to lay traps for his enemies where ever he goes. And if he does not-"

"Then he usually is surrounded by allies and is powerful enough alone to make his stand," Sango finished. After the trip to the island, she, along with Kirara had recovered with help from Walter and the alchemy book with antidotes. "This hasn't been the first time we surrounded him inside a mountain. He escaped from that battle, stronger than ever."

"But he's a vampire," Leon added," he isn't going anywhere now that we can't follow him. And if he's half as smart as any other guy, he'll know it." Integra kept the long delayed answered to Zohall's retort to herself. It had been… never since she had been in the company of those capable of planning for such events with level headed attitudes such as her. Once again she was taken aback at the others thinking not only for, but with her in this takedown of the enemy. Alucard interrupted her thoughts, humming something loudly as he leapt gracefully from root to root.

"What on earth are you humming?" Integra interrogated him. He smiled and turned from a low branch.

"Der Freischütz," he answered simply as he shrugged the two coffins easily," an opera of sorts. It's quite the catchy opera tune in such a scenic location." Zohall couldn't help but feel like that tune too was familiar. He continued on though, again pushing that thought out of his head. For once in a while, they were all silent, planning personal battle strategies as they grew closer and closer to battle. Only Alucard seemed perfectly free as he hummed that same tune, unintentionally jarring Zohall with its familiarity. Through endless trees of grey they marched until they came across flat earth, like a barren field once present with grass, now dead and empty. A mile ahead was a small chasm dividing the plains and the mountain and within… was their target.

Before anyone could exclaim there was a single massive sound. Like a piece out of a longer sound clip of insects, or static. It resonated once, pausing all but Alucard.

"Interesting noises the wildlife make, don't they?" he joked, pressing on. Finally, emerging from the mountain was a bubble. A single enormous shockwave thundered out and onto the plains. The ground rumbled as it grew closer. The wind finally struck, knocking half of them onto their feet, and kicking up storms of dust. Alucard had finally paused, his hat blown off, and his long, untidy hair tossed about. He halted, allowing others to arise.

"The fu- frick," Zohall corrected himself as he realized Shippo was next to him, getting up from the ground.

"That was no gust of wind," Integra said.

"It looked like," Kagome pointed to the mountain," like it shot out in all directions… like an explosion."

"Maybe the volcano woke up," Leon suggested.

"More like they did something," Integra decided. Nothing evident had changed, but she felt something. There was certainly now reason to be cautious. They had changed something. Alucard gasped as he continued, and took a step back. "Alucard? What is it?" he turned to her, a look of amusement etched into his scary face, removing his glasses. He placed the coffins behind the others, and returned to his former spot. Slowly, while facing the others, he moved his hand closer to the mountain. At one invisible point, it began to evaporate the more that passed through, like it was being super heated, but only up to this invisible point. The rest of his body remained intact as he watched his hand slowly turn into nothing. After all that remained of his arm was his elbow, he pulled it back, and it miraculously healed.

"What he has created is a barrier," Alucard announced, turning to face the sightless wall, probably inches from his face. "I doubt anyone like myself could pass through it without… vanishing."

"Even… me?" Seras pondered. Inuyasha strode past her, and next to Alucard, pausing in consideration.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she realized what he was about to do. Without another word, he put his hand forward, past the so called line, scrunching his face in anticipation. Nothing happened. "Are… you feeling any different?" she asked.

"No..." he took several steps forward, and only after he passed through the line did he change. His long white hair grew dark until it hit a charcoal black, his ears vanished from sight into his head, his eyes became a dark brown, and those inhuman nail-claws coming out of his fingers fell off. He looked, and appeared to be, human. Frightened by the sudden change and appearance, he leapt back to the safety of outside the bubble, and all his features returned.

"Whaaat," Zohall asked, almost tempted to jump into this barrier himself. This new thing was fascinating to him… not to Integra. Her mind was rushing. Inuyasha couldn't go through this without appearing human, and Alucard couldn't go through at all without evaporating. This pointed to a kind of anti-evil spirit wall; or a spiritual barrier. But those hiding within were anything but non-spiritual. Ghouls, demons, vampires… they all should be destroyed with this.

"I don't understand this," Integra stated," How could they activate some sort of barrier like this if they themselves couldn't survive it?"

"Maybe there is a kind of bubble at the mountain that they can stay inside," Leon suggested," where its normal, without this sort of thing…"

"And what could have caused this?" she added.

"Allow me to explain, my dearest enemy," a drawling voice sounded from the distance. Appearing from one of the dust clouds was none other than the lab-coat clad vampire scientist, Edward Towers. Behind him were hidden figures, each masked behind clouds of sand and dust. He alone walked forward, intact and seemingly well inside the barrier. "It is not a spiritual barrier, like your… monk would use," he motioned to Miroku," but a dampening field."

"What?" several asked at the same time.

"No…" Walter muttered in awe. Integra glared, listening to ever word he had to say. In his arrogance he would reveal much to them.

"You probably still wonder why I had to stop at that damned vampire dance shit fest," he started," they were holding various pieces of a device I made a year ago… and recently found a practical use for. I discovered long ago, that creatures such as vampires, or demons, give off certain signature energies… unique to themselves, and their siblings. I could filter the air around my device with charged particles that disrupted any of these energies… until someone suggested I try adding an element. And this is why I stand here, unharmed, while you all must watch from the outside. My dampener allows me to input a select resonance of energy to recognize; to ignore. If I put my own in… all those here that serve me here will be spared of this field."

"That's quite the accomplishment," Alucard stated, reaching inside his jacket. "But can it also detect the energy behind a bullet and stop it in its tracks?" The others stood next to Alucard drawing their weapons, only Seras staying behind to prepare her cannon frantically. It became a stand off. Towers stared at each one of his enemies, and finally to Integra, who stepped forward, drawing her blade. He did not retreat, but he motioned his head up, and the shadowy figures emerged, the closest being Kagura, Hakudoshi, and to the youngest of the group's surprise, the wolf-demon tribe.

"Koga!" Kagome shouted at the expressionless demon across from them. He gave no inclination of her being there, only staring blankly ahead.

"They work for me now," towers stated, as Kanna, the little girl with pale hair and a mirror stepped out from behind the dog demons," the girl back there worked her magic on them and are my dogs. Just like you are for her," he nodded to Integra, standing before the others," right, Integra?" he joked.

She stared at him, only to crack a smile.

"My dogs… are better than yours," she taunted, actually cocking her head to the side. Zohall burst out laughing with Leon as Towers stood rooted to the spot, unable to think of a comeback. "Alucard!" A flash and gunshot instantly woke the two Americans up from their laughing break, and the bullet shot up as a pink bubble appeared around Towers. Naraku stepped out from behind him, happy at his timing.

"Such… impudence," Towers growled at Integra.

"Edward Towers," Integra stated, her eyes glaring into his," you choose what ever walls you want to hide behind. That mountain?" she pointed to the earthly castle behind them," Very well. This… Dampening field? So be it. Naraku's own shield? SO BE IT!" she roared with growing energy," But know this- every wall you make, every fortress you construct, every person you throw between me and my forces will be destroyed until we get to you. I will break your so called mountain in half if I must… I will sink this island to the sea if it suits me, but I… Will… beat you." With that, she turned, and left the bubble of anti-vampire. The others, awed by her speech, followed. Towers and those with him watched as all but Zohall left.

"Hold up guys," he stated, staring at Towers. Slowly he drew Gleam, and held it in front of him.

"What are you-" Towers demanded. Naraku then grabbed the collar of his lab coat and threw him back just as Zohall roared and slammed the sword down into the ground. An arc of green light shot through the dampening field and into the pink bubble, which exploded with much more ferocity than ever before. Naraku remained behind the cloud of dust, but his shield was hurt. A triangle chunk had been taken out of his bubble, exactly where Zohalls attack had been. The man breathed heavily, and after a moment, pointed to Towers.

"I'm coming for you, you sick fuck," Zohall too turned and walked off. Even when giving almost all he had he couldn't break completely through Naraku's shield. But the last time he had he was going beyond all out. Alucard may have become stronger, but Zohall was sure if needed, he could take them on. He didn't know if he could win still, but alone, he could take Naraku.

"That was unnecessary, Naraku," Towers bitterly growled as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his jacket. Naraku began to walk past him, and those who had stood with Edward Towers followed suit. "I was rather hoping I could have the chance to show of Tsunami for once."

"If anything," Naraku stated, pausing in his walk," you will be in your research lab. I cannot have you exposed while the battle rages."

"… yes," Towers admitted unhappily," I suppose they will throw whatever they have now at me. Naraku," Towers added finally," it will be tonight. Prepare yourself." Naraku nodded, and continued his track, smiling in glee.

While the day would be peaceful, the night, much later that day, would become a war zone. The island, Blackwind Isle, had become a warzone.

* * *

And there we have chapter thirty seven! I am sooo proud! :3

Oh btw, since I have returned to what I consider as my 'original' Time Trouble story line, this chapter not only used to be chapter 15, but also only 3000 words… I am a braggart. Sorry.

But onto news or anything like that- while I re-update Men of War, I came across a new story idea that is in the works. With my recent addiction to Team Fortress 2, it occurred to me we actually have a small section on for it. Do you guys think I should give it a shot? I like my idea so far. Its much more serious, gritty, and down to earth than the actual story of Tf2, which is ridiculous and crazy all in one little comic package. Starring the entire crew as they are hired for the Builders League United, but centered around Scout. So if anyone knows remotely what I am talking about, gimme some suggestions as to what they think. By the way, this is taken from the stand point as if someone decided to make a Team Fortress 2 movie- Realistic, but true at the same time.

I hate letting story ideas (especially ones that I can't shake off… that's how this and Men of War got started) just sit and rot. What do I do?

(doorbell rings)

Now who could that be?

(opens the door to find former College neighbor, Patric, at the door)

Woah dude!

Patric: Hey, dude, man I got to come inside. There is something big I need to tell you.

Okay. (Closes the door after him) Shoot.

Patric: I am… (puts on a jacket with fleece and pulls out a gun) Leon Scott Kennedy. I've been sent to spy on you since day one at college.

…Wait… why?

Patric (as Leon): Because you are actually WESKER!

(looks to upstairs room where Wesker is taking a shower) I'll be right back. (runs up, and returns, fully dressed and appearing as Wesker) COMPLETE. GLOBAL. SATURATION! (upstairs, Wesker screams "MOTHERFUCKER!")

Patric: What was that?

Oh, you see, whenever someone utters those lines, he goes through a quick rage like that.

Patric (as Leon): Lets fight!

OKAY!

(Fight. Fight. Fight. Seriously, two college age-kids with no formal training… well maybe a little here and there, doesn't make for an interesting fight when they don't want to fuck up their costume. Fight. Fight.)

(Knock at the door. The boring ass fight stops. Thank god.)

…who could that be? (opens the door to find Integra, real Leon, Zohall, Alucard, Walter, and Seras, all at the door. And Brad Pitt.)

Woah! What are you doing here!

Zohall: we challenged Wesker and his guys to a Gears of War 3 tournament!

It hasn't come out yet… how'd you get- Oh my fucking god! Brad Pitt! In costume as Edward Norton too! (Very snazzy by the way.)

Brad Pitt: Hey EZB. I heard there was some sort of fighting here.

Yeah… but it was just two guys messing around, nothing good. (More like nothing but SHIT)

Brad Pitt: I know, so I wanted to spice things up- where is the other guy you were fighting? (he walks inside as Patric runs, shouting 'shit' along the way)

Leon: what are you wearing?

…Ahh…

Integra: I realize that a boy of your age may have the temptation to act immature, but you must realize that when you have guests as distinguished as myself-

Zohall: Aaaaand Brad Pitt.

Integra: you mustn't fool about so… stupidly.

But Integra… you're non-existent, remember? You fight to hide the existence of Vampires, and Hellsing as well! So… you actually aren't distinguished because no one knows about you.

(Integra's eye twitches. She then begins to laugh easily, having all but Alucard join her.)

Integra: Hahahahahahaha- I'll kill you. (She suddenly became deadly serious and everyone stops immediately)

Zohall: I'll be in the car. (disappears from sight)

Wesker: There is no need (EZB turns to Wesker coming down the stairs, his favorite ten year old Star wars towel that he has used for ages wrapped around his midriff) He will see what happens to those who steam my clothing. Brad? (Brad Pitt appears behind him) would you like to help me make this fight… interesting?

Brad Pitt: Sure, with pleasure. (both prepare to punch EZB in the face)

HOLD IT! (both pause) Mr. Pitt, before you strike me with your amazing fists, I would like you to know I am honored to be beaten up by you, and that I have always seen your acting as an inspiration to myself as an actor.

Brad Pitt: (nodding in thanks) Thanks man. (both strike EZB clean in the face)

(EZB is defeated! Team Wesker is victorious!)

Seeya next time!


	38. A Bargain

They returned to the edges of the forest and found a great place for a temporary base camp. Their final base camp, as Integra put it. While most of the group, save for Alucard, Inuyasha, Walter and Integra had departed to search for Wood, Alucard and Inuyasha had began a circle around the mountain, looking for any possible gap that the Dampening field may have. They returned to a fire going, and the others clustered around it, save for Kagome, who had been waiting quietly for Inuyasha's return. Integra stared at the mountain as the others began thinking formulas for attack.

"Why don't we send one guy in and lure any ghouls he has out," Sango asked," I can use Kirara there, and then with the more important opponents in view, we can go right after Towers?"

"Kirara is a demon," Kagome pointed out.

"And from what Towers told us, he can direct his undead easily. For all we know he would let us pick off what few we could reach, and only go after us when we were inside the mountain itself," Leon added as well, Snago sighing in disappointment and thinking again. "I don't know how much was brought," Leon stated, turning to Seras," but that cannon of yours looks strong enough to puncture enough holes in the side of the mountain for us to drop some high explosives inside… and demolish it to a few gopher wholes."

"I have enough for that!" Seras started excitedly, about to reach for the Harkonnen.

"The last thing we need is to have the mountain demolished," Miroku started, Seras pausing in his thought," Edward Towers plans on spreading some sort of disease using this mountain as a starting point."

"Shit…" Zohall realized," we could be doing him a favor blowing it to hell."

"… I'll put it back," Seras said quietly, sad about not being able to blow up something with her prized weapon.

Integra finally turned, knowing it was time to inform them of her plan. "As of now, here is what we are facing," she was in for a speech," Edward Towers has in that mountain, to our beliefs, samples of the deadly virus labeled only as "T-Virus". This mountain here, being placed off into the Ocean and being tall enough to reach various wind currents across the world, could be used as a highway for exposing the virus to the soon to be renaissance age of man."

Walter coughed slightly, drawing her attention. "Just Europe, ma'am."

"Of course," she continued," regardless where his target is, if he has been able to prepare to the extent of having a Dampening field here to hold back some of our best troops, I can wager he has other nasty surprises waiting for us inside Blackwind Mountain."

"House of Horrors," Leon mentioned, with Zohall's nod of agreement.

"So what is our plan of Action?" Miroku asked, impaling a caught fish from the shore on a long stick told hold over the fire. Integra paused, eyeing Walter for this. He sighed happily and got himself up. She had rehearsed this with him over and over.

"There will be three pairs," Walter began, standing next to Integra as the rest watched and listened as he held up six fingers," Zohall and Kagome, Leon and Miroku, and Miroku and myself. We are the first strike team."

"It will be your duty to enter the mountain and race to that damn machine as fast as humanly possible and de-activate it at any costs. Leon," she addressed the listening elite," has several devices that can allow us to keep in touch."

"He has walky-talkies?" Kagome asked in awe. He pulled one out of his bag and tossed it to her.

"They'll work as long as we don't get out of a mile from one another. Knowing the mountain though," Leon said," that may or may not be a problem."

"Why aren't I in the attack!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I will remain here with Alucard, Seras, Inuyasha, and these two," she motioned to Shippo and Kirara," until I get a confirmation that the barrier is down. Once that is confirmed, Alucard and Seras will be sent in, and at that point I will join the fight along with Kirara and Inuyasha."

"So this all depends on smashing Towers' favorite toy, and then bum rushing him with the demon slash vampire payload we have waiting in the sidelines?" Zohall asked. "Sounds funner than our older plan."

"Now, since our group is mixed of humans… and others," Integra accommodated the mix of demons and vampire," we'll be attacking just before sunrise tomorrow morning."

"Wait… that early?" Zohall groaned, before having Leon slap him on the back of the head, "Ow…"

"We need to have enough time for us to get some sleep, all of us, and then have enough time so that we can rush our enemy when day arrives. If we can have this done in the early hours of the morning we have both advantages, human and vampire" Integra finished.

"Great plan," Leon nodded.

"Sure… jackass," Zohall grumbled from being smacked. "So what are we going to do until we rush in and hump their faces to death?"

"…Do whatever you wish, as long as you can get some rest tonight," Integra replied after a moment of pausing from his unusual imagery. "So take the rest of the day off I… suppose," she stated awkwardly as she turned and walked off into the opening to sit and do whatever it was she wanted. Zohall watched in confusion while Leon stood.

"Who wants a game of War?" Leon stated as he pulled out his deck of cards. "Zohall?"

"Fuck that, I'm not letting you steam roll my ass again until I learn all the cards!" Zohall stated as he got up and left the campfire for the woods.

"Okay… Kagome? Walter?"

"I'm getting some Sleep," Alucard announced as he started for the Coffins. "I suggest you do the same, Police Girl. No staying up late," he ordered her as he slid open the coffin.

"I'll get some sleep!" she scolded him. "I know how to play," she told Leon as he began to shuffle the deck.

"Well alright. Kagome? Walter? In, or out?"

"I'll play in this. You may have to refresh my memories a little… It has been years since I had a decent card game," the elder gave in to the temptation of game and joined.

"I don't know… I'm okay with card games-"

"Oh come on!" Seras said," It can be girls versus boys!"

"Have fun with the children, Butler," Alucard mentioned as he closed the lid to his obsidian colored coffin. Walter laughed chuckled and took his section of the deck from Leon.

"I recall you playing this with Zohall," Miroku said as he decided to sit next to the group near the fire, watching with Sango in curiosity," how does it work exactly?"

"Well there are numbers on cards that determine their importance and power…" Leon started as he showed the two watchers several different cards. Shippo was playing with a twig in the fire, all while keeping a watch on the cooking fish. Tiny Kirara finally found a warn spot to take a nap on, happening to be Sera's crossed legs. After a moment of staring at the tiny demon, Seras began to scratch the back of her ears.

"I don't understand," she stated, drawing Leon away momentarily from his explaining of the rules of War," how something so small can turn into something so large and fierce… it just addles my brains thinking about it!" Leon stared at her for a moment, blinking several times as she stared back, confused. "What?"

"…Nothing," he said as he mentally chuckled and turned back to explaining rules with Miroku.

"What about that one?" Sango pointed to the queen.

"Third strongest card," Leon stated.

"So then there is the king, and then god?" Miroku tried. Leon laughed at the idea of 'god card'.

"No, there isn't a god card. The strongest card is known as the ace. It beats even the king," Leon pulled out from the deck the magical card, with a proud 'A' at both corners. "This card rules the deck."

"Why is it just an 'A'?" Miroku paused as Leon shuffled the exampled cards into the deck and began to deal them out.

"It's the first letter of the English Alphabet. It comes before all the other letters," Leon continued to the explanation," it takes priority."

"The dreaded Ace of Spades," Walter mumbled as he received his hand. Leon paused as he heard it, until Walter noticed. "Oh, just remembering the cards, that's all."

Leon shook his head and addressed the two women. "So, guys versus girls?" Inuyasha suddenly leapt into a tree, knocking off several leaves, many falling into the fire. "Watch it, Inuyasha. Could start a fire!"

"Shut up! I'm bored!" the sounds of his movement were soon to disappear.

Zohall was running about in the forest. Almost two weeks ago he was fantasizing about the idea of being able to fly about through the woods, free and un-restrained. It was nothing like what he picture. The trees were thick and imposing, devoid of color or life. He enjoyed the rush of wind as he soared through branches and past trunks but it all seemed stale and stagnant. He checked himself, glanced to his left. He could still see the mountain and across from it, the fire. He didn't want to play cards, and he didn't want to wait. He wanted this all over now.

His mind was thinking back to the night before. Not only did his actions speak for themselves, he was sure that they were supported with Tower's own words. His energy wasn't demonic. It could pass through the Dampening field and he was positive that he would be able to act a strong member in the initial assault. This was then first time in a very long time since he felt this way. He wanted to end a conflict that had started. It had been nearly eight years since he was feeling like this, but now he had others with him. He was doing this with others and he could depend on them as much as they could him.

He was in a team. A family.

Integra stood, watching the mountain for any signs of activity. It seemed as dead as those inside it, only growing in mist and cloud. The thought came to her that the potion she had created was only temporary, but it didn't matter now. Even if she was stranded on this island, she had become so fighting for the safety of the world from her enemy, noble as it could get. Yet she worried for the world she had left behind. So much time had passed since she had slept in her massive queen-sized bed to herself, or had a wonderful, sweet smoke of one of her cigars. She missed so much from home- the cold air, or the rain, even the mass cemetery nearby the airstrip. Integra had become homesick.

Integra shook her head. It was not the time to dream of home. She had to think as hard as possible to prepare. Each troop at her disposal was worth untold numbers of demons or ghouls. Their survival and continuous push forward told her so. No normal human soldier would have survived the many encounters with the enemy, nor the stress that came along constantly traveling, or the pressure to keep pace with each other, or their leaders' demands. Each had served miraculously.

Footsteps in the forest were growing louder. She knew who would be leaping and tossing themselves all around the forest without anything to do, but admired his energy. She wondered if she had that same level of excitement if she could manage to stay still as she was.

"Heya boss," Zohall gasped as he landed feet behind her.

"Integra," she reprimanded him.

"Right. Integra," he said and laughed slightly. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I don't like the idea of sitting down as much as you may think," Integra said as he walked up beside her and sat down, breathing heavily. "I allowed them this final break before we charge into death's open arms. I think that for one day's afternoon we should be allowed to do as we wish."

Zohall finally sighed. "You aren't doing a very good job at your own orders," he noticed.

"Those… orders were not for me," she replied as she finally spotted him sitting down comfortably. "I can't stand waiting for a fight when we are right at its doorstep. To be perfectly frank I was hoping he would bring out all he had in an attempt to kill us now, rather than cowarding up in his mountain."

"Cowarding?" Zohall asked. She glared at him for a moment, but returned her stares to the mountain. "Integra, 'cmon you're going to get sore standing there all day. Sit down." She waited for a moment before following through with his suggestion. "We all can't be scarecrows, you know."

"Scarecrows?"

"…something a friend of mine would say," he said during a thoughtful pause. "He was my best friend before raccoon city fell."

"I'm sorry," Integra quickly stated.

"Doesn't matter," he added quickly," he didn't at least have to become a zombie… for long." She stared at him, at those green eyes. Since she had met this man, they had changed. The color themselves were not at all different, but it seemed like a new light had come to replaced the old one. Where innocence and ignorance mixed with confidence had stood fixed in the man from two weeks ago, now a man of untold complexity sat next to her, with history incredibly similar to her own. His ability to be boyish and happy one minute and a born hero the next shocked her to no end. With him she could only logically say it was the trauma from his childhood that caused this strange behavior. His lost childhood and forced adulthood of witnessing death so soon mixed into a multi-focused individual. "You okay?" he asked when her eyes had lingered at his a little too long.

"Y-yes!" she muttered, turning to avoid a blush in her cheeks.

"Integra, are you sick?" he asked worriedly, getting closer to inspect her sudden behavior.

"I'm fine!" she stated loudly. "I was simply contemplating the situation that may be evolving back in England."

Zohall stared and burst out laughing. "Holy crap! I keep forgetting what kind of situation we're in! Five hundred years in the past, in Japan!" she turned her head slowly as he laughed hard. "Who knows how bad that guy we left behind is- we were supposed be back by now, weren't we?"

"We won't be gone much longer," she reminded him. "This ends tomorrow. If we can get on the boat by tomorrow, we'll be back through the Well in a matter of days, and in London before the weeks end."

"Still… almost a week off schedule," Zohall sighed as he calmed down. "I bet he thinks we all died." He held back the want to say 'Which will be true if this all fucks over'.

"As long as we return, whatever damage has been done in our absence will be rectified," Integra told herself out loud. Zohall had nothing to say to this. Coming to this island alone had been a challenged, but once he had arrived, things started getting weird. In truth, his entire job was weird- hunting vampires and other such things. Then it was weirder with being five hundred years in the past, and to top it all, dreams were people who were dead spoke with him. But it was weirdest when the dreams themselves started to come alive. He struggled to loose what sanity he had just from thinking about the beaches. Those exact same beaches that had been on in the dream.

It was Integra's turn to notice him acting different.

"What bothers you, Zohall?" she asked. His eyes flickered in focused and he returned her stares.

"That noticeable, hu?" he asked. A nod later he continued. "Since a day or two ago… I've been having dreams again."

"With Alcuard's familiar?"

"No… there is someone else who can talk to me when I'm asleep," he pushed the hair out of his face absentmindedly," but this person isn't here to help me, or any one of us. When I met her… this person, she was on the exact beaches that we landed on. The very same."

"That explains why you seemed so spooked," Integra reflected.

"I'm really that much of an open book?" he asked.

"Not terribly," she said, confusing Zohall.

"Then… how did you notice-"

"I expected someone," she quickly continued," who had seen as much death in his lifetime as you had wouldn't have been bothered by the beaches," she admitted.

"I wasn't! But I _had_ climbed on that boat before. That chick wanted something, the one I'm talking about," Zohall continued," she told me she wanted my power. She wanted to use my body for her own purposes, to kill someone, and in return she would lend her own… something about her told me she was bad news."

"I agree on your instinct," Integra said," this person, if they want something from you without a reason desire power. Those who desire power without cause are dangerous."

He smiled for a moment, shocked that she wasn't scared off by this bizarre conversation, but at the same time not sure about his next token in the conversation. "Before I woke up, she told me she would take me over… regardless how hard I try to resist her, or something like that. And since then, I've seen reflections of myself using her voice… telling me that I'm a killing machine." This finally got to Integra. What sounded at first like sub-conscious fear of corruption turned out to be possible insanity, or a ghost of sorts haunting him. Either would make sense. Zohall Mercer could be very well disturbed enough to loose his sanity in certain situations, but he had strength. This new power that he seemed to be growing was impressive to say the least. His attacks could slice through buildings and cut trees down with ease. If a spirit with the ability to possess him noticed his power… it wasn't beyond reason that it sought to control his body.

"Just… be careful," she stated after another gap of silence. He looked to her. "Don't let your guard down until we're out of this, not for one second. But we're here, along side you, so… no hero work."

"That's what Leon said," Zohall stated after a moment. In silence they sat next to one another, watching the mountain as the sky slowly grew more in color. As night fell, the mist around the mountain grew stronger and stronger, turning it into a masked entity of earth towering above them. Zohall finally stood. "Wanna head back to the others?"

"I don't see why not," Integra gave in and stood up, brushing dust off her pants. At the now glowing campfire, Walter had began to sleep along with Seras, while the youngest and Leon exchanged stories. Mostly of which came from Leon about Raccoon City.

"Me and Claire are walking in the department, and-" he slams his fist into the ground, causing Shippo to gasp out loud and Miroku to chuckle," this huge man comes flying through the ceiling. The ceiling! Like it was nothing- and this guy was big as a bear! He reached the ceiling with that bald head of his-"

"Oh man," Zohall pauses and Integra walks past, going to check on the coffins," not _trenchy_."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking up to him. He at some point had decided to come down from the trees and join the conversation.

"I hated that guy," Zohall said as he sat down across from Leon.

"Anyway, me and Claire are shooting at this thing with everything we have. Nothing seemed to hurt it- I'm talking nothing. I know I shot it in the forehead and it shrugged it off like it had been a pebble. A shotgun made it keel over or take a few steps back for just enough time for us to retreat a little."

"Why didn't you attack at it?" Sango questioned Zohall.

"They wouldn't let me," he answered bitterly at Leon, "But even if I had, it was an enclosed space, and we needed to back up, not go after it. I bet if I had charged him, he would have just thrown me out of a window or something."

"It just wouldn't stop. It was pummeling zombies out of the way with its bare fists for crying out loud," Leon continued," but we got enough distance eventually that we made our escape and go after Sherry."

"Yeah, and you know that little girl he's talking about?" Zohall added," Her parents had an elevator installed in the police station for access; to an underground-freaking-lab." Miroku raised his eyebrows at the term Elevator, while Sango squinted at the idea of one of these elevators that Kagome had described in a Law enforcement building, while Inuyasha blinked.

"A what?" the half demon asked.

"That's unbelievable," Kagome said. "I had read in class that the survivors escaped on a-"

"Shh!" Zohall hissed at her. "Don't ruin a good story!"

"I hate to say it, but pause your story for now," Integra ordered as she stood by the fire, looking at the mountain. "Zohall, Leon, with me. The rest of you, wait here."

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha leapt up and drew out his massive sword instinctively.

"Integra?" Zohall added.

"Sit down!" Integra hissed at Inuyasha. "I only need these two. Any more and this could escalate."

"Yeah? And who said you could boss me around-"

"SIT." Integra began walking away as he face planted the ground with a thud from Kagomes order. Zohall glanced back and gave a reassuring thumbs up, but continued on with the other two.

"So, what is going on?" Leon asked as she led the two.

"Look ahead," she directed. The two fixed their eyes forward and found two figures waiting up ahead, exactly where the border of the Dampening field was. Standing expectantly, watching the skyline with mild entertainment was Towers, humming loudly a Spanish salsa. Naraku stood behind him, ready to act if he needed to. It wasn't until they clearly left the forest that he paused in his star-searching, and laughed bitterly.

"I see you noticed our arrival with crisp timing," Edward Towers nodded to Integra, who only glared at him as she halted, twenty yards from the border. "Ah… come closer? I don't want to shout to you all-"

"If I get any closer, Integra began loudly," this could become… messy."

"Oh, you have nothing to fear from me. I came out here to talk-"

"I meant myself. It's hard enough resisting the urge to run and slash you into a thousand pieces right as it is. Any closer and I would probably order an attack as it is!" Edward Towers growled softly, but corrected his angered stance and coughed, fixing his harmed ego and smiling again.

"Like I said, I came to talk with you. Diplomatic? Are you familiar with this term?" Towers taunted happily from the distance.

"Not at all," Integra said. "What do you want? Have you come to surrender and beg for a quick death? Because I assure you," she continued before the vampire could reply," knowing my forces the least you will be getting is anything short."

"No, no. You see I have come to realize that there is a gathering of spectacular talent here," Towers waved his hand about, batting away invisible flies pestering his head," and I know the value of talent. Look at the first individuals who I asked to join me?" he motioned to Naraku. "I prefer not to waste such power and skill."

Integra felt sick knowing what he was offering. "No way in hell."

"Ah-bu-bu-bu!" Towers quickly interrupted. "Hear me out, at least." She bit her tongue, literally and calmed herself. "There are those who, through life's experience has taught them to succeed and become the worlds greatest. The top performers know the beat, the steps, and the rhythm to out dance all the rest. And what we have is a conflict… two teams, each wanting to be the best here. I suggest we stop this and come to a common ground."

"Think about it," Towers began to pace, excitement getting the better of him as he spoke," you and your groups abilities with my knowledge and plans could re-design a world with flaws into a perfect world… one ruled by immortals who cannot be killed! Immortals who will learn the power and knowledge to create a world worthy of a thousand years! Ruled by us!" he paused, licking his lips in his love for the ideas. Integra was stony faced. "No one need to die now, no one needs to get hurt, and I can aid all of those around you… just join with me!"

Integra finally could not handle it. Sucking in air, she spat a large wad of collected spit feet from Towers foot, who eyed it in revulsion.

"I thought I had made it clear to you; you are going to be dead within the next twenty-four hours. And pleading for you life will not change this," Integra said, wiping her mouth slowly, not letting her eyes off the stunned vampire.

"I- you… fine," he stuttered. "Then let me inform you with something you probably should add in to account with your 'attack plans'. Have you, perhaps, visited the many various villages along the coast?" Integra stared, but Leon and Zohall exchanged a worried look. "No? Oh that's right… visiting the old man… looking for those ridiculous ingredients and then of course to the Chishiki village, you never had time to, did you?" Integra swallowed the information easily. She was sure that with the reactions to their movements they had been watching the entire time. "Well, it would be pointless now."

"What would be pointless?" Leon quickly asked. Edward blinked in mock surprise.

"Why, visiting those villages now. The only thing left are bamboo huts and derelict fishing boats," he stated, evil pleasure flooding his eyes.

"You fucking bastard!" Zohall shouted, spit flying from his mouth. "They didn't have anything involved with us!"

"Like I needed a reason to slay a few hundred villagers for a cause that will re-shape the world," Towers defended himself with poison. "But let me ask you… how many villages are there within fifty miles?" when no answer came, he laughed manically. "You don't get it do you!"

"What are you so happy about!" Integra shouted.

"You stand against a man who has THOUSANDS OF GHOULS AT HIS BACK!" he shouted screaming a terrible, derisive laughter that awoke even Alucard.

"Bullshit!" Zohall shouted as Leon gasped with Integra.

"IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, TAKE A LOOK YOURSELFS!" Towers screamed and stepped aside, holding his hand out behind him to reveal masses of glowing purple eyes, shrouded in the mist. Edward Towers mocked them with each exhale of breath that cracked through the air, his back arcing as he laughed at the sky. He half a minute passed before those glowing eyes disappeared and he collected himself. "You thought it was hard enough with demons? A hundred ghouls? Naraku? You face them all at once… and my personal army of undead. Tell me… is it worth throwing your life away when you can support a great cause?"

Zohall was about to give him a piece of his mind, when the unexpected happened. He heard a little chirp from Integra. Almost like a hiccup. Leon heard it too, turning from a glare at Edward Towers to a confused look at Integra. She was holding her mouth and stomach casually, her eyes closed. Again that same curious chirp from her escaped her lips. Even Edward Towers and Naraku raised an identical eyebrow to her sudden strange behavior. And without warning, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing broke out laughing; a completely amused, one hundred percent genuine laughter. Leon had thought she cracked, while Zohall was finding her amusement infectious, smiling widely at Leon while shrugging at the same time. Even those back at base camp, all peering out from behind a single tree poked their heads out as Integra nearly fell to her knees, laughing so hard she was crying.

"H-hey, boss," Leon checked after a moment, putting a hand on her back.

"I- hic- I am fine, Mister Kennedy," she announced as she straightened herself up. She caught Zohall's stares. He couldn't believe it, but when she laughed, she looked her own age. "Are you feeling alright yourself, Zohall?"

"Hu?" he took a second to register the question. "Oh- yeah! Hell yeah… I'm- I'm good!" giving a smile for good measure to her, which was returned. He felt his insides bubble a little. Finally she turned back to Towers, who was looking a little sour.

"Edward Towers," She again started, straightening her glasses and finally dropping her lovely smile," you must be joking me."

Silence hit the two parties. Edward Towers' mouth dropped from sheer disbelief, and Naraku grinned for some reason. Leon glanced from Integra to Zohall, sure he had an answer. Zohall too was shocked, returning the same stare to Leon.

"Surely you mock me, due to hating me?" Towers bumbled in reply. He was shaken, she had been laughing in amusement at his gesture of ultimate power.

"Let me ask you a question now, Towers," Integra stated, starting to walk forward, catching her two bodyguards unaware; they jumped and hurried to catch up. "Have you visited London recently?" the man in question remained silent. "My home, two years ago, was under siege by an organization of Nazi survivors, ready to start an 'endless war', starting with England. In one night, they assaulted London with over one thousand vampires such as yourself," Integra took a moment, pausing feet from the Dampening field border. "London was practically demolished… but tell me if you can, who do you think fought off that assault?"

Towers was forced to step back and pull out his blade as she drew her own, pointing it at his face from a distance.

"HELLSING DID! MYSELF, SERAS, AND ALUCARD WERE ABLE TO DEFEAT A FORCE OF OVER A THOUSAND WELL ARMED AND TRAINED VAMPIRE SOLDIERS! YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO TREMBLE THE SLIGHTEST AT THE SIGHT OF A THOUSAND GHOULS! THEY ARE RUBBISH COMPARED TO WHAT YOU FACE!" she sliced at the air, air which was inside the barrier. "I give you twenty four hours to prepare to die, Towers!" she turned again and left him shaking.

"None of you will be making it off this island!" he shouted hurriedly back as Zohall and Leon nodded to one another, high fived each other, and offered the same to Integra, who after looking at each of them, also high fived. "I'll burn that ship of yours by tomorrow morning and you will be trapped here until you all starve to death, or until the vampires decide to feast on you! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Integra," Zohall leaned in close to her, wrapping his arm around her neck," that was fucking tight."

"No kidding," Leon added, smiling the entire walk back," I wouldn't be surprised if he lost some hair from the wind you blew at him."

"Like," Zohall continued, pulling her close accidentally as he thought to himself," if there was a one to ten 'burn-o-meter', that was a fucking thirteen!"

"Zohall," Integra asked wheezing.

"Yeah?" he turned, spotting her pointing to his arm, restricting her breath. "Shit! Sorry!" he let go quickly and rubbed the back of his head. "Got excited… yeah."

"So I can see," she said lightly, still with traces of that former smile. "However I did lie a little there… the Iscariot did finish off a lot of the Nazi forces-"

"I wouldn't be surprised of there was a man on the main land, or in modern times, that woke up from that speech of yours," Alucard stated, shocking those behind the tree by suddenly being the only one leaning out in the open.

"Alucard, you and Seras should be getting some sleep," Integra stated, her formality returning.

"You expect any vampire or human to be able to miss that?" he replied. "And beside, I had to be sure once you advanced on him I would be in range to react if Towers ordered Naraku to attack."

"I can handle the demon," she argued, shoving past him to noticed the collection of heads, still pocking out from behind the tree. She took the time to notice everyone was awake, and spun about, turning to sit by the fire. "Everyone get sleep, now. That is an order."

"Sir?" Walter asked as he left the protection of the tree. "It's only half past seven I'm sure-"

"There will be a change of plans," Integra interrupted, smelling the burning wood of the fire," starting now. Before the moon gets past that mountain," she pointed to the skyline, indicating the coming moon," we move. And I want this all done with before the moon gets past the very top. Understood?"

"So… we're moving out in like… three hours instead of half a day?" Zohall asked, feeling very sleepy suddenly.

"If he was serious about what he said before we left him standing there-"

"Before you left him standing there looking like an idiot," Seras compliment quickly.

"…standing there," Integra sighed and continued," he will be after our transportation back to the mainland. I won't risk it, even if this is a bluff. I gave him a one day warning before we move out, so we're going in three hours. Get whatever rest you can, because we're getting up half-past ten. And then… we finish this."

The others gave a nod of approval and headed for their chosen sleeping spots. Only Zohall stalled, looking at his boss.

"What is it?" Integra asked cautiously. He suddenly seemed tense.

"Look… I know a thousand vampires… are a lot damn tougher than what we're up against now… but thousands of ghouls isn't any kind of push over either. Especially for those who aren't vampires," he stated as Alucard joined the conversation.

"Worried about the coming battle, are we?" he asked snidely to Zohall, who turned, shoulder to shoulder to Alucard.

"Raccoon city had inhabitants of thousands, tens of thousands, and every one of them were turned into zombies, or worse; but we're not talking about a city, we're talking about a single, lonely mountain stuffed to the brim with undead," Zohall turned to Integra, trying to project his worry. "It doesn't sound like a lot, but not all of us," he stared to Alucard," have seemingly limitless ammunition."

"Swords don't need to reload," Alucard pointed out to Zohall, who scoffed at him.

"Zohall," Integra started before he could start an argument. "Get some sleep. Kagome will need you in the coming battle as much as you will need her."

"…Okay, fine." He gave in, glaring at Alucard for a moment, and retreating up into a tree branch for a nap.

"You too… count," she added with a smile to the vampire lord. He grinned and bowed, and headed for his coffin. She waited for Alucard to get into the coffin before heading back to Zohall, sitting angrily on the tree.

"Fucking vampire hates me," Zohall guessed as he heard her slide against the tree beneath him.

"Like myself, he has never had to work with others. Only Walter has been alongside him enough to have them understand one another," Integra defended," in time this will become normal to you."

"Like I want to," Zohall spat," psycho tried killing me on our first meeting. What makes you think he's changed his views of me since then?"

"For someone who is hundreds of years old," Integra said," this can be harder said than done. Imagine living at the top for so long."

"Sounds shitty," Zohall admitted. "Shouldn't you be sleeping, or do you have something you want me to know?" he sat up, wrapped his legs around the branch, and flipped himself upside to talk to her face to face.

"Are you this worried about the confined spaces of the mountain?" Integra asked with intent. "You said yourself Raccoon city was filled with even more than we face now-"

"Look, if you spread out whole bucket of water in a front yard," Zohall began," it makes the ground soggy. If you pour that water into a glass, it freaking DROWNS the cup," Zohall pulled himself up and dropped down. "This will have to happen at record speeds. Full advance on undead over a thousand strong, and then the endless demons that Naraku has."

"That is correct," Integra nodded, her smile gone. Zohall scoffed and decided that the lights of the campfire needed to die down a little, stomping it all down. "Zohall… once the dampening field is down, we've won this."

"Why? Because Alucard can get it?" he demanded. Integra blinked. This man seemed appalled at Alucard more than he had ever been before.

"Yes. Because we have one weapon that I can use on this island that I could not on the mainland," she told him. "And you should also understand that once Towers is defeated… those ghouls all die, and Naraku and his children all loose the power they gained with him. He is their king on this chessboard. Once he's done, the game is over."

"Unless he really isn't the king," Zohall suggested. Integra held up a hand to him.

"Sleep. That's-"

"An order, yeah, yeah, I know."

* * *

Well my friends, it has come once again to my favorite part in this grand tale. The end battle. What took place in four chapters will be taking place in two, huge chapters each being roughly ten to fifteen thousand… words- did I say that already? (checks previous omake) I guess not. Well, next week, if I can muster up the excitement to do this, will be the arrival of part one of the largest battle I have ever written. Three years ago it was a privilege to write it, and now it will be an honor. Seriously, with all the new things I have planned out, these four final chapters set so many things for the future. So pay close attention…

On a lighter note, I'm glad to see this was shorter than I had hoped, but not by much. Who do you guys think is going to fight who? After all I have a tendency to pair up individuals for the majority of a fight, so place your bets on who is going up against who!

Albert Wesker: (watching Worlds Deadliest Warriors on ) Such bullshit.

(Panicking from his sudden interruption) Betting isn't totally illegal!

Wesker: No… a Ninja wouldn't just scream at a Spartan right before slicing his head off. They are assassins. They're stealthy. STEALTH!

You know there was something in the mail for you involving worlds deadliest something… you should check it.

Wesker: Hmm… (zooms out of the room, causing a blast of wind)

…Anyone played any good games recently? Movies worth the ridiculous snack food price out now? Ohh! Portal 2 is coming soon!

Wesker: (zooms back in) Superman can suck it. And it seems I may be in a spinoff show of Worlds Deadliest Warriors. That has me… very excited. (shows no signs of emotion)

Nah, if you were excited, you would have said (adopts a ridiculous face with bulging eyes and wild expression) COMPLETE… GLOBAL-

(EZB is elbowed by Wesker, who produces a grenade from no where, and shoves it far into EZBs' bum, who screams like a girl)

Wesker: Look what I have here. (holds out grenade pin)

(sees grenade pin) Well, I've always wanted to say this. (pulls shirt over head, and holds hands and arms upward) YOU WILL GIVE ME TEEPEE FOR MY BUNG-HOLE! (Explodes with the words 'critical hit' over the bloody explosion)

Wesker: (receives "Obvious Rip-off" Achievement announcement floating over his head) Yay. There's 5g for me.

Until next week!


	39. The Battle of Blackwind Isle

Guns were loaded. Anti-demon charms were counted. Knuckles were cracked, and legs stretched. Only Alucard watched, upright and looking displeased as all human members of the group prepared for battle, excepting Integra.

"Check, Leon?" she stated, pushing on of several buttons on the walkie-talkie. Her voice arrived to Leon, who nodded.

"Sounds good," he stated, pulling the device out of a pocket and responded through it. He had applied every one of his smaller weapons to his holsters, and sported his shotgun on his back. Covering this was his backpack of explosives that could be constructed together quickly to various weapons, but only by the expert who carried them. In his hands he carried his automatic sniper rifle, complete with thermal scope. Slapping the magazine inside, he looked to Zohall. Leaning against the closest tree to the clearing, Zohall unloaded his clip, and slid it back in anxiously. "Kagome?" he said again through the device.

"It works for me," she replied.

"Walter?" Leon asked to the Butler, who was busy stretching himself as many ways a human being could. Leon's voice emitted from one of his vest jackets.

"I read you," he joked as he cracked his shoulders easily. "Ahh… that felt pleasant."

"Don't over-do yourself, old timer," Alucard reminded Walter.

"Oh don't worry Alucard," Walter retorted, smiling to him," I will leave some opponents left for you to clean up."

"Just leave Naraku to me. Or Towers," Alucard reconsidered as he scratched his chin," either will do."

"Whatever!" Inuyasha barked angrily, fiercely staring at the mountain in his cross legged sit. He, after almost thirty minutes of argument had been convinced by Kagome that she would be fine. This assurance did not help his demon instinct to rush in and kill every thing that slithered in the darkness. "Just break that damn machine so we can get our piece of the action."

"It won't take us long," Leon stated as he shoved his last pistol inside its holster, totaling it to six handguns placed around his body, two at his chest, two at his hips, and two tied around his legs. "Once we get inside, as long as we keep pushing to the center, we should be able to get this done quickly. One group causes as much chaos as possible, and then the other two groups rush for the Dampener."

"Situation A," Zohall stated, having Leon turn to him," what's situation B?" Leon paused, giving it thought.

"Well, with so many forces, they might cluster around the dampening device and wait for us, and have Naraku's demons try to take us out as we struggle to get closer."

"Bullshit, that's closer to A. What is really B?" Zohall stated.

"What is the difference between 'A' and 'B'?" Miroku asked, drawing their attention. Zohall dropped his clip in distraction.

"'A' is the best scenario," Leon explained," if nothing goes wrong and according to plans. 'B' is the likely scenario, knowing luck, timing, and the enemies own counter-actions, things will happen that we can't put into accord. 'C' on the other hand…"

"C is a shitstorm from hell where nothing seems goes right," Zohall stated as he finally slid the clip into his Desert Eagle, and put it away," so far our luck has been tied between C and B."

"The situation is different," Integra called as she stepped into the group center. "We are the attacker, and this alone grants us victory."

"If you say so boss," Leon said.

"There is little time before this begins. You all have served miraculously well… and now we are faced with the final test of courage and strength. We go with the grace of god… and we are the enemies of evil. We will win this war against them."

"And may the force be with you," Zohall suddenly added," always." Leon glared at him while Kagome laughed. Integra wasn't sure if he was again poking fun at her need for formality or not, but it made little difference.

"Get into your groups… and head out," Integra ordered. "In the name of god, impure souls of the living damn shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

"Leon!" Seras suddenly called as the special agent and Sango began their trip straight ahead, while Miroku and Walter headed left of the mountain. Miroku took the opportunity to quickly grab Sango's attention.

"Yeah?" he turned, turning to the blond running at him.

"I… just be careful?" she asked worry in her eyes. Leon took a moment, those scared eyes shaking his resolve to march into battle. "We don't need any more good dead soldiers in service to Hellsing, you know?" he smiled, but Zohall caught him, running over to the two.

"Don't worry you ass off Seras," he stated, punching Leon in the shoulder, "this may be dangerous, but to guys like us-"

"Danger is where we really shine," Leon finished, staring at Zohall with thanks. Zohall nodded, and turned.

"Wait!" Seras caught his shoulder," Zohall, good luck!" with a quick and surprised blink, Zohall smiled widely and nodded.

"You too!" he rushed off. Leon watched him go. Even as he marched off with Kagome, who constantly watched Inuyasha sadly, Zohall seemed to have found himself another family member.

"I like that guy," Seras stated, catching Leon off guard.

"I- I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Oh! I mean, err, that I really like who he is! He's a great person, you know?" she quickly re-stated, waving her hands frantically to explain properly. Leon relaxed, and stayed relaxed. Something about talking to her, Seras, made him feel strong once again. He grasped her shoulder, and her eyes widened.

"We'll be waiting for you inside," he winked, and turned from her, walking to an embracing Sango and Miroku. Seras watched as the two young demon fighters separated and went their own ways, and she was left alone, but felt strange. The shoulder he had touched tingled like a strong electrical current had raced through it, giving her a type warmth she had not felt in ages. She felt alive for a minute. Suddenly she felt fur under her hand, and a full-formed Kirara stepped up next to Seras, whining after Sango's depart.

"I-" Seras started with uncertainty," they'll be okay. They're strong, just like us." Even with the massive saber-tooth tiger appearance that the demon feline took on, she too had a tender spot for those she cared about.

* * *

The mountains unnatural mist had grown so strong that the entire lower section of the ground was hidden in grey permeation. Even the undead guards posted at the most available entrances would have had a hard time trying to see anything for more than ten feet ahead of them, if they had been able to focus on anything naturally. Yet they stood on the south side of the mountain, awkwardly motionless aside from their occasional rocking and swaying as they could not find a center balance.

One suddenly collapsed, its head rolling around on the ground. The others cared little to notice until all five suddenly had their heads removed and fell to the ground, silently killed.

"That is an amazing ability," Miroku stated as he and Walter began to fade out of the cloud of mist. "To control wire with such dexterity with your fingers, it's amazing."

"I suppose it is something one is born with," Walter stated as he finally came into sight of the entrance. He removed the walkie-talkie. "Sir Integra, we are at the tunnel."

"Good. I haven't heard from the others yet, so you will be the vanguard of our push. Once you get inside, see if you can attract as much attention as possible," Integra stated back, audible but not crystal clear.

"Understood ma'am," Walter replied as he placed the instrument away.

"I know I said this before," Miroku stated adjusting his robes," but I would have preferred working with Sango on this."

"Miroku," Walter said as he walked over the corpses," we are on a dangerous mission as it is, and while I am sure the two of you would have worked well together, she is a distraction. Trust her skill as she trusts yours, and let your mind focus on the task at hand." Miroku sighed. If anything would have calmed him down it would have been his love at his side.

"Yes… of course, I am sorry Walter."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Walter said as he walking inside, meeting a low hanging fog on the ground and lit torches on the sides of the cavern," but if you must be sorry, feel sorry for them," Walter pointed out the shadowing coming hordes of undead, walking aimlessly. Miroku, a step behind Walter began to pull out his sutra papers. "No," Walter said from ahead," save those."

"These are simple undead," Miroku argued," that can easily be thwarted with the prayers-"

"I can easily dispatch these undead. Save those until we really need a miracle," Walter stated, and suddenly rushed forward, racing down the tunnel like a torpedo. Miroku gasped and followed pursuit, but couldn't believe the sudden speed the man could get, as he already was above the ghouls, his arms outstretched, his many wires of death flying about and finding their proper place. Before Walter's feet hit the ground he pulled the wires back to him and cleared a circle of blood and bodies from the ghouls, who finally seemed to notice a visitor. "My name is Walter C. Dornez…"

* * *

Edward Towers hovered around his containment and isolation display for the T-virus. Pressing the buttons on the screen, he found the operation he needed to warm up the machine to expel the virus. And as he prepared to put in several hours, something felt strange. Several hairs on his neck stood, and he turned just as Naraku walked inside.

"Something isn't right…" Towers stated, catching the unaware Naraku off-guard.

"What do you mean?" Naraku played innocent. This was supposed to have been the moment he did away with Towers, but that would have to wait a little bit longer. With Towers aware of his presence and alert, it could cause him to loose the perfect opportunity.

"… I think," Towers began, drawing out his sword," that our dear enemies called our bluff," he paused, closing his eyes in thought. Although there was no way he could control the sheer amount of ghouls easily or even detect them all but from a distant aura of death, he felt many slowly vanishing from his control, being killed. "They have attacked." He stared at Naraku, who showed no sighs of emotion, torn between rushing his master and hoping to end this game of pretend, or following his order. "Go and have your children intercept them." Naraku eyed that strange cutlass in his hand, and turned, knowing that he had lost his chance until the intruders were silenced.

"Time to hurry things up," Towers input a new time, twenty minutes, into the timer, and moved aside to yet another machine, smaller and with many wires going off into the caverns walls. He input twenty two minutes into it, and smiled devilishly. "The final performance begins." He only hoped his fireworks would be enough for the finale.

* * *

Miroku had little to do as Walter was decimating anything unfortunate enough to be a ghoul. The unarmed minions seemed helpless even with their vast numbers, sliced and ruined as Walter easily glided through waves of blood. The wires did their job easily.

Something grabbed the monk, and he spun himself to face the encroacher, smashing the zombies' skull with his staff. With the attacker fallen his eyes met the sullen ones of many more behind him. But Miroku had been sure that Walter wad been doing a wonderful job at taking care of the ghouls, leaving none in walking shape, let alone intact.

"Walter, they're behind us," he announced as he prepared his wind tunnel.

"What?" Walter exclaimed, whipping around for a moment. To his shock, there were more behind him than he could have expected, and growing. Leaving one hand to fend off stumbling ghouls, he reached for the walkie-talkie. "Integra, I believe we have the attention of-"

Silver rushed past the zombies, cutting them into pieces as it charged towards Walter and Miroku. As wind howled in its arrival, the two danced aside, leaving the strange energy attack to continue past, carving a path of destruction.

"Walter! What is going on?"

"Send in the others," he stated as he stood upright again from his dodge," we have the enemies' attention." Through the darkness a pink bubble encased around a floating figure approached, his weapon pointed forward.

"Hakudoshi," Miroku said as the boy landed behind the crowd of collected zombies.

"It seems appropriate that we finish what we started, don't you agree?" he asked with deadly intent and an evil stare. "Or do you wish to die without a fight?"

"Where are your other siblings? Kagura and Kanna?" Miroku called out, one hand behind his back, preparing sutras for an attack. Hakudoshi scoffed.

"Like I would need a handicap against humans; especially ones as old as you, Butler," Hakudoshi called to his prime target, the powerful anti-vampire agent. His response was small, only a faint grin, and a shining monocle as bent low, preparing for a fight.

"It has been days since we last encountered one another. I propose we finish our little fist fight, or are you too frightened to come at us? An old man and a feeble monk?" Walter jived. Miroku glared at him for a moment for his so called 'feeble'-ness.

"I am the son of the great demon Naraku… I fear NOTHING!" the charged at the two, who mirrored action. The pink bubble was dodged as the two humans leapt again to the side, Miroku spinning about to immediately charge Hakudoshi, while Walter continued to the wall of the tunnel, looping a wire around massive column of rock. Miroku swung the staff, shocking the just turned young demon as the bubble rippled with the impact. But with the ripple came the aftershock, and the monk was cast back, stumbling for balance. "SUFFERLING!" Hakudoshi screamed as he swung the pole arm. While dodging the majority of the attack, Miroku dodged only a second away from being slashed into pieces. His robe suffered minor scratches and tears.

"You haven't learnt anything new have you?" Miroku aggravated the child demon. Yet he spoke too soon as the white haired boy pointed to several ghouls, and pointed to Miroku. The selected ghouls catapulted themselves at the monk, who turned and broke their attack just in time. Hakudoshi again struck, this time stabbing forward with his Naginata. Only a quick thrust with his staff had Miroku counted the attack as he caught the blade and pushed it aside.

"I'll show you new-" Hakudoshi was interrupted with a massive chuck of rock from the side, smashing his bubble backwards, throwing the demon along with it. Walter's wires recoiled from the attack, and the butler again made his appearance. "Damn you old man," the bubble was unharmed, and the chunks of rock that had surrounded the bubble fell aside, revealing a kneeling figure. "You always find ways to aggravate me…"

"My turn, Miroku," Walter demanded, and bolted forward.

* * *

"Leon, Sango!" Integra called to them. He raced to pull the device out, but found it difficult to juggle the sniper rifle in one hand and a strap with another. "Leon!" Sango rushed forward exasperatedly and pulled it free.

"We're here," she said," what is it Integra?"

"Walter and Miroku have run into resistance. Now would be a good time-"

"Repeat Integra," Leon called before she could finish, snatching it form Sango, who glared at him indignantly," they are focusing on them?"

"-to you… it sounds like it, yes."

"No… that can't be right," Leon said to the side and tossed back the device to Sango, who caught it huffily," they still have guards outside their tunnels," he stated as he flipped the scope mounted to the rifle from thermal to normal.

"Leon says he can see ghouls at the entrance," Sango relayed.

"Then… damn… go for it, and also try to make as much as a racket as you can! Remember, if Zohall and Kagome can get inside the fastest, they'll be depending on you to provide distraction!" Integra explained.

"We understand, we're moving in," Sango stated before handing back the walkie-talkie to Leon. He thanked her as he slid it back inside a strapped pocket. "Are you sure that will be necessary?" she asked at his scoping of the areas ahead.

"Hopefully not," he admitted," but in this case, it can't risk it, right?" he started moving forward, and with a mild adjustment to her grip of the massive boomerang, Sango followed.

"How can you see them anyway? The fog is far too thick-"

"Remember the device I used to distract Naraku five or six days ago?" he asked, refusing to turn from the sniper," this was the weapon that was used, and so was this," he tapped the heat-detecting scope," they are what allowed me to discern from myself and Seras and Naraku. This shit is all powerful enough to-"

"This… shit?"

He glanced to her, forgetting once again that despite their time with one another, there was a slight barrier of understanding. He chose to explain later.

"This… is my shit," he repeated, and quickly raised the gun, and fired five bullets off into the distance. With her eyebrow raised and a less than appropriate mental image in her head, she followed suit of his advance. Seeing through the scope and rifle, he watched the ghouls bodies remain still, up until the cavern itself. There he could pick up mild sources of heat, clumped together. "There they are," he stated once past the dangerous looking opening.

"How many?" she lifted the demon bone boomerang past her shoulder and in front of her.

"I can't tell… there are a lot though-" the scope was no longer needed to tell where they were. Stumbling forward en mass, the ghouls growled as they moved onto the attackers. Revulsion and decay combined with violet glowing eyes became an intimidating wall of flesh for the two, even as they prepared their weapons. "I'll save my bullets for the stragglers."

"Then I'll clear the way!" she declared as she stepped forward, and swung herself to launch the weapon in flight. "HIRAIKOTSU!" she bellowed as the weapon whipped forward and cleanly ripped twenty ghouls into two. Leon watched as the weapon returned and again she roared again. The weapon was amazing at clearing the path. Again and again they easily continued forward as the Hiraikotsu soared forward and returned; a weapon with the impact of a cannon yet the same approach of a thrown sword. Once they lost sight of the entrance, Leon finally found himself with chore. Ghouls were coming up fro behind.

"Where the hell-" Leon shouted as he noticed several feet from their backs just in time to blast the first to pieces. Sango paused, but he shoved her forward. "I got our back, you just watch the front!" he stated as he literally placed himself at her back, and began shooting down each undead he spotted.

"Don't let me down then!" she shouted as again she launched the weapon. Through thirty bodies it soared, splashing blood, bone and flesh all around. But the boomerang swerved, and several ghouls were launched into the air by another force. Just as Sango leapt aside to grab her weapon before it flew past her, a monstrous wind slammed into her and Leon, who collapsed onto his knees, unprepared for the attack.

"What?" he called as she stared at him.

"I think its Kagura!" she shouted, turning to face the winds direction, spotting a massive feather growing closer, flying over the ghouls with ease. Leon quickly pulled out the walkie-talkie and shouted.

"WE GOT COMPANY! ZOHALL GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!"

Kagura had shown herself. "Dance of blades!" Within the mass of air columns, crescent, glowing energy projectiles began spinning rapidly towards Leon and Sango.

"RUN!" Leon shoved her over as he cart wheeled out of the way, but just barely. The ground they had stood on tore up and ripped like the rock they stood on was made of soft dirt. "Don't let that stuff touch you!"

"No kidding," Sango shouted sarcastically as she got up from her scramble away from the attacks. She had not been nearly as graceful as Leon's flips and roll, but she was fine just the same. With a grunt and shouted she stood up against the wind and held back her boomerang, and swung forward, letting the massive weapon whirl.

"Foolish!" Kagura, atop her oversized feather, flicked the fan, throwing enough wind at the boomerang for it to tilt and halt its spinning, flying straight back at Sango. "To think that your weapon which needs the pass through air," Sango caught her boomerang just barely from being smashed by it," would ever be capable of reaching me? The Wind Sorcerress?"

A gunshot shook Kagura as she turned to Leon, who was holding out one of his various pistols. He had missed.

"Damn," he aimed again," adjust a little bit-"

"Kill him!" she pointed to her undead minions. For the time until Kagura announced the order, the ghouls had remained outside the warzone. Suddenly they began marching for Leon, steadily and even.

"Sango, hold her off, and I got these guys!" he shouted as pulled out another one of his guns.

"You got it!"

Leon never wasted a moment. He picked his fist target; the first ghoul to decide to spring at him from the steady march. Firmly planting his foot into the ground, he flicked his right heel straight into the neck of the rusher, smashing the decaying windpipe and various muscle that had been there. The ghoul reached for the leg, yet found it just as strong as the one holding Leon in the air.

"Adios," Leon stated as he directed the end of one pistol at the head. To anyone other than the most skilled and prolific shooters, aiming for a target not inches from your foot would be a stupid thing to do; Leon however was more than prolific by years. The brains of the ghoul soared backwards and out of the busted skull. Yet other ghouls began their charge. Spinning to each of the their growls, he pulled off single bullet kills for each, counting the used ammunition mentally. At thirty he knew his two guns were empty. Not caring to pick up the cartages later, he let the magazines fly out with their release. In another flash of movement, he tossed the two pistols into the air, drew out to more magazines for each, had them balanced in the palm of his hand, and just let the empty guns slide right on top of their needed ammo with a click. "Next," he grunted to himself as he pistol whipped a ghouls face to the side, before stomping its brains onto the floor with its collapse.

"Leon!" Sango shouted as she dodged more and more of the energy attacks from Kagura, who cackled in her enemies flight. "I need some help!"

"Take them!" he shouted as he slipped the two newly loaded guns into their holsters on his chest. As Sango smashed five Ghouls in a row with a swing of the Hirakotsu, Leon pulled one of his remaining grenades, pulled the pin, and threw it, and covered his ears.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Leon shouted at Sango, who after crushing three more undead, responded hastily. Kagura spotted his action and again flipped her fan in his direction. The energy blades happened to pass the grenade just as the fuse finally met the explosive. Kagura was nearly thrown off her feather and nearly two dozen ghouls were blasted in the close proximity of the grenade, which sent a deafening shockwave throughout the tunnels.

"What is this power?" Kagura screamed as she cradled her head, mentally ordering more ghouls to her aid.

"That… is. My. SHIT!" Leon shouted before absent mindedly drawing his knife, stabbing a ghoul to his left in the side of the head, and then placing it back inside all in the window of a few seconds.

* * *

"Zohall, Kagome, Leon and Sango have also met their share of retaliation. It's time- get in there and find that dampening field," Integra ordered hurriedly, "and don't waste any time!"

"Fuck no," Zohall replied sarcastically as he replied and put the divice away. "I was just hoping on taking my merry time inside, like king Tut through Egypt." He turned to Kagome, who was readying her bow. "You good to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"Same," he admitted as he pulled out Gleam in his left hand and his gun in his other. He deepened his voice suddenly and said, "Okay, let's do this!" then shouted and roared "LEEEEEROOOOY JEEENKINS!" and bolted forward. Kagome watched in panic as he charged on, leaving her in the dust. Running to catch up she spotted the slashes and light bouncing off the super-sword Gleam.

"What was that!" she shouted after catching up to find several chopped up corpses.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that!" he shouted happily, almost bouncing with excitement.

"This… this is serious!" she tried as he continued inside, not running but at a faster pace than her own. "Wait up!"

"Batter up…" Zohall shouted as he found ghouls waiting inside, clustered together. "SWING!" and he began his butchery. Slashing at those to his liking, he easily sliced his targets to pieces and then backed up several steps. Ghouls were no different to him than zombies. Without their heads they were nothing but bodies. But he was feeling the excitement that only he could hope to have, building up his energy with his self-spoken taunts. A huge burst of light soaring past him made him stop and turn. Kagome was frozen, her eyes wide as she picked another arrow and prepared.

"We're doing this together!" she stated, and let another purified projectile soar forward and past Zohall. The pink light of the arrow dissolved the flesh of any ghoul unfortunate enough to be in its path.

"Alrighty!" he nodded, back in the game, but not before spotting something moving behind her. Abandoning the attack to the closer ghouls, he sped backwards, and flipped over her, bringing his blade down to slice a one down the middle. "They're coming out of the walls…" he spotted one falling form a small hole above them, landing feet away. "They are literally coming out of the walls…"

"You deal with the ones that come to close!" she shouted after firing another spirit concentrated arrow. "I'll deal with the groups!"

"Got 'cha!" Zohall answered as he raced around, throwing Gleam in the air as he jumped up the wall to one of the smaller openings, caught his sword, and stabbed upwards. Impaling the ghoul unfortunate enough to try to slide through straight between the eyes, Zohall landed back onto the ground, nearly fifteen feet below, blocking one of the holes behind them. Again and again he did this as he spotted the falling ghouls, until each he found where clogged with the bodies of ghouls trying to shove past their re-dead brethren. Pausing for a moment, he grabbed his walkie-talkie and shouted," Integra!"

"Yes? Report!"

"I don't think its working!" Zohall shouted at the small communication device as he slashed on ghoul away. "There are plenty of ghouls around here… the only thing we're missing is-"

Kagome shrieked and Zohall nearly lost control of his grip on the plastic object. A miniature tornado was whipping its way past the remaining undead, tossing those caught in its path aside. With a sudden stop, Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe appeared before Kagome, his blank eyes glaring at her.

"NEVERMIND."

"K-koga?" Kagome asked timidly as the demon reached slowly back for his sword, and began unsheathing it slowly.

"Hey!" Zohall shouted and rushed forward. Koga drew the blade and slashed for Kagome's shoulder, aiming for a cut across the chest. But the katana was stopped just as Zohall intercepted. "Kagome?" he shouted out loud as he tackled the wolf demon backwards with a shove to his shoulder, and swung at his own head. Koga flipped backwards and landed perfectly, just as his other demon wolf brothers appeared.

"I'm okay!" she winced as she realized the katana had been stopped just before cutting into her muscle, the blade drawing blood from her shoulder.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice roared through the plastic in Zohall's other hand. "KAAGOOME!"

"I'm okay Inuyasha- we… we ran into the wolf demons," Kagome stated as she backed away from her attack, who struggled to find a clearing to Kagome.

"HOLD ON KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice suddenly vanished and several loud clunks followed his sudden departure. Integra soon filled in his absence.

"Damn it all… Zohall, Kagome, do what you can to fend them off, Inuyasha just ran off! Alucard, can't you-" she would have been aloud to finish her sentence, but Zohall switched hands with Gleam as Koga charged at him, swinging his sword now at Zohall, cleaving the small device in mid-air before being blocked by Zohall.

* * *

Integra heard the small click, and silence. Not even the buzz of static. "Zohall?" Kagome?" She swore louder than before, catching the bobbing white hair of Inuyasha disappearing. "Alucard, stop him before he gets to the barrier-"

"I can't do that," Alucard said with boredom.

"WHAT?" Integra demanded with and temper. "Do you dare refuse my order-"

"Even if I tried to prevent his departure, I would most likely just end up harming him, which I am sure you would not want, considering he is one of our strongest soldiers," he explained lazily, expressing his lack of care.

"He'll be useless if he goes in there a human though…" Integra shouted back, only to have Alucard's laughter ring in her ears.

"And since when did you think that being a human was a disadvantage?" he questioned her. "I recall sending six of our soldiers in who are distinctly human-"

"IT IS NOT A MATTER IF HUMANS ARE CAPABLE OR NOT," she roared with her temper getting the better of her," BUT A MATTER OF HIS PRACTICE AND EXPERIENCE!" she took several breaths and calmed herself," Inuyasha doesn't fight as a human, but as a half demon, half human. He will be out of his normal limits in battle and we need a functioning demon to-"

"He'll be fine sir," Seras stated suddenly behind her. "He was worried about Kagome, so he probably won't do anything stupid until he gets to her. She's strong enough to take care of herself, and Zohall is there." Alucard snorted in amusement.

"I doubt Mercer has the capacity to stay back and protect those he was paired with long enough to keep them alive." Integra spun back to watching the half demon disappear past the invisible line and into the fog. If they lost him there was one less night on the chess board for her to use.

"Walter, it looks like the ghouls are not going to focus on anyone in particular. It's up to all of you to-"

* * *

"-continue applying pressure!" Walter didn't bother answering as he was busy flying backwards, using his uncanny speed to avoid the long weapon. Hakudoshi again and again stabbed and slashed at the Butler, who found dodging simple. It was retaliating that was getting difficult. In fact, the way he saw it, Miroku was more suited to beating this monster within a shield. His wires could destroy flesh, but against the shield, they had trouble.

"Don't you want to answer your master?" the white haired demon hissed as he missed again with a stronger slash into the earth, Walter stepping aside.

"In this situation, she can wait," he stated, peering past him to Miroku. The monk was doing a good job at fending off the ghouls. Each swing against their skulls was well timed, nor over-powered. He was keeping them at bay, but they still swarmed. Walter stared too long however, and ran into the very creatures the monk was slaying. "Oh dear," he stated before leaping up from ones lunge. As he landed, so did the monsters top half, being sliced at the middle. "Your ghouls do very little, you know?"

"Do they?" Walter had lost sight of his target, and with the sound of Hakudoshis voice coming from behind him, he again darted ahead, right to Miroku.

"Walter, are you alright?" the monk asked.

"Fine, I am fine," Walter replied, finding two walls of enemies, one facing Miroku, and one facing Walter with Hakudoshi at the front.

"If you really think that these undead have done too little so far… maybe its time to liven them up a little?" the demon suggested. He slung his arm upward, and snapped his finger. The ghouls, all off balance and walking slowly snapped upright. "Get him." Ghouls leapt after Walter with human like speed, running far faster than any ghoul had aught to. Walter cooed at the sight and fell to his knees, slapping his palms onto the ground, the wires being imbedded into the earth. Each step the horde took to close in the gap seemed like seconds as the world slowed down and Walter got a little more serious than he had a moment ago.

The Butler catapulted himself into the air and pulled his arms up with him like a hawk beginning its flight. As he did the ground behind him was ripped open, having huge amounts of rock and earth thrown at the incoming ghouls. While several where knocked down from the large flying pieces of hard rock, the massive attack hide the incoming wires within the earth, and as Walter begun to spin himself sideways as he soared, so did his weapons. The earth became a ghoul-grinder that eat up tens of ghouls in a matter of seconds. Hakudoshi growled and pointed to more ghouls to throw at Walter, but found himself a new attacker- Miroku. The monks staff smashed into the protective bubble, bringing the boy to the ground quickly.

"I am surprised you still have all that strength," the demon taunted, only to notice Miroku only using his left arm for the attack," and only one handed- no!" he gasped as he realized what Miroku was suddenly smiling about.

"You always were too sure of yourself in a fight to realize the threats you put yourself in," Miroku said as he shrugged off the protective cloth around his right hands palm, and shouted," WIND TUNNEL!" Hakudoshi cringed- in a moment he would be engulfed in endless black nothingness, bulled by an incredible force. Yet he stared for several seconds before Miroku too noticed nothing happened. "No!"

"That weapon was a curse placed by Naraku, and thus not directly of his energy type," Hakudoshi smiled as he grasped onto his exposed and powerless hand, and began to float upward. "It could have been a very powerful weapon… but if I cut off the arm here, I rid you of that weapon, do I not?"

As the Naginata was prepared for the attack, Walter slammed himself into the bubble, shaking the floating figure off of his focus long enough for Miroku to jump free. Yet Hakudoshi turned to face the old man.

"I am really getting fed up with all you tall people," Hakudoshi growled as he spun his weapon in the air. "SUFFERLING!" Walter ran aside, letting the attack again rush past.

"That won't work on-" The butler commented in his impressively fast dodge, only to be slammed by the shield, and into the wall, crushed into the side.

"WALTER!" Miroku shouted, throwing three of his paper charms immediately at the two. Hakudoshi noticed the attack and moved aside, letting the paper hit the wall and stick, applying themselves onto the earth.

"Ooh," Walter said weakly," that's interesting."

"Are you alright Walter?" Miroku asked, nearly peeling Walter gingerly out of the rock. Hakudoshi began laughing manically as he saw Walter's weakened state.

"Miroku," Walter said in a dry, airy whisper," pretend that I have been mortally hurt."

"I- what?"

"Shhhh…" Walter coughed in what sounded like pain," I need you to engage him for a little while, and throw your sutras all over the walls. I will fight off the incoming ghouls until I tell you when."

"Walter…" Miroku breathed, trying to understand what he was planning.

"Just make sure there are enough for him to avoid the ceiling entirely. I noticed he seems hesitant to get near these," Walter pointed out, nodding to the sutras," and I need you to cover the ceiling with it. And just be ready to die."

"I have been ready and willing to die since I saw my father pass away from Narakus curse. This… I am prepared for," Miroku said as he stood up from the kneeling Walter, covered his hand again, and faced Hakudoshi. "As a man with a responsibility to continue his family line for the sake of purging evil, I am willing to die fulfilling my family duty!"

Hakudoshi chuckled as Miroku charged, tossing three more sutras towards him. The White haired demon dodged, focusing entirely on the Monk, who again struck at his bubble with his staff. Hakudoshi laughed as he struck back with his weapon, and began a circling exchanged of attack and block between himself and Miroku. They both clearly circled, taking the occasional step away or closer for their attacks favor. At one point Hakudoshi saw a flaw in Miroku's advance and also advanced. Miroku stumbled in a quick retreat, leaving himself open. The bladed weapon swung at him, and fabric was cut.

"Damn!" Miroku shouted as he retreated back even more, beating down two more ghouls to give him space. The cloth covering what used to be the wind tunnel had be damaged, a third of the way cut.

"Oh dear, you mustn't worry about that," Hakudoshi reminded him, spinning his loved means of death above his head," I am still here after all! SUFFERLING!"

* * *

"Come on!" Zohall swung again and again at Koga. The demon was even more dexterous than Inuyasha had been, spinning and folding back to avoid the massive reach of Gleam. Wherever the wolf demon dodged, Zohall could follow. Koga finally found the pause in Zohall to leap over him, spin and begin his own attacks. Two blocked slashes later, Koga collided his foot to the side of the swordsman's head. Zohall spun in the impact but returned with a hefty punch to Kogas gut. Though he had little facial reaction to the impact, the demon retreated several feet, leaving Zohall to rub his face for a moment. "Damn… ow- SHIT!"

More demons of the wolf tribe, who had surrounded the two previously started charging at their own leisure, striking with a sword swipe, a stab, or kick. Zohall was able to counter many of the attacks, but one powerful kick from behind at the base of his neck had him reel in pain long enough for him to realize he was alone.

"Shit! Kagome!" he shouted as he spun around just in time to take a full flying jump kick square in his chest. The impact tossed him at the crowd, which stepped aside with ease, letting him hit the hard rock wall. "Kagome!" he shouted with his last bit of air in his lung before he started gasping. Noticing the group surrounding him again, he held Gleam ahead, eyeing the many blank faces. "God damn it! Kagome! Where did you go!"

"I'm over here!" a shout from the distance met his cries, along several flashes of pink and white light. "They've left the ghouls to me it looks like-" she shrieked suddenly.

"HOLD ON!" he cried as he started for her, only to he kicked on the chin, and stumble back into the air by one of the few demons. Stumbling back into the center, he gave them all one last look.

"Back away and piss off," he growled," before I get serious." Again there was no reaction to his threat, and with the idea of Kagome in trouble haunting him, he decided to count the losses of those unable to control themselves versus the loss of a good kid and good person in general on his side. The world blurred around him as he lunged towards them, switching to his concentration and determination as his decision in battle rather than his raw emotion and reflex. Already he was past the initial cluster, leaping past the shocked demons, and rushing for Kagome. He spotted her satchel of bows, but before he could spot her in his mid-air leap, he fell backwards as he noticed the incoming attack of Koga, making his grand return. Landing outside the collective opponent of men and wolves, he spotted Koga again.

"Tell them to stop, or I'm gunna start slashing them apart, along with you," he warned. Koga made little notice of his demand, but Zohall also noticed something. If it was his amazing focus, he somehow knew that past all of these bodies was the person controlling them. Something inside his head told him this with every fiber of truth that hit him when he held Gleam. He knew he had to get past these guys or he would have to put them down, something he was very hesitant doing for people who were outside of their own control. And with the decision made in his head, he acted.

He roared as he slowly pulled Gleam behind him, slowly turning it behind his hip, letting that same heat flow from his fingers to the sword. And the light grew, that tiny ball of light grew. The wolf demons may have been puppets to another demon, but they were not stupid. They would move from his attack just like they would from any other attack. A final scream and he blasted the attack straight for the crowd, which followed his plan exactly, leaping aside from the relatively fast, but very large and flashy attack. Without a moments wait, he ran after his own attack, trying to avoid tripping in the flying dirt as the massive crescent attack flew through the earth. Those that had just avoided the attack noticed his movement and turned back for him, filling in the space and closing in on him.

He finally spotted the young girl, holding the mirror before herself. Only feet from her though he felt the weight of many men fall onto him. Hitting the rock and dirty roughly he gasped for air as hands and arms gripped his limbs, forcing him upward and keeping him unable to move. Gleam was eventually pried from his hands, and what strength he had before he felt become lost. They were taking him closer to her, the little girl, holding the mirror out. His eyes found though that the mirror only showed blank bodies holding him, who appeared normal, rather than fur-clad men. But past the image he found figures actually hammering on the glass, struggling to break free. If what he saw was right, the mirror had trapped 'souls' inside, and used the bodies as weapons.

"Hold him still," he little Kanna ordered in a voice that just floated above a whisper. Walking forward, she placed the mirror in front of his face, and stared into him. "You will enter my realm…" he suddenly felt sick. Something disturbingly familiar to the feeling of slowly falling asleep began to fall over him, making him feel light and disorientated. The world began to wobble. He shook his head, and spat at the mirror.

"Fuck you bitch!" he shouted as he kicked and struggled more than ever, refusing to peer into the mirror.

"Hold him still."

Hands reached forward and forced his head and face directly into the mirror. So he closed his eyes.

"Rip off his eyelids," she ordered. His eyelids shot open and he prayed honestly for the first time in a long time, even as he stared into the mirror which seemed to slowly steal his strength, he prayed for his sword.

_Come on… come on… come here!_ He begged to the world. _Come_ _into my hand… come into my hand! Come into my hand! COME INTO MY HAND!_ Something tugged inside his hand, something that was not there. Mentally he pulled at this sudden weight. Zohall suddenly heard a wolf demon exclaim in pain. Several hands let go and he felt something find itself in his hand. Not caring to ask how, he cut above his body and frightened away those hands that held him still. "EAT THIS!" he roared as he thrust Gleam forward from the ground into the Mirror. Kanna tried leaping back, but the mirror was stabbed and left her hands. Falling back, the girl with an expression as blank as her minions stared in fear as the mirror began cracking, casting light from behind the cracks as a howling emanated from inside.

"I…" he could not explain what had just happened, but he knew what he felt," That was beyond cool."

"No-" suddenly she fell to the ground, and stopped moving. No sooner had this happen than the mirror exploded, bluish-white wisps of smoke blasting all around in intricate paths. He fell to the ground, his eyes wide as slowly, in pace of the flowing smoke, each of the demons fell to the ground, collapsing as they inhaled the smoke. Looking around quickly, he stumbled up and checked the girl, tapping her with his foot.

"Uh… hey?" he tried. She may have been working for the enemy, but he still felt terrible if this girl's death was on his hands. She seemed alive, but unable to respond, her eyes wide and unmoving as she began to cry silently.

"I never wanted to die… father…Naraku," she said in that same tiny voice. Before he could say another thing, she became sand. Her entire body collapsed into a pile of sand and sunk below the line of low fog.

"Sorry," Zohall said after a shocked moment, only turning to the sound of moving rock. His eyes found a man sized opening that had not been there before. "What the…" he spotted one of the wolf demons collapsed against a protruding part of the wall. Walking over, he shoved the demon off and onto the ground and watched as the opening slid close. "You have got to be kidding me. A fucking secret door?" he shoved in the rock, and once again the door slid open. "Well… down the rabbit hole," he said out loud with caution as he leapt for the sliding door and disappeared from sight as the door closed.

"Zohall?" Kagome shouted as more Ghouls stumbled after her. She was no longer anywhere near the entrance, or for that matter, Zohall. What seemed like a few remaining ghouls after the Wolf demons arrival had turned into a full fledged horde, and chased her into the deeper parts of the mountain. Though one had slashed off her arrow satchel, she still had managed three more arrows. Backing away from the decaying faces she hit a column. Gasping for air as she began to worry, she pulled one arrow taught. The first arrow soared as she let it go, clearing a line for her to escape. Running through the lack of ghouls she found herself yet again in a dead end.

"Someone… please?" she shouted again as she shot another arrow into the crowd, hoping the same thing would happen. It made similar progress until it struck a Stalagmite, crushing the large natural formation with the energy cast into the small arrow. That left her with the one final arrow, and what was still a massive horde of undead. One made a quick snarl and swiped at her, missing by inches. A quick hit with her bow and a shove away had her get some more time before she had to make up her mind where the arrow had to fly. Any direction she picked would have more to replace those that fell. It was a question with endless answers, each with the result of death. Without a tear falling however, she pulled back the string, and pointed forward, waiting for them to get as close as possible. All she wished was that she could have seen her family again.

"Kagome!" The gruff and desperate voice awoke her from the determined hypnosis of knowing death. She paused, and spotter two heads flying off in the distance.

"Inuyasha, get down!" she shouted as she aimed for the long black hair that followed the slashes and yells. The purified arrow was released finally, cutting a path through the ghouls until a ducked Inuyasha was revealed, holding her lost satchel. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm here!" he darted straight to her, tossing her cluster of arrows to her before reaching her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here-"

"I doesn't matter," her mind was determined more than ever to get by this now. With Inuyasha next to her, even in his human form, she knew she could get out of this. "Why did you come early! Where is Zohall? Integra told us-"

"I don't care if I am a human now, I won't let that stop me from protecting you!"

"You didn't find Zohall?" she asked again.

"He can take care of himself!" Inuyasha "Kagome!" he shouted as he impaled two ghouls simultaneously, "Come on!" he punched another one enough to knock it off its feet and then slash it down the middle. With the two halves of the ghoul knocking two more down, Inuyasha spotted something that stood out from the massive rock.

"I see it!" She too noticed, and took aim for the machine. The arrow did its job, slicing away all the ghouls in the direct line of the projectile, up until the machine. The arrow's power however could not affect the metal casing that protected the delicate emitters within, nor the antenna. It bounced off, leaving only a scratch in the thick metal.

"Kagome, come on!" not wasting a second, he lunged at the large metal object, and swung his katana to it. It had a similar affect to the arrow, leaving a scratch, but little else. "Damn it!"

"We need Zohall or Leon to blow this up!" Kagome said once she caught up, turning to fire another arrow at the ghouls behind them.

* * *

"Leon," Sango grunted as she tossed off a ghoul that had been thrown at her," I think I can see some sort of machine- I see Kagome!" she cried as she smashed the same ghoul into the ground.

"Great!" he shouted, ducking from several more tossed ghouls from the three mini twisters. Since Leon's performance earlier, Kagura had decided to shift target from the demon hunter to the former U.S. agent. His speed, strength and dexterity along with the many weapons he carried around easily made him a powerful foe, one she would rather keep her sights on at all times. He had been lucky enough to knock her off her feet that one time, but since then she had constantly thrown up her attacks. Mass whirlwinds blocked the sorceress. Even if Leon could get a clean shot from past the tossed rock and dust, the wind would change the path of anything smaller than a grenade, even something moving as fast as a bullet. "Any ideas on how to stop her?"

"Not at the moment!" Sango said as she spun the Hirakotsu above her head, keeping it a melee weapon to hold off ghouls. Those that came too close were crushed as she spun it around and down onto them. At one point she was able to smash a large stalagmite, disrupting the wind for a moment. Leon noticed but was unable to communicate a plan as spinning blades of light flew at him. Rushing between each attack, he was able to easily avoid the danger, but found another problem coming towards them. The massive twisters that blocked their path to the device were moving closer.

"I have an idea," he shouted as he spun his backpack around, and began putting together the strongest explosive in his arsenal. "Start breaking the ceiling!"

"What?"

"If we can disrupt the airflow as much as possible," Leon began, putting the Rocket Launcher together as hurriedly as possible," then I can get at her, or blow the machine up!"

Less than two hundred feet away, Miroku was loosing his fight against Hakudoshi. Miroku was able and strong beyond the normal standards for young men his age, but against a foe that could endlessly take a beating and return unscathed, there was little hope. But he continued his fight, tossing barrier and barrier of sutra to his demonic opponent until he literally ran out. Backing away from a fierce exchange of attacks, he realized he had spent every single one of his enchanted papers. Hakudoshi noticed as well, cackling as Miroku took several half steps in retreat. Walter was no where to be seen.

"Are you done, Miroku?" Hakudoshi asked with the same tenderness of acid. "Ready to die?"

"I would ask the question yourself," Walter asked from far behind him. Hakudoshi spun around in time to spot the trap he had allowed to come. All around the walls were the sutras thrown by Miroku that had seemed weak and aimless, now evenly spread over the surface. Walter had one arm tucked under the other, while his right hand was raised, his wires stretching to the ceiling. "You make the mistake of picking only one… of two of your enemies. It gave me the time necessary to prepare this burial for you." And he pulled his hand down.

The roof shredded, collapsing huge amounts of rock, all protected by demons and ghouls alike. Walter ran past the demon, who shouted angrily as he fortified his own barrier with all the energy he could muster. Walter grabbed the monk and slung the wires upward; slicing away at the caving in rooftop, giving them enough time to dodge the collapsing rocks. Ghouls were crushed left and right, letting out small grunts or gasps as their lungs were smashed. But the collapsing wall was not done. The walls left and right began to fall in on themselves, revealing more internal structure and massive cave dwellings. Kagura yelped and flew back as massive boulders disrupted her magical abilities, forcing her to retreat.

"Walter!" Leon shouted as the cave in reached them, the mass of rock falling away to reveal Miroku and Walter darting to them.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, halting her attempt to crash down their part of the ceiling. She embraced her lover, almost throwing Walter out of the way. The Butler, non plustered stumbled to Leon, as he finished his weapon.

"Well fancy meeting you here," Leon greeted the worn old man.

"Indeed-"

"Guys!" Kagome and Inuyasha took the break through Kaguras' dying wind. "You're okay!" she shouted, spotting the hugging pair of Sango and Miroku.

"Where is Zohall?" Leon demanded when he realized a missing blond.

"We lost him," Kagome quickly explained," he was trying to fight off the wolf demon tribe… we got separated from them!"

"Damn," Leon spat on the ground as he turned to the rising Kagura. Without pausing, he whipped out his pistol and shot her, across the now massive room and hit her in the shoulder, knocking her off the feather with a scream. "ABOUT TIME!" he roared, placing the launcher on his shoulder. "TAKE COVER!" he roared to the others as he aimed for the piece of technology. They each scattered for jutting out rock or places that would not be immediately exposed to the explosion. Kagura screamed in anger as he fired the rocket, it flew past all the remaining ghouls, and those still ambling into the scene, and hit his target dead-on. The metal shrieked and massive blue fire bellowed out for a moment, sending a visible shockwave through the cavern, amplified by the small space. Ghouls were thrown from the area, some on fire, others shredded in the shrapnel, and others barely noticing. But what seemed to be a tiny, small buzz in the air died away. The Dampening field was down.

"Integra! It's down! The dampening field is down-" Leon started, but paused. No sooner had the dampening field been down than the sounds of roars, hisses, vile and terrible howls began to sound in the hallways.

"Understood!" came her response.

"It will be done then," Kagura stated out loud as she stood onto her feather again and rose into the air, keeping an eye onto Leon, the only person so far who had ever been able to effectively counter her attacks," with our demons I see."

"Wait… what is that noise?" Leon asked as the others scrambled next to him. A mass of rock in the caved in tunnel was shoved aside as Hakudoshi shoveled himself out, harmed, but not dead. He glared at Walter, one of his arms broken enough to hand limply at his side, but his other was still strong enough to wield his weapon. He joined Kagura, forming his shield again.

"I hate to say it… but it sounds like demons," Inuyasha answered, sounding hesitant.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stated, motioning to his hair, turning white.

"Finally!" he shouted with glee. "Now its about time we can really put these bastards under the ground!"

"Look out!" Walter had turned and suddenly dropped to his knees. Leon and the others followed suit. Only Inuyasha turned.

"WINDSCAR!" he roared as the incoming wave of demons was eradicated with his energy attack, even stronger than it had been days ago. "It feels good to be back!" he eyed the massive sword once again, only then noticing that the demons had redirected their path to flow above them. All the remaining tunnels that lead to the massive chamber now swarmed with demons of all sizes and shapes, in the thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands, filling in the massive ceiling that could have fit a football stadium.

"Oh shit," Leon whispered as he tried counting the many new opponents they faced.

"With the barrier down," Hakudoshi said," the demons we could control can now enter our domain… and assist us."

"What do you mean!" Miroku demanded," he told us that no one without his type of energy signature could enter? These demons respond to Naraku don't they?"

"That doesn't make them _his_ demons, does it?" Hakudoshi snidely replied. "Now that the barrier is down, we have you with a supply of nearly endless demons."

Leon was about to respond, for the sake of keeping their chances of winning alive, for their sake, when he heard a galloping sound, accompanied with discontent grunts and groans. Integra was riding Kirara, with the most unsecure look in her face he had ever seen.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted as the demon landed next to her and Miroku. Integra quickly dismounted, brushed herself off, and without a word drew her sword.

"What is the situation?" she demanded, eyeing the still pouring in demons.

"From what they brag about," Walter was quick to bow and answer her demand," they have now an endless supply of demons they planned on using against us. Aside from that, there are plenty of ghouls still about, and of course, the demon offspring of Naraku, who is probably demanding these demon reinforcements," he gave Integra, who had stopped, in front of the group, staring down the enemy," is it done?"

"Alucard and Seras are in place," she turned to Walter, and gave a nod, to which he actually gulped back. He was not scared, but excited.

"Boss?" Leon asked. Integra held her sword and spoke.

"ALUCAAAARD!" her voice reverberated throughout the entire chamber, filling in its every corner and space with her thunderous voice. "Spill the blood of my enemy- of your enemy! Cut them down, and cover the entire mountain red and black with their rotten blood until there is nothing but a blue sky and crimson land to remind these fool who they fight! ALUCARD!" she took a breath and said easily," Control art restriction system; level… zero," she swung her hand into the air, and screamed," as many times as you need to, return and fulfill your order! SAY IT!" she finally shouted, and there was silence for a single moment.

Somehow, from outside the cave, his answer was audible to every single person inside the mountain. "The bird of Hermes is my name…" the coffin behind him creaked open and a black mass began to billow and swirl outward," eating my wings to make me… tame."

"You heard that?" Sango asked, her eyes trembling with the same fear that all but three had. Only Leon kept his composure, but barely, mentally telling himself that the shivers crawling up his spine were those of a awe; that their greatest ally had arrived finally.

As if the demon horde was not insane sounding enough, horses whinnied, hoofs clapped against the rock, and slowly, huge amounts of figures poured out from the darkness, walking slowly to join the Hellsing soldiers. Only Integra and Walter restrained their amazement. Soldiers and men ranging from all sizes, shapes, genders, types marched slowly to join them. Their only thing in common- they all dripped of blood and seemed to resemble the same mass that Alucard and Seras used when regenerating or combat- shadow in a material form.

"He's… Alucard backwards… is Dracula," Leon stuttered as a man in a surprisingly white tux walked up to him, and tipped his hat towards him. He started looking about, noting several post-medieval nights, soldiers of many variety, some in Nazi uniform, others in S.W.A.T. like apparel. Only one seemed really unique, like the man in the suit. Far behind the Hispanic looking figure was a man or woman of similar height that with long black blue hair that actually touched the floor. On one hand she held the end of a parasol, and in the other she supported a large musket gun in the other. Something about that one person, with white face and blue eyes, shook Leon. He focused on the musket, the long black hair, and the suit she wore and wondered… was that the person Zohall had become entranced by.

"Dracula!" Kagome shrieked, staring at Integra. "You mean Alucard is Dracula!" Kagome clapped a hand to her face as she too made the mental crosses and connections to realize that the monster of movies and stories had been sneering and walking along with them the entire time.

The Legendary Count Dracula.

"What's the big deal with that?" Inuyasha asked, arrogant of the West world mythology.

"Dracula is the infamous Vampire who has survived for over five hundred years, sustaining himself with the blood of those he conquers," Leon stated as he noticed the man in question was not among them," and… is he not here?"

"Alucard has a much… bigger target I gave him," Integra stated," he will deal with Naraku, and we will deal with… where is Zohall!"

* * *

Towers trembled. He knew that as soon as that voice was heard Alucard was in. He would have to make his getaway soon... but there was still plenty of time before he knew he had to leave his detonator and virus release mechanism. If he left them unattended and his enemies reached it, they could be destroyed and his plans ruined. He would have to bear with the fact that they destroyed the dampening field. He had escaped Seras and Alucard plenty of times before, and this time would be no different than any other. And he was more armed than he had been previously. He would be able to fight off anyone.

"Seven minutes before release of containments," the machine read out loud in a dead electronic voice. Edward Towers smirked. Perhaps he didn't have to worry after all. Something moved behind him, and he drew his guns, pointing them at the passage way, covered in shadow.

"Naraku?" he asked, clicking the safety off quickly. No sound came again, yet he knew there was something there. Footsteps suddenly echoed out, along with a shiny, pointed objected, glinting in the dimly lit room as it emerged, close to the ground. Following it was the owners hand and arm, covered in leather jacket. The man emerged, holding the blade at his hip, and a gun in the other. His eyes bore into Edward's with resolve and hate that could not hope to match Naraku's displeasure. And they were a great green, bright and wild, but determined and focused. "You."

"Me?" the man replied, stopping in the light," I have a name, you fucking creep. It's Zohall Mercer."

"Mercer…" Towers memory picked up on the name," one of the few survivors of Raccoon City… you were a child back then!"

"And I've all grown up, a happy," he swung the sword over his head," fucking, life!" he halted the blade so that it pointed right at the vampire. He studied the man before him.

"You really think that with that sword… you will be able to beat me? The fastest vampire alive- fast enough to escape from Alucard and Seras Victoria?"

"I don't know if you're in on the loop, but I am faster than those two," Zohall proudly announced. "It's my strength, and my power. But to answer you question, fuck-nugget," Edward Towers eye twitched at the crude insult," yes... I can kill you with this." And he soared for Towers faster than the vampire had expected. The guns blazed, and Zohall blocked each shot expertly, still rushing the retreating vampire. Finally he was in range to attack and swung Gleam. Cloth was cut as Towers leap just out of the way, far over Zohall and behind him. "Shit!" Zohall spun, also impressed with his speed. Edward Towers eyed the cut in his jacket, displeased but not annoyed. He simply removed it, shaking it off to reveal his work shirt, bloodied and dirty.

"If… it is swordplay you wish to resolve this battle with…" Towers placed his guns away and reached inside his lab coat," then I shall play alone. Meet my sword." Zohall watched the man pull out a decent sized, but crude looking, cutlass. It was roughly a two and a half feet long, with indents all along its edges. Something about the smaller sword made Zohall cringe. It was like looking at a neglected child- in the hands of a terrible owner, and beaten terribly. But he still knew that this sword was wrong. Just something about it told him it was bad news.

"Looks like shit to be honest," Zohall mocked it, comparing its size and construction to his own.

"Size is not everything… someone who lived in Raccoon City should know that of all people," Edward Towers replied, striking Zohall to the core. He rushed at Towers, his eyes a blaze of fury as he leap and slammed Gleam at his head, bringing his entire weight down onto his enemy. Only with one hand was Towers able to halt the attack, holding Zohall into the air for moments. He shoved the human swordsman back, who was shaken. "Did I upset you, survivor?"

"You're a fucking sick, twisted, little pile of shit," Zohall cracked his neck, avoiding noticing the shock he had in his shoulders. The impact he had received from the block was astounding and a bad sign. This man clearly was fast… but he also had inhuman strength of a vampire. A few showy swishes later and Edward Towers brought the Cutlass to his face.

"Let me introduce you. This is Tsunami."

* * *

To be CONTINUED! WALLOP WALLOP WHAM WHAM!

(eyes around for Wesker, unsure of this untimely disappearance) hmm… usually he's here to belittle me and harass me while after I have something important to say. (looks around again, and shrugs) Well anyway, this is part one of the infamous battle of Blackwind Island, as per title. I'm actually relieved that there is a lot more to do and I have this one shorter than I anticipated! After all… reading for too long fucks you up.

Voice from behind him: Ahem.

(turns to see a BLU Spy) Hey. Can I help you?

B. Spy: I am looking for ze Engineer around here. You wouldn't happen to know where he ees building his contraptions?

Nope. Try downstairs? (The spy becomes cloaked and vanishes) Wow. That's cool. Well… not much has come up since my last chapter, so sadly I have little to report on. But this chapter was balls-hard to divvy up. I mean, you trying to convey at first 5 different scenes happening all at once! It's tough! At least it will be better next time, only three major things going on simultaneously. Especially since I had to keep track on what I had written last time for the coming battle. But honestly, I am more excited about next chapter than I was with this one. The really juicy stuff that I wish to GOD was animated are coming up. Just… to give you a 'mental image' of the badassery that will be going on, try watching every fight scene in Hellsing OVA 2-7, and then all the fights in Resident Evil Degernarion… ALL AT ONCE.

Okay, maybe I'm being a little conceited with my-

(internet suddenly fails) WHAT! (Screens says 'Spy has sapped router') THAT BACKSTABBING- (pulls out a Ak-47 from behind the computer)… nah! (tosses it aside and pulls out a lightsaber from desk) Ready to meet fizz fizz, you creeper?

(Runs out of room and into a Red Heavy) Oh! Sorry. Seen a spy around here?

R. Heavy: Niet! Spy is running in fear from big heavy! (as EZB sneaks past and turns on the green lightsaber, the heavy suddenly taps his shoulder) Please take dees.

Hu? Wassit? (takes paper, and unfolds, turning away from the Heavy as he changes into the B. Spy) F.Y.I… I am a spy- oh shit. (Is backstabbed)

B. Spy: I never was on your side… imbecile.


	40. Ferocity and Velocity

Naraku was late, just as he planned. In a massive cavern only a couple of tunnels away he was missing out a battle worth attending. But he was on time, perfectly late. Something Naraku knew about himself was his pleasures. While defeating his enemies was certainly among his top ten, taunting them was first. Crushing their moral and leaving them with lost hope was too among his preferred list of things to do. He simply enjoyed watching his enemies not just beaten, but knowing that they suffered before they loose. It comforted his black heart knowing that his suffering was universal, and that anyone he so chose could be diseased with his own manner of cold pride and snide power.

The strangest thing though that this was little affected by his demon side. After all, Naraku had once been human himself.

Only a few more tunnels and he would be surrounded by his armies of demons and undead, ready to serve his cause of pain and suffering unto enemies foolish enough to think themselves a match for him. His footsteps seldom echoed from the onslaught of hisses and roars blasting from ahead. Even his dark chuckle seemed dimmed by the obnoxiously loud demon chorus.

He did hear another sound. Clanging of metal, with an accompanied low laughter was walking towards him from the darkness. His own feet halted and he watched as a figured grew closer. first to notice was the flash of a massive sword as it was held to the side by its owner.

"Mercer?" Naraku asked pleasantly," what a brave, naive thing you-"

"I am not Zohall Mercer," the dark, almost guttural voice replied. It belonged completely to Alucard, but the tone was so different than anything Naraku had been used to. Alucard was flashy and theatrical in his voice and movement, not this strange subtle and steady paced man approaching him. "But I do intend on finishing this fight of ours, my wonderful opponent," Alucard stopped his advance just at a flickering pair of fires.

He was far, far different than Naraku remembered. Aside from having noticed the size difference at his shoulders, Naraku eyed down Alucard new outfit, complete with sullen and bored look, and messy hip-length hair. Wrapped around his shoulders was a cape blood red and tattered, curling around him to hide away a majority of his armor. His armor was black as his messy hair, wrapped around him as a European plate and scale, folding to his previous movements. But what really stood out was his expression, or lack there of. He seemed so dead in his eyes, only half open as they bored into Naraku's. He looked older, sickly, but somehow even more intimidating.

And there was something about the look in his eye that annoyed the demon. Something even worse than Inuyashas brother had in his own.

"Don't tell me you are this unhappy to be facing me alone? Perhaps you wish your master was here to baby you while-"

"You aren't one to speak of masters with ill favor," Alucard interrupted, pointing his huge broadsword at his foe," when you stand here, serving your own." Naraku nearly spat in his anger. Alucard caught his detest, and let a pleased smile pass through his face, looking even more menacing. "If anyone should be annoyed, it is I… wasting such power on you demons."

"I'll make it worth your while," Naraku growled as he drew his own sword, the Katana Makaze. Alucard only shook his head.

"No… you won't," he suddenly tensed, and his face contorted in an excited, insane smile. "Ah… it is about to start," Naraku glanced past him, were he knew not tunnels away was the battle he was mentioning," it is about to end. It is about to all happen… to live, to die."

In the massive chamber of a cavern, the demons seemed to have amassed finally, become one swarm that circled high above all others, watching below. Integra stood at the front, saber in hand along with pistol, as she glared at the soon to be combatants. Just behind her to the right and left were Leon and Walter, who too stared that the masses of inhuman flesh. The youngest all constantly switched their sights, darting between potential attackers and targets in the crowd ahead. And even more disturbing than the ghoul army ahead was the undead one behind them.

Horses whinnied and padded the ground in anticipation as their riders glared, their bleeding eyes staring ahead, at the enemy. Few stood out of the crowd, particularly the two original suited individuals. Soon to emerge and join the two was yet another suited person- with long blonde hair and a facial expression like he was king tut surveying his slaves; cold, unsympathetic and superior eyes glared at the enemy ghouls, while each of hands held a powerful rifle.

"We await your orders," the Hispanic looking man with the hat stated, tipping his head respectively with one hand, while magically summoning several playing cards with his other," Sir Integra."

"Alucard has found Naraku?" Integra demanded, her heart racing.

"Yes," the cool, deep voiced man with blonde hair behind the first speaker announced," he is ready to engage whenever you are."

Integra sighed. Her chest felt like it would explode if she didn't do something, her heart beating faster and faster. Closing her eyes she finally took in air, breathing slowly, and relaxing. It now. And she lunged. Her saber went immediately next to her head, posed for battle as she charged not worried if the others were shocked with the sudden movement. She bellowed, letting her lungs scream out air until it hurt, and behind her she heard the others follow suit.

"GO!" Leon shouted. He followed her closely, as did Walter. All the others too ran, closing the distance between the armies of Hellsing and Towers. Kagura shouted too, but the roar of the undead army of Alucard completely crushed any chance of her words reaching the attackers. Integra's hair billowed as she led, closing the distance as the ghouls too suddenly began to move forward. More dangerously and importantly, the demons moved.

It was an all out roar of sound and yells as Alucard too charged to Naraku, who attacked in just the same fashion. Alucards metal plated armor clanged and clashed against itself as he rushed forward, his eyes wide with excitement as he swung his broadsword to the side, and Naraku lifted his own above his head, and the swung.

Each step rocked the earth, her eyes blazing as her voice cracked the air, leading the charge into Hells open arms. Her soldiers followed, their steps long and spaced as they ran willingly at death, ready for a fight; their fight, the fight of their lives. Their faces glued still as their rage filled breath roared their arrival, shaking the walls as the ghouls and demons finally met.

Integra tackled the first demon she came across, stabbing the human-looking monster with two heads in the chest. As the others too met their foes, she easily sliced both heads off, and continued past it. Her gun hand easily pointed and fired effortlessly as many more demons lunged at her from all directions, killing those about to attack. Those that got past her barrage met her sword.

"I've got a message for you! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha bellowed as he dived, headfirst at the wall of demons. His attack easily carved the damage necessary, giving Kagome the time needed to launch her own attacks from a safe distance, along with Miroku and Sango.

Behind them, the hordes of undead men and beast smashed through the ghouls, and began to engage the poorly trained, but armed zombified corpses. The men riding atop mounts focused more onto the flying demons, galiently charging through the crowd with a trail of black following closely behind them. Pitchforks, swords, hammers, staffs, goblets- anything could be found being used as a weapon from the familiar army. Several more had more modern weapons- men who looked like they belonged on a SWAT team began raining death onto the ghouls, not necessarily killing them with the lack of silver bullets, but shredding them to pieces non the less.

"Dance of the Blades!" Kagura retaliated, her soaring energy attack ripping through the seemingly endless horde as much as Inuyashas and Kagomes had. Several loud, reverberating gunshots had her back away on her feather, hidden in the cloud of demons. The blonde haired familiar had chosen her a target.

"Don't run," he sneered and easily began to zip between attacking enemies as he chased the woman," it delays only the inevitable."

"Where are you going!" Leon shouted as he killed four more ghouls, each a bullet to the head. "The fight is here!"

"Then allow me to draw it elsewhere! It'll make it more fun," the familiar responded, and disappeared with a following demon river after him.

"I didn't know these guys had personality too," he admitted to Walter, or at least where he thought Walter had been. He only had a moment to look around for the Butler before dodging a massive snake from the air, and retaliated with his bullets.

"The old man is up there!" the copper tinted man stated from behind him, a playing card shooting form his hand past Leon with enough force to blast a clean hole through twenty feet of ghoul and demon. Leon turned for a moment, shocked at the power.

"Damn," he nodded in acknowledgment, only to find a ghoul nearly in his face. Two clicks later and two holes in the ghouls head, he found his first two guns now completely empty. Tossing the cheaper of his guns aside, he bent low and drew his combat knife. "Time to see what this old agent can do," he muttered, and then ran.

Integra spotted Leon, and paused her dicing of the surrounding crowd only for a moment to watch him. He was soaring in the air, more graceful than she had ever seen him before; twisting and spinning his body, his knife in his hand as he first kicked a ghoul behind him, to be disposed by the 'Dandy Man', and finally landed with the knife entering the cap of the ghoul's skull. His feet only hit the ground for a moment as he used the ghouls body and the handle of the knife as grip to spin around and twist kick enough ghoul, smashing its decayed brains clean out. He was amazing with guns, but even better unarmed, or with a knife.

She continued her slicing action, moving seamlessly with the enemies around her; each one too slow to possibly put a threat to her mastery of the blade. Finally there was one armed itself. A giant of a humanoid shape emerged, smashing more demons and ghouls out of the way as it pushed forward, eager to get his piece of Integra. She locked her eyes onto the foe, a Minotaur looking monster, two gigantic horns and a massive axe in its hands as it swung across, attempting to slice her into two. Her feet left the ground as she spun upwards, avoiding not only the axe but the huge, muscle covered arm as well.

Again she landed, and stabbed into its knees, quickly pulling out and cutting at the muscle that allowed the monster to stand. She sped under it, allowing it to collapse. Tuning on a dime, she charged up its back to the neck, sliced and stabbed. It stopped its angered breathing just in time to collapse and hit the earth. More demons rushed at her. Walter made his appearance, slicing them easily apart, standing directly at her back.

"I've been wondering where you were, old man," she stated, eyeing around for her next target of hers. Kagome was having trouble, shooting wildly around at anything that got past Inuyasha.

"I just had to let myself go for a moment, that's all," Walter chuckled, and leapt away just as she did, running to Kagome. Inuyasha was still struggling to remove the demons away from her, and nearly sliced at Integra as she rushed to them.

Walter had once again found his own target, as did Miroku he noticed.

Hakudoshi, easily dispatching Alucards knight familiars, had noticed the Monk. Raged filled the young boys eyes as he began to stride forward, sideways glancing at anything that struck out at him, easily tossing another knight to the ground and then decapitating him with his same naginata. He spotted Miroku, holding the head of a massive demon back with his staff. But Hakudoshi was not twenty feet from him, and ready to strike with his Sufferling, when Walter leapt between them. Hakudoshi screamed in anger as he stabbed forward, not caring to boast or complain to Walter. Rage had finally gotten to him.

The micro-wires held the tip of the blade inches from Walters's throat, but unable to crush the cursed handle to bits. Staring into the shaking boy, Walter grinned. This was going to be interesting.

Alucard was relentless; endlessly slicing and hacking at Naraku, who mirrored his actions, as the spun around on another. The only thing not the same was their faces. Alucard was having a blast. Ever slice he made he howled a bloody war cry. Naraku fought desperately with everything he had, shocked that this being was as strong, if not more, than he. He swing he blocked from the vampire lord he felt the ground underneath him strain and crack with the forces moving through his body. Alucard kicked the man after having his attack blocked and shunted to the side. Naraku soared backwards, sliding to a stop just as Alucard ran to him, leaping in his attack.

Naraku was forced to his knees. The force was unbelievable. Nothing he had ever experienced, not even the attacks from Sesshomaru or Inuyasha had ever come to causing him fear. Alucard was a monster- a monster who enjoyed being a monster with every fiber of his being. And every fiber of his being lived and breathed on the battle. Naraku was not loosing though, but he was also getting no where.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango shouted as she made for Miroku, who had been separated from Walter, engaging the now terrible anger of the demon child. The boomerang made its progress, and Sango followed through, with Kirara as her mount as she flew through the falling bodies and arrived just as Miroku threw off the attacking demon. Smashing its skull into the earth, he spun and took the hand from Sango and he was lifted into the air with Kirara, and they made their areal assault.

The air however belonged to the demons. Masses coiled and flung themselves at them, and only with the power of the boomerang, soaring around powerfully and the constant check of Miroku were the three able to stay in the air without being devoured. Only then did Miroku notice a huge shape, longer and thicker than any of the others lurking behind the massive numbers. And as he followed the path of the creature, he finally found its head, just as it emerged and attacked.

It looked like a piranha with the body of an anaconda. Scaly with terrible black, beady eyes, it snapped through the other smaller demons and struck at Kirara, who avoided the terrible fangs of teeth narrowly. The head swerved down, instead choosing to attack Leon, who noticed, and leapt backwards. Several familiar where not so lucky however, being crushed and devoured easily by the monster. Sango caught her boomerang and quickly tossed it at the large, long body of the creature, which at the thickest could have been nine feet thick. The demon bone instead knocked into the hard scales, actually bouncing away and back at Sango.

"Miroku! Sango!" Leon called as he let the massive elongated body slither past him. "Distract it!" he shouted as he plunged his dagger between several scales and was suddenly swept into the swarm as he held tight.

"Leon!" Miroku shouted back, only to spot the tip of the monster coming back. "Kirara!"

"GO!" Sango shouted as Kirara began to run, her burning feet flying through the air as the monster suddenly became determined to eat all three of them whole. Leon was a quarter of the entire length down the monster, still struggling as he was knocking into other bodies. With every amount of strength he had, he gripped the scales and slowly slid himself on the top side of the monster, and began to unfasten his backpack. The explosives he still had would finish off this beast, along with everything within fifty feet of the blast radius. Yet another demon off its side had other plans, and it made for Leon.

The agent spotted the coming attack just in time, but only just avoided the lunge. Instead, he missed the cat-like claws of the monstrous flying feline, and the chest of the monster struck him aside the head, tossing him off the monster, leaving his backpack and knife still atop the monster. "Miroku!" Leon shouted. Before colliding with the ground, he plastered several ghouls onto the dirt. The impact was strong enough for him to think his shoulders had been broken. Sliding to a stop from the speed, he spotted the same feline, crawling towards him as he struggled to get back up. It was fast- even as ghouls made for Leon and it was forced to shove them aside, it was loosing distance quickly.

Before he could get to his feet, two others stepped in front of him. Looking up, he found a long mess of black hair falling from the figure, who was twirling a massive musket in her hands like it was a baton. Just as the cat made it to them, Leon rolled to the side, and the woman dodged, ducking under the furious swipe, and retaliated with a mighty swing from the butt of the musket. Like a mallet it smashed into the jaw of the Werecat lookalike, having it leave the ground a moment before she swung again and once more smashed the back end of the gun into the neck of the fallen beast, ensuring its demise.

Leon watched as the women approached the struggling feline. It was dying, and even as demons swirled around them, she took her time, her figure obscured with shadow like energy. And in one swift moment she brought the back end of the gun again around, and brought it all down onto her enemy. "And when she vas bad… she vas horrid," she stated once she removed the end of the gun from the motionless head. Turning to Leon, he finally got a better look at her. Large eyebrows and small forehead, the woman had large, deep blue eyes with a small pointed nose. She held the expression of someone who had just had to clean a particularly nasty plate from the dishes.

"Do you need help?" she asked, but Leon spotted the real danger coming from behind her. The monster piranha thing had returned, and opened its mouth wide as it lunged for the girl and Leon.

"BEHIND YOU!" he roared, just as she spun, and pointed her massive musket into the gaping maw of the monster.

"My warhead punishes all-"

The gunshot was louder than Leon could have imaged. It sounded more like a bomb than a musket rifle. And the affect was similar. The blast ripped the head from the inside out in many places, and the bullet acted like a cannon shell, ripping the interior of the body so badly that the shells distorted and bulged terrible, in some places splitting open to expose ripped open meat and muscle as the monster was blasted from the inside out. The single musket bullet then emerged victoriously from half way at the monster, and with the exit of the projectile, the monster split in two. Blod poured and splashed out as the terrible creature crashed past Leon and the woman, displaying its disgusting innards for both to see, and smell.

"That was-" Leon started, only to notice that the bullet was not done. Miraculously, it began to jump around in the air, leaving a strange blue trail behind it as it ripped from ghoul to Demon, demon to ghoul. It was like a bullet with a mind of its own, and enough energy to back its thoughts up. The woman had not yet lowered her arm, holding up the gun with her left arm easily.

"…without distinction."

"My turn," he whispered, and without hesitation, rushed forward, actually surprising the woman. He quickly found the dagger in one of the sides and began his deadly work. He was almost like her bullet, moving so fast and with such energy that not one foe, demon or otherwise, could hope to stand in his way. Immediately one ghoul fell to the dagger, its head quickly stabbed. With a two handed strike at its center, he sent the almost dead ghoul flying backwards and into the crowd. A demon had jumped at him from behind, and he met the massive attack with a deadly reverse kick to the outstretched arms. Only a moment later was in the beast's face, arms above his head, hands wrapped around his dagger, his eyes wide with focus as he brought his dagger down its forehead.

"Integra!" Kagome shouted as she spotted the boss of Hellsing appear. With a quick decision, she fired an arrow over the approaches head, dispatching of several attackers from behind her.

"Kagome, start trying more spread out attacks!" Integra stated as one ghoul attempted to grab her knee. She only kicked it to the ground and stomped its skull into goo.

"I- I don't know anything like that!" Kagome cried, firing another arrow past Inuyasha, who was trying to shove away a multi-armed monster.

"Shoot multiple arrows at once!" Integra insisted, precisely impaling a ghoul through the skull, only glancing to it.

"I- what?"

"Shoot three arrows simultaneously!" she specified.

"How do I do that-" she decided to try and risk failure than a proper lesson as a wave of similar monsters bared down onto Integra's back. Three arrows were lined up, and she turned the bow horizontally, and fired the three at once. A wave of light erased the oncoming attackers, enough to distract the strange opponent of Inuyasha long enough for the half-demon to do his work. Slicing two arms off quickly, then dealing with its head, he darted back to Kagome, who was staying close to Integra. "Where did Walter go?" she asked as she spotted Leon in mid-air, easily dodging and fighting off those who attacked him.

"I have had enough of you!" Hakudoshi cried as again and again he struck at Walter, only to be dodged and evaded. His fingers were busy, twitching as he flung his arms about, tossing his tools of death around him. He wouldn't allow so much as a droplet of blood from the demons or ghouls near him and Hakudoshi. As long as the distance remained the same, Walter was sure the young demon would begin to make desperate decisions. Even practically 'unarmed', Walter finally had this kids rhythm down. Using nothing but his hands to block, slap aside, or redirect his attacks, Walter was keeping well away from the danger, while being right in the center of it.

"Just die already!" Hakudoshi again bellowed and thrust the weapon forward. Walter couldn't hold it back, leaping up and onto the weapon. No sooner than it had struck into the ground than Walter smashed the top of his foot into the half demons jaw with a resounding smack. The injured demon stumbled back, and Walter followed, ready to take advantage of the situation.

"Dance of the Dead!" Walter whipped his head just in time to spot the incoming spiral of wind and ghouls, and leapt away from Hakudoshi. Kagura had spotted his trouble, or possibly Walters focus on the boy. The butler sped backwards, never having his eyes leave his target, still struggling to rise again. The impression of a foot was clear under his chin, bruising even the tough skin of the demon. Walter gave one moment to spy for Kagura. Her talents in the battle were clear- she was able to disappear easily, gliding behind the endless enemy that surrounded him. His eyes again met that of the enraged child who swung the weapon up, and stabbed at Walter.

"SUFFERLING!" The silver light again poured outward like water, smashing torrents of blood as it struck various demons and ghouls, ripping into them random slashes and excavations of the flesh. Walter was well used to this attack, easily flying to the left and running forward.

"You are far too slow," he said, landing a back handed slap onto the ill-prepared demon. Yet Walter was surprised to find a retaliatory punch to the gut. It hardly hurt, but the force was great enough to shrug him off momentarily of Hakudoshi. Whipping the weapon in his hand seamlessly in the air, he began his terrible attacks on Walter, who could only evade again and again. Hakudoshi was letting the ghouls and demons push Walter back again and again so to keep him in the range he needed. And without warning, Hakudoshi, after having his weapon parried sideways ran forward, snarling like a dog.

Something had snapped, and the demon, again and again being slapped, punched, and kicked away, refused to stop. Each impact he received only encouraged his new bloodlust. Again being shoved away from Walter, he literally tossed a ghoul at Walter, who made short of work of the target, shredding it to pieces with his wires. But Hakudoshi appeared in the blood, his eyes wide, his face stretched horribly as he leered, inches away from stabbing at Walter, who had not expected the sudden rush.

The hue boomerang interrupted, catching Hakudoshi by surprised. For a second that time slowed down, Walter watched as the instrument slammed into the small child, his flesh rippling away from the impact. Hakudoshi was pelted into the crowd, leaving a happily surprised Walter, grinning at the trio above him, waving in acknowledgment.

"Thank you for the assistance," he shouted, giving a thumbs up. Miroku nodded in response as Sango navigated Kirara through the hordes above. But in the same nod, Miroku suddenly looked frantic.

"Walter!" he shouted, pointing behind him. The butler heard the beast before he saw it, a monstrous footstep just behind him forced him to roll forward, turning to spot the creature. It hadn't been a foot however, but a large centipedes abdomen slamming into the ground. Its Crimson red shell glistening in the light, the gargantuan bug clicked its pincers hungrily, giving off a odorous green saliva that steamed as it hit the ground.

"There are just a lot of nasty's today-" Walter began. The centipede didn't care for small talk as it struck, whipping its head at Walter with surprising speeds. He avoided the poisonous pincers, but the head was too large for him to dodge at the speed it had struck. It was his turn to be sent flying away into the crowd, crushing several smaller demons in his flight. The ground brunt his back he slid to a stop, colliding against a large boulder. He was covered in blood, as many of the demons had been shredded under the friction of the ground.

"Kagome, will you be-" Integra shouted as she spotted the Insect charging at Walter.

"Go!" she cried, also spotting the danger. As Integra ran off, narrowly dodging another creature that lunged for her, Kagome fired two arrows at the beast simulations, one vanishing with Integra's attacker, the other slamming into the thick armor of the centipede. The impact threw off the insects balance, having it roll sideways sloppily. The belly of the beast was also armored, but left a line of flesh where the unbreakable armor of the top carapace and the bottom layer met. Her feet leaving the ground, Integra flung herself at the still struggling monster. The blade slid in with perfect precision and begun to cut downward.

It bellowed as it was carved down the length of a person, Integra holding on with both hands as she sliced through the cough skin and muscle. It could have been the sudden damage it was receiving, but the centipede began more frantic and nearly crushed Integra as it spun back, its millions of massive legs nearly missing Integras face as she leapt back. Once again the speedy creature whipped its head to her and struck down, trying to bite her in half. A thrust of her saber was all she could think of, and was fortunate enough to land it in between the pincers. It seemed to choke the monster, it gurgled and hissed, unable to get closer form her, but unwilling to back away.

She then shoved her sword forward. A spray of blood came out like a it had been pressurized. A jab with the sword forced the beast to recoil and retreat for a moment, shaking its head in pain. Droplets of green goo and what seemed like purple blood rained down in droplets the size of glass cups. One struck Integra on the shoulder, almost knocking her over as she avoided several more heavy drops of Water.

"Walter!" she cried, spotting the man up and about again, scratched but not dead," see if you can get it on its side!"

"Understood!" he replied hastily. Abandoning the foes nearest him, he instead rushed for the insect the size of two buses, one behind another. Wrapping several of the wires around the beasts center, Walter carried himself on the steadying, but still enraged monster. Integra watched carefully. Any sign of the insect giving away or collapsing was the time to strike. Anything else could have her ending up impaled on the sharp ends of the mandibles, or on the legs. Something though passed just by her from behind, producing demonic roars and shrieks of anger and pain. Light shone out behind her, a bright silver.

Turning from the sudden attack, she realized there was a long gap, almost twenty feet across, originating from Hakudoshi. His face wore a terrible gash, staring from his cheek to his forehead. One eye was closed, a large purple bruise forming. He looked livid. In his seemingly broken arm he held what appeared to be a replica of the blade Kagura had used at the gates of Chishiki. Integra stared as the man lifted this arm, straining in pain as his muscles gave away several times. He lifted it up, and roared.

"My turn to show you all what I can do with a blade of blackwind."

* * *

Zohall ducked, and spun to the side, swiping back with Gleam. The vampire easily bent backwards, faster than Zohall could have expected. Ever since he had drawn the cutlass, Edward Towers had attacked non-stop against Zohall, forcing him into a constant retreat. He lead the blonde swordsman where he wanted. The short range at first told Zohall he could bully Towers around until he was cornered. Towers however countered his initial plan with his own.

Zohall again bent just far enough to avoid a slash to his face.

"Fuck!"

"Ferocity," Towers said, quickly following Zohalls step back, and again attack. Zohall parried, but was knocked back by a shoulder from the vampire who slammed into him. Falling to his feet, he rolled, avoiding a stab downwards," and," Zohall swung out at Edward, who flipped around and spun as he dodged the attack, actually leaving the sword imbedded in the ground for a moment, only to land just as Zohall tossed himself up," and velocity!" the two met swords, Zohall nearly falling backwards, but putting all his might forward, as Edward merely held his sword out with both hands, watching the human struggle. "This is the name of my dance."

"Really? Mines called 'Fuck you up the ass!' How does that compare?" Zohall shouted as he shunted both swords upward. While Edward Towers was strong and as fast as Zohall, the human had far much more experience with his sword than Edward had. Once again Zohall was in the distance for him to make use of the blades length, and decided for once not to allow Towers to advance. Running forward, he spun, swinging Gleam around him as he did, forcing Towers to dodge over and over. Towers finally decided to stop, and held out Tsunami lazily downward at an awkward angle. Yet his strength was enough to block Zohalls furious attack with such an angle.

Towers this time threw Zohall back, grasping gleam by the edge, and throwing him at the wall. Zohall spun around, landing his feet onto the wall and turning just in time to stop Towers from lunging at him. The strange, beaten up sword he used perplexed Zohall. It was unremarkable, and looked ill-crafted. Yet it was holding up, without injury, to Gleams mega-edge. This was not something any average sword could boast, as many had been beaten, blunted, or even broken to the wrath of Gleam. Only one other sword had been able to stand up to the cutlass, Integra's saber. The distance was different, but it amazed him to find yet another sword in the past two weeks that could stand up to him, now on the list with Integra and Naraku's sword. Leapt back, staring at the heaving man, who was sweating.

"Tsunami is a sword that overwhelms, completely overwhelms her enemy," Towers stated, spinning the sword in the hand guard lazily, watching it twirl in mild amusement. "I was warned as well that it could overwhelm those who were not careful… while it is an impressive blade it held a dark power-" Zohall struck, and Towers easily held back his strength, and continued,"- that could cause the wielder to loose himself."

"Nice name," Zohall struggled, trying to hold his ground," but I really don't care two shits about… a damn sword!"

"You're a fool, Zohall Mercer," Towers grasped his hands and tossed him past him again, but not before whirling around, and kicking him in the gut quick enough to send him flying upwards. "But this is not your best. I have been told," Zohall landed with Gleam rattling away to his left a few feet," your eyes glow dangerously, and you become unusually fast, stronger, and… I saw your abilities first hand," he turned from examining his fingernails, to stare at the rising man, who as trying to ignore the lack of air in his lungs, breathing as levelly as possible," so stop with all this amateur action. I want to really dance to your best, and then _break you_ at your best."

"What is it… with you and dancing," Zohall spat on the ground, his arms and legs shaking as he felt dizzy. The impact had hurt, but he refused to show any weakness. He had to stand, or Towers would go in for the kill, he was certain of it. "You sound like you got a constant boner the size of texas when you talk about that shit. WHO CARES!"

"The rhythm… the speed, the lights!" Towers stated dramatically, turning and holding his hands upward," the life! The death! Dancing is truly art! And we do it- even this fight," Zohall had again charged forward, swinging again and again at the man, who ducked, turned and rolled away, mid air, from his attacks," is a dance of life and death. It tells a story, and struggle, a love, and a passion!"

"You aren't just insane, you are really annoying," Zohall grunted as he halted, Towers having leapt sufficiently away for Zohall to take a breather. Yet in that same moment of a break, Towers was suddenly only a feet from him, the air being blasted back past Zohall from the speed. He parried the sudden attack with the sword, but was unable to stop the other hands punch- landing squarely in the center of his chest. Zohall was sturdy. His muscles and bones had seen enough trouble in his life to be able to collect most of the impact damage. The rest he felt pass through his ribs and lungs, and sent him flying backwards. He didn't have the air in his lungs to gasp. All he knew was he was suddenly on the ground, and Towers was were he had been, thirty feet away.

Zohall coughed, and several drops of blood fell out of his mouth. His insides burnt, and he wasn't sure if it was fatal, but he could breath. His legs worked, but slowly. The machine on the other side of the cavern suddenly rang a single metallic buzzer.

"Only ten minutes left… good," Towers said, looking off to the machine with mild interest," Only ten minutes until the virus must be released-"

"Warning! ten minutes before sample degradation reaches critical point," the machine suddenly stated, freezing Towers to the spot. "That… can't be right… ten minutes until release of the-" It repeated himself, and Towers suddenly started for the machine. Zohall couldn't let him. Whatever he had the room to boast about, Towers suddenly lost it, and Zohall wanted that error of his ways to continue. Running faster than he could have previously thought, he nearly appeared into thin air before Towers, and sliced into the ground. The man leapt back and aside as a large path of destruction was created, reaching to the wall. Towers glared, no longer cocky and filled with the boredom he had before.

"You want me to get serious?" Zohall asked, closing his eyes as he put all his mental strength into on moment of concentration," alrighty," he cracked his neck and opened his eyes," lets get serious!"

Towers was unprepared for the sudden change in Zohall. The man had before, as he had noticed, expelled unnecessary amounts of energy dodging and attack, but suddenly his talent seemed to sharpen, and hone themselves. He actually didn't seem to become faster to Towers, but more precise in his actions, making sure to know exactly what he was about to do, rather than jumping blindly at Towers. Even with his experience, Towers was sure this man had no former formal training of any kind. Suddenly it didn't matter. His reflexes and ability to counter, and moniter Towers movements were stunning, if not unbelievable.

To towers however, this was not entirely impressive. He had of course heard of the talents of the group, and complaints of Naraku about a swordsman who was constantly able to repel him, along with Alucard. But this was the man in person, able to fill in the margins of disbelief. He was able, and strong. But he had yet to really show anything Towers couldn't counter.

Zohall lashed outward with Gleam, tossing Towers upwards. The vampire kept his composure, even in midair. Allowing his midair path to take him wherever. Landing easily on the hard ground, he watched as Zohall again rushed at him. As they caught one another and began a series of attacks and dodges, Towers noticed something as well. Zohall seemed to have sacrificed his ability to talk, or chose not to, when in this state. He wasn't so much as giving off a facial expression. He had a strange poker face, one blank of anger or confidence.

"So a survivor of the worst biological accidents in human history turned into this!" Towers shrieked in amusement, unwary of the man's abilities.

"What doesn't kill you-"

"Might kill you again!" Towers interrupted and tried to attack. It resulted in another steady flow of close-range attacks and parries, however they were both stationary. Several seconds passed until they leapt away, both sweating, but only Towers breathing heavily. Zohall glared at him, never leaving his eyes off him for a moment. "Do you want to know something… Mercer?"

"No. Just keep your moth shut and let me cut your head off," Zohall growled. Towers grinned evilly. Either he was getting to him, or the stress of the battle was… or both.

"There was someone, just before the Raccoon City outbreak, just days before the virus was released, who ordered the capture of the T-Virus, and G-Virus samples… I know who that person was," he stated calmly. A part of Zohall suddenly changed. He remained still, but something in his eyes seemed to flicker, that unending focus wavering. For too long though, Towers stared, grinning. Zohall swung Gleam from where he was, instantly using the same green light to shoot that arc of energy at his target, who leapt away.

"I already know who it was," Zohall stated as Towers landed thirty feet to his left, and he only turned his head to the vampire," Albert Wesker wanted them. I learned it all from Leon. He and his-" he stopped. Towers began to laugh manically at this claim, and Zohall couldn't restrain a puzzled stare.

"Oh no… Wesker wasn't the one who gave the order, but he could have, if he needed. It was I, who sent in the soldiers."

Zohall stared at him. His body felt numb, as his eyes never left the man he had been seeking for over six years. Ever since he had left Washington DC to find Umbrella, he had sought after the man who was responsible for causing the damage to his home. He had been traveling, never able to live a life, all in the namesake of vengeance. And all of a sudden, the man was in front of him.

"I have been working for Wesker, long before he decided to leave Umbrella. Needless to say when he did, I followed. He offered me much more than the company did; his goals were much, much higher than profit. And less than a year ago I was blessed with his gift. A piece of art only he could create- using old Nazi top-secret technology with his own tweaks, and implant it into me… and this is what I got for it."

"But long before that, when he revealed to me his plans, and offered me life in his service, or death at the spot, I immediately gave in. I was to send in people I could trust to retrieve the samples. However… I blundered. The soldiers were overwhelmed, and he had to step in to where I had failed. Instead, I got him something even more valuable… a new agent. It wasn't as good as his old one, or his new one at the time, but…" Towers had noticed Zohall's head was lowered. "Aww… did I upset you?"

Zohall started walking forward, and his head finally came into eye contact with Towers. Rage of the like he had never seen burnt into the back of his mind. He cried silent tears, and his face was screwed up horribly as he grinded his teeth together. This man no longer had the concentration, but he suddenly made it up with massive hatred.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" Zohall screamed at the top of his lungs, swinging his sword again and again at Towers, who was barely able to block him. A vampire was struggling against the might of a human. Towers leapt back, and Zohall slowly followed, not caring to run after him. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" But he took too long with on swing, and Towers spotted the opening. Zohall reacted, but poorly. He felt his skin suddenly burn white-hot, and even with a knee in the face of the vampire, who stumbled back, Zohall wanted to shout and bellow and scream until his lungs were dead and his throat scratched. Yet he had felt pain like it before.

Towers was watching him, holding his broken nose, a loathing look imbedded into his eyes.

"Why aren't you screaming!" he asked as Zohalls only reaction was to widen his eyes and stumble away. "Is it the adrenaline? Maybe the rage… you should be screaming in agony…"

"A pussy sword cut like this isn't going to bring me down-"

Towers suddenly flashed past him without warning, and a cut across his ribs again produced white-hot pain, but to Zohalls horrifying shock, seemed far, far worse than the other. He gasped, falling to his knees.

"What the hell!" Towers bellowed in anger, running over and kicking Zohall over. He instead decided, while Zohall was struggling back up, to pin him down, and slowly lower the blade at his shoulder. Zohall noticed and tried to grasp his wrist. The strength was too much and Zohall was groaning and pain unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was like his shoulder down were on fire, ants crawling in his veins, his skin falling off, and a sword cutting into him all at once.

"Why… what are you doing!" Zohall stuttered in his pain.

"The power of Tsunami is pain! You see, with every injury it inflicts, it doubles the amount of pain it delivers- this is the third injury you have had- and it should be eight times painful than any normal-" Zohall punched him in the face and the sword was ripped out.

"You said-" Zohall finally stopped screaming, and quickly got up, trying to ignore the blood flow," it doubles when-"

"Each attack… so, the first strike was double the normal pain… then two… then three… more mathematically correct, it is essentially 'pain to the second power'. But then again," Towers leered at the injured man," you never finished school-"

"SHUT UP!" Zohall bellowed and rushed forward and tried again to reconnect with that focus. Before he met blades with Towers he had found it, but still was shaken by the strength of the sword. It may have just been pain that he was feeling, but there was only so much he could take. When he had been stabbed, it felt like every tiny movement was an individual stab and removal. As he and the vampire scientist began their dance once again Zohall came to the realization that the next injury he got from the sword would be indescribable. Eight times the normal pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced. But sixteen times the normal slice of a blade… it seemed impossible to comprehend.

Towers was gleaming. His initial attempt to coerce Zohall into a rage hadn't worked as well, but the terrible prospect of the amount of pain the next attack could result in was more than enough to fear him. His movements and tactics showed it. Zohall was hesitant in his movements, almost waiting for Towers to make the move himself and try to counter it hastily. It gave Edward Towers that now he could not only bully helpless humans with his vampire strength, but now he could bully mighty warriors with his own weapons. But it was not enough to really bully him. Zohall spotted an opening in Towers movements. But so did Towers did for Mercer. Zohall swung upward as Towers punched forward.

Edward Towers was slashed up his chest, but not deeply enough to be nearly fatal. But Zohall was sent flying away. He lost grip of Gleam in the sudden impact and hit a wall. he saw Towers about to throw something, and before he thought of even preparing for his landing, some feet below, he made to catch the object. His hands felt something stop just before it reached him and he smiled. Something however was wrong. He felt numb now. His hands, his feet…everything was suddenly numb. Towers was coming closer, but was still below him, looking up in satisfied amusement. And so Zohall looked down.

The cutlass Tsunami was sticking out from his chest, just around his gut. He was pinned to the wall. even in the sudden shock and fear that spread through him, he tried pulling it out.

"I am shocked to see you aren't yelling… but I was also sure this could happen. You see," narrated as Zohall fell to the ground, and cradled his stomach, the sword still impaled in him," humans central nervous system can only tolerate so much pain. To avoid cataclysmic amounts of it, it will shut down. But I was sure that Tsunamis abilities would actually be blocked by your nervous system… it looks like your dying slowly."

Zohall stood, and stumbled back against the wall, against his own blood. His hands he was sure would be warm, as they were slippery. He felt tired, but very awake. He wanted to sleep, but refused to stop.

"I… I…" Zohall didn't know what to do. All he knew is that he wanted to continue. Every fiber in his soul told him he would kill the man in front of him no matter what.

"Let me…" a voice suddenly stated inside Zohall. Yet Edward suddenly frowned, and blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I told you before… I offer you my power," that same voice Zohall hated and feared grew stronger as blackness seemed to rush in his eyes like a swarm of bees.

"No…" Zohall suddenly began to grasp his head, as the ground shook. Towers took a step back, taken by complete surprise. The ground rumbled, and small pieces of rock and pebble began to slowly float upward," get out of my head."

"I told you I would take over your body… and I will do what you cannot-" Towers was scared. He was watching something that he could not believe or understand. Had Zohall two minds? An alter-ego? Was his defeat somehow calling out his sinister being? Why did he sound so different? Stranger yet, his wounds began to expel what seemed to be water, and slowly close. Black and purple light surged and grew as Zohall's struggle grew.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed, actually sending a shockwave through the air, nearly knocking over Towers, who was backing up in terror.

"You… are mine."

All his world went black, and all Zohall could hear was screaming, and Towers witnessed a swirling mass of black and violet energy, twisting and spiraling around the man. Zohall bellowed wordlessly, shrieking as he finally pulled the sword out of his body. He bent forward, his hair falling past his face as he breathed slowly, heavily. Towers watched, very unsure of what was about to happen. To be certain of his safety, he drew his guns quickly, and had them pointed to Zohall. Suddenly lifted himself up airily and sighed happily.

"Shall we?" he asked, sounding enervated, bouncy, as he brandished the cutlass with expert show-off skill. Towers watched, unsure of his next action.

"What was that?" was all Towers could manage. Zohall smiled, his eyes still covered by his hair, and let off a very uncharacteristic laugh, almost like a giggle of excitement.

"Why don't we find out? After all… I have to get used to this body," and Zohall soared at him, a pleasant smile etched onto his face.

* * *

Far away, Alucard and Naraku paused before they continued their attack. Clashing into one another, Alucard laughed.

"You felt it? That surge of energy and power?" he questioned Naraku, who glared at him. He of course felt it, but said nothing. It was bad enough trying to beat the Vampire lord in front of him, but too much to wonder what had caused that massive flux in the area around them. Instead he leapt back and charged at an eager Alucard again.

"What is he doing?" Integra barked as she dodged a flying demon. Walter, being the closest, answered.

"I have a feeling something similar to what Kagura had done earlier!" he guessed, as he paused from his now less-agitated slashing and hacking from his wires to spy on Hakudoshi's actions. He had floated upward, and without warning ghouls had began to soar towards him, slamming into others to form several larger bodies, each around twenty feet tall, several feet thick. But they still flew at Hakudoshi, collecting around him and his pink bubble. The bodies started forming a strange shape, something that seemed familiar and alien at the same time as the eight pillars and the massive, floating body slowly connected as most of the ghouls collected.

Just as Integra dodged the huge centipede, which crashed past her, she found herself watching a massive spider. Easily a total of fifty feet tall, and close to one hundred feet long, the black-widow look alike laughed with the voice of Hakudoshi, distorted and turned into a gurgle as the ghouls spoke along with him.

"Time to die!" the newly formed arachnid of undead groaned. The legs started their scuttling, shaking the ground as they rocketed the body of the monster towards Integra and Walter. Without thinking she darted backwards, avoiding being trampled or stabbed by a pointed end of the leg. As she leapt backwards, Walter leapt to the side, and swung his hands at the giant spider, wrapping two filaments around each of the legs closest to him. Integra watched in horror though as the spider rolled to the side, and engulfed Walter in a blast of smoke before he could act.

"Walter!" She shouted, running closer as the Spider stood back up, letting a bone-chilling rattle of a shriek. It turned to Integra, as she spotted Walter, struggling to fend off ghouls from the massive body as they reached up and tried to drag him inside the monster. Te legs again started for Integra, and were only stopped as a flying arrow, coated in pink light, shot forward and smashed into the face of the arachnid. Kagome started over to Integra, but halted as the Spider shook off the injury, seamlessly unharmed. An identical shriek was the herald to the spiders lunge. Kagome shrieked as Integra tackled her to the side, and stood up before the spider had realized it missed.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha took his shot at the monster. The attack landed and destroyed half of a center leg, having the monster scream and spin erratically. Inuyasha, running past Kagome took the moment of confusion as his moment to further his damage. Looking at the wound to its side as the indicator weak spot, he leapt tremendously high and slashed down with bellow of rage. "Kagome! Get out of here!" he shouted as his sword embedded into the thick flesh.

"And go where!" she shouted, getting to her feet as Integra battled off several smaller demons.

"ANYWHERE!" Inuyasha grasped at ideas as another leg tried to fend him out of the wound. "Just so I don't have to worry about you-" he was too late to spot the 'scratching' leg, as suddenly found his body and slammed downward, jerking him away from his blade. With a great 'oof', he was crushed into the ground as Kagome trembled.

"Inuyasha!" she asked timidly. "Inuyasha!" she spotted his hands keeping the pincer of the leg from impaling his body, as he struggled to keep it away. "Stand still!" she told him, as she aimed another arrow. The spider however heard her, as it turned and again charged towards her, too fast for her to properly react. Inuyasha was let go, but crushed deeper into the earth as it passed over him.

"Move you damned silly girl!" Integra shouted as she ran for the exposed underbelly of the spider, and Kagome ran to the side just before she would have been smashed. Under the spider, Integra could hear Walter shouting and grunting with the many ghouls. Finding the abdomen low enough to the ground to attempt to slash at, she stabbed at the mass of monster and began to exert what damage she could. Ghouls with excessive damage fell out, and remained motionless. Behind her the spider looked under itself towards Integra, curious of the source of the damage it was taking.

"Why can't you humans get it?" the voice of Hakudoshi and the thousands of ghouls said simultaneously. Integra turned, spotting the staring head as its many eyes glowed red at her. In her distraction however, a stinger the size of a large spear slowly emerged, dripping in green paste-like goo. The sound of the liquid and its terrible odor caught her attention and she spun, paring its stab as it attempted to impale her. "Demons are meant to be superior to you humans! We are greater than a hundred of you pathetic mortals!" the collection of voices gurgled angrily as Integra ferociously dodged and parried the stinger. "WHY WONT YOU JUST GIVE UP?"

Integra's shoulder was caught suddenly as one of the remaining intact legs slammed her into the ground, and pushed her forward, making her loose her sword. The pain was bad, but not enough for her to really notice as rocks and pebbles dug into her back, scratching her jacket. Finally it halted, as it leveled its head to hers, the pincers drooling. Walter was almost released from the grips of the ghouls, but realized Integras state. "Sir! Hold on!"

"Any time would be appreciated Walter!" It lifted his head back, ready to finish its death deed onto her. Not bothering to free himself as he sunk slowly into the hands, Walter had two of his wires fly at the head, and pulled it back, lassoing the monster. In the shock of being held back it lifted the leg, and Integra rolled aside, trying to ignore the pain in her left shoulder. Anything she could have said to order Walter to free himself though was suddenly whisked from her mind.

BANG.

The entire head of the arachnid exploded, its entrails and pieces flying just to the right of Integra, bits and pieces on fire. Her eyes whipping far down to the cavern, she spotted the end of the mighty Harkonnen, masterfully aimed at the monster. She had failed to notice Walter wailing in fear as he was launched from the back of the beast as the hands suddenly let go of him, and the force of the collapsing beast tossed him aside.

"Seras!" Integra exclaimed, happier than ever to see the lesser of two of her great vampire servants. A second later she screamed, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

"I had to make sure Edward Towers wasn't going to escape ma'am!" she explained as she casually started the reload of the single-shot cannon," and it wasn't until Master told me he had been caught by someone else that I felt it was safe to come along! And then I ran into these guys!" she nodded behind her as the wolf demon tribe burst forth, shouting and yelling their way to battle.

"KOGA!" Inuyasha, who had been furiously trying to remove his beloved sword from the wounded leg of the spider, spotted his rival, and rushed to head off the wolf-demon. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED KAGOME YOU HALF-BRAINED WIMP!"

"SHUT UP! LIKE I WOULD EVER HAVE HARMED THE-" his argument shifted as he spotted the ragged and worn Kagome, watching with disbelief the two argue, and the next second he was next to her, bowing to her with his hands around hers," Please Kagome; I am so deeply sorry for being unable to control myself."

"You- you were under the spell of Kanna, so its alright-"

"THAT GIVES YOU NO EXCUSE! A PROPER DEMON WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO-" Inuyasha literally head butted the wolf demon, who didn't so much as flinch.

OH YEAH? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? SCRATCH FOR FLEAS AND PERFORM TRICKS-"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE CUT YOUR LOVING BANTER SHORT!" They both flinched, and turned to a raging Integra. "YOU TWO-" she pointed to them as behind her the spider started recovering as more ghouls began their assimilation into the body," FEND OFF THE SMALLER DEMONS! YOU!" she pointed to Kagome, who blinked unexpectedly," STAY WITH THEM! YOU LOT!" she pointed to the crowd of watching Wolf Demons, who seemed not to dare to disobey her words, even standing up straighter and saluting," FOLLOW THEM! SERAS!" she turned and pointed to Seras, who flinched.

"Y-yes?" She asked as Integra took a moment to breath.

"…KILL THE RUDDY THING!"

"Roger!" And she finally slammed the cannon shut. Hakudoshi, the zombie spider however decided that after healing the wounds would do anything in his power to destroy her instead. It speed back and rolled about to find Seras running against the turn, passing its head, and instead aiming for the legs. "Eat Harkonnen, bitch!"

"Dance of Blades!" Seras heard it before she saw it, and was quick enough to dodge the incoming attack. Kagura was now assisting her 'younger' brother. But before Seras could adjust the attack onto Kagura, the spider then tried to eat her, finally managing to slam its open maw onto the voluptuous body. This however seemed to be a massive mistake.

"My bite is worse," Seras's voice teased as a sliver of red matter seemed to streak out of the mouth, and suddenly rip up and down, cutting the massive head in two. Yet she was annoyed to find that the body was still capable, as it slapped her off and at a wall. "You're a persistent one!" she stated, her red eyes glowing.

"Seras!" another voice called from below. Her eyes found Leon waving on hand at her, fingers tightly clasped around his backpack. "Keep it on you! I think I have an idea!" It took her a moment or two to realize he was relaying tactical orders to her, as all she could think was that he was alive and fine. "SERAS!"

"S-sorry, I'll get on it!" all she had registered was his being alive and a plan.

"Leon?" Integra rushed over to him as Seras soared overhead, annoying the monster further. "What is this plan?"

"I need to get on top of this thing, and then the backpack will do the rest," he said, shaking the backpack, and then his head, trying to rid some sweat out of his eyes. "Seen Zohall yet?" Integra blinked, recalling no sight of him.

"No… nothing," she stated, worried but not distracted," what do you need me to do?"

"Get Walter! And see if he can get me on the abdomen. After that, get as far away from if as you can!" he stated the last bit with as much certainty as he could, and she nodded. She would be telling the others to distance themselves from the beast. They turned away from one another, Leon rushing for several larger formations near the walls, while Integra ran for Walter, who was disoriented but fighting off smaller demons and several smaller ghouls, just as the Wolf Demons arrived to assist.

"Oi! You young lot- who's side are you on again?" he asked as Integra grabbed his shoulder," ah, yes Sir Integra! I'll have it defeated in a matter of-"

"Walter?" she said, shaking him briefly. His eyes focused and seemed afraid.

"I didn't say anything too unbearably embarrassing… did I?"

"Not enough for me to care," Integra stated, and started for the Spider again, many yards away," Leon needs you to get him on top of the Spider-"

"A bad idea," Walter interrupted, warning in his eyes," the ghouls aren't too particular with guests riding their backs."

"I think he knows that, but you can ask him when you are taking him to the blasted things back!" she demanded his cooperation, and he nodded, rushing over to Leon, still crouched, zipping the backpack up.

"Walter… you okay?" Leon asked, seeing the disheveled appeal and untidy hair.

"As okay as you are, no doubt," Walter retorted.

"…touché," Leon muttered, and stood, getting his backpack ready. "Integra told you where I need to be?"

"I suppose… I can't convince you of the danger-"

"I saw what happens, but that is why I have this," he stated, a small detonator in his left hand. "I plan on spoon feeding that Satan of Arachnophobia its death, all in a convenient backpack flavor." Walters eyes widened, and his face lifted as he smiled malevolently.

"I like your perception on delivering this beastie a blast," Walter said as he turned, and started running with Leon.

"I always did like one-liners," Leon chuckled. Walter ran ahead, readying his wires again. Leon saw past the spider as Koga and Inuyasha, along with the spotting assistance of Kagome, fight Kagura, who was keeping her own well with the assistance of demons. Walter wrapped the four legs on one side quickly, and tugged, gaining the attention of the spider away from Seras.

"Seras! Tip it over!"

"Knock it on its ass!" Leon cried with Walter as Seras, using all the powers she could, literally tackled the massive being, and Walter darted under the legs he tied, and pulled them under the beast. Leon liked his own piece of the plan; it wouldn't be on the back of the monster, but the belly. "GET CLEAR!" Leon shouted hurriedly, even drawing attention from Miroku and Sango, who quickly passed over head, and Kagome, who hurried away with Inuyasha and Koga, refusing to back down from Kagura. Leon, spinning his backpack around in the air for momentum, tossed it. Not according to his plans though, one of the legs snagged onto the straps, and began flailing the contained bag of concentrated explosive dangerously around.

He rushed over, stabbed the ghoul who grabbed it between the eyes, and flung himself onto the bodies. He wouldn't let this thing get away now. Hands from all around emerged and began to try tugging and pulling him inside of the monster. He continuously pulled himself up and away, but was slowing down in his speed to the center. But close enough, he tossed the bag at the belly, and watched as the hands began to pull it inside too.

Leon never wanted to die. But that wouldn't stop him from dying with a cause. He lifted his free hand up, and pressed the button on the detonator just as he was wrenched free from the gross mass of ghouls. He felt the explosion smash on the back of his savior, and they both catapulted at the hard wall. "No!" Seras shouted as she turned him away and took the incredible force of the rock, and Leon, simultaneously. Slinking onto the ground, Seras coughed as she felt blood in her mouth. She guessed several of her ribs had pierced her lungs, as they had snapped in various places. But she was distracted from healing them as two hands grabbed her face and forced her to look at a rather angry Leon.

"I swear to god if you weren't nearly indestructible, I would kill you-"

"But I might have survived if I wasn't-" she tried to interrupt.

"EVEN IF YOU DID, you would not have heard the end of it from me!" he flared angrily," no one risks their live for a soldier who is feet from death!"

"Except the dead?" Seras tried hopefully, summoning a strangled smile from Leon.

"…damn your eyes."

"Too late," she joked, healing herself and standing up.

The backpack filled of bomb had done its work. The majority of the spider was completely ruined. The legs were falling apart and the ghouls separating to their usual unfocused selves. At the center was a torn and damaged sphere of pink light, and in it was an even more heavily injured demon boy. Before the others could act the boy began to float upward in his bubble, his eyes wide with shock. Half his body, including the arm that had held his sword, had been blow off and singed. The bubble itself, which seemed unable to heal, looked as if it had been broken from the inside.

"The sword… broke…" Hakudoshi struggled as he finally halted in mid air, his eyes bulging as his breath became more and more erratic. "Damn you… Damn you all…"

"Hakudoshi!" Miroku shouted as Kirara started for the demon boy. He turned, his face filled to the brim with hatred and fury.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" he dropped his bubble and threw his spear at the approaching three. It missed and Hakudoshi snarled, flying at them. Kirara pivoted half way, and Miroku removed the still tattered cloth on his hand. "WHA- NO!"

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku opened the endless tunnel just as the fingernails of Hakudoshi were inches from Miroku's hand. They were promptly sucked in as Hakudoshi began to scream and struggle, his entire mass being devoured by the swirling and pitch black void of the Wind Tunnel.

* * *

"What the hell is this!" Towers dodged the charge, leaping half way across the chamber. Zohall stood, turned half away, his eyes lazily watching Towers. Without a word of warning or taunt, Towers shot five bullets at Zohall, each striking the young man. The bullets stayed in the body for only a moment, as they fell out, water pouring from the wounds, as dark violet steam hissed out. Towers smelled the water and knew it was sea water, wretched and diseased.

"I had no idea this boy was capable of such," Zohall stated, looking at the wounds through the jacket like one would when discovering an interesting and neatly colored rock," I always assumed it was his sword that gave him the power."

"Talking to yourself won't get any pause from me!" Towers shouted as he began to fire mercilessly at Zohall, who this time let a few bullets strike him before flashing the short cutlass several times, knocking the bullets not only away, but at the ground next to Towers, who gasped in surprise.

"It's rude, interrupting someone in the middle of a thought," Zohall stated, his face mocking that of someone trying to scold another. "I suppose the sword really did have an impact… but it wouldn't give him this ability…" Zohalls eyes followed the wounds as they healed themselves," unless… no… oh that is too good!" Towers watched, almost afraid to reload as Zohall almost danced on the spot as laughed happily in a way that clearly wasn't him," he doesn't just use the power, he _amplifies_ it with his own!" more insane and gleeful chuckles followed these words. "This explains so much- why it is he can do all those things without knowing how- or-"

"Is this some kind of act you are trying to use to unnerve me?" Towers shouted. Before he could blind, or even take a breath after his words, Zohall was a foot from him, and swung Tsunami down across his chest. Towers eyes bulged and he fell backwards, clutching at his cut skin.

"What did I say about interruption?" Zohall asked, his eyes closed, now sounding like a teacher," now… since you seem not to care for my revelations, perhaps I will tell you something that you will care about," Zohall stood fully up, eye Towers, who was breathing heavily from the wound. "I am not Zohall Mercer… but I am," he held Tsunami outward, displaying it," Tsunami."

Towers stared at him, dumb folded. It sounded so ludicrous to think a sword had a personality, and then a soul, but then it could posses another? It hadn't possessed him… and what more, it had never turned itself on him.

"How?" the vampire managed. Zohall, or Tsunami, chuckled and started walking forward, spinning the cutlass around a finger.

"The a soul can be weakened with ones will. And while most bodies cannot endure two souls in one, when one has enormous power, and weakened will, it allows for some… 'ample space'. When you threw me, recklessly and pitifully," he spat with contempt," I was able to finally get inside his mind, much more inside than I had even dreamed of! And what more… I was surprised by his confusion of emotions. Anger, hatred, fear, even love somehow was mixed in this fiasco of emotions. They all coiled his will down… and allowed me to waltz right up, and take this," Tsunami grabbed its own butt," amazing body for my own."

"You control him all?" Towers started to the right, getting himself closer and closer to Gleam, ignoring the light bleeding from his chest.

"Well," Tsunami paused, considering," no… his memories, his desires, except for your death, and other such… things, are no more available to me than that sword you are inching towards," he pointed out, catching Towers, making him twitch in anger. "Fine, go for his damned sword. You will find it… surprisingly…" Towers spun and raced for the blade, but found Tsunami already there, who kicked it towards him.

"What the-" he gasped and bent for the sword, and just as he pulled it up, found it to be far, far more heavy than he had ever expected," good god!"

"Ah, ah, ah… First" Tsunami wove Zohalls finger reproachfully at him," no talk of god from a vampire. Second, I have no need for a sword like that… and third," Towers finally held it up, surprised that he struggled to haul it," that sword is not meant for anyone, other than the man you see here."

"Mercer?"

"To anyone, especially a vampire- scratch that," Tsunami laughed shortly," a vampire he loathes, it will be heavier."

"Is… that so? And how-"

"A sword is always aware of its enemy… especially one it despises…" Zohalls face was one of displeasure and unending revolution. He was looking at the five foot long sword as if it were a rotting squid wrapped around a stick left out in the sun.

"You have an issue with this sword do you?" Towers chuckled," that surprises me."

"I couldn't have him under my sway the other times I made contact with him… when you slashed him… not while that sword was in his hands," Tsunami spat on the ground, and was once again gone, to appear next to Towers," enough talk, right?"

Towers felt his ribs slashed at, and shouted as he felt like the blood that shot from the injury was fire. He swung Gleam as fast as he could, but couldn't match the unheard of speed that the new Zohall Mercer had. He was across the chamber before the sword had finished its swing. And then he was again in Edward Towers face. Another slash. And another, and another. Towers was reduced to a gasping man several moments later, dragging the unusual heavy sword with him as he held the paper-cut deep wounds that felt like they were killing him. A stab in his back and bloody tears fell from his face as he screamed and clawed at the dirt.

"This is the anger that poor Zohall has had towards you," Tsunami cooed as Zohalls body lovingly stabbed and poked his back lightly," and I love how he is giving in now… I did tell him what a wonderful thing it is to listen to a girl with power-" Gleam swung upward, narrowly missing Zohalls head as he flew backwards, and was again across the hall. Edward Towers stood back up, his once white lab coat bloody and stained.

"You… you are a bitch…" he heaved as he prepared Gleam again," I should have known that the old man was warning me about something like this…"

"He did say betrayal, didn't he?" Tsunami giggled. "But you never listened… tell me, what about your machine? I noticed you didn't look so happy when it stated it wouldn't release the Virus, but instead allow it to die-"

"What are you talking about!" Towers sweated, both from the pain and the shock that the spirit of the sword had been listening all the time.

"I hear your mutters, Edward," Tsunami pulled Zohalls hair out of his face and let it rest on the back of his head," I know what you thought it was meant to do… what your boss told you it would do. Wait until you wanted, and then release the toxins- or virus, whatever- when you see fit. It didn't sound like the machine was meant to do that… does it?"

Towers spun and launched himself at the machine, and began to pry the computerized screen away. He knew the Agent had told him there was a message to him one this was all over. And tossing the now sparkling panel aside, he saw a small envelope, neatly next to the computer board. He reached for it but instead let out a terrible, bloody cry. A sword was sticking out of his chest, and he was being lifted into the air, one handed.

"Get over there," Tsunami ordered coolly, tossing him across the cavern, allowing him to slam into the hard ground," and get back to fighting. Use the swords power ifs if you must."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Towers cried through the pain and panic as he stumbled up, and once again leveled the sword, similar to how he had seen Zohall do it.

"That is a pity- for you anyhow. For me…" Zohalls body began to emit that same dark violet and black energy he had before, growing and expanding around the cutlass," I know my own powers… but I wonder what can be done when I add his amplifying abilities to my own." Tsunami swung the cutlass, and the black energy swirled and threw itself at Towers, who wouldn't risk trying to block it as he darted aside. The spinning and ever-changing mass blew up on the wall with a high-pitched scream of an explosion. Towers just avoided the debris as he slid to a halt, and was once again face to face with Zohall Mercer.

He was fortunate enough to block the attack this time, and retaliated, forcing Zohall back with a serious of his own attacks. Tsunami laughed harshly as she easily parried and blocked the attacks, stepping backwards easily with the vampire.

"You learnt his abilities well!" she said with bitter amusement, easily holding back Edward Towers and Gleam with the cutlass. "But you don't seem able to replicate those attacks of his, at least his special attacks."

"Well I wasn't aware that you had anything special about you either, aside from the fact that you were a broken, beaten sword!" Towers spat back, causing a blood vessel to tremble in Zohall Mercers forehead. Tsunami growled, and punched forward, just as Towers had been hoping. He tilted Gleam so that the blade would intercept the knuckles of Zohall Mercer, and before Tsunami could pull back her hand, it was frozen. She gasped as if her body was now incasing in freezing water.

"NO! DON'T YOU-"she shouted as the fingers extended out and slowly wrapped around the blade, and wrenched it of Towers hands. Zohall began to stumble back both hands at his forehead, bending forward, crying, sobbing in pain. From Gleam came a magnificent green light, bright enough to light the entire cave and have Towers shield his face. The cutlass responded, glowing in response, but becoming overwhelmed; the energy and light it emitted was slowly forced back to the sword until Zohall suddenly cried "PISS OFF!" and Tsunami was shot out of his hand like it had been electrocuted. Zohall fell forward, limp, and slid onto the earth.

Towers watched, his eyes growing wide. He had hoped something like that would happen, but had not been sure it would ever have been that dramatic. The unmoving body of Zohall Mercer, and Tsunami, the cursed cutlass, sticking out from the ground determinedly, gave him enough confidence to stride past it all, and to the machine. With a slight stumble he grasped the edge of the now screen-less virus container, and with trembling fingers, removed the envelope. Ripping the edges open, he dug inside and found a small notice.

"Edward Towers, I have placed this notice within the cartridge with the knowledge you will no doubt be informed and look within. I have…"

Zohall's hearing trailed off as her heard another voice.

_Get up… get up Zohall…_ Rip whispered from a cosmic distance.

"To inform you that while you have served your own purpose, while of course attending to our own, your methods have grown conditioned and old. It is…"

_Zohall… you can do this! Get up! _He heard her again. _You can beat this man!_

_No… you beat him for me…_ he complained, too tired to stand up.

"I will be there, just hold on while I try to find you!" She ordered, begged. "STOP HIM!"

"With a resolve and slight sadness I must announce your removal of U.U. The rest is for…" Towers gasped as he read slightly head, skimming through the note," no… I don't understand! How is this possible! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! Remember to burn this- Signed, Agent One and Albert- no!" he dropped the paper, and stepped away, afraid that the note could contain some sort of virus even more deadly than the one slowly degrading in the electronic container behind him. It floated and landed next to Zohalls hand, which as soon as it fluttered next to it, grasped it and pushed the body up. "You… you're still a-alive?" Towers choked on his words, and threw aside the note. No amount of unbridled confusion or fury could describe what he was going through.

Zohall Mercer stood, looking fazed and distant. Edward Towers started for him, ready to shove his hand into his chest and pull out his lungs, when his right hand, he had punched out with, was chopped off. Zohall, who had not moved, not even changed his facial reaction, had swerved his sword around and sliced the hand and half of the arm, clean off. Towers stared at the arm, which had little to no pain- perhaps with the effects of Tsunamis torture he was unable to feel pain. He took the opportunity however to disarm him. He well placed kick sent the sword flight, and surly leaving Zohalls fingers broken.

Towers this time punched him, making his shoulders crack. Zohall slightly flinched from the injury, but made no sound as he slid back from the impact, and stood up. Zohall raised his undamaged hand, and Edward Towers gawked in awe as the wound began to heal, the dislocated shoulder and clearly shattered bone seemed to set themselves with a light green glow. The same glow that came from his hand he then applied to his other hand, which the fingers popped into place.

"I don't know why… but its all so clear now," Zohall said, smiling to someone invisible next to Towers," Rip… you just better get here to give it to Alucard… because I am ready to collapse."

"STOP TALKING YOU INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN!" Towers lunged forward. His face however met the bottom of a foot as he was then shot sideways from Zohalls roundhouse kick. Before Towers even hit the ground, Zohall was on him, holding him by the neck against the wall," I- I don't get it! Alucard and Victoria couldn't- you, you! you! A human! The sword said you only amplified-"

"I need to finish this while I still have some strength left," Zohall said in that same telling voice to someone who wasn't there," let me finish… right," Zohalls eyes, which Towers noticed had a strange, glowing feature to them, suddenly became the normal eyes he had seen at the beginning of the fight, but filled with decision.

"LET ME GO! LET ME-"

"In the name of god-"

"FUCKING HUMAN LET ME GO! I DEMAND YOU-"

"Impure souls of the living damned-"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! A SMALL, INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN WHO WILL NEVER-"

"SHALL BE BANISHED INTO ETERNAL DAMNATION-"

"YOU CAN'T!" Towers cried, as fear of death once again returned to him, for the first time in years," I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO LIVE FOREVER!"

"AMEN, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Edward Towers gasped as he felt the weapon slam through his skin and bone. Zohall's hand had ripped into his body, and grabbed his heart.

"I… won't… let you," Zohall breathed as he then ripped out the heart and tossed it aside, stepping away from Towers. The man's face was frozen; a terror stricken, pain filled faced that only served to vocalize the terrible raspy sounds coming from his throat. Zohall stepped away and turned. His head was heavy, but he couldn't fall. He needed to find the others- and then he saw the letter that had meant so much Edward Towers. Without looking at its contents, he picked it up, and turned to the entrance, where, illusion or not, Rip Van Winkle stood. He noticed he could see her face; her white face. He then noticed her hands were white too. "Okay… I must be dead now." And with that realization he decided to fall back and rest for a moment.

"No!" she marched over and pulled up him. There was a clattered as she dropped something. He felt her, her cold, clammy hands pulling his head upwards. Even under the disorientation he was going through was able to make out her face; she had strong eyebrows and small bur prominent nose, with puffy lips and deep, dark blue eyes. The rest of her body seemed unchanged, only she was in her suit, that same suit that he had seen many times. There was a gun behind her, no doubt that she had dropped. It was a very large and very long musket. He was sure he had seen it somewhere, but his mind refused to do any memory sweeps.

"Yeah… I'm dead, and you're here to tell me I got a condo in heaven…" Zohall muttered, feeling her cold hands with his own. "Wait… no… no you aren't…" he blinked, and felt her long hair fall across his face," you are really here… how?"

"My master- Alucard," she corrected with a look of confusion on his face, which soon became displeasure," has been ordered to release his control restriction to zero… which means I can move about as I see fit, in order to serve his orders. And I see saving you as helping destroying the enemy and winning this war!" she declared, smiling.

"You… you must have found a loophole," Zohall guessed. There was no way in his mind he could see Alucard favoring a servant of his going out of battles way to save him. She blushed. It looked strange on her pale cheeks.

"Well… like I said, I see saving you crucial to winning this battle… so yes!" she declared, trying to force Zohall up. He shrugged her off, and placed the note in her hand. "What is this?"

"I have no idea, but it upset Towers when he read it. Get it to Alucard, and make him give it to Integra. I don't care if you have to start a subconscious rebellion in his… whatever state of mind you live in, but they need to get this."

"You can get it to them yourself," Rip stated firmly, again trying to get Zohall on his feet. He grabbed her hands. "Zohall-"

"Rip, look, I may take too long, and-"

"Virus agent now degraded… please find a new sample to replace-"

"SHUT UP!" Zohall bellowed at the machine as it chirped brokenly through speakers that had been harmed from Edward Towers plight to look inside the machine.

"Wait… that means there is only a few minutes left before that bomb goes off-" Zohall started, as Rip began again to get him up. "STOP! Just go and get this to Alucard NOW!"

"Not without you!" she demanded, sounding like she was having trouble breathing.

"I can catch up with you!" Zohall tried, now trying to stand. "I just need to know that Alucard has this!"

"I- I wont-"

"OH, YES YOU WILL!" Zohall shouted, pointing to the secret tunnel as she helped him walk, rather hurriedly. He only took one more glance at the dead Edward Towers, or what was left of him, as he had turned into a bloody stain on the floor and wall. Then his eyes set on Tsunami, which seemed to cause him to pause for a moment.

"Zohall," she whimpered, now crying," I won't… not again…" he blinked. He now had to slightly push her as they exited from the secret tunnel.

"Look, I'm not asking you to let him hurt you, just make sure he has it-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO AWAY AGAIN!" she bellowed, flying at him. He couldn't support her and himself, and fell against the ground, wincing. His eyes though fell on the tear streaking eyes of hers as her head shook. "You left me once, I couldn't bear it if I had to loose you again!" and she sobbed into his chest, his wide eyes only hoping to convey his shock, confusion, and satisfaction of her against him; for real. "I… I don't want to go back to Alucard if I know I won't ever be able to see you again."

Zohall didn't know what made him do this. In fact he was never sure what made him lean forward, but he did. He kissed her; a soft kiss on the lips with power in the meaning. For that single moment, all of Zohall's life and the universe had one meaning, to cherish this exact moment in time. His eyes closed and he broke off from her, who had stopped crying.

"I made you a promise once," he stated, and she opened her tear stricken eyes," that I would break you free of Alucard. I'm making you another promise!" he grabbed her hand," I promise, no I swear that by whatever means possible I will return to you. I don't care if that means I have to swim out of this islands rubble, but just give me time and I will get back to you, and Hellsing. Wait for me… I'll come back."

"I'll wait for you then…" she hiccupped. With the note in her hand, she stood, and turned, but not before turning around, leaning down and really kissing that man. She wrapped her arms around him as held her head in her hands, and after a second moment of endless stillness, she broke away from him. With one longing look back to him, a musket in one hand, and a note in another, she suddenly vanished from his sight. His eyes closed and he felt like he could die happy. But he wouldn't. Not yet. He had two promises he absolutely must keep. And so, using Gleam like a walking stick, he began to hobble down the lonely path back to his friends and family.

* * *

Ten million points to the reader who can guess what the last sentence really means.

THIS CHAPTER WAS A BITCH TO MAKE. Not the Zohall parts, they were a ton of fun and went by rather fast. But being able to remember all the events going on at once down in the battle-chamber… oh wait a second… ITS NOT DONE YET! .

Well, aside from having to do a few more wrap ups in the 'main course' of the battle, there are now only two chapters left. That's right, two chapters before the end of Book One, "Time Trouble" . But before book two starts, there will be a super-omake. An entire chapter dedicated to goofy and usually violent interactions with characters that have nothing to do with the chapter other than to amuse you. During this chapter… well anything can happen. I intend on having an Interview, and I say "Interview" that's quotes, those two fingers doing the little gesture, from characters of the story. They'll interview myself, and then… well, I guess you guys have two chapters to decide, or at least ask who you want to be interviewed. Only one person, aside from myself will be interview, so… CHOOSE WISELY.

And in other news, I finally have Wesker 95% done. Not the character, and I do a pretty snazzy impression of him by the way, but the costume! What do I need a Wesker costume for? WHY COSPLAY OF COURSE! Again advertising me going to Otacon… do I come off as excited about that damn thing! Well… anyway…

A ton squared stuff happened this chapter. I wouldn't try to sum it up because my head would hurt, but if you want to, give it a shot. Hell, I love a good review chat, as most of you guys know! XD

(a cardboard box suddenly pops up and Solid Snake emerges)

HOLY SHIT! SOLID SNAKE! …Again.

Solid Snake: Why haven't you been working on my story with Master of the Boot recently? (takes a drag on the cigarette) I can't hide here all day you know!

Well-

Solid Snake: You haven't forgotten (cracks neck threateningly), have you?

(gulps audibly) Nope. Not at all. I just really, really wanted to get this finished before I finish it, you know? (another cardboard box suddenly jumps up as Albert Wesker emerges) HOO SHIT! YOU TOO!

Albert Wesker: Now look here, Mr. Secret Agent with lung cancer, I have top priority with this writer. I am just about to enter this damned epic finally, and I won't let a man mocked so overly by the internet come in between my piece of fame!

Solid Snake: Ha! You think I'm mocked? Seen any "Wesker Kitten" posters around, have you?

Albert Wesker: HA! You think that's embarrassing- at least my game creator didn't have to get on his knees and beg someone to let characters from his game appear in another, somewhat unrelated video game! How are Mario and Pikachu treating you? Too short, small and cute for your tastes, super-spy?

Solid Snake: At least my creative director didn't give me the lines (puffs face and bulges eyes dramatically) COMPLETE GLOBAL-

Albert Wesker: Oh, it's on, cock-sucker!

(MASSIVE EPIC BATTLE)

Oh sweet jeebus! (ducks several rockets) Well… I'll get to you guys another time! BECAUSE IT IS A FIASCO RIGHT NOW! (shouted over loud machine guns) Aside from two online classes, trying to build myself to look physically like Wesker, and then writing all this, I am left with little breathing room! So I'll see you guys next time for the soon to be epic finale of The Hellsing War Chronicles: Time Trouble!


	41. The Note

Leon heard the screams from every direction. It was like the mountain itself was screeching in pain. But it was not the walls of the tunnels that hollered in pain, but the ghouls. Twisting, writing, clutching their skulls in terrible pain as one by one they tripped and fell apart into decaying matter. Some simply began to melt, their eyes rolling away like snowballs on a hot black driveway. The Agent spun about, making sure what he was seeing was right. The ghouls, in all their numbers, were dying right in front of them.

"How… how they hell-" Inuyasha barked, still shielding Kagome from any undead threat as they stumbled around, rotting at an accelerated state.

"Towers must dead!" Integra roared, running past the teenagers and over to Leon.

"Alucard found him?" Leon gasped, reloading calmly.

"No, I ordered him to keep Naraku busy," Integra explained," Zohall must have defeated him- I can't believe it!"

"Years ago, neither would I," Leon admitted, glancing around for any signs of the younger soldier. "He must be in a different section of the cave!" he declared. Something odd struck him as he glanced around. The woman with the musket had vanished. He was sure he had seen her only a moment ago, but the bullet had vanished too. If she had been devoured, or killed, he did not know. Seras and the others approached Leon and Integra, shoving over any ghouls stupid enough to get in their way.

"The ghouls are dying. What's going on?" Miroku asked once in speaking distance.

"I don't know," Kagome replied quickly. "I didn't do anything, did you-"

"Towers is probably dead, which means Naraku is vulnerable now," Integra stated loudly.

"So then we just follow his crumb trail, and blast him with everything we have?" Leon asked, slightly annoyed with his lack of explosives now.

"What trail?" Kagome questioned after giving one of Alucards familiars, mounted on a horse, a frightened glance. Integra sniffed irritated, and pointed directly upward to where Inuyasha and Walter had been looking too. The demons had were soaring overhead and directing themselves to one direction.

"Or we could just follow her," Leon pointed out as he spotted the still alive Kagura making for the same direction as the Demons. "I'll bet you anything Naraku wants to bring everything he has to the table before he tries to scamper off."

"Then it is our job to get there now before he escapes!" Integra ordered, leading the charge away.

Kagura gasped, feeling power seep out of her. Her superficial injuries, cuts, scrapes, bruises, all seemed like serious wounds to her as she limped closer to the one individual who could aid her, and ironically the person she loathed; the one person who had created her, injustly, of essence of the wind, and then trapped her within his confines. She was a slave to his own power, and her will against his. Yet he held her heart. He literally held her still beating heart within his confines, keeping it alive with his strengths.

She had to get to him, convince him to return it so she may flee. The enemies of Edward Towers were too strong, having overtaken both Hakudoshi and Kanna. She was alone, save but for her cruel master who she loathed, yet sought. Perhaps out of desperation he would give her back her heart and allow her freedom.

Demons roared and hissed overhead as she slumped against the side of the cavern for a moment. Her breaths were long and shallow. She felt like not only the powers she received from Towers were subduing and retreating, but her own powers. Or maybe it was the way she once was, just becoming accustomed to the weakness once again. Kagura pushed herself off the wall and carried on, her skin feeling cold and her eyesight going dark. Finally she saw it.

A swimming mass of flesh. Demons of many sizes circling and growing closer, denser. Yet as she stepped closer, she felt weaker. One of her legs gave to her weight and she stumbled forward.

"Oh? Not only you draw your lesser demons, but your own children, Naraku," a voice echoed as Kagura stared up at the red beast. Alucard stared down at her. Pushing herself up, she finally stood, and continued on, drawing out her fan, ready to fight.

"W…wi… wind s-sc-" she tried, only to drop the fan in her numb fingers. She knew she would fall if she continued, and so she halted her progress. Staring ahead, she saw Alucard. He appeared to have changed in form to a warrior of sorts, armored and in use of a sword. He began to approach, his armor and steel boots clinging as he grew closer. He never obscured her view from what was her master. From inside her mind, staring at the sphere of flesh, she heard him speek.

"You have come to me, in my call to replenish me with all the energy I require to maintain my state," his voice called, as she watched Alucard pull his sword up and back, pointing it to her center," you have been loyal to the last moment… so before you perish, I return to you your own state. Take back your heart, as it burdens me to keep it myself," he stated, and she felt a heartbeat inside her chest. Then Alucard thrust downward and pulled up. She gasped and stared down. She was elevated into the air, feet above Alucard, impaled, and dying. Blood seeped freely from her broken body. He lifted her higher.

"I have forgotten what someone from this time period… tastes like," Alucard stated as he slowly lowered her closer to his face, his bored face betraying his eyes, watching in excitement as his prey was lowered. Finally her neck was ready, and he bared his teeth.

"Goodbye, my daughter," was the last thing Kagura head before her neck was ripped open.

Alucard plunged his teeth into her pale flesh, and began to drink. She was too week now to fight, but gasped and cried silently as what life she had received was taken from her. Life, which had been gifted back was only a curse for her to accept a painful death. A distraction for Naraku to continue to gather demons as his daughter was slowly drained of blood. She felt that heartbeat slow and tremble.

Thirty seconds later she fell and crumpled beside Alucard. He had returned to his preferred state, along with his gun. Staring down on the lifeless body, he placed his hat back onto his head, and spun around, his crimson leather jacket whipping as he did, to face the still demon collecting enemy, Naraku.

"You don't treat you children very well, do you, Naraku?" Alucard asked, approaching the swirling mass," taking and manipulating even your own creations to gain what you can? One who pulls the strings of your web, drawing all those you desire into your mandibles, rather than chasing it on your own? You're pathetic, Naraku," Alucard drew his gun and stopped his steps. Directing the Cassul to the center of the demons, he began to fire. The heavy caliber bullets ripped and tore away at the demons, but hardly made it through to the center. Alucard raised an eyebrow. The demons were doing a magnificent job at gathering in number and concentrating.

His left arm bulged and began to change shape, becoming his mass of deadly shadow-like power he used previously. With a small snarl, he 'punched' forward with the new mandible, which collided against the demons. Flesh and blood spewed from the impact.

"Become one…" a voice emanated from the sphere, and Alucard felt a tug," with my body…" the Nosferatu pulled away and ripped what demons had latched themselves onto his extension arm away with him.

"So… absorbing all that you can, and turning your demons into a protective cocoon? What an interesting method of survival," Alucard noted with casualty. He grinned as he began recalling his familiars to his kingdom. The coffin would be an unstoppable magnet to his familiars, and they would soon be re-joining his conscience. At least, most of them would. There was always the one girl that stood up against him with annoying tenacity. Footsteps of his allies and master approached him from behind.

"She didn't get very far," Leon noted the body of Kagura as he ran with the others. Miroku and Sango arrived first overhead, riding along with Kirara.

"What on earth…" Integra trailed off, taken aback at the sigh of what she assumed was Naraku.

"Not the most stunning displays of desperation," Walter stated as he watched in morbid fascination.

"Its like he's become a black hole for demons," Kagome noted, able to sense how the demons were becoming compressed the closer they got the Naraku," he's absorbing them to make himself stronger!

"How are we going to take him out?" Leon asked, frightfully aware of his lack of ammunition and functional weapons.

"We need to cut off his supply of demons, or at least hinder it," Integra got to work, pointing out not only the demons flying overhead, but demons approaching from behind," if we can stem the flow of his power, we can whittle away what he has and finish this!"

"I'll get to work," Walter stated, dashing past Alucard quickly, approaching the opposite side.

"We'll go with him," Sango called as she, Miroku and Kirara turned and flew after them.

"Leon, you and I must sit this one out," Integra admitted sadly," our expertise doesn't prepare us for this kind of battle, not without our weapons." Leon nodded, disgruntled at his unfortunate placement, especially in front of Seras. "Vampires," Integra ordered, getting Alucard to turn and Seras to spin quickly around from watching the demons," prevent these demons from reaching Naraku!"

"Yes sir!" Seras saluted and leapt into the air, her arms taking on their deadly forms of shadow. Alucard grinned and followed pursuit, but was by far much more proficient at his transformation. His entire body bulged and twisted into a massive dog, which roared and began to chomp madly away at every demon it found in its path.

"You two!" Integra ordered, directing to Kagome and Inuyasha," I need you to begin working away at his layers until we can put a silver bullet were it belongs," Integra said more to Kagome. Inuyasha was staring intently at Naraku.

"Alright!" Kagome nodded, as she turned around, pulling an arrow out.

"What about us?" an unfamiliar voice called to Integra. Spinning about, she found herself an entire Wolf Demon Tribe, and their leader, looking needed.

"Assist my soldiers in stemming the demons, or else leave the island immediately!" Integra called," I can't have for individuals who won't assist me in the area!"

"I got this, Kagome!" Inuyasha boasted, charging forward. She only shook her head a little in his endless attempt to put her out of harms way. Yet as he rushed forward, she sensed something, the spiritual powers of hers telling her something important. Looking to Inuyashas sword, she knew there were two shards of the Shikon Jewel imbedded inside. She knew they were purified as well, but a feeling grew inside her that boded bad news.

"Inuyasha! Don't get close to Naraku!" she shouted, pleading from afar.

"I've got this!" he called back, leaping in the air just before reaching his target. Inuyasha felt it; the power of Naraku was close enough to destroy from where he was. He was just in range. "WINDS-"

"There you are," Naraku coolly spoke, his voice reverberating around the tunnel effortlessly, hauntingly," now join with me… give me my Shikon shards back, now." Tendrils rose and wrapped themselves around Inuyasha and his Tessaiga. He was completely wrapped in the tentacles in a moment.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, firing her arrows right for the tentacles. Although the arrow ripped apart the tendrils, Inuyasha fell back and away from Naraku. Within the tendrils however were two shards, both ripped from the sword.

"Finally… finally…"

"NO!" Kagome shouted, trying to pull another arrow out before the shards disappeared into the demons.

"The Jewel is mine… complete," Naraku stated, as the shards vanished inside the demons. Kagome readied and arrow. From the spot where Naraku held his ground, a shockwave rippled outward, tossing Kagome onto the ground. Inuyasha, in such close proximity, was thrown close by to Kagome. The all those present turned to the growing light that the sphere was turning into. What was once a demonic mess of flesh and movement became red and purple light, slowly shining out of demons like rays of sunlight.

"…impressive," Alucard mentioned, landing next to a stricken Integra," it seems he had one final trick up his sleeve."

The shaping continued as the remaining demons in the cavern suddenly turned and started screeching and retreating. Facial features began to appear on the sphere of light as it began to solidify into a huge collection of red flesh. White hair sprouted outward from the skull that began to appear, as hellish glowing red eyes appeared.

"My wish… I want my wish…" Naraku stated as his form finally took hold; the remains of an upper torso, armless and spineless, its red ribcages curving around his body like a twisted armor. Pointed white teeth protruded from his mouth. If Integra had ever doubted the being before her was a demon previously, that doubt had died at this sight.

"What do we do?" Integra asked to Kagome, who knew more about the Jewel than anyone else from the modern time.

"Hold him still! I need to strike him with an arrow!" she ordered.

"Alucard, Seras!" Integra bellowed," keep him still!" Alucard, much to Integras bemusement, seemed not to have heard. His eyes had widened, glazed over, and he had turned the other way, looking to the end of the cavern. "Alucard?" he heard her that time, snapping back to following her orders.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted as she raised her arrow," use the wind tunnel to prevent him from escaping as well!" Miroku heard her well, and unleashed the powerful curse upon the very being who had given it to his family.

"I wish… I want to-"

"Inuyasha! Now!" Kagome shouted as she readied her arrow.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha bellowed, striking at the huge demon. The torrent of deadly energy soared into the chest of the huge demon, who did little to notice the attack. Kagome let loose the arrow. As light shone around the small wooden projectile, to connected with the tail end of Inuyashas attack, merging into something different. The arrow moved faster and faster until it struck past the flesh of Naraku. He gasped, his mouth open as he let out a terrible moan of pain. The red flesh that had appeared so shortly began to shiner and fade, decomposing as it eroded from the arrow point. As his body vanished slowly, Kagome new she had struck the jewel.

Something inside the mountain exploded. All but Naraku, who seemed frozen in time, glanced about, looking for the trace of the explosion. Yet another explosion sounded, a part of the wall far down the cave collapsed, the ceiling giving away.

"Oh god!" Integra said quietly," the bomb… Towers set it up early!"

"Everyone, get moving!" Leon shouted, waving the others to him and back out of the tunnel. "Lets move-" another explosion ripped the tunnel behind them down, rocks and debris falling from the ceiling. "Shit!"

"Alucard, get us out-" Integra demanded as the remaining soldiers clustered. Kagome ran past them, right for Naraku, who seemed to be only able to watch her as she reached down, and pulled the Jewel out of his body.

"Damn you Kagome…" Naraku said finally, before collapsing into dust. The jewel in her hand, she ran to the others.

"What are you-"

"I WISH EVERYONE HERE WOULD GET OFF THE ISLAND!" Kagome wished. Even as the ceiling itself caved in and they all glanced up, time and space seemed to warp. They were passing through rock, over ocean, through the skies, through cloud… and suddenly, as if they had fallen from the skies itself, they all landed on the beach, looking on the Japanese coast. Only Alucard and Seras had been able to stand from the supposed landing.

"Wait… where are we?" Leon asked, feeling sand in his hands as he lay, face down, in the beach.

"The shore," Walter claimed, standing up quickly, and helping Integra.

"How… how?" Integra asked. Her mind was torn. She wanted more than anything to believe she had made it out alive from the massive explosions that would probably have ripped the mountain apart, but what was more, she wanted to know how it was possible. Kagome faced her, and held up the Jewel. Behind her the wolf demons began to cheer.

"I thought I told you," Kagome stated, a large, watery smile stretching across her face," the Shikon Jewel grants people wishes. It-" Kagome gasped as suddenly the jewel cracked, and fell away, into sand. "I… I thought…"

"After all the use Naraku had for it, and whatever Edward Towers may have used it for," Sango declared," I suppose it had only enough for one last wish…"

"We got out!" Shippo cried triumphantly. "We, we, we beat Naraku!" He hopped about excitedly as Inuyasha collapsed onto his back. Miroku held out his right hand, and pulled away the fabric that protected the world from his wind tunnel, and found no curse. He too fell on to his back.

"I hope you're resting a little better, Kikyo," Inuyasha muttered from the Sands. Leon had stood, looking about.

"Well," Integra said after a moment of collective silence," I am more than thrilled that it all worked out," she approached Kagome, and held out her hand," you all should be proud." Kagome smiled and hugged Integra.

"We probably couldn't have done it without you all!" Kagome asked, nearly crying. "I just can't believe it!" she let go of an astounded and stunned Integra," its finally over!" Integra turned to Walter, and Alucard, who was looking oddly at his coffin. "Wait… how did that get here- and Seras's?" Kagome asked in astonishment.

"They are part of me, naturally," Alucard answered," if you wished for myself and the police girl to return with you, these coffins would have followed."

"Oh… I think I get it," Kagome said

"Zohall?" Leon asked, looking around.

"Integra," Walter approached Integra," you do realize that by the time we get into contact with Head Quarters, we will have been days off schedule?"

"Blast," Integra gasped and spat," Wishfield will be running about like a hen with its head chopped off-"

"Zohall!" Leon called a littler louder, firmer. Integra had suddenly realized, they were missing a member.

"Master, when shall we return to the well?" Alucard asked to a distracted Integra. She was watching Leon, who was pacing about, looking for a single man who had not appeared with the others.

"ZOHALL!" His shout finally caught the attention of the others, who too realized the absence of a single man. Kagome after a moment gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no," Miroku stood up quickly, looking to the island far off. Integra felt the relaxing and comfortable feeling of victory falter and collapse. They were missing a crucial member of the Hellsing Organization, one of their best. She sat down, not caring to become messy with her suit anymore, not able to feel the breeze of the ocean.

"ZOHALL!" Leon shouted once more, looking about," GODAMNIT COME OUT! THIS SHIT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"L-leon," Kagome tried, her voice trembling. She felt sick. She had said out loud for everyone to leave the island, but she had mentally asked for everyone there, so sure that in the spur of the moment, everyone was accounted for. "Leon… I'm so sorry-"

"Shut up," Leon said to her," he's here. He's a survivor." Leon nodded to himself, telling himself to keep trying. "ZOOHAAALL!" he yelled into the night sky. A distant rumbling brought all their attention to the sea. The island was visible. And it was collapsing. The mountain suddenly erupted in one, huge fireball that shook the sea and shore, and ripped the island apart. "No!" Leon whispered, unable to say anything else. His legs picked up and he started running to the shore. He got just to the smallest of waves when hands grasped him. "NO! LET ME GO!"

"You can't make it back!" Seras shouted, pulling, or trying to pull him, away from the sea. Even for a vampire, he was putting up a intense struggle.

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Leon shouts turned into wails as he slowly lost the strength, watching the island they had been on moments ago slowly sink beneath the waves of the ocean, along with the man Leon called his younger brother. Seras followed his collapse, still in the water. The sea burned her legs as she leaned down with Leon, who began to cry. One of the strongest men Seras had ever seen was crying like a baby. All she could do was hold him and look out to the sea. The pain of the water was nothing compared to what Leon was feeling, at least that was what she told herself to remain put.

"Farewell, Zohall Mercer," Alucard stated, his face blank. Something wet slid down his face, surprising him. A single tear of blood. He was not remotely sad. He knew it; but as he searched in his own self, and found one, one tiny speck of the millions that comprised him that was sad enough to bring to his face a single tear. He let a growl escape his lips as he wiped the tear away.

Integra watched Leon from her spot, being cradled by Seras. She noted how painful it must be for Seras to be sitting in Sea water like that, and yet wondered how much pain the both of them were going through. No tears would be shed though from her. Not Integra, not the stalwart, outspoken and powerful leader of Hellsing.

"Goodbye, Mister Mercer," Walter said softly," may your deeds in life give you rest in death," Walters words corroded Integra strength. She stood, and stared at the sinking island. Snapping her legs together, she saluted, doing her best not to tremble, not to make a single sound. Letting her hand fall to her side, she heard only the sounds of waves and Leons lament.

* * *

They had traveled for two days, no one saying much save for what was needed to be said. "We're camping here tonight" or "Inuyasha, go get some fire wood". At the end of the first day of travels, the Wolf Demon tribe, and Inuyasha nearly ripped Kogas head off when he chanced a kiss to Kagomes check, before running off for his life. Walter and Integra tried to keep things as they normally did; Integra as formal and commanding as possible, and Walter as polite and lively as he could. It seemed however that Leon had infected them. His sadness emanated from him and was only untouched by Alucard. Even Inuyasha couldn't bare to demand him to cheer up.

The second day came and they arrived at Lady Kaedes village.

"You have returned!" One of the leaders declared, only barley noticing the strange garments that the foreigners wore," so then the demon Naraku has been defeated!"

"Yes," Kagome replied, torn between a smile and a grimace. The village however paid no attention, as he turned and started hollering to the village.

"Naraku has been defeated! Naraku has been defeated!"

"Well, he took the news well," Miroku said from the moment stunned pause. With Sango and Shippo following him, they made for the village. Sango was the first to notice the others, remaining put.

"You won't stay a bit longer?" she asked, holding Kirara in her arms. "I would be nice to know you all as more than just allies."

"We must be going," Integra announced," we have duties in our time that hardly welcomed out departure two weeks ago."

"Well," Miroku, who had turned to face the others, walked forward and took Integras hand, and bowed to it," it has been an honor to serve under your command, Integra Hellsing. May your journeys and trials in the future be prosperous and full of fortune."

"…Thank you," Integra replied, unsure what to make of the sudden change of character," may the same be with you."

"Thank you all," Sango stated as she bowed before them," and good luck. Kagome, Inuyasha?" She asked as Kagome turned with the others from the future.

"Sorry, but I need to get home. It has been weeks after all!" Kagome said, waving to her friends. "Be safe!" The others called back to Kagome as the seven made their way into the woods that held the Bone Eaters Well. They even crossed the same spot they had stolen the clothes, as Seras pointed out, only to regret it a second later as she felt Leon sadden even more.

"Inuyasha, why are you coming?" Kagome asked to a silent half-demon.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you!" he replied quickly. "If these guys are needed in the modern times, there's obviously dangerous stuff out there. With Naraku dead here, I'm going to help you in your time!"

"B-but what about-"

"I wouldn't try to convince him," Walter called from ahead, catching the two off guard," he's as stubborn as they come. It'll be better if he just comes with you." Kagome seemed to have a problem with the instance of Inuyasha, but said nothing, and even relaxed a bit more, knowing he would be there with her.

"Here it is," Alucard declared as he stepped out from the forest. True to his word, the Bone eaters well sat at the bottom of the clearing, lonely and oddly feeble looking. "Odd… it feels different from last time."

"Perhaps you're just getting used to demonic energy," Kagome suggested.

"Hardly," Alucard admitted.

"Well, shall we?" Integra said, looking around once more at the now welcoming sight that the past had to offer. For a split second, there was the possibility that she could remain in the past, in a more tranquil world that she could earn an honest life in, without splendor and vampires to chase and destroy every month. Yet she knew her life and responsibility drew her back. And with one final look around, took the first jump.

The modern time jumped to life for Integra. After the shimmering glow of lights and wind that she experienced through the Bone Eaters Well, she pulled herself out, and stood on the steps of the shack, where Zohall had discovered held the well. A moment later Walter appeared, followed by a silent Leon. Kagome easily climbed out, followed closely by Inuyasha. Seras clawed her way out, looking as disheveled and bothered as she had the first time traveling through the well. And finally Alucard leapt out, landing on the wooden frame while carrying the coffins easily.

"I do believe it is time you reported to your family," Integra suggested to Kagome. Before Kagome could run off, there was a cackle of electricity from the well. Again and again it shone brightly in color and power, until it seemed to die. Kagome blinked, and approached the well, touching it.

"It… it's just a well now," she stated sadly," it's gone back to being a well."

* * *

A day later, and around the globe, Gerald Wishfield paced back and force in the entrance of the Hellsing HQ. Twelve hours ago he had received word, after two weeks, from Integra Hellsing, that she and her forces would be returning. Uncertain of what could have held them up for so long, he had ordered the newly arrived troops, who had constantly demanded a reason to there being no leader, to their rooms.

"Hey! Wishfield!"

The man in charge jumped slightly from his pacing. Approaching him was one of the newly arrived soldiers, one of the elites.

"I thought I ordered you to your rooms," Gerald said after calming down.

"They're coming back today, right? Well they had better have a good explanation for not being here to welcome their own soldiers! I deserve some respect for coming all the way out here!"

The doors of Hellsing Manor opened. Both figures turned to see the Leader of Hellsing, along with her troops. The all looked worn, tired. Except for Alucard, who had his usual deadly glow about him, ready to slaughter now that he was home.

"Well its about time!" the elite shouted, walking forward arrogantly," do you have any idea how long we've been wait-" Integra, quicker than lightning, whipped out the saber and held its tip inches from the mans neck.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I particularly care at the moment what you want. But if you do not follow Mr. Wishfields orders, it will be within my power to put you down right now," Integra breathed quickly and deadly as she glared into the mans eyes with Intent. Without another word, the man stepped back and fled down the hallway he emerged from. "Walter, Gerald, please accompany me to my office. You three… may retire for the day- night- whatever bloody time it is outside."

Integra started for the stairs, as just behind them, Gerald held several notices to Walter.

"Uh, Sir," Gerald began, nearly tripping on the stairs as he followed her," the soldiers we recruited have arrived, and are waiting tomorrow for a proper introduction to Hellsing-"

"I noticed. What else?" she asked. Walter, looking through the files, spoke up.

"Sir, the shipment of small weapons has arrived, along with the new helicopter. No vampire attacks have been reported, nor any serious cult activity has happened in our absence."

"Thank god," Integra sighed, walking down the dimly lit hallways," there was nothing serious in our absence."

"A-actually," Gerald stated, shuffling through the papers in his hands," there was something of importance that happened only recently- just a few days ago… blasted, where is it?"

"The Imperial Archives," Walter said, the note in his hands," had been attacked and several documents stolen. The documents nature were apparently that of…" Walter paused, his eyes narrowing as he read the lines.

"Walter?" Integra asked as Gerald pushed open the doors to her office.

"The documents and information stolen were all classified as above top secret. Only myself and you could access them, according to your wishes," Walter began as she made her way to her desk, and stopped before turning," the records of the Millennium organization."

"Someone robbed the Imperial Archives of the documents regarding the attack two years ago?" She asked, sitting down in her chair, which she recalled was a very comfortable chair.

"Specifically, the remnants of the Nazis experimental data regarding their troops transmissions. They took all the video and audio data that covered the elite Vampires," Walter finished, his hand lowering the note to her desk.

"Robbing the Imperial Archives… that is no small task," Integra admitted as she read the document herself," why does this concern us? Our job is in the elimination of vampires and dark forces, not detective work."

"Sir," Gerald stated, his hands trembling now," that same day, someone tried to sneak inside this building, for our library."

"What?" Integra gasped.

"They didn't steal a single thing, not that the individual even got inside the building, but I found it coincidental that this happened in the same day… and the video footage from the Archives is apparently of interest, according to Sir Islands. He wished when it did not inconvenience you to look over the video footage."

"I will do that next morning," Integra mumbled as she pulled out a drawer and found, to her surprise, a cigar. Picking I up, she felt it in her fingers. "Walter, if this is that important for Sir Islands to ask us to look over, I think we should do it properly. You and I will examine the material tomorrow. Also," she stated, as she looked about for her matches," Inform Leon that he will be giving a debriefing for the newer troops, and that he is the captain of our elites… do you think that is wise, actually?" she asked after a moment of consideration, as she suddenly had a headache.

"I do think he will be up to it… however I do suggest Seras should assist him for now," Walter decided," she can offer him some comfort for now."

Leon had found his room after a while. As he walked down the hallway he had noticed some of the other rooms inhabitants had poked their heads out, wondering who else could be walking down the hallway. He had not cared to give them the slightest glance. His mind had sought the solitude that an empty room provided. Now he was trying to drown himself. Not with water, but with Alcohol. Shot after shot, he drained the glass of its contents again and again. The world slowly became unbalanced and yet he wasn't finding what he wanted.

He needed to drink the memories away. Not just that Zohall died, that he ever existed. That man was a curse now, a memory of pain that even thinking of the times when they laughed about their training seemed to pull at his heart and soul. He had never lost anything like this before, something he invested so much emotion and care into. Not a single person had he ever thought so like a family he never had like Zohall Mercer. He filled the glass again with the clear liquid, and raised it to his mouth.

The door knocked loudly, having him drop the glass in his hands to the carpeted floor. It bounced, having the contents spill about. A quick curse later, he turned to the door.

"Yes? Who'sit?" he grumbled.

"It's me," Seras called through the door timidly," can I come inside?"

"Yeah, why not," Leon said, trying to sound as unconcerned as possible. The door slipped open just as he picked up the glass and poured another drink. Seras spotted the almost empty bottle.

"I… I just came to tell you that we're going to be working together as the head of the operative troops, as captains," she delivered Walters message to Leon, who was staring off at the wall. "And… um…"

"Anything else?" he asked coldly.

"I- I'm worried about you," she admitted, watching him drain the glass in one go, only to fill the cup with the last of the drink. "You've said almost nothing since Japan," she tried to think of other things to say, only to remember the loss she recalled from her childhood. Her were parents brutally murdered in front of her. All she could fell for Leon was a sympathy she wished to convey. She he looked so pathetic in a way, without a younger man to work with, he seemed lonely.

"I don't have anything to say," Leon answered defiantly. "I'll be there. What time?"

"Er- Ten. It'll give us some time to rest before we're back in duty."

"Okay. I'll see you there," he stated, and finished the last of his drink. Seras turned and closed her eyes tightly. She felt torn to walk away from him. It was his choice to do whatever he was doing, but she felt so angry at herself for leaving him like that. She felt worse as she closed the door, that she hadn't embraced him.

Integra had watched Walter leave, along with Gerald. In one hand was the cigar, in the other was the match. She knew she loved the taste of the smoke, how it filled her with wonderful, expensive tastes, and yet… she had no desire for it. It was out of habit she held it to her, not the want to smoke. And even in her tired, rotten mood, she didn't want a cigar. She placed it down on the desk and watched it roll up to her telephone. Placing the match inside its box, and back inside a drawer, she let her face fall into her hands. She was truly exhausted.

"Alucard, I wish to speak to you," she called to the darkness and solitude of the room. Like a summoning charm, Alucard floated through the floor in front of her desk and lifted his hat off his head.

"Yes, my master?"

"I have a strange feeling," she stated, rolling the cigar on the desk as she thought her way through her words," one that I hardly feel in this remedial career. I feel like we are facing the millennium again, or just prior to facing them, just a week before we met Alexander Anderson, when we were just vampire hunters. Do you remember that, Alucard?"

"Feeling nostalgic, Integra?" Alucard cocked a grin.

"No. I don't know why, but this all feels like one big Déjà vu. I can't recall any solid evidence to back my fears, but something tells me we have more enemies approaching. Maybe I am becoming paranoid in this lifestyle… Alucard, am I right?" she finally looked him dead in the eyes and demanded his own response. The grin that had been fading finally was wiped from his face.

"Before we defeated Naraku, one of my familiars returned to me something, something that I had read just before attacking the demons. A note, addressed to Edward Towers. As to how my familiar found it… I do not know," he stated, reaching inside his jacket, and withdrawing a worn note. "I think you should read it, Integra."

He let the note fall onto her desk. With only a moment's hesitation, she pulled it to her, and opened the folds up. She read out loud.

"Edward Towers, I have placed this notice within the cartridge with the knowledge you will no doubt be informed and look within. I have been tasked to order you to engage Hellsing and draw them to the Bone Eaters Well. I had tasked you to use the Demon known as Naraku as your own. I had also informed you to create the Blackwind weapons for yourself, and if necessary, your new allies. For these tasks I understood you were unsure of their purpose, but if you are reading this, you no doubt have fulfilled your duties perfectly."

"You had an agenda through this all. We know full well of your hatred, and had hoped it would fire your mission to a level of crusader energies. However you must understand, your task was never to change the course of history, nor defeat Hellsing. Your one and only task was to draw them away from the comfort of their homeland and into a world so far away that we could proceed with the initial recoveries of the information Agent one could not retrieve two years ago."

"We have to inform you that while you have served your own purposes, while of course attending to our own, your methods have become conditioned and old. It is with a resolve and slight sadness I must announce your removal of the U.U. The rest is for your own to discern. If you attempt to contact us, we will be forced to terminate you."

"Remember to Burn this, Signed," Integras eyes widened as she found to signatures," Agent One, Albert Wesker."

The words on this paper struck her like a frozen spear through her chest. It had been a set up from the beginning. To change history for the sake of hatred had been a tool for their enemy to move Hellsing out of the picture long enough; for what? Integra assumed the attack at the Royal Archives had something to do with it.

"Alucard… could it be them again? Somehow, could it be Millennium?" she asked, dropping the paper to her desk.

"We killed them all two years ago. There are no more Nazis willing to do what they have done, knowing that we can stop them."

"Then… who are we dealing with? Albert Wesker…" something clicked in her head," Leon spoke of his man a week ago I think. And Agent One…"

"I do not recall anything on this man being spoken by Leon, or Mercer," Alucard stated. Integra folded her hands together and leaned forward. What she thought may have become a second case was actually the continuation of one.

"So we have a name at least of our enemy," she stated," U.U…"

"Does it matter their name?" Alucard asked," they will meet the same bullets they would have if they had no name. To challenge us is to provoke a war!"

"I don't know why," Integra said, looking to the notice," but I have the feeling they wanted us to find this letter. 'Remember to burn'? This is their way of warning us that they are a step ahead of us and they know it. Alucard," she looked to her servant," when the time comes, we will be in open war once again."

"I can't wait."

Integra chuckled darkly. "If they got what they needed, you may not have to."

* * *

Underneath the Atlantic ocean, a dark room was housed. Inside the dark room, various screens flashed satellite images. They all surrounded a single, tall chair with built in access to these screens and satellites. In the chair was a man, clad in black. His blond hair was slicked back, and he wore sunglasses. His clothing was that of a black suit, with matching dress shoes. The chain spun away from the screens and the figure stood, walking out of the lit area into the different section of the room.

The man stated as she found a single desk, lit by a solitary light above. The desk was metallic and sophisticated, emphasizing the power behind the man who occupied it. His voice was odd, sinister, oddly nasal, but powerful. "Agent one, you may now enter."

At the call, a door way was lit, and a figure quickly walked in. As he approached the single, shadow casting light near the desk, the figure known as 'Agent One' appeared. He was completely obscured in a single, large cloak. The hood obscured his face in such shadows it made him seem unearthly. He was tall, about as tall as the man who sat in front of him.

"Hellsing has returned," a flat, emotionless voice said this. The man in shades raised an eyebrow.

"Right on time? I am pleased with your predictions and calculations, Agent One," the figure said, letting a side of his lips curl in a small smile. "I had honestly expected this to be a rouse… perhaps to waste one of my scientists."

"You agreed that his methods were too old for your objectives. His purpose was served. Hellsing also has returned, one member short."

"Oh? Tell me," the man in shades asked as he read a file from his desk," was that part of your plans as well?"

"Yes," the agent replied quickly.

"Ah. You never told me of this," The individual stated, standing up to look the faceless man head on. "I thought I made it aware that-"

"I had intended there to be casualties from the beginning. The one I mention was absolutely necessary for my calculations."

The man in the suit stared at the figure, only to grunt and nod, "In your unique case, I can accept this. I will however not allow you to do such things again. You are my agent, and thus, report to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he strode around the desk, approaching the Agent," the files you stole are going to be examined tomorrow at the meeting. You are transporting those I gave extended invitations to here, correct?"

"Along with their friends and family," Agent one said, his strange remark producing a laugh from his master.

"Excellent. I want them all here when I offer it to them… Oh yes, how was Africa?" The man asked, turning to face the agent once again.

"The clone is dead. I can provide full information after the meeting tomorrow," the Agent added, producing a look of surprise from his master.

"My, my, you have snared my curiosity… Agent One, job well done," his master stated before walking out the door. The cloaked man only nodded and followed, leaving the dark room alone and unattended.

* * *

And that is the end of Book One, of the Hellsing War Chronicles, known as Time Trouble.

It's been three years since I last completed this section of the story, and man… It has grown. But don't worry guys, there are only six more books to go. However I must admit only two are as large as Time Trouble is. I'll be taking a little break to work on MOW:U and get my facts ready for Book Two, Legacy of Shadow.

What's coming up? A new challenger approaches! Duh. But there will be a side story that I think I need to have in this. People have been asking again and again, what was the story between Leon and Zohall in Raccoon City. Well, aside from continuing the story at hand, Leon will be informing some others of his past, and how he became what he is.

ALSO in the mean time, I have one thing to get to before book 2- THE OMAKE TO END ALL OMAKES!

No, not in this chapter. The next chapter of this story will be the omake, and if you don't know what it'll be all about, let me fill you in:

General randomness

An Interview with myself and selected characters

STUFF

My likely death

Disclaimer (to avoid being sued)

And much lols.

SOO! If you want to help out, go ahead and go to my profile, and choose which characters I should interview, before being interview by the (surviving) Hellsing cast. If you have an interview question for me (I doubt it, I'm boring) or the character you voted for on my profile, put it in a review! I'll do my best to put it in- Which means if you want to have your question answered, you better do it sooner than later.

Vash the Stampede: can I be in the omake?

What? Why? You aren't even part of the story!

Vash: Yeah, but I don't have anything to do… it gets boring when the only computer in the room is constantly being used for writing!

Well, what would you rather have me do?

Vash: Commander Keen?

… the nineties pc video game featuring a kid on some weird planet?

Vash: Yeah! That one!

(takes out a donut) go get it boy. (throws donut out of the room)

Vash: DONUTS! (runs off)

Well, that's all for now folks! Thanks for sticking with me all this way. Whatever really important 'thank yous' I have will be featured in the omake, so all I have to do is die now- (Solid Snake appears behind EZB, and plugs a carrot in his mouth) WTF? (A detonator on the carrot times out, Snake Rolls away, and EZB's head explodes from carrots)

THE END


	42. Time Trouble Omake

Somewhere in the quaint suburbs of Maryland, USA, a small house is guarded by a man in red. This man, although tall and usually imposing in height, sits next to the entrance of the small home, eating from a deluxe set of donuts, uncaring of his duty while there are delicious circular cooked pastries to be eaten. His blond hair, sticking up in whatever gel or by pure awesome, shades his green eyes from the sun. He is Vash the stampede.

In his delight of devouring the sweet snacks, he fails to notice a coming figure. This man is bald and scarred, wears a simple brown trench coat, is even taller than Vash, and carries a bloody briefcase. He marches, his face blank but for a bit of snobbish curl in his lip. As he walked past the mailbox, the letters on his briefcase shine in the sunlight, reading 'Random Deaths'. He is the bloody businessman of deaths that defy the normal. He began to approach Vash, who was busy giggling as he had two donuts speak to one another.

"Oh no! The huge handsome blonde giant is going to eat us hermy! I… I, I don't know what can we do against such power!" Vash turns to the man and whispers," I'll be with you in a moment."

The approached businessmen of death cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know Jessica," Vash says, deepening his voice for the male donut," perhaps it would be better… if we both went in together."

"Yes… together forever!" Vash then smiled happily and took both donuts and wolfed them down quickly, then turned to the man standing above him," Donut drama is my favorite kind of television!" The man simply gives him a disapproving look.

"I am here for EZB," he says in a deep, resonating voice that makes people ask if he was born out of an 70's sex music track," the usual."

"Hu? Oh the random death- erm," Vash, who stood up suddenly became tense," I don't think that you've-"

"This Omake requires his unusual demise, as all of his Omakes do," the intimidating man with the sex freak voice growled, his grip tightening on his briefcase," You will let me enter." Vash, who gulped once loudly, stepped aside and opened the door to the small home, allowing the figure inside. Immediately was a small kitchen, occupied by the four main characters of Gears of War having breakfast, and Albert Wesker, cleaning the dishes at a sink by a window.

"Vash!" Marcus Fenix growled angrily," close the door! It's hot out-" his eyes shot up from a newspaper as Dominic Santiago nudged him in the ribs and pointed, spotting the Random Death Fellow. The figure strode past, an air of self importance following his coat.

"Hey!" Baird grunted, trying to stand from the table, only knocking his hot coffee onto his crotch," OH JESUS FUCK THAT HURTS!"

"Where is EZB?" The Random Death man question to Wesker, who seemed unconcerned with his appearance, unlike the others. His red and gold cat-like eyes flickered from the dishes to the man.

"In his room, per usual," Wesker stated, removing a large butcher knife from the soapy water, his sleeves rolled up.

"…Nice apron," the Random Death man said as he passed, moving up the stairs past the kitchen. Wesker twitched horribly in fury as he had tried very hard to hide the flowery rose covered apron as hard as possible. The R.D. continued climbing the stairs, and turned to a hallway, a door at the end. The door had various strands of duct tape and pieces of steel over a broken and bashed over years of abuse from unpredictable deaths of its occupant- EZB.

The R.D. man continued up to the door, stopping only to knock.

"EZB, I am here today for your usual dosage of Random Deaths," he stated. Feeling eyes on him, he turned, and spotted the figures from the downstairs, now including Darth Vader and Jack Sparrow, watching with anticipation. This perplexed the man with a case of random. Never before had the occupants seemed so intent on his business with EZB. With no response, he pushed the door open and walked inside.

The room had changed. More or less, what was once a crowded room that looked and felt like the home of a messy college student was now a perpetual blackness. Aside from the light of the hallway and slowly closing door, there was no evidence of walls, a large bed and crowded desk, nor poster covered walls. A shuddering cringe later and the door closed behind the now even more perplexed R.D. man.

A metallic rattle later and a large light appeared, much higher than it should have and much more distant than the dimensions of the room should have allowed. Under the light was a hooded figure, in brown robes, blocking the light from his face.

"EZB?" the R.D. man asked, suddenly cautious, the superiority he had vanishing like smoke. The figure started walking to the man, leaving the light. The single circle of light vanished another appeared just ahead of the approaching figure. Again and again this happened until the figure was only several meters away. "EZB?"

"You have brought my random death," the voice of EZB stated from under the robes, much more sinister and dire than usual.

"Yes, as usual. All omakes, regardless of size or purpose, have a random death. Those accidents earlier in the series, of course I mean the chapters were you were left alive, were unfortunate. Thus we must continue our perfor-"

"I'm afraid not," the figure started walking to the left, circling the R.D. man," this Omake has more purpose than to inform and say farewell. It is entertainment. As such, I cannot die… yet. But, like you said, there is a quota to be filled," with out another wood, a green beam of light shot out, and the cloaked rushed forward and easily sliced the mans head off with the green light saber. The head rolled past the feet of its former owner, a face full of shock. Only then did the body collapse. Finally, after another dramatic pause, the figure lifted his cloak and retracted the light saber. EZB looks at this work with mild surprise.

"That worked!" Vash stated, appearing suddenly at the head, rolling it about in amusement. EZb jumps girlishly and leaps aside.

"Shit! I thought the head had become a zombie…" EZB stated, scratching his head," well… at least now I can get to business without possible interruption… of death," EZB turns, and looks… at you. That's right, you.

"Heya, readers! Since this is technically an Omake, but purely for entertainment purposes, I felt a different approach to the beginning was in order. I mean, I think this is the first time I have ever spoke from _inside_ the story, like a character!" EZB begins to fiddle with the light saber, twirling it in his fingers," so, lets get down to what we will be covering in this completely non-canon story chapter… even though its fan fiction, and automatically doesn't count- neve rmind. First I'll be having not two, but three Interviews! I decided that instead of doing just two characters, I will have both Edward Towers and Naraku being interviewed simultaneously, followed by Integra and Kagome."

"Try to follow me here- yes this is just for fun, but imagine this was a movie and this is a 'behind the scenes' type interview. That's what I'm going for. Followed by those two, I'll be interviewed as well. The questions I had provided by a few readers and a friend/editor from school who too writes, and has a as much as a hard on a girl can have for Albert Wesker. So without further ado-"

EZB walks over and accidentally kicks the Random Death Suitcase over and trips on it, clicking it open. With an 'oof' he hits the ground and turns, his eyes full of fear and his forehead sweating as he peers at the open case to find… nothing.

"Wait, that's it?" EZB asks, drawing Vash's attention.

"Well, it's always been empty," Vash states, drop-kicking the head into the darkness.

"So… I just opened the case that will kill me?" EZB asked, dropping the light saber to the ground accidentally. "OH SHIT!" EZb shouted as he watched the metallic handle descend. Vash dives out of the way and hides behind the dead body. The Handle strikes the ground, and miraculously stands perfectly upright. Nothing happens.

"Hu… well I guess miracles can happen," EZB laughs as he stands above the light saber. Only then does a distorted face with bulging eyes and massive lips appears above the light saber. "Oh shit."

"IMMA FIRING MAH LAAAZOR! BWAA-"

* * *

John Cleese: We apologize for the technical delay, but it appears that EZB has, indeed, been killed by the unpredictability of random deaths. (he tosses aside a card he was reading from and looks straight at the screen) And now time for something completely different: A man being tortured by two insane fellows.

* * *

Zohall Mercer sat in the basement of Hellsing, happily eating peanut butter from the jar. He was an orphan but he was certain that if he'd been raised by a real mother, she'd be mightily pissed to see him eating fucking peanut butter from the mother fucking jar. Still, the peanut butter was so smooth and crunchy that he really couldn't bring himself to give a damn what anyone thought.

Fuck em all. He took another big spoonful of peanut butter whose only ingredients were peanuts and oil. He deserved this after a hard day's work. Being an employee of the Hellsing Organization was no easy task. Every day spent fighting vampires was one more day that you stood to lose your life, a limb, an eyeball, your sanity or your bladder control. Just today, they'd killed a particularly nasty vampire who had the habit of eating people's penises. Zohall drowned the day's memories with the savoury taste of butter made of peanuts

What was even scarier was that this vampire claimed that he did the exact same thing as when he was human. And on top of the stresses of vampire hunting came the stresses of dealing with Integra. He liked the woman's inner strength but he was driven insane by her fanaticism and her religious extremism. Being an atheist who simply adopted the parts of various religions that suited him the best, he butted heads with the hard core Christian Integra nearly always after his shift was over. Shaking his head, he saw no point in continuing to think about things that gave him a headache.

Suddenly and without warning, as he was wont to do, Alucard swept into the room like the ghost of Christmas pain.

The sudden and unannounced arrival of Alucard so thoroughly shocked Zohall that he grabbed the peanut butter coated silver spoon and brandished it like a weapon. Of course, most men and women would have run screaming at the sight of Alucard. As far as vampires went, he was without a doubt the worst of the worst; the one that everybody hated and cursed. Possessing the wrath of a thousand and the mental stability of a rabid dog, Alucard was the world's most violent vampire.

Today, the seven foot brute of a vamp was wearing a rubber chicken mask. The chicken mask's bulging eyes stared out lifelessly at Zohall and the expression on the rubber mould was one of soulless intensity. From underneath the rubber mask, Alucard's long, greasy hair hung of crude oil. Similarly, the skin under his mask was pristine white but somehow looked unwashed. The guy seemed to radiate STDs. The manner with which Alucard strutted into the room was reminiscent of an aggressive drug dealer who sampled too much of his own products and actually enjoyed the beatings that he took from the cops.

Without saying a word, Alucard started moving towards Zohall with the murderous purpose of a sadistic chicken. Not one to be cornered, Zohall thrust the chair he'd been sitting on in front of Alucard. It was a formidable obstacle, a single metal folding chair, but Alucard was undeterred. The chicken masked vampire went around the chair. Now, being a clever warrior, Zohall kept his peanut buttery spoon up like a sword, since his actual sword was being sharpened now by the ministrations of Walter Dornez.

Zohall jumped onto the table; the high ground, from which all warriors, including Jedi knights, sought to gain hold of. Seeing that despite his unnaturally long limbs, Zohall had the high ground. Alucard took a step back and pulled up his soulless chicken mask to show off his face. It was a handsome face, in an "I'm a sex offender with a record and I'm required by law to tell you," kind of way.

Alucard smiled easily. He held up a white gloved hand to show that he meant no harm. "Down, doggy. We wouldn't want to make a mess of this nice, clean, filthy dungeon." Zohall nodded but kept his guard up, hugging the peanut butter jar close to his chest. It was _his_ peanut butter.

"Right, fine; so what do you want?"

Alucard chose to play it cool and not immediately reveal what he was after. "So I am not allowed to roam the hallways with a chicken mask on anymore?"The spoon was now pointed at Alucard's heart. Alucard became nervous. Blood was easy to clean out of clothes, peanut butter was not.

"Since when do you wear a chicken mask?"

"Since vampires sparkled," came the curt reply. "Since those books came out I've decided that I don't give a shit anymore. I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want; consequences be damned."

"And you didn't just do whatever you wanted before _Twilight _came out." Alucard had to admit that Zohall was a sharp one.

"That's true, but that's beside the point. I've come here to offer you something."

Beware the devil bearing gifts and fat people not digging into the extra greasy pizza with all the toppings. "What do you have in mind?"

Alucard grinned his pearly whites at Zohall; the one part of his body that didn't look undernourished and dirty. "I have some hookers in my room. There's plenty to go around and I feel like sharing tonight."Zohall was about to say no when Alucard said the right thing. "One of the hookers looks just like Ada Wong."

Zohall's eyes widen and his lips curl into a smile.

Alucard added, "She's even got the same red dress as Ms. Wong."

Zohall jumps down from the table and forgets all about Integra and jars of nutty tasty peanut butter. "Alright! Friggin sweet! Show me to the hookers—wait! Do I have to split the bill?"

"You don't have to pay one pence," Alucard said. "Integra is paying for it; she thinks that I'm buying a stack of bibles for the men to read." At this he laughed; he respected Integra mightily but laughed at her religious beliefs.

Alucard removed the chicken mask and the last of Zohall's mistrust slipped away. The two males in long trench coats went down the gloomy stone halls of the Hellsing dungeons. In a way, it was a bit like the dungeon in Jabba's palace; sans the green pig men of course. It was after some walking that they finally reached Alucard's room, which contained the promised hookers. One step through the door and Zohall thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Seven high end hookers were lounging all over Alucard's coffin, each one foxier and shallower than the last. There was one with a massive fake chest who really did look like Ada Wong. Except the hooker's dress was much tighter.

"Oh yeah," said Zohall.

Alucard grinned maliciously and reached for a lever on the wall. "Oh yeah." With a pull of the switch, Zohall fell screaming through a trap door in the floor. The young swordsman fell down a long slide and landed on a metal table. Instantly, metal clamps closed on his wrists and ankles. Realizing what a shitty position he was in, Zohall attempted to struggle. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alucard form from mist, just like in the Hammer Horror films.

Poor Mr. Mercer was speechless. "Um, what about the hookers?"

Alucard grinned; his expression was full of rage and joy. The chicken mask was neatly folded and tucked into his front pocket.

"Hookers," said Alucard, "I can't think about hookers; not when all I'm thinking about is revenge."

"Revenge," said Zohall meekly. The man did not like where this was heading.

"Indeed," Alucard bellowed, "I'm out for revenge on you!" He jabbed a long, accusatory finger at Zohall.

Zohall gulped. Brave as he was, he knew all too well that Alucard's reputation for insanity and criminality was well deserved. "What did I do?"

Alucard laughed. "Don't you remember? On the show _Survivor_, Integra and her most loyal had gathered to compete for the million dollar prize money. On that forsaken island I found out that somebody had stolen parts of my JACKAL and used it to repair the damn microwave oven!" He balled his hands into fists and waved his fists in the air like an angry football fan.

"But-but, I needed to eat!" Zohall pleaded. "I can't cook without a microwave."

Alucard snarled and grabbed a length of rubber hose from a spot near Zohall's feet. "We have gasoline in the tool shed; just throw some fuel onto the furniture and roast marshmallows or something!"

On cue, maniacal laughter emanated from behind Alucard, at the back of the room. To Zohall's abject horror, in walked an elderly man who resembled a nineteen seventies _Hannah Barbara _cartoon villain. His head was covered by a clear glass dome and his white hair was done up in two antennae like spikes at least a foot tall; one on either side of his head.

"Gentlemen, behold!" bellowed Dr. Weird. "I have invented the Sure-grip Swedish action _Suck Machine_! BWAHAHAHAHAH!" In Dr. Weird's arms was something that looked like a vacuum cleaner, but with fluffy pink padding on it and quite menacingly, a little label near the sucking part that said, "_Insert wood here._" With a little arrow next to it.

Alucard motioned to Dr. Weird while putting back on his chicken mask. "Bring it here, doc; we can test your machine on Zohall since Steve isn't here."

Dr. Weird fired up the machine and started to move it towards Zohall's crotch. "Yes! YES, ALUCARD! Let the fun begin!" More cackling laughter came from both Alucard and the strange doctor.

Zohall's screams went unheard, except by the Police girl, who just assumed he stubbed his toe.

**Author's Disclaimer: Zohall Mercer did escape with his genitals and virginity intact, but the psychological scars ran deep**_**. **_

_**

* * *

**_

John Cleese: We now return to your normally scheduled program: The EZB Mega-Omake

* * *

Upbeat Male Announcer: Welcome back to Behind the Scenes: The Hellsing War Chronicles: Time Trouble!

Cool Female Narrator: While heroes in shining armor get the glory and girls, it's the villains who get the blood and fandom, and in anything Hellsing relate, there is a lot of blood to be shed. Thankfully, this story has not one, but two primary villains to share the gore; The Manipulative and dance obsessed Edward Towers, and the Powerful Demon, Naraku. In Time Trouble they serve as the primary antagonists to Hellsing, always one step ahead and always smiling back at the heroes.

(The scenes change from the expose and clips of the story displaying the two named characters to a warm room, the walls covered in red curtains, witch matching chairs and couch. Sitting in one is a formally dressed EZB, who holds several note cards in his hands. Across from him is Naraku and Edward Towers.)

EZB: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the interview and questionnaire of Time Trouble Characters! Right now we're onto the primary villains of the book, Edward Towers and Naraku.

Edward Towers: Good to see you, EZB. (Naraku nods curtly)

EZB: First of all, I'd like to thank you both for being here. Being killed in a series is tough, and I just want you both to know that I am grateful for you both being here. (Towers and Naraku exchange looks)

Towers: Well, I really can't say we can be anywhere else… after all, you're the writer. (EZB stares, his expression frozen for a moment)

EZB: …right! And speaking of puns, lets start with writing: you two must recall how this all began?

Towers: Of course!

Naraku: Yes.

EZB: Great! Towers, being that you are the first Original character I ever wrote with a personality more than a ghoul, you have been with my Fanfiction endeavors the most. What do you think has changed since I started some three years ago?

Towers: Well, a whole lot! Aside from this turning into something with much more Scope to it, you've made me into something of a character, rather than just a villain.

EZB: I have a question from a reader. What is your past exactly, and why do you like to dance so damn much?

Towers: Me? Ah, well since I appear exclusively, in person anyway, in Time Trouble, my past is simple enough. I was a medium level scientist who served under Albert Wesker and William Berkin, the top scientists for Umbrella. After the fall of Umbrella, and the years and years of my life seemingly wasted, my sanity slowly deteriorated and started to become super-analytical and philosophical. All the troubles of my past were summed up in a public street performance I witnessed in Spain, and since that point, most things I did, even becoming a vampire and returning to serve Albert Wesker, I could relate to dancing.

EZB: Yes, tough times, hu?

Towers: I'm dead now… yes! Tough times.

EZB: Naraku, how about you?

Naraku: Go watch Inuyasha.

EZB: Oh… well, I have another question, from the soon-to-be editor… hopefully, of the story- if this were to be animated and voice acted, who would be the man to play your voice?

Towers: My voice actor?

EZB: Yeah.

Tower: Vic Mignogna.

EZB: The guy who does Ed from Full Metal Alchemist?

Towers: Indeed. His talents I believe can convey the excitement and calculating energy that I have.

EZB: Speaking of Voice actors, Naraku, you are one of my non original villains in the series, serving as an anti-Alucard; Indescribable and ever powerful. How did you feel about joining the series?

Naraku: I believe you called me in due to a piece of Fanart you came across.

EZB: Oh yeah, that's right! There was the Deviant art of you and Alucard facing off. Pretty Badass!

Naraku: Due to that you lead Hellsing into the Feudal Era, right after Towers.

Towers: And into your arms.

EZB: There is, of course, purpose to the time travel, aside from the pairing of you versus Alucard, but that's what it used to be, wasn't it?

Naraku: Of course.

EZB: But on the idea of development, Edward, with your 'surprise ending', what can you say is different?

Towers: (after a quick laugh) Simply put it, the note, as well, has a purpose. It's no longer there strictly to say "We'll have more coming! Don't worry!"

EZB: With your deaths, what else would you like to say?

Towers: I'm glad you kept it the same, but improved on the fight between myself and Mercer. It wasn't just sheer Gary-sue ism that had him win this time.

Naraku: You certainly changed the details of my death, but it was relatively the same… for that I am grateful.

EZB: Guys, thanks for coming!

Towers: Sure thing, Bzy. (Naraku nods, and suddenly coughs, a bat shooting from his mouth.)

Naraku: Sorry... Bad run in with Ozzy Osbourne.

Cool Female Narrator: With villains being in ample supply in the story, there had to be a hero with nerves of steel and whit of iron. Integra Hellsing, one of the primary characters in the Original Hellsing by Kouta Hirano, returns, along with the primary four cast characters of Hellsing. This time thought, she's being lead into a world that she has no experience in, with allies who have yet to gain her absolute trust. Along with her for the ride is Kagome Higurashi, resident of the Higurashi household and resurrected priestess.

(now filling in for both villains, Kagome and Integra Hellsing sits, cross legged, across from EZB, who again is with his note card)

EZB: Hello ladies!

Kagome: Hi EZB!

EZB: First and foremost I would like to thank you for coming-

Integra: Of please. Being the author you have complete control of the situation in every form. Don't be so polite when it has nothing to do but act as a filler for material. (EZB blinks and Kagome looks uncertain) Your job is to convey a story, appropriately, and if you KNEW we were going to be here in the first place, why waste formalities. Furthermore, being the AUTHOR, and being in his own STORY, you already had perfect knowledge of what has happened, is happening, and will happen.

EZB: (looks around to the studio crew) Did… did I just get some writing tips from a character in the story itself? Does that mean I win? Or loose?

Integra: Just move to your questions.

EZB: Right… (clears throat) Well… erm… (tosses the cards up into the air) fuck those. First question: How does it feel to be back where it all began? At the end of Book one?

Kagome: (starts, but respectively glances to Integra, who nods) Well, it is nice to work with everyone again. Although it has been much harder this time around! There was just so much more things going on- not to mention all of the crazy battles!

Integra: Indeed, not to mention the character interaction certainly has changed.

Kagome: (laughs shortly) Alucard hadn't changed much though!

Integra: (smiles) Nor Inuyasha.

EZB: What are the biggest differences between the first and second version of Time Trouble; to the both of you?

Integra: (glances to Kagome) If I may? (Kagome nods politely) It was the detail of the differences in time. Everyone who reads past chapter ten of this story knows it takes place between the modern days and the Japanese Feudal Era. This hasn't changed since the original, however what you had exemplified and truly fleshed out were the… sufferings of myself and the others as we tied to deal with being a mobile pre-modern vampire fighting agency.

EZB: Kind of gives you a feel what Van Hellsing was up against, hu?

Integra: My Grandfather was a genius, and experienced. If there was anyone who could do it all his life, it would have been him.

EZB: But then again, he didn't have to deal with a cigar problem, did he? (EZB laughs casually with Kagome, only to realize the deadly stare he is being stricken by from Integra) Well, how about you Kagome?

Kagome: The interaction between everyone is so much better! There was plenty of talk before, but I finally got to understand who Integra was, and Leon, Walter, Seras, Zohall- all of them! We weren't just allies and partners- we became friends.

EZB: Even with Alucard, hu? (Kagome laughs nervously)

Kagome: Well… (whispers to EZB, bending closer) he still scares me.

EZB: (eyes past Kagome and Integra, where no doubt the Hellsing vampires await, out of sight) I can understand that… chicken mask… (EZB shakes head in disgust) Kagome, as I recall, being that this is the last time we see from you all for a while, would you like to say anything to the readers?

Kagome: (nods) I would like to thank all the readers for supporting the story, and not objecting too much for all the crossovers being too much!

EZB: Integra, you've been really busy recently too. Being in all these productions must be getting to you- but I want to hear about how you fared with the Survivor contract!

Integra: Oh god. (groans and holds a hand over eyes)

EZB: What?

Integra: You want to know how it went? (places hand on her lap) I will tell you. It was a great, sunny, vampire infested, zombie crawling, drama putrid, servant betraying vacation I've ever had! Do normal vacations have life-threatening situations in them? DO THEY?

Kagome: Uhh… no?

EZB: Not to my knowledge no…

Integra: AND YOU! (points to EZB, who flinches) It was your damn original character that caused me all that damn suffering!

EZB: (looks around) Soo… if you could sum it all up in, I don't know, three words?

Integra: (pauses, and then sniffs) Fucking Ashton Kutcher.

EZB: Well, It sounded like you all had a lot of fun. (Integra stares, her face blank, her eyes lit with fury) … right? Sunny beach… time in the ocean? (Integra sighs, exasperatedly) And you got to chill with other friendly vampires, kill off some evil ones, it sounds like a nice day at the beach for you-

Integra: (pointing to EZB's neck) SICK HIM! (a small squeak later, a white rabbit flies like a bat out of hell, or in this case, a rabbit vampire out of hell, and attaches itself to EZB's neck, before promptly ripping the head off, having it roll to the floor. Kagome shrieks and leaps out of the chair, running for the studio cast)

* * *

EZB watches himself die from the safety of his home, sitting on a couch with Vash the stampede, a bowl of popcorn between them as they watch the chaos unfold in the studio.

"Isn't that the bunny from Monty Pythons Holy Grail?" Vash the Stampede asked, shoving his mouth full with buttery deliciousness.

"Good eyes," EZB replies, lazily watching Integra curse out Seras, who is trying to understand what she had done wrong as her supposed bunny reeks havoc on the studio. "Alucard replaced Seras's bunny with the Dreaded Guardian of the Cave of Castle ARRRRGH. After watching his, I'm not surprised he was able to fool her. Honestly, they do the same job and look the same, so its no wonder Seras is all confused."

Vash pauses chewing with his massively bulging cheeks, avoiding chocking only by luck, and eyes EZB for a moment, unsure how the writer can sit on a couch and watch himself being eaten and killed so easily. EZB seemed to notice, and slowly turns to him.

"You try getting killed like forty times, coming back alive, and still care," EZB states, eating some popcorn as Vash swallows. Only then does all the electronics, including the Television, turn off, leaving the room in total darkness. "WOAH! Hey Vash, you okay?" EZB asks. "…Vash? …Vash!" The lights flicker on, and EZB is surrounded by Alucard, Integra, and Seras. EZB only then realizes, after trying to stand, that he is tied from neck to feet in rope. "Oh shite."

"Oh, shite is right," Integra retorted, causing Seras to snicker involuntarily," its time we got down to the bottom of why we're getting tortured by demons and unprofessional employees when we should be out purging the world of vampires! That is our job! VAMPIRES! Not demons!"

"Although it was fun," Alucard admitted happily.

"I hated carrying the Harkonnen back," Seras muttered angrily, turning and beginning to munch on a blood pack," and then you had to have Leon go all reclusive and become drinker for me! What kind of sadist are you!"

"Well to be fair, this is only the beginning after all. You all have more stuff coming your way, and a lot of it will be many times worse. You think Leon is bad now? Wait until he gets my curveball!" Seras glares at him, but sucks noisily out of a straw in the blood pack. "You'll have punisher two point oh on your hands!"

"Regardless of what you have planned, we're here to get your interview out of the way," Integra clarified.

"Okay… why'd you tie me down?" EZB asked.

"I thought it would be appropriate, for all the days you put my hands arm arms behind my back," Alucard stated smoothly," having me without a coffin…"

"This is an incentive to work cooperatively with an interview?" EZB asked incredulously.

"Well, being that Dr. Weird had been here recently, I also borrowed that table over there," he directs EZB to a table covered in a cloth that clearly has a small pile of something on it," it has his prized collection of corn. Would you like to try it?

"I'm talking! I'M TALKING!" EZB frantically shouts, aware of the deadly powers the corn were given by the mad scientist. "Ask away!"

"First question," Integra began, staring down at the helpless writer," your fight sequences; you are notorious for some damned impressive sequences with choreography and action. What goes into the process of coming up with these sequences?"

"Well… I get the fighters in my head, say Integra, Leon and Zohall versus Naraku, and I think for a bit. That's maybe 45% of my fights. But for those four in particular, it was inspired. Music, intense, vibrant, and dramatic music of a theatrical or thematic type give me bits of fights in my head. For the one I said before, the fight in chapter 35, was almost directed by a single piece of work by E.S. Posthumous, called "Unstoppable". It's really badass- go look it up on youtube some time."

"So music plays a vital role in the timing and abilities I use?" Alucard asked easily.

"Yeah. I try to think of my story both as a work of written fiction and an anime, blending in both elements when I can to their advantage," EZB replied, forgetting his predicament.

"You said why you chose Inuyasha," Seras piped up from the back," why did you choose Resident Evil?"

"Ah… there was another individual who I wanted to have tested against the unstoppable power of Hellsing-"

"Albert Wesker," Integra spoke softly.

"Yup. That man is quite the baddie. I was just introduced to him before I read, along with Leon Kennedy. Kennedy I knew should have been included due to his abilities and attitudes play well with the others, and from him came Zohall. Wesker will be arriving at a later date though."

"Zohall Mercer," Integra stated," you've explained who he is on that stupid profile of yours… is there anything else about him?"

"While he's dead, Zohall actually isn't totally out of the story. After all, death affects others, not just the victim himself."

"So..?" Integra tried, staring at EZB.

"Let's just say a few people have asked just in the knick of time how Zohall really relates to Leon. I've given basic details, but I think it's only fair that I deliver the real deal," EZB sniffs, attempting to scratch his nose with the rope," and Legacy of Shadow will provide this wonderfully. There's several stories to be told in the upcoming segment of this seven part saga… or mega story- whatever."

"And… is he really dead?" Integra asked, a an unusual bit of calmness about her words.

"I dunno," EZB mocked, his voice becoming that of a mentally handicapped individual as he taunted Integra," maybe he is like a suber-man, and can do suber dings!" Alucard snickers and begins to bound over to the table with corn hidden under the table cloth. "Look, its apparent that he's dead and that's that. His death serves a purpose, and that purpose will be seen in the coming books!" Integra glares to Alucard, who lets go of the tablecloth, looking sour that he couldn't use the deadly vegetable. "Some people are meant to die."

"Yes… except I was in the sequel too," Integra reminded him after a moment.

"Then shut up," EZB demanded of the imperial woman. "You create on spoiler alert and I'll write you dead."

"Will Leon get better?" Seras asked.

"Sure. Time will heal, but not erase," EZB stated wisely.

"When will I get a new gun?" Alucard suddenly asked.

"WHAT?" EZB demanded. "You already have the Cassul!"

"It wasn't enough for Anderson, or Naraku," Alucard defended arrogantly," I demand another."

"Alucard, don't ask me to get uber-creative. That usually means someone is going to suffer," EZB warned dangerously.

"Corn?" Alucard offered, starting to waltz to the covered table.

"I''LL LET THE VIEWERS DECIDE!" EZB shouted, desperate to keep the Nosferatu away from the corn. "It's not consequential after all, so I'll let them decide!"

"Why do you let the viewers have so much input into these stories?" Seras asked, disappointed with the empty blood pack," its not like they're the ones writing it."

"Well if that's the attitude you have Seras," EZB started," you clearly have no idea how to keep a good fanbase. Aside from having the greatest amount of gratitude I could have for my readers for sticking with me, being able to put in your word into something makes it all that more exciting. And to be honest' sometimes I can't decide, so I call on my reliables."

"Reliables?" Integra asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, my friends and readers who I can rely on," EZB explained matter of factly," P.S. guys I love you."

"Who are you talking to?" Integra asked again.

"My relia… forget it."

"I have one, final, question," Alucard posed, suddenly approaching EZB, and placing a boot on his lap," who was the original Live Action Batman?" EZB blinks, his mouth open in surprise.

"What do you mean?" EZB asked, amused," African or European-" Alucard's pistol zipped suddenly in his face to point right between EZBs eyes," WOOOAAH! Big, BIG, big gun."

"You have two more tries," Alucard said, his light amusement completely gone," Who was the original Batman?"

"Are you talking about the one with Heath Ledger?" Alucard pulled the hammer of the Cassul back, his facial expression deadlier than the plague," aaaand you are not a Bale fan. Okay, that's cool."

"One more try," Alucard hissed, his vampiric powers beginning to change the environment to a hellhole of massive insects and tortured shadowy figures dancing on the walls," or its bye, bye, Mr. EZB." Moments passed as EZB thought desperately, probing his own mind for desperate findings of salvation that had to do with actors who dressed like a bat in leather.

"Micheal Keaton?" EZB asked, eyeing the massive gun. To his amazement, the gun lowered, Alucard smiling devilishly. "Phew!"

"Interesting… you would choose Keaton," Alucard noted out loud, backing away.

"Hu? Why is that?" EZB asked, only too aware of Integra and Seras back away suddenly.

"While I do tremendously enjoy his take on Batman in the 1989 movie, he was not truly the first live version. Adam West is infamous for his Batman in the 1960s, and is truly the first credited Live action batman. Not the best, but certainly the first," Alucards smile was growing wider and wider, turning his head into a distant cousin of the Cheshire cat.

"But-but in the Survivor Island, the answer was… OH SHIT," EZB realized his mistake, only aware that Alucard had been stepping closer to the table.

"Doctor, if you could," Alucard stated, allowing the infamous Dr. Weird to appear from the shadows on the opposite side of the table.

"Yes! GOOD! LIFT THE SHEET!" the elder man ordered, having Alucard lift the sheet. EZB closed both his eyes, aware of what will happen as Dr. Weird chuckles darkly as the corn is exposed.

"I'm not looking at it… it can't hurt me if I can't see it…" EZB chanted to himself. Alucard began to look at the corn funnily, expecting terrible things to happen. A full minute passed as nothing happened.

"Doc, your corn is broke," Alucard announced.

"What? Impossible! I fed it ROCKET FUEL And a life time supply of SUAVE MEN SHAMPOO!" Dr. Weird declared, shaking a fist in his anger. "Something will happen any moment!" EZB, eyes clenched shut, Alucard, and Dr. Weird all awaited for the pile of corn to behavior abnormally.

"You're certain you didn't do anything else to it?" Alucard asked, disappointed in the lack of dark amusement. "Perhaps educated it with pictures of you in a dress?"

"I am always in a dress! What need is there to educate it with that?" Dr. Weird posed, distressing Alucard further.

"Fine, I am heading back to England with Integra and Seras," Alucard stated, waving a hand as he departed," I'll talk to you later EZB."

"WAIT!" Dr. Weird exclaimed," WOULD YOU LEAVE IN THE MOMENT OF EXCITEMENT!"

"I've had more exciting things happen to me while I was taking a shit," Alucard called from the other room as he departed.

"BULLSHIT!" Dr. Weird shook his hand again.

"No, Dog shit!" Alucard called back.

"Ha! Looks like your corn really did break!" EZB laughs, opening his eyes to the sight of Dr. Weird, apparently beaten. Only then do several stalks of corn suddenly begin to hop and cackle demonically. "Oh fuck." The corn attack, one latching itself onto EZBs face while several others impale him with such force that he is sent flying through several walls as Dr. Weird laughs.

"IT ISN'T BROKEN AT ALL, IS IT EZB! MUHAHAHAHAA!"

* * *

And so it comes to the Omake's omake… or the authors note. Aside from getting killed thrice in a single chapter, I think all I have to say now are my thanks. First of all-

Thanks to Master of the Boot for providing a section of this Omake and giving me such wonderful ideas to create havoc with. Seriously, thanks for giving me Dr. Weird to work with- I probably never would have thought to use him if you hadn't first. :p

Second, I wanna thank, and give a shout out to LiLa, commonly known as Lion in the Land, for my references to her kick-ass story. Aside from being a constant great supporter, your material is in itself, kick-ass.

Thirdly and finally, for my readers, including you two, who I just mentioned. Without the constant reviews and reads, I wouldn't have bothered to make this in the first place. And if I did, I wouldn't nearly have the heart I have put into it.

As this is a fanfiction, I own nothing. I only take credit for Zohall Mercer and Edward Towers. While I don't object if you decide to use them in your own works, I would absolutely love to hear about it! While I am told I am the best at personifying Zohall Mercer in all his "Zohall-ness", there is something about him being used by others in works of Hellsing, or whatever, that makes me really happy. It might just because I finally gave something totally original to the world that we all like. :D

And with this over, that Concludes Book One, Time Trouble. Legacy of Shadow is up next, and for you returning readers, get ready- we're in for some new country.

Fin.


	43. 2010 Christmas Special

Warning!

This Chapter is completely non-canon and includes wall-breakage several times. If you can't handle the it's awesomeness and a little bit of sacrilege for the luls, kindly leave your cookies at the door and go count your presents or the hundreds of dollars spent on relatives and loved ones.

Without further ado,

The Hellsing War Chronicles Christmas Special.

* * *

The Caroler would be damned if he lost the bet. His friends behind him, he marched through the thick snow, down the long driveway. Having snowed a good foot and a half of snow the night before, it was a bright, sunny Christmas morning, and after exchanging gifts with his mates for a good hour, the bet him a nice prize if he was able to carol at every house they passed for the day; a date with the girl he always liked. Or at least her number. Through the thick white accumulation of cold he marched, the lyrics in his glove covered hands.

Behind him, his friends cheered loudly, stopping a good two hundred feet from the building, allowing him the space needed. Finally the young man made it to the step, and looked about. The front door of the massive manor was imposing to say the least, and there wasn't much of a doorbell. So, swallowing his doubts, he grounded his feet and knocked loudly.

Moments passed and noting happened. Someone inside the manor shouted. So he knocked again. Finally one of the doors opened.

"A merry chri-" he stopped, aware of how short he felt suddenly. The figure who had met him at the door was tall, wearing nothing but red and black, and had long, unkempt hair that belonged on a serial killer. While this was frightening to say the least, it was the meanest, most intimidating 'I'll rip off your head and shit down your neck' glare he'd ever received from two red eyes that stunned him. "a-ah-"

"What… do… you… want?" the tall man breathed, exposing fanged teeth.

"T-TIS THE SEASON, SIR!" the young man barked in a high voice. "I'm Christmas carolin-"

"We don't want Christmas carols. Get lost," and the man slammed the door.

"Ah… Tis the season too be jolly, fa-la-la-lala, la-la-la-laa! Deck the halls with-" the young man tried once more the start his routine, only to have the door open and a massive handgun pushed against his forehead.

"My present to you; you get twelve seconds to turn and run. Starting now; one, two," the tall man stated. With that young man screamed, tossed his paper up and took off like a deer, leaping into the snow shouting at his friends to book it. After a good distance, the man raised his gun and blasted the still airborne paper to bits, rocking the surrounding snowy landscape with gunshots. "Christmas…"

Alucard growled as he closed the door behind him, and pocketed his Cassul, Joshua. It wasn't like him to be so directly vicious with visitors, but certainly today, of all days to be awake in the morning… on _this_ day of all days, he just wasn't in the mood to toy with other's feelings. The sooner he got through the morning and got back to sleep the better.

"Alucard, what on earth," Integra demanded, nearly flying down the steps from the second floor of Hellsing manor, quickly wrapping a great red and gold bath robe around her as she descended," are you doing?"

"I checked the visitors. They wanted hand outs. Or to sing. I told them to leave-"

"I heard you shooting at them," as she landed and finished tying the robe about her with a final tug on her golden cloth belt, she tucked aside a curtain on the windows next to the door," they're just teenagers for Christ's sake!"

"It was his sake I think brought them here… better to send them off," he yawned, completely unaffectionate. Integra dropped the curtain, and turned to glare at her servant.

"I will not have you shoot at every person who visits this manor due to good will and spirit! THAT is an order!" she demanded, to Alucard's scowls.

"Yes… I understand," Alucard mumbled, pouting. Muffled footsteps began to echo from the floor level hallway leading to several of the other rooms, and an almost naked man burst into the scene holding a large shining five foot sword above his head.

"I heard gunshots!" Zohall Mercer shouted, in noting but warm slippers and Star Wars Jedi boxers. He looked about, taking several careful steps, his hands gripping Gleam tightly as he scanned the area, looking for the source of commotion. Only after a moment of him crab-walking closer to Integra and Alucard did he realize their incredulous stares. "Ah… just heard… boom-boom-boom."

"Nice underwear," Alucard noted, as Integra looked away, putting her hand on her face. Alucard snickered and walked past him.

"Hey, they're boxers, BOXERS, you jack ass. And don't hate on star wars," Zohall demanded to the back of Alucard," this is some quality stuff."

"Please, I am in no mood to hear your feeble attempts of defending your devotion to such antique movies. If you must walk around in the nip, do so under the knowledge that you wear 'underwear'. Boxers," Alucard vanished into the darkness," are dogs."

"…Dick," Zohall mumbled, looking over his shoulder at the vanished vampire, to turn to Integra," what the hell was he shooting at, anyway? Don't tell me he was using charity collection as target practice?" he asked Integra, who was resolute to not look at him," well, unless it was Jehovas witnesses trying to start some shit, then I might have chased them out myself. They're crazier than… err," Zohall's words finally pried Integra away from her hand, as she now glared at him, who felt a little less sure of himself under her stare," um… they're crazy?"

"If you were going to say 'Hellsing', as an alternative, I recommend you hold your tongue a little tighter. Or I'll gift wrap it back to you when it's cut out," she growled, storming past him. "And get some damned cloths on!"

"Oh… shit, it is cold in here, isn't it?" Zohall suddenly realized his feet being numb and as he retreated to his room, just before running into Leon, half dressed and loaded. "False alarm… Alucard was shooting at Christmas carolers."

"Oh," Leon nodded in acknowledgement as he slide his pistol back in it's holster and let Zohall pass, only before realizing what he had heard," What, he was what!"

"Shooting… at Christmas carolers. Or maybe charity people," Zohall sighed," guess he isn't into Christmas."

"Unfortunately," Walter suddenly said emerging from Zohall's room as he opened the door to go in, shocking the young man," Alucard is something of a 'Red Grinch' when it comes to the holidays."

"What the hell! What were you doing in my room Walter?" Zohall demanded as Leon chuckled.

"I found your lack of decorations somewhat… disturbing," Walter stated after a pause, and stepped aside, indicating to the inside of his room," so I improvised." Leon and Zohall both looked inside, and found what could have rivaled most shopping malls and fancy appeal stores in terms of quality of decoration.

"I… was gone for maybe less than two minutes… how did you-" Zohall asked, only for Walter to smile, hold up his hands, and tie one of his filaments into a easily recognizable colorless mistletoe," okay. I got to give you props. You're one hell of a decorator."

"You're going to do that to my room as well?" Leon asked cautiously.

"Only after you left. I realized Zohall's quick departure and made what use I could of it," Walter explained," and if you are done with your room for the moment…"

"Sure, go crazy," Leon suggested as he nodded to Walter, who gave a curt bow and entered Leon's room.

"I think he's magical," Zohall said, in a dead serious voice. "No joke on Christmas shit, but he does some things that I just can't get. I didn't see him carrying any ornaments!"

"Well I guess in the days against vampires," Leon suggested, starting to walk down the hall, just passing Zohall's room," he's picked up a few tricks."

Zohall, who couldn't consider anything else to retort with, quickly ran inside his room and returned wearing baggy black pants and a small t-shirt that was clearly two sizes too small. After struggling to adjust the shirt, and managing only in tearing it at several seams, Leon suggested they followed up with Integra.

"She had said yesterday that we would be doing a 'traditional' Christmas… I hope that's nothing fancy," Leon wondered.

"Eh. If that meant more good food, I guess that'll be okay. Cranberry's man," Zohall tried his hardest to resist drooling. "I'm just glad I got the stuff to Wal-" Zohall quickly stopped what he was saying with a well placed yawn. For the past week, Walter had made sure to ask, every day, of Zohall to provide a gift to each of the others, and keep it a secret. While Hellsing had no shortage of funds, his creative talents seemed to have died with the idea of trying to find just the right gift to the others. His secret it seemed, as Leon smirked, was not as secret as he had hoped. "Shit," Zohall groaned.

"Yeah, saying "I'm going Shopping" isn't the best cover for Christmas shopping," Leon told him with a pat on the shoulder," try next time 'I've got a lead I'm working on'. Kept Seras off my back for a while."

"GOOOOOD MORNING!" Seras suddenly emerged from another hallway, dressed in a very pretty festive skirt and t-shirt, nearly colliding with Zohall and Leon, who had almost jump from the ground at her cheerful battle cry. "Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Merry Christmas," Leon said happily to her.

"Merry Christmas, Seras!" Zohall laughed easily. "You weren't waiting for that all this time, were you?"

"It was either that or master, and he's still being a sourpuss today," she said dismissively. "Integra too, but she's just unsure how to take the 'no work for an entire day' order from Walter. And he'd know. He always knows," she said suspiciously, joining the two as they walked to the future game room," so it was obvious- you two!"

"What about the other employees? Or do you still scare them?" Zohall asked, a little mocking smile creeping on his face, only to vanish after a quick smack across the back of the head from Leon.

"I don't think Gerald likes me still, and the cooks are scared of me still, for sure," Seras said, slightly taken aback in the comment.

"Don't worry about it. From what Walter told me earlier this week, most of the soldiers and officers are sent home today, so if you don't count us, you've got no one to scare," Leon said to a worried Seras, who beamed at his words. He quickly looked away, and changed topic, feeling his face become a little hot," so you heard Alucard this morning?"

"Oh yes. He was talking to me early this morning about what would happen if someone came knocking… and then Integra ordered him to see who was at the front door. He didn't kill anyone, did he?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't think so," Leon said," but Zohall came charging out in boxers 'cus of the noise."

"If it had been a real emergency," Zohall argued as Seras burst out laughing at Zohall," I would have been on the scene, ready to kick some ass. Unlike you, getting dressed!"

"I guess I could say it's fashionable to be late?" Leon defended jokingly. The three continued down the hallway for a few minutes poking fun at each other, or more directly at Zohall, until they came across the decorated game room. Red, green and golden fluffy floss covered the corners and lines of the walls and ceilings, and the old crimson curtains had been taken down, replaced with bright white fleece, letting the light in. The few chairs and tables had been moved aside, and several very comfortable chairs sat around a real pine tree, decorated in British Christmas flair. Several small packages, all wrapped, lined the bottom of the tree, which was situated near the fireplace.

"OH SHIT," Zohall and Leon said simultaneously.

"Walter is a beast at decorating!" Zohall said.

"Apparently," Seras said as she bounded over to the chairs and sat, cuddling her feet in the chair," Walter was charged with decoration duty as well by Integra's father, and has become sort of a master at doing that too. He's amazing at doing this all!"

"Oh, Master wouldn't be quite right," Walter mumbled as he entered, followed by a sober looking Integra," but I thank you for the praise."

"Praise? Praise?" Zohall gasped as he looked around," this is boss!"

"I… beg your pardon?" Walter asked, blinking.

"He really, really, really likes it," Leon translated to Walter, who sighed and nodded to Zohall. "Morning, Boss."

"Leon," Integra turned quickly, adjusting her glasses," today, I am not your boss. Not an instructor. Today, I am just another humble woman on this earth, blessed by our lords son. Today, let's just have a good morning and enjoy each other's company like the rest of the ignorant world can on this day… like they don't know they monsters are still patrolling the world," she added with a drop of venom," still hungering for blood… but no," she calmed herself, and sighed," today, we're going to… just… what?" she asked. All four were staring at Integra intently, except Zohall, who's head had fallen to the side, his face riddled with confusion.

"Where did the "enjoy each other's company" come into give a speech about Christmas and authority?" Zohall demanded as Leon snorted, and Seras snickered.

Integra sighed, and pulled up a chair to the fire, and turned it to the others. "Alucard?"

"I'm here," the vampires voice announced from behind a curtain.

"Come on out," Integra said. "I wish to see you."

"I will not be seen with this ridiculous-"

"You WILL wear it. What would my father say if you disobeyed an order on this? Of all days?" she demanded," Now, I order you to come out." Several loud moans of anguish later, Alucard appeared, no longer wearing his fancy and brilliant crimson red leather jacket or his black suit. Instead, he wore what looked liked the pants of Santa, baggy and red with lace, and a hand knitted woolen shirt of red and green with a snowflake in the center. His face was beet red and he looked murderous. Leon and Zohall's mouth fell open, and Walter tried very hard to Chuckle.

"BWAHAHA!" Seras roared once she craned her neck about to see her master," You- you look great- m-m-master! HAHAHA!"

"Stuff it, police girl," Alucard grumbled, who took several quick steps over to the tree and stole a seat. Zohall had not stopped staring, which easily caught Alucard's attention, and temper. "What?" he snapped.

"You… you… you look like the scariest… vampire I've ever seen!" Zohall's face slowly melted from its frozen state and tears of wondrous joy began to fall from him, and he bawled. He keeled over and laughed harder than he had in ages. Leon and Walter watched as Zohall rolled about, slamming his fists against the ground.

"Come now, Zohall," Integra said loudly, trying to get to Zohall's fit of mass hysteria," please don't make fun of my mother's knitting." Zohall only laughed harder.

"See why I despise Christmas, Police girl?" Alucard asked sadly to Seras, who had recovered from her laughing.

"Oh it's not that bad!" Seras said," besides the knitting is really good!"

"You truly disappoint me," Alucard muttered gloomily.

"I won't let my condition stop me from celebrating a good holiday," Seras retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"What," Zohall asked," vampires can't celebrate Christmas?" Leon and Zohall both chuckled at this idea. Alucard turned to the two of them, his mood souring.

"Christmas is a holiday celebrating the birth of Jesus, God's son. Tell me, do you two know nothing of Vampire's relationship with god?" he hissed, killing the laughs from the boys slowly," we rejected god and Christendom for what we are. We are demons on earth, walking in the darkness, rejected of god himself."

"God… rejected you, hu?" And Zohall's A.D.H.D. carried away.

* * *

God sat in heaven, calmly sipping a heavenly cup of coffee. Another year almost completed, and it was quiet and peaceful in heave. It was always peaceful, but rarely one hundred percent quiet. Christmas was one of the few times, after all, he would allow his angels to mingle freely among mortals. That and it was a great time to just let the world bask in it's own ability for peace. He loved his son's birthday.

"Hey dad," a voice said, carrying from the clouds. God turned, looking across several large puffs to see a halo bobbing up and down in the sky. Finally Jesus climbed through several cumuli," hey dad."

"Merry Christmas, my son," God said happily, holding up his coffee proudly.

"Thanks pops," Jesus said," look, I was just listening in on some people down below-"

"Oh Jesus, of all days, we should be taking time off," God said, amused," the world shines in happiness and absolute peace. What reason is there to look in on men?"

"Well… I was just curious- you see, there's Hellsing, remember? The knights in England?" Jesus started, god suddenly suspecting a story and follow up question coming.

"Yes?"

"And, they have vampires that serve them in their hunt for evil-doers?"

"Yes… quite a dirty business to bring up today," God said distractedly.

"Well… I overheard one of them say something along the lines that Vampires… are rejected by you," Jesus finished. God stared at him, frowning.

"I rejected vampires?" god asked.

"Yeah, so, is that true?" Jesus asked, with interested concern.

"I… well that's an interesting story… I… I don't honestly know," God said, laying his coffee down on a cloud, where it floated pleasantly in place," I know they drink the blood of the living, and men find that evil… but vampires these days seem to be mellowing out, don't they?" God asked, scratching his cheek, thinking," but… did I reject them? I can't recall…"

"Why not just call-"

"No, no," God interrupted Jesus," no. The Angels all are allowed today to do as they please."

"Then… you don't care?" Jesus asked, stunned.

"Oh no! I do care! But… oh I hate to call him," God said, reaching into another cloud and pulling up a 90's style home phone," but If there is anyone who I reject, he'll know."

"Oh dad, you don't have to bother him just because," Jesus started, watching his dad dial '666-666-6666'," I'm curious about… something- just leave him be today. He'll be cross if you call him." God just nodded at him, and heard the phone begin to ring. Minutes passed and god waited, as the phone rang, and finally the other end picked up.

"WHAT?" a voice shot out.

"Lucifer!" God shouted cheerily," Merry christm-"

"DON'T. EVEN. SAY. IT," the fallen angel, Lucifer, also known as Satan, Beelzebub, and the Devil, replied," I don't want to hear anything about your little boys holiday."

"Ah… yes, I imaged you'd still be upset," God said.

"What, since the LAST time we spoke? In nineteen forty? YOU'RE CALLING ME ON THIS DAY! OF COURSE I'M DAMNED PISSED!" Lucifer roared, the phone glowing red hot.

"Look, I understand, but please bear with me," God stated.

"Your son gets a holiday," Satan began to rant on the other end," every freakin' year. Mine isn't even born yet and people make movies about him that all end up trying to KILL HIM. I don't want a repeat of jesus for my boy! I'll be MORE damned if I let the end times… end up like the prophecies!"

"Lucifer!" God shouted.

"WHAT?"

"I needed to ask you a question," god said, calmly.

"FINE… if it gets you off my back and lets me sulk in peace, so be it. Ask your question," Lucifer said grumpily.

"Is it true I rejected all men and women who become children of the night?" God asked. There was a long pause, evidently the devil had not expected such a question coming from him.

"Um… you don't know?" Lucifer asked genuinely.

"I understand they have somewhat satanic powers and are associated with vampires," God summarized," but did I decide to reject them?" there was a rapping on the other end of the phone as the devil tapped his finger against the speaking in thought. "You don't know either?"

"Well, I'd imagine they'd be more inclined to come down here, but I would have thought, like people, that depends on their actions," Satan answered smoothly," so I'll keep to the old rules. Baddies I'll take. You can keep the goody-goodies. But then again, I can't imagine you ever 'getting' many vampires at all. They hardly die after all."

"Hm. I like that answer! Thank you, Lucifer!"

"Don't say that! No one thanks me, you overbearing son of a-"

"Good bye, Lucifer! Nice chatting with you!" God said as he put the phone down and let it float back inside the cloud. God turned to his son, and said," well, I guess it depends on the vampire. Why you ask?" god questioned his son.

"I was wondering then why some vampires feel less inclined to chill out today…"

* * *

Zohall shook his head.

"Now, as we let Alucard here cool himself down, I think it is appropriate if we start with the gift giving," Walter said loudly, turning to Leon," first I suppose is my gift to you," Walter said, pulling out a wrapped box and handing it to Leon. "Something I believe you said when speaking of Ada wong…"

"Hu?" Leon took the box, roughly large enough for a small gun or similar sized object, and began to carefully remove the material," oh… oh wow." He unveiled a grappling hook. Since his encounter in Spain and joining Hellsing, he had spoken to Walter of Ada's amazing getaways, using only a simple grappling hook. Now, in his hands, he had his own. "This… this is awesome!" he shouted, wanting to run outside for a test run, but sat back down, and felt his hands on the grip, his eyes glued on it. "Walter… you're amazing."

"Can we continue?" Alucard grumbled, looking into the Christmas tree with drug-like anger. Quickly, Alucard pulled from under his seat a small metal tube and tossed it to the former agent. "For you."

"Ah… thanks," Leon said, and realized instantly it was a laser pointer. "Yeah, thanks Alucard."

"Don't mistake it for those others you use. It's a self-adapting Laser pointer. That can be shone for miles away and still provide a perfect red dot. I thought it suitable for a non-vampire agent such as yourself," Alucard shrugged.

"Thanks again," Leon said, a little more encouraged at the thought of Alucard not being completely cold and thoughtless for the morning.

"To you, Leon," Integra handed him the one of the larger gifts, which he gingerly took and unwrapped. A large black case was under the wrapping, which he slowly opened, unlocking the locks one at a time. Inside, polish, lubricants, spare parts, everything to keep a handgun together for years shone under his eyes. "Merry Christmas," Integra finished as his eyes gleamed.

"Back at you," he said, snapping the briefcase shut, trying not to show off too much excitement. Seras had slowly walked over to the tree and pulled out a smaller present, and held it to him. Before he could say thanks, she turn and hoped over to the seat, her eyes glued on the present. "It… it isn't going to bite me, is it?" he asked, perplexed by her strange behavior, to which Zohall snorted.

"I… hope you like it," she said quietly, hiding most of her face under her shirt. Again, stirred by this behavior, Leon paused, but slowly opened the package to find something tucked in a leather sleeve. As he lifted the sleeve up, his heart rate thumped harder; he was familiar with this kind of weight. But as he pulled a sleeve away and gripped a handle, he realized he was holding a very large knife.

"This… that's-" Leon tried.

"P-Haul Hogans own knife," Seras said wispily, her very life teetering on the hopes he liked it.

"WHAT?" Zohall jumped out of his seat and stared at the knife. "Holy shit, HOLY SHIT! That's crocodile dundee's knife!" he shouted, his eyes almost as wide as Leon's. Leon looked up at Seras and mouthed 'how?'.

"I… was talking to Walter-" she started, and stalled, looking at the elderly man for help.

"And Hellsing, being full of connections, asked dear Mr. Hogan if he was interested in donating his knife to a true fighter for good. Being in his retirement, he decided that another generation was worthy of it, namely, you, Leon," Walter explained to a shocked Leon.

"You just inherited the knife that declared all Australians badass… you… are the luckiest American alive," Zohall finished.

"Zohall, ready?" Leon turned to him, his face shining with excitement.

"Wha- OH HELL YEAH!" Zohall nodded feverishly and they waited three seconds and said-

"That's not a knife… THIS is a knife!" the said in unison, pointing to Leon's newly acquired knife. They both burst out laughing, to which Seras finally calmed down and smiled.

"Seras, I freaking love you. It's amazing," Leon said as he studied the perfection of all knife-dom in his hands.

"T-tha- I mean, you're we- merry Christmas," Seras finished, her face horribly red, trying her best to hide it in her shirt. After they calmed down, and Leon was still busy studying his latest toy, Zohall turned to him.

"Dude, hold out your hand."

"What? Why? What for?" Leon asked with a smile.

"Just do it," Leon said, assuring with a smile himself. Leon after a hesitant pause, held out his hand to Zohall. Zohall reached inside his jacket and pulled out something in his hand and placed it in Leon's palm. "Merry Christmas, you old timer," Zohall said, pulling his hand away and revealing his present to Leon. Leon's smile faded. In his palm was something he had not seen in years. Since before Zohall had up'd and left from Washington D.C.; Leon's old Police badge.

"How… I mean the knife is one thing… but…"

"I kind of stole it once. It just sat on the shelf and collected dust, and one day I took it. I wanted to be cool like that," Zohall explained, picking his cheek with mild embarrassment," you know, like a police man… and I never gave it back." Leon turned from his old time friend and studied the relic of a time long forgotten. A time when things were sane.

"Zohall… thanks," Leon said, now looking embarrassed himself. "Erm… for you," he said, pulling over a small package and handing it to Zohall.

"Sweet! My turn for the loot!" Zohall said, hoping to get something, anything close to the awesomeness that Leon had gotten. Pulling away the packaging carefree, he suddenly realized he was holding a large box of pleasure-inducing-condoms. "Eh… what?"

"Um… for whenever that time comes," Leon said, looking like he had more than a few second thoughts about his gift to Zohall, who looked like he had been petrified. Alucard made a sudden loud choking sound.

"Did I hear correctly- 'For whenever that time comes'? Zohall Mercer? A virgin?" Alucard fell from his floor, laughing himself. Zohall, unable to move as his eyes followed Alucard, looked looked as if he had turned to stone.

"…thanks for the gift, Leon," Zohall coldly replied. Seras, who had broken herself from her reddening state climbed over Alucard and tossed Zohall a gift. "It better not be lube, or there will be hell-"

"NO!" Seras defended quickly," you were complaining a while back about dreams!" she said as Zohall opened it and found a large book entitled "Dream Encyclopedia" in his hands," so… I passed a book shop in London and found it."

"Woah… that's kind of cool… I wonder if they go over visions," Zohall mumbled to himself, skipping into the pages a little. While doing so, he missed Integra's and Leon's thankful nod to Seras, who had always thought the young man should read more, and lay off the constant video games. "Thanks Seras," he said off hand as he dived into the section on human apparitions.

"We're not done with you yet, Mr. Mercer," Walter said slyly. Reaching to the side of the Christmas tree, he pulled out a similarly sized case and handed it to Zohall, who reluctantly put away the book. "I think Gleam will appreciate this more than you might."

"Wait-" Zohall opened it feverishly, and found what he thought Walter had hinted, and more. A sword maintenance kit, but also large costume sleeve for Gleam's large size and shape. Zohall felt the sleeve, made of leather, and couldn't help but smile. "Oh hell yeah. I don't remember ever having to work on Gleam before, to be honest, but if I do, I got the stuff for it," Zohall nodded a thanks to the Butler, and suddenly felt a package on his lap, spotting Integra sitting back down to her seat.

"Merry Christmas, Mercer," she said, giving him a wry smile. He returned it, and opened it up to find a pristine silver watch.

"Woah!" he said, fiddling with it, realizing there was also an auto time zone changer and two needles, one obviously a compass, the other pointing towards the east. "What's with the second little needle?"

"That's a custom Hellsing Watch. Aside from the usual, it comes with a beacon, just in case you can't find your way back home, Mr. Mercer," she recited," thank Walter, he's the genius behind it's construction."

"But the imagination was all Integra," Walter retorted.

"God you guys are awesome," he said. "Boss. Thanks for the toy," he said with a gentle smile. This time a small, floppy package hit Zohall in the face, as Alucard had lightly tossed his present to Zohall. "Oh boy. Thanks."

"Don't worry," Alucard said with a sudden change in emotion. "I'm sure it will bring back memories."

With incredible fear and hesitation, Zohall slowly tore away the wrapping to find… a yellow rubber chicken mask. Zohall's face widened with the utmost horror beyond anything comprehensible.

"What is it?" Leon said, mistaking the horror for shock, or amazement. He too noticed the chicken. "Um… wow, really Alucard, a chicken mask?" Leon asked, dumfounded.

"Oh, it's just a little inside joke between two pals, right, Zohall?" Alucard said, his voice dripping with a terrible, poisonous satisfaction. Zohall nodded very, very slowly, and put his gifts aside, and took a long breath, shaking a little, his eyes unfocused. Finally, he trembled and regained his focus.

"Alucard, I hope you like-" Zohall started, but was interrupted as Walter suddenly gasped and reached inside under the tree for a similar package that Zohall had just unwrapped.

"Alucard, I do believe this is for you. It came in the mail yesterday, and I just wrapped it this morning," Walter said, handing the present over to Alucard.

"For me? I wonder…" he said as he took the package and easily tore it open. It was Alucard's turn to have his mouth fall open as he looked inside the open present to its contents.

"What? What is it?" Integra asked. Alucard slowly reached inside and drew out a single Twilight mens shirt. Integra choked on a repressed laugh, but Zohall and Leon easily burst out laughing. "Oh my," Integra tried, as Alucard looked mortified.

"There is note," Seras said as she noticed a small slip of paper falling from the held up shirt," ahem, 'To Hellsing, we wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy holidays, and wish not to need to see you again for a very long time. Keep the world safe, and we hope Alucard likes our shirt! The movies are doing great now! The Cullens'," Seras ended, smiling with a false tenderness at the slip. "Of course they get a movie…"

"I don't want any more presents… good morning to you all," Alucard moaned, as he stood up and walked into the wall.

"Alucard, come back here this instant," Integra barked as the others laughed at his retreat. "Alucard!"

"Just let him go. Maybe he won't be as bitter with us tomorrow," Leon suggested.

"Man… I can't believe the sparkles beat my 'Drama Queen' t-shirt for Alucard," Zohall said, tossing his present aside," I got to give credit to them. They know how to deliver when needed."

"Now, Seras," Walter brought up," I say it is your turn to receive," Walter said as he handed her his gift. She took it carefully, and unwrapped it slowly. Opening the box within, she found herself looking at a very expensive looking pair of custom black leather boots, each with a burning sun during morning, or sunset, etched at the ankle.

"Oh wow! This looks amazing! Where on earth did you get it from!" Seras demanded, looking at its every detail before tossing it onto her feet.

"I made it here. Alucard's are custom as well, only I figured yours needed a 'Seras' touch to them, hence the setting sun. Or rising I suppose," he shrugged, smiling at her pleasure.

"This is great! Thank you soo much!" she giddily said, almost hopping in excitement. Walter nodded, and then pulled another gift from the tree," Walter, you didn't get me two, did you?" Seras demanded.

"Oh no, since Alucard is no longer here, I figured I would deliver his as well," he stated as she took it hesitantly. It was smaller than the previous, and considering Alucard's previous gifts, she highly doubted it to be anything serious. And to her surprise, she was only half right. Alucard had gotten her a lung shaped whoopee cushion. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry a little. So she bargained with a watery chuckle.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked as she held the box to her lap.

"He… I don't know if he's trying to be mean or thoughtful," Seras tried explaining earnestly. She let the box down and took a slow breath of air in. The others seemed after a moment it was okay to continue, and Integra started. "Thanks, Integra," Seras said, sounding very strange addressing her with her first name. Integra smiled as Seras took the present and opened it. Inside the small box, Seras pulled out an ornate golden carrot, and began to laugh.

"I'm glad it amuses you as it does myself," Integra chuckled along with Seras.

"If it were here," Seras gasped between breaths," it would have ripped it to pieces… that's great, Integra," Seras thanked again, trying a little harder to loose that hint of hesitation using the name 'Integra'. This time a gift fell on her lap, and Seras turned to see Leons's hand retreating back to rest.

"Merry Christmas, Seras," Leon smiled warmly, causing her to blush again furiously. Again a small package, she ripped it open very, very carefully, and retrieved a small necklace. At the center was a large heart with bat wings on either side, with vampire faces all about," something to wear. Just thought of you when I saw it," he laughed as he explained. But his laugh died, and slowly his ease died and rose as worry. She had said nothing. "Um… hope you like it?" he tried.

"Don't worry," Zohall said, whispering as he nudged him," she likes it."

"You sure?" Leon asked worriedly as Seras, noticing Leon was looking away, gave the quickest happy dance she could in her seat, and stopped as Leon checked for any possible sudden movement.

"Oh yeah," Zohall said, who had watched the entire 'happy episode'.

"Thank you, Leon," Seras said very quickly. Finally, Zohall got up, snatched a larger present from under the tree and handed it too her.

"This might help with that problem of yours, Seras," Zohall said as she took it with a thanks, and started opening it.

"W-what is this?" She demanded, holding up a colorful book reading "Woo Your Man: One Hundred Easy Steps to the Date of Your Life". "You… you got me this!" Zohall smiled, unsure of her reaction.

"Uh… yeah?" he replied in a careful tone.

"Hey," Leon bent closer as Seras inspected the book, expecting some sort of trick," Seras is looking at someone?"

"Uh… yeah," Zohall turned to face Leon, who was completely serious. "For a while. Some super hero guy who just showed up in her life."

"Oh… hope he's a good guy," Leon said as he returned to the general gifting procedure. Zohall sighed and gave an epic facepalm. Seras gave Zohall a calculating look, and finally said," thanks."

"Noo problemo," Zohall replied, and quickly turned to Walter as he pulled, yet again, a gift from the tree," to you, Walter."

"What? Oh no, we must finish before-" Walter protested, but a look at the others told him he would get no where with his argument, and sighed easily, and took the present," ah well. Merry Christmas, Zohall."

"Yup!" Zohall smiled cheerfully as Walter slowly unwrapped the gift, and found himself looking at a DVD bundle filled with stars, spaceships, and lasers," Episodes four through six!"

"Ah, Star Wars, correct?" Walter said, studying the movies carefully.

"I heard you never saw them. So I-"

"Walter," Seras suddenly interrupted," you said you wrapped these and labeled them, right? Then… how do you not know what you've gotten?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Let us just say Mr. Wishfield had some quick tips this year in gift wrapping," he winked to Seras as he turned back to Zohall," thank you. I'll get right into them once I have the time. But… wouldn't it have been appropriate to have gotten me the first three?" Zohall laughed bitterly.

"Those… let's just say they're better off being ignored," Zohall explained as best he could. With a nod, unsure of the response but still pleased, Walter received a gift this time from Seras.

"Merry Christmas, Walter," Seras said happily as Walter opened the gift and found himself looking through something he currently wore, only double.

"Oh my, Reading glasses already?" Walter chuckled.

"I know it tires you at night," Seras explained," trying to strain your eyes like that so I figured, well-"

"No need to explain, Seras," Walter held up a hand, wearing a wide smile," the thought is most considerate." It was Integra's turn to hand something over. "Ah… I do wonder," Walter said as he opened it up. "My! Last of the Mohicans! You still keep tally as to the classics I've completed, don't you?" Walter smiled to Integra, as she cleverly grinned at him.

"Merry Christmas," she stated. Finally Leon handed his gift to him. As he took it and unwrapped it, he found himself holding a small pot with a carefully tended Bamboo plant.

"Oh my word," Walter said, looking over the plant carefully," when did you get an authentic-"

"I know a guy… let's just say he has a knack of having exactly what I need when I visit him," Leon bragged, scratching his chin. Walter laughed at the comment, and smiled, before putting his last present down and turning to the tree.

"And as for dear Alucard," Walter said, pullout out a very small present, and opening it up to find… floss, to which Walter roared with Laughter," I must admit, he has a way of being very funny when aggravated!" Walter almost fell over from his laughing, but after a minute, he finally collected himself, and turned to Integra. Pulling a larger gift out, he handed it to his boss, and smiled," Merry Christmas, Integra."

"Merry Christmas," she smiled, and unwrapped. Inside was a very elegant and expensive looking perfume that Integra for a moment gave a very frightened look. She smiled, and thanked him before Seras mumbled something about waiting to be last. "Oh come now, Seras. I think I can handle anything you give to me. No second thoughts!" she said in a very 'orderish' way. Seras gulped, and quickly handed the present over. "Merry Christmas, Seras," Integra said, to which Seras nodded. Again Integra opened it up, but this time had her mouth fall open. "What?"

Zohall roared with laughter as Integra held up "Woo Your Man: One Hundred Easy Steps to the Date of Your Life". Leon again bent to Zohall, and asked," she's looking at someone too?" to which Zohall's laughter was killed, and he looked genuinely puzzled.

"I… um… yeah," Seras was more than flustered for words," Merry Christmas."

"From Alucard," Walter intervened, holding a large package. Integra took it, unsure of what to expect. Opening it she gasped, her possible expectations completely blown away as she removed what was a long, and rather beautiful, red morning robe with golden thin lace, etched with various knights of color and armor.

"My word… where did he get this?" she asked of Walter.

"He never said," the Butler confessed, frowning. "I still consider the possibility that he made it, but I have no idea." After Integra gave the gift a little wider stare, she carefully folded it back inside and smiled to herself. Leon handed his gift over after a moment.

"There was always something that bothered me about you," Leon said as she started to unwrap the gift, only to pause with the very awkward conversation starter," something that I think anyone who uses a sword needs to know…" After his strange words, Integra continued her work into the present, and found a single DVD of the "Princess Bride"," and that should fix that problem. I hate it when people don't know the best references."

"Same," Zohall admitted," you've missed like fifty this pass month. This had to be done. Intervention of entertainment, one-oh-one!" Integra smiled, realizing their good intention, if not, good humor, and thanked them both. Finally, Zohall sighed, and looked for the second time, unsure. Eyeing Integra for a minute, he finally reached down and handed her his gift. "Merry Christmas," he said just as she finished unwrapping it," Most Epic Boss of All Time." Integra, true to his words, was holding up a small golden trophy of a figure in a business suit holding a saber to the heavens, and engraved at the bottom was "Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing: Most Epic Boss of All Time". Integra was not sure of its intention, but she suddenly had wished she had opened it after they had all left.

"Thank you," she said very carefully, planning every octave of her speech perfectly. She refused to let her voice waver, even for a second. As she tenderly placed the trophy down, Walter exclaimed, and turned to the door, where on a chair, unnoticed were two more presents, one a large box, the other a letter.

"Integra, I just recalled, there are some gifts for you that arrived in the mail," Walter said, handing her the letter first. He started back for the larger, and apparently heavier, gift as she started opening the letter. Letting the contents fall into her hands she read silently, "Two tickets to the Bahamas, all expenses paid, for two weeks! Enjoy your stay, Vampire lady! –Ashton Kutcher. She both instantly felt repulsed; the idea of taking two weeks off, and receiving gifts from that man, of all men; and then suddenly came into realization; two weeks off… with anyone… sounded nice. She made sure to avoid eye contact with Zohall as she read the tickets.

"What is it?" Zohall asked, trying to peek at the present.

"If I wish to show you, I will," Integra said defensively. Finally, Walter brought over the last gift for Integra. It was a camera and small transceiver. "Erm… what's all that?" she asked the Butler.

"It came with instructions to install into television and start transceiver… that's all I got," Walter said, his voice not masking his slight concern. With all five of them somewhat confused and perplexed, they got up from their seats and moved to the less decorated side of the room where an unused TV sat. Walter placed the camera atop the TV and did as the instructions commanded, activated the transceiver, and turned on the TV. As the screen focused, a voice floated through.

"Ah… Hellsing. A merry Christmas to you," came the amused voice of Albert Wesker.

"Wesker!" Zohall and Leon stated simultaneously.

"Mmm, yes. It is I. I have sent you all, of course, this chance of communication as my present to you all… at least one of my presents to you," he chuckled, the picture focusing to his generic location; a dark room with several computer screens around him, Wesker sitting in a large chair, his fingers crossed.

"You're sending us more than one, you say?" Integra snarled.

"Of course… it is Christmas cheer to send you this gift you see before you, and another, which will be on its way in a matter of minut-"

"I don't want it," Integra curtly said before smacking the camera off the television, where it fell and broken on the floor. "Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Wesker," she added as she stomped the transceiver hard. The others watched, wide eyed as she turned, flipping the hair in her face to the back of her neck. "What?"

"Well… I hope my present to Wesker doesn't go unnoticed," Leon admitted. The other stared at him as he slowly grew a wide smile.

* * *

Wesker stared at the screen. Complete static. "Damn," he said," I… can't believe I didn't expect that," he turned to another screen, where it read 'locking ballistic missile to signal: FAILURE- SIGNAL LOST'," oh… double damn… well, at least it can't get any wor-

"STRAAANGA!" Wesker jumped in his chair and spun around. A cloaked man in dark violet cloth with glowing eyes stared at him, wearing a massively oversized backpack.

"How… did you get in here?" Wesker demanded. Only then did the cloaked man pull aside the cloak," oh god!"

"GOT SOMTHIN' THAT MIGHT INTEREST YA! HEHEHEHE!"

"Sir… please put your pants back on," Wesker pleaded, shielding his sunglass'd eyes. "Christmas sucks."

* * *

Ah… Christmas was fun.

Not much happened to mine. Although now in the future I might be suggesting you guys to spend some time on a future youtube channel where I try to exploit my 'talents' of voice actin' for all the world to hear/see. I guess it depends on what I decide for the next few months.

Sorry for those of you that wanted this on Christmas (like me!), but sadly enough, too many seriously inappropriate things happened last week that blew up my planned schedule. First of all, Funeral. Not cool. I mean… really? A funeral! (sigh) Death makes no exceptions, does it?

For those of you who read through the MoW:U Holiday special, this is quite different, isn't it? XD As in, no violent destruction and what not! Unless you count the Merchants attack on orders from Leon. Kind of Different, eh? What did you think?

Well, it is 5 in the morning as I type this, so I'm going to wrap this up. A delayed very merry Christmas, happy holidays, and happy new year to you guys!

Seeya next time!

EZB


	44. Meeting of Dark Minds

Miles and miles away from the normal majority of the world, a small group of men walked through a dimly lit metallic hallway. Their shadows growing and shrinking as they walked past the fluorescent lighting, the leader of the five man group craned his neck to the side, which was followed by a quick set of snaps and cracks.

"Damn, that felt good," he sighed, the youngest and shortest of the group stated, his expression showing distasteful boredom.

"Sounded great boss," one of the larger men behind stated quickly.

"Yeah, fuckin-A it did," the leader smirked. His wear was different from the others, who wore simple and dark suits. He had what would be described as a punk looking for trouble. Heavy, studded black boots covered the bottom of his camouflage cargo pants, which had snap buttons holding together the seams. His black leather jacket was zipped up, concealing his inner garments.

What was peculiar about the man in lead was how heavy he sounded. Each footstep he took echoed down the deserted halls, despite his average size. Even accounted with his boots, he sounded several hundred pounds heavier than he should have been. His sickly white skin and dark eyes assisted in this confusing appearance.

"How fucking long does this walk take!?" he spat suddenly after several moments of quiet.

"He said a few minutes," one behind him said.

"God-fucking-damn it. They could at least add some windows or something then!" Pietro Moraitis hissed as he turned with the hallway. "About time!" he said, spotting two very tall figures by a doorway halfway down this next hallway. "Hey, next time don't make this a freakin' maze, got it!?" he demanded as he closed the distance between himself and these guards.

The men ahead wore gas masks, and were very tall- possibly eight feet, and plenty of muscle to back it up. Each held a very powerful fully-automatic rifles, and had black and grey variance of camouflage gear. But what little skin could be seen by their shaven heads was horrible white, and their veins popped out from their skin.

"Get that shit checked out, fellas," the young punk said, walking past the two without a fuss. His men both glanced at the two guards with a moment of study, only then to continue after their leader.

"Another one joins us it seems," a voice with clear Indian accent stated as Pietro walked inside. The room was shaped as a conference hall, with a higher ceiling, large, white walls, and a massive oval shaped table in the center. A number of chairs circled this table, four of which being taken. The owner of the voice was closer to the other side of the room, an innocent enough looking middle aged man with a medium tan and dark short hair. He pleasantly looked to Pietro. "You must be Mr. Mor-"

"Pietro Epeius mother-fucking Moraitis," Pietro said as he dramatically fell into his seat. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked, staring with the same bored look at the Indian man.

"I am Semir Amit. I am a scientist and researcher from Mumbai," Semir Amit bowed his head slightly as he said this. "I am surprised we have someone as young as yourself among us."

"Well fuck you too," Pietro flipped him the bird sneering as he did; the even smile that Mr. Amit had dwindled at this, and he turned back to the table. "And who the hell are you guys then?" Pietro demanded, finally turning to the others.

"You got a fiery mouth, kid," the one closest to him said with a deep, rumbling voice. The man across from Pietro was easily twice his width, and a good foot and a half taller than him. He wore an assembly of leather similar to Pietro, but most of it looked worn and dusty. A bloodstained bandanna wrapped around his forehead, and a beaten silver cross dangled from his neck by a necklace. Behind him were three similar men, but each considerably smaller in size and presence than the speaker. Even hunched over the table, this man was an impressively sized human.

As Pietro stared at the mans face, he noticed something. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, but Pietro felt, for some reason he had not lost an eye. Even as he stared into the patch, he was certain he felt a certain ominous quality from it.

"Old shit thinks the young an' fresh has too much to say?" Pietro scoffed at him, sneering as wide a grin as he could, pushing himself over the table. This had little effect on the biker, who chuckled darkly.

"You sound so tough kiddo. Bet you think you're the biggest badass in this room," he said with that same dark voice.

"I bet? I fucking know man!" Pietro announced this, holding his arms out as to announce his 'biggest badass award' going to him. The biker laughed.

"I've seen priests sodomize kids tougher than you."

"What the shit did you say!?" Pietro kicked himself out of the chair, which slammed against the wall.

"Here we go," another stated, down to the right of the biker.

"Trosky," a blank voice at the end of the table said. To that, the biker, turned his head, and stared at the darkness. "Do not antagonize our other guests."

"Fine. Little punk…" the biker named Trosky turned his head back, and stared at Pietro. "I'm going to bitch slap him if he does shit though."

"I'd like to see you try, you old shithead!" Pietro roared.

"Moraitis," The same voice finally pulled Pietro's attention to the darkness. Peering into the shadows, Pietro spotted a cloaked figure, hooded, and with it's face veiled excepting the mouth. He was sure the voice belonged to this man, but aside from that, he could not tell any other important details other than the voice. In fact, Pietro had only just realized that someone was actually sitting there.

"Who… fuck, are you some kind of ghost or shit?" Pietro scoffed and his men laughed.

"I am to watch you four until your host arrives," the hooded man explained.

"Yes, that's all we've gotten from him," the man sitting between the cloaked man and the biker stated. He wore a light tanned suit and hat. Adjusting himself closer to the table and straightening his tie, he stated," And I am Jacob Allende. I got here with good connections, you see."

"Our host?" Pietro ignored the Hispanic, much to his annoyance.

"Albert Wesker," Semir Amit stated, that friendly demeanor dropping momentarily to a more deranged and excited voice. "The man who has defied nations."

"Why isn't he meeting us here?" Pietro asked after a pause.

"He is attending to things," the man in the shadows said. His voice, all this time had been, if anything, empty. There was nothing of an attitude, or an emotion, or a motive. This person's voice was blank and bored. And as Pietro growled, the voice pissed him off.

"So he invites me here, but doesn't think I need to be invited in personally? Too high and mighty for me, is that it?" Pietro said, building up steam.

"A man like him surely has tasks he must-" Semir started.

"SHUT YOUR FAT FUCKING MOUTH!" Pietro exploded, shocking and startling both Semir and Jacob. The biker whistled, but the man in the shadows didn't budge. "I want to know why he ain't here!"

"Watch out man," Trosky said, leaning back and smirking, stroking his trimmed beard and moustache," princess here is getting her panties in a bunch."

"You-" Pietro started, but immediately stopped as the man at the end of the table suddenly stood.

"Moraitis, calm yourself," he said. If anyone else had said it, it would have been a demand, or plea. His sentence were just words, and the lack of effort just drove Pietro further into his state of rage.

"I don't take orders. Not from some nameless asshole," Pietro widened his feet, turning to the man," who tells me I'm important enough to be met by-"

In the same time it could take someone to blink, it was there- kneeling down before the young man. The hooded figure had crossed the space in a flash of speed that shook the punk and had him back off with several clumsily taken steps, eventually tripping on a foot.

"You will calm yourself," the figure said as it rose. The individual was fully cloaked in a midnight black cloak that seemed to defy texture. It was like a shadow in tangible form. What little was seen aside from the cloak were the boots, each combat style and black as well.

"Ohh, you're as fast as you claimed," Mr. Amit chuckled as he had stood to examine the scene.

"He was fast enough," Trosky piped in," but that don't mean much to me, his speed."

"Shi-shit!" Peitro clawed his way back up on the hands of his gaurds, and he glared searing hatred towards the imposing and taller cloaked man. "You… you think-"

"But that is the thing, Pietro Epeius Moraitis," a new voice added as footsteps echoed into the room," he does not so much as think as 'act'."

A tall, light skinned and well dressed man walked inside wearing stylish sunglasses. He had a demeanor in his voice of certain authority. His word was law, and he loved it. The semi-nasally voice was tinted slightly with a miniscule hint of proper English drawl. His blonde hair slicked back and his expensive looking black suit with matching black pants presented a formal, rich, and quite confident, if not arrogant, figure.

"M-Mr. Wesker, I presume?" Semir Amit asked, seemingly breathless as the man addressed crossed around the other side of the table, as the hooded man passed him.

"I am, dear doctor. To those of you who had not caught on," the man in glasses waited for the seat before him to be pulled out, which was done so by the cloaked man," I am Albert Wesker."

"It is- I am truly honored!" Amit stuttered as he sat down and leaned closer to the man in shades. "You… your accomplishments are dumbfounding as they are numerous."

"I have high ambitions," Wesker responded coolly. He seemed, despite his cold tone, to be enjoying this bit of fandom. "And I do not tolerate failure."

"Of course!" Amit said back, nodding his head curtly in agreement," in the field we share, one has limited time and results are crucial towards furthering the long turn goals."

"If you don't mind," Jacob Allende piped in, hardly gaining Weskers attention," I think we should all know this 'so called purpose'."

"Change," Wesker immediately announced. Trosky snorted and started rocking his chair lightly, easily staring at Wesker.

"Change?" Pietro stated, refusing to sit back into his chair as he leaned slightly across the table. "For what?"

"For the better," Wesker clarified.

"For what?!" Pietro asked with fury. "That FUCK does that mean for anything?" The man in the cloak motioned lightly, and Pietro was ready, leaning back with his hands forward. "Come at me you little shit!"

"Let him speak, Agent One," Wesker said. The man addressed as Agent One did not react, nor did he disobey orders.

"Like a good little dog," Trosky chuckled.

"Let him at me, Sunglasses," Pietro hissed at Wesker, who raised an eyebrow at the battle fever this man easily got into. "He got the jump on me… not this time."

"You are confident enough in your abilities to say you can defeat a man you have only encountered once?" Wesker clarified, a certain testiness in his voice. Before Pietro could respond however, he added, "Agent one, remove his guards."

The man in black was there, and then was above Pietro, in the air, by several feet. Landing behind him in mid-front flip, two very strong sounding kicks landed on the necks of the closer two guards. As the first two fell aside, crumpling to the floor, Agent one was upright and upon the other two, holding them against the walls.

"The hell-" Pietro had only just turned around to see Agent One pull them up, and smash their heads against the strong surface, knocking them out cold. "F… fu-fuck."

"They are unconscious," Agent One announced to Wesker, and calmly walked back to his apparent master.

"SO!?" Pietro roared in this indignity. "THEY'RE FODDER!" When Agent One did not turn to his shouts, Pietro had enough of the screaming, and charged. To the human eyes, the young man was there, and then gone, just as the Agent had been. But with similar grace and amazing speed, his punch to the man missed. The agent had vanished, and Pietro's fist collided with the wall next to him.

"Oh dear," Albert Wesker was amused as the Agent was by his side again. "Fighting him in such methods. Surely there is more you could have done than just 'punching him'." But as Wesker sneered, he gasped lightly, and hummed. "Perhaps not."

The wall Pietro had hit was crumbling. His fist had punched through several solid inches of pure concrete, and what was more, the surrounding areas were cracking.

"Wow. Kid's got a hell of a left hook," Trosky snickered.

"If I had gotten the hit on you," Pietro started saying, pointing to Agent One," you'd be dead."

"You think so, do you?" Wesker asked to Pietro, whose eyes flashed dangerously to him.

"Fucking straight!"

"Maybe one day you will be tested," Wesker stated again, but turned back to the others. "Now, if Mr. Moraitis will have his seat, or perhaps not testing out his incredible strength, we can get down to business."

"Incredible?!" Trosky spat, almost coughing in shock. "Breaking part of a wall is on your list of awesome things?"

"Oh, absolutely not," Wesker defended himself," But I know of Mr. Moraitis. He and his talents are one of interest and seeing them first hand is something else. I approve."

"…Yeah, so what do you want from me then?" Pietro said after taking a pause from his stares at Wesker as he was complimented.

"Each of you bring to my arsenal of talent that I need for my plans to be finalized. The expertise of scientific and laboratory experimentation rivaling my own," Wesker turned to Semir Amit, who's dark skin reddened in a small blush," vast connection to mafias and larger gangs throughout the world," Jacob Allende nodded honestly," leading the most dangerous biker gang in the world, and of course, a certain talent of murder and massacre."

"You better mean me with those last two," Trosky growled. "Filth of the Earth aren't just any bad gang of mean motherfuckers."

"You too have the talent, but I need discretion, Lynton Gunther Trosky," Wesker said to the older and much larger man," and while you are bloody and sadomasochistic as they come," Trosky laughed at this," you would be spotted. Mr. Moraitis is someone with stealth talents and an unrelenting nature similar to your own."

"You want me to assassinate people?" Pietro clarified.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Wesker answered.

"That's boring," Pietro said, kicking his feet up on the table, just as his guards began to awake slowly, "no time to have fun fucking around with them as they die. Or fucking them, if they're women."

"So long as your identity is not credited to their deaths, you are free to do as you please in their ends," Wesker said, catching Pietros attention.

"So… then," Jacob Allende cleared his throat and leaned in," what will the pay be." Albert Wesker turned and stared at him.

"Unlimited resources," Wesker said very slowly, letting each syllable roll out of his mouth with a loving quality. The quiet of the room was only punctuated by the grunts and moans of the Guards behind Pietro, who had raised his eyebrows.

"There is no such thing," Semir said after this pause. "I understand your influence is vast, Mr. Wesker, but… Unlimited is a term only used for fundamentalists and ideology."

"I am not kidding you, Mr. Amit," Wesker said," total control of every possible resource you could possibly need or ask for."

"Yeah? Gimme King Kong," Allende asked.

"I could. It has been done before several times. Not too many of the el gigantes still live, but adapting them to a more Gorilla-esqu body isn't without reason-"

"I… um… no thank you, actually," Allende seemed startled at Weskers seeming enthusiasm. "But you can't have all the resources of the world at-"

"But I do," Wesker interrupted. "I do."

"Then why haven't you gotten what you want already?" Trosky asked. Wesker smiled, and stood, taking a few steps towards him, and beginning a long walk around the table.

"The world as we know it is a miracle. It is truly a masterpiece that should be treasured. And it can be more. So much more. But only with… modification. The tracks of humanity take it up a slow and very tedious path upwards. I… am an impatient man. I see perfection, or the closest thing I can tangibly have of perfection, and I want it done. But no one else can."

"You want to rule the world," Pietro said as Wesker passed him. "You just want to be Hitler two point oh."

"I do not use racism and a fallen economy to trick people into a false ideology," Wesker stated firmly," but I do plan on taking away all borders on the map of Earth… yes."

"War," Trosky added," you want war."

"No," Wesker said. "I want change. War is a force of change. It is the struggle of two ideas that meet through battle and decide which mind sets into play the way the future is shaped. The countries of the world do not seek my vision, and if I must rage a bloody conflict against this planet, so be it."

"I'm sold," Pietro said, sliding his feet back to the ground and standing," who do I kill first?"

"I'll get to that," Wesker smirked as he sat.

"Well then," Semit Amit spoke out loud," I for one, am also taken in. With your resources and lack of human rights evident, I can get your tasks done."

"Good."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Trosky asked. "You tell me what I'm doing before you send me on boy scout missions."

"Your group will continue it's usual acts of terror and violence just," Wesker said easily to Trosky," if I ask for certain directions and areas where you need to… grind to dust, you shall do so."

"And in return, unlimited weapons and food?" Trosky demanded, pushing himself closer to Wesker, much to Allendes discomfort, and Wesker nodded. "Okay. You're the boss of the boss," Trosky smiled a wicked grin, and sat back, scratching his eye patch absentmindedly.

"Mr. Allende?" Weskser asked.

"Yes… yes," Jacob Allende started with a loud gulp," I am not one to align myself with any group. My record goes to show I am a go-between. You need a word into the right group, you go to me, so maybe if I act as a courier-"

"Mr. Allende, you have five world recognized Mafias looking to put your head on a pike," Wesker said, much to Jacob Allendes furthering discomfort," and I am offering you amnesty and protection for services. Food, shelter, and literally armies who may listen to your very word," Wesker counted off the benefits lazily.

"These… we're getting those?" Pietro asked, his face shining with excitement.

"Oh yes. I was not kidding when I said near unlimited resources," Wesker said off hand," Now, Mr. Allende."

"Well… I don't have much of an option, do I?" The Hispanic man smile weakly.

"Not unless you wanted to be killed immediately following the end of this meeting," Wesker admitted.

"Well then, I am yours!" Allende hoarsely announced, the fear of murder doing the job.

"You'd kill us if-" Amit asked, shock in his eyes.

"I am afraid my location and whereabouts are above any kind of normal notion of secret. Even your being here has immensely compromised my secrecy. So if one of you were to walk away, even from such tantalizing offers, I can not risk it."

"Doesn't bother me," Trosky said while shrugging," get used to that idea, Indian boy."

"I… well, I suppose I am in the presence of an internationally wanted super-criminal."

"Indeed. Now," Wesker stood, and held a hand to the door," if you all would walk with me outside, I can lead you to this facilities dining conditions."

"Food? Awesome," Pietro stated, and was the first out. As the others climbed out of their chairs and followed the punk out of the room, Wesker turned to the Agent.

"And so it begins, Agent One," Wesker smirked, and walked after them.

"Indeed," the agent quietly replied.

* * *

It's been far, far too long, my friends. Non the less, I intend to start a gradual but steady return to .

No. I didn't die. .

I got caught up in real life enough where I found myself a month ago remembering my stories I loved, and missing updating them. So, like many good decisions I've had in my life, I'm just going to say FUCKIT, and do this.

And now that my modest, semi-heartfelt announcement of my return has been stated...

Cue the unending onslaught of EZB getting ruthlessly DESTROYED in various creative ways. So, if you could review, put in it a method you would like to see, in the next chapter, my ass get handed to me royally. With love, of course.

-EZB


	45. The Hellsing Elites

Hellsing Headquarters was built in the majestic hills of the upper class British country side. Rolling hills, large estates, and the occasional private graveyard guarded by surrounding forest are all to be expected in such a landscape. But the Hellsing Manor sat quietly, forever the mask of the chaos that its inhabitants dealt with day after day. Inside the large building, somewhere on the second floor, Walter C. Dornez, the Butler for the leader of the Hellsing Organization stood by a door.

The door in particular lead to the meeting hall, where roughly forty other men and women sat in light conversation in rows of borrowed chairs. The butler outside was waiting for a certain individual. The one who would be speaking to them.

As Walter picked at his fingernails, footsteps echoed from one of the hallways, and a figure approached. Walter turned, but did not find the man he had expected to be approaching him.

"Ahem," Walter cleared his throat as the well dressed man with distinct middle eastern looks approached," might you be Wilson?"

"Jack Wilson, that's me," the man said with his hands in his pockets," who the heck are you?"

"I am Walter Dornez, the butler of this estab-"

"Oh, okay, keep your shirt on there Alfred," Jack Wilson patted him quickly and roughly on the shoulder. The latecomer was much younger than Walter, probably in his late twenties. He had curly shirt black hair, and dark tanned skin with bright blue eyes, which shone from the rest of his face like ice. He wore a matching set of salmon colored pinstripe suit and pants, and even had a handkerchief tucked away in his breast pocket.

"The meeting was to start ten minutes ago, Mr. Wilson," Walter said as Wilson tried to go into the door," what is your reason for being late as such?"

"Oh c'mon, ten minutes isn't late," Wilson sighed.

"Mr. Wilson-"

"And didn't you say it was 'supposed' to start?"

"…Yes, your speaker has not yet arrived," Walter admitted, using his amazing composure to mask his uncertainty as to the tardiness of Mr. Kennedy.

"Well, boss is not here, so I'm early," Jack Wilson smiled meanly as he strode into the room, as Walter eyed him keenly. Inside, several of the seated individuals had turned to the sounds of coming footsteps, much to Wilson's approval. But he strode about, scanning for a seat he found to his liking. When no such seat was available, the only one open being in the very back next to a tall sickly looking woman, he spotted a timid looking man in the very front.

Grinning to himself as he found his target, he casually took his steps up to the man, who had very light skin and light brown hair, and leaned down to him in his seat, and said," hey. You're in my spot."

"Huh?" the man leant up, holding in his hands a Gameboy of sorts. At the site of the man looking down on him, he looked around, as if making sure he was addressing anyone else.

"I said, you are in my spot," Wilson said very slowly with an expression of loving malice. "So, if you can get up and go to the back, that would be great."

"I… I was here twenty minutes ago," the innocent man attempted to explain, visibly shaken at the direct confrontation.

"I was here thirty minutes ago," Jack Wilson said coyly. "I needed to use the bathroom, and this was my spot-"

"You were in the bathroom for thirty minutes? Are you alright?" a southern voice called out from the group, to which several others chuckled. Jack the Bully only lost his facial composure for a moment.

"Out of my spot, kid," he said, with much more deliberate force than previously.

"I-" the young man was sliding down his seat by this point, shriveling at this social interaction.

"Hey," the owner of the voice stood, and Jack turned. An attractive woman of similar age with long wavy golden hair glared at Jack with emerald eyes. "Get to your own spot," she shoved her thumb over her shoulder to the empty seat in the back. Jack eyed her for a moment, realizing this was one he probably could not bully, like the taller and much meaner woman he encountered the day before with very, very long hair.

"I said this was my-"

"He's been here since before the Butler let us in, so unless you teleport between walls, you just got here. Get to the back," she demanded, her accent punctuating her words with power. After one hateful glance towards the man he chose to bully, he started towards the back.

"What on earth took you so long?" Walter's voice called from outside, having heads turn, and Wilson stop half way to his seat. There was a slightly less enthusiastic response, and Walter continued," some have been waiting here for half an hour, Mr. Kennedy."

There was a sigh at the front of the room, and Jack Wilson hadn't noticed up until this very moment that a huge breasted woman stood, leaning against the front wall. She had messy short blonde hair with a yellow militant looking outfit with very short miniskirt. She had a look of worry about her as she stared to the door. Following her eyes, he too turned towards the door, where a new individual entered, followed by Walter the Butler.

The new man was only slightly taller than Jack Wilson, but had infinite tone in his muscles. The man looked like he might be less than two hundred pounds, but could lift himself up easily. He had short light brown or blonde hair that fell past half of his face, which held an empty look.

"Hey," Wilson was almost pushed aside by this man as he strode past," watch it!" The man wore a worn light brown leather jacket and dark blue combat pants, all with several holsters, each with a gun inside.

"Leon Kennedy," someone whispered in the crowd, loud enough that several others heard it.

The man walked to the front of the room, and gave the woman up front a quick look, who had stood up and given him a warm smile. As he turned back to the 'audience', her smile faded, and Walter stepped next to her.

"My name is Leon Kennedy. And you are in the headquarters of Hellsing," Leon Kennedy announced loudly, with a certain lack of energy. He seemed apathetic towards the situation.

"I have been assigned to lead what will become the Elite of our group. You will be ordered, when not by myself, but directly from the head of our organization. She will not tolerate anything but the best. Do I make myself clear on that?" Several people nodded, and Leon nodded back to them.

"Who can tell me what Hellsing, as a whole, does?"

"C'mon, a test?" Jack Wilson groaned from the side of the room, as he had taken to leaning against the wall. Yet several people still raised their hands.

"Thanks for raising your hand," Leon pointed to the closest to him with his hand up. The figure lowered his hand, and Leon noticed what the man wore- a traditional Kimono and blue sash across his center.

"We're fighting terrorism," the man stated with clarity. Leon nodded quickly.

"To the few among the public who don't intimately know us, yes," Leon said back," but not exactly. Any other guesses?"

"We're super heroes," Jack Wilson spewed aloud, catching Leon's eye.

"Any real guesses," Leon stated, and the one small and timid guy in the front hardly raised his hand, but Leon figured it was enough, as after the samurai guy had dropped his hand the others had too. "Yes?" the man mumbled quickly and quietly. "Louder?" Leon asked.

"We're fighting… vampires," he said with a tone of admittance and fear. Many in the group laughed.

"We're fighting biological organic weapons!" someone shouted.

"If you know about the B.S.A.A. or their affiliates, yes, what we are considered to be doing is on the same track as their profession," Leon stated, walking closer to the group," but he's right. Our primary jobs are to kill the blood suckers of the night, the monsters of coffins… vampires."

"They're not real, wise guy," Jack Wilson said, getting the entire room to listen to him," vampires are just what we call infected people who just drink your blood."

"Seras," Leon said, and the woman behind him looked at him, and with a sudden realization, stepped forward," this woman here is an example."

"She… is a vampire?" Jack Wilson laughed. Many others laughed at this too, except the young man in front, who seemed to loose color in his face and sweat slightly.

"Yes, she is. She is among the living dead. An undead person, who has no pulse, but moves, fights, and survives better than any other person in this room. If you don't believe me… I need a volunteer," Leon asked, and the laughing died down quickly.

"What, is she going to drink our blood?" Wilson chuckled with an amused, but slightly unnerved look.

"I can do that," Seras said with a reprimanding or scolding attitude," but I don't think anyone here is quite willing to have their necks ripped open… right?"

"I need someone to come up here," Leon stated a bit more firmly. After a moment of hesitation, the same one who raised his hand first stood, and walked to the front. "You're..?" Leon asked as he approached.

"Daisuke Emmet," The man announced with a smile.

"Nice kimono," Leon said off hand.

"It's my family's- passed down for generations. So, we take care of it," he replied, still smiling calmly," now what am I doing?"

"I need someone to get me that empty chair," Leon announced to the group before them. Several heads turned towards the back, as the tall and sickly looking woman stood, picked up the chair, and tossed it. Almost everyone ducked and exclaimed as it soared above their heads and was caught by Leon, who eyed the blank expression of the woman in the back. "Thanks," he mentioned, and she nodded before sitting back down. "I want you to bend this," Leon said to Daisuke.

"Easily," the man said as he stepped forward and was handed the chair. A moment passed as he closed his eyes and allowed himself focus. Then, he roared and moved his hands downward, bending the metal frame almost entirely down its own side.

"Nice work," Seras said as she clapped, as several in the crowd laughed or cheered.

"Score one Japan, chair zero," he said as he handed the busted chair back to Leon.

"Pretty good," Leon said. Without turning, he thrust the chair to Seras, who caught it easily, but had a look of surprise when he did so. "Bend it back, and then pull it apart."

"Oh. Okay," Seras agreed, and looking down to the little chair, she stunned the room. She did exactly what Leon said, without the slightest look of effort. She smiled as she held the straightened chair up, and with an all to easy looking tug, ripped it into pieces; the bolts and screws falling to the floor.

"What!?" The suited man roared as others also exclaimed.

"That's amazing," Daisuke said in awe, moving towards the chair, touching it very briefly as Seras handed it to him. "Well, score two against the chair," he chuckled and Seras grinned back.

"Vampires," Seras said to him, and then to the rest," have a lot of strength, and can always become stronger since we don't have the same physical limitations as humans. So, what I did there, if I worked out for a week straight, probably could do to a car."

"Yeah," Leon said," and she's not the strongest out there. She's damn good," Leon added after a quick stare from Seras," but there are things we are pitted up against you can only imagine. So before we are sent off into missions, I will be testing you for myself to see if you all have what it takes to be the soldiers Hellsing needs you to be. Am I clear?"

Several voices replied, and several nodded.

"Good," Leon stepped away from them," you're free to go until Walter or myself calls you later."

"If you all will follow Mr. Wishfield," Walter announced as several started to rise," he will show you around. Please follow Mr. Wishfield," Walter added as most of the crowd started towards the exit, and Gerald Wishfield, who was once again out of breath, turned and started leading them down a hall.

"Mr. Kennedy?" the skinny and timid man with the video game t-shirt asked to Leon.

"Yes?"

"Oh… oh wow," he said in a hurried excitement," I never thought… it's just-"

"Can I help you?" Leon asked a bit more sternly.

"Uh- no? No… just wanted to meet you," the man said after a stutter.

"Well… nice to meet you too. I will be seeing you later Mr…?" Leon asked as he walked past him with Walter.

"Nyborg, Lars Nyborg," Lars Nyborg said hurriedly. Leon nodded, and walked out of the room with Walter.

"Don't mind him," Seras said warmly to the crestfallen man," he's had a rough week."

"I… oh, that… yes," Lars said, suddenly frozen in place.

"Are you alright?" Seras asked, easily noticing his fear.

"I'm not used to talking to vampires," Lars said very quickly while still avoiding eye contact.

"Oh… well, I don't bite!" Seras smiled widely and laughed. This gave a horrible mixed signal to Lars, who at first smiled and looked to her, but only then was made more afraid and unable to look away. "I promise I wont, really."

"Oh warm up to her, boy," the southern sounding woman walked up behind him, clasping her arm around his shoulder, and tapping the side of his head with her knuckles," she's as friendly as they come."

"But predators use tactics such as diversion-"

"Oh take it easy already," she ordered, and surprisingly he sighed and stopped shaking. "Not that hard is it? Oh I'm Amber, by the way. Amber Fiona Nichols," she held out her hand to Seras, who took it.

"Nice to meet you Miss Nichols," Seras said as she smiled.

"Ah, just Amber, please," Amber said with a wince," besides, I think you're above me in whatever ranking system y'all run by. And you have very cold hands," she stated as she was still holding Seras's hand.

"Oh!" Seras let go quickly," sorry! I sometimes forget I'm not… technically alive."

"It's nothing sweetheart," Amber said with her own smile. "You're alive enough for me. Aint that right, Lars?"

"I guess you're okay," Lars sheepishly smiled as he extended his hand. Seras shook it, this time briefly.

"It was great meeting you two," Seras said, as she walked past them," but I have a meeting to attend to with the boss."

"We'll catch up later, Seras," Amber called out to her.

"Yeah! See you Seras," Lars Nyborg said happily.

As Seras gave a quick wave to them, she turned and nearly ran into the very tall woman with a sickly look. "Sorry," Seras apologized, and with a nod from the woman, Seras supposed she was apologized for, and continued on. She heard Wishfield down one hall, and turned to see the distant figures of Walter and Leon walking down the hall. In a quick sprint, she closed the distance of several hundred feet.

"So they seem okay," Seras said cheerfully.

"From the capabilities standpoint," Walter said, turning to Seras slightly as they walked down the hall," they all have wonderful strengths. The young man in front has a knowledge of computers and robotics the likes of which I have not seen in a very long time."

"Lars?" Seras asked.

"Very much so. I do however worry if his physical abilities won't match up…"

"What do you think, Leon?" Seras asked to the so far silent agent. He took a moment or two to answer.

"I hope they can keep up with what I have in store," he stated firmly. The heightened mood Seras had from meeting good people slightly diminished at the sourness Leon still held.

"Yes, well I will be leaving the training to you, Mr. Kennedy," Walter said as they rounded the end of the hallway, and stopped by the door to Integra's office. "As one who has experienced intense physical training from the United States services, I believe you can be the best to deliver appropriate standard training."

"Roger that," Leon nodded his head, and they entered the room.

The large and posh room was, for the most part, empty. Larger even than the conference room, the checkerboard marble floor shone in the light of the chandeliers. By the entrance, very tall and filled bookshelves hid the walls. On the right side of the entrance to the room was a massive portrait of the previous master of the mansion, Arthur Hellsing. Directly across from the entrance was the large and expensive desk, filled with various papers and office materials, and several cases of expensive cigars. Behind the desk, aside from the large wall of windows, allowing light from the outdoors to pour in, was a pair of glass doors, leading to a outdoor marble porch of sorts.

"Ah, Walter, Leon, Seras," Integra said, glancing up briefly from a collection of papers she was writing on," please come in." They did so, their footsteps echoing across the room. "I wanted to fill you in with several new additions to our most recent case that has come to light."

"We have some information about Wesker?" Leon immediately asked.

"No, unfortunately nothing of that… nature- where is Alucard?" Integra asked with a snippet of impatience.

"I was spying on our newest troops," a low, deep voice with a resonance all to its own answered. "It was only going to take a moment," and from behind Integra a figure began to emerge from the shadows. The wide rimmed red fedora matched his long trench coat. As he moved aside Integra, he adjusted his ornately tied bow and black suit attire.

"Well, I wanted to inform you all, particularly you Leon, that tomorrow morning I will be having a manor wide conference. Everyone who is expected to, at some point in their lives, fight against evil, is expected to show."

"What shall I prepare, ma'am?" Walter asked.

"I will need a projector set up in the round table room. I was sent several records from the Royal Archives I was able to look over. They were sent by Sir Islands," Integra added to the curious glance from Walter," as he has taken over most of the jurisdiction from the other lost knights."

"And this relates to us?" Leon asked.

"Yes. From what I have been informed as to this 'security footage', this concerns us, as does the stolen information," Integra held up her hand as Leon and Seras had questioning looks on their faces, and she pulled up a paper," I shall read an excerpt; to our understanding, the stolen property was limited only to several recordings. This of course, would not relate to yourselves, but as it turns out, the information stolen is that of the two thousand and five case, category nine. And as this perpetrator easily dispatched our guards, I feel it is necessary to inform you of your possibly indirect involvement of this incident. The queen shall not be informed as of yet," Integra lowered the paper and stared at them," the information stolen is that of-"

"The Millennium files," Walter stated. Integra grimly nodded at this.

"Yes. The digitized files of everything recovered in the wreckage of the zeppelin were being kept safe in the Royal archives. The fact that someone knew they were there to begin with is suspicious, not only impressive as the only ones who truly know what happened are the surviving participating members of the battle."

"So someone wanted their… what, medical experiments?" Leon asked.

"Among the files stolen, yes. But also video recordings from the chip-implanted vampires, their battle tactics, blackmail material, at least the ones that didn't 'end up missing'," Integra added.

"So they have everything that the Nazi's had in their attack?" Leon furthered.

"To our hypothesis," Walter turned to him and Seras on this question," we assume Millennium had supporters or sympathizers from the instant we discovered their organization, but after the battle two years ago, a large portion of research done by them were never found."

"I assumed," Integra added, with a hint of guilt," that the fires had destroyed these files. But the fact that someone knew exactly where to go looking for these papers is more than enough evidence to say they have the rest."

"Wesker," Leon muttered.

"You think so?" Integra asked.

"This smells just like him. He helps anyone who can benefit him in the end, and if their boat starts to sink, he grabs what he can and jumps for his own ship. Maybe he just wanted the rest of those files," Leon heatedly said, staring out at the window, visually remembering all those who have suffered by his actions.

"Either way, this concerns us. I will be keeping you all updated with information and updates. In the meantime-"

"I want this case."

Integra paused in lowering herself to her papers, lean back and look at Leon. His face was determined, and his eyes held a strong look.

"Leon… I know you feel strongly about this possible case. But I need you here working with-"

"Walter is just as able as I am. I have a history with these guys," Leon interrupted, shaving away at what generous restraint Integra was granting him.

"Yes, it is possible. But I am older, Mr. Kennedy," Walter admitted as Integra sighed.

"Leon, if I can find it within my power to assign you a direct role in this investigation I will-"

"But this clearly-"

"But in the meantime," Integra overrode his second interruption," this is not our place to jump in and take over, and until it is you will do as I say and train my newest recruits, do I make myself clear?" she said, her tone much more strict.

"Yes ma'am," Leon answered, slightly crestfallen and defeated.

"Good. Alucard, you may go, same with you two. Leon, I want a word. Just a brief word," Integra added at Leon's curious look. As Alucard chuckled and drifted down into the floor as he came, Integra asked," How are you, Leon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think me an idiot, or totally emotional inept, Leon," Integra leaned back against her chair, looking up at him," you were not emotionally stable on our trip back from Japan." Leon made no response, and in fact, seemed to become still and glued on her, watching and listening to her every word. "I just want to make sure that you are in the health needed to… undertake what I have assigned you."

Integra was frustrated with the man before her as he stared at her. She could not read past the poker face he had before her. If the man was broken inside from remorse, or in rage, or, to her highest hopes, perfectly fine, she could not tell.

"I can teach them to survive," he answered flatly. "What do I do if someone can't handle the extreme physical training?"

"Leave evaluation of talent to myself," Integra said with strength. "One lack of ability may not prevent the talent of another. Like Zohall's inability to… make wise social interactions," Integra finished after a pause. Leon's eyes had betrayed him.

"Yeah. Is that all, boss?"

"Yes, Leon… you can go," Integra watched him go, wishing silently an apology to him.

* * *

Look at that! I did it again! :D

I don't have as much to say in these earlier chapters, as they're a sorta of re-introduction to where we left our heroes last time... ON DRAGON BALL Z!

Eh, maybe not... but regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed some of the introducing and seeing our beloved, or feared heroes again. I don' really have to much else to say, oh busy me, but I hope you enjoyed the chapt-

(Interrupting EZB from behind him, Dexter Morgan pops out, and wraps his thin wire around EZB's neck, who begins to choke and spasm until he slowly goes limp. Dexter approaches the computer, staring at the Document)

Dexter: (Inner Monologue: Was the anonymous tip wrong? Who is this man, this EZB? Wasn't he supposed to be leaking information about me? Not posting Fanfiction...Well...) I'll figure you out before the end.


	46. Lost Souls

"So, the fuck are we watching then?" Pietro asked.

Albert Wesker, now at the front of the table, stared at each of his new super soldiers. Minutes ago they returned from their cafeterias, where Pietro threw a fit of not having quality food. They, aside from Wesker who had flipped his position in the room, had returned to their chosen seats. Agent One was by the entrance, working a series of electronic panels and switches.

"The files stolen by Agent One are one of dire importance. They are the studies and experiments done by the Nazi paramilitary organization known as Millennium," Wesker said slowly. "What we now have are a vast knowledge of years of detailed accounts of surgical implantation of microchips and investigations into occult knowledge."

"Wasn't Millennium the group that burned London down two years ago?" Jacob Allende asked.

"Yes. Their intent, while brought through perfectly, was shorted sighted," Wesker admitted.

"You sound as if you knew 'em," Trosky said. Wesker looked at him," ohhh… you did, didn't you?"

"In the nineties, I was preparing to split from the Umbrella Corporation. As a splintering member of the corporation, the Millennium organization were an… asset. They were a group with information, much of which I sought. So, I offered strategic Umbrella resources and in return… well, they gave years of research that furthered the T-virus into fruition."

"Ah…" Semir Amit sighed, listening to the story intently.

"However, their goal was vengeance. They sought to destroy those who they blamed for the fall of Germanys Third Reich- Britain. And as it was, back in World War Two, a young Hellsing organization that aided in their fall, they made them a target as well, as well as the nearby city of London."

"So much research was lost..?" Amit asked sadly.

"No… we recovered a good third of what they accomplished from their burning zeppelins. Agent One was able to be on the field at the time for the incident, and brought the most detailed papers back. But what we thought we lost was most of the context and actual research procedures."

"But with a strike of good luck," Agent One turned as Wesker continued," Agent One was able to reach inside the British Royal Archives and retrieve what we had lacked."

"Great. I'm no scientist," Pietro said heatedly," so why in the actual fuck should I care about this?"

"Some the recordings they left behind were several documents of neurotransmitter visual data," Wesker stated, to which Semir Amit gasped.

"That is complicated technology!" the Indian man almost shouted in excitement.

"An N.V.A. is a recording of one's eyesight. As these soldiers were implanted and turned into vampires," Wesker paused as Pietro scoffed and Trosky laughed," they had their vision recorded. It is a dangerous surgical procedure to be performed, but some data is best left for field tests."

"Vampires?" Jacob Allende said with uncertainty. "They were… vampires?"

"Indeed. If you were not aware, Mr. Allende," Wesker said with a smirk," we live in a more complicated world than can be imagined."

"The files of your choice are ready," Agent One announced behind Wesker.

"Excellent," Wesker waved his hand behind himself to the Agent," the recordings we are to examine are those I have particularly sought out. They are the last minutes of the officers who directly fought against the forces of Hellsing."

"Why are we watching this shit!?" Pietro reiterated with anger. Wesker stared at him.

"May this serve as a warning for each of us; what we are about to see are some of the capabilities of our enemies troops," and Wesker fell silent as Agent One turned off the lights, and a projector flashed on. "The first account belongs to, if I am correct, Luke Valentine."

"Heh, Valentine," Pietro sneered," stupid fuckin' name."

"Yes… yes indeed," Wesker agreed, a corner of his mouth twitching. The video started abruptly, as the owner of the eyes descended down a large and dingy set of stairs. Occasionally his body was visible, showing a light suit and matching shoes.

"Is… there no sound?" Jacob asked.

"I don't believe so," Semir answered for Wesker," combining both auditory and visual reception into one file is extraordinarily difficult, and expensive. Just keeping them separate and placing them atop one another in edit is cost effecti-" the researcher was cut off as the man suddenly kicked down a large and heavy dungeon door.

As Semir Amit fell silent, the figure walked into a very large room, with dim lighting on either side of the hall, or passage way. But as he moved forward, a figure appeared from the darkness, sitting in a throne like chair. He had a small table next to him, with wine, two glasses, and his hands folded together as he sat comfortably, staring at the newcomer with a bored look. He wore crimson and black, and a very wide crimson fedora, and had a pair of red glasses that shone, even in the almost pitch black.

Then they stood there and spoke. The figure in the chair watched, amused at times, but for the most part, bored with whatever the man had to say. Which seemed to be quite a lot.

"What the hell is this asshole doing? And who is that!?" Pietro asked, kicking his feet up after a minute of this had passed.

"That is the great vampire, Alucard," Agent One stated, having several heads turn to him, including Wesker.

"So… that's Alucard," Trosky said with a deadly seriousness. "Lets see if what they say about him is true."

As if on command, the 'camera' had enough of talking. Whipping out two customized versions of M-1 Garands from behind the view, just as there was a very large end of a black rectangular shaped pistol in his face, the figure engaged and froze. The two stared at each other, weapons in each others faces, one of the glasses fell and shattered. And then the view whipped back and landed away, staring at the ceiling.

"And… that was boring," Trosky sniffed as he stared at the screen.

"It's not over," Wesker stated, and indeed he was right. The camera shook, and jutted up to look at the sitting man, who too seemed to have been shot in the forehead, and then was shot some more. Each bullet bounced the body of the man in red until he fell back over an armrest, a wide and evil smile stretched across his lips. Without looking at Luke Valentine, he raised his gun and retaliated.

Now it was more of a heated and interesting battle. The camera was zooming, as flashes of white and silver flashed past, and blasts of yellow filled the screens. To Jacob and Semir, this was a faded fight. But to the other four, this was a visual study of how the vampire, Alucard, fought. He stood, following the screen lazily with his gun, shooting back, but not dodging any of the bullets being shot at him. Time and time again, his blood splattered, and he shook it off and stumbled back to shooting at Luke Valentine.

"Damn, he can take some punishment," Trosky admitted after a minute or two passed of this process repeating itself. Finally, Alucard bent low, heaving as blood spilled to the floor. But as he bent up and stared at Luke Valentine, an evil smile spread across his face and his blood faded back into him. He healed, and as he did, he stood up, and slowly placed his hands together, each one making a makeshift 'L' shape.

"Is this it, Agent One?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, that is restriction lift procedure," the agent replied. Suddenly Alucard fell apart, and became darkness; a shadow of red and black with unending eyes surrounding the viewer, and armies of filth and insects. It looked like hell itself had emerged.

"Jesus," Jacob said with a shiver. No one spoke as Luke Valentine turned and fled, attempting to outrun the spread of this evil aura. But suddenly he shook and stop, and began to hop as a splash of blood beneath the view announced that he had lost one of his legs. And as he hobbled towards the massive stairs, he fell, and spiraled onto the ground, and stared at the stairs before him.

"Well that sucks for him," Pietro snorted as he turned and beheld the monster. They spoke slightly more, Alucard stretching his darkness to grasp one of the removed legs, and literally crushing it in his hands, getting more and more excited as he spoke. But the camera shook, and Alucard's expression changed, it seemed deflated, displeased, and he clearly began to scold him. But after a few short words from the monster Alucard, his red eyes flashed, and suddenly, half his body was that of a monstrous dog.

"The Baskerville," Wesker mumbled as the image was blurred as the beast charged. The only thing left was jerky movement and blood.

"And so ends Luke Valentine, fallen to Alucard," Wesker said as the view changed. "Shall we continue?"

"Fuck it. I love a good peep show," Trosky announced for the rest.

And so they watched two more victims of Hellsing. The first was a bouncy individual who Wesker announced as the younger brother to the first victim. Jan Valentine and his ghouls fell to the agility and ferocity of Walter C. Dornez, and Seras Victoria. He had an arm ripped off, was shot by a group of elders and Integra Hellsing, and finally burst into flames.

"He… exploded into flames..?" Jacob Allende asked.

"A clever way I think," Semir Amit quickly replied," to control their subjects and prevent unnecessary spread of information."

"Indeed," Wesker stated, "a bio-chemical response to the implanted chip releasing a dose of material throughout the body that releases high levels of ultra-violet radiation; kills a vampire very quickly. Well… it kills them slowly, but there won't be a body left for evidence."

So the next one came about, this time a man who seemed to use magic cards as weapons.

"Are you fucking kidding!?" Pietro laughed as he battled Alucard in the middle of a very crowded street in the night," playing cards!?"

But this fight seemed to be more difficult for Alucard, who was fighting to avoid these magic cards as much as their wielder sought to dodge Alucards bullets. And as the battle raged, their location changed. They eventually wound up on the roof of a building, and Alucard once again 'released' himself. After a brief interruption from Seras Victoria, Alucard returned and smashed one of his legs, split his arm down the middle, and devoured him as he burst into flames.

"So falls the Dandy Man," Wesker commented.

"His name was the dandy man?" Trosky asked," what a fruit."

"Hey man, he did use magic cards," Pietro added, and for once Trosky looked to Pietro with an approving nod. "Just… the fuck."

"And next we have…" Wesker asked aloud, and the vision changed to that of aboard an aircraft carrier, which had its entire deck ruined and aflame," ah, the demise of Rip van-"

"Winkle," a voice had added to Weskers, and he turned about, and stared at Agent One. After a moment of staring at his agent, Wesker pulled back and watched. Once again, it was Alucard, but he stood atop a massive burning wreckage in the shape of the cross. As it billowed and burned around him, he descended. And walked towards the figure, who shook and trembled.

"Oh c'mon!" Pietro roared at the screen," fight him!"

But Alucard had been shot in the head from elsewhere, and as he continued to be peppered with bullets, the figure spun, stumbled, and retreated. Soldiers of her side had come to her aid, one even shooting an RPG at Alucard. But as Rip Van Winkle ran past them, she hurtled towards the wall of the command tower, and her eyes welled up. Tears began to fall past her vision, and for moments, all that could be seen was her gloved hand and her sleeve.

"If you'll excuse me," Agent One stated to Wesker," I will report to Birkin."

"Are you not interested with this material?" Wesker asked as the camera shot back, a dark and imposing Alucard staring at her.

"I know of their talents," the agent stated, catching the attention of Pietro. He eyed the agent, and smirked.

"Something bothering you, Agent One?" he asked as the figure raised the gun and shot her bullet.

"Look!" Semir Amit gasped, and the group watched. The bullet bounced through the air, changing its direction in mid air constantly to strike Alucard again and again. "Amazing!"

"So these are the abilities she had," Wesker said with a smirk.

"Among them," Agent One added, again giving Wesker a chance to turn and stare at him. "I will leave and attend to Miss Birkin," the agent spun as Alucard literally bit the bullet in mid air, and began his advance to the camera.

"… Very well," Wesker said, and he turned away, watching the screen become more and more blocked off by the ridiculously tall vampire, and Agent One walked out.

Agent One walked past windows and corridors exposing massive helipads and flight strips indoors, loaded with vehicles and personnel. Many down below in these corridors were loading these aircraft with crates and materials, many labeled 'weaponry'. But he continued without so much of a glance, and turned to a large metal two part door. Placing his hand by a scanner, he unlocked it with a confirming beep, and stepped inside.

It was a training gym of sorts. The multi-shaped walls all had climbing grips and hooks, and several obstacle course looking objects scattered the room. As Agent One stepped in and past several wracks of dumbbells and body weights, a voice exclaimed.

"Agent One!" a voice called from the ceiling," you're back from that mission!"

"Yes. I've come to check up on your progress," he said as a strong teenage girl began to easily and very quickly climb down to a respectable spot, and leap down. "How has the training without my direction been, Sherry Birkin?"

Sherry Birkin was a woman of average height for her age. About five feet and a half, she was very muscularly toned, but held a pleasant look about her. She beamed as she walked towards the Agent, her long ponytail bobbing behind her. And as she got to him, she gave him a strong hug. Stepping back from him, she wore a bright blue and white workout material similar to latex.

"Ugh," she said stepping back," you smell like gun powder. You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"I did not."

"That's good. I know Albert likes trying to get things done, but people don't always have to die, you know?" she said as she removed several pairs of arm, ankle, and body weights off her. The agent stared at her, and she turned. "So… did you do it?"

The Agent gave no immediate reply. Pursing her lips, she turned away, nodding her head sadly.

"I guess it's okay. I know how important the missions are," she said, and sat by the floor," get the primary object done at all costs." But he walked past her, and suddenly dropped something by her lap. She stared at it and with a trembling hand, opened the brown fabric bag and pulled out a book. "It's… oh my god."

"First Edition Dracula, by Bram Stroker," Agent One said as he picked up the dropped weights and placed them back on the wrack.

"I… I just wanted a copy," Sherry said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I was in the Royal Archives. The opportunity arose to take something else the London security would not immediately notice. And you wanted a good novel. If it is not satisfactory-"

"No!" Sherry said, standing, placing the book on the ground," I love it!"

"Then take care of it," Agent One said quickly, and Sherry bent low, and slid the book back into the bag, and placed it several feet next to the door, to avoid anyone stepping by it.

"I will," Sherry said.

"Good," Agent One, moved towards one of the taller pieces of training equipment, a tall pole roughly twenty feet tall. "What are your numbers?"

"I'm at thirty for the wrists and ankles, seventy for the body, ceiling climb is an average of a minute and ten seconds, the rope climb is forty seconds, average sprint is-"

"Good. You took my training to heart," Agent One said," what about combat?"

"I have the knife toss down. I'm working with the extendable quarterstaff, but I like the batons better."

"No sword?" The Agent asked as he moved to a different section of the room, where such items where held up on a wall.

"I… uh…"

"No sword still," The Agent stared at an untouched Katana, and several other long edged weapons. "The more you learn-"

"I know, I know," Sherry said apologetically," but they're so offensive. Daggers can do that and they are just light as air. Why can't I just use them?" she said, sitting on a bench as the agent disappeared further into the weapons closet.

"It is not up to me," Agent One said from far off. "Albert Wesker wants you versatile with as many kinds of weaponry as possible. Swords are an up and coming weapon choice," he re-appeared with a bo-staff and boken. He tossed the staff to her. "Up."

"Okay," she said as she stood with the staff and marched out into the room. As she got to the largest uncluttered section of the room, she spun and stared at him. "What's the idea for today?"

"You are on mission, but it has failed. All you must do is get past myself to the weapons closet and you are successful," the Agent clarified. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're… not going to go easy on me, are you?" he spun the boken in his hand as a response. "Okay then…" and as she lowered her stance, the door opened and she turned away.

"In here, gentlemen," Weskers voice lead the group of men inside, and Sherry smiled and stood.

"Hey Albert!" she said, but had forgotten about Agent One, who had walked up behind her, and with a quick smack of his sword, bashed the top of her head. "OW! Damn it!"

"You lost focus," he mentioned. He turned to Wesker as the man in shades lead the others closer.

"This is Sherry Birkin," Wesker stated," she is one of the surviving members of the Raccoon city incident. She has been under mine, and more so, Agent Ones watch and training. She will, if the time should ever come, replace him as my covert agent."

"Sherry Birkin? Are you, my dear," Semir Amit approached her with an open hand," related to William Birkin?"

"He was my dad, yeah," she said, a bit of sadness in her voice. "I didn't know him as much."

"Ah, but Mr. Wesker," Semir said with a plea," she should be learning to construct biological compounds and extract genetic traits rather than to climb walls and avoid bullets! Her father, like yourself, was brilliant!"

"I tried that, but she drifted more towards Agent One's influence," Wesker said, as Sherry stepped back, watching Agent One carefully as she moved back.

"She's a spy?" Pietro asked, watching her sneak behind Agent One, moving towards the closet. But without looking, Agent One spun the boken behind him at her legs, smacked her off her feet, and in fell swoop down, smacked her to the ground with the same sword. "Ha! She couldn't even dodge that!" he laughed as Sherry groaned on the floor.

"That was cheating," Agent One stated as he stood over her, and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Then, Mr. Moraitis," Wesker took the boken from Agent One," maybe you should have a go."

Pietro Moraitis stared at the wooden sword, and snatched it from Weskers outstretched hands, and advanced towards the rising girl, who was still stretching from Agent One's strike.

"So, I'm sparring you now?" she asked curtly.

"Fuck that," he grinned meanly as he got closer," I'm going to knock your ribcage in."

"You make up stories too!?" Sherry asked, unabashed at Pietros aggression and attitude. "Okay. I'll just try to survive-" Pietro had given a very powerful slash over head at her shoulder," long enough," and she ducked, rolled, and using her staff, flipped one of his legs up," to get away," she got back on her feet as landed on the ground. He spun around and charged at her at the sounds of Jacob Allende snickering and Trosky laughing.

"Don't fuck with me kid!" he roared, slashing and swiping at her, which she easily dodged and avoided.

"You are taking me seriously, right?" she said, actually moving into one of the slashes, ducking from it, and jabbing him in the gut with the end of her staff," because I'm used to Agent One. I don't really know how you fight yet."

"Impressive!" Semir Amit applauded, and Trosky continued laughed at Pietro. Pietro stood up, and tossed the boken aside. With a quick unzip of each of his sleeves to his shoulders, a very heavy pitch black chain fell from his arms, clinging all the way.

"I'm done playing with you," he said, his eyes wide with fury.

"Chains?" Sherry asked, looking at Wesker," I haven't practiced with chains yet!" But as she turned away, Pietro whipped his hand to her, and the heavy chains were in her face. Inches away from smashing into her pretty eyes, they stopped. She had turned and gasped, as Pietros movement had been too quick to respond to. But next to her, his hand outstretched, was Agent One, holding the chains away. Pietros eyes were wide with shock as well.

"That will be enough," Wesker said, now directly behind Moraitis, who was still stunned at both Wesker suddenly being there, and Agent One's speed. "You will work on your temper, Mr. Moraitis," Wesker ordered," as I will only tolerate certain casualties under my domain, and none of them will be people in this room. Do I make myself clear?" Wesker asked, walking around the man, and staring at him from the side.

"Yeah… sure," Pietro yanked his chains out of Agent Ones hands, and wrapped them around his arms again, and zipped his sleeves up. Though he could not see the Agents face, Pietro could feel his stares, his close observation. "Cute girl," he said, and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

"Miss Birkin," Wesker stated," please tidy the gymnasium before you leave."

"Yes Mr. Wesker," she replied shakily, looking towards Agent One for any hints. He nodded to her, and she calmed down, and gathered the wooden weapons.

"If you will all meet me outside, we can continue our discussion," Wesker said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sherry Birkin," Semir Amit called as he left.

"Thank you sir!" she called back as she disappeared into the weapons closet.

"You missed the last video," Wesker said as Agent One approached him. "Seras Victoria made short work of the vampire Zorin Blitz."

"I know," the agent replied.

"Continue to train her, and bring me results when you are done. She was unable to react to Pietros attack, and this can't happen again," Wesker ordered as he marched out the door, following his newest recruits.

"Yes sir."

* * *

ERMEGERD.

It's Sherry Birkin! :o What surprises lay in store for us all this part of the tale?! What could possibly come next? Certainly not more Resident Evil characters. Humph a dumph, most certainly not.

Vash the Stampede: (dressed with a monocle and top-hat) Hm Yes, quite.

Yes, my good friend. In any regards, I hope you all enjoyed the read, and remember to review! It keeps me running like energy drinks. :D

Vash: Aren't you forgetting something?

What? Oh yes... ermm... (EZB looks around for anything to indicate the chance of random deaths) I don't really see- (A massive worm erupts from the ground underneath EZB, and swallows his side of the room, leaving a shocked Vash the Stampede to watch, and eventually get an idea.)

Vash the Stampede: (as he leaps onto the back of the worm and rides it into the sunset) LET'S GO!


	47. Boot Camp

Hours after the first group conference, the round table meeting room was once again crowded. The same cheap chairs that made up several rows now beheld a massive television that almost covered an entire wall. Several more chairs had been added by the front of the room as well as the television. Blocking the inactivated screen was Leon, who watched each new member of the organization carefully. Seras stood against the wall to the side, talking happily to Lars and Amber, who sat together nearby. Leon, as he scanned the crowd, spotted Jack Wilson, not looking too pleased with sitting in the back, but also looking uncomfortable.

As he spotted the well dressed man, the doors behind him opened, and Integra Hellsing and Walter walked inside briskly. Walter held a CD or DVD case in his hand.

"Good afternoon," Integra said as she crossed the group on the side. "I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the sole director of this organization. You all, as it stands, are to be my special operatives under my, and Leon Kennedys', direct control." She took a break as she made her stop where Leon had been, as he had stepped back and to the side.

"Hellsing, as some of you are aware, is an elite threat removal operation. We deal with dangerous targets that threaten society directly and indirectly. We are assigned by her Highness herself, the queen of England, if the threat is dire enough. Now… I am aware that Leons' speech was met with doubt. Who here remembers what we are up against?"

A hand rose, and Integra pointed to Lars.

"Vampires, ma'am?"

"Yes. Vampires. The undead. Monsters, demons, ghouls, zombies, witches, wizards, and anything that fits in the grey area are under our jurisdiction, as well as certain other targets."

"So we're Halloween heroes, are we?" Jack Wilson called out. To his displeasure, Integra was quick, and as soon as he spoke, she spotted him.

"That's cute," she said with venomous tone," but I regret to inform you there are no such 'treats'. Only tricks. Silver bullets, holy water, beheading and crosses; those are our weapons. That, and an arsenal of sophisticated weaponry."

"Now, if you don't believe me, I shall give two examples. Seras," Integra turned to Seras, and the former police officer stepped forward," is such a monster."

"Hi again," she said to the crowd.

"She is a relatively newborn vampire considering, but she is none the less extremely powerful. I believe she ripped one of these chairs into two," Integra added with a look to Seras, who at first was proud of this, smiling widely, but after the look from Integra, blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"It was Leons' idea," she pleaded. Integra turned her gaze to the American Agent, whose only response was a shrug.

"The strength to do that is insignificant compared to our next subject… our primary agent, as it were," Integra nodded to Seras who stepped back, and Integra smirked at the group," and my personal servant: The vampire Alucard."

As on cue, Alucard floated from the floor above her, quickly towering over her in all his enormous height. As if a wind were passing, his jacket tossed and billowed dramatically as his hair, still mostly tucked away under his hat, spun and swayed. The crowed gasped and pointed like children.

"Oh, well look now," Alucard smiled as he stepped next to Integra, his steps echoing," new toy soldiers for my master to play with."

"Alucard," Integra scolded him quickly," they will be watching you in the day."

"Of course," he said, leaning in close to one of the members of the group," I just want to make sure they are of respectable quality."

"Walter picked them out personally," Integra stated quietly. Alucard chuckled darkly.

"Then we shall see," he turned and made his place next to the butler. Integra, giving him a glance, turned back to her newest soldiers.

"Alucard is our strongest agent, and possibly the strongest vampire we have ever encountered. He serves the organization as our primary vampire exterminator, as you will serve as our… well, we'll see how good you are," Integra admitted.

"Ma'am?" Walter asked, and Integra nodded. Walter then turned to the TV.

"Have a seat you two," Integra said to Leon and Seras, who nodded and sat," Alucard-"

"I shall stand by the wall," Alucard said as he stepped back, and leant against the wall.

"Fine, just remove your hat," she said as the television was turned on behind her. Alucard did as he was told. "And dim those lights next to you," she asked further, and with a smile, he lowered the dials next to him, and the lights dimmed.

"Movie time?" Someone called out.

"Quite," Integra replied as several laughed. "What we will be observing is footage taken from the London Royal Archives. Yesterday, we were told that they had been robbed of secret information, and that it concerns the organization. So, we shall see what the footage caught. I want to make it clear that this should be taken extremely carefully. These men we see are the best. The guards are her majesties dragoons on patrol."

Integra then quickly sat down, followed shortly by Walter. The black and white footage started in the corner looking down a long hallway. The hall was made mostly of polished marble that shone in the light provided. It appeared to be late, as there was only two lights in the long hall, probably a hundred feet or so in length. The lights cast many shadows, as there were no windows, and various columns stood next to the walls.

From at the end of the hall was a shadow. It moved closer and closer until it revealed itself under one of the lights; a figure, tall as a man, enshrouded in a hooded cloak. This person walked past the various columns at first seemingly oblivious to the security cameras watching him, as the view suddenly switched to behind the first camera, watching the hooded man walk down the other half of the hall. At the end of the hall was a majestic doorway with heavy looking wooden doors. He opened one of the doors, and slid inside, not bothering to close the door.

The camera switched back to the entrance, and there came four soldiers, armed with fully-automatic rifles. The L85A2 rifles reflected the light softly, their advanced militaristic look giving a sense of importance to the squad, who quickly and quietly advanced down the hall. Near the halfway point of the hall, they stopped, and assigned each other a position behind a column. And as they snuck behind them, the camera switched again, and the cloaked figure once again appeared, and closed the door. As he turned down the hall, he paused momentarily, but continued his walk, this time in the center of the hall.

"Dumb shit is going to walk into the trap!" Jack shouted.

"Shut up!" someone else hissed. Jack replied quietly and sneakily, but did not shout again.

"He knows," Leon stated, catching Integra, Seras and Walter off guard," he doesn't care that they're there."

And he walked into the trap, as predicted by Jack. The four ran out, their rifles on him. He stopped, but did not move. Shouting orders at him, they blocked his exit, and when several attempts motioning for him to get down didn't work, one shot him in the gut. He shook, and collapsed.

"Dumbass," Jack sighed in the back.

The soldiers walked over, observing him. Two stood over him, and one grabbed his radio and began to ask for back up. As this was happening, Leon noticed something.

"Look at the man in black," he said. And as they stared, there was a very small and faint glow from under the fallen man. And then, just as they noticed, he suddenly was in the air.

"Woah!" the group shouted as the figure was suddenly spinning in mid-air. Easily five feet up, the man in black landed a kick each into the chest of the men next to him. The impact was enough to be heard on the tv, and they were sent flying into the wall and column behind them. The one on the radio ushered once more, direct request for backup, and grabbed his rifle again as his still standing comrade opened fire. But the man was moving so fast he couldn't seem to get a shot on him.

By the time the last guard had gotten to his rifle, the man in black had kicked the rifle out of his friends hands, kicked a leg out from under him, spun him around, and used him as a wall. Unable to take the shot, the other soldier moved to the side, keeping his gun on the man. And so the man in black slowly moved to the other door, where surly an exit awaited. But the other guards were getting up.

The man in black shoved his hostage with enough force to launch him at his friend, who could not get out of the way fast enough, and both slammed into each other. But the man was not leaving. He charged down one of the rising guards and landed such a kick to his side that it lifted him to the ceiling.

His friend, who had drawn a knife, attempted a slash at the man's head. He ducked it, spun and grabbed the extended arm, and threw him head first into a wall. The other two had gotten up, and retrieved their rifles, and opened fired. The man darted, flashing between columns again and again, having them desperately follow him with their bullets. But then their guns clicked. They both ran out.

As they reached for their magazines, he was suddenly upon them. From a massive leap from the shadows, he was in front of one, who tried bashing the man with his rifle, which as he ducked the attack, the guard over committed, and was off balance. The man in black kicked out his legs from underneath him, then grabbed his mid-air feet, and threw him at a column, where he hit, and slid to the ground, unmoving.

The last conscious soldier had removed his pistol by the time the man in black had moved to him. As he pointed it towards the advancing man, a hand darted to his neck as another grabbed his gun arm, and held it aside. Without knowing it, the soldier emptied his gun into the floor, as he struggled to gain air. The man was lifting him as high as he could, with one arm. And then, like the previous soldier, the man in black spun, and tossed the man against the wall, actually cracking and shattering some of the rock, and the soldier fell, unmoving.

The man then immediately turned, and paused one last time. He spun to the camera, and then walked out. The footage paused, and then started again from the beginning. Integra stood and turned to her men.

"The man completely overwhelmed four soldiers, four highly trained soldiers of the London Royal Dragoons, even after being shot. This is the kind of thing that we are expected to deal with," Integra announced to them, and a hand rose, this time from the woman with golden hair. "Yes?"

"Who was that exactly? A vampire?" she asked, her southern dialect apparent.

"Not to our knowledge. To our sources, the figure who entered a highly guarded structure and left without a sweat is known as Agent One," she said, noticing Leon's suddenly dire look towards her," he is an agent of the internationally wanted criminal Albert Wesker."

At Albert Weskers name, several voices began to converse in hushed tones. Wesker, although mostly a mysterious figure who few knew much about, he was still a known villain of the world. Lars Nyborg in particular had a look of disgust on his face. Integra noticed.

"Some of you know who he is, some of you do not. For those who do not, he is partially accredited to the total annihilation of the American Raccoon City," Integra added. Several members nodded, if not shook their head in memory. "He is considered extremely dangerous, and if for any reason should be discovered, he shall not be approached unless with overwhelming force. Do I make myself clear?" several yes's answered her, and she turned to Leon, "I shall be in my office. It's all yours, Mr. Kennedy."

"Okay. Everyone, meet me outside the room. We're going on a field trip," he said as Integra strode out, Walter in tow with the collected footage disk. Alucard stayed put, still staring with his sinister pleasantry.

"Master?" Seras said a minute later, as she and Leon started closing the doors. "Are you going to stay in there?" As he grinned a bit wider at this, Seras shook her head with a smile, and nodded to Leon, giving the okay to close the doors.

"Guys, follow me," Leon said, moving past the large group with Seras, and starting the walk. "In case you forgot, I will be testing each of you in the most… standard- hell with it- the toughest ways I can think of. When I think each of you have passed my minimal acceptance, you're good to be in an assigned force group."

"Okay then," Daisuke Emmet said quickly, being almost directly behind Leon. "Endurance, strength, speed, and reflexes?"

"As the basics, yeah," Leon admitted, turning down a hallway that lead to the Hellsing back gardens. "But there is more to just having a trained body in this job. I need to see if it can adapt and learn quickly."

In the hall with very large windows, overlooking the back of Hellsing, he stepped through a pair of glass double doors. The porch that also overlooked the back was directly connected to a massive hedge maze. Aside from a path on either side of the maze, the Hellsing manor structure served as permanent wall. Leon walked to one of the two sets of angled stairs leading down into the entrance of this maze.

"This maze will be the boundaries of your test. This way," he walked down a straight path, leading to the apparent center of the hedge. As he walked into the training center, he remembered spying a couple sparring in here, almost two or three weeks ago, and he turned to his left, and spotted that a piece of hedge had not grown back fully, from where it had been slashed open. Leon smiled, and suddenly felt sick.

"Leon?" Seras asked quietly, standing next to him, as he stared at the piece of cut plant.

"I'm okay…" he said, breathing forcefully, and moving to the direct center of the tiled platform. Once there, he turned to the group.

"Okay guys, here is your first assignment," he said, waiting for everyone to shift to be able to see, if not hear, Leon unobstructed. He pointed to himself.

"What?"

"You are the mission?"

"We're going to fight you?"

The various members called out. Leon shook his head.

"Not yet. Today, your objective is to find, and touch me. And not with the tip of your fingers. I want you to get a firm grab on me. Otherwise-" As Leon spoke, Jack Wilson lunged quickly out of the crowd, and where Leon had been, he tripped on the edge of the platform and landed on his face.

"Shit!" Wilson exclaimed, holding his red face. Leon had just moved a foot or two out of his reach, and then stepped back.

"The rules are, no weapons, and no physical combat. So if you have any weapons on you, drop them off," Leon ordered, and several others unstrapped their pistols, others dropping knives or short swords. Daisuke stared at Leon uncomfortably. "You can keep it on, Mr. Emmet. Just no use."

"You have my guarantee I will not pull it out on anyone here," Daisuke bowed in thanks.

"Okay," Leon said, as Jack Wilson stood back up, eyeing Leon meanly," the game starts now."

And before anyone had a chance to move, Leon had leapt away. He was just gone, and either he was so quick his footsteps had become hushed by distance, or he was doing a damn good job at being sneaky, they could not hear his direction.

"Woah!" Lars exclaimed with some others.

"Okay guys," Amber immediately shouted," lets try splitting up! As long as one of us grabs the sucker, we're good. This isn't just about us being able to grab him, this is about teamwork!"

"Good thinking!" Daisuke said, as the others turned back to the maze entrance, and started running for the turns they had walked past originally. Seras watched them go, smiling. As the entire group split into the two available directions, Leon returned, and popped back out.

"She was fast about that," Seras admired," it would have taken me ages to figure out your idea behind this."

"She's a demolitionist," Leon said with certainty," she's more calculating and analytic than we'd think."

"When are we going to tell them about taking their weapons and modifying them?" Seras asked, as Leon turned back and sat at the platform.

"I figure once they get me and we head to the indoor range I can tell them. A few of them won't be happy," he added, remembering how many had personalized their styles to their weapons. "Jack Wilson is supposed to be a knife fighter. So, unless we bless his collection, he's not going to be happy."

"I suppose… but Walter is good with upgrades," Seras smirked, remembering the first time Walter gave her a new weapon, which turned out to be a personal cannon, the Harkonnen. There was a moment of two of silence, in which the two listened to the various members run about, yelling orders at one another.

"I don't think I saw Wilson drop any sharp objects," Seras said as she eyed the carefully laid down weapons to the side of the platform.

"As long as he doesn't pull any out, I won't care," he stated.

"Not like you couldn't handle him," Seras smiled brightly. Leons own expression, which was borderline pleased for once, dropped again. "Leon?"

"You know," he said slowly, staring at the open section of the maze directly ahead of him," when Zohall and I first came here, Zohall wanted to find a place to train and warm up. He came rushing out here."

"When?" Seras asked. "Isn't this Integras' practice area?" Leon gave her a look, and she sighed. "They ran into each other, didn't they?"

"Yup… and they got pissed at each other. But… Zohall couldn't help but want to spar with her. So he did. They were going at each other, with a smile on their faces."

"Aww," Seras said, cooing a little as she imagined Integra doing anything she considered maintenance with a smile," they must have had fun."

"Yeah," Leon nodded and sighed darkly. "Walter and I were watching from right there," he pointed to the missing hedge," and at some point, Gerald came running out, and Zohall lost his sword. It barely missed my gut."

"Serves you right for spying on them!" she laughed while scolding him. Leon smiled back at her, and Seras once again felt a small, low warmth creep up in her undead chest. She looked away from Leon, scratching her scalp lightly.

"Are you okay, Seras?" Leon asked.

"Yup!" she replied, turning back to him with a beaming smile. But as she made eye contact with him, her vampire powers peered into his mind, and her feelings were washed away with a sweeping sadness. Leon gave her a small smile to her own, which she artificially placed on her face. She did not want to dare match the feelings she felt from Leon.

"Hey!" Leon whipped about, and found one of the new members by the hole, looking at Leon incredulously. "You've been standing here the entire time!?" he said, his thick dreadlocks dangling past his face.

"I never said I couldn't," Leon said, and then quickly darted in the opposite direction, over the hedges. The black man stared at him go, his mouth open.

"Shit! He's on the other side of the maze!" he called, and moved on, leaving Seras alone. As she listened to the running around her, and the occasional outcry of spotting him, she thought to herself.

He seemed fine. Aside from the occasional bad mood, which she could excuse and allow a million times because of what had happened, she was shocked at how well he held inside his emotions.

The intensity of sadness was like a deep well, constantly digging itself deeper as he held his emotions inside longer and longer. It would be impossible to say just how bad he really felt, but Seras was worried. On this kind of job, anyone with that kind of emotional weight could end up snapping, or hurting themselves.

She must have been thinking about this for a while, because in what seemed like thirty minutes later, someone cried out, "Got him!" and she perked up, putting these thoughts in the back of her mind.

"Part two of the mission," Leon's voice called out," you have five minutes to get to the center and meet up with everyone, get going!"

Seras laughed at the sudden outcries, and muffled panic people were having. But as she laughed, someone suddenly heavy landed next to Seras, causing her to jolt up slightly. Whipping her head to the left, she found a kneeling woman of lengthy proportions next to her.

"Well… good job," Seras credited to the person. The woman slowly stood up, her eyes scanning around.

"Oh… I am first?" she asked, her surprisingly timid sounding words struggling with English. Seras nodded, and the woman nodded back once, and sat on the platform. As she sat across from Seras, the vampire noticed for the first time the characteristics of this person.

She had light sickly skin, that almost looked green, but also here eye pupils were just slightly pointed. Something only her immense eyesight could detect, but the woman had in both eyes, pointed pupils, the tops and bottoms forming at a point. Aside from that, she was very, very tall, probably seven and three quarters feet tall with short black hair that seemed to naturally spike up.

"So… what was your name?" Seras asked quietly, detecting the timidness of this person.

"Eliza," the woman said, staring blankly at Seras," I am Eliza Pyun. My friends call me Lizzie."

"Your last name is pyun?" Seras asked with a smile," that's adorable!" Eliza, or Lizzie, tilted her head. "I like it, I mean."

"Thank you," she said curtly. Just after she said this, the same black man rolled through the tight hole in the maze, and stopped short from slamming his face into the platform. He was built with an average look, with thick dark hair and dark eyes.

"Knew it was back here!" he exclaimed, standing and dusting himself off. "Did I pass?"

"I guess so," Seras said," unless Leon has another idea behind this."

"Good," he said, his dark eyes looking around. "Made it second," after looking around, he turned and looked at Seras, and the woman sitting away from him. "I'm Dominic Erasmus."

"Nice to meet you, Dominic," Seras said. "What brings you to Hellsing?"

"I needed something to do," he said, walking over and sitting in the grass. "Street life doesn't pay rent like people think, and I dream classy."

"Street life?"

"Thug life, girl," he said with an incredulous look," you never heard of thug life?"

"Oh, no, I know plenty about gangs," Seras said with a sigh," so you were part of a gang? Why did you join up Hellsing?"

"Psh," he said, waving his hand as someone came running up by the entrance," I got tired I guess. When I heard an organization was looking for 'individuals with combat experience or talent', I thought I could offer something."

"What do you off then?" Seras inquired as Lars came running in, his long legs carrying him far, and then tripping him on the edge of the platform and having him slide across it and roll into glass.

"I'm a combat driver," he said. "I was the guy put by the wheel if things could get hot. Could give me a piece, and I'd still drive like I was on the way to church."

"You did drive bys'?" She asked further, watching Lars recover to his feet from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. That was a while ago," he said," I hit a road block I guess, and I got other things in life. Hellsing just so happens to have what I want," he added with a pleased smile, scratching his bearded chin. He adjusted himself as he placed his weapon away," I always wanted to live like I was rich. For once, live the American Dream."

Seras nodded, and other started charging in, one by one and soon by groups. Just as Amber Nichols charged in, looking flustered, Leon landed in the center of the platform, catching the attention of those present.

"Congratulations," he said, looking in perfect condition. "You all made it out alive. The bomb went off inside, and you weren't there to die. Let's see who didn't make it," he said, walking past the almost thirty who were there.

Over time, several more showed up looking angered at being lost, and this was the common reason. The last to show up was, in his utmost fury, Jack Wilson, who stormed in, some people cheering him mockingly.

"Great. Now that we're all here," Leon said finally, letting everyone re-arm themselves," I want to make clear that this is not about memorizing this maze. It's about being able to back-track and recall your steps, and team work. Miss Nichols was doing great at this when we began," he nodded towards her, and she nodded back, listening intently," but this organization is ninety percent team work. Our job, for the most part is to fight monsters who are stronger, faster, and meaner than us alone."

"None of you should expect to be able to fight these guys one on one," Seras added. "Let's take a break. How about-"

"You kidding?" Leon interrupted Seras," this was part one out of ten. Then we can take a break."

"Oh… okay," Seras shrugged.

"Follow me," Leon waved, and they slowly departed from the training area.

* * *

(EZB charges into the computer room, heaving and looking like a mess)

Sorry guys! I was caught up in one of my school's bigger shows, and it was the final running week, so my time was RUINED. Totally ship-wrecked. UGHHH. D:

But I had a little time to work on this last Monday, and that took up my time for MoW:U, so that'll come out hopefully next Tuesday? I make that a question because I really hope it is. .

And about this chapter- Training begins! We're going to find out who these 'Hellsing elite' really are! And what makes them tick! Ohh how exciting!

So I hope you enjoyed it, remember to review and come again next tim-

(The crew from Men of War: Ultimate come charging in, all armed and furious)

... uh, Hi guys. How's it... going? :D

Marcus Fenix: Blast 'em! (they totally obliterate EZB, and the Death-screen for Gears of War pops up, asking for 'respawn at last checkpoint', or 'main menu')


	48. Range Shooting and Name-calling

Hours had gone by as Leon had started a series of trainings with the new recruits. And to Leon's good hope, they showed great promise. Many of the new members had been involved in organized forces before, and were taking the training well. Unfortunatly for them, and the other, less trained individuals, Leon started taking things up a notch. A simple game of 'run around Hellsing headquarters' turned into an impressive test of parkour.

Several were also struggling, arriving to the declared finish much later than the others. Lars was one of the worst in terms of endurance. His small figure made him agile and mobile, but he had never, according to his own words, been involved with any kind of cross country, or running sport for that matter. Seras had assured him that, like everyone there, they had to be broken in, and the sooner, the better.

From the back of the manor, the group walked, or limped in some of the cases, around the hedge maze. Daisuke Emmet, leading the group, was slightly sweaty, but seemed well within his health, and was chatting animatedly with some of the others.

"It's not about your physical endurance or strength," he stated to some questions of his seeming unending natural power," it's more about what you make yourself do, even when you hate it."

"Inner strength?" one of the more tired guys asked, his shaven head gleaming with sweat.

"I suppose," Daisuke said. "Whatever you want to call it."

At the near end of the group, Seras, Lars, and Amber were all getting more acquainted.

"Just how many laws did you break?" Seras asked to Lars, who was being partially carried by Amber, who seemed unaffected by the much training they had undergone.

"I only broke one; I just did the same one," Lars admitted," over seven countries. And usually a few times each. Multiple cases of computer fraud and identity theft… it wasn't pretty when several squads tried to expedite me… at the same time."

"How'd you end up here?" Amber asked, still holding him up, his arm wrapped around her.

"I was given the choice from the C.I.A. to either pay my fines… several billion dollars, became a tech-coms agent for them, or be assigned to a robotics branch of the CIA. I like robots," he added, justifying his choice.

"And getting yourself into trouble apparently," Amber added.

Seras smiled at the two, who had become close friends since their meeting recently. She turned to Leon with a smile, and he returned it. He was roughly ten or so feet behind them, and seemed to be in his own thoughts. Seras turned back, still aware of the snippet of emotion that she had felt from him.

"But after two years with those guys," Lars began to wrap up his story as they came about to the steps," I was free to go. But I liked working…"

"So you joined with us," Seras finished for him.

"Yeah. I had done more than enough for them in my service. Hell, I created two new devices that they use to date!" he bragged, smirking a little," but not the full versions. I kept the total designs."

"What were they?" Amber asked as they climbed the stairs and walked inside.

"A personal hacking assistant," he grinned as he explained," a personal computer with all the tools an agent in the digital age can need."

"Do yourself a favor," Leon suddenly added, walking past them," avoid trying out your hacking skills on Hellsings servers."

"Why?" Lars asked, without a pause. Amber smacked him upside the head.

"Wrong answer," she hissed, but before Lars could correct himself, Leon turned to them.

"Hellsing doesn't work with a series of punishment or service. When you work with us, you're in. Anything you do to hurt the organization can, literally, be met with death."

Lars raised his eyebrows, a considering look on his face.

"Can… I ask permission before I do?" he asked, and Amber sighed. Seras laughed as Leon rolled his eyes.

"Ask Walter," Leon said, and continued on.

The group met and dispersed outside of the lounge, a room set aside earlier in the year for forces when not on duty. The room was a mix of a bar and video lounge, as there were a number of televisions, the largest being the same one used for the security footage seen early that day. On the other side of the room was a bar, just large enough for five or six to sit on stools. A refrigerator and beer tap were also available.

"Listen up guys," Leon said, catching everyone's attention," Integra wanted to make this clear: everything in here belongs to the organization. You can use it when we're not on shift, or being drilled, but the second Integra get's a whiff that this stuff is the center of your attention or it's being mistreated, she stops funding it."

"Funding it?" someone asked.

"When they break, she'll let them rot. Same goes for our bar," he tilted his head to indicate the area," so clean up after yourselves. I don't know if Wishfield told you guys this, but our kitchens, on ground floor, are open from six to twelve. They can make to order, but don't be assholes to them. No Lobster Thermidor."

"Darn," Daisuke said with mock anger, creating a few laughs. "Anything else, boss?"

"You guys have an hour until we meet out on the maze deck. Do what you want to until then," he dismissed them, and they nodded, and moved about. Half the group started for the door and to the kitchens. Leon spotted Lars studying the TV as Amber sat by one of the couches and stretched her legs.

"There's no gaming system!" Lars cried out, a look of dismay on his face.

"Oh… really?" Leon asked, moving past several couches by the TVs, indeed spotting the lack of any game console. "Damn."

"You two will fare well enough," Seras laughed at their joined displeasure," until Integra gets us one."

"Nah," Lars waved that off," I'll just get a friend of mine to mail one of each to us."

"Ooh, computer geek has connections," Jack Wilson jeered from the bar, filling a glass with frothy amber liquid. "Going to get us a playstation, are you?" he asked, still with a hint of venom, but with conversational tones.

"Y-yeah," Lars said, eyeing the man carefully. "And Xbox three sixty if I can." Jack Wilson smiled devilishly at this, and sipped his beer.

"I think Integra will more than happily compensate you for your purchase, Mr. Nyborg," Walter said as he walked inside, caring several large brown bags.

"Nyborg!?" Jack Wilson demanded with wide eyes and a humored voice," your last name is Nyborg?"

"Yeah!" Lars said, a little more defiant, and Jack Wilson burst out laughing. "What?!"

"Nyborg! Lars the Cyborg," Jack Wilson laughed, much to Lars displeasure. Several of the others in the room chuckled.

"It's Norwegian," Lars said to Leon's curious look.

"Oh. What'd you bring us, Walter?" Leon asked as Walter moved to the small fridge.

"Some mixing ingredients that must be refrigerated I assume that, with our bar, our soldiers might enjoy a bit of… 'extra supply' with their drinks," he said, putting emphases on his words. "And again, a wonderful suggestion, Mr. Nyborg," Walter smiled pleasantly to the young man, and Jack laughed again, with less energy.

"Cyborg…" the man in the suit chuckled.

"I guess I'll go eat," Lars decided, and rushed out the room.

"Require fuel, must recharge," Jack Wilson teased in his best robotic voice. Lars paid no attention, his face darkening, and leaving the room.

"You're quite the ass, Jack," Amber stated angrily as she stood from one of the couches.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jack smiled and turned to her," might I share the amount of fucks I give?"

"I can only guess, one?" she flipped him off, and his smile widened.

"Enough you two," Seras said firmly. Jack fell silent, but began a staring contest with Amber, as they glared at each other, until Jack finished his drink, and turned for the door.

"He's quite noisy," Walter said as he finished emptying one of his bags.

"He's quite an animal," Amber sat down, clearly fuming.

"Jack Wilson, during his audition," Walter said, standing up," made it very clear that he did not do well with others, but considered himself an expert with what he does. Perhaps a bit of questioning was necessary into his words."

"It'll be okay," Leon said flatly, sitting on a couch angled across from Seras's and Amber's seats.

"You're sure of this?" Walter asked, his eyebrows raised," he seems a bit more untamed than what you are used to."

"Just like everyone, he has to be broken in before he learns. I plan on doing just that," Leon finalized, his strong address seeming to satisfy Amber, who calmed down slightly. "Let's see what's one the TV."

Some fifty five minutes later of watching the news, which covered a breaking story about how the Royal Archives had been broken into, they had joined back up by the porch, and Leon was watching over them all. All had, at some point, gone down to the kitchens and grabbed a bite to eat.

"Thanks for waiting, and sorry," Seras stated, having rushed from the kitchens.

"Okay guys, we've done our physical training today. So we're going over now our technical aspects of our job. Anyone want to guess what we'll be doing?"

Several raised their hands. Leon pointed to Dominic, the former gang member.

"Yeah, are we going over to a shooting range?" he tried, and Leon nodded.

"I want to make myself clear. I understand everyone here is different in their abilities and reasons for being admitted into Hellsing. But as I am your direct supervisor, I have only one other requirement aside from physical ability- small firearm use," Leon finished, and walked back inside, nodding for the others to follow.

"So we have to prove we're efficient with guns?" Dominic asked.

"Yes," Leon said," but specifically small pistols. Almost all of your, if I'm correct, have good depth perception and hand to eye coordination. I just need to make sure that can translate to using your average pistol, and still be efficient."

"Well, I'm set then," Dominic smiled and nodded his head in assurance.

"I hope you're right," Leon said as he lead them down one of the flights of stairs, towards the basement. "I'm taking you all to Hellsings newest training facility."

"Which is?" Jack Wilson called out.

"The Shooting Gallery," Seras answered for Leon as he opened a door in the basement, and entered.

The room was very large, easily two or three times larger than the lounge upstairs, and just as tall. A very long bar separated a large space before them with paper targets at the far end. The floor past the bar, which seemed to have a series of command nodules and buttons, had rows of tracks, many of which seemed interchangeable and mobile. Behind Leon on the wall were a vast series of weapons cabinets and lockers.

"Something I don't know if we've covered," Leon added as people filed into the room," as our primary targets are vampires, silver rounds are required. At least several clips must be on your at all times. Worst comes to worst, you still have a bullet in your gun against the common human," he added, at the confused looks beguiling him.

"Walter said something about that," Amber added," but he said there were exceptions."

"Explosives, large bladed objects that can decapitate, and meaner weapons in general don't have to worry. Your average baddie can't take much larger than a forty five caliber shot. Anything larger than that can, for the most part, be considered over kill. But then again," Leon added, as he walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it," there is no such thing as over kill in this job."

He pulled out a handful of orange protective headgear, and laid them across the bench. As they watched him, he then went to another, thicker looking cabinet, and pulled out a handgun of his choice.

"Grab a gun, and come over," he said, putting the earmuff. They did as told, Seras leaning by the doorframe. There was more than enough room for them all as they stood next to one another, many more than familiar with their weapons. Daisuke, for once, seemed unsure.

"This is my first time with one of these," he clarified as Leon turned to him when he raised his hand.

"Okay, that's fine. Basic rules of any pistol, part one; never point them at anything you don't want dead or destroyed. Two, finger off the trigger until you are ready to engage targets. Three, check your safeties and the chamber," Leon slid his pistol chamber open, and revealed its emptiness," before you start shooting. These things are made well, but still can jam."

"Okay, and these are the safeties?" the samurai asked, pointing to the correct part.

"Yup," Leon nodded, and turned to Seras," can you turn on the primary console? Let's give them a basic stationary target at one hundred feet."

"Okay," she replied, turning to a panel and screen by the door, and fiddling with several buttons on the touch screen. Then, many targets fell from the ceiling, your basic, average human outlines.

"You all have three shots. On this one, take your time, I want to see your patience and aim. I'll be watching, so put on the earmuffs and go when ready," Leon said, and slipped his earmuffs on. As he started moving, roughly ten of the members of the troop almost immediately began to fire, the percussive force of the shots reverberating through the room. For the most part, they were decent shots- hitting the top or the head or nearby center of the chest.

Leon noticed someone was aiming for the center of mass, and immediately thought back to some of his training. As he moved, he spotted Jack Wilson, looking troubled with the prospect of using a pistol. His mouth was curled down, and after taking one shot, he shook his head, and lazily shot twice more, not caring if they hit or not.

Daisuke was at first hesitant, but after getting a near perfect shot on the chest region, he smiled and nodded, and fired two more good shots. Amber was just as good, shooting directly for the center of mass, rather than a specific target. Everyone in the room, aside from Jack, had performed to what Leon considered standard or above.

Then Leon spotted Lars. He was done, finished early like the other who started first, and looking preoccupied, fiddling with his fingers. Leon gave a quick glance to Lars target, and laughed.

"Earmuffs off," he roared for them all to hear, and they followed orders. "Lars," he moved close to the man, who seemed fearful of Leon," you shot only once?" Lars looked confused, and looked to his gun. "Look guys," Leon turned away to the group," you can't let whatever experience you have stop you. I require each of you to carry one of these on you at all times, so get used-"

"I shot three times," Lars protested innocently. Leon whirled back to him, and then eyed his target. It was a perfectly placed tear in the paper in the center of the targets head. "I just shot really fast."

"Bet he missed the other two," Jack sneered," cyborg needs to upgrade."

"Like you could talk," Amber retorted as several others laughed as Lars face growing red. Leon looked to the pistol, and got an idea.

"Lars," he said, grabbing the pistol, and suddenly and very quickly disassembling it, piece by piece, and throwing them lightly back on the bench," you didn't say anything about training," Leon smiled as he dropped the last piece down, and stepped back," here's your chance to prove Wilson wrong," he said, and Wilson scoffed.

Lars looked at him, and around. Amber was smiling at him, and then the Samurai said "Nothing to worry about, just go for it," and it was enough. Jack Wilson said nothing as suddenly Lars was reassembling the gun quickly and precisely. And as he loaded the gun, Leon stepped back.

"Earmuffs on! Reload and fire the rest of your clip into the target," Leon ordered, and Lars nodded, and before everyone could get their earmuffs on, he turned, and unloaded his entire clip into the target, hardly making more than a single tear in the paper.

"You could have waited you fucking asshole!" Jack shouted as he was still holding his head between his hands, his eyes squinted in pain.

"What?" Lars said calmly, placing his spent gun on the bench," I couldn't hear you over the sound of being awesome."

The group laughed, and Jack stared. His mouth fell open, and he looked truly in complete shock. The young man, skinny and frail, had just retorted.

"So where did you learn this all?" Leon asked, curious.

"Counterstrike forums," Lars said, and several burst out laughing. "I have a good memory." In flash of movement, there was a thud, and a dagger struck past the paper and into the wall behind it. The crowd was quieted at his action, and Lars, who had been smiling, instantly looked sick.

"You're a funny guy," Jack pushed himself over the bench, and walked to the distant wall, his footsteps echoing as he did. As he wrenched it free with a metallic groan from the wall, he turned, and found Leon staring at him. "What, Kennedy?" several raised his eyebrows, and Leon smirked.

"That's 'sir'," Leon said, sounding calm as Jack walked closer, and jumped out back into the crowd," and this is the gun range. So you can next time use your chosen-"

"Well," Jack interrupted, rolling his eyes in exaggerated bemusement," it looks like I must have failed then. Next test-thing." Leon stared at him, and his grin grew.

"Pick your guns back up. Because Jack wants a challenge," he said, moving over to his own gun and loading it," we're doing something a bit more advanced. Seras?" he asked, and she nodded again, and modified the selection.

Several mechanical whirs began, and Leon shouted, "Your job is to kill the vampire!" As he pushed his earmuffs on, a large metal sheet, painted like a classic and cartoony vampire popped up and started zooming about the space. Like Leon had imagined, the room was a muffled cacophony of bullets and gunshots.

He could no longer tell who was shooting when and where they would be aiming. The advanced AI Walter had briefly informed him of was very good at predicting human estimation and guesswork, and was able to in turn, act against such ideas. As it was, the metal sheet was also very, very fast. It zigzagged and shot back, and then forward, and then side to side- doing anything and everything the prediction software could to keep the metal sheet intact.

"Fuck!" someone shouted, and dropped his pistol- the slide staying open, indicating the empty clip. Soon the sounds of gunfire were slowing and becoming less, and the vampire, aside from several dents on its sides was none worse for wear. Leon however was watching Lars, whose eyes were intensely following the target. And as Lars moved to shoot his last round, Leon anticipated, and shot as well.

Lars missed, and Leon struck the Vampire right in the heart.

"Guns down," he cried out, and turned, seeing everyone with a lowered pistol. As he moved his earmuffs off his head, he sighed, and turned and emptied his gun. "Guys…"

As he walked towards the cabinets, unloading the clip bullet by bullet, and cleaning the weapon with oils he continued to speak," I want to make something clear with you all."

"We are on a schedule. Integra gave me, at minimum, two weeks to prepare you all. She said at max, but this is Hellsing. We don't work with our best time, we work with our minimum. So, a week."

"I have a week to make sure each and every one of you can handle themselves in a team up against that," he pointed to the cartoony figure, still in a frozen hiss," non-human combatants. That speed you were shooting at is LESS than what can be expected. So let me clarify what has happened if this was an actual situation- we'd all be dead," Leon said as he put his gun away, and stared with a criticizing eye at them all.

"There is a serious problem when one bullet from me can do what almost five hundred couldn't."

These words struck to the core in every single one of these guys. Like a wave of guilt was washed over them all, they each reacted lightly; some looked embarrassed, others seemed upset with their performance, while others, particular Jack Wilson, were upright annoyed with Leon's criticism. But Daisuke stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"I apologize for my performance. I will perfect myself in combat with a pistol, sir," Daisuke said to the floor.

"Okay," Leon said, and the Samurai stood back up and stepped away. "Work it with the targets. Seras will be here if you need to ask anything," Leon said as he turned and left before Seras could react to his words.

"Um… yeah," Seras said as they all, for the most part, began to re-arm and suit up," like he said, just ask what you need." So they continued their practice, and Seras thought to herself.

As he had passed her, she had again felt his feelings flood by. His strong feelings had changed slightly, and not for the better. Seras sighed worriedly and watched the practice.

* * *

Man... I just make promises at the worst times, don't I? 'Dont worry guys, I'll post an update every week or so-'

_All that changed, when the Exam nation attacked_.

Not to be dramatic, but exams have a way of eating up people's time, and I am sadly not exempt from the exams. So, I had to go on a horrible stall of a two week hiatus.. or something of the like. But... there is a golden lining to this...

That means no more school for the next 3 months! I have nothing stopping me from writing! MUHAHAHAHAA!

So lets talk a little about the chapter here; so, I know for those who have been reading since the beginning, it's kind of slow now. I hate to say it, but this is sort of a re-introduction for anyone who might have jumped in to this story since then and now. So, my faithful readers and friends, I hope you can bear with me, and enjoy some character exposition. I swear the end result will be resoundingly amazing.

And... Wait, what's that? (looks past the computer monitor, and finds a slip of paper, with crude drawings on it, nailed to the wall) who the fuck nailed this- OH WHAT! (EZB spots on the slip of paper a figure with very lanky legs and arms in a suit staring past a tree, its face blank and free from noses or eyes or any features.)

SHIT! (EZB stands and runs for the door, just in time, as the lights in the room begin to flicker and die away, revealing that in the room he ran past down a hall, the same tall figure stood motionless, facing the doorway. It walks forward silently, turns, and follows EZB out of the house.)

T.B.C.


	49. Friends of the Damned

"That wasn't bad guys," Seras said out loud as she allowed them past her and the doorway. It had been several hours since Leon had let them to their own devices. Most of the group maintained constant ability, but as the day drew to the late afternoon, they began to tire, as did Seras. Her nocturnal schedule was thrown off, and she felt it; a light grogginess that was attributed to staying up too late for humans.

"Just remember to clean your guns and put them muffs away please," she stated as they collectively began to do as she instructed.

"I can't believe that one setting," someone said to her. She turned and found a short haired man just a tad taller than her cleaning his gun. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and had a concerned look on his face. "Are we really expected to get that down?"

"It's not as hard as Leon would make you believe," Seras admitted, waving her hand in dismissal. "He just wants to make himself known as the big boss." Seras heard Jack Wilson give short bark of a laugh to her words.

"You know guns are all good and what," Jack stated, having been the quickest to put his tools away," but knives, swords, baseball bats… you don't need to reload 'em."

"You can't kill a vampire with a baseball bat…" she said and paused, suddenly envisioning Alucard in baseball gear and cleaving a poor vampire in two with a mighty swing," well, easily. But yes, if you manage to decapitate the head or hit the heart with a blessed weapon, that's all you need."

"So why do we need pistols?" Jack Wilson posed out loud, more to the others than to Seras.

"To keep them away," Seras said flatly.

"W-what?" Jack spluttered.

"Vampires are fast enough to dart past your bullets path, and still rush into your face. If bullets are being shot at the vampire from many directions, it can't as easily choose a single target to dive bomb, now can it? Besides, us vampires more or less 'read' your movements and decide how to avoid your shots, not the bullets themselves," Seras summarized. Jack sighed, and walked out of the room.

"That's an impressive talent," Daisuke stated. "The ability to read the enemy, or I should say, their movements."

"Yeah. Okay guys," Seras said out loud," you are free for the rest of the evening. Meet upstairs by the porch at eight sharp."

"Eight? Damn," Dominic said, shaking his head slowly and sadly as he walked out," early shift 'n shit."

"But I will say, Wilson isn't all wrong," Seras admitted to Daisuke, still facing her," blades are really, really useful. There's a story I have, about me and a man who used a kind of bayonet as his weapon. Long story short, he was capable of fighting Alucard and surviving to live the tale. And then there was Zohall-" she gasped, and turned, scanning for Leon.

Fear had grasped her that with his name being mentioned again would incite another drastic drop of mood. But she sighed, and pondered, feeling a twinge of sadness for her own loss of a good companion.

"Who?" the short haired blonde had said.

"Zohall," she said, and paused," maybe I'll tell you guys at dinner. I mean, I can't really eat the same as you all, but if you don't mind me sipping a blood pack…" the blonde man laughed and walked past her, and her happiness deflated slightly.

"Sweetheart, as long as it ain't my blood," Amber stepped forward," we can have a dinner talk. Besides, I'm sure there's a whole ton of stories you could tell any of us."

"Yeah," Lars agreed. "I mean, I told my past, we should hear some of yours."

Most of the group had already left, leaving Seras, Lars and Amber to walk to the hall together to the kitchens.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Seras asked, perplexed and somewhat excited at the prospect of getting to tell some of her tale.

"How old are you?" Lars asked, and Amber smacked the back of his head," Ow! What?"

"Rude to ask a lady that," Amber said firmly.

"It's okay. I mean, vampires don't age unless they choose to, as far as I know," Seras said," I'm twenty-one."

"Oh," Amber said with a turn to her," I didn't expect anyone as a vampire to be so young. You must have been… bitten? Bitten recently."

"Two years ago, yeah," Seras added," Alucard did it."

"Alucard," Lars said darkly," where is he all this time? Doesn't he need practice?"

"Nope," Seras said strongly, catching the two off guard.

"Why not?" Lars inquired.

"Let's just say that… besides his natural abilities, he is a living weapon," Seras tried summarizing all she knew of her undead master as easily as she could. "Alucard really is a monster in combat. I hate to say it, but I partially feel sorry for whoever Integra sends up against him."

"Really?" Amber gasped.

"Yeah… he doesn't just kill you. He… he breaks you," Seras again tried finding words to describe the infamous Nosferatu. "If you can stand up to him and then fail, he'll make your ending breaths the worst."

"And then he kills you," Lars tried finishing, but Seras shook her head slowly and sadly," what? He just leaves you?"

"No. He devours you," she said, and looked at them, the depth of her words sinking in. "He's not like normal vampires- and I guess neither am I. When we drink the blood of our victims, we take them away… and make them part of us."

"How many times has Alucard done that?" Amber asked, the idea hideous, and her disgust clearly visible on her face.

"I… I don't know if I could count that high," Seras admitted. "Oh good, the kitchens," she spotted the coming door down the hallway, and voices began to float out. "Let's talk about something else. What do you two think so far of Hellsing?"

"I… don't mind it," Amber said with a grin, being the first inside," it beats my last situation, that much is sure."

The kitchens themselves were far across the room, shining through the carry out section with shimmering white walls and stainless steel surfaces, but the cafeteria was altogether expensive looking.

Like most of the mansion, the walls were a dark rose color with fringe on top and bottom of gold lining. The ceiling matched the general color, but a tad brighter, and several decorative lighting pieces that matched the posh looks the manor kept the appearance tight. Along the walls, similar lights glowed. And around the black and white checkered floor tables were set up to provide as much sitting room as possible, many pulled together to make up elongated super-tables.

But several smaller tables rested on the walls, and as Seras entered, she spotted Leon sitting in a corner, a dark brown glass on the surface, a small shot glass in his hand.

"Same," Lars said," I mean… America was done with me, but technically London, and Germany, and Brazil each want a piece of me legally still, so working my ass off but in… mostly good company is nice."

"It sure is," Amber said as Lars examined what was made in quantity, a sausage looking pasta dish. "That Jack Wilson is a wasp though," she added quietly with tight lips.

"Just let him be," Seras said as Lars began to pile food onto a bowl, and hand one to Amber," Leon'll do a better job at sorting him through."

"He's harsh," Lars said, grabbing silverwear and moving to his seat.

"We have to be," Seras defended their tactics," this is like any armed force. It's all about life or death, so we have to be pretty mean."

"I… I guess so," Lars said as the other two joined them. "Still-"

"Oh!" Seras stood up, remembering the bloodpacks in the kitchens," what do you two want to drink? I'll fetch them while I get mine."

"Thank you darling," Amber smiled," any kind of soda pop will do."

"Just some water," Lars said as Seras nodded and turned. As she left though, she could hear them talk to one another," she's nice."

"Sweetest thing that ever was undead, I tell you," Amber chuckled as Seras asked the chefs for one of the packs in the freezer for her.

"Still… the things she was saying about Alucard…"

"I know. Scary sounding, aren't they?" Amber's voice said smoothly," but anyone can change in a fight. Trust me, dear."

"But… what if she's like that to? What if vampires get into a bloodlust when they're fighting, and we're there, and she-"

"Calm yourself down Lars," Amber hushed him, and Seras picked at her nose, unsure if she wanted to curse her super human senses. She tried distancing herself from them more, and moved towards the water fountain, to the left of the windows. But she had locked onto them subconsciously it seemed, and continued to hear them.

"But, you know what I'm talking about?" Lars asked her.

"It is something," Amber admitted," but I am pretty good with readin' folks. And Our second in command is one nice woman. She's a bloody diamond, I suppose."

Seras could not help but smile. It was odd, accidentally eavesdropping the two like this. After all, it wasn't common for her to interact with anyone other than Walter, Integra, Alucard, and occasionally Gerald Wishfield, which were short and out of breath conversations. And here were two good seeming people talking about her, worrying and complimenting her like it was any days business to do so.

"Here you are, Miss Victoria," a chef announced, holding a clean metal tray with her ice bucket and their drinks on it.

"Thanks!" she said, and walked back to their seats with the drinks.

"Thanks again dear," Amber said as she lifted her dark fizzing drink closer to her.

"It's nothing!" Seras said happily as she sat.

"So, what did you do before you were a..?" Lars asked, after swallowing both a mouthful of pasta and a glass of water.

"I was a cop," Seras said, a sad smile across her lips. Ambers eyes reflected that she detected the sense of sad memories, and watched Lars carefully, ready to jump in any time to avoid hurting feelings.

"Wait… you stopped being a cop when you became a vampire, right?" Lars asked, turning fully to her. "Which means you were a police office when you were nineteen?"

"I always wanted to be a cop," Seras said. "My father was a cop. A good one too, they put him on undercover duty. But… one day he died on the job," she said quickly, shifting her gaze from the two of them briefly," and I decided that I wanted to be one too."

"I'm sorry Seras," Lars admitted.

"Its fine," She denied any hurt feelings, and popped open her blood pack, and slipped a straw inside," it's not really something that gets on my mind as often. Besides, maybe I did better than become a cop. I became a super-hero."

Amber laughed and Lars snickered quietly. But the laugh drew the attention of several newcomers.

"Hey girls, Lars," Daisukes voice called to them, and they turned to wave back. He had a small group of guys behind him, who all moved towards the food," mind if we join you?"

Almost thirty minutes later, the eight or so of them were laughing and enjoying each others company. Stories of past flukes and flaws and the idiots people had met in the past and the deeds they all have done were flung about. Seras was positively giddy with what she had wound up with, completely unaware of her exhaustion anymore.

It was like being back in the station, three years ago. Her co-workers and friends alike eating and talking to one another happily and excitedly about the days gone and days to come. She felt more relaxed then she had been in a long time.

"Mignonette…" a cocky French accented voice called in the back of her mind, and her eye twitched. "Oi, Mignonette…"

"What do you want?" she said under her breath, as the ghost of Pip Bernadotte, former mercenary and contracted by Hellsing popped into her minds eye, and strutted about the room.

"Ey," he protested her darkened tone, throwing his hands into the air," I'm just here to give you some advice."

Pip Bernadotte wore a militaristic uniform of baggy clothes in a faded green. Aside from the black eye patch that covered his left eye, he also wore a cowboy hat. His red tinted brown hair was braided and tucked around his neck and fell past his shoulders to his back. A red scarf was tied around his neck.

"What do you have to say, then?" she asked him harshly, trying to speak more with her mind than her actual mouth.

"Whaaa?" he said goofily, holding a hand to his ear," I can't hear you, you aren't opening your mouth!"

"You know bloody well what I am saying, arse."

"Hey now," he said, standing up straight," there's no need for language! You crazy bitch."

"So what do you want to tell me," Seras muttered," just tell me so I don't look crazy already."

Pip, who had been silly in all accounts to her thus far, adopted a much more serious look, and stepped up to the empty seat across from her, and sat, his arms folded in front of him as leaned on the table.

"I wanted to warn you," he said, flicking a cigarette out and into his mouth.

"Warn me? Hey, no smoking in my head," she warned him with gritted teeth. He gave her a bored look.

"Then I'll put it out when I crawl back inside," he stated, and continued," I said I wanted to warn you. You know what happens to people who work here."

Seras had her mouth drop open, and was stunned. She had been, moments ago, in blissful ignorance of where she was. Now, a literal ghost from the past was reminding her of the long list of casualties that had come from this place.

"They're… going to be different," she attempted to justify her comfort. He sniffed, and shook his head. "These men and women are all strong enough to survive this."

"I can smell that bullshit even past my cig," he said.

"If they're going to die," she whispered," then why can't I enjoy their company as is? They're doing the same considering they have it worse off than myself."

"Yes, but you'd live with the regret, Mignonette," he said, waving a finger at her face. "You can't tell me that you would be fine seeing more friends go and die, or almost die. Leon sure doesn't-"

Seras glared intently at him, and he backed off.

"Sorry," he groaned, his hands into the air, announcing his retreat," just so you know, your inner mind is warning you."

"I'll keep it in mind, Pip," she said quietly, and the image of him disappeared.

"What?" someone asked, and Seras turned to the others. All of them were staring at her.

"What?" Seras said, flushing red in the face lightly.

"We asked if you knew what Leon was like before this, and you said-"

"Oh," Seras nodded, and mocked understanding," yeah, I was spacing out a little bit there, sorry. Erm… no, I only met him here."

"He survived Raccoon city," one of the soldiers said in hushed tones at the table.

"Wonder how he did it," Lars added, nodding solemnly.

"He got lucky?"

"Probably."

Seras turned to face Leon. He was unaware of their discussion, and held his shot glass in his hand, spinning the dark amber liquid around in the glass absentmindedly. He seemed lost in thought as he stared at his small table. She was sure he wasn't happy.

"You guys want to know?" She asked, turning back to the others. "One second," she said, and stood up and walked away to Leon. "Hey," she said, and Leon flicked his eyes to her. "Want to join us?"

"I don't think so, not right now," Leon said, waving his hand at the guys on the table, staring at him with interest.

"They wanted to hear about you," Seras continued," your past."

"There's… not much to tell," Leon lied through his teeth, and Seras glared at him.

"Nice try. Besides," Seras added honestly," you never told me."

"What?" Leon asked, and Seras nodded to the table, and he sighed, draining his shot glass as he stood. "Fine." He picked up his bottle and followed a smiling Seras over to the table, and sat across from her. Several others moved over to sit next to him and Seras, and they became the center of the group.

"So what was Raccoon city like?" someone quickly asked, and Leon darkly laughed as the others shushed him.

"Bad," Leon announced quickly as he poured his drink.

"How did you get out?"

"I took a train," Leon said after drinking his glass, and several of the guys laughed.

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" Amber asked, a little quiet about her question. Leon turned and stared at her.

"I… don't know. Do you mean to the radioactive wasteland it is now, or back to the beginning?"

"Either," she retorted.

"No, and yes," Leon said firmly. "There is nothing left there but memories. But if I could change it, you bet I would."

"What really happened?" Lars asked in an excited hushed tone. "There are conspiracies all over the place about what really happened."

"What was announced in two thousand and three is the truth. Umbrella leaked a virus into the area accidentally, and rats got infected. As they lived in the sewers, people began to be infected… and it all went to hell, just as I showed up," Leon said, his eyes glazing over as some of the fire in his memories shimmered in his sight.

"Do you ever want to talk about it?" Seras asked to him. He stared at her, and the group clustered in just a bit closer. Leon stared at his drink, and filled his glass again drained it.

"You really want to hear that story?" he asked to his glass, and there was a murmur of agreement. "Okay then. It was ninety eight, in September, the twenty ninth, I think. And the T-Virus was everywhere."

"I thought it was destroyed when civil unrest became too much?" Daisuke said confused.

"You're behind the times then," Leon said sternly," it wasn't just civil unrest. It was civil death. Every single person in the community had either died, or become infected zombies to the T-virus."

"It was hidden from the public?" Seras asked to the table.

"Not everyone knows about the concealment of Raccoon city's fate," Leon stated. "Most students know about the truth, but people who just carry on with their lives are still in the dark," Leon clarified, remembering something a teenage Japanese schoolgirl said weeks ago.

"Catch me up on it, would you?" Daisuke asked. Leon sighed.

"You guys want to hear my story?" he asked once more, and the group nodded. He grinned grimly and stood," then let's go to the lounge. I want more to drink."

Leon sprawled onto one of the couches, a medium sized glass filled with some more amber colored drink. The others also took their seats, ignoring the looks of interest from the already present occupants. Some were watching a game, while Jack Wilson was talking quietly to several by the bar, occasionally throwing a quick look to the TV.

"So, you want my story," Leon stated, sipping a little of his drink. "Okay, but you guys have to keep the stuff coming," he said, swirling his glass about," I don't feel like getting up in the middle of… this."

"You're going to be able to finish this tonight?" Lars asked from across the room sitting in one of the single lounge chairs.

"Probably not. A… a lot happened that night. And we have to get up nice and early," he said, smiling with teasing glee.

"Did you live in Raccoon City?" someone asked.

"No, I was transferred-"

"Raccoon City?" one of the sports watchers asked out loud, spinning in his seat to face Leon," you're talking about Raccoon City?"

"I was there," Leon smiled solemnly, as the entire room had devoted its attention onto him in an instant and he was aware," I was there just… just a day before it was all blown to hell."

"What happened?" someone asked again, and he sighed.

Leon looked to Seras, who had walked over to turn off the TV, as no one was watching it, and she stared back. With a sigh, Leon thought.

"It was a disaster; a man-made disaster, and it is called the T-Virus," Leon began. "I was a fresh graduate of my academy. I was nineteen, and ready, or at least, I thought I was ready for service."

"At nineteen?" Seras asked, stunned with this information. Leon again looked at her, and her beaming face was met with Leon's eyebrow raising slightly," oh… I was an office at nineteen too."

"What do you know," Leon laughed a little, and continued," so, I was assigned to the peaceful town of Raccoon City. A city with the population just over one hundred thousand…"

* * *

And thar be this weeks chapter for HSWC! Next up should be the next excitin' chap'er o' Men of Warrrrr Ultimate! I hear land-lubbers do enjoy a good read o' that story! YAHARRR!

And with the end of the pirate-talk, I am also done with this semester of college- officially. Any time that might have been eaten up or tossed aside for the sake of sanity and school can now be re-diverted onto writing again. WOOHOO!

(the screen flickers, and EZB holds his head quickly with his hands) OW! The hell..? (he turns out to look at the window behind him, and peers around, unable to see anything directly. Only after a moment passes of him looking outside, he hears a loud creak from inside the house.)

Oh fuck this, I don't participate in horror stories! (he grabs the closest thing to him, and begins to bash at the window, hearing closer and closer footsteps) Come on! COME ON! BREAK! (looks at the object and realizes that he is holding a plush lamb) How..? SHIT! (there is another loud creak, even closer to the door) NOOO! I WONT END UP... I'm not even sure he kills you! (EZB breaks the window with a arm weight, and prepares to climb outside)

Freedom! (EZB spots a sign for the school he attends, reminding students that there are mandatory meetings with the school mascot, and EZB pauses. EZB then punches out the window and frame in one movement, and then quickly picks up from behind the wall a new window frame with unbroken window, and shoves it in his place. EZB then brushes his hands off, sighs, and turns to face Slenderman, who is looking down at EZB) I have no school pride. Let's go you Pine Tree wanna-bee.

(The camera fades, wild static is heard, and then blackout)


	50. Memories of a Lost City

It was 1998. September was just about done, and Leon Kennedy drove the standard issue Ford police patrol car down the long, dark highway. It had been hours since he left his apartment, packing what little he had in the trunk. It had only taken him a few minutes to get everything non-disposable he would be taking with him into the car.

He was listening to the radio. While the signal wasn't perfect, enough of the intended music was coming through that he could rap his hand against the wheel and hum a little. He was wearing his uniform and badge, as was required with the car. He could see in the distance over the Arklay mountains, which he would be driving around to the south entrance.

It was a particularly dark night. Driving in the mid US was something Leon was used to doing though, and he stuck it through well, having been driving for hours. As he drove around the mountains and the lights in the low hanging clouds grew brighter, reception started to fade out.

"C'mon," he grunted, glancing at the radio dial, tempted to smack it for sake of getting some music back. He wasn't a country fan, but better than nothing. With static filling the car loudly like an insects buzzing, he switched it off, and stared more intently into the surroundings. It was semi-desert like setting, fading into a woodlands area further by the mountains that went on for many miles. It made him wonder, think a little about the way nature sets itself up on the globe. But the thought flew past his mind as his car jolted suddenly, like it had run over something.

Checking his rear view mirror, he spotted behind him several pieces of wood, possibly a series of signs. It was too dark for him to make anything else up aside from that he might have run over them, and with that realization in mind, he shifted his gaze back to the front, and his mouth fell open.

Raccoon City was before him, and it was burning.

"God!" he said after a pause of just staring at some of the fires. The low cloud had been in fact columns of smoke rising from the fires, and as the hill he was riding began an incline towards the city, he let himself off the break and onto the ignition, pushing himself down the road. Something horrible had happened.

"Those signs," he suddenly gasped out loud, realizing the signs must have been warnings of some sort. The state of the city he could see from his distance looked ruined, like it had been at war. There were no crowds of people in the streets running about causing havoc, but there was chaos in the state of the city itself.

"Where are the people!?" Leon asked himself as he pulled off the highway and onto an off ramp, leading him towards some of the main streets of the city, and towards the police station. He could get an update there, for sure.

"Jesus!" he roared and spun the wheel around desperately. An entire building had collapsed and spilled before him, and he turned to his right, away from main street, where he needed to be. But this street was also blocked up ahead, by a collection of cars and blockades facing the other way. He wanted to keep going, but he slowed down slightly, looking out by the cars.

"Where are the officers…" he asked himself," and the people? Who- what, caused this?" he further asked as he turned again to his right, and finally making a left down that street. "SHIT!" he screamed as he slammed the breaks, and there was a screech of tires. His car spun slightly, and it stopped, shaking the rookie cop.

He stared out his windshield, and watched the motionless figure. It stood in the middle of the road. A woman, relatively skinny, and seemingly unharmed, but her head lowered to a bow.

"Ma'am?" Leon asked as he got out of the car, and closed the door behind him. "Ma'am, are you alright? Did I hit you?" he took several steps closer, and she did not respond. "What is going on here?"

He took several steps closer, but something in his mind told him, like so many times before, to back off and retreat. Those great natural instincts of survival were kicking in, harder than ever before. Not advancing, Leon asked once more.

"Ma'am?"

She slowly turned, her head and face covered with shoulder length brown hair that seemed messy and slightly tangled. But as she faced his direction, he noticed that something was dripping from her face. And she slowly lifted her head up. Her lips were missing- having been torn away.

"Oh my god," Leon said, wanting to help her, but he saw here eyes. They no longer seemed… human. White and vacant, they seemed empty as they stared intently at Leon, and the lipless woman groaned, and started shuffling forward.

"Ma'am, stay right there, please," he said, holding out his arm to indicate his demands, as he was sure she wasn't in a right state of mind," Ma'am? Lady," he tried to sound stronger, reaching for his pistol. "Please hold still! HALT!" she was getting closer when he drew his gun. "MA'AM! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" he screamed, to no response.

She was only a few feet from him when she lunged. Stumbling forward, the woman ran at Leon briefly. He grasped one of her arms as he side-stepped her, and spun it behind her back and pressed her down while lifting the arm to her head.

"STAY DOWN!" he ordered, to little response. She was thrashing and gnashing her teeth like she couldn't tell he was holding her down. And he felt unusual strength considering her size. Unless she was a former officer of special training, Leon couldn't see how she was able to shrug off this hold painlessly. "STOP! PLEASE!"

Not paying attention to his strength, Leon held on to the arm tightly. But there was a sudden snap, and he let go and stood up, shocked. Not shocked at breaking her shoulder, but the fact that she simply pushed herself off the ground slowly, and turned, that same hungry, possessed look in her eyes.

BANG.

He fired his first shot. Right into her gut. And as he shook from fear, the woman continued. He shot her leg. She stumbled, fell, and got back up, limping at him. So he aimed for her heart. The nine millimeter bullet pierced her entire body. She showed no signs pain or comprehension of being wounded.

Leon decided it was enough. There were more people, walking slowly out into the fire-lit streets, moaning and staring at him. From alleys and broken down doors and from behind crashed cars, they came- some with broken bodies, some with missing limbs. And Leon turned, and shot the first one between the eyes.

She fell back and stopped moving. Leon didn't get a chance to see it, as he had turned and fled, running faster than he had in his entire life. His gear jostled in each step, his Kevlar jacket cutting into his skin as he sprinted down the street, no longer aware of his direction. There was a burning pile of cars in front of him, and without a second thought, he decided he would leap over it.

The embers scorched his jeans covered legs, but the adrenaline had him ignore the pain. As he landed, suddenly there were more figures in front of him. On stood, retreating from three. Leon's tactically trained mind immediately pinpointed who was the victim and who were the assailants. As he sprinted past the semi burning collection of a barricade, he shot twice.

The bullets struck the two on either side and knocked them to the ground, and they stopped moving. But the closest figure turned to his gun.

"GET DOWN!" he roared as the barrel of his gun came inches away from the persons face. They ducked, and Leon fired into a burning man. The attacker, until getting shot, didn't seem to noticed the fact that he was on fire, but stumbled and collapsed onto the ducking individual.

But as Leon watched, the woman with red hair in a ponytail stood, and spun the figure to the ground before being trampled by him. As she had turned to him, she drew a knife quickly.

"Move!" she said, and threw the dagger. It spun past Leon, who had just barely had enough time to step aside, as it struck another man behind him, who Leon had not noticed until then. He collapsed, the knife sticking into his throat. Leon watched the man fall, and turned back, his eyes wide and a small smile on his lips.

"Not bad," he said.

"I never thought any of this stuff my brother taught me would work," the woman muttered, more to herself than to Leon as she approached, staring at the body.

She was a young woman, probably about Leons age or less with a light complexion with red hair. Before turning from her to collect the knife, Leon noticed her outfit- a matching pair of skintight athletic pants and shirt, covered by thigh short jeans and a red jacket with a knife sheath on her shoulder.

As he bent down and yanked the blade from the body, he noticed the seal by the handle- S.T.A.R.S. He had heard of the forces before, but never gotten any particular details on them himself.

"Stars… a special force issue, huh?" he asked, indicating to the knife.

"It's my brothers. That's why I'm here… to find him," she stated, staring at him as he bent low to the corpse. He stood, and gave the body one more look before she said," I'm Claire Redfield."

"Hey," he said, flipping the knife to face her in his gesture to return it," Leon Kennedy."

She took it from his hand and placed it quickly back. Leon took the chance after breaking the ice to look about. Behind him were still the bright fires, but behind this woman, Claire, were relatively untouched streets.

"So… what exactly is going on around here?" she asked him as he turned about.

"No clue," he admitted worriedly," I just got here myself." Behind Leon was a closed shop or sorts named Arukas, and he approached it, trying to find indications that it might be unopened. He glanced behind him, and Claire Redfield seemed to be looking about too.

"Well then, I guess I should rely on you to show me about," she said with a sigh. Leon turned away, and looked at her. She wasn't facing him, and it gave him a chance to straighten his face, as it had an unsure smile. "That still work?" she asked as she turned to face him, nodding to his radio.

"Oh," he pulled it out, and found static," Damn! I can't get a signal on this either?"

"No luck on the drive here earlier, right?" She asked him knowingly.

"Yeah… radio cut off entirely. I didn't even know there was anything going on until I practically crashed into the city," Leon said, spinning about, trying to read the streets for a sign somewhere.

"Figures," she added, watching him," I take it you're not a local."

"I did say I just got here," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but you could have been on leave, or vacation," she tried explaining herself. Leon spotted a sign down the street with a police office symbol on it, ignoring her attempts.

"Hey, let's go to the police station. We should be able to find out something there," he said.

"Good idea," she said, looking at the intense fire behind them," that thing could blow any minute."

"Blow?" Leon turned, and indeed, the source of the fire wasn't just burning wood, but Leon now smelt it- oil. It was an overturned eighteen wheeler truck with oil pouring out.

"Let's go," she firmly said, leading the march away. Leon turned and followed her. It was eerie. Aside from the cackling of the flames behind them the place was quiet. There were no gunshots, no screams, no sirens; just the sounds of flames in the air, and the smell of smoke, and something worse in the air.

"What's your brothers name?" Leon asked, stepping a little ahead of her.

"Chris. Chris Redfield."

Leon listened for anything else, but she had gone quiet, like him. Walking a bit more, Leon suddenly realized… what the hell had just happened to his life?

"What?!" Claire said behind him, and he spun. There were a few of them, those weird people, and several were lunging at Claire. She, with her own handgun, shot the closest in its face, dropping it to he floor. He dealt with two behind her.

But there were suddenly more deep guttural groans behind them, and the flames of the tank, so empty and motionless before suddenly split aside and the crowd that had chased Leon away now advanced on those two, now aflame. Leon lifted his gun, and saw more, from the turn of the street next to the flames.

"Where are they all coming from!?" he shouted in panic, getting one in the head at a distance as he backed up, Claire in tow.

"I don't know! They're over here too! Behind us again!" she shouted, and Leon spun his head around fast enough to pain his neck, and there were five, or six of the slow moving people slouching towards them. They all had the same eyes, those empty, hungry, cold eyes.

But Leon saw from the corner of his eye, an alleyway tucked aside. There was a door at the end, and the possibility was enough for him to try his luck.

"Claire! This way!" he shouted as he ran down the alley. He heard her run behind him, and made it to the door. The handle wouldn't budge. "Shit! It won't open!"

"C'mon, police man!" she shouted behind him," kick it-"

"Get back!" he said when he turned to face her, his eyes widening as several had followed them inside, one just a foot away from her. She stumbled forward, tripping on a fallen trash can lid, and spinning about to shoot the attacker in its eye, killing it.

"Get away from me!" she shouted. As she stood, Leon made sure to be close enough to pull her away. He didn't know her, but he was sure that their survival chances as a pair were impossibly better than alone. He wouldn't risk her being swarmed by these guys.

"Back out," he commanded, and she begrudgingly agreed, and they marched out. A small clearing from the gathering of these infected people had been made from their absence, and Leon went for it. But as he did, he heard more groans, and chain fences elsewhere. "Don't tell me there will be more of these things?" he shouted after shooting a few back from him.

"Hey!" she shouted, and he spun. The way behind them was completely crowded. There must have been thirty or forty of them, all shambling towards them, some with arms outstretched like… zombies.

"This way!" he roared and spotted a turn in the road to another alley.

"Are you sure!?"

"JUST RUN!" he screamed and led the retreat, turning to see if she was behind him. But he had to stop. They were now in front too, but in lesser numbers.

"They're everywhere," Claire said, frightened. Leon gritted his teeth and began to fire. Like target practice, he aligned himself one after another, and fired. One, two, maybe three shots were needed to kill these monsters. Claire joined and took down some behind Leons targets.

"Stay next to me!" Leon turned as he said this and spotted that same crowd behind them, some still on fire.

"They're coming!" she said, backing up with him, but still shooting them away. Leon at first might have had a chance to shoot down the initial targets, but more and more and more continued to come.

"There's too many!" he said, loosing ideas in his head as to what to do.

"Die, god damn it!" a muffled voice cried out behind them.

"Who the-" Leon turned his head to the direction, Claire mirroring him. There was a gunshot, and the two made the turn together, and sprinted towards a lit window with flyers all over it, covering the view into the shop. "Its coming from inside!"

There was a painful cry, and Leon kicked open the door. It was a spare gun shop. But the owner, or at leas the shops occupant was on the floor, screaming in pain as one of these zombies were ripping out his intestines and chewing them down his throat.

"He's eating him!" Claire screamed. Leon froze momentarily. It was the most graphic thing he had ever seen, and police training gets you ready for a lot. But the moment had passed, and the zombie stood, and turned. Leon wouldn't allow it another step, and blew its brains out.

"Shit," he said, stepping to the now dead man on the floor, his guts spilling out.

"I… I can't believe this," Claire moaned, a hand over her mouth, staring at Leon. He turned to her, his mouth open and ready to speak, but his eyes flicked past her, and there was a clatter on the windows. They group had shown up, and were hitting the glass panels.

"Grab the guns!" Leon said, leaping over the counter top and smashing open a glass panel for ammo boxes. He reached in and pulled out a Mossberg 500 shotgun, a distinctive and recognizable hunting shotgun. Spinning to the girl, he tossed it to her, and she caught it perfectly.

"Grab those," she pointed to several Uzis.

"I prefer pistols," he stated, loading his pockets with as many rounds as he could.

"You want to fight with your fists when we drop one?" she said harshly, and he nodded, grabbing the fully-automatic weapon and adding it to his collection. The windows cracked.

"They're getting in!" he shouted as she filled her shotgun as quickly as she could. And the windows shattered. A few stumbled in, and were met with gunfire. With the aid of the shotgun, the zombies up front were immediately pulverized, their heads and upper torsos getting destroyed completely. Something then spoke from behind Claire, and they both turned, having no immediate zombies charging them.

"The report on the Raccoon City Disaster is scheduled to be broadcast again tonight at eight o'clock," the radio spoke through thick static, but enough for the two to catch it, and exchange a glance.

"Disaster. Like you'd need to tell us," Claire sneered, giving the radio a harsh glance.

"Right. So… ready to go?" Leon asked, moving past Claire.

"I… yeah," she said, as more zombies from the crowd approached. "I've had enough of that for one day!" And they both made for the door, Leon spotting a shining key on a table, and snatching it before departing into yet another alley. He turned and locked the door.

"What's wrong with this town… and what the hell are THEY!?" Claire burst out in a fit of anger and frustration.

"Hey, I'm a rookie. Don't ask me, I just got here!" Leon defended himself, some of that same desperation and frustration seeping into him. But then, as they stood away from the door, Claire gagged.

"Oh, do you smell that?!" he held a hand to her face, her eyes shining. He too suddenly felt woozy, and wanted to sit. Claire leaned against a wall, and bent down, choking slightly.

"Rot… it smells like- something must be rotting," he stated, and held a hand to her. She took and, and was pulled to her feet. "Let's keep moving."

"Okay. At least that plan has been working so far," she agreed, and got to her feet. As they walked down the tight alley, there was a very loud boom. Leon paused, and hugged the wall. Claire was behind him, and she pulled her shotgun out slowly.

"I hear someone," Leon said, listening carefully. There were voices.

"After you," Claire said. Leon took a deep breath, and popped his head around the corner.

No one was in the larger alleyway, but there was a chain linked fence that the voices were floating from. Beyond that were other fences, more industrial looking, and burning van blocked the way.

"Lets go," Leon said, and turned to the gate. Several motionless bodies lay on the ground, but there, in the center of the asphalt area, was a man with a gun. And he was hovering over a pair of crouching teens.

"I promise I won't do anything bad!" he shouted, his voice high and shaking. He held his gun tightly, and stared down at the two. One of the kids was coughing horribly, the other holding him back, away from the man.

"I don't care! I heard what you did to that last group you helped. You just ran away like a fucking scardy cat!"

BOOM. The shotgun blasted into the night sky, and the teen blinked, but didn't back down from his defiant pose.

"You need… discipline, my boy," he man stated, holding the shotgun towards him, sounding malicious.

"Hey!" Leon shouted, his gun raised. "Put the weapon on the ground, and your hands in the air!" But the man screamed and spun, shooting at the chain door, blowing the lock and handle off completely. Leon and Claire had dodged, landing on the ground away from one another harshly.

"Maniac!" Claire shouted. "We're here to help!"

Leon saw as he spun to see the man, the teen had charged at him, and was trying to pry the shotgun out of his hands. But the older, balding, and clearly insane man was easily overpowering him, and threw him off.

"I won't let another damned body walk! I will send you to heaven, where we belong!" the man screamed as he lowered the shotgun to the boys face.

"No!" Leon shouted, but heard a click. The shotgun was out of ammo. Not taking any chances, Leon shot the man in the shoulder, and he dropped his shotgun.

"NO! NO! I WONT LET YOU BECOME DAMNED!" he screamed again, and with a tire wrench he picked up from the floor in his other hand, he charged Leon, who didn't hesitate with three shots into his chest. The man collapsed and slid to a stop on the ground. Leon stepped over the body to the young man after a moment passed.

"That was really brave of you," Leon said," and really stupid."

"He would have killed me!" they boy protested. The teenager had bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair that fell just past his head. He wore jeans and a ragged T-shirt, along with old and worn sneakers probably from the eighties. He looked a mess.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, softer than Leon's approach.

"Yeah… thanks for that," the kid said, but his eyes suddenly widened, and he turned to his friend," Lewis? Lewis are you…" the sitting boy had stopped coughing, and his eyes were open wide. He wasn't moving.

"He… is he dead?" Leon asked, shocked.

"Yeah. For now," the boy said, sounding on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry," Leon admitted. Of all the people he would expect to find alive, the young were not one of them. Yet here, a young boy, probably fourteen or fifteen stood, near about to bawl himself tearless.

"He was your friend?" Claire stepped forward, and pat the boys head as he sniffed harshly.

"Yeah… he- was-my… my last friend," he said, starting to really cry. Leon turned to him, and knelt down. "Who else… who else is there now? There's no one!"

"There's us," Leon stated strongly. The teen wiped his tears off his cheeks, and, like he had just noticed they were there, stared at them.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Claire Redfield," Claire smiled and nodded.

"Leon. I'm Leon Kennedy. I'm a police officer," Leon offered his hand to the teen, who took it gingerly.

"Do you have a handgun clip on you?" the teen asked after wiping his nose on his arm. Leon reached behind him and offered him one. The empty pistol the boy referred to was the same one Leon used, and fit perfectly. "Thanks-"

"Behind you!" Claire pulled the two away. As Leon turned, he spotted it too. The dead friend had risen up, and was staring at the three of them.

"Lewis?" the alive teen asked. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Look at his eyes," Leon said cautiously," he's not human anymore."

"Lewis… I don't know if you remember, but I promised you I'd… I'd do it for you," the teen stepped forward, to quick for either of the two to stop him, put the gun between the eyes of his friend, and pulled the trigger. The back of his head exploded onto the wall behind him, and the body crumpled to the floor.

His arm was still outstretched moments after pulling the trigger. He was shaking. Leon and Claire both approached him.

"Come with us, okay?" Claire asked him gently. "We're going to get out of here."

"Not yet," he suddenly said with a strength that surprised the both of them. He jumped against the wall and up the other, grabbing hold of a pipe, and climbing up.

"Woah!" Leon shouted, impressive with the agility," kid, come down!"

"He might be safer up there," Claire guessed.

"Oh right… stay up there!" Leon shouted as the teen got further and further away and climbed over the roof and disappeared.

"Did you get his name?" Claire asked.

"No," Leon replied, worried about that being the last time they find anyone alive in this city. He spotted a doorway past them, and decided to continue. "If he can do parkour like that, he'll have no problem staying away from these guys. Let's go."

"Okay," she said, and marched with him out of the court. As they entered another, darker alley, a voice shouted over the air.

"Everyone in this vicinity must evacuate to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately," the recording said to the empty streets. "An emergency evacuation has been initiated and a rescue team is on its way."

"You heard that?" Claire asked.

"Yup! About time there was someone else in charge around here. I just hope that hasn't been playing on for days!" Leon admitted as they climbed up and around a building on a side channel. As they descended back to street level, they spotted a way to the main street. There were bodies everywhere.

"Careful," Leon said slowly, creeping over the bodies as quietly as he could," they could get up at any time. This is like a horror movie," Leon summarized, hating his own conclusion.

"But you don't have to do this many stunts in a horror movie," Claire argued, trying to avoid stepping on anything too squishy. But they came about to the gateway into the main street.

"Alright, if we can get through here, the station is close," Leon said, looking past the gateway. He pushed it open and stepped outside. To his right, a massive, unguarded barricade. To his left, many seemingly undamaged shops, aside from several overturned cars that were on fire.

"This isn't much better," Claire observed, peering around," at least there don't seem to be too many around here."

"I hope whoever was here got evacuated," he said, and heard a groan. Several zombies were approaching the barricade. But then there was a bark. Several dogs, their skins and fur in patches exposing muscle and bone, leapt out and lunged at Claire. He shoved her aside and shot one at once, barely dodging another as he did.

"I got that one!" Claire shouted as she shot down the one that barreled at Leon. But zombies were starting to appear from those untouched shops, and climbing slowly over the barricade. "Leon!"

"I know! This isn't looking good!" he shot in the direction he wanted to run, towards the station, clearing out a majority of those in his way.

"I don't want to stay here! Let's move!" Claire asked hurriedly, taking lead to the run. Behind them there was a great crash.

"Damn it! The barricade's already down!" Leon cried out. And then he spotted it. The Raccoon City Police department. Past several buses and zombies, it was in his reach.

"Leon, it'll explode- MOVE!" Claire roared ahead of him.

"What!?" he spun, and spotted, too late, the flames reaching the exposed gas tank. The explosion tossed him and Claire a good thirty feet apart. Claire, in the distance from Leon, got quickly back up, and fended off the few zombies still on their feet nearby her. Leon's head spun, and his ears rung, and his back hurt, and his eyes burnt with his nose and mouth and lungs.

And he heard them. They were stumbling, shambling closer and closer. Feet from him and he couldn't feel his own hand. This… this was it. Leon would die this night, the night hell spilled out into Raccoon City.

And then there was a flash of light. The zombie that had been approaching Leon collapsed, it's head totally severed from it's body. Behind it stood the kid, that teen, holding onto a very, very long sword. The other zombies around the kid also fell, their heads falling off their necks like they had been plucked off.

"Kid?!" Leon spluttered as Claire helped Leon to his feet. "You're okay?"

"Yeah- don't call me kid," the teen stated with a bit of disdain.

"C'mon!" Claire said as Leon got his footing. "Let's move!"

"Before I forget again," Leon said as the three ran towards the station," what's your name, kid?"

"I'm not a kid! My name is Zohall Mercer."

* * *

Ahhh, and I finally let you guys into the story of how Leon and Zohall met. For those of you who are unfamiliar with Resident Evil, or at least less so than myself, this is an alteration as to how the story of Resident Evil 2 actually happened... as Zohall Mercer is an OC. With that said, most of the events are taken from the Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles Wii game. So if you like your RE games, some dialogue will sound similar.

And just for clarity, these chapters will be off-and-on, so every other chapter or so Leon will have us jump back and see how his story really began. Dark and shit, right? Yeah...

(hears something odd in the distance) What... was someone screaming? (walks out of the room, and steps outside the house into the backyard. there are dozens of goats of all relative sizes grazing and leaping about in their oblivious-goat lives) Woah... I have goats now? Well... never have to mow the lawn again, I guess. Hey there, little guy (goat looks up and SCREAMS at EZB, who leaps in the air, covering himself in shock) GOOD GOD GOATS SCREAM LIKE HUMANS! (the goats then all charge, tackle, and trample EZB in his helpless, unprotected body)


	51. Boxing with a Vampire

"That's how you met?" Seras asked, a sleepy smile on her face. Leon nodded as he drained another glass.

"He was years younger than me. I just couldn't believe there was anyone else alive, much less younger than I was. But… he proved me wrong," Leon sighed.

The listening audience had become silent for the most part. The story had been occasionally punctured with a question or comment, but as Leon got further and further into his story, they all became more and more intent on listening carefully. It was hypnotic, the story. Leon himself was just a story teller, but it was a horror story that really happened.

"So then," Jack Wilson called from the bar, where he and his group had been listening too," what happened to Zohall Mercer? I thought he worked here at some point?"

Leon did not turn to this question, and Seras could tell Leon knew he had expected that question. He filled his glass slowly.

"He died," Leon said, and drained his glass. "That's all I got for tonight, guys. We should be heading to sleep soon enough," he added, after hearing a yawn.

"You've got to tell us more about this," Daisuke said, standing up straight from leaning over the couch to hear the story.

"Fine; but only if you guys continue to progress. The better you all improve, the more I'll feel like letting you all in to my past," Leon said.

At these words, the group parted. Some were wishing each other a good nights rest, others wishing they could hear more. But Seras still stood and watched Leon, who was staring at his glass. He had said 'letting you all in to his past'.

Seras never thought that Leon might have taken his story so personally. After all, when he and Zohall were at the campfires with everyone, he had seemed outspoken about the events that lead to who he is now. Seras frowned, and looked out one of the dark windows.

Maybe it was too much at once, she thought at once. She too had a traumatic past. And it didn't hurt to talk about it. Or so she thought. She dug deeper into her memories and found those she buried deep in her heard, away from her mind at all points of the days, and realized there were things in her own past she struggled to cope with to this date.

Her eyes flicked to Leon, and with a little jolt, his eyes met hers.

"What's wrong, Seras?" Leon asked.

"I… I was just thinking," she admitted.

"Well… I guess I'll head to bed too," he said as he stood and lifted his drink with him. He carried the glass with him to the bar, where Jack just barely stepped aside for him to get to the sink.

"All that is really true?" Wilson asked, sounding disbelieving.

"Yes," Leon replied.

"Pretty crazy," Wilson said, sipping his own drink. Leon nodded silently, and after placing the washed glass away and his whiskey or bourbon away, he walked around and left. Seras followed suit, watching Leon walk, and once again feeling the emotions leak from him.

"Did I not warn you?" Pip had returned, leaning against the wall next to her, following her gaze towards Leon. "Those you become close with in these jobs you will eventually lose."

"What are you talking about?" Seras asked sadly, turning to him," he's dealt with worse than just vampires now. Demons, and demon-vampire hybrids-"

"I don't mean he'll be killed, Mignonette," Pip shook his head," he will lose himself. You can feel it under his sorrow, getting stronger and stronger."

Seras turned from him and bit her lip gently. Indeed, in the feelings her vampire abilities could detect, there was one that growled and snarled viciously under that visor of guilt and sadness. It was rage.

"He's going to be angry soon," Pip said for her," it's surprising he isn't mad already. But then again, he has seen so much death, I suppose it was more of a shock than he was ready for."

"What am I supposed to do?" Seras asked, uncertain and self conscious. Pip looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I should be able to help him," she clarified. "Something to help him get… over it," she said, hating the words coming from her mouth. Pip hissed at them too.

"I'm not a therapist, Mignonette."

"I know that!" she said heatedly, and marched down the hallway, and his image followed suit. "But I can't just… let him suffer!"

"Ah… maybe," he said, spinning an unlit cigarette in his hand, walking backwards and ahead of her to speak to her as they spoke.

"Maybe what?"

"I do not know," Pip said, a lascivious smile creeping up his face," but if I was like that, I would want someone close to me."

"… and he doesn't have anyone now," Seras said, stopping in the hallway. Pip stared at her, having stopped with her. He sighed, and faded from her mind, and she flicked her eyes about, surprised at his own vanish. "He's… alone."

The next morning came with familiarity to the newest members of Hellsing. Leon took them about the same morning routine- a chase around the maze, and several jogs around Hellsing. Little had changed from the day before hand, but people it seemed were at least trying harder. There was still much improvement, Leon pointed out, but they weren't too far behind.

"Okay guys, an hour off. I want you all back here, and then we're going to try some new things," Leon stated. Walter had arrived for Seras and Leon as the group arrived, nodding pleasantly to those who waved or said hello.

"Might I have a quick word with you two?" Walter asked, and the two stepped inside with the Butler. "Miss Integra has sent me to ensure that everything that is needed for the training is being provided."

"As of now, Yeah," Leon said with certainty. "Do we have any MMA gloves?"

"I beg your pardon?" Walter asked, unsure of the name.

"Mixed martial arts," Leon clarified. "Any kind of bodily padding would be good as well."

"I can't say with certainty we have them. After all," Walter reminded him, with a glance to Seras," our training has mostly involved firearms."

"I want them able to hand themselves in close quarters, or at least the knowledge of how to get out of a bind," Leon said strongly. Walter nodded and smiled.

"I will then ensure that we have some. Are you alright, Miss Victoria?" Walter asked, noticing the dark look Seras had. Her eyes indeed seemed a tad bid darker, and her usual cheery disposition had faded slightly.

"I'm just a little tired, Walter," she admitted.

"Well… if your sleep schedule is becoming a burden, I would suggest establishing a time exchange for the two of you," Walter indicated to Leon, who nodded.

"We can do that," he said, looking at Seras," you don't have to be here the entire day, Seras."

"No! No," she cried out, perhaps a bit too strong at first. She calmed herself," no, I wish to be here for the training. Leon can do wonders for their training, but I think a vampire should always be here."

"Leon is more than capable, Miss Victoria," Walter reminded him, but Leon held up his hand to the Butler.

"She's got a point. Some of these guys are unresponsive to authority. They like questioning me a lot. If it comes down to displaying why I do this for them," Leon nodded to Seras," she can step in and show them what she can do."

"Very well. As a reminder, you two are to report to Integra by the evenings end. Good day," Walter smiled widely, and bowed, leaving them for their own devices. Adjusting his monocle, he turned towards the office of Integra Hellsing. Only a minute or so later, he stepped inside, and found Alucard also in the room, leaning on a wall.

"They are picky and quite the fresh lot," Alucard said matter of factly. "Some more so than others."

"Walter, Alucard was just informing me of his observations of our newest troops," Integra said, her eyes glued to her paperwork on the desk. "I am now unsure they are the quality we need."

"I am sure in Leon's report tonight," Walter said, approaching the two," that he will address our concerns. He is quite aware of the personalities of his troops."

"So Alucard is not exaggerating," Integra looked up, concern in her eyes," they're a handful?"

"I am unsure," Walter said as Alucard chuckled," as to their attitudes entirely. There are several whom I am quite aware of this, but I do not think this is the same for all agents."

"Just a few rotten apples?"

"Yes ma'am, if there were to be a metaphor," Walter nodded. Integra Hellsing sighed.

"I suppose if this becomes a problem we will be sure to add a personality scan in addition to the usual test," Integra decided. "How are the two? Leon and Seras?" she inquired further.

"Seras is somewhat tired. The days are still getting to her," Walter said cheerily," nothing to worry about."

"And Leon?" Integra asked again after a pause from Walter. His expression dropped slightly.

"He is putting on a strong front, but I think is patience is growing thin," Walter said," and he has been on the drink quite more than usual."

"He's been drinking?" Integra said. Her experiences with Leon drinking in the past have been limited, and extreme. Left to his own devices, he became the cause for a fight at a social scene. Zohall Mercer had been there to drag him out of the fight, but not before getting a serious scolding from Integra. "Is he inhibiting his abilities at all?"

"I cannot say," Walter said," he appeared sober when I last saw him, but last night I ran into him returning to his room. He had quite a lot to drink."

"He drinks to forget," Alucard added," such a typical way to grieve."

"Alucard," Integra warned her vampire with her tone. "Walter, do you think you could keep a close eye on him? Or… no, if his new habits should escalate, then keep an eye on him. Seras should be good enough at maintaining him for the time being."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, we're all back," Leon said out loud, his eyes glancing over the crowd," we're not going to the shooting range yet. Back to the gardens," He said, and turned away from them, and started for the training area they always started at. Once they had made it there, he turned, and waited for them to gather around.

"How many here consider themselves good enough in close quarters combat?" Leon asked. Several hands rose, but to Leon's immense surprise, Daisuke shook his head with a smile. Catching Leon, and Seras's, look, he shrugged.

"I still have much to learn."

Leon scoffed, but spotted Jack grinning widely, his hand nice and high. "Wilson, congratulations, you're our first volunteer."

"For what?" Jack asked quickly.

"Come here and find out," Leon said as behind them, Walter approached with a large box. "Sparring."

"Oh, well shit, okay," Jack nodded happily. Walter had just squeezed through the group and let down his crate on the platform. He nodded to the two before turning and leaving.

"In our job," Leon began, kicking open the crate with a little too much force that it shook violently," we rarely need to use our fighting skills. Hand to hand combat is to be avoided at all costs against our average target. Ghouls, Zombies, Vampires, demons- whatever they are, they can be stronger, faster, or quicker thinking than you."

"But every once in a while," Leon continued," you come across someone who is the same as you in a gunfight. So you hit a stalemate. And it can come down to your abilities in close quarter combat."

"If that doesn't do the trick," Seras added," remember the footage from the archives? Agent One?" Leon sniffed loudly at the name, and threw a pair of thick gloves at Jack, who was too distracted with Seras, and they smacked his face.

"Hey! Asshole," Jack said, as he picked them up and put them on. "So who am I fighting? You?" he asked to Leon hopefully.

"No. You're not fighting today," Leon stepped to Seras, and with a strong pat on her back, had her step forward," you'll be working with her. All of you."

"What?" both Seras and Jack asked, and the crowd murmured.

"Don't worry," Leon said as he addressed the newbies," she wont fight back. You're just supposed to hit her once. What is it?" he then turned to her.

"I told you I was tired," she said," I didn't think I would be dodging these guys all day."

"It's not all day," Leon argued. And what's more," he added," you just need to avoid them. If they get a solid touch on you, you're done."

"Am I to really try to avoid them?" She asked. Leon stared at her, and turned away to the others.

"The purpose of this is not to show us that you can beat, maim, or even win. You are just to show you have the endurance and agility necessary to survive this career. Wilson," Leon stepped off and let the two square off," try and hit her. Just once."

"Sure thing, boss man," Jack smirked as he cautiously stepped closer to Seras, who watched him. "What's that look for!?" he demanded, as she had a lazy look, and even yawned.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to being up in the day all the time," she stated. Jack Wilson laughed harshly.

"Sure. I'll make the punch light for ya, okay?" he said, and jabbed for her face. She stepped aside easily. With a growl, he followed after her, swinging at her with his other hand. She moved under and stepped away.

Again and again he struck at her, and each time he just seemed to barely miss her, but to the watching audience it was a grim reminder as to what was to come. Seras Victoria was so bored and un-entertained with the 'fight' she was in, leaving the area of attack each and every time like it was nothing.

Jack Wilson on the other hand was growing upset with each dodge; cursing and swearing louder and more violently each time, making his attacks more full of intent and full of power. Minutes passed and Jack Wilson was sweating and staring horribly at Seras, his eyes wide and full of hateful energy.

"You… you won't even fight back you… fucking bitch," he said, his arms to his side.

"I don't want to hurt you guys," she admitted, ignoring his state of fury. But he charged her suddenly, swinging ferociously with a newly found energy.

"Then I'll hurt you!" he roared, trying desperately to hit her, just once. But each time she avoided and easily got out of the path of the attack. After another minute of his wild, strong swings, he stepped back, and knelt to the ground, his chest heaving in his deep breaths. "F…f-fuck!" he wheezed.

"I want each and everyone one of you to fight at your best," Leon stepped up again, holding something in his hand," just as he did. No mercy. Seras and I are trying to see just how long it takes for you, if your fighting all your best to-"

"I'M NOT DONE!" Jack Wilson screamed as he leapt up. Leon turned, watching Jack stare at Seras. He tossed his jack off, and loosened his tie, and roared, "I'M NOT DONE YET!"

"Then show me your best," Seras said, with some enthusiasm. Again Wilson charged, and again Seras avoided all his attacks. Again, and again, and again Jack Wilson swore as he missed, and cursed as Seras ducked, and roared as he spent all his energy on missing her. He punched again, and almost send himself spiraling off the platform, but Seras grabbed the back of his shirt, and tossed him back towards the center of the platform, where he lay, breathing fast.

"You're done, Wilson," Leon said firmly. "Someone else go," Leon told the group. For once, no one seemed willing to go. "You're all going one way or another. Get it over with now, or watch as everyone misses and becomes that," Leon pointed to Jack harshly.

"Leon," Seras responded to the tone, and he turned, and nodded an apology.

"Get to it," he ordered and stepped aside.

Over the next few hours, everyone got a chance to experience the failure that was trying to land a single hit on Seras Victoria. Of the members that were closest were Daisuke, who had extremely fast strikes that he took his time with, Amber, who Leon noted had amazing boxing form, and Lizzy, who had form, speed, and unfaltering endurance. She was the last, and Leon noted she didn't seem to tire. An exhausted Seras seemed more frustrated than Lizzy did, who quietly attacked over and over again.

It wasn't until Lizzy sat and announced she no longer could fight that Leon called it a day, several hours later.

"This is something else I plan on us doing," he called as they marched back to the manor," every other day or so." Several groans, including Seras, who wiped her brow with the back of her hand, where heard after this.

"But what is there we can learn from this?" Lars asked, who slumped just ahead of Leon.

"You learn about yourself and your limits, and then how to use your energy better until you run out of it. Its about timing yourself while being pushed to your best," Leon stated.

"And… just fighting her again and again will do that?" Lars asked.

"It should."

"Great," Lars heaved a heavy sigh and marched on.

"You're pushing them pretty hard," Seras said with her own deep breath.

"I don't have an option," Leon said flatly and firmly, catching Seras off guard," if we want them to last, they have to pass my inspection. Or Integra's, whichever is more harsh."

"I… I suppose. But they are going to be working together. It's not like they will be going alone into missions like Alucard or I," Seras said back.

"But if they are; if they get into that problem… they need to be ready," Leon said without turning to her. Seras stared at the back of his head, and let out an involuntary yawn. "You could use a rest."

"I… actually wanted to ask if I could start appearing in the afternoons. Get my sleep from around three until noon, and then help in the afternoon," She asked, and Leon thought.

"Sure," he said, and she sighed happily.

"Thanks Leon."

"Sure."

Seras still followed him, expecting further conversation, and suddenly remembering what pip had said earlier.

"Are… um…" Leon turned to her after she struggled to find her words," are you going to keep telling us about Raccoon city?" Leon's gaze faltered slightly, but he nodded. "Okay then, I need to go take a nap then."

"Not yet," he said, turning away from the others to another hall," we have to talk to Integra."

"Oh! Right!" Seras redoubled her attempts at feeling awake and energized, and followed Leon. He did not speak their walk to Integra's office, and Seras felt a tension. Maybe it was between them, or it was just Leon, but she knew his underlying emotions were not that which he was showing.

And as they found themselves knocking against the large doors, they heard someone usher them inside. Integra and Walter stood by the desk, bent over a laptop.

"Leon, Seras," Integra looked up and nodded to the two," I just wanted to hear a report since two days ago. How has it been going?"

"They're all mostly in good shape," Leon announced, and Integra waited for more. Seras turned to Leon, and decided it was her turn to speak.

"Er, yes. Most are confused with his choices as how to train, but they're trying very hard!" she said with a grin. Integra didn't seem convinced, or pleased.

"What on earth do you mean 'mostly' good shape?" she asked Leon. "And trying? Or doing well? Seras, we can't afford to try."

"At least a full quarter of these guys are physically qualified for the job. They're strong, fast, and have great endurance. But the others vary."

"So," Integra stared at Leon," what are your plans?"

"I'm going to continue. Start making this more militaristic. If everyone doesn't make it, no one has and we do it again," Leon said coldly, and Sera's mouth dropped. Leon's work outs were already unforgiving as it was, not to mention his tasks that, for the most part, they could not pass.

"I… um," Seras said, and Integra looked to her," I don't know… if that's a good idea."

"Explain," Integra said. Seras hesitated, feeling her neck grow hot as Leon did not turn to face her.

"It's just… we want them ready to work as a team, right? I feel like we're trying to make them into soldiers first, and a group of cooperating men and women second. They're getting frustrated. Leon is doing a good job at getting them fit and understanding that we're fighting evil monsters," Seras took a breath and continue," but there are some that are getting fed up with being on the bottom."

Integra leaned into her chair, and looked at Walter, who exchanged a glance with her. Her eyes stared at her desk drawer, and then an unopened case of cigars on the edge of the desk. Her fingers started rapping against them.

"I understand both of your concerns," she said, looking at the two," so let me make it clear. You are, both of you, to do as you see fit."

"What?"

"Ma'am?"

"Leon, your drills look superb. I've spied your group running around the manor a few times, and they look like they're leaning well, or at least stumbling along enough for my consent to continue as is," Integra looked towards Seras.

"Seras, I am making you in charge of group moral from here on out," Integra stated, and Seras blinked. "Don't act so surprised," Integra scoffed and indicated to her butler," Walter has told me you were very quick to befriend these men and woman. If Leon is making them stressed, you are to continue as you have been; supportive."

"Bu… but Leon-"

"Leon is doing fine at what he is doing," Integra scolded her," you need to help them as you have been. And if you think that's not enough… well," Integra thought for a moment," I don't quite know. I'm not the social butterfly."

Seras smiled and laughed. "Don't worry sir. I'm on it."

"Good. Before I send you off… I don't know if this is important, but in the Royal Archives," Integra said slowly," there was one other item taken that night that went unnoticed…"

"Which was?" Leon asked quickly. Integra spun the laptop to face them, and it showed a book, old in style. "Dracula?"

"A first edition copy of Bram Stroker's Dracula," Integra said with a chuckle. "It's worth quite the sum, but I don't think Agent One took it for its monetary purpose."

"They want to let us know-" Seras started.

"They know we're on to them," Leon finished, growling. Integra looked once more at Leon.

"Yes. I thought you two should know we have no reason now to believe that they do not view us as a potential enemy or intend to act as such. You two are free to go. Oh, Seras," Integra called as Leon left the room, and she spoke in a hushed tone," if you could, try to remember the story for me."

"Beg your pardon?" Seras asked.

"Leon's," Integra said with her usual strictness.

"Oh! Yes ma'am," Seras said, and left.

Thirty minutes later, she had found herself again in the company of the soldiers and new friends, eating and chatting animatedly. Leon seemed to have either eaten quickly and left, or not shown up at all.

"So he wouldn't!" Daisuke said, and several laughed," he just stood there! His jaw almost fell out of his- like this," he dropped open his mouth dramatically, and several laughed louder," and I couldn't take him seriously anymore. 'Just go home,' I told him, and he shuffled back down the alley, his pants at his ankles!"

"I still don't get," Lars said loudly through the laughter," why anyone would try to rob someone who's holding a sword around in public! You'd think they'd get the idea he's not someone to mess with."

"Not every crook is a smart one," Amber said as she smiled. "Smart ones don't try to mug you alone. They have friends that wait around corners."

"Poor guy," Daisuke said, wiping several small tears from his face," I don't think he ever came back for his switchblade."

"Seras," one of the guys asked," you have any stories like that?"

"Ah," she thought for a moment, considering what she should tell in such a upbeat time," well, there was a group before you lot, a bunch called the Wild Geese- what a name, right?" she added after several chortled at the name.

"But these guys come in and are being the tough guys they are. So Integra induces them to me. And their leader, this guy named Pip Bernadotte," Seras smiled widely as she could see the story from both perspectives, having Pip's memories," and he can't get over the idea I'm a vampire!"

"So I flick him in the nose," she flicks with her fingers several forks in front of her, and sends them flying across the room to stick into the wall," just like that, and he goes flying back!"

"Jesus!" someone laughed out. "You break his nose?"

"Nah. But then Alucard comes in, walking through the wall like it was nothing, and they start huddling together like scared little rabbits!"

This did have several of the guys laugh, but others seemed more impressed, if not intimidated, by her story. She smiled to them and let them talk amongst themselves a bit more, giving herself time to think.

"I'm sure it was amusing for you as it is for me," Pip said inside her head. She just smiled, and ignored him.

"Hey Seras," someone asked, and she turned to Lars," what's up with Leon?"

She stared at him, and looked about to the others, who were looking at her with expecting expressions.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's… been really uptight," Lars continued," like we're not doing something right. I asked him about fighting with you earlier, and-"

"He just wants you all to survive this," Seras said plainly," that's all."

"You're not very good at lying, Seras," Amber admitted. Seras stared at her, and sighed. They may not understand the full scale of what she would tell them, but it was better than any other story she could tell them.

"Zohall Mercer came to our organization at the same time Leon did," she started.

"Zohall Mercer? The kid from the story?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, he wasn't a kid anymore though, but Leon loved to tease him with that name," Seras smiled sadly," but he was an amazing fighter- probably as good as Leon, or maybe even better. And they were close still, like brothers. On our first mission together… Zohall Mercer didn't come back."

Several of the guys "oh'd", or nodded grimly. Amber sighed, and Lars looked in confusion.

"He died? But… he was supposed to be good at what he did? Didn't you just say he was the best-"

"Lars," Amber said with a warning voice.

"No, it's okay," Seras said, and answered him," he was good. Maybe not the best, but he was so full of life and energy, I guess Leon thought he would die before Zohall ever could. But we got separated in a battle. And… we never found him. We couldn't even go back to look for him."

"He's in mourning still," Daisuke stated.

"Yes," Seras nodded," and… so am I. I'm not grief stricken, but he was a good friend."

"I want to hear more about this guy," one of the men asked suddenly," you make it sound like he was something special."

"Like the way you talk about Leon," another added," but he's just like us."

"I don't think you guys want to see why he's something else, yet," Seras added cautiously," instead, why don't we find him?"

"Why?" Lars asked.

"You guys want to hear the end of his story, don't you?" Seras stated as she stood, draining her blood bag quickly, and returning it to the kitchen window.

"I'm in," Amber said out loud, "you guys should be too, if you want to know anything about our boss."

* * *

Ohh, looky me, updating nice and early. Sorry guys, I know everyone expects updates mid-day or late into the night, but I have a LOT going on this weekend, so putting this chapter out meant doing it nice 'n early.

So, yeah, the chapters in the past will be in-and out- of context to lean telling them. So, just because he's doing things, you might spontaneously receive a bit of the story, or you might have to wait for a bit. But, give it a few more chapters, and then the modern story really begins. (thank god XD I hate waiting for my own plots)

Hope you guys enjoyed the read! OH! I'll be going back (again) and editing/redoing a bit on the earlier chapters of book one, seeing how most of them are almost three to four years old, and I'd like to say my writing has improved since then.

So, I'll see you guys-

(A giant foot falls from the heavens, crushing EZB's house instantly with a wet sounding squish, akin to the sound of a fart)


	52. Survivors Among the Ruins

"The courtyard will lead us right to the front steps!" Leon called out to the two as they stepped past another gate. But as they did, a small group of zombies made themselves known, walking at them from the courtyard.

"What about under here!?" Claire asked, directing towards a set of stairs leading under the street.

"I- I don't know! We should- Kid! Wait!" Leon shouted as the young man suddenly lunged forward. Claire too shouted for him as he jumped and swung his massively long sword across, and easily slicing the first head off. Leon had the shot, and took it- putting a bullet in the head of an approaching zombie. Zohall Mercer shuddered though, and turned.

"Careful!" he shouted, but he spun as head heard a groan, and before he could ready his weapon, Leon and Claire had gunned it down.

"Don't worry about us, we wont hit you," she said, and Leon nodded.

"Just keep doing your job and we'll do ours," he agreed, and Zohall nodded, and spun around again. Another head rolled off, and another. They cleared their way through ten zombies in a matter of moments.

"I could take care of these guys on my own," Zohall said as the other two hurried up to him.

"Maybe, but you have to conserve your energy," Leon reminded him," we're not going to be able to stop until we're safe."

"Whenever that is," Claire stated.

"Sure," Zohall said, and nodded at him," yes sir."

"It's just Leon," Leon said," I'm really not much of an officer right now. We're all in the same boat."

"If only we can get off it and onto shore," Claire joked, and Zohall gave her a look. "Sorry, bad joke."

"Look out!" Zohall, who had looked behind himself at Claire, spun and pointed to the sky. As Leon and Claire turned, they heard them. Crows, or ravens, were flying above them, squawking horribly.

"What?" Leon asked, alarmed at their close proximity, and then he saw Zohall getting close to the ground, and lifting his pistol.

"Shoot them down!" Zohall said, and several of the birds dived for them. Leon shot one before it got close, and Claire got another. The three, moving slowly backwards shot at least a dozen of the frenzied birds before the murder of crows parted temporarily, giving them space to turn and head away.

"Great, the birds are crazy too?" Claire asked.

"Everything wants us dead," Zohall sighed, heaving his chest," it's how must of us got killed in the beginning. We killed a lot of the infected rats, but… the crows ate the bodies. Then the crows attacked us. We attacked each other."

"Nowhere was safe," Leon said sadly, looking at the beaten and sore looking teen," how on earth did you survive?"

"I… we, didn't stop running. Always watching our back, and not stopping for long. Once the barricades went down, we knew there wasn't anywhere to stop for long," Zohall admitted. "It was bullshit! The cops couldn't decide to shoot the zombies in the head! Not once!"

"Calm down, kid," Leon asked, but then heard growling. He spun, and behind them were more infected dogs.

"Run!" Claire started to run, but Zohall charged at the hounds, and split one unevenly in half.

"They're faster than us!" Zohall roared as he chopped another. "You got to put 'em down!" But Zohall had swung, and missed one, and it lunged at him. Leon took care of it before it bit him, instead flopping to the ground next to Zohall. "Thanks!"

"No problem kid."

"It's Zohall."

And Leon found himself pushing through another gate, and finally in front of the steps by the police station.

"Boys, we should get inside!" Claire announced, and the two spun to see. At least twenty more zombies had arrived, shuffling, groaning, and marching towards them. "I hope those doors are heavy!"

"I hope they can't open doors!" Leon shouted. They all turned and charged at the large doorway with R.P.D. carved in stone above it, pried the doors open, darted inside, and slammed them shut. They were indeed somewhat heavy. "They can't open doors, right?" Leon asked Zohall, who was breathing heavily.

"I don't think so," Zohall said after a small cough. "They seem to just hit and claw at them until they break apart."

"Good to know it hasn't happened here," Claire said, sliding her back against the door and sitting on the floor and closing her eyes. She gave a deep sigh as Leon hung his head.

In his mind he was going over what had just happened. He had probably shot more people than he expected to have shot at in a span of ten years, all in one night. Granted, all of the shots he took were for his own survival, but it shook him to his core. So many bullets spent on people.

"Let's take a small break," Leon decided as he put his arm to his head and rested for a moment.

"We shouldn't," Zohall's voice called from next to Claire.

"Just for a moment or two," Leon ordered," this is going to be a long night."

"It's been a long week," Zohall spat angrily, and when Leon looked towards him, Zohall shrunk back, wiping his eyes," sorry."

"Its okay," Leon said," you of all people have a right to be upset."

"No kidding," Claire added," it's not every day you find a survivor in a crisis like this who hasn't finished high school." Zohall sighed, and sat between Claire and Leon as the cop stood up fully and turned.

The inside of the building was shining still, with marble walls and ceiling that, while spacious and expensive looking, seemed cramped with the poor lighting choices. A lit statue in the center of the room was surrounded by a ramp that lead a half floor up. As Leon took this in, he suddenly realized they weren't alone.

"Look!" he said, and the two lifted their gaze. Claire gasped and Zohall shot up, his sword ready. A hunched over and bloody man in police uniform sat on the small wall that surrounded the statue, holding a pistol. "There's a guy on the ground! Hey," he said as he stepped closer and knelt down to him," are you okay!?"

"Careful!" Zohall hissed, and as Leon turned to wave a calming hand at Zohall, turning back he found the business end of that pistol in his face.

"Who the hell are you?" the black man asked weakly.

"Don't shoot!" Leon shouted, backing away.

"We're human!" Claire added as Leon almost crawled backwards.

"Oh… the rookie," the cope on the floor smiled lopsidedly, sounding exhausted," you like your surprise party? Nice surprise, huh?" he asked to a concerned looking Leon.

"He's lost it," Zohall said quickly and quietly to Claire.

"Who are you?" Leon asked, inching closer.

"Marvin Branagh. I'm the guy," he coughed loudly, and re-composed himself," who's supposed to be your boss."

"You need a doctor," Claire said to him. Leon thought that her note was an understatement. He looked like hell. A nice chunk of his upper forehead was bleeding from a rough gash across his head, there were splatters of blood across his chest, and despite having a dark complexion, he looked pale as ice.

"No," he dismissed her and tried to move upwards, but fell back with a painful gasp," don't worry about me. You gotta go help the others."

"But-"

"Just go! Now!" he said more firmly, as he struggled for breath. Leon nodded, and motioned for the others, as he spotted a door to the side closest to them.

"Alright. But we'll be back," he said to his supposed boss as he and the others got up and started to leave.

"We should let him be," Zohall said sadly as the turned and left him.

"Kid, that's horrible," Leon retorted.

"You… you just don't know what can happen," Zohall said worriedly," but you saw what happened to Lewis."

"I… you don't think he's infected?" Claire asked as Leon opened the door.

"Hope not," Leon and Zohall said together, and then shared a stare. As Leon watched the other two go by, he got a close look at Zohalls sword. "That's a really nice weapon you have there."

"It's the only thing I've ever had belong to me," Zohall said disapprovingly.

"But, you had a home before this-"

"Claire," Leon interrupted, and she turned, her hand at her mouth. Talking about homes maybe hadn't been a smart move on her part. But Zohall shook his head as Leon closed the door. They were in a small office that served as a mini hallway, and they slowly moved around a tall divider, and found another door.

"I'm an orphan. Have been since… Mother vanished the day I was born, and I don't know of anything about my father," Zohall said.

"They left you that?" Leon asked, shock in his voice. The sword was massive. The blade itself was easily four feet long, and the handle added another foot. The blade was straight and had eastern like end- longer on one side than the other. Similar was the guard, which was styled like a Katana, along with the handle, which curved slightly. But as Leon stared at the sword, he could swear it glowed; like it hummed gently of light.

"Yup," Zohall said, "nothing else, just a sword. If I was going to die, I wanted to die with the last thing in connection with my family I had."

"You went back to your orphanage to grab your sword?" Claire asked.

"If I survive this, I could find out about my family one day-"

"What was that!?" Leon suddenly gasped, pulling Zohall back away from the window by the door. Something had scuttled by, something red. Claire gave the window a quick look, and pushed open the door.

"This… this doesn't look good guys," Zohall had his eyes glued ahead, and broken from the conversation, the other two also turned, and stared ahead. Blood covered the walls. It was on the floor and in the tiles, and seeping into the noticed board, and seemed to be everywhere. Zohall, who had his sword tucked over his shoulder, slowly pulled it out, it whistling in the air gently.

"What happened here?" Leon asked, his gun at the ready. It was quiet. Quiet considering they had been just shooting hordes of zombies outside and that their groans should be heard, even then.

Leon, leading the advance started to notice the blood seemed to have a trail, and they were following the tail away from the mess behind them. Claire, who was just behind him began to breathe faster and louder, her quivering breaths betraying her strong stance with her gun. Zohall gulped audibly.

There was a shatter of glass behind them. They spun, and fell back. Something had lunged at them too fast for them to spot, but they avoided it luckly.

"What was that thing!?" Claire yelled, her shoulder covered in the blood on the floor. Zohall was, to his misfortune, sliding in the blood trail and groaned, horrified about it.

"Where'd it go!?" Leon shouted, first up, and spinning around, his eyes scanning for the object, clearly red. But he had just about reached the end of the hallway, and nothing was behind him. Zohall and Claire, who watched the way they came, saw nothing.

They heard it before they turned. An oozing sound between them had them all slowly turn to each other, where a trail of something clear and vicious dripped from the ceiling, like saliva.

There it was, and Leon stumbled backwards as Claire pushed under and away from it. She had to drag Zohall as well, who had slipped once again in the trail of blood, dragging his already filthy t-shirt directly in the blood path, and as soon as he spotted the creature, his groans vanished and his eyes widened.

It was crimson and seemed to lack skin. Its muscle groups were completely exposed and seemed to be glossy, possibly coated with some form of mucus. Its face was mostly obscured by what looked like a large overgrown brain like organ, obscuring any eyes it may have had. It had enormous claws and hands and legs, and a wide open jaw with jagged thin teeth, a long thin tongue spinning in the air.

Zohall screamed and spun past Claire, shoving the door open behind them. As Claire and Leon both opened fire on the thing on the ceiling, another, identical one started running from around the corner.

"We better get out of here quick!" Claire shouted as a vent filter was kicked out, and another crawled out and into the open. As she and Leon rushed past the door and Zohall closed it, they stopped, staring at the wooden frame. Zohall stepped aside, listening closely.

"I don't hear them any more," Leon said.

"No, me neither," Zohall agreed.

"Do you think Mr. Branagh will be alright?" Claire asked worriedly.

"No telling now," Leon said as turned away from the door. "Let's keep moving." As he turned, he found himself by yet another thin hallway, with bordered up dark windows, many with shattered glass spilling around it. As he got close the first, two rotten hands reach forward, nearly grabbing his neck. "Shit!"

"Don't shoot them! I got this!" Zohall stepped past Leon, and swung his sword up, slicing the arms off. "Let's go," Zohall said, but as he got near the next window, more hands shot through, and he moved away, slamming himself against the wall.

"You got it!?" Leon asked Zohall as the kid swung his sword up and around, again slicing the arms off. But as there were many of the windows, more of the shoddily applied boards began to be pushed past by rotten limbs. Zombies were beginning to climb in.

"Run!" Leon shouted as Zohall lead the charge, slicing past each zombie that was just in the right position to attack or claw at them.

"Behind us!" Claire shouted, and Leon turned. One of the red monsters was on the ceiling, climbing upside down hurriedly after them. Holstering his pistol, he pulled out the Uzi, and pelted it with a hail of gunfire, ripping most of its head off. As they came to a turn in the hall, they stopped, and turned around. Aside from the few sliced corpses of the zombies that made it inside and the one red monster, the other zombies were ignoring the hall now.

"Looks like they don't want a chase," Leon observed.

"No kidding," Zohall said," they hate anything faster than them."

Leon turned as Claire and Zohall did, and all three gasped. There, by the end of the hall, was another red monster, hissing at them. Zohall lunged at it, slashing with his sword. It rolled along the floor, avoiding Zohall, and lunged at Claire. She stayed still, putting her pistol also away, and removing the shotgun just as it was only feet from her when she pulled the trigger. A clean hole was made through the monster, and it spiraled past her, squirming slightly, moaning pathetically.

"That was awesome," Zohall said, and Claire chuckled, putting the shotgun away.

"I'm tired of… whatever those things are," she said aggressively," I just wanted it out of our way."

"Well, this way then," Leon decided as he marched through the door. Turning, he found a hallway, and a set of stairs. "Kid, you said there were people on rooftops, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and it's Zohall!" Zohall said angrily.

"Let's head up then," Leon said. But he spotted bodies as soon as he did. The tall room had the stairs wrap around the wall, and the first body was directly in the way to the stairs. "Looks like they got here too," Leon said, and then heard more groans. "Damn!"

From under the stairs, two more approached as the one of the ground rose and marched at the three. But from behind them, more zombies blasted their way through the door, scaring Claire to be directly next to the other two.

"I got these three!" Zohall decided as he pushed past Leon, and Claire turned and began to shoot back the zombies. "I thought they gave up on us back there!"

"Guess they changed their mind!" Leon shouted, hearing one, two, and three rings of the swords, and three thuds against the stone ground.

"Clear!" Zohall shouted, and the other two fired their last shot and turned, running up the stairs. Leon was the last to leave, looking back once more to make sure the zombies were far enough behind that they had a decent head start. But as the three made it up the steps, they slid to a halt. The hallway had opened, and untouched windows showed the burning landscape outside.

"It's still so quiet," Claire said worriedly.

"There's nothing up here. No blood, no bodies, no broken windows… it seems alright to me," Zohall seemed calm for once," we might be okay up for a bit."

As they passed the windows from the burning city and turned away, they found a stone face looking at them. A series of statues were standing in the middle of the hall, some broken while some were only uncared for. But then they heard it again. More groans, and several zombies stood up. Leon and Claire shot them back to the ground before any could fully stand.

"So much for none of them being up here," Claire remarked, and Zohall bowed his head slightly in shame. She spotted him looking down, and turned," it's okay. It did look like we were clear for a bit."

"Yeah," Zohall sighed.

Leon took the lead again, and pushed through another door. The hall turned to the left, and he spotted windows, a clean hallway, several more lights, a small girl in the middle of the hall walking towards them, and… then he stopped and stared. There was a small, and unhurt little girl here. She too had stopped and gasped, and suddenly turned and run.

"Was that a little girl!?" Claire demanded, as she had seen several small feet dart past a doorway. "Hey! Wait!" as she charged forward, one of the red monsters crashed through the windows, nearly missing Claire as she ran down the hall. Leon leapt over the monster, after Claire, and Zohall, with his sword ahead of him, sliced the monster in two and ran by it. More windows crashed behind them, and Zohall stopped and turned, his sword ready.

"Forget about them!" Leon roared behind him to Zohall, who grunted angrily and left the monsters behind. Claire had found the door the girl vanished behind, and charged through it, spinning about the now office space.

"There!" Claire said, but as she spotted the girl, the small figure cried and backed away from her original direction, as a zombie shambled towards her.

"We've got to help her!" Leon shouted, shooting the zombie back with his pistol.

"Wait!" Claire ran right past Leon, shouting at the girl," It's too dangerous to go alone!"

"Take this!" Zohall shouted with a large smile from behind Claire, holding his sword up above his head. But the girl and slid under a door with a broken piece, and as Claire slid to a halt herself, she found the door had been barricaded with wooden boards. Zohall slipped in his attempt to stop and slammed into the door, collapsing backwards. "Owww…"

"Get up, kid!" Leon shouted as he helped Zohall up again.

"Keep him back, I'm breaking the door down!" Claire stated as she stepped back, and leapt forward, her heel first. The door literally caved in and shattered into splinters around them. She spun one way as Leon looked the other, and immediately spotted the back of the girls head.

"There she is!" he shouted, and ran after her. By the time he had made it to her spot, she had climbed down the stairs and was running away. Leon supposed they had turned around, and were back by the same set of stairs that brought them there. "Why does she keep running away from us!?"

"She's just scared," Claire assured him, and Zohall scoffed.

"Come back! We won't hurt you!" the teen shouted down the steps. As they hurried down the steps, more unmoving bodies began to stir, only for Leon to land a devastating kick across their face.

"Get out of my way!" Leon growled loudly as he leapt down the last set of steps and went after the girl. More zombies were coming from other doors and hallways, and Claire began to act as the running gunner, shooting away any that the other two didn't notice, or didn't slice down, in Zohalls case.

"There she is!" Claire shouted as they spotted her stopped by a zombie, who had grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "Let go of her!" she shouted as Leon shot the zombie in the eye, and it fell backwards. But as Leon relaxed for a moment, Zohall ran past him; the girl had continued to run.

"Damn it!" the cop shouted.

"I'd be scared too if I was that little when someone shot at me!" Claire defended the little girl as she shot behind them, the army of zombies slowly following. As they ran ahead, they found the bloodstained hall, and another one of the red creatures was lurking out of an air vent. Claire made short work of it, blasting it with her shotgun.

"She's… not here either!" Leon shouted as he made his way back in that small office.

"She must have gone past your boss!" Zohall decided and charged outside the doors, Leon and Claire in tow.

"Marvin! Did you see a little girl run past here?" Claire asked as they scanned the room. But as Leon got closer to his boss, he noticed the man no longer was struggling for air. His head hung limply on his shoulder, his eyes open slightly. "Oh god, he's dead," Claire said with a sudden realization.

"Damn it… I'm sorry Marvin," Leon turned to Zohall, who was behind the two of them, a sad look in his eye.

"Yeah," he added.

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do," Claire took several deep breaths," all we can do is try to find that little girl-"

"BEHIND YOU!" Zohall roared and ran at them. They both spun and stepped back. Marvin was back up, and growling. Zohall thrust his sword at the now zombified Marvin, but an outstretched arm for Zohall deflected the blades path away from between the eyes to in the neck. "Shit! Get him off me!" Zohall roared as Marvin closed in on Zohall.

Claire rushed to push Marvin's hands away from Zohall, while Leon stepped next to his once possible boss, placed his gun against his head, and pulled the trigger. The body of Marvin fell backwards and stumbled into the well surrounding the statue.

"You okay, Zohall?" Leon asked. Zohall nodded.

"I would have been dead now," he said thankfully," if you two hadn't-"

"Don't start that," Leon said firmly. There was a dull bang at the doors behind them, and the hallway started to flood out with zombies. "Let's get moving!" Leon ordered, and the three took off."

"We need to find that girl!" Claire said as the marched quickly away to the other side of the building," maybe we should split up?"

"No, it's best if we stick together," Leon said.

"No thanks," Zohall said quickly right after Leon, "I just got back in touch with people who are healthy and sane. I don't want to go wondering around on my own again."

"And I don't want to have to put either of you down," Leon said.

"Like Marvin," Zohall added worriedly.

They moved quietly into another, more elaborate office space. Computers were lined up along a large table in the middle of the room, which was an antechamber to a surrounding hallway. Large cubicles of wood surrounded the other side of the room, where a ceiling fan spun gently. It rustled several papers, which had Zohall shiver.

"Quiet again," the teen said," it's always when they're quiet."

"What is?" Claire asked.

"When more show up," Zohall added to his worry," unless those red monsters show up again."

"What the hell are those things anyway?" Leon asked agitatedly, able to pause and think about what he had seen in the absence of any immediate danger. "They weren't animals, but… they couldn't be human, could they?"

"I don't think I've seen anyone who has nails that big," Claire said, looking behind them quickly.

"Or tongues that big, well, unless you're part of a rock band," Zohall shrugged as he looked about, and spotted something on the floor. "We should keep moving."

"Why?" Claire asked, turning to him.

"Yeah," Leon agreed, spotting the same thing Zohall did, and more. Bodies were all around them, almost under the desks, hidden just out of view. "I swear they line themselves up so that they can lunge out at you when-"

Groans were heard from the hallway to their left, and they all saw a large group of zombies marching down the hall towards them.

"Shit!" Zohall cursed, and almost spun into the now rising zombie before him. "Heads up!" Zohall shouted as he whipped his sword around and decapitated the undead officer before him.

"The door!" Claire shouted. Leon turned and ran for the doors in the office space, slamming them shut and locking them with the four locking mechanisms on the side. And as he stepped back, two hands ripped through the wood, reaching for them.

"Screw this!" Leon said, and turned," lets go!"

The three turned and fled, running past several other rising zombies from the ground, and charged out of the room. Only Zohall stopped for a moment, turning to kick a zombie clean in the privates. To Zohalls anger, the zombie only cocked its head to the side, looking confused.

"I always wanted to kick a cop in the balls!" Zohall shouted as he caught up with the others," so much for getting away with doing it to an undead cop!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Leon mentioned as he found a door nearest them, and pushed it open. It lead outside, and there was a flurry of wings. Several ravens screeched and departed, leaving a bloody mess of a body behind them.

"You hear that?" Claire asked as Leon moved them out of the door and closed it firmly behind them with a metallic bang. As he turned, he heard it too. There were air raid sirens blaring into the night.

"Warning! Evacuate the Raccoon City Police Station immediately!" a female voice stated with the sirens.

"Thank god for fences," Zohall muttered. There was a fence that wrapped around the area, allowing a protected path to lead upstairs. However, this didn't stop the many zombies from trying to get closer, and many shambled in for a closer look, grabbing hold of the chain link fence.

"This is like hell on earth," Leon growled," inside the station or outside on the streets- it's all the same!"

"Guys, lets get upstairs," Claire reminded the two as they surveyed the scene, and she pointed up," the birds look hungry too."

"Damn! Forgot about them!" Leon shouted and started bolting up the steps. They all made a run for it as the birds dived after them. "Inside!" Leon wrenched the door open, and closed it just as the birds made it feet from them, only to slam into the closed door.

"We… we need to find the girl," Claire said after several deep breaths.

"Don't remind me," Zohall sighed.

"Hey, we are going to find that girl," Leon said to Zohall's attitude. "I thought you wanted company."

"I like it when I'm trying to save people and they don't run away from me!" the teen retorted.

"She's scared though," Claire said, walking past the two," she's probably much younger than you, Zohall." At this, Zohall scowled, but followed none the less.

"Just relax," Leon said, knocking him on the shoulder with his hand," you won't have to babysit anyone. That's Claire's job."

"Very funny," Claire heard that, and Leon smirked. Claire had turned right from their fork in the road, and was easily a few steps ahead. But they all heard that sound, and stopped.

"That… sounds like a helicopter," Zohall said slowly, his eyes wide with shock.

"Is it…" they all ran towards the windows, and far in the sky, there were lights above them. "I can't believe it! Let's go! They might be here to rescue us-"

BOOM. The building shook and wood somewhere splintered. Dust from the ceiling and walls and floor shook and flooded the air. As the three coughed, Zohall and Leon caught up with Claire.

"What the fuck was that?!" Zohall asked as they stepped carefully forward. "It didn't crash… did it?"

"It'd be worse than that," Leon answered, his gun at the ready," maybe they dropped a care package for us- like weapons or armor or medicine…"

As they walked down the hall, it became clear that most of the dust had flooded in from down the hall, as there was still a current of wind. Rounding the corner, something large was obscured in the shadow of dust.

"What the hell-"

Zohall cut himself off as the thing rose up quickly, revealing itself to be a huge man. Easily ten feet tall and in a large green trench coat, the bald man seemed to have appeared from a smashed hole in the ceiling.

"Don't tell me you jumped from the helicopter!" Leon shouted at the figure. It heard him, and suddenly looked at them. Dark, blank eyes stared at him, and the imposing figure marched towards them. And each of them knew this person wasn't there to help.

"Uh, hey!" Leon tried again, his gun up," stay back! HALT!" he fired at the man's chest, and it didn't even flinch.

"Fucking stop, asshole!" Zohall shouted, and went to stab at the thing's neck. The tip of the blade got an inch inside, and stopped. Zohall, gulped, and looked at the other two," that's not good."

The being growled and snatched the sharp blade, and threw it, Zohall attached, at the other end of the hallway. Zohall screamed past Leon and Claire, who began to shoot frantically at the indestructible being.

"What the hell is it!?" Claire shouted as they shot all over it's body.

"I don't know!" Leon said," but I don't think if we ask him he'll tell us!"

"Guys!" Zohall shouted as he scrambled back up, "we've got zombies!"

"We've got HIM!" Leon shouted.

"Then let's get outa here!" Zohall shouted as he darted past the two lumbering zombies. Claire and Leon did the same, turning around briefly to see that the tall monster of a man easily walking past them, smashing them with his huge arm so the flew against the back wall.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Claire said as they ran past the exit and through another door, slamming it shut as the other two made it past her.

"He's a monster!" Leon gasped as he slid to a halt. He removed his Uzi, ready to shoot it as he heard the steps, and Claire did the same with her shotgun around her back. And like magic, the man broke through the wooden door so easily it may have never been there to begin with.

"Gun him down!" Leon and Claire and Zohall all opened fired. The man finally seemed to falter and inch back slowly with the huge amount of gunfire the three threw at him. At a certain point they stopped, finally able to hear the clicks of their guns. They had all run out of ammo from their respective weapons. The man had bent down, leaning in agony, but still alive. "I… can't believe it," Leon said in awe as the being then stood up, and again marched at them.

"What… what do we do!?" Claire asked as her trembling hands reached for her pistol. "All that didn't kill it!?"

And Zohall was past the two of them before they knew it.

"Kid! No!" Leon shouted. Zohall ignored him, and with a kick off the wall, he swung his sword at the seemingly uninjured figure with an intensity the other two had yet to see. The blade sliced past the arm before the being could catch it, creating a deep gash and spilling blood momentarily. It gasped and held the injured arm, but Zohall was still attacking.

He spun low and sliced at the ankles of the figure, and then sliced up the entire length of the man from foot to the jaw, where the sword got caught and Zohall leapt back. The damage seemed to be enough though, as the man stumbled back, holding the areas of harm gingerly, and again falling to his knees, breathing deeply, panting.

"RUN NOW!" Leon ordered, grabbing Zohall by the shoulder and turning him around. As the three of them ran, Leon got a close look at Zohall, and he was stunned.

Zohall's eyes were glowing bright green. Glowing.

* * *

Ayus, sir- that would be the first time Zohall had some funky shit happen with his eyes. Cool thing, no? :D

So, we dove a little deeper into the Raccoon city disaster, saw some really tall dudes with a penchant for punching anything that doesn't move out of it's way, and spotted the elusive young girl survivor. How'd she do it!? We may never know...

So, as much as I love presenting these to you guys, I will warn ya'll that we'll be back after two chapters, 'stead of one. Reason? Cus. Deal with it. :) Besides, you may like what's coming.

Voice in the distance: Waaaaagh!

Whassthat? (looks out the window. there is an army of Orks from Warhammer charging at EZB's home in a thunderous stampede) OH CRAP! THEY'LL WAAAGH ME TO DEATH! (tries to run, only to fall on his feet. The ground is shaking, and the legion of Orks are lifting the entire house, perfectly intact off the ground, and carrying it away) PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT! (The Orks find the closest cliff, march to it, and toss EZB and his home off it. The celebrate by finding the closest town and maiming it in a jolly good pillage)


End file.
